Kiss the Crossdresser
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Joey will do anything to meet his favorite actor, Alexir De Gon, even if it means to sneak into Kaiba's charity party as a girl! Yet, Kaiba figures out and kicks him out with the insult that he can't pass for a hottie. Joey takes the insult to heart, and challenges him by continuing to cross dress. Puppyshipping, Chaseshipping, stepshipping, peachshipping, blueshipping, etc.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Posting this before my first year of college makes me do something stupid and erase this out of anger!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Joey screamed a shrilled scream when he saw a movie poster of his favorite action movie star, Alexir De Gon. He was Joey's idol and crush.

He was currently walking with the gang and Mokuba around Domino City for something to do. The younger Kaiba was hanging out with them since it had been too long. His older brother was against him being with the geek squad, but Mokuba had free will.

The long hair boy asked, "What's Joey all excited about?" He watched as Tea and Yugi tried to pull him away from embracing the poster.

Tristan explained with a sigh, "Alexir De Gon is Joey's number one movie star. He literally watched every movie that that guy has ever been in. What's more disturbing is that he can recite all of the guy's lines from any movie, and tell from almost any vague question of which movie that Alexir did or say something in. He's not a crazy stalking fan, but if Joey was as rich as you, he'd go at great lengths to have his idol notice him."

"It wouldn't work though." Mokuba pointed out.

Joey's ears perked at those words. He had been listening half heartedly to their conversation. He stopped struggling against his friends' grip on him. "An' why's that Mokuba?" He asked curiously. An evident twinkle was in those honey brown eyes. "Did ya meet him before?"

"Well, duh. Lots. He comes to every Kaiba corps charity parties for orphanages, and if you're not as important as my brother, he won't take notice unless you're a girl. He loves women. Even those who are transgendered. Saying goes that as long as you are on the path of becoming a woman, Alexir De Gon will give you a kiss of luck."

Yugi commented with a smile, "Sounds like a really swell guy to me, and his acting is not bad at all, too."

Tea agreed and then giggled. "Poor Joey. If only he was a girl, he would have a chance."

Joey groaned having his body slump downward, and cursed his man parts. He didn't want to get rid of them though. Even if it meant that he could see his idol if he did. He sighed in defeat.

Yugi tried to cheer him up. "Don't be down, Joey. I bet that if you were a girl, you would be a huge knockout with Alexir De Gon."

Tristan snorted, "With a beautiful sister like Serenity, that's a definite fact," he grinned mischievously, "Or you turned out to be an ugly big sister."

"Shut up, Tristan!" Joey growled! He hated being looked down on as not being good enough to be something! "I bet I can pass as a knockout girl now if I dressed up as one!"

Tea bluntly retorted, "I highly doubt that."

Joey fell on the floor comedically. And then got back up immediately. "I so totally can! Right Yug'?!"

Yugi lightly laughed as an answer.

Mokuba had a light bulb light up in his head. "Maybe we should test it out." Everyone looked at the grinning child. "The Kaiba corp is having another charity party at our mansion next week from now. And Alexir De Gon is sure to be there! So Joey!" He pointed his finger at the blond teen. "Starting from today, that is if you accept my challenge, you will train yourself into becoming a woman! I will help support you by buying you anything that you need to achieve your goal to be noticed by your idol once and for all!"

Yugi and his friends were shocked silent. Joey processed what Mokuba said, and acknowledged that they were fighting words. And he's not the type to run away from them! "Alright squirt, you got yurself a deal!"

His friends were driven beyond shock! "EHHHHHH?!" They tried to reason with their helplessly passionate friend, but Joey set his mind to it.

"Tea!" Joey faced her with a face of astounding determination! "Imma need yur phone to make an important phone call! We're gonna need all the fire power to win!" Tea jumped on board immediately. She was curious after all.

His male friends stared at him dumbfounded. Yugi pulled a weak smile, "That's our Joey."

Tristan reverted his attention to Mokuba: the start of all this trouble. "Hey, Mokuba, even if Joey pulls off looking like a girl- and that's a big if - how are you going to make your brother let him in? Despite everything, they still aren't exactly in the friend zone...or any zone for that matter. Their relationship is a weird one." The older male put his finger on his chin thoughtfully. Joey and Kaiba aren't friends, enemies, or coincidental company. It's pretty out of the ball park to think about.

Mokuba agreed that his brother and Joey had a weird relationship. "I'll just put Joey on the list with a different name, and tell Kaiba that she's my friend. I'm not lying since Joey is my friend, and it's the polite term to call him a she."

That was pretty clever. Seto might do background checks, but Mokuba can handle that, too. Even if Seto figured it out, it will be too late.

._._._._.

"I thought the day would never come, but here I am, and must I say Joey that you came to the right women." Mai smirked. Serenity and Tea giggled. These three girls were the closest females in Joey's life so he trusted them and their opinion.

The four of them were at Mai's sweet duplex apartment. Joey was sitting on the couch while the three were staring at him like a new puppy or project.

Joey had some hesitation about the challenge that Mokuba gave him, but the idea of finally seeing and being acknowledged by Alexir would be AWESOME! And he might even get a kiss! His heart was set alight by just imagining it! He can't quit no matter what!

"So what are we going to do first?" Serenity asked.

Mai started, "With his voice obviously and his manners. It's easy to dress you up, but it's no good if you can't act or even sit like a girl." She glanced at how Joey was lying slouched against the couch with his legs spread wide open. The boy immediately sat up straighter with his legs closed and crossed.

Tea nodded, "Joey, Mokuba is sending over a speech tutor to help you sound and speak like a girl. We will be the ones to teach you how to move like one on heels, and then finally dress you up! You only have a week so you better be tough and listen up, okay?!"

Joey nodded briskly. He will not disgrace himself in front of his idol!

And so the lessons went on for five days relentlessly! Joey had to try hard to bring his voice to sound high yet soft! He had to learn of how to sound polite and smart so he would fit into the rich society! He had to learn of how to walk, sit, eat, and dance with heels on everyday! He also went to the spa with the girls to clean himself up and get both his armpits and legs waxed! His screams will forever hold a special place in the girls' hearts as they proudly watched Joey suffer for his prize of beauty.

When his training was complete, Joey, the girls, Tristan and Yugi were at Mai's duplex apartment. Mokuba was too busy with his own school work, so would have to wait until Joey came to the party. Yugi and Tristan, on the other hand, were waiting at the living room while the girls were in Mai's room to make choices.

Yugi looked down and fidgeted a bit. Tristan took notice. "What're you so nervous about? You're not the one being dressed up like a girl."

The tri-colored teen gave a small nervous smile at his brunette friend. "I know. I don't know whether I'm excited or shocked about this. Joey spent a whole week preparing himself to meet his idol that he even refused to come play a new video game or go eat at Burger World!"

"No way! But that's his favorite fastfood restaurant! Joey's really serious!" Tristan never knew of how high the stakes were for his ex-gangster friend.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, and if this doesn't turn out well for Joey, I don't know if I have the heart to tell him."

Tristan tried to think of comforting words, but now, even he was becoming nervous! He didn't want to break Joey's heart!

The two males sat on the couch anxiously. The girls, on the other hand, were having fun.

"Joey, you already have a nice clear face so there's no need for too much foundation." Serenity told her brother. The last few days had been really fun for her. It's always a breath of fresh air to see her brother try his hardest to win. Tea was picking out a hairstyle while Mai was picking out the dress, shoes and accessories. "I am going to give you the sweet and simple look since you told me that Alexir's favorite card is the mystical elf. So I'm going to use some pink eyeshadows to bring out your hazel eyes, and I'll have to put on some mascara and fake eye lashes so please stay still big brother."

Serenity worked on his eyes. Joey never felt like he had been poked or rubbed on the face so much from all the cosmetics. His little sister then put pink blush on his cheeks before making her big brother put on a nice baby pink lipstick.

Tea took a look once that was finally done. "Oh wow Joey! You already look like a girl! I stand corrected when I thought you wouldn't pull it off! Who knew."

Joey grinned, and used his feminine voice, "Of course! And I bet that if I was a girl, I'll have bigger boobies than you!"

"Dream on!" Tea joked, and then returned to business. "Anyway, I think I have the perfect hairstyle for you. Since Serenity wanted you to look sweet and innocent, I decided that we'll just have to give you wavy hair extensions. And your bangs will be brushed a bit to the side."

Joey made a dubious face. "It sounds like you guys are makin' me into some highschool girl. I was thinkin' more glam and bam y'know. Like Mai."

Mai tsked at the only male in the room with a wagging finger. "Don't be so clueless, Joey. A lot of those other women in that party will be dressed with that fancy hollywood glam. What we are doing is making you stand out the most by giving you less. And I got the perfect dress for your sweet and simple look." Mai pulled out a sleeveless 50s styled emerald green dress that was with a boat neckline. "This dress will not only show off your amazing legs, but a great way to make sure that your boobies don't fly out."

"And what size will my boobies be?" Joey hadn't thought about his fake boobies until now. He thought that that would be the first thing on his mind but, no, he was washed with other things before he can even think of fun trivial things like his fake boobies.

Mai went to her closet where she took out a bag of fake boobs. "I bought all the sizes so it's your choice. How big do you want them, Joey?"

The brown-eyed duelist looked into the bag to see that Mai did buy every size from A to whatever letter limit there was for boobs. He felt uncomfortable of choosing them with his little sister in the room so he thought about it quick, and settled for the C-size boobies. It's not too big, but not too small either.

And so Joey's hair was lengthened by wavy extensions, and bangs brushed to the side by Tea. He was fit into a bra to hold the fake boobs by Mai. Serenity helped him into the emerald dress. Mai's choice of shoes was a pair of white mary jane pumps. The accessories were a pearl necklace, earrings and bracelet for his left wrist along with a white hand bag.

With that, the girls were ready to show the males waiting outside their creation. The girls stepped out of the room first. Mai spoke, "Rise men." Yugi and Tristan obeyed. Their hearts raced. "One of yours has been successfully transformed into a great woman! I expect only compliments! Now, come out Josephine!" The three girls moved to the side with their arms stretched out to the door.

Joey stepped out on his pumps in a smooth feminine matter. Yugi and Tristan gasped. Their eyes unable to go any wider than they wished they could. The male transformed female stopped three feet in front of them. He spoke in his new feminine voice, "So what do you think?"

The boys' reality shattered. They were speechless! It looked like the girls didn't do much at all to have changed Joey like...like...like this!

Joey became worried by their silence. Did he fail? Is he hideous? Did he sound too soft? Is everything for naught?!

He asked anxiously, "Is something wrong? Come on, I need an answer you two!"

Tristan and Yugi couldn't look directly at their male friend because their hearts were thumping fast for another reason. Joey thought he failed, but then the girls laughed.

"Oh wow, they're speechless!" Tea cried out and giggled. "What's wrong you guys?! Is Joey too irresistible?!"

Joey was confused until he took a closer look at his friends to notice that they were blushing! He blushed as well. He knew that he would look good, but even for his own guy friends to be uncomfortable with his own hotness?

He grinned, and then hugged Yugi. He had his fake boobies against the side of his friend's face. Yugi went bright red that he thought that he would pass out. Tristan was relieved to be safe.

Joey teased his little friend with his female voice. "C'mon Yug'! What do you think?!"

"I-I-It's very nice, J-Joey."

"Yeah," Tristan agreed. "Wow, you really proved me wrong! You can look hot for a girl."

Joey now latched himself to his best friend's arm. Yugi breathed as if he had been holding it for a long time. "Really, Tristan? Do you mean that?"

The brunette wasn't freaked out. He knew Joey was just kidding with him. Even if he, himself, was pretty good looking for the ladies. "Yeah. I can't wait for Kaiba's face when he sees you!" He grinned. "Just thinking about it is already making me laugh!"

Joey laughed evilly. "I am so going to crash moneybag's party and get Alexir De Gon to finally notice me!" He looked to a clock at the wall to see that it was nine in the evening. The party started an hour ago, and Mokuba wanted him to be late since his older brother had the tendency to slip out of the party to do more work before returning to the party as if he hadn't left. "I should be going now!" He grabbed the three girls' hands. "Thank you for everything! I so totally owe all of you!" He turned to the guys and gave them a teasing wink, "See you two later! My limo awaits!"

._._._._.

Mokuba was waiting outside of the mansion where he was greeting the other guests, but was actually waiting for Joey. His heart jumped by excitement when he saw the limo that he called for his blond friend to ride. He had done everything to make sure Seto didn't catch on to his real plan tonight. He was pretty sure that Seto didn't know since he hadn't confronted him on the matter of adding a Josephine White on the guest list.

The limo stopped in front of the mansion. Mokuba stared at the woman who stepped out. She looked similar to Joey, but he wasn't sure. Not until the woman approached him directly, and said with a feminine voice, "So?"

Mokuba's jaw dropped. "Wo-Wow! Joey is that really you?!" The kid looked up and down the woman to see that it was quite a simple look, but Joey shined in it.

"You bet, kid." Joey winked. "Now will you escort me in."

"Of course!" Mokuba wrapped his arm around the pretty lady's own, and told the receptionist to keep up the good work as if he was the big boss.

Joey looked around the mansion's foyer, and thought that he was going to meet royalty or gods by how shiny and well sculpted the place was. He must hand it to the owner to keep such a place looking pretty neat. Speaking of owner, Joey asked, "Where's Kaiba?"

"He's at his office so there's absolutely nothing to worry about." Mokuba gave him a reassuring smile.

Joey scoffed despite being glad, "It's so like him to work even at his own party."

"Hey, my brother is running a company y'know!" The little brother defended.

The blond still mumbled, "Unless he's also some superhero, he should at least relax and mingle! Doesn't he ever take a vacation?"

The long haired kid heard him. "Only when I ask but he still tries to get away with working at night when he thinks I'm sleeping, or whenever I'm not looking." Mokuba frowned a bit as he remembered on the last vacation that he stripped Seto of all his phones and laptops, but the CEO still tried to check on his company from a payphone.

Joey caught on quickly of the depressing mood, so joked, "Hmph! He needs to go to workaholic rehab, so he can finally make some friends who share something in common with a hell of a guy like him." He grinned when he heard the kid snicker.

They entered the mansion's backyard patio where there was fancy hanging lanterns above to brighten the place. Security guards were seen from afar, and there was a garden maze that was closed off from access by both a gate and guards from the way back.

Joey saw plenty of rich famous people chatting with one another. They were all dressed in either suits, tuxes or a very beautiful dress. Joey looked at the crowd of females to see them all in their glam and bam while he looked simple.

Joey immediately felt out of place. He knew some of the famous faces around, and never dreamed of standing in the same backyard, not even in the same place, as them! He never truly thought the situation through so wasn't mentally prepared for this. Joey wasn't sure if his heart was beating anymore. His feet felt cold and wanted to be warmed up somewhere else. Specifically not here.

He tried to inspire himself by remembering all of the hard work that was put into him, but it just made it harder for him to breathe. He turned away. "I can't do this."

"What?" The younger Kaiba was bewildered by the act of no confidence from the most confident person he knew.

Joey replied, "Mokuba, I'm a guy."

The kid's brows furrowed by the obvious. "You don't sound like one. It's weird but also really impressive."

"Yeah," Joey didn't mean to sound as annoyed as he was by the obvious, "but I don't belong here."

"Don't say that! You're Joey Wheeler slash Josephine white!" Mokuba cried out, but not loud enough for the others to look over at them. "You are an incredible duelist who belongs here like the rest of us! Even more than these guys' dates for sure! You can do this Jo!"

Joey thought pessimistically, but looking at Mokuba's determined face, he couldn't let him down. So sucked it up, and turned back around. "You're right, kid! I'm not some hoe! I'm Joey Wheeler slash Josephine White! One of the best duelists in the world!" He strode into the crowd with blind confidence! He was going to find Alexir De Gon and...is that food?

Joey immediately forgot his goal when he reached the buffet table that only had finger food. Mokuba weakly smiled at Joey's one tracked mind and stomach. Alexir de Gon was actually at the other side of the patio, but they'll eventually meet...or so he prayed. He had his own work to be an impressionable young man to the people, and if nothing happened in about half an hour, he'll do something about it.

The blond duelist moaned when he put a chocolate covered strawberry in his mouth. He was careful about it though so he wouldn't ruin his lips. He did have a lipstick in his handbag so he wasn't too worried.

"You must really like strawberries." A nice thick voice commented.

Joey nodded with a greedy grin, but then his happy face turned into shock when he saw that is was Alexir De Gon speaking to him. He swallowed his strawberry which went down the wrong tube, and he began choking. He held his throat, and then began trying to breathe instinctively. He panicked as he tried to tell his idol that he was choking.

Alexir's eyes widened as he quickly caught on. He turned Joey around and did the abdominal thrust. It took three thrusts before Joey got the strawberry out. He wheezed for air before standing up straight. When he calmed down, he looked around to see that everyone was staring at him. "It's alright! I'm okay!" He told them with his feminine voice.

Everyone stared for a few more seconds before returning to their own discussions. Mokuba face palmed himself.

Joey faced Alexir. "Thank you. You saved my life. I owe you one."

The famous actor stared incredulously at this recently choking victim before he got his senses back. "Don't mention it. I'm happy to save a life. Especially one that's as beautiful as yours."

"Beautiful? Really?" Joey lightly blushed, and nervously said, "Because I see a lot of hotties around who aren't choking on strawberries." he giggled because he didn't want his crush to hear his horrendous laugh.

Alexir had no problem in laughing. His laugh made inner Joey squeal in delight. Even more so when he was given the compliment, "You're funny."

"My friends thinks so, too. I am Josephine White, the best comedian you'll ever known." Joey gave a friendly wink. He mentally punched his winking eye because he should not be too flirty to the point that he's annoying.

His star chuckled. Good response! "I'm Alexir De Gon. So you're a comedian?"

"No. That was a joke...too." Each of Joey's words got quieter as he spoke. He gave a fake laugh while mentally cursing at himself for being confusing and unattractive, and making the atmosphere awkward. He tried to make it better. "So what are you doing over here?" He remembered that he was next to the buffet table. "I mean you obviously want to eat. Beware the strawberries though. Those delicious fruity treats are out to get you." Joey wasn't sure if he sounded cute or retarded. If Kaiba was here, he would have called him an idiot with that sneer of his.

Alexir surprisingly played along. "Alright. But I actually came over here to talk to you. I must say, you certainly stand out with your baby pink lipstick and 50s styled emerald dress. So simple but you're something else."

Joey inwardly squealed again by the compliment. Alexir just called him something else! That's...a good thing, right? "What do you mean by that?"

His idol sheepishly smiled. "Okay, I'm gonna sound kinda weird, but it's like it's not the armor that makes the warrior but the warrior himself. In this case, you're making that dress look good than it's supposed to."

"Thank you." Joey looked down at the floor as his pink cheeks went completely red. The blond finally got Alexir's attention and it didn't seem like anyone was going to bother them, so he had to take this chance to tell the man what he's been wanting to tell him for so long. But not here. "Alexir De Gon," The incredibly handsome man looked at him. "I'm actually a really big fan of yours, and I really need to tell you something. Do you mind going somewhere more private?"

"Uh, sure. I don't mind being with a pretty lady like you."

Joey felt guilty to be tricking his star, but there was no harm in simply confessing to his idol. "Then follow me. I know the owner of this place, and he's allowing us to go into the garden so we can speak privately." Mokuba had told the guards to allow only them through the garden's gate.

And so the two of them were finally alone. The garden was lit up by yellow Christmas lights so they could still see each other. Joey breathed in deeply. This moment had to be perfect.

When they were far enough in the garden, Joey walked a few steps in front from his idol, stopped and turned around. He knew that he should start with the truth first even if it was disturbing. "Alexir De Gon, I have to be honest with you. I'm actually a guy. My real name is Joey Wheeler, and I dressed up as a girl to talk with you." He lets this information sink into his idol. He refused to look at his idol's face, so he settled his eyes on the floor. He continued to talk with his feminine voice before Alexir could speak. "The reason I did this was so I can say thank you."

He looked Alexir in the eye to see that the man was dumbfounded. That relieved Joey as he continued, "I grew up with a rough childhood. My father became a alcoholic which got my parents divorced and I was separated from my mom and my sister who I really care for. I was left alone to fend for myself and survive through my dad's abuse. I thought that I was going to be in that dark place forever, but then one day, I watched a movie where you acted as this man who gone through an abusive life and I know that that's not your real life, but the way you acted out that person...It gave me hope. That person you acted as gave me morals, and I wouldn't have met some really great people who are my friends now if you hadn't taken that role."

Joey held in the tears because he was so happy to finally tell this person everything that he needed to say. "You didn't mean to, but you helped me out of my depression." Joey lowered his eyes to gather up the rest of his courage to end this. He took a deep breath and then looked into Alexir's eyes again with a gracious smile. "What I'm trying to say is thank you for being an inspiration."

Everything was silent.

That silence was broken when Alexir sheepishly chuckled. The man replied to that heartfelt confession, "Wow, so this is what it truly feels to have an angel in front of you."

Joey was confused. Alexir clarified, "I mean that I am not creeped out at all that you are a guy. This had happened before. A lot. And I was actually going to quit acting."

"What?! You can't quit acting! You're amazing!" Joey felt his heart disappear when he imagined a life without Alexir's acting in movies!

"Yeah, I guess I forgot that, but you reminded me of why I started acting in the first place. Vainly, it was for the fame, but also to be noticed as someone more than just a man you'd see from day to day. I didn't know who or what that someone is, and felt lost. But you, Joey Wheeler, dragged me out of the half-hearted buried grave like the sword of excalibur. Sorry, I didn't mean to switch to my movie lines. I-"

"It's okay." Joey approached his idol. "You were reciting the lines of the movie where you were philosophical wizard who lost his way." The blond then recited, "I shall take thy excalibur and let thy handle go when we reach the doorway."

Alexir was impressed. He didn't want to spend the night reciting his movie lines, so casually spoke, "Let's have fun then. And I do know who you are Joey Wheeler. The third greatest duelist around the world. You're my favorite male duelist, so I guess we're both getting a treat tonight."

Joey felt his whole being explode. "I'm your favorite?! No way! Do you want to see my duel cards? I never leave them at home! They're in my handbag right here!" The excited crossdresser took out his deck.

"What a coincidence." Alexir took out his deck. "I may be an actor, but I also bring my deck as well since I love bringing my favorite mystical elf card around."

"Sweet! How about we have a duel then?!"

"You're on."

And so the two talked while having a duel on a stone bench. It wasn't windy so their cards were safe to put down. As they continue to draw down their cards and reveal their traps and magic cards, Joey began to see Alexir as more of a human than some great god-like being or symbol. The crossdresser still liked the man a lot, but then his feelings weren't as intense as it was before. The man was still his idol, but he's no longer fitted into the blond's romantic fantasies.

Unsurprisingly, Joey won the duel. "It looks like I won so you owe me a sweet treat! But you were pretty good, too! You really caught me off guard with your magic cards."

"Alexir De Gon can't help bringing magic into the occasion. Throwing magic spells here and there to possess the hearts of the lovely, but a true love's kiss will break my spells." The man winked making his victorious opponent lightly blush. He slyly asked, "Do you consider a kiss to be a sweet treat?"

Joey's eyes widened. He should have expected that coming. "Uhm, I think I need to freshen up at the bathroom first." The blond duelist puts his cards back into his handbag before standing up. "Let's go back to the party. The other hotties must be worried about you."

Joey began walking back to the party. He went to the restroom that was upstairs where he actually needed to use the restroom, and then called up Mai.

The woman was still at her apartment where she was watching a movie with the others who stayed. Duke made himself come over after Tristan sent him a photo of Joey in drag that Mai took.

"Hey Joey! How is it going with Alexir?" The woman paused the movie since she knew the others wanted to hear. She had her phone put on speaker.

"It's awesome! Alexir is the best! And he knows that I'm a guy, but still wants to kiss me!"

"That's great!" Serenity cheered.

"Yeah, but the thing is...I don't want to."

"What?!" Tristan was shocked. "But dude, you've been crushing on him since you were a kid! What gives?!"

"I know! But I just know in my gut that I won't enjoy the kiss."

Mai reasoned, "Do you have beans for brains, Joseph?! He's kissed a lot of girls. He must be a good kisser."

"No! That's not what I meant!" Joey grumbled something under his breathe that the others couldn't hear.

Yugi asked, "What do you mean?"

The blond duelist sighed. "I mean that I thought that after meetin' my idol, I would be head-over-heels, but I'm not. And I feel like he expects me to be in some sort of trance after kissin' 'im, but I know I won't be." He growled to himself, and tried to make sense by telling them, "Wha' I mean is...I feel like I'm gonna kiss the wrong guy."

Duke asked, "Then who's the right guy? You can't think that someone is the wrong guy unless you have the right guy in mind."

Tea asked, "Is the right guy at the party?"

Joey faintly knew who the right guy was at the back of his head, but didn't want it to be true. "I'm not sure."

Tristan wasn't going to take that answer. "What do you mean that you're not sure?! Is he there or not?! Just give us an answer!"

Joey did not want to be confronted right now so shouted back, "I don't know, alright?! I need to figure dis out on my own for now, so see you later, guys. I might be leavin' earlier than I thought." The blond hung up his phone, and then sighed.

_What's wrong wit' me? I always wanted to kiss Alexir De Gon, but now that I know 'im in person, I don't want to. Jus' thinkin' of kissing him right now is putting a bad feeling in my stomach. And why did I tell my friends that I didn't know if the right guy is here or not. I know he's not here. I don't even know who he is._

Joey felt his heart strings pulled which sang to him that he was lying to himself. He had been wanting to be acknowledged by a certain male who's the same age as him, but now, he's not sure if he knew what kind of acknowledgement he wanted now.

He knew that he wasn't going to figure this out in the bathroom, but Alexir was expecting him, and probably won't kiss him immediately, but they will eventually do it. Why didn't his heart want him?

He sighed, and then made his way out of the bathroom.

Kaiba knew that he should return to his party soon since he was the host. He made his way out of the door after saving and sending his work on his laptop. He mentally ranted to himself of how bored or annoyed he was going to be, but the charity is for orphanages.

He walked out of the room to the mansion's foyer. He glanced at the side when the color of green caught his eye. He tilted his head up to see of who was coming down the stairs. His sharp eyes widened slightly when he saw a young blond woman making her way down. The word beautiful didn't correctly describe this woman. The correct word would be...fresh? Kaiba felt like he breathed in a new brand of fresh air while in the same time felt like he knew who this person was. Her face was familiar.

Joey was looking down at the steps as he was trying to feel something close to really liking Alexir De Gon, but it was hopeless. He felt a pair of eyes on him so looked toward the source where he saw Seto Kaiba. And in that moment, all of the bad feelings in his stomach disappeared. What he felt was a breath of fresh air and his heart doing something weird when the air helped it beat.

But this was Seto Kaiba! Joey was quickly reminded that this person was a stubborn asshole, and that he can't stand this person. But his heart was fighting with his mind which made him lose balance on the stairs. He tumbled down the stairs until he found his face planted on the foyer's floor and butt up in the air.

Kaiba was shocked by the comedic turn of event, but what shocked him more was the white panties that was exposed to him. The CEO had seen women with bikini bottoms on (but not with a booty as good as the one he's staring at now), so he knew that women shouldn't have something slightly buldging out of a certain place. "Wheeler?"

Joey panicked. He quickly got off the floor and checked his nose to feel nothing broken or bleeding. His ankles were fine as well. He faced Kaiba and quickly thought on his feet. "Wheeler?! I'm not Wheeler! I'm Josephine White! I believe your younger brother told you all about me!" He added a fake obnoxious laugh.

"Drop the act Wheeler. I've already seen your balls. Surprise to know you have them." Kaiba tried to grimace, but he couldn't be angry at Joey for crashing his charity event in drag. Not when the male looked pretty damn good.

Joey growled and used his real voice, "Well I haven't seen yours, rich boy! So who's the real man here?!"

"Me, since I'm in a suit, and you're in a dress like that." Kaiba had his eyes travel down to see a sexy pair of legs that's been waxed. He quickly reverted his eyes. "Did you come here to humiliate yourself more? I thought being a third-rate duelist was humiliating enough."

"Hey! I'm the third best duelist around the world!"

"By Pegasus' opinion. But if it was up to me, you wouldn't even be in the top hundred. Or even exist outside of that range either." The rich male sneered at the crossdresser whose face looked like he's about to blow a gasket.

But surprisingly Joey controlled his temper. The blond duelist wanted to give Seto Kaiba a good ass whooping, but he had more important things to do. He reverted back to his female voice. "Say whatever ya want moneybags, but I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to see my idol, Alexir De Gon!"

Kaiba was silently impressed by Joey's capability to sound like an actual girl, and was also miffed that the blond had something better to do than fight with him for some other guy. "And how's that going for you?"

"Awesome! Unlike you, he's a gentleman who shows me respect even if I he knows that I'm actually Joey Wheeler! And by the end of the night, I'm going to have my first kiss with him!" That last sentence put a bad feeling back in Joey's stomach. But he ignored it. "Don't try to kick me out cuz I have Mokuba on my side!" Joey left with a mocking yet somewhat true statement, "Nice party by the way, rich boy!"

Kaiba was extremely annoyed that that stupid mutt had put his own little brother against him if he wanted him out. The CEO set out to find his little brother. He found the black hair kid talking pleasantly to some rich people. Seto had one of his men tell Mokuba to come to him.

The kid immediately excused him to go over to an uncrowded corner where Seto could speak to him out of clear hearing range."Is something wrong, Seto?"

"Mokuba, what is Wheeler doing at my party?" Kaiba had his eyes on the blond who was currently standing with Alexir and cheerfully talking with the other people.

The kid was shocked, "You know?"

"Yes, and I do not take kindly to being fooled by my own little brother to let one of his friends sneak into my charity event just to see their idol. It's a charity event for orphanages. Not stupid mutts."

Mokuba frowned guiltily, but he wasn't going to give up on Joey. "But Seto, Joey worked really hard to see his idol! He tried his absolute hardest in just a week to look, sound and act like that! Aren't you even the littlest impressed!"

_More than you think. _

Kaiba stifled his thoughts. His glare narrowed to his younger brother. "I do not care of what he had to do to get you on his side against me. You betrayed me Mokuba. For that, you lose your internet privileges until I see fit."

"But Seto-!"

"That is the end of our discussion, Mokuba. I will have Roland block your internet connection starting tomorrow." Kaiba was about to take out his phone, but was interrupted by a yell.

"Now hold on there, Moneybags! You can't punish Mokuba for helping me out!" Joey had seen them and knew from the body language that they weren't having a friendly discussion. He left Alexir to help the poor kid.

Kaiba narrowed his ice-glare at the blond, but Joey wasn't stepping back when fire was burning in his own eyes. "It's not your choice to make, mutt."

"Oh, what a great big brother you are." Joey told him sarcastically.

Mokuba didn't like that tone, "Hey, Joey-"

Joey interjected, "Don't cut in, squirt. Moneybags here needs to stop being such an asshat. Go ahead and kick me out, asshole, but don't punish Mokuba for being a good friend!"

"And this is exactly why I don't want Mokuba hanging out with you and your geek squad. You're teaching him to make the worst choices."

"I'm not teachin' your brother diddly squat about makin' bad choices! At least with us, he doesn't have to answer to your expectations or be put down when you give out that whole lonely speech!"

"That is enough! Security!"

"Already callin' them, huh?! I don't need your damn guards ta escort me to the door! I'm leaving!" Joey marched on his pumps to the door with the security guards behind him. Alexir was confused and concerned for him. He got more confused than concern when the duelist gave him a grin and a wave goodbye.

Mokuba ran after Joey. Seto cried out his name which made him hesitate, but he ran to Joey nevertheless.

Joey was left alone once he was out of the mansion's doors. A taxi was called for him since the limo he rode was a property of Kaibacorp.

Mokuba came out of the place for him. "Joey!"

Guilt smothered the impulsive teen's heart. "Sorry, Mokuba. I didn't mean to g't caught, but I don't regret telling yur brother off! I wish that you didn't have ta get punished cuz of me."

"I'm okay with that. It's not the first time that Seto deprived me of things."

Joey held in a snort. "Still, I'm sorry."

"Me too. Did you at least have a good time."

"Yeah! Today is the most awesome night of my life! And it's all thanks to you, Mokuba! If I was actually a girl, I'd give you a big o' kiss!" Joey wrapped an arm around the pipsqueak in a harmless choke hold. And then released him.

Mokuba scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish grin, and then placed a horizontal finger under his nose. "It was nothing! Really! I just gave you the opportunity and you worked your hardest to reach here!"

"It's what Joey Wheeler does! I never run from a challenge even if the odds are against me! And I never let my family or friends down! Maybe not never, but definitely most of the time I don't! Considerin' tha ya got in trouble thanks to me."

"Will you let that go already! I'm going to be fine! Yugi and the others must be waiting to hear of how your night went!"

"Yeah. They're all waiting back at Mai's place. Probably watching a movie. Stay a good kid, Shorty."

"I'm getting taller!"

"Sure you are." The older male grinned mirthfully.

Mokuba's face reddened like a tomato. "I swear! And I bet someday that I'll be taller than you someday!" He pointed a finger at him.

Joey threw his fist in the air and bought it down to his chin level. "Dream on, kid! Unless you're drinking your bottle, you won't reach a single inch to where I am!"

"Hey, my brother is taller than you and someday I'll be that tall! Maybe even taller!"

"Yeah, your brother's that tall cuz he's still drinking out of his bottle since he's such a dramatic baby!"

"My brother is not a baby! And how are babies dramatic?!"

"You're right. Your brother is more like grumpy the cat on TV. Always making that face like this thinking," Joey did a poor imitation of Seto's voice with a comedic grim face. "Oh god, I'm so rich and pretty that I don't even need to smile cuz if I do, a puppy must die. All puppies must die cuz they're stupid and I'm rich. Muhahaha!"

Mokuba couldn't help laughing! He playfully punched the blond's arm. "That's not nice!"

"Never said I was, kid." Joey let out a good sigh through his nose. He felt better. "At least not to creeps like ya brother and that Sigfreak guy."

The kid let out a good sigh of his own through his nose. "But you saying that Seto's a cat is pretty accurate since he calls you a dog, and you two go at it like cats and dogs. Why is that exactly?"

"Cuz yur brother looks down on me and I'm not going to take it. I don't care of how rich, young, old, pretty or whateva ya are. You gotta show respect and that's not what I got the first time we met."

"First time you met?"

"Yeah!" Joey stood straight with his eyes closed as he somewhat remembered that time. The memory was fuzzy, but his ill feelings were bubbling hot inside him. "He entered Yugi's grandpa's shop and I was being all nice, and what I got back were insults! I didn't do anything wrong! I was being nice! Nothing's changed since."

That didn't sound right. "It can't be nothing. The two of you have gone through a lot together. Something must've changed between you two."

"If something changed then I must be missing it. Your brother and me will always be arguing to the very end. Its just who we are." That ended on a tired note.

Mokuba thought that Joey felt sad that that's all there was to their relationship. The kid wasn't exactly sure of what to say to that.

Yet Joey continued on a more cheerful note, "but it's not all bad. Dueling your brother can be fun, and I will beat him someday! Like I beat Yugi once."

"What?"

Joey realized of what he said, and didn't want to get the short end of the stick if anyone knew the truth. He quickly reiterated, "I mean beat some other guy! Not Yugi! Definitely not Yugi! He's the king of games after all! Heh heh heh! Anyway, your brother must be waiting for you inside. I'll be okay out here."

"No. I like being out here with you. All anyone inside talks to me about is my brother, Seto. They all try to suck up to me to get to him. That's why I like hanging out with you guys. You hang out with me not cuz Seto's my brother. You just let me and it's fun."

Joey smiled warmly at Mokuba that the kid was lovestruck by the expression. The older teen ruffled his hair. "I have fun with you, too, kid. Now run along. Your brother's waitin'."

"But your ride hasn't arrived yet." The driveway was empty and no car lights could be seen from afar.

"It'll come. I'm not gonna get mugged or anythin' so stop worrying."

Mokuba groaned. "Okay, but be careful when you get home, alright."

"Yeah, yeah, now g't your butt in there." Joey playfully kicked the kid's butt as he entered.

Joey was then alone in front of the mansion hoping that the taxi will finally come. But then half an hour past. He got tired of standing that he sat down on the first few steps of the mansion. He had spent the first minutes of his time thinking about random things before looking over his cards to make up some small strategies.

When a full hour finally past, Joey began talking to them about bizarre stuff. "You guys think I look pretty good for a girl right? Skirts are nice to wear. I never thought feelin' the breeze between my thighs would feel nice. I almost felt tempted to do that Marilyn Monroe stunt with the dress flying up and stuff. But we all know what happened the last time I tried to dress up like her." His body wilted. He had never felt so bored and irritated in his life!

He was irritated because he didn't want to kiss Alexir. He kept repeating to his bad stomach that he did, but it just got worse. He at least wanted to kiss someone tonight. His stomach then growled, but he ignored it since he can't come back inside to eat food. He felt so pathetic.

Seto Kaiba opened his mansion door to check if the mutt was still there since the taxi service that was called for had traffic trouble. He saw the helpless crossdresser sitting on his steps with a slack hand holding dueling cards and his back slouched forward. Joey began to whimper when his stomach began to growl again.

The CEO felt his very small compassionate side want to bring food for him, but he regressed. The mutt had to leave because he wasn't going to have his guests leave on an awkward note when they see this pathetic person sitting there like a dog with his tail between his legs. He took out his cellphone to call the taxi service again. But then he heard a soft mumbling from the blond who stood up after putting his cards in his handbag.

Joey began to sing, "You hit me once; I hit you back; You gave a kick; I gave a slap; You smashed a plate over my head; Then I set fire to our bed!" And then began making the following musical beats before repeating. The blond began dancing as he sang the sung that was Kiss with a fist by Florence and the Machines.

Seto watched this duelist practically make a fool of himself as he began to sing the song passionately with his fake female voice. It wasn't amazing, but it was fun to watch.

When that song was done, Joey switched to singing Leaving so soon by Keane with his real voice which was a lot more pleasant to hear but not impressive either. "Ah, ah ah, ah ah, ah! Ah, ah ah, ah ah, ah! You must think I'm a fool. So prosaic and awkward and all. D'you think you've got me down? D'you think I've never been out of this town?"

Seto felt like Joey was singing this song to him. Not that he cared. He waited until the blond was done singing before making himself known. "Still here, Wheeler?"

Joey felt all of his bored feelings drained away and replaced by anger. "What does it looks like, rich boy?! The damn taxi still isn't here!"

Seto ignored his rudeness. "There happens to be heavy traffic, so it looks like I have to get rid of you by giving you a ride in one of my own limos. It should be arriving shortly."

Joey felt relieved to finally get out of the place, but he didn't want to do it through this bastard's own service. "As if! I'm leaving on foot."

Seto was irritated by the blond being difficult again. He pointed out, "You'll ruin your shoes."

"So what?!" Mai gave them to him to keep, anyway. "It's better than having to do anything with you anymore! I'm leaving!"

The higher rank duelist inwardly growled. He then sneered as he mockingly pointed out, "In that dress? If I remember correctly, you live in the slums. It'd be interesting to read tomorrow's newspaper of what happened to you."

Joey felt a shiver of fear in his back and legs, but stayed strong. "Shut it ya jerk! I can fend for myself! In a dress or not!"

"You're better off without the dress considering that a mannequin can pull it off better than you."

Now that was the last straw! Joey was not going to let his pride get squash by this asshole! "You think I don't pull off this look! Well, that's where you're wrong! I got a lot of compliments!"

"I bet that they were all out of pity."

"GGNRAH! Watch it Kaiba! I know how to use my pump as a weapon." He really did. He watched a hooker take down a John by using them.

Seto chuckled. "Ooh, I'm so scared. Now get off my driveway and be the walking disgrace that you are."

"Fuck you, Kaiba! I can so totally pull off being a chick! Just you wait and see!" Joey wasn't thinking of his words, but he's going to stand by whatever he spouted out.

The brunette found that interesting, but didn't take it seriously, so joked, "Tell me beforehand so I can shield my eyes when you enter."

"Fine! Wait until school! I'm going to prove you wrong!" Joey ran out of the driveway on his pumps. Kaiba was not sure of what stunt Wheeler was going to pull, but he knew that he was going to laugh cruelly at him.

Joey felt a fire of determination in his chest. He was going to prove Kaiba wrong, and will never give up until he won!

._._._._.

On Monday morning, the students were piled in either the hallway or classroom. Kaiba was sitting at his desk, reading a book like usual. Everyone kept their distance except for Tristan who approached him. "What do you want?" Kaiba snapped.

"Nothing. Just that Joey told me to tell you that he's ready to show you who's boss." The tanned male told him. Kaiba raised an eyebrow. The bell rang. "Oh, here he comes."

Everyone filled in the classroom except for Joey. Kaiba looked over to the geek squad to see the only female of the crew whispering something into Yugi's ear. The short teen looked nervous while the taller tan male grinned as if he was going to pull off a prank. Seto wasn't sure of what he was expecting until the door slammed open and marched in a blond wearing the female Domino high school uniform.

Everyone looked to her, and all of their eyes widened when they realized of who it was. "Hello everybody. From now on you can either call me Joey or Josephine Wheeler! Or Jo for short! If anyone dares to bully me, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Joey Wheeler was wearing the pink and blue color coordinated high school uniform that showed his spectacular legs that's mostly covered by his high knee-length white socks and brown shoes. He was also wearing long and straight hair extensions that reached midway his back, and makeup to make himself appear more feminine thanks to Tea's help in the bathroom. His own feminine voice was good as well.

The crossdresser then pointed at Seto directly. A fire burned in his amber eyes. "Eat your words Seto Kaiba, because I will win!"


	2. Chapter 2

Class time didn't change at all even if Joey was dressed as a female. Kaiba's reaction to Joey's transformation was the brunette dumbly staring at the crossdresser. Seto shook out of his daze when the teacher told Wheeler to sit down.

Kaiba had actually expected this to happen after their recent fight, but he had not expected the fool to do it at school. Joey was even more of an idiot than he thought, but damn did he look good in that uniform. Especially those legs. They weren't bony, beefy nor muscular. They were slender and looked soft to touch. Even if the blond didn't pull off the look, those legs were irresistible.

But he will never admit that. If Joey thought that he can make him admit to something so stupid to him, he was not giving him that satisfaction. And the brunette was interested in how far the blond was willing to take this ridiculousness. It would be something interesting outside of his work and dueling life.

The brunette glanced over at the crossdressing blond. Wheeler was supporting his head by his cheek against his fist, and was writing something in his notebook. It was definitely not notes since Joey wasn't glancing at the board. But those amber eyes looked over at him.

It took a moment for the stoic CEO to look away because he noticed that the male's eyes were especially golden brown today. It must be the mascara and eyeliner.

He cursed his curiosity because now the crossdresser was smirking sexily at him.

Joey so saw Kaiba looking at him!

_He totally thinks I'm hot! Who can blame him? I am Joey Wheeler and I can totally rule both sexes!_

_But its not gonna be easy convincing the asshole to admit that. I'm gonna need proof, and Mai told me that the best way is seducing him. Bleh! I don't wanna, but if I don't, I wont get faster results, and graduation is coming up next year! No way that I can stay in touch with Kaiba for as much as I can! I need to step up my game or lose by default!_

Joey then went to action. He had to be subtle, but obvious at the same time to give the skeptical duelist a clue!

First he tried to think of something sexy to do. Mai gave him some tips, but he could not work the courage to do those said tips.

As he was trying to store up the bravery, he wanted to cross his knees, but the desk was stopping him so he twist his body to the side - unknowingly at Kaiba - and slowly crossed his legs like a woman since he's wearing a skirt. Kaiba didn't want to admit to himself of what he was expecting when the blond's skirt rose slightly.

Joey began to feel rather hot behind the neck so pushed his weave aside. It left his neck exposed and vulnerable. He tugged at his uniform bow lightly. He always hated these tie-at-the-neck things. So suffocating. When he stopped tugging, he let his hand innocently travel down his body until it settled lazily against his side.

Kaiba watched this with great suspicion. He can't help it. He felt anticipation, but he quickly realized that he was acting silly. He returned his attention to the work that he was doing such as reading through proposals. He found the work to be tedious in comparison to waiting for Joey to act like a fool. But he was the boss so he moved to it.

The bell rang before Joey could try to subtly seduce the rich asshole. He groaned, but was grateful for the free time. His friends went over to his desk with excited smiles. He grinned at them. "So what'dya think?"

"I thought that you were going to do this one time, Joey." Yugi was concerned about his friend's new objective, but was sure that the school wasn't going to go to court about this, since the school had went to court before and lost, so students were allowed to dress as their decided gender except for when physical education is involved. The student must go to the locker room of their physical gender, but be allowed to change in a bathroom to avoid bullying.

"I was, but Kaiba said I looked terrible, so I'm doing this to prove that asshole wrong! Y'see, if he truly admits that I look good, then I win." Joey exaggeratedly imagined Kaiba getting on his knees and admitting that he actually looked darn good in a skirt!

"Then when is it decided that you lose?" Tea inquired.

"Graduation I guess but that's a whole year from now!"

"Graduation huh." The king of games understood why. And then weakly smiled at the thought of graduating. "I can't believe were almost going to be part of the real world. I plan on going to college while working at grandpa's shop."

The only girl in the group added, "And you guys already know that I got a dance scholarship for New York."

Tristan included, "And I'm going to enter the police academy. Duke is going to continue selling dice monsters, and is making a new game now."

Yugi asked his blond friend, "What are you going to do Joey?"

The crossdresser scratched his cheek thoughtfully. "I still hafta work to pay off my dad's debts like usual. But I got some of my own money and free money from the gov saved up to get through college and university. When I get enough dough, and experience, then I get to open my own restaurant business."

Tristan pointed out with a friendly wink, "Remember our deal, man. I get the best table of the house when you open up."

"Sure thing." The two shared a bro-fist.

Tea then bought the conversation back around. "So back to what we were discussing, how are you going to get Kaiba to admit that you're pretty?"

The crossdresser gave an awkward smile. He didn't want to tell his friends that his plan was to seduce the CEO. That would be too weird even if they knew that he was gay. "Still working on that."

Just then Duke walked into their classroom. "No way! I thought you were just joking, Joey!" The long haired male looked directly at his chest. "You're not wearing any fake boobs, huh?"

"Nah. Everyone knows that I'm a dude, and I'm not doing this for the long run, so I don't see the point of runnin' around with fake boobies everywhere." He said all this with his female voice.

It was the first time for Duke to hear him talk like that. "Damn, you seriously sound like a chick! I know you're a guy, but now I have a hard time believing. Even with your flat chest." Joey grinned widely at his success of even tricking Duke into believing in his hotness. The dice master then questioned, "So are you only going to dress as a girl for school, or is this a whole day thing?"

"A whole day thing! I don't know when I might bump into Kaiba, and plus Mai hand me down a lot of her clothes and shoes, too! No matter what, I won't stop dressing up as a girl, until I win! Unless it's PE or I gotta go home, y'know."

All of his friends wondered of what Joey could possibly get out of all this hard work if he won, but they didn't think to hard on it since they knew that Joey wasn't either.

They day went on like no other day for crossdressing Joey, except for the stares from other people, but he knew that they were going to stop that sooner or later.

After school he couldn't go home to change into something else due to knowing his father would never improve his crossdressing even if he could explain it. So he used the male bathroom stall to change into a pair of woman jeans, a black tank top that is covered by a black flower printed blazer, and a pair of black flats. He then checked his makeup and hair to make sure that he still looked in place and feminine.

He then exited with a bright smile that had a boy that was about to come in stop and stare at him. Joey gave a wink which made the poor boy flush.

The gang and him were going to spend time together at Duke's store to see the new upgrades to his game. "I still haven't chosen the right girl to advertise my new game."

Tea inquired, "Why does it have to be a girl?"

Duke explained, "Because it will reach out to a wide spread of people. If I were to show a guy, then girls or parents might think that it is boy exclusive, but my game reaches out to a kid of any gender. And I want the girl to be preferably around our age, so teenagers will want to buy it also."

"Then why not make Joey, your girl?"

"Shut up, Tristan." The young teenager growled.

Though Duke actually took it into consideration for a bit. "That wouldn't exactly work either considering that not many parents are accepting of crossdressing people. If kids could buy the game themselves, then it would be no big deal, but it's the parents' approval that I have to watch out for. But if Joey somehow became a positive symbol for kids to look up to on the media, then I might consider it."

"Whoa, whoa! I'm not gonna be your show girl!" Joey shouted. "And I don't get what's the big deal about a guy wearing girl clothes. It's not like I'm gonna attack someone out of nowhere. I mean I get that it's a bit freaky, but really? If you don't feel comfortable, then it's not my problem if I'm not doin' anything to ya."

His friends agreed and went on to the store.

._._._.

A few days passed, and Joey was nowhere close to getting Kaiba to say that he was pretty. He just couldn't work the nerve to seduce him. Every time he tried, his stomach felt so weird, and somehow breathing was so much more relaxing to do, just like that night at the party before he fell down the stairs.

When he tried to deny his body's reaction to flirting with Seto, his heart thumped hard against his ribs. One day on the roof, he sighed out sadly.

"What's wrong, Joey?" Yugi asked. He was sitting down on the floor against the roof's fence eating his lunch. His blond friend was standing and looking out through the fence's holes, but then ended up sliding down on his knees where he was positioned like a female in despair. His other friends with Ryou, who was absent yesterday but was filled in the details, were staring at him.

"It's my stomach. I don't know why, but every time I try to work up the nerve to try to convince Kaiba that I'm hot, it feels funny."

Duke asked, "Like butterflies?"

"NO! Not like butterflies! I fuckin' hate 'im!" Joey didn't actually hate Kaiba and the others knew so didn't have to correct his statement. He sighed again in a defeated way, but he wasn't giving up even if he felt like this. "What I mean is that..." It was like butterflies. "Nnngh! I don't know! Tea, if you had no choice but to flirt with Kaiba, what would you do?"

The only girl in the group choked on her soda which left a nasty burn in her throat. She coughed and took the water that Ryou handed over to cool herself down. She then said in a harsh hoarse voice, "Joey Wheeler, what are you saying?! You mean that you planned on winning by seducing him!"

"What?!" Tristan and Yugi were both in great shock.

Duke, on the other hand, considered Joey's choice of action. "That actually makes sense. You can't make Kaiba actually admit to Joey being hot unless you used extreme measures."

Ryou commented, "Wow, it's just like you Joey to take such great risk of making Kaiba confess. I hope that he doesn't end up falling in love with you."

Tristan heard enough of this! "No one is falling in love with anyone!" He took Joey by the collar. "And what the fuck are you saying, man! Are you so desperate to win that you'll degrade yourself to this!"

"Hands off ya creep!" Joey pushed him away hard enough to let go. "And I'm not degrading myself! I mean Kaiba's a dick, but if he thinks he's so much better than us, but can't help but falling for my ruse, then he's not so great after all!"

"But man..." His oldest friend frowned at his friend. "I know that you don't like losing to Kaiba, but sometimes you just got to know when to bail. I mean what if Kaiba does fall in love with you. Not that I see it actually happening, but hell, after everything we went through together, anything can happen."

"Then I'll reject him, and we're gonna graduate anyway!" Joey crossed his arms and looked away from them to the fence again. "He'll get to spend his whole time in his big company while we're doing our own thing, and all of this will just be all over as a bunch of silly memories."

"If it's just going to be a bunch of silly memories, then why bother go through it to the end?"

"I got nothing better to do." Joey responded childishly, yet no one argued.

Ryou suggested that they returned back to a peaceful lunch break. There was still some tension between Tristan and Joey, but that easily subsided when they were distracted by other topics to discuss about.

Then the bell rang, and they had to return to their seats in class. Joey saw that Kaiba was still sitting in his seat like usual. He wondered if the CEO ever suffered butt cramps from sitting so much. Joey also wondered if he ever exercised at all to have his body stay like that with such a handsome face.

Kaiba was handsome. Joey admitted that to himself, and didn't fall into denial. He wondered to himself if he actually had feelings for the bastard if his body would react so strangely due to thinking about him. The ex-gangster didn't like living in denial at all. But to actually have feelings for the male might make him change who he was and ruin the rough chemistry he already had, and make it become something worse. Otherwise they might stop dueling each other, and Joey still wanted to be given the chance to beat Kaiba no matter what. So he kept his feelings in a box, and be happy with how things are now.

._._._.

One weekend, Joey was exiting his apartment in a long brown trench coat. He went to a restaurant nearby to go into the female's restroom, so he could take off the trench coat, and reveal his yellow tank top with a high-waist light blue flare skirt. He took out his handbag from the coat's inside pocket to use his makeup. He reminded himself to not wear too much. He was just going to put on some mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. He then added a fake bun to his hair.

Joey winked at his pretty self before walking out with the trench coat hanging from his forearm. He felt like nothing was going to ruin his day, but then when he walked out of the vicinity, he surprisingly ended up seeing Kaiba walking down the sidewalk in a business suit. He must be attending business nearby.

The brunette noticed him, as well. He sneered, "Well if it isn't Wheeler? Are you seriously still trying to get me to admit that you look like a girl? I would say that you do, but I've seen more decent looking girls than you."

Joey growled. "Shut yer mouth, moneybags! I'm not afraid to beat ya up in a skirt!" He got in his offensive fighting position. He didn't have friends to hold him back from attacking, so had to hold himself back and settle with a glare of intimidation.

Seto knew that the blond puppy was holding himself back, and challenged this. "Hmph, I better shield my eyes, or else I might see something that I'll regret again. Are you still wearing panties under there?"

Joey blushed by the direct question. "So what if I am?! It's none of your business! I'm not lettin' ya get an eyeful this time unless it's when you're under me as I beat the crap out of ya!"

Seto tried not to think about that scenario. Not because it's most likely not going to happen, but because he was trying not to envision the sight of Joey's lace covered butt being exposed to him. Instead, he chuckled, "Is that so? Aren't you supposed to act like a proper lady? They are far more attractive. Ha, as if you can pull something like that?"

"I can pull anything I set my mind to! But I'm not gonna pull some proper lady bullshit to make you admit that I look good in this!" The blond pointed a confident thumb at his chest. "So kiss my ass, Kaiba!"

"I thought you were doing this to persuade me. Not the other way around. Is it really me you're trying to impress, or do you just wanted a reason to dress like that? There's no shame in dressing like that. The only shame is your poor lack of self-confidence to dress as ridiculous as this. So stop wasting everyone's time by trying to convince them that you're doing this for me when you're clearly doing this for your stupid self, mongrel." Kaiba told him cruelly. Most people would feel verbally struck down, but Joey wasn't like most people.

Before he could speak, someone else spoke for him, "Excuse me miss, is this man bothering you?"

Joey looked to the stranger to see a non-sleazy looking old man. He quickly told him cheerfully, "Oh no! I'm fine! This asshole was just speaking pointless crap just because he has a crush on me!"

Kaiba's eyes widen at this lie. "Excuse me?"

Joey grinned evilly at him for a second before continuing to speak to the stranger, "Oh y'know! The whole bullying on the person you like type of thing! So there's nothing wrong here!"

The old person did find what Joey said to be plausible so told her to stay safe, and then gave a pity glance at Kaiba for his ineptitude to be honest about his feelings. Kaiba glared coldly at him as the man entered the restaurant. He then glared at Joey who grinned at him with those pretty pink lips.

Joey turned to the opposite direction that Seto was walking to with smooth swagger as he strutted away. This was his win! Kaiba knew that, too, but wasn't going to say anything as if he was a sore loser. He continued on his way, but that dog was going to get it eventually.

The blond took the bus to the Domino amusement park where he was going to play at the pool with everyone.

Yugi and Tristan was unsure of what to expect from someone like Joey who actually had a flower bikini ready for a popularity contest among girls before. "Do you really think that he will dress in one?" The shortest boy asked. They were already dressed in their own swimwear at the pool.

Tristan thought about it at first. The idea of his blond friend wearing a flower bikini was not pleasing at all. He groaned, "I hope not. He can pull off a dress or a skirt, but there's no way that he can pull off a bikini!"

Tea chided them, "Oh come on guys! Joey bought the cutest bikini!"

Duke pointed out, "You know this because you shopped together didn't you."

"Yup! It was so much fun! Ryou was there, too!" The girl was ecstatic from the great shopping day!

The platinum blond laughed in embarrassment. "It was quite...educational." He blushed a little which made all the other guys curious.

"Hey guys!" A familiar feminine voice called out to them. Tristan, Yugi and Duke's eyes nearly bulged out from complete shock. Joey was running to them in the cutest cyan blue ruffled bikini. The male's ruffled skirt bikini bottom helped hide the male parts while his ruffled bikini top made up for the lack of a chest. Joey still had on his fake bun and waterproof make up. "So what do you think?! Pretty hot huh!" Joey showed them different cute and sexy poses. "Ryou thought that I looked pretty hot!" The British teen blushed.

The other guys were not sure of what to make of this because Joey was hot, but this was too weird! The blond took their silence as a good thing, so looked to Tea who had a camera in hand. "Pose for the blog, Joey!"

"Blog?" Yugi questioned. He didn't hear of this.

Tea nodded. The girl figured that she could spend her free time filling her new blog with pictures and videos of Joey. So far the blog had over a hundred followers who commented of how they were shocked by how good their known duelist, Joey Wheeler, looked in drag.

This proved to the gang that Wheeler actually had some fans. Though not as big as Yugi's own. One picture of that cutie, and there's over a thousand comments, reblogs, and likes on him from all around the world.

"Aren't you worried that you're dad will know about this?" Tristan questioned.

"No way, my dad doesn't pick up on what I do at all, or even knows how to use a laptop, so I'm safe." After taking pictures of Joey in a bikini, the blond grabbed Tristan by the arm, and teasingly whispered in his ear in a seductive tone, "Wanna swim?"

"Uh..." Tristan didn't want to sound eager or rude so was settled with bashful silence. Joey grinned, and had the two dive into the pool.

Duke shook out of his own shock, and shouted, "Hey, wait for me!" He jumped in after them. Tea wanted to join so pulled both Yugi and Ryou into the pool.

They splashed at each other in the water, and then began playing volley ball. Not surprisingly, a lot of guys began joining into their game before sneakily surrounding both Joey and Tea. Yugi was not happy about this, but stayed silent.

Tea wasn't much of a fan for the attention even if the guys were flattering. But Joey seemed to soak in all the attention. It must be fun for him because he's tricking them into a lie. But fun has to end soon, since this was a fun day with their friends. Not hot men. No matter how hot they looked.

"Excuse us." She pulled Joey to a good out-of-hearing distance away from them. "That's enough fun, Joey. They looked like they were ready to give you their phone numbers."

The blond gave a pleasant smile at the thought. "Days like these, I wish I was a girl, but they're not my type."

This peaked the actual girl's interest, "Oh, so what is your type?"

"Independent, smart, high self-esteem about himself, and I can't lie when I say that I dig skinny pale guys. And it doesn't hurt if they love to duel." Joey knew that he was describing a certain asshole, but those traits were really appealing.

"Sounds a lot like someone I know." The brunette knew someone who fit all those categories, too, but the high self-esteem part was way considerably too high. A Seto Kaiba high.

"Really? Do I know him?" Joey was completely oblivious to who Tea was referring to.

"He's currently too busy for dating," The future dancer supplied, "But hey, let's enjoy being single."

The crossdresser inwardly snorted, but also felt sorry for Yugi. The little squirt still hadn't worked the nerve to ask his childhood crush on a date between just the two of them for fun sakes.

After the fun day, Tea put up the new photos of the blond in his bikini. Mokuba saw the pictures since he was a follower. He was currently on his laptop while his older brother was doing work on his own laptop in his office.

"Whoa, big brother! Joey's in a bikini and actually looks good in it!" Mokuba emailed the picture to his brother's laptop.

Kaiba was not in the mood to be bothered with the mutt that he met earlier and embarrassed him by making him sound like some incapable lovestruck fool! But he was curious so took a look, and damn were those legs amazing. And damn did he look good being wet in that pool and lying against that lounge chair.

"Are you looking at them?" His little brother asked.

The CEO quickly exited them, and replied, "Of course not, Mokuba. I don't have time to waste on seeing the mutt doing degrading things."

"You do realize that I can see what you're doing from the window behind you right."

_Fuck. _He was even closing in on the picture. He needed to do damage control. "I was simply checking if this was actually the puppy."

"By closing in on his legs?"

_Double fuck_. "A lot of editing centers around the legs."

"Uh huh..." Mokuba didn't believe him, and Seto knew this. _Dammit_.

._._._.

Joey was walking home alone. He was going to change at the restaurant first, of course. He wasn't surprised that five big looking guys from another school intercepted his way.

One of them said, "So the rumors are true. Tough guy, Joey Wheeler is dressed like some pansy!" They all laughed at him.

Joey kept his cool. Showing signs of agitation was a sign of weakness, so he coolly asked with his feminine voice, "Then would you guys be a bunch of gentlemen and let me walk home. It's getting pretty late."

Someone else spoke, "Oh whoa whoa whoa! Now that's freaky! How about you make some moaning noises for us, huh? Or do I have to duel you in submission?"

The blond giggled as he removed the fake bun from his hair to put it in the trench coat that he was still holding onto. He held his cool tone, "Nah. I think we should have a fair fight with our fists. It's far less humiliating." He threw the coat aside on the ground so it wouldn't get blood stains on it. "So how about it boys? Think you can take me in a skirt?"

The fight wasn't easy, but it wasn't too tough for someone like Joey who could handle more than ten guys in a fair fist fight. He was given a few lucky punches, but he came out as the ultimate victor in the end. He looked down at the unconscious guys on the ground with a small amount of satisfaction in putting them into shame. Though he admit that he was given a handicapped since he was wearing panties under his skirt. That would distract him, too, if he was attacked while given a peep show of them.

He turned around to get his coat, and then saw a person standing there with a camera. Being in a good mood, he gave his best star-like smile at the person as he put on a pose. He announced with his male voice, "Hey kid! Remember this!" He then said with his female voice as he gave a cute pose, "In a skirt or whateva! No one messes with Joey Wheeler, the third best duelist in the world!"

He then walked away without thinking of the consequences of what he did due to being arrogantly happy that day.

._._._.

The next day, Joey wasn't going with his friends, since he had a job to do during a morning shift. He worked at a restaurant as a cashier and was dressed as his female self. His manager allowed this since the woman was fond of him, and as long as there weren't any complaints from the costumers.

The teenager noticed that a lot of the restaurant's older customers were giving him disapproving, or bug-eyed looks like some of the kids as the day went on. He figured that someone among their friends knew that he was actually a male, and that they spread it around them. But it must be a wide range of friends because a lot of them were either leaving the place after getting their food as if they wanted to escape, or were whispering among each other while glancing or rudely pointing at him like a zoo animal.

Something was up, so asked his co-workers during lunch, but they weren't aware of anything solid. Joey figured that he must be paranoid. It's only been about a month since he's been crossdressing that everyone was bound to realize a thing or two about his appearance. Should he put on more makeup? No. That would put him in bad taste.

So he ignored all the looks and whispering until it was time fore the people working the afternoon shift to come in. He changed out of his uniform, and put on a white blouse with a big black waist belt, a short black pencil skirt, leggings and white mary janes. He also put on a blonde wig with curls at the bottom to look much more feminine instead of having the hassle of always putting on extensions.

He then went to his second job of dog walking. His clients didn't give him any strange negative looks since they already knew him, and was aware of what they considered to be his new phase as a teenager.

After doing that job, he had to go home to get ready for his third job where he had to take the nightshift at a store. Those shifts were dangerous, but he needed the money.

He wasn't worried about going home since his dad was at some bar drinking or gambling all of his own hard earned money away.

But when the blond entered his own place in his female outfit, he was greeted with a spontaneous punch to the face. "So de news was 'ight." Joey's heart stopped when he realized that his own dad was actually at the apartment and seeing him in this outfit. "My own fuckin' son-" The man stomped down hard on Joey's thigh. "Is a fuckin' fag!" The teen gasped at the pain, and then yelped when he was kicked at the face to have him on his back.

Joey glared at the old man who thought he was so big just because he towered over him. "Shut the fuck up old man! I don't need your fuckin' permission to do what I want!" He got onto his feet. He winced at the pain in his thigh, but stood straight despite the strain. "I'm the one even paying for this shit hole of a home!"

"Shut yer faggot hole!" His father grabbed his wrist hard, and dragged Joey into the apartment before throwing him recklessly to the bottle littered floor. "I dot I already taught ya of what happens to dirty faggots like you! They get-"

"Shut the fuck up old man!" Joey got on his feet, and was immediately hit with a glass bottle to the arm, and then slapped across the face so hard that the teen fell again. But the blond was used to this sort of abuse, so was able to wipe the blood falling down his chin. He was ready to get up, but then he felt a hand grip his blouse, and then felt the tug and heard the sound of tearing. "Dad?!"

The man explained, "Like I was gonna say! Bitches and faggots like you are jus' askin' to get it!"

Joey was horrified by what his father might be planning to do that he punched the man in the face, so he could get on his feet. He dodged the glass bottle again, and then punched him right in the gut. He dodged the putrid vomit falling on the floor as his father hunched over holding his stomach. Joey took this chance to elbow him on the back. The man easily fell over onto his own vomit.

Joey spit at him before limping away to his own room where he packed all the stuff he needed including his own money before leaving the house and his father without a care. He had the trench coat on to cover his torn blouse.

He kept walking until he finally reached Tristan's house. He didn't want to impose on his friend, but he needed him right now. He limped to the door, and rang the door bell. The person to open the door was Tristan's mother. The woman was all smiles, but those smiles immediately fell when she saw him. "Oh my god! Joey! What happened to you?!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Taylor, but can I stay here for the night? I don't have enough to afford a hotel room." He requested. The woman immediately understood of what had happened to the male.

"Joey!" Tristan heard his mother's scream, and could see the bruises forming on the duelist face. "What happened?! Who did this to you?!" The brunette grabbed his upper arms which made Joey yelp in pain and move away from the touch.

The blond quickly responded with a request, "Sorry, but can I sleep at your room for the night, Tristan?"

"Y-yeah, but what about your wounds?! You need to go to a hospital!"

"It's just a few bruises." Joey reassured him. "He didn't hit me anywhere that's vital."

Hearing that it was a single man who hit him, Tristan immediately understood the situation, and led him to his room where he put on medical gauzes and such for the blond's face. Joey then removed the coat to reveal his torn blouse. The taller teen was shocked, but didn't question it since it must be a sensitive subject to cross.

Joey painfully stripped out of his clothes until he was left in just his panties, but he also changed that to his comfortable boxers. Tristan gave him three cold compresses for his thigh, upper arm, and black eye.

"Thanks man." The blond told him gratefully. He was lying against the head board of the teen's bed, holding the compresses at their places.

Tristan was sitting at the edge of the bed, facing his bedroom door. Rage was bubbling inside him. He didn't feel like he did anything right to be appreciated. Instead he said, "I guess you didn't see the news."

Joey let out a tired breath. "The old man said somethin' 'bout that."

"Did you happen to tell someone holding a camera to not mess with you in a skirt or not after beating some guys up on the way home?"

Joey faintly remembered that moment, but was too tired to strongly react. "Oh shit. Did that video go viral?"

"Yeah. It has over a million views since it was posted on youtube a few weeks ago. I didn't see the news until this morning. I figured that you must've seen it eventually, but I guess not."

Joey caught the tone of guilt at the back of his friend's throat. "It's not your fault, man."

"But still...I could've at least given you the heads up or something!" Tristan held his head down in shame.

Joey sighed before crawling across the bed to hug his friend from behind. As guys, they'd keep their distance, but when Joey would dress up, he'd teasingly hold onto him. But now, was it manly or girly, they just didn't care. Joey wanted someone to hold because he was still shaken from having his blouse torn.

Tristan didn't push him off. They stayed that way for awhile until Tristan was able to bring dinner to the room, and the two chatted about other things to occupy their thoughts from less depressing or angry things. Eventually the two laughed, and the night wasn't so bad anymore for either of them now that they were together.

._._._.

The next morning, Joey woke up from the shining light from the window. The blond immediately knew that something was wrong because it's usually daybreak when he has to get up and get ready for school. He looked for Tristan to find the brunette nowhere, and the clock saying that he only had thirty minutes to get to school!

Joey jumped out of his bed to put on his school uniform. He didn't have time to put on his makeup, so put on a pair of sunglasses, and then rushed out of the house before Tristan's mother could talk to him. He sprinted as if his life depended on it.

It was a good thing that Taylor lived close, so he had time to at least put makeup on in the bathroom. He entered the men's bathroom without a second thought, and got out his makeup kit from his bag to cover up the bruises. But then he was interrupted when the bathroom door creaked open.

"Shouldn't you belong to the women's bathroom instead, idiot?" Seto questioned with his usual sneer.

Joey immediately looked away from both him and the mirror to not show his face. "What do ya want, Kaiba! I'm not ready yet, so get out!"

The CEO crossed his arms as he smirked. "As if you can make an improvement to your monkey looks already? It's already been a month, and I can clearly see from here that you are not progressing at all with your mediocre skills."

Wheeler really wanted to turn around and yell at him, but he couldn't let Kaiba see him like this. However, he wasn't given the choice when Tristan barged right in. "Joey! What the hell are you doing here?! Didn't my mom tell you to stay home?!" The brunette -in his blind anger- grabbed Joey's bruised wrist which made the blond yelp as he turned around to remove his hand.

Seto was surprised to see the dog's face being covered in black and blue injuries. Joey's black eye was not so bad as the night before, but it was still very evident of having been a painful hit to the face. And his cheek was the same. The taller teen also saw his bruised wrist that he identified to be a hand print and then noticed the bruising to the teen's thigh. The blond knew that the rich bastard noticed his extra injuries, but he didn't care about his opinion, or his stupid friend's worries at the moment! These were just bruises that he can handle!

He told brown-eyed brunet off, "Leave me alone, Tristan! This is nothing!"

His friend growled, and then grabbed the blond's collar. "See here-"

"Joey!" Yugi rushed in. "What are you doing here?! Tristan told me about what your dad did-"

"It's nothing new!" Joey barked, and made Tristan let go. He saw Yugi immediately clamp his mouth shut out of fear. Guilt settled into the blond's chest because he didn't like yelling at someone like Yugi who was strong, but also sensitive at heart. Yet, what happened to him was definitely nothing new, so he shouldn't be told of what to do! He shouted at all of them, "I'm fine! Just let me put on my makeup before class!"

Tristan's balled fists tightened so hard that they shook. "Tch!" He exited the room. Joey looked to the mirror and took out his concealer to start with his black eye first.

Yugi spoke to him as a good friend, "Are you sure that you're alright, Joey? The bruise on your thigh looks really bad."

The blond sighed through his nose. "I'm alright Yug'. It's nothin' new. I know that's not a good thing, but I'm not letting a few bruises keep me away from living my life the way I want it."

"C-can I help?" The tri-colored hair teen stuttered because he tried to hold back his tears, but they poured out of his eyes without any effort at all.

Joey smiled sweetly at the little guy. "Yeah." He ruffled his strange hair. "Can I copy your homework after I'm done?"

"Y-yeah. I-I'll get it out right now!" Yugi walked out of the bathroom after brushing his tears away.

Seto still stood in that bathroom staring at the blond. That blond asked, "Want somethin' Kaiba? I'm all ears."

The blue-eyed male closed his eyes for a moment, and then turned away. "Hmph." Was all he said before exiting.

Then Joey came out of the bathroom with a clear beautiful face that looked like it wasn't harmed at all. He was also in a chipper mood as if he wasn't assaulted last night. His friends weren't sure if this was healthy, but Joey had always been living a hell of a life that they shouldn't be surprised. Yet, they felt like they've been blind-sided this whole entire time in their friendship of how bad it was for their honey eyed duelist.

The day went normally, but Joey knew that Tristan was still miffed about this morning, and Yugi felt unhelpful despite having provided his homework. So he cheered them up by teasing them by making flirtatious advances or making them angry about something else out of nowhere. The two acted like such baffled blushing idiots.

Seto Kaiba stayed at his seat doing his work. Yet, his mind was filled with this morning. He admired Joey's strength to not self-pity himself, but he was also bothered that his father dared hurt him that way. Gozaburo was not his father by blood, so he couldn't exactly empathize with the blond. Not that he wanted to. But he couldn't stop the anger bubbling in him. He wanted to do something about this...After everything they went through together, why not do a single act of kindness for once? But what sort of act should be done?

He was given an answer during after school when Joey left. His group of friends stopped him from exiting the school so that they could talk.

Yugi spoke for the group, "Kaiba, please tell Joey that he's pretty, so that he can stop dressing like a girl!"

Seto arched an eyebrow at this request. "And pray tell of how that's going to change anything. I doubt that him changing hobbies will make him and his father come to a reconciliation."

Tristan explained, "It's so that he won't get hurt again and again! Joey is becoming more popular by the second, so is making even more enemies. He was never a popular guy with other schools since he was in a gang before, and this sort of thing could become an excuse for the whole lot of them to come after him."

"Please Kaiba," Tea reasoned, "We just don't want Joey to get hurt anymore. Dueling is one thing, but getting into a serious fight is something else entirely."

That was true. But Seto wasn't going to play along with them. "If your poor excuse of a duelist wants to be targeted, then it's his problem. Not mine." He walked past them.

"Why you-" Tristan was stopped by Duke's raised arm. The dice duelist said, "Leave him. He's right. This is Joey's own problem. We already warned him, and the only one who can convince Joey to give up is himself."

"But we're not asking him to give up!"

"But that's how it sounds like to him. Remember, Joey did this to win a game against Kaiba. And if there's anything Joey will never do, is lose without giving his absolute all. Whether the objective may be big or small, nothing will change his mind unless it endanger us, too. We may be friends with him, but none of whoever's coming after Joey will target us since it's easy to lure him into a trap."

"But that's why we need to try everything to make sure that doesn't happen! We can't always be there for him when he's being beaten for an inch of his life! Or worse..." Tristan remembered Joey's torn blouse.

Seto caught onto that fading sentence before entering his limo to go to work. He knew what Tristan meant by his last words, and it pierced his heart to think of such dark images.

Days went by, and Joey had bought his own apartment through the permission from his mother. Whatever happened to his father was not known or asked about. It was to simply be left in mystery.

For the bullying problem, the teen had gotten in trouble with other gangs, so was getting more bruises and cuts. Eventually the stubborn dog had to go to a hospital, and miss days at school to make up for work days in order to pay for his living expenses. Tristan tried to be by the blond's side, but Joey told him off that he had his own life to live, and if he's going to follow him around, it better be for a good and different excuse. Yugi, Tea, Ryou and Duke weren't fighters so they can do nothing but try to be the voices of reason. Not even his little sister, Serenity, could convince him to stop. He convinced her instead that he had to do this.

Seto would've ignored all this, but he's been berated by Joey's friends almost every day when he was at school to do something. Nothing they did could sway the idiot from stopping this game between them. It was all up to him.

The blue-eyed duelist did not feel responsible since the honey-eyed male put this on himself, but then he could no longer ignore that Joey was becoming too ridiculous when he arrived at the school with crutches after spraining his ankle during a fight, and using the makeup to hide his sleep deprivation. It would work if the blond wasn't sleeping or dozing off almost everyday at school that the teachers began questioning of why he bothered coming at all. Eventually the teen developed a high fever and fell unconscious spontaneously from overworking himself.

But Joey didn't heed the warnings of the school's or hospital's nurses to take better care of himself. He couldn't have the luxury to do that unless he wasn't attacked on the way to wherever he had to go to.

Kaiba would ignore this at home and work, but then Mokuba would tell him about the put up videos of Joey being in a fight. The news was keeping tabs on these videos, and it seemed to have spark other news channels to discuss the issues with this. Yet no one was known to be arrested for assaulting the blond since he wouldn't press charges. The reason being that the stupid duelist think that they had already been punished and humiliated enough.

Kaiba had enough.

._._._.

"You're beautiful."

"What?"

Joey was standing and looking bug-eyed at the CEO who had surprisingly told him during lunch to meet him at the side of the school where no one could see them together. He jokingly thought that the brunette was finally going to confess to him, and was now completely surprised to have been given one so bluntly.

Seto repeated with his stoic voice, "You're beautiful. You win. Congratulations."

Joey blinked at him, and then replied, "Fuck you, Kaiba." This answer completely caught the taller teen off guard. The cross dresser pointed an indignant finger at him. "Those guys told you to tell me that so I can stop dressing up, didn't they?!" Seto knew that he should have kept a poker face, but he showed a moment of weakness which the shorter teen caught on to. "Well, I don't need any of this bullshit! I can handle myself, and won't have some half-ass confession stop me! I'll win when you get that stick out of your ass, and tell me with much more endearment that I'm hot! Not this dramatic 'you're beautiful' bullshit!"

Joey turned away angrily. He added, "I bet if you said that to one of your fangirls, they'd be head over heels, but I'm not one of them, so I'm sayin' it like I see it! You're like a fuckin' damn robot with no romance or any other fuckin' emotion at all in your egotistical selfish heart or yours! You're beautiful?! Ha! As if I can believe it with that face! If you really want me to stop, then get some heart or a fuckin' acting coach cuz I'm outta here!"

But he stopped, when Kaiba declared, "You're right." Joey squinted his eyes at him as he wondered if he was being deceitful. The brunette projected his voice to explain, "You're an idiot. Can't you see that your life is falling apart because of this! You're already a worthless nobody as Joey Wheeler! But now you're like the annoying stain on my favorite coat that I can't get off unless I put acid on it! Let go of this meaningless game already so everyone else can have a peace of mind!"

Joey showed a face of pain and guilt the he didn't hide. He knew that what he was doing was making his friends needlessly upset. But he knew what he was doing. "It started out as a game, but now it's something else entirely." He looked straight into Kaiba's eyes. A fire flowing out of control in his own. "If people think that they can kick me down just because I chose to dress like this, then they have another thing coming! Joey Wheeler won't back down just because it's too hard! You don't know this, Kaiba, but others are looking up to me to give them strength to be who they are and look the part!"

"You don't even know these people! Think about it you fool! You're not some great catalyst who can inspire the world to change!"

"That's your fuckin' opinion which, for your information, I don't give a fuck about! My friends may be worried, but they understand that I'm doing this for something bigger than myself. So don't try to stop me, you prick!"

With that, Joey strutted away with determination. Kaiba just watched him go, and then couldn't help a small smile as he followed since it was the shortest way back to the class. The blond never ceased to act like a bigger fool, and that wasn't such a bad thing.

Back at the classroom, the two returned to sitting at their desk. Yugi and the others could immediately deduce that nothing changed. Kaiba's attempts were futile. But that may not be a bad thing for what Joey might bring to the future.

._._._.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of flirting but how do you flirt with SETO KAIBA? HOW?!

I keep forgetting that Ryou goes to the same school, and I could've just made him move to Britain, but here he is.


	3. Chapter 3

"I like this one." Joey held up a green blouse for Tea to look at. The two friends were shopping at the mall together. But they were only window shopping since Joey didn't have cash, but that didn't stop the the two from having fun together.

"Its cute, Jo. I think I have a similar one to it. You can borrow if you like."

"Thanks! I'll remember that next time I don't have anything good to wear." The blond put the blouse back on its hanger. And then the two decided to go get some yogurt.

The cashier immediately recognized Joey Wheeler. "It's you! My daughter is a big fan of yours! You standing up to those bullies gave her the confidence to go back to school and stand up to her own!"

The duelist beamed, "Well tell her that Joey Wheeler is proud of her!"

The woman behind the counter grabbed one of the unused yogurt cups and a sharpie. "Can you write on this cup to prove her that I saw you! She will tell from your written notes in your inspirational videos that you've been posting up! They help my daughter learn how to fight and remain positive! You're really an inspiration unlike how the media portrays you as some violent weirdo!"

"Eh, it's no problem." Joey slightly blushed from being acknowledged in a positive matter.

Tea smiled happily at the exchange. After Joey wrote down a message and his autograph on the cup, the two sat down at a table. The brunette admitted, "I wish Yugi and Tristan would see you like this. Instead they're clammed in their little shell trying to forget what you're fighting to do. Which is weird since it should be kind of the other way. It's usually those guys who would support you to fight on while I'm wallowing in doubt about all this."

"It's different now since those two can't understand. It's not me being a punk or me being a duelist, so they don't know what to do. But I keep telling them to not worry, and let me handle this since I know how."

Tea sadly smiled at that. "I've been trying, too. At first I was against this, but then you gained a lot of followers. Some were negative - I flagged them out -, but a majority of them were positive. They support your decision to continue fighting to dress how you want. Of course, violence isn't a good thing, but they see it as self-defense since I made it clear on the blog that you were dragged into those fights since it's obvious that a group of those guys won't let you through so easily. I showed them to Tristan and Yugi to show that what you are doing is important and is giving other people strength, but they're not listening."

"Of course not, Tea. From how long I've known Tristan, it made him more upset than proud, since he thinks the worse of me."

"That can't be true!"

"But it is. Tristan only sees what's clearly in front of him, and he only supports when he's convinced that there's a winning chance or if anything makes sense. But this sort of thing doesn't make sense to him, and it won't as long as he's being pig-headed like usual." Joey explained, and Tea couldn't disagree. "And for Yugi. He just can't stand the idea of me being hurt constantly for something like this. He just wants it to end, but he should know better by now that it can't end easily like it would be through a card game. He can't see how this ends which is why he's afraid."

Tea understood. She sighed. "At least Duke and maybe Ryou politely understands. And that means our friendship isn't completely over."

"I'm sorry Tea."

"What?" The brunette rewinded in her mind of what she said, and then quickly corrects herself. "No! It's not your fault Joey! I'm on your side! And Tristan and Yugi will just have to suck it up!"

Having heard the girl, who was always the one in doubt, sound pump up, it made Jeoy smile and feel like what he was doing wasn't a complete loss.

"Excuse me, are you Joey Wheeler?" A man in a suit asked.

._._._.

In the middle of an ally, boys were falling one by one on the floor by a fist or a heel to the face. Joey was once again called out to another fight. It's been over two months since he started dressing up, and the fights seemed to be finally dying down. The blond knew that eventually these gang ups would become less common eventually. It was just a matter of time and persistence.

"Joey!" Yugi called out. The two were supposed to meet at the movie theater, but the spiky haired teen had been waiting for over half an over for his friend. He knew that something must be wrong, so asked around until he finally found him.

"Oh hey, Yug!" Joey greeted with a happy tone before stomping down on a guy who was trying to get up. "Just cleaning up some trash over here! Sorry for being late. Let's go, we'll still be able to make it to the movie."

"But you're hurt!" It's not a rare sight, and that's what sickening of seeing Joey's injuries. It wasn't on his face, but his knuckles were bruising.

"Nothing a pack of ice won't do." The blond walked over to the purse, that he set down before the fight, to take out an ice pack. "Can't go out without bein' prepared."

This didn't make the shorter teen feel better. "Do you like fighting, Joey?" Yugi knew that he sounded accusing, but he hated fighting and violence the most.

Joey was aware of this, so wasn't angry. "It's not what you think, Yug'." He looked his friend in the eye without any hesitation in them. "These guys were picking on this squirt, and I let them turn their attention to me. So these guys weren't hittin' me cuz I'm dressed like this, but they knew who I was. After taking down the best gang around here alone, they thought that if they beat me, then they would be considered number one. Heh. But they were a piece of cake!"

"I see." Yugi did believe that Joey was a great fighter, and he should stop worrying now since it seemed that the blond was getting better since the fights were becoming less and less, but he still wished that none of this happened.

The two of them were ready to go back to the movie theater, but then they were stopped by another gang of teenage boys with nothing better to do. "Another win for you, huh, Joey."

"Diesel." Joey said his name with venom. Diesel Kane was his ex-gang leader back at middle school. The two met again during his highschool freshmen year when he began being friends with Yugi, and the two didn't split on good terms at all.

"Nice to know that you still remember me." Him and his gang chuckled ominously like every stereotypical bad guy.

Joey tried not to roll his eyes. He cannot believe that he was a part of their pathetic group. "What the hell do you want? Shouldn't ya be in prison or somethin'?"

"And shouldn't you be arrested for looking like a drag-wearing prositute?"

"Oh, you'd know how they look like considering your mom's one. She might be a woman, but she definitely didn't have the looks for it which is why you look so damn ugly." Joey hit a soft spot on the gang leader, but the man kept his cool.

But he was clearly agitated, "At least my mom didn't abandon me!"

"Pfft. Old wounds, old man."

"Old man?! That's-" When he stepped forward, Yugi immediately jump in with his arms spreaded out to prevent him from getting any closer.

"Leave my friend alone!" He cried out despite the fear being instilled into his spine. Yugi found himself pulled off of the ground by the collar.

"Don't get in my way!"

"Let him go, ya creep!" Joey punched the gang leader down to the ground. The man had let go of Yugi in the midst of the painful impact to the face. The smaller teen landed on his bottom while Joey got on top of Diesel to give him an extra punch before the man pushed him back and then kicked him in the gut to farther their distance.

Joey cringed as he gasp for air. He knew that that was going to bruise, but not to badly that one of his organs might have been damaged.

Diesel got up to further the job, but one of his members called out to him, "Boss!" That person whispered, "Remember why we came here!"

Diesel glared hotly at that member for interfering with his concentration, but he cooled himself off, and then declared, "We came here to give you a message. Come to the city's docks tomorrow afternoon: two sharp!"

Joey got up from the ground, and acted like his stomach wasn't wanting him to bend over to ease the pain. "And why would I go?"

"Heh. A lot of gangs are sore about losing to you, so if you do not show up without the cops or your friends showing up, then they're going to barge into the school and cause straight up chaos." The male pointed out his thumb and finger at the blond. "If you know what I mean?"

Yugi gasped, "No Joey! This is obviously a trap! You can't go!"

Joey ignored him, "You would really go so low just to fix your already broken pride! But I can't take the chance. I'll be there!"

"Good." They turned to leave. Joey then saw something at the corner of his eye, and picked it up.

"Hey asshole! You forgot your phone." The blond chucked the device at the taller man who caught in, and then left.

Yugi was horrified by his best friend's reckless choice. "But Joey-" He tried to be a voice of reason, but the taller male stopped him.

"Yug'." He said. "Don't tell the rest of the gang."

"But-"

"What Diesel said might be true, and he's old enough to buy guns both legally and illegally. I knew that eventually something like this might go down, and I have to face it like a man." Joey said with an inspiring voice, but Yugi was not having any of that.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?!" Yugi cried out painfully. Tears fell down his cheeks. "I'm trying to be supportive and reasonable, but what the fuck Joey?! You think I'm going to be fine with you going into a trap that might kill you alone!"

"But Yu-"

"Shut up! Shut up! You're gaining nothing from going into this trap alone! I thought that we're supposed to be a team, but these last few months, you've been acting like you were alone since your dad figured out about this! Don't you think that this is enough?!" The teen fell on his knees. He didn't know of what else to do to convince Joey. "If...If Atem was here, he'd..." But he wasn't with them anymore.

Joey heard his last words, and now it donned on him of how much it really did hurt Yugi. The teen was the strongest duelist, but he was truly sensitive of his friends' pain. The blond then wondered of how many times he made Yugi cry when no one was looking, and Atem wasn't there to comfort him.

But he had his own goal to think about. "I'm sorry Yug'."

The king of games was shocked by Joey's half-hearted attempt of consideration to his own feelings. He immediately stood up when he saw the blond walking away. "Then if my words won't reach to you, then let's have a duel!"

Joey looked back at his best friend. "Huh?"

Yugi thrusted a finger at the him. "You heard me! A duel! If I win, you don't go! But if you win, then I'll keep silent!"

Joey considered this, and then replied, "Alright then! Let's duel!"

The two didn't want this duel to go public, so they met at the school's gym. It was a weekened so there was no school, and there happened to be no atheletes training. The two got out their duel disk and started the duel.

The two of them started out strong, and pulled out everything they got from their cards like they did back at duelist kingdom. Both of them pushing each other to their very limit.

In the midst of the battle, Joey successfully takes down one of Yugi's strongest monsters. The duel king asked, "Why do you want to fight with Diesel so badly?! I thought you left all that behind!"

"People's lives are on the line, Yug! You heard of what Diesel said!"

"We can call the police to protect the school!"

"Not good enough!"

Yugi inwardly growled and then set off one of his spell cards which had Joey's recent attack be a bad move, and sent the blond's life points down. But Joey had a comeback to the attack which gave him the advantage to the field.

The duel continued on, until Yugi and Joey had their favorite monster on the field. Dark magician against red eyes black dragon. Joey was down to two-hundred life points while Yugi only has five hundred life points.

"It's pointless, Joey! I will win this so I can protect you! Because you're my friend! I have my black magician destroy your red eyes black dragon!"

"Ugh!" Joey was now only one-hundred life points now.

"You're left wide open Joey! There's nothing you can do to take me down! But for now, I'll put one card face down!" Yugi put that one card down.

Joey sighed out. "Sorry Yug', but I'm going to win this duel. I know that you dueled your hardest to stop me, but it's not good enough. That's because I'm going to play this! Mystical space typhoon to destroy your one face down card! And then I play Monster Reborn to bring back red eyes black dragon from the graveyard. And then I activate my other spell card, graceful dice!"

The dice was rolled to a six which gave Red eyes black dragon three-thousand attack points. Joey attacked, and won the duel. Yugi was completely shocked at having lost. He did not expect Joey to pull out that first spell card.

The tri-colored teen was so shocked that it was hard to breathe. He fell on his knees as his tears began flowing out, and he didn't know of how to stop them.

"YUGI STAND UP!" Joey shouted. His very words echoing hard throughout the gym. "Stop being a baby and stand up!"

"Bu-But I lost! I couldn't protect you! I'm not the king of games when I can't even-!"

"Don't you understand Yug'! It means that you're not supposed to stop me. Not when your mind wasn't even in the right place. You thought that you were fighting for me Yug', but really you were fighting for yourself. You were so worked up with the idea that you'll lose me like Atem but worse." That put a ping of pain in the shorter duelist's heart. "But that's not going to happen buddy." Joey's strong words had Yugi look up to him. "We've been in a life or death situations before, and I know of what Diesel is trying to pull. And I know of what to do to keep myself safe. And you know why?"

Yugi was lost.

"It's cuz duel monsters taught me of how to pull a trick or two up my sleeve."

"But duel monsters is a game! It's-"

"Listen to what you're saying Yug'! You sayin' that is like you saying that everything we went through because of or with dueling was all a lie! But it's the truth! And you know what made me get through all those and learn from them, it's by you supporting me all the way even if you thought it was hopeless. So come on Yug'. I need you now to believe in me."

"But what can that do?" Yugi stubbornly held onto his doubt.

Joey approached him. "In case things don't go down the way it's supposed to be, knowing that you believe in me to come back to you, will encourage me to get out of whatever the situation is." He knelled down with a look of confidence that possessed no such thing as doubt. "And I'm gonna come back to you, because I love you."

Yugi felt his pained heart be filled with something that flowed out into the rest of his chest, and it wasn't a bad feeling. It felt like it was cleansing his own body from all the stress that was put into him. He held onto Joey to help ease the rush of his body. The blond held the little teen close in his arms until the small guy passed out.

The two lie against the gym's wall where Yugi was using Joey's shoulder as a pillow. Tea entered the gym, and saw the affectionate display of her two friends. She also saw their duel disk that was attached to their forearms.

She whispered, "Did you two duel?"

Joey whispered back, "Yeah, and Yugi lost."

"He lost?!" Tea quickly covered her mouth. Her words echoed for a second. The teens looked to the sleeping Yugi who did not stir. They were both relieved.

Joey placed his finger against his shushing lips. "Shhh."

The girl apologetically frowned. "Sorry, but did you duel because Yugi..."

"Yeah," Joey nodded. He thought briefly of whether keeping a secret of Yugi was right or wrong, and chose that it was right. "And now he has to keep his mouth shut about this."

"Does he know the full story?"

"No. And it's better that it stays that way for now. It'll only make him worried more."

The teenage girl wanted to voice out against this, but she knew better. "...I guess I can't scold you with a friendship speech, since you're right." She forced a smile, and bought both of them home.

The next day, Yugi spent most of his day in his room where he was playing a video game to distract him, but he was losing the game due to losing concentration every now and then. He looked at his hand that held the red eyes black dragon card. Joey had left this with him on his nightstand after having bought him home.

It was a message for Yugi to have faith in him, and the teen infused the card with as much faith as he could muster.

Later, the small teen fell asleep against the side of his bed while he was in the middle of looking through his duel cards. He then heard his telephone ring. He was immediately woken up, and as he shifted himself, he felt a twinge of discomfort in his shoulders. He got up and answered the phone. He groggily greeted, "Mutou residence. Yugi speaking."

"Hey Yug. Did I wake ya?" A familiar male voice told him.

That immediately knocked out any feel of discomfort or sleepiness in the young man. "Joey! Are you okay?! Where are you?!"

"Calm down! I'm fine and at the hospital."

"The hospital?! How bad is it? Wait, I don't want to know! I'm just glad that you're okay. You are okay, right?" Yugi heard the blond said that he was fine, but exactly how far did the 'fine' go exactly.

"Yeah, Yug'. Perfectly fine. Except for some bruising, but not too serious where I need surgery or nothin'. I just have to stay in the hospital for about a week before I can return to school and work." Joey sounded cheerful, so Yugi shouldn't be worried at at.

But the teen couldn't stop himself from shedding a tear out of relief for his best friend. "I-I'm so glad. I'm sorry, Joey."

"Hm? For what Yug'?"

"For not being there for you from the start. I shouldn't have doubted you."

"Hey, there's no need to apologize. I guess I would also be on the fritz if any of you guys were in my situation. But I'm Joey Wheeler. These sort of things are a breeze! And you don't have to worry anymore. Diesel and his gang got arrested for owning illegal weapons, and attempted murder as well as arson since one of the buildings went on fire cuz of him. We won't be seein' him for a while. But that's not the best part."

"Best part?"

"It's never a secret to other gangs about how another gang got arrested, and knowing that Diesel got schooled by a guy wearing a skirt, those gangs won't bother me anymore cuz messin' with me and losin' ta me will make them an even bigger laughing stock than when I beat them before. So..." Joey let silence hang in the air for a moment which he knew made the little teen anxious. He then finished with, "No more fights."

Yugi breathed in a cool fresh of air as if he's been breathing through a straw this entire time. "Y-you rea-really mean that?"

"Yeah, Yug'. I used to be a gang member, so I know how they think, so I'm absolutely positive."

Now Yugi had a whole different reason to cry out streams of tears. "Tha-that's great. That's awesome! I'm going to see you right now! Which hospital are you at?"

"Sure, and call the rest of the gang."

"Of course!"

._._._.

Seto Kaiba was continuing to do work like the workaholic that he was. He heard his phone ring, and picked it up before the second ring without looking away from the screen. His brain hitting the pause button before processing his words, "Who is this?"

"Kaiba! It's Yugi!"

"I'm busy."

"I know, but I just want you to know that Joey's in the hospital."

"Wheeler?" Kaiba was worried for a moment. He secretly kept tabs on Joey's blog that Tea worked on, and the latest knews of the blond was a picture of those two shopping at the mall. The blond had on a cropped denim jacket that covered over a cute flower pattern dress, and a pair of gladiators. Remembering that picture almost fooled the Kaiba corp owner into believing that Joey to end up in a hospital next was almost impossible to have happened. But this was Wheeler that they were talking about. "What did that baffoon do now?"

"He got in a really tight spot against his former gang back in middle school, but he's fine. I just wanted to ask if you would like to visit him. I can give you the name."

"Not interested." That was a lie, but he was not going to suddeny show any concern for the dog. He hang up his phone reluctantly, and then searched through his computer of which hospital kept his blond, and see the medical records.

It seemed that his puppy was in a rather rough fight. His stomach, wrists and his right cheek was heavily bruised, but there was no internal or external bleeding except for the cut to the cheek. Other than that, Joey was going to be completely fine except for the scar left on his cheek.

Even if the results were positive, Kaiba was not happy with it at all. Joey got these injuries because he was most likely in a situation where he was outnumbered and without a weapon to defend himself if those bastards were to have any with them.

Just then his little brother walked in and saw the stern glare he had pointed at his laptop. "Is something wrong Seto?"

"No, but just so you know, Wheeler's in the hospital?"

Mokuba gasped. "Why?! Who hurt him?!"

"Apparently his old gang back when he was more of a punk."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes. He only suffered minor injuries." Seto shortly wondered if he should not have used the word 'minor' since the injuries may not require surgery, but they weren't a simple scratch.

His younger brother sighed out his troubled feelings. "That's a relief. I should go see him. Do you want to come, Seto?"

The blue-eyed brunette considered this for a moment. He wanted to see the blond to see his injuries himself, and then give him better medical care if he was satisfied with how the injuries were being dealt with. But Yugi and the others must be at the hospital now. Instead he replied, "I have too much work on my hands. You can go if you like." Not that Mokuba couldn't go if he wanted, too, without his permission. But certainly make his older brother know before doing so.

The black haired teen didn't believe him, but he wasn't going to chide him for it since Seto might actually be too busy to visit. "Right. I should probably get him a get well gift. What do you think, Seto?"

"If it's for the dog, then getting him food should suffice as a gift. Hospital food is deplorable." Or so he believed by rumor. He never had to go to a hospital building before. If he needed any type of doctor, he will have them come to him. "Perhaps a chew toy while we're at it."

"Uhm..." Mokuba didn't bother to question his brother's choices. He knew that his older brother cared about Yugi and his friends to a certain point, but how he shows his affections for Joey was a little dog obsessive. He just played along.

._._._.

Joey was on his hospital bed where he was surrounded by his friends: Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke and Ryou.

He explained the good news of what he told Yugi to everyone. Everyone was really relieved to hear it, though Tristan was still peeved about the whole thing. He made his unsettleness clear. "You know, this all wouldn't have started in the first place if you hadn't started this stupid farce in the first place."

"Tristan!" Tea yelled at him! She could not believe his attitude! "We are here to support Joey to recover as soon as possible! We don't need your negative attitude here!"

"It's okay Tea." The hospital patient told her reassuringly. "I made all of you guys worried, but I can't say that I regret that I'm doing this. I just hope, Tristan, that you'll understand someday of why I'm doing this."

The tall brunette wasn't happy to hear that. He usually understood Joey, so this was irritating to him. He needed time alone. "Right. I need some air." He walked out of the room just as Mokuba was going to enter it with a gift basket and three bento boxes being held in a plastic by another hand.

"Did I walk into something?" The younger Kaiba asked when he saw the grim yet tired face on Tristan.

Joey happily replied, "Nah! Just Tristan bein' Tristan. He'll get over it." His eyes brightened at the sight of his gifts. "So is that for me? You shouldn't have!"

"Yeah!" Mokuba placed them down on the overbed table. "I thought that you would appreciate some real food if you can eat them. The basket is from my big brother though."

"Your big brother huh." Joey looked at the foggy plastic. The blond felt happy to have gotten something from the cold hearted bastard. That sort of thing was never known to happen. But despite the charity, Joey knew something was up. He suspiciously glared at the opaque plastic. "I bet its something dog related." He tore the plastic apart, and in the sky blue basket, there was a pair of golden dog ears and paws, a big bone chew toy, dog food approved for human consumption, a dog bowl, a red collar with a leash, and a squeaky burger toy.

Joey's eye twitched. "I fuckin' knew it!" He growled while everyone else was laughing. "'Ey! It's not funny! That Kaiba! When I'm out of this bed, he's gonna get it!"

Mokuba scratched the back of his head. He felt a bit responsible for the basket since he helped Seto arrange and order it. He apolgized in both their stead, "Sorry, but Seto actually put a lot of thought into this gift."

"Huh?" Everyone was somewhat shocked. Kaiba plus hurt Joey which equals giving kind gift did not apply to their minds.

The younger Kaiba continued. He knew that revealing the truth wouldn't hurt Seto's reputation. "Don't tell anyone I told you this, but Seto was actually worried about you, Joey. I didn't had to ask about you. He just flat out told me about what happened and knew that I would visit you, and then ordered all of this for you. He acted like he didn't want to come see you, but I could tell that he did."

Everyone in the room was staring at the kid before almost all of them smiled warmly at the special rare discovery of Seto's true heart.

Joey, on the otherhand, looked at his dog gifts with a new perspective. A blush creeped across the bridge of his nose. He scowled at his feelings. It wasn't the right time to burst out yet! He groaned. "That damn prick. He really needs to grow some balls and visit me next time! But not til I have my makeup on so you betta heads me up Mokuba if he's comin. A'right?"

Mokuba nodded. "I'll try my best!"

Duke then asked, "So you're still planning to play your little game with Kaiba?"

"Hell yeah!" Joey pulled his fist up midair. "Now that I got those jerks off my back, I can go at this at full throttle!" He punched straight out to display his full determination.

Tea gave a wink as she humorously asked, "Which means you're gonna ask him on a date, right?"

Joey flinched! "Nngh?! No!" He denied vehemently, but his face was bright red. A clear sign of reluctantly liking the situation to happen. "I'm gonna do something else!" He didn't know of what to do.

Mokuba generously suggested, "Maybe you can come to another Kaiba corp party. You looked really good the last time."

Joey remembered that he did, but beauty wasn't enough to get him into Seto Kaiba's party. "Yeah, but I doubt your brother will let me stay."

"Why not come as Alexir De Gon's date." The kid didn't forget of who started this whole thing. "He can't kick you out if you're his date. It'd bring bad publicity if he did since Alexir is a somebody this time."

Joey ignored the indirect insult. He ranked second place in duelist kingdom! Fourth place in Battle City! And one of the top eight at the grand championships! Where was the respect?!

The blond next remembered the actor, and he hadn't heard from his since they didn't exchanged phone numbers. He was glad that they didn't since Joey didn't hold any romantic feelings for his favorite actor. They could simply become friends, but reaching to that point would be awkward. "Uhm...yeah. But he must be busy with his career and stuff. And I don't wanna use him."

The dice master slyly suggested, "Then maybe you can go as your own celebrity." Everyone weirdly looked at him. The male explained, "Your blog is getting more and more popular by the minute where you're a real role model now. So Wheeler, I'm asking if you'd like to be my girl to advertise my game. Not only will it get you an invitation to the party, but also give you some extra cash."

Joey thought that Duke was taking a huge leap in choosing him just because he's getting more popular. "Are you sure 'bout that, Devlin? Cuz I remember ya sayin' somethin' about parents not accepting me?"

"Yeah, but have you been reading your comments, man?" Duke whipped out a laptop from a bag that he bought. It showed that he was planning this discussion. The long haired duelist showed them Joey's blog site that was decorated with the ex-gangster's favorite dueling cards in chibi form such as the red eyes black dragon, scapegoats, Jinzo, panther warrior, sword of landstar, time roulette, flames swordsman and many others. The mouse took the form of either the graceful or skull dice rollers. They switched places depending on the change of pages.

Duke pressed on the tab that led to reading everyone's comments. Tea made this page to have a clear idea of whether Joey was truly giving a postive impact with this blog. How it worked was that a person could enter in a comment which she will see and place it into a column.

There were three separated columns that stood side by side. The left column was the positive column. The middle column were the critical reviews where there were complaints but written in a positive and reasonable way. The right column were the flagged negative comments. At the top of each column showed the numbers for each of them. The positive column at the left had the most comments while the middle column had the least of them.

Duke explained, "I've read all of the comments including the flagged ones, and came up with the conclusion that a majority of the positive comments are from parents who are praising you for being a role model to them or their kid to be able to stand up for themselves. Some of them are against you being dressed like a female, but your videos where you explained your situation with these gang fights, videos of teaching them how to fight or dodge one, and giving positive messages had helped them or their kids get better."

Joey already pretty much knew that he really did give a good impact to the world by doing this, but for Duke to want to expand his popularity was something of a surprise to him. He was really convinced to do this despite already having a hectic schedule. He knew that he had to sacrifice his jobs to do this, since quitting highschool wasn't an option. But it would be worth it.

The dice monster creator continued, "So how about it Wheeler? Want to be my girl?"

Joey did not like how he was asked, but wasn't going to complain about it. Instead he smirked, "You got yourself your girl!"

"Great! Here's the contract." Duke took out a pile of clipped papers out of a folder from his bag. "You can read over that, and then give them to me tomorrow when I visit again. Then I'll send you the rest of the details when we have everything else planned out."

Joey took the papers, and began reading with a critical eye. He already knew what he didn't want out of a job like this, so watched out for those flags.

Yugi didn't want to rain on the parade, but he had to be reassured about this. "Are you sure, Joey? You're already busy with everything else in your life even if the gang fights most likely stopped."

Joey looked away from the papers to grin at his naive little friend. His eyes shined with excitement. "It's okay, Yug'. I can handle whatever Duke throws at me!"

"You better." The mentioned male said seriously. "I expect you to give one hundred percent into this commercial! If you do it with your all, the sales would be tremendous!"

"Don't worry Duke! I'll-URGH!" Joey held his stomach. He was simply straightening himself to look triumphant, but that caused a revolt in his stomach.

Ryou lightly laughed at this. "Let's not get excited now, shall we? You need to rest Joseph, or you might hurt yourself more."

Joey agreed. He did feel like he needed some pain killers, and that stuff would pull him to a good sleep. Mokuba told Joey that he would have the staff keep his bentos from getting spoiled before leaving. The rest of his friends left after telling him to get better soon.

Tristan soon came in after they left. He thought that this would be an opportune moment to have a heart to heart talk. "Hey." They already greeted each other, but they knew that that meant that they were having a do over. Whatever ill feelings that had, they're going to push it aside, and having a reasonable talk.

Joey said, "Hey."

Tristan was silent before he said, "I'm sorry for being an asshole."

The patient replied back, "I'm sorry being being an idiot."

The two of them stared at each other and then broke into smiles. The two hugged each other gently to not give the duelist any more pain. "Get better alright." The brunette told him endearingly. Joey agreed mirthfully.

The non-duelist was about to leave, but then he couldn't stop himself from asking, "What was the real reason why that you went after Diesel?"

Joey arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I know you left your past life behind. You wouldn't go after him even if he threatened you like that because you know better after what happened with them last time. So why did you really go, Joey?"

The blond looked out the window and then back at Tristan. "I'll tell ya but ya gotta keep this top secret. No one but me and Tea know." Tristan nodded. "So y'see, the police approached me and knew about my past affiliation with Diesel, and wanted me to help them out by getting to know of whose sellin' him the illegal stuff. I was able to bug the phone that he was using under another name, and then I knew that bastard was actually trying to get me back in his gang again since he knew that he wouldn't be able to beat me in a fair fight. Forcin' me in his gang would have his gang become the best in the city. The title slippin' in like a glove."

Joey wasn't boasting. He was just stating the facts. Tristan asked of why Tea knew. He replied, "The police approached me while I was with her at the mall. They had tried to approach privately a lot, but I've been avoidin' them because I didn't want to deal with their bullshit when I had things to do. So they took their chance in public."

Tristan sighed out. He was glad that he wasn't a police officer yet. He wouldn't have had the heart to pull Joey into that sort of mess without going mad and ruining the mission altogether. "Damn, man, I thought all the dangerous shit that happens to us would happen to all of us together." The brunette didn't add that it made him feel like Joey was pulling himself away from them, and the duelist didn't know it.

Though Joey could sense that he wanted to say that. He reassured his longest friend, "I'm not going anywhere Tristan. We'll always be pals. But ya gotta accept the fact that we're all gonna take our own adventures without each other at some point. We're almost graduatin' afterall, so get used to it already ya big log." He gave him his biggest goofy grin.

Tristan didn't know of whether to roll his eyes or smile. He settled with both. Joey told him to get out already so he can get some rest. already. The non-duelist left after he said his goodbyes again.

._._._.

A week had passed since Joey had to stay in the hospital. His bruises were changing color, but it meant that he was healing. His own pinkish scar showed to be a long, slim, and diagonal bumping one. It was barely noticeable when Joey was able to hide it by his makeup, but the blond wasn't putting any of that on.

That had given Seto a clear look at the blond's cheek. The brunette had worked hard, so he could make a visit to the blond secretly at night. Mokuba didn't know about this, so he wasn't able to alert Joey about this.

Right now, the blond duelist was sleeping calmly after having taken his pain killers to ease his body. Kaiba was glad for this because he wasn't sure of what he was going to talk to the blond about. They were most likely just going to insult each other until Joey wanted him out of the room, and the CEO would leave to not make the idiot think he actually wanted to visit because he was worried.

God, they're stupid.

Seto looked at the stomach bruise, and almost vomited at the purplish-yellow sight. He settled with a prominent scowl.

It upset him that the dog was stuck in the hospital bed when he could be making more of a fool himself at school or public. Although, Joey hadn't stopped making videos on his blog where he just talked about random things for a good half hour. A half hour that the Kaiba elder could never get back. He tried to deny at first that he watched the video because he was glad to hear the mutt's upbeat voice, but then he had to be real to himself and stop being an idiot, too.

He cared about Joey to a point where Seto wouldn't mind acknowledging that the monkey was out there doing whatever he wanted, but not being harmed in any sort of way, unless it was hilarious. And this was not hilarious.

He knew by sources of what the police had his dog do, and he felt angry that the dog put his life at risk for the police to bust some immature gang leader. Wheeler just wasn't cut out for that; cut out for the real world, while before they were being played with games. The idiot shouldn't be given that sort of job in the first place since he might have died. He knew that the bruise on his stomach was mostly due to shots being blasted against a bulletproof jacket.

What if he wasn't wearing it?

Seto didn't like that. He didn't like the idea of living in a world without Joey. He might be able to live his life with just running his company, aiming to finally defeat Yugi, and taking care of Mokuba, but Joey gave him something unique. He made the cruel CEO laugh at the stupidity of the world in a brighter view.

The poor idiot was the joke of his world, and he wanted to laugh. Plus everyone knows that no one can genuinely laugh without giving a genuine smile at the same time.

Seto sat on a chair as he watched the blond sleep for almost an hour before he had to return home to sleep. Before he left, he whispered, "Get well idiot. And next time, don't pull yourself into these stupid stunts again...Heh. As if a dog like you will ever learn."

._._._.

After about two weeks, Joey was allowed out of the hospital. He could have gotten out sooner if the staff wasn't told to keep him in due to the fact that the over zealous male would most likely overwork himself again.

His friends walked with him out of the hospital, and then he returned back to school in his female uniform. Joey didn't bother covering the scar on his cheek since it didn't look gruesome. He thought it gave him character, and no one seemed to be bothered by it except for his blog commenters who quickly noticed it and went on a comment rant about who dared to try to ruin his beautiful face.

The blond quickly told his awesome followers to calm down, and then explained that the scar came from one of his many cornered fights. And then gave the good news that there would be less fights from now on, and then told them about him appearing in a dice monsters commercial. The spoiler sparked out a few debates, since some news reporters had to do their research on what dice monsters was before they could try to seriously discuss of whether this was appropriate or not.

Duke had gotten some heat by the media for allowing a crossdresser to be the star of his next commercial. The teenager was barely effected since this sort of outbreak meant that his game was being given more publicity, and that led to everyone turning their heads to the game. This also renewed the popularity of Joey's first gang fight video.

And so when Joey returned to school, he was immediately crowded be other female students who were incredibly happy to have him in their school, and being such a cool person!

"You're the best, Joey! I'm rooting for you to be in the commercial!" One of them said. The rest agreed.

One of the other girls told him, "We're making a school club in honor of you, Joey Wheeler! You are a great inspiration to the many of us! Both females and males!"

The duelist eyes lit up. "Really? For me?" He pointed at himself, dumbfounded. The group of girls nodded eagerly. Joey blushed feeling embarrassed. "Eh, but you really shouldn't! Even if I am a kickass, I'm not all that great! Maybe just a little bit." He laughed.

His friends were watching this from afar. Ryou commented, "Oh my. It seems that Joey is going to end this senior year as the number one idol."

Tristan proudly said, "He deserves it. He worked hard to keep that skirt on." He mischievously added, "And that means girls will be gratifying towards us, too!" He charged toward his popular friend. The others merely watched him go with their deadpanned facial expressions. "Move aside ladies. Best friend of Joey Wheeler needs to escort him to his class!" The brunette wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Hey Tris', I'm not done here!" Joey complained, but Tristan whispered to him, "You missed a shitload of school and homework these past two weeks. Better get to them now."

"Oh right! Sorry gals! I have important work to do if I wanna graduate." He gave a wink which had some of the girls' hearts skip a beat. The two ex-delinquents walked away to their classroom.

Joey immediately laid his eyes on Seto Kaiba. He remembered what Mokuba told him about the cold guy caring about him. He stopped himself from blushing when he approached the senior student.

Seto was in the middle of typing away on his laptop. He noticed someone next to him. He side glanced at the person to see that it was the dog. He asked, "What do you want, Wheeler?"

"Wow, it's nice to see you after so long, too, bastard." Joey sarcastically said, and then seriously told the male, "I just wanted to say thanks for the basket. Even if it wasn't funny."

Seto smirked, "Oh but it was plenty funny to me."

Joey's eye twitched, and fists balled, but he kept his cool. "I bet it was." He said bitterly. "Anyway, that was all I wanted to say." The crossdresser sauntered to the front of the class to get his missing work from the teacher. Kaiba watched him walk. Those legs still being attractive despite all the violent past confrontations. The CEO secretly wished that his skirt was shorter so he could watch those thighs brush against each other and work with that butt.

Kaiba's breath hitched when Joey had to place his hands on the desk, and leaned forward to get a closer look at whatever the teacher was trying to show him. He saw the skirt rose slightly which revealed more of those soft looking bite-able thighs. He just wanted to run his hand in between those thighs teasingly.

He imagined him entering a classroom where Joey was alone doing his missed work. The two have eye contact. Joey questioned of what he was still doing here, and Kaiba replied with something insulting instead of a real answer, so he can see that cute angry face that the stupid mutt would make.

The two enter a battle of insults. The brunette's own being articulate and mocking while the blond would try to snap back with something he would perceive as clever or good enough. When the blond couldn't take it anymore, he would stand up from his seat and charged toward him. He grabbed him by the collar where he dared the man to try to mouth him off again.

Kaiba merely chuckled and continued to mock him. Joey dared him again with both hands gripping his collar. Their bodies coming closer in physical contact. Seto would smirk down at those burning honey brown eyes glaring at him. Those eyes that irritated the brunet because he wanted to diminish that burn once and for all like he could do to all the other second-rated duelist. But he knew that that was impossible, and that made the CEO both angry but excited as well.

In one bold move, he moved his leg up so his thigh grazed the crossdressers crotch. Joey's eyes widened in surprise as he quietly gasped to the sudden intimate contact. He tried to move back, but Seto wrapped his arms around the blond's torso and continued his assault on the male's crotch.

Joey audibly groaned, and yelled of what the fuck was the asshole doing?! Seto merely smirked as he had his hands grabbed a hold of those buttocks; fondling them and then every now and then giving each a good squeeze. The blond tried to punch him, but the black belt rich kid caught his wrist and turned them around so the second-rate duelist was held against the teacher's desk. His butt protruding out and wiggling as the male below him tried to free himself but was met with only a firmer and painful hold on both his wrists.

Seto would have leaned down to whisper something seductively in his mutt's ear. His hot breath ghosting over that sensitive shell. He then teased that shell by licking and nibbling softly on it. His own crotch moving itself forward to rub against the male's inviting ass. Joey gasped and moaned. His face flushing red from the embarrassing acts being done against his body.

But his helpless face quickly turned to one of determination when Seto leaned back with a condescending smirk. He would raise his head as he glared hatefully at the male, but behind those hateful eyes, there was an insecure puppy. It turned out that the monkey had also been wanting this from the bastard, but under different circumstances where they both knew that they mutually liked each other. But Joey didn't know.

So Seto knew that they would have to have a heart to heart about their feelings, but the teenage boy skipped that part in his wonderland, and went straight to where he convinced the teen to submit to being bend over the teacher's desk and being fucked with his own female uniform ripped open and nipples sticking out like ripe cherries that were ready to be assaulted by his pinching fingers. The second rate duelist's cock was sticking and dripping out of his crotchless panties.

Oh god, the cries of pleasure that Seto tried to think about in the guy's male voice. But would have screamed high pitch since he will make the blond feel so good and not regret being fucked like some complete whore as they both came. The teenaged boy pondered on whether he should have their first time end with his cum inside of the blond or cum over the male's butt crack and clothes. Either way was hot and messy where the teen had to take a trip to the bathroom and wipe the mess off or try to keep the cum in his ass so he could clean it better at home

Seto didn't realize that he was sitting with his elbow against the desk, cheek against hand, other arm lazily lying on the desk, and eyes glazed over with his naughty daydreams. He snapped out of it when he noticed a hand waving motion in front of him. It was Joey now facing him and giving him a bewildered face. Seto was sporting a peaceful distant facial expression facing at his general direction which was really weird for the always stoic male.

The CEO almost blushed, and hastily returned back to his work. Joey thought that the rich guy probably worked late last night, so dismissed the weird attitude.

._._._.

A/N: Feel like I need to make Seto's feelings clear. Before this story, the two merely had a friendly one-sided rivalry, and haven't really thought about their true feelings about each other until Joey decided to cross dress.

At the first chapter, Seto merely thought that the blond looked hot, and fell in love with those fantastic legs! If you watched season 0 yugioh episode 19, you'd understand why I think Joey has amazing legs!

At the second chapter, Seto still finds him pretty, but also an annoyance due to Joey's's troubling life troubling him, too. But it also surfaces the blue-eye hottie's concern for the honey-eyed duelist.

And this one shows that Seto is genuinely showing his concern for our hot-blooded idiot, but still trying to keep his cold facade against him. And sneaking in to the boy's hospital room to see how he was doing himself. And after admitting to himself that wanted Joey to stay in his life, Seto's own sexual desires begin to rise.

I figured that Seto's love would be taken by steps. And thanks for reading this far.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dungeon Dice Monsters! Roll your fate to the game!" Joey spoke out and then rolled his three dices out.

"CUT!" The director cried out. "Great job, Joey! That's a rap everyone!" The filming crew moved to clear the set.

Joey sighed out tiredly as Duke walked up to him. "You did great! For someone who never did acting, you really know how to give out a convincing performance! You should consider going into acting. It would certainly help you get a restaurant quicker with your talent."

"No way. If I'm gonna have a restaurant, I wanna earn it with my own skills. Not money. Although that is important." The hardworking student then said more to himself, "Maybe I'll do some acting jobs on the side." If someone like Duke who wanted this commercial to be absolutely perfect, then he might actually have some talent to please other people.

Joey looked back at how filming the commercial went. It was incredibly exhausting! Duke wanted Joey to perform as both a female and male, so that viewers who does dueling will recognize Joey Wheeler, and when they discover in the description that the female is also him, they would go nuts and watch the commercial again and again to see the similarities.

As great as that sounded, Joey had to constantly change from one outfit to the other while also getting his makeup redone again and again to the point that the blond honestly didn't care of how he looked for the camera anymore. He was just gonna get his makeup done, and then get on set even if he looked like a clown.

And then there was the constant moving of different locations, changing of choreography, scripts and the need to constantly smile! As much as Joey loved to smile, this whole thing was making him overdo it that the blond honestly felt like he had become Yugi. He just didn't know how to not smile anymore!

Right now, he was smiling! And he just didn't care that he was anymore. Someone could get run over in front of him, and he'd still be smiling while screaming in his head.

Duke interrupted him from his pained thoughts, "Anyway, this is your last shoot. Tomorrow, you're going to model for the brand, and then you're scott free. See you tomorrow." He walked away with his phone to his ear.

The blond felt incredible relief to know that he was almost free from this job, and then return to his simple two-job and school work. He went to his dressing room where he picked out his female outfit of the day. It was only five at the afternoon. They've been shooting since eight at the morning which meant that the blond had been acting for nine straight hours.

He thought that maybe he should just go home, and sleep but then there was a knock and a recognizable voice from outside. "Hey Joey! It's Mokuba! Duke said that you were in there!"

Joey yelled out in his feminine voice, "I'm here an' in the middle of pickin' an outfit. Jus' wait a moment." The crossdresser then picked out a simple short jeans, white tank top, and then a light blue male button shirt. He put on comfortable socks and sneakers before opening the door with a his purse's strap over his shoulder.

"Hey squirt! Whatcha doin' here?" The duelist closed the door behind him.

Mokuba replied, "You told me that you were going to help me pick out my Halloween costume today after work."

"Oh right! Let's go then! Where's your brother?" The two made their way out of the studio to the limo that was waiting for them.

"He's attending a meeting like always. So glad that you have the time cuz I don't know of what I'm gonna wear. I already dressed as Freddy last year and was definitely scary! Remember that!"

"How can I forget?! Your costume looked authentic! You literally looked like you got your face burned!"

"Yeah! But this year I want to wear a cool costume! Something completely awesome that even Seto will make a face!"

Joey held in his laughter, but couldn't hold back a snort. "So that's why you want to go shoppin' with me. Don't worry, Mokuba! Joey Wheeler is the man, or woman, for the job!"

The two entered the limo. The driver was already told beforehand of where to go, so drove off after he sees from his rearview mirror that the two were comfortable.

Joey asked the thirteen year old, "So how's eighth grade treatin' ya, kid? Any bullies?"

"No. A lot of the kids don't pick on me since they know that I'm Seto Kaiba's little brother. If anyone tries to pick a fight with me, Seto will know without me having to say anything. He's a great big brother like that."

Joey genuinely smiled at the sound of that. Big brothers are supposed to protect their little siblings. "Bein' related to someone famous has its perks huh."

"Yup! What about you Joey? Have you ever been bullied?"

"Lots." Joey doesn't hesitate to answer since it was all in the past. "I was bullied since fourth grade after my parents divorced, and kids started picking on me because I stunk and stuff."

"Why did you stink?"

"Water was out, a lot at my house since my dad couldn't pay the water bill for a month or two. And before the divorce, my mom did the chores. It took me a while before I could pay for the water bill myself, and teach myself of how to do my laundry. Thankfully, an old lady was there to teach me how."

"Wait, how did you pay for the water bill?"

"By getting a job. One of my old man's friends knew about how bad we had it, so tried to help my dad get a job, but we both knew that he was a lost cause, so I told the guy to get me a job. He thought I was nuts, but knew I was desperate, so got me a job as a news paper boy, a pet sitter and a baby sitter. I took on a lot of odd jobs since." Joey said this while smiling as he was looking out the car window distantly. Whether that smile was due to habit or simply not being sad about the past anymore, the kid beside him didn't know.

Mokuba was silent for a moment. He never quite understood what it was like to truly work hard out of desperation. "That sound hard. And your mom left you with him?"

"She had to. She couldn't afford to take care of two of us, since my sister was frail and my mom had to take care of her medical bills."

"She left you behind because of money?" Mokuba blurted out that question. Joey's eyes snapped to him. In those honey brown eyes, there was shock, but they smoothed out to understanding. Joey looked out of the window as if to make the atmosphere between them natural again.

He placidly replied, "Yeah, she did. At first as a kid, I thought she left me with the old man was because she didn't have a choice and had to choose Serenity. I wasn't angry at her decision at all. But a few years later, my dad talked about the custody battle between them, and told me that she didn't want me because she couldn't raise both me and Serenity without money troubles. I'm still not mad at my mom, but I do feel a little upset that she didn't really fight for me or at least take part custody of me so I could see Serenity from time to time at least. She just threw me under the bus like my old man..." Joey knew he was talking to a kid, but he trusted Mokuba like a friend.

The long black haired pre-teen felt sad for the blond when he knew that he shouldn't be. Joey was better now with lots of friends and grew up to be such an amazing guy. That amazing guy sense Mokuba's tenseness, so he pulled a goofy grin and ruffled his head. "But that's all in the past! I'm seeing Serenity a lot now, and I have a better family! You, Serenity, all the other guys and even your brother! I'd be a no good person if it weren't for all of you."

That made Mokuba feel better. He switched his depressed move to one that was happily irritated, "That's great! But stop messing my hair! Girls love the long hair! I can't have you messing it!"

Joey grinned cheekily at him, "Oh, so little Mokuba is becoming a man huh! Did you brother give you the birds and the bees talk yet?"

The thirteen year old blush. "No, but at school, all the guys talk about it. How did you discover sex, Joey?"

The ex-gangster remembered back in middle school of when the Hirutani gang introduced porn to him. He couldn't tell the kid that sort of thing. "Uhm, Tristan handed me a porn vid back at middle school when I told him that I never watched one. You better not tell your brother that we're having this talk. He'll have my balls hang by a hook if he knew that I was tellin' you this. And I'm definitely not giving you a porn vid even if ya plead!"

"It's okay; I won't. So...why do they call the sex talk: the birds and bees, anyway?"

"That's cuz bids and bees have a mutual relationship with flowers. Y'see, birds and bees suck nectar from a flower, and in exchange for that, they carry the flower's pollen so that their kids can be born at different places. How it relates to sex is..." Joey paused when he caught himself giving Mokuba the sex talk.

Mokuba was staring at him with big curious eyes. "What? How is it similar?!"

"Oh no! No way! I'm not giving you the talk! That's your brother's job!"

"C'mon! Knowing Seto, he might use computers or duel monsters as comparisons!"

The blond burst out laughing because that was so true. And sad for Mokuba. Joey knew that it would be the right thing to tell the kid a more relatable way, so he isn't scarred. The blond was still a virgin, but knew sex well enough. "Okay, but you gotta swear that you won't tell Seto! Even you driver!" He pointed at the chauffeur who stayed silent.

Mokuba spoke for the both of them that they wouldn't, so Joey begun...in his male voice so that the kid could feel like they were having a strange man to man chat about this.

"So y'see Mokuba. How the whole pollen thing is similar to sex is because sex is meant for reproducing, but can be used for just pleasure. Since you're straight, and I used to be straight, I guess I can be real with you on it. The first and foremost thing about sex is that you must have the girl's consent. And she cannot be drunk when you ask her. She must be sober unless you two have been dating for a while, then it's okay to do it while she's drunk. But before that, on the first time, she has to be sober because if she wakes up and finds out she slept with you without any memory of giving you consent, then what you did last night with her was rape."

That 'R' word sounded horrifying, but necessary to be said. Mokuba asked, "So when do I know that she really wants to do it."

"Well depends on your girl. Some girls are brave where they will tell you that they are okay with it, while other girls will be havin' second thoughts. Either way, the first thing ya need to do is check the waters. What I mean by that is by doing foreplay. Foreplay is when you get intimate before you put your dick into her vagina. The both of you take off your clothes, lie on the bed, and then you give her kisses. A lot of girls expect you to be the handsy one, so you gotta touch her. Don't be too rough but don't be too gentle, either."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, don't hurt her but don't touch her just a little bit. You need to relax and go all in. Let your senses take over. If ya wanna touch her boobs, touch it. If ya wanna touch her butt, touch it. And don't be embarrassed to tell the girl that you're a virgin. Girls are actually into that. Yeah, you're inexperienced, but that kind of makes the girl feel special like she is the one who's gonna make you a man, and you're not gonna compare her to some other girl who might've been better. That takes a load off the girl's shoulders if that's something she's worried about."

"I see. So it's kind of like you don't wanna fall short in comparison to another person. I'd hate it if a girl was comparing me some guy. Much less thinking of someone else."

"See. You're getting it."

"So when do I..." Mokuba looked at him as if trying trying to finish that sentence mentally. This sort of thing was embarrassing to say for an expecting virgin like him. Joey understood without the mind read.

"I don't really know since I never gone that far with anyone."

"You're a virgin, too?"

"Is that so surprising? I know I have the looks, but I'm no playboy. But from what I've watched on videos, you gotta get the girl's vagina wet. Try and make her orgasm so she can be really relaxed."

"How do I know that a girl orgasm?"

Joey chuckled, "Now you're asking the wrong person, but from the stories I've been told, you'll know when while you're inside her, you'll feel her pussy tighten around you, her body becoming flush as her breathing becomes quick and irregular, her pupils dilate behind her tight shut eyes before she archs her back to have her body against yours as she throws her head back to let out her loudest cry of pleasure as her body spasms from her erupting orgasm. And when that spasms slows down, she falls back down to the bed with her body sweating and breathing being deep and slow. And that's how you know that you made her orgasm."

There was silence in the car. Joey looked at Mokuba, who was blushing a crimson red on his cheeks, hiding his crotch with his hands. The pre-teen boy said, "I think I need to take a quick stop to the bathroom."

Luckily the car stopped in front of the store that they were shopping at. Mokuba used the jacket that he was wearing to hide his embarrassment as he made a quick trip to the bathroom. Joey reminded the driver to not tell Seto about this talk before making his way into the store to look at the different costumes. They were just there to make up some idea before ordering it from online.

After a few minutes, Mokuba found Joey in one of the shop's aisles with a light embarrassed blush on his cheeks. The hazel eyed teen thankfully didn't comment on it, and pointed at some costumes that he thought that were cool, but weren't unique enough to make Seto make a facial expression.

Joey talked to him with his feminine voice, "I thought about a duel monster costume, but your brother only thinks the blue eyes white dragon is cool. Doesn't that worry you of how obsessed he is with that card. I love my red eyes black dragon a lot, but not to the point that Kaiba makes her appear practically every duel he's ever been in."

"I prefer not to think of what my brother does with the card after office hours or a duel." Mokuba knew as much as everyone else, who knew his brother, that he had a serious problem with that card. Joey snorted. "So what are you going to wear for Halloween? I heard from Yugi that you guys are going to have a costume ball at your school two week from now on Halloween night."

"Still haven't decided, since I gotta wait for my next paycheck next week. I spent last weeks paycheck on a birthday gift for your brother."

"Seto? You know when's his birthday?" The Kaiba brothers kept that sort of thing in the down low like keeping every personal record of them inside a vault both physically and technologically, so that no one may use their records to do something stupid. Like Seto being stopped by random people for a happy birthday comment, or getting gifts from people he didn't even know.

"Yeah. You told us last year I think when you were worried of what present to get your brother that you called me up to ask of what you should give him."

"Oh right." The little brother remembered when he almost forgot about Seto's birthday, and it was the next day. And it usually took a month or two to figure out what he should get his brother. Luckily he called Joey. He was the only person he knew who was considered to be close to his brother, and could give him an original idea. "And the tea gift was actually good. My brother appreciated the new tea that he orders it from now on. It really helped him relax."

The aspired-to-be-restaurant-owner grinned at his success. "When ya want to own a restaurant, ya gotta know your foods, drinks and a whole lotta other stuff. I want my restaurant to be where a lot of people can feel like they're on equal ground, and enjoy good food that helps them relax after a tiring week. It'll have all kinds of ethnic food that is good for you with a Joey Wheeler twist."

"That sounds like a really awesome restaurant." Mokuba could comment better, but really wanted to know, "So what did you buy for Seto? Why did you buy it?"

The blond answered the latter, "Cuz we're friends, now. If I knew last year, I would've bought the bastard a gift."

The black haired kid furrowed his brows. "But you hate him, don't you? Not like a lot, but he doesn't do anything nice for you."

The two of them enter another aisle of costumes. "Doesn't mean I can't do something nice for him, and who knows, it might warm up that little ice heart of his to be a bit nicer to me."

Mokuba highly doubted that. He guessed it would make his big brother feel something, but it was hard to imagine him being nice to Joey. "So what did you get him?"

"I'm not gonna tell you. Seto has his ways of knowing, so I'm not risking it."

"Oh c'mon! I promise-"

"Nope! Don't bother Mokuba! I'm not tellin' ya and that's it! And don't bother asking the others. I didn't tell them about your brother's birthday, since he would get mad at you, and avoid us more than he already does. Which you would think was impossible, but knowing Kaiba..." Joey let the sentence go as he looked at more costumes.

Mokuba really wanted to know! But knew that Joey was right, and Seto had a sixth sense of knowing when he was hiding something, so force himself to let it go.

"I got it!" Joey cried out as if he said, "Eureka!"

"What?!"

"What your costume should be! But you're gonna need a girl to pull it off!"

"What is it?"

"Wally and Carmen Sandiego!" The blond pulled out a wally costume. "It's perfect! The two most sought after pair ever! It's a pretty snazzy idea, am I right?"

Mokuba thought of the two red wearing people together. "You're right! That would be cool! But who can I find to be my Carmen?"

Joey snorted, "C'mon kid! You're Mokuba Kaiba! What girl wouldn't want to be your Carmen,and be whisked away into a fantasy where the two of you can never be found unless you leave a clue! Just ask a girl at your school who you can trick or treat with. It'll be like what? Your first date?"

The thirteen year old blushed. "I-I've been on dates before!"

"What did I tell you about modesty?" Joey scolded him.

"Sorry." The kid didn't need to apologize, but the blond made it seemed like he demanded for one or else without being forceful.

"Apology accepted. So looks like we got your costume that you're gonna order online. And it took less than an hour. Still a lotta time before I go home and hit the hay."

"How about we look for a costume for you? I don't have anywhere I have to be. Do you plan on dressing up as a guy or girl?"

"I was thinking about going as a guy with a mask to have a break from dressing up as a girl, but then I thought that I always dressed up as something boyish for Halloween, so figured that dressing up as something girly but also cool wouldn't hurt. I was thinking about going in a sexy version of the red eyes black dragon armor. But instead of armor its a killer dress that I can pull off with a flat chest."

"You're really not afraid to put it all out there. What do the guys at your school think about you in a skirt anyway?"

"Most of them just don't care, or are a part of my fan club at school."

"No way you got a fan club like Seto at school?"

"You bet I do! A lot of the girls at school admire that I'm not afraid to dress like a girl and still be kickass! They think I'm some kind of new wave for feminism or somethin'. What they do in their club is spread my fame around the internet, so I can inspire other guys out there to not think that dressing up as a girl is a bad thing. And that being a girl is awesome!"

"Is being a girl any different from being a guy?"

"There's some difference where guys have their protective instincts on charge like Tristan. Tristan knows that I can handle myself, but after dressing up like a girl, his male instincts just kick in to protect me. And that's about it, I think."

"Does your fan club know that you're gay?"

"No one asked me, yet. But there's this huge debate online of whether I am or not. I don't wanna make my sexuality be a big thing, so I'm keepin' that hush hush for now. So keep that a secret." Joey winked at him. Mokuba nodded. "So is your brother gonna celebrate Halloween or gonna keep himself in the office all night?"

"I don't know. Last year he did, but maybe I can convince him to go to the Halloween ball at your school."

"He betta be dere cuz I'm gonna be a knock out! Now let's go find the perfect dress and shoes! To the dress aisle!"

._._._.

Kaiba was irritated. He was irritated because of the mornings he's been having since Joey got out of the hospital.

Every single morning, the elder Kaiba woke up to a morning wood. You'd think that that would be normal for a teenage boy, but the Kaiba corp owner was no ordinary teenage boy. He used to wake up to just the thoughts of what to do next for Mokuba, dueling monsters and his company. Yet, now the nights before the morning woods, he's been having lewd sensually sexual dreams of a certain blond in lingerie and mini skirts.

Sometimes just Joey in his own male clothes, but soon ripped apart from him to be taken down like a bitch in heat. Seto was all about dominance, and damn, did he dominate the hell out of the blond in his dreams. In real life, he would be sweeter and gentle with his touches, but his dreams were all needed quickies that had him have the blond flushed under him as he was already ready for his cock to enter him at any place, any time in any situation.

But Seto was especially hard when his dream Joey would tease him with seductive suggestions and calling him, "Master."

He always had to wake up to cold showers to not let himself masturbate to the sweet idea of having the blond inside his shower sucking him off to get him extra clean and ready for the day.

Seto Kaiba did not understand of how the hell did he suddenly feel hormonal urges for the cross dressing monkey. He would think of him somewhat fondly from time to time, but ever since the idiot got out of the hospital, his mind took it to a whole other level!

He tried to soothe his irritation by distracting himself with work, and whenever his mind suddenly travels back to Joey, he thought about him losing to Yugi. That helped whip his boner down and stay down.

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba sang to him with a mischievous tone.

"What is it Mokuba?" The older brother was supposed to just glance at his brother to make sure that it was him, but then he caught the kid's sly grin at him. Something about that grin had "MUTT" written all over it.

"I went shopping with Joey today." He was right. "And he wants to know of whether you're gonna go to the Halloween ball."

Seto replied to that with a question of his own, "What will he be wearing?" He knew the reason why Joey was interested, but not of what. To not seem like he was interested him, he added, ¨And why should I bother to care?

Mokuba's grin widened. "Don't be like that Seto! And I can't tell you anything! But I'm only going to tell you that it's spicy!"

Kaiba tried not to imagine lingerie. Instead, he narrowed his eyes at his little brother. "Mokuba, remember that I do not take kindly to surprises. If you want me at this mediocre school event, then I better have a good excuse to wasting my time there, instead of using my time to improve Kaiba corporporation's latest project that will rise our stocks by more than thirty percent, and attend a meeting with potential business partners."

His younger brother was silent for a moment. He now remembered that Seto was a busy CEO who always worked over twelve hours a day to keep the number one game company standing. He was having so much fun playing with Joey that that huge detail slipped his mind. He thought that maybe he should call Joey that his big brother wasn't coming, but then he also thought that his big brother needed to go to at least one of his school's events for once. He added to his description to Joey's costume, "It's based off of the red eyes black dragon."

That caught the CEO's attention. He knew very well that the red eyes black dragon was the second strongest dragon-type card. And it was a no brainer that Joey could make himself become the center of attention if he tried. Not that Seto cared about school body's opinion, but it would be a disgrace if he didn't steal the attention by dressing up in a costume based off of his blue eyes white dragon. He will not allow another lesser dragon take the spotlight when his dragon was far more superior.

He smirked. "Is that so? Then tell Joey Wheeler that I will be there, and to be prepared. He isn't the only dragon in this game."

By the sound of that, Mokuba's eyes lit up. "So you're going?!"

"As much as I despise social events and Wheeler, yes." The male responded as he reached for his phone to tell his secretary to dismiss any meetings on Halloween night.

"I'll tell him that you're coming, right away!" Mokuba walked out before taking out his cellphone to text the blond.

Joey was in the middle of walking on the sidewalk with Tristan when he got the text. The two happened to meet at the DVD store, and figured that they could go buy a pizza and watch a horror movie at Tristan's house together since the duelist didn't have a DVD player at his place.

Right now, they got the pizza and were heading to the house. The blond took out his phone to look.

Mokuba: He's coming! And he told me to tell you that he's also coming as a dragon!

"Who is it?" Tristan asked.

"Mokuba. He texted me that Kaiba's coming to the ball!" The blond snickered happily with a naughty grin. "Seto has no idea of what's coming!" Joey texted back.

Joey: I bet he's coming as the blue eyes! Well, ol' red eyes isn't backing down! You didn't tell him about my costume right?

Tristan balked. "You have got to be kidding me! You're actually going!"

"Yeah, so? It's my life, and Kaiba's gonna lose this game once he sees me!"

"It's not something skimpy is it?" The brunette eyed his friend suspiciously.

Mokuba: Only that it's spicy and based off the red eyes black dragon. I really thought that he was going to not come, but when I told him that you were going in a costume based off of REBD, he changed his mind!

Joey smiled at the text, and then glared at his tall friend, "No it's not! It's totally inappropriate! I'm going as the red eyes black dragon! Not some hooker!"

That answer didn't help the non-duelist. "How are you gonna pull that off?"

"I'll tell you about it when we reach your house." The crossdresser went back to texting Mokuba. As he did, the two were walking pass two guys. Those guys spotted Joey, and Tristan noticed the predatory look in their eyes. Instinctively, the brunet put his hand on his shorter friend's waist to pull him closer, giving a harsh glare at the two. The two men quickly looked away since they weren't looking for trouble.

Tristan glared at them over his shoulder to make sure that they weren't trying to steal a glance at his friend's backside. His glare turned deadly when both of those guys looked back. They flinched by the intensity of those eyes that they snapped forward and shrunk away. Tristan smiled and then looked down at Joey who was glowering at him.

The taller male immediately removed his hand and gave an apologetic smile. Joey rolled his eyes. This wasn't the first time, and he complained about it, but words were helpless against the male instincts.

._._._.

On October 25th which was on a Saturday, the Kaiba brothers celebrated Seto's birthday by taking a trip to Kaiba land where it was closed so its only them. He didn't need to tell his company or the Kaiba land employees of why he chose this day to take a break to treat himself and his brother. He was the boss. The CEO didn't truly care about celebrating it, but found it to be a good day to spend time with Mokuba and treat it as if he's celebrating his birthday as well.

At the ferris wheel, Mokuba asked him, "So did you get anything from the mail?"

Seto arched an eyebrow at this. "No." He narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Mokuba, no one else knows about this day, correct?"

"Yeah! It's just that I'm expecting a package!" Mokuba didn't lie. He was waiting for a package. The package that held Joey's birthday present to Kaiba. The blond didn't want Seto to know that he knew his birthday date, so he was going to send the package to Mokuba who can give the gift to Seto as his own present to him. The younger Kaiba wanted the duelist to give the gift to his brother, and that it would be okay if the three of them knew the date. However, the older male told him that he already put the present in the mail.

Seto was still suspicious of Mokuba, but he didn't want to ruin the day because of his sixth sense.

So after playing at all the rides on Kaiba land, the two would then decide on whether to go to the movies, beach or go sky diving. The two felt like going race car driving. Seto chose to drive a car with a white and blue colo scheme while Mokuba chose whatever looked the coolest. The pre-teen already knew how to drive. The two raced each other, and Seto came up as number one three times.

After that, they had lunch at a sea food restaurant where they discuss about different things. They then decided to go back home to watch movies and eat a lot of junk food. That was Mokuba's plan as the pre-teen wanted to know if the package finally came.

When they reached their mansion, the younger Kaiba asked the head maid of whether a package had come for him. The woman told him the good news that it was waiting on his bed.

He told Seto to set up the stuff because he had to get something from his room. Before his big brother could ask, he sprinted up the stairs. He leaped into his room to see a medium sized rectangular box on his bed. He opened it to find a small, white, wrapped, and rectangular present with a light blue bow on top. Mokuba took it out and then caught sight of a folded note at the bottom of the box.

He unfolded it to see Joey's sloppy hand writing:

Yo Mokuba!

I hope you get this gift on time, and when you do, you better give it to your brother. AND REMEMBER! You can't tell him that it was from me! Love, your pal Joey Wheeler!

Mokuba grimaced at the note. He really wanted to tell Seto that Joey got him a gift, so maybe they can get along better. But he was going to respect his friend's wishes, so he put the note back in the box, and then put the box down on the floor before kicking it in under his bed.

The black haired pre-teen made his way to the living room where he saw that Seto had everything prepared. They were going to watch how to train your dragon. Mokuba figured that that would make his older brother interested in watching it.

"Hey Seto, I got a gift for you!" Mokuba handed the present over to him.

Seto ripped the wrapper off, and saw a pen box. He opened it, and his eyes widened. Mokuba walked over behind Seto to see what was in the box. It was a fountain pen, but not just any fountain pen. The pen was made of blue titanium with solid steel overlays that were sculpted to look like the blue eye white dragon at one side while the other side had the Kaibacorp logo on it.

"You bought this for me?" Seto sounded surprised.

Mokuba really wanted to say no, but he end up saying, "Yeah! Your always cooped up in your office and love the blue eyes white dragon card, so I thought that I could give you something like that! It looks cool right!"

"I love it." Seto said as he held up the pen for inspection. This reminded him of when his little brother drew him the blue eyes white dragon to make him feel better and determined. "Thank you, Mokuba."

"I-it was no problem at all!" Mokuba felt guilty. His big brother looked really happy. Almost as happy as when he was freed from Pegasus's capture.

Seto closed the box, and put the pen in his pocket since he will be using the pen. "Let us watch the movie, shall we."

"Yeah!" The two brothers got on the couch and started it. The movie did catch Seto's attention though the elder Kaiba thought that the dragons that were trained were either hideous, or nothing different from dogs. He couldn't help thinking about how Joey would be like if he was a dragon. Most likely the type to fly like an idiot and be squashed against a flat surface like the idiot he was. Seto stifled his laughter with a smirk at the thought of the mutt slamming himself against a wall, and then falling down on the ground, or being met with unfortunate circumstances of falling down several flat surfaces like one would down a flight of stairs filled with booby traps.

After the movie and the sequel, Mokuba was drowsy. The two Kaiba brothers went upstairs to get to bed. The two entered their own bedrooms to get ready for bed, and then when Seto was done, he checked on his company through phone. When he was told of what happened, and made orders to fix some mistakes, he hung up, and then walked into his little brother's room to make sure that he was asleep.

The elder Kaiba knew that he had to stop doing these nightly trips soon since his little brother was becoming a young man. The CEO noted that it was almost time for the sex talk. He decided to do it after his brother's fourteenth birthday.

Seto saw that Mokuba was in bed breathing softly. The brunet smiled at this, and then noticed something sticking out of the bed. He knelled down silently to pull it out, and looked at the address. He arched an eyebrow when he saw that it was from the mutt.

He opened the box and saw nothing but a note. He took it out, and then walked out to the hallway to have a clearer look at what was written. The second top duelist was shocked by what he read. He took out his pen, and made the connections.

So this wasn't a gift from Mokuba just like the last time when they were kids. This was a gift from Wheeler! But how did he know and who else knows? Not wanting to wait tomorrow, he marched back in his little brother's room, and turned on his table lamp.

Mokuba woke up by the sudden bright light. He opened his eyes to see his brother. "Seto?"

"Explain this?" The older male showed the unfolded note.

It took a second before it registered in the younger Kaiba's mind of what it was. He sat up abruptly in shock. "Where did you get that?!"

"The box under your bed was sticking out, but that's not what's important." Seto's glare was hard and cold, but nothing in comparison against other people since Mokuba was dear to him. "Why does Wheeler know that today is my birthday, and who else knows?"

"No one! Just him!" Mokuba spoke as if a bomb was about to set off in a few seconds if he didn't explain himself. "It was because of last year and I kind of forgot about your birthday, and I didn't know of what to get you so I called Joey, and he was the one who gave me the idea about the tea! You know! The tea that you really really like now!" Seto glared a little harder at his little brother for his blunder. Mokuba earnestly apologized. "I'm really sorry! But you didn't hate the gifts! In fact, you really liked them more than what I got you for your last birthdays!"

"I liked them because they came from you."

"So you don't actually like the pen or the tea?"

Seto scowled. He did like them a lot. But the fact that it didn't come from Mokuba had their value lowered down. "That isn't the point. I told you specifically that I do not want anyone to know about my birthday except for you. I wouldn't have cared if you had gotten me a crappy present or not; spending time with you is worth more than any material possession that you can give me. I trusted you with the secret of my birthday, and yet you betrayed me by telling Wheeler, and now lying to me that this gift came from you instead of telling me the truth. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Mokuba felt really guilty, and should be punished, but not Joey. "Okay, it was my bad. I'm really sorry Seto."

The elder Kaiba didn't know of what else to do. He did not think that it was fit to punish Mokuba for this since his intentions were good, but he had to do something about this so it didn't make the pre-teen think that it was okay to tell his birthday to others. "I will forgive you for your lies, and mistakes, but you will have to tell Wheeler that I do not want gifts from him ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Seto-"

His older brother snapped softly, "I said, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes big brother." Mokuba replied in defeat, yet added, "But Wheeler gave you that gift because the two of you were friends! And he didn't tell his other friends so you wouldn't ignore him more than you already do! If that was possible! He just wanted you to be happy, and didn't care if you didn't thank him for that! He was just trying to be a good friend!"

"Then also tell Wheeler that we are not friends, and stop thinking otherwise." Seto wasn't sure if he mean that or not. He grew up believing that friends weren't real like magic tricks. It's all good up front but behind it was all lies. He did admit to himself that he cared for the blond, and he began having lustful dreams, but the male can become a sex buddy at the very least. That was a more real concept than friends.

"So are you not coming to Halloween ball?"

Seto thought about it, and thought that that would be a good situation for the two to talk about this when they could escape from the ball. To not sound eager, he replied, "That depends on whether something far more important than the dog comes up. Good night, Mokuba."

With that, the blue eyed duelist walked out of the room. Mokuba sighed in relief that that was all that happened. He noted to himself that he should call Joey about this tomorrow since the teen must be asleep right now.

._._._.

During the afternoon of Halloween, Joey and the gang were at Kaiba land since the amusement park had five identical haunted house out so everyone in the park could get to experience the terror before it was time to trick or treat.

"What? You're not coming to the ball?" Joey looked dubiously at his long time friend, Tristan.

"Sorry man, but I gotta take my sis's boy out trick or treating." The male explained apologetically.

Duke added, "And I can't come either. I have another party to go to."

Ryou also said, "And I'm staying at my place so I can give out candy."

"WHAT?!" Joey balked! "But you guys never seen me in my costume! I was gonna be the belle of the ball!"

That would've been weird if this was three months ago from Joey Wheeler, but after three months of earning his right to be a sexy crossdresser, he was determined more than ever to show to Seto that he can look damn sexy in a skirt!

Right now, the crossdresser was wearing a spaghetti strap red crop top that showed off his hard earned abs, and faded denim shorts. It was the autumn season, but there are those surprising comfortably afternoon temperatures that made wearing this sort of outfit possible. He didn't wear hair extensions since his hair had grown past his shoulders now. His makeup gave him a warm welcoming look.

Joey did attract attention by some people who recognized him, and signed some autographs along the way. A majority of those people being girls and a few other crossdressers who weren't afraid to dress up in public thanks to him.

Back to the conversation, duke snorted, "Just send us pictures."

"But it won't be as good if you don't see it in real life!" Joey pouted with brown puppy eyes.

So Ryou suggested, "Then how about this: Since Yugi and Tea are still going with you, you guys can meet up together at my house since it's not far at all from where the ball is taking place. Tristan and Duke can come over to get candy on the go. The ball starts at six so how does seven sound?"

Joey's eyes sparkled, "That's perfect!" He head locked the British teen. "You're the best Ryou! I am so glad that we're friends now!"

"You weren't glad before?" Ryou felt really uncomfortable in the headlock that he wondered of how Yugi could stand them.

Joey ignored the question since the answer was obviously about a certain ring. When everyone else agreed with the plan, the blond than suggested that they try out all the rides before trying out the haunted houses.

And so, the gang went on roller coasters, ferris wheels, laser tag, booth games, and buying different kinds of foods before finally stopping at the haunted house where the line was pleasantly short. A maximum of six people were allowed in so the group stayed close together.

When they entered, they found themselves in a creepy barely lit hallways covered in spiderwebs, and dark spots made from water leakage.

Tristan snorted, "It doesn't look that scary." And then the slamming shut door echoed behind them which gave a shiver down all their spines.

"I guess we have to walk from here." Duke said the obvious, and the gang moved.

At the very same time, Kaiba was entering the room where the haunted houses effects were being controlled. "Status report." He demanded. He was told that everything was going extremely well as all the participants who have been inside have not wanted to come back in due to nearly having heart attacks or having to carry one of their group members out of the maze.

Seto was pleased by that. That was the whole pointed of a haunted house unlike other inferior designs. He always aimed to make the best without being met with lawsuits for scaring a person to death.

The CEO looked at the screens and spotted Yugi's strange hair that shouldn't be possible at birth. He also saw that the hobbit was with his friends. He fiendishly evil smirk graced his features as he found this as the best opportunity to play with the dorks.

"Move." He told one of his workers, and when he took his seat, he went off to work. His first course of action was splitting the group apart.

The group was walking around while wondering of where the monsters were. "I thought that we'd be scared off our socks by now." Tea said out loud of what everyone was thinking. She then gasped when she thought she saw something that wasn't her reflection in a mirror. She stopped to look at the mirror to see her reflection.

The boys stopped to look at her. "Something wrong Tey?" Joey asked.

"I think that this is the whole someone else walking through the mirror beside me trick." Tea said.

"Lame!" Tristan commented. As he said this, a wild man with a knife in hand was running full force at them. "Where's the real terror?! I came here to get scared!"

Ryou noticed the running man. "UHM?!"

Everyone looked to the white haired teen, and then to the crazy psycho coming at them! "AAAAAH!" They ran away from the man as fast as they could, and then were met with two corridors. Joey ran through the right with Tristan and Duke behind. Yugi and others were supposed to follow, but the corridor was closed by a wall. They quickly took the left to avoid the man who almost stabbed them!

Joey ran like a maniac before stopping short when a dead body suddenly dropped through the ceiling. He ran to the opened hallway at the right with the two males closely behind him.

"Wait Joey! These aren't real! Stop man!" The brunet called out, but the blond was scared shitless!

At every corner, Joey was met with some creepy zombie baby, a girl coming out of a well or mirror, arms reaching out of a painting and so much more monsters. Tristan and Duke were surprised by his stamina and stupidity of fear. They didn't have the time to be afraid since they were more worried that Joey might twist a leg from how reckless the guy was.

Seto was laughing like a maniac at the sight of them running like chickens. His workers were worried about his sanity, but did not comment for the sake of keeping their jobs. He truly enjoyed seeing the tough acting blond acting like a complete wimp! He was truly relishing the moment!

Joey finally came to a stop at one of the hallways when he can't take the running anymore. "Where the fuck is the exit! I can't take it anymore! Let me out of this crazy place!" Joey kicked a hole in the wall which let out three gray arms that try to pull him in. He screamed as he used his other leg to push against the wall to have the arms let go of him.

He got out of the their grasp, and fell against the other side. "FUCK YOU!"

"JOEY!" Tristan finally caught up to him with a panting Duke behind him.

The blond confessed to him desperately, "I'm done man! I can't take this place anymore! I'm going crazy!"

"Calm down!" The taller male ordered firmly as he grabbed the duelist's shoulders so he doesn't run away again.

"Don't tell me to fuckin' calm down! How the fuck do you expect me to calm down?! I'm telling you that I can't take it anymore! There seems to be no fucking end anymore! What the fuck is wrong with this place!"

"Joey!...Calm down." His friend told him gently. "Everything is going to be alright. None of this is real."

"Then where the fuck is the exit!" Just then a ghost appeared above them. The blond froze in fear, and Tristan quickly held him against his chest to not see the hologram above them.

"It's not real! Dont be scared!" He shouted.

"Then get me out." That came out as a sob. Duke was surprised to hear someone as tough as Joey sound like that.

Tristan sighed, and surprisingly wrapped his arms protectively around him. Something you wouldn't have expected from the two friends who would rather just have their fingers touch instead of holding hands. The taller male told the frightened one, "It's alright Joey. We've been in worst situations than this."

"But at that time we knew we could get out since we had help!" Joey sobbed out. His tears soaked his friend's shirt. "But we're hopeless now!"

"No we're not. We'll get out of this. I promise." Duke never thought that he would hear Tristan be so kind and gentle. It was as if he was handling a small shivering puppy. Ironically. "Remember at middle school when you were lock in the janitor's closet."

"Don't remind me." Joey groaned.

"No. You gotta remember because you gotta remember of how it ended." Tristan held Joey's shoulders to move the teen back so they could be face to face. Joey's face was tear streaked and nose reddened. The blond sniffed. "You really thought that there were monsters after you, but it turned out to be some prank set up by a bunch of punks."

"Yeah. And luckily you were there to run those assholes away and get me out. I was so stupid." Joey looked down in shame.

"No. You didn't know of what was happening, but when you did, it became some stupid prank. And this is all this is. A prank. So stop being an idiot and get back in the game, man." Tristan scolded him.

Joey thought about it, and then took a deep breath in, wiped his wet trails of tears, and sniffed in his wet snot. "Your right. But where do we go?"

Duke helpfully suggested, "There's got to be map somewhere. We'll just have to walk from now on to not miss it."

Joey groaned. "I don't think I can take another step in this place."

Tristan suggested, "Then hold onto my arm and close your eyes. I promise that I won't let any of these animatronics or holograms take you." He lightly chuckled at how pathetic his ex-gangster friend was.

Joey growled as he blushed, but he reluctantly embraced the brunet's arm as he pressed his eyes against it. "You better!" He demanded, and then calmed down as the three of them walked.

Seto was not pleased. He was about to let them go, but should have done so sooner. Now, the blond was clinging to that worthless groupie of his as if there was no tomorrow. The bile in his stomach pushed up to his chest which he hated. He wasn't jealous. There was no reason to be jealous.

He watched them finally find a map. He completely ignore Yugi and the others whom were separated from them were out of the house, and complaining to one of Kaiba land employees about how scary the house was that it should be considered illegal.

Joey, Tristan and Duke finally got out to bright daylight. "Alright." The brunet said. "We're out."

The honey-eyed duelist let his eyes take a peek to see the other booths and amusement park rides. He let go of Tristan in extreme glee. "YEAH! We're finally out!" He did his victory dance as he sang about his freedom. And then laughing triumphantly and then lying out loud that he wasn't scared at all!

Duke and Tristan just stared at him with their wary smiles. While Joey was celebrating, the dice duelist commented to the responsible teen, "Hey, nice work on calming him down. Never knew you could be so gentle to a guy." He winked at him.

Taylor visibly paled at what was meant to be a compliment. "Hey, I was just trying to be a friend." Then he explained, "Joey is deadly afraid of ghost and zombies. Back at middle school, a bunch of punks decided to play a prank on him. Joey was in the middle of detention, and they began playing haunted music, and then acted like ghost and zombies chasing him throughout the school. They got him locked inside the janitor closet, and tricked him into thinking a ghost was in there that was going kill him. If I hadn't been there to get a book I forgot, then Joey might have been seriously scarred."

Duke found the story to be both sad and amusing. He pointed out, "So you were being extra gentle because of that. Not because he looks like cute girl."

Tristan grimaced. "Ew, man! Dressed as a girl or not, Joey's just a pal!"

"Oh, so you're not cheating on me with him." Duke grinned. Tristan balked at the idea of doing so which made him snicker. "We've been dating since July. I think we should tell them already."

"Let's do it on Christmas, so the Christmas spirit will put them in a welcoming mood, and they'll be less on both our cases." Tristan suggested logically. Duke agreed.

"Whatcha guys talkin' about?" Joey asked.

"Nothing." Tristan replied. "Anyway, you owe me lunch for hauling your ass out of there."

Joey grimaced. "That's not fair Tristan! But since I'm such a good pal, I'll do it!"

"Joey! Guys!" Yugi called out once the three found them.

Seto left the room unhappily. As much as he was in glee for scary the hell out of the nerds, he was not at all satisfied with the ending results. Tonight will be interesting.

._._._.

The Halloween ball, that was located at a ballroom, was filled with disco lights, common halloween decorations, finger food and drinks that were served out so none of it gets ruined or spiked, and the music being remixes of either new or famous halloween songs or not.

Seto was not at all amused of watching a crowd of people dancing, or girls staring at him. Kaiba didn't exactly dressed discreetly. He was dressed as Kaibaman which was a card that was to be manufactured and give him the chance to special summon one of his blue eyes white dragon. His face might have been mostly covered up, the way he sat intimidatingly gave him away.

He had arrived at the ball at seven thirty. And now had been waiting for over thirty minutes for the second-rate duelist to arrive. He had no idea of what to expect, but was sure that whatever he was wearing wasn't worth his time being wasted in this pointless event.

However, he may have been wrong because the DJ started playing Glamorous by Fergie as a spot light was hit at one of the curved staircases. That spot light was on a slow walking teen who wore a black latin salsa fringe dress that hugged at all the right places. Joey made himself known as the red eyes black dragon by wearing what could be considered a helmet that was made in the shape of the red eyes black dragon's head.

From what the experienced businessman could see, Joey had put on black eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick which gave off this dramatic effect of subtle dominance. But the way the blond sauntered toward him in his sharp high heels with that sexy grin was not subtle at all.

Kaiba couldn't help grinning back. He felt like he was in one of those stripper bars where he was waiting for the blond to give him a lap dance. He had been to one underground stripper bars for a business meeting, but he was not at all thrilled with the place nor the meeting. Yet, if this blond was there, Seto's mood might have lighten up a bit. He pushed such thoughts away when Joey was standing right in front of him.

The Kaibaman was so glad that he had on the mask now because his lustful eyes might have given away his desire. The crossdresser asked with teasing seduction, "So what do you think?"

"What I think, Wheeler, is that we should go back into my limo, so I can have my every way with you however I want to. There's nothing more that I want to do than to ravish you in that dress, and tear it apart as I thrust my massive cock up your tight virgin ass and make you cry out and sweat in that car before I carry you into my room and discover how flexible you really are. I'm going to put your red eyes black dragon in face down position as I have my blue eyes white dragon white lightning all over your ass. And if you dare try to anger me, I am going to slap your ass so hard that you are going to find it difficult to sit for a week. Do I make myself clear, Wheeler?"

"Kaiba?"

Seto looked up at him.

"Kaiba, I asked of what do you think?!" Joey was getting annoyed. He had asked the idiot of what he thought, and he just stayed silent for a good minute! That whole reply before was just in the taller teenage boy's head. Yet, Joey wasn't a mind reader, and neither was Seto. The ex-gangster thought the CEO looked rather good in his own costume. Really good, actually.

Seto vocally replied with his always condescending smirk, "Am I supposed to be impressed? And here I thought that you would wear something the least bit decent but I was wrong."

Joey nearly dropped his jaw. Everyone else thought that he was super sexy in this! Even Tristan was against him going in this like some stupid overprotective older brother! And yet, here's Seto Kaiba! But he shouldn't be surprised. "As if you would know what decent is you oversized egocentric jerk! You wouldn't know what sex appeal is since you're as stiff as a robot! I bet you never even had your first boner yet!" He pointed with one of his black fingernails at the male's crotch!

Seto wanted to object to that since he's been having a boner problem recently, but was not going to admit that. Instead, he sneered at him. "As if a virgin like you would understand."

Joey blushed. "Being a virgin doesn't mean I haven't had one myself, dumbass! And I wouldn't be surprised if you were a virgin yourself!"

Seto chuckled, "Wouldn't you like to know."

The blond blushed hotter. He actually would like to know. "So are you?"

The brunet was shocked that the blond asked me so bluntly. That made this conversation sort of awkward, but he didn't see the problem of answering. However, they were surrounded by people who were eavesdropping. He had to have the duelist alone to discuss another important matter. "Not here, mutt." He grabbed the crossdresser's wrist, and pulled him out of the stupid place.

"Hey!" Joey didn't like being pulled, but he followed anyway until the two were standing out in the cold night air of October. They stood at a good spot where the paranoid male could spot anyone in hearing range. The blond shivered, and then was surprised to find Kaiba's coat over him.

"Don't ruin it, mutt." Kaiba ordered.

Joey grumbled, but thanked him for it. Kaiba gave a grunt of acknowledgement. The coat that the blond was wearing earlier was with the people who took care of holding the guests' stuff. "So are you? A virgin?"

"No." Seto replied straight-forwardly.

Joey's eyes widened at him. "Re-really? You?! Wow. I shouldn't be surprised, I guess, since a lot of girls would like a jackass like you. If you didn't give off deadly vibes, they would've practically swarmed around you like Duke. You CEOs are such show offs! I hate that the most out of you guys!"

"You just hate richer guys period."

"No I don't! I like Mokuba and Leon! They're rich, but not snobby like you assholes!"

"They don't have a company to run."

Joey growled, but Kaiba was right. "So...who was it?"

Seto complied in giving an answer since he didn't think his sex life was that interesting. And he knew Wheeler wouldn't talk about it to anyone like the date of his birthday. "Nobody you know or would care. I was fourteen and experiencing the hormonal part of puberty. I didn't believe in the whole love and sex speech. I simply did it as an experiment."

"You talk about sex like it's some kind of school project."

"It is. It's just an activity, but considering that I'm talking to a virgin, you may have far more idiotic idealistic thoughts on the matter." Though Seto was glad that the blond was a virgin. Not because he thought the second-rate duelist was clean or pure. It meant that the teen hadn't given anyone that type of special attention, and Joey seemed to be the type to give all his love during intercourse.

"Hey! I could sleep with someone if I wanted to!" The brown-eyed duelist snapped. "It's just that I haven't found anyone worth doing that sort of thing with!"

"Not even that poor excuse of a duelist who exposes way too much cleavage?" Seto remembered Battle City and the whole Dartz fiasco.

"Hey! Mai is a great duelist, and no, we didn't! She travels a lot and after what happened between us with Valon, we decided to just stay friends!" Joey frowned. He didn't like the idea that he was the virgin in the conversation. It would've made more sense if it were the other way around. He guessed he had his reasons. "I guess sex becomes less appealing from where I come from with all the prostitutes and single mothers walking around. I didn't want to end up as the guy who got a girl pregnant at sixteen or something."

"Poor you." Seto mockingly teased.

"Shut up!" The blond gripped the lapels of the coat tightly. "Of course you have nothing to worry about since you can just pay the girl you impregnated to keep her mouth shut and live somewhere else! Heartless bastard!"

"Or I simply know how to use a condom, and check on its expiration date. However, I doubt that you know how to check for the expiration date, much less read it."

Joey didn't know what the hell was Kaiba's problem! Why the hell was he spouting all this bullshit at him?! He did nothing wrong! He couldn't stop himself from grabbing Kaiba by his shirt. "Now listen here you giant-ass titan! I'm not afraid to beat you senseless in a dress!"

Kaiba grinned down at him. Oh, how he loved the pissed off look. "Don't get mad at me for your short comings."

"Oh, I'm gonna make you come alright!" Joey was about to punch him, but then realized of what he said. "Wait, I mean-!" It was too late. Kaiba was already howling with laughter. Joey didn't know how much hotter his blushes were becoming against the cold night air. "Shut up!" He threw the man back and then threw the coat at him. Joey shivered, but he was strong to withstand it. "Did you just bring me out here to laugh at me, you bastard!"

The laughing young man stopped his laughter, so he could reply, "No. I am here to discuss this." He took out the blue pen. Joey immediately recognized it as the pen that he got Kaiba for his birthday. If he wanted to discuss about it with him, then it meant that he knew. Mokuba was supposed to text him about it, but had forgotten.

Joey played stupid first to know of whether the taller teen actually did know though. "It's a pen."

Kaiba knew he was playing stupid which was ironic for him. He stifled his laughter, so that he could act more serious. His face displaying no other emotion except subtle irritation and dismay. "Good to know you have eyes, moron." Joey held himself back from throwing himself. "Since you know it's a pen, do you also happen to know of who gave me this pen?"

The crossdresser stayed silent for a moment. He played a convincing uninterested face as he observed the object. He guessed, "Your current hoe?"

Kaiba wanted to say yes. In fact he did, "Yes."

Joey looked incredulously at him. The face was pure comedy gold for the CEO that he had to use a part of his will to stop himself from laughing at his face. "Y-you're kidding right?"

"Now why would I lie, Wheeler? Unless you happen to already know of who truly given me this pen. So do you, or do you plan to keep playing games with me?"

The third best duelist scowled at him. "Alright! Fine! You caught me! I know, alright! And don't worry! I won't tell the gang or any reporter, no matter how much they paid me! I'm no snitch, so if that's what you wanted to talk to me about, then go! I came here to party."

"Not quit, mutt." Seto added, "I also expect you to no longer give me any presents."

The crossdresser huffed. It disappointed him that he couldn't make the teen happy some way, but he could save more money if he didn't do it anymore. "Whatever. I just did it to be nice. But if you don't like it, then I'll take it." The blond held out his calloused hand.

Kaiba kept the pen in his slim fingers. "I didn't say I didn't like it. Despite it's lack of quality, it will be competent for now."

That made the third best duelist happy to know Kaiba at least saw some worth in what he gave him. But it also irritated him that the guy can't just be honest. "Just say you like it. You don't have to be literate as if I give a damn." Joey retracted his hand. "So I bet you have some important meeting soon."

"No. I had my secretary clear my schedule for the night."

"For what? Don't tell me you actually plan on staying here."

"Mokuba wanted me to spend some time in one of these mediocre events."

"Uh huh." He sounded dubious, but then it was a plausible excuse. "Then are you gonna dance or sit on your ass all day like you do in that fancy shmancy office of yours."

"I do not see what is so appealing to moving your body carelessly to distasteful music."

"It's called having fun, smart-ass, and I guess you'd look awkward if you did. Do you know any dance styles at least? Maybe, we can work something for you to at least do one dance." Seto should do something fun for a short while.

Seto replied honestly, "I know all the ballroom dance styles from tango to swing." Though he doubt that the mutt could get him to do anything on the dance floor.

"Tango huh. I actually learned how to tango when I worked at this Italian bar. The bar had its own dance room, and one of the dance instructors taught me how." This surprised the CEO, yet he was doubtful of the puppy's skill.

"That poor woman's feet." He sneered.

Joey projected his voice to sound factual as he said, "For your information, I did not step on any feet, and the dance instructor was male, thank you very much. And he told me that I was pretty good."

"Heh." The young brunet crossed his arms. "I bet he was simply trying to get into your pants with those cheap compliments."

"Well, I did have the cutest butt in the bar." Joey walked past the taller male. Seto looked over his shoulder to observe the cute curve of the male's bottom. "He tried to give me private lessons, but I knew that he was planning on teachin' me something a little more than just tango. But I didn't give him the chance to get me to agree." The crossdresser smirked over his shoulder. A confident smirk that the second best duelist wanted to ravish so badly. "And I happen to know the DJ, so I can make a request. You just have to follow my lead."

Seto chuckled. "What makes you think that I will dance will you? Plus, you do realize that you are wearing a latin salsa dress correct? And for that matter, what makes you think that you have the lead at to the end. You may have it at first, but trust me, you won't have it for long."

Joey looked at him with sternful eyes, and then looked away to roll them. "Just shut up and follow me." He strode back into the ballroom where he went up to the people who was holding his stuff. He got back his purse where he took out his new phone. He gave back his purse before heading to the DJ who gave him a hug. Seto scowled at the intimate sight as he remembered of what happened earlier with a certain groupie of the blond's.

Joey gave the DJ his phone, and pointed at whatever was on the screen. The teen nodded and went back to his work.

The REBD cosplayer sauntered over to the BEWD one with a sexy sway to his hips. Joey placed his hands on Seto's chest as he motioned the man to walk back into the center of the dance. Everyone they passed stopped dancing to see of what was going on.

Joey told him over the music, "Don't let your mask hit mine, okay."

Seto gave a short breathy chuckle. "I should say the same to you."

The spotlights were on them. And then the music started which happened to sound like a modern day song he once heard Mokuba listening to on whatever device was popular back then: The english version of Objection by Shakira. He rolled his eyes at the choice. He expected a more classic song without lyrics, but this was Joey he was thinking about.

Hearing the modern song, Seto didn't take the dance seriously while Joey was determined to make the dance look amazing to their peers. So their dance started without chemistry between the two which annoyed the blond, so if they were going to have chemistry, Joey decided to take full charge of it by planting his feet with each step he took in front of the CEO having him step back.

Seto realized of what he was doing, so planted his own feet as he leaned forward to take ahold of the blond to display his own dominance. The two entered into spins and embraces in each other arms as they tried to push each other back. So far Seto looked like he was winning, but Joey had been doing his best at keeping up with the far more educated male by shaking his hips and letting the man's hands wander down whenever Seto grabbed him from behind, or dipping himself and kicking his legs out when he was grabbed from the front.

Tea was breathless by their performance for she was a dancer herself. She was dressed as Sally from the Nightmare before Christmas. "Wow, they are amazing."

"They're dueling." Yugi pointed out. He was dressed as Jack Skellngton. "If you really pay attention to this and their dueling, you realized that their the same. Seto has the advantage with his experience and intelligence, but Joey is also unpredictable and not the type to submit."

At some point, Joey surprisingly got Seto on one of his knees which he used to spread one of his legs on top of his shoulder, and put both of his hands behind the man's neck. Seto immediately stood up with his own arms wrapped around the blond's waist as he spun them until he let himself slow down and make the blond having his footing. The two return to their battle of dominance until the music began to end. Joey knew that Seto had him in his grip so let's it go with a big bang by twirling out of his grasp and then run back into his embrace by jumping himself on top of the male. His legs wrapped around his waist and then dipped himself back. His hands thrown out as if he had been laid to rest in the man's hands.

Seto really liked this position, and like it more when the blond leaned forward. The both of them were breathless for dancing nonstop for about four minutes. If these masks weren't in the way, he'd kiss the male.

Everyone around them cheered with a round of applause. Joey looked over at the crowd and waved his hand at them. Kaiba dropped him to see the blond glare fiercely at him. An unwavering fire in those eyes that turned on the male standing arrogantly above him.

He got up and dusted the back of his dress. Then someone came over to him with his phone. Joey took at it to see that he had missed a call and was left with a voice message. The male checked it. Seto observed him and glanced at the crowd for a moment as their audience were talking among themselves about their dance. He saw that some of them had recorded the whole event.

Joey made a face of shock. He looked to Seto and told him apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I gotta go."

"To where?" Seto sounded upset. He was since he was going to be alone at this event. He could just leave for home, but after what the two did, it sounded less appealing.

"The hospital. My dad got into a car accident. I need to go check out if he's alright."

The CEO was mildly shocked by this. Not his father being in an accident, but the blond checking on him out of concern. "Didn't you leave that man."

"Yeah, but he's my responsibility. I'm all he's got."

"Shouldn't that be the other way? I highly doubt that man deserves your care or support."

"You don't understand Seto. I can't abandon him." The way Joey said that made Seto curious of where all that sentiment came from for a gambling alcoholic who abused him. Was this Stockholm syndrome or something similar?

Not wanting to stay here, and wanting to know the blond's reasons, he provided, "Let me drive you."

"Are you sure?"

"If you're not going to be here entertaining me like the circus monkey you are, Wheeler, I have the time to drop you at the hospital, and go back to my work."

"Watch it, Kaiba." He warned him. "And thanks. I should tell Yugi and Tea." The male walked over to them, and told them the news. They wanted to follow, but Joey denied them, and told them to have a great night. His friends wanted to reject, but then they knew that this was a very personal family matter. If it was Serenity, it was different, but this was his father.

Seto's limo appeared within seconds since it was parked close by. The CEO told the chauffeur to stop at the Domino hospital first. The limo started, and Joey removed his helmet. He took out a napkin from his purse to wipe the sweat from his head, shoulders and chest. Seto took out his own mask, and was given a napkin to wipe the sweat off of him too. The both of them had put on deodorant so it didn't smell back in the car.

Joey then took out his makeup remover. Seto asked, "Why are you taking off your makeup?"

The blond replied as he took out his compact. "My dad doesn't like it when I'm dressed as a girl. This coat can cover my dress and I have shoes in my purse which I keep with me for emergencies like these."

"You shouldn't have to change how you look for his taste. It's no secret that your father abused you, and I remember that you came to school looking like you've been meet with a door several times just because you decided to put on a skirt."

The crossdresser paused his hand from removing his makeup. Seto had a point, but he had his reasons, too. "My dad isn't as bad as you think."

"Enlighten me."

"Even if I did, would you believe me or just think that I'm like a victim suffering Stockholm syndrome or too afraid to say anything. But I'm not. The reason why I stick with my dad is because he needs me."

Seto grimaced. He thought of Gozaburo's cruelty towards him. They weren't blood, and his real father was kind. So he couldn't empathize nor wish to sympathize with the other duelist. "What about you? Do you need him?"

Joey kept his eyes on his lap. "Of course I do. He's my dad."

"That doesn't answer my question. What you are saying is that you need him around to have a father. But you don't need the person who is your father."

The amber-eyed male softly glared at the CEO. "I need him to be my dad again. Before he became an alcoholic."

"Maybe if your dad actually cared about you, he wouldn't have been one in the first place." Seto was merely speaking his mind, and for that, he was given a punch to the face.

"Mr. Kaiba!" The driver cried out as he looked for a place to park. Seto told him to keep driving, but Joey demanded for the car to stop so he can walk there instead.

"Don't be an idiot, hospital is still over ten blocks away."

"It's nothing I can't handle! And don't fuckin' speak about my dad as if you know him!"

"Why are you defending the man who hurts you?!"

"He didn't mean, too! He can't help it when he's drunk! He has a problem!"

"That's just an excuse!"

"No it's not! You don't know the person he used to be! If we weren't so dirt poor to begin with, he would've gotten the help he needed!"

"Can he really be helped?! What kind of father still continues to drink when he knows that by doing so, he hurts you!? What kind of father gambles his money away when he knows he needs it to keep you fed?!"

"I'm not hearing any of this! You don't understand! None of you guys will ever understand! Stop the car!"

"Keep driving!"

The driver was scared and confused even if the argument wasn't about him. It was like a child listening to the argument of his or her parents.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?!" Joey yelled. He barked, "You always keep telling me to buzz off, so why won't you let me leave!"

"Because I care about you, okay?!" Seto confessed. Both him and Joey was shocked by this.

"What?" The shorter male whispered. The two then realized that they were facing each other and leaning close as they tried to bring their voices higher and higher. But now it was silent between them.

Seto sat back against the chair as he covered his mouth. He rewinded their conversation back in his head, and then removed his hand. He decided to not keep the cold facade up anymore. Not when he wanted the upper leverage in this conversation. "I said that I care about you, Wheeler."

Joey blinked at him. He was stunned by the confession that he wasn't sure of what to say. But he felt like he had to say something, so he asked, "When?"

The brunet wasn't sure, but he was all about giving direct answers. "I supposed that it was back when the lunatic, Dartz, was trying to rule the world with his useless dragon. I felt...worry for when the card, that happened to be in my deck somehow, had its light fade strangely. And I was not happy at all when I found you unconscious next."

Joey was dumbfounded because that was last year when they were juniors. He didn't notice Kaiba's attitude towards him change at all. He really couldn't believe the teen next to him. "Uh, wow...But that doesn't change the fact that you're an asshole, and I want out of this car so I don't have to see your scrawny face."

"Give it up, Wheeler. I am dropping you out of that hospital, and then bringing you home when you're done with your visit."

"Hey! You said that you're just gonna bring me to the hospital!"

"I changed my mind. You already know that I care for you Wheeler, and I want to make sure that you get home safely." Seto knew that Joey would just call a taxi, but the blue-eyed duelist needed the blond to limit his time with his father. He was unsure of what may happen if he were to leave. It was foolish to think that Joey's father may hurt him, but what if the man was dead? He wanted to be there for the duelist. He understood the grief of losing a parent.

"I don't need you to protect me!" Joey barked.

"And you can't make me leave you." The CEO pointed out. "Anyways, what happened to your whole friendship speech about being there for one another."

"As if you believe in all that! Isn't your work more important?!"

"Nothing I can't finish tomorrow."

"Geeze, I feel so loved." The blond said sarcastically. He sat back against the seat with his arms crossed. He realized that he still had his makeup remover and compact in hand. He decided to not bother removing his makeup anymore so put them back in his purse. His father might be in a coma for all he knew.

Though he was thinking that sarcastically, he couldn't help but feel worried by that. He wanted someone to be there for him, but when it came to his father, he was used to handling it alone. Not that he felt good about it afterwards. What he did feel after those troubling times was an emptiness and failure.

He remembered back to those abusive times when his drunk father would hurt him. He knew that those brutal moments were not his fault, but he couldn't help feeling useless afterwards. He was eight when his father became a drunk gambler. He knew something was wrong with his father, and he acknowledged that his father needed help after reading books on people with addiction problems. But he couldn't give the help since he had a life of his own to build, and his mother was no help either.

Now that his father was in this trouble, there was a medical bill to pay, and he knew that he had to take care of it like he always had to. And here, he thought that he could buy himself something really nice for a change with all that money he earned. But now, he made his decision.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Joey looked over at Seto who kept his stoic expression. The spoiled brat told him, "I am not going to give you any false hope, Wheeler, but I will tell you this: I am here for you if you will accept it."

Joey looked at him with big surprised eyes. And then he frowned at the male. He wasn't going to sugar coat the taller teen into thinking that he was actually happy about that. If it was Yugi or even Ryou, he would have smiled at their support, but he didn't have to pull some smile to make someone else less worried for him. But it was nice to know that someone as heartless as Kaiba could try to comfort him even if there could be some kind of angle to it.

Though he appreciated that Seto wasn't sugar coating his comfort either. He didn't assume that his father was okay. If worse came to worse, he may be able to lie on his shoulder for a good cry or two without the added coos that his friends might have given him.

So Joey muttered, "Thanks Kaiba."

The rest of the car ride was silent. A few minutes later, they were finally in front of the hospital. Joey opened the door himself so he could run to the hospital counter as fast as he could. Seto got out of his own limo as he told the driver to park nearby. The male followed the blond to the counter in long strides to keep up.

Joey told the hospital receptionist, "There's a guy named Joshua Wheeler who was in a car accident recently. I'm his son Joseph Wheeler."

"And he is?" The receptionist referred to Kaiba.

"Nobody who needs to mind his own business." Joey growled at him as if it was another language that meant to leave.

Kaiba huffed at him. "I'll be waiting here."

"You could have just waited in the car, ya know."

"Just get on with your family visit."

Joey growled again, but then held back his anger because, again annoyingly, the walking statue was right. "So my dad."

"Yes, he's at room 203. You can see him. He only suffered a broken leg which will take six to eight weeks to heal."

"Thank you." Joey gave a glare at Kaiba before he made his way to the room. Seto took his seat that was located at the corner. He took out his cellphone so Roland could tell him everything that had happened thus far in his company without his presence.

While he was busy, Joey entered the room that had his father. The man was sitting up with the bed curved to help him stay up since his leg was casted and hanging up.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" His father questioned.

"My costume. What the fuck are you were you doing driving drunk?" Joey pulled a chair that was at the corner to the side of his old man's bed.

Joey's father had blond buzz cut hair and amber eyes like him. The man had a full beard and a triangle face shape while Joey's own was a diamond and clear face shape. His father had a beer belly unlike Joey who sported abs.

His father told him, "Is that a-"

"Cut the bullshit, dad. The doctor told me that you hit a tree, and he told me how drunk you were. You didn't hit that tree by accident." Joey found it hard to breath when he said that. He may be pissed at the man, and refuse to admit that he hates him, but he was still his dad. "I know how many beers it takes before you do something stupid."

The old man's face was somber. "What do you expect me to say?"

"That you'll go to rehab." His son said clear cut. "I can afford it now."

"With what money? The money you made by looking like that?!"

"I'm not a drag queen! And there's nothing wrong with being one!"

"Tch. You're such a fag."

"You know I am, and don't fucking pull being a bullshit of a dad card just so you can talk me out of helping you!"

"I'm not pulling any card! I hate you! I can't stand the sight of you, you fuckin' faggot!"

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are! You think I don't hear you crying at night about what a god awful father you are! The walls are fuckin' thin as paper, you piece of shit!"

"You think you're so smart! Why the fuck doesn't your report card says so!"

"Because I had to take care of you!"

"Why don't you just take care of yourself!"

"Because I love you! Now go to fuckin' rehab! Accept that you have a problem so I can start taking care of myself!"

"You can do it without wastin' your money on me!"

"I'm not abandoning you like mom!"

"She did it because she was smart enough to leave a bunch of shits like us unlike a retard like you!"

"No, I never left because I chose to make sure that you are okay! Don't fuckin' act like some ghost makes your breakfast and lunch every morning!"

"Well, you didn't have to do that!"

Joey threw his hands up in the air, got up from his seat, and then placed his forehead against the wall. A nurse opened the door and asked if everything was alright. Joey replied that it was, and then was told to please keep it down for the other patients. The Wheelers agreed, and then she left.

The two blonds glared at each other. Joey looked away as he lied sideways against the wall. He said, "I won't put you in a rehab unless you want to. I don't want to make you feel like I'm throwing you into some loony bin. I visited the rehab place. It's really nice. They have a swimming pool, nice rooms, and you don't sit in some creepy lit room to talk about your problems."

"Shut the fuck up, Joe." The alcoholic sighed out tiredly.

Joey felt incredibly pissed, but he contained his temper because he didn't want to fight right now after their shouting match. "I have a crush on a guy at school."

There was silence before his dad asked, "Oh? Is he gay, too?" The man didn't really have a problem with it. He found it surprising that his son was one, but his sexuality didn't effect his son's behavior. But it does become an excuse for his drunk counterpart to use to beat him.

"I don't know. He's waiting for me right now at the waiting area."

"Then why aren't you talking to him instead?"

"Cuz he's a prick. He thinks that I shouldn't bother with you anymore."

"Smart guy."

"He is. He's a freakin' smart ass who owns his own gaming company."

"He's rich?" The sparked the old man's interest. But he tried to downplay it to not make his son think he's supporting him just for the money. Although, that would be a nice bonus if they got together.

"Yeah, but I don't care about that. I wouldn't have a crush on the guy if I hadn't seen the other sides of him. I mean he's like a fuckin' robot dictator who takes things way too seriously. He doesn't know how to have fun."

"And he owns a gaming company? Meant for kids?" There was a comedic irony floating in the room, but neither was up for laughter. "So what's so great about this guy?"

"He has a little brother who he takes care of and also really loves. His little brother has the tendency to be kidnapped, and that guy doesn't hesitate to save him and neither does his little brother. I admire that kind of thing since Serenity and I got separated. But not only that, he's fearless, hot as hell, and I won't lie that he impresses me with how he duels."

"So he's a duelist like you?"

"Yeah. And he takes duel monsters way too seriously that he doesn't know how to just have fun. He can't stand the idea of losing, and talks trash to me whenever we duel. Although what he says isn't as bad as what you shout at me when your drunk." Joey smiled. Thinking about Kaiba was ironically making this situation brighter for him. "He thinks that he can kick me down, but I'm never gonna give up in the middle of our duel from his trash talk. I'm also never gonna give up on him because we're also friends. He just told me before I got here that he cared about me for the first time because he was afraid of what might happen if I see you. He didn't say the last things I said, but I know that's the reason. No one knows that I'm still taking care of you even if I have my own apartment. They wouldn't understand. Maybe Yugi would understand, but he's so sensitive. I still need to teach him to be a man." The duelist smiled more as he thought of all his friends.

They became silent. Joey looked over at his dad to see him with a contemplating face. Then the man looked at him with tearful eyes. The teen knew his father could be strong, but the man fell to addiction which left him vulnerable. The man opened his mouth, closed it as he moved his line of sight to the side, and then looked back at his son. He opened his mouth again, and said, "You sound like you have a good life, kid."

Joey approached his father. He grabbed the man's hand, and gave it a firm squeeze. "And I want you to be a part of it again. I want my dad back, and now, I can do that...if you let me, pops." Tears formed in the teen's eyes. He bit his lip to force those tears back.

His dad couldn't hold back his own, and let them slide. He nodded his head. "I want to come home." he sobbed as he had his hand hold Joey's own tightly.

Seto was speaking to several people on his phone, yet hung up and then called for the limo to come when he saw Wheeler returned. He walked up to him, and saw that the male's nose was red and eyes were teary. He asked, "Did everything go well?"

Joey nodded. The two walked out and then entered to the limo. The trip to the bond's house was only several minutes, and it was spent in silence. Kaiba didn't want to talk about how the blond's meeting went with his father since it must be personal, and as long as Joey didn't look deeply hurt, it was okay.

When they reached his house, Joey looked Kaiba straight in the eye, and thanked him, "Thanks for the ride Kaiba, and...telling me that you care about me. Does that mean we're friends or what?"

"I suppose it does, but do not tell your friends. I don't want them to think that I actually care about them, too, if I care about you. And do not act like we are friends at school. We will remain distant from each other, and fight like any other day."

Joey snorted, "As if us officially becoming friends would have change anything. But what about the how birthday thing with giving presents? You know, my birthday is on January twenty-fifth. It's not hard to forget." He winked at him.

Kaiba silently chuckled, "Do you want presents?"

"If you don't mind me giving you a present or two on yours."

"Why do you want to give me a present? You'd be wasting your money."

"So it's fair! I'm not going to accept a present unless I can give one in return!"

"You're annoying, mutt."

"Don't change the subject! Just give me a yes or no, ya prick!"

Seto thought about it. He didn't want to be given presents, and he didn't have to give presents to the blond on his birthday. "Then don't expect to get any presents from me on your birthday."

Joey was butt hurt to be given a lengthy no. Though this may be one of the CEO's cruel facades. "Fine! But if I get a present, even if it's from an anonymous person, I'm giving you one!"

"Don't be difficult you, idiot." Seto was planning on giving one anonymously if he felt like he was in the mood to give one, but he guessed he had to be wary of that threat.

Joey growled at him. "Then don't be such a fuckin' robot! Honestly, if the world was to be overrun by robots, I wouldn't be surprised if it was because of some dictating robot who happens to look exactly like you!"

Kaiba smirked. "Your poor creative skills is nauseating. I think it's about time that you get out of my limo, monkey."

"Monkey?!" Joey's eye twitched as he grabbed the male's shirt, pulled him in, and then wrapped his arms around his torso. They stayed like that for a moment.

"What are you doing?"

Joey grinned against his shoulder. The taller male felt the movement of those lips. "I'm hugging you, ya nimwit! I know that you're a freaking popsicle, but even popsicles have been hugged, too."

Kaiba scowled. Joey of all people didn't have the right to call him a nimwit. Especially after using popsicles as a metaphor. "Get off me Wheeler. Your makeup will smeer on my coat."

"Gawd, your such a freak." Joey moved back and had there face so close. Kaiba felt his breath against his lips as he spoke, "But fine. I'm leavin'. Thanks fer the ride, you big palooka." The driver had already open the door for him which he thanked him for before making his way to his apartment.

The Kaiba corp. owner watched him enter the building before ordering his driver to take him home. Kaiba still felt the warmth that was pushed against him during that hug, and the slight aches of his muscles from dancing with the blond. He did feel like this night was somewhat successful that he was happy, but he was concerned of how his confession to the male will be handled by the blond in the future.

._._._.

A/N: And so the fourth chapter where Kaiba moves from sexual desires to friendship. Not necessarily the friendship zone, but a new zone he has to think about while his sexual desires are becoming somewhat tamed, but still there. Seto can tame his sexual desires and will through cold stubbornness!


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing changed back at school between Joey and Kaiba except for the crossdressing male giving him an acknowledging glance, and smile with an ocassional wave. Seto merely returned it with a cold glance, and then ignore him completely as he sat at his desk and either read or did his work.

What did change around them was Kaiba's fangirls. When they returned to school after the night of the dance, Joey was greeted by his own fan girls and boys like usual at the hallways. They were praising him for his dancing skills, and members from a dance team suggested that he should join them. Yet, the blond kindly declined since he was understandingly too busy, but it was worth the try.

The blond was engrossed in the attention that he did not expect to be slapped hard by one of the girls before him. Kaiba was in the classroom and had heard the harsh smacking sound and the deathly silence that followed. He did not care for drama but then heard the girl, who slapped his mutt, accused him of stealing Kaiba away from those who were far more in love and devoted to him. She bitterly lashed at him with accusations of dressing up as a disgusting trangendered whore who needed to know that his unreal gay affinity for Seto Kaiba was appalling and that the male should go back to being the dog he truly is.

Kaiba was greatly appalled by the female's assumptions. Joey's fan girls and boys began to verbally attack her, but they stopped. The CEO stood up from his seat, and walked out of the classroom to see of what was going on. The blond had his hand rose mid air and then lowered it.

He said calmly, "That's a whole lotta assumptions you're making about me. I am gay, not going under any process of becoming an actual girl, and I am dressing for Kaiba, but I'm doing it because we're playing a game as just friends. That tango dancing you saw was us just playing a game like always. Us trying to one up the other. I understand you're angry, but you should direct that anger towards something more productive than yelling at someone as if it will change anything. Seto won't like you by being a bitch to me, and that's the facts."

The girl who assaulted him fell on her knees in tears. Joey sighed out, and then glanced over at the blue-eyed duelist who he knew was standing there. The blond just left the girl crying on the floor which practically left a message for the other Kaiba fan girls to not mess with him. He can beat you down without using his fist. This impressed the second best duelist in the world.

Then one day the blond didn't show up for class. Kaiba was able to understand why by listening to his friends whose mouths seemed to get bigger and bigger as time went by. It took place during one of their many recesses. Tristan supplied to his friends and indirectly the cold CEO, "Joey gave me a text that he had some business to take care of."

"So did I." Ryou said. "What do you think that he may be doing? I hope he's not in some sort of trouble, again."

Duke suggested, "He must be filling out contracts with one of the talent agencies. Joey asked me for some contacts and places he could go to. I guessed he took my advice to become an actor."

"Joey?" Tristan found that disbelieving at first, but then remembered the dice monsters commercial. "I guess he did look pretty good in your commercial. Your game has been selling like crazy since then. My nephew bought one since he was convinced that it was any actual good." He got a good kick to the shin for that one.

"Wow, so Joey's going to become an actor." Tea thought that it was nice that her and Joey had similar dreams. Maybe she'll dance in own of his movies or shows. But it was a bit concerning, too. "What happened to his dream of becoming a restaurant owner?"

Noboody knew. Yugi guessed, "Maybe being an actor is a part time thing. If actors have that sort of thing. I'm pretty sure that he's just opening his options." That made a lot of sense. Then the group discussed about other matters in their own lives.

Seto wasn't satisfied with those answers. Without a second thought, he used his sources to know of what the blond was actually doing. It was only natural since Seto already did that before him and Joey became...friends.

It was a strange feeling for the proud duelist to tell himself that they were friends. He never had a friend before. He wasn't even sure if he was being friends with Joey correctly. It was a completely new experience for the CEO despite the blond having told him that he already considered them friends before it became official between them.

How did friends react to each other? Was it similar to his business meetings with other clients or business owners, except with actual fondness for the person?

Seto certainly wasn't going to act nicer, or change drastically for the blond. But he couldn't deny that he was uncomfortable with who he currently was. He remembered Gozaburo's teachings to him that there's no such things as friends in the world. Just potential enemies or clients. The only person he can depend on was himself, and that worked for him.

Then Seto, in an annoyed state, thought about Yugi; the one he still thought was a hologram who was entitled as some sort of pharaoh from the past. He thought about his annoying jabbering about working as a team, and to trust one another. Seto rolled his eyes. He felt a head ache coming up from those memories. Neither of them was enjoyable to reminisce.

And then he remembered what Wheeler said back at the near end of Battle City. The dog blabbering about himself being a lonely bully once, but then discovered that looking out for others helped him get stronger.

But how the hell was that going to make the CEO stronger? He was already someone that every man wished they could be, and who a majority of the female and male population wanted. What could friendship possibly give him that he doesn't already have?

Seto wasn't going to figure this out on his own, and looking it up on the internet would be pointless. So he turned to the only person he could count on.

"What you can gain from friendship?" Mokuba repeated Seto's question, though it was a dumbed down version. The two were having dinner together in their mansion.

"Yes. Wheeler and I have officially come to an understanding that we are friends due to my less spectacular moments of confessing that I may actually care for him." Seto said that without a moment to breathe.

Mokuba knew that his brother was acting a bit like one or two of those Japanese stereotypes: Kuuderes with a pinch of tsundere. Though the younger brother kept that opinion to himself, and then expressed his surprise. "You and Joey?!"

Seto took a sip of his wine before he replied, "Yes. As hard as it is to believe. He has a way of throwing me off guard which is unsettling."

The younger Kaiba wasn't sure if that was such a bad thing since Seto needed a good shake or two from his usual self. "Well...Back to your question, I guess it depends on who you're friends with. My friend Sonny is someone I can talk to about personal stuff while my other friend, Kiichi is someone who I can play sports with and is a lot more fun to play video games with than Sonny."

Seto was aware of Mokuba's friends. He had done deep background checks on both males before he silently accepted their friendship. "I see. And what sort of personal stuff do you discuss with your friend, Sonny?" The paranoid male questioned suspiciously.

His younger brother caught on to the tone, so reassured his big brother. "Nothing about Kaiba corp. or anything about our business unless it will be common knowledge to the crowd. But most of the time it's just about girls, what's on TV and homework. Nothing serious." Mokuba then returned the conversation back to Seto, "So what you're asking me is what you can possibly gain from Joey being your friend? Weird. I thought you would already know what that is."

Seto rose an eyebrow to this. He was not aware of him having any mutual interactions where he gained anything of worth from the mutt. "It so happens that I do not, Mokie. Can you please enlighten me of what I could possibly gain from the second-rate duelist?"

Mokuba took a moment to think about how to say his answer as he took a gulp of his water. He looked down at his food with a distant yet thoughtful expression. "I think it's, uhm, a new perspective, I guess." That almost sounded correct.

However, Seto wasn't understanding him. "And what sort of perspective does Wheeler give me?"

"About life, I guess. I mean, with Kaiba corp., it's all about business. With me, it's about raising me. And with Yugi, it's all about dueling. With other people, they aren't worth your time unless you need to use them. Though Yugi does try to make you be friends with him and the rest of his friends, Joey just talks to you for the heck of it. He made you dance tango for fun!"

Seto frowned. "I don't see how that has anything to do with perspective." Perspective was having an idea of something such as what one's perspective would be of a piece of painting while another would think differently from what they saw due to both participants having different life experiences. He couldn't fathom at the moment of what Joey made him see differently of the world that gave the CEO any worthy inspiration.

"Okay, maybe I was way off on that," The pre-teen shrugged his shoulders, and then had his fork hold down his steak to be cut. "But you got to admit that he makes you have fun."

Kaiba sneered at that guess, but then he thought about the Halloween night, and the time at Battle City when the blond kept telling him to loosen up. During that duel, Joey wasn't so overly annoying and persistent about it. It was as if the idiot was confident that whatever he said would get through to him. Or perhaps didn't care of what would happen.

The brunet didn't know which one in the latter of his thoughts upset him more. He shouldn't care of whether the mutt did care for him then, but what about now? How much did the blond truly cared for him...as a friend?

._._._.

Joey returned back home. What he had been doing so importantly that he had to skip school was that he had to bring his dad to the rehab center, and made sure that the man was comfortable with the place. Joshua Wheeler liked the rehab therapist that he met. Not because it was a good looking woman, but because it was a very modest and forward male who was unnaturally charming.

His father wasn't put off with his new therapist's, Mr. McConnen's, personality. Instead, the elder Wheeler smiled when the man smiled, and the two shook hands like friends. Mr. McConnen welcomed them with easy-going excitement, and promising words that Mr. Wheeler felt that he could trust him and the place.

After a tour of the rehab, his dad thought that the place was decent, and that he was thankful to Joey that he was going to try as hard as he can to not take a single drop of alcohol or play a single gambling game. To make sure of that, the old man gave himself a new goal that he was going to use the work out room to get rid of his beer belly and get a six pack just like his son except he'll look better.

Joey snorted at the thought as he genuinely smiled at his accomplishments. Now he just had to work extra hard to not only pay the bills of his apartment, clothes, cosmetics, and food, but also the very expensive rehab bills which are over thousands of dollars a month. The blond was able to pay for a few months in advance since he had over one million in the bank from the money he had left over after paying for his little sister's operation.

He had invested smartly, and had been building up from there in order to not only be able to buy his future restaurant, but also pay for Serenity's wedding when the girl ever found the lucky man. He still had money to pay for her wedding, but not enough to buy his own restaurant as soon as he wanted.

After hearing his father purposely try to kill himself, he decided to postpone his own dreams to save him. Joey honestly thought that he could just take care of the man from the sidelines by sending money every now and then, but then realized at that moment in the hospital that his dad really truly needed help from his addiction.

The young male knew that it wasn't going to take a few months to help the man. So he had to take a job that will pay the big bucks, and that was selling himself to the media. Duke said that he had the talent, so he had to take the risk, and build up his popularity. It wasn't hard to find companies who were interested in him since his popularity grew thanks to his blog and dueling history. Though some was hesitant due to his violent past despite many of the fights was him being cornered.

Either way, he signed up with a company he thought had the potential to help him. It wasn't a big company, but he truly liked the CEO.

._._._.

"Are you crazy?" Duke questioned in his office. He was seeing Joey about another commercial that they could do since the last one was a success. The blond was sitting on a chair in front of his office desk with wide blinking eyes. The dice CEO clarified, "You were wanted by the top companies in Domino City, and yet you decided to go with a company I never even heard of before. What were they called?"

"The Draco agency!" Joey answered with an excited tone that almost fooled Duke into believing it was a grand place. "At least it has a pretty rad name!" The cross dresser pointed his finger up with a wink to openly express the coolness of it. The teen was actually in his male clothes since he wasn't going to see Kaiba who was having business abroad. He also wanted to lay off the cosmetics for now.

The black haired duelist rolled his eyes. "That's besides the point. I checked the company's success stats, and so far it's not good. Many of its clients end up leaving for more experienced companies. I'm just sayin' man that you should consider doing the same thing if you want to get more famous and more money."

"Fame and money is important for me, but y'see, the CEO and I just clicked! I know he won't let me down! I feel it right here in my gut and it has never let me down!" The blond duelist pointed his thumb at his stomach. "And you can't blame it since it's new! All it needs is for it to have a grand idol representing the company and that idol will be me!" He redirected that thumb to his best winning grin.

Duke sighed. This was Joey who he was talking to. "At least your agent sounds professional when you gave me her phone number so we can have this meeting."

"Yup! See! The company knows what it's doing!" The agent that the company gave Joey was a woman named Kiyoko who was as tall as Kaiba with light brown skin, round green eyes put behind a pair of reading glasses, and pastel pink bob hair. She told him that she dyed her hair so that she could stand out, and it definitely works. The first time they met, she appeared very straight-laced due to being new at her job. Though she also showed to be confident and smart, so Joey believed in her.

The dice CEO let go of the topic since he already knew from past experience that there was no way to change the blond's mind. Even if the company became a flop, the male would just keep trying harder to bring it back up. Though the green-eyed teen hoped that the agency wouldn't abuse his friend's strong will and naive mind. He made a note to threaten the agency's CEO to never do such a thing to his friend.

Duke then said, "So, what plans does your company have for you?"

Joey replied, "Well, they want me to continue doing my blog, and to continue making commercials with you, but they also want me to enter some duel tournaments in my girl clothes. They are going to try to get me into some plays and newbie stuff to see what kind of genres I fit in best."

That sounded good. The two duelist returned to discussing the commercial with schedules.

After that, Joey was called by Kiyoko who saw his schedule of the commercial shoots. She was able to find another gig for him to do if he thought he would have the energy to do it. "It's a small comedy play, and I already signed you up for auditions for the lead female part." The woman told him with a strict even voice over the phone. "The play will be performed two weeks from now. So I ask you this now, Mr. Wheeler, do you think you have the capacity to memorize two completely different scripts and play two different parts. I understand that this is your senior year, but I had informed your school to make you a special exception. So what is your answer?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Chill out Kiyoko!" Joey was sitting relaxed on his sofa. "I mean I don't mind, but you sound so much on edge."

"You are my first project. I have to make perfect." The woman told him with a cold tone that reminded him too much of a brunet.

"And I will be! But you got to have more faith in me Kiyoko. Just like I have faith that you won't let me down!" Joey told her with all the passion he had inside him, yet hinting that he still had way more left to give.

"Just give me an answer. Can you handle two types of work or not?"

"You bet I can! Just send me both scripts and I promise you that I have both memorized separately by the next day!"

Kiyoko highly doubted that, but at least the blond had what was truly more important than a good memory, and that was a beaming aspiration that seemed to never fade. She had the feeling that she wasn't going to ever get bored with the blond around.

And so Joey was given two of the scripts after auditioning and damn was it hard! He tried remembering one script perfectly first during his time at school which was the comedy play's own. It was quite funny that he had to stop his snicker every now and then. But his grin really gave it away that his friends kept bothering him during recess of what the script was about, but the blond told them to go to the play instead.

He told his own local followers on the blog to come to the play as well in a funny video that Tea helped edit.

"Remembered your script for my commercial, Joey?" Duke asked during lunch at the cafeteria. The bandana wearing male was sitting at one of the table with his friends. Joey's fan girls were sitting nearby on a table or on the floor so that they could be near their idol. Kaiba's own fangirls did so for the young man who was eating alone.

The blond stopped himself from shoving his sandwich in his face to reply in his feminine voice, "Yup! It's only about ten lines anyway!"

"True, but you gotta make sure that you don't mix up the lines with the play you're performing in."

"Please!" Joey waved his hand as if lightly slapping the worry away. "I got this in the bag! Joey Wheeler always comes prepared!"

"Until you mess up." Tristan teased.

Joey bared his teeth at him. "What was that pin head?! I'll show you who messes up!"

Everyone else laughed. The blond mildly growled at them. Then Yugi suggested, "Hey, why don't we finally have Kaiba sit next to us for once? It is our senior year, he should be fine sitting with us by now."

Tristan scoffed. "Give it up, Yugi. The bastard won't sit with us even if you asked, and it'll only cause more trouble for Joey."

Tea agreed, "I hate to say it, but it is true."

Though Ryou backed up the tri-colored haired teen, "Oh, it can't be that bad. How about we have Joey ask him to come sit with us?"

"Are you crazy?" Duke questioned. "I think his fangirls heard you because I'm starting to feel their glares give me a shiver and they're not even directed at me."

A chair squeaked. Everyone was surprised to find Joey stand up. "Ryou and Yugi's right. Maybe it is about time we let that cold-hearted bastard sit with us."

Tristan spoke for the disagreeing ones, "Are you trying to get yourself killed? If you're just doing this to piss of the guy's fangirls more, then you'll have another storm coming after you, and girls are nasty at what they can come up with."

Joey shrugged. They didn't know that Kaiba and him had officially considered each other friends, and he wasn't going to be surprised that the blue-eyed duelist would reject him to keep that secret, but he figured that it was something to do since he's been cramping his head with scripts and work. He needed a new form of excitement so he was walking into the lion's den.

He turned to the Kaiba corp. owner, and walked to him. He was careful as he walked before a girl had scooted her chair back against him. He stepped to the side and then forward. A girl's leg shot out, but he was quick on his feet to make the jump, and then dodge the chocolate milk that was flung to the air as the one who threw it acted like it was an accident.

One of the girls made a dick move by having an innocent student holding a tray trip in front of him. Joey made a quick move to grab the tray with one hand and then hold the person up by wrapping an arm around the female. "Are you okay?"

The girl looked at him and their faces were really close. She blushed as she got her footing and took her tray from him. She thanked him before making a hasty retreat.

The blond then finally reached the brunet who bluntly said without removing his eyes from his food, "No."

Joey grimaced, and not surprised. "Fine. I just came over to see of whether one of your crazed fangirls would try to jump me. They put up some dirty tricks, but nothin' I couldn't handle."

"If that is all then leave."

"Alright. Alright. Nice to see that we're going to spend whatever time we have left this year with you here while I'm over there with my friends." Then a thought came to Joey that made him curious. "So how are you going to celebrate Thanksgiving? I'm going to spend mine with my dad."

Seto now looked at the blond with cold eyes of disbelief. "Then this must mean that the rehab center, that you have sent him to, must be doing wonders for his mental health."

Joey was, again, not surprised that the paranoid asshole knew. "So you are spyin' on me."

Seto would hardly call it spying as it was more of keeping tabs on close people from time to time. Yet, he didn't want to debate over that matter. "I hope this doesn't put a dent into our so-called...friendship." He said it in almost a whisper so only the monkey before him could hear. The word still sounded so foreign to him now that it was being used in a personal context. The eighteen year old male did feel slightly weird to be acting the same cold bastard that he knew he was, but he didn't know how else to act to relief that unease.

The blond rolled his eyes by how dramatic Seto said the last word. "I don't mind since I have nothin' skeevy goin' on. And my life's bound to become less private with how famous I'm becomin'."

The brunet snorted. "Please Wheeler, your fame is due to your dumb luck and incompetence to be a true winner. The public sees you as an underdog, and I stress the dog part. When your peers want something from you, you will do it for a treat. Someone that everyone knows doesn't have any true talent, but willing to root for to pass their needless time."

Joey glowered down at him. Seto was right about him being lucky to being famous due to the fact that he was always a runner up duelist, and he hadn't been at the top of many tournaments. If he hadn't adorned the female clothing, many of the agencies who wanted him before wouldn't have. But the rest was just down right insulting. If he was his old self without the media keeping tabs on him and his father's medical bills on the line, he would've signaled to his friends that he was going to attack so they can stop him. But now he had to be cautious and control his temper. He was doing this for his father.

So he crossed his arms and reminded the CEO, "You didn't answer my question of what you and Mokuba plan on doin' for Thanksgivin'. Jus' curious."

Seto was surprised that the mutt didn't bark at him. In fact, he was anticipating it. But the male understood that they were being watched in public, and the cross dresser actually had to be presentable in public for once. This both impressed and disappointed the duelist.

He sharply replied, "Nothin' that is your concern, mutt. For that matter, you specifically said that you came over here to test these pathetic females for your own amusement. Not to bother me with this talk. I may consider you as a...friend, but that doesn't give you the benefit to waste my time with this pointless talk."

Joey placed his hands firmly on the table, and whispered harshly, "I just wanted to know of what you were doin'?!"

"And like I had replied, it is none of your business, loser."

The shorter male balled his hands to fists, and stopped them from flinging themselves at the brunet's face. His amber eyes are sparking a fire that wanted to be set free, but they were being blasted by a firehose of reason, care and need. Despite Seto's sharp tongue, he took a seat, and said throuhg his teeth. "C'mon Kaiba. Graduations months away but that's gonna fly away before ya know it, and it's not secret that we're not goin' to see each other as often like this. So get off yer fuckin' high horse already an' jus' be straight wit' me already."

Seto gave a small smirk, "Oh, but I am being straight with you, mutt."

Joey's eye twitched and he clenched his fists on the table so hard that his knuckles turn white and his nails were injecting themselves into his skin. He spoke through his gritted teeth again, "Fine bastard. If that's how you want it, then I'm guessin' that I won't be seein' you at my play. But maybe Mokuba will be interested unlike you, ya asshole!"

He stood up turned away and kicked the leg that popped right in front of him so hard that the girl who stuck it out did a two-seventy degree turn on her chair. Her wide eyes looking at cross dresser who is showing the middle finger upside down against his hip to be discreet. He took his seat with his friends and stuffed a whole sandwhich in his mouth.

And to think he could get a decent word out of that biotches' mouth! Friends! Joey should be laughing disdainfully at the word when it has Seto Asshololic Kaiba in context! He sipped his chocolate milk so angrily and then crushed the box when he finished. His friends just stared at him eat like some sort of robot with a permanent glare of death on its face.

Joey also can't believe he even considered that he liked the guy! And he didn't mean the friendship kind of like. He meant that he might actually considered the brunet to be a hottie and wouldn't mind being wrapped around the man's arms more intimately, and perhaps share a kiss. The blond felt a blush rise for his cheeks, but he didn't have to try to restrain it because when his food is gone, he began thinking about the butterflies he felt before.

He decided to be more realistic to himself. If he were to date Kaiba, it wouldn't be great. He meant, yeah, all couples have their problems, but Kaiba wasn't an ordinary teenage boy. Dating him would require a lot of patience and persistence, and Joey was sure that he could do that, but he wasn't sure that he had enough love to stand for it, and was very convinced right now that he didn't.

The thought made the butterflies he felt in his stomach be speared and the pretty insects' blood colorfully splatter all over his insides. His friends noticed the quick change from anger to realization to dejection on their hot-tempered duelist in a matter of seconds. Yugi asked if he was okay which had the blond become bewildered for a split second, and then shake his head briskly as if trying to dry himself from the wet waters of sadness. "Y-yeah! Why wouldn't I be?! I already knew that that damn asshole would reject me, but he didn't have to be such a damn oaf about it!" He crossed his arms angrily.

Then the blond switched the conversation so that they wouldn't be concentrated on him or Kaiba. He didn't want to think about the handsome blue-eyed duelist at the moment. He will get over it later, and hoped that he won't feel more hurt the next time they talked. He wasn't sure of where these feelings were heading for him, but he knew that he shouldn't act assumingly on them.

While Joey was making this decision for himself, the brunet eyeing his back was mentally beating the crap out of himself for being a complete idiot. He didn't act differently, but that was the problem. Joey had to do it, so of course they couldn't do their usual banter. Though Seto pointed out to himself that acting differently wouldn't make him be himself, and he had to continue putting a brick wall between them despite their friendship. That was reasonable, but then another part of the young man wanted him to act differently the next time so their wouldn't be a bigger wedge between them.

Joey was right. They are graduating, and these days are flying past fast. Seto was planning to graduate after this semester, but then by doing so, he practically cut off a huge chunk of time that he could see the blond. And Mokuba or some convenient event would be their common yet limited source of communication.

Then another part of Kaiba questioned of why did he care. Yes, he admitted that he cared about the male, and reluctantly began having sexual desires that he had stubbornly subdued inside him, but he didn't care for the blond as much as he cared for Mokuba, and the sexual desires were most likely just hormones.

I mean, look at those legs. Kaiba had been dreaming of them being spread on top of his desk with cute pink frilly panties being seen from beneath his school skirt. Slighty dampening from the wet tip when he fondled the growing bulge under his skirt. The rule was that the blond wasn't allowed to close his thighs or else the CEO would squeeze him hard.

He can't help dreaming about those glaring determined eyes. Obviously before the table moment, the two had gotten into a bet, and since the blond lost, he cannot go back on his word to do as the man instructed, and was too proud to do so. The very idea of subduing the lame duelist due to his own bubbling heated pride was enticing.

The idea of sucking him with the panties in the way would make the male quiver and gasped. A keen moan escaping his lips and his stomach most likely becoming tight. Joey would grab for anything on his desk to squeeze as he tried not to close his thighs. Kaiba will do anything to make the blond shake, moan, cry out, yell obscenities of him being unfair, and maybe cry a little because the torturous pleasure was too much for the virgin teen to take. Oh what he will do to tease his perineum with his thumb as he pushed the panties aside to get his tongue licking his ass hole.

And then Kaiba considered his awards and punishment. If the blond were to keep his thighs open through the whol ordeal, then he'll do whatever the blond wanted. Let it be suck him off or fuck him until he cums into a quivering mess on his desk. But never bottom for him. He was to be the dominant one in the relationship. It's one of the rules the blond had to stick to if they were to enter a sexual relationship. (Not that Seto was preparing himself for it to happen. Or so he told himself.)

But if the blond were to lose, then he'll have to do whatever he said. And what Kaiba would've liked was the male getting on his knees on the floor and sucking him off. And the powerful CEO knew without a doubt that the honey-eyed beautiful male would glare up at him in defiance, and then think that he was winning when he improved his technique to becoming more fervent in sucking and licking him as he bobbed his head zealously.

Seto would growl at the lame duelist for turning him on and trying to make him cum so easily. But he wasn't going to have any of that. He would grab those blond locks and have his cum sucker take the thrust of his penis in and out of his mouth forcibly. Perhaps deep throat for a few seconds before carelessly throwing the blond back and ordering him to get on his hands and knees on the floor. His ass up in the air facing towards him.

The brunet then sadistically puts his foot on the male's butt cheek and then said something degrading but also reluctantly turning the mutt under him on more. Joey would snap back at him for being such a bad guy, but he would just huff smugly at him before claiming what was rightfully his to enjoy on the floor. And perhaps put the male on the desk at some point because Seto discovered that that may be a fetish of his. A good sex partner with beautiful legs and natural blond hair bent over or on a desk.

The lunch bell rung, and Seto realized that his daydreams had him sporting an embarrassing erection. He couldn't stay in the cafeteria since the staff will ask him to leave despite him being Seto Kaiba, and he didn't have an excuse for staying longer than he had. So he stiffly got up with his briefcase blocking his erection from view. He quickly thought of every turn off to get it wilted, from losing a duel to Yugi to Exodia and even his step-father in lingerie (that worked too well that Seto might have vomited a little in his mouth), as he tried not to walk awkwardly.

Joey noticed him walking weirdly, and thought that Seto must be suffering from constipation or something. He sighed as he wondered of what the CEO truly thought of him as.

._._._.

In his apartment, Joey was cooking in the kitchen in his male clothes while Ryou was wiping the windows. "Thanks for helping me, Ryou. I owe you one pal." How this happened was that the two blonds (Ryou being platinum blond) were chatting yesterday when Ryou called for advice on how to turn down a girl who had confessed to him. Joey was never confessed, too, but the shorter male thought that perhaps the cross dresser may have been wiser about females. The platinum blond considered asking Tea, but thought that asking Joey first would be far more interesting. Joey did not consider himself to be female, but after spending time with females more often than before, he was able to give an honest answer which Ryou had used and left with no teenage guys trying to beat the crap out of him.

The white haired male smiled pleasantly at him. "It was a pleasure to help you clean this place spotless for your grandmother's visit. She deserves to come to a clean place after travelling all the way here from the urban side. If you don't mind my asking, is she from your mother or father's side?"

"My mom's side." That was a bit weird since Joey had spent six years not seeing his mother, but his mom's mom continued to be there for him. "She's an important woman to me. She helped me out by sending money every now and then to me by mail when times were really tough, and she was who I always bought to parents' day back at elementary. And don't think for a second that she's some scrawny old lady! My grandma is the bomb! She was a nurse in the military, and can still totally kick your ass if you push her! She's no joke!"

Ryou let Joey passionately ramble on about his grandmother as he found himself to be finally done with the windows which was the last thing he had to do. He put the cleaning supplies away in the bathroom's sink cabinet, and then washes his hands. He went back to the kitchen where he took a whiff of the delicious smell he had been smelling since the blond began cooking. He looked to the table and gasped when he saw various French dishes made on the table.

Joey smirked at him from behind his kitchen counter as he wiped his hands with a cloth. "Go take a seat, Ryou, and pick out whatever you want to eat."

"B-but they look too good to eat!" The British fellow took a seat on the round table. His mouth watering by the enticing smells. "I-I knew that you wanted to be a restaurant owner, but I never thought you could make such exquisite dishes!"

"Heh, heh. It's the perks for working in several different restaurants. Different types of European, American, Mexican, and Asian kinds of meals that I've learned to make over the years since I was twelve and working as a busboy. A lot of those restaurants were kind enough to show me their style of cooking." Before the golden blond could take a seat, Ryou already filled his plate.

He gleamed when he took his first bite. The juices just filled his mouth and the texture dominated his tongue, and slid down his throat smoothly. "Mmm! So delicious! I feel very fortunate to eat your cooking, Joey."

"Awe, thanks. But you better not eat too much cuz I made your fave for desserts."

Ryou stopped chewing and widened his eyes in a cartoony fashion. He swallowed his food to whisper, "No..."

"Yup! Profiterole! That's why I went with the french cuisine. Its thanks for helpin' me clean up my place! I can't help bein' a slob in my own apartment. I only clean it when there's an inspection, but even then, it's not as spotless as now." Joey rubbed the back of his neck as he gave a guilty smile.

Ryou beamed. He unguiltily loved that Joey was a slob at the moment. "It was really no problem at all! You are getting busier and busier by the second that I'm not surprised that you have that horrible habit. And I truly am thankful for the meal." He took another bite and couldn't help smiling giddily like a spoiled child. "Oh, and I will definitely be at your play, Joey. I'm glad that you reserved tickets for us because the last I check on the tickets to buy for a friend, they were already sold out."

Joey chuckled and grinned. "They ran out in just a few days." he couldn't help grinning really wide at his accomplishment! "And just you wait! When I get into bigger plays, movies, and tv series, money will be pouring into my hands!"

The chocolate-eyed male gave a small smile to that. "So I guess that your dream as a restaurant owner is subsided for the mean time."

The honey-eyed duelist gave a weak short laugh at that. "Yeah, I gotta pay my bills. And Duke's thinking about opening a dice duel tournament to gain more popularity for his game with me competing in it, and I also got casting directors wanting me. Kiyoko is handling of which one I'll get into."

"Sounds extremely busy. What about school, Joey?" The white haired male had noticed the amount of absences that the blond had to take from school this past month alone.

"The teachers just pile up my work and have it sent over to me. Kiyoko has me spending at least an hour or two a day at a tutoring center to finish my work." The blond replied as his mind ran through the past three weeks. Thanksgiving was coming soon, and he had only that day of the entire week for a break from work, school and everything else except for his dad. Mokuba had texted him that he and Seto don't celebrate that holiday. They only celebrate Christmas and Halloween.

Ryou sighed through his nose silently in relief. "That's good to hear. I was worried that you were ignoring school. But I should've known better that you are not the type to simply stop half way through anything."

"What are you sayin'?! There's no way I would ignore school! Not when I gotten this far! I may be incredibly artistic, handsome, strong, charismatic and did I already mention good-looking?" Ryou noted that handsome and good-looking fell into the same category, yet kept that to himself. "But I know that I'm a slow guy with school since I'm not the type of student to figure out theories and listen to boring lectures while sitting down all day. I'm a hands on kind of guy! A guy that takes action! Always on a mission! That's who I am!" Joey looked up at the ceiling dramatically. The male across from him could have sworn that he saw a flash of light on the sparkling golden hero.

The ex-millenium ring holder switched the conversation to an interesting topic that he's been meaning to talk about. "I heard from Yugi that you had tickets for Kaiba and his little brother. Did they accept them?"

Joey grimaced and stuffed his face with food to ease his building bitter mood. It helped a little. "Sorry Ryou, but I really don't want ta talk about that bastard."

Ryou rose an eyebrow to this, but he politely ignored his curiosity to remain respectful to his friend. "O-"

"I mean, what's wrong with me?" The duelist asked sadly, and then quickly corrected himself, "I mean...what does Seto see of what's wrong with me?" The blond felt something rise in his chest, and found words falling from his mouth without his consent. "He keeps dissing me, and god, does it irritate me! But that's Seto fuckin' Kaiba for you, and I would tolerate it already, but I can't help noticing that he only does it to me. I mean he throws a few insults at you guys from time to time, but with me, it's like I'm a fuckin' dart board or wheel of insults for that guy! And I even try to be fuckin' friendly to him, but he keeps actin' like a fuckin' asshole! I tell it straight to his face to stop it, but it seems to just goad him to insult me more!" He began having his utensil poke at his food dismissively. "I mean, yeah, I get it. It's our thing now, but y'know, I'd like a little change. Friends or not, after everything, he can at least give me the tiniest respect by dropping the animal comments. I'm not a fuckin' dog or monkey or whatever, stupid Kaiba!"

Then there was a sharp ringing sound that stopped the golden blond from continuing. Ryou was somewhat glad as he tried to process Joey's words. He hadn't exactly been there when Seto and Joey would interact in the past due to his killed evil half, so he had truly missed out on a lot, so he saw this as an outsider. And as an outsider, he felt like there was a lot of conflicting emotions within Joey where it would be a healthier choice for the honey-eyed beauty to cut off interactions with Seto which can be easy to pull off, but Ryou knew Joey to some extent unlike an outsider, so he could tell that his acting friend wasn't angry. The duelist's tone sounded more like he felt unsatisfied which meant that his friend wanted more out of Seto with this tolerable bad side as well. The platinum blond certainly read enough love and tragic novels to make this seemingly obvious conclusion.

Yet, even with the conclusion that perhaps Joey may have a growing fascination with Kaiba, Ryou wasn't the correct person that the golden blond should be speaking with. He could act as one, but right now was neither the correct time nor place for that sort of talk. So Ryou simply gave Joey a lovely smile when the male returned back with freshly made profiterole covered and filled with cream and chocolate.

Ryou didn't hesitate to take one of the delicious pastries after giving his thanks. He bit into the delicious treat and shivered with a greedy moan when Joey had made it taste like heaven sprinkled its holy light on it. The golden blond took one of the desserts for himself, and asked himself, "Now what was I saying?"

The chocolate-eyed sweetie automatically placed his hand on Joey's own which shocked and confused the duelist. Ryou asked with all seriousness, "Joey, will you marry me?"

Joey's blinked a few times at the question, and then burst out laughing completely forgetting about his rant about Kaiba.

._._._.

Kaiba was extremely annoyed. People may not know of when his birthday was, but could piece together by what school grade he was attending to know that he was becoming elligible for marriage. And so he had been given nonstop proposals from other companies to marry their daughters. It was one topic that he could not escape during a meeting with an old geezer or hag whom happened to bring his or her daughter with them, and they all try to convince the stiff young man to notice the advantages of having a wife.

Seto was not interested in marriage in the least. He was a hard working man, and already have whores at his feet to relieve him of his pent up stress and hormones.

Marriage would damage him more so than help him. One, there would most likely be an affair, and that would cause his reputation to be ruined. Two, the female would have to live in his house, and he was not allowing some stranger near Mokuba. Three, there will be a divorce, and it will not be pretty.

And all of the lined up females agreeing to wanting to be married to him were all incompetent spoiled brats. He would not bother with any of them.

Though Mokuba had a different opinion. "You should at least giving dating a try." The brothers were in Seto's office. The younger brother was looking at the photos and files of each woman on the floor in front of the couch. His older brother just grunted in response as he was reading through papers. "You never had a girlfriend. Don't you wanna have kids, Seto?"

"No, Mokuba. I am too busy to care for a child that I had with some woman. He or she would most likely just grow up to resent me and do foolish things to try to gain my undivided attention. And I will not rely on my own child to run my company for two very potent reasons. For one, he or she may have not gained my genetic trait of intelligence, and two, children would only take such a position for greedy or dull reasons. I worked hard to change this company to the number one gaming company for us."

Mokuba thought that that would be true. He didn't resent Seto, who raised him most of his life, but they were brothers. If they were father and son, it would be a drastic change with their relationship. So he was glad that they weren't.

"Good point. But I still think that you should try dating at least. You might never know if you might actually like one of them, and they aren't as bad as you assume them to be. Let's try narrowing the list. What do you find attractive in a girl if you saw them? Like what hair color do-"

"Blond. Natural." Seto replied. He wasn't interested in dating, but he felt like answering for small entertainment and cut his brother's whining.

Mokuba pulled out his own laptop where he entered the kaiba corporation data base to see the list of over a hundred participants. He had his device scan each file to cut out any one that was not naturally born blond. After that, he asked, "Okay, what else?"

Seto had a vision before his eyes. "Legs. Slim."

Mokuba rose an eyebrow at this. He had no idea that his brother was a legs man. Men do have preference from boobs, ass, legs and weirdly feet. So he made his computer make scan the files to make sure that there were no scars, surgery, past injuries or medical illness to the legs or feet. That cut out a few more. There was still over half a hundred participants.

The pre-teen had the computer cut out females whom were over six feet tall, were divorced, had children, passionately religious, disliked games, liked oden, had any genetic diseases, and had criminal record (buried or not). The kid stopped to see that there were still about fifty participants.

He asked his older brother, "I was able to lower it down to about fifty of them, and a lot of these files say that they like duel monsters which could be a lie."

"Of course they would put lies. They were forged by their own useless employees or themselves. That's why I do not bother to look through them. I bet even their own pictures were photoshopped."

"True, but I like to still try to at least get a top five from this list. What else would you like from a girl other than being natural blond, and have great legs."

Seto thought about it for a moment. He wanted to say hazel eyes, light tan skin, duels with a passion, speaks with an accent that gets deeper when stirred up, and a temper that he could laugh at from time to time as he would throw insults. And despite those insults, the person still stood strong and fights back instead of whimpering away. He knew he was thinking of Joey, but he had to think against that.

"Pale skin. Blue eyes. Speaks eloquently. Quiet...Modest." Seto knew he was lying. He was practically talking about himself, except for the modest part.

Mokuba put them in and it was cut down to about twenty participants. "Alright. Top twenty. How about likes? Or hobbies? Personality?"

Seto wanted someone who took risks, and could be close to Mokuba and protect him when he wasn't around, or couldn't do it himself if he were to be bound back from doing so. He wanted someone who was tolerably energetic, stubborn, and helplessly funny. The brunet couldn't help smiling when he thinks about his mutt's angry expression and stances. A deep sense of satisfaction settled in his chest that he sighed out through his nose with blissfully closed eyes.

"Seto?"

The Kaiba corp owner immediately snapped out of his stupor to reply to the question. "Single child. Is the valedictorian of her class."

"Wow, that second one cut this down to already three participants!" Mokuba looked at the three's pictures and thought that they all looked beautiful in their pictures. One was a fancy strawberry blond with round sky blue eyes and cutely plump face as if she could pass as a candy princess, and her flirty skater skirt showed her nice slim legs. The second one showed a girl with shaggy and dirty blond hair, denim blue eyes and a very confident, smug smile on her pretty pink lips. The woman's leggings gave a nice shape to her legs. Then the third one had platinum blond hair tied in a french braid. Her electric blue eyes lovingly looked at the camera with a small sweet smile. Her legs were presentable with the pencil skirt she was sporting.

Seto was sorely disappointed at how his second description had cut down the participants so fast that he should have practically said that first to cut down the time he had wasted with answering. He straightened his papers into a stack, and called his secretary to have them sent to the company in need of them.

"Hey, Seto," Mokuba called to him after clearing up his mess since it was time for him to return back to his work. "Are you going to Joey's play? It's on tomorrow. it's really gonna be packed and Joey got us front row seats so it's not gonna be a bother."

"I have an important business meeting tomorrow, Mokuba."

"But Se-"

"No, Mokuba." Kaiba snapped coldly, yet also softly unlike how he would snap at his employees. "I don't have time to sit through a two hour amateur play to see Wheeler make a complete fool of himself. I already have enough of that from school." The young man stood up to walk out of the office to go to a scheduled meeting that his secretary had told him about beforehand.

The younger Kaiba wanted to scold and convince his older brother, but he lost the chance when that door closed behind him. He sighed out unhappily, but Joey wouldn't mind since he had the rest of his friends to be there including his grandma which he heard was a great woman.

._._._.

At the play, laughter was roaring throughout the theater. Joey was made as the leading role as a high strung and clumsy woman which he played perfectly with his cast members. The timing of the jokes came perfectly like Tom and Jerry. If one did not laugh, then they were left amused by the course of events.

Though when moments became intense such as when Joey had to face with the confession of his husband leaving him for the man could not stand her no more, everyone in the room was silent as their hearts were filled with roaring anguish. The unmoving form of Joey when he was left on stage alone in complete shock was breathtaking.

Then the lights dimmed, before showing the next scene where the divorce happen, and there were a few chuckles, but the comedy ends on a somewhat light hearted but also gratifying note.

When the play ends, Joey's friends and grandma all went to the car to go to a restaurant that they planned to meet at and talk together. The actor had to stay back to talk to some people, so they were allowed to start without him.

Joey's grandmother chuckled as she shook her head at the restaurant table. "Dear lord, he's amazing." She commented when a waiter gave her a glass cup of her favorite drink. The woman looked like she was aging gracefully. She had wrinkles, yet her soft face, gentle smile, and twinkling brown eyes matched well with the flaw. It gave her an air of wisdom and retaining youth. "He still remembers my favorites."

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Kawai." Tristan said. He had met her at least once during middle school with Joey.

She smiled brightly at him. "And it's so good to see you and the rest of you young handsome lads and lady. I'm so happy that I can finally meet the people who helped brighten up Joey's future. I thought his life was too cruel without a single spark of light for poor Joseph. Not since after the divorce, and he rejected my offer."

Yugi furrowed his brows like the others, and asked, "Offer?"

The woman sighed out. "I guess Joseph wouldn't mind me sharing a part of his past." She sat up straighter on her seat. She places her intertwined fingers below her bossom. "Well, y'see, here kids, I could've taken that boy into my custody in the urbans. I got angry with my daughter for giving him away to that no-good father of his just because of money problems. I was all ready to take him under my roof, but when I told Joseph, that boy looked at me and told me that he didn't want to go."

Duke rose a quizzical eyebrow at that. "Why would Joey want to live with his alcoholic dad?"

The woman slowly shook her head as she prepared the napkin on her lap. "Because he was scared of what would happen to his dad if he left. At first, I thought it was because he didn't want to leave the city, so I tried to persuade him that the urbans was a great place. But he looked into my eyes, and said like a man in that small child's body that he couldn't abandon his own father." She paused for a moment as she recollected her emotions of that moment. Her head lying lazily against her hand. "He was scared that his own dad might die, and he could never forgive himself if he left. I tried to convince him that it wasn't going to be his fault if he left, but he told me that it wouldn't stop him from feeling guilty. And he ended up convincing me to not take him when he told me that his dad was a good man. Good but weak. He needs help, and he was gonna continue trying to help his daddy live until that help arrived. And I couldn't say no to him since he already had his mind set." She lifted her head and grasped her hands together. Her eyes having been distant since the beginning of the story. "So I left and we've been talking every now and then on the phone and I'd visit. And now that I'm here with you all, I realized now, that I made the right choice."

Yugi and the others smiled. Joey had come a long way to get where he was, so they were all going to celebrate. Mokuba also wanted to celebrate, yet he was left in confusion unlike the others. He could never fathom helping his step-father become a better person despite all the abuse. He didn't remember his own real dad at all. Seto would rather bury their parents both physically and spiritually. The black haired male felt a little envious with Joey to be able to have his parents and help them instead of throwing them away.

After the meal, everyone said their good nights before leaving. Joey's grandmother wanted to visit Serenity so had to leave for her train ride. She was able to go alone since a friend of hers was going to pick her up there. Joey gave her kisses on the cheeks before she entered the taxi.

That left Mokuba and Joey alone. The pre-teen found this to be a good chance for the two to talk now. "Hey Joey, before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Joey's eyelids felt heavy, but he could spare time to talk with the kid. The autumn night air was pretty cold, but endurable. "Sure Mokuba. What'dya wanna talk about?"

The younger male looked down at his shuffled feet. "It's just...I heard from your grandma about how you chose to stay with your dad instead of going with her. I know that you care about him, but is it really worth going through all that abuse?"

Joey was not surprised by the question, and he didn't mind sharing, now that everything is better now. He explained without a hint of lying, "It's as simple as that, Mokuba. It's kinda similar to you if Kaiba was abusive to you. You know you deserve better, but you also know that you can't abandon him. So yeah, my dad wasn't the best, and I may have been over my head with stayin' with him, but I knew he needed me. He needed a lot of help, so I didn't leave him."

"But you left after he hit you for cross dressing." He had been aware of that reason when Joey had a new apartment.

"Yeah," Joey scratched his cheek. "To be honest, I actually still came by to the place to make him food to make sure that he didn't just drink."

Mokuba was stunned. "Even after he hurt you?!"

"I'm a strong guy, Mokuba." Joey looked down at him with unwavering eyes. "So it was nothing. If it had been Serenity, then it would be a whole different story."

Mokuba understood, and he shouldn't bother worrying since the problems been solved. Yet, it didn't feel right, since Joey's dad hadn't been punished for doing any of those things. "It...just doesn't feel fair. Strong or not, no kid should go through what you did. Seto had to face the abuse of our step-dad, but my brother did that by choice."

Joey sighed through his nose. He looked up at the empty night sky. "Are there people you can't forgive, Mokuba?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Are there people out there that you can't forgive?" The duelist questioned as he let his gaze drop to the ground.

Mokuba didn't know of where this was going, so answered unsurly, "Y-yeah. The big five because they tried to get rid of Seto and control our company three times! And don't make me mention of how many times I've been kidnapped because of them!"

Joey laughed at that. Damn, did this kid get himself kidnapped. "True, and I bet you'd never forgive them because they're a bunch of egotistical sleaze bags. And that's the problem: Pride. No body but me remembers who my dad was before he drank." He smiled sadly. "I can't remember everything we did together, but I remember being so happy." he lightly chuckled. "When I was seven, I told my dad that I was scared of the monsters under my bed. He did that whole check under the bed thing, but he actually convinced me that there was monsters under the bed, and jumped into my bed. My mom got into the room and screamed her head off when she looked under the bed!"

"What was under the bed?"

"My dad put a toy mouse under there. My mom cried and he slept on the couch that night." The two of them snorted. That was funny. "I couldn't stop laughing, and I was not scared anymore."

Mokuba smiled. "Why did your dad start drinking anyway?...If you don't mind me asking."

Joey shrugged one shoulder. "It actually started with gambling. When a new casino popped up near his work, his friends bought him there, and he just got hooked. And when he started going there every day, he started losing money. My mom got mad, and we started to struggle even more when Serenity needed to go to the hospital more often. My dad took up drinking because of all the stress."

"Why didn't he just stopped gambling?"

"He couldn't stop. Y'see Mokuba, gambling is similar to drugs. They both stimulate the brain, and that brain will want more and more of that and it cripples your will power. If only a casino wasn't built nearby, then maybe my dad wouldn't have been addicted in the first place."

Mokuba growled. "I outta sue that place! Tell me the name, and I'm gonna tear it down to pieces!"

Joey smiled at the angry teen. He ruffled his hair. "Just let it go, squirt. Even if you tore it down, there's still so many other casinos out there, and people getting addicted. The only thing you can really blame is fate or coincidence cuz you never know yourself if you're gonna be an addict or not. That's why I steer clear of all alcohol and all the other bad things."

The black-haired teen was, once again, left unsatisfied by this. He crossed his arms and glared down at the ground. He felt Joey ruffle his hair again. That sort of thing usually annoyed him, but he understood that it was just Joey's way of showing his affection. "C'mon Mokuba. Y'gotta get home for yer curfew before Kaiba thinks I'm being irresponsible and we can't play anymore."

"It's okay. My brother won't do anything to you just because I'm out later than usual. Wanna try sleeping over for once. I have this pretty neat game for two players."

"Boy would I?!"

"But you must be tired from the play."

"Nah! I am as awake as a bat! And I always have energy for a game! And I don't have any work tomorrow since its Thanksgiving! Let's go!"

Mokuba chuckled, and then called for his limo to pick them up. They went over to his mansion. Joey couldn't help remembering of how the charity party went. He forced them back when he was thinking about Alexir De Gon. He did watch his movies, but with a slice of disappointment in himself. Instead of falling for him like every normal person would for their idol, he ended up developing feelings for an arrogant rich boy.

Think of rich boy, "Where's your brother, Mokuba?"

"At work. He doesn't get off until like eleven or one in the morning depending on how much he has to take care of."

"And what time does he go to work?"

"Seven."

"What?! If he gets back by one, then he only has six hours to sleep! And its already passed eleven!"

"I know, but nothing I do can stop him from coming home to sleep early or stay in bed longer. He just gets up, drinks his coffee, and goes."

"Maybe if he got himself a girlfriend, she'd keep him in bed."

"Ew!" Mokuba balked at the idea.

Joey held back his laughter. "I didn't mean it like that, ya pervert!"

"Why else would a girl be in his bed?!" Mokuba inquired hysterically.

"I don't know. Maybe Kaiba likes having a cuddle buddy in secret."

Mokuba snorted. "I'd believe that when he starts putting bows in his hair."

Joey grinned evilly. "Maybe he likes putting bows in his hair secretly. What if he doesn't say I'm hot because he's secretly jealous of me. He wants to put on a dress and ribbows and everything, but he can't cuz he knows he can't pull it off like me! Joey Wheeler!" He laughed boisterously.

Mokuba rolled his eyes with a smile and a shake of his head. They entered his room where they began playing games for almost four hours. Joey knocked out during the game on Mokuba's bed next to the kid.

Kaiba finally came home exhausted, yet always had the spare energy to check on his little brother to make sure that he was in bed despite it being a holiday tomorrow. He entered the room to find the tv and game left on. He sighed as he noted to himself to scold Mokuba about this later. He turned off the game and the television before turning to his brother. He went bug-eyed when he saw from the soft light emitting from the hallway that Joey Wheeler was sleeping next to his brother on the bed with their controllers sprawled on it, too.

The blond had taken off his makeup, and wasn't wearing extensions. The duelist's hair had grown past his shoulders so it wasn't needed anymore. Yet, the male was still wearing his light blue evening dress that had a long slit that revealed one of his lovely legs. His silver sandals were left on the floor.

Seto couldn't help staring at the male's thin pink lips that was asking to be kissed so he could wake up from his spell like sleeping beauty. Kaiba knew he should be upset to find the mutt in his brother's bed despite how innocent it is. The dog didn't ask for his permission to visit, and noted to himself to scold Mokuba about this, too.

He continued to stare at the beauty's face until his heavy lids and foggy mind reminded him that he needed sleep. He exited the room, and then entered his room where he stripped himself off of all his clothes and then put on his pajamas before he lied on his bed. Eyes falling, and darkness overcoming him.

._._._.

There was silence and darkness, until Kaiba found himself awake. He let his eyes open and blink several times. He was confused because he found himself inside a mossy and filthy bricked room. He tried to get up, but then he found his wrist cuffed separately by chains connected to the wall behind him. He glared at this as if his eyes could shoot ice beams to free himself. He looked down at what he was wearing. He saw a tan tunic over his black shirt, and brown pants and black boots.

This sort of outfit looked vaguely familiar, yet he concentrated more on what had happened before, and who must be behind this. However, he didn't have to think any further when the person behind this entered the room.

"Hello heir Kaiba." Zigfried sauntered into the prison in a fashionable black coat with purple linen, and black horns covered in rose vines on his head.

Now Kaiba knew this was a dream because the CEO knew that the poor excuse of a game company owner was dressed as the Disney villain Maleficient. He crossed his arms as he had his eyes try really hard to shoot those ice beams. "Let me guess. You're here to tell me that you're gonna lock me up here until I am an old man, and I'll get to kiss the princess."

The pink haired male grinned. "Correct, heir Kaiba! Sharp as usual." he cheered mockingly. "So have a gut time in here while I and Leon have fun destroying your kingdom!"

Kaiba stood up abruptly and roared, "As if I will ever let you control anything of mine! Even if this is all just a dream!"

"And what about your dear princess?"

"She can sleep for all eternity for all I care!"

Zigfried leered at him with a devious smirk. "Oh my. Isn't that cruel, but expected of you, heir Kaiba. So I supposed that I shall have him all to myself instead."

"Him?" The last time he checked, princesses weren't males.

Zigfried used his staff to reveal a picture of Joey Wheeler in the Sleeping Beauty get up sleeping away. "He is male, but had been labeled as the princess who is now under my spell. He is quite the beauty isn't he. Golden hair like a greek God. Amber eyes holding a passionate unending fire. Superb legs despite the dark ages it has went through. And unlike a normal princess, his personality is absolutely engaging. I can't wait to wake him up, so I can duel him into submission and make him my pet."

Seto growled. No one was going to have his puppy but him! He ignored the part of him that wanted to remind him that he was restraining himself from admitting that he liked the puppy! This was his dream, so he didn't have to hold back! "If anyone is going to duel that dog into submission, it will be me! Let me go, or I will make you regret ever being born!"

Zigfried chuckled with a sneer. "No can do, heir Kaiba. That would ruin my plans, so please sit there and wilt away into nothing while I claim your kingdom and Wheeler." He laughed as he exited the prison.

The brunet growled, but he wasn't completely angry since this was his dream. He could just will the chains away, but then for some reason the chains weren't going away. He growled. Not understanding why he can't make them go away.

And then he saw three specks of light flying in. He groaned realizing that his mind wanted him to go through with the disney fairytale. And he was surprised when those specks of light turned into three of the annoying blond's friends: Yugi, Tea, and Tristan.

"Kaiba, we-"

Seto interrupted Yugi, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Just get me out of these, and take me to the second-rate duelist already."

Tristan growled at him, "Not with that attitude smart mouth!"

Tea yelled, "We don't have time! Zigfried is heading for Joey and whoever kisses him awake will be the one he falls in love with!"

Seto began to realize his dream was a nightmare! He was not having any of that! "GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" His roar scared the other three to quickly help him get out of his chains.

The blue-eyed duelist didn't hesitate to sprint out of the room, and then find his horse who was Mokuba. "Hurry up, Seto! Joey needs you!"

"Take me to him!" He ordered, and jumped on his brother's back. The two raced out of Zigfried's rotten castle to his glorious kingdom. But just like the movie, the pathetic excuse of a duelist, who used cheap tricks in his grand prix, tried to stop him. But instead of thorny trees, he bought valkyries from the sky to the field, and the damn rose-holding hacker appeared behind them to say some worthless speech.

Seto had his duel disk attached to his arm with his cards. He released his blue eyes white dragons! Screw this fairytale for killing the dragon at the end! He had them obliterated along with Zigfried after combining them to create ultimate blue eyes white dragon!

When that was done, he got off Mokuba, and ran up a grand staircase until he entered the room that held the sleeping form of Joey on the bed. The beautiful male sleeping peacefully under a curse. Kaiba remembered the annoying girl talking about whoever kissed Joey awake would have the blond fall in love with him. He felt something weird in his chest as he closed in on the male.

Seto leaned down and was just a centimeter away from claiming those lips, but he stopped himself. Before he could stop it, he began to feel unsure if he should be the one kissing the male.

He felt...insecure to have him fall in love with him. He can create a grand game company, overrule anyone who stood in his way, and never let anyone take his power away from him no matter how hard they tried, because he was the best. He knew he was the best, and he deserved to be one since he was a genius. His only flaw was that he can't beat Yugi in duel monsters, and he can fight to the end until he can win.

Yet, this was a whole different challenge...Seto sat down next to the sleeping young man as he debated with himself of whether he should kiss the male. He thought about more cons than pros of doing so. One pro was that he would have the blond by his side always as his pet, and that would be great or even grand, but then the heavy weighing con was that he couldn't make Joey happy.

Hell, Mokuba wasn't always happy with him, yet the kid loved him because they were brothers. They couldn't break their bond, and Seto hoped they never would. He couldn't stand the idea of being truly alone.

The blue-eyed man looked over his shoulder to see Joey sleeping. He knew this was a dream. Kissing him wouldn't actually make the real Joey fall in love with him. He was not happy about that. He was not happy about being this insecure. He just needed to kiss him.

Outside of his dream, Joey had entered his room. He woke up because he needed the can badly, and then decided to check on whether Kaiba was back from work before going to sleep. The duelist approached the sleeping CEO to see that the man had a somewhat peaceful expression. It was more disinterested than innocent in Joey's opinion.

The blond smiled down at him. He grinned when he really wanted to have a permanent marker with him right now! Maybe he could find one in the room, but then he didn't want to make noise that'll wake up the arrogant duelist. Seto worked, and he had to go back to work unlike Joey.

Despite how much the amber-eyed male despised the asshole's ego, he respected and acknowledged that Seto was hard working. Just in a different way where the male actually had it a lot easier than him. He was the big boss who made the choices while Joey was the one doing the dirty work. And the bastard was a genius so he doubted that it was that difficult to do, but then there are some ignorant workers who'd run his patience out.

He blurted, "You are such a prick." He covered his mouth immediately, and stopped breathing until he was sure that the male wasn't stirred out of slumber.

What he got back was a mumble and then a, "...Mutt." Yet what Seto said in his dream was, "I thought you're asleep, mutt."

Joey was surprised by this and found this more amusing than insulting. He spoke lightly, "Kaiba? Are you dreaming?"

Kaiba grunted, and then replied, "Ye..."

The blond felt his heart beat slow strong beats of excitement! He did this to Tristan once when they went camping on a fieldtrip! They had to share a tent, and his best friend was mumbling in his sleep about red or something. What was most important was that Joey toyed with him by speaking in his ear, and making Tristan irritated in his dream because he dreamed that he was being chased by the police by Joey's manipulations! It was so funny seeing Tristan's facial expression change while his body lazily moved.

So Joey said, "What're you doing?"

"...Sleep...beauty..." Seto actually said, "I am in a dream based off of Disney's Sleeping beauty. I knew I should have never let Mokuba make me watch those damn movies."

"Sleeping beauty?"

"Ye..."/"Yes, idiot. I told you that."

"And who am I?"

Seto snorted in his dream. He replied, "Well, if you must know, you are portrayed as that poor excuse of a princess who fell in love with a complete stranger, pricked her finger, and slept for the rest of the movie." In the real world, he grunted, "Princess."

Joey blushed and grimaced at the same time. It was no secret of who would be the prince of his dream. Not with an ego his size. "Re-really? So... are you...going to kiss me?"

In the dream, Kaiba blushed. What did the puppy just ask him to do? Did he actually want him to kiss him? He said and mumbled, "Why?"

"Be-because I'm the princess. I can't wake up unless you kiss me."

"...can't."/"I can't." Seto covered his lips with his hand.

Joey furrowed his brows. "Why not?" A long moment of silence passed. "Kaiba?"

"...not...happy."/"Because I can not do you justice if I were to kiss you. I can't make you happy. Even if this is just a dream, I rather not do it. I don't even like you like that..." He knew he was lying, but he was becoming uncomfortable.

The blond wasn't sure of whether Kaiba was confessing to him now, or was uncomfortable with the idea of kissing him because he really didn't want to. Joey...didn't know which one he wanted. He liked Kaiba, but didn't know of what to do if the jerk actually liked him back as more than a friend. "Okay."

Kaiba showed an expression of confusion. Joey clarified, "You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to. I can wait for however long until someone else wants to kiss me."

"No." Both in the dream and real life, Seto said it.

Joey was surprised by this defiance to his answer. He stepped away and then walked out of the room. He went back to lying back down next to Mokuba. His heart was beating fast as if he had been scared out of his wits or he ran a mile. He didn't know of how to take Kaiba's defiant answer. But he wanted to forget that this happened, and thought of it all as a dream.

._._._.

The next morning, Kaiba woke up at six-thirty in the morning so he had thirty minutes to get ready. He groaned when he somewhat remembered the dream he had last night. After he had told Joey no, he faced the male fully and leaned down to grasp the teen's shoulders to try to wake him up with a kiss. But, he was thrown out of that dream to darkness for the rest of the night.

He decided to forget the dream since it didn't end well, and took a cold shower to wake himself up. He put on his suit, took his briefcase, and headed down to where he was expecting coffee. And coffee was there, along with a blond drinking it.

Joey smiled at him. "G'morning, ya workaholic. Your coffee is right there." He pointed at the coffee close to the edge of the kitchen counter. It was accompanied by a plate of sunshine toast. "I figured I should make Mokuba breakfast as a thanks for showing me that awesome game." Then there was the sound of the toaster having the bread jump slightly out of it.

Joey set his coffee mug on a coaster before taking those pieces of toast out and caress them with jam and peanutbutter. Kaiba softly glared at him. He was peeved that the blond was making himself at home in his own mansion. "Who said that you're allowed in my house, mutt. Strays like you belong on the street or the pound."

"Shut up, and eat your toast moneybags!" The blond ordered harshly as he was careful with the food that he was fixing up on a tray of other food. Seto saw that a bowl of cereal, a cup of milk to fill it, a cup of orange juice, and a plate of two waffles covered in melting butter, syrup and berries.

Seto was jealous that his little brother was being served by the actor who was now wearing an oversized jacket that had its hem reach his upper thighs, and stayed barefoot. The brunette ate his toast which was not bad at all. It went well with his coffee. And then Joey had set something in front of him. The blue-eyed male saw that it was a bento box.

Joey grinned at him. "It's the rest of your breakfast or lunch if you want it. I made it while I was making Mokuba's breakfast. Figured it's about time that you tried my cooking since we're friends now."

Kaiba rose an eyebrow at this, and checked inside the box to see a japanese styled meal. It looked well made. Seto felt a strange feeling in his chest that was different yet almost similar to how he felt when Mokuba was being affectionate. The cold male didn't know of how to respond to this. He would rather be in a fight with Joey than receive a meal due to their mutual friendship.

He couldn't help saying, "Do you really think that I'd eat something made from an amateur?"

Joey wanted to throw the plate he was holding to Kaiba's face for saying that! He wasn't an amateur! He had experience making these meals! "Fine! If you don't want it, then give it to me! I'll eat it!" He made a grab for the box, but just like with the pen, Seto kept a hold of it.

"But I supposed that it will have to do for now."

"What the fuck?! Make up your mind you psychotic richboy!" Joey didn't know what the hell was Kaiba's problem! Fuck him! He didn't have time for this! He was still sleepy as hell since he only slept for a few hours! So he turned away from the man who drank the coffee and ate the bread that the blond fuckin' made for him! He put the plate of toasts on the tray, and marched to Mokuba's room.

Seto smirked and walked out of the kitchen soon after the blond. He watched Joey make his way up carefully on the stairs where he was hoping to see the color of his panties but there was no luck. He denied himself to tilt his head, so he could, but he reminded himself that despite anything, he wasn't allowing his hormones to be controlled by the second-rate duelist!

And so the CEO went to work. There was nothing truly interesting to do before he was reminded by his secretary that it was time for lunch, and bought him a sandwich. Kaiba didn't mind the sandwich since it was something quick to eat, but then he remembered that Joey made a meal for him, and he wanted to try it. He took it out after his secretary left him in his office alone, and unsurprisingly enjoyed it..

He reluctantly admitted to himself that Joey did have skills to become a chef. Yet, not the type to own his own restaurant business since that required brains beyond the blond's availibility.

He then remembered that it was Thursday, and that it should be Thanksgiving. That meant that Joey was fixing up a traditional turkey meal for his father to eat. A small part of Seto wanted to stop him, and make the actor forget all about his useless father. But they would most likely argue about it, and Joey might end up hating him in the end. So Seto ignored the matter and let this damn friend of his roam free with his pointless decision to help his father.

After finishing the entire bento, Kaiba decided to check on the news on his computer and saw that the mutt was considered to be a remarkable actor with the skills to pull off a comedic role, and make it to the big screen. The CEO wondered on that for a short moment, and realized that he couldn't fathom Joey being that good to be considered remarkable. He saw the commercial that he was in, but it wasn't that impressive since the game was completely dull, and knew that the mutt didn't actually know how to play it.

He also saw that the news also bought up Joey's embarrassing yet hilarious moment of Duke dressing him up as a dog on live television just so he could duel Yugi. Seto had seen this and laughed. Yet, thinking back on it now, he should've ruined the dice CEO until his game was considered practically nonexistent after a year or two passed. Joey was his to ridicule now. Anyone else doing it will be sorely regretful of ever laying their hands on him.

He then looked for his play ticket which was good to give him a front row seat for the next date. Perhaps he should see how remarkable Joey Wheeler is.

._._._.

Mokuba sighed. Joey left after the two had breakfast and played a few more hours of games. The little teen didn't want Joey to go because they were having so much fun, but the blond had to go because he needed the time to prepare the food and turkey.

The indigo-eyed kid suggested that he could just buy the food, but Joey had his mind set on making the food himself. It was the first time in a long time that they shared a meal, and he wanted it to be prepared by his own hands.

Mokuba was envious of Joey's dad because Joey was really good and cooking. The duelist offered to come, but then the pre-teen had special plans with someone else. And yes, it's with his new girlfriend.

The two agreed to see each other at an arcade. The two were going to play some games together before Mokuba was going to surprise her with a romantic picnic and an hot airballoon ride where the two could overlook the city and watch the beautiful sunset together.

"Mokie?" Mokuba looked toward the affectionate feminine voice to see his current girlfriend, Noe Kaima.

She had long jungle green hair, and mint green fringe bangs. She had beautiful blue eyes that seemed to smother Mokuba with so much love and acknowledgement. It was far different than how other cute girls would look at him, and that was what attracted the Kaiba brother.

The two met last year when she came in as a new student.

Noe was sweet, and smarter than him with electronics, but she also had a sharp tongue and had difficulty with socializing with others. Mokuba believed it was because of her past. Noe had gone through an...accident that changed everything. Her mother abandoned her and didn't want to acknowledge her. Her father was two-faced and abusive to her. She had felt alone for so long before her father had finally died, and she was adopted by an uncle of hers.

Mokuba sympathized and also empathized with her which bought the two closer together.

"Oh Noe!" The male can't help but blush. This was his first girlfriend so he still felt nervous every time they were going to be on a date.

The girl gave him a warm smile. "Sorry I took so long. I wasn't sure of what to wear." The girl was wearing lilac blouse with a pink flower pattern skirt, and purple leggings along with shoes. She used a grey jacket to keep her warm. She also had pulled her hair into pig tails tied by cut pink flower ponytails

Damn, was she cute. "I-it's okay. I didn't wait that long. Y-you look good."

Noe smirked at him. "Really? How so?"

The younger Kaiba did not possess Seto's confidence. He looked down at the ground as he scratched the back of his head. "U-uh, your ponytails are cute." Mokuba mentally slapped himself. That was so lame!

His girlfriend held back her giggle, and teasingly scolded him, "Is that all you have to say?!"

"U-uh, I...uhm, you...uuuuuh..." Mokuba felt steam rise out of his head.

Noe laughed at him. "You flatter me so much, Mokie, that you're speechless!" She kissed his heated cheek before pulling him to one of the games.

._._._.

Joey had prepared a classic table of a big turkey with stuffing, gravy, mashpotatoes, squash soup, green bean casserole, glazed carrots, pumpkin pie, cast-iron corn bread, and cranberry sauce. All of this having took about four hours of the blond's time to prepare all of this.

"Damn it Joe, I'm trying to lose weight!" His father sat down at the table. The father and son was at his apartment. The couch had been moved to a corner so that a folding table could fit the space. Even if it was just the three of them. Mr. McConnen happened to be invited by his dad. Joey found it weird since therapists were supposed to keep their distances, but then perhaps this was just another part of the healing process.

The man chuckled, "You just have to minimize of how much you eat."

Joshua softly glared at him. "Do I look like some crazy diet woman with a fuckin' balance thing in my head?"

"If I said yes, will that motivate you?" The therapist just laughed when the man's glare became harsher.

Joey grinned because in such a long time, he was finally sharing a meal with his dad sober on Thanksgiving.

The duelist remembered the thanksgivings before the divorce. Perhaps he was glorifying the old times, but everything was bigger at the dining table when he was a child. Yellow light with small dots of gold would dance around his vision as he stared and drooled at the food. He couldn't hold his hand back unless someone smacked his hand with a wooden spoon. He also remembered sitting with family around. His grandparents, his parents, and Serenity bowing their smiling faces for grace while he drooled because his stomach screamed to be filled. His tongue wanting to jump at the food.

Right now, it wasn't as grand as before, but the great difference was that in the past, he took the loving atmosphere for granted, but now he was extremely grateful.

"It's time to say grace." Joey pointed out.

"I think I should be the one to say it." Joshua said. He refused to make eye contact with anyone. "It's just that I feel like it's a good time to tell you all how grateful I am of this, and I really am gonna work hard this time." He was trying to sound determined, but his tone was evident with doubt.

Joey forced a smile on his face. He silently hoped, in his doubtful heart, that his father will get through this without him and more impossibly, after he chooses to leave rehab.

._._._.

Joey did his best on his last performance on stage. He was sure that he had excelled in being in character after the last days he acted. The laughter sang in his ears, and their silence filled his dreading performance until the bitter yet light-hearted end. He was not aware at all that Seto Kaiba was watching him with a smile and a frown for certain parts of the play. The CEO had come right before the play began so the director didn't have the time to alert them of his presence.

After the play that earned the group a standing ovation, Joey was in his own dressing room that was filled with tons of flowers from his fans. There was a knock on his door. "Come in!" He cried out as he was putting on blush. He was wearing a short cream colored dress with an illusion neckline and covered in gold sequins while wrapped with a skinny bow at his hip.

Kaiba entered. His reflection seen on the mirror. "So the puppy do know some new tricks after all."

Joey stopped his brush on his cheek to process the insult. "Puppy?!" He angrily put his makeup away in his bag as he glared at the bastard in the mirror. He turned around to have his eyes show his full out rejection to such a name! He was speaking with his male voice. He would only use his female voice in public or around a group of friends if the ocassion fit for it.

Seto chuckled. "You said to stop with the dog names, so I decided to degrade it down from a dog to a puppy. I thought that you'd be happy with the change, Wheeler."

"Well, I'm not! So stop with anything animal related at all!"

"Okay, loser."

"Kaiba!" Joey growled. He closed his eyes and took a quick breath before slightly calming himself down to act appropriate because he was not ready to face charges for murder yet. "Why the fuck are you here?"

Seto smirked. He had gotten used to the blond calming himself down despite the disappoint it left the taller teen feeling. "I thought I'd give you my congratulations for being an _okay_ actor."

Joey's lips scrunched up as he tightened them together. Damn, did he hate this guy. "Says the guy who shows no emotions at all." He crossed his arms. "Is that it?"

That was it, but Seto didn't feel like he wanted to go yet. He could just go back home to continue work, but teasing the puppy sounded far more interesting. "Not quite. I saw on the news about how Duke humiliated you on live television. There's a video that millions are watching and laughing at you at your disposal. I never thought that I would laugh so hard in my life! Of course I laughed just as hard when I first watched you grovel on your knees before him."

"So what?!" Joey snapped with red ears. It was true. His co-workers had all teased him about this. "At least it was to Duke and not to you!"

Seto almost growled, but quickly masked that. "Oh, so as long as it's not me, you'd bend over for any one in a dog suit."

Joey felt his face reddened. "Can you drop it already?! I already get enough of this from everyone I'm close to and my blog! What I want to do right now is go to a nice private restaurant, and enjoy myself!"

"There's a restaurant that allows pets inside. Shouldn't you be with your master, mutt? I suppose I could go to allow you in." Seto was just teasing, but there was a tiny bit of hope that they could go together.

Joey felt his heart skip a beat. He was angry at the insults, but then he wouldn't mind going to dinner with him. But he couldn't act like he actually wanted him around. Not with this attitude! He'd be some kind of masochist if he did! "Please, I doubt a paranoid jerk like you can go there! The place has a strict rule of no eletronics inside the place! You will have to give them all to the receptionist who will put your cell in a separated box."

"Of course no sensible fool would give their phone to anyone. Who knows if they were to be hacked. However, I doubt some hacker at some dingy restaurant you're going to will be good enough to hack my own."

Joey rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Good for you." He then past Seto after looking at the time. "I gotta go. You can follow if you want to."

"I supposed I could go since I still have many insults to throw at a mediocre like you."

Joey looked over his shoulder to glare with so much fire in his eyes that they would've became flame torches. He turned his full body and stepped up to the CEO. His fists wanted to hit that arrogant smirk so badly while his lips felt like they were being pulled toward them. Seto felt his lips do the same. It was such a strange tingle that they both never felt before.

Joey looked down. He was really getting good at controlling his anger without his friends around thanks to Kiyoko's strict lessons so there won't be any bad publicity. He let out a sigh, and then turned away. Seto frowned at this. He was hoping for more than that since they were in private now, but then he still had the rest of the night to push the blond's buttons.

He followed Joey out of the place, and Kaiba had him come into his limo instead of calling for a taxi. The blond gave the place and directions to Roland, and then the blue-eyed duelist was then met with a punch to the face. "Dat's fer callin' me mediocre ya asshole!" Roland was not effected. He was used to this.

Seto wiped bottom lip and smirked. Now that was the dog he knew. "Can't take a bit of criticism, Wheeler? Maybe you should get out of the acting business while you still can."

"Shut up! I don't need your criticism or anyone else's for that matter! As long as the product is sold, and I get paid, then it's good enough for me!"

"Didn't know that you were so greedy."

"It's for my dad's rehab, and to pay for my college! I'm still goin' even if I become a popular actor that will be a very high demand for! Just you wait Seto Kaiba! I'm gonna be the number one idol in Japan!"

"Heh. I have a hard time imagining a slacker like you being number one at anything except being a loser." he laughed at the blond's face. Joey grabbed the asshole by the front of his shirt, and had their faces only centimeters away from each other. Pools of honey meeting an icy glacier as they stared closely at one another. "What?" Seto sneered. "Are you going to punch me again?"

"I'm thinkin' about it." The blond hissed.

"Don't hurt yourself."

Joey growled as he inched their faces closer together. So close that they began to feel the tingle in their lips again. The blond tried to distract himself by saying, "I'm really startin' to rethink this friendship between us."

"As far as I am concern, it's nonexistent at the moment."

"Why you..." He was supposed to sound angry, but damn, he was being sucked in by those gorgeous blue eyes of his. None of them dared to move, yet wished that the other would. There's a world for that: Mamihlaptinatapai. They sure have a lot of that. They weren't even sure that the other wanted it so there was that great sense of hesitance between them.

It was finally interrupted when Roland audibly cleared his throat. "We're here." he said stoically. He decided to just let whatever happened between those two be locked away in his chest filled with a lot of other confidential stuff.

The two teens in the backseat glared at each other before they exit after Roland had opened the car door. The two entered the restaurant and Seto saw that it really was quite the private restaurant. The only light in the restaurant came from the candles on the table or the spot light on the white background behind a dance floor where people were slow dancing in the appearance of shadows.

The receptionist glances up and smiles knowingly at Joey, but then the person's eyes widened when she spots who was behind him. She shakes her head to stay focused, and then politely greeted, "Welcome to Nightful Moon." She takes out a mosaic-looking box which holds different colored and spacious sections to put their devices in. "Phones and other technological devices, please. Nightful Moon is a place of serene atmosphere so please refrain from creating a scene. Wedding proposals is an exception, yet instead of clapping, please snap your fingers as you would do for poets."

Kaiba began to like this restaurant. Though he did not like the idea of giving his phone away, at least this was a place that prided for good behavior, so he was bound not to hear some racuous laughter, petty arguments, or loud chatter in there. And if there was, then the situation is expected to be handled immediately to keep the restaurant's reputation.

So he gave three of his phones away in a blue section of the box. If there were to be any serious problems with Kaiba corp, then Roland had been instructed to come in and warn him. Joey merely gave his purse away. The girl put a red tag over it, and had the actor sign it before leaving for a short moment to place it in a locked room so they could not be stolen.

Then she had them follow her to a table that was closet to the right of the dance stage, though they were separated by a railing so that the dancers do not accidentally bump into the diners.

Seto looked at the round table as he sat on his seat opposite of Joey's own. The table was covered by a clean white cloth, and in the middle held an odorless round candle that was bright enough to show their table so they weren't eating blind.

Yet there was a rectangular wooden box at the side that was set next to some sort of candle holder. The girl explained, "If you have any concerns or needs," She opened the box to reveal several small white sticks. She took one, closed the box and bend it to make it glow a yellow color that wasn't harsh for the eyes. "Please use these, and place them in this, and a waiter or waitress will immediately come to your need." She places the glowing stick into its holder. "Someone will be with you shortly. And thank you for choosing to dine in Nightful Moon."

Joey gave a small thank you before she leaves. A waiter is immediately at their table, and gives them their menus, and gave several suggestions of what to order. He then ask for their drinks. Kaiba ordered for their best red wine while Wheeler, understandably, ordered water with ice. Then he asked if there are any other questions. Neither of them had one, so the waiter excused himself after taking the glow stick.

The actor smiles at Kaiba who was staring at him intently the whole time the waiter had been present. He mirthly asked, "What?"

Seto sharply admitted, "I never imagined that you would know of such a place. How did you come to know of its existence? Not even I heard of this place, and you would think I would."

The blond shrugged, and then answered, "That's cuz this place is advertised at libraries, colleges, and universities. You may not know it, but I actually go to a library to read and borrow books from time to time." The pale man was tremendously surprised by this that light tanned one could see it on his face. The blond stifled his laughter. "Don't look at me like that!" He whispered. "I may not look like it, but I've been sporting A's with English. English and P.E. are the only subjects that makes sense to me. Oh, and history, too. I can remember the old farts biographies, but as far as time line goes, not so much."

"That explains how we end up in the same class every year. Congrats, Wheeler. You aren't as hopeless as I thought you were." Seto gave him his best condescending smirk as if it was a prize to be had.

"Geeze, thanks." Joey poured all of his sarcasm into that statement. "Besides, aren't you going to look at your menu. I already know what I want, and believe me when I tell you that the food here is really good. I suggest number two if you're gonna drink their best wine."

Though the blue-eyed duelist looked at his menu, and didn't disagree with the suggestion. He wasn't one for small talk, but then there was something he wanted to discuss. He curiously asked, "Have you dined here alone often?"

Joey proudly smiled. "I actually used to work here as one of the cooks. This is my first time to dine here. It's kinda weird sittin' here, and not having a ladel in my hand."

"And you decide to do so with me. Don't I feel grateful." Seto drawled and then gave a smirk at the puppy.

Joey rolled his own eyes at his attitude. The waiter arrived with their drinks. The two gave their order, and then were left alone. It was silent at first as they both took in the place for the first time.

They could see other people chatter, but it was muffled pleasantly to their ears. The slow music was popular old songs that would fit for a perfect first slow dance. The dancers behind the railings happened to have all male to female, female to female, and male to male dancers. They were all smiling in their own way at each other from what they could see from the spot light.

The blond looked wistfully at the slow dancing. He suppressed the romantic that he was, and his eyes laid upon a forlorn man sitting at a table alone. Joey wanted to cheer him up, but then he didn't understand the situation, so he kept to himself at the moment.

He diverted his gaze to Seto who was staring intently at him again. Despite being expressionless, Joey knew that if someone stared at him, they were either in a daze or wanted to talk with him about something. "Somethin' on your mind, Kaiba?"

"...Nothing of your concern, Wheeler." The brunet replied coldly.

Joey knew that was a fat out lie, so pushed him to confess, "With the way you've been staring at me, I'm calling bullshit. If dere's some'tin ye wanna talk ta me about, den come out wit' it."

Seto considered the situation. He was at a restaurant where the puppy couldn't yell at him, and storm out without causing a scene. Wheeler may not care about doing so, but Kaiba assumed that the teen would be a man who'd respect his former work place. It was a risk, but if they end up losing their friendship, then it shouldn't be that big of a loss for the cruel CEO.

"If you must know, Wheeler, then it's the fact that I cannot conceive how you waste thousands of your hard earned money to your own father." The brunet wanted to say more, but he didn't want to step on a landmine.

Joey was a bit annoyed, but he wasn't upset. He had the same talk with Mokuba, so he supposed he should have the same one with Kaiba. So he gave the whole forgiving someone speech. Kaiba was a lot more harder to convince than his open-minded brother was, but the blond kept strong with his reasons against the cynical eighteen-year old.

They paused for a moment when their food arrived. The two looked at their food for a moment, and then Seto continued the conversation as they ate. The two bickered about it without raising their voices.

"Face it, Wheeler. You're wasting your time. The adult mind isn't so easily swayed to change. The success rate of rehabs are low-"

"But it's not a definite zero, asswipe." Joey pointed out as a matter of fact.

"You're fighting a losing battle, dumbass." Kaiba snapped bitterly.

"Not any different when I duel, and you know that I never give up. I'll face it until the end."

"But what about your father? Is he really going to hold up his end of the bargain?"

"I won't know unless I try. I'm not giving up on my family. I doubt you'd give up on Mokuba if he were to become an addict. And don't give me that whole he's not gonna become an addict. Accept that you'd help him anyway. And that's the Truth with a capital T." Joey's eyes burned passionately, but it wasn't as intense as Kaiba thought they should be. He knew the blond had doubts as they continued to argue. He wanted the idiot to face facts, but Joey wasn't having any of it. Luckily, the blond still hadn't stormed out in the midst of their argument.

The two had finished their meals which had been delicious, but not truly enjoyed due to their nonstop arguing. Seto did take in what Joey said, but Mokuba wasn't anything like the dog's father, and the idiot was just being ridiculous.

But then he took a moment to look at the shorter teen to see that he was becoming pained by their conversation. As much as Kaiba wanted to end this with him being right, he didn't want to crush Joey like this. A duel would be more fitting. So he was going to postpone this by distressingly saying, "You are ridiculous, but I can see now that my words won't reach to your stubborn head, so I'll keep my opinions to myself while you waste your money to a lost cause."

Joey inwardly growled, but then he was glad that they stopped. He took out a glow stick. "I'm gonna order dessert. Do you want some?"

"No. I have a diet to follow." The CEO quipped.

That caught Joey's attention, and had him completely forget his foul mood. "Diet?"

"Yes. Unlike what you think, I do not just sit down on my chair in my office all day. I do have a physical regime to follow in order to keep myself in shape and see to it that I live beyond seventy before I even fathom the thought of handing my company to someone else."

"Wow..." Joey could not imagine Seto exercising. Though he tried to do so with the handsome male on a treadmill in his office with his shirt off. Wheeler couldn't help thinking about the male having some abs, but a taut stomach was more realistic. The blond felt a pink tint on his cheeks when he vividly imagined Seto running to the point that his body began to sweat. The male continued to run until it was time to stop. The rich bastard would get off the treadmill, wipe his glimmering sweaty body with a towel before drinking a bottle of water so seductively that he should be in a coke or pepsi commercial.

The blond began to drool a little at the imagination. Seto was a bit weird out at the slack drooling expression the actor was sporting. He thought the dummy had been lobotomized from afar by a laser beam. It was possible.

The waiter came to their table. "Yes? What may I do for you?"

Joey snapped out of his daydream and ordered, "Chocolate Cake with lots of frosting."

Seto grimaced at this. "Don't you have a diet to follow?"

The actor squinted at him. "No. I have a metabolism so I can eat whatever I want." He looked at the waiter. "That's it for me."

The waiter nodded and looked at Kaiba. "I need more wine." Another nod before leaving.

Joey was amazed, "How can you drink all that and not get drunk?"

"I have a high alcohol tolerance, and I do not drink constantly so my body doesn't begin to form an atrocious bump."

The honey-eyed duelist giggled, "That would look weird." Then Wheeler heard the music change to a nice song. He sighed as he wistfully looked at the slow dancers.

Kaiba glanced at them and then at his puppy. "You must really love to dance."

Joey shrugged. "I never got to slow dance before. I only ever learned to do the tango and the cha cha, but never to waltz or slow dance before."

The blue-eyed duelist snorted, "It's not that difficult. If you can learn how to tango, and do so without being needed to taught the choreography first with me, then you can slow dance."

"Will you dance with me like last time then?" Joey grinned at him. He knew there was a compliment in what the bastard said.

Seto hummed to himself. "Only in your dreams. I feel like it's about time that I take my leave."

"Fine. I'll ask that guy over there." Joey pointed his thumb at the forlorn stranger who he noticed before. The man was still alone at his table, and eating his meal sadly. The blond wanted to finally cheer him up.

Kaiba, on the other hand, felt like the blond was just throwing him away like chopped liver. "You're seriously going to ask some stranger to dance with you." That wasn't asked as a question, but the blond answered anyway with a sympathetic tone, "But he looks so lonely over there. I think he was stood up, so I'm gonna cheer him up."

"I doubt he would be happy to have a cross dressing male flirt with him." Kaiba pointed out.

The famous actor pulled an ignorantly happy face. "Maybe he doesn't know that. Won't know if I don't try." Joey got up but his wrist was held.

Seto Kaiba was not going to have some loser stranger slow dance with his puppy. He told himself that he didn't like Joey like that, so reasoned that he was just being the overprotective person he was. "He could have mental issues for all you know, and you'll have a stalker on your tail. You don't need that type of problem at the moment."

Joey rose a confused eyebrow at him. He pulled his wrist away. "What does it matter to you? And he looks harmless."

"Those are considered the most dangerous."

"Pffbt. I'm going over there." He took a step but his wrist was held again.

The CEO rose from his seat. "Fine. I'll slow dance with you."

Joey was getting more confused. "What is with you? It's not like I'm gonna bring the guy home for a one night stand."

"But he might assume that you would. Just shut up and slow dance with me."

"Not with that attitude." The blond got back his wrist again.

Kaiba sighed as he felt his patience running out. He then grabbed the mutt's hand instead. He can't force the blond, so he reluctantly took the more softer approach. "I'm just looking out for you...as a friend."

Joey stared at him dubiously, and then snorted. "Oh my, thee Seto Kaiba, owner of the Kaiba corporation, number one game company in the world, and richest bastard I know alive, is concerned about me." He snorted again.

Seto reluctantly felt his face flush. He now realized that he was being ridiculous. He was about to let Joey be on his own, but the blond held his hand tighter. "Alright, big guy. I don't want you to take the lead, but I'm gonna be a good pretty lady for you as a...friend." he snorted again as he pulled Seto to the opening between two railings to enter the dance floor.

They stopped at a good spot that gave them a good space from the other dancers so they don't bump against them. Seto took Joey's waist and hand. The blond knew from watching movies that he had to take the shoulder. "So...do we just step around randomly?"

It was Seto's turn to snort. "Amateurs would do that. It's very simple in this stance. You just have follow where my feet go. If I step to the side, you do the same. And don't move against me if I begin to move us in circles."

"That sound really simple."

"You thought it was hard?" An amused mocking smile graced the second best duelist's features.

Joey huffed at him. "No...I just thought people just randomly stepped around."

"How in the world did you learn how to tango?" Seto couldn't believe he was holding the same person he dance with at the Halloween ball.

"They aren't the same!" The shorter teen hissed in a whisper. "Let's get on with it already."

"Say pretty please." Seto smirked down at him condescendingly.

"Say that I'm a hottie." Joey grinned up at him teasingly.

The blue-eyed duelist rolled his eyes, and moved one foot to the side, and Joey did the same. He bought the other foot next to his foot which the honey-eyed crossdresser did the same. The two continued the motion, and it got easier that they began to flow with each other on the dance floor.

Joey smiled up at him when he realized that he finally got it. Seto couldn't help a smile gracing his features. The two's eyes locked with each other as they slow danced to whatever music was playing. It was strange since the two were like fire and ice, but they swayed so gracefully as if they were floating. When Kaiba let Joey twirl in his hands, the blond conceded for fun, and then tried not to smile so big when the taller male caught him and the two continued.

Joey whispered to him as if he wasn't trying to get caught by disapproving people, "It's so weird."

"Tell me about it. I'm dancing with a second-rate duelist." Seto chuckled at the angry look the blond pulled below him. It was cute.

Joey looked away from the male to notice the forlorn man was looking towards the direction he was. He gave a cute smile and a wave. The stranger looked past his shoulders and then pointed at himself. The honey-eyed cutie winked at him. It was a dim restaurant but he could tell that the man noticed and smiled at him.

The blond decided to have a silent conversation with the male by point at Seto and then rolling his eyes. The man silently laughed. The pointed male noticed. "What are you doing, puppy?"

Joey innocently replied, "Nothing."

Seto didn't believe him, so turned them at one-eighty and saw the forlorn male who Joey wanted to dance with. He glared icily at the man who just placidly smiled at him. Joey forced the them to turn so he could continue making faces at the man. The CEO did not like this, so removed himself from Joey and walked over to the stranger.

"Do you find it amusing to flirt with my date?" he questioned coldly that the stranger felt a shudder.

But then the formerly forlorn feeling male smiled, "She certainly looks like she wants to. It's not my fault that you aren't doing something right."

Seto wanted to ruin this person's life, but then he wasn't that irrational. "First of all, she is a he." He smirked. "Have a problem with that?"

The man chuckled, "I know that. I saw him on the news, and you're Seto Kaiba. I'm surprised that the two of you are together."

"We're not." he snapped. "We are here on mutual terms, and he wanted to slow dance with you, but I would not have it that he slow dance with some stranger dressed as poorly as you." He then took out his check book and blue-eyes white dragon pen. When he set the price, he handed over to him. "Now take this and leave without speaking to anyone about seeing us together, or I will personally see it that you live on the streets."

The man didn't hesitate to take the check. "It was nice doing business with you, Mr. Kaiba. I won't speak a word." He stood up, place his own money on the table for his meal, and then gave one wave to Joey before leaving.

Kaiba went back to the dance floor to see an estatic grinning puppy which had the CEO spat out, "Shut up. You're lucky I didn't do something to him."

Joey chuckled, "Can't stand not bein' the center of the attention, Kaiba?"

Seto silently clicked his tongue against his teeth. "I told you to shut up. Now do you want to continue dancing or would you rather stuff heavily frosted cake in your face that'll give you diabetes."

"Geeze, I don't know, Kaiba. One sounds better than the other coming from your mouth." Joey looked over his shoulder at the table that held his chocolate cake.

Seto inwardly growled, and then forcefully took the lame duelist's in his arms. The blond grinned triumphantly at the glaring brunet. Then the music changed to a song that Joey knew. "Ooh, this one of my favorite songs!" He hummed along with the song known as "What am I to you?" by Norah Jones.

The two slow danced to the music. When the song sung about looking into your eyes, the two of them once again locked eyes. There feet disappearing under them as they feel as though they are floating once again in each other's hold. Kaiba thought he was going out of his mind for feeling the way he did.

He wasn't falling in love or having any romantic interest for the blond, but he had to admit that he never had such a dance partner who he didn't consider to be a bore in his arms. He had went to many galas in his life time and danced with so many different people, but this was the first time he fully acknowledged his partner's presence without disdain from having his feet stepped on or hearing pointless babbling. Joey was annoying, idiotic, and talkative, but then all those bad traits didn't seem so bad at all at the moment.

When the music ended, Joey stepped away with a smile that never left his lips. "I guess that it's about time you get back to your work and making sure Mokuba's in bed."

A part of Seto didn't want to leave, but he had no important reason to stay anymore. "And what are you going to do?"

"Eat cake, and then go home with take out."

Seto snorted. "Isn't you stomach ever full?"

"Not as far as I'm aware. Bye, Kaiba."

"Bye, puppy. I'll pay for tonight."

"No, I-"

"Shhh." Kaiba placed his finger against the blond's lips. It took everything in the cross dresser to not bite his finger off. "Consider it as my appreciation for the lovely night."

Joey gave a very taut smile at the male. There was a hesitant moment for at least a hug or handshake at least, but neither moved, so Kaiba left with his phones after paying the check with interest for whatever the blond wanted to eat next.

The honey-eyed actor went to his table and looked at his cake with a little distaste since his rival paid for it. He ate his cake quickly anyway. He hadn't showed it, but his heart was beating so fast. Curse him for wanting to slow dance when it was obviously the most simplistic romantic type of dance out there!

He kept chanting to himself that he wasn't falling for Kaiba! He couldn't, shouldn't and wouldn't! And besides, the stubborn ass brunet was just trying to act like an appropriate friend! But despite saying the f word, Joey felt his heart twist uncomfortably. He felt...special. And he tried not to think this way, but he thought of himself as special in a really unique way for the brunet. He felt special to his friends, but this was different. It was more...person. It was a title just for him.

He tried to think of all the bad things Seto Kaiba is, but he let go of the past, and the taller male was better than before. He couldn't stop the soft smile from sneaking onto his face.

_I'm so glad I met you, Seto Kaiba. _

_._._._._

A/N: Yeah, so Joey is not as confident about his dad's recovery, but he can't give up on the man when he tried to commit suicide due to his alcoholic mind making him take that route. Trying not to make the mom a villain, but yeah, she's gonna be a big bitch in the chapter after the next.

And Kaiba is not in love with Joey. He's not falling yet. He's more like being pulled to the edge of a cliff grudgingly. And expect more Disney themed dreams!

And yes, there is stepshipping!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Expect a very short Frozen musical chapter!

._._._.

It was finally snowing in Domino city on the month of December where Christmas cheer was shared. A cheer that did not reach a certain workaholic CEO. So there were two goofballs who made a plot against him. They put speakers in his room, and bought themselves microphones and stuff for sound effects.

Seto didn't notice them as he was staying at home with the laptop on his lap in bed since his driveway was covered with way to much snow to shovel out of the way. There was a blizzard last night, but it was fairly sunny today.

And then out of nowhere, music began to play. Seto didn't move nor reacted, but within, he jumped in fear as goosebumps began to take place all over him. And then there was a knock, and a strangely clear voice that belonged to his younger brother. "Seto?" A pause, and the elder Kaiba immediately knew in horror of what was to come. Mokuba sang:

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on, let's go and play!_

_I never see you anymore_

_come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away_

_We used to be best buddies _

_and now we're not_

Seto had walked towards the door during his brothers singing. The younger Kaiba had joined the choir at his school, and had showed that he was exceeding well. The elder Kaiba also felt a pinch in his chest that all of that was true. He didn't mean to neglect Mokuba. He tried his best. And as that painful swell in his heart was about to swell, it stopped when he heard an angry:

_I wish you would get off your latop!_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman._

Seto tried to open the door, but found it locked. "Mokuba. Open the door."

_Sorry, no!_

The brunet rolled his eyes. He looked for the speakers that must be around, and found them at the side on his desk. it was strategically put for the sound vibrations to bounce throughout the room as if they were here.

There was a knock again.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bikes around the halls?_

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to the dweeb patrols!_

Joey cried out, "Hey!" Seto stifled his laughter.

_It gets a little lonely._

_All these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by..._

Both Mokuba and Joey started clicking their tongues in a tick tock fashion. And then the sad part of the song waved in. And then there was a knock on the door. It was Joey's voice this time. "Seto?"

_Hey, I know you're in there_

_We have been asking where you've been_

_We say, "Come out", are you trying to_

Kaiba rolled his eyes, but he had to admit that Joey had gotten better with singing.

_We're right out here for you_

_Just let us in_

_We all have each other_

_It's me, you and Mokuba_

_What are we gonna do?_

Then the door opens to reveal two goofy grins. They both shout, "Do you wanna build a snowman?!" despite the sad note the music was ending with.

Seto tried to frown at them, but he smiled instead at how cute his brother was. But he was not happy that Joey was around to see him smile like that so he quickly glared at the blond. But then let it go to reply, "Fine."

Both boys gasped and then cried out, "FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER!"

Kaiba threw a shoe at the door. The two skittered away laughing.

And so the Kaiba brothers and Joey made snowmans at the backyard while Roland watched them from afar. They started making snowmans. Joey and Mokuba held back their snickers by how into it Seto was. and then Mokuba and Joey made snow angels before the blond initiated a snowball fight. But it was unfair as the Kaiba brothers gang up on him.

After that, the three went inside to have hot coacoa beside the fireplace. Joey looked at it with fascination since he rarely had the chance to see one used. Kaiba watched the male with his own case of fascination. He was going to kick him out of his mansion soon while Mokuba was sleeping peacefully against him from exhaustion, but then he can't help wanting to stare at the blond's cute fascinated expressions at the fireplace like some wild abandoned puppy that's been picked up from the streets. It's such an accurate description that Seto felt proud of thinking it as Joey sipped his drink.

Seto breathed out a sigh as if letting go as he prepared himself for another year of predictably being the best while also looking forward to what the dog had planned and how he was going to laugh at his downfalls.

._._._.

A/N: God, Kaiba is such a dick. He never wishes anyone good fortune except himself and Mokuba. But Joey doesn't need his good fortune! Bah!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Expect a Mokuba side love story.

._._._.

It had passed the new year. Joey celebrated it with his friends by going to the park and watching the fireworks display. Kaiba ignored the fireworks outside of his window while Mokuba was watching it with his girlfriend Noe Kaima on top of a rooftop.

The younger Kaiba wasn't comfortable introducing the two of them to each other, yet since they were just started. However, Seto did extensive research on this female to see that she had no real background due to being at the poorer parts of the world that didn't keep record of them.

It was suspicious and convenient for the female to come from a place that would less likely keep any record of her other than the proof of her birth and right to move to Domino to get an education. Yet, there was nothing evident enough to convince Mokuba to dump her before she could break his precious little brother's heart.

Not only that...but the way she looked. He didn't want to admit it, but the moment he looked at her picture on a computer screen, memories of the virtual world flashed before his eyes as he thought with horrified assumption that his little brother was dating their step-brother Noah! He was paralyzed at the thought of them falling in love after what that little punk made them go through!

Even when Seto Kaiba distinguished the two as different people, he couldn't accept Mokuba dating such a female! But then despite his urge to control the situation, he needed to trust his little brother. He didn't want to force his authority on him like Gozaburo had done to him years ago...But a little convincing wouldn't hurt.

"What do I see in her?" Mokuba had repeated Seto's question in a dumbed down version. He couldn't help blushing when he thought of his sweet yet strict girlfriend. "Wh-wh-why do you wa-want t-to know?"

The two Kaiba brothers were currently overlooking proposals for new rides to be constructed in their amusement park. Seto had smoothly introduced this conversation. "Yes. We once discussed of what type of female I am looking for, so I thought we could try switching that sort of topic on you, Mokuba...So," He leaned forward to place his elbows on his desks. Fingers intertwined and hiding part of his lower face. Cerulean blue eyes heavily concentrated on his brother.

The pre-teen immediately regretted having Seto partake in finding a girlfriend. They still had those three girls listed as potential girlfriend in Mokuba's laptop, but they were to wait to call them until Seto thought that he was ready to date. Which practically sounded like never.

"C'mon Seto! I-I can't tell you that!" Mokuba tried to weasel himself out of this but his older brother -strangely to him- wouldn't let him.

"And why not." Seto smirked teasingly. "Are you just dating her for...benefits?"

Mokuba's became a bright tomato. "NO! I-I-I mean she's re-really cu-cute! But I'm not dating her for that!" He threw his arms around recklessly! He tried not to think of how cute Noe was in a pink bikini when they decided to go to the Kaiba land pool for a date. She was still developing for a thirteen year old, and just exuded sexy cuteness that the black haired male's nose bled!

Seto found this part of Mokuba quite amusing. The strike of puppy love on his poor little brother's heart. "So what is?"

The indigo-eyed vice president grimaced comedically. He forced his heart to settle down as he looked down at the floor. He had his papers cover his blush. "I...She isn't like any of the other girls. I know how corny that sounds, but it's true. The first time she came to school, she kept mostly to herself like you would. She avoided having human interactions with anyone, and preferred to be on her laptop instead." That was exactly like the eighteen year old and he knew it. "I thought she was cute, and didn't really think of it since there were plenty of cute girls in school. But unlike the other girls, her eyes caught my attention when our eyes met for the first time. She...looked so alone, and I wondered why she didn't just make friends, so I decided to approach her one day to encourage her, but then I saw that she was playing a game that she created, and I tried it out, and had so much fun playing it that I gave her the proposal that she worked for Kaiba corp. She laughed at me haughtily, and told me that she was too good for our sloppy company."

Seto growled. Mokuba quickly remedy the situation! "B-but she can be nice! She just has the habit of speaking her own mind, and spends most of her time either on her laptop or having her head in the clouds. And despite being insulted, I still wanted to spend time with her to know if she had more games. So I took every opportunity to talk with her, and learned that the reason why she doesn't really talk is because she had lived in a far away place all alone. She had parents but they neglected her after an accident she went through. She wasn't sad at all about losing her parents because they were practically non-existent to her as well. And she was allowed to finally escape from that dim world, but like a baby, she didn't know how to react to this new world she's been introduced to. So I took it upon myself to show her it. And Noe started to open up more as time went by, and talk with other people and make friends. I was supposed to be happy for her, but then when she began hanging out with other people more than me, I felt jealous." Seto huffed at that. Mokuba ignored it. "I thought I was just being unreasonable, but when Noe told me that she was considering dating, and named some random guy, I flew into a jealous rage. Not in front of her, but I really wanted to punch the guy she wanted to date. And then I thought to myself, why don't I just date her, so I grew some balls, and asked her out! And she said yes obviously!" He grinned victoriously.

Seto had listened to each and every word that his brother said, and he could hear sympathy, empathy, love and hints of pure happiness coming out of his mouth. But the CEO had to rain on his parade, "As nice as that story sounds, and I do find it fitting that you take what you want as yours. However, Mokuba, you do realize that she looks like a certain person don't you." The brunet sat back on his reclining office chair.

"Huh?" The black haired male's ears perked up at the the sound of that. "Who?"

Seto took a unnoticeable big breath, and then replied with a glazed look, "I hate to break it to you, kid, but she looks like our step brother, Noah Kaiba."

Mokuba went slack-jawed as he tried to imagine it. His older brother help by having their pictures appear side by side on his computer screen, and then turning it for him to see. The pre-teen thought he had not seen Noah's face in almost four years! And he was stupefied by the comparison of his girlfriend with his assumed deceased step-brother. They were exactly alike except one is more feminine!

"It's just a coincidence!" Mokuba cried out as if defending himself for whatever he was accused of.

"I am simply pointing this out Mokuba." Seto told him calmly. "I am aware that you are still hoping that Noah is alive considering that you still visit his grave, but you still have the subsequent hope that he is somewhere within our technology. It would be quite awkward if he discovered that you are dating someone who looks similar to him." The brunet told him, and regretted it when he saw the heartbroken and confused expression on his younger brother's face. He didn't mean to make his prized family member to feel hysterical of this discovery, but he needed Mokuba to realize all the pros and cons of being in a relationship with Noe Kaima.

"I..." Mokuba looked at his brother with clouded eyes. "I need a moment alone. I'm taking my break early, Seto." The vice president walked out of the office without waiting for his brother's permission.

Seto sighed out as he turned his laptop back to him. He wasn't sure how he could make this situation better, and whether Mokuba would do something he would regret. The older brother sighed as worry settled in his heart, but he knew that he was the wrong person to try to fix it since he hadn't been intimate like Mokuba was being. He should have thought this through a bit more. He had expected Mokuba to be shock, but to be shocked to the point that life had blackened before his eyes was a shock for himself.

The CEO unsteadily continued work as he tried to figure out how to cheer up his little brother. Then his secretary later told him that Wheeler was on the line for him. Seto answered the phone without looking away from the screen. "What is it, Wheeler? I'm busy."

"Nice to hear from you, too." Joey spat back sarcastically in his male voice. "I jus' wanted te know if ya wanted ta hang with me n' the gang on Friday."

"And why would I want to spend time with you dweebs." He typed away as he spoke half-heartedly.

"It's my birthday, smartmouth!" Joey shouted, but then the passionate anger easily dissipated. Seto noticed when he spoke in a soft tone. "You don't have to come if ya don't wanna. We were just gonna celebrate it by going to Kaibaland, eat at Burger world and watch a movie. Nothin' really interestin'." It sounded perfect for a guy like Joey, but he was unenthusiastic that it unnerved the CEO.

Seto felt compelled to ask the mutt of what's wrong, but that'd go against who he was, so settled with, "If that's all, then I'm going to hang up."

Joey quickly added without vigor, "I'm also gonna tell you that Mokuba agreed to spend the day with us if he hadn't told ya yet." Seto was not aware of this, but his brother must have wanted to tell him before their awkward conversation.

Then the brilliant CEO thought that perhaps Wheeler may be able to help his younger brother. Despite never having a girlfriend, Joey had been influenced by the female species to have the knowledge to help him. He was never the one to ask the dog for favors, but Mokuba needed someone and it might as well be someone Kaiba perhaps trust. "Is that so. Wheeler, I have a proposition for you."

"Proposition?"

"It means a plan." He quipped.

"I know what a proposition, asshole!" The hectic vigor almost returning to the blond. "Haven't you been listenin' that I scored A's in English!"

Seto smirked as he leaned back on his chair like a boss. "Hm. I must have forgotten due to your atrocious accent. Do I have to tell you the definition of the adjective I used?" teased the talented duelist.

Joey could feel the smug smirk on that rich bastard's face! "Fuck you! I'm not gonna do yer retarded _proposition_ if ya keep talkin' bullshit! Do ya want me to define that last word I said, or do ya already know cuz ya are one!"

"There is no need. I doubt you would have given me the correct definition, anyway, Wheeler."

"Why you-"

Seto cut him off, "Fun aside, my proposition is to check on Mokuba. I'm afraid that he may be having problems in his relationship with a female. And as much as I doubt that you will be of any help, Wheeler, surely you are far more applicable despite being a virgin."

Joey ignored all the insults and focused on the big T. "Y'mean Mokuba got a girlfriend! No way! That little sucker beat me!" His vigor back up to normal.

The CEO restrained himself from hanging up on the damn idiot. "Listen, I figured that since you've been associating with the female culture, you could enlighten him with his problem."

"Sure! I helped Ryou and the others with their girl problems! This should be a snap."

Seto wanted to correct him, but figured that Mokuba could fill him on the details himself. "Good, because if you mess up, then you can wish your acting career and reputation goodbye." He hang up the phone.

Kaiba took in a deep breath as a trickle of relief poured on him. He was sure that Wheeler could help, and if not, then he'd do as he threatened to do. Friendship be damned. Bros before idiots.

._._._.

Joey immediately called Mokuba after Seto hung up on him. The pre-teen answered with a deathly bland voice that the blond could've sworn that he was talking to a zombie. The blond used his cheerful demeanor to get the kid to meet him at a cheesecake factory.

Mokuba didn't want to go, but somehow found himself at the factory with Joey. He was not happy, but then after having a bite of cheesecake in his mouth, he began to feel better.

"Food always help cheer you up cuz it helps ya make ya think straight and feel betta about yourself!" The cross dresser told him with his feminine voice. He was currently wearing a long sleeved reddish orange and yellow striped shirt with denim jeans connected to suspenders while a cute reddish orange and yellow strapped beanie was on his head. He completed it with a pair of black thick rimmed eye glasses and red sneakers.

Mokuba gave a small smile. Joey's sunshine personality was rubbing off of him despite his horrible discovery earlier. "Your accent doesn't sound like it used to be." He pointed out.

"Ah, can't help it. After the strict trainin' of learnin' ta speak like a proper lady, I've been tryin' to get my accent back." Joey pointed out and ate hit cake in three scoops, and then ordered for a whole cake instead of a slice to a passing waitress. "So yer brotha wanted me ta speak to you about girls cuz ya got a girlfriend! Congratulations sport!" Mokuba forced a smile that failed to look happy. Joey noticed so asked, "So what's the problem?"

"I rather not talk about it."

"Try me." Joey challenged. "Y'know me, kid. I'm not one ta judge or criticize ya. I'm jus' here ta help you as a friend. So lay it on me when you feel like yer ready."

That put a better smile on the pre-teen's face. The blond had told them a lot of times that they were friends, and honestly, Joey was absolutely the best. He's not better than his brother, but the third best duelist was good in what he can do. And that was being a great friend.

His situation was quite frankly weird, but Joey's been through a lot of weird stuff thanks to Yugi, so he trusted Joey to be true to his words. "Alright, I'll tell you." He told him about what Seto pointed out, and he began questioning himself of whether he truly lo-liked Noe, or if he was just grieving. However, he wasn't mad at Seto for pointing this out. In fact, he was glad he did, so he would be able to be really look inside himself and know of what lo-really really liking a person truly was.

Joey had listened until he was given the signal to start talking to give input. "Wow. Noah Kaiba and your girlfriend huh. I gotta say that that's pretty weird, but I read that seven people share the same face so there's like five people out there who share our faces, so it's not that weird." That helped take most of the weirdness from the topic.

He continued, "And I gotta say that the whole grieving or...really really liking someone," He silently chuckled, "is somethin' you gotta figure out yourself. But if ya plan on breaking up with your girlfriend over this, make sure that you are completely honest with her with the reasons, but also do it gently. Don't make her sound like she's the problem by not putting too much of her into the conversation, but also reassure her that you really did enjoy your time together. Or at least that's what I hear the girls from his fan club say when we were watching a movie together when I found the time to making an entrance at least a few times."

That was good advice. Yet, Mokuba wasn't sure about the breaking up part. "But I don't want to break up with her. I mean, she's amazing. You should definitely try playing the games she made! But that's not what I like the most about her! It's not that I think she's incredibly cute that she could easily be the top three cutest girl in school and is holding the number one title, or that she's smart, headstrong and every single second she spends with me feels like I am taking it for granted..." Mokuba completely forgot of where he was going with this.

Joey grinned at him. "Then don't break up. That's it. If you wanna date her even if you think you're grieving than you must really really like her, right. So she happens to look like your step-brother, it's not like you and Noah are blood-related and you can totally think of Noe as his hot lost twin sister."

That came out strange, but Mokuba thought that maybe Noe could pass as Noah's real twin sister considering that they have such similar backgrounds and appearances. That made it really less weird than thinking he was dating Noe because she could be Noah...

"Do you think he's still out there?" The kid couldn't help asking. Joey was a bit lost. He clarified, "Noah! Do you think Noah is still out there because even when the submarine exploded, he could have had time to download himself to another network before trapping Gozaburo there to be completely destroyed!" His tone sounded desperate for hope.

The blond didn't have the answer, but he mustered the best he could think of. With an unwavering glow to his eyes, he reassured Mokuba, "Yeah, cuz he's that smart unlike that creep, Gozaburo. He's out there. He must be just planning of how to get through all the complicated techno stuff that it should take a lot of time before he can reach you so have faith." He gave a determined grin that made him more convincing. Mokuba was definitely convinced as he smiled back.

The kid took a big bite off his cake, and appreciated the sweet taste with the blueberry syrup. He was really feeling better now, and he was definitely not letting Noe go. She was too special to let go and be some other undeserving guy's own.

The two enjoyed their cake, and then Mokuba asked Joey about how his job was going. The blond replied that he was entering a duel dungeon dice monsters tournament next month. He had been modeling for magazines since the media considered him to be a role model for gay people, cross dressers, people who've gone through abuse, etc. Though he was a controversy due to his rough upbringing and violent nature that his status as a role model was questioned.

As Joey spoke the part about controversy, his cheerful demeanor began to melt away leaving a desolate man. Mokuba questioned in concern, "Is something wrong, Joey?"

The blond snapped out of his distraction. "What? Uh, no! Just tired from all the work! Modeling his hard work! I actually have to work in an hour from now so let's enjoy ourselves!" He then asked with an impish face. "So if you're not gonna break up with your girlfriend, then are you gonna give her anything on Valentine's day or are you gonna do it on White day?"

Mokuba hummed in thought. "White day is a whole month away, and it's supposed to be for the guys to give the girls their answer for their gifts on Valentine's day. Noe already knows my answer, so I'll give her chocolates on Valentine's day. She might get mad, but she's pretty cute when she's mad." He couldn't help daydreaming of his sweet Noe puffing her cheeks and then scolding Mokuba for trying to out show her! But then she'll accept it and turn away to hide her blush. He never thought he'd be the guy who'd be into tsunderes, but who wasn't. There was a tinge of weirdness since he can't help acknowledging that she looked like Noah. He stopped himself from letting the idea get too far by asking Joey, "How about you? Are you gonna give chocolates?"

"Me? I never gave chocolates before since I figured it was a holiday just for girls, but now that I'm dressed like one, I should probably do it for the experience of giving them like Tea does. I have been meanin' to make my own chocolates for awhile after having worked at a candy shop before. I don't have any guy I lie," Big fracking lie! "So I'll just make some for my friends, and that means you, too."

"And Seto?" They both knew his big brother wasn't a fan of sweets, but Joey should at least make one for him for their friendship.

Joey gave a shrug. "I guess I could make him some coffee truffle chocolates, but he already drinks too much coffee. Too much caffeine might hurt, moneybags. Not that I don't find that funny, but y'know. I gotta make all my happy diners happy! I'll figure somethin' out. Wanna help me make them? Kiyoko told me that I could have the day before Valentines day off, and I could teach you how to make chocolates. It's more romantic right?"

The pre-teen was definitely on board! "Yeah! That way Noe will know that I lo-really really like her!"

Joey stifled his snorting chuckles. "Alright. Valentine's eve is on a Sunday so we'll meet at at least ten in the morning. We'll having to shop for the ingredients, and then we'll start making them."

The two agreed to the blithe arrangement.

._._._.

Seto came home and looked for his brother who had called him that he had come home after spending the rest of the day with Joey. The elder Kaiba asked one of his maids of where he was. She replied that the young child was in the game room. The brunet set off to that room to see his brother trying to beat his highest level of one of his many games.

The elder Kaiba cleared his throat to make him presence known. Mokuba looked over his shoulder, and smiled brightly. That washed away all the worry he had been feeling. "Hey Seto! You came home early! Wanna play with me?"

Seto complied to do what his brother wanted to not upset him twice on the same day. "Sure." He sat down on the crescent shaped couch and took the handed controller. And just like the businessman he was, he went quick to the topic he wished to discuss after a few minutes of playing. "So, how was your talk with Wheerer?"

"Joey? He helped me straighten out my thoughts. He's a lot wiser than you give him credit, Seto." Mokuba pressed his buttons with determination while his older brother who was the better gamer just pressed his buttons with fast accuracy to get the needed timed reaction that would lead to victory. He always won. Always.

And Seto snorted at his brother's compliment for the dueling idiot. "How so?"

"Well...First he made the whole Noe and Noah comparison thing seem less weird which really eased me about the whole thing, and Noe is Noe while Noah is Noah. I guess I did unconsciously recognized her as Noah which attracted me to talk to her. But I know the real her. I never got to do the same with Noah..." Mokuba closed his mouth from speaking anymore painful words.

"Of course not. He was spending most of his time bossing around a bunch of useless ex-employees, and trying to drive us apart." Seto was point on. He will never understand the sympathy his younger brother had for the maniac.

"Yeah, but...He was all alone..." Mokuba felt his eyes well up, but he forced them back. He cried enough after Battle City. "But he's out there, and I won't stop searching while in the mean time, I'm still going to date Noe because I _really_ really like her."

"Even if she looks like our step-brother?"

"We're not blood, and Joey told me to just think of Noe as Noah's lost twin sister." Seto cursed himself for making the damn retard be the one to reason with his brother! "And I really do like her, Seto, so please don't be mad. I know that you didn't really like Noah, and you're being an overprotective brother, but Noe's really amazing. Want to try playing a game of hers?"

Seto wanted to deny like a child, but he wasn't a child so grudgingly agreed. Mokuba grinned and took out his laptop to show him the game. Seto played it while his little brother instructed him, and as the brunet played, he was actually impressed with the graphics, the quests, the dialogues and others. It wasn't as good as Kaiba corp.'s technology, but the fact that a girl could make a game so well without the use of their technology was astonishing.

...Perhaps this Noe person wasn't as bad.

._._._.

It was the beginning of February, and Kaiba's limo was stopped due to an unexpected busted engine. "Shall I order another limo to come for you, Mr. Kaiba." Roland questioned.

The tired CEO sighed out. "No. There is a short cut through the park to the mansion. I'll walk the rest of my way there. You stay with the limo, and make sure its repaired."

"But Mr-"

"Are you disagreeing with me." snapped the bitter younger man. Roland apologized and reassured that he will do as ordered.

At truth, Seto needed a nice walk alone to clear his mind. He knew killers roamed the parks at night, but he was capable of handling his own. He walked along the stone path and then passed through the trees to where one would find the playground meant for smaller children while the bigger one was at the other side of the area.

The CEO didn't expect to see anyone there since no responsible parent would have their child play in the park at the dead of night even if the lamps nearby was bright enough.

There were no children, but he could debate against that as he saw a male with a bushel of blond hair sitting on one of the swing set's seats. The person was practically bringing their knees up to their chest from how long the seat was set to the ground.

What was disconcerting about the image was that the familiar male was wearing a short sleeved shirt in the cold winter air.

Kaiba approached him. "Wheeler?" The honey-eyed male had his head hung down with his hands lightly grasping the chains of the swing set. The blond's head whipped to him so fast that he could've given himself whiplash. Seto was surprised to see that the blond's eyes were reddened and cheeks wet.

Joey was crying. This was the first time the blue-eyed duelist ever saw the teen cry. "Oh shit, it's you." The blond faced away to cover his face but he knew it was too late. Though he still tried to act tough, "What brings you here Kaiba?" He spluttered with a pathetic attempt to sound completely fine.

"My limo broke down, so I decided to take a short cut."

"Oh shit. You live nearby?" Joey tried to laugh but became more pathetic than he already was.

"Why are you crying, Wheeler?" Seto ordered for an answer. He expected a glare, but knew Joey didn't want to show his face. The ex-gangster was too proud to show such a weak shameful face. Something Kaiba understood, so he wasn't going to sugar this up.

"I'm not cryin'!" The teen vehemently denied! But the movement of his forearm rubbing his face contrasted his words. "I just got somethin' in my eye! And you can't look at me! I'm not in my girl clothes! It's part of the fuckin' game!"

"Forget the stupid game!" Kaiba commanded. "You are sitting at a damn swing set meant for kids three times younger than our age with a pathetic look on your face and an even more pathetic attempt to cover it up!"

"Why do you even care?!" Joey sobbed coarsely. He gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes to stop the tears from falling but they freely let themselves spill to the sand beneath them. "Just leave me the fu-fuck alone _bastard_!"

Kaiba felt an impotent sting in his chest for that deliberate curse word at him. The sting immediately disappeared because he knew he was the better person right now. He considered leaving, but he did feel a sharp sense of concern for the poor excuse of a duelist. "Wheeler-"

Joey flailed the arm, that was closest to the taller young man, in an attempt to hit him. "I said to leave! You don't give a crap about me! You don't actually believe in that whole friendship crap! So leave...me alone." Joey tried to still his breath as he tried to sniff in his wet snot.

Kaiba sighed exasperatingly. "When I said that I cared about you, Wheeler, I meant it."

Joey finally stood up and face him with a contorted face of pain. His hands gripping the lapels of Seto's suit. "LIAR! You're just trying to use me for something'! You don't care about me!" The blond broke into a new set of tears as he weakly added, "No one does."

Now that was nonsense. "What the fuck are you talking about, Wheeler? What about all those nauseating friendship speeches about being friends."

The shorter teen just sobbed. Seto could tell that Joey knew that he wasn't truly alone, but someting that happened before this whole occurence made him think that way.

Seto asked, "Did one of your friends hurt you?"

Joey let go of his lapels as he shook his head. Wiping the wet snot dripping from his nose on his bare forearm as he went back to sitting on the seat. Kaiba took out a handkerchief and handed it to the depressed male. The blond ignored it. Kaiba rolled his eyes and then forcefully wiped the blond's face despite the rejections, and then held the handkerchief at his nose. He ordered, "Blow."

Joey glared at him through reddened eyes, but he eventually did it. Seto crumpled up the handkerchief and threw it in a nearby trashbin. He went back to the sniffling puppy, and then inquired, "What happened?"

Joey was silent for a moment. He didn't want to answer. He didn't feel like it, but Kaiba didn't care about how he felt at the moment. "You just made me waste a perfectly good handkerchief on you. I deserve an answer."

The honey-eyed duelist glared up at him, but it softly disappeared and an apologetic expression took place. Kaiba saw that his friend was organizing his thoughts to how to reply. The brunet let him think as he looked at the little clothing the blond had on. The CEO was wearing a thick white overcoat and scarf with wool gloves on and his hands shoved into his pockets to keep himself warm. How the mutt was capable of not shivering in this cold air was impressive but also ridiculous.

Kaiba sighed as he took off his scarf and wrapped it around the idiot. He slid his coat off as well to cover him. His mansion was nearby, and the depressed teenager in front of him looked to have been out here longer than he have. "Aren't you cold?" He inquired as he placed the coat over the male like a blanket.

"I'm used to it." The young duelist had his eyes downcast to the ground. "My old apartment wasn't insulated or anything so when winter arrived, it was as cold or even colder than outside. Since we didn't have much money, I had to wear old worn clothes to try to keep myself warm. My dad would also kick me out of the place without a jacket or anything, so I had to try to find shelter somewhere which was hard to do since I didn't have any close friends at the time, so I just let myself get use to the cold."

"Didn't you get sick?" Kaiba crossed his arms.

"Sometimes. But we didn't have money for medicine and sometimes I was too sick to make myself anything to eat. So I would just lay on my bed just hoping the pain would go away. I won't get sick. I've been coming here for awhile now, and I'm still fine and dandy like usual."

"So you have been sitting here in the middle of the night whenever you feel miserable in that pathetic life of yours."

"Yup." Joey gave in. He was giving up on starting any argument or retort with the almighty duelist in front of him. He just didn't care, and that upset Kaiba. This wasn't Joey Wheeler.

Seto tried to consider all of the options he could do to get the blond cheerful again, and that was getting the truth of his depression out of him. He considered playing good guy, but then that would've just pissed the teen off. He couldn't act like himself because it would do the same.

So he settled with just sitting on the swing set seat next to the trouble dolt. Joey asked, "Don't you need to get to your mansion? Roland might be worried about you."

"He'll come searching for me when I do not come to the mansion within ten minutes from now, and I'm not leaving until you tell me of what's troubling you." The brunet replied frankly. He was cold and uncomfortable, but he wouldn't feel right if he left right now.

"Why do you care? I'm going back home after I'm done moping, so you can just leave."

Seto sighed out as he began to feel his patience run out. He looked down at his wool gloves on his lap, and then at Joey to see that the blond had his forearms against his lap, and his unprotected hands stuck out in the chilly night air. Kaiba knew that the teen's sensitive finger tips must be stinging in pain by the cold air. Half of Joey's face was covered by the scarf he wrapped around him which must be providing some sort of warmth while his coat must be easing his back from feeling strained painfully due to its exposure.

He then knew that there was something he could do, but his cold heart told him that he would breaking out of his cold exterior that he had been harnessing for years. Admitting that he cared for the blond was an accident, and those feelings could be rid off. He could return to not being friends with Joey if he just walked away right now while declaring their friendship over.

But he didn't want to do that. He wanted to know of what was bothering the blond. His curiosity getting the best of him, so he removed his glove from one hand, and reached out to hold the closest deathly freezing hand.

Joey looked at him in shock as Kaiba replied, "That's because that is not good enough, mutt." Their eyes locked on each other. "You've been coming here for awhile, so whatever is making you depress is much more severe than tedious to make you want to return back to making yourself suffer like this. Do not retort me. Answer my question, instead. What is wrong?" He squeezed the hand he held his warmth embracing the other male's freezing hand.

The actor frowned, and looked away. He finally answered, "It's my mom." Kaiba was surprised. Joey had vocalize of how he wasn't going to abandon his father like his mother; he never spoke about anything good about her ever. Plus, she didn't even live in the city at all, so the CEO was baffled on how she could've caused her son so much pain.

The abandoned son continued, "I was going to call Serenity on New Years morning to tell her happy new years, but my mom was the one who picked up her cellphone. She told me to never talk to her ever again because I was a disgusting, defiling, disgrace of a human being." Joey let a small sad smile appear on his face when all his adjectives started with a D before falling back to despair. "She didn't say those words exactly, but she was really expressive of how much she was disappointed and ashamed of me. And that I was going to be a bad influence for Serenity. She was appalled by how inhumane that I have become." Fresh tears that he didn't know was filling up his painful swollen eyes. "She said she was sorry that she ever had me!"

Kaiba was overwhelmed by this news. Memories of Gozaburo verbally abusing him to no ends to make sure he felt worthless and regretful to have ever existed. But his case was nothing compared to Joey's own since he wasn't blood related to that failure. His blood boiled savagely in his veins as his hand painfully tightened around Joey's own. "OW! Kaiba!"

The CEO let go of his hand, and stood up abruptly. "THAT FUCKING HARLOT!" Kaiba never met the woman, but that poor excuse of a parent should be glad that she never did cross paths with him. Furious eyes set on Joey who was stunned by his reaction. "Don't listen to a damn word she says, Wheeler! As if she knows anything about you! She knows nothing! She may be your mother by blood, but she is unworthy of that title if she declares you a disgrace of anything when she hasn't even had a decent conversation with you for years, and knowingly leaves you in the hands of your father knowing full well of what you were bound to go through!" He gritted his teeth as he balled his hands so tightly that they shook! "She relinquished her right to be your mother long before she reliquinshed your right to be her son! You shouldn't give a fuck of what she declares you to be when it's clear to us that she's the disgrace and you're not! It's her damn fault for whatever her narrow-mind thinks! Not yours!"

Joey just stared at him stupefied.

Kaiba continued, "And who the fuck does she thinks she is for declaring you a bad influence on your little sister when you were the one who paid for her eye surgery and gave her courage and strength I saw you give during Battle City! And no matter how many times your opponents spoke complete garbage to your face, you never let them get the best of you because you know they don't know a single thing about who you truly are! Your mother has no damn clue of who you truly are! So don't let her fucking words get to you, Wheeler! So wake up and get over it!"

There was no sound except for the sound of Seto's pants. He couldn't remember of when he ranted so passionately before. And before the billionaire knew it, he was being pulled into a big hug by the crying duelist. The jacket he had placed on Wheeler had fallen on the ground but none of them cared about that at the moment.

"Mr. Kaiba! You-" Roland stopped when he saw of what was happening. Seto knew he wouldn't speak a word of this to anyone, so allowed the blond to hold him.

Joey didn't notice him as he smiled brightly up at the brunet. The blond widening his smile into a big grin. He sniffed and then thanked him, "Thanks Kaiba. I needed that." He chuckled, "And I never thought I would hear you swear so much."

"Shut up mutt." Kaiba muttered out loud.

"Hey!" Joey pouted at him with a soft glare. And then grinned again.

Seto softly smiled down at him. He couldn't help the rant he gave because he appreciated the blond, though he'd never admit that. If it wasn't for Joey, then perhaps Mokuba was right. He wouldn't have gained something he didn't think he could get out of having a friendship with the blond. It wasn't a new perspective, but an old perspective he abandoned a long time ago as a child. And that perspective was that having a friend wasn't so bad.

He wasn't going to start making friends. He doubt he'll ever have another friend again unless they had both of Joey's selflessness and comedic idiocy which is very rare to come by.

Roland just stood there patiently though was truly stunned to see his boss be sentimental to another person that wasn't his brother.

The blond told him that he was going to leave, and he wasn't to return here in the middle of the night for a long time. Kaiba retorted that he should never come here again or else he was going to call the police and press charges of him being a lecherous criminal. Joey showed him the middle finger which Seto just laughed at derisively.

Seto walked back to his mansion with Roland in tow, and then slept well that night. Joey did the same.

._._._.

It was the day before Valentine's and Mokuba was going shopping with Joey who had been in a chipper mood since he last saw him. The cross dresser was wearing a long sleeve orange blouse with a beige skirt that reached down to his upper knees, and flats for his feet. His hair had grown past his shoulder blades, and was accessorized by a big daisy hairpin.

The blond had bought himself a red pickup truck with the driver license to drive it.

Mokuba was shocked to see this. He wasn't used to the idea of Joey being able to afford stuff like this yet. "Wow! You bought this yourself?!"

The actor grinned as he spoke with his feminine voice, "Kiyoko said that I should buy a car since I'm getting more popular. It looks like I can't ride a bus or the train like a normal person anymore. Nothin' I won't miss since I got myself a sweet ride!" Joey hugged his pickup having his cheek rub against its cool exterior. "Isn't that right, baby! I'll make sure not a single scratch gets on you!" He gave it a kiss.

Mokuba felt an animated sweat drop on the back of his head. "Joey." He drawled. "We're in public."

Joey bashfully grinned at him. "Sorry, but you can't deny that he's a beauty!"

"He?" Mokuba mumbled softly for the blond not to hear. He started to think that Joey might be mechanophile. "Can we just go now? I want to get started with making Noe's Valentine's gift!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch! We're going!" The two got in, and drove to their several destinations. They searched through the several stores, and discussed of which items and ingredients were the best to follow. And then they took a small break by eating parfaits at a restaurant where they talked about what they were doing and the interesting events that had happened. Then they moved on to get the rest of their needed items and ingredients.

"Whoa! Watch your step Mokuba!" Joey grabbed the teen's shoulder before he accidentally bumped into a bunch of running kids on a sidewalk. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I wonder where those kids parents or guardians are. They could get hurt running around like that." The pre-teen began to feel worry, but it wasn't his responsibility to take care of, and he couldn't see where the kids could've went.

Joey felt the same way. "Yeah. Serenity and I used to run along the sidewalk when we really wanted to get somewhere, and we never got hurt. I made sure of that, so they're gonna be okay if they're careful." He then had Mokuba step closer to him. The shorter teen looked up at the eighteen-year-old who smiled down at him with those lovely glossy pink lips and bright caring hazel eyes. "You should stay close to me squirt. It looks like the sidewalk's getting a bit crowded."

The black haired teen nodded, and stayed close to Joey as they walked. He didn't understand of why he felt like he was experiencing something new. He was used to hanging out for Joey, but for some reason, when the blond warmly smiled down at him with such a pretty face, he began to feel like he wanted to stay attach. It's similar to Seto, but different somehow.

Mokuba just accepted the strange emotion as the two continued to spend a great time together shopping, and then went back to Joey's apartment where they began mixing up the ingredients together in separate bowls.

"So who are you going to make chocolates for other than me and Seto?" The kid asked as he stirred his light pink mixture.

Joey replied, "Other than you and Kaiba, I'm making for about seven people: Tristan, Yugi, Tea, Duke, Ryou, Rex, and Esper Roba. Though a bit more for Esper Roba so he could share with his brothers if they want some. I have a lot more friends that I want to give chocolates to, but they're off traveling somewhere in the world doin' their own thing."

"That's a lot of people. No wonder you bought so many different kinds of ingredients from walnuts to marshmallows."

"I'm making the marshmallow milk chocolate bar for Yugi. The peanut bitter chocolate balls are for Tristan. The coconut chocolate is Tea's own. Duke's own is the caramel dark chocolate. Ryou's gonna have the apricot chocolate. Rex will get the cherry covered chocolates. And Esper Roba gets to have the fudge chocolate bars."

"They all sound good! What's mine?!" Mokuba could already feel his mouth watering!

"I figured you'd appreciate peppermint chocolate."

"I definitely would! Man, I want them right now!"

"You gotta wait for tomorrow, ya little runt! It looks like you can stop stirring your strawberry white chocolate now. Just dip it into the heart ice cube tray and put it into the freezer." Joey was already done with Ryou's, Rex's, and Esper Roba's own chocolates. Now he just had to finish the other four.

Mokuba did as he was told whilst asking, "So what are you going to make Seto?"

"I decided to make him chocolate cupcakes."

"Cupcakes?"

"Yeah." Joey said as he dipped the small fluffy marshmallows into the sections of his ice cube tray before overlaying them with more chocolate. "He's not all that much into sweets, so I figured I could just make him some chocolate cupcakes which would go great with his coffee. And instead of frosting, I'll just put heart shaped cut strawberries on top so it can keep the valentine theme." He put his chocolate tray into the freezer along with the others.

"Seto would like that. You must have put in a lot of thought on what to make for him." The black haired little brother grinned. He got his hair ruffled for that smug face.

"Just trying to please my friends with my best treats for them! So are you gonna give Noe a Valentine's day card?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what to tell her without sounding too mushy or not mushy enough!"

"Aaah, I know how that feels like. When I was writing a fan letter to Alexir De Gon, I ended up not sending it because I was too embarrassed and afraid that he might send a rejection letter back."

"Speaking of Alexir De Gon, now that you're famous, do you plan on trying to date him now?"

"Uuh, yeah about that, I rather be friends with him cuz he's a nice guy, but my heart is not into it." Joey said awkwardly. He shouldn't feel weird, but he did leave Alexir without a kiss that he expected. Perhaps if they meet again with Joey's girl clothes on, he might still be expecting that kiss. He didn't want to reject the man, but perhaps they could just share a simple sweet kiss for fun. Yeah, fun!

"I know what you 's a lot of cool, cute and impressive girls at my school, and it would make sense to date one of them, but my heart just wasn't into it. But that all changed when I met Noe, and she's the only girl I plan to date!" A blush was on the kid's cheeks as he grinned so happily of having his first girlfriend be an amazing person he was definitely into instead of just dating some girl who he agreed to out of curiosity.

He felt his hair being ruffled again and then his neck being head locked by Joey's arm. "Awe! You're speaking like a true man!" He comically sniffed as he wiped an invisible tear from his eye. "And it feels like just yesterday when you were that brat back at Duelist Kingdom!"

Mokuba rolled his eyes, and Joey finally finished his last valentine's gift preparation that he put in the freezer. He planned on making Seto's cupcakes after dinner. The older teen's stomach growled upset. "Oh, it should be dinner time for me! Wanna have dinner with me after cleaning this mess up, Mokuba?"

"Sure. Seto has a dinner meeting with another company. Do you want to help you prepare dinner, too? But I doubt I can really be of any help. I'm really thankful I have you around to teach me how or else I would've burned the chocolate somehow." The pre-teen smiled sheepishly.

"You're welcome, and I would definitely appreciate the help." The two of them cleaned the kitchen and then began making dinner. Joey had Mokuba help him by giving him the utensils he needed, and also teaching him of how to slice and dice up the meat and vegetables while being careful so no one ended up with a cut.

They made spaghetti, fried chicken and fried rice. Joey took out a big bottle of coke for their beverage. They enjoyed their meal as they tried to come up with what Mokuba should write in his Valentine's card. They laughed together or Joey laughed at Mokuba when he ended up spluttering, stuttering or shouting angrily in embarrassment when the blond began making dirty jokes.

And then Mokuba decided it was a good time to ask, "Do you think Seto should consider marriage?"

"That frigid bastard?" A dubious expression was on the pretty blond's face, but then after taking a bite of his chin, he began considering it. "He is eighteen and I bet companies with traditional customs would be lining up in a heart beat if they figured out his age despite the red tape he put on his birthday."

"Actually they did. Over a hundred actually!"

Joey snorted, "I bet they're all after either his money or looks."

Mokuba painfully thought that was true. Yet, people have flaws that can be overlooked. "Yeah, but Seto and I did a lot of cross referencing to find who would be perfect. So far we have three candidates that are considerably perfect for him."

"And let me guess, ya brodda doesn't wanna have anythin' to do with dem?"

"We didn't actually discuss about that, but it's highly likely that Seto doesn't want to."

"Then why not just invite them to the next party you guys are having. You said that you guys are having one soon that I can get into right? So I can get Seto to admit that I'm hot already."

"Hm. I guess Seto wouldn't mind. These candidates do have powerful influential parents. If the girls don't succeed then at least Seto got to discuss with their parents on more important matters. Our next party is next month on March. It's another charity party for orphans. Do you still want to go even if Alexir De Gon will be there?"

"I'm sure now that we can just be friends."

After dinner, Joey had Mokuba just put the dishes in the sink since it was almost ten already, and Roland had buzzed in that it was time for the younger Kaiba to return home.

"I really had a lot of fun! And I'll come over here in the morning to get my chocolates. I just hope an Earthquake doesn't come out of nowhere and topples over your refrigerator." Mokuba slightly joked.

Joey lightly scolded him, "Don't go sayin' somethin' like that! You might jinx us! Better knock on wood or we're gonna be sorry." The blond knocked on the closest surface that's wood. Mokuba half-heartedly did the same since he barely believed in the whole bad karma factor from just a joke.

The cross dresser got Mokuba's jacket out of the hallway closet. "And don't forget to bring your valentine wrapping paper, and card. You better put them in your school bag before going to sleep. And alert your chaffeur about this because he's also a human being who needs his sleep, too. Remind Seto, too, if you can. Alright Mokuba?"

"Okay, mom." Mokuba said as he was putting on his jacket. He didn't say it sarcastically, and Joey was aware of that.

"..."

"..."

The two looked at each other as time seemed to pause for them for a moment before Joey broke out into a grin, and spoke in his male voice, "You little rascal! I'm not that bossy! Now Tea, she's bossy! Gawd, do I feel sorry for her future kids. Just kidding! She'd make a great mom! Now you should go. Be safe, kid!" Joey opened the door for him.

Mokuba forced a smile on his face. "You too, Joey! Bye!" He walked out and his legs felt awkward as he continued on.

Joey closed his door with a frown on his face. He felt happy that Mokuba called him mom because it meant that he was being a good role model and friend, but then it reminded him of his mother and what she said. He can't help feeling terrible about who he is, but then he remembered Seto and what he told him at the park.

He smiled sweetly as he embraced the memory. He thought about Seto's pissed face, booming shouting, and piercing cerulean eyes. He remembered the sweet smile the CEO had graced him with as he felt the tears he cried become meaningless as the unexpected savior delivered reason. He touched his chest as he knew his heart was yearning for the tall man to make him happy again. And then chuckled when he thought that he would be mostly mad, but that wasn't so bad. He actually looked forward to the two of them talking, bickering, dancing and smugly smiling.

He affectionately prepared the cupcakes and the strawberries for tomorrow.

._._._.

Seto had returned home from a meeting that turned pointless when the woman he was speaking to had not convinced him to any agreement that he was interested in. He asked one of the maids of whether Mokuba was here or not. His little brother was, and was in his room.

The older brother was worried since the younger Kaiba wouldn't enter his room unless he was looking for something, or something was wrong. He hastely strode to his room and found his brother lying on his bed staring at a picture frame. "Mokuba?" He said softly. He remembered that the pre-teen was spending the day with Joey. If the blond dared do something to upset his little brother, hell was going to have a new comer.

Mokuba noticed him. He tiredly greeted, "Oh, hey Seto." He sat up onto the edge of the bed. He looked down at the picture. "I was just looking at a picture of our parents with us."

"How come?" Seto sat down next to him. Mokuba was only five when they lost their parents, so the subject was a sensitive one.

"I accidentally called Joey, 'mom'."

"Wheeler?" The last he check, Joey was male.

"I didn't mean to," Mokuba quickly pointed out, and then explained himself, "But it just slipped because he was telling me to do this and that with his feminine voice like a mom would. I always saw Joey like a second brother and a close friend, but since he began dressing up as a girl, I guess my subconscience began considering him to be a mother figure. I mean, he protects me, he gives me advice, he calls me his best friend, and teaches me new things... Joey knew that I wasn't joking when I called him that, but he made it seem like I was so it wouldn't be awkward between us. And when I came back home without you here, I began trying to remember what our old house was like. I tried to remember what mom was like, but all I can think about is Joey. So I had to look at our old family picture again. Mom's really pretty."

Seto didn't know of what to say. He never considered Joey to have the traits to be mistaken for a mother since the blond was so childish. But he supposed that Joey can be responsible, and knew how to give a good pep talk in a way that could inspire and calm down those who felt hopeless. At least that was an educated guess from what he could tell from his memories.

The two Kaiba brothers looked down at a picture of their parents. Their mother had kind indigo eyes like Mokuba while she also had long straight brown hair like Seto's own with parted bangs. Their father had blue eyes just like Seto except his combed hair was black. The elder Kaiba looked almost like their father if it weren't for the color and style of the hair.

Seto than replied, "Yes, she is."

"What was mom like?"

The brunet hadn't thought about their parents for years. Mokuba had asked this many years ago, and Seto could answer, and he could answer now due to his photographic memory. Yet, his heart wasn't the same as before. He preferred to leave the past alone unless it deals with him developing a grudge.

However, this situation needed him to remember that past so that Mokuba wouldn't associate the idea of a mother on Wheeler. "She was kind and sweet. She did the chores in the house we lived in and wanted me to focus on my studies and help take care of you while father was at work. She would play chess with me, and she would always beat me at every game I played because before she decided to be a housewife -take note that she chose to be one so that she could spend time with us- she graduated from keio university. She didn't come from a wealthy family. How she got in was through her brains."

"So she was smart like you? What about dad?"

"Father was more creative. He was a toy inventor. He spent most of his days in his office drawing, crafting-his fingers were always coarse because of that. And our mother would help him when he needed corrections on his measurements or opinions. Do you remember that dragon toy he made for us?"

Mokuba stared at him with furrowed brows. He can't exactly place it.

"You were three or four at the time. You were old enough to remember them. You ran across the halls with it while continuously pressing the button on its belly to roar. You played with it every day and took it to bed every night."

"I think I remember. Mine was black with purple eyes. Yours was white with blue eyes. And the blue eyes white dragon wasn't even discovered yet at the time." There were faint images flashing behind the pre-teen's eyes.

"Correct. And I was also very fond of mine as well."

"What happened to them?"

Seto silently sighed out through his nose as he remembered the tragic event. He replied with bitter contempt, "After our parents died, we weren't given a say in the matter of what we were allowed to keep. They just gave us our necessities, and then dumped us at that sorry excuse of an orphanage."

Mokuba knew he should be angry, but that was the past. Yet, he would like something from that past. "So were they just thrown away or stacked away in a garage?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter anyway."

"How can you say that?! Those toys were made by our father with the help of our mom! We should at least have one thing from them! I don't want to keep referring Gozaburo as our father! I want to remember dad no matter how faint or little it is!"

Seto did not like his tone. "Grow up, Mokuba!" He snapped, standing up. His little brother's anger expression fell to feared surprise. "You don't need to continue referring the sorry mistake of a being, Gozaburo as our father! And there's no point in remembering our biological father! If he hadn't-" He stopped himself.

Mokuba glared at him and took his stand despite being shorter. "It wasn't entirely dad's fault that they died! It was an accident at what happened in our house!"

"We were lucky to have not been there in the first place! And it was our father's responsibility to keep us safe! How could he let himself make such a mistake which caused not only his death, but our mother's as well! As far as I am concerned, Gozaburo or our father, they're all failures!"

"I don't care! I have the right to chose whether I want something from our real father!"

"Then go look for it yourself!"

"Maybe I will!" Mokuba ran out of the room fuming.

"Don't walk away from me!" The company owner ordered!

"You're not my dad!" He slammed the door behind him.

Seto was left stunned silent as he silently cursed himself. Him and Mokuba have been arguing more. It must be the teenage hormones kicking in. He may have to give the sex talk sooner than expected since his only acknowledged family member had a girlfriend he hadn't even met yet, and doubted that he would be introduced as soon as he wanted.

Kaiba partially blamed Wheeler for this argument. If only that damn blond hadn't tricked his little brother with his cross dressing ways, then Mokuba wouldn't have bought up their family. Yet, he himself was the cause of this cross dressing due to goading the blond to continue. Though he admitted to a false defeat to stop Joey before, he knew that he should've expected the mutt to not accept his admittance.

Now it was less likely that Joey would stop because it was his trademark to becoming more popular.

The exhausted older brother let out an audible sigh, and stripped out of his clothes. Him and Mokuba can talk tomorrow morning during breakfast. They merely spoke out of term, and if Mokuba still wished to find those dragon toys, then he won't get in his way. But he truly thought it to be a waste of time.

._._._.

In the morning, Mokuba felt ashamed for his actions. He had no right to be as angry as he had gotten when the memory of their parents was more vivid than his, so obviously he couldn't empathize with his big brother. But he was still going to stand by his wishes to find these dragons.

And so when the two brothers went to their dining room for breakfast, the CEO was already up and changed into his school uniform. He was on his laptop reading the news with a cup of coffee in hand. Mokuba took a deep breath and then greeted, "Good morning."

"Good morning." Seto replied without looking away from the screen. There was silence.

Mokuba knew that he was the one to make things clear between them. He also had to hurry up and go over to Joey's house. "Seto...I'm sorry about last night." His older brother's blue eyes were on him. The cup of coffee was settled on the table. "I didn't mean to offend you, and get mad. But I'm still going to look for the dragons since its ours. And I'm not only doing it to have something to remember dad, but to also remember that everything wasn't so bad back then. It might not mean anything to you, but it means a whole lot to me, so please don't be mad."

"I won't be, Mokuba. You can do whatever you want to do. I am also sorry for speaking out of turn with you. I acted crudely on our discussion, and let my emotions get the best of me. I promise that it won't happen again."

Hearing that promise made Mokuba smile; Seto always kept his promises. "Thanks Seto." He then began scarfing down his breakfast and taking big gulps to wash down the food. He felt his chest becoming heavy, but he knew it would get better soon. "I'm going now."

"Why are you in a hurry to school?"

"I'm going to Joey's house first so I can go get my chocolates! And I'm going to need his opinion on what I wrote on my valentine's day card!" The young male blushed hotly. He felt nervous to show the actor his card.

Seto frowned. "If I may speak, and I will. I think you should stop spending so much time with the mediocre."

That made Mokuba remember what happened yesterday. He felt even more unsettled with meeting Joey, but his love life depended on it! So he retorted, "I don't spend so much time with him! He's been busy with his acting job and dungeon duel dice monsters tournament which I heard that he won by the way!"

"Hmph. It must've been dumb luck." Though Kaiba had immediately skipped through the news to read about the tournament that took place during this week. It was true that Wheeler had won the game in the end. The blond had stated that the whole tournament was fun since he got to meet so many other fun and wonderful people who loves taking chances!

Seto rolled his eyes. Pure idiots must've entered the competition if he ended up being the champion for once. If him or Yugi had entered, then he would've lost for sure.

The brunet then began to question of why he felt hormonal urges for the nitwit in the first place. And then he looked at the picture on the news that showed Joey Wheeler holding his golden trophy that took the shape of a hand holding three dices in between its fingers. It was a fully body picture with Duke standing beside him. And now he was completely reminded of how damn amazing his legs were.

._._._.

Joey had helped Mokuba wrap his chocolates, and commented on his card to be really touching and sweet. It wasn't too mushy at all, and that was coming from a guy who strayed away from being too mushy.

There was no awkward tension at all between them. Mokuba practically forgot all about it the moment he stepped in, and saw Joey's bright smile. The pre-teen really felt comfortable around him, so he confessed to what happened last night. Not the part of telling Seto about the mistake he did with Joey, but about his parents and how upset they both got at each other. But then they sort of worked it out earlier without any problems at all.

"Well, I think it's a good thing that you're searchin' fer your dragons." Joey commented. He knew that the best thing to do was make Mokuba know that he was on his side. "Whatever is Seto's problem, it's not yours as long as that robot of a brodda of yours isn't gonna let it be. If there's anyway that I can help, just call. And don't mind leavin' a message since I can't predict how busy I'm gonna get."

Mokuba smiled. He was happy that Joey was on his side on this. "Thanks Joey. I'll definitely will when I need to!"

"Awesome! Now get out of here, and impress ya girlfriend!"

"R-roger!" Mokuba didn't mean to feel really happy when he was reminded that Noe was his girlfriend.

The two of them went to their own schools. Joey gave each of his friends their own types of chocolates which were in their own heart covered cellophane bag or box.

"Wow, thanks man!" Tristan pop a ball into his mouth. Duke grinned at him as he thought of something naughty. The couple were supposed to reveal their relationship on Christmas, and they did with Yugi, Tea and Ryou, but they couldn't do it with Joey.

They were going to tell him at the restaurant that Joey wanted them to eat at together. But then the moron gave a heart felt speech about how they were all friends whom weren't in a relationship at all, and that made him really happy.

_"I mean seriously! How is it that we all ended up about to graduate single! Though it's kinda pathetic, I'm really glad that we are since having a relationship can get in the way of friends. It would be even more awkward if one of us dated the other, y'know!" Joey pointed out._

_Tristan tried to cut in, "Well, man-"_

_But Joey didn't hear him, "I mean if one of you guys were a couple, then I'd feel really awkward when I'm around you guys, and hesitate on calling or hanging out with you guys cuz you might be on a date, and I don't wanna be the annoying third wheel. It'd totally suck if I needed one of you guys, but I see you two walking along the sidewalk together, and I don't wanna intrude or anythin' even if I would really like a friend around." He began to get teary. "You guys are the best!"_

_The couple looked at each other, and knew that they couldn't do that to Joey when graduation was so close, and they don't know of how much longer all of them were going to stay together or keep in touch. Joey was sensitive to loneliness and secretive about it, so they decided that for the sake of their friend, they won't make him feel like the third wheel._

"You shouldn't have." Yugi smiled as he received his box of chocolate marshmallow bars.

"Wow! You make what I got look like such an amateur's and I've been giving you all chocolates since we've became friends!" Tea joked. "How dare you keep such wonderful treats from us Joey Wheeler!"

"They taste magnificent." Ryou complimented when he took a bite of his.

"Anyone else that you plan on giving?" Duke questioned as he put his gift in his book bag.

"Just Rex and Esper Roba since they're around here."

"Those two?" Tristan was shocked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I consider them my friends. Esper Roba more so than Rex, but hey, at least I'm not giving any to that slime ball, Weevil." Joey thought with disgust of the bug who used nothing but dirty tricks. He knew what happened on that train when Dartz was trying to destroy the world! He wanted to beat the damn worm senseless! But bygones had to be bygones.

As he was talking, Kaiba had been listening. He did not hear his name, and that had upset the CEO. Just because they were secretly friends, it didn't mean that he couldn't at least mention him. Even if it had to be in a whisper. he thought the damn dog wasn't afraid of his so-called fan club.

He didn't care for gifts on Valentine's day at all. In fact, he despised it. His locker, for some reason always intruded despite the lock he put on it himself on this specific day, was always filled with tons of candies and pieces of envelopes and papers.

But he wasn't looking forward to the gift from Wheeler. He just wanted to know that Wheeler would give him a gift out of his stupidity of their friendship. He told himself that he shouldn't care, and be happy that Wheeler didn't make him a gift. Yet a small voice at the back of his head told him that he was lying. He deserved a gift for allowing the blond to be his friend.

After school, Kaiba left in a reluctantly upset mood. He shouldn't care or should care so much that Wheeler hadn't given him a gift. His arguing brain hadn't reached a result yet.

As he headed straight to work, he blocked that argument. At his building, he had changed out of his uniform and into his suit to appear more business-like. Then was followed by his secretary to his office about his schedule. When he sat down, he immediately got on his laptop to check all statuses on his company's current projects, and made some corrections here and there until it was time for a short break to collect his thoughts.

When it was time for that break, he leaned back against his seat, and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he fell asleep. He considered himself to never do so on the job, yet last night was especially difficult to sleep through when the past seemed to have haunted or annoyed him.

In his dream, he found himself in a forest riding on the back of who appeared to be Mokuba as the horse again. "Hey Seto! You slept again!" His little brother neighed.

The CEO sighed. "I take it that since you are a horse, I'm in another pointless fairytale dream or better put nightmare."

"You didn't do so great on the last one, so here's your next chance to kiss Joey, again!"

"And why exactly should I kiss him?" He went for the kiss before, but now he was not fond of fairytales at the moment.

"Because you like him!" His brother cried out as if its a matter of fact. "And don't deny it! You got really mad when that Zigfried tried to kiss him!"

"I wasn't mad." The brunet reasonably pointed out. "I was simply not fond of the idea of Wheeler being that poor excuse of a CEO's pet. Only I can call Wheeler, my mutt."

"Suuuuure."

Seto childishly kicked his brother's sides lightly. Mokuba just giggled at him. "So what fairytale is this?"

The horse replied frankly, "Snow white."

The older man grimaced. "I should wake up."

"SETO!"

"I am not kissing Wheeler."

"But you like him!"

"Wanting to have sex with him is a completely different matter."

"But you never lusted for anyone before like you did for him!"

His real brother would not know that, and he was never going to discuss that with Mokuba. And if they would, it wouldn't be a pleasant conversation. "I am not talking to you about this even if you are just a figment of my dreams."

The tan horse snorted and shook his head disappointedly. "It doesn't matter because we're here!"

The two ended up at an opening in the forest where the uncovered canopy let down a heaven like sunlight glow upon a golden casket that held the sleeping Joey Wheeler dressed as Snow White on it. Seto Kaiba once again stared down at the male's beauty. The sunlight was pale in comparison to the teen's golden locks, and his lips were once again calling out to him to be touched with his.

The stubborn blue-eyed duelist resisted the urge to finally kiss him. Instead he looked to the drawves surrounding the beautiful male. He saw the seven people that Joey was giving chocolates to: Yugi (Doc), Tea(Happy), Tristan (Grumpy), Duke (Sleepy), Ryou (Bashful) Rex (Sneezy), and Esper Roba (Dopey).

"Why am I sleepy?" Duke questioned before unwillingly yawning.

Rex replied, "I don't know. But wh-wh-why ACHOOO! Mmmmm." The dinosaur lover groaned.

Tristan was the first to notice Seto's presence, and being his dwarf characted, he yelled, "Oh no! You are not kissing him, you jerk!"

Seto glared callously at him. "Shove off, miniscule idiot. I have no interest in kissing your so-called princess."

Duke shouted, "Then why don't you get lost! The only way to wake up Joey is by true love's kiss, and you're definitely not in love with him."

"No shit Sherlock." His heart pang in rejection, but was sourly ignored.

"But we need to wake him up!" Tea pointed out. "If only evil Marik hadn't tricked him into eating the apple, he wouldn't be in this situation!"

Ryou then suggested guilelessly, "Then why doesn't Yugi kiss him."

Everyone stared at him with widened eyes and some of their own jaw slackened. Yugi blushed despite Ryou being the one who was to blush. "M-Me? But Joey's my best friend."

"So? Best friends can end up falling in love with each other, and as far as I'm aware, you two are the most compatible with each other."

Tea frowned. "I hate to say it, but Ryou's right. You're the closest one we know who can give him true love's kiss." She blushed a bit due to her love for yaoi blooming inside her.

Yugi's cheeks reddened. "But we-"

"C'mon man!" Tristan yelled! "Kiss him!"

"We don't have all day y'know." Duke pointed out.

Ryou encouraged, too. "Go on."

Mokuba furrowed his unnoticeable horse brows together in concern. He turned his head to his older brother. "Seto?"

Seto was deathly silent with a malevolent glower that was solely focused on Yugi. The king of games felt the serrating glare aimed at him. A reverberate of shudders and the instinctive need to gulp down his last chance for air coursed throughout his body. His hair standing perfectly from all around him. The drawf wanted to say something, but his lips felt like they were zipped closed, and the others felt the same when they felt the terrorizing atmosphere.

He had Mokuba step forward until he was able to glare downward at the tri-colored spiky hair drawf who began to feel a leakage in his pants. He spoke in an ominous voice, "You will never dare touch his lips before me. I can live with you summoning an Egyptian god or whatever on the field before me, but I will never let you live if you dare kiss my mutt before me."

Tristan tried to deny what he said, but when that glare was focused on him, he kept shut and lowered his head in defeat. Seto got off his brother's back so that he could lean down and claim Joey's lips for himself.

He smirked to himself victoriously when he was close to his prize. One of his hand running through one of the blond's legs. He had that hand stop on his thigh under the yellow skirt. He just needed to place his lips on-

Seto fell on the floor. He quickly got up, and looked around to make sure that no one had caught him in his less spectacular moment. He was pleasantly alone, and then scolded himself for actually taking a dream seriously. He didn't care if Yugi got to kiss him. He excused his anger as him simply being territorial. He smashed any small voices in his head that wished to retort.

His secretary buzzed to him that an anonymous gift was sent to him by a blond delivery man. Seto rose both his eyebrows and eyelids to this. He then had a malicious smirk on his face.

He told his secretary to bring it in. The woman walked in to show that the gift was a box meant for pastries. She set it on his office desk, reminded him of his appointments and then walked out. Seto opened the box to find chocolate cupcakes huddled together with strawberry hearts put in a small depression on the center of the cupcakes. There was a taped card on the inside of the lid.

The CEO took it into his hands, and then opened it to see some sharp slanted writing. It stated:

_Happy Valentines ya jerk! I figured that since you're not all that much of a fan with candy, I figured that making you cupcakes would be the best thing! It would go great with your constant need for coffee! The strawberries were added to keep the theme! As if I would actually give you any hearts if it weren't for the Valentine's theme, nincompoop! Anyway, I don't care of what you do with them. Just know that I care about you, too. As much of an egotistical, megalomaniac, bossy, inconsiderate, selfish, arrogant, and mean jerk of the whole damn world...you're not that bad of a guy. _

_From the hottest cross dresser you ever known (Still wanting you to admit that already you frigid bastard),_

_Joey Wheeler_

Seto hid a smirk behind his fist as he reread the note. He shook his head and took a bite of one of the cupcakes. It had no filling or frosting, but that was a good thing as it did not taste too sweet. The texture was fluffly and its natural coacoa taste overflowed the buds of his tongue.

After eating that one cupcake with the sour-sweet strawberry heart, he closed the box so he could eat the rest of the cupcakes later. He put the card in one of his locked drawers. The day became a bit more tolerable than usual.

._._._.

Still Valentine's Day, Joey was hanging out at Yugi's room. He had an hour before he had to go to work to do more modelling, and he got accepted to dance in a music video. The two of them was playing capsule monsters on the floor.

"I'm glad to see that you are feeling better Joey." The king of games commented as he opened a level five capsule monster to the field.

"What'dya mean, Yug'?" Joey had three level four monsters and at least one level five unlike the king of games who had two number threes and one number two. Yet, the actor knew he had to be careful.

"I noticed that you haven't been feeling well for awhile, and I thought it was because of your new found responsibility as a star. But it seems now, you must have gotten the hang of all that." The shorter teen pointed out as he moved one monster forward.

Joey did the same as he grinned. "Yeah! It was pretty tough, but I got used to it and I'm definitely ready to take on higher risk!"

Yugi gave a small smile. "Just don't go too crazy or else you might end up being the butt of everyone's jokes and not in the good way."

"Don't worry, Yug'! I'm not goin' to become an addict. Though I have to be careful with what I say."

The two paused their conversation to become solely concentrated on the game in between them. And in the end, Joey lost. "Augh! I lost! Hmph. I should've known I wouldn't win! This game is practically chess! Just with more interesting pieces and special abilities."

"Better luck next time Joey." Yugi pulls out that innocent grin that mildly annoyed the actor in front of him. "At least your the champion of dungeon dice monsters!"

"Pffbt! It took Duke hours to teach me. What with the whole color code, symbols and what not. It took your gramps days to teach me duel monsters! It's a good thing Duke's game is similar to Duel monsters or else I might've been in real big trouble!"

The two friends rearranged their capsule monsters to play again. Then Joey thought of an interesting conversation. "Hey, Mokuba told me that a lot of companies are trying to hitch Kaiba with their daughters."

"That's no surprise. He is the youngest and most powerful CEO around the world. When the world was in danger, his company was always a target."

"Mmph. Anyway, Mokuba sent me the photos of the three candidates that could be perfect for Seto. Wanna see their photos?" The blond took out his cellphone, pressed on the screen, and then showed it to his best friend.

"Ooh she's cute." He commented at the sight of the strawberry blond. He turned the picture to the right. "She looks like a lot of fun." He said of the dirty blond. And then went to the last picture, and his eyes widened. "She looks a lot like Kisara."

"Who?" Joey arched an eyebrow. He had been thinking of his strategies to win this time, but he completely dropped them when he heard a name he had never heard of before.

Yugi explained, "It was after we saved Egypt with Atem. On the way to the battle ceremony destination, he shared his memories with me." He walked around the boardgame to sit next to his best friend. He showed the picture of the girl with blue eyes and platinum hair. "Seto's past life as Priest Seth cherished a woman named Kisara who looked exactly like her. Kisara died protecting Priest Seth from his possessed father, and she was the holder of the Blue eyes white dragon. After her death, the blue eyes white dragon was given to Priest Seth."

"And she reincarnated into this girl. I think her names Kisandra. Just remove the N and D and you got yourself Kisara. And that's too much of a coincidence since Kisandra isn't a common name." Joey narrowed his eyes at the picture. He couldn't help feeling a painful clench in his chest. "So you're sayin' that she must be Seto's soul mate."

"Maybe. Perhaps it's destiny that they are to meet."

Joey felt the clench in his chest tighten. But he masked his pain with a grin. "Then we got ourselves the winner that'll get that frigid bastard to loosen up finally!"

"We don't know that for sure, Joey."

"But it's meant to be! I'll text Mokuba that Kisandra could be the one!" He took back his phone, and began texting the kid.

"I doubt he'll believe that they're soul mates, but it I guess it wouldn't hurt! Though I never thought you'd help Seto find true love." It was weird to see the blond, who hates the blue-eyed duelist, try to help him.

"Ha! As if! I'm jus' doin' this so he could be less of an asshole to us!"

The two smiled at each other, but Yugi's own was genuine while Joey's own was forced. He did have a crush on Seto, but they were friends, and as a good friend, he'll let go of his foolish emotions and help the CEO finally find happiness.

Mokuba texted back that he didn't believe him:

**"Are you sure?"**

**"TTLY! Kisandra is the 1! I jst know it!"**

**"So should I jst forget the other two?"**

**"Yeah. Only invite her so it doesn't get chaotic or whatnot."**

**"Okay. 10-4."**

**"Cool. And Yugi n I know de perfect plan 2 gt Kaiba 2 notice her!"**

**"Wait? Yugi knows?"**

**"Yeah, I showed him the pics n he ttly thinks Kisandra is the 1! U can't not believe the king on games on this!"**

**"...Okay. So what's the plan?"**

Joey and Yugi collaberated with Mokuba on a plan to get Seto to hook up with Kisandra. They drew up several different kinds before they settled with one, and then Joey had to leave for work.

"Let me walk you out." Yugi offered politely. The two walked out of the game shop. Joey faced Yugi with a mischievous giddy grin. "I can't wait for next month! There's no way our plan's gonna fail!"

"I wish I could help, but I'm not into those kind of events."

"I can't believe you didn't want to come as my date!" Joey gave a cute teasing hurt pout.

Yugi lightly laughed. "If I went with Joey, you might not be able to find prince charming!"

The taller teen snorted, "Nice one, Yug'. But I'm not lookin' for a boyfriend, yet." He gave a wink to emphasize that he's a cutie who didn't need a guy right now. Unknown to the two of them, a bunch of kids were running towards them. Joey was pushed. Yugi was shocked and wasn't sure of what to do as the actor began following down towards him like a giant.

Joey tried to find his balance, and caught it on one foot was popped up. His hands were planted on Yugi's shoulder and before he could stop himself, his lips were softly planted on the king of games' own.

The blond threw himself back causing both of them to land on the pavement on their back. Joey quickly got up and looked down at his best friend. "Yu-Yugi! Are you okay?!"

The small teen was lying on the ground with a dream-like expression on his face. "Wow, your lips are really soft."

"Oh god! I'm sorry man! Was that your first kiss cuz that was mine?! If that makes you feel better! I didn't-"

Yugi laughed at him. "It's okay Joey. It was just our lips touching accidentally. It's not like we suddenly fell in love with each other." The small teen sat up. "Can you give me a hand?" He smiled pleasantly.

Joey smiled back relieved. "Yeah." He grabbed his best friend's hand and helped him up. "Sorry for panickin', man." He breathed out. "And oh my gawd, we're each others' first kiss! I love you, but I never thought we'd kiss." He began looking around. "I don't see anyone, so I guess this can be a secret between us."

"Sure Joey! I don't want our friends to think we want to date each other all of the sudden because of that one kiss!"

"SHhhh! People are coming!" It was just a few strangers passingby, but due to being both famous, they had to be extra careful.

Yugi covered his lips with his hand. "Right." He giggled. "Sorry. So see you tomorrow after school?"

"Yup! See you later bud!" He waved his hand before walking away.

Yugi made sure his best friend got into his truck. In the middle of doing so, he heard a strange rustling nearby. He looked at where he thought the sound was coming from, but it was silent. "Hm? Must've been my imagination." He then saw Joey drive off, and then entered the game shop.

._._._.

"WHAT?!" Joey was staring down at the computer screen of one of his fangirl's laptops. His fangirls and boy were crowded in front of him. One in the front center was holding the laptop in her arms.

Right now he was staring at a picture of him and Yugi close eyed and kissing each other. And his popped foot made it look like it was a fairytale moment. And this just happened yesterday! Valentine's day!

"Is something wrong, Joey?" Tristan asked as he heard his cry. He saw the screen and went dumbstruck.

Tea, Ryou, Duke and Yugi looked at the picture when each of them had come to Joey's need. They all went dumbstruck as well.

Joey quickly tried to fix this. "It's not what you think!"

"Are you sure?" Duke questioned. The most likely one to shake out of his confusion first. "Because it looks like you and Yugi kissing and it doesn't look edited at all."

Tristan grabbed the lapel's of Joey's school uniform. "Are you serious man! What happened to your whole not dating your friend speech! And to think I hid my relationship with Duke!"

"WHAT?!" Joey was dumbstruck by this news. The people in the hall were surprised as well except for his friends.

Tristan realized what he horrifyingly did. "I-I mean-"

Duke sighed. "Way to go, genius."

"Wait?! You and Duke?!" Joey freed himself and looked at the couple back and forth as if trying to make sense of this.

The dice duelist explained, "Tristan and I have been dating since July, and we were going to tell you when we thought it was official. But then you gave your whole not dating your friend speech, and we decided to do it after graduation so it wouldn't get awkward between us."

Joey listened but the words weren't making sense even when it should be. "What?!"

All his friends audibly sighed out. Seto walked out of the classroom because he was going to give Wheeler a piece of his mind for being so obnoxiously loud during the morning. But that goal was shoved off a cliff when his eyes laid on the computer screen.

His...two rivals locked in a passionate lip lock. His hands clenched painfully at his sides, but he kept his expression blank.

Joey knew he saw. "Kaiba! It's not what it looks like! This was all an accident you hear me!"

Duke pointed out, "Yeah, that's good to know, but you better shout that a bit louder for the whole world to heart."

"Shut it Dice freak! We'll talk later! I need to call Kiyoko and sue the bastard who took this picture!" Joey ran to the roof of the school for privacy to talk to his agent. Yugi and his friends ran after him except for Tristan, Duke and Kaiba. The couple needed to talk, and Kaiba walked back to class.

He didn't understand the thrashing anger inside him. He didn't understand why he wanted to find Yugi, wrap his hand around his tiny throat and squeeze. He wanted to not crush his windpipe immediately. He was going to add the intensity of the tightness he hand around that throat slowly while the pathetic dwarf was pathetically squirming and pulling at his hand to let go and be free to breathe. But he wasn't going to give the damn midget the light of day. Only hell's fire for daring to kiss Wheeler.

He hated himself for thinking this way. Not because he knew murder was wrong, but he shouldn't be worked up with seeing the blond kiss someone other than him. They weren't dating and surely that wasn't the damn dog's first kiss...

Perhaps he should get a knife and skin the lips of the cursed king of games.

._._._.

"A week until a broadcasting interview! But I need to inform the world now! And I can't just use my blog cuz the whole world doesn't look at it!" Joey shouted in his phone out of desperation. Kiyoko told him on the other line that the most popular news show already had a full schedule. "Can't this be an emergency! I am Joey Wheeler who kissed the freakin' king of games! I think every duelist would like to know what's really happening between the two best duelist in the world!"

Kiyoko sighed, and then informed him that she will see what she can do. Joey thanked her and apologized for shouting. She told him that she sympathized with his situation so no hurt feelings, and then hung up.

Joey sighed out and then groaned. The bell rang for class. The actor wanted to cry because he didn't want to go into class. Yugi walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The third best duelist looked up to see his best friend's unaffected smile. "Come on, Joey. It doesn't matter what other people think. What matters is what we think, right?"

The blond sniffed, and then got on his knees to hug him. "You're right!" He then looked around quickly. "NO ONE BEDDA BE TAKIN' PICTURES CUZ I'M GONNA DESTROY IT AND RIP YOUR EYES OUT!"

They quickly got to class, and nothin' different changed except for the whispers and glances at Yugi and Joey. The blond tried not to glare at them since they were innocents. There were also whispers and glances at Tristan. Duke was in a different class.

When lunch came, Joey immediately zipped out to call his agent on the roof. "Kiyoko! Any good news?!" Kiyoko affirmed that she did as almost ever news channel wanted to interview the supposed couple since this was the first time a love interest was showed for the king of games and the cross dresser. The people really wanted to know of whether the king of games was gay or bisexual. She scheduled for an appointment tomorrow to the best news channel in Domino City at a time where most viewers were watching. "Thank you Kiyoko! I knew I can count on you!" He hung up after geting the exact time and place.

He happily told Yugi about it, and the tri-colored spiky hair teen reassured that he could do it. He did feel nervous, but it was important to set things straight. Joey wrapped his arm around him grinning.

Duke and Tristan then bought up the discussion with their relationship now in the open. Joey was upset that they didn't tell him, but he understood that they did it for his benefit, so he was totally cool with it. Tristan sighed in relief, but then was pinched at the ear to be reminded that their troubles are still not done since now even he got to explain to his own fans and dad about them and the traditional guy having to do the same with his family. The tall brunet groaned miserably, and blamed Joey for his misfortune! The blond just rolled his eyes at him with a raspberry tongue.

The two of them got into a short scuffle before the bell rang, and they went back to class.

After school, Joey called Kaiba at his apartment. "Hey, so what you saw earlier."

Kaiba inwardly growled. "Let's get something straight, Wheeler. I don't give a damn of who you snog in the middle of day light in public carelessly. It's not my problem, so don't bother with the details." He snapped.

Joey felt like he's being scolded for no good reason. "Sheesh, I jus' wanted to set it straight that what you saw was an accident! A bunch of kids-"

"I said I-"

"LISTEN TO ME." Joey set his foot down with such a demanding tone that even Kaiba felt that he should follow reluctantly. "I was pushed and it just happened. But we're not interested in being in being in a relationship."

"And why do I care?"

"So you won't start calling Yugi my boyfriend, ya asshat. God knows that when we're going to fight, you're going to bring him up as my boyfriend. And don't tell me I'm wrong, Seto Kaiba!"

Kaiba growled. He asked, "Why not? He already told you he loves you, and you two already seemed to be all over each other."

"All over...What? Kaiba, there's nothing wrong with telling your best friend that you love them! And maybe if you had friends, you'd know that."

"Well, we're friends. Are you going to tell **_me_** that you love me?"

There was silence on the phone. Joey knew that he should yell at him, but then he wanted to make things clear that friends can do it. He grumbled and then took a deep breath before confessing, "Kaiba...I love you." Now after staying that, Joey felt his heart thump hard against his chest.

Kaiba was shocked. He stared at his phone as if it staring at it would have the item itself tell him that he was hallucinating what he heard.

"Kaiba?" Joey inquired. His cheeks burning. He heard the phone dial. "KAIBA!" He called him again.

"What?" The stoic voice said.

"Why did you hang up on me?! You just made it awkward!"

"I made it awkward! You just told me you loved me!" He said this while Mokuba was entering the office. His younger brother stared at him, and Seto didn't exactly care when the mutt began barking back at him.

"You asked if I would, and I did! It was just so you know that friends can tell each other that!"

"Well, I did not need that kind of confirmation!" He stood up slamming his hand on his table.

"How else was I going to convince you, you asshole!"

"Why do you even need to convince me at all!"

"Because we're friends!"

"Perhaps I should rethink of you being my friend if it means ludicrous words coming out of your mouth!"

"Well maybe we should stop being friends, if you're going to a complete dumbass!"

"Are you sure you should be calling me a dumbass! I'm the one standing at the very top of Kaiba corp.!"

"Blah, blah, Kaiba corp, blah blah, you're an asshole, blah blah, I meant you acting like a dumbass over me telling you that I love you!"

"I don't want you telling me that you love me!"

"It doesn't matter what you think because I love you even though I hate you more!"

"What sense does that make!"

"The sense where you are such a prick that I hate you, but I can't deny that I care about you, too!"

"Likewise! Except you are a dog who needs to wear a muzzle so you can stop barking like a complete moron!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU, TOO!"

Both males were huffing for air after screaming at each other for a good five minutes. They were both somewhat sweaty, red in the face, and hearts thumping wildly. Mokuba was surprised to see his brother in this state.

After their panting quieted, a silence descended on the room. Neither of them wanted to speak, but Kaiba had to since he had a meeting to attend. But he didn't know of what to say.

Joey decided to speak since he also had an appointment to go help out a campaign of child abuse. He said, "So...see you at school tomorrow? Yugi and I just as friends are going to an interview after school to reassure the world that he's straight and we're not dating."

Seto felt so glad to hear that his arch rival was straight. But he still wanted to skin the dwarf's lips. "Whatever." He hung up his phone.

Joey did the same though slowly. He cannot believe he just told Seto Kaiba that he loved him. Even if he meant to say that as just a friend. But then, he thought that he didn't say it as a friend, after all.

._._._.

"I don't think I can do this." Yugi felt his stomach churning and his head becoming light. Joey and him were backstage, and it was a few more minutes until they had to walk in. The purple-eyed teen knew he agreed to this interview to set things straight to their fans, but he was never used to these kind of things.

Joey placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Yugi. You just gotta answer the questions. If you're tongue tied, then leave it to me." He gave a comforting smile. Yugi somewhat relaxed and placed his hand on the comforting one for reassurance.

The two of them were dressed for the occassion by a stylist that Kiyoko paid for them. Joey was wearing a white tanktop, zebra printed skirt with a bedazzled black belt, and a red leather jacket. His hair was moussed down and he was handed a pair of round black glasses to look especially cooler outside with his other accessories. Yugi was wearing a gray dress shirt, black vest, light gray tie, black pants, and shoes. The shorter teen didn't feel out of place appearance-wise and reputation-wise.

Then the female hostess of the interview announced their entrance. Yugi's heart nearly ripped out of him. Joey walked forward with the teen following behind. The tri-colored teen looked to the clapping audience, and felt his heart lunge itself into his throat. Sweat droplets were forming at his forehead and temples.

He thought he was going to pass out, but then he felt hand clasp around his upper arm. He looked to the source to see Joey's confident smile. Yugi smiled back and continued walking to the white comfy couch set out for them. They took their seats.

The hostess introduced them again, "Here we have to the left, Joey Wheeler, the runner up of duelist Kingdom, and top four in Battle City as well as one of the top eight in the Kaiba Grand Prix. He is known by the creator of duel monsters, the esteemed Maximillion Pegasus, himself, as the third best duelist in the world not from is winning streak, but because of his raw talent. Now he is an actor who have been seen helping out different campaigns from child abuse to LGBT."

Joey gave his best smile. Yugi smiled proudly at his best friend. And then blushed when the woman turned her introduction to him. "And right next to him, is thee Yugi Muto! The King of Games who had won each and every of those tournaments I mentioned! And is the number one best duelist in the world without a doubt! He's continued attending dueling tournaments for charities for helping sent food to hungry children, raise money for pet shelters and so much more!"

The crowd applauded with cheering.

"My, we have quite the couple! But what sort of couple? That is what we are hear to learn, and also ask them a few questions. Some from myself, and from the audience. So the big question first, Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Muto, are you two a thing?"

Joey replied with his female voice, "Not at all. That kiss you saw on the news is way out of context!"

"You mean this picture?" The woman showed their pictured kiss on the background screen. "I don't know. You look like you're doing the foot pop."

"It's a lie!" Joey said this with a mirthful smile, but inside he wanted to get up and punch the background down. "A bunch of kids pushed me, and I was trying not fall, and Yugi just happened to be in front of me."

"So this kiss was an accident?"

"Yes! Absolutely." Joey then pointed to his friend. "Besides, Yugi here is straight. Right Yug?"

"U-uh, yeah." He looked down with his hand scratching the back of his head. "I like girls. No-not that I have anything against guys! I just prefer girls. That's all." His whole face went red. He felt even more embarrassed for blushing so hardcore. Joey just grinned at him.

The hostess gave a sympathetic yet also giddy smile. "And you Wheeler? Are you really gay?"

"Yup! I kinda knew since I was kid, but I acted straight since it was what I thought I was supposed to do. But when I came around the age of datin' and whatnot, I realized I didn't want to date a girl at all."

"And you wanted to date guys?"

"Heck yeah! My first crush was Alexir De Gon." Joey wished he hadn't just said that on live television, but then he doubted it would cause any significant changes.

"The womanizer? But he only likes girls."

"Yeah. I had to sneak into a party as one just so I can talk to him."

"So that's what initially started this trend for you?"

"I guess so. But if you seen my blog, you'd know that I did it because a certain CEO of kaiba corp. said that I did not look hot in drag. So I did it just so I could prove him wrong."

"And how has that been working out for you?"

"He's...stubborn. I know he knows I'm hot, but he won't admit it."

"And what if he does admit that you look good in drag?"

"I guess I'd still be cross dressing since it's kinda my thing that people know me for now. Hell, I beat up gangs in the city just so I could cross dress!"

"Right." The woman leaned forward with her own questions. Completely forgetting that the king of games existed. Joey did have the characteristics of a star. "We've seen the video of you fight a bunch of gangs who jumped you not only on your way to school and home but also to work and just trying to hang out with your friends."

"Well, what can you do when you're cornered just fer doin' what ya wanna do? I'm not the only one whose been jumped for tryin' to do my thing. I've met others who've been abused, too."

"Though focusing on you," since this was an interview of Joey, himself, "Was it hard? Of course it was hard, but what other challenges did you have to face for starting to cross dress."

Joey thought back all the way to somewhere around August or September when all the shit started happening. "Uhm, I guess that even if I was just dressing up for fun, I was being jumped by gangs. I got beaten up by my own dad, so I left and struggled to balance work, school and the fights. I almost lost my friends because they wanted me to stop. But that's all in the past, but then recently my mom doesn't want me to see my little sister again. She thinks that I'd be a bad influence on her."

The blond swallowed the lump on his throat. Yugi placed a hand on his. The two friends smiled at each other and held each others hands.

The hostess gave a sympathetic smile. "I guess its time that we hit a commercial break." She smiled at the camera. "Stay tune for we are going to continue our interview with the two highly esteemed duelists, Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler."

The hostess got up, gave her condolence for all the trouble Joey had gone through, and then walked away to freshen up.

Yugi then told his friend, "You didn't tell me that your mother didn't want to see your sister again."

Joey sighed, "I'm sorry, Yug'. Just like back on Duelist Kingdom, I couldn't tell you about the operation until after our lives were in danger and your Exodia card were gone. It was hard to talk about, but I got better and I figured that Serenity is going to be an adult someday so we won't stop seeing each other forever." He excitedly smiled, "And when that happens, I'm gonna shower her with everything I got by bringing her to movie sets so she can meet her favorite actors. Take her to fancy restaurants, a cruise and when she finds the right guy, I'll pay for her wedding!" He whispered, "I already have over fifty thousand in the bank to make sure of that!"

"That's amazing Joey! Can I be invited?"

"Of course! It's going to be beautiful. A garden wedding with doves taking off to the sky after the kiss! She told me that's how she wants it! And I will make sure my sister gets the best wedding dress!" Joey didn't want his little sister to get married, but he can't control whoever she fell in love with. But he can control of how that guy treats her. The moment he hears his sister cry, he's gonna beat the crap out of him!

Then the hostess returned and they were on live again with cue cards. "Welcome back, and here we have Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler. So there are some questions that I will ask of you two separately and together. First off, Mr. Muto. Is there someone you're interested in at the moment since you and Mr. Wheeler are not an item?"

Yugi's cheeks tinted pink. "Y-yes. I do. But I don't want to tell of who it is. She's a close friend of mine." Joey grinned at him with wiggled eyebrows. The king punched his arm lightly.

"Mr. Wheeler, a fan would like to know if that was your first kiss? Ooooh."

Both duelists blushed. "Ugh, yes. It's both of first kiss actually." There was cheering and whooping from the audience. "No! No clapping! That kiss doesn't count since it was an accident! Though I'm glad it was Yugi and not some sleazy guy I'm gonna break up with in a few weeks or so."

The hostess continued, "And now another fan wants to know of how you two became friends."

"Oh god." Joey looked down at Yugi as the two reminisced the past together. "Well, it was during Freshmen year. And believe it or not, I was his bully."

"Bully?" The hostess was surprised.

Yugi clarified, "Joey was trying to teach me how to be a man."

"This guy was a serious recluse. He would rather be alone on his desk playing games instead of going out to play basketball with the others. The poor guy was bound to be picked on mercilessly. At least I didn't give him swirlies or wedgies. All I did was tease him and push him to fight me to get back his things."

"But I hated fighting and violence, and still do. But it all changed when our school's disciplinary committee leader, Ushio, extorted me for money when he thought I wanted him to take care of Joey. But I didn't want that. He did it any way and claimed that I owed him money. I tried to reason that I didn't, but he thought that I meant he didn't do a good enough job. I told him to stop and prevented him to hurt Joey anymore."

Joey ecstaitcally ruffled his hair. "The little guy had more fire in him than I thought! That damn jerk was expelled for hurting the little guy. Hey Yugi, remember the riddle I told you."

"Of course, Joey! It was how I knew that we became friends."

"What riddle?" the hostess asked, intrigued.

Joey answered, "It's kinda embarrassin' but it goes like this, 'My treasure is in plain view, but you can't see it, so I can't show it to you.'!"

"And what's that?" Everyone in the room tried to rack up an answer.

The blond grinned, "It's 'friendship', but what's more cool is when you put it in Japanese cuz you see it's Yujo."

"It's like a mixture of the first two letters of our first names." Yugi supplied. The two smiled at each other with such loving affection. The blond felt embarrassed that he couldn't help head locking the tri-colored haired teen.

"Are you sure, you two aren't dating?" The hostess needed reconfirmation because these two are getting a little too buddy-buddy.

Joey replied, "Yeah."

"So you two haven't considered it with going on dates and telling each other I love you?"

Yugi answered, "We already said I love you to each other as friends."

"And we always hang out with the other guys when we go out, except for that one time everyone else was busy and the restaurants lights went out so they had to light up the candles, and we were eating spaghetti since it was an Italian restaurant with a serenading band...oh god, have we been dating without knowing it?" Joey was just joking, and the two tried not to laugh out loud. "Damn, that kiss was bound to happen, but no, we're just friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes."

"Really."

"O...kay." The hostess looked to the audience who chuckled or giggled. "Now questions from the audience!"

One stood up. "This is a question for Joey. There are rumors that you are putting your dad in a rehab center that you paid for yourself. I don't understand of how you can help the man who abused you. Why is that exactly?"

Joey inwardly sighed, and replied, "It's because he's family who's facing a big problem with addiction. Now that I am able to pay for the help, he can change for the better."

"So you got famous to help your father?" The woman asked even though she was supposed to ask just one question.

"Yeah. That was the sole purpose that I decided to become an actor just like me getting into getting dueling tournaments because of my little sister, Serenity, who I hope can see me now because the surgery was such a success." He smiled proudly. There was a quiet respectful applause for him.

Then another stood up, "Another question for Joey. How far do you plan on taking your acting career, and dungeon dice monsters master title?"

"I guess until my thirties or longer because my dream is to own my own restaurant someday. And for my Dungeon dice monsters title, I guess until someone can take that title from me on an upcoming tournament this July at Germany."

"Germany?" Yugi looked at his friend in surprise. How many things did he not know.

"Yeah. Duke, the creator of Dungeon dice monsters wants to take the tournaments world wide to all the six continents from Asia to Australia."

The hostess asked, "And if you lose your title, what happens?"

"I'd still be traveling since I am considered a star in another aspect. Who doesn't want to see this smile?" Joey pulled his super star smile that dazzled a majority of people in the crowd.

More questions were asked, and then the interview ended. The two of them snuck out the back door to get away from the paparazzi waiting outside. They drove over to Duke's place where everyone was meeting up at the living room sitting on the couches with snacks and soon to watch a movie together.

"Hey, why wasn't I talked about?" Tristan complained. "What am I? Chop liver?"

Duke glared at him, "At this point, you should be. Now that the news that I'm bi -or so I hope there won't be some stupid debate over it- and dating a nobody like you, I have to try and get my stockholders under control!" His brunet boyfriend pouted.

Tea grimaced, "I can't believe of who is gay or bi is still considered a bad thing in the business world."

"Luckily none of us are seriously religious." Ryou pointed out. They did have their different religious beliefs of the after life, yet they never let such beliefs get in the way of their friendship. "And I'm sorry to hear that your mother won't let you see your little sister."

Tristan perked up at that. "Me too, man. I'm sorry to hear it."

Joey let his eyes closed a bit to control the anguish inside him, and then opened them. "It's okay, guys. Serenity is going to be an adult in a few years, and my mom won't be able to stop her then."

"Joey..." Tea knew it was hard on Joey to not be around Serenity for six years and now they can't again for another two years.

Then the blond grinned at them, "And when that happens, I'm gonna spoil her rotten and pay for anything she'll need from college and maybe even her wedding! And it's a load off knowing you two," He pointed at the couple, "are dating!"

Tristan glared softly at the joking blond and then looked to his green-eyed sexy boyfriend with a pleading puppy look. Duke gave him the cold shoulder.

The gang decided to watch a movie before Joey had to go to his acting classes.

._._._.

Mokuba had been watching the interview with his girlfriend, Noe at her house with popcorn and chips with salsa. The black haired teen had some trouble watching when his awesomely cute girlfriend had her arms wrapped around his arm and her head was lying on his shoulder. Her hair smelled like honey and flowers.

"That's stupid. Who would protect and become friends with their own bully. That guy has problems." Noe commented on Yugi's choices.

Mokuba tried to reason, "Well, like Yugi said, Joey was just trying to buff him up or somethin' so he won't get seriously picked at by bigger bullies like that Ushio character."

"Hmph. If you'd ask me, I'd just leave anyone who dared try to mess with me in my dust, and forget their existence."

"Isn't that a bit cruel?"

"It's to be expected, and if you can't uphold it, then you got what you asked for." Noe sternly put out. "But I really like the riddle. The whole it's invisible but it's there. I wonder if we could make a word out of our first names."

"There are a lot of Japanese words out there. We can certainly find something we can make out of our names."

"Great! You can search for a name for us!"

"Me?!"

"Don't worry! You'll have a lot of time! Consider it as you trying to find my birthday gift. It's on August 18 (headcanon) so you got plenty of time til then! Have fun!" Mokuba was about to object, but then he got a kiss on the cheek. His entire face glowed hot pink and then his nose gushed out blood. Noe screamed; her uncle burst through the door and slipped down, and knocked out upon impact against a table.

Noe called for the ambulance. And so, that was how Seto and Noe got to meet for the first time. In the waiting room while blood was being pumped back into Mokuba and her uncle was having his head stitched and bandaged.

The two sat opposite of each other. Seto with his legs crossed elegantly and arms crossed. Noe sat down with her forearms laid out on the armrests, and her legs were closed.

"Would you like to explain of how my little brother loss an indisputable amount of blood, and your _uncle_ had cracked his head?" He questioned crossly.

Noe was not intimidated by him. "Your brother happened to have gushed out his own blood out of his nose just because I kissed his cheek. I screamed, and my uncle clumsily tried to come to my rescue." She exasperatedly sighed, "However, he slipped and and cracked his head against the table."

Seto did not like that she didn't fear him, but it may be considered a good trait, so she wasn't easily intimidated by other men like a stereotypical useless damsel in distress. Though Kaiba was seriously disappointed in his little brother. "I don't see how a single kiss on a cheek could have made his nose bleed."

Noe shrugged her shoulders. "Don't look at me. This is my first time to have a boyfriend, so I thought that what happened was considered to be normal in real life situations instead of what media portray relationships to be." She narrowed her eyes at the older man. "And I have this feeling that you are not fond of me."

"Why should I be? I don't even know you."

"The same for me, but the way you are glaring at me is far beyond neutral dislike for me. You know, I have been having this feeling that Mokuba is hiding something from me because I noticed the way he looked at me is different. I can't tell if it's a good or bad way, but it takes no genius to know that you must be the source of that."

"What are you trying to get at? Are you implying that I would manipulate my own brother?"

"By how much Mokuba holds you at such high esteem with affection, not at all." Though her own glare did not lighten against the other male. "Yet, I understand that my past is...sketchy. How can a girl from nothing in a poor country come to a sudden shift to this place and be the source of your little brother's current questionable actions? Well the answer is simple." She grinned, "It's fate."

Seto tightened his scowl. This girl was mocking him. "You better watch who you are talking to."

"Or what? Threaten me or get rid of me, either way, your precious brother will not be happy."

"He'll get over it." He snapped.

Noe giggled. "Typical. I am not a fool, and I can see that you aren't as well." She placed her clasped hands on her lap. "So, Mr. Kaiba. What do you wish me to do? Break up with your brother?"

"That depends. Would you break up with my brother if I told you?"

"You have the power to crush me, and I am merely a teenager working to get a high school degree. To let something like puppy love get in the way of my future, then I will discard it easily." The girl pulled out a smiling poker face.

Kaiba thought she was insufferable. Yet, he smirked when he found this to be the perfect way to rid of this intolerable existence from his brother. He could clearly see that this girl was no good for him. She was conceited, annoying and unfaithful to his brother. "Then that is what you are going to do, but you are not allowed to tell my little brother that I put you up to this. That is, if I can trust you."

"Again, I am not a fool. But you will have to give me a week because your little brother will think that it was because of what just happened tonight to be the reason." She slyly smirked as she pulled out her hand, "Do we have an agreement?"

Seto didn't hesitate to shake her hand.

And so a week later, Noe broke up with him during a date at Kaiba land. She did it in the ferris wheel where no one could hear them.

The female looked over at him and then sighed. Mokuba asked in concern, "What's wrong?"

Noe looked at him with a bored expression. "I've...been thinking." She sighed again, "I think we should break up."

Mokuba froze. A part of his reality cracked. He tried to ask all the questions that were running through his head but the voices muffled into a white noise.

His becoming ex-girlfriend explained, "It's just that...I thought I would start liking you, but I don't. And after meeting your older brother, I really don't feel like it's worth going through all this trouble."

"Bu-but we can change that! You don't have to like Seto! I know how hard it can be for anyone to like him, but eventually you two might at least get along!"

"Mokuba." She snapped. "Stop. It's over."

"Noe, please. I can change!" The pre-teen desperately said. He loved her! Screw how young he was! He knew he wanted to continue spending time with her! And break ups usually, if not always, ruined that!

The green haired girl retorted, "But I don't know what I want, and I won't be able to figure that out if we date, so sorry, it's over." The ferriswheel ride stopped.

"Noe-"

"Over." She quipped and then walked away.

Mokuba sat their stunned by the cold rejection. It suddenly became hard to breathe and his heart beated painfully as if a talon was clawing it out. He grasped his shirt tightly to stop the pain. His eyes could not shed a tear. He was too shocked to do so. His employees came over with questions of concern of what was wrong.

He couldn't answer them. Instead he ran out of the amusement park to get away from reality. His security guard followed so he didn't hurt himself. Mokuba didn't know of where he was going, but he didn't care. He just had to run.

Noe went back home with a frown on her face. Her uncle, who was sitting at the dining table with a cup of coacoa in his hand, diverted his eyes from his tablet to her. He frankly asked, "Did you break up with him?"

Noe let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes. Just like how his older brother wanted." She walked passed the table to the living room to set herself down on the couch.

"I don't get it." Her uncle told her. "You don't fear Mr. Kaiba. Why did you agree to break up with Mokuba?" Then pointed out, "You don't look happy that you did."

"That' because I didn't want to, uncle." She said harshly through her gritted teeth. She relaxed herself from her anger as sadness descended on her form. "But I had to." She confessed. "Now that I know the truth of who I am with my memories finally restored, I can't see him again."

"That's ridiculous." Her uncle placed his cup on the table, before he got up to set down next to his niece. His eyes on her. "You're Noe Kaima, now."

"No." She looked him in the eyes. "I am Noah Kaiba. The biological son of Gozaburo and Jezebel Kaiba. And the step-brother of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. At the age of twelve, I was struck by a careless car driver who was rushing to work without the care that her daughter was in the back without her seat belt on. The driver survived, but her daughter and I was left in critical conditions. Her family pulled the plug. I was transferred from that plug to a virtual world where I was left alone for seven years. Seven! And you're not my uncle. You're a scientist I secretly hired to clone my body." Tears overflowed her eyes. "And I wish my memories restored sooner, so I didn't foolishly let myself be loved by him. I don't deserve him." She embraced her legs to cry on her knees.

Her uncle/scientist patted her shoulder consolingly.

._._._.

A/N: Yup! Noe is Noah! But she didn't know that since her memory was fuzzy, but now it's back, and she decided to break up with Mokuba with an added incentive by Seto!

So yeah, during the virtual world arc, Noah did leave a gateway for him to escape through before the explosion. Though it was risky due to having to hold Gozaburo from escape while slowly and steadily moving himself from the world. On the background, he did have a cloned body, though its a female body (Details later in the story), and his own brain patterns were transferred into the body. And the scientist takes care of him while still getting money through illegal yet untraceable means thanks to Noah's genius.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Can...Can I have more reviews please?

._._._.

Duke and Joey were heading to the dice duelist's office to discuss on the upcoming international dice dueling competitions. They had to discuss on how safe the separate locations would be for the cross-dressing duelist since there are some places with people whom are against his choices.

Joey knew that this venture would have not only battlefields at the tournaments by the international media as well.

"So you and Tristan still fighting?" The blond asked as they walked out of the elevator.

Duke growled, "Yes. I told that idiot to keep his mouth shut, and now I'm becoming stressed by-" he opened his door, and both males were blown away by the new decorations in the office, yet Duke was not aware of ordering all of these...flowers! "What the hell?!" He looked to his secretary.

She cleared her throat. "Those are from Mr. Taylor. He bought each and every one of them here, but if you wished to have them removed, he gave me a phone number that will have men immediately come over here within less than half an hour to remove all of them and return your office to the way it was before. Just give me the word."

"Wait, Tristan bought all this." Duke was astounded, and then blushed angrily when he heard Joey trying to stifle his chuckles. He glared at the blond who whistled innocently.

His secretary nodded. "And a message that each of these flowers hold their own message that he searched up online to show these he's sincerely apologetic. But if that's not enough, he carved this." She took out from under her desk a small wooden statue of a man sitting down on a small platform with a head on its knee and arms crossed in front of it. The other leg lazily lying down on the ground. A sight of a devastated man. "It took him a lot of time and mistakes to try and get it to at least look a bit decent."

Joey inspected it closely, and then picked it up to see a carving that stated, "I'm sorry". He showed it to Duke who frowned at the message. The CEO looked back into his room to see the room filled with begonias (deep thoughts), daffodils (chivalry), pansies (loving thoughts), pink carnations (gratitude), different colored roses (admiration, appreciation, passionate love, unity, purity, and friendship) and tulips (carying, royalty, declaration of love, hopelessly in love, and faithfulness). Yet the one flower that filled the room the most was the white tulip that was arranged into the shape of a heart in the middle of the office (forgiveness).

Duke burst out laughing. "Oh god, he's corny!"

Joey shook his head as he contained his laughter. "This is so Tristan. He is Romeo. You should've seen all the stupid stuff he let himself do for his past crushes, but this," He snickered with a stupid grin, "This tops it all!" He looked over at the laughing male. "So what're ya gonna do with these?"

Duke gasped mouthfulls of air before he responded, "I'll keep them. The place did need more plant life, and I can finally give a cousin of mine a job to water them. Maybe I should make a green house in this place." He was half-joking since the idea did sound good. "And I guess I can accept Tristan's apology because who knows what he might do next."

"Have a plane write out in the sky that he's sorry?" The two of them laughed, but then it slowly died to the reality that Tristan would do such a thing. "You should."

"Yeah, I should. I'll text him to meet me at a restaurant of my choosing, and if all things go well, we'll head back to my place."

"Ew! Too much info, man!"

Duke smirked, "What? It's obvious that we'd be doing it."

"Yeah, but I don't want to hear about it."

"But I wanna gloat to someone cuz damn! I had no idea Tristan could be that thick. It's not that long but it's long enough to reach my best friend."

"EW! STOP! STOP!"

"And he's rough and gentle at the same time. I mean when he's fucking me hard doggy style against the bed, you can seriously hear the-"

"LALALALALALA!" Joey had his ears covered and jumping around frantically.

"bed's headboard hitting against the wall, but his kiss and handles are gentle. And he makes it his mission to make me feel good and touching each and every part of me until I'm a writhing screaming mess in my own home!"

"Seriously! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Y'know there are different types of sex. Make up sex. Vanilla sex. S&amp;M sex. But my favorite is angry sex. Tristan grunts in bed, but when he's angry, he says the dirtiest nastiest things in my ears. And it's not that hard to do because he's an angry drunk. Not a violent one which makes it just perfect. Maybe I should have us drunk alcohol, but not in public obviously. I do have some beers or maybe wine at my place."

"Duke!"

"What?" The green eyed teen chuckled.

Joey glared at him. His face heated and red. It was so cute teasing him! "Shut UUUUUP!" He wailed childishly.

Duke's smirk widened, "Oh please, Joey, at least my fanbase doesn't exploit me like you and Yugi! The Yujo (wishshipping) shippers!"

Joey's face became steam. "But we're not that in real life!"

"Or the one with Seto Kaiba. Or the one with me! I'm starting to regret putting you into that dog suit cuz now everyone thinks I have a dog fetish or something if I were to be dating you." Duke snorted.

Joey squinted his eyes at him with his fists at his sides. "At least I'm not the one wearing too much eyeliner that I'm not surprised if people began wondering who is the real girl here."

"Hmph. You're just jealous that I can pull off this look."

"Oh hell no!" Joey jumped him. It was a scuffle but more of friendly wrestling as they ruined some of the flowers in the office.

._._._.

Kaiba sighed. He was becoming irritated because not only was there a bothersome hacker and traitor in his company along with irritating business meetings that was more about marriage than the actual topic to discuss at hand, but his own little brother refused to go to school! Just because of a stupid break up!

The brunet wanted to set his brother straight, so he knocked on his bedroom door. He heard nothing, so he just opened it to find his brother looking lifeless on his bed. "Mokuba. Why did you not go to school, today? Roland told me that you were not sick, and you didn't bother to use your free time to do anything but lie here. Only getting up when you need to use the restroom. You barely even touched your breakfast this morning."

Mokube rolled over onto his side away from his brother. "I didn't feel like it."

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried not to blow a casket by his brother's rude behavior. "Mokuba, you've only dated that girl for a few months, and despite her talents in games, she wasn't right for you." There was no response. "Mokuba." He said in an ordering tone. "Just get over it, and return back to school tomorrow. No excuses. You'll see that you were moping for nothing." The blue-eyed busy man looked at his wrist watch. He had to get back to work. "We'll talk again later. I expect you to eat your lunch, and finish at least half of your meal if you do not feel hungry." He walked out of the room. He was sure Mokuba was a reasonable person like him and just needed to be bought back to reality, so he left with no worries.

But that wasn't exactly the truth. The black haired teen did do as he was told to eat at least half of his lunch, but he didn't do it with any satisfaction. He just did it so his older brother wouldn't have to bother him again about these tedious things. He was going to school tomorrow, but not as his usual self. His heart ached at the thought of seeing Noe again.

Yet, on the next day, he saw the her desk was empty, and his friends told him that she moved away. Mokuba immediately came to the conclusion that she left because of him. Breathing got even harder to do as he felt his heart crushed. He held in his tears until he went to his mansion and cry into his pillow. He was allowed to cry if he was alone. Screw bottling up like a stupid guy!

The black haired teen felt so alone. No one would understand him. No one could be able to make him better. He felt so lonely that he began questioning of what was the point of going on when now he realized that he was going to suffer a pain alone.

"Mokuba?" He heard a familiar male voice. He turned his head as the door opened and in came Joey in his female clothes holding a game case in hand. The cross dresser's amber eyes widened when he saw the tear streaked face on his friend.

Mokuba immediately looked to the opposite side and pointed at where his TV was. "Just put it over there." he proudly said in a normal voice. Though it pained him that his mouth dared make him deceitful.

But Joey wasn't fooled. "Mokuba, who hurt you?"

Mokuba sniffed in his wet snot, and let out a shaky breath. He sobbed, "No one." Joey walked over to the side he was looking. "Don't look!" He cried out as he turned his head.

"I won't, but you're gonna tell me who the hell bullied you cuz I'm gonna kick their asses. C'mere." He pulled Mokuba. The pre-teen struggled away, but he was forced into a hug and a caring rub on the back. The older male told him comfortingly, "It's okay. Everything is okay."

The teen wrapped his arms around the lithe frame and cried his heart out against his chest. Joey hugged him and caressed his head. He cooed, "That's it. Let it all out."

"I shouldn't be crying." He sobbed as his face began to hurt as pressure build in his face. His eyes stinging and red.

"Don't say that. It's okay for a man to cry. God knows how many times I cry at night when no one is around. You can't keep it in, Mokuba. Someday, you'll burst and hurt the wrong people. Most importantly, yourself."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's none of yer fault. Just tell me what's wrong, and I'll help in any way I can cuz you're important to me Mokuba. Your one of my closest and dearest friends. One of the best friends that anyone could ever have."

Mokuba felt like he could believe him, but doubt was still in him. "Noe broke up with me." He confessed. "She said I was boring."

Joey softly gasped. "That son of a bitch."

"She even moved away, and I can't help thinking that it was because of me."

"You shouldn't think that way." The blond didn't make it sound like Mokuba was being silly. "And who cares if she moved away. That just makes it easier for you to move on, so you don't have to see her face again."

"But-"

"No buts!" He butt in. "She dumps you, you forget her! I never been in a relationship, but I know other people who have, and the first stages of break ups aren't easy. They usually end up with them getting back together but breaking up again, and it happens again and again until someone goes away to somewhere else. So you are lucky Mokuba. You don't have to go through that mess. And if she wants you, she'll come back and it's up to you to decide if you want to. But before that, you gotta realize the perks of being single!"

"What perks?"

Joey thought for a second. "You don't have to face any jealous wraths. You get to do whatever disgusting things you want to do! Ooh! You don't have to have her dictate who your friends are! There's a whole lotta perks! You don't realize how free you really are until now! So let's celebrate by having fun! First! A tub of icecream and the latest comedy movie! It'll have you laughing in seconds! I'll tell the maids to bring some!" Joey jumped up for the door.

"Don't you have work?"

"Nope! I'm free for the rest of the day and figured that we could play video games together since everyone else is busy with their own lives! See! If I didn't have you, I would've been bored and lonely out of my mind for the rest of the day!" He grinned before exiting to find a maid.

Mokuba couldn't help but smile. It wasn't going to be easy to forget Noe since games was what bought them together, and he works at a game company. But he guessed that it was better than moping.

And so they ate junk food while playing games together where they talked about anything from how well Mokuba was doing searching for the dragon toys, and how Joey's career was going. And then Joey's cell phone rang. "It's Kiyoko." He arranged his cell phone on his shoulder so they could continue their fighting game. "What's up?...Oh yeah, I forgot. But can we cancel today...I know it's math, but I can't make it today...Don't be like that." Joey pouted cutely with hopeful eyes that the woman on the other line could at least feel the cute sincerity in him. "Thanks Kiyoko!" He hung up and put his phone on the floor.

Mokuba curiously asked, "What was that about?"

"Kiyoko reminded me that I have a tutor session soon, but I cancelled. Nothin' important."

"But you said it was math. Don't you suck?" The kid didn't mean to sound insensitive but Joey really sucked at that subject.

"Geeze, thanks." Joey poured out his sarcasm. "It's okay. I've been ditching math homework since. Ditchin' another won't hurt."

"I can help you. I'm really good at math."

"What about our game? I'm about to kick yer butt!" Joey tried to go for a punch, but then Mokuba pulled a triple combo and won.

The black haired pre-teen snickered. "I think homework will be better."

Joey gave him a playful glare, and then shoved him to the side. "You snotty brat! Fine! But my homework is at my place."

"That's okay. I can go. I think it'd be good for me if I went out anyway."

Joey smiled down at him for Mokuba wanting to get out of his break up. "Sure you don't have to tell your brother first?"

"Our butler can inform him. Let's go."

And so, Joey and Mokuba went to his house. The pre-teen helped teach him how to do his geometry homework. He used building blocks that the blond had as toys to explain since the blond was a hands on visual learner.

"Ha! I got it correct on my own!" The actor theatrically sniffed. "I nevah thought I'd see the day!"

Mokuba grinned. "See. It's easier than you think. You just gotta figure out your own stuff."

Joey couldn't stop himself from head locking the pre-teen. "And it's all thanks to you squirt!"

"Hey!" Mokuba struggled out of his grip. It was really uncomfortable. He wondered how Yugi got used to them.

"Sorry." The blond let him go. His eyes twinkling at him. "But really, thank you, Mokuba." He gave a warm appreciating smile. Mokuba blushed as he began to see a pink sparkling background behind the pretty male. Flowers popped in random directions around that beauty's face. "It's great to have a friend as smart as you but not a total sleazebag, too!"

"Uh, y-yeah." He gulped. "If you thinks so, then maybe I-I could help you with your homework from now on since you're almost graduating."

Mokuba thought, _What's wrong with me? Why is my heart pounding and my cheeks getting flushed. I haven't felt this way since I dated Noe. I know Joey's a guy, but you gotta admit that he looks pretty good dressed up as either of them. Wait! What am I thinking?! I don't like Joey like that! I even called him my mom! But that was just an accident, and Joey's not my mom, but my best friend. My single (as in not dating) best friend. It...wouldn't be weird. We're only five years apart. It's legal as long as we don't fornicate...No!_

It didn't help when Joey continued to grin in a loving fashion at him. "Really, Mokuba? But what about your homework and you're job as the vice president of Kaiba corp?"

"It's okay." The pre-teen scratched the back of his head as he looked away to the floor that was particularly interesting right now. "Homework's a no-brainer for a Kaiba like me, and the same goes for my work at Kaiba corp. And you're important to me, too, Joey." He couldn't help blushing brighter at saying that.

Though the blond thought he was simply being shy with being buddy-buddy with him. "If it's really no bother to you, then thanks a whole bunch, Mokuba! I'll warn you beforehand if I need any help at all! I gotta do these problems myself y'know if I'm gonna actually learn anything!"

"No problem." Mokuba forced himself to smile at him directly. They weren't that far from height. They were only three inches apart. He was five-five while Joey was five-eight. He still had his growth spurt to look forward to, so he knew he'd be tall and handsome enough soon for him. That is...if they could...

._._._.

Seto sighed as he was satisfied that Mokuba was in a chipper mood, and was going to school with that attitude. But he couldn't say the same for his work. The hacking situation was getting tedious to take care of because as soon as he stopped one problem, another one happens, and it's mostly up to his genius brain to fix this. It had not only bother him at work, but also at night since his watch would alert him of a hacker attack. He hadn't had a good night sleep since.

He had decided to not bother going to school, so he could work on his corporation's cyber security to stop other potential hacking problems.

The days of absence made Joey worried since Mokuba told him that Seto wasn't on any business trips, and wouldn't tell him of what's happening since it was confidential. He stared at the empty seat with a forlorn expression. No one noticed except for Yugi and Ryou.

The two previous Egyptian item holders looked at each other with knowing soft smiles that Joey was concerned about the blue-eyed CEO.

Joey inwardly sighed, and then looked down at his blank notebook. He looked up at the blue sky outside of the window. The blueness being too dull to remind him of the teenager's eyes. His poetic side was opening up within in, and he began writing:

_Blue, blue is the color I look to to remember your eyes_

_The biggest source of blue is the skies_

_ Yet, despite being famous for its tranquility_

_My heart was not eased _

_Not even staring at the sparkling ocean or facing a stormy sea would make me reminisce those beautiful cruel orbs_

_I would have to fly to space on Apollo, and then look back to see the Earth, and then shall I be absorbed._

_Sucked into familiarity of your eyes that houses complicated, and intricate, solid ideas that are being sedimented by the rushing river of emotions that slowly scrape away at you. Life dying and living again and again in a cycle in your eyes. A part of me want to burn them while another part of me wants to shine light upon them._

_May I be your sun that helps gives you life, or am I a rushing comet doomed to destroy you if I dare direct myself towards you. Will you stay around me, or will I just pass you and we will never see each other again unless space decided to be kind to let me see you again in person for a few short more moments again._

"What are you writing, Joey?" Yugi asked since it was break time. Joey was too engrossed to realize that the bell had rung.

The blond blushed as he saw his friends crowding around him. "Nothin'!" He quickly covered it with hi upper body and arms.

Duke snorted. "it looks like someone here has a crush on someone with blue eyes!" The dice duelist said this on purpose for the other girls to hear who shipped him with the actor.

Joey barked at him. "Shut up! I do not! I was just in the mood to write! Ever heard of a poetic soul! No cuz you don't have one!" His friends only tried to stifle their giggles and chuckles with grins. He growled, "I hate all of you."

"So it is true!" A girl cried out from the class door. "You're in love with Seto Kaiba!"

"WHAT?!" Joey cried out. "No I'm not! How many times do I have to tell you idiots?!"

"But he's the only one in this class who has blue eyes!"

"Oh please! I have tons of friends with blue eyes!"

"Oh really! Name one! And you better have a picture of him for proof!"

"Nnnggggh!" Joey panicked as he took out his phone to look at his pictures for guys with blue eyes. And the girl was right! He had tons of friends, but a majority of them had brown or purple eyes. A few with green, yet the ones with blue eyes weren't exactly who he would ever consider liking at all. And then his eyes landed on one person. He prayed he wouldn't mind. "Ha! Here he is!"

He showed the picture. Almost everyone in class huddled up together to see the picture. His own friends were shocked. "VALON?!"

"Yes! He's my current crush!"

"Oh god, he's dreamy!" The girls cried out and continued talking about how hot he was.

The girl who accused him gave him a critical eye. "Is he even real?"

"Yes!"

"Prove it! That could just be a model for all I know!"

_Dammit this bitch! _Joey hid his harsh thoughts with a self-assuring smile. "He's not! And I can prove it! I have his cellphone number, and he'll tell you that we're long time friends!" He looked for his phone number and called with the phone being on speaker. Luckily, Valon was answered.

"'Ello!" The Aussie said with his cute accent. Joey always did thought it was cute after Valon dropped trying to take Mai away from him for some evil plot.

"Hey Valon! It's me! How have you been, man?" He stuck a tongue out at the girl.

"Joey?! Is that you?! 'Ey mate! I've been seein' you on TV and magazines almost anywhere I go! Are you seriously cross dressin'?! I asked Mai, and she told me the story! I gotta say that I'm kinda jealous that you'd dress up for such a bloke. And then kissin' the king of games!"

Joey gave a big grin to the girl who glared harshly at him. "But you saw the live broadcast that that was a misunderstandin' right?"

"Sure! Hard not to when duelist from around the world were watching it. What are you doing now?"

"I'm at school. Where are you?"

"Venice, and must I say it's quite the view. Maybe, now that your famous, we could go to the Globe and watch one of that guy, Shakespeare's plays."

Joey found that interesting. "I didn't know you were into Shakespeare."

"Did you think I'm some meat head dipstick? I happen to like a lot of literature and plays. My fave's is the Merchant from Venice."

"Oh really? That's my favorite, too." Joey felt a blush creep up on his face.

"No kidding. Then I guess we could have a date set. Heard you were going to travel around the world during July." And then Valon ended it with a teasing seductive tone. "I hope you won't be too busy for a good time." He stifled his snickers because he expected the blond to yell at him, but to his surprise, it was someone else.

"Good time?!" Tristan yelled.

"Who was that?" Valon questioned, not knowing that someone else was listening into their conversation.

"No one!" Joey snapped and glared at Tristan as the school bell rang. He quickly told the blue-eyed biker hottie on the other end, "Venice? Sure! Just let me talk to Duke about that! Bye!"

"Wai-" Joey hung up. He then said haughtily, "See! We're friends! We even have a date set!" he looked at Duke. "Right, Duke?"

The green-eyed taken teen thought about it. "Considering your schedule, we'll arrive at Venice during November, and you'll have a week to sight see like the rest of the place. So sure. Why not." he then added teasingly, "Just don't go crazy and elope, alright."

Joey blushed hotly. "Do-Don't be stupid!"

Tea sighed inwardly. "You do realize that you confessing that you like Valon is going to go viral right?"

The blond's eyes widened in horror. "NOOO!" He had one foot on his desk, and the other on his chair. His finger pointing indignantly and swinging to everyone. "ALL OF YOU WHO HEARD, DON'T YOU DARE TELL THE MEDIA ABOUT THIS CUZ IF YOU DO I'LL-"

Tristan didn't want his friend to be charged for vicious threats, so pulled him down. "That's enough out of you, and don't bother. The damage is already done. And if it does, you can just explain yourself to Valon."

His friends gave him apologetic smiles which weren't so self-assuring, but Tristan was right. He should explain himself to Valon.

._._._.

Mokuba looked down at the newest teen magazine for March to see that Joey had a crush on biker guy named Valon. "Oh, Joey has a crush on Valon. Isn't he the guy that used to be one of Dartz's goons?" He asked Seto frankly. It masked how upset he really was about the news. The two were driving to a building to tests their new projects.

Mokuba knows the name Valon, but he was sure he actually never met the guy. Joey had the freedom to like whoever he wanted, but the problem was that Mokuba knew that the lists of people Joey could crush on would never add him. He felt a possessive part of him want to take Joey and make him forget this Valon guy!

Seto felt the same. Although in a more vicious sense. He would not only take Joey to forget the man, but to also make sure the man's existence was to never be found. He masked his own voice as well to his little brother, "Who cares."

"Yeah," Mokuba glared at the article before pointing out, "but you gotta admit that Valon's pretty lucky to have someone like Joey like him a lot."

"Hmph. There's nothing to feel lucky about to date a second rate duelist like Wheeler. All you get is an annoying dog who doesn't know when to stop barking." Seto smirked by his retort.

However his brother wasn't going to let him smirk for long. "Maybe if you didn't insult him every time you talked to each other, or use a better tone with him, he wouldn't be yelling at you." The pre-teen matter-of-factly pointed out.

"It's him who needs to know his place!" Seto sounded demanding like a king, but Mokuba knew he was just being childish.

"Whatever you say, Seto. But with Joey, you have someone who'll make you good food on dates. He's also really loyal, kind, funny, supportive, selfless and pretty handsome and pretty too. Especially his legs."

Seto rose an inquisitive eyebrow. He acknowledged those legs far longer than Mokuba had to this day. "What are you getting at Mokuba?" he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Nothing." Mokuba played off innocently. "Just that Joey may not be all that bright, but if you look past that, you begin to realize he has a lot of good qualities. And if he dates Valon, then I'm sure that he'd do anything to make Valon happy, but also know when he's being taken advantage of since he's been taken advantage by his dad with having been the one earning the money and all."

Seto looked out the window. He knew Joey was not perfect, but he can't deny that what Mokuba said was true. Valon would be lucky.

Both Mokuba and Seto pondered on Joey's love life.

._._._.

"A lie?" Mokuba's eyes brightened when Joey told him during their tutoring session together. The planned ball was happening next week on the end of March, so Joey was looking through dresses on the internet while Mokuba was checking on his math homework. They were seated at a table in the library of the Kaiba mansion.

"Yeah. One of Kaiba's fan club girls accused me of liking your brother, so I used Valon as an excuse. I told Valon, and he laughed at me! Even Mai called me up and laughed at me when I told her the truth!" Joey groaned at his misfortune. Though Kiyoko thought it was a good thing since it made his sexuality more real than questionable to the public. Not that he cared, but at least he was getting more publicity.

Mokuba ignored his complaints, and focused on the more interesting part of the reply. He asked bluntly, "So do you like Seto?"

Joey was surprised by the question, and he didn't allow himself to look at the indigo-eyed kid next to him. He could lie, but then it'd be nice to tell someone. It would be better to tell someone like Yugi, but then he never had an opportunity where the information would come out so randomly as if he was desperate for someone to either encourage or slap him out of his crush.

And Mokuba may be close to Seto, but the black-haired pre-teen wouldn't actually tattle on him. "Do you mean like or like like?" He tested the waters out first.

"Like like." Mokuba watched him intently, and the actor could feel it.

"Uhm..." Joey blushed. "Do you really want me to tell you that I like your brother? That is if I do?!"

That practically sounded like an answer, but Mokuba wanted to be sure. "I know it's none of my business, and I won't tell Seto if you do, but I'd like to know if you do."

"And why would you like to know?" Joey finally looked at him with a suspicious, questioning, rose eyebrow.

Mokuba smiled at him. "I'd just like to know." _Of who my competition is._ "It's exciting to know if someone likes someone."

Joey gave a few more questioning looks before he sighed. "Okay fine!" he whined! "I like your brother!" he crossed his arms defensively. "But not because of his money! Don't you dare line me with fangirls of his!" He thought bitterly about those stupid whores.

Mokuba was unsure of how he was feeling about this confession. He did feel a bit put off that he lost to his brother, but in the same time not surprised and strangely happy to hear that. "Why then? It can't be his personality. You two argue like cats and dogs."

"Well, if your brother didn't have to insult me all the time, we wouldn't be fighting in the first." Joey grumbled. He then sighed as he loosened his arms. "I honestly don't understand of why I like him the way I do, Mokuba. I know tons of guys who are complete assholes, yet I know they have a good side to them. And I've seen them be that good part of themselves. But somehow...it's different with Kaiba..." Joey crossed his arms, and looked down with a critical expression.

"Different how?" Mokuba pushed. He pushed his seat closer to Joey's as he did.

Joey looked up as if an answer was bound to rain down from the ceiling with heavenly light showering upon it. "I...It's just that it started when I wanted to be in love with Alexir De Gon, but I just couldn't. It was the same for Mai at some point when I was trying to figure out if I'm straight, gay or bisexual, but I wasn't. I couldn't fall in love with her. But then when I saw your brother for the first time I decided to open my heart to the idea of falling in love..." His amber eyes lowered to the side. "I did."

There was a moment to let the information sink in. Joey began to continue, but then he was stopped by a pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened when in his vision he could see a slightly dark tan skin and black hair in front of him while a pair of lips were pressed firmly against his own. The truth froze him in place, and then Mokuba retracted with a curious expression. Joey wasn't sure of what expression he could pull except bewilderment.

Mokuba's curious expression changed into an understanding one that Joey couldn't decipher at the moment. "Hm. Nothing."

Joey stuttered and then exclaimed, "N-Nothing?! Mokuba, what was that?! You just kissed me!"

Mokuba sheepishly smiled. "I'm sorry, but when you were helping me get over my breakup, I couldn't stop myself from falling for you." he scratched the back of his head. Cheeks were rosy, and indigo eyes planted on the floor between them. "But now I understand that I was only emotional vulnerable and needed my feelings to latch onto someone. Sorry for kissing you, Joey."

The blond stared at him for a moment with an expression of contemplation, but then it softened to understanding. He put a friendly hand on the kid's shoulder. "I get it. Jus' don't let it happen again, kid."

"Mmm...But I still want to date you."

"What?!"

"As a rebound girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?!" Joey didn't mind the rebound part because that meant Mokuba wasn't actually serious about him.

"Yeah." The kid explained, "I am in a vulnerable state, and I think it'd be nice to have some restraint from just dating anyone out of heartbreak." The smart pre-teen looked up at the young male before him with a cunning smile. "So since you aren't dating anyone, can we go out? Nothing has to change. Just that we can't date anyone unless we have the other's permission, okay?"

Joey considered this. He thought he was out of his mind when he decided to agree, but then it would help him from being careless, too. He may not feel too hurt when he will see Kaiba with the one he was destined for.

Then Mokuba added, "And I won't agree to you dating anyone except my big brother!"

"What?! But Mokuba, he has Kisandra!"

"Her?" Mokuba's brows furrowed in confusion, "She's a nobody!"

"She is right now, but she's your brother's soul mate!" Joey admitted to himself that that did sound a bit silly but it was true!

And Mokuba somewhat believed him, "How do you know that?"

Joey mentally sighed in relief, and then explained, "Do you remember the story of what happened before pharaoh had to leave?"

"The one where evil Bakura tried to change the past."

"Yeah, and there was this girl named Kisara who priest Seth, your brother's past incarnation, was in love with."

Mokuba shrugged impassively at the information. "Past love. Now love. What does it matter?"

"What matters is that there might be some sort of..." Joey blinked for the answer. "Consolation to them finally being together. Yeah. Plus, she's pretty much the reason that Kaiba is obsessed with the blue eyes white dragon. In the story she gave her soul, the blue eyes white dragon, to priest Seth, and now they can finally be together in the flesh!"

"I think you're just making excuses." The pre-teen accused.

Joey knew he wasn't. He believed in soulmates. He honestly retorted, "No. I just want Kaiba to be happy. If I was in love with Mai, but she was destined for Valon, or if it was the other way around, either way, I would want them to be together if they made each other happy. And your brother and I wouldn't last anyway."

"Why?" Mokuba sounded like he was offended. He kinda was since he thought both males were amazing and are meant to be with the best which were each other.

"What do you think?" Joey asked rhetorically. "We don't even know if he's into guys. Plus, he already told you what his type was, and it was no coincidence that Kisandra, who is Kisara's reincarnation, was among the women meant to be his potential wife," And relunctantly yet firmly added, "His soul mate." He winced slightly from the pain in his chest.

Mokuba noticed the sadness in his friend's tone, "Joey..."

Joey quickly mentally shook off his pain, and smiled at the black haired teen. "Hey, if you'd still have me as your **_boy_**friend, it won't matter! And we don't know if the charity gala will be a success!"

"I'm still not convinced. So let's have a bet. If Seto doesn't admits that he actually at least finds Kisandra tolerable and spends at least an hour or more with her, then you will have to make your move before your tour." Joey wanted to reject, but Mokuba added, "Just have a date with both of you knowing that it is an actual romantic date, and if it doesn't go well, then it's over."

"And if he admits he likes Kisandra. Then no date." He felt like he was winning a losing victory for daring to speak such words.

"Yes. So do we got ourselves a deal?"

"Does the deal include us agreeing to date, so we both don't stupidly get ourselves into bad relationships?"

Mokuba grinned. "Yes."

And so they shook hands, but then the sly pre-teen pulled Joey into another kiss to make sure he felt nothing. Joey pushed him off his chair and pointed bashfully at him, "No kissing on the lips or telling anyone about this allowed!" Mokuba laughed, and then agreed with another hesitate handshake.

After the tutoring session, and agreeing to their first date to be during the next one. Joey had a long way to go to the front door that was about fifteen minutes to reach by foot. On his way, he thought about what he just agreed to with Mokuba. They are now dating as a rebound secretly, he confessed to him about his feelings about his older brother, and will break up with each other if that older brother doesn't fall for his soul mate...yeah, Joey couldn't figure out how they did it so casually.

Joey groaned to himself when his mind flooded with the blue-eyed duelist. He tried to shake off the thoughts of possible situations they could be in if they were to date. He didn't want to think of them possibly going to a private beach alone together. A beach where small waves rolled into the shore and leave a bubbly foam that dissolves into the darkening sand as it leaves. The sun would be bright, the blue sky littered with painted clouds, and the wet sand would feel soft as it slowly pulls him down as low as it could take him. Yet he lifts his feet, and sand flies through the air as he ran across the shore in excitement.

Seto would most likely be the one to set up the blankets, umbrella, lounge chair, and basket of food if he ordered Roland to stay at bay. Joey wasn't sure of what the male would wear, but he was sure the pale man would be needing a lot of sunscreen. And a certain blond wouldn't mind helping him out.

Joey didn't want to vividly imagine that he would have to force the brunet to swim with him, and succeed by challenging him to a swim race. He was sure he could win! But whatever the results were, Joey would want to play a splashing game with him which Seto may or may not take seriously!

After playing in the water, the two would refill their energy by opening the basket to eat their wrapped sandwiches and drinks. The two of them would lie or sit on the blankets talking about anything. And then out of nowhere, rain starts pouring. Joey would cry out and jump around under the rain. Seto would find him childish, but he wouldn't care! Swimming at the beach during a rainy day was an awesome experience to feel as the fresh and salt water mixed and slid across his skin.

He'd stick out his tongue to feel the cool drops. Seto would soon call him an idiot, but the blond knew even a cold asshole like the brunet would appreciate a rainy day at the beach. His cold blood would be enjoying the good chilly air. Joey softly snorted to himself for thinking of the taller teen as a reptile in disguise. He then grinned sheepishly when he thought of a sexy Seto with a fork tongue and piercing pupils. The blue of his eyes becoming more vibrant to him.

Thought back about the raining scene again, Seto's blue eyes would be brighter as well with the cloudy background. Joey would be heart struck if he would see the male staring down at him with those eyes under the soft pouring rain. The blond's breath hitched when he thought that maybe Seto wouldn't mind leaning down to give him a-

He smacked his head against a wall! He smacked it against the wall a few more times and was glad that he had bangs to cover the red mark on his forehead.

_WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?! I'm not actually a girl! I shouldn't be thinking about having a date with Seto! I'm dating Mokuba as a rebound, and Seto is going to date Kisandra! And there won't be any date between us._

Joey felt an ache in his chest. He growled loudly.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?! I shouldn't be feeling this way! Stupid heart! Stop being in love with Seto! Stop it! You know that you're not meant to be with him! Kisandra is! Yugi said so, and he's never wrong! He's the king of games! If he decided to be a matchmaker, he'd totally pick Seto to be with Kisandra, and I'm going to be with some other tall, pale, blue-eyed brunet! It's...It's just puppy love that I'm feeling right now. That's it. Puppy love. It'll be gone before I know it and this stupid crush will be gone._

Joey finally reached the front door, and in came Seto Kaiba, and damn, did he not look like he was in a good mood. The blond thought about hiding to not be innocently put into the wrath of the blue-eyes white dragon weilder, but he was too late to act when Seto laid his piercing glare at him.

"What are you still doing in my home, **mutt**?" The CEO snapped hatefully.

Joey did not like the tone the damn bastard was using on him at all. No matter how angry one was, you did not just used a tone that degraded another as if they were a slave! He gritted his teeth to stop himself from outright lashing his tongue at him. He instead said harshly, "I was just spending time with Mokuba-"

"Must you always do that?" Seto made Joey sound like a complete nuisance. "Why don't you try to do your own damn homework instead of bothering him?! He doesn't need a retard like you holding him back!"

"Holding him back?! Excuse me?! I was the one who helped Mokuba get better after the break up! Unlike your arrogant heartless ass, I can actually give him emotional support!" Joey didn't mean to say that, but he was too angry to give a damn!

Seto bit back! "Don't lump my brother with your stupid friends!"

Joey balled his fists. He didn't care that Seto's other security guards was around, and this was his house. Under any roof, there had to be respect! "Don't call my friends stupid, and maybe if your weren't such a busy bastard, you would've been there for him before me instead! Where the fuck were you?!" Seto grabbed his collar to show Joey his place, but the blond kicked him back.

The brunet instinctively punched Joey with the hand holding his briefcase. Seto had taken different fighting class so he knew how to give a perfect punch, so the brown-eyed duelist felt the harsh blow of the male's bony knuckles clash against his cheek, teeth accidently tearing the flesh of his bottom lip, and blood pooled onto his tongue. Joey also felt the smack of the flying briefcase hit against the back of his head

It was so harsh that Joey would have been turned around facing the other way, but he stood firmly on his feet and allowed himself to be wounded. He wasn't going to give Seto the satisfaction of hitting him hard.

And just a split second after the hit, he punched Seto square on the jaw. Not hard enough to break but hard enough to bruise that it wouldn't heal for weeks. Seto kicked him at his rib cage, and Joey found himself jumping the brunet onto the ground. He saw red as he landed two punches on that pretty face before the security guards pulled him away.

Seto quickly stood up on his own. Ordering his men not to touch him. He then faced his glare onto the blond who glared back just as fiercely. "Get him out of my house!"

"I can do that by myself!" Joey flipped one guard onto his back, and then punched the other one away. "I don't even want to be here anyway!" He ordered the guards coming at him, "DON'T FUCKIN' TOUCH ME!" The guards didn't move as if Joey was a suicide bomber. And then pointed indignantly at the CEO. " Whadever yer fuckin' problem is, don't put it on jus' fuckin' anyone, ya asshole! Go get laid or somethin' ya fuckin' maniac!"

"Please! I'd say that you'd be hearing from my lawyer, but you're just trash! Worthless!"

"Heard it all before! And just like I said before, get over yourself!" Joey stepped out of the mansion furiously.

Seto wanted to stay angry. His company had just found their traitor, but that traitor would only talk about Gozaburo as if he was alive, and that unnerved him that he resorted to physical torture to make him stop and answer the damn questions! But the traitor kept talking about his step-father no matter what. About what he tended to eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner. What he talked about the most which were about his once grand military company, the death of his only son, and so much more.

Yet, after getting into a fight with Wheeler, Seto's mind began to clear. He acted immature and unprofessional. He acted emotionally vulnerable to his anger, and hated himself for that. He sighed, and took Wheeler's advice to get laid. He needed to work off his stress. He looked to the direction where Mokuba could have been at the moment, and then stepped out of his mansion to see Joey sitting at his steps.

Well, this is awkward.

Joey looked behind his shoulder to see Seto, and looked away quickly. The CEO assumed the actor had his pick up truck parked by one of his valets, and had called for the valet to get his truck out, and was now waiting for him.

The blond's red truck came to the front, and the valet gave him his keys. Seto watched as Joey looked down at his keys for a moment and then closed his hand. The brown-eyed duelist looked over his shoulder to the CEO who continued to stare at him. He apologized, "I'm sorry." he looked away, put one hand on his hip and the other behind his head. "You must've had a hard day at work, and I understand that you can get stressed, so I'm sorry for what I said and hitting you. Even though you hit me first, but that doesn't matter." Seto rolled his eyes because it apparently did matter that he struck first, and he hated that Joey was apologizing first. This made it seem more like Joey proving that he was the better man. "So yeah, bye."

Seto watched him take a few steps before swallowing his own pride, and sighed through his nose. "I'm sorry, too." He confessed begrudgingly. Joey stopped walking and turned sideways to look at the older man. Seto continued, "And thank you for being there for Mokuba when I couldn't. It truly does mean a lot to me that he has someone he can depend on, and someone I can trust." Seto approached the male who turned his whole body toward the brunet. Kaiba frowned and glared at the bruise forming on Joey's cheek, and the cut on his bottom lip that continued to bleed. Some of that blood already dried and flaky on Joey's chin. "You should go to the hospital to have that checked. I'll pay for the hospital bill."

"I don't want your money, richboy."

"Like you said, Wheeler, I was the one who pulled the first punch. If I had controlled my anger, then-"

"Hey, everyone gets mad." Joey said softly.

Kaiba also spoke softly yet also sternly, "But I'm not everyone."

The blond glared at him. "I mean that you're human, you damn robot. And even you can't deny that even you have your least proudest moments because you couldn't control yourself. I'm an expert on them, so take my advice and just whatever is bothering you, don't be afraid to tell me instead of keeping it all to yourself, and doing something stupid like this. Who knows what would of happened if you saw Mokuba instead."

Seto narrowed his eyes as he felt insulted. He cared for Mokuba moreso than him. "I wouldn't hurt him."

"Not purposely or physically." Joey didn't hesitate to say. "It's the fact that you'd ignore him if you were like this. He's been telling me of how much you allow yourself to carry too many burdens, when he's old enough to shoulder some of them, too, y'know. No matter how many friends Mokuba's gonna have, it's your opinion that matters the most. And to be considered just a nuisance by you instead of someone you can rely on can make him lonely no matter how many of us surround him."

Seto felt like he was being scolded. He corrected with crossed arms, "I don't make him feel like he's a nuisance."

"But it's what he feels. He needs you to trust him more now than you did when he was eleven."

Seto couldn't tell Joey that he didn't understand their situation when Joey understood Mokuba more than he did right now. That angered him, and he wanted to spend more time with Mokuba to know him better than the blond, but this wasn't a time to be competitive. They were talking about what his little brother needed, and that was more of Seto's trust to carry his burdens. But the blue-eyed duelist hated to feel dependent.

And Joey seemed to sense this insecurity as he had his hands on his own hips. "And I'm not talkin' about giving him more work, but on what the hell are yer problems with the company and other stuff out of work. And don't let your pride get in the way of doin' that. Love is more important. Remember that, you cold-hearted bastard."

The two of them stared into each others eyes, and they had a moment. Not a passionate moment of desire. It was more of a moment of a cleansing between them. They had just punched each other in the faces, and now they were having this talk where Joey was teaching the brunet a life lesson or two.

Kaiba scoffed, "I don't need you telling me how to treat my brother."

"Whatever." Joey said what he wanted to say, and that was it. Whatever Seto was going to do with it was his own problem. He turned to leave, but Seto reminded him, "I'm still paying for your medical bill."

The blond rolled his eyes, "Whatever floats your boat, moneybags. And I'm gonna tell you this before I go." He got into his car, started it, and rolled down his window. A huge grin on his face, "If your guards hadn't gotten in the way, I would have so totally won that fight!" he sped away before Kaiba could make some smartass remarks.

Kaiba glowered at the running car. Yet, Seto didn't feel like he lost. Just because the idiot thought he could win didn't mean he would actually win. Roland cleared his throat, and Seto noticed the limo was ready for him to take him to some whore to relieve his stress, but then he wasn't in the mood anymore. "Cancel it, Roland. I rather talk to my brother." He wasn't going to tell Mokuba about Gozaburo, but at least keep the details vague enough.

He hated that Joey actually got him to change his mood and mind so easily without actually trying, but then he also couldn't help the smile crossing his face when he saw his little brother in the game room on the couch. This was better than going to some nobody.

Worry was on Mokuba's face when he saw the bruises forming on Seto's face. "What happened?!"

"Joey and I got into a fight, but it was nothing life-threatening." Seto mentally snorted at the idea of them fighting to be ever life-threatening. He sat down next to his vice president.

Kaiba was given a surprised question, "Did you just call Joey by his first name?" Mokuba knew he should've questioned of why they were fighting in the first place, and he felt like he should be a bit angrier than usual with his brother to ever dare hurt his new secret boyfriend! But the first name matter was a huge surprise for both Kaiba brothers.

Seto looked at him with bewilderment, and then he looked away. "Why? Is it weird that I say his first name?" He made it sound like it was no big deal, but it was a big deal for him. This meant Joey was getting a foot in a place he shouldn't be allowed to do so.

Mokuba was unsure of whether if it was a big deal for them after hearing that statement. "Well, it's just that you always called him by his last name or other not-so-nice names. You only call me and Yugi by our first names. Why the sudden shift after a fight? And why were you fighting in the first place?"

Kaiba sighed. He didn't want to answer either questions, but he wanted to be open to his brother to not make him feel like a nuisance. "Perhaps it was a slip of the tongue, and Wheeler actually got a good hit that my mind is losing it a bit. And we were fighting over nothing. I was simply mad because we found the traitor in our company-"

"You did?!"

"Yes, and the moron refused to give any information no matter what we did. I got angry and took it out on Wheeler who fought back. But it's okay Mokuba. We worked it out."

"Already?"

"As hard as it is to believe, but yes. Wheeler and I worked over our differences, and left as the great friends we are." Seto said that somewhat sarcastically which left room for Mokuba to believe that he was being honest.

"Oh, okay." Mokuba let a few seconds past before asking, "You didn't hurt him too badly right? He does need to have a pretty face for his work."

"Just a couple of bruises and a split lip. Nothing makeup can't hide."

"Are you sure?"

"He's going to the hospital, so we'll know how bad it is when he gets checked."

About half an hour later, "A concussion?!" Kiyoko yelled within the hospital.

Joey quickly added, "But I feel fine!" His words were a bit slurred.

The doctor pointed out, "You came in wobbling a bit with a hard time focusing, and you complained of why the room was too bright before you told me that you got hit at the back of the head by a briefcase. And then you were nodding off on me during our talk where you slurred your words. These are signs of a concussion. But just a moderate to severe one. You will be fine by the next hour or so. All you need to do is take a break and do not bang your head against any hard surfaces."

The blond sighed in relief. He can do that. "Thanks Doc."

"No problem, but we have to talk about your other injuries. Your split lip will take about a week to heal. Your bruises on the other hand on your cheek and ribs will take a couple of them. You are not allowed to do any strenuous movements such as playing sports or in your case stunts."

Kiyoko said, "We can do that. Mr. Wheeler only has to show up at campaigns and simply not be put in any strenuous activities."

"But I wanna play!" The blond whined with sleepy puppy eyes. The doctor immediately wanted to yield, but Kiyoko flashed her a glare.

"No, Mr. Wheeler." She snapped at her star. "You will only give speeches and pose for cameras in order for the campaign to be funded. You are lucky that the person who attacked you is actually going to pay for the bill instead of suing you. He called me to tell me so, so you don't deny his charity."

Joey pouted like a child as he crossed his arms. He winced when it hurt to do so. That kick really did a number on him.

After exiting the hospital, Kiyoko had him taken home by driving his pick up truck since she came to the hospital by taxi. The blond couldn't help nodding off during the ride. Kiyoko tried to keep him awake, and he tried, but then a female's voice was singing to him. The voice oddly didn't come from the car's radio. No, it came from somewhere else. The beautiful voice that he could only hear if he was to stop trying to stay awake. Losing focus, he fell asleep.

Kiyoko sighed. She wasn't paid enough for this. She reached the apartment building, and tried to slap the actor awake, but he was really out of it. She tried splashing her cold bottle of water on him, but no response at all. This heavily concerned her that she called the doctor and informed her about the problem. The doctor had her look at his eyes to see if they were dilated. They were slightly so.

The doctor told her to bring Joey back to the hospital. Kiyoko drove them back, and the doctor met them at the parking lot with a male nurse to help bring the unconscious blond back to the hospital room without attracting attention. The agent was terrified by what the results would be. "I thought you said it was mild?!"

"I said it was mild to severe, and right now, I believe the hit to the back of the head must've been harder than expected. He told me that it was hard enough to turn him around but he stood his ground which must've made the impact harder than it should have been. And knowing his background with the gangs he fought, I can't say he was exaggerating. I cannot do anything except tell you that you have to wait until he decides to wake up."

"But what if he's in a coma?"

"I examined his head and neck to safely say that he must be experiencing some non-lethal swell to the brain. It should only take about no more than a week or two to heal, and he should wake by then." (Not a doctor, and Joey survived a lightning strike without brain injuries, so go with it.)

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, so for now all we can do is have him sleep."

Kiyoko let the doctor leave, and then quickly called up the source of this problem!

Kaiba was playing games with his brother, and then paused the game when his cellphone rang. "It's Kiyoko." He told Mokuba before answering, "How bad is it?"

"He's in a coma!" She shouted so loudly that Mokuba thought Seto accidentally put it in speaker.

"What?!" Seto shouted back. He didn't hit the idiot that hard!

"The doctor thought it was just a concussion, but he suddenly fell asleep, and nothing is waking him up!"

"How the hell can that be?! How can a hit by my briefcase to his head cause him a coma!"

"I supposed you hit him harder than you expected! How in the world am I going to explain to his fans, his family or school about why they haven't seen or heard from him for days or even weeks!"

Seto growled. He hated her tone, but also hated himself at the moment. Joey was fine before he left! He even drove himself to the hospital! What the hell was going on?!

._._._.

Joey was walking toward the singing voice in a vast darkness. He didn't understand anything that was happening, and didn't feel like questioning it. All he knew by instinct was that he had to get to that singing voice. The beautiful singing voice that sang in an unknown language.

Eventually, he found himself in front of a door.

It was a double black door that had intricate carved red eyes black dragons upon it and twisted spikes at the corners. The knobs were rubies held by a talon shaped handle. The blond knew this looked like bad news but he heard the beautiful voice behind those doors. He wanted to hear the voice clearly, so he grasped the right knob.

A gush of wind blew past him, and the door transformed into the red eyes black dragon! Joey found the knob turn into his talon. The dragon screeched before turning into smoke. Joey silently screamed when he felt a stab to his chest. He looked down to find a hand ripping his heart out from him.

"N-no! I need that!" Joey tried to reach for his heart, but the hand moved back into an endless darkness. No longer in sight, the blond thought he was going to fall to his death, but then the smoke essence of his red eyes black dragon entered his heart, and he breathed without realizing that he wasn't.

A bright light engulfed him without warning. The beautiful singing voice finally became clear to him.

_I am not a princess._

_My father is not my father._

_Yet, blood does not determine love._

_In his heart, mind and spirit, I am his daughter._

_I am not a monster._

Joey felt the light dim out, so he found it safe to open his eyes. The first thing he heard was, "Stop thief!"

The blond groaned, "Who's watching Aladdin?" He blinked his blurry eyes, and saw not the castle from the Disney movie, but instead the castle that he knew Atem had! He looked around to see the same familiar buildings he saw during that whole weird memory trip!

He also found himself floating above the place too! But he wasn't really all that surprised. He figured he was just having a dream, and he did miss Atem so perhaps he was just making up whatever his mind could make up at the moment.

"Stop!" He heard the same voice ordered. He looked to where it came to see a bunch of guards chasing a black haired child holding onto a loaf of bread. "Stop dammit!"

The kid slipped and the guards were about to grab him, but someone else grabbed him first. The person held him protectively at his side. Joey floated down to see the person up close to see a very handsome person with brown eyes and lighter skin than the natives. The man wore a cloak and a short black wig.

"Give us that child!" One of the guards ordered. "Or else we'll arrest you as well."

The stranger chuckled. He spoke with a calming voice that just told people that he was filled with wisdom. "Arrest me from stopping you from manhandling such a desperate child in hunger? You men are ruthless."

"He stole that bread!"

"Is that true young man?" He looked down at the child who strangely looked a lot like Mokuba.

The child answered, "B-But I was so hungry!"

"Is there no one to feed you, dear?" Tears build up in the child's eyes as he shook his head. The stranger gave a comforting pat. He reached into his bag to take out a bag of money. "I'll pay for the bread, but you must also promise me to tell the pharaoh about the starving children on the streets if he wished to not have something like this happen again."

A low familiar voice scoffed at the stranger's proposal. In came priest Seth in his mighty glory with a rod in hand. "Who are you to bribe the guards into speaking with the pharaoh with this matter. And for your information commoner, the pharaoh already knows of this problem and is doing his best to control the situation."

The stranger smiled at him. It wasn't haughty, but it was a look as if the brown-eyed male was looking down at a child. "It's to be an extra incentive, then." He placed the bag onto one of the guard's hands. "And you should be careful with your words, ya sleazy priest. You make your pharaoh sound like a dictator."

Priest Seth was stunned by this person's bravado. He gritted his teeth as he restrained himself from using his rod. "How dare you speak to me like that?! I am the weilder of the rod! You will know your place and give me respect!"

"Or will you inflict me harm for giving you my opinion?" The man smirked. "Oh my, do I worry for the future of these children. Come on child, let's buy you food."

"Don't turn your back on me!" The priest barked, but the stranger turned anyway.

The stranger ran while he spluttered, "This child is famished! I must feed him and his friends immediately if you wish to see the future of these children be bright!"

Priest Seth silently cursed. One of the guards asked him of what they should do. The priest glared daggers at the stranger who walked to a booth for a big basket of fruits, fish and vegetables. It was strange of how the stranger was able to afford them. "Send a spy on them. I want to know all about this man."

Joey glared at the priest for not leaving the stranger alone. "Hey! He was just trying to protect that kid! Why do you have to be such a jackass even in the past?!" Yet, no one heard him. He expected as much, but it felt good to let it out.

The priest and the guards walked away to the castle. Joey made a face at him before looking for the stranger with the kid. The two were walking through an alleyway. He followed them to a building that was way out in the corner of the city that looked like it was left to disintegrate. The blond was shocked to find over twenty children within the vicinity. If the child with the stranger was an orphan, then that meant that all these kids were orphans.

It donned on Joey that Egypt wasn't so perfect after all. He didn't expect it to be perfect, but after all the wishful speaking about peace and such, he at least expected less orphans than this. And if Seth was still a priest, then that meant that Atem was pharaoh or his dad was. He'd figure it out later. For now, he saw the stranger remove his hood, and wig to reveal a bun of golden hair, and bangs.

Joey's eyes widened when the person removed the cloak to expose round breasts hidden behind her Greek dress that shaped her body.

The children surrounded her with questions. She shushes them as if it was the easiest thing to do. Joey saw her as a goddess to accomplish having all of them stay quiet as if kids could be angels. She told them with her feminine voice, "Yes, the plan was done. Anpu served his role well, and I am sure that that stubborn priest would alert the pharaoh about your conditions."

One of them raised his or her hand. She allowed him or her permission to speak. "Uhm, but what if he doesn't, Jona?"

The woman smirked. "Of course, he will. That priest is a damn perfectionist. I've seen many of his kind on my many travels across the barren sea. If he is aware of a problem, he will set out to accomplish to bring peace. If he's smart enough, he will create a place of free education to you all, and food will be given to you as you learn. But then of course, you must work hard to earn that right. Yet, if you have trouble, do not be afraid to ask for help. Everyone has their troubles with knowledge. I still have a problem with mathematics and have to have my tutor teach me over five times for days before I can move an inch to learn what's next." She spoke with charisma that engrossed the children.

"What's education?" The child was shushed by the other kids for speaking without without being given permission.

The woman assured them that its okay, and reminded the child to raise his hand if he wishes to speak again. And then answered, "Education is what you learn. It's like when I taught you all of how to spell, read and speak in not only Egyptian but also Greek. With education, you are able to be whatever you set your mind to. Just be careful of who you wish to be because they can be deadly like my life as a sailor."

Joey sat down behind the group of kids. He can't shake off that she looked familiar. But to who...

A child rose her hand. "But I wanna be a sailor like you, Jona! Even if it meant that I'll have to dress up as a guy!"

"I only dress up as a guy, because my identity is a secret! I am a princess after all. Princess Jona of Athens, Greece." She twirled around. "What you need to be careful about are the savages!"

The children gasped, "Savages?"

"Yes. The savages." The woman began telling them tales of her adventures while moving around, giving dialogue, and making strange voices. The kids either gasped in fear, laughed out loud, or stayed silent. And then they went out to play a ball of game. When a child was accidentally hurt, the child was immediately helped to his feet by the kids closest to him or her and bought to the side. Jona would inspect the injury, and then helped the child be comfortable, before having a child stay by his or her side before she continued to play with the kids.

And then one of the guards suddenly appeared. The kids looked to the man and then cried out together, "Hoda!" Joey stared at the man to see that he strangely looked like Tristan. The kids crowded around and bombarded him with questions and requests!

Jona giggled and then told the children to calm down. She excused her and the other adult to speak while the kids protect each other. Joey followed the adults inside of the place. This Hoda frowned at her with crossed arms. "I told you to be more careful, Jona! I told you I would already try to tell the pharaoh myself! Why do you have to pick a fight with the priest?!"

"There is war happening, Hoda. If those soldiers enter this city-"

"Our pharaoh won't let that happen."

"Aknamkanon wants peace, but he doesn't know how to make that happen. If one man chooses not to listen, and no other higher being than the pharaoh wishes to present a treaty, then he must fight. At least protect his people first before his ideals!"

"He's doing that!"

"Well, he's not doing it well enough." Jona spoke like the royal she was. Her arms crossed and eyes glimmering with a headstrong mind.

Yet, Hoda was not intimidated by her. "You're just a child! You do not understand war!"

"Excuse me, I lead my father's army into war at the age of fifteen, and came out victorious! If we had not readied ourselves to fight, then those cities would have been attacked, and beggars would have filled the streets within our other cities! These children are orphans because of this war!"

"You?! Lead an army?!" The guard was completely dubious to this. They sounded like old friends, yet seemed to still not know much of the other.

The woman lashed her tongue him, "Like my country's many goddesses! Athena! Artemis! Enyo! Do not look down on me because I am a woman, and don't give me the disrespect of telling me that because I am a woman, I do not belong on the battle field!" She dangerously lowered her voice. Eyes gleaming red as they saw the images of the past. Her golden hair darkening from yellow to brown and what could be known as pure black as she spoke every word, "I have seen my friends' blood smeared onto the Earth, and my enemies' blood across my body. I did it for my country. I did it for peace. My father wanted peace, but when refused," She made a motion with her hand that whisked through the air, and cried out, "I shall rip their pride and their generations' pride away! And if they have a close mind like yours, I shall let them relish in horror of having lost to me! A woman!"

Hoda sighed. "I just want you to be more careful."

Jona looked down as she lowered her balled hand. Her hair turning back to gold, and eyes a pool of honey. "Am I not always careful? In war, I have to be nothing but cautious. You don't want to strike the wrong person."

"At this point, I'm afraid of who you will consider your enemy. Priest Seth was only sixteen when he became a priest because he's a genius."

"A genius can be dangerous, but their greatest weakness are emotions. And emotions is what your pharaoh got. There has to be a balance between the two. Thankfully, I see potential in Atty."

Hoda was shocked, "Have you been seeing the young heir?!"

"Since when I began coming here. We have many talks, and he is a joy to love." She smiled sweetly.

"Y-you're not in love with him are you?"

The woman spoke with such gentleness as if her words were being carried like feathers on the clouds. "We share an agape love. He is a boy who will become the man who I would lay my life down for. He is destined to be the pharaoh. And if I were to be his queen, I would not deny this destiny." She looked out the window of the building to see the sun setting down.

"If you were my queen...I will follow you." Hoda was about to bow, but Jona held his shoulder without looking.

She reminded, "But we both know I'm not a princess by blood. Just deceit. The king is not my father, and it's by his blood, that makes a child royal. That's why I fight in battles. To be of use to him. To deserve his love and acceptance."

"Jona..."

She wiped a single tear away and then smiled at him. "Fine Hoda. You win. I won't bother priest Seth." The man sighed in relief. Jona adds mirthfully, "Purposely!" She ran out of the room to the other kids.

Hoda blinked and then realized what she meant! "JONA!"

The woman just laughed as the man chased her, and the kids tackled him down when Jona cried out for them to attack the giant!

After that, Hoda left, and the kids were to be put to sleep. "Must you go back home tomorrow, Jona?" One of the kids asked as the woman tucked him in with a candle lighting the room.

She smiled sweetly. "I am a princess. I have my royal duties to attend to. But don't worry. Like usual, Hoda will bring you food, water, and clothing. And you must all protect, and be loyal to one another. Do not dare strike another or abandon each other. You are all strong as a whole. As one."

"When will the war end?" Anpu asked. The child who looked like Mokuba.

Jona frowned as she tucked in the last child. "Nobody knows when a war will end. It's up to our leaders to determine that." She made her way to her own spot in the middle of the room. The youngest of children was to be the closest to her while the oldest surrounded them in order to protect them.

"Then why is the pharaoh not ending it yet? If he ju-"

"It's not the pharaoh who wanted this." The woman interrupted. "It's the enemy. They do not want to stop, and your pharaoh is doing everything he can to stop them. Like I told you, when one is in a terrible situation, you cannot escape without ruining things."

"Will they come here?" Those words set an atmosphere of fear among the children.

Jona softly smiled at all of them. The smile was hard to see with only one candle lighting the room, but the turn of her head was enough for the children to know that she was being comforting. She replied with an promising tone, "Even if they do, you will be protected. I promise you. Now how about a lullaby to help you all sleep." She cleared her throat, and then began singing with that beautiful voice that Joey had been hearing before.

As she sang, the candle became dimmer and dimmer until Joey found himself in darkness.

"Hello." A female's voice spoke.

"Nngh Aaaah!" Joey nearly jumped out of his skin! He looked beside him to see Jona wearing her Greek princess dress.

The woman giggled. "I did not mean to scare you within your thoughts. I believe you know now that I am Jona." Joey stared at her for a moment because he was trying to decide of whether she was just a figment or any actual soul visiting his dreams. The woman must've read his mind since she replied, "Yes, I am actually a soul visiting your dreams. I am your past incarnate."

Joey blinked and then looked from head to toe to head, and then pulled out the craziest grin! "OH MY GAWD, I'M FUCKIN' HOT!"

"AND YOU'RE ADORABLE!" Jona squealed. "I'm so jealous! I can't pull off being adorable! I'm always told that I'm too sexy!"

"Well, I'm a bit sexy myself!"

"Uh huh!"

The two blonds did their happy dance together about how good they looked for a good five minutes, and then they took a seat in the darkness laughing.

"Wow, so you're a Greek princess?" Joey asked.

"Not exactly. My mother had an affair with another man. The king knew I wasn't his daughter since I was born, but the moment he laid his eyes on me, he fell in love. He held me up to the sky and told everyone within the room that I was a goddess."

Joey would believe that his incarnate was a goddess since she looked like she could pass as a goddess in a movie set on Ancient Greece. "Are you?"

Jona giggled. "Of course not. But I am technically duel monster." She pulled down her collar to reveal a scar that ran down between her breasts. "First I should tell you about the birth of the red eyes black dragon."

._._._.

A/N: So yeah, Joey's past incarnation is a woman named Jona who is not a princess by royal blood since she has to be the king's daughter since the royal blood goes down through him. But the king accepted her as his daughter since he loved children. Nobody but her family knows the truth of her bloodline, and she makes up for her lack of blood by becoming a soldier for her father when war could not be prevented.

She is like Kisara who is the vessel of the red eyes black dragon, but in a different way.

She is older than Seth and Atem. I think Seth was at least four when the millennium items were created, and Atem was born a year after so they are just five years apart in age. Jona was seven when that happen so she's three years apart from Seth and eight years apart from Atem. So in this she's nineteen in that memory.

The difference between Joey and Jona, other than their genders, is their personality. They are both loyal, high-spirited, strong, wise and not all that smart. But Jona is a bit more merciless from having been in war, and far more mature. Joey is like a child while Jona is like a mother. She also loves to sing while Joey loves to cook.

Thanks for reading this far!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, so I know that in Greece, it doesn't truly develop into the great society it became until the sixth century, and if I were to stay honest with the fact that Atem was born during the time Egypt separated (Japanese dub of 3000 years) or when Egypt began forming (English dub 5000 years).

So ignoring actual factual time line, Greece was a developed country with theaters, olympics and democracy in order to determine the changes of their society. They have a monarchy to be able to form alliances with other countries and strengthen the alliances or prevent war.

._._._.

Kaiba was staring out the window of the hospital room. He was currently visiting Joey who had been asleep for a week. Kiyoko was able to keep the media from knowing about this with Seto's help. Joey's father didn't know about this, so he wouldn't turn to alcohol by using this as an excuse. His friends were well aware of this, and were enraged (at least Tristan bought it to that peak) at Kaiba for doing this, but they haven't had the chance to confront him since he eluded them.

Except for Yugi, who was able to reason with him through phone that he wasn't angry. He just wanted to know if he was okay, and Seto wasn't but he didn't tell him that. He just gave him a cold remark, and then hung up.

Seto didn't start with feeling terrible. At first, he was simply too shocked to understand that he had hit the damn duelist too hard to make him unconscious. To put him into a coma, it was absurd, but now that a week had passed, and the swelling to the brain showed little signs of improvement, he began to weakly believe that the blond may not wake up for months. Optimistically, at least a few would pass before he woke up.

"Shouldn't you wake up, already, idiot." Seto said as he still stared out the window. It was raining. The man had cancelled the gala he was supposed to have since he and Mokuba didn't feel like hosting one.

Mokuba was greatly upset, and Seto knew he blamed him for this even if he didn't say so. The pre-teen had been visiting Joey every day from after school to the weekends with the others. The older Kaiba chose to visit Joey alone preferably, so he wouldn't be racked with guilt if he were to see the other faces accusing him loudly and silently that this was his fault.

He knew it was his fault, dammit!

Seto gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. His company was coming to some sort of temporary peace after catching the traitor, but he was not happy. He knew he never really was truly happy with his company. He did feel satisfaction from it, but it never lasted long enough to leave some sort of indent in him.

He turned around to look down at the sleeping form of Joey Wheeler: the current source of his affections.

He reached his hand to touch his, but stopped himself. He...didn't deserve to hold his hand. The hand he caught during their first dance at the Halloween ball. The hand he held so dearly when they slowly danced that night in the Nightful Moon restaurant. The hand he held when Joey needed him during that night at the park. He didn't deserve to feel that searing hot warmth that palm held.

"Do I have to kiss you?" He asked with the intention of it being a joke, but he knew he sounded serious. He thought he was letting grief get to him mentally if he was actually thinking that kissing the blond would wake him up like the fairy tale dreams he had. Yet, this time, there was nothing to wake him up from doing so now. He tried to say his next line as a joke, "Like some princess in a fairy tale? If that's so, I've seen prettier princesses." The brunet just ended up hating himself more. He hated that he couldn't be honest even when the blond was unconscious.

A part of him that glimmered with hope told him that Joey might hear him since it was rumored that people in a coma can actually hear what someone was saying. Kaiba then wondered if the hot, passionate blond was dreaming. He wanted to know if he was in it. He cruelly chuckled at himself as he thought that the puppy might be having a nightmare if the dream centered around the two of them.

._._._.

Joey was having fun! Jona had him experience what she experienced from riding horses across the fields of Athens, swimming in lakes, jumping off cliffs, and most of all, riding the back of the red eyes black dragon across the sky! He danced, drank and ate in festivals. They were just memories, and he loved the type of the food Jona was able to eat! He was amazed by how the theater worked! He could hear the actors clearly from how far he sat!

And he also got to witness from afar the wars that Jona had taken place in! Duel monsters didn't only exist in Egypt as other countries had found their own way of unleashing them, but Jona was able to bring down giants and sorcerers and more on the field with red eyes at her side! But even when it was a thrill to see, the aftermath was a dread to stand in as Jona sang for their lost comrades.

Her voice carried throughout the area. Her voice smoothly entering the souls and hearts of warriors, widows and orphaned children. She had even the strongest of men and women cry for their deceased loved one. Joey couldn't stop from crying, too, and he wasn't the one burdened for the loss of a love one.

"So that's why you sing?" Joey asked when the two sat down on soft grass in a meadow during a sunny blue day.

"I was nine when I went to my first funeral." The woman replied dolefully. "My heart was overcome by the grief and glumness of the room that I just started to sing. Nobody stopped me as I was able to bring out a heavenly feel that their souls was able to pass through Hades domain with a promise for a good afterlife."

"Huh. I wish I could sing like you."

"We are the same person. Perhaps you can. Have you tried?"

The duelist laughed awkwardly like a buffoon. "Please! If ya heard me, I'd sound like a broken record!"

The amber-eyed woman gave him a knowing smile that saw through his insecurities to see a talented-hidden male. She offered, "Then I can teach you."

"But I'm dreaming right? How can I improve my voice? All I know is that I think I sing good, but in real life, I'll sound horrible!"

"You will have to remember my teachings and practice them in real life, and simply keep trying. You'll be able to sing like me in no time since we're gifted."

Joey felt like he can trust her, since she sounded so reassuring like a mother. Joey loved her for having that kind of atmosphere around her. It felt like he was making up for his lost time when he didn't having a mother's love, teachings and adoration.

He had learned a lot from the woman such as the birth of the red eyes black dragon.

Red eyes was the child of Zorc. The evil deity wanted to be pure evil, so he had to remove his heart. And it happened that every time Zorc lost a limb or organ, they turned into a new monster. Zorc's heart became the red eyes black dragon after extraction.

And then came the fusion with Jona and red eyes. The woman's mother hated her, since she saw Jona as untraditional, and blamed her for no longer being the one mostly loved by the king. Her mother, one day, went to an oracle for warnings of a new threat. The oracle told her that one of her children would be overcome with evil in the future. The woman immediately thought that it would be Jona who would become evil, so she gave Jona, who was seven at the time, as a sacrifice for Zeus without her father's knowing.

In the process of the sacrifice, Jona was bound to a stone, and had her heart ripped out. Yet, she did not die when the red eyes black dragon was released the day the millenium items were created. The duel monster needed a vessel and chose her. In return for being his vessel, she was given a heart.

Her mother was shocked to find her alive, and had been sending assassins and such to kill Jona ever since. The princess had nearly been stabbed, burned, poisoned, drowned, imprisoned, and thrown off a cliff more times than usual. If it weren't for being fused with the red eyes black dragon, she would have died.

Then Joey was answered of why they were only able to meet only now. It seemed that the hit the the back of the head by Seto had somehow jolted her sleeping in his form. She had died in a war, and was left to be a wandering spirit until she was reborn into Joey. She theorized that it was because he was exposed to the magic of the millenium items often that it had rubbed on him to release his past incarnate within him. It made more sense to add that part to make things less difficult to believe.

It would not work on Seto or Yugi since their past incarnates had passed to the spirit world. Though this made Joey ask of why she didn't pass to the spirit world, too. The reason was because at the moment of her death, she was unsure of which religion she believed in. She may be Grecian, but the choice of religion became an ultimatum since it meant that she had to chose either to be with her family or her true love for eternity in the afterlife. A reasonable person would choose family, but her circumstances were difficult at the time.

Joey wanted to know who her true love was, but all she would say was that he was Egyptian. The reincarnation made a guess that it was Atem or Seth. Jona said that it could be between the two, and then gave a sly devil smirk. Joey felt some naughty vibes came off of her. He felt tempted to ask if it was both, but blushed instead as her smirk grew.

Jona didn't want to tell him everything about her past yet since she wanted to take this slowly since it's been five thousand years since she had anyone else other than Pyrrhus.

Pyrrhus happened to be the name of her red eyes black dragon. It turned out that the red eyes black dragon card he held was the reincarnated version of her red eyes. It turned out that duel monsters souls are able to go through the duel disk system, but can only go as far as see what was in front of them and react with whatever characteristic traits they were given.

Joey, in fact had the red eyes black dragon reincarnated soul inside him when it is not played on the field, since when Jona was reborn, Pyrrhus went with her.

The blond found it unbelievable, but he had to admit that he felt an incredible, close connection to red eyes. The moment Rex showed him the card, he knew he just had to have it. And when it was played, his heart jumped wildly like it never had for any card. At Battle City when he had to give it away, he was truly upset that he even almost let Serenity down. When Atem won it back for him, he knew that red eyes needed to be with him, and he felt that the card agreed with him.

He didn't know if he was exaggerating, but Jona reassured him that he wasn't. She saw through his memories, and had been proud to see how far the two had went through together.

Joey felt extremely happy to hear how proud she was because it felt like a mother was telling her child that. It left a bitter sweet ache in his chest, and that ache had his own red eyes soar from the sky to comfort him with an affectionate nuzzle.

"I got to admit that meeting you was one of the sweetest things to happen to me. And I'm not exaggeratin'!" Joey gushed as he had his red eyes walk with him through the temple of Athena.

Jona had her Pyrrhus in a smaller size on her shoulder. A trick that she would teach Joey later in his future dreams. Despite being in a dream, which meant Joey doing it by imagination should be enough, his red eyes was its own soul which meant that his red eyes was like a pet from a virtual world where things needed to be taken step by step without using cheat codes.

The woman blithely smiled, "The same for me. I cannot get over how amazingly cute I had become."

"And I'm still jealous of how sexy I used to be. I mean I'm sexy, too, but you jus' take it to a whole otta level, y'know what I mean." And then Joey felt some sort of odd sensation on his lips. He touched them to feel them oddly flatten. "My lips feel weird."

"Must be someone placing something on your lips while you sleep." Jona gave an innocent smile that felt out of place at the moment for Joey.

Outside, Kaiba had given in to his thoughts that perhaps a kiss would wake up the blond once and for all. It was supposed to be a quick chaste kiss. However, he felt bewitched by the warmth and tingling the moment their lips touched. Joey's lips were kept not chapped thanks to Tea who thought that Joey might appreciate staying handsome. It was her strange way of consoling herself, but Kaiba didn't concentrate on that than what he was currently doing.

It felt so wrong, but it also felt so right. His lips on Joey's stirred up desire and hidden feelings within his chest that wanted him to deepen the kiss, but he restrained himself to simply putting lip upon lip and enjoy the warmth and tingling he felt right now.

In the inside, Joey was still confused, "Why would someone put something on my lips? I don't remember giving anyone a key to my apartment."

"You could be at the hospital." Jona supplied. "Maybe you slept for more than a day."

That did not sound right at all! "More than a day?! How long have I been here?"

"I honestly don't know. In dreams time passes differently. Sometimes weeks would pass within what felt like a day or two at least."

"Weeks?!" Joey panicked! He had to wake up!

Jona gave him a guilty apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I forgot. I was caught up with enjoying my time with you now that we're finally together. I hope to see you again in my next dream."

That hope made Joey settle his panic down a little, but he still had to get out! "Me too." He gave a grateful, honest smile, and then freaked! "But right now I need to wake up!"

"How about closing your eyes, click yours heels three times and think to yourself, 'There's no place like home.'." Jona was merely joking, but Joey took it seriously and did as he was told. If it worked for Dorothy, then it would work for him!

He closed his eyes shut, clicked his heels three times while chanting to himself, "There's no place like home!"

Kaiba leaned back to look down at Joey's slack face. He frowned to himself as he scolded himself for doing such a childish thing. He sighed, closed his eyes and turned away. He thought about leaving, but then he heard a groan. His eyes flew open, and he snapped his head to Joey so fast that he could've gotten whiplash!

Joey groaned again as his eyes slowly opened. He moved his body slightly on the bed as he felt a bit strained at the small of his back and tailbone from having lied down perfectly still for weeks. His eyes focused on the oddly shaped figure with brown, blue, peach and white that nearly matched the walls background. He recognized those colors in the way they were arranged. "Kaiba?" he whispered weakly.

Seto's heart impacted itself at the back of his ribs. What in the hell was happening now?! Did true love's kiss actually exist! Did he even truly love Joey?! He was too stunned and confused with how reality and fantasy was colliding itself together in his world, that he just did the first thing he could do instinctively!

He pulled Joey's pillow from under the blond, and smothered him with it! Joey screamed a muffled, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Seto didn't mean to do it. He just instinctively did what he would usually do and that was to terminate the cause of the problem. And that cause was Joey right now.

The blond rose its sleepy leg that jolted from panic to kick Seto away from him. Joey breathed and then sat up yelling, "WHY DE FUCK WAZ YA TRYIN' TA KILL ME?!"

Seto slowly stood up from the floor, straightened his suit and tie, and then said weakly, "You're awake."

"Yeah! Doesn't mean ya had de right ta smother me, ya psycho! What was dat for?!" Joey was staring at Seto incredulously. He can't remember what he did to deserve this!

The CEO ignored his anger. "You were in a coma for a week due to brain swelling, but it looks like you're alright now." Seto forced himself to sound even as he tried to breathe evenly, too.

Joey's chest fell as he felt a chunk of his limited lifetime was sawed off him! "A week?! Oh my god! Kiyoko's gonna kill me! A week dat I could have worked on is all gone!"

Seto sympathized with him, but he was far more disappointed. "Is that all that matters right now?"

"Uhm..." Joey immediately remembered his tutoring/date! "Oh shit! Mokuba!"

Kaiba felt a blood vessel burst. "Not just him! Who do you think had to be blamed for this?!"

"What?" The patient asked innocently. He had the habit of forgetting things when he wakes up from a trance or dream.

Kaiba growled. "You were in a coma for a week because I," He placed his palm on his chest as he bend down, leaned forward, and had his voice projected as he yelled. "hit you at the back of your daft skull! Do you know what you've been doing to me?!"

Joey blinked at him innocently. Kaiba gritted his teeth hard! He turned away from the blond, and projected his voice even louder, "Nevermind!" He grumbled to himself of how much of a clueless doofus the idiot was! He can't believe he kissed him! This idiot who had the gall to act as if a week of worry and angst didn't happen to him!

He sighed out, held his forehead on his palm, and then looked to the door that seemed very appealing at the moment. He needed to straighten his thoughts anyway. "I will inform the medical staff that you are awake. Here." He threw a cellphone at the boob. "Call the dorks you call friends, and leave me be."

"Fine! Leave! I'll call the others! At least, they won't try to smother me with my own pillow when I wake up! Although, there was that one time Tristan-"

"Not interested." Kaiba walked out of the room. His heart beated against his ears. What the fuck just happened?

Joey huffed, and used the cellphone that appeared to be his.

**"So this is what a phone looks like up close."** A woman said with her face up close beside his.

The reincarnation screamed, and leaped out of his bed. Jona stifled her laughter. She apologized. **"It seems that we are connected beyond the dream world, and I appear as a spirit unseen by all except you, my Joey."**

The woman stood beside him on the floor. She remained wearing her Greek princess dress with her long golden locks worn up in twists with her golden tiara to display her adopted royal heritage. Joey and her practically had the same face except she had her makeup on which had her appear far more mature and striking. No man would be able to approach her since she held an air of intimidation. However, when she smiled, it would welcome all who are children by age or heart.

Joey tried to touch her, and he was able to feel the fabric of her dress. The woman explained, **"It also seems that by sharing a conscience together, we are able to hold onto each other. And I can float."** She crisscrossed her legs on midair. **"As useful as this would be to catch you if you fall, but it's better if I do not help you since it may cause some widespread panic in your fame."**

"This is so cool!" Joey childishly snickered to himself. This was cool! He now has his own ancient spirit! "I can't wait to tell the others about you!" He quickly texted everyone that he was awake, and also sent a silly picture to show that he wasn't lying. It was faster that way since he wanted them all to know at once to meet him at the park to celebrate his awaken!

A lot of them texted at once with questions of if that is really okay or if he's really okay. Jona reassured him that because the red eyes black dragon's spirit is within him, he was sure to make a full recovery soon like he had done in the past.

Kiyoko called him to tell him that there was nothing special planned during the week that he had slept through, so there was no pressure of having to rush anything, and to enjoy his time. Joey told her that he really wanted her there so he could profusely apologize for scaring her, and promised to not get into fights anymore.

She tried to deny him, but he persuaded her, so she caved in to come.

So after the doctor check up (the doctor being baffled by the random recovery), Tea visited his room with a bag of clothes. She greeted him with tears and a bear hug, and then composed herself to smile brightly.

"I figured that after having a week of beauty sleep, you would want my help with your makeup!" She said cheerily. The two sat on the medical bed together. "That's if you want to cross dress. I also bought some guy clothes, too."

Joey grinned his trademark goofy grin. "Thanks Tea! I really appreciate the sentiment. But I think I wanna go with the guy clothes. I'd like to be just myself right now around you guys. The famous cross dresser Joey Wheeler can sleep for one more day."

The brunette smiled understandingly. "So hurry up and dress! Everyone else is going to the park early just to see you! You really gave us a scare when you went into a coma! What was it like?"

Joey smiled to the side where Jona was watching them from the corner. The woman had an amused expression on her face. They telepathically talked, _"Should I tell her now?"_

**"I believe that is best. From what I could tell from your lovely memories, she's the worry wart of your group."**

_"That's Tea, alright. She worries, and nags a lot like an annoying but also caring mom. And she totally has a crush on Yugi..." _Joey gave an expression that held a question of concern.

Jona sweetly replied,** "No. Atem was not my true love. However, my distressed heart beats wistfully for him since I couldn't help nor say my goodbyes to him during his battle with Zorc."**

_"Hey, you lived a sea away from him."_

**"Though I wish I had not been."**

"Joey?" Tea was concern about the sudden drop of silence between them.

"Huh." The blond turned his head to her. "Sorry. I was considerin' if I should tell you, but Jona thinks I should."

"Jona?" Tea said dubiously. Brows furrowed in concern.

Joey gave her another of his grins. "She's my ancient spirit! Just like how Atem was to Yugi, except this time it's different. Unlike Atem whose soul was in the millenium item, her soul was reincarnated into me!"

"What? Wait, slow down. What are you talking about?"

Joey explained of what happened during his coma with gestures and using the room as his stage. Tea listened with an astounded expression that didn't change from where she sat.

The blond expected her to be amazed, or baffled when he was done! However, he was met with a troubled expression. He was confused. "What's wrong, Tea? Don't you believe me?"

She forced herself to smile at him. "I do believe you, Joey," then her smile dropped instantly, "But you know what this could mean. What if it's some sort of destiny that you will have to fulfill with Jona, and put a lot of people in danger! Especially you!" Tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm still not over Atem leaving us. I-"

Joey felt a tug on his back, and then strangely felt lighter in weight. He suddenly didn't feel the need to breath. "Huh?" He found himself floating above the ground and intangible as he had his hand go through a wall next to him. He looked around to see Jona not in sight, yet his own body was walking towards the brunette.

Tea felt coarse, gentle hands on her arms. She felt both uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time. She knew it was Joey holding her, yet it wasn't Joey. The atmosphere was different. It wasn't bright and child-like. It felt more like a beautiful snowy night where she was cuddled in warm blankets in front of a roaring chimney fire. "Joey?" She looked up, and saw an uncharacteristic, soft, and endearing expression.

"Hello, Tea Gardner." Jona made Joey's voice sound deep and charming. It made the brunette before her shiver with delight. "I am Jona, princess of Athens. I understand that you fear for what will happen next from the pain you've felt before, but you must remember that despite how difficult the trials you and your friends had faced before, you had all found the light, and had your friendship nurtured beyond what mere friends are."

"But-"

Jona swiftly and gracefully took her hands in her hands. Her amber eyes never leaving hers. "But even with the temporary absence of one friend through a journey, you still have many to make, many to lose, but always remember brave and beautiful Tea Gardner, that despite the pain and grief, in the end, you will be greeted with light as long as you have faith."

Tea looked down, comprehended what she was told, and then wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She looked up to see the uncharacteristic mature expression the spirit made Joey's face do. She nodded, "Yes. I should be stronger."

Jona giggled. "You are already strong spiritually, Tea. What you need is to learn how to relax. I've been told that you love to dance. Joey and I would love to dance with you sometime before your departure to New York."

"I-I'd love that, too." She couldn't help but blushed. "Wow, you are not like Joey at all."

_"What's that supposed t'mean! I'm compassionate!"_ Joey yelled, but expectantly, he was ignored by Jona and not heard by Tea.

Jona giggled again. "No, but we fit like peanut butter and jelly."

Joey muttered,_ "I swear I get no respect!"_

The brunette mirthfully smiled. Then awkwardly asked, "So are you here with a mission?"

"None that I know of at the moment. I do have my memories unlike Atem, so I can reassure you that your friend's fate is not predetermined."

That relaxed the blue-eyed beauty somewhat. "Is there a certain time that you have to leave, though. I would love to get to know you before time is up. And I'm leaving for New York, so I-"

Jona spoke to stop her from babbling herself into depression. "There's plenty of time, and I shall not leave Joey's side too soon. And your generation has plenty devices to help keep you two in contact. There's also the addition of Joey being everywhere when his fame grows further beyond the years."

Tea couldn't help feeling dumb at the moment when the ancient spirit spoke with a lot of common sense. The woman then had Tea exit so Joey could get ready for his party. The teenager did so eagerly under her command.

Jona and Joey switched. The blond breathed gulps of air to remind himself of how it felt to have air in his lungs. He wasn't suffocating when he was pulled out of his own body, but the blond appreciated the feel of breathing. "Mind warnin' me before doin' that?"

Jona gave him an apologetic expression.** "I'm sorry. I hate to see a beauty in distress over me."**

Joey understood. He hated making others worry about him, too. He hated those worried expressions because it hurt his pride. He can take care of himself, and he would never mean to hurt anyone unless there were ultimatums of how one had to be hurt by him.

After changing, Joey got into his pick up truck that was sent by Seto, who took care of it, and drove the trio to the park where everyone had everything ready on three park benches.

Tristan, Yugi, Duke, Kiyoko, Ryou, Mr. Mutou, and Mokuba were there as expected. However, he was surprised to find Mai among them from wherever she left off to.

**"Maya."**

Joey suddenly felt himself overcome by a feeling he knew was grief. He understood of why Jona felt the way she did. Maya was her older sister back then, and it was obvious that she loved her so much by how she spoke fervently of her. The reincarnation felt her heart well up that even he ended up spilling tears uncontrollably.

"Joey?" Yugi approached him first when he saw the tears. "Are you okay?" He did a side glance which was directed at Jona who caught the look.

Joey wiped his tears away with the back of hand. "It's not me who's crying."

"What?" Duke found that incredibly weird. "What do you mean it's not you who's crying because you're the only person I see here who is."

"Yeah man." Tristan agreed. "What's wrong?"

Joey gave them a big grin. "There's something I gotta tell ya, and Kiyoko, you might be the only one who gets it so I'll explain it to ya a little better after I explain to these guys." His agent was confused, and got more confused when her client began explaining of what happened during the coma.

All of them seemed to understand perfectly which baffled her because she thought the duelist was experiencing some mental problems that aligned with split personalities or schizophrenia. She decided that even if the blond were to explain to her later, she wouldn't understand. So she decided not to bother understanding, and have him hide this from the world.

When Joey was done, his friends were amazed and worried. Though Yugi said cheerily, "That's awesome Joey!"

**"And you can see me."** Jona stood in front of the shorter male, bend forward in front of him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Yugi fell back with a crimson blush on his face. Joey went wide eyed as he yelled, "Yugi can see you?!"

"What?!" Everyone cried though their surprise wilted immediately since there were plausible theories to explain this.

The tri-colored haired teen gave a sheepish grin. "Yup. It looks like I can. It's a pleasure to meet you princess Jona. Might I add that you look really lovely."

"No fair!" Mokuba cried out. "I wanna see how she looks like, too!" The others agreed.

**"You could dress up like me."** Jona suggested to her reincarnation.** "We have the same face, and I can do my own hair and makeup. Finding a costume wouldn't be a problem."**

Joey agreed, "Hey, she said that I can just dress up like her. We pretty much have the same face."

"That would be wonderful," Ryou said. "But we didn't order your friend food for nothing. Let's enjoy ourselves first. You must be famished."

Due to all the excitement of Jona, Joey only realized now of how hungry he was that his stomach growled upset. He embarrassingly chuckled at everyone's amused smiles.

And so they enjoyed their meals on the soft grass so they could sit in a circle. Mokuba sat right next to him. Joey felt awkward because the young teen sat really close so he could place his hand on his for a few lingering seconds, and then retract it to eat. The blond knew that the black haired boy was just reminding him of their arranged relationship. It wasn't a romantic gesture, but a somewhat comforting one for Joey to know Mokuba still loved him in a way.

Mai sat on the other side of him and asked, "So why were you crying, Joey? You said it wasn't you so it must be Jona. Did she see some familiar faces?"

"Uhm," Joey looked to the spirit who was floating at the center of the circle. _"Should I tell them or you?"_

**"May you please do it. I'm afraid I may cry again if I were to speak to her."** The spirit floated over to the female duelist elegantly and then kneeled before her. An expression of pure, doting love focused completely on her. Her hand hovers slightly over the woman's own since she cannot touch anyone but Joey. She also turned that expression towards Tristan.** "Everyone else as well. Mai is my Maya. Mokuba is my Anpu. Tea is my Mana. Yugi is my Atem. Ryou is the corrupted thief. Your Tristan... Hoda remained a great loyal friend to the end of my death. We had our differences, but I love his genuineness."**

Joey nodded, _"Yeah, Tristan and me are the same. He was the first person who ever saw anything in a street punk like me. If it weren't for him, I would've went to rintama high, but he convinced me that domino high was betta. He always watched out for me. He's not the person I'd look to for motivation, but I know I can count on him to have my back on a physical fight. I didn't fend myself off all those gangs alone who got pissy just cuz I wore a skirt."_

Jona sighed sweetly, **"The first time that I met Hoda was when I was posing as a male streetrat along the streets of Egypt to see how the shadows of the city worked. The guards were loyal to their duties. However, none were as good as Hoda. I talked to him during his time of duty, and he shooed me off at first since he was as stiff as a wet log, but we were able to become friends after we had a dispute about the court system and the prisons. If the millenium items could take away the evil inside of someone, then why were there still cell prisoners? We debated, and I helped him on his duties so we could continue debating about other things, and then before I knew it, we were brothers."**

Joey understood that she meant that they became best friends, but they were as close as loving and protective brothers. The others were wondering of why it was taking Joey so long to answer, and Yugi replied that the two were talking.

The actor asked, _"Can Yug' hear my thoughts?"_

**"No. You have noticed that my lips haven't moved, haven't you?"** Her pink lips are closed as her hazel amber eyes practically spoke for her.** "We are speaking telepathically. And I believe you should answer their question about why my emotions had lead you to cry as well." **

The young man nodded, "Sorry about that. Jona was crying earlier cuz you look exactly like her big sister, Mai. We were siblings back then."

The group was shocked except for Kiyoko who just played along. "Wow," Tristan exclaimed, "It's a good thing you guys never dated huh! That would've been awkward as hell!"

"Did she know the pharaoh?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, she told me she knew him since she was a teenager. They're eight years apart, right..." Joey said questionably with a side look for confirmation, and then nodded, "Yeah, eight years apart, and Jona went to Egypt about three to ten times a year depending on whether Greece was good or not. She was actually supposed to marry Atem when he was going to be pharaoh, but we all knew what happened."

That left a pause for awkward amusement because Yugi was Atem's reincarnation and Joey was Jona's reincarnation. Their past lives were the opposite gender, so there was room to assume...

"So was Jona and Atem a thing?" Mai asked, "Or was it an arranged marriage?"

Joey looked to Jona for a right answer to say. He knew that Atem wasn't her true love, but he didn't knew the minor details. The princess answered him that it was an arranged marriage between true friends. Joey told them, and that put a warm smile on Yugi's face.

"So wait," Duke said, "So was the arrangement off, or did she marry the one who became pharaoh next after Atem? He was Seto's reincarnation right? How did that go?"

"I don't know if she did gets married or not, and she doesn't want to tell me yet. But she does have a true love from Egypt."

Mr. Muto had a contemplative expression on his face, so Joey asked if he had a question.

"Actually Joseph, I do. But I prefer not to ask unless princess Jona feels comfortable with giving more information. It's a rather...private question if I may say so myself." The man left himself to be an enigma.

Jona floated over to him with a twinkle in her eyes. Her lips moved, **"So you are reincarnated as well, Shimon Muran. Always by Atem's side to teach him the most important morals in life. But I'm glad to see that your perverted attitude hasn't influenced him."**

Yugi retorted, "Grandpa wouldn't influence me like that. He's a really swell guy."

His grandpa perked up to having been talked about. "She's talking about me? Man, I wish I could see how you truly look right now unlike the portraits of you in urns! This whole time I thought you were a brunette by the black paint used for your hair, but you're actually a blond! It's a great discovery to make on the greatest princess ever known!"

"Greatest princess?" Tea cocked her head curiously like the others.

Yugi's grandpa covered his mouth as if he told a secret, but then he quickly removed to clear his throat and then say, "Truth is I know a bit about princess Jona. But you kids must keep this an absolute secret! If you tell anyone, then I shall curse you all!"

The kids found that doubtful, but then really wanted to know so promised not to tell anyone.

The old man cleared his throat again, and then revealed, "Every archeologist, even Pegasus, knows about her, but she's not put into a history book or even on the internet since there was little known about her existence at all. So the story of princess Jona is practically a well-kept secret between true archeologist! The only thing known about her was that she was a princess of Athens who was sent to Egypt on a mission of peace. However, her existence is doubtful, despite having been the sister of Queen Maya, considering that we could not find her grave. If she had married Pharaoh Seth, then she should have been buried in a tomb next to him. There are only two urns in existence. One that depicts her journey to Egypt to bring peace. And the other depicts her death. From what can be seen from the urn, Jona died by the crushing powerful blows between dark and light duel monsters. Whom was leading the war are not known, but it was clear that Jona sacrificed her own life in order to negate both attacks."

"But why negate them?" Mokuba asked. "Why didn't she help the light side?"

"That's what I would like to know, but unless Jona is comfortable, I'll ask her that question later." The grandpa crossed his arms to give a firm nod of his head.

Joey noticed that Jona looked troubled when she floated away to sit in front of him and Mai. _"Did it bring bad memories, Jona?"_

The woman didn't move her lips. **"Yes. But I'm alright. Thanks to your memories, I know Egypt and Greece prospered."**

_"And Atem is with everyone now in the afterlife. Everyone ended up great, and you'll be with them, too. I believe that whatever the afterlife is, you will be with your family and true love because how can a place call itself paradise when it can't give you what you want."_

**"Encouraging words, Joey."** She kissed his cheek. **"I appreciate your wisdom."**

_"Just being a friend."_ Both blonds shared a moment of glee with each other for the afterlife waiting for them.

Then Ryou thought that since the food is nearly gone, they should try dressing Joey to give them a close picture of how Jona looks like. Kiyoko had to leave to do work. Joey promised to send her a picture and explained the situation to her, but she reasoned that it didn't matter since she was a logical person. The blond actor knew well by what she meant since a certain psycho CEO was the same.

So on, the group went to a store where the girls and Joey and Yugi looked for the perfect chiton dress and sandals that looked closest to what Jona was wearing. When they found it, they moved to the jewelry section for a tiara.

When they got what they needed, they headed to Mai's duplex apartment, and Joey used her room to do his own makeup and hair since Jona could possess him and do it herself. And while the woman was fixing up Joey, she began to use his voice to sing.

_"Wow, so that's how I sound when I sing good!"_ Joey felt giddy as he floated over her and watched her put his thick mid-length blond hair in twists. One can definitely tell that he wasn't going to suffer from thin hair and balding by how rich and thick his hair looked like now.

"I can feel it in your lungs that you haven't sang like this. We need to practice on strengthening them, and have you control them to make yourself sound more presentable while in the mean time you could teach me how to cook. I have not eaten for generations if you haven't noticed."

_"Wanna try the modern greek food? I can whip something fast and easy for ya to learn! And we can make lots of food since my stomach is a bottomless pit!"_

Jona giggled with his voice which made him sound husky and charming. The spirit began applying makeup. They bought kohl makeup, so she used the eyeliner to create a thin precise rimmed line. "I would love that Joey. You should know my Joey, in ancient Greece, women abstained from using too much makeup. To put on lipstick or more meant that you were a prostitute. Natural beauty and a big bottom was smiled upon."

She began dressing herself in the clothing, and then stood in front of a body length mirror. "Perfect."

_"Are you sure? Cuz you have boobs."_

"I suppose Pyrrhus can help. Pyrrhus?" Then suddenly her shadow wrapped around her before giving the male's body what looked like a real set of breasts! Joey was dumbstruck. The woman explained, "Pyrrhus is my fused duel monster partner, so he can manipulate his shape to fit mine."

_"So red eyes and me can do that!"_

"Only in a duel with a certain set of cards. You did not go through the experience that I have which I am thankful for, yet due to that, you have limited sets of abilities that you can do with your own red eyes unless you have died."

_"What?! Aw, man! But I don't wanna die! And what if it doesn't work?!" _The child-like reincarnation moped with his legs and arms crossed above the air.

"Simply be grateful for being together." The princess supplied.

The third ranked duelists crossed his arms behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling as he thought of red eyes. He heard his dragon screech within his heart. His dragon's flame warming his chest._ "And I am. I love red eyes, but it would've been so cool if I could create my own boobs instead of relying on fake ones!" _Joey fondled his own chest to sadly find it slightly flat. He had muscle but they weren't round and soft!

"But you certainly still have the butt. This butt would've put you in Aphrodite's favor." The blond turned around to ogle their butt that had gave the dress a curve. She stood sideways, bend down to have her palms rest against her knees to see the roundness at its full bloom.

Then there was a knock. "Are you done in there, yet?" Tristan shouted from behind the door.

"Yes!" Jona shouted back, and then faced Joey. "Would you like to escort me, my darling?"

The young man smirked as he stood beside her. She rose her forearm slightly for Joey to take with his. The two sauntered out of the room where everyone looked right at her to see her dressed almost accurately.

Everyone was at awe by how stunning their friend looked, but what caught their attention the most were his boobs!

Mai had seen breasts from fake to real, and felt a bit hysterical to see what looked impossibly real to her eyes! "Are those real?!"

Jona put her hands on the male's hips. "Not at all. I simply used my Pyrrhus to give this body the shape of my own breasts." The low sexy tone that came out of that tenor voice made it obvious to the others that it was the spirit talking to them. She smirked directly at Mokuba, full knowing of his relationship with her reincarnation. "Are they to your liking?"

The black-haired teen blushed hotly, and was thankful that no one caught him. He mentally beat himself to remember that Joey and him were just dating so they didn't end up foolishly dating the wrong people! But now he felt his heart beating fast and his face heated.

Mr. Muto seemed to be the one who was the most excited because he was running around Jona like a child to look at every angle. "I-is this really really how you looked like in the past?! Wow, this is ground-breaking discovery! The great princess Jona! I must tell Hawkins! It's going to blow his mind! Yugi, you better be taking lots of pictures from every angle!"

"R-right." Yugi had his cellphone out and excused himself as he was circling her as well.

Jona patted the old man's head. "You may go ahead and tell all your other friends, but please do warn them to not bother me and my Joey too much with tedious questions. I will only answer their questions through you of course."

"Really?!" The old man jumped in excitement, but then that threw his back. "ARGH! My back!"

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried out while the others laughed.

"Don't worry, I got it." Jona did a quick strike with her hand.

"I'm cured!" The man stood up all rejuvinated. "You are a goddess, princess Jona!"

"Thank you, Solomon Muto." She made Joey's face give a serene expression that had hearts in the room thumping.

Duke then announced, "As fun as this all is, I need to get back to work."

Tristan immediately offered, "I'll go with you." And then he realized something. "Oh right, we forgot to tell them!" By the look on his face, it was something big.

_"Tell us?"_ Joey took back his body. "Tell us what?" Everyone noticed the switch since the comforting and motherly atmosphere changed to a more lighter child-like one.

"Should I tell them, or you?" The brunet asked his green-eyed hot boyfriend.

"Doesn't matter. But I think you should considering that you did the last time." Duke did forgive his taller boyfriend, but he was holding the brunet to it to not do it again.

Tristan understood, and then wrapped his arm around Duke as he declared, "We're getting married next year!"

"What?!" Everyone said, but Joey's own was the loudest! He spluttered, "Youguysaregettingmarried?! When did this happen?! Wait! Were you planning to get married even when I was in the coma?! Who was going to be your best man?!"

"Calm down." Duke ordered. "We weren't going to get married unless you stayed in a coma for more than five years, but now that you're awake, we can get married early. It just makes sense since we love each other, we tolerate each other, our family and friends accept our relationship, we barely fight at all, even if we did, we figure out without all that drama, and Tristan decided to take on the job of being my bodyguard after going through some classes."

Tristan then helpfully summarized and added to it, "In short, we're in love, so getting hitched, and you're all invited to the wedding. We're gonna have it at New York where Joey's tour ends next year, so Tea can make it!"

"Aw, thanks guys!" The brunette felt fortunate to have such loyal friends!

Joey then wrapped his arm around Tristan's neck with a big grin, "Congratulations buddy! So who's gonna be your best man?"

"Of course it's you man, but you have to promise to let me be your best man for your wedding."

"Sure! I won't let you down! Sorry Yug'."

The tri-colored hair teen cheerily smiled. "That's okay, guys. Though I would love to have Joey to be my best man, too, when I get married." He then blushed a crimson red. "And it'd be no surprise if it'll take place in New York, too."

Tea blushed a crimson red as well.

Everyone's eyeswidened except for Mr. Muto, Ryou, and Joey who's lost at the discreet news.

"No way! You and Tea are dating!" Tristan shouted.

"What?" The blond actor was finally shocked and then felt some sort of small lump finally taken off his shoulders! "Are you serious?! Yugi finally did it?! You confessed?! Was everyone getting hitched while I was in the coma?!"

Yugi awkwardly laughed. "It just sort of happened."

Tea explained, "Yugi here was trying to cheer me up, and then he built up the courage to confess to me."

"Aw, so I'm the reason you two are finally together! Don't I feel special! Maybe I should go into a coma again, and see what happens next. Who knows, maybe someone, even Kaiba, will get a girlfriend!"

Tristan snorted, "As if that's ever going to happen. I mean seriously. The guy is a walking cyborg. I even bet he's a virgin!"

"He's not, though." Joey blurted. Everyone stared at him. Including Mokuba. Especially Mokuba. He's right there, staring at his boyfriend so hard that he's practically using his mind to psych punch him or poke him really hard. Jona was just intrigued.

The actor realized what he just said, and quickly tried to recover the situation, "I-I mean, he told me when we were talking back at that Halloween ball! It just came up! There's nothin' weird about that!" Mokuba was now looking at him with a strange look that just screamed, 'Oh god, my mind wants to go there, but my whole entire being says no.' The boy tried hard not to picture Joey dealing with an experience Kaiba teaching him the ways in bed. No. No matter how much Mokuba wants Seto to be with Joey, he was not going to fantasize about it.

"Seto's not a virgin." Duke tried the fact on his tongue. It tasted of mild interests. "One learns new things when Joey's around. I'm really glad that you woke up, man." They grabbed each others hands in a manly way as the CEO was making his way out.

"You, too. Bye Tris'." The two did a fist bump.

Yugi and the others except Mai had to leave as well. They all gave him a big hug while Mr. Muto gave him a handshake and wise words to be careful next time like a responsible and caring adult. Joey truly felt grateful for that since Mr. Muto was one of the very few older men that he's had to be proud of him when his father couldn't be there for him.

"Bye, gramps. And don't mind sending me a list of questions. I'll answer them on email and have Yugi send it to you if you're still slow on the new technology."

"Hey, I might be old, but I can get by the times unlike you whippersnappers!" The old man grinned. "And I definitely will send you a whole bunch of them! And I don't mind if you answer little by little. It'll just make me more excited by the minute in my life for when I get them! And princess Jona can finally be acknowledged as not just a mythical character!"

Jona asked Joey for permission for his body. The male blond granted it to her, so she took over, and then told the old man sweetly, "It will be a pleasure to be revived among the names of my love ones who remain immortal by word."

"You can count on me to make sure of that. Or I'll try before my last beating heart." Solomon gave a wink, and then left.

That left Mai, Joey and Jona alone in the apartment. "Joey..." The older duelist started.

Joey returned to his body. "Yeah, Mai?"

The woman gave him a smirk. "I don't wanna get all mushy on you, but I'm happy to know that we were sisters back then. I know I have the looks for a queen, but I can't see a traveler like myself to stay in one place and handle political snobs or dictators."

Jona took over, "And that was how Maya was, sweet Mai. She never liked her predetermined role. However, she learned to accept it in time. She had her agnorasis and perpetiea to accomplish doing so."

"By the sound of your tone, Jona, you aren't going to tell me more. Am I right?"

"Yes. It's too soon for me to share such memories, but I will tell you and Joey this, we have a third sister. Her name was Selene. The past incarnation of Joey's younger sister, Serenity."

_"What? No way! How many siblings do you have?"_

**"Three, Joey. But I will tell you of my third one when the time is right."**

Mai smirked wider. "Huh, so I'm the only one out of this family." Realizing what she said, her smirk turned into a reluctant sad smile.

Jona quickly comforted her. "I supposed the fates decided to give you the privilege to finally travel without held down for the sake of family, or feel guilty over leaving them." She took one of Mai's hands to place her cheek upon her palm. An enamored smile gracing her features. "Is this relationship not preferable?"

The female traveler smiled softly. Joey rubbed his eyes for a moment because this was the first time he saw Mai ever smile so softly before. Jona really knew how to melt people. Yet, that soft smile soon turned into a confident smirk. "My, Jona, may I say that you are one hell of a woman. And you're right. If I had been born with those two, and been part of that messy divorce, it would've been one hell of a life I couldn't be satisfied living in. Not that living the life I had before meeting this blockhead was all that great..." Then that smirk faltered to a frown as her brows furrowed by regret.

Joey took his body and placed his palms on Mai's cheeks. "Hey Mai," The woman knew it was him now. "Don't think back to that stuff. It's all in the past, and you'll always be my friend no matter what."

The woman looked into his determined eyes to see that unwavering flame. Mai cursed herself for letting herself fall to depression so easily. She shook it off, and then hugged the goofball. "It's really nice to see, Joey. I swear, if we could fall in love with each other, not that I want to, and I had to chose between you and Valon, it'd definitely be you. However, if you still want him..."

Joey went red. "NO! I don't want that biker street punk! And he's straight!"

"He's bisexual."

"Wha..."

"So you still got a chance!" Mai left all her supporting cheer up in the atmosphere between them. A cheer that Joey definitely didn't want at the moment!

"Shut up! I don't like him! I already told you that I said that so the girls at school would get off my back about Kaiba!"

"Whatever you say hun." She winked at him. Jona stifled her laughter as she fell in love with the situation. Her and Maya were somewhat similar. Mai acted a lot like Maya except the woman was far more vicious due to her frustrations to being a royal. Jona was able to travel unlike her due to being the second oldest daughter which gave her far more freedom from being expected to be queen, and the lectures of their mother.

Jona was open to taking the queen title herself. However, their mother was against it, and Selene didn't have the traits to be a queen for Greece. So Maya was left burdened to be a queen until her old age death. But now, here she was. Reincarnated into a free-spirited, strong woman. She thanked any of her many gods of who was responsible for reincarnation.

After the dispute, Joey left to his own apartment to see that it needed a few dusting since it was left alone for over a week from cleaning. He would do that tomorrow. His work was to start again by next week where Kiyoko had him model for another magazine who was going to ask him more trivial questions about himself.

And then his phone rang. He checked the caller I.D. to see that it was Mokuba calling. Jona had excused herself to go fly around Domino City with Pyrrhus. It turned out that unlike Atem who was held to one spot due to the millennium puzzle, she had the freedom to move around like a ghost without boundaries.

And so after she left, Joey answered as he plopped down on his bed. "Yo, Mokuba! Sorry about our date last week."

"It's okay. You had a valid reason." The kid joked. "Anyway, I figured that we could talk in private like this. I still have questions if you don't mind."

"Shoot, kid."

Mokuba was peeved. "I'm not a kid." He sulked. "You should know better than to call your boyfriend a kid."

Joey felt a weird tingle on his back as if someone placed a tech bug on his clothes and was hearing into his conversation and would kill them when they realize that he's dating a minor. But the blond felt like teasing the punk. "Then stop acting like it."

"How am I acting like a kid?!"

"By shouting like that!"

"I'm not shouting!" Mokuba pouted angrily. Joey was playing with him. He grumbled, "Stop teasing me. I'm trying to be serious."

The blond stopped himself from letting out even a chuckle. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

Mokuba knew that was a dishonest apology, but nothing to argue over about so he accepted it. "So I knew that Seto was the first one to see you wake up. How did that go?"

Joey grimaced. He did not want to think about that morning. And why was Kaiba there at such an early time? Didn't he work early? Today wasn't a school day where he felt like he had the liberty to skip school, and not feel subjected to go to work. The actor groaned, but also felt strangely happy that he was the one who was there. It meant that Seto actually visited him when he didn't have to. Yeah, it was out of guilt, but Kaiba and guilt don't add up, so Joey felt special to have what seemed unlikely to happen, it had happened to him.

"Not very good, Mokuba. He tried to smother me with my pillow when he saw me wakeup!"

"What?" The younger Kaiba could not picture that happening. Yeah, Seto can be cold, but he's not one to pull a cruel thing like that. Even if it was a joke.

"Y'heard me! He tried to smother me! That jerk! When I see him, he's gonna get an earful out of me!"

"I'm sure he just panicked because he really didn't expect you to wake up so soon."

"That doesn't give him an excuse to attempt to kill me!"

Mokuba knew that this wasn't going to get anywhere so was going to let his boyfriend and brother figure out this themselves. So he changed topic, "So I guess you aren't going to tell Seto about Jona. He would just think you're crazy anyway."

Joey snorted, "It's Kaiba. He still doesn't believe Atem was an ancient Egyptian pharaoh spirit who had come back to the living after five thousand of years to save the world. I don't think he will believe me when I tell him that because of his briefcase, I suddenly opened a door that connected me to my past self, Jona, who is a Grecian princess of Athens who lived around the same time around his past self and Atem's time."

"It does sound a bit crazy if you hear it from a common stranger's perspective."

"But Kaiba's not a common stranger. He's a narrow-minded asshole who won't believe in anything that he can't figure out. It's the same for all smart asses and control freaks. In this case, your brother is both."

"Okay. Okay. You're still talking about my older brother, Joey."

"Sorry. I'm still pissed about the attempted murder. I should sue him!" Joey was just joking. "There are cameras in that hospital and witnesses who heard me scream! I can do this!"

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So what is Jona doing now?"

"She's flying around Domino City with Pyrrhus to take in the sights as spirits, so they won't be seen and cause a scene or anything."

"She can do that?" Mokuba meant the part of her being able to leave Joey's side at a longer range than usual.

"Yeah. She's a ghost who was released when I opened the door and I'm the only one who can touch her."

"No fair! I wanna see her like you and Yugi can! I'm your boyfriend! Shouldn't I have have perks?!" The pre-teen whined.

Joey rolled his own eyes. "Hey, you can get to know her better at our next date. I'm gonna be busy for the next two weeks to get my popularity status up again. And Tristan's birthday is on April 19. So somewhere on the twenties."

"Sorry, no good. Since you're awake, Seto planned to do the charity gala that we were supposed to do this week. I guess we'll just have to wait on May, but then you'll have to be working on final exams and prom and all that stuff."

"Do you want to come as my date for prom then? It won't be that weird since the media knows we're friends. We can just play it as me wanting to spend time with all my guy friends, and I won't get jealous if you wanna flirt and dance with some hotties." Joey really wasn't going to be jealous. However, when he remembered about their plan for the charity gala, his heart sank. Kaiba wouldn't come to the prom, but he would spend the night with his soulmate.

"That sounds nice." Mokuba interrupted his depressing thoughts. "But if it comes to slow dancing, I'm slow dancing with you."

Joey snorted at the thought of slow dancing with someone shorter than him. Mokuba had grown an inch taller but he was still two inches shorter. "Whatever you say squirt." Mokuba growled loudly. Joey just grinned. The blond rolled onto his side as he breathed in contentment. "Where are you now?"

"I'm at home snacking on chips."

Joey moaned at the idea of eating again.

Mokuba held back a snort of his own. Unknown to him, Seto Kaiba had entered the kitchen for a snack, but then he heard his little brother teased, "What? Does that turn you on? Food."

The blond shrugged, and replied, "So what if it is? A way to a man's heart is through his stomach y'know."

"I'll remember that when I decide on our anniversary gift. How about on our next date, whenever that is, we'll go to an all-you-can-eat-buffet that has a great view over Domino city. We'll laugh and chat, and then afterwards, we'll go out on a walk but if it's raining we'll-"

"If it's not too hard, we can still go out on that walk. Enjoy the rain. Have a cheesy kiss." Joey was just playing along for giggles.

"If you want that. But if it's raining hard, then I'll take you to Kaiba land so I can take you to the Kaiba space dome, and we'll lie down on a tempurpedic bed as we watch the stars, planets and a lot of other pretty, cool space stuff happen. And if you get hungry again, you animal, I'll have pastry desserts and marshmallows at the ready for you."

"I'd like to have the devil chocolate cake which I'll have the chocolate frosting on my finger and have it on your nose, and you'd have to try and lick it off with your tongue." Joey snorted at how corny he felt at the moment.

"I'd like to see you try that, too."

"Hey, I can lick my nose unlike you shortstuff!"

"Stop with the short comments! You don't like it when people give you pet names so stop with that already."

"Alright! I'm sorry! Can't help blurting out these words."

"Hmph. Now you just ruined the mood."

"Aw, don't say that. I love you my snookums bear."

Mokuba snorted, "I love you, too, Joey."

His older brother behind him, who had been listening amusedly this whole time, froze. Seto could not believe of what he had just heard. He wasn't an idiot to doubt his hearing, so he knew that Mokuba had just said that he loved Joey. The brunet watched as his little brother hung up the phone after saying goodbye for whatever reason that Wheeler had to do.

Mokuba still remained clueless to his big brother being behind him since he was now playing a game on his phone while eating his chips.

Seto could not get a word out. He wanted to question, Mokuba! But he was too shocked, and needed time to arrange his thoughts because something completely brain bawling confusing was stirring up inside! He hated having emotions that went off his range to comprehend so he quickly walked away.

._._._.

_Seven year old Atem was sitting at the table where the king of Athens, King Kleophas, was speaking with his father about a formed alliance. The boy listened to them men speak as if they were long time friends when the truth was that this was the first time that they met. He watched everyone at the table or standing behind his father with an observant eye._

_His father was sitting at the end of the table. The king of Athens was at his left while he was at his right. Beside him was the five high priest. The sixth one, priest Shimon, was standing beside his father so he may give advice and inform of any events that had been slipped from the pharaoh's ear._

_The people beside the king of Athens was his family. His wife, Queen Kalligeneia, was deceptively beautiful with her auburn tied up with her crown, purple eyes striking due to her makeup, and she was oddly pale like a ghost in comparison with his people's complexion._

_The next person was eighteen year old princess Maya with her husband, general Nikola. General Nikola's hair was fascinating to look at since the brown locks stuck up like his but far more wildly. He was the only one among the group who had blue eyes while the rest not looked upon yet had brown eyes._

_Atem looked at the second princess, princess Selene, who had auburn hair like her mother, but brown kind eyes like her father. She was the same age as him, and looked very pretty to him. But he was not very interested in her in a romantic way. He doubted he'd feel any different if they were to grow up._

_And then there was a man standing next to the king who was the speaking about plans and such for the treaties. It turned out that the Athenians had a government that they call democracy where anyone could be a leader of a certain issue, but they had to win the people's approval first. The monarchy was simply the ones who would make sure that decisions were to be made fair and have it written on stone or parchment._

_At the end of the meeting, Atem could tell that it was obvious that the two kings were able to come upon a good solution for both of their countries which involved with the nile for the sake of trades and improving economy._

_"How about our children get to know each other?" The king suggested. "In the future, they're the ones who'll have to uphold our treaty. If they do not like each other now, they have plenty time to learn to tolerate each other in time."_

_His father chuckled, "I love your humor, King Kleophas."_

_"As I to you for your good sense of it, pharaoh Aknamkanon!"_

_"And must I say that you have such beautiful daughters, but I heard that you had three. Where is your third daughter?"_

_"Jona?" The man gave a hearty chuckle. "She ran off during the morning to greet her friends."_

_"She has friends here in Egypt?"_

_"Of course! My daughter had been traveling the seas since she was six! She began going alone when she was eight."_

_"Isn't that dangerous?"_

_"Not for my Jona. She's a warrior. She had traveled the seas along with my cargo boats, and had always come back with such fascinating stories! I got to know more about your city more than I expected. That's why I knew that when the issues of alliances came, I knew I could trust you first."_

_"Then I would love to meet your daughter."_

_Atem noticed the queen's face darken when the pharaoh spoke those words. She used her tongue, "There really is no need to meet her. You have far more important duties to attend to than to meet some seafarer girl."_

_That gave her strange looks from his father, his priests and himself._

_The king cleared his throat. He remedied the situation, "And we have no idea where she could be right now. But if she were to leave Egypt, she would tell me first, so let's hope that you may have your chance._

_That chance was going to happen soon as Jona was running around the streets as a man. "Jono!" Hoda shouted as the two ran after a man who they caught about to murder another man for his wife who planned it with the killer. "Be careful!"_

_The woman leaped from a sack of rice and then ran across the roofs of houses before leaping up into the sky to land her foot onto the killer. The man was knocked out. "K.O.!" She shouted and hooped in her deep manly voice._

_"Would you kindly keep that down, streetrat?" A young voice quipped at her. She looked to the sound to see a thirteen-year-old Seth. "People actually prefer the quiet silence after a hard day from work unlike a lazy filth like you."_

_Jona resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Seth was kind, but to a point. He still held himself to a high standard among others due to knowing that he was a genius. He hates streetrats since he believed them to simply be lazy people who has no one to blame but themselves. That was true, but to a point. There are others who have been wronged by the people they trusted, or they have grown up without direction._

_The fifteen-year-old did not despise him for his attitude since she knew the story about him losing both his parents. The loss of his mother was far more tragic since his village was raided. However, she knew that that sort of tragedy didn't give the boy an excuse from being disciplined. It was what he needed, but she wasn't the one to give it to him since she had her own duties to attend._

_Though, she gave him a smirk. Her face was dirty by soot that she applied on her own face, and she covered herself in rags to not be identified. "I am sorry oh great Set." She gave him a mock bow. That made the kid snort and reluctantly smiled. She approached him and asked with mock humbleness, "Can I ruffle your hair with my hand my future priest?"_

_"You may not." Seto gave a disgusted expression which made her silently laugh._

_"I'm gonna give you one anyway!" She ran her soot cover hands through his hair, and ruffled it._

_"Hey! Don't treat me like a kid! I am a man now!" Seth glared at her when he was able to remove her hand. "And streetrats like you shouldn't be touching the commoners! Who knows what diseases you have!"_

_"Whatever. But I should get something out of making you smile." The woman dressed like a poor man grinned down at him._

_Seth crossed his arms and huffed, "What smile?"_

_"Why did the man not want his wife swimming in the nile?"_

_The pre-teen arched an eyebrow at this, but answered anyway. "Because she can't swim?"_

_Jona's grin widened, "No. It's because he didn't want the fishermen to mistake her for a hippo."_

_Seth stared at her, and tried not to smile, but then he gave in and smiled. "Alright, you got me. Here." He gave her a silver coin._

_"Thank you oh great Set." She bowed, walked away and then put the silver coin into a beggar's bowl._

_Seth saw this and was confused, and thought that the streetrat, Jono, was just too stupid to realize that he needed that coin to survive. He saw the guard, Hoda, run towards him, and complain about running off without him. The brunet watched them bicker before leaving for his studies._

_Jona ignored Hoda's complaints, and said out of the blue, "I wonder how my dad's and your pharaoh's meeting is going."_

_"Don't change the subject, and shouldn't you be there?!"_

_"You're absolutely right, Hoda. So arrest this man and the victim's wife for questioning and court. I have to go!" She ran off._

_"Hey wait! Jono!"_

_She giggled as she ran like a free spirit. She reached the palace, and snuck in as she removed her rags and wiped her face away by using the ponds water in the palace garden. She heard footsteps approach her as she washed her face. _

_"Jona?" She heard a sweet, young girl say._

_She looked over her face, and smiled sweetly at the two kids. One that was her little half-sister and the other assumed to be the future pharaoh, Atem._

_Atem was surprised to find the missing princess before him._

_When she faced them, he saw her as beautiful. Her blond hair cascaded down like liquid gold over her shoulders. Her eyes gleamed like amber stones that were painted with stories. She was also well endowed like her mother and older sister, but she was a bit thicker, not in a chubby way. It looked like muscles as if she had worked out like a man._

_"Hey, Selly! Is this your future lover?" The teenager joked._

_Selene showed her a bewildered expression. "No." She replied forthrightly. "Our dads just wanted us to get to know each other. Where were you? The pharaoh wanted to meet you."_

_"Surely, just for politeness." Jona shrugged one shoulder, and then grinned at Atem. "So great next pharaoh, know any good games?"_

_"Games?" The was a random topic to talk about between distant royals._

_"Yeah. You kids must be bored out of your minds from the meeting, so let's play a game!" Jona turned towards a bush, and called out, "Hey! I know you're there! Got a ball with you!"_

_"You knew I was here?!" Mana popped out from the bushes._

_"Of course I knew. You made so much sounds like a hippo."_

_"Hey! I'm not that loud! My prince and your sister couldn't hear me!"_

_"That's cuz they weren't payin' attention! So got a ball with you?"_

_Mana glared at her with a pout shortly, and then replied, "Yeah, but you got to say please!"_

_"Please!" Jona gave her brightest grin which got the little girl to smile brightly back._

_"Okay!" She said some magical gibberish. But instead of a ball popping out, a large, poisonous snake appeared instead. The children screamed when the snake struck out after them._

_"Prince!" A male teen, Mahad, shouted._

_They thought that they were too late, but then the snake's head was grabbed by the head, and was left helpless in the the grip. "You really need to learn your magic spells correctly." Jona said frankly as she threw the snake far. "Here." The blond said gibberish, and a ball appeared before them._

_"Whoa, you can do magic, too?!" Mana grabbed for the ball to feel its authenticity._

_Jona placed her hands on her hips. Eyes gleaming with mild pride. A perfect picture of humility in front of the egyptian prince. "Your country's not the only place who knows how to do magic."_

_"Prince!" Mahad called out again in panic, and spotted Atem simply standing unharmed. "Are you and the princess alright?"_

_"Yes, Mahad. Thanks to the brave princess Jona."_

_"Princess Jona?" Mahad looked to the only person he didn't meet before to be amazed to meet the missing Athenian royal. He quickly bowed. "Princess Jona! It's an hono-"_

_"Yeah, yeah, no need for pleasantries around me." The teenager interrupted. "I'm not your traditional princess."_

_"It's true." Selene looked up at her sister with twinkling eyes. "My sister fought in a war when another country threatened our city. She' one of the best soldiers."_

_"A princess fighting in a war?" Atem was greatly intrigued. "Isn't it a man's role to fight for his country?"_

_Jona answered, "It's expected of a man to go to war, yet anyone who is willing to lay down his or her life for her country is open to do so." She took the ball from Mana, "So, who's up for a game?!"_

_The children and teenagers played together while the king, queen, pharaoh and the priest watched them from afar._

_"She's quite an odd child." The pharaoh commented without the intention to be offensive. "Did she truly go to war, King Kleophas?"  
_

_"Yes. She snuck away into the army as a man, and bought our country to victory. Everyone was surprised to discover her true identity when she stood up to be acknowledged for her bravery!"_

_The queen snapped, "She made us worry needlessly, and risk her life without a care for our word."_

_"You would have told her to leave, anyway." quipped the king._

_Maya frowned as she watched her half-sister be a child. A dangerous envy in her eyes._

Jona stared at the ancient egyptian tablets that told the story of Atem and Seth's prophecy. She sat there with Pyrrhus behind her so she could lie back and reminisce.

"My past is so colorful. Princess, bastard, warrior, queen, monster, friend , sister, daughter...mother." She stood up, pressed her fingertips against her lips and pressed each of her kissed hands onto the two men on the tablet. "I love you...And I'm sorry."

._._._.

A/N: Yeah, just putting the layout of who Jona is. She's gonna play more of a mother or conscience role for Joey. Her own story will come out in little stories in between when it's appropriate.


	10. Chapter 10

Kaiba calmed down a few hours after hearing his little brother say 'I love you' to Wheeler who woke up from a coma through inexplainable means. He figured that it was just coincidence that he kissed Joey at the same time that the blond decided to wake up. And that Mokuba wasn't actually dating Joey. They were just affectionately teasing each other over the phone.

He was satisfied by these logical thoughts that he returned to his usual stoic self.

However, there was one thing that bugged him incessantly.

He kissed Joey. He kissed Joey Wheeler on the mouth. He knew that he may have been desperate at the moment, so he felt deeply ashamed of himself for displaying weakness, even though there was no one to witness it.

He was sure that he wasn't in love with the idiot. It was just guilt playing tricks on his heart.

However, when he went to school, he saw the blond walking idly across the hallway with his fanclub around him. Seto felt himself become short of breath as he stared into those hazel orbs accidentally. Joey glared aflamed with indignation at him momentarily before smiling at one of his fans to answer her question.

The brunet trailed down his focus to the male's lips. He remembered of how soft and warm they were. The CEO tried not to imagine of how hot they would feel if the blond was to reciprocate if they had the chance to kiss again. He mentally berated himself for doing that; despite the fact that he's been having sex dreams of the blond.

Although, those dreams were different now. It felt like if he thought sexually of the actor, he'd be actually putting more sentimentality. He would not simply dream of the blond feeling pleasure, but something more. Something skin deep and terrifying when the dreamed male began to speak words of love.

He had whores who did that during intercourse, and Seto would ignore them. Yet, if he would dream of Joey saying those words, he'd feel flustered and harder than usual. It was like a new, uncomfortable, yet addicting high when he would masturbate in the shower.

While he was having this complication during class, Joey was writing in his notebook.

_He doesn't dare smile at me during class_

_Cuz he's an ass_

_He has no idea that I'm dating his brother_

_It's not love, but it helps ward my heart from strangers_

_Including friends_

_I bet you're wondering who, but this is where the poem ends_

Joey knew that poem was mediocre compared to his last ones, but it was a fresh start to write poems with more meaning.

Jona looked down at the poem, and then looked over at Seto. She had noticed the brunet glancing at Joey with some odd expressions that she's familiar with, but she didn't want to discuss it with her reincarntion. Joey will be with her true love because it was meant to be.

**"I must say that your poems are either comical or endearing."** She said with her lips closed so she would not bother Yugi.

_"It's somethin' ta pass the time. I thought I could be a writer if I don't pass for a cook back then, but then now I'm an actor. Weird, huh."_

**"Quite. And you have quite the busy schedule awaiting you."**

Joey mentally groaned,_ "Don't remind me. I have to go on another magazine interview, and stuff."_ He mentally sighed, _"I also got to finish up the homework stuff that I've been missin'. But the good news is that I get to spend time with Mokuba to finish them."_

**"I honestly never imagined that I would date Anpu in the next life. Even if it is for other means than romanticism. He grew up to be a grand priest for the next pharaoh after Pharaoh Seth passed away."**

_"Did Anpu and Seth like each other like they do now?"_

**"He treated Anpu like his own son when the two met and realized their similarities. They were both orphaned geniuses."**

_"Have you ever talked to Seth as princess Jona?"_

**"I stuck around Egypt every fall and winter seasons, and then moved back to Athens ever spring and summer seasons just like Persephone. I was very close to Atem whenever I visited as Princess Jona. We would encounter each other from time to time, and...our talks were quite...creative. I called him a nut and he called me a pig."**

_"He called you a pig?"_

**"Yes. As Jono, he called me a rat. As Jona, he called me a pig for the fact that he sees me eating most of the time, and I was thicker than other girls. Not fat, but very muscular, and curvy. When he sees me train with the other warriors, he calls me a brute. And I'd call him a fagot."**

_"Whoa!"_

**"I meant the stick. Because he was so skinny."**

_"Oh."_ Joey felt sheepish. "_Sorry."_

**"It's my fault. I should've said a better word, but I literally used that word before it became a term in slangs."**

_"Yeah. Gay used to mean happy, but now people will get the wrong idea if you say that you're gay."_

**"And I used to sleep with women."**

_"You did?!"_

**"My first time was with a woman, because I had to sleep with one in order to prove that I was a man to my fellow warriors in order to hide my princess status. It became interesting when they discovered I was a woman afterwards. Though it was accepted easily since we had no terms for a person's sexual preferences. The point was simply to be a good lover and make sure the male or female wasn't below the age of twelve. Since the age was short, and it was considered appropriate at that age, there was no mental problems for men who grew up with sexual experience at such a young age unlike your society today. It wasn't perfect since rape did happen, and I had to handle the matter since I was able to tell the truth from a lie."**

Joey was not sure of how to carry on with that topic, so changed the conversation. _"So were you and Seth at least friends like me and Seto?"_

**"Yes. When he became pharaoh, we argued a lot plenty of times about his kingship. Unlike everyone else, I wasn't afraid to be verbal against him even when he had the power to behead me. That sort of attitude gave me a seat among the priests without a millenium item."**

_"Were you ever in love with him?"_ Joey didn't mean to ask that question, but blurted it out anyway._ "I mean...yeah, I like Seto, but obviously he couldn't be your true love. Y'anno, if you jus' tell me who your true love was, then it'd be easier for me."_

**"And make you miss out on spending quality time with other potential lovers?"** She grinned. **"Never."**

Joey blushed. His lips squeezed together as he tried not to smile or frown. _"I'm not going to sleep with other people. I would rather wait...until my wedding night."_

**"Then perhaps you should get a promise ring to clue them in on your virgin plan."**

The blond's face went completely red. He mentally yelled, _"Don't call it a virgin plan!"_

**"You're right. I should have called it 'Post-first real cock in you plan'. Dildos and lube have truly evolved over the centuries."** She gave a titillating smirk to her reincarnation who went completely red in the face. Yes, he masturbated with dildos because he prefered to be a bottom.

And yes, he's been using Seto in his head to arouse him as he penetrated himself. Before thinking of Seto, he simply wanted a man who was able to hold him down and take him with a flourishing need to release the both the inner tension within them at once.

He preferred to be held down on the bed because it was exciting to have a strong or, even better, determined man who wanted to claim his body out of love and need for him.

Joey wasn't sure at all of how Seto would do him, but he was sure that the cold CEO would be completely dominant over him by how much he's a control freak, and he may talk dirty to him since the asshole already enjoys insulting him. He might not mind though.

The blond shook his head to stop himself from imagining of such things! He was not getting hard in the middle of class, and then remembering that Jona could possibly see his thoughts, though the woman promised to keep her bounderies, he softened.

Seto found Joey's expressions to be intriguing. The blond had been doing different facial expressions as if someone dared stroke his thigh but then there was no one who did that.

Yugi looked over at Joey and Jona. He knew that they were communicating in a different way that kept him away from their conversations. He had a sense that Ryou was also aware of her presence, but preferred to keep silent about the matter due to not having a pleasant experience with spirits before. Jona was a good person, but the platinum blond would rather not be suddenly dragged into any adventures that would suddenly have him possessed again. He would like to actually live his own life, thank you very much.

Then the class was interrupted by an office staff who informed Joey Wheeler that he was excused for an important appointment. Joey was confused because Kiyoko would've called him beforehand about this, but he didn't question it, and left.

He walked towards the opening of the school for a car, but what he got instead was a familiar man riding a motorbike. The stranger used a very familiar Aussie accent. "Ready for your appointment, Wheeler?"

"Valon?! What are you doing here?!" Joey used his guy voice as backed away with legs and arms spread out in shock, but then quickly straightened himself and cleared his throat to revert back to his female voice. He had to stay in character! "I mean, why are you doing here? I just missed a week of school, and I can't go missing another day since it's my senior year!"

The biker removed his helment. His wild spikes popping out like a starfish balloon. He flashed his coy smile. "Aw, but Wheeler, we haven't seen each other for quite awhile now. And is that anyway to talk to your crush, shiela."

"Don't shiela me!" Joey steamed with a red streak across his face. "I already told you that was a lie!"

"Wow, your loud."

"Because ya had me walk out in the middle of the class, when I have to take this seriously!"

**"But you weren't listening."**

_"Not now Jona."_

"Oh I see now." Joey arched an eyebrow when he swore he heard Valon's voice drop to a sorrowful tone. "I'm not one of your friends. That's why you don't want to spend time with me, and rather slave yourself to some institution that barely gives you what you truly need."

The ex-gangster felt his heart guiltily throb. "No! That's not what I meant! It's just that you could've called me first! I have to work right after school, and a ton of homework to go through. If you had called first, then I would've considered ditching school today and dress nice, and maybe cook you somethin' nice since it's been a long time Valon."

"Aaaaw! You do love me!"

Joey scowled at him. "Don't make me punch you. You have heard about how I fought off assholes left and right before I was crowned the queen of dice monsters don't you!"

The Aussie chuckled. "How can I not with how famous you're becoming. And I must say that you're more spunky upclose. I can see that you're not photoshopped so much like the other people on the magazines."

Joey didn't catch his seductive tone at all. "I can't help it if I'm really good looking." He had his fists before his big goofy grin as he giggled childishly. And then rearranged himself to appear more lady-like. "So got a plan for us today cuz if ya don't, I'm going back to class."

"But the best part of a date is the unknown!"

"Date?"

**"Date?"**

Jona and Joey looked at each other for a split second and then back at Valon. "I-I thought you were in lo-love with Mai!"

"I am, and always will be." Valon said sincerely that would've made the average girl feel swooned. And then perked up his tone, "But doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself with a beauty. So," He winked, "What do you say Wheeler? Fancy a friend a date?"

"Uhm..." Joey didn't know of what to say. He knew Valon had eyes for Mai, but then he felt that if he accepted, then he would put himself in a position to fall for Valon. He reasoned that he wouldn't fall for Valon, but then remembering that Seto was destined for Kisandra, the blond felt that he needed to open himself up to other guys, but then he became afraid.

Jona felt her reincarnation's apprehension, so reminded, **"You're dating Mokuba remember."**

"Ri-right! I have a boyfriend!" Not a real one, but he can't date Valon without Mokuba's permission!

Valon looked stunned to hear this. "Are you serious, mate? I haven't heard of this in the magazines or news."

"Tha-that's because we wanted to keep things private, and I'm not goin' to tell you no matter what you do or say." Joey placed his fists on his hips to stand for his point.

"But-"

"Nuh uh! No buts!" Joey snapped having his arms for an X for emphasis. "My boyfriend, who I love very much, doesn't wanna go public, so I'm keepin' it that way. Yer mah friend, Valon, but not even Yugi or the others know about my relationship, so just be lucky you know I'm in a relationship at all."

"Hm...Well, I do know another way to get the truth out of you, Wheeler."

"Hm?"

Valon smirked sexily. His wild, stormy, blue eyes concentrated solely on the actor. Joey felt seduced and wrapped in a tornado for meeting them. "A duel."

"Huh?"

"And I mean duel monsters. If I win, you tell me who's your boyfriend. But if I lose, then I'll do whatever you'd like for a day. So do we got ourselves a deal, or not?"

Joey hadn't used duel monsters in a while since he used his luck and energy into dice monsters now. He could be a bit rusty now.

**"Accept." **Jona told him.

And Joey didn't hesitate to agree. "Right! I accept your challenge! But my deck and duel disk is back at my place." The tornado that captured him was dispersed when the flames in his eyes lit him up with a soaring passion.

A passion that made the ex-henchman grin. "Then get on back." He handed Joey a helmet, and then put his own on.

Joey put his own on, and got on back. He wrapped his arms around the man's muscular frame. "Hold on tight sweetie."

"Just drive." demanded Joey.

._._._.

"Seto, do you think you could ever fall in love with Joey?" Mokuba asked his brother out of the blue during work.

His older brother paused his writing. Eyes widened, but quickly closed to be composed from revealing any emotions. "No." He replied bluntly. "How could it ever be possible that I could fall for that idiotic mutt?"

"Because he's the only person you've ever let be your friend."

"By accident. I only accepted afterwards to use it to my advantage. Now, it's simply a useless relationship at the moment until its coincidental that it may proved useful in the future."

Mokuba squinted his eyes at his brother. That sounded logical, yet he knew that his brother must have other feelings about this. Otherwise, he wouldn't have had truly thought through that gift basket that he had him sent to Joey when he went to the hospital after the last gang fight that Joey got into.

"So you'd never fall in love with Joey even if he...let's say was in love with you."

The CEO's heart throbbed at the idea. Joey in love with him. It wasn't impossible. It was hard not to fall in love with him when everyone else was. But they fell in love with him for superficial reasons. Joey didn't care about how rich he was, and won't overlook his flaws. The stupid blond would rant and scold at him, but also made him laugh. At times, Joey could be annoying and impossible to believe exist like how he was able to even be allowed in any high esteemed duel tournaments. It also intrigued him that no matter how much he insulted him, the blond refused, no matter what, to not break in front of him.

He then remembered that night at the park when Joey bawled his heart out after receiving a call from his mother who disowned him twice and prevented him from seeing his sister. Kaiba's blood boiled remembering that night. He hated it. He hated seeing the puppy break down. He had made others break down to tears, and either be amused or not. But when Joey did, indignation overflowed throughout his entire being. Seto wanted to grab Joey's mother by the throat and squeeze as he made the woman accept that she was nothing. That she was the unforgivable existence to ever walked on the earth.

"Seto?" Mokuba interrupted his cold, meticulous thoughts.

"Huh?" The bitterness the older brother felt drained away.

"I asked if you wouldn't fall in love with Joey even though he loves you."

Seto considered the question. His eyes softening at the thought of Joey being loved and happy, but then grew slightly cold like a soft winter night when he crisply remembered of the type of person he was. "If the puppy is in love with me, then I would think nothing of it. What Joey needs is someone who can be there for him like his cheerleaders. I am too busy taking care of you and Kaiba corp."

Mokuba was silent. He had just heard his brother call Joey by his first name and 'puppy'. His older brother also gave a thoughtful answer for Joey's well being. Mokuba wanted to push for a real answer, but then the secretary buzzed in to inform the elder Kaiba that his meeting with the Labelle family.

"Got it." Seto stood up, and then told Mokuba, "I'll be home by ten."

"Sure. Oh, can Joey come to the charity gala that we have at the end up April?"

"Whatever. Just tell that monkey to not ruin it or cause a scene like last time."

"Thanks Seto."

._._._.

**"You are mine in my mind, my heart, my soul...They were words I whispered and cried out to Bakura in the past..."** Jona spoke with a distant voice as she laid floating in air. "**The spirit that possessed you was only a part of Bakura. Only the part of him filled with hatred. Not the true Bakura. Your past life."** Jona told Ryou. The two were at the library where the platinum blond had free time to study. Yugi was with them.

"So what sort of person was my past life?" The teen asked as he flipped a page of the book he was currently reading.

Jona rose her upper lip slightly as she had her mind travel through the past. She reminded herself to not let herself make false gold out of them. She replied modestly, **"Kind. He grew up among thieves and rebels. He was taught of how to steal, and his mentors taught him that he was doing the right thing. So the first time we met, I crushed his reality when I opened his eyes to the pain he delivered when he dared to steal and hurt innocent lives. We were the same age when we met. We were ten. Three years after he had lost his village, Kul Elna."** Her tone became saddened.

Yugi frowned, "It must be hard to know that he attacked Atem when he became pharaoh."

**"Oh no. The past you traveled through was not the real past. Zorc in Bakura's form had manipulated Atem's memories, and had he won, the past would have been changed into what you saw. But he didn't, so the true past did not change."**

Ryou put down his book to fully acknowledge the presence of the female spirit.

**"In the true past, Bakura was not easily possessed by Zorc. The monster tried to do so, but I kept the bastard away from him. So the man had to possess other people filled with hatred to get to the pharaoh's castle and possessed Aknadin, and then get to Priest Seth. Eventually he was able to control Bakura because only he was able to release him. Zorc knew that I wouldn't be there during the spring and summer, so took his chance during those two seasons to attack. Even when I knew that Egypt was in trouble, I couldn't leave Greece because my mother was creating chaos with a new found power that she was given by Zorc. Zorc and her came upon a deal to make sure I couldn't intervene. Too many lives from both countries were taken during that time...Because Egypt had failing predecessors."** A dangerous venom dripped from her last words.

Despite that, Yugi defended the predecessors, "Atem and Seth's fathers were just doing the best that they could to protect Egypt."

**"I know, dear Yugi." **Jona spoke with an apologetic tone as she sat down on a chair.** "It's just that I hate reluctant sacrifices. I did receive Pyrrhus because of both sacrificial rituals, but I was lucky to have him. If I didn't, it wouldn't have been a happy memory to die with."**

Ryou reached out his hand to pretend that he could hold hers. Jona smiled at the sentimentality as she placed her hand on top of his. **"Bakura was a kind, misguided boy when we met. He was still a thief afterwards, but was more like Robinhood in your fictional books. Only stole from the rich, and helped give a bit of what he had to the poor. He had your good heart Ryou. He had the strength to resist Zorc, but had a moment of weakness due to a loss of a friend of ours."** Her heart fluttering voice made the moment between the three of them feel like the two boys were listening to the stories from their virtuous grandmother who had aged gracefully. **"But his manners on the other hand!"** She became boisterous! "**Now that's a whole different story! He cussed like a sailor and the first thing he wanted to learn from a different language was what were the cuss words! And let me tell you about his string of one night stands before he finally decided to settle down with one girl. You have no idea what I went through to make sure he didn't make any of the girls pregnant. But if he did," **She had her finger up in the air waving it as if she was reading to slap someone with it or finger poke them to death. **"I would've made sure he became a father or else I would've put him in the dungeon for neglect of duty! I'm royal! I can do that! Democracy would've been on my side!"**

That bought the atmosphere between them up to a humorous point.

While she was there, Joey was at his apartment in his room while Valon was waiting for him outside the door. "Oi! Are you done in there! It's been fifteen minutes already!"

"Shut up! I have to chose my spring outfit cautiously! As a star, I have to look my absolute best!"

The blue-eyed biker hottie could not believe his ears! He had no idea Joey would become like other girls over clothes like this! He opened the door to find that the blond was in front of the mirror holding two blouses by their hangers. A concentrated, fierce look on his face. A face he's seen on the blond's face when trying to chose a good card to play with a half-made strategy.

Joey glared at him. "Hey! I didn't say I was ready yet!"

"You haven't even changed out of your school uniform! You have got to be freakin' kidding me! Just choose one and let's go!"

"No! You don't understand Valon! Unlike you, I actually have to consider how I look in public! Even in my guy clothes!" Joey glared at his two blouses and then threw them on his bed, and then walked over to his closet to look at the

"I thought you didn't care what other people thought!"

"Yeah, but that was before I became famous for looking hot as a cross dresser!" He glared viciously at the other duelist. He pointed his finely manicured finger at him. "And I told you that you should've called me first! This wouldn't be a problem! I had my interview outfit, my going to study with Mokuba outfit, and my other outfits planned for the next days depending on the weather and everything! I also think about my hairystyles, makeup, manicure and pedicure appointments, money budget, time schedule, and more! You have no idea of what I go through to make sure I look good every day to make sure I impress my fans and make it seem easy when it's really not! So you better keep your yap shut or I'm gonna pulverize you mute! Got me!"

Valon's mouth snapped shut. He believed he just got himself into a woman's wrath! The worst kind of wrath a man can get himself into where he's all confused, and without balls at the moment!

Joey thought he got the message clearly, so turned back to his closet to look through his clothes. "Besides I don't go to work until three since my interview is at four, and then after going through two or three hours of work, I have to get to Mokuba's place to do my homework which will take until like nine at best since I missed a week of homework. And then go straight home to have my beauty sleep."

"Wow...you really changed Wheeler."

"Yeah, well, I'm still the same, just that I have a lot more responsibilities. You just happened to catch me at my worst at the moment. I seriously had no idea how hard women had it to stay pretty. You have no idea of how early I have to wake up so I could do my makeup and hair for school. A lot of my fans think that I really improved in my looks now that I took my looks seriously."

"But you already looked incredible before you became serious with this stuff."

"Yeah, but I can't be wearing the same outfits, and the same makeup. I gotta be a chameleon! Shakalakalalala!" Joey jumped in front of the mirrror dramatically with one leg stretched out to the side and the other bended as he held up a hanger holding a dress.

"What the frig?! Bwuhahahaha!" Valon laughed and continued to do so when Joey was dancing stupidly around him while spouting out nonsense about being a chameleon or a butterfly with some Darwin theory as the actor checked through his closet for clothes. The biker had to hold his side as he slowly slid to the ground.

._._._.

Kaiba Seto (it feels weird to speak it that way.) was at the lobby of a hotel where the Labelle CEO wanted to speak with him. It was to be a simple meeting lasting no longer than an hour at best unless the person could peak his interest. He went over to the lobby and the receptionist pointed him to the direction of the bar.

He entered there, and was told by the bar tender that she was waiting for him at the booth at the corner. He strode over there indifferently like a professional, but that soon changed when the woman's face came to view.

The woman sat elegantly at the booth. She was wearing a white dress shirt with a blue suit jacket and pencil skirt. Her platinum blond hair was tied up into a front braid to bun hairystle. Her complexion was pale, and her eyes...Seto felt a deja vu when she looked at him while in the same time he also felt a clearing...a light.

When she smiled, he did see a sign of any superficialness or naivetey to that modest smile. "It's sensational to meet you Mr. Kaiba." She spoke professionally, although there was a hint of kindness which Kaiba oddly didn't mind. He felt weird. He knew that things would be different once he sat. He took his seat anyway.

"Let's get straight to business. What is it that your company wants and why we should give it to you, Ms. Kisandra Labelle?"

"Yes, straight to business." her smile didn't falter. It didn't unnerve the Kaiba corp CEO as he thought it should have. It was more like a pleasant feeling to see that smile not falter. "I would like to ask your hand in marriage to unite our companies together."

"Heh. Shouldn't you ask me out for dinner first?" Kaiba asked rhetorically.

Kisandra giggled. "If we were average people, but we are not Mr. Kaiba. We are CEOs of grand companies. You are number one and I am number two. If we were to unite, then we could forever remain as number one together since we both hold a majority of the corporate power. Add each other together, and it would be an undenying whole. Please, do not think that I do not think that you can't remain number one. Far from it. I simply wish to make common sense of the rivaling situation between us, and unite so we can make great uses of our resources to build up our companies together to their even more into their unlimited potential. So do you wish to answer now, or have time to think of this engagement."

Kaiba was impressed by how persuasive this girl was. She sounded sincere and professional at the same time. It was almost terrifying, but also exhilirating. The Labelle corporation did hold a lot of power that the Kaiba corporation would have to work hard for years to gain from them, but to simply unite would make things easier. And Kisandra wasn't hard on the eyes.

But Kaiba wasn't one to easily go into marriage. "I agree with you Ms. Labelle that uniting our companies would be exceptional, but then why do it through marriage? Don't tell me that you have fallen for me before getting to know me first."

The woman smirked. It wasn't an unpleasant or mocking smirk. It was more of a mirthful smirk. "Of course not, Mr. Kaiba. You must understand that as a single, powerful and young woman who is the same age as you would have plenty of suitors. You must understand of how tedious that can be with not only family and the media pushing the issue, but also our business partners as well."

"You have no idea."

She leaned forward having her elbows on the table and fingers intertwined in front of her, but not hiding her lips. "Then let's get rid of these burdens by being engaged."

"Don't you think that announcing our engagement would seem to rash to the public?"

"Yes, so let us _date_ for a few months. We simply have to see each other for at least once or twice a week outside of what may appear as business meetings. And let us appear to our friends as if we are slowly falling in love. You do not have to act differently. Just say a few pretty words about our relationship. And then we'll be engaged, married within a month, and then be back to our professional selves in no time. And for the...more private matters of our needs needing to be met..." Now she plays a more naughty smirk on her face. "We must be truly discreet on that matter."

Kaiba huffed. "Of course. I hate that sort of publicity."

Kisara changed her smirk to a pleasant smile as she leaned back. "So is that a yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto thought of this for a split second. He was convinced, and he didn't hate the woman's presence. It was too soon to presume that he would tolerate her, but then her proposal was too good to deny. It would lessen the complications in his love life smoothly. "Yes. I agree to marry you, but we will have this agreement documented under my jurisdiction."

"With my edits of course, and we must both agree on the terms." She reached out her hand. "Can we agree on those terms, Mr. Kaiba?"

It was only fair to have her say in it. He smirked. "Yes." They shook on it.

._._._.

"Oh yeah, I won!" Joey did his victory dance as he chanted that he won after defeating Valon in a duel. The two dueled at the docks where they didn't expect anyone to find them.

Valon can't believe he was defeated by a guy who spent almost an hour picking out one outfit that he was going to change out of in about four hours.

The blond was wearing dark denim jeans, a green blouse, mid calf brown boots, a necklace with a brown teardrop shaped pendant and earrings. It was really simple but he had to admit that Joey fitted those jeans nicely, and he did look great to look out as he shook that booty in front of him.

"So you can't know who my boyfriend is! Whoo!" Joey relished his victory, and then it passed. He approached the biker. "So what are we doing next?!"

"Go cart racing?"

"Sweet! Let's go!"

"You sure you don't have to change your outfit for the ocassion?" Valon teased which earned him a kick to the back of his knee.

"I must say that you hadn't lost a bit of your spunk the last time I saw you."

"The last time you saw me, you were trying to kill me for Mai."

"Still haven't gotten over that huh? I said I was sorry didn't I."

"No. You didn't. But I forgave you, anyway. Just that you let things end that way, y'know. So don't blame me for bringing that up when that's how we ended things between us until now."

"Then it's all my fault. Then how about we make some nice memories together mate?" The blue-eyed wild hottie questioned seductively with a sneaky hand holding Joey's waist.

The cross dresser punched his ribs, and continued to walk away as Valon stopped for a second to catch his bruised ribs. "Boyfriend." The male chimed and then saw Jona coming over to him. She told him about how she told the truth of the real Bakura to the two hikaris. Joey told her about how the duel went as he was driven by Valon to Kaiba land.

_"So did you meet a guy like Valon in the past?"_

**"Hmmm..."** The spirit had a suspicious, contemplative smile on her lips. **"I rather not say."**

_"What?! Why?!"_

**"Because I do not want you to miss your chance flirting with him!"**

_"I'm not gonna flirt with him."_

**"You already are."**

_"What?! How?!"_

**"You do that Joey. As a guy, it can pass of as friendly, but then as a girl, you are undeniably flirtatious!"**

_"I am not! How is it different if I'm a guy or a girl?! That's sexist?!"_

**"It's stereotypical. You see, when a guy flirts, they are obvious about it through trying to either act cool, almost indifferent, or blunt and romantic, or a little too sweet to pass off as just being friendly because in your society, a guy will not buy you what you want off the bat unless he has a crush on you. He won't do that for a friend, unless your close like a brother. But with girls, they become overly friendly and familiar with a guy which is what you do. You give off these vibes of wanting attention and willing to give it back as if just creating a world just for two."**

_"But I'm a guy! And what?! Does that mean I can't be friendly anymore?!"_

**"You can be friendly. It's just that you are over doing it."**

_"How am I over doing it?"_

**"You smile too affectionately. Your friends can pass that off as you being truly grateful to be with them, but to a guy like Valon, who you barely know as a friend, it can pass as you adoring him like his personality, muscles, cute hairstyle-"**

_"I get your point."_ Joey deadpanned. _"So I smile a bit too much. What else?"_

**"Well, other than you giving a bit too much attention, it's more of the fact that you make men fall for you."**

Joey slightly blushed._ "Wha-what do you mean?"_

**"Simple really. Your bright personality, strive for independence, and mountain of a rear, what man wouldn't want you? It's the same for Mai. She's a curvaceous, independent, smart, and strong, beautiful woman. But the difference is that you're easier."**

_"Excuse me?!"_

**"Let me rephrase that. I meant easier to love. It's like in your society's common use of comparison, Mai is the prom queen and you're the girl next door. Mai is the party girl while you're that person that a man can expect to see when they come home from a long day of work, and be pampered and loved without hesitation, but also detained from abusing it. You're like the perfect, potential housewife who can keep him from losing heart, and raise the children without him worrying since you strive to be independent and hardworking."**

Joey didn't know what to say or think. He felt like he's been complimented, but he couldn't see himself as someone staying at home cleaning and cooking, but with the added picture of raising kids, and being the one person that a loving and hard working husband would always look forward to for a sliver of happiness, it made him think of Seto and what their life could be.

That happy, white-fenced, dream also had a spike aimed to his heart when he remembered the charity gala that was to come, and Kaiba was to be with his one true love.

He wrapped his arms tighter around Valon to feel some sort of comfort as the cold gust of wind blowing through his goosebumps made him shiver. The biker noticed yet waited to say something until they reached the amusement park.

The two finally came to the spot, and found parking since kids and teens were still at school. The two got off, and Valon took the opportunity to ask, "Somethin' buggin' ya on the way here?"

"Huh? Oh, uhm, not exactly." Joey removed his helmet and was glad that he fashion his blond hair in a braid so it wouldn't have gotten tangled in the wind. He glanced at Valon before looking away with an incredibly cute timid expression where the biker just wanted to take his lips and taste the sweetness of that timid beauty. "Just that..." He shyly looked over at him. "Does it seem like I flirt with you?"

Valon was surprised by that sudden query. "That's a funny question, but I can't exactly answer no. You're a fun guy, Wheeler. But seein' you in girl clothes sounding like a girl, but still having that spunky personality of yours, I gotta say I can't help falling in love. You and Mai are kinda the same, except your a bit more...easy."

"Y'mean easy to fall in love with right?" Joey indignantly inquired as the two walked through the park seeing that it was filled with little people who wanted to either celebrate a birthday, or spend their free time here.

"Of course, mate. I'm surprised you're still single after almost a year of not seein' ya."

"Well, nobody had tried to ask me out as Joey Wheeler, but as Josephine? You have no idea how many guys and girls wanna get with me now. And surprisingly it's mostly girls who want me! Isn't that weird. I thought a lot of guys who wouldn't mind the cross dressin' or like it would fill up my fanbase, but nope! Girls!"

"Well, you aren't much at first sight like a model would be, but you have the personality to appear even more beautiful than any model in a magazine. I hear that girls dig the personality more than guys, so I'm not surprised."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Joey didn't mean to have a tint of pink on his cheeks, and knew as a guy, he shouldn't be happy, but he can't help feeling happy that someone called him beautiful. Not because of just how he looks, but the connotation of it being skin deep.

"Well, yeah. The moment I finally got to see you in person, it pretty much took my breath away. I guess you were right about having to dress better than usual. I bet even if you wearing guy clothes, you would've taken my breath away if they were stylish."

Joey softly glared at him. "You sayin' I didn't have style?"

Valon grinned loving that look on Joey's face. "Not the way you do now, Joey."

"Neh, point taken." Joey couldn't help feeling his face blush a bit with pure, sugary, fairy dust happiness with being with Valon at the moment right now. He felt like wrapping his arms around one of his arms, but scolded himself for thinking such a girly thought! He was a guy, and he only did head locks! Like a regular guy! Yeah! (Loco)

Then the blond remembered of why he bought up this conversation. "Okay, so am I a flirt or not?"

"Yes, you accidentally are."

Joey groaned as he crossed his arms. His eyes concentrated on the ground as they continued to walk. "I don't wanna seem like a flirt to every other guy I meet! No wonder a lot of the guys I dueled at the DDD monsters tournament seemed so timid after battling me! They fell in love me! I swear I know they are following me on my blog right after Tea had me see all my followers and their funny usernames! I can tell by the names of which one belonged to the dice duelists I challenged because some of them actually used their usernames as their alias during the duel."

Valon chuckled. "You must feel really good knowing that everyone practically falls in love with you. I bet Yugi has some secret feelings for you."

"That was an accident! And I'm not letting this get to my head and turn me into an egotistical jack ass like Kaiba! It's just...it's unsettling to realize I've been accidently flirtin' with guys!"

"What's so unsettling? I'd be happy to know I had amazing sexual prowess before I knew it."

"Well, that's you. But I'm not comfortable with it, because I'm aware of the whole friendzone shit, and hey, I don't believe in that shit, but some guys do, and then we can't be friends because he'll hate me for not liking him when I do, just not in the way he wants me to. I don't want that to happen to me. I don't want to lose or stop making friends because of that. It's really unsettling." Joey looked down as he felt forlorn. He just hated the idea of not being able to socialize with people because of who he can't help being. He didn't want to hurt people without meaning to.

And then, he caught himself when he remembered he was speaking with someone he hadn't met in a while, and was already throwing this depressing matter at him. He quickly picked up his tone to say something, but then he was caught into a hug.

Joey was truly confused by the sentimental act. They stayed that way for about a minute before Valon stepped back. "Sorry, Joey. You just had this pitiful expression that I just had to hug you and take all the sadness away. Did it work?"

The blond arched an eyebrow at him. Confused eyes squinted and lips frowned. "Did what work? I'm not pitful?"

"No! No, of course not! I just meant that you looked really lonely when you talked about how you can't make friends now that you dress like a girl and guys will fall for you, and whatnot. I can see clearly now that you truly value friendship."

"You bet I do!" Joey said passionately but his passion faltered as he began to feel insecure. An insecurity that was super glue on him. It didn't feel uncomfortable, but it didn't belong. He laid his head against Valon's chest, and sighed, then groaned. "I don't know what's the matter with me." He picked his head right back up as he took back his passion again. He's not going to be a sorry case! "I shouldn't be so upset about this! I'll just be blunt with everyone! I just want to be friends with them!"

"And you have a boyfriend."

"That too! Now let's get on those go karts, and watch me win!"

Jona smiled proudly at her reincarnation. There was no need for drama.

Valon was intrigued. Joey was able to pick himself up, and move on. He didn't deny that he had a problem, and embraced it within five or ten minutes. That was different than Mai who would try to avoid or shrug off the problem if the problem could not be shouted or punched at.

The biker stopped himself from looking too deep into the comparison. He knew he was treading on eggshells if he dared to continue that trained of thought.

._._._.

"There." Kisandra Labelle signed her spot on the papers next to Seto Kaiba's signature. "Now we are dating under contract." She stood up from her seat at the meeting table in the kaiba corporation building. "I have a meeting to attend to. I cannot wait to see you at your charity gala. We will have to talk to each other and remain together for the night, and at least have one dance together. Preferably a slow dance. Should we kiss right now to spread rumors among your employees?"

Kaiba was amused. Kisandra and him had agreed and argued on terms of their dating life, and it wasn't at all annoying or frustrating. She was reasonable, intelligent, persuasive and beautiful. She was perfect. He should feel lucky to be married to such a woman, but then it was still too early to make such assumptions.

He stood up from his seat. "No, but perhaps at our next meeting, we should. It was a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Labelle."

"Likewise." The two shared a handshake, and then the woman strode away.

He strode over to his office, and once he sat down at his own chair, he decided to check on his puppy's blog first. He wondered of what Joey was doing that he had to be taken out of school. He froze when he found new videos of the puppy having fun at Kaiba land with Valon! It wasn't his friends who could've filmed this, and there were different types of videos from different angles that caught parts of the puppy's _date_ with Valon.

He checked them to catch his puppy being hugged by Valon in the middle of the park, and then going go kart racing, bumper cars, pendulum ride, drop tower, hurricane, the roller coaster, the carousel, the love tunnel (!), and then to the arcade where the two played two-player games.

The one video that was getting the most views was when the cross dresser was on dance dance revolution. The damn idiot didn't notice of how seductive he was when he swayed his hips, or perhaps he did since Joey did not pull any stops when they tangoed, and was doing it on purpose. The blond did some mistakes, but he just laughed it up, and kept on dancing with Valon who looked worse compared to him.

Kaiba was not happy. He was not happy at all. Didn't Mokuba tell him that the crush was a fake?!

._._._.

"Are you cheating on me?" Mokuba asked Joey when the blond just came into the library.

Joey was surprised by the sudden accusing question. He slowly answered, "No. Why are you asking that?" He hesitantly took his seat beside the pre-teen.

"I guess you haven't seen them yet, but people were filming you with Valon at Kaibaland." Mokuba didn't sound upset or jealous. He was more curious than anything. "I thought you said you didn't have a crush with him."

"And I don't. Valon tricked the school into letting me out just so I could spend time with him. We haven't seen each other since the whole orichalcos incident, so I was just being a friend."

"I didn't know friends went into the love tunnel together."

"Okay, that one was on Valon who wanted to go in as a joke!" Joey wasn't defensive. He was saying his facts. "And I don't have a crush on him. We're just friends."

That was believable by how straightforward Joey was acting. Mokuba dropped the matter then. "So what kind of dress are you wearing for the charity gala?"

"I figured a red dress, greek style with my hair up and stuff. I don't want to look too good. Hey, am I flirterer?" The blond asked as he was taking out his homework and stuff.

Mokuba snorted, "A flirterer?"

"Yeah!" Joey wasn't joking around. He really wanted to get into this type of conversation before doing the work. "Jona pointed out that now that I dress like a girl, I act like a flirt. Is that why you fell for me?"

The pre-teen tried not to frown. "Well, I can't deny that you kind of do. You're a great guy, Joey, but I guess that when you dress up and sound like a girl while still being you, it comes off as something different. It's also like the time I accidentally called you, mom. You were still being Joey, but in the same time other things." Mokuba looked over the papers to see some math questions, english essay need to be written, a list of questions from environmental science and other subjects. They could finish it within a day or two.

"So I act not only like a flirt, but also a mom." Those weren't too bad, but they weren't titles that Joey wanted to be stuck with. The mom one seemed really off base for him with such a childish personality. "What else? A princess?"

**"Uh hum."**

_"Right..."_

"So where's Jona?" Mokuba dropped the 'flirterer' subject down. He was sure that Joey wouldn't make such a case about it later.

"She's here. Want to talk with her?"

"Uhm, not that I don't want to talk to her, but I think we should focus on your homework first. We'll be able to finish plenty before you have to leave."

Jona took over, her voice having Joey's female voice ask a little too sweetly, "What about spending the night here gifted Mokuba?" The pre-teen blushed hotly. The impish spirit enjoyed his reaction as Joey was snickering in the background. "Surely your brother wouldn't mind. Joey and him are dear friends, and I would love to sing a lullaby to you like I had done to your past incarnation Anpu."

Mokuba felt like his heart was already singing to how...utterly sexy Joey just became in a split second. Of course it was Jona in the works, but it's like the woman transformed Joey. He was in a trance when Jona made Joey's usually childish grin turn into a provocative smirk. But then he snapped himself out of it. "Wait! I had a past incarnation?! You met him?!"

Jona giggled huskily. She sat with a refined posture like a proper lady. "I practically raised him so I am not at all surprised that you would one day accidently call Joey as your mother. As kid like he can be, he also possesses the loving heart a mother would possess for their child. I should know. Your past incarnation, Anpu, was a genius like you. He was able to become a priest of the next pharaoh for pharaoh Seth and the next pharaoh afterwards."

"Who was the next pharaoh?"

"You should know by your history books, dear one. Anpu was an orphan like you, except he lost his parents during a war in Egypt."

"Really?" Mokuba looked down uncomfortably. "I lost my parents in an explosion. My dad was working on something dangerous while Seto and I were at a kid's sleepover. He accidently blew up the house with my mother in it."

"A tragic event." Jona said with an apologetic tone.

"Yeah, and our relatives took everything from us and put us in an orphanage. It was a crummy place, but it was better than having to live in a mansion with Gozaburo. He was an asshole who abused Seto and turned him into a bad guy. He's better now...I think."

"So may I sleep with you tonight?"

"WHA-WHAT?!" Mokuba was hot red that steam could've came out of his ears.

Jona couldn't convince herself to not pinch his cheeks. She remembered teasing Anpu like this except the teasings was about a green-haired male sharing a bed with him. "I meant in one of your guest rooms, but I supposed your bed would be much better."

"Tha-that isn't funny."

"Virgins." The woman silently snorted.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jona quickly switched places with Joey who gasped for air. He'll never get used to not breathing! Mokuba noticed the sudden change since Joey's eyes were wider and more vibrant. "So, how about we get crackin' on this homework, already!"

"Ye-yeah," The preteen calmed down his beating heart, but his face still stayed slightly red. "Uhm Joey,"

"Huh?"

"Uhm, if you want to sleep here tonight, I wouldn't mind. I'll have Roland bring your school uniform here without touching any of your stuff."

"Oh, sure. Jona and I'd love to spend more time with you!" Joey then gave him a kiss on the cheek for good measure of their fake dating relationship.

Mokuba fainted.

"Mokuba?!"

**"It seems like he couldn't handle my sexiness and your cuteness. Poor him."** Jona joked while Joey was shaking and slapping Mokuba to wake up with shouts of confusion.

After Mokuba woke up after a splash of water to the face by Joey's water bottle, the two got to get on the homework. After a few hours of doing it, Mokuba had to leave for the bathroom, and call one of his friends to make sure that they agreed on when to meet for their project.

Joey got up and stretched. He really felt stiff. "Man, I feel so numb."

"You have been sitting for too long."

"Yeah, I wonder how the Kaiba brothers can stand it! I feel so sleepy when I do it!"

"But you can't doze off on your tutor. How about we dance?"

"Yeah!" Joey pulled out his cellphone, and popped in his ears phones before looking over his choices. He decided 'It's your duty' by Lene Nystrom! He bobbed his head and then swayed his hair to the beat. He threw his hands around as he danced around. He closed his eyes when he moved to a spacious part of the library. He didn't care that Mokuba would find him dancing.

Jona danced along. Whatever Joey could hear through his ears, she could hear them when she wanted to. The ancient spirit was enchanted by how strange music had become. Joey opened his eyes to see how exotic she looked, so tried to copy her.

Unknown to him, Seto Kaiba was watching him. Kaiba Corp.'s work was easily done for the day, so the responsible older brother thought it was good to see Mokuba in person to ask if he wouldn't mind going out to eat dinner at a new restaurant or watch a new movie in their own private movie theater in the mansion.

But what he came to find was tantalizing as he looked at how Joey danced with his butt faced to him. And what was even worse was that Joey was wearing a flare skirt so he saw those amazing legs move and spread as high up as it could. And every time the blond twirled with his eyes closed, that skirt just rose slightly to reveal the slightest hint of something red.

When the music stopped, Joey cheered for his dance workout and twirled around with his eyes open! He screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! KAIBA!" Joey stepped back, but somehow lost maneuverable ability so tripped by his feet and fell down. His red panties exposed.

Kaiba blushed by the sight of them. Jona stifled her laughter as Joey scrambled up. The blond pointed a furious finger at the brunet who forced his blush away expertly. "What do you think yer doin' watchin' odder people dancin', huh?!"

"Hmph. I believe this is my library, idiot." Kaiba cooly laid sideways against a book case with his arms crossed.

Joey became embarrassed. That was true, so he knew he didn't have the right to oppose the brunet for watching. It was just dancing, but it's embarrassing to have his crush see that ridiculous side of him. "Whatever! I'm working!" He sat down on his chair and tried to focus on his papers, but was flushed and distracted that Seto was still in the same room.

Mokuba soon came into the room. "Oh Seto? What are you doing home so early?"

"Work at Kaiba corp. was slow, so I figured we could spend the rest of the day together if you're not busy." He looked from the younger Kaiba to the actor in the room.

Joey got that as his cue to leave. He didn't mind since Mokuba got to spend time with the workaholic. He quickly arranged his work, and put them away into his bag swiftly without crumpling them. He might have bented a few paper corners, but not too bad.

"I'll be going then." Joey began to walk. "I'll see you tomorrow Mokuba to finish the rest."

"Uh, are you sure?" Mokuba did gave Joey his word to help him.

"Yeah!" The blond gave a reassuring smile. "Now go make brotherly memories! I'm gonna hit the hay once I get back home!" As he passed by Mokuba, Jona took over for a moment to give him a wink and a poke to his cheek.

Mokuba flared up red which made Seto rose a questionable eyebrow, but thought it was just more of that affectionate teasing. The brothers watched the blond leave until he was out of sight.

Seto then admitted, "He has a big butt."

"What?" Mokuba was taken aback by the sudden confession.

Kaiba bluntly clarified, "The mutt's butt has gotten bigger over the months since he started feeding himself with better food thanks to his far better paying job."

"Wh-why are you telling me this?" Mokuba was amused, but in the same time perplexed of how to feel about this. He was happy that Kaiba was acknowledging Joey, but he didn't want to hear it this way!

"What? I was just saying a fact. Wheeler's butt has gotten bigger. I wonder if the media would notice too. What was he doing with that Valon guy anyway?" He asked with an accusing tone.

Mokuba didn't know if he knew his brother anymore. He never imagined a world where his brother would be observing Joey's butt, and telling him about it. He tried to sound normal as he replied, "They were just hanging out. Valon came to town, and wanted to spend time with Joey."

"I see, so they are not dating." Seto said that without realizing that he did.

Mokuba became concerned about his brother's health. "Seto, what's wrong? You're acting off."

"Hm? What are you talking about Mokuba? I'm completely fine."

"If you say so." Mokuba wanted to get out of this awkward situation quickly. "Let's go do something!" The black haired teen walked briskly out of the library.

Kaiba didn't know of what his little brother's problem was. He didn't think that he said anything strange. Okay, perhaps the butt part may have been, but then it was a big round fact that was bound to be discussed. The CEO was just being observant and honest like usual.

And that observation plagued his dreams. Kaiba couldn't help dreaming of his puppy returning back to his mansion into the middle of the night because the blond pretended to forget something, but actually wanted to play with Seto.

Seto couldn't think of a logical explanation of why a horny Joey would chose him to satisfy his needs, but screw logic! He wanted that ass! He wanted Joey to push him down on the bed so he could have his red clad ass rub against the CEO's crotch. The actor thrust those hips forward and back, and then side to side before going round and round as he removed his top.

Seto growled and switched positions so he was on top and thrusted his clothed cock against that soft round ass. He removed his own clothes as Joey remove his panties; the blond left only with his white socks on.

The CEO move down to rim that ass mercilessly. Grasping those ass cheeks as he made his pleasurable assault. Joey would cry out for either more or no more while touching himself. The brunet would make a move for the lube that he kept in his nightstand to hurriedly prepare the horny duelist in front of him.

He'll relish how he drives Joey more and more crazy before he's also nearly driven insane by how hot the damn amber eyed beauty was making him. He wanted to pound that ass hard and fast while also making an occasional slow thrust to feel the soft moist hole sucking him in.

And then like every other wet dream that was coming to a climax, Kaiba would wake up with a morning woody. He would sigh out through his nose, and then rub his eyes with his skinny deft fingers before getting up to make his way to the bathroom. Just another regular morning.

One would think the CEO would burst from sexual frustration after months of this, but he was Seto Kaiba who was the close epitome of self-control. And he knew that once the blond was too busy with his tour, the dreams would also go away. And then his lust for Joey would soon disappear as well. Besides, he may not mind having someone like Kisandra in those dreams instead.

._._._.

A/N: The next chapter is going to have a twist along with the charity gala happening. So both Seto and Joey will be pulled away from each other from ever falling in love, but it may not be permanent. You will have to read to find out!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I have to listen to disney music to keep in character with Ryou.

._._._.

While Joey was attending school, Jona was walking along the shores of the beach. She could see the bubbling white edges of the waves pass through her feet, and then shred away the sand beneath her. She could not feel anything as a ghost, but it didn't bother her. She still had the gift of sight and sound. She looked at a couple holding hands as they walked in front of her. The couple shared a kiss which made the spirit remember of a certain male.

Pyrrhus, who was as big as a dog, was walking beside her. He growled when he could sense her wistful feelings. The woman told him,** "I know I shouldn't make myself sad, but I cannot help the thorn I feel in my heart when I remember my moments of love. I will be with my true love again, but for some reason, I cannot move on. I have a duty here, and I believe it's to help Joey for whatever storm is galloping his way."** The woman then softly smiled. **"Galloping. Bakura and I always went horse back riding many times. We felt free." **

She visited her memories to see Bakura and her on horses and galloping along the sands of Egypt.

_"AH HA! C'mon Bakura, you lousy king of thieves! I'm winning!" Jona cried out as the two were racing towards an oasis._

_"Shut up you, whore! This horse is just too slow! You were the one who chose them, so you're cheating!" The thief growled. _

_"Whatever, you sore loser!"_

_Jona got to the oasis first, and jumped up from her horse into the pleasant lake. Bakura got off his horse, and crossed his arms. The woman had Pyrrhus come out and use his wing to create a wave of water that washed over the Egyptian._

_Bakura sat up with an irritated expression. The Grecian woman walked over to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Cheer up! Are you angry because Kisara is going to marry Seth? We should be happy for her."_

_"That's easy for you to say." The thief faced away with himself lying down sideways and his head on his palm. "You're used to seeing your sister getting hitched, and what's worse, Kisara's marrying the son of the man who massacred my village."_

_"Not that again! Let it go!" Jona shoved him lightly that Bakura barely moved from his position. Then she pointed out as a matter-of-factly, "I'm not married."_

_The purple-eyed thief snorted, "Yeah, your my sister: the whore."_

_Jona had Pyrrhus fired at his butt that had the thief jump into the lake. The woman followed after him, and hugged him. Her head lying against his shoulder. "I love you, Bakura."_

_Bakura said nothing as he returned the hug, and then the two shared a kiss. Bakura wasn't related to either Kisara or Jona, but he considered them to be his family._

._._._.

Joey groaned during art class. He shared the class with only Ryou, and the two were supposed to do a sketching project of each other.

Ryou asked in concern, "Is something wrong Joey? Am I too difficult to draw for you?"

The blond glared at his paper. "No, I just suck period."

"Oh I doubt-"

Joey showed his pathetic excuse of a drawing. Ryou stared at it, "Oh." He took the sketchpad in his hand, and then for a few seconds later, smiled, "Well if you look at it in a different perspective, you could make for a great abstract artist."

"Abstra- what? You mean like those paintings with those random shapes and lines?"

"Exactly! You surely put a lot of effort and expression into drawing me."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't supposed to be abstract." Joey grimaced childishly placing his hands on his stool.

"Cheer up, Joey." Ryou encouraged. "You cannot be anymore perfect than you already are."

The actor slightly blushed as he tried to stay modest inside. He then grinned, "Yeah, you're right Ryou! I cannot be good in everything I already do!" Then he curiously asked, "So what do you plan to do when you return to England?"

"Well," He grabbed for his own sketch pad, "I plan to be an artist. See." He flipped through some pages, and then showed a sketch of Joey sitting at his desk looking out of the window. The blond was amazed by how beautiful Ryou drew him. It was a black and white drawing, but the older teen drew him neatly and the shading made Joey seem like he was secretly an angel in disguise.

"Wow, Ryou, you're amazing." He looked through the other pages to notice that there was another drawing of him dueling in his guy clothes. Another one in his girl clothes instead twirling. There were other drawings that had him up close or not in different positions with different shadings and environments. "Gawd, I'm in every one of them. Do you keep separate sketch pads to draw each and every one of us in the gang? These are amazing!"

"We-well..." Joey looked over at Ryou to noticed that his cheeks were rosy red.

"What's wrong Ryou? Are you sick?"

"Far from it, Joey. It's just," The ex-hikari looked away to the table without any particular interest.

"What?" Joey closed in on his friend's face which had Ryou back away with a comedic grimace on his face as he kind of moved back. "C'mon man, don't hold out on your friend here."

"Well, y-you see, Joey." Ryou bought a fist to his lips as he cleared his throat. "It's just that you are a beautiful person to draw." He met Joey's eyes shyly. The golden blond was still clueless. "And I just don't mean externally. Skin-deep as well. I understand that you would never notice since my yami took over most of my time that I could spend with you, and there's no way you could see much in me since he-"

"Ryou," Joey spoke seriously that paused the ex-hikari's words. A hand placed on Ryou's shoulder that made the teen shiver. "I don't see you as the person who did all those terrible things. You're you, and I love that about you."

That calmed down Ryou who took a quick breath, and then confessed, "Joey, I will be very blunt with you. I like you romantically.'

Joey stared at him, and then repeated questionably, "Romantically?"

Ryou gave a happy smile. It felt good for him to finally let that out. "Yes, romantically. I understand if you are surprised because I have kept my feelings hidden rather well. But it's nice to finally say them to you."

Joey was deeply surprised. He never knew. He never even assumed. Ryou did propose to marry him, but it was a joke, and it was still a joke between them. But now, the blond was staring at his friend who apparently had feelings for him right now.

He wasn't sure of how to respond to that without making it seem like their friendship was over because he liked Ryou as a friend, and wanted to keep it that way between them. "Damn, I had no idea." He lightly laughed. "Does anyone else know?"

"No. I kept my feelings well hidden, and I am not satisfied with just confessing my feelings with you."

"You're not?" Joey was not sure of what else to expect. His mind seemed to always go blank.

"Yes, I am not. So," He held both of the cross dresser's hands. "Joey, are you free this Saturday?"

Joey answered without a second thought. He was just going with the flow. "Yeah. Kiyoko gave me the day off. Wait, are you asking me out on a date?!" the actor yelled, and the whole room looked over at them. "I mean, of course not since we are just friends!" He glared at their classmates. This was so going on so many gossip blogs. He can already see cameras at the ready. He threatened with a dark voice, "Anyone take a picture, and I'm gonna find you and sue you." Those cameras were immediately put away. The gossip will still flow, but at least he won't be annoyed with pictures.

"So I'm guessing Saturday will be a no." Ryou gave a sad, small smile.

Joey looked to the side with a contemplative expression and then shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"Excuse me?" It was Ryou's turn to be baffled that Joey stifled his laughter.

"I said sure." Joey gave a bright grin that had his friends heart skip a beat. "Let's hang out this Saturday, but let's not call it a date. Let's consider it as a...day between friends with a kiss that might come at the end." Joey gave a cute wink

Ryou softly chuckled, "That sounds like a definition of a date to me."

Joey made a horse snort, "Fine." He playfully whined, "It's a date."

**"A what?"** Jona had just came in to check on how her reincarnation sketch was going. She had heard but wasn't sure if she heard correctly.

_"I'm going on a date with Ryou...He's not..." _Ryou couldn't hear his thoughts so he didn't question what Joey's half thought sentence was.

Jona stared at him for a moment, and then burst out laughing and clutching her sides. Joey and Ryou stared at her strange behavior. She kept her lips closed as she spoke. **"Oh my many gods! I will not tell you my dearest Joey."**

_"What? Why?!" _

**"Free heart, my Joey. Do as you wish! You are still too young to care about who your true love is! Go be free and love! You don't need me to tell you who you are meant to be."**

Joey did not like that answer, but she was right. He wasn't even in his twenties, and he wanted to be hitched already to the right guy! He should enjoy the single life! He won't sleep around, but he'll date guys! He won't date recklessly. He'll date guys who are handsome and interesting and...Joey was going to go on a date with Ryou!

._._._.

Jona truly loved Bakura, so wasn't surprised to see that when Joey and Ryou went on a date, it went amazingly well. The two wanted to spend the whole day together, so Ryou went to Joey's place to eat breakfast, and then the two went off to an art gallery where they shared interesting comments on the pieces of art in front of them.

And then the two went to a park where there was a field dedicated to roses. The two took pictures together, and talked about anything that came to mind. They weren't talking about anything significant. They just enjoyed each other's company.

They went to a restaurant of Joey's choosing for lunch, and then went to an ice skating rink at a mall where the two held hands as they skated and then tried to do some simple moves together. They laughed when the two fell after making a blunder.

After that, the two went into a bookstore where they suggested books to each other for reading. The two ventured the other stores before they moved out to see a play taking place at a forest. The date ended with Ryou going to Joey's place so the two could make dinner together.

"Wow, this is the most fun first date I ever had!" Joey commented when the two sat down on the couch to relax. "I never thought I would ever have fun at an art museum. I thought they were such bores."

"It's interesting when you open yourself up to perspective, and I must say that it was pleasant talking with at the rose garden. I never thought I would laugh so hard."

'I am jumpin' Joey Wheeler, local comedian!" The blond joked. "Man, if I knew having a date with you could be so different but fun at the same time, I would've asked you out a long time ago after your evil side left."

"And I wished I had the courage then to do the same. It was a truly splendid date, but you know what would make it perfect?"

"Hm?" Joey hummed curiously.

Ryou kissed him. The shorter teen kept their lips together for a few seconds and then moved back. Joey didn't know what his heart was doing, but he wanted to kiss Ryou again, so he kissed him. And the two spent the night making out.

They did that until there was a phone alarm. The two teens were still on the couch with Joey on top of Ryou since the blond liked to be dominant, too. The phone that was alarming was Ryou's own. "I'm sorry. Curfew." Joey giggled as the two sat up correctly on the couch. "So are we dating or are we staying friends?"

The blond wasn't sure of how to answer. Kissing Ryou felt amazing! But then...Mokuba. There was also graduation. "I'm sorry, Ryou, but after graduation and everything else afterwards, we won't be able to see each other and distant relationships don't work."

Ryou nodded, and smiled. "I understand. I knew I acted too late, but I don't mind just staying your friend." He held Joey's hand firmly to convince his friend that he was serious.

"Thanks, Ryou." The two shared one final kiss before the teen left.

Joey stared at his door after Ryou left for awhile. It then hit him. "Oh fuck." He lied down on his sofa with a groan.

Jona knew of what was wrong, but still asked, **"What's wrong?**"

"I think I'm in love with Ryou."

**"Oh. So you fall in love easily."**

"No! I mean." He groaned. "Maybe. Am I being stupid?"

Jona gave him a thoughtful expression.** "I believe that I am not the correct person you should speak to. The night is still young, and you have your convenient device."**

Joey took out his phone where he scrolled through his contacts. He didn't want to tell any of his friends since it would make an awkward tension in the gang. He couldn't tell Mokuba since they were dating somewhat. The younger Kaiba rooted for him to be with Seto. And his other contacts weren't close enough to understand the details so that left one person: Seto.

He knew Seto may be busy but it didn't hurt to try. He pressed his green button on his number, and then heard his phone drum.

"What is it, Wheeler?" Seto snapped in a business-like fashion.

Joey immediately regretted calling him, but then he needed this. "Uh, hey, are you too busy?"

"The person I was suppose to meet had food poisoning, so I supposed I do have time. But the real question is, why should I spend my precious time on you?"

"I just need you ta tell me I'm stupid."

"Okay then. You're stupid." Kaiba silently snorted. He could picture Joey's pissed off expression. "As fun as it is to tell you the truth, would you like to enlighten me of why, Wheeler. You usually don't like admitting that you are a stupid fool."

"One more smart ass comment, and I won't tell you, ya bastard!" Joey said furiously, but that only filled Kaiba with glee.

"So?" The blue-eyed duelist easily dismissed the threat to get to the matter at hand.

Joey cringed. "I..."

"You?" Seto had an odd feeling that he didn't want to know.

"I think I'm falling in love with Ryou...Bakura."

Seto froze with his eyes about to pop out. It quickly turned back to icy slits. "Why?" He almost growled. He shouldn't be mad! At least not this mad! Ryou could barely count as competition! Not that Seto was competing for Joey's heart! Fuck himself!

"Why?" Joey was surprised by the question. "We-well..." He couldn't help blushing as he felt like it was a good idea to confess. It may clear his mind. "Ryou confessed his feelings to me, so we went on a date today, and gawd, it was fantastic! (_Why?_) We went to an art museum, and it was so much fun! (_Do I feel like I'm betraying him with every word?_) Like seriously! I never thought looking at weird ass pieces of art could be refreshing! And then we did a lot of other fun stuff like go to a rose garden, buy books and ice skate! (_I feel like I should stop but I don't see the reason to._) And Ryou was so sweet and romantic. I never noticed he liked me because he hid it, and I guess, I don't know! I've always protected my heart, but now I feel like my walls are breaking down, and I might like him a lot, too. He's kind, fun, creative-"

"A psychopath." Seto grounded out. He can't believe he's letting himself hear this, and each and every word was grating on his nerves.

"Hey! That was before, but he's better now!" Joey defended his friend. Seto was also his friend, but he wasn't going to stand for any insults!

"Tch, whatever. I don't have time listening to your nonsense of being in love with a former psychopath."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to look for some common sense from you, ya bastard! But I should've known betta than to ask a cold hearted asshole like you! I bet you don't even know what love is!"

"I know what love perfectly is! But the love your experiencing is a foolish concept of desiring a person like a lovestruck idiot!"

"Maybe I don't mind being a lovestruck idiot! At least I am actually putting my heart into good use of caring for someone and not just Mokuba and not having meaningless one night stands!"

"Oh! So you plan to sleep with Ryou are you?!"

"No! Not yet at least! But I know for sure I can trust Ryou with me than I would for some bastard who's like you!"

"Great! I would never even dream of fucking a mutt like you!"

Joey gasped. "Well good! I don't want to dream the same thing or even imagine it!"

"Fan-fucking-tastic! I would be disgusted if you did!"

"I'd feel the same way, too! You heartless fuck!"

"I'd feel even worse!"

"Screw you!"

"Screw you, back, Wheeler!"

They both stopped shouting to gasp for air, and then it became silent for a while. None of them hung up. Joey sighed audibly. "Sorry."

Kaiba silently cursed himself for letting Joey apologize first, not that the CEO had a reason to apologize. But just for pleasantries and their friendship, "I'm sorry, too."

"I didn't mean to dump this on you. It's just...You know my parents had a nasty divorce, so my view of romantic love has been kinda...distorted. So I always protected my heart, and I thought I could open it up when Mai came along, but then it turns out I'm gay. And now, I feel my walls crumbling down for Ryou, but I'm kinda freaked out, y'know. If y'know." Joey hated this. He sounded like a whiner. He was imposing on Kaiba's time. "Nevermind. Forget that. I'm sorry for wasting your time with my bullshit."

"Wheeler." Kaiba understood Joey. The need to shield one's heart for the sake of not being hurt. He knew that his puppy was afraid to fall in love. But why did it have to be with Ryou? "Just don't get hurt."

That...actually helped Joey calm down his heart. That simple sentence meant alot to the blond. The way Kaiba said it, it meant that the brunet was telling him to be careful, but in the same time he was not alone on this. If his heart may be broken, although by Ryou seemed impossible, he had someone to vent to about the pain. Joey found himself venting to be an impossible matter to, but to know that Kaiba was there, it sort of made him happy and encouraged.

"Thanks Kaiba." Joey hung up, and then lied back against his couch. His heart was hurting, but not too much. He was at peace but also not at peace. He didn't understand of what he was feeling. He thought of both Ryou and Kaiba and it was conflicting when it shouldn't be.

He needed to sleep this off. Jona left him alone to let him figure this out on his own.

._._._.

Joey found himself off stage in a theater. He was confused as he found himself in front of a mirror for a short moment that showed that he was dressed in a black tutu, his hair dyed black and tied up, and dramatic dark makeup on as his eyes were an auburn color.

He looked to the side to see a ballerina dancing. The ballerina was shimmering below the spotlight as she danced gracefully in her white tutu. Her own platinum hair tied up with her tiara. Her blue eyes are vibrant and her smile captivating.

The actor knew that girl was Kisandra, and then watched as she danced with Kaiba who must be prince Sigfried (Irony) from the ballet Swan Lake. And then it hit Joey of who he was. He was the black swan, Odile. The one who was to trick the prince, and break Odette's/Kisandra's heart.

Joey grimaced at what position he was put in and didn't even know how to dance ballet! However, he was pushed by his friends who happened to be with him to go on stage when it was his turn. The blond suddenly found himself dancing gracefully as if he had been dancing ballet for years to the point of perfection that it scared him as he found himself in Kaiba's arms.

The two of them danced with such precision except there was a freedom and flow to it as well. Joey didn't want to dance with Kaiba because of the way the male was looking at him. The face was blank, but his blue, blue eyes were warm instead of icy. As if love was filling those orbs like a sun to a glacier that threatened to flood the world. In this case, Joey's world.

But the black swan knew that that love was not for him. Kaiba as the prince thought he was Kisandra. The woman he truly loved. Not him, and that hurt for Joey.

But then out of nowhere, he was taken away from Kaiba, and was now in the arms of another prince. "R-Ryou?!" This wasn't in the script! This was weird except Ryou looked fitting. Kaiba was wearing the color blue while Ryou wore red. It was kind of like they made the red eyes black dragon while Kisandra, who came into view to dance with the prince, and Kaiba made the blue eyes white dragon.

The couples danced, and Joey wasn't sad. He had Ryou, and his heart thrummed for him. Ryou was gentle with him, and they were happy together. And Joey doubted they would fight over anything much which is not such a bad thing because they have the rest of the world to fight, and could always find solace in each other.

Perhaps, Ryou was better for him. He wasn't a strong man who could dominate him, but Joey could change his taste, or perhaps the shorter teen had a secret side to him that wasn't evil. They might be able to make distance possible, and Joey could move to England and find work there. He heard from Kiyoko he was rather popular there, too.

So, Joey enjoyed his dance with Ryou, but then out of nowhere, he was somehow in Kaiba's arms again. He pushed back to be in Ryou's, but then he found himself in Kaiba's arms again. At the end of the scene, Joey fell down when he lost his footing after trying to twirl away from Kaiba to be with Ryou.

Both Kaiba and Ryou held out their hands to him. Joey gave Kaiba a glare as he gave Ryou his hand. Kaiba glared back at him, but that glare softened when Kisandra placed her hand on his upper arm.

Joey became jealous by the sight, but then he had Ryou. He took the platinum blond's hand, and had the two walk away from the couple. The spot light was staying on them, and then Joey felt Ryou pull him into a kiss which he reciprocated.

Kaiba balled his hands so tightly that they were trembling. He hated this. He hated that he was envious! He felt Kisandra's soft marshmallow-like hand caress his cheek. His anger somewhat softened.

._._._.

On Monday, Joey saw Ryou at the front of the school. "Hey, Ryou!" He greeted with his female voice. He was scared for a moment that Ryou was going to treat him differently, but then the chocolate eyed sweetie looked at him and smiled kindly without any trace of deceit.

"Good morning, Joey. How was your yesterday?"

"Just busy like usual. Kiyoko got me a cameo for a movie. It's just a small part, but all my fans are ready to see the movie just for me!"

"I believe you should count as one of those fans. You are always a joy to watch." Ryou said that as just a compliment, but it made Joey feel ticklish tingles on his back.

"I-I try my best y'know!" He didn't mean to run his finger across the curve of his ear to move part of his hair back because he felt bashful! No! His hair was just irritating him! And he had his arm wrapped around Ryou's neck to force himself to stay natural! "You really think I'm a joy huh."

The two walked in being just friends, and Kaiba exited his limo to see them being too affectionate for his liking. He wanted to walk up, take Joey away, and then shove Ryou into the middle of the road so he could become roadkill. But then, he held himself back. He shouldn't be thinking these things! He shouldn't feel...envious.

Yet, his anger grew as the school days of April went by. Joey was sitting next to Ryou, and talking to him during the breaks. It didn't look different since they were surrounded with the other goons, but Joey was beaming at Ryou a little too lovingly than the others.

"Is something or someone bothering you Mr. Kaiba?" Kisandra Labelle asked when the two were having a friendly _date_ before the night of the charity gala. The two were having tea in the traditional Japanese fashion. The atmosphere was supposed to be harmonious, but Kaiba was ruining that.

"No." Seto replied sharply.

Kisandra sharply smiled, and gently spoke, "I would believe that if I felt like I was at peace, but frankly, you are ruining that."

The CEO glared at her icily, but she fought back with not a glare but a deadpan stare which meant that she was not having any of his bullshit, so come clean. They weren't entirely offensive. Her blue eyes were warm and bright that there was an obvious hint of concern for her partner. Kaiba huffed. "I am sorry for ruining the atmosphere, but what I have going on is none of your business at the moment."

"Then consider this as a practice for when we will be married. Your mood will effect my business, and it would be good to know whether now or not if I am able to help remedy the situation to the best of my ability."

"I do not need your help." He said with a tone that meant that this was to be the end of this conversation.

But the blond CEO wasn't having any of that. "You are not being professional right now." She softly snapped and took a sip of her tea. Seto's glare became deathly, but she retaliated with a glare of her own. "We both know that this is more of a meeting situation between CEOs than an actual date. So I speak out of concern, as a person with a company on her shoulders, to know of what is wrong with my future business partner because his or her state of mind may effect the results. I know you are a very adept man, Mr. Kaiba, but you would act the same if I were in your state in this situation."

Seto wanted to retort, but then Kisandra was right. He would've persuaded or coerced her into telling him of what is wrong, and he wouldn't drop it since he needed or at least prefered that his married business partner to be always on the right set of mind. He blamed Joey for his actions. The mutt was always holding him down. He should forget him... Just a month and less a half away until then.

"I have this mutt." Seto paused. He wasn't sure of what else to say without giving too much away. He refused to let his future business partner see his weakness.

Kisandra rose a brow to this. "A dog lover?"

Kaiba snorted. "Not at all. I rather have a cat, but sadly, fate has given me a dog."

"Why did you not simply let the dog go?"

"I tried, but he always seemed to always find me."

"He or she sounds intelligent."

The brunet snorted again. "No. The idiot is just lucky." That statement had Kisandra second guess if it was an animal. She listened tentatively. "But it's more due to his friend."

"Your dog has a friend?"

"Yes. He comes from a pack of dogs. He's not the alpha dog, if you were wondering."

"What is his name?"

Kaiba knew Kisandra would meet Joey at some point since they were acquaintances, so he replied, "I do not give names to strays."

"I see. So what is your problem with this dog?"

Seto sipped his tea to think of a way to say his problem. He was currently angry that Joey was in love with Ryou. "The mutt had found himself a new master."

"Then shouldn't you be happy that he had finally left you alone."

"He hasn't left me alone. He still comes to me from time to time, but not the same way he would for his master. Don't be quick to assume that I am jealous. However I do feel annoyed that the mutt still comes to me when he should just stick with his master."

"That's sad." Kisandra commented. Kaiba rose his own brow. The blue eyed beauty clarified, "Perhaps all the dog wished for was your acknowledgement. If you were to give that, then maybe it wouldn't be such a nuisance that he would appear at your feet."

"Acknowledging him would mean defeat."

"Or a beginning of a beautiful friendship between you and this dog. Perhaps that is why it's bothering you. You care for this dog, and that should be nothing to be ashamed of. You are Seto Kaiba. Screw the world, and be at peace. You shouldn't feel ashamed of wanting or being friends with this dog." She smiled brightly, and it wasn't a sign of weakness to the fellow CEO. No. Kaiba saw strength behind that smile.

A strength that was too persuasive for its own good, but then it did put his mind at ease. Perhaps that was the problem. He knew Joey and him were friends, but he hadn't fully acknowledged it. If he did, the sex and fairytale dreams could end, and he wouldn't be angry anymore.

He stayed silent, though he mentally appreciated Kisandra's wise words. He didn't feel inferior since he had plenty of intelligent proposals to make her business rise to be nearly as great as his company was.

._._._.

Joey was sitting on the grass at a park with his friends. He was wearing a white, chiffon, pleated, v-neck dress with simplistic gold additions. His hair was done in a waterfall braid which had him appear sophisticated and somewhat romantic as it was a somewhat cloudy day so the sun was neither to bright or too dull.

It was such a perfect day for Joey to take pictures of himself for his blog by Tea, so the gang including Mokuba went to the park with a picnic blanket and basket. They had Joey running, sitting, lying down, and smiling for the camera. Ryou was the one who had bought the camera, and was the one to take the pictures, so he had to look at the platinum blond.

Everyone was having fun, though Mokuba was slowly sinking into a realization as he watched how Joey was looking at the camera.

"Wow, these pictures are amazing!" Tea commented when she looked at each one that Ryou took. "You should be a professional photographer Ryou!"

"That's the dream along with some drawings, paintings and whatever an art major may get me."

"Maybe I should hire you to draw the next covers for my game?" Duke suggested with a friendly wink.

"Can we eat now?!" Joey whined. "I'm starved from all the girly running you had me do as if I'm some perfume model!"

His friends laughed at him, and prepared the blanket and food for their hardworking friend. Joey munched away the good food that made him look completely out of character with the way he was dressed.

The actor felt a poke to his arm, so looked to Mokuba who was doing the poking. He whispered, "Can I talk to you in private?"

Joey swallowed his food. He didn't know of what Mokuba could want to talk to him about, but it can't be anything terrible. "Sure. Hey guys, Mokuba needs the bathroom, so I'm gonna follow him to make sure he stays safe from any random psycho lurking around these parts."

That was logical so the gang watched them go. When they were out of hearing range and sight, Mokuba pulled Joey behind a tree from public eye. "Okay, what is the deal between you and Ryou?"

"What?!" Joey immediately gave it away with how red he got on the face. "There's nothing between us! C'mon! We're friends!"

Mokuba deadpanned his face that Joey was struck with the arrow of "TOO OBVIOUS".

"I already saw the pictures of you spending time with Ryou at the mall! So out with it Joey! Are you cheating on me?!"

The blond covered his mouth, and got bit for it. "Ow! You bit me!" Mokuba glared at him. Joey gave in, "Okay, Ryou confessed to me that he likes me, and asked me out on a date last Saturday."

"You did cheat on me!"

"It wasn't cheating since we're not actually dating, Mokuba! And we're not dating-dating! We're just friends!" Joey rubbed the nape of his neck.

"No."

"No?"

"No, you will not date Ryou if you change your mind! We both agreed that we won't date anyone unless the other approves, and I do not approve!"

"Okay! Okay! What's wrong Mokuba? Why are you so upset about this?"

Mokuba crossed his arms as he glared down at the ground. "Seto...Seto agreed to marry Kisandra."

"What?" Joey blinked as he felt something shatter inside him. Though his curiousity glossed over it. "They met?"

"Yeah. The public doesn't know about it, and they won't know about it for awhile so that their engagement didn't seem like an arranged business proposal...which it actually is! He shouldn't be with Kisandra! He should be with you!"

"He-Hey!" Joey placed his hands on Mokuba's shoulders. "You shouldn't be so put off about this. I understand that you want me to be with your brother, but you shouldn't think badly of Kisandra for not making that happen. You should give her a chance because she might be able to make your brother happy."

"You already do that Joey." The younger male whined.

The cross dresser was surprised by this. "Really? I think you're having delusions of grandeur about my relationship with your brother there, kiddo."

"I'm not!" Mokuba caught his tone and volume. "I mean...I know Seto better than anyone, and you make him happy, Joey. You distract him from work, and all those times you argue, he's...having fun."

"In a sadistic way." The blond mumbled.

The indigo-eyed pre-teen grimaced. "Besides that, you make him happy!"

"Mokuba, give Kisandra a chance. Wouldn't it be nice if your brother had more people making him happy?"

Mokuba wanted to stay stubborn, but Joey was right. The younger Kaiba shouldn't be so quick to assume that Kisandra was a bad person, or a person incapable of making his brother happy. He grumbled, "Fine, but you still can't date Ryou."

"Whatever, man." The two of them returned to the group.

Mokuba noticed of how Joey quicky sat next to Ryou and leaned in closely to him. Of course, it was to see the pictures, but the way the honey-eyed duelist looked at the ex-hikari, the pre-teen couldn't help but feel like he was failing.

._._._.

The night of the charity gala came. Joey sat in front of his vanity table as Jona was helping him with his hair. The ghost could touch his hair and the hair products so the actor was able to do his own makeup.

"Gawd, I cannot believe what I'm doing. If you had told me last year that I was going to dress up like a girl, become famous, and actually know the difference between shorts and hot pants, I would've called you crazy."

Jona chuckled, "And the fact that you had finally met your past incarnation. I remember when I used to do the hair of my three sisters. I knew how to braid, curl and bun their hair as well as I can work the ropes of a ship during a storm."

"Who was your third sister anyway? I know Mai and Serenity were your sisters, but who was the third?"

"I want to keep my third sister a secret still. I am not hiding anything evil behind my secrets. It's just that I know in my gut that it's not the right time to tell you."

"Why?"

"Destiny, Joey. All things shall be revealed in time." Jona arranged the finished hair. "There! Done!"

"Sweet!" Joey felt his phone vibrate. "Mokuba's here. Let's go."

The two of them walked out of the apartment complex, and saw the sleek, black limo parked outside. Joey got in to see Mokuba in a snazzy suit. His boyfriend had a big grin on his face when he saw how his date was dressed. The blond grinned back as he lightly pushed Mokuba for making him feel really good about the way he dressed.

They were driven to the big fancy hotel that the charity gala was taking place. The moment the blond stepped out, photographers were making him go blind by all that flashes. He almost used his hand purse to shield his eyes.

"Whoa! How do celebrities not go blind by this?!" Joey asked with a practiced smile as Mokuba exited.

The tux wearing young man chuckled, "It's not that bad. Let's go."

The two walked into the building, and Joey found himself at the top of a grand staircase after passing two double doors that were opened for them. The stairs were red carpeted, and there were chandeliers, rich people talking on their tables or not, musicians playing on a stage where the charity auction was to take place, and waiters going around with plates of food and drinks. In front of him was a ballroom dancefloor where couples decided to use.

Joey remembered that he wanted to come to this gala in order to have Kaiba finally admit that he was hot when he cross dressed. Although this time he won't stop cross dressing, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

**"You are beautiful."** Jona told him. She stood beside him like a queen instead of a princess.

The woman had also changed her own dress into a modern red sexy party dress that hugged all the right curves. She had let down her hair, and was absolutely striking that Joey thought that she would take all the attention in the gala all for herself without trying if she was visible.

Joey smiled at the encouragement. He was wearing a one-shoulder, Grecian, red dress with a bit of gold sparkle, and his hair done wavy. There was a long slit on his skirt that would make him be able to show his amazing legs if he was to sit down and just move a part of his skirt to the side.

His eyes searched the crowd for a certain CEO. Despite being human without crazy hair like Yugi, Kaiba easily stood out with his intense gaze, perfect posture, and the way plenty of people gravitated towards him. Joey saw that the brunet was talking to a group of very important dressed people, so the blond decided to just mingle with anyone who looked interesting while Mokuba did the same.

As he descended from the stairs, Kaiba had immediately noticed him. He found it weird yet fitting to find Joey beautiful. The duelist felt a cool fresh of air was breathed into his lungs. There was stir in his chest that made him want to ignore everyone attending just so he could annoy the blond. His lips tingled when he remembered the hot, searing kiss he felt.

He wanted to stride over to the male, take him by the hand and get him out of the place so they could make out inside of his limo with the partition up. He saw the the dress had a long slit, so he imagined that his hands would push the skirt aside so he could run his hands across those amazing legs.

When Joey got to the bottom of the staircase, he looked to be searching for someone, but no one in particular. However someone caught his puppy's attention. "Joey?"

"Alexir De Gon?" Joey slightly blushed because the man was still amazingly handsome. He knew he felt ill about seeing the man again, but then all those ill feelings went away when he focused on the positive of why he loved his idol. "Oh wow! It's you!"

"Yeah, it's me!" The man looked relieved, and gave a charming smirk. "And must I say that you have...evolved. You are even more beautiful than I remember you."

Joey didn't mean to giggle like a stupid high school girl, but he did. He gave a quick twirl. His skirt rise, and slit slightly opened to reveal his beautiful legs and daring red heels. "I know right! I'm super hot! And famous now! Not famous as you, Alexir, if I can-"

"Yes, you can." The actor immediately accepted to be called by his first name.

Joey felt a pinch of glee. "Alexir, but I am getting there! Just gotta get through the DDDM tournament, and then I'm gonna hit to the movies, and TV shows in no time!" He was still aiming to be a chef, but he wasn't one to stop short on work. He's gotta make his company and Kiyoko famous as well!

His idol seemed to be greatly amused. "If that's true, then maybe I can get you a role."

Joey gasped. "A role in a movie with you?" It was every fangirls dream to be in the same movie as their idol!

"Yeah,"

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Joey gave the man a grand hug. "I get to act in a movie with my idol! You have no idea how happy you just made me! How can I repay you?"

Alexir chuckled, "You don't need to repay me...Although, you do owe me a kiss. Bu-" The man didn't have to say another word when Joey kissed him right on the lips. He already kissed Yugi, Mokuba and Ryou, so this kiss was the least personal and awkward.

Seto crushed his glass of champagne the moment his eyes saw that kiss. He was making his way to Joey, but then stopped when he saw the blond unhesitantly kiss the well known actor.

What the fuck?! The duelist thought Wheeler had told him that he was in love with Ryou, and was now kissing another man! Was Joey a loose guy?! Was the blond even a virgin now?! Why the fuck did he care so much?!

People quickly asked him questions with concern, but he discarded them, and made his way to the bathroom to wash his hand. There was no blood or glass so he could return without having people annoyingly question him about the bandages. Kisandra was among the crowd. The two had been splitted by their peers, but now they briefly reunited.

"I'm just going to freshen myself." Kaiba told her.

The woman nodded. "Don't take too long. Mr. Kiwashi seemed to want to have an affair, and I would like it if you were close by in order to kick him out if he dared try to lay a hand on me."

"I'll warn my security guards."

"Thank you." She gave him a sweet smile that seemed to be pleasing instead of stupid in the frigid man's eyes.

She was truly beautiful.

The woman was wearing a white, sleeveless trumpet gown with a sweet heart neckline. Her hair was put into a lovely side bun, and lips were kissable and pink like two rose petals. It was like staring at the most beautiful simplistic painting of a pink rose under a beautiful blue sky with those cumulus clouds.

With someone so divine in beauty and has yet to truly be hated by him, why did Kaiba become angry over someone like Wheeler?

Joey saw Kaiba walk away, and saw that Mokuba was still talking with other important people. Alexir had to return to his date, so he was left alone again. He then felt a vibrate in his hand purse. He took out his phone to see that Ryou had texted him.

The blond's heart did flip flops at the sight of his friend's name.

**_R: How is the gala going?_**

**_J: It's going great! I got to talk to Alexir De Gon again! And after the tour, he might get me a part in one of his movies!_**

**_R: That's wonderful! You are an amazing person, Joey. You will be absolutely stunning. I can't wait to see how you will look once you step on the red carpet._**

**_J: I'm gonna be absolutely fuckin' gorgeous! I'm gonna put all those broads to shame with my flat chest!_**

**_R: I can imagine you being undeniably vibrant and breath-taking. More so than you already are._**

**_J: Aw! Thanks man! You are the best! I hope that when you succeed your dreams, I'll be called up by you to be one of your models._**

**_R: Preferably naked, I hope._**

Joey paused as he became a strawberry. As he had been texting, he had taken a seat on a luxurious couch set to the side. He had moved his skirt so his incredibly sexy and beautiful legs were shown. He noticed some stares that made him either uncomfortable and confident. Now he felt bashful.

_**J: Is this still you, Ryou? If it is, I never took you to also hide a naughty side. It's kinda weird but cool. Oh great, now I'm sounding weird. And I don't think I want people to see a portrait of me naked.**_

_**R: It was me who texted, and I would want such an exquisite portrait to be just mine alone. But I don't think that I could ever be able to paint the way your golden hair shimmers under the light. The way your amber eyes lit up like a roaring fire always hungry for something more. The delicious curves of your god-like body. I don't think I could ever paint how soft and rich and warm your lips would feel if they were to be kissed like I have done to them.**_

Joey felt his heart skipping happily to every compliment. The blond just wanted Ryou to hold him right now to see if what his friend was saying were true.

_**J: That's nice to know. And I would love to hear more, but a very important looking person, who has the power to ruin my reputation, is talking to me. I'll see you at school.**_

It was a lie, but then he didn't want to delve in too deep with Ryou with just these text messages. They had to remain friends, so he had to set his boundaries by passing these off as jokes.

**"Why not delve in?"** Jona asked. **"I understand your need to remain friends for the good graces of Mokuba, but you deserve to have some sort of romance in your life."**

_"I don't want to be the type of person who falls in love easy cuz that'll mean my heart can also break easy, or I might be secretly prone to cheating."_

**"Nonsense. Loyalty is our strongest virtue. However, you should understand better than an average person of how pain can make a person stronger and wiser."**

_"Seems a little too soon and too late to do something about it."_

**"A whirlwind romance it is then."**

_"Why do you want me to date Ryou? I didn't hear you rooting for me to date Valon. Unless..."_

**"I will only tell you this. The real Bakura in the past was, believe it or not, the most romantic man who I've ever known. Behind his bad manners, thieving ways, and dark past which makes him into a well-loved, sexy bad boy, when he comes to care about a woman, he'll shower her with respect and love. He makes sure not to smother her, too."**

_"Seriously?"_ Joey tried to picture that, but then the traumatic flashbacks of Zorc prevented that. Though Bakura and Ryou had to have some sort of similarity other than having white hair. Yugi and Atem were both strong and compassionate. Seth and Seto were both frigid, bastard, geniuses. Jona and him are practically the epitome of loyalty. So Ryou and Bakura could both be awesome romantics. Why not? It's better than the horrifying thought of them both being evil...

"Mr. Wheeler?" A kind voice spoke to him. Joey looked away from the phone, that he was putting back into his purse, to see Kisandra Labelle speaking to him. The woman was far more beautiful than the picture he had of her in his phone. He felt a pang of uncomfortable pain by the fact that Kaiba was going to marry her.

"Kisandra-" He said in his male voice, but quickly changed it to his female one. "I mean, Ms. Labelle!" He stood up and saw that they were practically the same height. "It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm the one and only Joey Wheeler! You must've heard of me right?"

The enchanting female giggled. Her smile was purely genuine that Joey didn't feel like he was going to be deceived. "How could I not?" She spoke with her kind voice. "You are quite the inspiration for gays, those of misfortune, and eccentric people. It is an honor to finally meet you."

"Same for me. I'm a close friend of the Kaiba corps.' vice president, so I know what's up." He gave a wink, and whispered. "Just gonna tell you good luck. You're really gonna need it if you're gonna spend the rest of your life with Kaiba."

"I believe I know what you mean." She sat down on the sofa. Joey did the same. "Kaiba is a bit difficult to talk with, and I would like to know him as a person. Not only as a business partner, so our marriage could at least be presentable."

Joey stopped himself from snorting because the woman must have no idea of what she's getting herself into. He decided to be helpful since the CEO seemed friendly, and didn't mind if it was a mask since it was better than facing the CEOs he's known (Pegasus, Kaiba, Zigfried, Duke...).

He provided, "Then you got your work cut out for you, Ms. Labelle. Kaiba had a hard upbringing, so you can't expect to be at least friends with him after a few months. It took me years to finally at least have Kaiba see me as more than just any ordinary duelist or in his case, a mutt."

"A mutt?" Kisandra remembered that Kaiba had a problem with a dog.

Joey clarified, "Kaiba has the habit of calling me an idiot, a monkey but the name that really gets on my nerves is when he's calling me a dog. He knows it, so calls me it a lot. I try my best to tolerate them now that I have to behave myself for the media, y'anno."

"Yes, I do. As the CEO of Labelle corporation, every single step and word has to be taken account."

"Tell me about it! A lot of people still want me talkin' about how Duke, the CEO of Dungeon Dice Monsters, got me into a dog suit! I'm tellin' ya, it's gonna haunt me to my grave when people read up on me in the future." Kisandra stifled her giggles, but Joey saw the laughter in her eyes. He didn't mind. He laughed at himself, too. "And don't get me started about my love life! Do you know of how I started cross dressin'?"

"Yes. I am a fan of your blog. It was thrilling to watch your adventure of fighting for your right to dress as a female. And must I say, I am jealous of your legs." She pointed at them.

Joey grinned proudly. "I know right, but you got a great complexion! I swear that if a Swan Lake casting director needed his Odette, you'd be top pick."

That was a creative compliment which Kisandra smirked at. She liked him. "Thank you."

And he liked her. "Your welcome, and what was I gettin' at?"

"Something about your love life." The woman with the better memory replied.

"Oh right! So yeah, just cuz I started cross dressin' for Kaiba, doesn't mean I have feelings for him! You have no idea what his fangirls at school try to do to me! One of them stuffed my locker full of road kill!"

"Oh dear! Did you tell the school office about this?"

"Nah, I'm not one to tattle. One of the many things you learn from the streets. I just cleaned my locker and all's good."

"And you let the girl who did that to you get away with it? I'm sorry, but I would not stand for disrespect!" She said so viciously that even Joey flinched. Now he understood of how she remained at the top of her corporation. It was also sort of scary when she continued kindly smiling.

Joey tried to keep the situation calm. "It wasn't somethin' I wanted to make a scene out of. Besides, if I did, then that fangirl would've known that she got to me, so bein' the cool person I am, I just let it slide. It didn't make the situation any easier, but it meant that I got on their nerves and they knew it." The golden blond grinned mischievously like a child. "And can you imagine of what they went through to get that roadkill? I laugh when I imagine them in gloves, plastic suit and whatever as they picked it off the road going-" He did facial expressions of disgust.

Kisandra chortled. "That is hilarious, Mr. Wheeler."

"Please, call me Joey. Everybody does. Well the ones who don't get a stick up their butt."

Not being one to be considered to have a stick up her butt, she followed suit. "Okay, Joey, if you do not like Kaiba," she remembered the details of Seto's dog story. "then do you have a person you like very much? I swear on my company, I won't tell a soul."

Immediately Ryou passed through his mind. He hesitated to answer.

Jona reasoned, **"You should be honest, and Kisandra is the reincarnation of Kisara. I can see it clearly that she is a good woman with a strong and pure heart."**

Joey agreed with her, but he still found it hard to speak at the moment when his cheeks reddened. "The-there is someone, but-" He stopped when his nose caught a whiff of something. "Wait, what's that smell?" The both of them took a whiff of the air, and then simultaneously cried out, "Chocolate!" They laughed.

"Let's go get some!" Joey got up and caught her hand. The two quickly went to the buffet table where they saw that the chocolate fountain had been installed. They quickly grabbed a stick and poked at whatever was available to them so they could get a taste of the sweetness of life.

Joey heard Kisandra moan. She apologized, "I'm sorry. I have an undeniable sweet tooth. If I did not have a diet to live by, I would've died happily as a diabetic."

"I hear ya! I love spicy food! But then it kinda makes you gassy, and no one wants to work with someone who's gonna fart every minute."

Kisandra laughed. "You are a charm to be around. No wonder Mr. Kaiba likes having you around." She tries to make a shish kabob.

Joey snorted, "If he had a choice, he'd never see me again, but I Mokuba likes having me around, and I love dueling. Just wait here." He goes over to where the drinks are served, and got too empty plastic cups. He puts different fruits and more in it before having the chocolate fountain fill it up.

Kisandra gasped, "You are a genius." And quickly did hers, too.

"I am aspiring to be a five-star chef who'll own not a fancy-schmancy restuarant, but a restaurant where hard-worker and families can relax with good food. But for now, I gotta make Draco company the top talent agency in Domino."

"Why did you want to become famous, Joey?"

"It's to pay for my Dad's rehab bills, my bills, and my little sister's wedding when she wants to get married. I'm going to pay everything from the venue to the dress, and make sure nothing is out of place. It's all going to be able my sister."

"And the groom, too?"

"Screw him or her. Whoever the person is should make sure the wedding is all about my baby sister, too."

"Dear god, you are making me fall in love with you, Joey. Yet, you're gay and I'm getting married. Curse me for not being born a free man."

"We could leave now and test out if I'm really gay." Joey joked, and they both laughed.

Kisandra joked, too. "I'll call my driver, and you call yours, and we will meet at a motel, okay?"

Joey howled with laughter, but then quickly quieted himself as the two got weird stares. "You're not like other CEOs. You're actually pretty cool. Every CEO I met are either haughty or complete assholes."

"I treat others like I would like them to treat me. However, I will not allow others to use me, and I will use intimidation to make sure that my workers are keeping up with their requirements. However, plenty of people are willing to please a pretty face."

"Wow, you are amazing. Talk about girl power." Joey moved down the buffet table with a plate in hand to get some food. "So are you going to stay in Domino?"

"I have business in this city, but then I will have to return by September. Kaiba plans to make a visit to France after a month or two. We will not be engaged until next year or the year after that depending on how busy we are."

"I could give you a few tips on how to at least be friends with Kaiba, but it's still gonna take you years to accomplish that."

"I would appreciate them definitely." The two sat at a table where they ate their food with finesse. Though Joey was still stuffing his face, and would muffle a squeal every now and then.

"Alright, well, the obvious is that you gotta be friends with Mokuba. Kaiba loves Mokuba. The kid is his world; his last source of light, and if you don't get along with him, then your most likely gettin' the boot to next Tuesday."

Kisandra nodded to this. "Then how do I get into younger Kaiba's good graces?" She had a few ideas, but she wanted to hear what the duelist had to say.

"Well, first you gotta be real with him. He's not happy about you marrying his brother because he doubts you can make him happy. Now, making Kaiba happy? Even that's a mystery to me, but I do got a few ideas. Well, first, do you like dueling?"

"I do. In fact, one of the main reasons that I want to marry him especially is because he holds the blue eyes white dragon cards. I don't want to steal it, but I would love to battle him for it."

"That's good! Go do it! He loves those cards, and if you love them, too, who knows. He might start seeing you in a new light! And don't be afraid to piss him off during a duel. You gotta be competitive. Show that asshole that you are giving it yer all cuz you want those cards."

"But what if he ends up hating me and call of the marriage, not that he can due to our contract, but I prefer that he doesn't hate me."

"He won't, or at least I think he won't. Depends on how good you duel, and if you are pretty good, he'll find you interesting. Yugi and I were nothin' ta him until we started dueling."

Kisandra nodded with an awe struck expression. "Fascinating. So then, number one priority, be in younger Kaiba's good graces. And then number two would be challenging him to a duel. is there anymore you can tell me?"

"Just to be always be real with him. He's already around phonies and slaves all the time, so ya gotta stay fresh and original."

"Like you."

Joey snorted loudly. "Nothin' like me. If I was the one gonna be engaged to Kaiba, he would've ended it right afterwards. We argue like cats and dogs. I'm the bitch, he's the pussy. You get me right."

"Dear lord." Kisandra laughed silently. Joey giggled evilly. Jona was flat out howling with laughter on the floor. "Stop making me fall in love with you more and more, Joey! You are seriously a breath of fresh air."

"If you knew how I smell after eating a spicy burrito, you wouldn't be calling me that." He got a playful slap on his upperarm.

"Having fun ladies?" Kaiba rhetorically questioned. Mokuba stood beside him with a cordial smile.

Joey replied, "Yes before you got here. Kisandra and I were having a lovely time. Right Kisandra? Can I call you Kiki?"

Kaiba glared at him. He was not surprised though, since Joey was a likable person to a point. "You may not."

"I didn't ask you, ya prick. Geeze, not even officially dating, and he's already trying to control you."

"I'm not controlling her. What respectful person would want to be called Kiki?"

"A respectful person who knows how to relax and be fun for once. Right Kiki?"

Kisandra couldn't help smiling mirthfully. "Yes, Joey. Can I call you Jojo?"

"Yes, Kiki. You may." He smirked victoriously at Kaiba who glared even more harshly at him, and dubiously at Kisandra. Joey had his arm wrapped around his to-be fiance and pulled her close. The crossdresser smirking and Kisandra stifling her giggles. "Watch out Kaiba, I'm stealin' yo girl and I'm dressed like a woman. How hot is that?"

"More like a freak of nature, and I chose erroneously."

Kisandra burst out laughing. Kaiba smirked and Joey glared at him with a slight blush. Mokuba was just amused by the whole turn of events.

"C'mon Kaiba, admit it already!" Joey stood up. His hands on his table and his bootilcious bottom stuck out behind him. "Everyone thinks so, so admit that I'm hot already!"

"Hmph. Everyone has their own opinions, Wheeler, and for your information, not everyone thinks your hot or even presentable."

Joey crossed his arms and looked over at Kisandra who seemed to be amused by the conversation. "Y'see why I told ya it would've lasted for a flat second?"

"I would actually give it ten minutes at best since there should be arguing before the initial breakup."

"So sad but true."

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba questioned, not liking that he was left in the shadows.

"None of your business, richboy, and I'm in the mood fer dancin'. Teach me to waltz, Mokuba."

"Love to." The two made their way to the ballroom dance floor. Mokuba gave him the basic instructions. There was some awkward movement, but then they were soon moving smoothly across the dance floor along with the other dancers.

Kaiba took his seat of where Joey was. "What were you talking to Wheeler about?"

"I was talking to your 'dog' about how to be in your good graces."

Kaiba inwardly flinched. He immediately regretted telling her the story, but then he chose to ignore it, and focused on what else she said. "From Wheeler? If it's from him, then we'll never get along."

"Hm. I have nothing to say to that, but I do want to spend time with him. I still haven't gotten a tour of Domino city since I've been barraged with work. He is a very interesting person. I find it no surprise that he had found a new 'master'. He's wonderful, and I'd love to try his cooking. Have you tried it?"

"It's pretty good." Kaiba felt like he didn't give the correct comment, but he wasn't going to compliment the monkey duelist more than he has to.

She smirked. "Coming from a person like you, it must be exquisite to the taste buds." She looked over at Joey who was smiling and talking with Mokuba as they waltzed. "You should take this opportunity to dance with him."

"Why?"

"To finally acknowledge your friendship to ease your irritation. Just one simple dance. No more, not less."

Kaiba was silent as he also looked over at Joey who was enjoying his time with Mokuba. They were talking about something, but it was none of his business to know since it was most likely trivial.

What they were talking about was Kisandra. Joey told Mokuba, "I'm tellin' ya that Kisandra is an awesome person. I can feel it in my gut, and my gut is nevah wrong!"

"Whatever. I still think you and big brother would've made a better couple."

"Let that go, Mokuba. I don't think I like your brother as much as I did before." The younger Kaiba grimaced at that. "But I'll still be there for you Mokuba, and I'll always love you. Isn't that better cuz if I was datin' yer brotha, I wouldn't love you as much as I do now cuz all that love would be goin' to Kaiba?"

"I wouldn't mind. At least Seto will have someone who could love him like you could."

"Like I said before, give Kisandra a chance. She's an amazing person."

"You're an amazing person, Joey."

"You too, Mokuba." What Joey really meant was that there were plenty of amazing people who should be given the chance to be loved. The indigo-eyed vice president caught the message, and just closed in the gap between him and Joey more.

Jona asked to take over. Joey allowed her with the idea that she could convince Mokuba unlike him. The woman took hold and got into the sway of the waltz easily since she's been watching and listening.

Mokuba noticed the change of atmosphere, and the softened, matured expression Joey sported. "Jona?"

"Yes, and you are being difficult, young Mokuba."

"I don't mean to." He pouted.

"And I know you don't, but a closed heart and mind gives you an ache of frustration and irritation like an illness. The cure is to open the doors."

"But don't you think that Joey and Seto would've made a better couple? Didn't you end up with Seto's past incarnation? I just know it that Joey and Seto are meant for each other."

"All you hold is a fantasy, darling. But you must grow up and face the reality. Joey is in love with Ryou, and Kaiba will be married to the beautiful, good-spirited Kisandra. Can you do that for me, Mokuba? Face the reality."

Mokuba didn't want to say yes, but he didn't want to be immature. He was almost a teenager and would soon be an adult, too. Jona was right. He was acting childish and irritating Joey. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Jona softly smirked. "There's nothing to apologized for, and thank you for understanding, Mokuba." She gave the pre-teen a kiss on the cheek as the music ended.

Mokuba blushed. Jona was a really sexy woman in a man's body. Joey took back his body. The atmosphere lightened up. "Thanks Mokuba." He said sincerely and gave the pre-teen his own kiss on the forehead with a loud, "MOO-AH!"

Mokuba hastely wiped his forehead as his blush grew hotter. Joey was seriously too cute in his own body! It just made the kiss embarrassing as it also made the vice president of a global company get really happy, too! But he didn't want to show it!

Seto was irritated and reluctant that he was jealous that his brother got two kisses from the blond. However, he ignored his jealous feelings to remain on task. He faced Joey. The blond was drawing a blank about this despite it being obvious. Seto could see it on his face that he couldn't help smiling. Mokuba was once again doubting that his brother and Joey weren't meant for each other.

Seto cleared his throat, made his face blank, and asked, "May I have this dance?" He rose one hand to the second-rate duelist.

Joey was dumbfounded. "Here? In public? In front of these rich-ass people? The tango at the Halloween party was one thing where we had masks on, but this-"

"Just shut up, and dance with me, Wheeler."

Joey was not liking that attitude. He crossed his arms with a glare. "And why should I dance with an asshole like you, moneybags?"

"I want...to make our friendship public."

"For publicity?"

Kaiba snorted. "Please Wheeler. I can think of other things to do for publicity than to dance with a half-wit like you."

"Not persuading me here, richboy."

"The point is Wheeler is that let's make it clear to every other idiot out there that we're friends. You'll be allowed to talk to me during school."

"Oooh! I get to talk to you during school?!" Joey mocked gasp. "It must be a dream come true! I get to talk to the the esteemed Seto Kaiba at school! All your fangirls are gonna pull their hair out when that happens, and hell's gonna freeze over!"

Kaiba felt a migraine creeping up with him. He was just trying to be civil, but Joey had to act like a child. He did not have time for this. "Fine, if you don't want to, then I'm sorry I asked a pathetic second-rate duelist like you to a dance."

"Whatever richboy." Joey grabbed his hands, and positioned them ready for a waltz. "Let's dance."

Kaiba rose an inquisitive eyebrow. "What changed your mind?"

The blond shrugged. "I like dancing with you."

Kaiba snorted. "Am I supposed to feel happy about that?"

"Shut up, and dance with me, Kaiba." The honey-eyed duelist mocked him.

Kaiba glared at him, and was going to snap back but then the waltz began.

Classical music started playing that made Joey feel like he was in a Cinderella movie. Kaiba took the lead naturally, and they moved among the crowd of dancers, yet they stuck out thanks to their combined charisma and Joey's red dress with his skirt flying up when he twirls.

Mokuba, Jona and Kisandra watched them flowed through the dance floor as if they were dancing in the sky, and could just float above the world. Joey's eyes were smiling as well as his lips while Kaiba's face was blank since he was one for perfection, but there was a glimmer in his blue eyes when it intently stares into the blond's honey pools.

Other people watched them, and whispers or chatters erupted in the room. Yet they were just white noise to the duelists.

"I am still amazed that a pup like you can dance." Kaiba commented. "I'm still waiting for you to step on one of my feet."

Joey sneered at him. "If ya really want, jerkface, I'd gladly step on your feet. And like I told you, I'm a hands on learner. I gotta be in on the action, not behind a desk like you can for hours." Joey let himself be twirled before they moved along the floor.

Kaiba smirked. His eyes dimly twinkling. Joey thought it must've been the lighting fooling his vision, but he let himself close in closer to the brunet with a satisfied smile. He told the CEO that he liked dancing with him, but the truth was that he loved it. Dancing with Kaiba just felt right.

Kaiba felt Joey's cheek against his shoulder. He felt a twinge of excitement when he felt that. His breathing elated, but he, by habit, hastely buried the happiness. Joey was in love with Ryou, and Kaiba was never going to fall in love. He frowned but then Joey drew back, twirled away from his grasp, and looked to him expectantly to take him again. Seto did so without hesitation, and the moment Joey was back in his arms, he felt the corner of his lip twitched.

He carried the actor up and they made circles that the background blurred in their vision to the point that it was just them who they could see. Kaiba then put him down, and had Joey twirl again.

He can remember how Joey's lips feel again on his lips. He wanted a kiss. He wanted his puppy's lips against his right now without a care of who's watching, but then Joey was tapped on the shoulder.

Kaiba looked to the intruder to see Kisandra. "Mind if I cut in?" Seto wanted her not to, but then Joey beamed, and told her, "Yeah! Of course! You are the real date here! Be nice, Seto. No stepping on feet."

The brunet glared at him. "Hmph. Don't make me laugh, mutt."

"If I want a maniac laughing, I'll go watch Batman and Joker movies." Joey teased, and then winked at Kisandra before heading his way off the ballroom dance floor, but out of nowhere, he was caught in the arms of a man. "Whoa!" He looked to who it was and saw that it was a very handsome guy. "Okay."

Kisandra giggled as Kaiba and her started dancing. She saw the kidnapping of Joey on the floor, and how he accepted the capture when he saw the bad man's face. "You and Wheeler danced lovely. It was as if you two were lovebirds by how you had his skirt flew up as you twirled him in and out of your gasp or carry him in your arms."

"It wasn't easy carrying his fat assets." Kaiba pointed out. Though he didn't mind. He had thought that Joey needed some meat on his bones anyway.

"That isn't nice to say. Though he does have an attractive asset." She continued to keep her eyes on Joey. Kaiba gave her a look that she could feel on her. She clarified, "He's a man. I can ogle him."

Kaiba didn't mean to glare a little too darkly than he intended to. He tried to control the intensity of his eyes to not give away anything of his hidden lust. "Don't tell me that you plan to make him a part of your harem?"

"I respect his sexuality, Mr. Kaiba. Though it doesn't mean I can't fantasize."

Kaiba snorted, "And here I thought you were a lady."

"I still am. Just not all the time." She gave a naughty leer to him.

Kaiba couldn't help leering back. The two then gave quite the show on the dance floor that had the other dancers stop to watch them. Joey had finally left the dance floor as they were starting. He went back to his table where Mokuba was sitting. The pre-teen pouted at his older brother and fiance.

Joey let him pout as he took out his phone from his handbag. He saw that Ryou had texted him.

_**R: I do not want to ruin your night, but I feel like I am back in that dark place. That dark place where I lose my conscience, and have no strength. No control over my whole life. I need you Joey.**_

Joey's eyes widened when he saw that that text came from more than half an hour ago!

"What's wrong Joey?" Mokuba asked.

"Sorry, Mokuba, but I gotta go. Ryou needs me."

But the rush paste that Joey was using, Mokuba became concerned. "Is he okay?"

"Nothing physical. But he needs me. His house is only four blocks away, so I'll run there." Joey slightly picked up his skirt as he skittered to get out. Kaiba and Labelle had just finished their dance. Seto looked to where Joey was to see him make his way out. The cross dresser accidentally left one of his shoes on the grand staircase as he made his way.

The blond ignored that he was missing one shoe. He took out the other one, and held it in his hand while he made his way through the sidewalk. It was raining, but he didn't care. When a friend sends that kind of text, then they are most likely are going to do something stupid, and that kind of stupid could be permanent.

Joey reached Ryou's apartment complex, and quickly made his way to the sixth floor to the first door. He rang the doorbell. He heard Ryou's voice cry out that he's coming. The blond felt a tiny bit of tension slipped off his shoulders. He needed to see how Ryou's conditions were.

When the door opened, and Joey saw the first trace of white hair, the blond quickly hugged the teen.

"Jo-Joey?!"

"I got your text! Ryou! Are you okay?!" Joey quickly inspected his arms, and raised his shirt to inspect his chest.

The platinum blond blushed as he tried to stop Joey from inspecting him. Before he confessed, it would've been somewhat fine, but now it was embarrassing. Especially since he just had a taught stomach unlike Joey's abs. "I-I'm fine! There's no need to check my body."

"Sorry. Just that I was scared that you might hurt yourself. Sorry I didn't get your text earlier."

"O-Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to sent you that text. I just have periods of depression."

"You shouldn't apologize!" His friend yelled angrily! "I want to know if my friends are sad or not because you're important. You're all important! You, Mai, everyone. If you have these periods of depression, I want you to text me or call me! If I don't answer, just leave a message and don't give up on me! I'll do my best to get to you, but if I can't, I'll call you or text you or skype you! Or whatever I can do to make you know that you mean so much to me, and that there's no need to be depressed!"

Ryou was profound by Joey's caring and kindness. He smiled contentedly. "You're wet. Let me get you a towel." The ex-hikari went to the hallway closet to bring out the drying cloth.

Joey then realized his state and how he was wetting the rug. "Oh, right." He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. It was raining when I ran here."

Ryou was astonish as he gave the towel. "You ran all the way here?"

The cross dresser wiped his body and then had his towel wrapped his hair. "It was only four blocks from the hotel where the charity gala was taking place."

"You ran half a mile bare feet to see me?" Ryou questioned, and then froze when Joey removed his dress off to reveal that the male was wearing red dance panties. Joey took out wipes from his handbag to take off his makeup. His hair was going to frizz up, but he can fix it when he gets home.

"Yeah. I didn't want to take a limo or taxi because there might have been traffic, and there was. Whew, but it was worth it to see that you're alright."

"I-I see. I'll get you another towel!" Ryou quickly went back to the hallway closet to take out another one. He gave it to Joey with his head down.

Joey became worried and clueless of why his friend was acting shy. Jona explained, **"You're naked."**

"No, I'm...Oh..." It was the cross dresser's turn to feel embarrassed. He wrapped the towel around his body like a girl. "Sorry, Ryou."

"It's okay." Though the teen refused to look at Joey. He went over to his living room window to see that rain was still pouring. "It looks like the rain won't be letting up for a while, and I don't think any of my clothes could fit you."

"That's okay. I can just put on my dress and make my way out if you want."

"No!" Ryou quieted himself. "I mean, no, you can spend the night here. I'll wash your dress and I think I have a pair of loose pajama pants and an extra large jacket I believe. I just hope I still have them. I'll go looking. Just make yourself comfortable." He went into his bed room with the door closed.

Jona pointed out, **"You know, I could possess your body, and have Pyrrhus make himself an umbrella or jacket."**

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

**"Ryou looked so happy! And I believe you have your deck in your handbag as well. Have fun, you lovebirds! I'll go visit darling Yugi while the two of you become...acquainted."** She winked and flew away with Pyrrhus.

Joey glared at her for making him feel even more embarrassed as if he had just been told my his own mother to go ahead and do the hanky panky. Ryou exited his room with jut a large jacket. "Sorry. I must have donated the pajama pants, but I still have the large jacket.

"Thanks." Joey put it on as he carefully took off the towel at the same time. It looked like the jacket only reach above his thighs. The two boys awkwardly stood there. Ryou was trying not to admire those creamy thighs, and Joey was aware the the teen was looking downward.

"Do you want to duel?!" The golden blond spluttered!

"Uh, ye-yes! I'll get my deck!"

This is so not going to be awkward. (Sarcasm)

._._._.

After the rain let up, Seto Kaiba and Kisandra Labelle were making there way to the limo together. Mokuba was going into a separate limo. The two were taken pictures of as they entered the limo.

"That was the most fun that I ever had in a charity gala." Kisandra commented.

"Why is that?" Kaiba bothered to question.

"Because of Jojo." She smirked as she saw that the shoe that Joey left behind was in Kaiba's hands. The male CEO figured that he could give it to Joey at school next week.

"Don't call him that." Seto lightly snapped.

"Irritated that we became friends? On the otherhand, how well did the dance work for you? Has it cleared your mind?"

"No."

"Then will this?" Kisandra kissed Seto.

Kaiba was not shocked, yet he did feel a flutter in his chest when she did it. It was not the same as Joey's, but it did not make Kaiba feel disgusted nor indifferent to this. It felt nice, and he could settle for nice at the moment.

At Ryou's place, Joey and the ex-hikari were playing duel monsters. The golden blond was creeped out by all the pale teen's cards. "Geez, you're givin' me the creeps, Ryou! Why do you have a deck of the undead and creepy-ass dolls!"

Ryou chuckled with a creepy, pleasant smile. "I always did love horror fiction. Watch out Joey, I may play a ghost card that has been rumored to haunt my opponent forever."

Joey felt cold shivers crawl through his skin like a bunch of spiders were poured on him! "Yo-You're kiddin' right?"

"Who knows?" Ryou just smiled at him.

"Okay! That's enough playing!"

"Why?" The platinum blond questioned innocently. "You already have Jona to protect you from this ghost, and isn't she technically a ghost?"

"There's a difference, and she's not here right now!" The cross dresser made an awry expression as he looked down at there cards. He could still win, but he didn't want to see what kind of haunted ghost card Ryou has with him now!

"I was only kidding, Joey." The shorter teen chuckled.

Joey glared at him as he was somewhat relaxed. "Oh really? Ha. Ha." he said dryly. "Dammit Ryou, how am I supposed to sleep now?"

"Maybe I could make you forget or at least distract you."

"Really? How?" Joey was drawing a blank, but it became clear when Ryou kissed him.

Wheeler knew that he had to stop Bakura, but then the kiss made his chest flutter and it was distracting.

Seto and Kisandra made their way into a hotel that was good in keeping their meeting a secret. The older brother had called Mokuba to inform him that he won't be home for the night.

Joey was lying down on the couch with a blanket over him. Ryou wanted him to use his bed instead, and he'll be on the couch, but the actor reassured him that it was okay.

"Are you comfortable?" The ex-hikari questioned.

"Yeah, I am." Joey said.

The two of them looked at each other, and then Ryou excused him, but Joey called for him.

"Ryou..." Joey knew Mokuba didn't want him dating Ryou, but then he thought of what Jona told him. "Do you want a whirlwind romance?"

Ryou was surprised by the offer, but then he broke into a smile. "Yes. I'd like that."

"Okay...Okay, but I'll be really straight with you. No public kissing! I only allow holding hands and maybe a kiss on the cheek! And I promise to stay loyal to you and make you lunch every school day, and I'll make your favorite dessert whenever you want, and I won't care of what the media or anyone thinks of us, and May's not going to be too busy for me, so I'll make sure I spend most of my time with you to let you know that I like you a lot, and that you make me happy, and you don't have to try too hard for me, cuz you're already awesome, and I-"

"Joey! Joey, calm down." Ryou sat down on the edge of the couch. "You don't have to try too hard for me either. But I am happy to know that you truly do care about me."

"I always did. Except this time, kissing you is one of my options to make you feel better. And I really like kissing you."

"Me too."

The two shared a cherishing kiss.

._._._.

A/N: Yeah...Joey's going to date Ryou until after graduation, and Kisandra and Seto are engaged! So yeah...Seto will still want Joey, and Joey will still want Seto, but they are willing to move on from each other.

But how long are they going to ignore their feelings? Read on!

And thank you all for your reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

"So...you're not mad?" Joey asked Mokuba. The two were at the cheesecake factory having delicious cake and drinks. The blond had just told his boyfriend that he wanted to date Ryou for the time being until after graduation. They made a pact that they couldn't date without the other person's permission, but Joey really wanted to date Ryou.

"No." Mokuba said bluntly as he took a bite. "I get it that you had to follow your heart, and I'm happy for you."

"Really?" Joey gave him a comedic suspicious eye where he's leaning forward and facing sideways as he interrogated, "You're really not mad, or are you planning to secretly kill Ryou when I'm not looking?"

The pre-teen snorted, "No. I'm not. Jona made a good point. I gotta stop acting childish and be grown up already."

"But you still gotta have fun like a kid."

"I know that. And I'll never stop having fun like a kid, but for the other important stuff, I got to not let my personal feelings get in the way." Mokuba clarified.

Joey blinked at him as he saw that the squirt in front of him got really mature behind his back. He then grinned and ruffled his hair. "Atta boy! Let's celebrate your big step to maturity! Hey! Can we get a cherry, chocolate cheesecake?!"

Mokuba asked, "So does Yugi and the others know?"

"Not yet. Ryou and I are going to tell them at school." Joey blushed with a stupid grin.

Mokuba just smiled for him, although he felt a twinge in his chest when he remembered Noe.

"So how is your search on the toy dragons going?" Joey asked.

"It's going great!" He forced a smile for a moment. He frowned, "I think it's in one of the storages, except I have to do one thing in order to get to it legally."

"What's that?"

"I have to talk to a cousin of mine and Seto's, and he's in Japan. The storage is in Japan, but I...don't want to talk to the family who turned their backs against us."

"But that's all in the past, Mokuba." Joey immediately held his hand. A waitress had put the cherry, chocolate cheesecake on the table, but the blond ignored it in favor for Mokuba. "And they're still family. And no matter how crappy family can treat you, living in hatred and anger isn't the way to go."

Mokuba understood but he wanted to hold onto his bitter feelings. He looked down as he forced his tears back when he thought of what happened to him and Seto because of them. "But I can't forgive them like you can Joey! I-If they hadn't sent us to that orphanage-"

"Then we wouldn't be here."

Mokuba became slightly confused. He looked up to see Joey's childish grin. "I get it that you went through a lot of pain Mokuba." The duelist gave the younger Kaiba a gentle squeeze of the hand. "But you got to remember that that pain made you stronger, and maybe life could've been better without the pain, but it led you here. It gave you the chance to have us become best friends, have Kaibaland become a reality, and go through adventures that not everyone gets to experience."

The black haired pre-teen pondered on that. He will admit that he had fun the last few years since he was eleven, and he loved what he's gained from it. Although he despised what he had also lost, but then that was balanced with what he loved. Yet, did he had the strength to forgive.

Jona sensed this so asked permission to speak. Joey allowed her. Mokuba noticed the change. Jona had used Joey's regulare voice despite it being somewhat principal to use the female voice in public. "Mokuba,"

"Jona?"

She nodded. "Do not force yourself to forgive at the moment. You need to create steps for yourself such as forgive others before forgiving the true enemy at hand for your own goal."

"But who else is there to forgive?"

"What about your parents. You told me that they died in a fire caused by your father."

"But I don't blame him."

"If that is true, then when was the last time that you had visited his grave."

Mokuba was silent. He couldn't answer because the last time was at the funeral almost nine years ago. He hadn't visited them since Seto hadn't talked about it, and the topic never really crossed his mind since he was told to forget the past.

Jona took the silence as her answer, and then answered, "I believe you know your first step."

Joey quickly took back his body when he saw the troubling expression that Mokuba was sporting. "But you don't need to do it! Facing parents you haven't seen in awhile can be hard, so you don't need to rush in!"

Mokuba was silent as he was trying to calm down his emotions. Facing his parents graves sounded harder than facing a traitorous relative, the younger Kaiba didn't want to talk to Seto about this because the answer would be obvious. He then began considering the importance of those toys. Did he really want them after all? It was their father's fault after all...

Then the pre-teen suddenly found himself in Joey's arms. "C'mere. Whatever you chose Mokuba, I'll support it, but you don't have to chose now."

Mokuba felt comforted, yet he was unsure of when he would be fine with the idea of facing his parents' graves.

._._._.

Kaiba was lying on his bed with his usual indifferent sleeping expression. Yet he was startled awake when he felt a pair of hands were on him. He was confused since he was not the type of person to sleep with someone overnight, and these were too intimate to be Mokuba. He cracked his eyes open to see golden bed hair.

Joey was smiling above him. His honey eyes twinkling by the sunlight that bathed into his room. ¨G'mornin'." He sang. "What do you want for breakfast, baby?" He teased.

Seto knew this must be a dream so he played along, "Just coffee."

Joey snorted, "Ya are such a caffeine freak, Moneybags. I'll make you a sandwhich that taste so good that after a few bites yur gonna feel full. Ya have work early right?"

Kaiba loved that. He loved this. He knew it was a dream, and Joey might act entirely different in the morning since the blond teen had work as an actor, so mornings like these seemed impossible to happen. But Joey was completely his ideal type more so than he already was, he would spoil him on rare soft mornings like this.

"Yes," Kaiba sat up, and kissed his bed partner. A smile on his face. "But let's enjoy a few more minutes in bed together."

"Uhm, who are you and what have you done to my Seto?" Joey asked with a baffled, suspicious expression.

The brunet stopped his snort to say seriously, "I don't remember ever giving you the priviledge to call me Seto or yours for that matter."

"But this is your dream, and you made me say these words." The blond grinned as if he won a prize at an amusement park booth.

Kaiba matter-of-factly said, "Dreams can be unpredictable despite how much control one has."

"Whatevah. But we can't cuddle or do anything intimate."

"Why is that?" Kaiba said instead of saying, "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Because Kisandra and I are friends now, and the real Joey Wheeler would nevah betray a friend."

Kaiba snorted, "We have an open relationship."

"Closed. Open." Joey shrugged. "Either way, Joey Wheeler isn't the type to touch what's not his. Besides, it's too awkward and I'm in love with Ryou."

"Hn. I don't like this dream. It's about time I wake up from this nightmare." He registered his mind to wake him up now.

Joey clucked his tongue at him. "You hafta face reality Seto. You can't dream of me no more."

The young man stared at Joey as if he had just taken away his pen during work without warning. He glared next. He wanted to continue dreaming of Joey. He had told himself that he would stop for favor of other people, but he never truly meant it. To stop dreaming of his puppy...

No, he had to stop. He wasn't in love with Joey. He should stop lusting after him. They are only friends, and that was all they were going to be.

"Don't worry. I won't."

Joey gave him half of a smile. The blond obviously didn't believe him which was uncharacteristic of Joey who was usually clueless of everything. The duelist with the red eyes black dragon got on his hands and knees to approach the brunet with a playful smile. He ghosted over his ear to whisper, "Stop being such a goddamn proud motherfucker, ya prick. I won't be around forever."

"What do you mean?" Kaiba became concerned. A strict expression on his face that the figment Joey saw when he leaned back.

The amber-eyed beauty smirked as his hair darkened balck and his eyes glowed an ominous red. "We all die, but it's going to be my destiny to die."

Out of nowhere Joey's throat was caught in a dog collar that was too tight for the duelist. Kaiba froze for a split second by shock before reaching out too late when his puppy was dragged out of the bed from him, and was now hanging above the ground by his leash. Joey was fighting to breath as his feet pleaded for the floor.

"Face it Seto." Seto froze when he heard that all too familiar condescending voice. He saw Gozaburo who was holding the leash that was choking Joey. "You can never escape from my wrath. And now your first friend is going to face the consequences. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No! Stop!" Kaiba got up, but then in reality he fell down on the floor off his bed.

He was confused for a moment as he was breathing irregularly, and his body covered in cold sweat. He was not terrified. Not terrified for himself at least. But it was just a dream. Just a dream...

._._._.

Joey was entering his highschool. He was immediately surrounded by his fanclub who had gifts and choice of topics to discuss. One important one was the other campaigns he was attending for children in need for donations. His fanclub had been vigorously taking part of any campaigns that Joey took part of to support him, so there were about fifty or more people from his school either from his fanclub or not who has been taking part when they had the free time or vehicle.

He truly felt lucky to have such devoted fans who'll help him through almost anything. Though he had to have time with his friends, too. Yet, he promised to appear in his fanclub's meeting since he was free for the day.

When he entered the classroom he looked to Seto's desk to see that the teenager was there reading a book without any colorful cover. Joey remembered of what the brunet said at the charity gala. A grin broke out! Only Yugi and Tea were present in their classroom. Tristan looked to be coming now with Duke. Ryou was no where in sight, so the blond found this as an opportunity.

Joey approached Kaiba from behind and looked over his shoulder to see what sort of book he was reading. The blond immediately recognized it as one of the books he once read at a library.

Kaiba glanced over his shoulder to who dared to breathe over his shoulder, but then he saw that it was Joey. The young man who was still wearing the school uniform. His blond hair that was now reaching his waist and his bangs was still there and was well taken care of. The blond's makeup was warm and simple which made him look natural and cute.

The CEO was about to say something, but then he remembered the sight of Joey choking in front of him. The image flashed in front of the male before it reverted back.

Joey looked at him funny. Kaiba looked like he just saw a ghost by how pale and slightly wide-eyed he got. "What? I was just lookin'."

"Uhm..." Kaiba looked away and cleared his throat regaining some color back to him. "What do you want, mutt?"

"Ouch. And here I thought that now we're publicly friends, you'd be less of an ass. Should've know bettah than think moneybags here would tweak," He wrung his fingers for emphasis, "your attitude just a tiny bit by layin' off the dog names."

Kaiba snorted, "I think my attitude would need more than a tweak to get me to stop calling you your really species."

Joey glared at him. Lips tight. "Yer lucky we're in public asshole."

"You've always humiliated yourself, Wheeler. Don't pretend to be someone you aren't."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" That was a genuine question.

"I mean that don't act like you're all in control and proper. Honestly, I didn't think you'd become a fake."

"Oh fuck no!" Joey grabbed Kaiba's collar and had his fist at the ready. "Say that to my fuckin' face again, you heartless stick!" He demanded but the brunet just smirked at him.

"Joey no!" Ryou grabbed his fist. The blond looked to him, and then immediately let go of the brunet. "I thought you said you'd stop fighting!"

"We-We weren't fighting! You know how Kaiba and I are!"

Kaiba straightened his school uniform, and glared at Ryou. He remembered of how Joey ran out leaving one of his shoes to go see him. Then Seto scolded himself for forgetting the shoe! And then he scolded himself for making himself do it! He'll just have one of his men deliver it to the blond's apartment in a box!

Ryou didn't look convinced with the ex-gangster's excuse. "Well, that depends on who started this. Yugi?"

The shorter teen chuckled, as he snitched, "Joey was peeking over Kaiba's shoulder."

"Thanks a lot Yug'!" He cannot believe his best friend had just did that! Tea must be the reason! Teaching him of how to snitch on his friends as if that was the right thing to do! Damn that woman! She was even laughing behind her hand!

Jona was just enjoying the view with Pyrrhus sleeping on her chest.

"You should apologize, Joey." Ryou told him.

"What? No! I'm not apolo-" Joey stopped when he saw Ryou flashed him those cute chocolate eyes and squeeze of the hand. He faced Kaiba and grumbled, "I'm sorry."

Seto crossed his arms with a grimace. He saw that the two held hands which meant only one thing: They were dating. "Whatever." He sat back on his seat, and returned to his book.

Joey felt rejected by the reply. He did sort of had his hopes high to have Seto actually act like a damn friend, but then he should've known better. Gawd, he felt like such an idiot.

But then he forgot his pitiful thought when he felt Ryou's hand squeeze around his hand. He hadn't realized he was holding his hand, so blushed and felt a shiver through his arm. Ryou winked, "Come on Joey." He gave a placid smile to his friends while Joey was making an awkward frown. His friends could tell that he was just shy, and they were greatly surprised!

Ryou?! Joey?! Together?!

"What's with the hand holding guys?" Duke grinned sexily at them. Joey frowned on purpose, and glared at him.

Tristan's jaw drop. "Whoa! No way! You two?!"

Tea gasped, "No way! Then that means all six of us are dating now! That means that when we all hang out, we're actually having a triple date!"

Yugi simple gave a, "Congratulations!"

Joey's fangirls immediately spread the news throughout the school when they witnessed this. Some of them took pictures, and someone cried out for them to kiss. Ryou apologized and explained that Joey wasn't one for public display of affections. Kaiba was glad because he was on the verge of ripping his book apart and chucking it at Ryou's head in hopes that it would cause a chain of event that ends with the former psychopath dying a cruel, cruel, humiliating death.

The bell rang, so everyone had to quiet down, and let classes be. At lunch, Joey gave Ryou the lunch he made for him which looked very high class. All his friends looked at it with drooling mouths.

"Dammit, Joey! Don't make me jealous!" Tristan yelled.

Duke glared at him. "What? Now you want to date him?"

"No! I was talking about the food! Now mine looks stale in comparison."

Tea looked jealous as well, and also the fact that Joey was being a better girl/boyfriend! Yugi was just smiling for them. Everyone showed their love differently!

Kaiba was not jealous. Or so he told himself. He only got Joey to make him breakfast and lunch once, and he can still remember of how they bought his tastebuds to life as if everything else that he's been eating was cardboard.

After lunch, Kaiba, Joey and Duke were all in trigonometry class. The blue-eyed genius, and green-eyed dice master were both surprised to find Joey in this college class course when the second semester started. It turned out that due to Mokuba's help, Joey was able to pass a pre-calculus test in order to enter in so he wouldn't have to take any math classes during college if he decide on a degree that would require him to take them.

Their teacher was teaching them about how to find the true direction that a plane would head with how fast it was going and how fast the wind was blowing. The teacher had asked Seto of how fast he wanted the plane to go. The brunet gave a random number in the hundreds.

The teacher then asked Joey for a number on the wind, but the way the teacher phrased it, it was, "So Mr. Wheeler, how hard will you blow Mr. Kaiba?" (This actually happened in my trigonometry class, and it was between two guys.)

Joey's jaw dropped as he was speechless. Everyone else in the class giggled. Duke winked at him, and Kaiba just mentally grumbled of how immature everyone was, but then he was also interested of his mutt's answer. It was the total highlight of his day when he saw Joey make a funny face as there was the hint of a blush rushing across the bridge of his nose. Kaiba smirked.

Joey gave a quick number that was only a hundred higher than Kaiba's own. The teacher continued on with the lecture. The older man appeared to have acknowledged of what he asked the blond, but he seemed to think that it was not an inappropriate question since he meant no innuendo. Joey knew that but it was still embarrassing! He may...still have a crush on Seto...He loved Ryou, but...first crush never died.

After school, Ryou decided to spend time with Joey in his fan club meeting. The platinum blond insisted on going to really know of what happened in there.

Kaiba, on the other hand, was leaving to work as usual with a bitter feeling in his chest when he saw the two walking together holding hands.

When he reached there after a quick change of clothes, he found Kisandra there talking with Mokuba at the break room. He entered the room and his presence was immediately noticed. "What are you two talking about?"

Kisandra replied, "We were talking about how this is going to work."

"This?" Kaiba rose an eyebrow.

Mokuba explained, "Kisandra knows I started out not liking her because I didn't like what you two are doing, but I decided to man up and accept it." Seto felt proud that his younger brother was continuing to grow up, though that gave the older brother a faint sense of becoming lonelier since there will be a day that his beloved grown up brother will have to leave him. "I just hope that you two won't fight against each other."

"And we won't." Kisandra reassured him. "Your brother and I found common ground with how our businesses shall work, and the 'Kaiba &amp; Labelle Corporation' sounds quite attractive, does it not."

Mokuba was baffled. "But won't you be taking our last name?"

"Through marriage but not through business. Mr. Kaiba and I agreed that my maiden name will remain on the new logo after we marry."

Kaiba clarified, "Only because if anything goes wrong, it'll be easy to change the name for our combined corporation so there wouldn't be any unneeded fuss over it. Time is money." He determined. Kisandra smirked at that commanding tone. Mokuba chose to look away.

The younger Kaiba was going to be mature, but then he just knew deep in his own gut that this wasn't meant to be. His older brother shouldn't fall in love with another CEO. That just adds more to the work, and less of what Seto really needs, and that's to be pulled away from work.

He then got a text. "I'm gonna leave now."

"Where and why and with whom?" Seto crossed his arms with a critical eye.

"I agreed to meet up with Joey this afternoon to talk. We're going to the park."

"To talk about what? Didn't you two speak yesterday?"

"We did, but I want to talk to him today, too. Don't worry, Seto, Roland will be with me." Mokuba made his way through his brother.

Kisandra gave a kind, "Be safe, and tell Jojo that I said hi." Mokuba expectedly did not responded back. Then she felt a glare on her. "I talked to him because Jojo told me that I need to be in his good graces if I even want a sliver of hope that this marriage would work. But do not worry, I will not manipulate him or do anything atrocious to him. I am sorry if you feel that I should have asked for your permission, but I believe that I do not have to ask your permission as if your younger brother will be harmed by me by a simple talk."

"I would like it if you kept this strictly business."

"And that is what I am doing. Your brother is the vice president of this company, and I, as a fellow business owner has the right to speak with the second person in power like he is. Now tell me this, Mr. Kaiba, are you keeping this strictly business?"

Kaiba's glare turned deadly but she glared back just as fiercely. "I am having second thoughts of this engagement of ours."

"Then you are only proving to me that you are not man enough to be the president of Kaiba Corporation if you cannot handle a simple engagement correctly." The woman dared to say, and that made the brunet's blood boil.

"Listen here, and listen well, I took control of Kaiba Corporation when I was ten, and no, it wasn't handed down to me by my step-father. I took it away from him from my little hands, and changed it from the ground up into the number one gaming corporation in the world! So do not come into my building and claim that I am not man enough to the president of my own damn company!"

"And I had to prove myself to my father who never glanced my way that I deserved the corporation! You may have your reasons to take the company from your step-father, but I had a real father, and I could've taken the corporation from him at your age as well!"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because he was actually family! Yes, he neglected me for years as a child, but I knew that at some point he would realize that I was the true heiress of our corporation, and I did that when I was nine! And I proudly stood by my father's side as the vice president of Labelle Corporation!"

"Hn. What's your point?"

"My point is that I know how to treat my family as either a professional or a loved one when the moment was right. Your younger brother and I was having a meeting of your own. I understand your need to protect him, but you must understand that your protection keeps him weak."

Seto was not having any of that! "My protection keeps him safe!"

"Safe and yet vulnerable! I am aware of the number of times your brother had been kidnapped! And I can see that he does not know how to actually fight. I knew my father wasn't going to protect me when I needed him because he expected me to be great, so I fought alone both verbally and physically. I taught myself how to survive. Mokuba doesn't know how. Think on that." Kisandra checked her watch. "I need to leave for a business meeting. Consider of what I said. I did not do it to hurt your feelings, but for you to understand of your flaws." She walked away.

Kaiba watched her leave, and then death glared all his workers who heard. They dilligently went back to work.

Seto controlled his anger, and then went to his office to work. His secretary was careful with her tone when she spoke with him about his day's plan. The elder Kaiba considered his plans, but then had his secretary cancel them. He be damned about anyone's opinion about his professionalism, but then at the moment, he needed to talk to Mokuba right now.

So he called his brother to tell him to stop and cancel his plans with Joey since they needed to talk. It's not because of Kisandra's words. He be damned to have that woman to influence him, but secretly he knew she did. He hated that. It was bad enough that Wheeler could do it.

"Don't you have plans, Seto?" Mokuba asked over the phone.

"No, I cancelled all of them. We need to talk. NOW." He demanded.

Although, they weren't effective on his little brother. Mokuba suggested, "If you cancelled your plans, then why don't you come to the park with me?"

"No. It's a private family matter."

"Whatever it is, big brother, I'm sure Joey won't mind. He won't tattle about it or anything. You also got to get out more."

"Dammit, Mokuba, I-"

"Please!"

Seto groaned. He didn't have time to argue with his little brother. "Fine! I'm coming. Hold the limo for me."

"Oh, Joey decided to pick me up in his truck. It would attract less attention, and he prepared a picnic basket, and we were going out pretty far to a park where there's less people."

Kaiba grunted. "Hn. Whatever. Let's go."

The Kaiba brothers had walked out to the front of the building to find a red pick up truck waiting for them. Seto thought it was tacky and unoriginal, but he didn't verbally complained as Mokuba sat beside Joey, and Seto sat beside his brother. There was the fresh smell of hot bread at the back.

Kaiba felt his stomach become an empty cave that howled as a leave flew out to emphasize of how there was nothing but wind in there. "How long is the drive?"

"Just over an hour away." Joey replied. "You can handle that can't you richboy?"

"Shut up and drive." Seto grumbled.

Mokuba chirped up, "Seto's just mad that Kisandra talked to me without him knowing!"

Joey made a half grimace as one eyebrow rose up. "What? But she's gonna be your fiance'. Yer supposed to expect her talkin' to this little guy."

"It's none of your business, mutt. In fact, shouldn't you be on a date with your boyfriend?"

"Ryou had some stuff ta take care of. Don't tell me yer jealous." Joey gave a cheeky grin as he kept his eyes on the road.

Kaiba glared at him. He really wished that he could kill people with his glare at the moment. Life would be so much easier if he could. He was jealous but he wasn't going to tell him.

Though Mokuba had to play along. "Oh Seto's so jealous! Aren'tcha big brother."

"Okay, first off, 'aren'tcha' isn't a real word. I expect you to speak actual words, Mokuba."

Joey snorted. "Please, Mokuba's just picking up on the slang like all regular middle school kids do."

"And I bet a lot of regular middle school kids join gangs and sells drugs, too."

"Hey, I never sold drugs! And I didn't have a lot of options."

Kaiba snorted, "What could you possibly mean? You had plenty of choices, but you must have been stupid to realized that you did."

Joey was silent. The Kaiba brothers stared at him. There were stopped at a red light, so there was nothing stopping the blond from answering.

"Joey?" Mokuba questioned with concern.

The blond gave him a warm, reassuring smile. "It's nothin' kid. Just somethings in the past you don't want to talk about."

Mokuba frowned at that answer. "But it's all in the past, so it shouldn't matter of whatever happened. I won't look at you differently. I'll have Seto plug his ears so you can tell me."

"No...you're right. It's all in the past so I should talk about this."

Seto interrupted, "I don't think I want you to tell my brother any of your gang stories."

Mokuba yelled at him, "Gawd, Seto! Stop treating me like a kid! And stop being so damn rude all the time!"

Seto straightened up. "Excuse me?! You better watch your mouth, young man!"

"Yes, I am a young man, so stop treating me like a kid!"

"You don't even know-"

"That's cuz you never-"

"Here we go again! I do it to pro-"

"I don't need your pro-"

"You don't mean tha-"

"I do! I do mean that! You're such a hypocrite!"

"That's it! Wheeler, turn this truck around!"

"No! Joey just stop! Kaiba can have Roland drop him home!"

"I am no-"

"Yes I a-"

"But I-"

"No! You-"

"ENOUGH!" Joey yelled. "You two obviously have a lot of shit of bricks on your shoulders right now, and I want you to shut up for about five minutes!"

"I will not be ordered by the likes of you, Wheeler." Kaiba told him, offended that the blond thought he could order him! Then suddenly Joey swerved the car to have it parked to the side out of the road. "Are you crazy?!"

"Nope. I can see that you and Mokuba needed to talk, so I'm just going to leave you two to it." The blond took his car keys, and got out.

Jona appeared beside him. **"I supposed we can take the time for me to teach you some new fighting moves."**

Joey shrugged. No one was going to stop at a freeway to stare at him for long. "Let's do it."

Seto and Mokuba were quiet and looking away from each other. The responsible, older brother inwardly sighed as he gave his pride away for his younger brother's sake. "Mokuba, You know I do what I do to protect you."

Mokuba sulked. "I know Seto, but I'm thirteen. And you didn't have to act like a jerk to Joey! He's gotten through a tough time, too!"

"Hmph. Please, I've done worse to him."

Mokuba gave him a tight frown. "Wow, that's so reassuing." He sarcastically said. "Why did you even bring up his gang past anyway? You know what his past gang leader tried to do to him. You remember the scar on his cheek right? Diesel Kane did that before the police broke in, but the guy still shot Joey. If it weren't for his bulletproof gear, he could have-"

"I get it, Mokuba." Seto project his voice, feeling agitated by this conversation. They were supposed to talk, but now Wheeler was part of their conversation. "What do you want me to do? Apologize?!"

"Yes! Or is your pride too shallow to let you do it?!"

"Where is all this attitude coming from? Are you rebelling against me, Mokuba?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes in front of him. "Yes Seto! I am rebelling against you because I have a mind of my own now where I don't want to defend you against other people if you are never going to change your attitude! Joey is your friend! And yet, you still WANT to treat him like dirt!"

"Why is this about him?! I only wanted to talk about us! Kisandra made the presumption that you are vulnerable because of me!"

"Well, screw your fiance'!" Mokuba cried out passionately. "Joey says she's great! And you know what, she is! But she's not great for you! I get it that it's just business but why marriage?! Why does everything except me have to be about business! I won't always be here Seto! I want to travel the world, and maybe be an archeologist or something! But I am scared to leave because of you!"

Seto was silent as guilt filled his chest. He had no idea that Mokuba felt this way. That he felt trapped because of him. He said the first thing that could come to mind without knowing the obvious that it would be a cruel lie. "There's nothing to worry about, Mokuba. I can do fine alone."

"Don't do that." The pre-teen said disappointedly. It was soft but the softness came from the smooth exterior of a sledgehammer that slammed Seto's pride to the ground with cracks beneath it. "Because when I leave, you're going to do nothing but work. And hell, it might make our company better than it is now, but what can you gain from that than what you already have. You already have power, respect, money, people at your feet and bed. And now you have Kisandra who will help you to the very top."

"She's only there to stop everyone from getting on my case with my love life." Seto corrected, but that didn't change much from what Mokuba said. He tried to find a remedy, but he didn't know what that is. He can't socialize with people normally. He can't be normal. He's been trained to be something above normal. "What...What do you have me do, Mokuba? I'll do it." He didn't want to be a burden to the only person he ever truly loved and cared for.

"I can't give you that answer because I don't even know what that is." Mokuba replied. He wanted to say it could start with Joey romantically, but then the blond was dating Ryou.

The two brothers were silent for a moment before Mokuba decided to go get Joey to get back in. He exited the car to see Joey succeeding in doing several extreme gymnastic moves.

The Kaiba brother's grim mood suddenly turned to one of astonishment. Mokuba saw that Joey was grinning with satisfaction which told him that it was Joey and not Jona. Wow, what have the two of them been doing behind his back?

"Joey?" Mokuba questioned but then the blond did another round of flips and spins in the air as if he had been trained by a foreign gymnastic instructor.

**"Excellent!"** Jona cheered. **"An 8!"**

_"8?!"_

**"Your end landing could still do some work."**

_"I nevah knew my ancient self would be such an olympic mom."_

**"The olympics are my pride and joy."** The Grecian princess grinned joyously. **"In your history books, only men were allowed to watch and attend the olympics, but I was a proud audience member, attendant and judge in the olympics since I fought bravely by the men's side during war. I am proud to have trained your mind and your body to be able to do the basics of perfecting your technique for becoming an honorable contestant if you wished to make an appearance at one." **She giddily squealed. She calmed herself and then said,** "But what I to say the most is that I'm proud of you my dearest Joey."**

_"Aw geeze! Yer gonna put somethin' in my eye!"_

"Joey!" Mokuba called out to him louder. "Did Jona teach you that?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! She's been teaching me how to fight and do what you saw right there!"

"Sweet! I wanna learn how to fight?!"

"Mokuba." Seto said but then thought about it for a moment. "I can find you a better fighting instructor than Joey."

Joey was about to yell, but then Jona suddenly took his body. She whispered an apology before she hugged Mokuba's shoulders. Seto's eyes widened when he immediately noticed something wrong with Joey. "Oh but I have the time to teach Anpu-I mean Mokuba! I happen to know various forms of fighting that would surprise you Kaiba." That settled it. This wasn't Joey. This wasn't his Joey. The lowered voice, the disappearance of the child-like expressions, and the way the blond held his posture, it wasn't Joey. There was no reason for Joey to act like someone else right now, and he didn't like it.

Yet his logical mind hit him. This had to be Joey. Unless the blond suddenly got a personality disorder right at this moment, it was still illogical. Kaiba was just seeing and hearing things or looking into the details too much. He shook his head, and then looked down at Joey as if he was inferior which was the natural look Kaiba was practically born with.

"What makes you think I would trust you with making sure my brother isn't physically injured during your lessons?"

"You could watch or have us video taped." The way Joey talked with his lowered, matured voice made Joey grimace. "And how can Mokuba possibly toughen up without a few bruises every now and then. It's one thing to know technique, but another to know endurance."

"Okay, what's wrong with you, Wheeler? Why are you talking as if your balls finally dropped?"

Oh hell no! Joey took back his body. "What was that Moneybags?! At least people know I have balls unlike you who practically don't have any, ya damn robot!"

Kaiba inwardly sighed in relief as he gave a small smile. He didn't care about the logic that kicked him to notice that he sighed for no reason. Seto was just glad that Joey was back to now. He then smirked. "I rather have no balls, then pathetic ones like yours, Wheeler."

Joey had a hot angry blush on his face that made him look ridiculously cute. "Say dat ta my face ya snobby asshole!" He grabbed the brunet by the collar with a threatening fist in sight.

"Let me make it clear to you, Wheeler. You have small balls."

"That's it!"

"Stop!" Mokuba yelled. "Geeze! Can you two stop acting so immature around each other!"

Kaiba huffed, "The mutt's the only immature one. I'm acting civil."

"Civil my ass! You insulted me when I just suggested that Jo-I could teach Mokuba!"

"I'd really like that." Mokuba commented. It's be super cool to learn how to fight from an Ancient Grecian Princess Dragon Warrior! "We've seen through the news and videos that Joey is a capable fighter."

"He has his own career to concentrate on if he plans on keeping it." Kaiba pointed out.

Jona asked for permission, and then entered Joey's body. She spoke, "It's to simply teach technique which I can tell that Mokuba with his genius intellect can easily understand. The rest depends on his growth of his physical stature from his gym classes."

Joey looked at Jona funny. "Are you even trying to sound like me?"

**"No. It's too entertaining to scare Kaiba."**

The young man was baffled. He looked at Kaiba, and still didn't get it. Seto always looked pissed or an asshole all the time to him. Sometimes there were moments of that softening of the expression that turns Joey to jelly, but that wasn't important since he wasn't seeing the expression. Kaiba just looked pissed. As if something was stolen from him and Joey was the crook.

_"He doesn't look scared."_

**"Of course he doesn't, but he knows I'm not you, and he knows there's no reason for you to act as some other character at the moment."**

_"I still don't get it."_

Jona gave him a sly smirk, yet soft glimmering amber eyes with his face. A face the real Joey wouldn't pull off in real life because it just didn't feel natural to do. Jona told him,** "You will understand when you stop doubting your abilities and try."**

_"I'm not doubtin'!"_

**"Joey, you could be as great or even greater than Kaiba or even Yugi. You've excelled because when you knew I believed in you, you no longer had doubt. Just as Mokuba has to conquer forgiveness, you need to conquer your doubt."**

Joey crossed his arms and looked away with a strained expression. Jona let him be. Mokuba had been pleading to his brother while they telepathically talked, and then Kaiba conceded. "Fine. But I expect the lessons to be taken at my house."

Joey took over his body. "You have a gym?"

"Of course I have a gym, idiot. Now that we have that settled, should be bother still going to the park."

"Hm. No." Joey said. Both Kaiba brothers looked to him since it didn't sound like that was the end of it. The brown-eyed beauty grinned at them. "How about we head to the beach!"

"No." Kaiba rejected.

"Then Mokuba and I can go. Right Momo?"

"Momo?"

Mokuba gave a roll of the eyes with a shake of the head and a smile, "It's just to get on your nerves Seto, but yeah, let's go to the beach!"

"I-" Then he was suddenly attacked by two powerful puppy eyes. Grown men, his ass! But he couldn't resist them! "FINE!"

"Great! I actually have my bathing suit in the truck. Do you guys want to head to your mansion?"

Mokuba replied, "No. It'll be too late to get to the beach if we do that. Are there any close beach shops at the beach we're going to?"

"Yup! Let's go!" The three of them got back into the red truck and the travel to there was noisy with the radio being blasted and Joey and Mokuba were singing off key on purpose. Kaiba swore a migraine was forming, but he tolerated since his brother looked to be happy.

At the beach, the Kaiba brothers went to the best looking beach shop while Joey went to get dressed at the beach while picking there spot.

At the shop, Kaiba complained, "I cannot believe I let you two dragged me to the beach." He bought a wet-suit. Mokuba purchased a pair of trunks.

Roland could have bought their swimwear, yet they hadn't shopped together for like...forever. So it was nice to do something new for once together. They ignored the female cashier who was trying not to ogle at the elder Kaiba as she also tried not to stumble on chiming them through. They went back to a dressing room to get dressed and then exited to get to the beach.

They looked around for Joey, and were slightly not surprised to find the blond surrounded by people taking his pictures or making selfies with him while also asking him questions and requesting signatures.

Kaiba glared when he noticed that it was mostly shirtless or bared chest muscular males who were surrounding him. Freaks. Don't they know Joey is a guy? Isn't weird to find an extremely cute blond guy in a bathing suit on the beach? Shouldn't they keep their distances instead of trying to ask him out or get into the water where their foul hands could not be seen if they even dared to think to touch HIS PUPPY?!

"Uuuh...Seto?" Mokuba felt a chill run throughout his body when he saw the empty look on his brother's face. The look of a psychopathic killer that was engaged to kill, and it's an empty expression because Kaiba would become fully submersed into making sure he kept his eyes wide and recording every single second of taking the life.

Joey then noticed them. He quckly told them that his friends had arrived, and they do not like a crowd. The men and some female still lingered (mostly the men) just to say their goodbyes, promises and whatever bullshit they wished to say. One of them even dared to kiss his hand!

If Kaiba had psionic powers, then something would've snapped in the air and behead that guy clean off. When they were all gone, Joey waved for them to come. Kaiba found it weird but also pleasing to see what his puppy was dressed as. The mutt decided to go with a navy blue swimsuit dress that had a tiered pleated skirt and a v-neck halter-strap. His golden hair was tied up and he appeared to have a bit of water-proof makeup on that was enough to fool a person into believing that he was the opposite sex.

"Hey guys! I see that you two bought your swimsuits!" Joey looked at Kaiba with a funny look. "A wetsuit? Really? I was thinking more of a speedo." He said casually but then realized that it came out wrong. "No-Not that I'm thinking of you in a speedo! Ew! No! Anyway, I called Kisandra if she could join us but she can't. I tried Ryou, but he can't. So it's just the three of us. Do you wanna build a sand castle Mokuba? Roland informed me while you two were shopping that Kaiba has some calls to make, and he's standing over at that bar if you're wondering. I honestly don't get how you guys find it natural to have a guy look at you twenty-four seven."

Kaiba merely smirked, "Hn. You should think of getting yourself a bodyguard, pup. There's a lot of crazy people out there who wouldn't mind kidnappin' you."

"Crazy people like you who kidnapped Yugi's dad over a card?"

Mokuba gave an, "OOOOh."

"I was...a different person at the time." Kaiba sounded like he had to force the words out.

Joey snorted, but then he had a soft smile on his face. He was also a different person back then, and wasn't proud so he knew better than to continue teasing. "Well, whatever. Go take your calls. C'mon Mokuba, let's make a gigantic one! And maybe when your brother's done with work, he'll help us out! Right!" The cross dresser didn't need an answer since it was practically a hidden demand that the CEO joined them.

Kaiba Seto knew he should, but he should also take his calls first and go through them thoroughly. He had cancelled his meetings and work of the day at the office, yet being the paranoid man he is, even on his off-unspecial-days, he needed to be reassured that his business was going smoothly! Just like jenga game, even the simplest of blows could tear down his hard-earned company!

Although as he talked on the phone, he watched as Joey and Mokuba were having fun together in the sand. The two dug, forged, poured water, and chased each other around throwing sandballs. Seto wanted to be a part of it, but then his trained mind told him to focus on his business. So he got through all the calls, and then saw that about over an hour had passed, and Joey and Mokuba had already built a well-made castle in the sand with a moat.

A group of young girls came over admiring the creation and since Mokuba was the closest, they asked him their cute questions. Joey slid away for the younger Kaiba to be the center of the attention as Joey made a quick dip into the water. Seto decided to get up and follow him in. He might as well get wet in a beach after all these years.

The brunet did not expect anything, but the moment his foot touched the cold water, and his body began to submerge within the salty, mobile, liquid as he entered in deeper, he had an epiphany (a sudden, intuitive perception of or insight into the reality or essential meaning of something, usually initiated by some simple, homely, or commonplace occurrence or experience- Dictionary. reference. com).

Seto never thought he would ever have any of these since he thought everything was already clear to him, but after discovering that Joey was dating Ryou and the argument he had with Kisandra today, he stared at the back of Joey and realized he was a complete dumbass.

He remembered the dream of Joey dying before him, and he panicked because he knew he would live with regret if his puppy died. He...wanted Joey. He wanted to dance with him, laugh at him, make him angry, maybe even make him cry, but also be kind to him at the right moments, go to the places he hadn't been in like this beach, in this cold water, with each other, and Mokuba when he wanted to come.

He remembered Mokuba's earlier words of him not being there and Kisandra not being what he needed. No, he needed Joey. He needed him to take him away from his cold life, and be forgiven, scolded, or even physically harmed in the blond's arms. It didn't sound healthy, but Seto didn't care.

"Yo, Kaib'." Joey called out to him. "Did you pull a muscle or did your balls freeze and dropped?" He questioned.

Kaiba was then pulled to reality, and then was coming into ultimatums. Should he make a move or not? He would obviously make a move, but then to suddenly do so wasn't tactical. He had to be straightforward but also subtle so having Joey at the palm of his hands would fit right in like a glove.

He was then met with a splash of water that got into his nose! He blew them out, and felt his nostrils become uncomfortable.

Joey laughed at him like a kid. "Ha! Ha! You got water in yer nose! C'mon Moneybags! Is actually being in mother nature's ocean instead of pool cleansed by chloride too much for you?"

Kaiba gave him an unimpressed look, and then an evil look spread across his face. Joey did not like that look. He made a run for it! But Kaiba was blocking the shore, the water was too dense to move through, and he was not an olympic swimmer! He hadn't been able to hit the pools for Jona to teach him!

So the CEO was able to capture Joey and they 'played' in the water together. Mokuba swore that he heard the cries for help from him from Joey, but he ignored it as he was treating the girls to some icecream while getting their phone numbers.

So the day went on with Joey and Kaiba 'playing' in the water, and Mokuba being surrounded by girls and women around or above his age.

Then Joey and Kaiba called it quits in the water when they got tired, and hit to their spot and opened up what the blond made. It appeared to be well-contained seafood. Kaiba did not hesitate to eat the baked oysters with a orange-peach sauch on it. It tasted both sweet and umami at the same time while also fresh. That freshness added with the ocean air and the sound of the waves roaring and the light sounds of people playing around them.

"How is it?" Joey asked casually, though was looking for a good comment or constructive criticism.

Kaiba gave a blunt, "It's good."

That seemed to satisfy Joey, but he teased on, "C'mon moneybags! Say the truth! You think it's delicious!"

"Hn. Fine. It's delicious."

Joey did a mini happy dance from where he sat. Seto rolled his eyes at how ridiculously childish the eighteen-year-old was.

Then the CEO had asked, "Why Ryou?" He drank from his water bottle. "Why are you dating a guy like him?"

Joey was surprised by the question because Kaiba was initiating a casual talk without an insult at him. There wasn't a single trace from the brunet's tone that he wanted a useless argument. So the blond replied, "I already told you. I think I'm in love with him."

"Then you are dating to see if you are in love with him?"

"It's just a whirlwind romance. Once we graduate, and he moves to England and I become famous back here in Domino, it's going to end, and we'll remain friends."

That sounded really good in Seto's ears. It meant he had a chance. "But what if you fall in love with someone else."

Joey looked at the taller teen incredulously. "Who are you and what did you do ta Kaiba? I know Kaiba would never want to talk about feelings! Unless it deals with Mokuba's feelings!"

The CEO let out a single, "Ha." and then continued, "You're right. I'm losing my mind by all the natural sea-water air. Take me back to my mansion where I can breathe only the freshest of air."

The blond covered his mouth which let out a funny-sounding snort and chuckles. His shoulders shook by how hard he was trying to contain his laughter. "You...You're weird, Seto."

"You too, Joey."

It donned on them that they used their first names, but then it felt right and no one complained so they just settled down with it. The blond decided to answer, "What makes you think I would suddenly fall in love with someone else when we're graduating the first week of next month? I'm not interested in anyone, and I'm not shallow like some people who suddenly wants some other guy cuz he's hot or whatnot."

Seto was lying down on his blanket with folded towels used as his pillows. He had a sandwich in hand that he ate. He replied, "I don't know. You attract a lot of_ weird_ attention."

"Don't I know it!" Joey then blinked. "What's dat supposed to mean?"

"Don't you ever use your brain?"

"I use it! It's just more simple if someone explains it to me instead of assuming what they meant! When you say weird, I just think of Pegasus and Weevil!" He gacked at the thought of those two.

"I'm not telling you puppy. You'll have to figure it out for yourself, but I will give you a hint. It's among the guys you've called weird."

That wasn't helping. Joey called alot of guys weird. How could he since he's a weird guy himself, not a bad kind of weird, but just weird in general. The blond was completely lost despite the fact that he just called a certain someone weird. Jona was trying not to be amused for a reason of her own as she watched this fold out.

"Dangit Moneybags! Stop being mysterious and don't call me a puppy! I'm a fully grown man!"

"A full grown man who used puppy dog eyes on me with my brother just to play at the beach." Kaiba put on his bought sunglasses to play it cool as he relaxed.

Joey was beat there. A score for Kaiba. Not that they were really keeping track. "Alright! Enough about my love life. What about yours?"

"Excuse me?"

"Kisandra! She's a wonderful girl! What do you really think about her?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because she's my friend now, and I-"

"And you what?" Kaiba sat up. He did not like where this was going. Did his mutt actually think that he wanted to help their relationship? That did not bode well with the brunet who was planning to have his puppy as a side piece. A very well taken care of side piece.

Joey glared at him as he continued, "And I want to make sure that you guys aren't going to stay just business partners in this marriage."

"This marriage is all about business."

"It doesn't hafta. I get it that you two made it because of business, but you gotta treat a lady right. Y'anno what I mean."

"No. What I wonder is if you know what you mean. I know how to treat a lady unlike a uncivilized street dog like you."

"Hey! I'm not a street dog anymore! That's all behind me now!"

"You'll always be a street dog to me." Kaiba meant that in an endearing way, but then Joey didn't know his epiphany so took it the wrong way.

Joey stood up, and then surprisingly spoke in German to Kaiba. Translating the blond's words, "Whatever! Go ahead and keep seeing me as worthless in your life! I just thought that you and Kisandra could actually become a real couple! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna ask those cute guys to play volleyball!"

Kaiba looked to where the blond pointed to see a bunch of handsome, muscular men playing volleyball. A majority of those men being the guys who was lingering around Joey earlier. Oh hell no!

The CEO snapped in German. Translating: "No! You will not play with them! Isn't their predatory eyes obvious to even a moron like you!"

Joey continued to speak German to him. Translating: "Predatory eyes? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"They want to molest you."

Joey looked at Kaiba in shock. He then glared at him, "That's totally fucked up, Kaiba."

"It's the truth. I always had to be mindful of anyone who was near Mokuba, and had caught on what a predator's eyes were like, and they have them."

That Mokuba part was most likely true, but Joey was not conceded to him. "Hey, I've been approached before and I've been able to protect myself!"

That wasn't positive nor encouraging in the least. That just made Kaiba not want him to go more. "Joey, don't be a moron. And fine, I'm sorry for calling you a street dog when I didn't mean to say it the way you thought I said it."

That surprised the blond, and made him curious. "Then what did you mean?"

Kaiba steeled himself and chose his words carefully to not sound mushy. "I meant that no matter how famous you become, you'll always be that street-dog you were before you become whatever this is."

Joey felt an unusual warmth spreading through his chest that he couldn't stop himself from smiling awkwardly. He decided to tease. "Aw! Moneybags does care!" He got on his knees and hugged the side of the brunet. He then sort of head lock the male much to Seto's chagrin. "And to think that it took almost a year of wearing a skirt to finally hang out with you at my most favorite place to be in the world."

"Whatever." Seto forcefully got the arm off, but that didn't remove the childish grin that the blond sported. But when their eyes met, the blond's grin turned into a soft sheepish smile.

Joey felt like being honest. He reverted back to English (English dub), "I gotta say Seto," He felt a tiny glee of saying his first name. His brown eyes twinkling. "Before this whole skirt fiasco, I honestly never thought we'd be friends going to the beach together. But I gotta say now, I'm glad. You're a pain in the ass, but I'm thankful I ever met you. Even if we met initially at Duelist Kingdom, and you pulled me to the ground and tried to take my confidence away. I'm happy to be here with you."

Kaiba felt a satisfied small smile creep up on his face like a mole checking if Spring was coming. Then they stared at each other for a bit longer until their smiles faded, and they were leaning into each other. Joey was in a trance while Kaiba knew exactly what he was doing. Screw Ryou!

**"STOP!" **Jona cried out with Pyrrhus doing thundering sounds in the background.

Joey threw himself back dramatically as if dodging a meteorite. Jona yelled sense into his ears, **"I told you to get over your doubt! Not your commonsense! You are dating Ryou! Just one day into the relationship, and you're already prepared to kiss another man!"**

_"I-I wasn't going to kiss him!"_

Jona gave him a dubious deadpanned expression with crossed arms. Joey silently whimpered. What the fuck was he doing? He was all about loyalty. He cannot believe he was just about to kiss Kaiba. He knew he wanted to, and he was going to ruin his friendship with Kaiba at the same time. He was horrible.

Though he knew he could repair this and keep this from becoming a soap if he played the clueless card. So he nervously laughed as he sat back up. "Sorry about that! I thought a ball was going to hit me!" He then stuffed his mouth full of a caramel apple.

Seto glowered. Joey was going to kiss him, but then somehow, he was snapped out of it. But then it was obvious that it was his loyalty to Ryou that did it. He admired the blond's sense of loyalty despite the stupidity and weakness that went with it, but at that moment, he wished Joey was weak so they could kiss.

He decided to act like it never happen. He returned back to lying down with his sunglasses still on. "How did you learn to speak German fluently?"

Joey couldn't tell him of how Jona had helped him learn the secrets to how to speak another language easily, and they had both studied and watched German movies and tv shows with or without subtitles to learn. So he gave a short, "Rosetta Stone."

Seto find it doubtful that a program could have taught the blond, but the world is full of surprises so let it be.

Then they were silent since they didn't know of what else to talk about, but that was okay. They were content just being next to each other with good food. Then Mokuba came over to them when he had enough of the females, and became the chatter box between the two older males.

The two listened, questioned, answered, commented and laughed or snorted whenever something funny came up. Mokuba stuffed his face full of Joey's food. Kaiba told him to eat slower or else he'll choke. Joey gave Mokuba some advises about girls while Seto either retorted or supported him. The two older men would argue on a case, but without having to yell at each other too loudly as they were trying to soundly come to a conclusion with their facts and opinions.

"I wish Serenity could be here with us." Joey said more so to himself when the sun was setting. It was the color of reddish orange, the water becoming a darkening navy blue with hues of black and sparkles of light orange flickering above it. The sky was covered with clouds that looked like they were all crowding together to follow the sun to its next destination. The wind was a crisp cool against the uncomfortably sandy and dry blond. The sunset had his golden hair darken and his eyes glimmering with some sort of determination that a hero would have on his adventure when he or she had nothing to do more than to just stare at the sunset.

The Kaiba brothers looked at each other, and said nothing. They both knew the reason why Serenity cannot be with him. However, Seto had seen how badly it had effected his puppy.

The three decided that they should get going now. They took a short shower to get the irritating dried salt left from the sea off their skin. Joey had fresh towels laid out on the car seats, and didn't mind the sand. He was planning to have his car cleaned this weekend.

On the way back, the radio had on some The Fray music and some other relaxing modern music following along. Mokuba had fallen asleep against Seto on the way since it was so serene. Kaiba couldn't remember when he felt so dirty with the sand and remaining dried salt water on his skin, but also very content with it. He was so content with this setting as his heart felt like it was awake with joy.

The feeling felt so alien that his logic told him to rid of it, but he wanted this. He loved this.

Joey dropped them off at their mansion. Seto told him to come in for a moment because he had to return something of his that he left at the charity gala. The blond couldn't remember what that was so came along. The brunet also offered to have his car cleaned while he was here. His cleaners were pretty quick on the job. The honey-eyed duelist hesitated, but then Seto told him that it was to show appreciation for giving Mokuba and him a fun day.

The word fun used in a good sense sounded foreign in the frigid CEO's mouth, yet it wasn't used incorrectly. The brunet first carried a sleeping Mokuba to bed, and tucked him in. He had Joey wait in the living room. He took out the sandal from his closet, and walked downstairs to find the blond sitting down on a single chair in the casual clothes he was wearing before changing to his bathing suit.

Joey was dressed in a brown pleated skirt, a jean shirt, black flats and his hair looked stiff from the salt water still left in his locks. This wasn't exactly the blond's best outfit, but the plan was supposed to spend time with Mokuba in a secluded park.

Seto had changed his clothes from his wet suit to a white dress shirt and a pair of loose black pants since he planned to take a proper shower after this. "Here. You left you shoe on the stairs of the charity gala when you rushed to leave."

"Oh right! I completely forgot about that! But...are you sure that's mine?" Joey knew at least the color of his shoes. "My shoes were red. Not blue."

"Don't be ridiculous. This is your shoe."

"No it isn't. Why would I wear a red dress with blue shoes? I could pull it off, but I didn' t wear any blue jewelry to make the colors compliment instead of clashing."

Kaiba cannot believe he was hearing this. "Don't be a woman now. This is your shoe."

"Hey, men can know their colors! How the hell did Leonardo da Vinci or Vincent van Gogh be able to paint as well without understanding color coordination and maybe shapes! Maybe they were fashion experts, too, and didn't know it huh?!"

"You are being ridiculous. Here. I'll prove it to you." Kaiba got on one knee before Joey, and tried to fit the blue shoe into his foot, but the shoe was too small.

"See, I told you."

"This doesn't make sense. Why in the world would there be another woman's shoe in my closet?"

Joey assumed the answer. "Oh gawd, it's one of your hooker's shoes."

"No." Kaiba sounded insulted that Joey would think he'd bring a hooker in his and Mokuba's shared home. Before he could stop himself, he said out loud to himself, "This must be Kisandra's."

Joey was surprised and then reality ran over him and created a car crash with his fantasy and feelings. Though he wasn't surprised, he felt like he lost. But he still tried to sound like his cheery self. "Wow, you guys don't beat around the bush do you."

_Fuck! Shit! Fuck! Fuckity fuck fuck! Shit! _

Kaiba just blew it. He just blew any chance of Joey ever being comfortable with any intimate relationship with him when a bomb like this set off between them. Kisandra and Joey were friends, and now the blond assumed that they actually have a chance of being together when sex can just be sex! No actual romantic emotions put into it.

His hand gripped the shoes hard, but he remained his stoic self. "Sorry. I'll go get the correct shoe."

Then there was phone ringing. Joey quickly checked his phone. "It's Ryou. I'm gonna take this, alright." He didn't wait for an answer when he pressed the green button.

Kaiba strode away before he could hear the happiness in Joey's voice when he answered. When he was out of hearing range, he threw the shoe through a glass window. The shards of glass falling on the floor, and then nearly break his hand or crack a wall when he furiously punched the surface.

**"You're pathetic."** He heard his own voice say. Kaiba just silently agreed as he tried to consider his chances with Joey now and the tactics to use without ruining anything.

Jona looked up at the ceiling. She swore she felt another presence. A familiar presence, but when that presence disappeared, she decided to ignore it. Joey was in the middle of telling Ryou of how much fun he had at the beach with the Kaiba brothers, and how Seto and him were actually friends, and how that happened.

Since her reincarnation was busy, she decided to check up on how Seto was doing. She noticed his angered expression when he left. She flew over to where he was. The brunet was at his desk on his laptop. There was a small video box on the screen that showed Joey talking on his phone. The CEO would glance at the box every now and then while he checked every aspect of his company carefully.

The male must've wanted time to think his next move while also doing his work to do that.

Jona could see this person as the reincarnation of that sleazy priest. A memory crossed her mind.

_Seth was pharaoh, and he was capable of handling the work, but then he began to slowly be eaten away from the burdens of the pharaoh's duty when a country had several countries go against them. There was no reasoning for peace at all, so they had to look to Egyptian's own allies for support. They were able to get it, and was able to win battles, however they were blindsided, and a village was taken, and the one near it was taken as well._

_Claiming it back was possible, but the lives lost could not be given back. It deeply upsetted Seth who promised to bring Egypt to peace like he had promised Atem._

_He was filled with so much anger, but he kept that bubbled away from anyone including his fiance' Kisara until one day he unleashed it on Jona who was just talking to Hoda. He accused her of acting like a whore. It wasn't his exact words, but it was the insinuation, and forbade her from seeing another man until she got her head focused._

_Insulted, Jona decided to stop attending meetings or meals. This upsetted Seth that he marched into her unguarded room since they were all men. He found her lying down on her bed wth a flower in her hand. She was dating Bakura. The clever thief knew he wasn't allowed to see her, so he had shot an arrow into her room with a flower attached to it._

_She was smiling at that flower before glaring at Seth who glared right back at her. "Explain yourself!"_

_She stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "You forbade me from seeing another man, so...get out." She ordered cooly._

_This had the pharaoh grind his teeth. "I forbade you to not see another man until you regained your sense of focus! Are you so incapable to do so after too many days?!"_

_She now rolled her eyes and gave a sarcastic, "Ha." She then hissed her words, "I am focused, but I lose it when I see your pathetic form."_

_"What did you say to me?!" He shouted darkly._

_Jona got out of her bed on the side that separated her from him. She looked at the man with disdain. "You heard what I said. I will not respect you if you dare to disrespect me!"_

_"Respect?! I am the pharaoh! I-"_

_"So what?! Am I supposed to respect you because of your title instead of what you make of that title! If that is it, then you should change your title from pharaoh to that of dictator!" She approached him without fear unlike anyone else would. Nor did she approach with the intent to murder or cockiness. She approached with firm reason. "I have done nothing but protect and guide Egypt with you faithfully, and yet the moment your contained anger cannot be held, you disrespect ME! Do you really think that I would shrug it off as one of your episodes! No! You are pharaoh!" __She painfully poked the taller man's shoulder for every "you" or "your" she spouted. "__You are not allowed to have those episodes! You cannot abuse your power for whatever reason you have!"_

_"You have no idea what it's like to be a pharaoh!"_

_She slapped him hard that he fell to the ground. She grabbed his by his collar to pull him back to his legs. "Don't give me that bullshit!" She threw him against a wall that kept him up. "You don't know how to remain human! When was the last time you cried?!"_

_"I don't have time to cry! I have to remain strong for my people!"_

_"Gawd, you're a prodigy, but you're stupid as a dumb beetle." She sighed as she shook her head. "Don't make your people an excuse for you to not cry. They have no idea what happens in here, and even if they are within the walls, there are so many rooms where you can escape to cry."_

_"Crying is weakness."_

_"It's love and release." Jona closed their space so their eyes met. her amber eyes filled with an unwavering fire. "I cried after every battle, every war I've been in. I let myself cry because I did not want to be like my fellow soldiers who hold in their tears and let it destroy their humanity. Some of them do not cry because those men died with honor-"_

_"Those people weren't soldiers."_

_She held his cheeks gently as if he was glass. "All the more justifiable to cry. Your people were slaughtered, and you didn't have the awareness nor power to save them." The great pharaoh looked down to the side in shame. She held his hands. "Let their spirits know your sorrow and regret."_

_Seth rose up his head. His eyes were glistening wet and he breathed in hard. He was in between crying or not. "What if I don't stop? What if I can't stop?"_

_She gave a small smile. "Don't be irrational, Seth. It's not like you. But I will tell you this, crying won't make everything better, but it makes things the tiny bit less worse." She nearly choked the last word._

_"Jona?"_

_She sniffed. "Sorry. I cried when I was told of what happened to the villages. I cried for so many nights and I can see that I'm still not done." Tears fell down her face. She wiped each and everyone of them with the back of her hand as she looked to the side. She had her own pride to protect._

_Seth was surprised, and he just had to hold her in his arms. His own tears falling down on the floor while Jona's tears soaked his chest._

_The pharaoh had no idea Jona had a weak side to her, and yet she remained to look strong and whole in front of her peers. "I had no idea you could cry." he told her. "You looked like the type who was able to get over pain and mistakes with determination."_

_Jona gave a half-hearted chuckle. "You make me sound heartless."_

_"I'm sorry. I meant that you were so strong and rational at those times that I was envious."_

_"A good cry helps clear the mind." She told him. She stepped back from his arms to tell him without unwavering, passionate, soulful eyes, "So cry my pharaoh until you are burning inside so passionately with grief, sorrow, and anguish in your heart that you just turn into ashes, and then you'll see that you'll rise like a pheonix." She gave him a kiss on the lips. _

_The kiss only meaning to be a sign for peace. Seth was aware of this and smiled, but then covered his mouth when he remembered why his people did not kiss Greeks._

_Apparently in the genesis, it stated that Egyptians would not kiss Greeks, use their knife, his spit, his cauldron, or flesh cut from a Greek knife, because they ate their sacred animal: cows (biblehub. com, 43:32; thedailybeast. com)_

_Jona just silently laughed at him, and they cried together._

The ancient spirit fondly smiled at the memory. Then he heard Seto speak to himself. "How can I make my puppy mine? He won't be with Ryou long, but as long as I'm engaged to Kisandra...I cannot break off the engagement over this..." The male looked longingly at the small video screen.

Joey was laughing into his phone which irked him! If it was Yugi, he would just be slightly jealous, but fucking no! It's Ryou! Why couldn't he disappear like his psychotic self! Seto could make it happen easily, but that was being irrational!

Then he witnessed his puppy putting back his phone. Seto sighed since he hadn't forged a plan yet, so just got out, took the correct shoe out of his closet, and then headed back to the living room.

Joey smiled at him. The reason of happiness behind that smile made it irritatingly painful for the CEO to look at. "Here." He shoved it into his hands.

"Hey. Okay. What happened to you? You're acting like Mr. Grumpypants all over again."

"None of your business mutt, now get out of my house."

"Hey, I don't know what your problem is, but don't take it out on me!"

"I'll do as I please."

"And doing as you please can earn you a knucklesandwich!"

"And that'll earn you a restraining order and a law suit. Don't make this difficult for yourself, and get out, or does the little puppy forgot where the front door is?"

Joey cannot believe Seto's attitude. They were having such a great time together! But all the sudden he's being an asshole. He didn't get it...The blond remembered Jona's words, and he had to stop stopping himself from making sense of things and expect someone else to explain the situation.

So...maybe Seto's not mad at him. Joey was for sure he did nothing wrong or said anything wrong which irritated him that the brunet would verbally abuse him like this. And his attitude was inexcusable even if something upset him. Mokuba's safe in his room, so there really was no reason for him to act like this to him. Maybe it had something to do with work. It's always work. Seto's all about work.

But then Joey reasoned with himself despite how irritated he was that getting angry and then storming out wasn't the best thing to do if he didn't want to go back to school, and be ignored or not talked to, or maybe even be the target for all that stress.

He took a deep breath. "You know something, Seto. Whatever is bugging you, can you please make me a target for this bullshit? We're not teenagers anymore, and we're graduating, and I'm going to face a lot more bullshit from people, and I don't want to face yours anymore. If you expect me to be that kind of friend, then you might as well being lumping me with all those other friends of yours you pay. Ignore you at school later." Joey said the last words bitterly, and then made his way out.

Seto was stunned that once again, it was Joey who ended up being the mature one in the situation, and he was right. Though the brunet childishly reasoned that that was there 'thing' between, but then he knew better that they were growing up, and things weren't the same anymore.

Joey didn't deserve to be verbally abused anymore. He wanted to chase after him, but his legs froze. Yet, he knew he'd live with regret, and he wasn't that type of man. He broke the imaginary ice, and raced out his mansion to see Joey was about to get in the driver seat. "Joey wait!" He ordered!

Joey stopped, and walked around his car to see Kaiba at the top of the porch stairs. They were able to see each other by the mansion's outside lights. The sky was a black blanket of nothingness.

Kaiba stepped down the few steps to be in front of him. He apologized, "You are right. I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

Joey crossed his arms as he eyed the male to make sure he wasn't tricked. "It must've not been easy fer ya to admit that huh."

"Nonsense. If we were the way we were last school year, then this would've been beneath me on so many levels. But now it's different. You're not my equal, Joey, but you are a special case."

Joey felt like he was told he was 'special' like a kid who needed extra help for school. But then he focused on the positive which got Kaiba a smile for him. "Aw, ya called me special. And next time, Seto, be real wit' me or clam it up." He lectured him and then gave a nice, "Goodnight Moneybags."

Kaiba snorted. "Goodnight puppy." The brunet smiled at the blond. Joey felt his heart skip a beat and he fell into a trance.

The two stood there for several minutes before Joey had to step backwards to get to the driver seat. He looked away and didn't let himself look back for fear of what he'll come to if he did.

._._._.

A/N: Seto's not acting OOC for apologizing to Joey first. It's more of a competitive and logical matter for Seto to apologize since Joey's always the first to apologize which makes the blond seemed to be the mature one out of them which is incorrect in Seto's logic of how a conversation to go. Of course, he's too proud to apologize, but due to Joey being more man enough to apologize first, Seto wants to turn that around for the sake of his pride.

And yes, Seto's in love with Joey. FINALLY!

But then Joey knows he slept with Kisandra. NO!

A friend does not date a friend's fiance' even if it was arranged. It's not betrayal, but it technically is when you not only have a sexual affair, but start having an emotional affair, because an emotional affair will tip the scales of who the friend's fiance' may favor more, and it causes a power struggle for the three of them. And the fact that the engaged couple have sex, it may be seen as a love struggle, too.

And Joey doesn't want to have drama. Especially when it can end with hurting a friend. Joey cherishes friends since his family abandons him. He's starved for love and care. To lose a friend, it's like severing a piece of his flesh that will leave an ugly scar. Losing friends is never an option for Joey, unless that friend ended up using and manipulating him.

Hope you enjoyed this one!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Noe/Noah is coming back! And the real trouble is brewing up!

._._._.

The first two weeks of May went by with ease. Joey was going on dates with Ryou, and also teaching Mokuba how to fight while helping out with a charity campaign. Seto went on with Kaiba corp. and was helping Joey out with his charity campaigns on the background while also going on at least two dates with Kisandra for publicity. He was to announce at a conference that he was dating her while Kisandra was to do hers later when she was to return back to France.

The media already donned them as a couple, and they were considered to be a fairytale couple since they were practically royal. The blue-eyed duelist rolled his eyes at the description. He was certainly no prince charming.

But someone else had no problem with being a princess.

"What about this dress?" Kiyoko asked. Joey was attending a royals day at a park where unfortunate kids can spend the day feeling like a princess or a prince with booths for food and games. He happened to be attending it with Kisandra who helped arranged it, and already had her dress ready.

Right now the cross dresser was on a platform in a princess ball gown that made him feel like he was a balloon animal shaped like a bear covered in glitter.

Jona was amused. When she was princess, her dresses were simple and comfortable. However, these days, the dresses were meant to be big, sparkly and pretty!

The male duelist wanted red and black, but they were common colors for evil. He had to wear brighter colors like pink, yellow, light blue and so on. Kiyoko had ordered several dresses from several stylist who was willing to donate a dress to Joey for the charity.

Kiyoko expected Joey to pick a dress, but then he wasn't sure of which to pick because they were all so...girly. Yes, he had been dressing up like a girl, but not in a girly girl fashion. He kept his look cool, chic, down-to-earth, or relatively cute. And not all out girly where he wore his hair in pig tails and wore an overly cute short dress with pumps and jewelry on.

He looked at his agent with pleading eyes. "C'mon Kiyoko, why do I have to wear these kinds of dresses?!" He whined, and then cried out for justice, "What happened to feminism?! Even real princesses don't want to wear big, poofy, sparkly this!" He thought that if he stepped outside, he'd blind himself with all the sparkles and fly away like Dorothy!

"Stop complaining!" His agent snapped harshly. "The kids wants to see you dressed as a beautiful sparkling princess so you will dress as so! Now pick your dress!"

Joey grimaced at her. He would rather be in a fight with a bunch of nobodies than do this! He didn't like any of the dresses. They were beautiful, but he wasn't feeling it for any of them.

Jona suggested, **"Maybe with the power of Pyrrhus and I, I could do some alterations if I possess your body. But I do not know the true limit of my power if I were to take over your body."**

_"I don't think Kiyoko would appreciate that, and designers worked hard to make these dresses. But dammit, I don't like any of them!"_

**"Then why can we not create our own dress."**

_"Uhm...do you know how to sew?"_

Jona snorted, **"Heavens no. I am not a jack-of-all-trades. All my clothes were either bought, or Pyrrhus shaped a part of him into it."** She sighed dreamily. **"Princesses surely changed over the years. The view of them at least. In the past, many of us were expected to just bear children, or become a trinket of peace, and have limited power or no power at all in politics. Here, they represent beauty, poise, civility, morality, and so much more. It's also considered a title of laziness depending on one's perspective, yet at least they aren't forced to bear children, and have no control of whether you or that child lives or dies under the tyrant rule of a king or step-mother who took the position of queen."**

"Joseph." Kiyoko said impatiently.

Joey looked at the dresses again, and his gut wasn't pulling at any of them. Instead it was shrinking back into a pit. He hastily replied, "Can I make my own dress?"

"Excuse me?"

"Make my own dress." Joey said the words without thinking. "Royals day isn't until four days away! I can do it!" He lied and was desperate to get away from these dresses.

Kiyoko looked at him incredulously, and then sighed. "Fine." She almost growled. "But you will have to show me the dress, and if I do not find it presentable, then you'll be forced to pick from this selection! Clear?"

"Yes! Thanks Kiyoko!" Joey hugged her. He felt grateful for the chance, but then he immediately felt queasy because he couldn't make a dress! Jona wasn't sure if she could! But he had four days!

When he got home, Jona possessed him and tried to use her magic, but she was unable to do any spells. She could only morph Joey's body. "This is bad." She spoke through his body.

_"Augh!"_ Joey rolled and scratched at his head in the air._ "Why didn't I just pick a dress by random?! Why am I even making a damn issue about this like a damn girl?!"_

"Because you prefer to dress with clothes that represents you and makes you feel comfortable, instead of a dress that makes you feel tacky and not yourself." Jona replied matter-of-factly.

_"I never had this problem as a guy!"_

"On the contrary, you hate wearing a suit because you despise neckties since you weren't a suit type of guy. Compared to this matter, you hate these dresses because they sparkle. If they didn't, you would've tolerated them."

Joey crossed his arms and legs._ "So what are we going to do?! We can't make a dress!"_

"Unless you are able to tap into your red eyes card, we could."

_"But I'll have to have my duel disk turned on, and Kiyoko won't let me wear it!"_

"Yes, but unless we have Seto create-"

At Kaiba corp. office.

"A wrist band that'll activate a card without the need to be in a duel." Seto said the words. He had his head turned away from the window that he was previously looking out of.

Joey was sitting on a chair in front of his desk. Kaiba had noticed that the blond was wearing cutoff jeans, sneakers, a brown belt, and a cute, sleeveless, blue floral top. He also had a pair of sunglasses on his head. The CEO knew he should be used to this by now, but it's freaking him out more that Joey just gets more cuter instead of suddenly becoming more masculine to the point that this cross dressing had to stop.

But no. He fits those clothes so damn well, and looked so innocent, that when he first entered during his lunch break, Seto wanted to approach him, kiss him, have Joey jump up and wrap his legs and arms around him, and then do not so innocent things on his desk. The lighting outside his window was also perfect to give the whole deflowering of an angel effect.

Thus, the reason he was staring out of the window dramatically. One would think he was thinking of a great tragedy, but no, he was mourning the loss of such a wonderful setting not being used to do dirty things to a virgin.

In Joey's mind, he knew he was sounding crazy, but he needed a dress that he wanted. He could buy it, but then he told Kiyoko he would make it, and he was a man of his word.

The honey-eyed duelist added, "And in three days." Yeah, he was asking for too much, so he decided to make a polite bolt for it. He stood up and apologized, "I know I'm asking for too much, and you're already busy, so I'll be making my way out."

"Stop." Seto ordered. Joey froze on his feet. The brunet thought about how cute his puppy was when he feels apprehension. He said, "We already have what you are asking for on the works." He got on his laptop where he had his windows from behind be covered and then a white screen came out from the ceiling. A projector, that Joey hadn't noticed was above him, was turned on to reveal an eletronic wrist band with details.

The prodigy in his business mode explained, "Kaiba corporation planned to sell wristbands that'll allow children to scan duel monsters cards and then create a holographic projection of these duel monsters for them with added personality traits, so they could interact. However, there are still kinks in the system to perfect this, and I apologize, but it will take more than two days to fix this."

Jona took over, "May I see a prototype?'

Kaiba hesitated to answer because he was aware of the slight change, but then ignored the hostility he felt about it. He reasonably replied, "Why not. I will have one of my people bring it up." He picked up his phone to give the order, hung up, and then asked, "I must say I'm curious. Why, you of all people, Wheeler, do you want this type of device for?"

_"So I could tap into my ancient sacred connection with Red Eyes just to create a dress."_ Joey snorted._ "And what do you me 'you of all people'?! You're lucky I'm out here instead of my own body, asshole!"_

Jona mirthly smirked, and then reasonably replied, "I thought it'd be fun to give the kids at the fair on Royals day a show of red eyes in the sky."

Kaiba rose an eyebrow to this. He thought about it for a split second. It was an intriguing and creative idea that Joey would have, but then the person before him right now didn't feel like Joey. He remained on business mode due to this. "If Kaiba corporation miraculously has this device fixed and ready in less than three days, then I will allow it, but as you will see," there was a buzz that the device had arrived. Seto allowed the deliverer in, and the device was placed on Joey's hands.

Jona inspected it. She kept her head down as her eyes slightly reddened to scan it. Her magical red eyes had the power to scan modern technology, and with the connection to the duel monsters in different universes, it helped her create a plan to have the device connect to their souls and be transported. Joey's red eyes was a part of his soul, though mostly laying dormant. This device, when fixed, will awaken the creature within.

Seto continued, "As I was saying, as you can see now, it is not close to functioning. We had already added the appropriate characteristics to the duel monsters, yet the wrist bands is still having some problems."

"It's your equations that's the problem." Jona told him. Kaiba was surprised to be answered with that kind of answer. The ancient spirit didn't hesitate to give him intellectual words that an expert inventor would say. Joey tried to stop her, but she continued on as if she was heading to success like an enlightened mad scientist.

Kaiba was stunned by this, but what the male said before him made sense. He immediately asked when the monkey duelist was done speaking, "I had no idea you were an expert in technology, Wheeler. Are you truly Joey Wheele or an imposterr?"

Jona quickly explained, "No. I have a friend who dabbled in these sort of gizmos. I remembered what she told me, and maybe you can make sense of this."

"Is that so..." Kaiba thought that that made sense, but then he knew it must be a lie. But then there was no way of explaining this situation. He just had to let it go, or it could have drove him mad. "Kaiba corporation can easily make those corrections within a day or two, and if you are correct, then I guess you will be the very first person to be allowed to display the technology at the Royals day fair, but you must give credit to our company."

Jona gave him a happy smile, but that smile irked the brunet that he instinctively glared at her. The ancient female spirit just felt evil glee at his baffled irritation.

She made the switch while Seto watched which had the young man's eyes widened at how Joey's eyes now glimmered the way it had before as if shapeshifting back to normal. There was that inward sigh of relief again to see that his puppy returned to him while his logic screamed at him that he was there the whole time.

"Uh, thanks Seto!" The CEO's only friend said with his normal cheerful voice, and bright smile. Joey placed the prototype carefully on his desk. "Call me when it's done! See ya later!"

When Joey made his way out, Seto wanted to follow him. Question him of why he's making his mind go mad when it thinks that he disappears on him when he's clearly there in front of him. But then that would be illogical to ask. He would simply look at the blond's current hospital records. If he finds nothing and feels like his brain was about to go to war, then he may persuade Joey to take a brain scan to discover anything off. If that doesn't work, then he'll finally ask the question. But if Joey didn't know, then he'll admit to himself that he's officially mad.

._._._.

With the princess dress problem on the road to being fixed, Joey found himself with free time since Kiyoko gave him the days off, so wondered if his boyfriend or any of his friends were free for the day.

"Jojo?" Only one person would call him that in the Kaiba corp. building. Joey gave that person a friendly familiar smile. That person grinned when she was correct. "Jojo! I'm so glad to see you! Kiyoko told me that you were free for the day if you weren't working on your princess dress. I had no idea you could design a dress."

Joey gave a smile of guilt which was mistaken for a modest smile. "Oh no, I don't know how to make a dress. My grandma does, and she already made one and will send it within the week. Just don't tell Kiyoko. I don't want my grandma in the middle of this."

Kisandra could detect a lie, but then it wasn't her business to delve into. "So you sneaked in a couple of free days, did you." She gave him a devious smirk.

Joey just realized he did. "No! I mean, yeah I guess."

"Then you're free, or did you make plans, because I would love to have you be my tour guide around this city, and I only have today to do it. Do you mind? You must be the type to know the real better places around this city."

Joey's eyes lit up! Nothing surgared him up more than showing someone his knowledge and roots! "Hell yeah, I do! Let's go!" He grabbed his hand and had them rush out of the building.

Joey drove Kisandra to where he knew had the best food, the best spots to hang out with friends, the best free sights around the city, the history behind buildings, grafitti, the story of people in the past, the shortcuts, the dangerous routes and the safe routes, and even the history of the roads, an abandoned building, and so much more. The blond saw the changes happened before his eyes as a kid who wondered around the city more than any of his friends since he was so dirt poor that entertainment was outside for him. He knew which streets were darker at night, where the best corners for prostitutes to work at, and the signs of danger.

Kisandra just watched him with an engrossed expression because Joey spoke like a hyperactive old man filled with wisdom and tales. It felt like hours went by which it did, but it was only almost four in the afternoon at the latest.

"And that's all I know about Domino." Joey concluded. The two of them were walking along the nicer side of Domino where there were several stores and shops around. They had milkshakes in hand which Kisandra can't believe taste better and was less expensive than the ones she would get at the richest part of the city.

Joey decided to simply chat, so curiously asked, "So how did your dates really went down with Seto? I can hardly imagine him bein' romantic."

Kisandra gave him a thin frown. "He's...interesting in the least. I decided that we were not allowed to talk about business like usual, so we talked about duel monsters. I did challenge him, and he found me to be better than you at least, but not a true worthy opponent."

"Oh hell naw! He said that!" Joey was insulted that Kaiba used him as a means of comparison! He didn't mind that Kisandra may be better than him. He may be ranked as the third best, but he understood that it was more for his raw talent (luck) than winning streak. The title was a complisult to him, but better than nothing.

"I'm afraid yes." Kisandra gave him a teasing smile.

Joey pouted cutely with his arms crossed. "Screw that guy."

"Oh, I will." Kisandra smirked. Joey's eyes widened at her. She inwardly giggled, and then teased, "Seto Kaiba is the most unromantic man in the world, but he sure knows how to treat a woman in bed."

Joey blanched. "EW! Ew! Ew! EW! I did not need to hear that!"

"But it's true! He refuses to take off his shirt, but that's alright because-"

"No! Shut up! Shut up! I do not want to hear this! What's wrong with you rich-ass CEOs wanting to tell me about your sex life! Yuck! Now excuse me as I try to bleach my mind by giving myself brain freezes!" Joey sipped his cold milkshake hard to remove the images.

Kisandra giggled, and then showed mercy. She asked, "So what about you and Ryou? How are your whirlwind romance?"

"Uhm..." Joey's cheeks turned a tint of pink. "Let's just say he makes every day count when we have time , Ryou has a big art project, so he's busy painting something big. I don't know what it is, and he won't show me until it's finish. But our art teacher told me that it will be displayed by next week during an art gallery in our school's gym."

"I will love to see it's opening display. Will the school allow non-students to participate?"

"Sure! You're our age anyway, so even if they don't, you'll easily slide in with me and the gang."

"Magnificent! So what does Ryou do to make every day count when you two can date?"

Joey's cheeks turned pinker that he's almost flushed by embarrassment. "Well on each of our dates, he buys me flowers, and either my favorite snack, sushi or sweets. I tell him that he doesn't really need to buy me these things, but he told mah dat he wants to shower me with love since he wants to be my first best boyfriend, and even if mah next boyfriend breaks my heart, I should remember that I am a diamond in a rough, or all dat nonsense a guy should be tellin' a gurl."

"It does fascinate me of how men express love for each other unlike females."

"Yeah, b't I don't mind it. Ryou is being Ryou and dat makes mah happy. We had a candlelit dinner; we took a long walk togedder at de beach; we snuggled at his place while watchin' Forrest Gump; we swing danced at this club filled with lovable oldies, and gawd, it was so much fun! Wow, when I say it, I sound like I've been living in a romantic movie."

"It definitely sounds dreamy to me." There was the hint of a wistful jealousy in her tone, but nothing Joey noted on. "And you're definitely a diamond in the rough, Jojo. You are such a good, strong, and confident person. You make me fall in love when I'm with you. I must say that this day was far more lovely than a date with Mr. Kaiba. You were not joking at all that this would be challenging. But I do love a good challenge."

"Well, don't stop fighting for it." Joey took her hand in a supportive matter. "And I'm not that confident. I just accept that I'll always be runner up, and if I'm finally in the lime-light, I'll live it up, but don't let it get to my head. You should definitely know. You're beautiful, better than any CEO I ever met, and intelligent and damn girl, you're the whole package!"

Kisandra giggled and tightened her hold around Joey's hand, "We're both the whole package, Jojo. If you were actually a girl, I'd love to adopt you as my sister, and take you away with me to France!"

"I don't know about that France part, but you're kinda like a sistah to me, too. You're the type of woman that I would love to have Serenity grow up to be, but without having to be engaged to Kaiba. I want her to marry that right person for love, not business. Not that that makes you a bad person or anything."

"I understand Jojo, and I would love to meet Serenity. I feel that we would've gone along just swell."

"Me too."

And then there was a sudden buzz from Joey's phone. The blond checked it. "Oh right! I have to video chat later!" He explained to Kisandra, "Kids from around the world who has to get surgery messages me for support like the way I supported my sister Serenity when she had to get her eye surgery. I figured that I could do the same for them by sending a video or have a video chat if I can because some kids around the world don't have the best laptops to do a video chat. Do you want to be a part of this one?"

"I'd love to!" The two found a shady and comfortable place to sit without too much noise to bother the chat on the background. They got connected, and met an energetic boy whose afraid to go through a heart transplant. Joey naturally gave him encouraging words, and Kisandra reassured him that perhaps she could help him and his family through this hard time by providing the essentials they need.

That encouraged the kid to go through with it, and thanked them. They thanked him back for being brave.

After the video, Joey then got a call from Ryou about meeting up for a romantic date by watching a local comedy play.

Kisandra knew that was her cue to leave. "So I supposed that we have to separate now. It's sad, but I had a wonderous time with you, Jojo."

Joey smiled a lovely smile. "Me too, Kiki. Sorry to have to cut our time short togetha. Want me to drop you off at your place?"

"Oh no, I'll have my driver pick me up since I have my own scheduled plans as well. Thank you for spending time with me." She gave him a friendly kiss on both his cheeks.

"Me too. See ya!" Joey waved as he ran over to where he parked his car.

Kisandra watched him go. Jona stayed behind to look at the woman. The ancient spirit saw Kisara, but then after watching this woman with her reincarnation, this woman was different. Kisandra remained beautiful, and strong with a presence of kind yet disciplined goodness. However this one was far more smarter and less delicate than Kisara. Jona wondered of how Kisandra will play a part within her Joey's future.

._._._.

At night, Kisandra and Kaiba were in the limo together. They had a dinner reservation and knew how they should act for the camera and the audience around them.

Kisandra began the conversation, "I spent the day with Jojo, today."

Kaiba inwardly growled of her affection use of the nickname "Jojo" instead of "Joey". He coarsely spoke, "Is that so."

The woman merely smiled. "He's an angel. It makes me interested to know of what he's hiding behind that smile of his."

The man looked at her from the corner of his eye. There previous conversations had been...mundane in Seto's critical opinion, yet now, he was quickly finding it to become one infuriating discussion. "Why would anything of the puppy's secrets interest you? Don't tell me that you're the type that would love to use the weaknesses of your friends to abolish their careers."

Kisandra was off put by his attitude, but remained calm. "Don't think terrible of me. I'm just merely curious. Joey lived with an abusive father, and told me that he would spend most of his days outside. He lived in the most dangerous part of Domino city. I doubt he did it mostly by choice which must be why he joined the gang."

"I'm not listening to any of this."

"Aren't you curious, too?" She pressed.

Kaiba remained stubborn. "Whatever happened in Joey's past is his business and his business alone."

By that tone, she assumed, "So you don't care."

Kaiba could believe that she would say that, but he was still appalled that her, an outsider, would accuse him of that. He was extra appalled by the added fact that he loved Joey. "It's not that I don't care. It's simply rude to pry into another man's life."

"I'm not prying, Mr. Kaiba." The female CEO spoke sternly. "I was only telling you that I was curious, and wondered if you were, too. I was not trying to make gossip, but simply understand who Joey is. I hardly know him after all."

"That's correct. You do hardly know him at all, so don't speak as if you do."

Kisandra looked at him and then faced forward, "Is this how we are to spend the days and nights of our married life."

"It's not a genuine marriage." Kaiba pointed out.

"It's a marriage nonetheless, and I would like to be treated with respect. You speak to me as if I am just another mere woman in your eyes, but I am not. However, I know you will not care even if I explain of who I am, so I will be brief with you. If you are in love with Jojo, then say so."

Kaiba was shocked silent. He had no idea he was being obvious that someone such as Kisandra would know. Yet, he quickly calmed down, and snorted, "What are you talking about? Me like that dog? We may be friends, but even I have taste."

"Then you must have very bad taste buds if you do not think an angel cake like Jojo doesn't suit your taste." Kisandra wouldn't mind too much if Kaiba was in love with Joey, but then despite the male CEO's coldness, she wanted a chance to get under his glacier surface too.

"Stop calling him, Jojo." Kaiba changed the subject.

The woman quipped, "Stop disrespecting us first." The two glared at each other. Kaiba then grunted. He looked out of the limousine's window with his arms crossed. Kisandra rolled her eyes at his attitude as she crossed her arms. Both CEOs weren't going to give in from their anger.

However, Kaiba knew better. This sort of chemistry will not bode well with their business if they wished to combine. He still wanted to keep his pride, but then reasoned that apologizing wasn't a sign of weakness. He could carry out that apology proudly for the sake of his company.

He uncrossed his arms, sighed, and then faced the woman. "I apologize for my behavior. It doesn't mean I entirely agree with you or your attitude, but let's not hold stupid grudges over this."

Kisandra uncrossed her arms. She felt cheated by the apology because she felt like the immature one even if the apology was an arrogant one. "You are right." She kept her dignity as a lady. "I apologize for my behavior as well, and speaking out of turn."

"Apology accepted."

There was silence for a few seconds before Kisandra grabbed Kaiba's hand. The brunet looked at the platinum blond with a slight baffled expression. Yet, he allowed it since it didn't feel wrong. Kisandra smiled by this. It was the first time she felt like she was a step closer to true intimacy.

._._._.

At school, Joey talked to Kaiba. When they talked during school without volatile arguing, it practically made history in Domino high.

It happened during trigonometry class when the two had to be teamed up to solve math problems. Everyone thought that the teacher was insane for pairing the two up since they knew the two was bound to ruin the boring peace of the class with their bickering, and then be sent to the detention. The Kaiba and Wheeler fanclub members tried to go against this.

The teacher rose an uninterested eyebrow at this with a look as if thinking that they were all being ridiculous. He looked to the pair of boys. "Mr. Wheeler, do you mind being partnered with Mr. Kaiba?"

Joey shrugged. "I'm cool." He spoke with his female voice. Jaws dropped. Duke rose a very high inquisitive eyebrow.

The teacher looked at the blue-eyed student. "Mr. Kaiba, any objections?"

"None."

Students' reality cracked.

"Then that's the end of the discussion. Now everyone sit with your assigned partner, and finish the problems on the board together." The teacher sat down at his desk.

Joey moved over to Kaiba's spot with a chair. The genius obviously had the questions done in a flash. The brunet offered for him to simply copy, but then the blond wanted to conquer these problems to make Mokuba proud. That made Seto snort and then gave a small smile.

They had about more than half an hour to finish the questions. Joey used up about fifteen minutes to answer them all, and then looked over Kaiba's answers to see if he got anything wrong. He got two problems wrong, and then tried to figure out the correct steps to take.

Kaiba in the mean time was looking through proposals. He would glance once every two or three minutes. There was no sudden changes of personality which eases the brunet, and lets him enjoy the sight of Joey working with a funny, concentrated expression.

When Joey was done, and the both of them had free time, Seto thought that he should tell the male, "The wristbands are operable. You may come with me to Kaiba corporation to test them."

"Uh, sorry." Joey apologized with a teethy frown. "I already have plans with the gang to go to Burger world."

"Ditch them." The almighty CEO ordered.

Joey breathed out a dubious laugh. "Nooo!" He shook his head. "I'm not gonna ditch my friends to get a wristband!"

"A wristband where if you swipe your card into it, you can have a fully functional hologram of the red eyes black dragon that you will present at royals day which is on the day after tomorrow."

"Then you can just send me it at my place today, or I'll get it tomorrow."

"No, I want you to come today."

"I cannot come today." Joey stressed each word through his teeth.

"Fine, you can't have it."

Joey blanched at him. "You cannot be serious right now! Why do you desperately want me to come today when I have plans?!"

Kaiba smirked, "I simply want you to."

The blond stared at him dumbfounded. This bitch. This bitch was asking to be bitch slapped. Joey narrowed his eyes at the male. "You fucker."

Kaiba let out a howl of laughter which terrified the other students since they had never heard Seto laugh before! Everyone worried if an earthquake was going to destroy Domino!

Joey smacked the brunet lightly on the arm as he glared at him. He stood up from his seat to shout at him, "Stop being an asshole!" He shouted with a waving fist in the air! "I have plans, so send me it or I'll get it later! And stop laughing at me! It's not even funny!"

Kaiba calmed down his laughter to a satisfied smirk. "You're always funny, mutt. Especially with your monkey looks." That comment earned him a kick to his seat's leg which had the brunet clash to the floor.

The teacher gave a simple, "Now, now, boys. Quiet down."

Joey grinned down at Kaiba who was lying on his tummy. "Not so funny now, huh, moneybags."

Seto glared up at him, and then grinned evilly. "I can see your panties."

The blond immediately pushes his skirt back to cover the view. His face going bright red, and screamed, "Pervert!"

"Hmph. You're the one who pushed me down. It's your fault that you left them exposed like that." Seto got up, and correct his chair before he took a seat.

Joey sat back down on his seat. He grumbled, "Jerk."

"Nimrod."

"Jackass."

"Idiot."

"Brainiac."

"Mutt."

"Pale-ass."

"Second-rate."

"Dragon fucker."

"Virgin."

"Slut."

"Excuse me?" Seto cannot believe he's just been called a slut.

"You heard me." Joey stood his ground. "You call me virgin. I get to call you a slut."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Are you coming with me after school or not?"

Joey knew that getting a wristband couldn't take more than about an hour since it takes more than ten minutes to reach Kaiba corp, and get to Burger World. "Fine. But just to get the wristband. I gotta get to my friends."

Seto smirked in victory. They didn't have to fight the way they did, but it was thrill to have seen the mutt blush the way he did. "Deal."

"What time is it?" Joey looked at the round clock. "Still over ten minutes. So...how do you like Kiki so far?"

"Who?" Seto was literally clueless with the name.

"Kisandra!" Joey clarified. "The media got you two holding hands. That's pretty fast for an iceblock like you. When can we expect a public kiss?"

Seto frowned. He didn't blame Joey for asking that question, but he wasn't amused of being lumped with someone who is still a stranger to both of them. "Please, Wheeler, Kisandra and I will never be like that."

Joey gave him a knowing smile. He knew that Seto and Kisandra were meant to be like Seth and Kisara were. "It's still too early to make that assumption, Seto. I bet that you two will fall in love, or you already are, and you don't know it."

Seto swallowed his spit, and silently let out an aggravated breath. "I doubt that."

"Why? Kisara is the whole package. She's beautiful, kind, smart- you and Mokuba went through that process of finding out who you want out of everyone, so it's no coincidence that she's in the list. Don't you remember two years ago when we went on that crazy trip to Egypt? You might still think it's not real, Seto, but I do, so I'm sure that it's definitely not coincidence that you met the same girl who was with your incarnation. You two are soul mates."

"Enough." Kaiba thought Joey was deluded by whatever happened two years ago to make such a presumption that he was meant for Kisandra and not him!

"Okay. I know you think I'm being crazy, but take my word for it, Seto. You and Kisandra are meant to be together." The blond placed his hand on the brunet's.

Seto took his hand away and then the bell rang. "I'll see you after school." He quickly walked away.

The CEO strode along the hallway with grace, yet it felt heavy to carry the stance when it felt like his ankles were cuffed to chained balls.

._._._.

"No way! You two are friends!" Tristan shouted during lunch. The gang was at the rooftop. "You and Kaiba? You and Kaiba are friends? Oh my gawd, it's the end of the world!"

Duke rolled his eyes at his fiance's reaction when he told them about what happened in class, and Joey confessed that they've been friends. "For how long had you two been friends?"

"Uhm...since October."

"October!" Tristan got a smack to the head by Duke.

Tea congratulated him, "Oh wow, seven months of being friends, and we had no clue."

"I kind of knew." Yugi said. He explained to Joey, "You did seemed more conscious of Kaiba's well being after Halloween."

"I noticed, too." Ryou said with a small smile. Then changed the subject, "So are we still set for Burger World?"

"Uh, yeah, but I gotta head to Kaiba corp. first. Se-Kaiba promised me that I get to be the first to try out his new gizmo that I get ta show at princess day. But I'll definitely be there." Joey held Ryou's hand for reassurance. The two shared a quick kiss which had the others automatically snuggle with their boyfriend. They spent the rest of lunch and school doing the ordinary thing.

Afterwards, Joey drove over to Kaiba corp. where he was led by Roland to the building's testing room. Another man entered the room with the wristband in a case. Roland taught him of how to set the wristband on and what to do. The right-hand man also informed him that Mr. Kaiba was watching from where Joey could see a window from above .

Joey looked to the window, and thought about how Kaiba was looking down at him with that indifferent facial expression. His eyes completely concentrated on his movements. That made the cross dresser feel kind of nervous to know those ethereal eyes were completely on him as if he was the only one who existed.

Jona stood beside him. Her form expressed her delight to what the male was about to do. She warmly smiled at him with twinkling eyes. She had her hands snake to his cheeks and cup them like precious stones. **"Close your eyes, my beautiful Joey because once you release your red eyes, you will want to absolutely and solely experience the feeling that's been denied from you for too long. Meditate into a world of darkness, and you'll be able to finally free your souls and be together."** She let him go and stepped back.

Joey took a deep breath, took out his card, stared at it for a moment, and then took another deep breath while closing his eyes. He let himself enter a calming state of darkness before his hand had his card swiped.

And then something wicked happened. He felt like a part of him be removed from his being and all that was left was ecstasy throughout his entire body. He opened his eyes and right before him was red eyes in its full form right before him. Their eyes met, and he heard him. He heard red eyes speak to him but not in a language he knew. However, he understood him. Joey understood him and cried.

He ran to red eyes and embraced his head with all his might. He felt his bravery, his power, his safety...he felt his sanctuary within the wings of his red eyes. "You're here. You're here!" He kissed his dragon's snout, and laid his head against the gap between his dragon's eyes. "Jona was right." He whispered, and then cried out, "We are connected! And thank you. Thank you so much for being there for Yugi during Battle City, and fighting by my side through everything. I love you."

He heard his red eyes be welcomed, and infused Joey with love.

Kaiba was astonished. Joey shouldn't be able to hold onto the dragon since it was a hologram, and the dragon wasn't doing any of what it was supposed to do automatically after being summoned. His scientists didn't understand of what was happening either. Their computers were unable to decipher the data that was trying to pass through their computer system that it shut down.

And then the most impossible thing happened. The dragon took flight and circled the ceiling. It's wings created a gust of wind that tremored the window. Kaiba panicked when he thought that the system was going haywire which was putting Joey into immediate danger, so he made a quick dash to the testing room.

However, when he reached the room, he was met with a joyful, tearing, Joey who gave him the brightest smile as he leaped into his arms with a cry, "Thank you! Thank you!" He kissed Seto right on the lips, and there was this short gust of wind enveloping them as if it could've became a tornado, yet it swept away when the blond let go, and ran back to his dragon.

Seto just stood there, dumbstruck, as his hand touched his kissed lips. Jona watched his eyes. Since the first time she saw him, she noticed how cold his eyes were like many others, but now, she witnessed the rarest sight of the trained male's cold eyes light up. Now everything within the room was as bright as an island's sun.

She smiled, and then faced Joey. **"Now let me teach you how to train a dragon. Let's shrink him first to a more fitting size because it would not bode well with the public to see a live dragon these days. And then we shall call your friends to witness such a grand event as well."**

Joey nodded happily. He then learned that it mainly took a good relationship and communication with Red eyes since the dragon already had Pyrrhus available to teach the dragon of what it could do alone, yet together was a different matter. But that was for another day.

The blond then left after successfully having Red eyes shrink into puppy-size, and still capable of taking flight and let out a few fire balls that was harmless to the testing room's walls. Red eyes had been put back into his card, but promised to be released soon.

Joey also left Kaiba completely stupid about what had just happened. The brunet needed a moment to himself before he would wrap his mind around this or put this on a shelf of unexplainable crap from the dweeb squad.

The amber-eyed duelist called his friends to meet up at the docks so he was able to display his dragon. They were in complete awe, and barraged him with questions about what he could do, and if Seto knew about this as well.

The blond reasoned that Kaiba would not believe the dragon was real unless he was able to explain it which would be impossible considering that it took a part of Joey's strength to make the duel monster real. Their link was just like the time when they traveled through Atem's memories, and they felt the pain of losing their duel monsters.

Although, now that there was no world threat against them, everything was okay, and Joey had his own pet dragon from now on.

"Isn't he awesome Yug'?" Joey asked him. The two were sitting at the edge of the dock. Everyone else was busy playing with red eyes in his puppy-sized form. Yugi was also playing for a moment before moving away.

"Yeah, Joey. He really is." The shorter teen gave him a quick smile.

Joey wasn't buying it. "C'mon Yug'. What's wrong? Does it have to do with Atem?"

Yugi looked down at the water below them. He saw his reflection clearly. "I'm sorry, Joey. I'm trying to be happy for you, and I know I'll see Atem again, but..." He looked back to see that Tristan was flailing his body when red eyes carried him around by Jona's command. Everyone else was laughing. "I can't help getting the feeling that something bad is about to happen. Jona didn't come here with a mission, but I feel like a mission is about to be delivered, and we're all graduating." He looked down again. "And I get the feeling that playing duel monsters isn't going to fix anything since your type of game is becoming a lot more...physical. I'm scared for you, Joey."

Joey looked out to the deep blue sea. He remembered when Yugi and him were pegged against each other by Marik when he was evil. He remembered how it felt to be controlled, how it felt to be weak, and how it felt to break free and everything came out okay.

"Yug'...I'm not gonna lie to you, and tell you that everything's going to be alright. I knew from the beginning that when I met Jona, a lot of shit was bound to happen like when Atem entered our lives, but a lot of good things will happen, too. I was scared for you, too, Yug', but I never stopped believing in you. I need you to do the same fer me."

Yugi was hesitant because despite everything he went through, and how strong he became, he can't help but feel a swell of uselessness when he can't protect Joey. Just like when Joey had to face Diesel, and went through a lot of pain because of that. It killed Yugi to see him hurt, but now Joey was fine. And now, his best friend, his first real friend, was asking him to do the same thing.

Thinking back then to all his dangerous adventures, Joey barely understood that he had Atem by his side to help him, so always thought of Yugi and Atem as one person. Either way, the blond never remained doubting him. When Yugi told him he could do it, he supported him without hesitance. Yugi needed to do that. He needed to believe in Joey's strength.

So he gave his friend a big smile. "I will, Joey, but if you need help, don't hesitate to call me. I am the king of games after all." He gave a teasing wink.

Joey warmly smiled at him. He then grinned childishly, and headlocked the teen. "Now that we got that settled, let's see if I can get the dark magician out! This wristband can release as much monsters as I want! Isn't that cool?! Maybe you'll be able to talk to the guy who is the dark magician! Marad or something!"

A dangerous thought nearly came to Yugi's mind, but he shook his head, and nodded. "Let's! But you better keep this new found ability a secret, Joey. You have no idea what people will plan to do with it."

"No worries! I got this in the bag! Red eyes and I agreed that he will only be allowed in public on Royals day, and when he gets his shape-shifting powers under control so he can be my new pet! But for a certain amount of time since keeping him here is draining my energy a bit. Jona says I have a ton of energy which is why I'm rarely sick, but even a mighty warrior reincarnation like me has limits."

And so Joey was capable of releasing the dark magician after Jona took her leave. She just wasn't prepared to meet someone of the past yet which surprised Joey and the two ex-hikaris. Yet they didn't question her as she left.

Mahad appeared before them, and then Dark magician girl did the same. It was an interesting moment for everyone as they talked about whatever came to mind. They learned about the different dimensions of the duel monsters, and how Atem was doing in the spirit world.

A dangerous thought came to everyone's mind, but they let it go.

._._._.

The day before royals day, Joey spent it with Red eyes, Jona and Pyrrhus. Red eyes was quite the quick learner so the dragon was capable of learning how to do a certain wish that Joey wanted.

And so came Royals day, Joey didn't have a dress yet, so he had to choose the ones lined up for him. He chose the least sparkly dress that was cotton pink, and had a full skirt. It was actually pretty, but again, Joey did not like sparkles. Like he wasn't a neck-tie suit guy, he just wasn't a sparkly ballgown guy either.

His blond hair was done in a beehive with a tiara; his makeup made him appear femininely cute, and his kitten heels were cotton pink just like his dress.

The royals day fair took place at the park where booths lined up all around and imported rides was placed for kids to play in. It could've taken place at Kaibaland, but the park was more enchanting.

Joey walked around the place where he was approached by kids, teens, and adults who knew him and barraged him with questions and compliments. Some children were just staring at him like babies since it wasn't everyday that they actually meet a guy who can pass for a pretty princess. Joey didn't mind the stares. He's used to it by now.

"What kind of princess are you?" A little girl asked.

"What kind?" Joey repeated, and then grinned, "Well, you should know that I am the dungeon dice duel monsters king or queen, but I'd like to think that if I was to be entitled as a princess, I'd be the princess of the red eyes black dragon!"

"The red eyes black dragon? But he's scary looking." The little girl pointed out with furrowed brows.

Joey lightly laughed. "Yeah, he's scary. But there's a lot of scary people. Even the pretty ones are scary, and the one who look scary may actually be nice. It's best not to judge a book by it's cover." He gave a friendly wink.

The girl seemed to understand. "OOOOh. But you don't look like you would be the princess of the red eyes black dragon. You look like you'd be the princess of candy and roses."

Joey knew that. He smirked with a quirked eyebrow and a finger to his chin. "You're right. I should change my look, but not right now."

"What do you mean?'

"Just wait until I have to stand on stage to welcome everyone. I need to go now." He walked away, and found Kisandra who was dressed like a prince. He snickered, "No way! You're dressing up as a prince?"

Kisandra proudly stood up straight with fists on her hips, "Yes. I figured that I should also be a model for kids to know that whatever gender we are, we can dress as any title we wished to be at the moment. And must I say, you look lovely. I take it that the dress your grandmother made for you had not come yet."

"Not exactly. Just wait."

The female CEO cocked her head at this. And then the two were being called on stage.

The two walked onto the stage where Seto and Mokuba were standing on, too, since they were sponsoring the fair. The Kaiba brothers dressed for the ocassion with Mokuba dressed as a prince, and Seto properly dressed as the king. Kisandra stood at Kaiba's left while Mokuba stood at his right, and Joey stood beside the younger Kaiba.

"Welcome royals of Domino City!" The speaker told the crowd who gathered in front of them. "I hope you guys are having fairy-tastic day!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the slang. He wanted the day to end once he got here just in time for the greetings. A minute in, and he was ready to ditch the place. The only bright side of coming was seeing Joey dressed in his ridiculous sparkling princess get-up. It wasn't the second-rate duelist's style at all, and he could see it clearly from the way the blond walked in the dress that he knew that, too. Joey didn't walk with the same self-confidence, and energetic cheerfulness that he usually did.

"Now, would one of our sponsors like to say word?" The speaker questioned.

Kisandra took the microphone. She spoke with her melodious voice, "It is fortunate to be among other royalty. Especially the beautiful princesses of Domino City. I hope that you are all enjoying today, and know well that your contribution to these booths are well appreciated to these different services."

She looked to the others to speak. Kaiba and Mokuba didn't plan to say anything, so Joey took the microphone.

He announced in his female voice, "Hey everyone! Thank you for coming to the Royals day fair cuz I have a special treat for you! A special princess here asked me of what kind of princess I am, and I told her that I was the red eyes black dragon princess. A lot of you may not know this, but there's a message behind the red eyes black dragon like there is one for the blue eyes white dragon! The blue eyes white dragon promises certain victory, but the red eyes black dragon promises to bring the potential for victory! So I am the type of princess who knows that even when the odds are against him or her, I will continue fighting to the end! And not let my loses get the best of me!"

He carelessly threw the microphone to the air! He took out his red eye black dragon card, and swiped it against his wristband. In front of the crowd, a shadowy smoke whirled around him. The crowd could see that the smoke was burning her dress as it circled her, and then that smoke went out into the sky.

That smoke turned into the Red Eyes Black Dragon that cried out its mighty cry, and Joey's dress transformed into a dress fit for a warrior. He wore a black and silver leather armored corset with intricate designs of his red eyes' dragon scales, and the black dragon's head with ruby eyes. His shoulder guards spiked out. His three-layered, leather, tassel black skirt reached midway down his thighs, and he also wore black knee-length combat boots.

Joey's hair was let down, and his tiara changed into black with red rubies. His lips turned into pure red as black eyeshadow was over his lids. Everyone saw his golden blond hair darkened to black as it braided itself which was actually Jona's doing. Joey's eyes glowed red for a moment before turning dimming down to an auburn color.

When the transformation was done, Red eyes let out his blast of fire which turned into fireworks in the sky. That got the kids really excited.

Joey caught the microphone. "Have a royal day!" He gave the microphone back to the dumbstruck speaker. He looked to Kisandra and the Kaiba brothers who were jaw-dropped. "So what do ya think?!" He twirled around for them. "Do you like my warrior princess look? Or do you think I should've added gloves or silver cuffs to it?"

Kaiba was the first to shake out of his stupor. He was about to speak, but the Mokuba jumped in. "THAT WAS SO COOL! How did you do that?!"

Joey whispered in his ear about the wristband, his soul, and Jona's teachings. The pre-teen understood, and grinned widely. Kisandra and Kaiba wanted to know, but if Joey was going to whisper it to Mokuba, then it was obvious that they could not know at the moment.

"Now, how about we enjoy the rest of the fair! Red eyes!" Joey called out, and the dragon returned to him in his puppy-size. It squawked happily when it landed on his shoulder. Joey snuggled his cheek against his dragon before running out to the crowd of kids who wanted to see and touch it. Yet, they moved away when Red eyes tried to approach them.

Red eyes hung his head at this. Joey pet the dragon, and made it make a happy rumbling sound. Seeing this, the kids each took turns petting it. Red eyes adored the affectionate touches, although he flew away when one of the kids had sticky hands. "Better keep your hands clean kids." Joey bought hand sanitizer from one of the booths and put it on the kid's sticky hand.

Kisandra and Kaiba watched him. "How can you not be in love with him?"

"Easy. His attitude is nauseating. I mean seriously. Wheeler is becoming freaking Mother Theresa right now." Kaiba admired that, but right now, it was ridiculous. C'mon! Children! Other than Mokuba and him, they're untamed stupid creatures, but now they're angels?!

And now Mokuba's joining them and the dragon is on his head as if it's some nest. It even looked like it was putting weight on his head. Kaiba swore to himself that he was seeing things.

"It's a pretty impressive hologram and robot display that your company has created." Kisandra said before she excused herself to mingle with the crowd, too.

Seto knew that wasn't the truth, but the brunet reasoned that Joey must've had his "friend" add those special effects and the pet robot dragon. It eased his mind at the moment before he placed it in his box of things half-way figured out, but not worth his time or sanity.

Then Seto was distracted from Joey to be whispered about a breakthrough in his company by Roland. He nodded, and then glanced over to Joey once more, but the blond vanished into the crowd.

"Dad!" Joey ran over to his father who was dressed as a knight. The blond sent him the costume. Joey's red eyes was still flying in the air freely. "I'm so glad that you made it! What did ya think of my performance? Pretty snazzy right?"

His father grinned at him. "That was off the roof son! If you kids even say that anymore." The man told him lamely, but it sounded like bell chimes to Joey.

His son gave him a light punch to the arm. "We do, but oldies like ya gotta stop trynna try to say our words." He joked.

"Ouch." His father chuckled.

Then an idea sparked in the young blond's head that his eyes twinkled. It's been almost a decade since the two had been to a fair together. He wanted to live this moment to the fullest! "Hey, remember when I was eight, and we rode those cups that go around?"

"Oof!" His father held his stomach as if he's been struck hard enough to be put into a brief daze. "I can remembah wantin' ta puke!"

"Let's ride it together! There's nothing wrong with two grown men gettin' on for one ride! C'mon dad!"

"I'd love ta. Just let me tell Conner.

"Conner?" Joey didn't know his father made a new friend, though the name sounded familiar. He then saw his dad's therapist, dressed as a page-boy, step up beside his father. "Mr. McConnen?"

The therapist gave him a professional smile out of habit, though didn't rose his hand to be keep things casual and familiar. "It's nice to see you, again, Joseph, and must I say that your performance was really off the hook! If you kids still say that that is." He said

"Don't bother Conner." Joey's father smiled a little too happily at the man who was supposed to keep his distance for the sake of professionalism. The space between their shoulders being too small for Joey's preference. "Apparently us oldies shouldn't bother speakin' slang anymore."

_"Conner?"_

**"Your father has himself a mate."**

_"Thanks for pointin' that out."_ Joey thought sarcastically. _"I can't believe this! He's supposed to be getting over alcoholism and gambling! Not gettin' hitched! I didn't pay thousands of dollars, spent hundred of hours workin' my ass off, and have let my life be completely exposed to the world for him to play around! I can't believe I-"_

**"Calm down, Joey. Do not let your mind think regretting thoughts."**

_"But he-"_

**"He has his side of the story."** Jona stressed.

Joey let go a bit of his anger, but he was still not accepting his father's attitude at the moment.

In the present, Mr. McConnen gave an, "Ouch." to his father's latest statement.

"That's what I said." His father chuckled again, but a little more throaty as if it was awkwardly coming from the chest.

Joey gave a thin smile. "Dad, can we talk alone for a moment? Sorry, Mr. McConnen, I need him for a moment." He didn't wait for an answer when he took his dad's hand and dragged him away to the outside of the fair grounds.

Once safe from be heard, he shouted, "You're dating your rehab therapist?!"

His father was startled by the sudden question. "What?! No! Okay, I am. What's wrong wit' dat?"

"I didn't spend thousands of dollars on your rehab for you ta hook up with your therapist!" The actor pointed an infuriated finger at him. "And when were you Bi?!"

"Yeah, dat surprised me, too." His father told him calmly which did nothing for the agitation he felt. "But it's alright, Joe. I'm in love with him."

Joey was surprised by this. More than surprised. He was shocked. Pure shock that he thought that he had just got into a car crash and was no doing what he was supposed to do to prevent himself from going into shock.

He blurted, "What do you know about love?" He regretted those words when he saw how hurt it made his father look. Joey felt his eyes cowardly look away, but he had the justifiable means to ask that question. He went through this man's hateful abuse. He remembered all the times he's been called unlovable, useless, and worthless while being beat down unmercifully when he did nothing wrong.

Joey felt his legs move to run away from this man who disappointed him for the last time, but Jona held him still. Her arms wrapped around him, and gave him strength to look at the man. He deeply appreciated that strength since Jona and him were practically related. If she wasn't here, Joey would've given up on family. His father failed him, his mother was repulsed by him, and Serenity and him are always pulled away from each other. He was just done with this.

"Joe," His father said seriously. Joey urged himself to listen. "I love you, son. I know I was a monster, and I want to be better. But dangit! I know what love is! I just lost sight of it when I became an addict!"

Joey tried to believe him, and remembered those loving memories. He steeled himself away from hate, and looked at the man with an open and forgiving mind. He asked, "So what makes you so sure you're in love with Mr. McConnen."

His father looked down while scratching the back of his head. He nervously chuckled. "We've been datin' since December."

"December?!"

"Let's just say we went to a bar that didn't sell alcohol-Can you believe that? A bar-"

"Stay on track, dad."

"Right." He licked his lips. "So y'see, Mr. McConnen was showin' me dat I could still go to a bar n' it was a pretty clean place. It felt like a bar, but more...clean. Conner n' I talked. Some young gentleman spilled his drink on me, n' here's where the funny part comes. De gentleman paid fer our drinks, n' de funny ding is dat de juice gave mah a funny odor, n' de rehab's water is off fer the night due ta some problems, so Conner offers a shower at his place. N' since it was late, offered ta sleep dere to."

"Oh gawd." Joey closed his eyes, covered his mouth and shook his head. He knew where the story was heading.

"Let me finish. So I showered, slept at the couch, but I woke up to take a wizz, n' de bathroom is next to his room, so after takin' a piss, I passed through his room dat happened to be a wee bit open, n' I heard him moanin'."

"Oh gawd, I don't need the details!"

"Okay! Okay! Long story short, we did it dat night."

Joey grimaced at him. His father could have said that a lot more cleaner than that. "So what? You fell in love with him the next day."

"Nah. It was complicated cuz he didn't want me ta tell ya cuz ya could've gotten upset, n' he needed ta be proffessional. I said okay, b't we still kept doin' it."

"Dad!"

"Alright! Alright! So his Magellan, his dog, dies, n' we both happen ta love that K9, so we got closer than ever. Ya tellin' de world dat yer mother refused ta let ya see Serenity, he stopped me from drivin' over ta dat bitch n' givin' her a piece of my mind. We got even more closer. N' we just kept getting' closer n' closer ta de point when March came around n' he dumps me cuz one of de odder therapist was suspicious about us. N' I..." Joey's father looked for the right words. "I became stronger. Conner tried to avoid me as much as possible after de break up n' I almost turned to alcohol, but when I had dat bottle in hand, I knew it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to replace him."

His father quickly added, "It doesn't mean dat bottle replaced you, Joe. Just dat, I knew what dat bottle could do now, n' I didn't want dat. I wanted what I had wit' Conner n' dat bottles not gonna give me dat. I don't wanna be stupid. So I smashed de bottle, went up to Conner, confessed my love, n' den we did it on the living room rug of the rehab center. The security team be damned to separate us."

"Dad?! Stop! Am I some magazine dat screams at people to tell me about their sex lives?!" Joey let out of his chest. And then calmed down, and understood what his dad meant, and was truly relieved. So relieved that he felt stupid for being mad in the first place, but he was still justifiably mad. He let it go, and confessed, "And I guess, I'm happy for you dad. No, I am happy for you. I'm glad you found a way to get over alcohol in a...loving matter. I hope you and...Conner will remain happy together, and hopefully not gettin' arrested for exhibition."

His father laughed and patted Joey's shoulder. "Me too, son. And don't you dink it's about time?"

"Time for what?" They didn't schedule for anything else to do today.

"Ta find your first love." His father replied as if the answer was obvious.

Joey was still bewildered, "Dad, I already told you I'm in love with Ryou. It's not the guy I've been tellin' ya about, but I love him."

"Nah." His father shook his head knowingly. "That is just puppy love. You're not truly in love, son."

Joey couldn't believe he was having this kind of talk with his dad. But the duelist stayed respectable. "Everyone falls in love differently dad."

"I may not have been sober for the last seven or eight years of your life, Joe, but I know you." That was hard to believe for the younger Wheeler. "Like I know dis whole actin' gig isn't gonna last fer least five to ten years dependin' on a television series contract you agree to, and yer restaurant dream is gonna be a reality, n' it's gonna become a chain reaching its peak, n' still going after fifteen years later, I know you're not in love." His father shook his head again. "Nah. Joe, ya love de guy ya been tellin' me about. Cuz ya light up when ya talk about dis guy den that boy, Ryou."

Joey frowned. He had told his dad about Kaiba without giving a name, and he did still like him. "Even if yur right, it doesn't matter. He's going to marry the one he loves."

"Well den, dat bedder be you, if what ya said is gonna come true. Think of it dees way Joey, right now you're holdin' that bottle of sweet pure whiskey in yur hand. Now that whiskey represents yur future of ignorin' yur heart n' yur gut. It's gonna be pretty good, but y'know yur not bein' truly honest wit' yurself. Think on dat."

His son's frown deepened. He got that his father told him that even when he succeeded his dream of a restaurant, he wasn't going to be truly happy like a lot of other lonely successful people with a cold bed to return to at home.

His father widened his arms and called for his son to come into his embrace. Jona unwrapped her arms. Joey walked into his father's arms, and got a handy pat on the back which kept this hug manly between them.

Joshua Wheeler then got his son in a friendly headlock hold to keep him close. His father jokingly asked, "So when yur gonna get married, are ya gonna buy a wedding suit or dress?"

His son lightly laughed and lightly elbowed him away. His father held his side, and badly acted as if it hurt.

"I hope I'm not bothering your moment." Mr. McConnen sheepishly appeared.

"Nah." Joey's dad wrapped his arm around his waist. "Just talkin' about love."

"Oh, so you told him." He gave Joey a guilty yet hopeful expression. "I hope you don't mind."

"He don't mind. Right Joe?" His father questioned. The couple looked at the young man expectedly.

Joey shrugged his shoulders. "Not at all. I know I can trust my dad with you Mr. McConnen."

The therapist's posture relaxed. "Please call me Conner, and I promise to do my best."

Joshua snorted, "Get any bedder n' I'll be his slave. N' since I'm cured, or better way of sayin' it, less of an idiot, Joe, ya don't have ta pay for my rehab bills anymore! I got myself a job, n' stayin' at Conner's! So thank you for everythin'."

That sounded like heaven's music in Joey's ears that he got teary-eyed. He hugged the both of them. The two men comforted him. Jona also got teary-eyed and wiped a tear away. Red eyes squawked happily and let out a balls of fire that shaped a heart in the sky.

For the rest of the day, Joey felt like a huge chunk of his life was succeeded.

._._._.

At Kaiba corp., Kaiba strode into the building where he was keeping his company's traitor. He was among a group of men who worked under him. They specialized in getting information out of anyone in any way they knew would work.

"What has the traitor finally told you?" Kaiba questioned stringently. It had been months, after all.

The man, who stepped forward, answered, "There's a cult created in honor of your step-father Gozaburo Kaiba. The cult's followers strongly believe that Gozaburo walks among the living in a different body of a young man. The impostor's true identity is unknown."

"Do we have a location of where this cult usually meets?"

"The traitor spoke of an island, but cannot tell us where it is located since he was a new member who was blindfolded. But he was sure he was placed on a boat, and where he went was tropical. That is all we could get out of him, Mr. Kaiba."

That didn't satisfy the CEO, but it had to do. He gave the orders, "Continue questioning him, and I want there to be a thorough search for this cult! Do I make myself clear?"

All the men said in unison, "Yes, Mr. Kaiba!"

Seto was not shaken up by this news. A cult was nothing, but he definitely wanted to rid of it since it was dedicated to his deceased step-father.

Unknown to him, he didn't truly know the dangers of this cult. Especially when members of the cult followed a certain blond around.

As well as a certain girl with green mint bangs.

Noe Kaima aka Noah Kaiba was currently living in America. She didn't attend school since she was able to steal thousands of dollars under the government's noses. What she really did with her time was either work on her computer programs, walk around the city she resided in, or stared at pictures of Mokuba.

Right now, she was reading the latest news on Mokuba. Noe truly missed him, and wished that she wasn't truly Noah Kaiba within a female's body. Yet, she was, and didn't feel like she deserved to be loved by Mokuba. This was her punishment for daring to kill him and his family and friends.

She was a mess of a person! A maniac who had lived in seclusion for nearly a decade that drove her to become a desperate virtual psychopath! She and Mokuba reconciled at the end of that disaster, but she can't forgive herself! She can't love herself! She honestly believed that nobody should love her! There would be nothing but discomfort and pity if they did. She didn't want to be pitied. She would rather be alone and rejected. She's used to that.

"Continuing to wallow in your own self-created misery, Noe?" Her uncle aka the scientist, who she paid to give her this body, rhetorically questioned. The man had returned from a night of whatever he wanted to do, and found his niece/client sitting on the couch of their living on a laptop.

Noe snapped, "Shut up! I'll do what I want!"

"Like you always do." The man said tiredly.

She threw a pillow at him. "I told you to shut up! I'm not currently paying you to annoy me!"

"No. You pay me to make sure your body remains stable or add enhancements." He said and then Noe's laptop's alarms go off.

The two quickly rushed to be prepared before the apartment's lights cut off, and men with night vision goggles and guns kicked down the door. Her and and the scientist knew that they were bound to be attacked since Noe was the daughter of a notorious military business owner, the scientist had built illegal and destructive weapons, and they were both stealing money, so they've been prepared.

"Don't move." Noe faced her palms to them. Her wrist detached from her arms and rose up to reveal dangerous sonic cannons. Her uncle had his own lazer gun at hand. "Why are you here?"

One of them shouted, "Where here under the order of Gozaburo Kaiba!"

Noe furrowed her brows out of confusion and anger. "My father?! But he's dead!"

"That's where your wrong, Noah." A man strode in. The girl expected to see her father, but the person didn't look a day over twenty-five. He spoke with the same stern, demanding tone, though. "Or should I call you Noe, now. Not that Noah isn't considered a female name, but you get where I'm going with this."

Noe bared her teeth. She aimed both her cannons at him. "You're not my father! You look nothing like him!"

The stranger grinned condescendingly just like how her father did. "Just like how you look nothing like you. You see Noah, you're not the only one who had a backup plan just in case someone planned to set me up for a presumed, inevitable death."

Reality shocked her. She nearly dropped her arms. "No..." She shook her head and straightened her arms again. "No! There's no way that you could-"

"But I did." The man interjected. His footsteps approached her; Noe stepped back out of fear. "I guess the saying is true. Like father like son."

Those words sounded like a curse had been put on the young girl. She felt her resolution to fight falter, but then her fear of being put back into an isolated virtual world again put her on edge, and she fired her cannons.

Mokuba instinctively looked over his shoulder. All he saw was costumed people walking around the fair.

"What's wrong, Mokuba?" Joey questioned. Jona knew well of that sudden movement, but she had no idea of what the pre-teen could have possibly sensed. Seto wasn't in danger nor was Kisandra. She was currently with them.

Mokuba looked to Joey. He didn't know why he felt worried at the moment. He shook it off. "Nothing."

Joey sort of believed him. He recognized this as just being one of those weird, random moments people have. "If ya say so. But ya better relaxed, or else you'll end up bein' paranoid like yur brother." He teased to relax whatever false tension the kid was having.

It kind of helped as Kisandra giggled. "Can you go through one day without insulting Mr. Kaiba?"

"Only if he can." Joey half-joked.

Kisandra laughed which helped lighten the atmosphere more between the three of them. Yet, Mokuba still had this nagging feeling on his back as if someone was trying to reach him.

Unknown to him, Noe was lying on the floor with glass shards sticking into her body. Apparently, her father was prepared for the blast, and had it backfire at her. Her uncle bolted out of the place. It was okay since it was expected. Noe was sure that her father wouldn't find him, and it didn't matter since he got who he really wanted.

The very man toward over her. She ordered, "Kill me. I won't do anything you want anymore, anyway. So get over it."

Gozaburo laughed! He laughed as if he was truly satisfied of the circumstances. His own son within a pre-teen girl's body that was currently in pain and covered by her blood. The man's laugh calmed down his laughter, but he remained chuckling. "Still a spoiled brat til the end, huh, Noah!" He stomped on her gut which had her cough out blood.

Noe forgot how to breathe as her widened shocked eyes were expressing of how much pain she was. That looked seemed to satisfy her father more. Slowly did she gasp in scanty amounts of air.

Gozaburo then examined her with a stern expression. Noe let out pleading tears since she couldn't use words. She wasn't strong. Her will was always weak to begin with so she gave in to him. She had nothing to fight for anyway.

Her father seemed to notice that, so smiled.

._._._.

Joey and Kisandra were currently at his school's gym to be present for the art gallery. Ryou's painting covered by a sheet, and to be showed later.

Joey greeted them to each other. "Kisandra. Ryou. Ryou. Kisandra." He faced his boyfriend. "She's Seto's fiance'! Can you believe that?!"

Ryou gave a pleasant smile to the female. "It's nice to finally, formally meet you, Ms. Labelle. You are as beautiful as Joey described you to be. And far more beautiful than the pictures the news take of you. I guessed it's too be expected that a beauty such as yours cannot be properly caught through lens."

Kisandra's eyes lit up by the compliment. Her pale cheeks revealing a tinit of pink. "Oh my, you are as lovely as Jojo told me you'd be. It's a pleasure to be complimented by another man other than Jojo since I've arrived here."

Joey was surprised. "What? How can no one compliment you?"

"Everyone expects a beauty to be complimented without realizing that no one does due to that expectation." Kisandra explained.

**"She's correct. I lived without receiving compliments for my looks since everyone thought I didn't need them."** Jona agreed.

"Hasn't Kaiba complimented you?" Ryou questioned since he didn't hear the CEO's name.

The girl sadly smiled. "I'm afraid he only compliments Jojo's appearance." She lied. Kaiba never verbally told her, but the way the man looked at Joey, it's hard not to believe that the male was doing it mentally.

Now the golden blond was struck with disbelief. "You must be hearin' things, Kisandra. There's no way Seto would compliment me out loud."

She gave an innocent smile. "Oh, but he does, Jojo. He was just not aware that I was listening." She spoke a string of lies. "You may not know this, but Mr. Kaiba has the habit of speaking to himself. I heard him back at the charity gala that you looked rather decent in your red dress. And when the two of you danced, you were the only thing, other than Mokuba, who wasn't an eyesore. And then during our dates when we'd see a picture or commercial of you, his eyes would be fixated on you that I become invisible. He spoke that the industry wasn't doing justice for you. And even on royals day, you looked ridiculous in that pink dress, but when you changed it, he said softly that you were amazing."

Joey stared at her throughout her monologue. His eyes showed a sign of conflict since he felt a wholesome happiness from hearing her say that, but then he knew it wasn't right. It meant that he was stealing the limelight from Kisandra. And it was even awkward that his boyfriend was hearing this.

He played it cool. "That's nice, but it would be really nice if he'd just tell me that himself. I bet he does the same about you Kisandra, but not when he knows you're around." He held his boyfriend's hand. "C'mon. Let's look at some portraits n' stuff."

Jona kept her mouth shut as she talked to Joey. **"She was lying."**

Joey kept his face blank_. "Why'd she do that?"_

**"In order for you to draw out a truth. She's aware of your relationship with Kaiba, and maybe she's suspicious of how deep your relationship is."**

_"I don't-"_

**"We talked about you using that phrase."**

_"Right. Well...I guess if I was in Kisandra's shoes, I'd also be worried if a cold ass like Seto only had one friend other than Mokuba, and they got along better than us. But Seto's not gay."_

**"You're really going to use that argument?"**

_"Good point. But even if I was a girl, Seto would never see me as anything more than a friend, and frighteningly, a possible side piece. Nothing about me changed personality-wise, and I'm still a pretty average student now with trying."_

**"Maybe something in Kaiba changed."**

_"Like what?"_

**"I don't know, but it's a possibility."**

_"Whatever it is, Seto's gotta get his mind on track. He's meant for Kisandra. He just doesn't know it yet. I don't care of what my dad or anyone says. Seto and I won't happen."_

**"You really have it set in your mind that you two are not meant for each other."**

_"Of course! Kisandra and Seto are meant for each other!"_

**"Pardon my rudeness, my Joey, but you sound like you're trying to convince yourself now."**

_"No! I am..." _Joey let out a reluctant heavy sigh. _"Can we stop talking about this, please?"_

**"Alright my Joey."** Jona told him, yet added, **"But for a sidenote, Kisara and Seth weren't soulmates."**

_"WHAT?!"_ He looked to Kisandra and Ryou who were discussing fervently over another student's portrait of some random girl. He gave an awkward grin. "Hey guys, I need to use the restroom, don't mind me! Continue on with this art gallery!"

Ryou and Kisandra blinked at him with blank faces. The white haired male tell him to take things easy in the loo with his sexy British accent.

Joey rushed outside of the gym, and stood angrily at an isolated corridor of the school. _"What do you mean they aren't soul mates! Y'mean ta tell me that I've been lying to Kaiba and myself this whole time, n' said nothing about it!"_

**"That's because you're so fussy when it comes to love, my sweetest yet apprehensive Joey."** She laid in the air, floating in front of him. **"And do keep your voice down when I say this. You have been in Atty's (Atem) memories, however you didn't see what happened after he disappeared. Kisara wasn't killed by Seth's father, but was in stasis. With my power, I woke her from that stasis because she's my beloved third sister."**

_"Kisara was your sister?!"_

**"Yes. We share the same biological father. I kept that fact away from you, so you and Kisandra may grow a more natural relationship which I am most joyful that you two did."**

_"That makes sense. So what happened after Kisara woke up? Didn't her and Seth reunite and she became his queen or something."_

**"That was the plan. Kisara did care for Seth a great deal, yet she was in love with Bakura who happened to be my boyfriend during her engagement to Seth."** Jona gave a mild, sheepish smile at the dropped jaw that Joey gave her. **"Yes. As much as I am not one who wants to converse with drama, Kisara and Bakura had an affair before the wedding behind both Seth's and I's back. They happened to both had a moment of weakness for each other. Since Kisara and I are sisters with dragon enhanced abilities, I naturally sensed the next day that she was pregnant. I also happened to have the ability to sense who the father was."**

_"But Kisara wouldn't do that! She'd never do that!"_

**"That's what I thought, but no. When I discovered that her and Bakura had a one night affair, I was betrayed by not only by my lover but my sister, so I fled to South Egypt...to cry."** Jona was uncomfortable of confessing that she cried. It made her feel childish.

Joey empathized with her. "Did_ Seth know?"_

**"That's where the crazy part comes in. Kisara and Bakura decided to do the second stupidest thing: to run away from Egypt together."**

_"They just left?!"_

**"They were rightfully scared to think that if Seth knew, he would've killed Bakura. So when I sensed them trying to leave the borders of Egypt, I stopped them. We made an agreement that the two will return to the palace under my protection, and that I was the one to tell Seth the news. That did not go well...at first. Seth was rightfully vengeful, but I was able to calm him down...without wine or sex, and that was a feat since those were my ultimate weapons for peace if the person in charge was truly unruly. Not that I slept with kings for peace. I slept with their wives, and manipulated some to kill their husbands through elaborate ruses. But that's another story for another day."**

Joey decided to put that last piece of information locked within a chest in his mind and thrown into the bottom of the sea of the unconscious. _"So let me get this straight. Bakura and Kisandra are soul mates or was it just a one night stand? Well, Ryou was bein' mighty nice to Kisandra than I've seen him with any other girl."_

**"Bakura and Kisandra were very much in love that you could consider them to be soul mates. But Joey, don't fuss your cute head over this."** She petted ruffled his hair. **"To be honest, I don't believe in the theory of soul mates. However, if you do end up with the one I fell in love with in the end, then I'll believe in that ridiculous theory, too."**

_"And you're still not going ta tell me who it is, aren'tcha."_

**"Nope! But look Joey! You dated Ryou, and you have an image of what you truly want in a relationship! Isn't being insightful a wonderful gift for being reckless!" **She grasped her hands together beside her chin as she smiled proudly at him.

Joey personally thought about it for a moment. _"Well, to be honest, I guess I really am not a romantic guy. What Ryou and I did were romantic and sweet, and I love him for that, but maybe my dad was right. Maybe I just got excited about having my first real date with a guy who actually liked me back, and thought I was in love, but the truth is, I just liked that Ryou liked me and wanted ta keep that around. He is the first guy to confess his feelings for me, after all."_

**"Correct. And what else did you learn?"**

_"Other than not really caring for all that lovey dovey stuff, I still want to be cautious of my virginity. It's stupid."_

**"Nothing is stupid about wanting to protect yourself. If you be reckless with that, you might get STDs. Though curious, how far do you plan on protecting that."**

_"Until marriage?"_

**"You want to be married?"**

_"I...Yeah! I want to be married! My parents' marriage did not work out, but hell, I want to wear a wedding band."_ Joey sat down on the floor with his back against the wall. His fingers rubbing against his left hand's ring finger. _"If a fire burned photos and everything else in our home, then at least we have our wedding rings. I wanna get married, Jona. I wanna start a family or something. I wanna do something my parents failed to do. So the lucky kids whom I adopt will be loved and protected. Blood or not, they'll be mine."_

**"That's a wonderful dream that I can see happening."** Jona sat down next to him and hugged him. She had his head lie down on her shoulder. Joey can feel her soft skin, and her bone as if she wasn't a ghost. He can also feel the heat rising from her flesh which she explained before to be Pyrrhus doing since they are fused.

Joey placed his hand on his wristband which he rarely took off anymore. It was just like how the millennium puzzle was to Yugi; this wristband contained his connection with his beloved red eyes. The dragon and him spending so much time together on his free time, with his friends, and his dreams.

The blond felt so much love and happiness that he began to feel an irritating anxiety for what was to come to stomp on it.

_"Should I break up with Ryou?"_ Joey asked more to himself. _"I mean, it feels kinda pointless now to continue."_

**"That depends. Are you breaking up with him for yourself, or for the soul mates nonsense?"**

Joey didn't have to hesitate. _"Myself, but it'd be nice if Ryou and Kisandra ended up together. Kisandra needs someone who can treat her better than Seto. Not that Seto's bad, but Ryou's more romantic, y'know. And England's not that far from France."_

"Jojo?"

"Kisandra!" Joey got up immediately. Jona stood up languidly. "Hey! I was just relaxin' fer a bit!"

The CEO found his actions to be suspicious, but she could deduce of any possible trickery, so she ignored it. "You were taking a little too long, and Ryou's painting is about to be unveiled. We should go now."

"Right! Let's go!" The two of them walked into the gym. Jona floated behind them.

Everyone was crowded in front of the covered canvas. Ryou greeted and thanked them for attending the art gallery. "Now I give you my latest project that I, myself, entitled, 'The Darkness' Daughter'."

The platinum blond artist pulled the sheet away, and everyone gasped at the sight. On the canvas was a painting of a blonde woman with red eyes and red Grecian attire was kneeling on the ground before water that cast her reflection of holding a lifeless woman with auburn hair and a white Grecian attire.

The mourning woman's hair was grabbed in a tight grip by another woman with a dagger in hand. The attempting murderess was wearing a black Grecian attire; her luminous vibrant eyes had pinpointed pupils as she clenched her jaw hard in rage.

Another female was present. She wore a white Egyptian attire covered in gold and hair was white, skin pale and eyes a vibrant blue. The bottom half of her body was submerged into the water while one of her hands reached out to the woman who was about to die. But that mourning victim had her eyes solely concentrated on the reflection of herself in the water. The expression she had on was left for debate as it could be one of either contemplation or acceptance of her fate.

Everyone was enamored by the piece of art, except for Jona. Her eyes landed on Ryou. When their eyes met, she knew that he knew the truth. The history of her death. She flew away.

_"Jona?!"_

Joey faced Ryou and then at the painting. The painting was morbidly beautiful, yet when he looked closer, he quickly understood of who was the characters in the painting.

The blonde staring at her reflection was Jona (his incarnation); the lifeless woman was Selena (Serenity's incarnation); the murderous woman was Maya (Mai's incarnation); the woman in the water was Kisara (Kisandra's incarnation).

Joey looked at Kisandra to see that she also had a face of confliction but also bewilderment at the painting. "Kisandra?"

The woman snapped her eyes to him as if awoken abruptly from a terrifying trance. "Uhm," She tried to calm herself down. She cleared her throat. "It's a...work of art." She finished lamely.

Joey didn't know of what to say. He had too many questions such as why did Ryou paint this, and why did it affect Jona so much that she fled. He looked to Ryou who was being complimented by the crowd.

The actor knew he couldn't get answers from him soon, so needed to find Jona. "I need ta go. Bye Kiki." Kisandra nodded, and said that she'll tell Ryou before staring at the painting again.

Joey quickly made his way out of the school, and got on his truck. He unleashed his red eyes in his puppy-size form. "Hey buddy." Joey stroked one of his horns which the dragon really liked. "Got a hit on Jona?" The dragon told him that he did. He gave Joey the directions for his drive.

The reincarnation for the woman at a secluded beach with Pyrrhus wrapped around her. Red eyes squawked sadly at his incarnation. The bigger dragon let out a rumble which got the smaller one to nuzzle its head against him.

Joey climbed over the dragons tail to get to the woman who was hugging her legs. She was deep in thought, but was aware of his presence. Her reincarnation simply sat next to him.

After a few moments, she spoke, "**Ryou knows of my past. He must've seen through Bakura's memories of the truth behind my death. The painting only displays the active roles of it of me and my sisters."**

Joey remained silent. No words could make this moment better nor worse, so there was no point of speaking.

Jona confessed,** "I was in my forties when I died which was considered very old during the time, but I was still strong and kicking it since I was half-dragon. I spent most of my time in Egypt than I did in Greece since Maya and Selena had it under control without me. It was peaceful between our two countries." **She paused to recollect. She stared out at the ocean before her as if trying to peer out for another piece of land, but there was nothing for miles. **"But then tragedy struck. Selena was killed within the palace by a dark sorceress whose name no longer matters. Maya fell to grief and guilt since she was responsible to keep her safe. That grief and guilt made her vulnerable to the evil spirits that the sorceress conjured up to soon control her like the evil spirits of Kul Elna controlled Bakura due to his grief and guilt for not protecting Kisara when he thought she was killed."**

She continued, **"The sorceress then controlled everyone in Greece, and so through Maya's order, they took countries that were east, west and north.I tried to stop it, but then in order to do that, I had to kill Maya, but I couldn't do that to her."** She breathed in strongly. She paused to control her voice. **"Five-thousand years and yet I still feel so much pain from the memory because too many people died. There was just too much blood shed, but I couldn't kill my own sister. I hoped that someone else could do it, but Maya just kept getting stronger and further from reason.**

**Not even in the end could I kill her. I didn't argue with anyone who would try to do it. Seth, Kisandra and Bakura joined to try to bring her down. Mana and the other magicians used there strength to conjure up monsters of their own to face my home country's army. And so, Egypt and Greece went into battle. I was stuck in the distance of the battle because I couldn't kill my people."** Jona knew that this was years ago, but it still broke her heart to think of all those innocent people killed because of her. Her breath hitched, and she cringed when she felt her own tears spill without her permission. Joey held her hand. She nodded to that, and then steeled herself.

**"The battle was coming to its climax and it was between Kisara and Maya. Maya took all the dark energy from her warriors and Kisara was given energy from hers. The soldiers came to a standstill, but they didn't. When they launched the blast that would finally determine everything...I stopped it."**

"You stopped it?" Joey finally spoke.

Jona nodded. Her tears disappeared and she was upright again. She nodded, and then smiled brightly at her reincarnation. **"That was the ultimate duel between light and darkness. Nothing could stop the final blast. Not a gust of wind or weapon could touch them in the sky. So there was only one thing I could do: Absorb the damage of the blast. I told everyone that I loved them and was proud to have been their leader before Pyrrhus and I flew up and accepted our fate. In the aftermath of those two attacks, I hit the earth like a commet. A big crater was created beneath me like a prepared grave. I died without ever knowing the aftermath."**

"That's the real reason you didn't move on to the spiritual world huh."

**"Yes. I couldn't decide my loyalty, and ended up dying as traitor for both sides. I slept as a ghost for a few hundred years before I woke up and became a wandering one without a memory. And now, five thousand years later, I'm here with my memories. And seeing the Egypt and Greece still stood a few more thousands of years, Seth lived to a ripe old age, and Maya had surrendered her rule to a nephew of hers, my death wasn't for nothing."**

Jona looked up at the sky. She stared at it as she stood.** "I honestly prefer to forget the war like I do for all the wars I've been through, because I rather just remember the people before, and maybe during and after the wars without the battle details included. Seeing that painting, bought all that pain back, but I'm better now."**

"Are you sure?"

She frowned at the sky. **"I will be after I am done helping you."**

"What'dya mean helpin' me?"

**"I believe that you are going to go through a change, Joey, and you will need all the help you can get. Including mine. So until we go through that dark, jagged path together, I will remain here for the time being."**

"But I thought you didn't come here on the mission."

**"I didn't. But perhaps fate did. And I will love to help you, Joey. The afterlife can wait for me a few more years."**

"Are you sure?"

She gave an optimistic, **"Yes."**

"Okay then. But I'd like to enjoy my time before something wrong happens."

Jona giggled which was a good sign that she was getting better. **"Yes. Let's enjoy the modern world."** She looked down at him with a quaint smile.

Joey grinned back at her, and the two walked away from the beach, and returned to the gym. The place was being cleaned up. Ryou noticed him, and hastily approached him. "Jona, I'm sorry for disrespecting you. I didn't think you would mind."

Jona gave him a hug. Ryou could only see her do it since only Joey could feel her presence. **"It's okay. Your painting is inspirational. I would not be surprised that it would be displayed in a professional art exhibit."**

"I do hope so." Ryou didn't look hopeful much to the two golden blondes. "I've been working on it since I got the millennium ring. Ironic as it could be, the millennium ring inspired me to be a painter. Bakura's memories were an inspiration."

Joey joked, "So one good thing actually came out of having that psycho around!"

Jona laughed. "Bakura always did stir up trouble even without the influence of Zorc." She put her hands on her hips. Her eyes intently on Ryou. "And I can see that some of his naughtiness has been reborn in you. You knew who you are supposed to be with, and you confessed after the news that she came to Domino. You were hoping for some scandalous excitement didn't you?"

Ryou simply gave a placid smile. "I don't know what you are talking about, Jona." He then gave a sly smirk.

Joey's eyes widened. "You were using me?!" He covered his mouth when his voice carried throughout the room. He was lucky to see that the room was clear of people, and a few were just about to enter to clean the rest of the room. He sharply whispered, "How could you do this to me?!"

"I'm not going to apologize, Joey. It was true that I like you, and I enjoyed our time together, but I will admit that I was hoping for some drama out of this. It was a very fetching idea at the time, but alas, I've been revealed due to my passion."

Joey mildly glared at him. He couldn't be angry since he wasn't truly in love with Ryou, and he planned on breaking up with him. "Eh." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "So what now? Are you going to steal Kisandra from Seto like before?"

Ryou shrugged his shoulders. "Kisandra is simply a beauty to me at the moment, but I would love to know her, so I may be going to France instead of England after graduation. It's best that I become something first for such a lady like her. What about you, Joey?"

Joey arched an eyebrow. "What 'bout me?"

Ryou was about to speak, but then Jona stopped him. "Let's not reveal anything shall we. Joey will find love the natural way."

"You are absolutely right, so I shall zip my lips and throw the key." The platinum blond did the gestures charmingly. "It was truly a joy being in love with you these last few weeks, Joey."

The golden blond sheepishly grinned. "Me, too, Ryou! Even though I wasn't really in lo-" Joey was then surprised by a warm, soft kiss on the lips.

Ryou slyly moved away with a sexy smirk and a lingering slip of his hand through Joey's arms. The ex-gangster blushed bright red by the gesture. His heart strings were being lightly plucked, but not enough for Joey to think he was falling in love again.

So that was the end of their relationship. He called Tea to update his blog about it.

Seto was on Joey's blog at the moment to get a good look of the blond he was in love with. He hadn't seen Joey all day, so these pictures, gifs, drawings and videos had to do for the moment. And then there was an update.

Seto refreshed the site's page, and then a wickedly huge grin broke out on his face. His puppy was free earlier than he thought. Kaiba should move immediately to get the blond's attention. He quickly called Kiyoko to discuss about Joey's schedule, and then when they agreed on a time and day, Kaiba hung up and then called Mokuba. He needed help since he's not creatively romantic. To be creatively romantic, one must not be so practical.

._._._.

A/n: So yeah, Gozaburo is back, and Noah is under his control. Joey can now make a real relationship with his Red eyes. Ryou and him broke up before graduation, and Kaiba's on his way for his booty. Jona's past death is revealed. Her and Kisara are half-sisters. Kisandra and Ryou are soul mates. And Joey wants to get married because he loves its symbolism and still believes in it despite his parents. Joey's dad is out of rehab! Yea!

So yeah, I covered a lot of ground on this one.

Now Seto is going to try to woo Joey into his arms! Look forward to next chapter! And I look forward to your reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Seto's gonna make his move, so expect a long chapter of them going on a date! And there's some Mokuba sidestory. Love for the younger Kaiba!

._._._.

Mokuba was happy! Mokuba was giddily happy! He was-you get the point.

Mokuba was smiling so big in front of his big brother. The two were in Kaiba's home office where Seto was prepared to create his plan to properly seduce Joey!

The first thing Mokuba did when his brother told him his plan for Joey was jump into the air and screamed, "Yes! Fuck yes! Yes!"

Kaiba rose an eyebrow to this. He was partially sitting against his desk. "You wanted this to happen?"

"YEeEeEeS?!" Mokuba sang! "You have no idea of how much I wanted you to fall for Joey without me having to do anything and it paid off! And Joey likes you, too!"

Now that definitely surprised the CEO, but not for long. No one could resist him. Even for someone like Joey. A smirk plastered his face. He looked to the corner of the room with a hand below his chin. A complete show of smugness. "He does, does he."

"Hell yeah, he does! But I'm not sure why." Mokuba looked down with a face of contemplation. "The last time he tried to explain, he said something about just opening his heart, and he fell in love with you. Something weird like that."

Kaiba found that ridiculous, but he heard something similar from Joey about why he fell for Ryou. But unlike that albino, he was going to make sense of their potential relationship, and keep the blond!

"Whatever the case is, he'll be mine. That's why I called you here, Mokuba. You are the only person who knows Joey personally, and who I can stand in my presence. We both know that I am not romantically creative."

Mokuba prevented himself from snorting. Seto was the most unromantic man on Earth. If his little brother wasn't going to help him, then Seto would've just thought of a nice dinner at a nice restaurant. But that is such a cliche', and Joey and Kaiba already had a nice dinner at a nice restaurant, so they had to be creative! Seto Kaiba will not be stopped short of being considered a man. He will conquer this!

Although Mokuba questioned, "So you're asking me to plan a date for you? Why not just confess to Joey?"

"No. The mutt has the deluded notion that Kisandra and I are soulmates for whatever crazy antics that his friends had put him through. And if I make the first move, I may scare him off. I have to make him want me to the point that he can't resist me. That would be a challenge since the damn idiot is also completely dense."

There was no argument of Joey's obliviousness to romance that centered around him. "That's true. So the challenge is how to be subtle, but also very obvious in the same time." Mokuba concentrated hard to think up a plan. "Well, the problem is how to make Joey spend a lot of time with you before he has to go to Germany for the DDDM world tour which means you have to make Joey fall in love with you in less than a month."

"I discussed with Kiyoko on this matter. She had planned on Joey spending the entire month attending classes concentrated in improving his skills of performance and language. I decided to be his dance partner for his private dance lessons. My excuse is that I want to freshen up my skills."

Mokuba found that to be very clever. "Good. That's good. And he has freetime afterwards, right?"

"Yes. His dance lessons are two hours long, and set at four in the afternoon during Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Kiyoko will give him the rest of the night off, and his bedtime curfew is eleven at the latest. I was hoping that I could leave Kaiba corp in your capable hands, Mokuba. If you'll let me."

"You can count of me, big bro! Just don't screw up!" The younger Kaiba warned him. "So now that you have a reason to see him, we have to make up the plans for your date! And you don't have to worry about his friends bugging him since Yugi and Tea are leaving to New York on the first week after graduation. Ryou is moving to France on September, apparently, but he's going to busy painting and stuff. Kisandra is busy with her own business to take of. Duke has to prepare for the world tour, and Tristan is going through special training to become a professional bodyguard for him. So there's no way Joey could make any plans. If he makes friends, I'm sure we can count on Kiyoko to stop him from making plans with them."

"We discussed that as well, and she can make it possible. Now let's begin planning."

"Oh wait." Mokuba stopped him. "You're not going to your Senior prom? It's tomorrow night. Tickets are still being sold, and Joey's going. And surprisingly Kisandra is going with Ryou."

Kaiba didn't care for the last piece of information. He replied. "No. That is because my fangirls will be there, and they will most likely barricade me from him with their disgusting sobbing faces and annoying whining."

"I guess your right. I guess I'll have to go with him, after all."

"Excuse me?"

"Joey asked me to be his date for his senior prom."

Kaiba's face remained blank, but his younger brother knew that he was looking at him as if he had grown two extra heads. "Why would Joey ask you to senior prom?" He questioned, almost sounding envious. He loves his brother, but Mokuba was really crossing a line here. He was still unaware that they dated previously, and that Mokuba was in face Joey's first unofficial boyfriend, since they weren't dating for real.

Mokuba gave his brother a face of a motherfucker whose done someone wrong purposely. "Why are you asking? Don't tell me you're jealous, Seto!"

"Of course, I am not. You two are obviously going as friends."

"I don't know. I'm almost turning fourteen, and Joey might be eighteen now, but since it's not gonna be a sexual relationship until I'm like, oh, I don't know, sixteen which is the age of consent here in Domino. I don't know, Seto." He sucked in breath as if he scraped his elbow. "I might try taking my chances now."

Mokuba tried not to burst out laughing when his brother glared at him dangerously. Envy pooring into his blue eyes. "Mokuba...Tell me that you are joking with me right now."

"And if I'm not? I mean, Joey is an amazing guy! He knows how to fight, act, dance, sing, cook and have you seen those legs! And that butt! You've told me before that he has a big butt, and I gotta agree with you, big bro. I wouldn't mind dancing with him tomorrow night and holding his waist when it's time to slow dance. Also, I might accidentally slip my hand down. You know the game, Seto." Mokuba wiggled his eyebrows with a smug smile.

Seto glared at him silently for a few minutes, and then ordered, "Get the fuck out of my office."

Mokuba burst out laughing! He fell onto his knees, clutching his sides, and then fell onto his side. His body shaking and sides hurting. He tried to breathe, so sucked in air, but laughed it out immediately. He thought he was going to die!

Seto felt the urge to kick him, but he restrained his legs back. "Are you finished?"

Mokuba gasped for air loudly, and then took a few more big gulps of air to relax. His body his flushed red, and his head feels slightly dizzy. "Yeah." he sighed out. "I'm only kidding, Seto. Although Joey and I dated a few days after Noe and I broke up, but Joey broke up with me for Ryou." He finally confessed.

Kaiba's eyes went wide with shock and a slight bit of horror. So his former assumptions of their relationship was true! "You two did what?!"

"We dated." Mokuba got up nonchalantly. "We weren't actually dating. It was more of a pact, so we we didn't carelessly dated anyone. I did kinda fell for Joey, though, since he helped me through my breakup. But then I felt nothing when we kissed."

Seto was now completely horrified. "You kissed?!"

"Just a quick one. We didn't make out or anything." Mokuba remained calm which made Seto practically look hysterical.

The elder Kaiba was aware of this, so claimed back his calmness. Yet, his tone was awfully stern, "Is that all you two did?"

"Yeah, you kind of put him in a one week coma right after we agreed to date. Other than that, nothing from the usual. We didn't really kiss that much. Maybe I should kiss him tomorrow night."

"Don't you dare! Joey is mine!" Seto shouted childishly. Mokuba was more happy than scared to hear that.

"Whatever!" He said cheerfully. "Are you going to your Senior prom or not?"

Seto looked miffed at his younger brother. He sighed. "I'll arrive late just to have one slow dance with him, and then leave. That's all."

"Why just for a slow dance?" Mokuba understood that slow dances are romantic, but just for that one dance?

"You'll understand when you're older." The elder Kaiba teased. It was Mokuba's turn to glare at him which made him chuckle.

._._._.

"So this is what real boobs feel like." Joey was learning how to morph his body with the help of his Red eyes. Right now he was in an actual woman's body. He was standing naked in front of a mirror in his own bedroom.

His boobs were A's at the moment since he didn't want to fall face flat on the floor if his boobies were too heavy for him to handle. Jona's own were C's, and she was naked, too.

**"And you can feel pleasure from them, too. I should know since I had Pyrrhus turn me into a man, and I could impregnate a woman, but I preferred to shoot blanks."**

Joey had something else in his memory bank to throw into the bottom of the sea. Even if he could be female now, he preferred to stay male and have sex as one. Not because males are better, but because he was born gay, and was proud of that. His future husband should also be proud to be gay as well instead of looking for a shortcut, too.

He then giggled by an imagination. "Wouldn't it be funny if I went to Senior prom with these?!" He cupped his breasts. They were so soft, and he could spend a good hour massaging them while tweaking his soft nipples until he decides to make them a bit wet, cold and hard when he was in the mood.

Being curious of how women pleasured themselves, and whether their orgasm exist, he had his hands travel lower.

Having a pussy felt...It felt kind of hollow and alien-like which was natural. He knew he won't turn straight by a little masturbation so

"Hey, Joey I-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Joey threw his pillow at Tristan which did nothing to the super stunned face his best friend was pulling.

"Holy fuck, are you a girl?!"

Joey wrapped his body with his blanket. "Stop looking! I'm naked! Duke! Your boyfriend's lookin' at me!"

"No way! Let me see!" Duke rushed in to see Joey wrapped a blanket around him like a woman. "Oh c'mon! Let me see your boobs!"

"NO! RED EYES!" Joey's red eyes removed himself from his owner's body to be in his puppy-size form, and fire its fireballs. The two scrambled out.

Jona was laughing like thunder! Joey was red in the face, so went to quickly change. He forgot that he gave Tristan a key in case of emergencies. Now, he was rethinking about that second key.

The reason Tristan and Duke was here was because they planned to go together to Senior prom which was tonight. He had asked Mokuba to be his date since Ryou and him broke up. Incredibly, the future painter was able to invite Kisandra as a date. Kisandra was a bit reluctant, but Joey convinced her that the break up was mutual, and that he doesn't mind if they dated at all. Strange, but she accepted since she has never been to prom before. She had been asked out before, but none of the males were considered good enough for her unlike Ryou who was absolutely charming to her.

Now that Joey knew that Seto and Kisandra weren't meant for each other, but Ryou and her were, he was happy for them. Now he felt like a complete idiot for trying to push Seto to love her which is now never going to happen.

However, that sort of made Joey happy. Seto was available, and it would be nice if the blue-eyed hunk was interested in him romantically. But to actually date each other?

Joey wasn't prepared for that, yet. Love was as simple as someone made it, but he was afraid that Seto and him weren't meant to be, and the friendship he worked hard to keep would be shattered. He loved their friendship, so destroying that precious relationship over a possibility of being in love in the future wasn't worth it at the moment.

The amber-eyed duelist had his hair have volume and shine, put on some golden eye shadow, orange lipstick and other stuff on his face that made him look like he could be a sun goddess. It would fit for what he's about to wear.

He put on his dress and walked out on his golden heels. Everyone else was outside in their outfit. Tristan was wearing a green suit. Duke opted to wear a red one, but then didn't want them to look like a Christmas decoration so settled for a black one with a red vest. Yugi wore a purple one that matched his eyes. Mokuba wore a navy blue tux with a cute black bow.

Tea wore a midnight blue, high collar dress adorned with exquisite sparkling crystals as if she had taken the night sky above a wild rain forest, and sow it into her dress. She also had on long white gloves, and a cute crystal headband that Joey bought for her when they went shopping for dresses together.

Joey was the best looking out of all of them as expected of the actor. He wore a sleeveless, modern heart neckline, orange prom dress with a high-low hem skirt that just made him look like he was blazing on fire! On the back was a cute bow of his own.

"Wow." Mokuba had the biggest grin in the room. "This is so totally weird."

Joey happily rolled his eyes. "Red eyes chose the dress for me. He liked how bright it looked, and I agreed with him." His dragon was on his shoulder and squawked happily. "Time for you to get back in the card, buddy." His dragon nodded and turned into smoke that was sucked into his card.

Everyone got into the limo that Duke rented for the night except for Jona who decided to leave her reincarnation to his modern activities.

On the way, Joey said to Mokuba, "So Seto's not coming to Senior prom, huh."

"No." Mokuba tried not to smile. "Seto has the usual going on."

Duke leered at Joey, "Why are you asking, Joey? Don't tell me that you wanted to dance with Kaiba again like Halloween."

The blond went red on the face. He knew his friend was assuming something! "So what if I do?!"

Tristan chuckled, "You can't deny that they're something else, together. When can we expect you guys's wedding invitations?"

Joey glared at the engaged couple who laughed at him. Yugi, Tea and Mokuba snickered behind their hands. The blond growled at them all. "Kaiba and I aren't like that! Shut yer traps!"

"They're just kidding, Joey." Yugi said composedly. "So do we expect them two or three years from now after Duke's and Tristan's wedding?"

Everyone burst out laughing! Joey wanted to throw something at them, but he got nothing so he kept his hands clutching his seat.

He was happy when the limo finally got them to their destination. The gang went in and lined up for their senior prom photo. Tristan and Duke stood facing each other while facing sideways for the camera, and looking all suave together. For Tea and Yugi, Tea asked for a stool to sit on so the photo wouldn't be awkard by their height difference. She sat down slightly sideways like a lady, and had Yugi behind her with his hands on her shoulders. She placed her hand on one of his to hint at their intimacy. Joey jumped into Mokuba arms and smiled wildly for the camera. Luckily, they got it before Mokuba dropped the blond on the floor.

"Damn, you're heavy." Mokuba huffed for air. Joey playfully shoved him to the side when he bounced up. And then the six of them got into a group picture behind a golden picture frame.

After that, Joey was immediately surrounded by his fan club who pulled him onto the dance floor to dance with them. He pulled Mokuba into the dancefloor with him to not neglect his date. He danced for a good hour before moving to where the finger food and drinks were being served. He was then crowded by questions and compliments by his fanclub members. He politely replied and thanked them for it while trying to keep his eye on Mokuba since it was supposed to be their fun night together.

The twerp didn't seem to mind that he wasn't around since the preteen was surrounded by cute girls, and he looked like he really liked the attention. Joey then saw Kisandra and Ryou arriving. Ryou was dressed into a white, yellow and black tux. Kisandra wore a yellow prom dress to match with him. They looked so well together that Joey once again felt like a fool for believing that Seto and Kisandra were meant for each other.

Kisandra spotted him, and immediately hugged him. Joey's fanclub glanced at Ryou with a bit of hostility, but then when they saw how happy Joey was with Kisandra and didn't mind Ryou being with her, they let it go. Not that it really mattered.

Joey was having a blast now that almost all of his friends currently in Domino was here. He talked, laughed, danced, and enjoyed the food and drinks.

And then near the end of the night, it was time for the slow dance. Joey looked for Mokuba, but then saw that he was already in the arms of another person.

The blond didn't mind. He was tired of dancing, so was about to exit the dance floor, but then someone caught his hand and hip. "Whoa, buddy! Wai..." He became a lost for words when he looked up at who caught him.

He couldn't believe it. Thee Seto Kaiba was holding him for a slow dance. The antisocial male was wearing a baby blue suit with a celeste blue tie and white dress shirt. To an outsider, it was like fire was meeting with ice.

The CEO smirked smugly at his puppy's awed silence. "A meeting was cancelled, so I figured that I could swing on by to check on my favorite puppy." He smoothly lied. He was actually working on his laptop this whole time behind the DJ. He paid the staff and the DJ to keep quiet about his presence.

Joey figured that he was lying because the timing was too much of a coincidence, yet he hadn't seen Seto at all, so he had no choice but to believe him. He glared at the taller male. "Who said I was your puppy, moneybags?"

"Hn, so you agree that you are a puppy." Seto almost chuckled, but then Joey stepped on his foot hard. "Ugh!"

The actor innocently grinned, and then playfully pouted. "What's wrong? Did I accidentally step on you foot?"

Seto glared at him. "We both know that wasn't an accident, mutt."

"Whatever, fucktard."

The DJ then stopped the music to announce, "This is a request from a very generous young man." He the played the song "What am I to you?" by Norah Jones.

Joey thought the beat sounded familiar, and when the woman sang, he immediately remembered. He looked up at Seto with another awed silence. The brunet smirked satisfyingly at that expression.

The smooth Casanova pointed out, "The first song we slow danced to at the restaurant that you bought me to."

"Nightful Moon." Joey said distantly as he remembered that they argued for most of the night, but there was no real hostility in it. "I didn't know you knew the song."

"I happen to have an excellent memory, Joey. I did not know the song, but it wasn't hard to find it when I googled the lyrics that I remembered." Now that was the truth.

"Show off." Joey told him, but he couldn't help making a soft smile.

The two slow danced to the song with the same submersed feeling of them being the only people in the world, and when it ended, they snuck out of the place while the DJ was announcing of a popular band that was starting to play. A certain person was able to pay for them for the night in order to distract the crowd.

And so Kaiba lead Joey to the place's garden which was well lit and happened to have been improved in a single day by a certain CEO. He thought he did well considering, "Oh wow, this place looks awesome!" Joey cried out in his male voice! He went over to a bushel of orange flowers.

Kaiba found the sight fitting since not only did the flower's color matched Joey's outfit, but the symbolism as well: Passion and Enthusiasm. He went over to the bushel, pluck one orange rose out, and placed it over the blond's ear.

Joey was confused by the action. "What are you doing?" He continued to speak in his male voice which Kaiba didn't mind at all.

"The flower matched your dress. It's fitting."

Joey gave a mirthful frown. "That's how far I'm going to get you to admit I'm hot, huh."

"Graduation is only a week away. Don't tell me that you're finally admitting defeat. Now if only I can make you do the same about dueling."

"I'm not givin' up, ya jerk! And I happened to already know ya think I'm hot!" He pointed a finger up at him with a cute wink. "Kisandra already told me all about it."

Kaiba blinked with a momentary face of confusion. "She did what?"

"Yeah! She told me of how ya haf'de habit of sayin' I'm hot to yurself when ya dink she's n't listenin'! But she was, so yur jus' playin' chicken wit' me!"

Kaiba knew that Kisandra lied to him, but he could use that to his advantage. "Am I playing chicken with you, mutt? Or," he leaned his face in very close to his. Their breaths mingling as they breathed. "Do I simply love the way it drives you mad to get my approval? The way you started all of this just to play dress up model for me. Perhaps I love the attention you give me."

Joey felt his heart skip a beat and his face growing mildly hot. He stirred himself to remain friendly and ended up blurting, "Y'anno, if you were a flower, you'd be a blue rose!"

Kaiba was slightly bewildered by the change of subject. He pulled back, and then said as a matter of fact, "Blue roses don't exist."

Joey knew that. If he weren't wearing heals on gravel, he'd shuffle his feet. "Yeah, they don't, but in people's minds, they do. A person like you might had come from a nightmare, but people like you, Seto, are pretty rare. I mean ya can find plenty of orange roses like me around, but I don't think anyone can be as complicated as you." Joey then added as an afterthought, "And I bet if blue roses were to symbolize fer somethin', I think it would be somethin' like: complicated and also unparralleled."

"That doesn't sound whimsical like the other roses." Though Seto did like his puppy's chocies.

Joey defended, "It's not what I was meanin' ta give anyway cuz a lot of white flowers are being dyed blue. Don't think I'm a pansy fer knowin' what they symbolize cuz I read a book on it once since flowers have a lot of meaning. Ya don't wanna give a flower expert a bunch of flowers that give off the wrong message, or if ya really wanna be creative like Tristan, ya wanna give the right message. You would nevah believe of what sappy thing he did fer Duke to forgive him! He literally filled his office full of flowers that symbolize a lot of love and stuff, but mostly white tulips which happens ta mean forgiveness." The blond had a huge grin on his face. It was still pretty fun til now!

Kaiba didn't really care for what Tristan did, but he had to admit to himself that that was incredibly sappy. But he wondered if Joey would like that. "What if someone did that for you, Joey? Fill your own room with flowers that beg for love and forgiveness."

The blond snorted, "Damn, I'd laugh just like Duke did when he saw them! It'd be sweet, but that's not me. After datin' Ryou, I realized that I'm not into really romantic things like having long walks on a beach or those hot airballoons date. It's nice, but I prefer ta have like, uhm, what we did. The nice dinner at Nightful moon, and the fun day we had with Mokuba on the beach. There's none of that forced romance in it."

Kaiba nodded, and was confirmed that Joey was meant to be his.

Then Joey decided to apologize, "Hey, sorry about preachin' ta ya about bein' soul mates with Kisandra."

Kaiba so did not want to get into this conversation, but then played along for civility. "Don't bother thinking that you were being successful in your efforts, Wheeler. I knew from the start that that woman and I would never become anything more than business partners."

Joey truly wondered of whether this lack of love was influenced by his past incarnation's heartbroken hostility against Kisara for her betrayal. Either way, it wasn't really any of his business despite how curious he was. "Good to know you two will remain friends." He sarcastically said, and then genuinely questioned, "So are you two still getting married?"

Kaiba thought about it for a split moment. "We're under contract to go through with it, and I hate to say that within the contract, I explicitly added that even if we do find potential long-term lovers, we will still be under obligation to go through the marriage, and that our potential longer-term lover will have to either adapt or leave."

"Oh...Well, I guess Ryou's going to hafta adapt if he wants ta stay with Kisandra." Joey felt obligated to feel sympathy for Ryou, but he did not know whether it was necessary since he wasn't sure of where his friend stood on the issue of marriage.

Kaiba nonchalantly asked, "What about you, Joey? Do you plan to get involved with marriage despite how overrated it is?"

"Yeah, I do." Joey didn't hesitate to answer. Kaiba's eyes slightly widened by the firm tone, and the clarified conviction to follow. "I get that you'd think that marriage is overrated, but I do want to get married. Not to prove that I can be better than my parents, but because I wanna wear our wedding ring. Don't think I'm a gold digger because I don't care about how much it cost, how plain it'll look like, or that we're jus' gonna fuckin' elope ta vegas. I wanna wear dat weddin' ring because it'll be a sign of our love dat I'll proudly show, n' de only way ta get it off my own damn finger is to cut it off. But if I can still get a grasp of my ring, then I'll just put it on my right ring finger or on my middle finger."

Kaiba frowned at the grotesque description, but he sympathized with what Joey meant. It would take someone cutting his neck clean off to get his neckace that contained the photo of Mokuba. Yet, he was now mortified about the choices he made on the contract. Of course, it was before he ever fathomed of ever being in love, but now he wanted to make a time machine to change the contract. Yet, that was impractical, and he had to man up to his mistakes in the present and future.

Although, Kaiba thought quickly of a solution, and then asked, "Does it necessarily have to be a wedding ring?" Joey blinked at him. He clarified, "You said it yourself that you don't necessarily care for anything else than the ring. A promise ring should suffice for you, then."

Joey thought it was weird that Kaiba asked that question, but then figured it was to keep a conversation going between them for cordialities. He thought on an answer, and then replied, "I guess it would do. But I prefer a wedding ring. I mean, what would keep me and who could be the love of my life from marrying?" He lightly laughed at the idiotic idea.

_A contract that binds me to marry Kisandra under any circumstances. _Kaiba cruelly thought to himself. He wanted to hang the part of himself that thought up that part of the contract. He wanted Joey, but if the blond couldn't be satisfied with a promise ring that'll promise them a love and sex-filled future, then his attempts could be useless.

Kaiba tried to think up a tactic to smoothly convince the blond out of the idea of marriage. "But think of it, mutt." He cursed himself for insulting his lover-to-be since he was trying to convince the blond! Not get into an argument! He knew if he didn't insult him, he may be sliding out of his natural character, but then his future lover is an idiot, so he shouldn't bother worrying of what Joey may find off if it went nicely.

He then continued, "What if the person you married will be someone you will end up divorcing because he may have done something wrong to you. You know it will end messy when you file for divorce. With a promise ring and a normal relationship, the breakup won't be as messy as a divorce since you can simply move out of his life unlike a divorce where you will still have to see his stupid face, and he may not even sign the papers out of stupidity and ignorance."

Joey thought that Kaiba made a good point, but he had his beliefs. "Maybe yer right, Seto. Don'tcallme,mutt. But I want my man to know that I want us to be faithful and whatever else is expected in a marriage, and make that clear by marriage, y'anno. I have expectations, and marriage pretty much sums it up."

_Fuck._

Kaiba calmed himself. "Then don't date an idiot who won't know the expectations of marriage, and marriage doesn't exactly mean he'll follow through."

Joey knew that was true, but he wanted to get married, dammit! "Why are you so against marriage for love? Jus' cuz it's not going to be under contract like you n' Kisandra, doesn't mean I'm gonna be stupid n' pick an idiot. And if we're gonna get divorce, then I'm gonna hate every second of going through it, but I'll have dat motherfucker sign the papers even if it meant beatin' his ass fer whatever fucked up thing he could ever do to fuck up our marriage!"

Kaiba gave a single condescending, "Ha."

"What was that, moneybags?!" Joey was feeling hostile at the moment.

The CEO could work with that. He smirked, "You are such a romantic."

"What's wrong with that?" The two found a gazebo where they took a seat next to each other. Kaiba's hand accidently felt the chill of his puppy's upperarm. The night was pretty cold, so he removed his suit's jacket, and placed it over the blond's back.

Joey looked at him with a confused expression. Kaiba clarified that he felt cold. The honey-eyed duelist did feel kind of chilly, and it was rare to see this gentleman side of the CEO, so thanked him.

"Thanks, Seto. So you can be a gentleman." The blond teased.

Kaiba snorted, "You're the only person I'll give my jacket to, so be grateful."

Joey rolled his eyes, and then smiled like an island's sunshine, "Special treatment from the great CEO of Kaiba corp. huh? I feel like royalty."

"I'd treat you like a queen." Kaiba said nonchalantly, but it was a blurt to the CEO.

Joey snorted, "I guess you'd treat me like an actual queen. The great King Seto will have to be busy with taking care of a kingdom with an ironfist while his queen is being the merciful one who will warm up the king's icy heart at night when they embrace each other on their feather soft bed. The queen of course has her own duties to attend to, but the most important one is to keep the king from going mad, and woman up to the loneliness her heart will feel when the king has to spend the night doing work, and she has to stick with staying on a cold, lonely, irritatingly feather-soft bed with maybe a dress shirt that contains his scent to get her some sleep. But she's never truly satisfied until her king is back on the bed with her."

Seto just wanted to kiss Joey. They were so ready to be together after graduation and before the world tour. The brunet instead added, "But the king will also feel lonely during his work. I bet he would rather be on the feather-soft bed with his queen, but those stupid villagers need him to keep the company upright if thousands of people want to make a living and survive in this cruel world."

Joey knew that was true. "The weight of the world practically thrown upon his shoulder. But the problem is that he chose to take that weight on himself. He deserves no pity."

"I doubt the king would want any."

"And that's the sad part." Joey sadly smiled.

Kaiba rose an eyebrow as his lips parted. "Why?"

"Because the queen knows while she's laying on that feather-soft bed that hardens beneath her that her husband doesn't care about how it truly effects her. If the king does not want pity, then he does not pity her. The queen may be strong and independent, and she doesn't want to be pitied either, but where's love without a little bit of pity so we could have a little bit of sympathy and care." Joey said this distantly. As if he had been holding onto this philosophy in his head for years, and only now did he speak it.

Seto was astounded by his in depth thought of love. "You're smarter than you led on, Joey."

Joey shrugged, "I guess I just hafta stop doubting myself. I guess that's the real reason why I don't do so good at school. At work, people depend on me. They have faith that I can do the work if they employ me, but at school, everyone looks down on my smarts. Even my own friends. And if they believe that, then why shouldn't I?"

Seto felt guilt in his heart. He shamefully thought of the blond as a true idiot who was only lucky. He could be justified for his thoughts, but to know that such a person like Joey was looked down upon, it angered him. Now that Joey was to be his lover, he wanted to change that.

He held Joey's hand. The blond looked at him with those beautiful amber eyes. Seto felt his lips tingle for a kiss. He didn't know that Joey felt the same. His eyes looked down at the male softly with his line of sight solely concentrated on him. He spoke, "I should be the last person to say this, and don't think I'm comforting you or any of those pleasantries bullshit. You're a man, and I'll treat you as one. You were stupid to think that you needed to believe this whole entire time that because a bunch of other idiots thought you were stupid, you were stupid. You didn't have to believe them! You surely haven't read an Isaac Asimov essay on 'What is Intelligence, Anyway?' have you?"

"Yeah, I did, but I don't see-"

"The point is that you shouldn't have stopped yourself short, idiot. You certainly didn't have to get through some test to get into trigonometry class if you had believed in yourself in the first place. Knowing that it takes a little bit of faith to get you to become great, I want to give you a little bit of my faith to you, if I have any since I quote on quote 'You damn robot, bastard' is what you compare me, too."

Joey mirthfully and reluctantly tearfully smiled. It meant a lot that Kaiba gave him a little faith. It meant a lot from a guy like him. "I guess we were both being idiots because you're more like a cyborg." He lightly laughed.

Kaiba didn't. He simply kept giving him this soft, and could-be-loving look. Joey's laugh faded away as the two continued to gaze at each other. Their lips questing to have their thirst be quenched. Kaiba leaned forward. Joey felt fear and panic in his chest, but he didn't move.

Seto was so close to his lips. Their eyes never leaving each other. Joey was slowly closing his eyelids without a single fleeting thought to have him stop this. Jona was nowhere around, his friends were dancing to the popular band inside, and red eyes was safely in his card. Nothing could possibly interrupt this moment of his vulnerability for a simple kiss.

Seto wanted to kiss him so badly, but that wouldn't be tactful. Joey might not be thinking straight, and he didn't want to screw it up, so he settled for a kiss on the forehead.

Joey opened his eyes with a confused expression, but was also glad by this. "What's that kiss for?"

"I simply wanted to do it." Seto knew that was a pathetic excuse.

However, Joey found that excuse to be good enough at the moment. "Then I want to give you one to." He kissed his cheek. They both shivered inside. Although for Seto, it was not a good shiver. He liked the kiss on the cheek, but he could feel his trained mind trying to revolt against this. Gozaburo taught him that love didn't exist. It was just an idea to give idiots an excuse to waste time and do stupid things. But a strange part of him wanted to revolt against his trained mind. He loved Joey. Gawd, did he want to love him.

The two faced away from each other for a moment in silence to collect themselves. And then Joey decided to ask, "So, what do you plan to do after graduation? Other than the obvious?"

"What do you mean?" What more would Seto do then work, raise Mokuba and get through pretending to be in love with Kisandra for the public. He did consider getting a Ph.D. or something like that when he had the time.

Joey clarified, "I mean...are you seriously going to do the obvious only?"

Kaiba did have plans to try to make Joey his, and that would be added in what would happen after graduation, but this was not the right time to confess. "Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Nope." The blond blankly replied, and then asked, "So no long-term lover for you? It feels kinda like Kisandra is getting all the goodies out of this than you are."

The CEO agreed, but then Kisandra's part was a puzzle piece to bringing his corporation to even higher heights of success. "Now don't be surprised, loser, but I do plan on having a long term lover, but he happens to be a hopeless guy."

Joey almost had himself jump back in shock. "What?! No way! You're bi now?!"

Kaiba scoffed. "I prefer the term pansexual since it is only him of our gender who I would appreciate to have by my bedside."

Joey cocked his head to the side with furrowed brows. "So a sex buddy?"

Kaiba turned his head towards Joey to see his big, innocent eyes. His irises slightly glimmering by the lights of the garden. It was a hell of an overwhelming sight, but Seto steeled himself to calmly reply, "He's convinced me that it could be more than that."

_"More? Like love? So someone has finally gotten under his attitude."_

"He must be an incredible guy to make you think that." Joey felt happy for Kaiba, but envious of this mysterious guy. "Who is he?"

Kaiba snorted, "Sorry, pup, but I can't tell you that. Someone may suddenly hear his name come out of my mouth, and it will pour into the media which could drop my stocks since a sum of them are traditional."

Joey found that reasonable. "Okay, but at least tell me what he looks like, what he does, what kind of person he is, and how did you two meet."

Kaiba burst out laughing without a care of who heard him. Joey shouted at him to stop laughing so he could tell him! Eventually, Seto's eyes were on the palm of his hands as he tried to center himself. He breathed, sat back with his arms and legs cross, and then spoke as if he had just not laughed his lungs away. "Have the female species truly corrupted your mind into a gossip, Joey?" He chuckled, "Because I cannot believe that a guy would be that specific with their questions on my love life."

"So what if I did?!" Joey felt somewhat insulted and blushed embarrassingly. He must admit to himself that he was a little too detailed with his question. "Just answer me already!"

"Why?" The brunet was intrigued by how his puppy was acting.

"Because I'm curious, and maybe I know him! I know a lot of people! Or is this guy rich?" Joey had a list of names and faces in his head.

Kaiba decided to play along with this game of testing the blond' obliviousness. He helpfully replied, "He's considered middle class."

Joey brightened, "Then I may know him! Okay, so how does he look like?"

"Blond hair. Brown eyes. Tan."

"Alright. What does he do?"

"He's an amateur actor, and duelist. He also plays a part in campaigns to support under privileged people." Kaiba smirked as the blond was thinking hard of the people he knew who could be all that. The brunet felt a hidden glee inside him.

"Okay, I don't know that many amateur actors like that, but I'm sure that I'm gonna meet him at some point!" Joey was so determined to meet this mysterious blond, brown-eyed, tan actor-slash-duelist who sounds like an incredible person! "What kind of person is he now, and how did you two meet?"

Seto thought of that first day that they met in the Kame Game shop. Joey meant nothing to him, but he couldn't deny that he, himself felt something fun about the blond when he spoke to him unlike everyone else. The blond was like a good joke that never gets old. "We didn't meet on good terms at first."

"Do you ever meet someone new on good terms other than business meetings?" Joey rhetorically questioned.

Kaiba ignored him, and continued, "He was a beginning duelist when I met him, and I didn't want anything to do with him, but sadly or not, fate had us meet again and again outside of my business. He became close friends with Mokuba - he's around our age - and at some point, I couldn't deny my undeniable lust for him which eventually turned into a new type of desire for myself."

"Close friends with Mokuba?..." Joey put on his thinking cap. His eyes slightly narrowed as he thought hard. "Y'anno, he kinda sounds like me."

Seto kept a straight face, "What are you talking about, Joey?"

"Well when ya think of it, I have blond hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. I also happened to be an actor and a duelist who goes on campaigns for underpriviledged people. We also didn't meet on good terms, and I'm close friends with Mokuba...It's such a strange coincidence! Don't ya think?"

Seto smirked, blue eyes glittering, and posture relaxed. Oh poor, sweet oblivious Joey Wheeler. "Now that you think of it, it is strange. If I was to be reciprocated by this man, then it would be like dating you. Wouldn't it?"

Joey lightly blushed with a sheepish smile. "What're ya talkin' about moneybags?!" He lightly smacked the taller teen's arm. "Us datin'?! That's crazy!"

"How is that crazy, if you don't mind my asking?" Kaiba really wanted to know what was in that blond head of his.

Joey restrained from blushing even more. He looked away with a side glance to nothing particular. "Uhm, well, it's not that I find us completely incompatible, but I don't wanna risk our friendship." He found his resolve to sit back with his hands on his lap. A look of deep thought on his face as he stared down at his bright orange skirt. "Datin' is as complicated as ya make it, but I don't wanna make this complicated between us. I like bein' friends with you." Joey felt embarrassed for saying that, but he kept with his resolve.

Seto didn't like that answer at all. But it was no pressure. He still had his chances. "But what if I'm not satisfied with us just being friends, Wheeler?"

That took Joey aback. Seto made him feel like he must answer, so he sputtered, "Oh, uhm, well," Joey glanced at him and then back at his skirt. He didn't understand of why Kaiba just asked that question. He thought of an answer but he didn't want to assume anything! "Are you askin' me personally, or just in general?"

_"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I don't even understand of what I asked!"_

Joey wanted to hide in a hole for his stupidity. Yet, Seto seemed to take his question into consideration. The stoic male replied, "You personally. If you and the man I want is the same, then it's sensible to have your true opinion, Joey."

"O-okay." Joey made an awkward frown as he tried to gather his thoughts to form a true opinion. "I guess if you would want a relationship, I wanna talk about it first because of your marriage with Kisandra, your work, what's our boundaries and stuff like that y'anno, cuz I wanna know and make sure that we're serious and we're not headin' fer disaster."

Kaiba was thinking the same thing if they were to start becoming a couple. He already had written down a list of things that his puppy had to abide by.

Joey yawned. He stretched his arms up and out. "Boy, am I tired! All of that dancing! But I don't think I'll sleep once I hit the hay since I drank n' ate so much sugar!" He yawned again. "The gang and I plan on having a party at Duke's place on our last school days off. Mokuba's gonna be there."

"Hn. I hate parties."

"Figures." Joey yawned again. It almost made Seto yawn this time. The blond stood up with Seto's jacket still around him. "I bedder g't home before I become a flower myself." The brunet stood up, and the two of them walked back into the place. Seto offered to drop him and Mokuba home, so Joey went in to get Mokuba, and then tell his friends that the two are going now.

The three of them entered the limo. Joey asked Mokuba of how did he like the attention of the teenage girls. They kid around while Seto was listening in the background. Mokuba gave his older brother a wide smirk, and when Joey finally got home safely, he exploded, "So how was it?!"

Seto chuckled and ruffled his hair. "It went alright. I discovered that there will be some complications that I will have to work on to win Joey's favor."

"Like what?"

"Three conflicts: One, Joey prefers to be married."

"Uh huh."

"Two, Joey fears that being in a more intimate relationship could ruin our friendship if we do not get along in the future events."

"Makes sense."

"Finally three, we have to rethink our dating plans because it so turns out that Joey isn't the romantic type. We need to stick to more simple types of dates that does not force the ideals of romanticism."

"On it!"

._._._.

Noe Kaima/Noah Kaiba was aware that her father had gone borderline insane after losing to Seto twice. She stood upon the rubble of Alcatraz, the island of where the Battle City finals had taken place before. The blue skies and bright sunshine mocked her depressing circumstances where she had to stand beside the man who stole the body from a family man who was supposed to go home after taking a trip to the party store since he needed balloons to complete the party for his baby daughter.

Noe felt repulsed and shuddered in disgust everytime the man dared to be in her line of sight. She felt her stomach churn, chest burn, and throat expanding to vomit the virus in her body since the man was a contagious disease. Yet, she steeled herself for the sake of her pointless life.

Her father wasn't hideous in the bit. No, the man's body was still in his twenties with black hair swept back, earthly green eyes that's been hardened by his father's pitch black soul, and a strong jaw that could've held a kind smile, but all it held was his father's disappointed scowl or sinister smirk. If her father had the the tiniest bit of humanity in him, then he could've been more dangerous than he was now if he could give a single kind smile to her.

For now, she was safe.

"Why are we here, father?" She blankly said. The word "father" was synonymous to "slave master" to her.

"Patience, Noah." Gozaburo chided. His tone was stern and deadly, but his voice sounded like a man who had never smoked a cigar. Noe ironically loved to hear his father to speak. It was as if there were still hope that the man who used to own this body was still within him.

Noe waited like she was told for a few minutes. She was willing to wait for the whole day since it gave her a moment of peace, but then her serenity was disrupted by a sudden earthquake. She fell down as the ground began to split apart.

"What's happening?!" She demanded for an answer, yet none came for her as something metallic came to her view. She gasped when it had erected to its tall glory.

Gozaburo roared with laughter. "Look at it, Noah! I spent months rebuilding the tower that Seto thought he could rid of forever to rid of me, but it's back! Hahahahaha!"

"Why?!" Noah cried out, finding her footing ont he ground. "What are you planning, father? Why this tower?!"

"Shut up!" He barked. Noe stepped back out of fear. Her father growled, "Of course a half-wit like you could never understand that this tower symbolizes my rebirth to immortality! Again and again I will rise like the pheonix! Hahahaha!" He distorted the handsome young face to match his spiralling dark soul. His arms raised to the sky as if trying to hold it under him. "When that damn step-son of mine, Seto Kaiba, plans for the second battle city, I will be there to create total and utter chaos which will finally have him collapse under my soul-crushing defeat! Hahahahaha! And you're the key, Noah! I know that you will never betray me, so be a good daughter, and let us prepare for dooms day!"

Noe was to scared to speak. How did her father know that Kaiba planned to have a second battle city? Or is he playing a game of chance and will wait a hundred years til it became real? How long will Noe have to live in immortality with him? Until the day that will never come arrive? Will she be within different, younger cloned bodies of her, or will she have to share the same fate as her father and steal the bodies of others?

Complete and utter horror donned onto her.

She didn't want this! She didn't want any of this! But she had no choice but to follow since she was powerless. She wanted to scream and cry for someone! For Mokuba, but even he must've forgotten about her now!

She fell to her knees onto the ground. Tears falling from her eyes when the weight of her doomed fate rested on her back. No one was going to save her. Not when she was nothing to anyone.

She cried and cried while her father laughed and laughed.

._._._.

Mokuba stared out the window next to his bed with a face of worry. "...Noe." He whispered. He never forgotten about her.

He hoped that one day, they will meet again, and still have a chance to patch things up. He still wanted to love her, hold her, and make her happy. He even still had a picture of her hidden under his bed, and instructed the maids to not throw it away if they were to find a picture there.

The picture showed Noe smiling happily with the sight of the city behind her. It was taken on the hot air balloon they rode. She loved the date since she loved looking down at all the stupid, ant-looking people below her. It made her feel goddess-like. It just made her so happy to be up above the world that she gave a rare, care-free smile for the camera. She was quite camera shy if she was being taken by surprised. She had to get herself pretty before any pictures were allowed.

Mokuba chuckled at the memory. Yet, his frown deepened when the feel of loss settled low on his being.

He looked down at his laptop that displayed a map of where his relative lived. He knew that in order to get to his dragon toys, he needed to talk to this person who betrayed him. He thought bitterly, but the feeling in his chest wasn't the same. What he felt in his heart was grief.

He remembered that Jona advised him to visit his parents' graves to overcome that grief, but then he couldn't. He just couldn't.

A knock came from the door. "Momo?" Joey questioned behind the door. "Time to go!" The blond opened the door with a beautiful, bright grin on his face.

Mokuba's mood immediately uplifted at the sight of the kind, caring teen. "I'm coming!" He closed his laptop, and followed the blond out of his room to Duke's place.

His older brother was busy working at his office and around his building while also having a lunch date with Kisandra for publicity. Strangely, the date was a lot more tolerable to go through. Now that Joey no longer thought that they should be a couple, Seto found Kisandra to be mildly charming that their small personal discussions didn't irritate him. Kisandra liked to talk about Ryou which Kaiba ignored, but then his ears would perk up at the sound of Joey's name. Yet, he would become irritated when she threatened to win the blue eyes white dragon eventually.

After the lunch date, it became late afternoon. Seto Kaiba was now running on the treadmill in his office since it was required that he remained active in order to remain physically healthy. He was wearing a sleeveless, blue t-shirt with loose pants and running shoes. His suit was currently hung at the coat hanger.

The door to his office opened to reveal Mokuba who had just returned from the party. Seto stopped the treadmill, grabbed a towel from his table to wipe the sweat off of him. "How was the party?" he questioned breathlessly before gulping down water.

"It was good. Joey had big news for us." Mokuba had a strange smile on his face that Seto didn't notice as he was stripping himself from his t-shirt. No one but Mokuba saw his bare torso, and there was a definite reason for that. The sight made his little brother cringed despite having seen it many times before.

"And what big news does my puppy have?" Seto took another gulp of his water.

"He's pregnant."

Kaiba choked on his water. He dropped his water bottle, hunched forward as he was thrown into a coughing fit, and a mental panic of this news. Mokuba laughed at his misfortune. He safely landed on the couch in front of his desk.

Seto eventually got himself to stop coughing, and then as his mind was reeling about Joey's pregnancy, it stopped when a fact hit him home. He glared at his grinning little brother. "Joey can't get pregnant." He growled matter-of-factly.

Mokuba giggled. "You had the same reaction as everyone else! We were all having a drinking milkshake contest to see who would be the last to get a brain freeze, and for some reason, Joey didn't want to join. And then as we were all drinking our milkshake, he threw that bomb on us! Milk squirted out of Yugi's nose, and Tristan was the most mad! He literally had everything planned to make the pregnancy go smoothly until it also hit him that Joey can't get pregnant! It was hysterical!"

Seto glared harshly at his giggling little brother. "You're grounded."

Mokuba stopped smiling. "It's was just a joke, Seto! Gosh!" He whined!

"A joke that I do not take kindly." He spoke as he took out a remote that will move his bookcase to the side to reveal a shower room. "I do not want to hear that my future bedmate had been impregnated by a man that I will forever hate and forever be placed in my list of people whom I have assassinated if I ever become absent without official leave (awol)."

Mokuba rolled his eyes while his brother entered the shower room. The water spray turned on when it detected Kaiba's heat signature in close proximity. The younger Kaiba pointed out loudly to be heard over the water spray, "Then it's a good thing he's a guy, right."

"One of the few perks of having a male lover. Was that the only highlight of the party?"

"Yugi and Joey dueled. Joey really got better. Yugi's awesome like usual, but Joey's dueling strategy kind of changed."

This interested the elder Kaiba. "How?"

"He's a lot more cunning now. He got a lot better at setting trap cards, and summoning strong monsters without caution. Yugi won in the end, but it was a pretty intense battle." Mokuba figured that it must've been thanks to Jona. She did lead armies and won wars.

"Hn. I'll believe that when I see it with my own eyes." Seto stepped to the side to apply shampoo, and then take another shower before applying conditioner.

"Why don't you duel Joey, big brother? It's been a while." The two of them hadn't dueled since Battle city. It's been over a year since.

Kaiba considered it. He wanted to experience what Mokuba witnessed, but he wanted to be a grand spectacle. He hadn't dueled Yugi for over a year as well. His desire to be the number one best duelist to be slightly somber compared to his passion the year before. Yet, if he did have the chance, he was sure that that passion will roar like thunder again. Perhaps he should consider creating a new event. He finished Kaibaland so he's allowed to duel once again.

He stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had another towel to dry his his hair, and then lie lazily on his shoulders. His secretary already called for his usual hairdresser to fix his hair. He needed a good trim.

He took out a folded dressing screen from a closet in his office, so he could dress himself into his suit. He finally replied to his brother, "I'll consider it."

Mokuba knew that was the end of that conversation. That left a moment of silence between them. The black haired pre-teen did want to talk about making a certain visit, but then he knew Seto would never approve.

All of the sudden the window of the office fogged up, and someone was writing on it. It stated, **"You should talk about it. -Jona"** A whipe and then a fog. The next statement was **"You have to take a stand for yourself."**

Mokuba found it kind of weird. What was Jona doing here?

**"I knew you'd tell him Joey's joke. Funny reaction."**

Is she reading his mind?

**"No mind reading. You're very expressive."** She then stated, **"It will not go smoothly but try. I believe in you."**

Mokuba nodded. Jona made the fog disappear before Seto put the dressing screen away. "Uhm Seto, I wanna talk to you about something...serious."

The elder kaiba did not expect this, but he will take Mokuba serious. He took a seat at the end of the couch to give his younger brother some space. "Alright. What do you wish to discuss, little brother?"

Mokuba took a deep breath in through his nostrils, and then answered, "I want to visit our parents' graves."

A silent car crash hit between them. Mokuba caused it on purpose which left Seto stupefied now. Seto's face hardened. "No."

"No?"

"You will not visit their graves." Seto said clearly with a tone that there was absolutely no room for discussion.

Mokuba felt like he should follow, but then he remembered that Jona and Joey were rooting for him. He can't be oppressed!

"I understand that you don't want to Seto, but I want to visit their graves."

"Didn't you hear me?"

"I did! But-"

"Enough!" Seto stood up and walked to his desk to farther their distance so his brother could see his full intimidating form. "We already discussed this Mokuba! There is no reason to visit their graves!"

"Yes there is!" Mokuba abruptly stood up. He believed that he saw his brother take a step back. "I want to see my real parents! I want to be able to forgive them for leaving us, and I can't do that unless I face them!"

"What are you talking about Mokuba?! They're dead! The dead can't hear you forgive them, or apologize either! They're dead, and that's it! That's the end! I thought we agreed to leave the past behind!"

"Maybe we did, but I have to break that agreement! I am going to visit our parents' graves and you cannot stop me!"

"Mokuba!" Seto paused. He saw that his brother was not backing down, but neither was he. He glared fiercely as if he was about to reveal that he was evil incarnate. "Mokuba," He said dangerously calmly, "Why in the world would you want to forgive them now? Don't tell me that Wheeler has something to do with this?"

"No." Mokuba lied. He didn't want to, but he didn't want Joey to get in trouble for his selfishness. "It's just...I have a clue of where our old dragon toys could be-"

"You got to be kidding me." Seto said exasperatedly.

Mokuba glared at him. He's not going to be taken lightly! This meant a lot to him! "This is not some joke, Seto! But you'd never understand!" He had enough. He walked away. Seto demanded that he did not, but he slammed the door behind him where the office practically shook by his tenacity.

Seto sighed out exhaustedly. Once again, they argued. He needed to get a book of how to raise teenagers.

Mokuba sat at his own office where one of the windows fogged up. **"Good job."** There was a drawned thumbs up added to it.

Mokuba cupped his chin with an exasperated expression. "Are you sure? We didn't exactly talked things through."

**"But you issued the problem. Now you don't have what ifs."**

Mokuba considered that. It was true. He felt pretty good about at least talking about it. Now, it was a matter of what will happen next. He didn't want to plan it now, so would leave it up to fate or coincidence for now.

._._._.

"Is something wrong, Seto?" Joey questioned during graduation. The two sat side by side in the auditorium. Seto sat at the edge of his row since he prefered it to be that way.

Luckily, despite being the valedictorian, he didn't have to do a speech. Instead it was left of to some pointless person doing a pointless speech that was played off to be inspirational, but was just a waste of time for the brunet. The only bright side was sitting next to Joey.

"Mokuba and I got into another argument. He refused to talk to me since." It hurt the older brother. He was hoping that he could patch things up with Mokuba during breakfast or even during work, but his brother was avoiding him like the plague. He didn't bother attending the graduation ceremony. However, he didn't plan on inviting his little brother since the brunet was doing this just to deliver proof that he had successfully completed High school to the end like the perfectionist he was.

Joey didn't know of what the argument could be about, but then he wasn't one to pry. It was best to leave this between them. One of them must be bound to give in and apologize at some point. "You two will patch things up, soon."

Seto desired to believe that, but he wasn't hopeful. "As sure as I have always been, I'm not so sure about now. What we argued about was a topic that is none of your business, Wheeler."

"And I'm not going to mind it." Joey said lightly to not sound offensive. "But Mokuba loves you, so it's not all bad." He told him reassuringly.

That actually helped Seto feel a bit relaxed. Mokuba did love him. At least, he hoped since his little brother had told him that he's growing up, and realizing of how much of a dick his older brother actually was.

Joey seemed to sense Seto's disbelief, so added, "You could just apologize first."

Seto frowned. He loved his brother, but he felt like he shouldn't be the one to apologize. He even doubted that an apology was any good. "An apology won't fix this."

"It's a start." Joey gave him a smile and a shrug.

Kaiba sighed. He guessed Wheeler was right. The blond did know how to be more loving than he did considering that he actually had friends, and a sister who still loved him despite being separate for six years. The two were practically strangers, but their love still rung true. Seto enviously wished it was the same between him and Mokuba. He wished that despite how busy he was, they could love each other the same.

He knew people loved differently, and he didn't know Joey's relationship with Serenity in depth, but he still wished Mokuba and him could love each other without that awkward feel that this love was more out of obligation than actual care.

He didn't understand of why Mokuba now wanted to see their parents' graves and what does finding their dragon toys had to do with that. Perhaps, Joey knew.

Right now, seemed like a perfect time to ask since the speeches still had an hour to go. "Wheeler, I am about to tell you about what the argument between Mokuba and I were about because I would like to have your best opinion about this matter. Yet, you have to swear on your own sister's life that you will not peep a word of what this to anyone." he whispered for only him to hear.

Joey thought the argument must've been crucial if Seto dared to make him swear under his own beloved sister's life. Yet, that meant that Seto trusted him the most at the moment, and he would value that trust. He whispered back, "I swear on my sister's life, and I'll try my best to give you my best opinion, man."

Seto trusted the blond. "Mokuba wants to visit our biological parents' graves." Joey's eyes widened to saucers at this. Kaiba immediately read the expression as not on of complete surprise, but a surprise with a hint of realization. The blue-eyed duelist narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You had nothing to do with convincing my dear brother to visit their graves did you."

"No!" Joey hissed in a whisper, yet he realized that that meant that he had to talk about Jona, but then that would complicate everything, so he fibbed. "Uhm, well, I might have."

"You might have?"

Joey defended, "Mokuba wants to visit his parents' graves to learn how to forgive since he can't figure out where those toys are unless he talks to a relative of yours."

That last part was news to Seto, though he knew he did cut off Mokuba during their argument so had no one but himself to blame. He ignored it for now to focus on the first part of that statement. "How does visiting our parents' grave have anything to do with learning how to forgive?!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"It has everything to do with it! He told me how your parents died. It's tragic, n' I get that you're angry, n' maybe Mokuba's angry, too, which is why he hasn't done it yet. But you can't keep being angry at the past."

"We moved on." Seto claimed.

"Or moved around it." Joey retorted.

The two were met each other with a heated glare. Jona sighed. She was also bored by the ceremony's rituals so decided to interject into this discussion. She took control of the body which Seto noticed.

"Kaiba, please refrain from blaming me for what Mokuba chose to believe in."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't change into a different character around me!"

"I don't-"

"Don't play games with me!" Seto will have none of this! He wanted to talk to Joey! His Joey! Fuck his logic! This wasn't Joey!

_"I'm not playing games with you, richboy!"_

Jona was silent as she stared at the slightly flustered, angry male. She crossed her arms, and then said, "Alright, I'm not Joey. I'm a split personality of his. Hello, my name is Jona." Kaiba felt deep, exasperated satisfaction by that confession. It made sense now. "And yes, Joey is aware that I exist, and is aware of what we are doing. I was formed after the coma that you put him through."

There was some flaws to that statement, but it would have to do for now. "So, _**Jona**_." He said her name bitterly. That only made the woman smile which irritated the billionaire genius. "Do you have some agenda to split Mokuba and I apart?"

Joey cannot believe his attitude! Okay, he can, but he's such a dick! _"No, she doesn't ya asshole! It's your fault for being a-"_

"That depends. Are you always this predictable?" She was not affected by the sudden shade cast over thee Seto Kaiba's striking cobalt eyes.

"Give me back, Wheeler." He demanded darkly that even Joey had to cower in fear.

_"NYEH! Do what he says!"_

**"Don't be intimidated by him!"**

_"I-I'm not intimidated! Who said I'm intimidated?! I just don't want to make him angrier than he already is!"_

Jona refrained herself from rolling her eyes. Her reincarnation was overreacting. **"He won't attack you. He cares about you."**

_"Yeah, and the next day, you'd see on the next news' headline 'Graduating Student nearly killed by CEO.'!"_

Jona snorted. Kaiba's anger began to seethe. "What? Is Wheeler too scared to come out? Ha. Should've known he didn't have the balls to face me."

_"Fuck off, Seto! I would if Jona would let me! Why won't you let me!"_

**"Give it a minute, and you should consider of what to say to him, instead of sputtering yourself out of this discussion."**

Joey crossed his arms. He looked over at his friends who were seated at another row. They planned to sit together, but then during practice, Seto got to him first, and prevented him from finding them for no apparent reason! Yugi and Ryou waved at him.

He waved back, and then lied down with his thoughts. He didn't know of what to say, so he organized his opinions, feelings and such. He did promise to give Seto his best opinion. When Jona saw this, she told Seto to wait for a minute. The CEO was no pleased, but then if it meant that Wheeler will be back with him, then he'll endure the other personality's presence.

When Joey finished, he took a deep breath, and asked for permission to be back in his own body. Jona granted it.

Seto immediately felt his to-be lover's presence. "What do you have to say for yourself now, Joey? Not that it will help you."

Joey ignored his attitude to tell Kaiba his answer. "Jona and I didn't mean to put a wedge between you and Mokuba's relationship. We were just trying ta help Mokuba get through whatevah he's goin' through. He's growing up n' figuring out who he is, n' I- we just wanna support him. I'm sorry for steppin' out of bound in your family."

Seto silently sighed. Once again, it felt like he was losing a battle of apologies. He decided to put in his two cents. He tactfully placed his hand over Joey's. The CEO never realized of how cold his hand was at this moment. Joey's own was practically defrosting him by its radiating heat. The blond visibly blushed by this gesture which made Kaiba smirk, but then he removed that smile to appear sincere. "I understand, and thank you for being there for Mokuba when I couldn't."

"Of course I would be there for him. He's my little bud."

Hearing those words warmed a part of the CEO's frosted chest that it felt like tiny chips of spiked ice was poking at the other side of his chest's skin. Damn, did he want to kiss Joey so badly. Yet, he composed himself, and then removed his hand.

Joey almost whimpered at the loss of the touch. Seto did the same gesture back at prom night, and it was nice. He blushed when he remembered of how they nearly kissed each other. He didn't know of what Seto's intentions were for kissing his forehead, but he was glad he kissed his cheek. He shivered at the memory.

"Joey," Seto started. Joey hummed. "Next time refrain your other personality from filling Mokuba's head with nonsense like how to forgive by visiting our dead parents' graves. I don't know of what you think of that, but as the responsible guardian of Mokuba, that advice was indeed out of bounds for your split personality to had suggest such a personal idea when she knows absolutely nothing of how distressing that suggestion was. Especially to a thirteen year old who is still trying to find out who he is."

Joey felt insulted on Jona's behalf, but he had to agree that Seto was right. The blond thought his incarnation was being helpful back then, but after hearing of what Seto had to say, he had to admit that Jona did step out of bounds with such a suggestion.

Jona felt the same. **"Tell him I'm sorry. I promise to not do it again."** Joey relayed the message.

"Duly noted." Seto accepted. "Oh, and another thing. She will not take over your body when she is around me. I want only you in my presence inside your body."

"What wrong with Jona?"

"Let's make one thing clear, Joey. You and only you are my friend. I do not care of how many personalities you have or how disruptive they could be You and you alone will be the only person within that body who I will accept in my presence, and will have the priviledge to speak to me as a friend. Not Jona. Not anyone else. As far as I am aware, Jona is merely another annoying friend of yours from your cheer leading squad."

"Hey!" Joey hissed in a whisper. They were still whispering this entire time. "Jona is an amazing person! She's the one who taught me how to fight and all that other cool stuff like speakin' German!"

Seto snorted, "If Jona is a split personality, then she only holds a part of you that you already possessed, Joey. You could've done all those things yourself. You just had to stop being an idiot, and realize that you are good enough to achieve anything you put your mind to."

Joey furrowed his brows. "Did...Did you just insult me and compliment me at the same time?"

The blue-eyed brunet smirked. "So what if I did? Don't tell me that you're falling for me, because I, the great Seto Kaiba, owner of the high esteemed Kaiba corporation, had complimented you."

Joey made an awkward frown at him. "Shut up, Kaiba!" He crossed his arms, and looked over at the speaker without any care of who was speaking now. "I wouldn't fall for you for that stupid reason! Egotistical jerk!"

"Huh. Then what would make you fall for me, Joey? I'm curious." Kaiba definitely was. What was Joey's reason for falling for him. Mokuba said he just did, but there has to be a better reason.

Joey was frozen on the spot. His heart pounding against his ribs as if he was before a jury, and he had just been put under oath to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. He didn't want to answer Seto's question, but that could make him suspicious.

"Ma-maybe if you dropped the dog names, I could."

"Okay."

Joey snapped his head to Seto. "Re-really?"

The CEO smirked at him, "But I'm still calling you puppy. Consider it a term of endearment."

"Consider my foot in your ass a term of endearment. I'm not a puppy."

"Tell me that when you stop using puppy eyes to get what you want."

Joey narrowed his eyes at the taller male. He didn't want to be called puppy, but he had to admit that it was better than mutt, and this time, Seto wasn't using the dog names to degrade him. He also didn't want to be hypocritical since he still wanted to use his puppy eyes. He was the puppy eyes master! His puppy eyes got him what he wanted before so he's not giving up on them now!

"Fine!" He reluctantly agreed, and then muttered, "Stupid moneybags."

Seto heard him, so whispered back teasingly, "Puppy."

"Asshole."

"Virgin."

"Slut."

"Idiot."

"Egomaniac."

"Shhhh!" A teacher had finally caught them talking when they began to stop whispering, and ordered them to listen.

The two stayed silent.

"Amateur actor." Seto whispered.

Joey hit him with his elbow. He hit him back. They pushed against each other, and bickered until they were shushed again.

The rest of the graduation was boring. Although, Joey felt like an achiever when he got his highschool degree. It was one step finally accomplished, and now, he just needed to get himself a culinary arts degree. Yet, he will have to pause on getting that degree since he did make a promise to bring the Draco agency up in popularity.

He's still young, so he can still own his restaurant eventually. It didn't matter how old he was as long as he made his dream come true.

He grinned brightly when she saw his dad and Mr. McConnen waiting for him outside of the auditorium. They each gave him their own congratulations and a hug. He was then crowded by his fanclub who cried for them, and cheered him on to be his best! He thanked them all, and then met up with his friends. Tea gave her friendship speech, and they did their hand thing.

After all the speeches and the tears, Joey said his goodbyes to them. He wasn't surprised that Seto disappeared since the CEO would've been crowded by his fangirls.

A week later, Joey said goodbye to Yugi and Tea who left for New York. Yugi's grandpa cried for his grandson, but encouraged him to go on his own adventure with his future wife.

And then Yugi pulled Joey to the side so they could talk. The two best friends faced each other, but didn't say anything. They just stared at each other as their memories of their adventures, their lazy days, and duels flood between them. The atmosphere had an airy feel as if the two had enter into a misty field of nothing. Nothing was there, but the two of them.

Yugi knew now that he needed to believe in Joey's strength to carry on alone now with new friends that he will make on the way without him. Joey knew what Yugi was thinking, and he appreciated that. Yugi was the first spark of light to lead Joey down on the right path, and he will never stop being grateful to Yugi for that. He knew Yugi was going to be alright, but if something happened, he'll be there for him. It'll take him dropping dead before anyone would stop him from saving his pal.

Yugi knew what Joey was thinking, and appreciated that as well. Joey was his first true friend who taught him courage. The fact that the ex-bully would risk his life for his sake, and will carry his burden along the way without question, was more than anything Yugi could ever ask for. He loved Joey, and Joey loved him. They'll always be best friends, even in the next life as it was proof from Atlantis as dragon knights to royalty in Ancient Egypt and Greece, and now as the top duelists in the world.

Jona looked at this with great pride and love. She wished Atem could be with her now to witness this.

Tea called out to them that it was time to leave.

Joey and Yugi continued to stare at each other for half a minute and then smile at each other.

Joey started, "See ya soon, Yug'."

Yugi smile became brighter at that. "You too, Joey. I will always love you."

The blond chuckled. "I will always love you, too, man."

Tristan teased, "Are you two gonna kiss or what?"

"Shut up, Trist." Joey elbowed him on the side.

Yugi and Tea said their last goodbyes as they walked away to their terminal. Joey stayed at the airport until the airplane that they were riding was out of sight. Yugi looked out of his window until the sight of Domino was out of his own sight.

Once they were, both males looked away with a new face of determination to accomplish new goals separately.

(Pause to calm down from Wishshipping. Deep breaths.)

._._._.

Joey was in a black tights and a white t-shirt since he was a guy. It would be awkward looking to wear a female's leotard when he had balls. Right now he was stretching in the dance studio. His dance instructor was going to come in after ten minutes so he was physically alone for now.

Jona was instructing him of how to stretch since she had watched an earlier dance class do stretching exercises. She had Joey reaching for his toes at the moment.

She was then surprised to find Seto enter the room in black tights and a white t-shirt as well. It was obvious that he was attending the same dance class with the intentions to woo Joey. She then smirked. **"Joey, do the happy baby stretch position."**

_"Really?"_

**"Just do it, and keep your eyes closed."**

_"Why?"_

**"To really feel it working." **She refrained herself from laughing evil.

_"Whatever, you're the expert."_ Joey did the position with his eyes closed. Seto was staring down at him on the floor with a very amused look. He silently placed his gym bag to the floor next to the blond's own before walking around to get a full view of it.

**"Now do the open lizard."** Joey changed his position without knowing that his face was near the brunet's crotch. He did smell a clean laundry soap and a familiar odor. _"Is someone there?"_

**"No. Just us. Now do yoga stretch, the bow. Take a deep breath in and out."** Joey unknowingly blew his breath on Seto's crotch. The CEO bit his lip as he felt the blond's warm breath tickle him between his hips. **"Roll back onto your back, turn onto your stomach, and then position yourself in the wide legged split position."**

At this point Seto thought that Joey was teasing him because his ass was right there for the taking. Jona could see how what she doing was becoming tantalizing to the young man. She decided to take one step more. **"Does it feel good Joey?"**

Joey moaned because he began to feel his muscles loosen up. Seto took a silent step back because his big friend wanted to take him forward. Jona ordered for Joey to sink down. Joey did slowly until his legs were completely split on the floor. He then sat up with a groaning sigh that did wonders for Seto's lower half.

Joey stood up and then turned around with opened eyes. "AAH! Ka-SETO!" He fell back down dramatically. He could've sworn he saw something predatory-like in Seto's eyes! It sent goosebumps throughout his entire body. He looked to Jona who flew away. He looked back at Seto. "Wha-what are you doing here?!"

Seto took in a slow deep breath as he thought rationally. "It appears that I am taking the same class as you. I have to freshen up my skills as the world's top CEO after all." he replied smoothly. He positioned himself to make sure that the blond didn't noticed his standing ovation to his flexibility. "I didn't know you were so flexible, puppy. Were you born like that, or are preparing yourself for your first time?"

Joey blushed bright red. Seto was watching him the whole time! Wait, why was that a problem? Didn't matter! The man was insulting him! "Shut up! And what do you mean you didn't know! I thought it was obvious when we tangoed! I just happened to be born flexible for your information, not that it's any of your business."

Seto chuckled, "Interesting. I guess you do have talent after all."

"Are you implyin' somethin', punk?!" Joey grimaced at him. "If I remember correctly, yur the one spreading legs here."

_You can bet all my money that I will._

Seto smugly questioned, "Jealous that I have a sex life unlike you?"

"No cuz unlike you, my sex life will be a lot more lively and beautiful unlike your cold, pathetic one!"

_I'll be looking forward to that, Joey. I will try my best to be gentle to you at first, but you can bet on your nice, round, big ass that I will be making you cry for me to fuck you harder all throughout the night._

"Well, Joey-"

"Hello!" The instructor interrupted them. "My name is Miss Dai! I will be your dance instructor along with my dance partner, Miss Eir. I understand that Mister Kaiba already knows all the dance styles, but you only know a few Mister Wheeler. That's okay, since I was hired to teach you after all, and I've been told that you are quite the quick learner. I saw your spontaneous tango video with Mister Kaiba, and you may have potential to be in Dancing with the Stars."

Joey brightened by the compliments. "Thanks! I-"

"Let's get on with the lessons." Kaiba interrupted since he knew that the blond was entering into chat mode. Joey glared at him for the interruption, but didn't say anything out of spite. He was the newbie, so he needed to spend every second learning. "What is Wheeler learning today?"

"Well, first, what kinds of dance styles do you know mister Wheeler? I would like to see what you can do. Mister Kaiba is already obvious a champ."

Joey thought about it first, and then looked at his fist. For each dance style he named. "I know how slow dance, waltz and tango. Oh, and the fox trot, chacha and the jive too! My friend, Tea, taught me and my friends."

"Good! You know alot of ballroom dances! And I have the music just to see how good you are! Miss Eir." The duelists' instructor's dance partner set up the speakers and the latest music device plugged into it. "Let's start with the simple slow dance."

A simple instrumental music began. Joey figured that he will have the female lead since he knew Seto would stubbornly take the male lead. The blond didn't fight him since he wanted to keep a good impression for their dance instructor, and since he was famous for being a cross dresser, a lot of men might assume that he will automatically take the female part. Joey guessed there was no harm. He wasn't going to dance professionally, anyway.

It irritated him though when Seto was looking like a pompous dick as he naturally took the dominant lead. They slow danced for a few minutes before the music suddenly turned into a Michael Buble'.

"Fox trot!" Their instructor cried.

They change their step pattern immediately to the rhythm of the music. The music then changed to some modern pop song that set a fast tempo one.

"Chacha!"

They changed their step pattern again. Joey swayed his lips more sensually, and then the music switched to an old rock song.

"Jive!"

Joey did his best not to slip as they continued to quicken the pace, and then suddenly the music changed to classical.

"Waltz!"

The two slowed their pace like a light switch, and flow to the music. And then the music changed into latin music.

"Tango!"

Joey and Kaiba did the same as they did at the Halloween ball. They went spontaneous, yet rocked it. They just matched well together. Seto could predict Joey moments, but the blond, despite being studied, wanted to sabotage the brunet for the fun of it. He tried to make the brunet slip up, but then Joey failed in completing his attempts when the music stopped.

Miss Dai had a cold hard expression on her face. Miss Eir was blank. It worried Joey, but Seto seemed to be calm. Their dancing instructor soon spoke, "You two showed to have great skill together. Mister Kaiba makes up for Mister Wheeler's lack of experience, but Mister Wheeler was able to make up for Mister Kaiba's lack of charisma."

"Excuse me?" The CEO cruely inquired.

The instructor didn't seem to be phased by him. "I only speak the truth. You show great precision and talent, Mister Kaiba, but what you were missing was heart which I can see that Mister Wheeler has plenty of. Now that I know your chemisty, I can tell that I will be able to teach at least three new dance styles to Mister Wheeler in just a month."

"Three?" Joey knew that that meant he literally only had four days to learn and perfect a style in only four days for each one.

Their dance instructor smiled sweetly at him. "You can do it, Mister Wheeler. Miss Kiyoko suggested these three dance styles since you will also be attending several important parties during the world tour. First you will learn contemporary, and then salsa, and last the rumba. Is that alright with you Mister Kaiba."

"Whatever." The CEO actually preferred that. Those three were considered one of the most romantic types of dance styles. That sly agent knew what she was doing. Kiyoko knew what Seto was planning, but would not leak out the news since she was rather fond of Joey, and didn't want to hurt their relationship. Seto was still suspicious of her, yet if worse came to worse, he would have Joey be his no matter the circumstances.

Miss Dai expected his answer, so moved on. "Now let's start with a contemporary routine. You must have your body move freely to the rhythm of the music while also telling a story. You two will tell a love story about a man who misses his ex-lover, but tries to play as if he doesn't. Mister Kaiba you will be that man while Mister Wheeler will be a figment of that lover that plagues you. This is the song that you will be dancing to."

Miss Eir played the song for them, and then afterwards, Miss Dai began instructing them. Joey did his best to follow while the genius Kaiba helped him learn it. The blond felt kind of shy when they had to get handsy on each other. At first it was just Joey dancing around him with smiles, pokes, and whispers in the ear while Seto is at first standing still and then try to push him away. But eventually, the brunet's character gives in to the figment, and they will dance beautifully together. Joey continued smiling all happy-like, but Seto will have a face of devastation. Seto was instructed that when he finally gives into the figment, he had to dance as if he wanted to hold the figment, but his hold slips away before he can get a good grip. Joey was to dance ignorant to this.

"That's tragic." Joey commented. "Why would the man want to remember a lover that would be ignorant to his sadness?"

The instructor explained, "It's the same as why do we remember the people we lost with a smile when we're grieving."

"Is the ex-lover dead?"

"No, moron." Kaiba responded. "It's simple. You're sad that you cannot see your sister for a few more years, but despite your grievance, you'll remember her with a smile."

"Oh. Okay." Joey frowned at that explanation, but it made things clear for him.

And so they continued to get through the routine until the end where Kaiba was left alone while Joey walked away.

By the end of the class, they got the routine down. The female instructors left before them leaving the two males alone.

Seto made his move, "Do you have any plans after this Joey?"

"Hm?" The actor hummed. "No. Why?"

Seto smirked. The blond had no idea what he went through with Mokuba to plan out their first perfect date after the prom night. The two of them were celebrities now, so the Kaiba brothers had to consider dates that were more secluded, but not completely. They also had to make sure it was romantic, but didn't force the idea of it.

Mokuba had stopped avoiding him, but they hadn't had a decent conversation, yet. It's only simple words such as greetings or news to be informed about. Mokuba was still going to cover for him at work while he seduced Joey since his little brother still wanted their relationship to happen.

Kaiba thoughtrepairing their relationship was the most important, yet the brunet figured that it was best if they took things slowly since both of them were still holding onto their opinion about the issue of their parents' graves. Seto hoped Mokuba would let go of that choice. Roland informed him every day that his brother still hadn't made a move to visit their graves yet.

Seto made himself ignore his "I bought myself a new boat. Mokuba and I are barely talking, so I wondered if you would like to take a small trip with me in it."

Joey could've sworn that Seto just asked him out on a date, but then they were friends. Friends do take boat rides together. "Sure. And it's nice ta hear that you and Mokuba are slowly patchin' things up. Jus' let me get changed in the waiting room, n' I'll meet ya outside. Are we takin' yur limo cuz I got here by taxi. Some idiot threw their old computer out of the window from the tenth floor! It landed right smack on my car! Can ya believe that?! Now I gotta wait fer it ta be repaired at the car shop. It's gonna take a couple of weeks."

"That's nonsense. It only took a week to repair my cars. You're no longer a street grunt, Wheeler, and do not have to pay for your father's rehab bills anymore, so why didn't you pay those car repairmen to fix yours within a week."

"Because I paid them to repair the other cars." Joey explained, "I can live wit' takin' a taxi or the subway train ta anywhere I have ta be, but there are other cars dat really need repairin' like a minivan dat belongs ta a single mom or a single dad wit' kids. Or anodder car dat belongs ta a family strugglin' wit' odder bills."

"You cannot be serious."

"Hey, I used ta be a street grunt, remebah. I grew up around strugglin' people all my life, n' was one of dem. I'm jus' givin' dem a little bit of leeway from deer tough life like I wished someone would've done fer me."

"You made your choice to suffer, Joey. Mokuba told me that your grandmother offered to adopt you when your mother didn't want you."

"Cuz my dad was also strugglin'. But dat's all in de past. So are ya gonna give me a ride ta dis great boat of yurs, or not."

"Whatever, but don't pay me for giving you service. It'll just be an insult."

Joey snorted, "Does de service come with free drinks?"

Kaiba smirked at him. "Yes, and luckily for you, free food as well."

Joey grinned brightly. He quickly took his bag that he had set to the side. "Give me fifteen minutes!"

"Fifteen minutes?"

"Hey! A guy's gotta look pretty!" He ran out for the waiting room. Kaiba figured that he should change as well, so dressed himself into a light blue casual shirt, beige slacks with a brown belt, put on his rolex which showed the time that it was past six, new socks with his black loafers, and a brown coat for when the night would begin to get chilly.

"I'm back!" Joey cried out with his female voice as he appeared in the room. The male obvious had fixed his hair and put on make up to appear neat and feminine. He was wearing a green, buttoned up blouse with a folded down collar; it was tucked into a high-waisted flower printed skater skirt. He also wore black and brown wedges. "Oh wow," He laid against the door frame with his arms crossed. "I think this is the first time I've seen you wear casual. You look...normal."

Kaiba snorted, "And you don't."

Joey took no offense to that. He was not normal. He was fuckin' extraordinary! "Are we going or not asshole?"

"Not with that attitude. Say 'Can we go please, master Kaiba.'."

"Can we go please, master dickhead." Joey deadpanned.

"Close enough. But since I'm in a good mood, I'll train you to say that correctly later, puppy."

Joey couldn't tell of whether the brunet was joking or not, but either way, he snapped, "And I'll bite you so you'll get rabies!"

Kaiba lightly chuckled as he approached the blond. It was a warm chuckle that sent a warm feeling in Joey's chest. "Then I better call a vet to give you your shots. And can you please drop the voice? It gets on my nerves listening to your voice shrill. You could damage your voice box. Hm, on second thought, go ahead."

"You're really makin' me not wanna go with you anymore, Kaiba." Joey said with his male voice, and then pouted.

"Suit yourself." Kaiba walked out of the room, and down the hall.

Joey immediately got off the door frame, and raced up to the man who walked too fast with his longs legs. "Hey!"

Kaiba smirked down at the blond who now walked briskly beside him. The brunet slowed down. Before the two entered the limo, the limo owner told the amber-eyed beauty that he could leave his bag in their trunk. The chauffeur dutifully took it and placed it gently in there. Joey thanked him.

"Do you think anyone took pictures of us?" The blond questioned. He looked back at the rear window as the chauffeur began to drive.

Seto had one arm lie across the top of the limo seat with his legs crossed. "Not a professional at least, and I doubt anyone would recognize me in this attire. I also happen to have an app on my phone that will alert me of where each and every employed reporter is."

"What? Seriously?" Joey mentally smacked himself for asking that. "Pffbt! Obviously! You're freakin' Seto Kaiba. Why wouldn't you have that app? But isn't that like an invasion of privacy? I mean how are you tracking them exactly? Did you put a chip in each of their brain?"

"If only." Kaiba said slightly wistfully. "Then I could knock them out before they dared to take a picture without my permission. No, it's there camera. A part of Kaiba corporation invest in selling the best upgraded technology which includes cameras. Anyone who wants to take their career seriously knows that buying Kaiba corps. latest technology will make things a bit more easier to accomplish. You could consider it as a silent rule among people has to deal with technology in their career. If any photographer has a camera that is not made by Kaiba corps. is no problem of mine since I doubt they can get a shot worthy of the news since the quality has to match with our camera's quality."

Joey was impressed, but he wouldn't tell the arrogant prick. Instead he changed the subject, "So what kind of boat did you buy?"

"You'll see when we get there." Seto leered at him which made Joey feel uncomfortable since he didn't want to assume anything.

The two remained quiet until they arrived at the docks. Seto told the chauffeur to come when he calls. The two of them exited, walked along the dock, and then stopped in front of a yacht that happened to be entitled 'Puppy' in black cursive.

Joey didn't like that title. He faced Seto angrily with an indignant finger pointing at the yacht. "Hey, did you name it the Puppy to piss me off!"

Kaiba did his leer again which made Joey feel his heart beating at a weird pace. "You have to forgive me, Joey." He said mockingly. "It was the only name I could think of when I bought it since I already have thirty of these."

"Thirty?! What the hell do you do with them?! Do you give them to your hoes as gifts or somethin'?!"

"Hn. Don't be ridiculous, puppy. I only buy them to flaunt my wealth in the faces of my opponents just because I can. I seriously have all the money in the world, that I have no idea of what I'm supposed to do with all of them."

"Give it to charity to save the starving children around the world, medical organizations to find cures, save war victims, and donate to animal shelters." Joey suggested.

Seto frowned. He was supposed to impress the blond! Now he looks like a real douchebag! He remained calm. He can do damage control. "Kaiba corporation do play a part in making the world a better place with the charities to orphanages and other authentic organizations that promise to work for the same goal." He said all business like.

Joey now looked at him with a glimmer in his eyes that he was now impressed by him. Yet, it was more genuine awe. What that meant was that of course when flaunting wealth by doing unnecessarily expensive things, it's appropriate to be given or it must be given that awed reaction. Yet to spend wealth on more humbler duties, that awed reaction was given by the heart.

Seto noted to himself that money did not impress the blond as much as being a charity worker was. The blond commented, "So ya do know what ta do wit' yur money, richboy." He gave his trademark grin before facing the yacht. "So let's see what kind of bad boy your yacht is."

The blue-eyed duelist helped his future lover get onto it, and then unlocked the door to the inside. Joey expected it to be lavished with a lot of rich stuff like a bar, a rich guy's living room with an installed flat screen tv, a first class dining room, and master's bedroom as if the yacht was a house on the water.

However, he was surprised to find it looking...homey. When they entered, there was a first class kitchen to Joey's left. He encountered a nice dining table that could fit ten people at once. He went around the table where he now was at the living room. He was right behind a u-shaped couch that faced toward a table, and a flat screen tv mounted to the wall above an electric fireplace, and had shelves at the sides filled with books, videos and DVDs. There was another table in front of it with a video/DVD player and a projector that faced slanted up.

What made it look homey despite how expensive it looked was that it contained more earth toned colors. It was also by how soft and warm the place looked and felt, that he felt like lounging around. He honestly expected it to be mostly white, sleek, and looked like he entered the future. Not that he was complaining. He preferred it like this. He can see bringing his friends here to have some fun without feeling like he was trying to impress anyone with what's cool and modern these days.

He whistled. "You surprise me, Seto. I gotta admit that I was not expectin' this. I thought it was gonna be all futuristic; not that I'm complainin'. So are ya gonna sail this thing or what?"

"There's really no point in sailing this ship since I just wanted to show you the decor."

"Whatever you say. Do you got any board games in here?" Joey looked closer at the shelves to see that there was one shelf that held the board games.

Seto looked at his puppy incredulously. "We are in a five-star yacht, and the first thing you want to do is play a board game." He at least expected him to actually use the flat screen TV and look for the latest games that were put into the closet of the master bedroom.

Yet, Joey had his reasons for his seemingly boring idea. "Yeah! This is my first time being in a yacht! But I haven't been able to play a board game since Yugi left, so how about it, Seto?" He knelled down for an even closer look to what he might choose. "Up for a board game or does your company need you?"

"Mokuba can handle things while I'm here. I am simply surprised that out of everything else you can do to take advantage of this first time experience of being in the luxury of the rich, and you want to do something boring like a board game." He looked deeply disappointed.

Joey defended himself, "Hey! We can have a lot of fun playing a board game! But I am pretty hungry. Did you stock the fridge with fresh food."

Now that was more like it for the brunet. "Anything your heart desires." He smugly replied.

The blond's eyes sparkled when he made a leap for the kitchen to check out the fridge, drawers cabinets, and island counter with granite counter tops which had the lights make it sparkle before his eyes. It was all so breath-taking to him! "Oh gawd, this is a cook's dream kitchen!" He piled items onto the island counter, and went onto cooking mode.

Seto watched with mild amusement. He could see that his puppy was lost into his task.

Soon, the yacht was filled with the smell of delicious food that even had the stoic male's stomach growl for whatever that good smell is to be put inside it. The brunet went over to the blond who was stirring a type of soup. "That smells good. What are you making?"

"This here is gumbo. I figured I could make us some Creole and Cajun cuisine for dinner. I'll be done in just a bit. Why don't you busy yourself with your boat for now."

"I rather just watch you. I believe this is the first time I've seen you cook, and I must say that I've never seen you deeply engrossed in any activity like this."

"Like I told ya before, I wanna own my own restaurant in the future. A nice, well-lit place that hard working people can relax at and enjoy good food, so be grateful that you're getting a tasty meal out of me!" Joey took a sip. He made a thinking expression, and then added some tabasco into it. He stirred it, and then took another sip. "Mmm. Here, have a taste." He put the ladle to the brunet's lips.

Seto took a sip and agreed that it was delicious. "Good work, pup. I may hire you to be my chef instead, so Mokuba and I would be the only people eating your delicious food." The blue-eyed lovestruck male felt tempted to wrap his arms around the blond's waist, but he restrained himself.

Yet, he was given another beautiful smile. "Aw shucks, Seto! You're making me blush!" Joey only had a tinge of pink on his cheeks as he was smiling softly now.

Seto spoke in a serious, husky voice, "I'm serious."

Joey's cheeks reddened, and his heart began to pound hard against his chest. He tried to focus on his gumbo, so blurted out, "Ya know, if we were flavors, you'd be salty or bitter!"

Kaiba knew what the blond was doing. He did the same at prom with the blue roses, but then he wasn't going to be stopped from being utterly sexy to his future sex partner. He continued to speak with his husky voice, "Is that so?" He gave his best, ravishing smile, "Then would that make you sweet or spicy? Or perhaps...umami." He said umami as if it was a new sex position. "Not too sweet. Not too spicy, either. No, you'd be a pleasant savory taste that I would want on my tongue to open my senses to all the different pleasurable sensations."

Joey's breath hitched, he forced himself to gulp down his built up saliva, and then turned off the stove. "I need ta prepare de o-other food." He moved to the potatoes while inwardly hating himself for stuttering. Was Seto flirting with him? Or just teasing him? Was this a game?

Seto silently let out a small laugh, and then lightened up the situation, "Or sour because you place an unpleasant sting on my tongue like the rabbied puppy you are."

Joey appreciated that insult because it did lighten up the tension between them. "Shut up, richboy, or I'll put arsenic in your plate!"

"Ha! I would be surprised if you could find that here, but I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up poisoning yourself, too, loser dog."

Joey threw a spatula at the brunet's face. Seto dodged, and laughed at him. But it didn't sound demented or or mocking. It was one of Seto's pure genuine laugh once again that made Joey want to laugh, too. The blond stopped himself from laughing while he was trying to successfully throw the spatula across the room at the damn asshole! A giddy smile did sneak onto the blond duelist's face when he began chasing the brunet with the same spatula to smack him instead!

"C'mere!"

"In your dreams!" Seto threw a pillow right at the blond's face.

Joey was smacked right on the face with enough force to knock him off his feet and head for the floor. "Not fair!" He got up ungracefully with the same giddy smile on his face. He now tried to frown but it became awkward since his face preferred to smile. "You pitched that you, asshole!" He threw the pillow back at the brunet, but he missed his target.

"You were trying to kill me with my own kitchen utensil." Kaiba chuckled under his breath. He knew he was being childish which was unlike him, but he enjoyed it. It was such a familiar yet alienated feeling to him. Perhaps...Gozaburo didn't ingrained into him as much as Seto or Mokuba thought, if he was acting like this.

The blond responsible for this crossed his arms with a sulking face. "Yur lucky I ain't got a knife in my hand instead, bastard. I'm going back to cookin' since it looks like the shrimps are ready."

"There's no shame in admitting that you lost, puppy." Kaiba teased. He got the bird for that.

After about an hour, Joey had the food ready and placed on the table for them to dine in. Kaiba thanked him for the meal, and Joey welcomed him. They spent most of the time eating in silence, but that was because they were too busy enjoying the good food that even when the CEO knew he was full, he wanted just another bite and then another and another until his stomach was going to ache.

For Joey, he was eating in a fast, disgusting fashion where he would stuff so much, sometimes forget to chew, choke for a bit, but then was able to swallow it down. Kaiba snorted, "Please tell me that Kiyoko plans to give you a class of etiquette."

"For your information, I already am, but I'll eat like a girl on a date when I'm around other rich people." Joey continued to eat in his disgusting way.

Kaiba figured that these would be one of the flaws that he would have to live with if he were to have the blond, and he could live with that since the blond will act more respectable among public at least.

After they were done, Kaiba had Joey leave the dishes in the sink. He will have someone clean it up.

They then hit to the living room where Joey was still in the mood to play a board game. "Chess." He pulled out the chess box from the shelf. "What about chess? Wanna teach me?"

Seto rose an eyebrow to this from the couch. "You want to learn chess?"

"Yeah. I always thought it was boring, but if a game like this can still exist for about two thousand years than there's gotta be something good about it. So wanna teach me or do ya wanna play monopoly? Ooh! What about taboo!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Bring the chess board here." He ordered.

Joey happily boat it over to the coffee table, and they set up the game. Kaiba diligently taught his puppy the rules of the game. Joey found it pretty simple since just like duel monsters, each monster had their own set attacks like the chess pieces. The blond liked the queen piece the most since it can move anywhere. Freedom, baby! Kaiba almost laughed because he preferred the king piece since he was the boss.

After the blond finally learned, they played a round, and to no surprise, Joey lost. The blond tried again and again against the brunet who was in it to see his puppy riled up than the game itself. His puppy's moves were predictable and aggressive, but he could understand of what Mokuba saw when the cross dresser dueled Yugi.

There was a slight change in the blond's moves. There was actually a strategy being played out that Kaiba was able to notice would change when he foiled it. He thought for a moment that it was Jona who he was palying against, but then he saw his puppy's bright, child-like expression.

They played eight times before the amber-eyed duelist threw in the towel.

"Augh! Can't ya give me a handicap or somethin', Seto!" Joey cried out like a frustrated child.

Seto huffed at him with his back laid against the couch, arms and legs crossed, and a smug smirk played on his face. "That's what happens when you face the chess master."

"Chess master?" Joey furrowed his brows.

"Just like how you are entitled as the queen or king of dungeon dice duel monsters -a poor adaptation of the true duel monsters-"

Joey warned him, "Waaatch iiit."

Kaiba merely continued, "I am the chess king. I doubt even Yugi can defeat me at this."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves there." Joey put the chess game into its box, and put it back at the shelf. "I'm in the mood to watch something." He looked over the videos and DVDs.

Kaiba informed him that he had Hulu and Netflix, too. Joey then gasped. "You have the Merchant of Venice movie! This is my favorite play by Shakespeare!" The blond popped it into the dvd player, and then grabbed the nearby remote. He landed on the couch next to Seto, and turned it on.

"This is your favorite play?" Seto questioned.

"Yeah! It has some controversies about religion, but I watch it more for Portia. She's an awesome character! And I also like the chemistry between Antonio and Bassanio. It's angsty but nice. It sucks living in a period when homosexuality was looked down on and persecuted for. And the guy playin' Shylock is awesome, too! What about you? What's your favorite play? I bet it's Hamlet; it's Hamlet isn't it." Joey leaned forward towards his crush with expecting hazel eyes that made Seto smile. The blond just knew that he was right.

However, Seto somewhat surprised him. "I happen to not be a fan of Shakespeare. He is a talented man, but I do not favor his works like you do. Hamlet is an exceptional play, but I cannot help thinking that I would've done a better job than that fool of a prince. Why wouldn't I? I am Seto Kaiba. If my dead father came back to me as a ghost and asked me to give him vengeance, I would've told him to screw himself for being an idiot for letting his guard down. However, I would still kill my uncle so I would have the throne instead."

Joey grimaced at his plan. "You just get more creepier by the second, Seto." The brunet chuckled evilly making the blond give small mirthful nose blow and awkward smile. The movie was played, and when it was over, Joey was still in the mood for one more. He chose a movie by random from Netflix, and watch until he accidentally fell asleep on the couch. Seto was still awake since he was actually fond of this particular random movie.

Yet, finding that his puppy fell asleep, he decided to turn it off, carry his puppy to the master room, and let that be the end of their first unofficial date. Seto mentally gave himself a golden reward for his accomplishment.

He took out his phone to call his little brother. Mokuba answered, "Hm?"

"Mokuba, it's me. How is the company?"

"It's alright. How was your date?" Mokuba asked disinterestedly. It must've been on purpose since they were still on edge with each other.

"Successful."

"Great. Bye."

"Moku-" His little brother hung up on him. The brunet clutched his phone tightly that the glass was about to break. Yet, the elder Kaiba calmed himself down. That was one reward he wasn't going to receive.

"Mmm." Seto looked down at his love. The blond had rolled over which had the skirt ride up to reveal delectable, cotton, lace blue panties. It looked like the panties was being arranged into a wedgie.

The CEO had the most evil idea.

._._._.

A/N: Seto's not gonna do anything sexual! That would be harrassment! And I hope you also enjoyed their first unofficial date! Seto is slowly channeling his playful inner child! And Joey is completely clueless!

So yeah, Gozaburo is planning something big! And you would be wondering about why wouldn't Seto notice the tower at Alcatraz! Well, since it's blown up, and Gozaburo is dead to him, the island was most likely abandoned.

Will Mokuba ever visit his parents' graves? What part will Jona and Joey play in it? And how will Kaiba react?

Read on to the next chapter containing the next dates and the answers to these questions!

Thank you for your reviews! I would love more!


	15. Chapter 15

Joey was standing within a room that contained three caskets. One of gold. One of silver. And one of lead. Each one had a message engraved in gold that promised the person something in return of whether he shall have what all men desire, what he desired, or what he will sacrifice.

The cross dresser found himself dressed in an old red and gold medieval-like dress. Jona stood at his side behind him in a less fancy dress as if she was his maid. She smirked at him. "Do not be confused, my Joey. You know of where your dream is taking place, and what is happening."

Joey looked at the caskets again, and then cried, "Oh shit! I'm Portia! Oh, fuckin' shit! Do I have boobs?" He checked, but no, he was a man. He's okay with that. "Sweet! I love her! So am I supposed to wait for some chumps to come pick a casket before my Bassanio comes?"

The woman smirked at his cuteness. "Yes, my love. I wonder who your Bassanio is. This is your dream, and there is no need to waste our time watching two other fools lose this game. Let us see already have your supposedly true love chose the correct chest."

"Tr-true love?" Joey blushed brightly. "What'dya talkin' about?! I don't have one! I mean I will, but..."

"But what, puppy?" Seto walked into the room in his own fancy medieval clothes. Joey comedically grimaced at the sight of him because he did not want to confess his feelings.

"This won't work!" Joey shouted exasperatedly. "He'll chose wrong!"

"Hn. Don't underestimate, idiot." Seto sounded greatly insulted, and Joey thought he also looked hurt. Yet, it was covered by a face of arrogant confidence. "Now let's see what we have here."

"Wait!" The trophy of this game cried out running up to the brunet. The both of them were right before the three chest. He tried to speak out against this, but Seto rose his hand at him, and read the gold chest's message.

"So this chest promises me to give me what many men desire." Seto huffed. "I already have what many men desire. I doubt your what many men would desire."

"What's that supposed to mean, ya arrogant prick! If people actually knew how much a douche you are, then you wouldn't be desired as much either!" Joey was flailing his fists at him. Jona amusingly held him back.

The blue eyed hottie snorted, "Your right. I'd be desired even more because I'm everyone's favorite rich bad boy." He moved on to the silver chest. "This one promises me to give me as much as I deserve." He smiled. Joey thought he was going to chose that, but then he laughed evilly. He smirked over at the blond with an unreadable look in his eyes.

Joey's jaw dropped when he moved away from the silver chest to the lead one. The genius read its message. "And in order to open this one, I will have to give and hazard all that I have." The blond stayed silent with anticipation. He didn't know whether he wanted Seto to open it or not. He just wasn't ready!

The brunet looked over at him again with a blank expression. His hand touched the lid of the chest, and then rose his other hand to him. "I would like to have the key."

Jona let go of her reincarnation, "I will get it." She walked away before Joey could utter a word.

The blond glared at the brunet, and then nonchalantly said, "Are ya sure that's the right one, moneybags? I know I swear on my daddy's grave that I would nevah admit which one the real chest is, but..." He looked at his nails without any particular interests. He hoped that he convinced this guy that he should reconsider his choice. But then Seto just smirked at him. He was so on to him, and Joey knew it. He still tried, though. "C'mon Seto, why would it be de lead casket? Are you seriously jus' doin' dis fer shits n' giggles?! Cuz I know you wouldn't just surrender your everything jus' ta get wit' me!" Hearing himself, he felt his esteem being stomped down.

"Do you truly think that my puppy?"

"I'm not your puppy."

"Just wait." Seto said smugly. Joey frowned at his use of tone. The brunet noticed so approached him, used his fore finger to tip his chin up, and spoke, "I know that I'm not the kindest person, the most trustworthy, or have any characteristic that would make me a hero or even a great friend to you. Yet, I do trust you with holding all that I have with care."

Joey almost believed him, but he wasn't easily moved by his words. "The real Seto wouldn't do that."

"You'd be surprised if you paid closer attention to me. Don't love, flirt or think of anyone romantically, but me, Joey. And you will see the truth behind the blurry curtains of our friendship. It won't be beautifully perfect, but I hope you can accept the ugliness, too."

Seto's expression was blank, but Joey could see the tiny details of it being softer than he usually looked, and his eyes were moderately warm. Jona had been standing in the room with a plate of a lead key. She announced that she arrived, but the two ignored her since they preferred each other.

Joey and Seto were about to requite their love with a cherishing kiss, but then as they reached out for each other, they immediately woke up and fell off their bed.

Seto landed on his bedroom's floor while Joey landed on the yacht's master bedroom's floor! The billionaire supported himself up on his forearms to focus on where he was. Joey did the same as he rolled over onto his back. The blond immediately got up when he found himself not in his own room!

"Jona?!"

**"You're in Seto's yacht."** The woman was floating on the bed.** "How did your date go?"**

Joey was drawing a blank for a moment, but then remembered what happened last night. But that and Jona's question didn't matter right now! "Shit! What time is it?!"

**"Six in the morning. There is no worries. You first class is in two hours from now."** His incarnation replied nonchalantly. **"Your date left you here with a gift."**

"Seto and I aren't like that!" Joey thought he was going to die by exasperation! "And what gift?" Jona pointed at the pretty shopping bag on the chest placed at the foot of the bed. The amber eyed cutie opened it to find a note and clothes. There was also a pair of new shoes beside the bag.

He took out the note, and read. "Dear puppy," Joey glared. He continued to read but with a more stern tone, "You fell asleep during the movie, and I did not want to wake you since you looked so peaceful." If that was true, then Joey should've been on the couch which meant that the CEO must've carried him here. He didn't think Seto had the strength to carry his big butt to the room, so he must be working out. "I apologize for my absence, but I am Seto Kaiba, and I have more important things to do than you at the moment." Even on paper, Kaiba was fucking with him. "My chauffeur will pick you up at 7:30. I had a well-known fashionist buy you a set of clothes which I approved of, and had it delivered through one of my most trusted delivery people. I hope we can do what we did last night again. The greatest person you will ever get the pleasure of knowing in your pitiful existence, Seto Kaiba. P.S. Your panties are blue."

Joey's eyes bulged out at the last sentence. "I can't believe that pervert!"

Jona snorted, **"You should see what he wrote."**

"W-wrote?!" Joey rushed to the full body mirror in the room, and lifted his skirt to see something written under his panties. The blood drained from his face as he lifted his panties to give himself a wedgie so he could see it.

With permanent black marker, he had "100% BEEF" written on his ass. "I'MGONNAKILLHIM!"

Jona possessed his body before he did anything rash. "Joey please. He was just stating the truth. You should feel complimented!"

_"Complimented! How would you feel if someone wrote on your boobs '100% MILK'!"_

"Flattered." She had Pyrrhus give her boobs to squeeze. "These breasts of mind are authentic."

_"He invaded my privacy! This is practically sexual harassment! It is sexual harrassment!"_

"Calm down, my darling. This is not a tattoo, and none of your classes will have you wear anything that will reveal this message. Now shall I wash your body for you." She gave a flirtatious wink that made Joey's face steam red.

He took back his body, and took the clothes with him. "No! No! I can shower my own body! Where di go last night anyway?"

**"Visited Mount Fuji, saw the aurora Borealis, danced on the stones of the Egyptian pyramids, and discovered treasure within the darkest seas. Want to see?"** Jona placed her forehead against his, and a flash of images past through the reincarnation's eyes.

"Whoa!" Joey stepped back, gasped with a light smile on his features. Chills were running through his entire being as the visions were still fresh before his eyes. "So that's what the bottom of the trench looks like." He lightly laughed. Jona liked that she was able to distract her lovely Joey from his anger.

"You should go take that shower now."

"Right." Joey was still seeing colors dance behind his irises as he made his way into the bathroom connected to the master bedroom.

._._._.

Seto got up from the floor and cursed for having yet another dream of the blond that didn't have them kiss. They already kiss twice this his dreams were being cock teasers now. He got ready for work, and then walked down his stairs without seeing Mokuba. It was summer, so he knew that his little brother must still be in his room either asleep or waiting for him to leave before eating breakfast.

He sighed to himself in self-disappointment, but he reminded himself that he had to be patient.

._._._.

Joey was now wiping his body. He had stubbornly scrubbed the permanent marker off of his rump, but he only succeeded in making his ass red and the permanent marker faded. At least he was on the road of it disappearing.

He looked through the clothes that Kaiba's fashionist bought him which Kaiba approved of. He saw that he had a cute t-shirt with a small the kaiba corp logo on it, high waist shorts, and a red lacy thong...red lacy thong!

"What the fuck?! What was Seto thinking?! I'm not wearing that!"

**"I'll wear it for you."**

"No! I am not fuckin' wearing this shit!"

**"Then go pantiless. Your choice. Pyrrhus wants to go to the Eiffel tower to pretend that he is a French king kong so you have to figure this out on your own."** She left.

Joey glared at her and then glared more harshly at his thong. His blue panties were dirty, and wet on the bathroom floor. To not wear panties, it would make it really uncomfortable for him. Plus, he figured that the chauffeur would just send him to his first class.

That meant that he had no choice but to wear the thong. He groaned before steeling himself as he put his feet into the holes. He rode the fabric across his skin which made him tingle. It was almost...arousing. Seto knew that he would be wearing this thong, so the CEO would know full almost an entire day that he was wearing the thong.

Joey grimaced when he had the thong snugged around his waist. He can't help the shivers that ran through his body as he felt like the brunet was the thong itself and was now touching him sensually. in his most private parts.

He quickly put on the rest of his clothes, and went to make himself breakfast to distract himself.

_"Stupid fucking Seto."_

Seto was grinning when he then realized during work that his puppy must be wearing the thong.

._._._.

On Wednesday, Joey was once again stretching before the beginning of his dance class with Seto.

His dance partner arrived in the room, and smiled at his future lover who was showing off his flexibility which left a lot of possibilities for days and nights to come. He politely asked, "Do you want my help?" Joey closed his eyes and sent him the bird. Seto laughed out loud at this. "What?" He chuckled. "Did I do something wrong to upset, my puppy?"

Joey sent a dangerous glare at the blue-eyed jack ass who only looked amused. "You know what you fuckin' did! 100% BEEF?! REALLY?! That's fuckin' humiliating!"

"Did someone else see it?" Seto would kill that person, and have Joey wear nothing buts pants from now on.

"No! Jona did. But fuck you, man!"

"I was only writing the truth."

"On my ass?! Yur a fuckin' perve! You lifted my skirt and panties to write that!"

"Actually when you turned on your stomach, your skirt was already up and you had a wedgie. I decided to play a small prank on you before helpfully making you look decent under the blankets."

Joey went red on the face. "It's wasn't funny."

"It was to me. Though, perhaps you'll know better than to let yourself sleep in another person's property in a skirt. I could've taken a picture as blackmail, but since we are friends, I didn't." The CEO slyly smirked. He would never want anyone else seeing that ass. He loved the feel of how up, soft and firm it felt when his fingers accidentally brushed against it while he was trying to write.

"How do I know you ain't bluffin'? You could be havin' a picture of my ass right now, and had it saved in some hard drive or somethin'!" Joey jerked a finger at him.

Seto frowned. "Do you really not trust me?"

Joey grimaced as he remembered the dream. Seto called himself untrustworthy, and it may be true, but the blond didn't want it to be a defined characteristic of the brunet. They were friends. He had to trust him if they were to remain as friends. "Okay, maybe ya don't. But I'm still mad 'bout what ya wrote here!" He pointed his thumb at his butt.

"Whatever, puppy. It will fade away. For now, don't wear short skirts." Seto leered at him.

Joey felt uneasy under that leer. It was as if Seto was picturing him naked and his body bent over to give the man a good look at what he wrote!

Luckily, their dance instructors arrived! Miss Dai gave a greet and then got them dancing. She had Miss Eir help Joey position himself correctly through the dance like a doll while Miss Dai was trying to get Seto to be more expressive. The brunet couldn't understand of why he should bother since they weren't going to perform this dance in public. Yet, he pretended to show effort in expressing for the sake to quit some of the nagging.

At the end of the class, Miss Dai commented that she saw improvement in Joey, and that she saw something else in Kaiba. The genius rolled his eyes. He was glad that they left since that meant that he could make his next move for a second unofficial date.

"Joey," Seto used his most sincere tone, "I am deeply sorry about what I wrote on your butt, despite how funny it was, and would like to show you how sorry I truly am by treating you to dinner."

Joey furrowed his brows at him. "Are you mockin' me, rich boy?"

"Not at all. I am just inviting you to a nice dinner."

Joey eyed him suspiciously, but then he was in the mood for dinner. He didn't want to take a taxi, and then make it himself. He loved cooking, but some days, he would like someone to do it when he felt lazy. "Oookay, but I'm not forgivin' ya that easily." He warned before he went to get changed into a nice pair of short pants and blouse.

Afterwards, the two got into Seto's limo. It was silent for awhile until Joey noticed that they were leaving Domino. He looked to the CEO with a faint scared expression. The blond felt like he was being kidnapped for a moment. "Hey! Where are we going?!"

Seto gave him a side glance and a smirk. "Just wait."

Joey instantly remembered his dream; he remembered of how he almost kissed Seto. He told himself that he didn't want to ruin their friendship, but he gave the excuse that it was just a dream. It was okay that he was weak in a dream, but it won't be in real life...

He crossed his arms angrily._ "Dammit Seto. Yur doin' this on purpose aren't you! Teasin' me like this! Well, stop it! I don't want to fall for you."_ He frowned by his thoughts. His crossed arms lessen its tension, and move itself onto his lap. He turned his head to look at Seto._ "I already did fall for you, but don't make me think I have a chance, dammit."_

Seto turned his head towards him, and clearly read his message. A kiss wasn't the answer nor was a confession. That would make the blond panic. He thought of a remedy, and then smirked down at his puppy. He leaned his face down until he knew that Joey could feel his breath ghost over his skin. Joey visibly shivered and blushed by the closeness. Fear and expectations was visible in those beautiful honey eyes.

"You know, you remind me of someone."

Joey stared at him bemusedly. "Who?"

"A golden hound that I once bought Mokuba for his birthday present, but then he carelessly let it got run over by a car. It was sad but also hilarious because the puppy died with a derp expression."

Joey imagined it, and it was sadly hilarious. "Oh my gawd! Your terrible! Was his face like this?" The blond made his eyes go cross eyed with his tongue sticking out. "Or this?" He made his eyes go the opposite direction with his face look like he was attempting to heave in air but not the bad air.

Seto burst out in laughter. Joey laughed, too. Then an inquisitive idea popped in the cross dresser's head. "Make a funny face, Seto."

"What?" The CEO rose an eyebrow at him as if he had been struck with something both puzzling and offending.

Joey grinned. "Come on! Make a funny face!"

"No."

"You can do it!"

Seto moved back towards the door as his love interest straddled his hips and pulled his cheeks to make a smile. The CEO grabbed his wrists and tried to pull him away, but Joey was stronger than him.

The blond flattened his cheeks with his palms and then used his thumbs to pull his bottom lids down. "Now stick out your tongue!"

"Why? Don't tell me that you want to see how long my tongue is? Wow, Joey, I had no idea you were so devious."

Joey blushed bright red when he knew what could be done if the CEO had a long tongue. He then became conscious of the fact that he was sitting on the male's crotch. The brunet bucked his hips which elicited a gasp from Joey. Seto finally got his hands away from his face, but the fellow duelist landed down on him.

_This was good._ Seto thought as he let the blond lie on top of him. He knew Joey was freaking out.

_"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! No I do not mean that I want us to fuck! Oh gawd! Oh gawd! Don't get hard! Don't get fuckin' hard little Joey! This is not your moment to stand! Stand down! Stand down! I swear that I will take us to the hospital to get the pills to get you under control!"_ But his little Joey was feeling like being the rebel he usually was.

"Mr. Kaiba. Mr. Wheeler. We have arrived." The chauffeur opened the car door to find them in their compromising situation.

Joey became petrified. His own instincts took control to make him shout, "Yeah! Okay! I'm coming right out!" He crawled out over Seto to get out. It was uncomfortable for the blue-eyed mastermind, but then he got to take a nice whiff of his cutie's crotch as well as have his nose and lips caress it lightly.

"Ah!" The sensitive ex-gangster cried out as he fell out of the limo. He knew that little Joey got a little too excited. Curse his virgin body! And fuck you little Joey! He's supposed to wait until after marriage before being excited with his crush nearby!

Seto loved that cry, and he could get Joey to sleep with him now. The fact that he was marrying Kisandra seemed to not be passing through his puppy's mind right now. But no. Not right now. It's only their second unofficial date. But certainly, on their third, he would try. It was a silent rule in dating that it was the third date that will determine of just how interested his blond will be in him both emotional and sexually.

Though right now, he wished Joey was still sitting on top of him. He could just tell his chauffeur to wait for him out of sight so his blond would feel comfortable. He would've seduced his lovely friend with his sly words that would hitch his breath and harden his erection while also dissolving his resolve. He would have his cool slim fingers run across nice tan flesh while they did the bump of grind.

After much hot sensual stripping, kissing, and grinding, Kaiba would have his head sticking out of the car while his lover was riding him and crying out loud to every hard thrust after Seto knew that the duelist could take some hard pounding. He would hold onto those hips and thrust his dick up like a space shuttle.

But right now, that dream was left as another sex fantasy put on his list of things to do to his puppy once they get sexually comfortable with each other.

Joey got up, dusted himself, and then looked around. They were parked in between a cliff with a grand sight of the ocean and the sun setting, and a forest with a big tent surrounded by lit laterns. The actor could see in the opening of the tent to be where he was having dinner since there was long tables creating a "U"shape, and a square covered table in the middle with a flower vase centerpiece, plates and chairs.

This sent red flags. He looked at Seto who now stood beside him. "Seto..." He sounded a bit frightened, and for a good reason.

"Yes?"

"What is this?"

"It's where we will be having our dinner obviously." Seto responded innocently. Although, inside his head, he was laughing evilly at his puppy's scared expression.

"Y-you know what I mean! I-Is this...a date?" Joey finished lamely; his cheeks flushed bright red. "Cu-cuz this looks too romantic to be just a simple dinner?!"

"Is it?" Seto played stupid. "I simply thought that this would be better than going to a restaurant where we will have someone bother us from time to time. I thought we could go to Nightful Moon again or dine at my place, but I was also in the mood to dine somewhere new. I apologize if I had made you think the wrong way. You are my first friend after all, Joey. I did not think that this would be considered romantic by your standards."

Joey, always with his readable face, looked embarrassed and disappointed but also conflicted with that disappointed feeling. That was the reaction that Kaiba wanted since self doubt will change his puppy's idea of keeping the whole friendship idea as their barrier.

The blond did feel like he was edging that way, but then chose to distract himself. "Oh! Right! Yeah, you are new at this friends thing, and we don't have school, but we do have that dance class, n' this is us technically hangin' out afterwards and you couldn't possibly be able to plan somethin' as romantic as this on purpose!"

Seto scowled at that. It was true. It was thanks to Mokuba that he was able to consider this idea, but he didn't like sounding inefficient in something. "I can be romantic." he blurted, and then explained, "It's simply that I do not see the point of going through all this planning process to simply point out that I do love someone romantically."

"That's the same as sayin' that telling some 'I love you' every day was too tiresome." Joey walked towards the tent since his stomach was vibrating. It was calling for the food that was promised to be delivered, and its owner wasn't going to let it down.

Seto followed. "Hn. Other people can do as they like to show their love. I prefer to show my love my own way."

"Which is?"

"Giving them my time and trust should be enough. In the future as I become far more successful with road blocks ahead, my time to socialize will become limited, and I may even become more paranoid with who I can trust. My lover should be someone who will tolerate my absences, and ease my paranoia." Seto replied. He hoped Joey would be up for this.

Joey knew that dating Seto would be hard, but then he knew that he would have a life of his own to not feel completely lonely. He didn't completely understand the full procedures of a company, but then he knew that they can fall onto hard times, and Seto may be strong, but there will be a breaking point. He hoped that Seto could trust him more in the future, and that he, himself, would be strong enough to face that breaking point. He will try his damn hardest to be a great support.

Seto saw the determination that was set in his puppy's mind. This made him smile. The two were within the tent. The billionaire then suggested, "Shall we eat."

The blond grinned toothily. "I thought ya nevah ask! I'm starving!"

Joey grabbed for his plate and walked over to one end of the lined tables of food. Kaiba watched him try to pile practically everything here onto one plate. Then he pointed out that there was more plates in a box beneath one of the tables that was good to be used. Joey had about ten plates on their table while Seto had three. Two was his dinner and was separated since he preferred some food to not touch each other, and the third plate was his dessert.

The two ate silently to enjoy the food first. Joey was once against eating as if the food was bound to disappear. Then there was that choking sound, and then a swallow. Seen it for the second time, it wasn't as disgusting as the first. It was disgusting, but it was becoming tolerable to look at.

Then Joey asked, "How is Kisandra doing?"

"She's managing fine. She will not stop talking about Ryou during our dates now. Although I prefer that, instead of her trying, yet failing miserably, to become my actual girlfriend."

"Uh huh." Joey switched topic. He suggested, "Why don't we play twenty questions? You ask me a question, I ask you a question, until we get sick of knowing each other."

"I will agree to this only if you do not ask any questions pertaining to my company. If I find the question inappropriate, I will have the right to evade the question."

"Dido!" Joey agreed. "Me first. Mmm. Let's start with a simple one. What's your favorite color?"

Seto snorted. "It's quite obvious, puppy. Blue. And yours is red."

"I said I was starting with a simple one." The blond pointed out. "Now you're turn."

"Fine then." The brunet asked, "Are you planning to see anyone romantically?"

Joey immediately thought about the person in front of him. He looked down at his food to avoid being read. He replied, "No...Though there was this one guy in my actin' class. He asked me if I would like ta have coffee with him. He's pretty cute, but I hafta focus on my studies first. He understood, so gave me his phone number. Not sure if I should bother ever callin' him. He's a pretty good actor, too, but-NYEH!"

The blond nearly fell off his chair when he looked up to meet Seto's eye! The pale duelist's eyes were shadowed by his bangs making his electric blue eyes look vibrant yet deadly! They were sending bad shivers across Joey's body!

"Wha-what's wrong?!" Joey had his back against his chair, hands holding the edges of his seat, and his head faced slightly away, but his pupils were still on the terrifying male!

Seto Kaiba was obviously not happen about his puppy being given some nobody's phone number! He interrogated darkly, "Do many of your classmates flirt with you shamelessly like that complete waste of existence who dared to give you his phone number?"

Joey was scared and confused! He questioned in a pitched voice, "Waste of existence?" Kaiba didn't even know the guy! Why was he already degrading him?! "What wit' ya, Seto?! Ya don't even know him!" He did his best to sound angry without pissing off the male who looked ready to kill!

"What? Don't tell me that you are actually considering dating this chump?!"

"No! I'm jus' askin' of why ya're pissed off dat some guy flirted with me! If I didn't know bedda, I think yur jealous!" Joey pointed an accusing finger at him. Seto was momentarily shocked by that, but then his future lover innocently added, "But that's not right. So what's yur problem?!"

Seto made himself calm down. He sat straighter than usual, and then answered, "I am merely worried. I told you like before, Joey, that I care about you." He reached out his hand for Joey's. The blond let him touch his hand, and didn't mind the gentle thumb caress that slightly tickled his vulnerable skin. "You are fully capable of handling yourself, but I preferred it that people didn't flirt with you. You are famous among the press now. It makes dating a stranger not only complicated, but also dangerous."

Joey found that justifiable and reasonable. He wasn't even planning on calling that guy anyway, but he found it heart warming and awesome that Seto cared for him this way. He smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks Seto. I promise to be careful."

"You better be, or I will shelter you from everyone including your friends. I will have you locked into my mansion if it meant protecting you."

Joey quietly laughed. His shoulders slightly quaking. He joked, "Inside your highest tower guarded by your blue eyes white dragon?"

Seto smirked, "Don't give me that fairytale nonsense."

"Hey! Fairytales are awesome! They're packed with a lot of action and morals!" The amber-eyed reader defended! Then Joey remembered that they were still playing twenty questions. "Hey, it's my turn to ask a question. What's your favorite Disney movie? You've watched them before, haven't ya? At least fer Mokuba."

"Yes, and my favorite happens to be Bambi."

"Bambi? Seriously?" Joey questioned incredulously, but then realized that that could be chosen by Seto.

"Only one question, idiot." Seto chuckled at his cute puppy's pout. "What is your favorite Disney movie?"

"Princess and the frog, cuz I love Tiana! We're a lot alike! Me n' her! We're both hard workers, n' dream of ownin' our own restaurant! I also like the jazz music that goes with the music!" Joey said excitedly, and then anxiously asked, "So why do ya like Bambi?!"

"Hm. If you really want to know, puppy, then the reason that I prefer Bambi over every other Disney movie is because I happen to like its art work and story line. It's beautiful and simple. A nice change of pace from the hectic or mundane days in my usual life."

"Never thought ya'd take comfort in a Disney movie. I was right." Joey grinned like a monkey with a comedic chuckle. "Ya get weird every day. N' dat's a good thing, moneybags."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, but then he smiled softly at the foolish, honey-eyed beauty. "My turn."

The two continued to ask each other trivial questions like what was their favorite foods, and other favorites were, what would they do if something happened to them, and then Joey was the first to get tired of the questions since his head was overloading of new things about the cold-hearted man.

He then walked out of the tent to breathe in the fresh air. It was a starry night sky above them with the moon on a chariot of clouds riding above the sea line. "You'd never get a sight like this at the city. Yeah, the city lights are pretty, but you gotta be at a high place ta notice that. But in nature, ya get to enjoy it from down below." He motioned to lie down, but then Seto grabbed his upper arm.

The CEO ordered his chauffeur to bring out the blanket, pillows and a telescope. The man did as he was told.

"You bought a telescope with you? How'dya know we would be star gazin'?"

"Like I said before, Joey, if you ever bother to pay attention." He smirked lovingly at the blond's scowl. "You are predictable. Besides, I figured that I could impress you by showing you the different planets and constellations with Kaiba corp's state of the art telescope."

"Show off." But Joey was happy to be given the honor to do this! This was so much fun than science class!

When everything was ready, the telescope happened to be shaped like an oval with two narrow view eye pieces. It was constructed so two people at the same time could look at the same thing that was show from the objective lens.

Seto taught him of how to use it before he began expertly maneuvering it to face where Joey could see all the planets and the different constellations. The blond joked about the greek zodiacs and how constellations was practically a blended game of connect the dots and find the word puzzles.

After star gazing, the two sat down on the blanket with a plate of s'mores. They had a flashlight which had Joey make each other tell ghost stories. The blond tried to scare the CEO, but then the man was being impossible. The brunet commented that his stories were mediocre or should be considered comedy stories instead. Joey had him try it, and then regretted it when Seto effectively freaked his socks off! The damn asshole dared had his chauffeur wear a monster mask, and appear out of nowhere!

"AAAH!" Joey almost wet his pants!

"HAHAHAHA!" Kaiba laughed at him. The chauffeur went back to his normal duties of keep watch.

Joey was furious! "You asshole!" He half-heartedly wrestled the brunet to the ground which got him pinned down beneath the CEO who was chuckling softly. The blond caught his breath. The flash light had been rolled out of the blanket from them.

The sky was bright, but their faces were dark. Joey reached out his finger tips to touch Seto's shadowed face out of curiosity. It looked like his hand was going to be sucked in by a black hole. However, he could feel the taller male's cold cheek from the chilly summer night. Seto could feel heat radiating from his puppy's warm hands. Joey withdrew his hand because guy friends don't let their hands linger on each other's faces like some lovestruck idiots.

But then Seto grabbed his wrist and had his lips touched the bottom of his palm. Joey felt Seto's hot lips and breath. The man above him asked, "Do I feel cold?"

"Kind of." Joey had both his hands cup the brunet's cheeks. "Are my hands warm?"

"Yes."

That wasn't supposed to make heart go do back flips and twirls, but Joey's heart did. He withdrew his hands. "I should better get home now."

There was silence for a moment, and then Seto said softly, "Alright."

The two got off the blanket, and then Seto ordered his chauffeur to bring Joey home first before him. The chauffeur did as was instructed. The tent and stuff would be taken care of later.

They spent a few silent minutes in the car before Joey thanked him, "Thanks for dinner. It was super fun gettin' ta know ya bedda."

"Me too." Seto smiled, but then he scowled when he remembered what deeply upset him in the middle of their unofficial date. "Do you plan on keeping the number that some chump gave you?"

"Numbah?" Joey pondered on that, and then remembered the scary moment they have. "NO!" He hoped to not have another scary Seto around! "No! I'll throw it when I get home! I nevah planned on callin' him anyway!"

That pleased the brunet. "Good."

Joey refrained himself from assuming that Seto wanted him to be single because he wanted him. Yet, refraining himself saddened him.

He knew it was going to be a sleepless night, but then after Joey got home and readied for bed, he knocked out when he landed on his bed. Thank you, tempurpedic.

He'll talk to Jona about this later.

._._._.

Noe was standing before an energy sphere held within a lab. It was the source for the upcoming destruction that she will have to play a part in. What Gozaburo had planned was INSANE! She even witnessed her father talking to himself!

Everything was getting out of hand! She needed to stop this! She didn't care if it didn't benefit her! She just couldn't let her father hurt other people any more!

She just needed to touch the sphere.

Just one touch.

That's all it took.

And she along with this corrupted island will end.

She reached out her hand toward the electrifying bright light. She took each step slowly toward it to not alert anyone of her plan. She could do this. She should do this.

Just one touch.

She stopped her steps, and let her hand stretch out to the rest of the way. Her blood rushing their flow while her veins try to constrict themselves. Her entire being was beating out of anxiety. She felt a moment of reluctance but it was shoved away like nothing. She had her resolve.

**"A beautiful resolve."**

Noe pulled away from the sphere to look back to who was there. She thought she was caught by one of her father's guards! Yet, who was before her was a blonde woman who looked like Joey, but was definitely a woman. That woman smiled softly at her with glittering, warm, honey eyes.

._._._.

"So let me get dis straight." Joey's father said. The two were working on a gazelle glider side by side. They were in a room at a gym, so no one could overhear their conversation. Joey had just explained of what happened this week with Kaiba. Joey was going to talk to Jona about this, but she hadn't shown up for awhile. The reincarnation figured that she was enjoying herself with a festival or a geographic changing discovery.

His father continued, "De guy ya're in love with is dee Seto Kaiba: de owner of kaiba corporation dat is de number one game company in de world, de guy who is one of the top five richest men in the world, de number one bachelor, and is currently dating the number one bachelorette, Kisandra Labelle. He was de guy waitin' fer ya outside of de hospital room? N' now he's de guy takin' ya ta dees fancy places."

"Yeah." Joey didn't really see Seto as any of those things. He just saw Kaiba as a rich asshololic friend. It's hard to ignore the rich part when Seto flaunted it at him. "And I'm fallin' hard dis time, but I don't wanna ruin what we have. It's not easy gettin' on de friends list wit' Kaiba. Not even Kiki can get on dat list, n' have ya seen her?! If a director was makin' a live action film of Beauty n' the Beast, they'd pick her without a bat of the eye if she was an actress!"

"Maybe he's gay."

Joey snorted. He remembered prom night, "He calls himself pansexual."

"Wha' de fuck is dat?" The father only knew gay and straight. Hardly believes asexuals exist since he's a strong believer that humans all have a sexual drive. He figured that those people must have a slow drive instead of a nonexistent one.

His son explained, "It's when liking with someone for their personality; no matter what de gender. Let's focus dad. I like Seto. What do ya think I should do?"

"Confess." Joshua answered bluntly.

His son didn't take well with that. "What?! Did'ya not hear what I said ya, idiot?!"

"I heard ya loud n' clear, n' it's obvious dat dis Seto guy likes ya, too. I mean, who de fuck brings a guy friend over to a yacht, and den ta some romantic dinner outside of the city?"

"He just wanted to! He's new to this friend thing!" Joey shouted the words, but even he saw the problem with this.

His father wasn't helping. "Isn't this Kaiba fellow a genius? Never havin' friends or he did, even he should know dat he's bein' weird. Or maybe yur too stupid ta notice he's doin' it on purpose."

"Why you-! I'm not stupid!" Joey gave his best furious face, but his daddy ignored him.

"Conner did the same thing. We went out ta places, n' I dot dat he was doin' some therapist shit, but even I began ta notice dat it was more like a date den jus' a session. After we did it on his livin' room floor-"

"DAD! EEEW!"

Joshua ignored his son again to get to his point, "Conner confessed dat he was actually takin' me out on dates wit' him widout me knowin'. So yeah, maybe dis Kaiba guy's doin' it, too."

"But why would he do dat? There's no way he likes me back." Joey frowned. He was pretty awesome, but even by being awesome, it didn't give you everyone's romantic interest. "Anyway, he likes someone else."

"I thought ya were dressin' like a girl, not bein' one." His father scoffed at him.

"Shuddup!"

"Exactly who's dis other person dat Kaiba likes?" Joey told his father the descriptions. His father gave him a face as if mentally thinking that he was staring at the most incredulous thing in the world. "Are ya dis fuckin' stupid?"

"Stop callin' meh stupid, ya old man! N' what'dya mean by dat?!" The blond swore that he was gonna get off this machine and kick his father's ass!

"Joe, what is yur hair color?"

"Blond obviously. Don't tell me ya gone blind on me, old man." He growled.

His father ignored his insult to ask, "What's de color of yur eyes?"

"Brown."

"Color of yur skin?"

"Kinda tan."

"N' what exactly do ya do fer a livin'?"

"You should already know! I'm working as an actor and a duelist. So what?"

"He's was talkin' about you, ya idiot!" His father thought that he seriously needed to check the family tree to see a pattern of whether stupidity was a family genetic disorder or no.

Joey didn't believe him. "What?! No?!"

"Gawd, I have a retard fer a son." Joshua shook his head sadly.

"Shuddup and no! There's no way Kaiba meant me! Maybe it's just a coincidence!" But then it really was too much of a coincidence. Maybe his dad was right. Maybe Joey was being too dense, and Kaiba was liking him a lot. He didn't know!

His father kept insulting him which led to shouting from Joey, and then laughing until Conner came into the room. Joey hissed at his father to not say anything. His father swore, and they continued on their exercise.

._._._.

The next day, Joey was sitting inside a theater, and watching his classmates act a scene from a play. The blond had already acted his part as a brunette, motherly woman. It was an easy role to do since he got some tips from Jona of how to act like the mother in his script effectively. The woman was still missing that it began to worry him.

At the near end of class, their teacher instructed them to continue wearing their costumes and act as their character.

Joey didn't mind since he was already a cross dresser. However, he had to keep his brunette wig on.

He found it was interesting to be looking at himself in the mirror because he could see similar traits that he had with his sister, Serenity, if he did his makeup just right. Both of them had brown eyes, but he knew Serenity had specks of green in them while he had specks of gold. Joey couldn't help staring deeply into her beautiful, working eyes when they faced each other.

Gawd, did Joey miss her. He wondered of how was she. He wondered if her and their mom was getting along after he confessed on television that she forbid them to be together. Some nights since February, he desperately called for them, but then their mother eventually changed their number and moved to a new house. Joey could discover their new number and address, but then he knew it was best that he waited until Serenity was eighteen. He was busy, and he didn't want to make his little sister's life any more complicated.

The actor went over to the dance studio, and straight to his class to see that he was the first person to arrive again. He looked himself over the mirror in the studio. He wore a comfortable yellow tank top, cozy white long cardigan, a long sand yellow skirt, and flats. "Sheesh, I really do look like a mom. But a hot one. I'd totally be a MILF." Joey snickered to himself.

Seto heard his puppy snicker. The CEO smirked. He worked extra hard yesterday to get out of work a few minutes earlier so he could see his puppy. He will have his puppy absolutely fall deeply in love with him tonight.

He entered the room with all the confidence in the world, but then that confidence faltered when he did not see locks of golden blond, but chestnut brown instead.

Joey saw Seto's reflection by the mirror, so decided to play the role that he was assigned. He twirled around, hands clasped to each other in front of him as he mustered his best adoring smile. He used his female voice. "Seto! You're here! I missed you!" He tried not to sound teasing.

Seto just stared at him with widened eyes.

Joey was having fun with that reaction so continued on, "Seto, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner together. If you don't mind." The blond still wasn't sure if Seto liked him or not, but it didn't mean that he shouldn't continue being a great friend! "We'll have your favorites tonight! Oh, and I bought the Bambi DVD so we could watch it together with the special bonus material. You had been treating me this week so I wanted to treat you for a change. You don't mind do you?"

The actor waited for an answer, but then what he got was a quiet, "Take it off."

"Huh?" Joey rose an inquisitive eyebrow. Seto sounded pissed.

"Take it off." Seto said louder, but Joey was still bewildered and frankly, a bit frightened because something unreadable sparked in the man's eyes. The taller male gritted his teeth when Joey made no notion of taking off this infuritating look! "I said take it off!" He roughly grabbed the blond by his upper arms.

Joey winced from the vice like grip. "O-okay! I'll take it off!" He said, but Seto made no movement to loosen the clutch on his arms. "I said I'll take it off! So let go!" He cried out, but Kaiba wouldn't let go! It just got tighter and tighter. "Seto! You're hurting me! Get off!" The blond cried hoping that the brunet would snap himself back to reality and stop constricting the blood flow in his upper arms! But that only had the brunet tighten his grasp too hard for Joey to bear anymore! "I SAID GET OFF!" He kicked him at the gut!

Kaiba felt his air rushed out of his lungs. His hands let go of Joey as he landed ungracefully on the floor. He immediately felt the bruising impact to his abdomen.

"WHAT DE FUCK IS WRONG WIT' YOU!" Joey with his male voice cried out in anguish. He did nothing wrong! "I told ya dat I was gonna g't it off!" He threw his wig on the floor. His blond hair was done in a low bun.

Seto looked up at him. He then realized of what he had just did, but then didn't understand of why he acted the way he did. He saw in Joey's eyes that he, himself, had hurt, scared and confused him. In short, Seto had just assaulted him.

"I'm..." He took a breath before continuing weakly, "I'm sorry." He cleared his throat, and got up. He said more sternly. "I'm sorry, Joey. I don't know of what came over me. Please forgive me for my actions."

Joey diverted his eyes from the brunet. He knew that he shouldn't forgive him easily. "I don't think I can if you don't know of what triggered you to attack me like that." He looked Seto right in the eye making the CEO want to divert his own eyes. Yet, Kaiba continued to look on to Joey with guilt. "Ya need ta see a specialist about this cuz right now, I'm not sure if I wanna be around ya right now."

Seto felt like someone had shot a cannon ball to his chest. He could tell that the blond was going to cancel the class today because of him. Thus making the genius face that there was something wrong with him. He was desperate to remain being seen as the person who could stay in control. "Joey, please-"

"I'm sorry, Seto." Joey said firmly, leaving no room for discussion. "But what you did is a serious problem. I can't let myself be hurt like that again until you figure out what's wrong."

Kaiba knew that Joey was referring to his father when he was a drunk. The amber-eyed duelist couldn't let himself forgive being hurt without a clear explanation like he did before. This was a major red flag for Joey, so he had to break away.

Yet, Kaiba was sure of himself that there was nothing wrong with him despite what he did. "Joey, listen, I promise to not do that again. You know that I can keep my promises."

Joey knew he can, but that didn't fix the issue. He tried not to sound desperate or frightened, but Kaiba could hear it in the background of his words when he said, "I know you can, but the real problem is that you attacked me without even knowing why yourself."

"Work has stressful, but I'm composed now." Seto tried.

"Does that mean you attack people, even if they did nothing wrong, just because your stress? And you think its right now that you're composed?" Joey questioned truthfully which was like batting a metal bat to the CEO's head.

Seto still tried to remain composed, yet his volume raised, "Don't be an idiot! This was just an accident."

"Oh so cuz it was an accident that you think I will just let it slide that you hurt me!"

"Why not?! You did it with your dad for years!" Seto mentally gasped. He wished he never blurted out those words. It crushed him to see the crestfallen expression on his puppy's face. "Joey, I didn't mean-" He reached out his hand, but his love stepped back. Seto could see his puppy's eyes begin to rip away the sheet that covered a disgusting truth.

_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Joey, I'm not like that! I'm not going to abuse you!_

He wanted to say the words, but knew that they were useless in this delicate situation.

Seto watched the love of his life strode to the door with his bag. Each step that the blond took to the exit, the CEO felt a monster creeping up on him. He felt afraid of what he will have to turn to if Joey left him like this. "Wait, Joey! Please!" He begged.

_Dammit Joey! If you can forgive your father for everything he did, why can't you forgive me for this one time! _Seto hated his thoughts! Those weren't the right words! He wanted to say the right words, but none came.

Even when Joey mercifully stopped at the door for moment. Seto had his mouth open, but nothing came out. Disappointingly, Joey decided to leave without looking back.

Seto wanted to stop him, but then he didn't dare touch him with his hands again. Now he was left with his thoughts.

_Why did I do that?_

He looked down at his hands, but what he saw before his eyes was the vision of Joey's terrified and pained expression.

He remembered his words, "_Seto! You're hurting me! Get off!"_

_"You're hurting me!"_

Seto now looked down at his hands with an aghasted expression. He covered his mouth with one of those hands. He became too scared to breathe normally.

_No! I'm in charge! I'm in control of my actions! I always have been! I never abused Mokuba! I never dared hurt another person physically when they were innocent! So why did I hurt Joey like that! Why didn't I let go when he begged? It can't be...No! Joey's eyes are brown...But I...Everything else...Everything else about him reminded me of her..._

Seto looked at himself in the mirror, and he saw the monster. He saw himself.

._._._.

Joey took a taxi back to his place, and called Kiyoko to cancel the class for today because Seto and him got into an argument. His agent seemed to know that Joey was lying, but she didn't want to pry into the matter. Whatever happened, it was most likely Seto's fault, and Joey didn't need to see him as long as he didn't attend the classes.

After that, the actor went back to his apartment, changed into his pajamas, and then inspected his arms in the bathroom mirror. Bruises began to form at his upper arms. They looked like hand

_Why not?! You did it with your dad for years! _

Joey knew that Seto didn't mean to say that, but then it didn't mean that it didn't hurt to hear those words.

"I'm not a victim dammit!" The blond was about to punch the mirror, but then his hand stopped.

He looked over his shoulder to see a saddened Jona. She had phased her forearm into his own to stop him. She turned him around, and held him. **"You're not Joey. You're too strong to be one."**

The blond felt so fortunate to be able to touch Jona as if she was alive because he really needed a hug right now. He moved his arms despite the pain of doing so to hold her. "Where have you been?"

**"Talking to Noe."**

"Noe? Mokuba's girlfriend? She can see you."

**"She has a spiritual connection to duel monsters since her mind has been influenced by technology that has been infected by duel monsters spirits and magic."** Joey was lost, so the woman confessed, **"She's Noah Kaiba downloaded into a female cloned body of his original body."**

All Joey heard was she's Noah Kaiba. "No way! Are you serious?! Noe Kaima is seriously Noah Kaiba! So Mokuba was actually dating his step brother!...I'm surprisingly neither shocked or weirded out by this. How is she or he?"

Jona replied, satisfied that she was able to distract Joey from his problem for the moment, **"She's quite a tragic case since she began her life as Noe without her memories as Noah. She didn't remember until during her time of dating Mokuba."**

"Then that's the real reason she broke up with him?"

**"Yes. Noe doesn't believe that she deserves his love. I've been helping her recuperate from her traumatic experience."**

"Oh, then tell her that I hope that she gets better! And I hope that we can see each other. I won't tell Mokuba about her until she's comfortable with it."

Jona happily grinned. **"She would love that."** The blonde woman had her hands pressed against the male's upper arms to heal the bruises away without him noticing. **"So please excuse me for my long absents."**

"That's okay!" Joey said cheerily. "Noe needs you more than I do! I'm all for helping a friend in need."

Jona knew Noe didn't see them as friends since they haven't exactly been on good terms, or had a decent conversation, but then Joey always had opened arms for anyone who Jona may approve of.

Then Joey's stomach grumbled. It was time for dinner. For the rest of the night, the blonds were discussing on different things such as the perception of color, how Egypt and Greece really were in the past, geniuses during the time, and folktales which Jona told Joey as he lied down on his bed.

The incarnation told him a fairy tale story about a deer which reminded Joey of Seto, and what happened passed through his mind. "I think I should call Mokuba. I know the two of them are not getting along right now, but he should understand of why Seto did what he did. He's not the type of guy to hurt someone like that unless something really messed up happened to make him react like that."

**"That is a good idea."**

With Jona's support, Joey called him.

"Wassup Joey?" Mokuba answered.

"Uhm, hey. I need to ask you something about Seto. I know you two are still not on good terms, but don't hate him for what I'm gonna tell you."

Mokuba was concerned. Seto was in love with Joey. It didn't sound like his brother had suddenly confessed to Joey. It sound more like a depressing issue by his friend's tone. "What did he do?"

"I'm gonna tell you, but you hafta promise me dat you won't get mad at him about this n' get into another argument over this okay?"

"That depends. What did he do?"

"I won't tell ya unless ya promise me, Mokuba."

The younger Kaiba was silent for a moment. He knew that if he did get into an argument with Seto about this, then Joey won't rely on him on his problems. He hated that he couldn't scold his older brother over hurting his friend, but then he knew that it was best if he kept his cool. "Okay, I promise."

Joey closed his eyes as he silently believed that Mokuba would keep his promise. He then confessed, "Well, he kind of grabbed me by the arms," He had his free hand caress his upper arm.  
"And squeezed them too hard that I had to kick him off to get him to let go." Saying it, it sounded like nothing to get sad about, but then both males and Jona knew that it was a genuine problem.

Mokuba was bewildered. "He assaulted you? That doesn't sound like Seto."

"I know, but he did. And I don't know what I did to trigger that."

"What did you do?"

"I was just teasing him. Today in my acting class, I had to dress up n' act as a mom, and Seto got mad at me and told me to take it off, n' den he starts ta grab me roughly. I told him dat I would take it off, but he kept squeezing my arms." Joey was still blank of what he did wrong.

Yet, Mokuba guessed an answer. "You don't happen to have a picture of how you looked, right?"

"I do on my phone, but what does dat have ta do wid anything." Joey questioned as he grabbed his phone from the night stand. Mokuba told him to send the picture to him.

When he did, the younger Kaiba's eyes widened. "Shit." he breathed out.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Just wait." Mokuba took out the picture frame that held the picture of him, Seto and their parents. He compared the photo with Joey's own. It wasn't exactly a close match, but it was enough to fool someone who hadn't seen someone for awhile. "I'm sending you a photo of our mom, Joey. It might answer of why Seto acted the way he did."

Joey received the picture, and then quickly understood of what he did wrong. He accidentally made Seto remember his mother. "Oh shit." He ran his hands through his hair and then grabbed it roughly as he tried to steady his reeling mind. "I should've gone blonde after all." That was all he could think of saying.

"Yeah," Mokuba agreed. "Seto likes to leave the past behind, so even if you didn't have the same eye color or complexion, you must've bought back those memories of our mom. I guess it was worse since he felt like you were trying to portray yourself like her."

Joey sat up on his bed with his feet touching the floor. He observed the picture on his phone to see that the woman looked beautiful, intelligent and could be a great mom. If he remembered correctly, Seto lost her when he was ten. It's been eight years since her death. A number that made the death seem to be not too long ago.

He placed his phone against his chest. His eyes shone under the fluorescent lights of his room. Jona took charge of his body smoothly, and then told Mokuba, "Thank you for listening, Mokuba."

The pre-teen immediately recognized that it was Jona who he was speaking with now. "Uh, yeah, I'm glad that I could help. So what should we do now?"

"I do not know your brother too well, but I believe that he may be hostile at the moment. He is a man who takes pride in the fact that he can take control. Yet, for someone like your brother to lose a single moment of control would hurt him. To have done it with someone he cared for, it must have crushed him. He will try to assert himself back to power, so thread carefully with your words, dear Mokuba. He will not hurt you, but he will hurt himself."

Mokuba didn't want that. "This is all my fault. If only I hadn't wanted those stupid toys to begin with-"

Jona cut in swiftly, "Taking blame and blaming others will not resolve anything. The true problem at the moment is how your brother will try to take back his self control."

"You're right, Jona. But what should I do?"

"That is not something I can answer. A man on a mission can be unpredictable. Like I said before, dear one, thread carefully with your words."

"Okay...I'll try."

"I know you'll do your best. Good night."

"Good night."

They both hung up.

Jona looked over at Joey's spirit form that was huddled on the bed.

_"I fucked up."_

**"Don't blame yourself. You did not know how his mother looked like or that he had post traumatic distress over her death." **Jona reasoned.

"But still!" Joey hugged his legs closer to him. _"I...I don't know what to say. How can you apologize to someone about accidently bein' like his mom for a moment wid out bein' awkward?!"_

"You don't have to say anything. You can't plan the words for your heart when your heart will always speak for itself when the time is right."

_"When is the right time? There's no such thing as a right time, right? There's always a wrong time cuz we all fuck up n' miss the mark!"_

"Joey!" The woman snapped, and then softened her tone. Her hands cup his face as she brings her forehead against his. Both of them closed their eyes before she spoke, "You'll know when he's at his most defenses are up at his most vulnerable. Right now, your Seto will not listen to reason. He wants to listen to himself alone."

_"What if he gets hurt. What if-"_

"Your love will rise above any calamity. Plus, he's not stupid enough to get himself killed. Roughed up every now and then, but he will be fine because he will have you."

_"Am I good enough? I-"_

"You are Seto Kaiba's only friend. You are more than enough for him. You're the second piece of light that he can hold on to. Remember that always. You will be his sun. His moon. His everything to help guide him away from darkness with Mokuba."

Joey accepted that. He had no other reasonable choice to accept, so he left Seto alone for the time being while waiting anxiously for that right time to come.

At the Kaiba mansion, Mokuba was unable to get any sleep because he was worried about his older brother. He quickly jumped when he heard heavy, quick footsteps coming. He made his way to his door, but then stopped when he heard a harsh bang of a closing door.

The pre-teen felt his heart thumping hard against his chest. He soothed himself by telling himself that he will make things right with Seto tomorrow morning so his brother wasn't in too bad a mood.

._._._.

The next morning, Mokuba waited for his brother at the waiting room near the front door. He replayed his mental script of what he should say to his brother. Yet, he quickly forgotten it when he sees his older brother making his way to the door in a suit and briefcase in hand.

"Seto!" He called out.

His brother glanced over at him. His eyes were sharp as if he was cutting the air with them. Yet, the blades became jagged when they focused on him. "Mokuba." He turned his full body towards him. "What is it?" His tone sounded strained as if Seto was forcing himself to sound soft.

The black haired teen noticed bandages wrapped around his left knuckles. Yet, he chose to ignore it to get to his point. "I have something to tell you." He said sheepishly. "I decided not to bother visiting our parents' graves anymore or look for the toys either. You were right. We should just leave the past behind."

Mokuba observed his eyes to see that they flickered, but he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad flicker. "What inspired you to stop? Did Joey call you?"

"N-no!" But he was immediately caught.

"Is that so." Seto's right hand clutched his briefcase's handle so tight that his knuckled were white and his forearm trembled slightly.

Mokuba tried to remedy the situation! He grabbed his brother's forearms, and desperately said "But I know you didn't mean to do it! Joey's okay!"

"Then why doesn't he tell me that himself!" Seto snapped harshly. Though Mokuba knew that it wasn't directed at him. The elder Kaiba realized what he did, and quickly tried to apologize.

But, Mokuba answered, "Joey doesn't know what to say since he doesn't know of how to...thread on this matter himself. You just have to give him some time!"

Seto did not want that. He wanted to see Joey. He wanted Joey to understand that he won't act the same way he did again!

_I'M PERFECTLY FINE!_

"Maybe it's better if we don't bother seeing each other ever again." Kaiba suggested.

"You don't mean that. You love Joey, Seto!"

"What good is love when he thinks I can't keep my promises! I promised to not hurt him, and yet he's treating one measly mistake as if I beat him into unconsciousness! It's not that big a deal!"

"You...you don't actually mean that, do you, Seto?"

"Why not?!"

"Because that's what Gozaburo said when he hurt that lady a few years ago." Mokuba clearly remembered that day because it was a terrifying moment. "He may have hit that lady once, but it was not right! We both knew that!"

"But I didn't hit him!"

"No! You just constricted the blood flow of his arms even when someone like you should know that he was in pain! It may have not been immediate and dramatic like a slap to a face, but you still hurt and terrified him! How can he believe your promise when you won't take fault for your action?!"

"ENOUGH!" Seto's booming voice echoed throughout the mansion. The elder brother looked down at his younger brother. Tears filled up in Mokuba's eyes. He cannot believe his brother was acting like this. He can't believe it. He briskly walked away from him to his room. Seto immediately regretted this. "Wait! Mokuba! Wait!" He strode to him, but his little brother ran up the stairs, got to his bedroom, and slammed the door.

_SHIT! Not Mokuba, too! What's wrong with me?! Why am I on edge?! Even if Joey reminded me of my mother, I shouldn't be so on edge about this! Why can't I be composed?! Is this the consequence I face for having a friend! Was Gozaburo right? Was he right all along?_

Seto chose to believe that his step-father was right this whole entire time. Becoming friends with Joey was a mistake that was bound to cause a catastrophe. He lost control of himself which led to losing Mokuba like this. He didn't know how to fix their relationship at the moment in his state, so he decided to harden himself until he felt like he was balanced again.

And so over a week passed, and Kaiba corporation felt like a battle ground for the employees. The oldest workers felt like they were experience a full circle of events happening since a few years ago, it was a battlefield to remain in the building. The weak was burned at the stake while the best remained until they make a single slip up.

Seto Kaiba was merciless to anyone. Even when he thought and not factually known that someone was looking at him funny, he would throw out a verbal onslaught that led to being fired. So no one dared to look at him, or stayed at the job very long due to all the maximum pressure as if the company was actually the bottom of the Marianas Trench, and they all had to find out a way by themselves of how to live without having their heads explode.

Mokuba avoided him again, and he didn't tell Joey about their argument since it would upset the blond. So Joey was completely clueless of how Seto was actually doing. He thought that the brunet was simply at his office like usual. The man working himself from one midnight to the other.

The cross dresser's heart felt like it was being uncomfortably squeezed each and every day as if it had no room to beat and move the blood cells properly whenever he thought of Seto, and felt like a failure for not speaking a word to him yet.

He still tried his best through his classes, but not with the same energetic upbeat personality. People shrugged this off as just a week of lethargy for even someone as lively as Joey to go through like other people would.

On the days that Joey knew that they should be dancing together, he would stare at his phone wondering if he should call or text him. He also spent the time talking to himself, "Seto, how are you? Seto, I hope that you are doin' fine." The blond would frown when he knew he wasn't sounding like himself. He would try harder. "Seto, do you remember us star gazin' and ya had yur chauffeur scare the shit out of me! I hate you for doin' that. No, no. I don't hate you. Seto, why aren't you calling me? Can you please call me? I love you, Seto."

Right now he was sitting on his bed doing those things. It was a Saturday night which he should spend the night doing awesome things, but he's too bummed over Seto to bother going anywhere or do anything.

Jona watched him go through his depression. She chose to not say anything on the matter since she knew there was nothing she could say to make this any more better than she had already done.

Joey looked to her, and asked, "How is he doing?"

The woman restrained herself from sighing. There definitely has to be something done about this now.** "I'll check." **She flew away with Pyrrhus by her side. As she flew, she talked with her dragon, **"Do you think that I should play with the fates to speed the healing process a bit? I'm sure Tyche (goddess of luck) would be on my side on this matter."** Her dragon made a rumbling sound. **"Oh, I don't think words are going to do anything right now. Seto is a man, and I know from years of pretending to be a man that violence is an answer for the most stubborn and prideful."**

She sensed Seto to be having a business meeting within a fancy bar. That was perfect. Jona smirked as she entered the place. It was crowded with rich looking people enjoying their time except for Seto who was being snippy with another man in a suit who was sweating and looking desperate.

Seto looked flat out irritated that he stood to leave after saying a few degrading words to the man. "Do you seriously call that a business proposal? Don't make me laugh! I wouldn't be surprised that you were hired out of pity, and will be fired the next day since you're so pathetic that it took that luck to give you the chance to only humiliate yourself in front of me. This was a waste of my valuable time!"

That man looked utterly destroyed by him that a few strangers couldn't help trying to console him.

Seto strode to the exit whilst bumping shoulder with another man. His eyes turned vicious as if he was ready to go to a conference and declare world war III.

Jona quickly possessed that stranger's body, and learned that he was the son of a rather important man. She was sure that she could make the best out of this without damaging reputations.

The brunet faced her with his chilling, electric blue eyes. "Excuse you. Watch where your going, you worthless scum. I can easily buy and sell your own damn company in a millisecond!"

The ancient warrior was definitely not appreciating his attitude. She fiercely snapped back, "Mind sayin' dat ta my face agen, mama's boy!" She purposely spoke with Joey's accent, and was fortunate that the male was blond and his voice wasn't too different either.

People in the bar gasped, and watched them with fixated, anxious stares. Seto gritted his teeth as the stranger before him had struck him several times with that sentence alone. It dangerously reminded him of Joey and his mother issues. "What did you say to me?"

Jona stepped up to him with head tilted back to look up at him. Her eyes opened, and freakishly concentrated on him alone. "I said," She swayed her head side to side like a snake with each word, "Fuck you mama's boy."

She immediately saw the lunged fist. She let it hit her cheek, and to an ordinary person, she would've fallen to the floor, but she stood on her feet like stone. She reeled the possess body to fling a punch to the brunet's face. She felt a satisfying contact to the male's cheeks, and feel the shape of his teeth and jaw against her knuckles. She didn't punch too hard since she wanted the fight to last a bit longer.

The two brawled among onlookers until the security guards could get through the crowd and separate them. Jona was the one thrown out of the bar since this person wasn't as important as Seto. Luckily, the man had friends who was calling the hospital for him.

Satisfied with the event, Jona left the man to be unconscious on the floor. She went back into the bar to see that she had given Seto a nice swollen black eye, bruised cheek, and a cut lip. Roland was by his boss's side suggesting that they should go to the hospital to have it checked out.

Seto refused, and demanded to just have a doctor sent over to his place. The brunet didn't want the doctor, but he wasn't stupid to let himself go unchecked. He ignored the stranger's friends' hostile glares when he walked out to get home.

**"Mission success, don't you think, Pyrrhus?"** Her dragon rumbled. **"I can't break any bones. He's Joey's dance partner remember. Plus, he may need to be able to move if the turn of events goes in our favor physically."**

They went back to Joey with a played solemn expression. The blond jumped off his bed since the woman had taken quite awhile. His own red eyes in puppy form was right beside him for comfort. The dragon squawked worriedly.

"How is he?" asked Joey.

**"I'm afraid that he had gotten himself into a fight. It doesn't look good."**

"What?! Seto got into a fight! Like a physical fight?!" Worry washed over him like a tsunami. It became worse when she nodded. "Where is he?! Is he at the hospital?" He asked as he put on his jacket and shoes. He recklessly grabbed his keys, and headed out of the place.

**"No. He went home after the fight."**

"What?! But he's hurt! I get it if I didn't go because I didn't have health insurance back then, but this is stupid!" Joey got out of the aparment complex, and cried out for a taxi. One stopped for him, and he threw several hundreds of dollars onto the driver. "Get me to the Kaiba mansion!"

The happy taxi driver complied. Joey had his heel tapping on the car's floor. He was anxious and worried that he wanted the driver to break the speed limit to get there, but then he steeled himself to remain calm.

_"Is he at least alright?"_

**"I'm not sure."** She was, but she wanted Joey to be on edge so he would not think which left the heart to do its work.

_"Dammit Seto, you jerk!"_

When they finally reached there, Joey ran into the mansion, and passed a man who looked like a doctor. "Doc!"

"Yes?" The professional questioned with a bemused expression.

"Seto! How is he?"

The man gave him a monotonous answer, "Mr. Kaiba is alright at the moment, but that is all I can tell you at the moment. Now I must take my leave."

Joey let the doctor leave, and then saw Roland and a tearful, angry Mokuba in front of his door. "Roland! Mokuba! Is Seto in there?!" He questioned.

Roland replied, "Yes, but-" He couldn't stop Joey from opening the door.

Seto looked up from his laptop. The male was wearing a cold compress eyepatch for his swollen black eye and there was a cold compress on his nightstand next to his prepared dinner for his bruised cheek. Joey felt relief wash over him as he rushed over to the male.

The taller male was deeply surprised by Joey's appearance. He didn't tell anyone to call him. He guessed that Mokuba must've told him. He heard his little brother talking with Roland in the hall when the doctor entered and exited.

"Are you okay, Seto?" Joey asked worriedly.

Seto didn't know of how to feel now that Joey was here with him. Yet, he remembered of why they didn't see each other, and he didn't feel like he was in a state of control yet. He looked away to concentrate on his laptop, but the words became a jumbled word puzzle to him.

"It's none of your concern, mutt." He replied coldly.

The blond was smacked by that. He furiously questioned, "Hey! Aren't we still friends?! Don't give me dat, ya asshole! I was worried about you!"

"Join the club outside."

Joey was ready to punch him, but since he was injured, he did the next best thing. He took the laptop and threw it out the closed window! Glass shattering and dropped to the floor.

"What the hell?!" Seto got up having his full height become intimidating, but Joey stood his ground.

Seto hated that! Hated his strength! Hated that despite all the pain he went through, he's still strong! Stronger than him!

"Get the fuck out of here!" He demanded!

"Make me!" Joey challenged, and then found his collar rose. His toes was unable to touch the ground.

"You think I won't?" Kaiba questioned with a voice so low that darkness seemed to seep into the room. The man turned them around to show that he could carry the blond's weight like a doll.

Joey grabbed his wrist as he felt his lungs begging for more air. He strained to say, "You don't have de guts."

Seto saw red. He dropped Joey back to his feet, and then grabbed his long hair. In blind fury, he grabbed the steak knife from his tray! Joey became petrified at the sight of Seto having grabbed for a weapon against him. He saw it coming to his neck that he expected Jona to come save him, but then she didn't come.

Instead, Joey found his hair cut off. The strands of his hair fell out of Seto's grip to land on the bed. Joey fell down onto that bed by the force that knife had to take that hair away from him. And then watched that knife rose, and then stabbed the bed beside his ear.

Seto had this wild look above him, yet his eyes were observant. The taller man saw in Joey's eye a gasp of fear, then confusion changed into realization and then understanding.

Intense silence built between them while beautiful amber eyes became a watery pool that overfilled. The water slipped through the corners of Joey's eyes. He breathlessly apologized with a pained face. "I'm sorry, Seto."

Seto felt those words strike him. "Nngh! Dammit! Stop that! Stop apologizing first! Stop acting like you are better than me because you're NOT! Just because you can forgive! You can let go! You can move on while I CAN'T! Damn you!"

Joey got off the bed to wrap his arms around him. "No. I haven't let go. I haven't moved on, but I learned to forgive myself, and you need to forgive yourself, too. You're not a monster, Seto. You're not that Gozaburo freak. Stop trying to convince me cuz you never will. I understand that it's hard to grieve. I understand that I will never understand, but I'm gonna try. I'm gonna try because I love you."

Seto was caught off guard by those three little words. He didn't know how to react, or what to say.

Joey continued for them, "I know that you didn't mean to hurt me! I know that you freaked out because I reminded you of your mom, and I'm sorry for that!"

Seto did not expect Joey to know, but then it must've been Mokuba, again, who told the blond.

"I didn't mean to bring back your pain, but you need help Seto to face that pain, and you can't do that alone! You won't get better by trying to revert back to your old self cuz that person was never strong to begin with. He hid behind his company, his money, his ego, his anger," Joey sucked in a shuddering breath, "He hid behind all those things so he wouldn't hafta face the painful reality. But you gotta, Seto. Gotta accept that you're not perfect, and that you need help so you can become stronger."

"How is-" Seto started, "How is admitting that I'm so weak can make me strong?"

Joey let out a sad chuckle, "As stupid as this is going to sound, it's gonna take someone so strong to admit that they're weak if they were you. If they were as proud, self-righteous, talented, and cold-hearted as you." The blond sniffed as he softly smiled. "It's okay, Seto. I won't tell anyone; I won't use this against you; I won't look; I won't do anything but hug and love you cuz you look like a guy who needs a big, lovin', fuckin' hug."

Seto felt his breath hitched as he felt something foreign happen to his eyes. His blue eyes, the blue eyes that held a complex world was being flooded, and Joey hugged him tighter when he felt his shoulder becoming damp. Seto rose a shaky hand across the back of Joey's shirt, and clutched it so tightly as he bellowed out his long held pain.

._._._.

Joey was asleep on Seto's bed with his clothes on. His locks of hair was scattered at the edge of the bed. The man beside him with swollen red eyes was staring up at the ceiling, and then turned his head slowly to the peacefully, sleeping blond beside him. He reached out his hand to caress his cheek, but then the blond mumbled something about pudding and monkeys before turning over away.

Seto chuckled at the sight. Even after everything they did, Joey was being an idiot. A lovable idiot.

The door opened to reveal a sheepish Mokuba. "Seto...is it okay if I come in?"

"Yes. Come over here." He patted at the empty space beside him.

Mokuba walked over to him, and couldn't miss the hair and knife on the bed and then looked at Joey to see that his hair had been cut. "Do I want to know?"

Seto frowned at the knife that was right beside his ankle. He leaned forward to take it out, and then set it down on his tray that held the untouched dinner. He only drank the water to rehydrate himself. "Joey and I...it's complicated."

Mokuba could guess of what happened, but then chose to ignore it since it was done and over. He sat down next to his brother. His older brother held his hand, and had their fingers intertwined.

Seto swallowed, and then confessed, "I'm sorry for my behavior this last week. These last eight years."

"You didn't exactly have the best role model." Mokuba pointed out. "And I forgive you."

"I love you, Mokuba. You know that right."

"Of course, Seto! You can act like a complete jackass sometimes, but I know you love me, and I'll definitely never stop loving you! You're my family."

Seto visibly smiled. A soft light glittering in his eyes. And then he faintly frowned. "I decided to see a psychiatrist about my problem...problems."

Mokuba looked at his brother directly in the eyes to see that the man was not lying. His hand tightened around his brother's own. He was happy.

Then his older brother added, "And when I'm...well enough, we'll visit our parents' graves together."

"Really?"

"Yes." Seto said firmly. "I think it's about time I...didn't hide anymore."

Mokuba wasn't sure of what his brother meant by that, but he was so relieved and happy with this that he hugged him. His brother was getting the help he needed, and he could see a lot of good times to come thanks to this if they did it carefully.

"DAT'S MY PUDDIN'!"

Both Kaiba brothers froze, and then they looked down at Joey who was softly snoring with a stupid expression on his face. They looked at each other, and then Mokuba snickered with his hand on his mouth while Seto mirthly smirked.

"Should I bring our breakfast up here?" Mokuba questioned. Seto nodded.

When the three trays of fresh cereal, oatmeal, croissants and toasts entered the room, the blond sat up immediately on the bed. "Food!"

Mokuba burst out laughing while Seto remained cool with a simple smiling, "Hn." Joey didn't care as his tray came to him, and he chowed down. The Kaiba brothers watched him as he used one spoon to stuff a spoon of cereal, a spoon of outmeal, and then a bite of toast plus croissants all at once. He chewed it all and then swallowed.

The pre-teen whispered to his older brother, "This is your future boyfriend." Seto rolled his eyes, and enjoyed his breakfast.

After breakfast, Joey looked at himself in the mirror to see his hair. Frighteningly, his hair looked like Tea's short hair. "Jeeze, Seto. You really did a number on my hair."

Seto guiltily looked away. "I said that I was sorry. I already called for a hairstylist of mine to fix it. And called Kiyoko about your absence for your classes."

Joey was silently grateful for that. "It looks like I have ta depend on hair extensions again."

**"Or you could have Red Eyes grow your hair."** Jona pointed out. She had left during Seto's crying moment to see Noe.

_"Oh right! But wouldn't that be suspicious. Kaiba still doesn't believe that Red Eyes is real."_

**"Who cares. He needs to believe at some point if he plans to be with you."**

_"We're not like that! It's not like you and Seth are soul mates!..."_

**"I already gave you my opinion on soul mates speech, so whatever. Enjoy your time with him without ever knowing of what it may have been like to have him wrap his arms around you. Have him kiss you as if you were the most ravishing person in the world. Have him tell you that he loves you at only the right moments while the rest of your days, he expresses it through little ways like leaving little notes around the house about how beautiful and awesome you are. Oh the tragedy because you don't know how to unwind a little."**

Joey had a sour look on his face at her.

Mokuba asked, "Are you talking to Jona, Joey?"

"Yeah, she's being a bitch. OW! I was just kiddin'! Sort of! Ow! Okay! I'll stop!" Jona had turned Pyrrhus into a stick and was poking him harshly.

Seto became concerned. "I think I'm not the only one in this room who needs to see a psychiatrist."

Mokuba giggled, "Joey's totally fine! Just like Yugi was with his split personality as an Egyptian Pharaoh! Except Joey's own is a Grecian princess dragon warrior."

Seto gave him a deadpanned expression, but he shrugged at him.

**"Anyway, I am off to see Noe again."**

"Okay. Bye." Joey told her, and then walked back to the Kaiba brothers who still remained in bed. Mokuba asked of where she went to. The blond smoothly lied that she was most likely visiting a new tourist sight or find the fountain of youth.

Seto then told the blond of his plan to see a psychiatrist. Joey was visibly happy to hear that.

The CEO smirked, "And if I remember last night correctly, you told me that you love me."

Joey's eyes widened as he blushed hotly. "I-I meant it as friends!"

Seto snorted. He then wondered if he should confess right now. "It's okay. I do, too."

Joey looked at him incredulously. "Yo-You what?"

"I love you, too...as a friend." He was going for it, but then he couldn't give up the chance to tease his puppy. He knew that he still had time since his puppy was his.

Joey was lovestruck for a moment, but then after the add, he made an awkward grimace with a glare, and then grabbed one of the pillows, and attacked the bastard in front of him with it! "Jerk!" He shouted!

Seto chuckled, and then grabbed the pillow behind him to hit the blond back. Mokuba leaped off the bed. He watched the two older yet young adults duke it out in their pillow fights. The little brother found it weird to see his brother having fun by doing a childish act. Especially pillow fighting! PILLOW FIGHTING!

He was even laughing, and laughed hard when he smacked the blond hard enough to fall off the bed!

"Foul!" Joey cried out with an indignant finger.

"Ha! There's no such thing as fouls in pillow fighting, idiot!" Seto triumphantly pointed out.

Joey playfully growled, and then launched himself at his brother. The two wrestled on the bed. Seto was more skilled while Joey was stronger than him. Yet, the CEO immediately knew that getting behind the blond, and doing a full nelson to leave the ex-gangster helpless. His puppy bucked wildly and rolled them over, but he had strength to have him on top again, and keep his puppy down until they both ran out of endurance.

Seto then teased, "Mmm. You must be loving this position. You being helpless beneath me, and getting all sweaty and breathless as you writhe your body."

Joey felt steam rise off him! "Your brother is in the room!"

"Mokuba knows I'm just teasing."

His little brother laughed dryly, "Ha. Ha. Teasing. Good one, Seto!" He said sarcastically. "As much fun as it is to see you two revert back to teenage girls, I have plans with my friends. I'll be home by seven or ten at the latest."

"Be safe." Seto told him. "And call me if you're going to be late."

"I will!"

"Bye, Mokuba! Have fun!" Joey told him happily, and then switched his position with Seto being off guard which got him freed. He turned over, and held down the brunet's arms.

Seto smirked at their positions. Joey was straddling his hips with a winning grin. "You think you're on top, Joey, but from what I see, if we didn't have clothes on, I'd still be the top."

The blond lost hold of his arms for a moment, but then held it down harder, but not too hard. "Stop bein' weird, ya pervert!"

"But I love you." Seto had just witnessed the blond turned into a new shade of red. Joey lost purpose to fight any longer, so landed his face against Seto's chest.

"Dammit, you win! But ya cheated, ya cheating bastard!" Hearing Seto say those three words really made him warm. It messed up with his body function, so he had no choice, but to concede.

"Whatever you say, puppy. But as a reward for trying, I'll give you a treat."

"Don't treat me like a dog!...What kind of treat?" Seto burst out laughing making Joey really hate him right now! "Fuck you! If I didn't need a haircut big time, I wouldn't be here right now!"

"O-" Seto gulped in air, and then let out a few more chuckles before continuing, "Okay. I'm sorry, my puppy. What do you want?"

Joey didn't know of what he wanted at the moment. And then a question sprung up in his head. It was stupid to ask for a guy like him, but he really wanted to know. "You have to answer a question, and you will have to answer it truthfully! Okay?!" He kept his cheek against Seto's face while looking at the window that he shattered. Seto can pay for the damages. It was his fault for being an asshole.

The blue-eyed hottie found that interesting. "I guess I could answer."

Joey figured that that was good enough, so asked, "What do you really think of me? I didn't know of whether I was stepping out of bounds last night, so I really want to know of where I stand with you since you having a friend is a first time for you, and I don't know of what having me as a friend means to you. Am I makin' sense?"

"Perfect sense, puppy. And I supposed that you did step out of bounds last night, but I appreciate that you did because if you didn't, I wouldn't have realized that I needed the help that I do need. And I take the title of those who are my friend to high esteem. Not as high as Mokuba, but considered as the second highest position of people who I love and trust personally. You're important to me, Joey Wheeler."

Joey felt himself completely worn out emotionally after hearing that. He was a ripe tomato who was edging its expiration date if Seto do something at that moment. Seto was considering of what to do with the ripe tomato above him. Joey got on his forearms and knees to look down at Seto.

The two of them both silently knew of what to do, and Joey was the first to lean down since he was at the position to comfortably do so. Seto didn't do anything against the motion.

And then there was a cursed knock on the door by Roland. Joey rolled himself off Seto when he heard the door open. The man informed them that the hairstylist had arrived. Kaiba thanked him and then excused him.

Joey got off the bed, and then tried to say calmly, "I-I should go get my hair done." He walked to the door, but then he found himself turned around, and kissed by Seto Kaiba.

._._._.

A/N: CLIFF HANGER! I hope you enjoyed that.

I swear that since I made Seto lust after Joey's butt, every time I listen to "Wiggle" by Jason Derulo, I can't help imagining Seto going through a dream of chasing after Joey who's wearing revealing clothing the centers around accentuating his big, fat butt.

Hehehehe.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I've been using italics and bolds and both for different reasons and their use had been changed throughout the story, and I wish I had more choices for variety.

Heads up: Italics will be used for Seto's thoughts, but it's also going to be used for past memories in this chapter. Read carefully.

._._._.

"Joey?" Seto questioned. He finally initiated a kiss with his puppy awake and aware, but then as he was about to deepen it with his tongue, Joey went slack in his arms. He leaned back to see that his puppy had fainted. This was adorable but also irritating. "Joey. Joey!"

Seto sighed, lied his puppy on the floor, went over to his breakfast tray, took a cup that he filled with water at the bathroom, and then splashed it over his beloved.

Joey sat up abruptly. "Cold! What de hell?!" He looked at the culprit. "What was that for?!"

"You fainted when I kissed you."

"I what?" Joey was bewildered until it hit him. His eyes went wide, jaw slack, and cheeks flush red. "You kissed me? You kissed me! Why?!" He got up.

"Why do you think?" Seto questioned back.

Joey glared at him, and then it softened into pleading puppy eyes to stop the game and be straight with him. "Do you like me?"

"Yes, I do. And I already know you like me, too. Romantically that is."

"What?! When?!"

"Mokuba told me the day before prom night."

"Mokuba?!" Joey faced away with gritted teeth. "That little brat!"

"And he told me about how you two dated." added the elder Kaiba. Joey's eyes gasped. He faced Seto with a panic expression. The blue-eyed hottie let him further his panic with taking step forward, and then trapping him with both hands against the door behind the blond. He spoke in a low, deadly tone, "He told me about how you two would kiss from time to time. I cannot believe my brother beat me to you. It makes me want to try harder to make you fall for me."

Joey was hypnotized by his sexy voice and deceivingly, loving expression. The blond tried to remain focused on the problem, "But he told you that it was just a pact so we didn't date just anyone. And we didn't kiss that much. Just once or twice."

"Good." Seto simply said as he began to close the gap between them slowly. His eyes half lidded, and hot breath mingling over Joey's own.

The blond still tried to remain focus, even if he felt it slowly slipping away. "Th-The hair...stylist."

"I'll give her a tip for her patience."

"Coming from you, it must be hefty."

"Then you better make good use of that time." Seto softly pressed his lips against his. He just gave one simple kiss before drawing back.

"I-Is that all?" Joey questioned, disappointed.

Seto inwardly chuckled. He teased, "I didn't want you fainting on me again, puppy. I'm not sure you are up for an adult's kiss."

Joey growled at him. "I'll show you an adult's kiss!" The blond pressed their lips together again, yet more passionately. He had been learning of how to kiss by his acting classes when it came to those kinds of scenes, but they never involved tongue (Ryou didn't use his either), so he wasn't sure of what to do when Seto delved his tongue in. It was such a foreign, yet hot feeling that weirdly liked very much. His arms were wrapped around his shoulders, and one hand grasping the soft strands of chestnut brown hair.

Seto had one arm wrapped around his waist, and the other wrapped around his torso. One of Seto's hands slipped down the blond's back to get a firm grasp of that perfectly round, soft, butt cheek.

Joey gasped. He withdrew himself to breathe, and pathetically shout, "You perve!"

But Seto just took that as an invitation to be even more perverted. He pushed Joey against the door, having one of his legs in between the cross dresser's thighs. He kissed his puppy earnestly to drink in his moans as he unmercifully rubbed the smaller man's crotch against his thigh. He practically humped his lover's thigh in the process.

Joey was unable to believe that he could feel Seto become so hard! He could feel it poking against his leg. Excited, he moved Seto to take a step back so he could jump up and wrap his legs around his waist so he could be the one tilting his head down. Damn this man and his height!

Seto balanced them, and then strode over to his bed to throw his puppy ungracefully on it.

Joey yelped as he landed. He felt a heartbeat of fear and excitement when his new and first lover was on his hands and knees above him. Seto gave off the essence of a predator that was ready to feast on his trapped prey.

The blond being the virgin he was let Seto do whatever he felt like doing. He let the man kiss him as he had his hands roam across his skin underneath his shirt. He let Seto place his hot, soft lips against his throat to the curve of his neck. Let his tongue run all the way from that curve to the back of his ear.

He gasped when Seto kissed it and stroke the fold of his ear with his tongue before nibbling on his lobe. "Yes." He whispered. He then felt one of Seto's fingers sneak under the waistband of his panties. The brunet got up on his knees to pull down Joey's sweat pants and panties to reveal his rebellious little Joey standing up and leaking for attention.

The blond felt so embarrassed to reveal a part of himself that he hadn't shown anyone except a doctor. He wanted to kick Seto away when he smirked down at little Joey, but then he forgot his embarrassment when Seto leaned down to him, and gave him a sweet kiss and gentle caresses to his hip and thigh. Purposely missing Little Joey that was weeping to be touched!

Seto kissed down the side of his torso, and then had Joey lie down side ways to attack the spot behind and at his ear while one hand finally took hold of Little Joey to give a nice massage and stroke. The other hand was caressing one side of the blond until Seto put his head under Joey's arm to have his mouth attack one of his nipples. The stroking hand moved to the neglected nipple, but Little Joey was not left alone as the other hand continued to please him.

"Oh shit." Joey moaned. He bit his bottom lips while shamelessly bucking his hips to increase his own pleasure. He barely noticed the hand tweaking his nipple to had moved away. He yelped when a slippery finger entered his anus. He whimpered when Seto wiggled his finger inside him. "Ah! Fuck!"

"Found it." Seto congratulated himself while jabbing and rubbing his finger against his lover's prostate.

"Fuck! Seto! Nnngh! Ah!" Joey wasn't used to this much pleasure. He's used to playing with himself, but having someone else, especially Seto do it, was driving him wild!

"What's wrong, Wheeler? Can't handle one finger?"

Joey only whimpered since Seto now had his thumb rub his perineum. The damn man added a second finger in Joey's wanton moving ass. It didn't take much to add a third one.

"Wow, Joey, I didn't think you would be so slutty on your first try."

"Shuddup!" Joey had his hands clutching the bed sheets. The stretch of his hole pinched but he had worse pain. (Like seriously, he experienced what it was like to be burned alive. I think taking a big dick to the ass is barely a fair comparison.)

Seto unbuttoned his pants to finally let out his constrained cock. He sucked in air through his teeth when his dick was freed and felt the cool air. It pulsed to be put into a nice hot place. Most notably, Joey's virgin hole.

Yet, he constrained himself with his iron will since he wanted to be gentle with Joey for his first time.

"Joey..." The addressed male looked over his shoulder to look at Seto who looked like he was struggling to control himself.

From a lot of porn videos, mangas, and adult novels that the blond watched and read, he knew what Seto wanted. He obliged his lover to get up on the bed and positioned himself correctly for him. He got on his hands and knees with his butt up in the air and aimed at Seto. the cross dresser said with his sheepish come hither look, "I-I'm ready."

Seto felt his iron will snap for a second, but then he grudgingly fixed it. He got on his knees, and kissed his lover's butt cheek. It felt so smooth and supple that he bit into it to leave a bite mark.

"Ow!" Joey got down on his tummy, and looked back at the lust driven ass biter. "Did you just bite my ass!"

"I was checking if it was 100% BEEF." Seto grinned. The marker had washed off, but Joey's ass was still nice and plump like it should be.

Joey stared at him with an expression that looked like he was about to explode on him, but then Seto cleared the situation with a butterfly kisses on Joey's cheek, and asked, "Do you really want this?"

"To lose my virginity to you?" Joey felt a little shy at the moment. They were going to have this discussion; although, he was really glad that they were, so it doesn't get awkward if they talked about it afterwards.

"Yes. I don't want there to be any regret between us. You told me on Prom night that you didn't want to date me for the sake of our friendship which I would've called as bull, but then I can understand right now that it's only our friendship on the line if we do this, and you don't want to do this with a friend, but a lover, too, as well."

"We-well, I was planning to lose my virginity after I get married. But I can see that that's not happening since you have to marry Kisandra for your companies. But I do trust you, Seto. And I do know that if we do this, and it doesn't go well afterwards, being friends again isn't going to work at all."

"Hn. Of course, it wouldn't work. Listen to me Joey, I don't just love anyone. That means that if our relationship suddenly seem to not work for us, and we were to become apart, I will not remain your friend because I don't think I can stand seeing the sight of you if you were to give your heart to someone else. Do you hear me? It would kill me, or turn me deadly if I were to see you happy in the arms of another man or woman... I love you."

Joey made an awkward frown, and then a big grin. "Damn you, Seto Kaiba! I thought you'd suck at this, but you're winning!"

Seto smiled at him lovingly making Joey give a bright, sheepish smile back. "So do I have your permission to be your lover."

"Don't you mean boyfriend?"

"Don't be corny and cliche', puppy. Lover or consort is more fitting for a man of my stature."

The blond snorted, and then grabbed the brunet's shirt to pull him forward so they were close enough to kiss. His bedroom eyes gleamed. "So are ya going to do your job, **_lover_**?"

Seto grinned and pounced on his new lover. They flourished each other with kisses and touches. Joey pulled on his shirt, but then Seto held his wrists. The blond was confused; however when he saw the discomfort in his lover's expression, he immediately understood that some things aren't ready to be shown just yet. So he respected Seto's need for privacy, and kissed him encouragingly to continue.

At least Joey got to get his pants off and thrown out of the bed. He gasped at what he was to take in for the first time.

Seto chuckled over him, "Is my puppy scared?"

"A little. I'm excited though. I honestly shouldn't be surprised since you were black in the past life. Nice to see the your body kept that part of you from the past."

Seto quirked an eyebrow. "Are you saying you saw the fool, who happens to look like me, naked?"

"No! No! I didn't have time to do that!" Joey said while still staring at anaconda Seto (Seto's penis).

"Sounds to me like you wanted to." The CEO was not happy since he wants his lover to only lust for him.

"Are you crazy?! I didn't! I didn't like you at that time!"

"Whatever. I'm going to make you forget every single person you know right now." Seto licked up his throat making his amber-eyed beauty shiver under his touch. Joey let him finger him a bit more to put in as much lube in his ass while also pinching one of his hardened buds.

"Relax." Seto ordered.

Joey snorted, "Would it be embarrassing to tell you that I have actually prepared myself for this long before I thought of havin' sex wit' you? It's okay, I can take ya." The actor was on his back and hooked his arms under his legs to show that he was ready. He did feel a little nervous, but he trusted Seto to be gentle, considerate, and slow. And again, he experienced being burned alive, so this was barely a comparison.

Seto became predatory at the sight of his puppy being completely exposed for him to ravage. The light caramel tan skin ready to be licked and bitten. His weeping penis to be stroked while the hole under was to be pummeled to oblivion. He wanted to say something witty, but then Joey gave him a dreamy come hither look, and ordered, "Come on, my _**Dragon**_."

The CEO was on him in a second flat, and said, "Relax." more so to himself than Joey. He eased his mushroom head into that tight, slippery hole. He felt that ass swallow him. Joey made an audible gasp, and sucked in air through his teeth as if he had just fell down on his knee and was trying to ease the pain with that sort of breathing.

Kaiba rocked his hips before moving in an inch inside. Joey slammed his head against the plush bed and bit into his finger. "Are you okay?" The top questioned.

The bottom nodded. Joey righted his head, "Yeah, just give me a moment to adjust, a'right."

"Take as much time as you need, I'm really enjoying this." He kissed below the shorter male's jaw.

Joey breathlessly chuckled, "You're enjoying this?"

"Yes. Taking your virginity inch by inch is very exciting. I don't cum fast, so I don't mind waiting for you to get used to being fucked by a real cock for once."

Joey knew that Seto was teasing him for being a virgin before finalizing that he wasn't one anymore. "You ass."

"Look who's talking." Seto grinned down at him.

Joey refrained from rolling his eyes, so he could order his lover, "Whatevah, now deeper."

"Yes, my puppy." Joey loved that response. It felt like he was the boss of a powerful, smexy CEO, and that was hot.

Seto put in another inch. His lover gasped and quickly wrapped his arms around his neck pulling Seto down and over his shoulder.

"Deeper." said the catcher, not a minute passed yet. The pitcher moved another inch. "Deeper." The brunet obliged to move an inch more after each time his puppy demanded for it.

Soon Seto entered the last inch of his cock. Joey felt his pubic hair hair against him so knew that the entire anaconda had finally fully entered him. They remained still for a moment to drink in this moment, and then Joey ordered to be fucked. "Ooh, fuck me already. Seto. Haaa."

The bigger male happily took ahold of Joey's ankles, and withdrew himself slowly. Joey bit his lips at the feel of losing the fulfillment, and then cried, "Ah!" when it was returned to him hard. "Yes! More of that!" Seto did it again, and Joey cried for more! "Faster!"

"Doesn't it hurt?" Seto questioned as he thrusted a little faster to please his lover.

"I-It does, but it feels really good, too! Mmm. Oh yeah, faster. Harder, my dragon!"

Seto figured that everyone loses their virginity differently, so made his thrust harder and faster until he was absolutely slamming into Joey who was crying out his pleasure, and cried out harder when Seto turned him on his side and hit his prostate with each thrust!

"OH! OH! OH! YES! AH! AH! AH! Screw meh wit' yur fuckin' dragon cock! Do you like my hole, Seto?! Is it nice n' tight fer ya?!" Seto grabbed his arm to apply more force into his thrusts. Joey felt so turned on by being held and helpless to the pleasure. "Oh yes! I bet ya feel so fuckin' good 'bout yurself cuz yur fuckin' my virgin ass! Seein' me like dis! Teachin' ya puppy of how ta be a good puppy! Is dis my treat, master!"

Seto didn't expect Joey to be a dirty talker, but it was a definite plus and turn on. His past whores had tried this, but it only annoyed him. But with Joey, it was ear sex to him added with their literal sex.

Joey didn't relent with his dirty talking with that sexy accent of his. "My dragon, I wanna suck yur cock! I haven't gott'n ta suckin' yur big fat cock! N' I wanna ride it! I've been dreamin' of ridin' it when I masturbated! Even when I was wit' odder guys, I've been dinkin' of only ya when I touch myself!"

Seto let got of Joey's arm, took out his cock from that tight ass, and lied back on the bed. Joey instantly had his lips around his head, and then licking the sides from the base up. "Mmmmm!" The blond moaned with his mouth around his lover's crown. Seto grunted to the pleasure.

Joey stroke him, and questioned, "Such a naughty cock. N' ya didn't wear a condom. Were ya plannin' of cummin' inside my ass, my dragon? Makin' my tight ass milk out each n' every drop of yur hot, thick, creamy cum. Do ya want yur puppy ta be filled by ya, my master. My dragon."

"Yes." Seto growled. He sat up and took a hold of the back of his head. He demanded, "Come here, and jump on your master's cock like the good little bitch you are."

Normally, Joey would've gotten angry at being called a bitch, but right now, it sounded really hot to him. He obeyed Seto, and straddled his lover. He slowly sinked himself down since it was still his first time, and he didn't want to accidently bleed. Lube and blood did not go well together.

When he was settled down on Seto's cock, he started slowly up and down to get the works of how to ride him. When he got it, he sped up with the help of Seto's hands on his hips to keep him steady. And then he remembered from his porn videos of the rolling of the hips, so slowed down and rolled his hips.

He saw something flicker in Seto's lust filled eyes at the action. Joey said with a sexy breathless voice, "Did ya like dat, baby? Do you like how my hips did dat? How 'bout dis?" He loosened his ass (as much as he could) while he lowered himself down, and then squeezed as he went up. It was Seto's turn to gasp.

He then glared at his Joey. "I'm starting to suspect that you're not a virgin after all, puppy."

"Are ya sayin' I'm too good ta be a virgin?" Joey gave him a sly smirk, and then a bright grin. "It's a'right, Seto. I'm a virgin. Technically not anymore since ya know. I jus' happen ta learn from my porn vids and books of how ta please my man."

"Well then, puppy, no more fun and games. I'm going to fuck your brains out right now if you still have any." Seto said this as he lay him down on the bed.

Joey glared at him. "What does tha-AH!" The blond couldn't utter another words as the brunet fucked him rough and hard while each time his prostate was being hit unmercifully.

Eventually, Joey found his grip, and rolled them over so he was hopping over his man. He had his hands behind his head as he did his hips roll to feel that big dick making good friction inside him. Yet, Seto growled and grabbed his hips. Joey had his hands against Seto's chest as he was being forced to be slammed down against his lover's balls.

He was then rolled back onto his back and fucked into submission with his wrist held above his head and legs left spread open for the loud sound of sweaty skin smacking against skin. Joey couldn't handle much longer that he soon came hard over his torso, the bed, and his dragon's shirt.

Seto grunted at the feel of the increased tightness of having those walls clamp around his pulsing dick. Carelessly, he came balls deep inside his lover.

Joey looked to Seto once he felt the hot cum filling him. "Ya mothafucka, ya came inside meh."

"Shut up. You asked for it." Seto snapped, making it as if he did it on purpose.

Joey just let it be. He needed to calm down from his high. "Break time?"

"Sounds good."

They rearranged themselves on the messy bed. Seto lied down on his soft pillows while Joey made himself comfortable on his chest.

Joey asked, "How long was that?" Seto looked at his clock. He chuckled, "Half an hour. Congratulations, you broke the record of a first round finished."

Joey ignored that compliment. He did not want to get into a conversation about Seto's past whores. Instead, he commented, "That hairstylist must be bored out of her brains by now."

"I already told you that I will give her a tip. And you." Seto gave him an accusing look. Joey asked what. He questioned, "Were you really a virgin?"

Joey snorted, "I am. I mean-was. I just happened ta have been doin' my homework." He had his fingers play along his lover's covered chest.

"To become a kinky slut?" The billionaire deadpanned. "Because I am fully convinced. I need a smoke to calm down this rush." He had his hand brush through his hair as he breathed in deeply to calm his rocked nerves.

"One: I take you callin' meh a kinky slut as a compliment and two: You smoke?"

"No. I do not smoke, but I'm considering it now. This rush is unnatural."

"Thank you." Joey grinned giddily, and then yelped when he got a slap to his butt cheek, and doesn't feel that hand moving away. "Jerk." He grumbled, and then smirked because he was still happy. "N' ya weren't half bad yurself Mr. Don'tCumFast."

Seto snorted, "I hardly take that as a compliment since it seems that I am your first."

Joey lightly smacked his chest. "So...relationship talk or should I get showered first n' then head ta da hairstylist?"

The CEO sighed, "It's best that you get that haircut first. I actually have a paper on what I expect in our relationship if we were to be in a relationship. While you are being groomed, I will be making edits and revisions before printing the final draft."

"Jeeze, do I have ta sign, too? N' I might have some rules, too, that I want to go over with you in this relationship. We are gonna negotiate about this right?"

"Obviously. I may control a multi-billion company, and a paranoid perfectionist, but I do recognize when there needs to be a fair discussion between both parties such as I do in business meetings with other high officials."

"A simple yes would've sufficed ya know." Joey said as he was at the bathroom door. Kaiba told him that he will have one of his maids bring him a new pair of clothes, and one of them will lead him to the hairstylist. On the mean time, the business owner will be at his office fixing the proposal paper and checking his company.

The blond was already half-way ignoring him as he stepped into the shower and enjoyed the hot water and steam.

After the shower and the haircut, Joey had one of the maids bring him to Kaiba's office. The maid led him there, gave the double oak doors a knock, and then spoke of his arrival. The sound of doors unlocking was heard. She opened the door for Joey who walked in.

Seto was in the middle of talking into the phone with his business tone. Joey took a seat on one of the grey, leather seats in front of his new lover's desk. The blond waited for his lover to finish with his conversation or word of grievances since Seto did not sound happy at all.

Joey's hair was cut back to how it originally was before he cross dressed. It was shaggy, but it was neater, and didn't effect Joey's gender neutral features to make him look manlier or more feminine. He looked like that awkward person who someone would really want to question of whether he or she was a man or a woman, but won't since it would be considered rude.

Eventually, the call ended with "You better get this done by today, or you're FIRED!" Joey was glad that he wasn't at the other end of that line.

Now, Seto acknowledged his presence. Joey recognized the judging stare, but then saw that the judgement ended positively. "You look competent." The CEO sounded like the blond could've looked better.

Joey wanted to punch him in the teeth, but knew that Seto must be trying. Or hoped he was trying. "Where's the paper, richboy?"

Seto snorted at the insult. It used to be just a pathetic one, but now he recognized it as an endearing one. "Here, idiot." He smirked as he handed the paper to his new lover.

Joey saw that it was made into a list with a sentence explaining before the list that it was put into a list so he could follow. The blond gave the bastard the bird for that. Seto did a short laugh at him.

The cross dresser read out loud:

"1. Mokuba will always be more important than you, and you must accept this and love him without envy or doubt."

Joey gave placid smile at this. "Obviously cuz I'm gonna say the same about Serenity cuz when she graduates, you will hafta do de same. Can I have a pen ta add that?"

Seto took out the pen that Joey gave him for his birthday last year from his shirt pocket. Joey immediately recognized the pen, and felt giddy when he held it. He wrote it at the space underneath the rule. The paper had been typed in double space so there was space.

"2. You will not tell your friends about our relationship. I would rather that they do not think that we are friends because I will slit their throat if they dare act as if we are friends because we are lovers. I do not kid you, and you shall heed my warning."

Joey gave the business owner a deadpanned expression. Seto gave him a look that ranted that he will do as was stated. The blond hadn't planned on telling them, though he knew that if he were to call Tristan, he may have wanted to gloat about it a little. Just boast a little 'My CEO is better than your CEO' kind of shit for laughs.

"They're not that bad." Joey tried. Seto glowered at him. The blond wasn't letting up though. "C'mon! Yugi and Tea are at New York so they won't bother you! And Tristan will still hate your guts! Duke won't act any different. Just talk about you behind your back with me!"

Seto growled. "Fine! But you can only tell that monkey, Tristan! The world knows of how Yugi may react." Joey couldn't disagree with his lover about how the king of games would react. He figured that Yugi would be cool with it, but when they meet, the little guy may keep his distance but was bound to do a mistake that'll have Seto do what he stated. The blond still wanted to tell Yugi, but then figured fate will reveal their relationship in time.

He then pointed out to his beloved boyfriend, "You do know that Duke's gonna know too, since Tristan's engaged to him. They're gonna get married at New York-"

"I don't care. Just make sure that you tell them that there will be repercussions if they dare try to initiate any sort of bond that isn't business, hate or tolerance between us."

"Yay." Joey said to irritate his lover as he added the details below the rule. He then continued.

"3. You are not allowed to ever call me your 'boyfriend' since the term is horribly cliched and corny. If you do, then I refuse to acknowledge your presence for the rest of the day unless a matter of concern happens on that day to you. The terms you may call me is your lover or consort."

Joey thought Seto was being pompous, but then he had to agree that the term "boyfriend" was a dorky word, and it would be weird to call Seto his boyfriend since it would sound like they were in high school. Yet another matter came to his mind. He read the fourth one.

"4. I understand that you want to be married, but I am engaged by contract to marry Kisandra in two years. You will have to become my secret lover, and will not complain about it, or dare tell the press about our relationship, or else it will be over. It does not mean that my company is more important than you, but I have obligations to fulfill, and you should already know that you have to make sacrifices in order to be with me. The best that I can do is give you a promise ring that will be proof that I promise to always be faithful, romantically loving and generous towards you and only you."

Joey sighed through his nose at that one. He was really hoping to get married. He understood that contracts are practically the law, but there had to be a loophole. "Okay, please don't take this as complaining, but are you sure there aren't any loopholes."

"There are no loopholes." Seto sternly replied. "I had checked many times over and over again to find a way out of this marriage. Kisandra had done the same when she and I both realized that marriage wasn't all about business after all. Amazingly, we can tolerate each other, and believe that we can still combine our businesses without marriage involved. Yet, just like the genius that I am, I made the contract fool proof."

"You even added that if one of you two are unsatisfied with the contract, the contract was to remain the way it had been signed to be? That neither of you were able to break off the proposal due to both of you two agreeing to disagree with what was written on it? It wouldn't be good business if the both of you were to make a contract permanent to the point that you both cursed yourselves to unsatisfying terms on it."

Seto stared at Joey with an astonished expression. He then land smacked his hand against his face since he realized that his idiot lover was correct, and if his idiot lover was the one to figure out the loophole, then he was must be an absolute moron! Or too smart to see the simple answer.

There was a loophole after all. The problem was that the both of them were looking for the wrong type of loophole this whole time! "I need to call Kisandra about this." He grabbed his puppy by the collar to bring him up to his feet, and then kiss him for all its worth as an appreciation. He then said breathlessly, "Good puppy. I will be right back. Take your time looking over the list." He walked out of the room to make the calls with the lawyers and Kisandra.

Joey fell back onto his seat with a flushed red face. Sex was one thing, but to be kissed out of nowhere was something else. He made himself focus on the list. He crossed out number three in the process, and then read:

"5. If we were to live together, I will pay for all of your necessities and a majority of your desires, and you will not dare compensate for it. I am far more richer than you that your compensation will be an insult on my pride as a multi-billionaire."

Joey frowned at that, but then figured that it was best not to argue with Seto on this. He was the billionaire who apparently had too much money that he didn't know of what to do with, so let him have his way with number 5, at least. He will pay for his own rides, clothes and other stuff with his money though.

"6. We will not interfere with each other's work. Yet, we shall negotiate on rules of each others' career. For example, I want you to never sign a contract that binds you to kiss anyone at anywhere or anytime. Not even a fake kiss. I do not trust that your fellow co-actors would remain professional to their jobs if it includes kissing you. You will also never kiss anyone within the age range from children to elderly purposely at any time any where. You are only allowed to kiss me, and only me. If I dare catch you kiss another person, I will have you thoroughly interrogated, and have the other person coerced to never dare be 'friendly' with you again. Then you will try to negotiate me into what time I shall arrive home, and when I should have day offs. Do not have high hopes that I can be able to fulfill those negotiations because my company can be unpredictable, but I do promise you that I will always return home for you faithfully."

Joey liked this rule, but then also thought that Kaiba was being unreasonably possessive. Kissing random people was a part of his career, but then he figured that there was a lot of roles where he didn't have to kiss anyone. He also knew that Seto will be busy, and he will be busy, too, which would put their relationship on strain, but he wasn't going to give up on his lover over this. He will just have to find work that kept him in Domino City most of the time.

"7. You will always be the catcher in this relationship, and I will remain the pitcher. There are no room for negotiation, and you will never ask me if you can top because my answer will be obvious."

Joey was fine with that. He preferred being a bottom anyway.

"8. I already know that you will always remain faithful, loving and generous towards me, but for reassurance, if you were to ever cheat on me, there will be excruciating pain. Not only physical but also psychological and emotional pain as well because like I had told you before, I do not just love anyone. My love isn't a part of me that I give to someone carelessly like you can do with those friends of yours. You shall heed my warning if you dare to cheat on me. However, if done not purposely, which is an account of you being raped (not that I will ever let that happen), that person will forever disappear off the face of the planet, and be thrown into Earth's version of hell, and you will forget the event permanently."

That rule made the actor shudder. He had fought off attempts from rapists back at his neighborhood, so he was positive that he was not going to ever be raped. Not without a bloody and bone breaking fight of course. Most of the blood and bones breaking being from the attacker of course.

"9. If we were to ever relinquish our relationship for whatever reason, we will not become friends. We will break off all contact with each. You may still visit Mokuba, but I prefer it that we remained separate from each other physically because if we don't, then I am not sure of how I will react. You had experienced first hand that I can be spontaneously abusive when triggered. I do not want to hurt you despite being apart for any reason. I do not want to be that type of man to you."

Joey wanted to hug Seto right now. He will never be seen as an abusive person to him ever. He had verbally abused him in the past, but then what challenger didn't throw insults around as if they were a sprinkler. That would be like convicting a really passionate coach who was once an athlete him or herself.

He put a comment after that, that he would never see the company owner like that ever.

Seto wasn't Gozaburo or his father. He wasn't abusive on purpose, or weak to the demented persuasions from addiction. It was a psychological problem, and many innocent people who are victim to this truly needed the help. Joey was extra glad that his lover was going to do therapy.

"10. You shall never tell anyone about the date of my birthday. I also haven't given you a birthday gift, so refrain from giving me one. If you do, then I will have your mind erased of the date. I own a company that specializes in technology. Don't push me."

Joey snorted. Yet, he took Kaiba's warning seriously since the guy had created a virtual world. Him creating an amnesia machine would be a snap.

"11. You had realized that on our first time to have sex that I would not remove my shirt. You will understand that there are some secrets that I will be uncomfortable to share with you, and I understand that there will be some uncomfortable secrets that you will be uncomfortable with telling me such as the pale bump on your hip that I can recognize as an old bullet wound. I can only guess that you had that wound during your years of being in a gang. You will not have to tell me until you are ready. I may never understand, but I will try for your sake as you would do for me."

Joey saw flashes of memories pass through him behind his irises. He didn't realize that Kaiba had noticed that bump. He merely brushed over it as if it was nothing, but then the observant brunet must've noticed, and calculated brilliantly through his mind to not concentrate or question on it since it would have ruined the mood.

The ex-gangster was grateful for that. He truly wasn't ready to tell him about that wound. The situation that he was in that gave him that wound was far more traumatizing than anything he experienced through the adventures with Yugi and the others. He guessed that was why he was pretty cool with everything since it wasn't as bad as before.

"I'm back." Seto said as he entered his office. Joey looked up to him with a distant expression that soon became fully aware of the brunet. The company owner chose to not question on it since he knew that that meant that the blond read all eleven of what was listed.

He had also stated that the list would end from there shortly since their relationship will progress, so that list shall change over time, or no longer be existent between them depending on circumstances.

Joey spoke, "Oh, I finished reading your list, and I'm okay with everything."

"Are you sure?" The man questioned to have his puppy double-check on his opinion.

"Yeah. Most of what you put down here are what I can agree with. Especially de part about my old bullet wound. Only you n' de doctor who patched it up knows about this."

"I see. I had checked your medical records before, and remember them clearly as if I had read them a minute ago. Yet, despite how curious I am of what type of doctor or why it was there in the first place, I will not interrogate you or question you. You don't have to ever tell me."

"But I do want to tell you." Joey confessed, though not confidently. "Jus' not now. It's a very personal wound, but know that my dad did not do this."

"Alright then. I will make the changes to the list, and then I supposed that you still want to attend the rest of your classes for today. You still have three left to attend."

"Uh, yeah, but Seto, do you still want to dance together again? We still have a week left before I leave to Germany to accomplish the contemporary routine." the blond asked hopefully.

Seto smiled, "Heh, sure. I just hope that you still remember the routine, or it will be a pointless disaster."

Joey glowered at him. "Hey! I remember the routine flawlessly, ya bastard! Jumpin' Joey Wheeler's gonna fuckin' out shine ya!"

"As if you could ever outshine me, loser." Seto teased.

Joey got red in the face. "Fuck you! Joey Wheeler's no loser!"

"So you say, and can you not refer yourself in the third person. You look like an absolute moron."

"You do the same thing!"

"Yes, but I make it look cool."

"ARRGH! I'm startin' ta forget why I ever loved ya in de first place!"

"Then let me refresh your memory."

"What?! No! No need! Se-Seto! I got classes remember!"

"I won't do anything drastic that will not have you attend them, but it will be slightly uncomfortable as you do."

"Wha-what's that supposed ta mean?!"

Joey discovered that that meant to be sexually teased until he was forced to go with a boner. The actor vowed to kick his ass later if he remembers. Seto took of what he did as revenge on his puppy for making him walk and sit through school with a boner.

._._._.

After the three classes, Joey went back home. He had already told Kiyoko to call Miss Dai to help them accomplish the contemporary dance.

The blond was truly happy because not only did he just lose his virginity, but he was in a relationship with Seto and might marry him in the future!

Yet, his mood became mild when he saw Jona sitting on his floor cross legged with her eyes glowing white and hair flowing above her. Pyrrhus was formed around her body like a tattoo, and was shining red.

"Jona?"

The woman returned to normal at the sound of his voice. Pyrrhus remailed a tattoo around her body. She smiled at him. **"I see that someone is glowing."**

The blond grinned at her. "Yup! Seto and I are together now!" He explained to her of what happened after she left while making himself dinner. When he was done, he asked her, "So what were ya doin' earlier? Your eyes were glowin' n' stuff."

**"I was simply arranging my memories. I had a ghost crisis where you believe that you remember the past. You don't remember every detail, only the important ones. But even you would forget the important ones over time until they creep out on you."** She sat down next to her reincarnation while he ate. **"During my time with Noe, we discussed about death. It wasn't pleasant nor was it too depressing. We had an intellectual talk over the matter, and then I began remembering important details before my death. Important details I shouldn't have forgotten, but I did over time since I slept within my reincarnated souls, and their memories overlapped with mine."**

"Reincarnated souls? I'm not your first?"

**"No."** Jona said doubtfully.** "You are my second."** Then she spoke more reassuringly, "**Yes, you are my second. Before you, I remember being born as a male knight with the name Jolyon who swore to protect a princess, but I can't remember that princess. All I can remember from that life was that Pyrrhus was also included in it, and great tragedy struck. But that isn't important. I talked to Ryou about what he knew from my Bakura's memories, yet even he didn't know of what great danger I faced before my finals seconds. I don't want to scare you, my Joey,"**

"And you're not." Joey held her hand on the table. "Whatevah is comin' fer us, I'm not goin' down without a fight."

Jona grinned at him proudly. She intertwined their fingers, and asked, **"Then will you forgive me if I stopped the prevention of whatever is coming for us? I just feel like it may be the answer to finally bringing me home to my own family like Atem needed to unleash the shadow games in order to enter the spirit world."**

Joey didn't hesitate to reply, "Yeah. Yeah I will."

Jona still smiled proudly, yet with a tinge of sadness. She had many brave, unhesitant, loyal comrades by her side, and it always hurt her when they reluctantly left her side. **"Then I need you to do one thing for me."**

"What is it?"

Jona paused for a moment, and then replied, **"Convince your love to create the second Battle City tournament, and have it done after you are done with your tour. Yet, you cannot tell him the truth behind why you wish for it, and during the tournament, you must remain far away from him as possible when it begins."**

"Mmm. I don't like the idea of lying to Seto, but I guess I could just keep some details from him."

**"That is acceptable. Thank you, Joey."**

"No problem. And if I can help you piece your final moments of being alive, and bring you home to your family and friends then don't hesitate to ask me."

Jona chuckled, **"I won't, and now that you and Seto are together, let me tell you about my four children...with Atem and Seth."**

"WHAT?!"

Meanwhile, earlier at Kaiba's company on the same day after Joey left his mansion, all of his employees stood at attention when Seto Kaiba strode in, and avoided eye contact with him. But then they couldn't help noticing something different about their boss.

He was smirking, but not an evil smirk, but an 'All of you fuckers have nothin' on me because I had the most amazing sex in my life. Nothing will bring me down' kind of smirk.

Everyone gossiped within the building when the man was still the same, but also different. He no longer acted like a tyrant nor acted like there was a stick up his ass. They weren't sure of what to make of this. They didn't know of whether this was good or bad! They didn't know how to act! They didn't know how to speak! They worked like usual to keep their jobs, but each and every one of them felt like they were being watched by a creepy-looking clown as they waited for their boss to do something to them.

Seto Kaiba felt like he was leaving gold wherever he went while his employess were internally panicking to the point that they all figured that they needed to see a therapist about this problem.

Kisandra, who had avoided him during his moody week to concentrate on Ryou and her work, later appeared in order to get the papers settled. Their lawyers were to appear an hour later with the only job of having it become legal. She had the brightest, most beautiful, excited grin on her face. It bought about curiosity and arrowed hearts along her path to the office, yet to Seto, she was just an over excited person.

"I am overjoyed that we can finally change our contract, and remain as co-business partners together." She gracefully sat down in front of his office desk. "Though, I am curious of what had inspired you to discover the answer, and be rushed to change it immediately. It's Jojo isn't it?" She questioned with all the confidence that she already had the factual answer.

"Yes." Seto confessed. He figured that Kisandra would know since Joey may foolishly think that since they were co-business partners, she should or would have known about them. "We want to keep our relationship away from the media so you and your beau will have to keep your mouth shut, our business relations will be terminated. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. Ryou and I are also keeping our relationship a secret until he succeeds as a famous artist which will only take a few years since he's already talented and becoming well known that even you should have heard about his exquisite piece entitled 'The Darkness' Daughter'. Have you heard of the story behind it? The story of Jona, the Red Eyed dragon warrior."

Seto quirked an eyebrow. "Jona?"

"Yes." Kisandra replied, and then elaborated, "Apparently, she was the wife of the Egyptian pharaoh, Seth, and also an adopted princess of Greece. Only a few passionate archaeologists knew about her existence with the little evidence they have. Due to having little to no existence about her, she didn't make it to the history books since she could be nothing more than a myth. You should really read her story once Ryou is finished revising and editing it. It's fascinating that I would not be surprised that once the book is published, it would become a best seller."

Seto could tell that Kisandra didn't know of where Ryou may have gotten the inspiration of Jona. He hadn't seen the painting, but had been informed about it by one of Joey's post on his blog about it. Yet, what interested him the most was the fact that Jona was the wife of Seth, his supposed past incarnation. He didn't know of whether that would be a problem or not, considering that the pros was that Joey would be convinced that he was meant for Seto to the very end. But then the cons were how sane would Joey remain since Jona may develop an unhealthy infatuation with him.

He noted to himself to thread carefully with Joey on this matter.

._._._.

"Battle City 2?" Seto questioned. Joey and him were currently in the dance room where they were waiting for Miss Dai and her partner.

The blond grinned at him. "Yeah! But a month after my tour! My tour will last for about a year since I'm spending at least a week at each country I visit, but that's enough time for you to make up some super cool new duel disks, rules, and places for where the finals will take place!"

Seto didn't take much time to consider it. "I already had been considering another tournament in order to take back my title as the king of games from Yugi, and I am curious of how you had improved with your skills of dueling."

"Well, just wait, richboy! I am gonna wipe the floors with the competition and that's you included!"

"Heh. Please, Joey, don't make me laugh. You may be competent to be my lover, but that doesn't mean I see you as an exceptional duelist even if you are placed third best in Pegasus's rank. I supposed that I should not duel you during my new and better Battle City two tournament because it would be such a blunder on your reputation and self-esteem to not enter at least the finals."

"Ya think I can't beat your ass in a year from now! Den how 'bout I kick it right now!"

"Spare me your ridiculous threats, I might die of laughter!"

Joey growled, and kicked the back of his lover's knee having him fall down on his back. The blond grinned down at him, but then that grin turned into a frown when he was swept of his feet when the brunet swung his long arms at him. When he landed on his back, the taller male was on him in a second. He found his wrists locked onto the floor.

"I hate you." Joey said bitterly, but he didn't mean it, and Seto knew that. The man on top smirked down at his glaring lover.

"You know I am only teasing you, puppy."

"And I'm kicking your ass to show you how much I love you."

Seto chuckled, "No offe-" The brunet found himself on the floor, his wrists held by one strong hand, and a fist was above him.

"Did ya forget who's your brother's fighting instructor?"

"No, but I may have underestimated you." Seto winced when the blond gripped his wrists a little too tightly for its blood flow.

"Then I should teach my dragon a lesson."

"I hope those are dance lessons or else I will have you two arrested for public indecency." Miss Dai interrupted them. "Yet, it's good to see that you two had worked your difference with positive results. Now let's move on to the routine. Miss Eir, play the music. Positions!"

The two dragon lovers got into their positions, and they did the routine as they remembered. Joey played as the happy, ignorant figment of a lover who got away while Seto played the man who was remembering the lover. The brunet tried to ignore him, but then couldn't resist him in the end. Skillfully, Seto acted as if he was trying to hold Joey, but then each time he tried, his hands slipped away.

Miss Dai noticed that Joey's skills had been improving while Seto was also revealing more emotion into it as well. She fell entranced by how flawlessly did they flow through the music while telling the story. She felt compassion for the characters whom the two lovers played that she had accidently let a tear slip down her cheek and her nostrils breathe in more air to fill her chest.

She felt her eyes follow Joey at the end of the routine where the blond had to walk away from Seto who was to look at him wistfully before slowly looking away. She was left speechless when the music ended. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. It was as if time stopped for everyone within that room. Until-

"SURPRISE SNEAK ATTACK!" Joey ran and then leaped onto Seto.

The CEO immediately turned to face his blond, and caught him. Joey had his arms and legs wrapped around his lover having the two twirl around. That broke the intense atmosphere. Miss Dai wiped her wet cheek.

She then commented, "Beautiful. Truly beautiful. I can see that even without my help, the two of you can improve by yourself, and I must say that it was truly lovely, and I and Miss Eir are truly fortunate to have watched."

Joey sheepishly grinned. His body was still wrapping around his lover's body. He half-jokingly asked, "So did we pass this class?"

The woman grinned at him, "Yes."

"Yea! We passed, Seto!"

"Great." The brunet dropped him onto his butt. Joey was ready to punch his nuts, but he had plans for those later.

Miss Dai added, "I hope to be in service with both you again." She shook hands with both of them whom told her of their appreciation for their teachings. Miss Eir did the same with them. And then they left.

When the door closed, Joey asked, "Do ya think they expect anythin'?"

"No. We didn't kiss or do anything considered sexually inappropriate. She also still think that I am in a relationship with Kisandra." The man was able to finalize the divorce papers yesterday.

"Right. Does everyone else know that you two aren't together, yet?"

"Kisandra put it on her Twitter page, and it was on the news. Where are you in the present?"

Joey got into an angry, offensive stance. "Hey, I have more important things to concentrate on than what de media gots ta say 'bout yur love life!" Then he asked hopefully, "But we're gonna keep ours a secret, right?"

Seto was surprised by that. He didn't think that Joey would want to hide their relationship. "Why would you want us to be a secret? I expected you to want us to be public out of foolish pride."

The blond frankly explained, "I would if I wasn't famous, but then now that I am, n' going on tour, I don't wanna face angry fangirls who're out ta kill meh fer datin' you. N' I don't wanna lose fans over this. I'm not ashamed of us, but I want us not ta get the consequences fer datin' yet." The blond explained. He took off his dance clothes to change. He was fully aware that his rich boyfriend was eyeing him intently. Especially his ass. It didn't help the taller man that he was wearing a pair of sexy red panties.

Seto almost lost focus of their conversation. "Right...I supposed my stocks would've dropped, but I have no use for close-minded retards, and I can easily raise my stocks with my own intellect. I always have backup plans, after all..."

The brunet watched as his stubborn duelist slipped in all of his bottom into his jeans. He wanted them off immediately, but then constrained himself. He changed, too.

The sexy panties was Jona's idea. Joey was glad he was facing away because he was bright red and embarrassed! He still wasn't as confident as Jona! He tried to look normal when he was done putting on his clothes to face his boyfriend who was also done changing. A very noticeable hard on was on him.

The CEO knew Joey saw his tented pants, but then he kept his blank expression. "Shall we head to dinner?"

Joey gulped, and then told his lover nervously, "Le-let's skip to-to dessert."

Seto blushed for a moment, and then smiled. "Yes. Let's."

The blond steamed, turned to get out, but then ran smacked into the door! He walked back holding his nose. "Argh! Stupid door!"

The blue-eyed hottie chuckled, walked passed him, and opened the door for him with a mocking hand gesture to walk out when he's ready. Joey thought that if he got a penny for every time he wanted to harm Seto, he would be as rich as him!

When they got into the limo, the partition was already up, so Seto didn't hesitate to pounce on his lover once the door closed. The two entered into a heavy makeout session with their hands groping each other.

Joey found his shirt up his torso and his pants down to his knees. He was flushed red, hard, and perspiring a bit. Seto was the same. He had his dick out of his pants since that was the only part of him needed at the moment.

The blond marveled his mushroom crown. "Damn, it's like the type of penis that you'd expect from a dirty Mario game parody." He snorted; he teasingly asked, "Am I gonna become a big boy if I eat my mushrooms?"

Seto snorted, "No. Apparently in this game, you have to suck and lick your mushrooms like a lollipop. You have to keep doing that until it squeezes out its special milk."

"Mushrooms have milk inside them?" Joey asked with a deceiving innocent tone.

Seto replied, "Many mushrooms do, but this is your mushroom. Now suck it."

"Yes, master." Joey licked the mushroom head, and gave a nice suck. He swirled his tongue and made the tip of his tongue dart at the slit. Seto hissed having his hand grab the soft locks of hair behind his lover's head. He wanted to urge Joey to swallow more, but as enticing as it would be to have the ex-gangster choke on his dick, he held back.

The blond felt more confident in his blow job abilities, so became more fervent in blowing Seto until he felt close to climax earlier than he should be. The brunet mentally cursed when he felt Joey becoming passionate in sucking him off to completion!

Luckily for him, they reached the mansion in time. He pulled Joey off his dick by his hair making the blond gasp and slightly wince. Seto stuffed his hard cock in, and Joey straightened out his clothes. The two sped to the bedroom, and didn't come out or call for anything for the rest of the night.

Or at least until eight PM, because real people need a break and food, especially when they skipped dinner.

They were sweaty, messy and tired on the bed, but their aching, empty tummies needed food.

"Man, I'm hungry." Joey commented, and started to get up, but then was held back by Seto's hand.

"Stay here. I'll get us the food."

Joey blinked at him. He jumped off the bed without showing any signs of exhaustion or pain. They used a condom this time so he didn't have cum inside him this time. "There's no need. We can go to the kitchen together."

Seto looked at him incredulously, "How can you still stand as if I didn't just pound you into the mattress with my large cock that left whores in the past limping out of here."

Joey grinned. He pointed a proud thumb at himself, "I don't call myself jumpin' Joey Wheeler for nothing! Besides my good looks, my amazing luck and skills, I'm also known for my incredible health, raging passion and energy!" He pointed at his amused lover on the bed. "That even your dick can't hold me down!"

Seto snorted. He hoped to just snort, but then he chuckled, and then right out howled in laughter. Joey stared at him while scratching his cheek. He didn't know of what to do with a laughing Kaiba, especially when he didn't feel embarrassed of what he said, but then that laughter died down.

Seto smiled lovingly at him, and said, "Let's go eat."

Kaiba had his mansion emptied before six, and Mokuba was having a sleepover with his friends, so they were walking half naked to the kitchen.

"Ooh!" Joey went right to the chocolate cake, but then his lover held his shoulder.

"Dinner first or else you will get a stomach ache." Seto reminded him, and then head to the fridge.

"Okay dad." Joey teased. "What if I also called you daddy, my dragon master? My dragon master daddy."

"Women only call their men that when," Seto spoke as he took out the dishes prepared by his hired chef for dinner, that was meant for him and Mokuba, from the fridge. "they are their sugar daddies, so dare call me daddy, and I'll accuse you of being a gold digger." He put the food into the microwave stove, and set it to be warmed.

Joey was sitting on a stool next to the island counter of the kitchen with an amused expression of his. "Don't like being called daddy, huh?"

"Considering that I believe it originates from prostitution since pimps would manipulate their prostitutes to remain with them by using their daddy issues against them. So yes, I do not like to be referred as your 'daddy'."

Joey blanched at the elaboration. And then shuddered, "Yeah, no daddy names."

The food was done warming, so Seto carefully pulled them out with pieces of clothes from the kitchen drawer, and set them down on the island counter. He took out their utensils before they began eating.

After a few minutes of only chewing sounds within the room, Seto asked, "So how is Mokuba's training? I have been too busy with work to check on his progress."

"He's doing great. Jona says that he should eat more to put on more weight, so he can build up some muscle. She's not gonna make him buff or anything, but kinda like me. Lean, y'anno." Joey then remembered that he hadn't told Seto about the reason behind Battle City 2. "Uhm, also the reason why I want there to be a Battle City 2 is cuz Jona needs it. She thinks it's her way back to the spirit world like Atem."

Seto frowned. The woman may not be developing an unhealthy infatuation with him, but his wasn't better either. "Are you sure that you do not want to see a psychiatrist or psychologist about this?"

Joey was irked by his unbelieiving attitude. "C'mon Seto! Why won't you just believe that there is more to life than what it seems?! You even admitted that there was some truth to this junk back when we helped Atem save the world for the last time!"

"So if I host the next Battle City here in Domino, then does that mean that you are endangering yourself for the sake of some five thousand year old spirit again. What in your right mind would make you think that I would agree to put you in that kind of danger in the first place?" Seto was in between believing and not believing this Jona person to exist. Yet, if she did, then Battle City 2 was most likely off the table.

Joey found himself in a tough spot, but then he had stay firm on his decision. "But I always got out of it."

"But you don't have you friends with you now. And by friends, I mean Yugi, and I can't always be by your side while hosting this event."

"Hey, I can handle myself without Yugi or you! Besides, it's not until a year from now, and it's not as drastic as it was with Atem. Jona needs Battle City to happen, so she can get the right people to come here, and help her move on. Believe me or not, just look at the positive that she'll be out of your hair at least when dealing with me." A part of Joey didn't want to part from Jona since he loved her, but then just like with Atem, he will accept, understand, and be patient for the next time that they will meet again.

Seto eyed his lover suspiciously. "Did she say specifically of how she was to move to this spirit world?" The man sounded like he wasn't believing a single word he said.

Joey crossed his arms at him, "She just has to finish business with the people she'll meet. Just like every other ghost, they can't move on until they finish their own business. There might be some duels, but nothin' that we can't handle together."

Seto took what he said into consideration. It wasn't until a year, so there was no point of arguing about it now with the future being unpredictable. He sighed, "Fine, but call me when you are in trouble."

That was reasonable for Joey. "I promise."

Now that they got that covered, they focused on finishing their meals. When they did, Joey moved to the chocolate frosted cholate cake, removed its glass cover, grabbed the fork that Seto got for him, and bit into it. "Mmmmmm." He moaned deliciously.

The brunet smiled at him. His chin lying on the back of his fist. "Now how can I get you to sound like that during sex."

"Taste like this cake." He took another bite.

"Chocolate cake lube it is then." Seto got himself a spoon, and ate in as well. Joey laughed without knowing whether Seto was serious or not.

"So how are we going to spend this week. Tomorrow is my last day of attending my classes. I have six days left before leaving...for a year. Wow, I nevah figured I'd leave so soon when we'd start datin'." Joey was really uncomfortable with the idea of being apart from Seto so soon. They've kinda known each for the last four years, but now that they were officially dating each other, he felt like he had obligations to fulfill for them before anything else in life.

_"How am I gonna keep Seto loving meh, when I'm abroad for a whole fuckin' year! We can communicate wit' technology these days, but I also wanna get physical! N' I don't mean just sex, but hold hands, teach each other and feel his breath against my skin while hearing or feeling his heart beat against me while listenin' ta mine n' tryin' to figure out if our heart beats are in sync or not..."_

Joey was distracted from his depressing thoughts when he felt Seto's hand on his. "It's alright puppy. I had everything planned for your last week here before your tour, and I had planned on having business meetings abroad at countries where you would reside during. So count on me seeing you once every month or two during your tour, and we shall meet secretly for our own little venture." The brunet rose his hand to place a soft loving kiss behind it.

His golden blond beauty gave him the most adorable astounded expression by his thoughtfulness. Joey looked away with pink shading his cheeks. Seto couldn't resist scooping him up into his arms, and head back to their room for more loving.

._._._.

"No way! You and Kaiba! Kaiba and you!" Tristan stared at him bug-eyed and incredulously. Right now, the two best friends and Duke were in the dice master's office. There were five more days before the three of them had to leave to Germany, so they were going over the contracts again to refresh their memory before doing the same when they reach the country. "You and Kaiba?!" Tristan got a smack at the back of the head by his fiance'.

Duke smiled for them both, "Congrats, Joey. I kinda figured that you two would end up together. And don't worry, our lips are sealed from the media. Right Tristan?" He smirked at love expectantly.

"Uh?! Uh...Yeah," He was totally whipped. "But Joe, if Kaiba does anything to hurt you, I'll kick his ass to Mars, so don't hesitate to call on me, man!"

Joey smirked at him from where he stood in front of Duke's desk. "I know you will, man." The two locked hands together as a silent oath between men. "And can you guys not tell Yugi or Tea? The only reason Seto's lettin' me tell ya is cuz you two won't try ta act like his friend or somethin'."

"Done." Duke reassured him. "Even if he's datin' you, Joey, he's still a grade A ass to me, so no problems there."

"Totally." Tristan agreed. "Which makes me curious of what in the world do you see in a creep like him?"

"That creep happened to have a nice side to him when he likes you." Joey unintentionally tilted his head to the side with a love struck lazy smile on his face. Eyes glazed over by images of his beloved.

Duke and Tristan spared each other a glance. They looked back at Joey who seemed to have been lost in his own world. The dice CEO cleared his throat loudly bringing back his friend from lalala land.

"Huh?" Joey blinked bemused.

Tristan chuckled, "Dude, you got it bad."

Joey flushed red! "Shuddup, flower guy!"

Duke covered his mouth from laughing, but a snort escaped. Tristan frowned, but he wasn't ashamed. "Hey, at least I'm the top in my relationship!"

"So what?! There's nothing wrong with being the bottom in the relationship! A dick in de ass doesn't determine who can take charge or who's the bedda person, jackass! Right, Duke?!"

"You're right! Tristan, get out!" Duke ordered from his seat.

"What?! But-?!"

"OUT." There was no room for negotiation, so Tristan obediently left the room.

After the sound of the click, Joey guffawed! "Man! You got him whipped!"

Duke shrugged with a satisfied smirk. "He makes it his life mission to make me happy. At least that's what he tells me."

"And are you?" Joey felt like he already knew the answer by the smile on the green-eyed beauty's face, but then wanted reassurance.

Duke thought about it, and then replied profoundly, "I am. Like there were days where we would have our disagreements, and I can act like a total self-righteous dick while Tristan can act like a close-minded idiot, but then you just know it's love -don't think I'm bein' a total sap- but you know when it's love when even after a fight, you still want to be in his arms."

Joey understood that. Seto and him were all about arguments, but in the end, they can settle, but even when they don't, even before they became official, Joey wanted Seto to remain with him. Not be ignored. Not be hated. Not be treated indifferently. But be accepted in his life as if he was bind to him forever.

Though the blond was curious. "What do you guys even argue about? I don't mean ta be insultin', but you two kinda seemed to be like that perfect, boring company like a boring straight couple who's gonna live that white picket fence life, y'anno."

Duke was offended by being called boring. "I prefer the word 'content', thank you very much. And Tristan and I only argue about normal things like what our house will be like. We literally almost broke off our engagement over how our kitchen should be remodeled. Advice for you Joey, avoid doing house remodeling work. You think that you and your fiance' will be on the same page, no," Duke shook his head, "No, you will not be on the same page. We were lucky that we had thought of hiring a remodeling expert before we were through with each other."

Joey stared at Duke strangely. Yet, he took his advice to heart. "So you guys only argue about those kind of stuff?"

The engaged male in the room thought about it more. "I guess you can say that Tristan is scared that I might cheat on him because I have the habit of showing off and flirting with other women. I can control myself of who I sleep with. I'm not stupid. But I can't deny flirting with a beauty."

Joey can see the problem with that. "I know Tristan, n' I'm not surprised that he would be worried that you might cheat on him. Tristan isn't all that confident in himself in love after all. I've seen him go at great lengths to impress the girls he has a crush on. When they were sad, he would do cheer them up. When they needed something finished, he would finished it for them in a heart beat. I saw him skip school days to help one of his crush's out wit' somethin'. I guess you can say that Tristan is that good guy whose pushed over or thrown into the friend zone. Tristan respects a girl's decision to not date him, but even when he's rejected, he's still bein' Tristan with makin' a fool of himself for people he's fallen for. I guess he's noticed de pattern, n' is still waitin' fer you ta toss him away like every odder person he liked did to him."

The blond looked over at Duke who held a solemn expression. The DDDM CEO looked away to contemplate on what Joey had said. He soon grumbled, "That explains of why he hasn't unpacked all of his clothes, yet." Anger glinted in his snake like eyes. "Thanks for the input, Joey. I think that it's best that you leave because things are about to get ugly."

Joey nodded, and walked out the door. Duke buzzed for his secretary bring back Tristan into his office. The tall brunet was waiting right outside, so heard Duke order the woman at the seat to bring him in.

He rose an eyebrow when he saw his best friend walk out. Joey gave him an apologetic smile which deeply worried him. He walked right in, and he definitely was worried now by the piercing, fierce glare that he was receiving from his lover who was standing with his arms crossed.

He threaded forward slowly. "Duke, babe?"

"Don't 'Duke, babe' me! I can't fuckin' believe you!"

Tristan was immediately frightened and baffled. "What did I do?"

"Not unpack your stuff in our house." Duke replied accusingly.

The brunet was even more baffled. "You're this angry over that?"

"Yes that," Duke exasperatingly snapped! "Because it means that you're expecting me to toss your sorry ass out of our place the moment you think that I will get tired of you! And here I thought it was just because you were lazy, but no! You were expecting that I was cold hearted enough to end our engagement on a whim!"

"No! I didn't think that!"

"So what?!"

"I...I..." Tristan looked down the floor with his hand holding the nape of his neck, looking completely hopeless and ashamed, "Okay, yes, even if we are engaged, I...I still expected that at some point soon, you will get tired of me because I'm not that great a guy. I get it that I'm not the right kind of romantic, charming or all that good looking. Hell, I'm not even sure what the hell you even see in a guy like me. Everyone says we're boring. I'm not surprised that it looks that way because of me."

"You're..." Duke let out a heavy sigh. "You're an idiot, Tristan." He walked around his desk to be toe to toe with his helpless lover. "I don't need you to be romantic, charming or all that good looking. I'm all those things already." He had his hands on his man's chest, loving the feel of those firm rectangular pecks of his. Tristan may not be as hot as he was, but damn did his body make up for it. "But you know what you have that I don't, and I'm really jealous that you do?" He looked up into his lover's coffee brown eyes.

Tristan was drawing a blank there. "What?"

Duke sweetly replied, "Your capacity and intensity to love. I mean, you checked over twenty stores in one day all around Domino just to buy me the exact same scarf that I accidentally burned in the fireplace when I was throwing in the wood. I didn't even like the scarf, but you thought I did, and went through all that trouble just to make me happy." He had his hand cup his big, dumb idiot's cheek. "And unlike all those dumb bitches you loved in the past, I appreciate you. And I'm never going to take you for granted. Get it through your thick skull," He harshly poked his temple. "that I will never end this engagement because I love you. Now what about you?"

Tristan softly smiled down at him with half-lidded eyes. "You already know my answer."

Duke smirked up at him. "Good." He gave his big, dumb idiot a kiss on the lips, and a pat on those wonderful pecks. "Now get to our house, and unpack your clothes immediately."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and buy the groceries on your way. Also could you place the order at my favorite restaurant for take out of my favorites for dinner. I also need my new cars washed and cleaned. The party last night was a total riot with them. I also need to pay the bills."

"I'll do them." Tristan didn't hesitate to say, or even sounded like it was a problem.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. And I will show it tonight." Duke left his lover a very promising kiss before he left.

._._._.

Seto was sitting on a therapist couch within a white and black office. It was rather bland so there was no room for distractions nor any influence in thoughts or emotions. The man wasn't anything to look at either. He was quite forgettable in appearance, yet his tone and deepness of his voice was quite remarkable compared to his blandness.

"Welcome Mr. Kaiba, my name is Mr. Lyon, but you may call me Pete when you'd like to. Now tell me, what had happened to have you decide to see me?" The man sounded polite, smart, and considerate.

However in Seto's mind, the brunet was creating walls between them. He hadn't thought about how he would feel about being in the room since he never thought about his feelings before a meeting. He only ever thought of what he could gain in any way except his feelings. The only feelings that ever came in mind for consideration for himself was annoyance since he would love to avoid that.

Right now, he was uncomfortable. The man didn't do anything wrong. It was simply his symbolism. He was the man who was to tell him of what was wrong with him mentally and emotionally, and then prescribe him drugs while also going through some psychotherapy. A psychologist would be more adept at psychotherapy, but then he figured that having someone give him medicines would be a more favorable person.

Now, he wasn't sure of what to say. He felt like anything he said would show weakness. He knew that he was doing it for the two most important people in his life, but then this moment felt like he was deciding the ultimatums of his fate. One that shall leave him steeled and standing up, or cracked and crumbled to the floor.

The man remained silent. Seto tried to speak, but his mouth didn't want to open. His memories of Gozaburo washed before his eyes, and he felt pieces of armor being dressed around his body. The helmet shielding him from any light of his mind.

He stood up. He felt like he did it abruptly, but then in reality, it was a simple standing up. He cursed himself for his sloppiness, and tried to steel himself, but a part of him wanted him to crack away from doing so. He wasn't sure of which to follow as his resolve was fading away from him.

The psychiatrist was no longer there. He was alone in the darkness by himself.

"Mr. Kaiba. This was dropped off by your brother for me to give it to you." Mr. Lyon's voice was loud, but it sounded like a soft mumble to the CEO.

He slowly turned his gaze at what was being handed to him. He saw that it was his duel monsters deck. He quickly took it to his hand, and looked at the first three cards. They were his three blue eyes white dragon cards.

He then felt something odd beneath his deck. He saw that it was a small envelope. He opened it, and then saw that it was a letter from Joey.

He read to himself, "Mokuba and I figured that you need the support to get through your first day of therapy! You don't have to push yourself! Go ahead and take your time!" There was a smiling winking half drawn chibi Joey with its cartoony finger pointing at him. Sparkles were added. "Mokuba drew me! Figured you can't go the rest of the day without my handsome face!" Seto couldn't help smiling at that. His blond idiot's writing had improved, but his foolishness didn't. "So yeah, we love you very much, so no pressure! Love, Joey (the only person you'll ever be in love with) and Mokuba (the brother who still loves you even when you're a complete asshole)."

Seto felt his resolve come back at nearly full force that he let himself sit down. He shedded at least the mental helmet from his head to see a peak of light. He steadied his breathing as he collected his thoughts.

"I apologize for my hesitance."

"No need for apologies. Just the truth which I will only record, listen to, and form a professional opinion while suggesting some medicines to help you. There is no need for rush."

Seto refrained himself from snorting to settle for just a smirk. "Heh. That's because that would mean more money for you."

"Rolling in your money like no tomorrow, but I will not intentionally delay your progress out of greed. I am too proud with my work to let that happen." The man didn't sound like he was fibbing, and even if he was, eventually he would face the consequences when he is figured out.

Seto looked down at the letter.

_Joey..._

_"Seto! You're hurting me! Get off!"_

The burdened man's hand gripped the letter harshly. He hated himself. And when he hated something, he removes it. "The reason that I am here is because I hurt someone dear to me. I didn't mean to do it, and I'm not lying. I am always in control of myself. I know how to control myself, but at a spontaneous moment, I felt that control snap, and I blindly acted out. After I regained back control, or at least partial of my control, I began saying the wrong things that made me sound like an abuser. A physical abuser, I mean. I do abuse people verbally, but that's how I am, and that's how I will be because I make sure that anyone who crosses my path know that I am no average person nor a person interested in letting just anyone be near him. I am too important to let anyone within my boundaries.

"The person dear to me is aware of this characteristic of mine, yet he can withstand that sort of verbal abuse. He had been verbally and physically abused by his father; by life, yet no one will break his spirit. Something I had come to admire when we initially met for a second time at Duelist Kingdom. I had dueled him into submission, and many would've lost their self-esteem in dueling after facing me, but he didn't. I thought he simply didn't have the brains to comprehend of how worthless he was, but I knew better that it was because he did know that he didn't have much to give, but then he still had plenty to prove, so he was still going to try. The part where he needed something to prove was something I understood completely. Despite the fact that we grew up differently.

"I was born gifted, he was not. I was given loving, adoring parents that was forcefully taken away from me by an accident while he was abandoned by his. I made myself be adopted by a cruel, unforgivable man so all the abuse I went through was what I accepted, but he was abused without a choice in the matter. He was poor without anyone expecting anything great from him while I was rich with the world's expectations on my shoulders. I made us sound different, but I only gave you the crust of who and what we are. If you were to look deeper, you would see that despite what I said, we are similar. We understand what it meant to be hurt. We understand what it means to stay strong. We understand how hard it is to appear weak. We both love our siblings. We both love our family minus my step-father. Our understandings, our love, our strengths and weaknesses, the very essence of who we really are are compatible.

"So you see, when I said that I hurt someone dear to me, I am not simply speaking of someone who makes me feel good, but someone who makes me not feel alone. Someone who makes me want to challenge or embrace his spirit while my integrity and love is challenged or accepted by him. Someone who I believe can complete me. That is the very person I hurt physically."

Seto paused to let that sink in to the man.

Then he continued, "Now the reason that I hurt him was because he reminded me of my mother." He explained what had happened, but as he did, he felt his mind clear, and that he wanted Joey in his arms right now. He wanted to talk to him instead. He wanted to reveal himself to him instead, or at least be the second person to hear his words. Mokuba being the first obviously.

._._._.

Joey went over to a hotel since Seto wanted to meet secretly. They were to have different rooms, but will meet in a third room put under a different alias. The cameras will be turned off at a certain time so the two or at least Joey could sneak into that third room. The third room's key would be placed in their own room's drawer.

Joey unleashed red eyes to give him a disguise as a real red headed woman. His dragon wasn't happy with all the secrets, but then Joey reassured him that it was for the best. "C'mon Red Eyes, it's not like we're gonna stay a secret forever. Well, we can, but we both know that I don't want to since we're going ta get married eventually. And considerin' of how popular we both are, we're bound ta get figured out."

Joey used his key card once he reached the door. He grinned when he entered the first class hotel suite with a single, incredibly soft king covered with rose petals and chocolates. The blond didn't hesitate to land on the bed while Red Eyes separated from his body. The petals bounced into the air as he landed. Red Eyes squawked happily, joining into the jumping fun.

The blond was laughing and whooping of how he felt so lucky! After all the suffering, painful abuse, he was living the good life with the love of his life! He knew for sure Seto and him were meant to be by Jona.

_"So you and Atem had a kid together, and he was only thirteen?" Joey knew that age of consents had changed over the years, but damn was that young for a guy to be given the responsibility of raising a child._

_**"Yes, and I had children with Seth who I married half a year after Kisara and Bakura's affair. Our love story was quite an adventure. People of Egypt and Greece accepted us, and Egypt felt grateful to have me become their queen. Yet, forces of evil and other countries panicked at the thought of Egypt becoming more powerful with my marriage with Seth since that meant our alliance was practically solidified. Whether we should be married or not became a question, but despite the doubts and threats, we married anyway since our love was undeniable. Anyone who dared to challenge our power would have to answer to us."**_

_Joey let that sink into him because now that he was officially with Seto, he was reassured that they were soul mates. His chest felt a warm tingling feeling that felt like little balloons filled with hearts were popping inside him one by one that he was going to be overflowed with them. "How did you guys know that you were in love with each other?"_

_**"Seth and I were already spending a lot of time together since I had to remain in Egypt in order to groom my son to become the next pharaoh after Seth. Before Atem's sealed fate, we had a strained relationship since I've been questioned of my true intentions for having a child with Atem no matter how many times I've explained that it was an accident. Atem was my first man, so of course, we'd make an unintentional baby. But as Jono, we were close friends. Seth would confide with Jono about his problems in the palace, and I would give him advice. After Kisara and Bakura's affair, Jona and Seth drank one night alone together, and we made love. After that very night, we naturally fell into the relationship as lovers, friends and co-leaders."**_

_"Did Seth ever figured out that you were Jono?"_

_Jona gave a slight wince. "_**_I'm afraid yes. That took place before Kisara and Bakura's affair, and it was not a pretty event. Egypt was having a slave trading problem that needed to be heavily addressed, but then Seth reasoned that slavery was good for the economy, and a majority of the servants in the palace were slaves. I tried as Jona to reason that slavery wasn't as black and white, but he refused to listen to me._**

_**"I had seen innocent people taken off the streets to be put into slavery, and forced to work while also being abused. Perhaps those people will be bought to better living conditions, but that's not the same for everyone. I could not stand the injustice in the country, so I decided to lie to Seth and everyone in Egypt that I was leaving to home, but at truth, I, as Jono, was protecting and freeing only the slaves who were being harshly abused. I prevented kidnappings. Slavery should be an option.**_

_**"I was doing well. Children and women were being bought back to their families. I helped abused slaves find better masters. Hoda helped me on my missions, and did his best in shifting his fellow guards' focuses away from the grievances of slave owners. I was doing the country's people a service, but then I was caught as Jono, and sent before the Seth and his seven sacred guardians. And..." She had a blank smile on her face while slowly swaying her head side to side. "Let's just say Greece and Egypt was going to be on the verge of breaking their alliance when Seth used the millennium rod against me."**_

_"He did what?!" Joey was astonished that Seth would harm his friend. Especially someone who he looked for advice._

_**"I was shocked, too. I was petrified when he took the millennium rod from his guardian, and pointed at me. All I wanted was for him to understand that there shouldn't be a consequence of degradation if one was to become a slave. Yet, he did not want to hear Jono: the street rat. Someone not worth his time. I will admit that I acted rather rebellious in court, but for a good reason. Seth was always so stubborn with his choice of action that it took so much energy to change it."**_

_"What happened when he pointed the rod at you?" Joey asked engagingly._

_**"He didn't use it because Pyrrhus left my body in order to protect me; thus revealing that I was Jona. It didn't help that my six year old son cried out for me. Though, Seth demanded to know where the real Jono was. In all my angered glory, I revealed of who Jono really was this whole time. This revelation created a split between me and Egypt. I knew that, so I declared that I shall accept the punishment of banishment. I then looked to Mana to take care of my son while I was gone. Pyrrhus and I combined again in the body of Jono and disappeared in black smoke. I had returned back to Athens. I wasn't needed there since Athens was in capable hands, so you could say that I gave myself a vacation."**_

_"But you and Seth worked things out right. Cuz how can you two have children, n' you be de queen of Egypt if ya didn't?"_

_Jona gave him a happy, reassuring grin.** "Yes, my sweet, dearest Joey. After my disappearance, news spread fast of what had happened, and the slaves who I had saved all marched to the palace to demand me back. It was only a verbal demand, but then it broke out into violence when guards and past slave owners tried to beat them down and take them to be sold again. Hoda protected them with the power that I had given him. With Pyhrrus' ears, I could hear their cries, but I remained in Athens.**_

**_"Eventually Seth paid attention to the conflict of slavery, and with his gifted brain, he was able to conjure up a better system to make slavery more safe for the slaves. That helped calm down the people, yet whispers flowed through the palace that he should apologize to me. Finally, he conceded, traveled to Athens with Kisara, Mana, Hoda and my son to speak with me. Long story short, we made up, and I traveled back to Egypt. And since then, despite the lies and betrayal, we became closer than ever to the point that we fell in love. So I supposed that you were right, my dear Joey. soul mates do exist."_**

Joey giggled as he was still jumping on the bed, and then landed down on his back with Red Eyes on his chest. "Oof!" The dragon may be puppy-size but was heavy like a brick. He rolled over, and then Joey used the magic spell that he learned from Jona to have music play. He danced while Red Eyes was flying above him.

After working off his excitement, him and Red Eyes sat on the bed while checking up on his blog that Kiyoko had someone else (Tea being busy with her own life) fix up and separate the several comments in the blog. The addition was that the ignorant or clueless commentors were all given links for their false statements or questions.

He heard the door opened, and he wanted to pounce Seto, but refrained from doing so. But then he forgot that Red Eyes was a part of him, so the dragon did it without hesitation.

"Jo-EY?!" Seto found himself on the floor with a miniature Red Eyes black dragon on top of him. Great.

The owner of the dragon snickered. "Sorry, Seto. Red Eyes felt my excitement." He removed his beloved dragon from him, and held Red Eyes to his chest like a teddy bear. The dragon stayed still obediently.

Seto got up. His chest felt pain, but he could live with a few temporary bruises. "What does that have to do with him attacking me like a dog? Your robot needs adjustments." He walked into the room to see that the bed was messy, the rose petals and chocolate wrapping papers were splayed throughout the floor, and a laptop was on the very messy bed.

"He's not a robot." Joey said as he closed the door. "Look." He made Red Eyes return to the card, and then swiped the card to make him reveal again. He explained, "You see, you made the device, but with my awakened dragon blood after waking Jona up, Red Eyes becomes real. I know it's a lot to take in, but you'll wrap your head around this eventually." The blond half-teased his logical lover.

Seto glared at him, and then critically gazed at the dragon in his lover's arms. He had just witnessed it enter and exit the card and wristband. It appeared solid which was impossible to happen with the current technology these days. Kaiba could figure out a way, but then that didn't prove of how this dragon was real.

He supposed that Joey could be telling the truth, and figured that it was best not to test that theory since it would require him to spend night and day with thinking up mathematical equations, boundless researches, and having his own lover to be tested. He would rather spend all that time he would've taken to figure this phenomenon out to make wonderful memories with the love of his life

"Whatever." He said shortly. The dragon squawked happily.

"Red Eyes said that he's really excited about meeting you. Y'see Red Eyes and I share a bond. Only I can understand of what he's saying. Jona, too, but it would require some magic. Like this." Joey snapped his fingers, and a dagger appeared in his hand out of nowhere.

Seto's eyes widened comically. There was no way that had just happened!

Joey became worried by his lover's expression. "Sorry." He made the dagger disappear. "Too soon?"

Seto stared at him for a few seconds that three imaginary dots could've passed above their heads. He shook his head briskly, and then composed himself. "I did not think that I would be entering into a world where everything I ever believed in could come crashing down on me because I am dating you."

Joey gave an awkward lopsided smile with a shrug. "Hey, we faced an ancient evil guy from Atlantis with magical stones. Having a boyfriend who can use magic and talks to an ancient spirit can't be that bad?"

Seto gave him a deadpanned expression. The blond had Red Eyes go back into his card so he could wrap his arms around his tall lovers neck that he had to tip toed. He gave him a nice kiss. That helped ease the CEO's nerves.

Joey withdrew, and asked, "So what's on today's agenda?"

"Without magic or any of the ghosts nonsense, I wanted to meet at this hotel specifically because I had plans for us to do in this very room."

"Discover new sex positions." Joey half-joked naughtily. "You sure are naughty, arent'cha, almighty dragon master."

Seto chuckled, "As very..." So many positions ran across his mind, but he kept his focus, "...very pleasing as that sounds, I was looking more towards talking."

Now that surprised the blond. Seto was the whole wham bam kind of guy meaning he did things over the top. Even with subtleness. Joey couldn't think of what tricks his lover could be playing on him. "Talking?"

"Yes." Seto scooped Joey's legs up, and lie them down on the bed together. "I had different plans, but then I was thinking to myself earlier that I could think of many ways to have fun with you, but then I realized that before the fun, I want us to know each other better now. I realized this after having my first meeting with my pyschiatrist. You can imagine that I was extremely uncomfortable, so thank you and Mokuba for my cards and the letter. It really helped."

"Your welcome, and I can really imagine. I mean, you're telling your life story to some stranger who you know is an expert, and can help ya, but you have ta be vulnerable ta let that happen. It must've been really hard for you." Joey gave a comforting caress to his babe's arm.

Seto appreciated the gesture. "Yes. I don't think I told him anything that you don't already know about me personally."

"There's no need for rush. You'll be ready when you know it."

"I don't think I ever will be." Seto felt slight regret for how weak he must have sounded.

But Joey took it into considerable account. "Not with that kind of thinkin'. A lot can change about ya if ya just change what you think. I used ta not like myself, but after bein' friends with Yugi, n' him needin' me, I changed how I thought of myself. Instead of callin' myself just useless n' worthless, I tell myself that even if I'm all those things, it's no excuse to stop helpin' my friends, or my boy-oh, I'm sorry, lover."

Seto snorted, "If you had added the next word, and I would've kicked you off this bed."

"Shuddup!" Joey slapped his chest. "So yeah. You already accepted that ya have a problem, so how 'bout ya start changin' the way you think. Like instead of thinking that you'll be weak for being vulnerable, you will think that you're being really strong fer bein' vulnerable. Comin' from a proud guy like me fer bein' strong, I'll definitely be proud of ya fer doin' that. N' maybe look up to ya, too. N' I mean figuratively, asshole."

Seto liked the sound of that. Now that Joey was his lover, his view of him counted. "That sounds promising." He gave his lover a nice kiss on the lips. It was definitely nice as their soft lips lightly sucked on each other before slowly drawing away. Seto saw Joey wanting more, but they needed to stay on topic. "My mother's name was Brianna. Brianna Mori Lewis."

"Lewis? That's your real last name." A huge grin broke out on Joey's face. "Seto Mori Lewis. Seto Lewis!" He chortled. He faced away with his mouth covered and body trembling.

He got an official kick of the bed from Seto who did not appreciate his laughter, yet Joey burst out laughing when he hit the floor! But then quickly covered it. "I'm sorry!" He chuckled, as he sat up and grabbed for the bed covers to pull him up. "I didn't mean to laugh, but seriously? Lewis? Lewis is your last name?"

"That's because my dad was half Japanese and American. My mother was also half Japanese and German hence my mother's Japanese maiden name. Now kindly stop your laughing, or I'll shove my foot in your mouth."

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry. So you're like half Japanese, one-fourth German and another one-fourth American? My dad's fully American while my mom's Japanese. So I'm like your dad with being half Japanese and American." Joey changed the subject to stop his laughter.

"It's nice to see that your biology class wasn't a waste of your time." Seto intentionally said to make his boyfriend grumpy which obviously worked.

"Hey! I got a C in that class and that's passing!" He plop himself back on his side of the bed.

Seto was lying sideways beside him. "You must of done a ton of extra credit work to have such a pathetic passing grade like that."

Joey growled at him. He made a cute miffed face that made Seto kiss his cheek. Joey blushed, and hugged him to cover his face on his chest. "Bastard." He grumbled.

"Pig." Seto countered.

"Ass."

"Right back at you. Especially behind you." Seto had his hand run down the cut loose short. He had his hand enter one of the pants' holes to feel the soft buttcheek and the cotton fabric of the female undies.

Joey didn't mind the touch. "Perve." The name game was running out of steam, so he changed their focus, "So what was your mom, Brianna like? How about your dad? If you want to talk about him?"

Seto sighed through his nose, "I did have the intentions to speak to you only about my mother, but then I will have to talk about my father if I wish to speak to you about her at full fruition, so let me show you our family picture to get good idea of her in your imagination as I speak."

The brunet took out his latest phone to show his lover the family picture. Joey held the phone with care as he stared at the good-looking parents, and their cute children. Mokuba looked like he could be a cute fuzzy caterpillar baby while Seto who was five at the time was so so cute!

"Oh my gawd, you're cute!" Joey said with a throaty, surprised voice. "How de hell did dis cutie turned into you! There has got to be a mix up! Are ya sure it's not yur twin brother in dis picta n' yur hidin' him cuz he's cuter den you!"

"Joey, you're very close to a second kick off this bed." Seto sounded serious, but he was just teasing. He didn't mind that Joey knew that he was cute. Though, he wanted to keep this a secret, so his reputation wouldn't be harmed. He made his lover swear to not speak a word of this to anyone, and Joey undoubtedly promised.

"Besides, I don't want anyone to see how cute you are! I just want to hug him, and kiss him, and rub my cheek against his cheek!" Joey was already doing all those things to Seto on the bed.

_I made a mistake. _Seto admitted to himself, but he let Joey have his fun with hugging and kissing him all over the face. He refused to admit to himself that he actually liked the attention. He definitely did not like the kisses all over his face! He did not like them because it made him feel spoiled with love and care! It did not make him blush! It did not! Screw all of you who thought so, he has money!

"Are you done?" He asked after Joey decided to give him a long kiss on his cheek.

"Nope! I'm enjoying this." Joey confessed as he continued his kisses. "I'm giving all the kisses I would've smothered you with, if in some parallel universe, I was just like three years older, and I was your baby sitter, and I was allowed to kiss your cuteness without it gettin' creepy." He trailed kisses down from Seto's hidden widow's peak down along the curve of his nose.

"I would've tormented you as a child." Seto told him. His eyes closed as he reluctantly appreciated the soft kisses on his face

"I have my way with brats." Joey said without a hint of naughtiness in his tone, but he got a smack to his butt anyway. "Ow!" He yelped. He glared down at the offender.

"Watch who you're calling a brat, moron." Seto half-heartedly threatened.

Joey pouted, "Stop actin' like one."

"I could say the same to you. I bet you would've been worse than me if the positions were switched."

"Hey! I would've been an angel!"

"Heh. You would've been whiny and overactive. You would have me worked to the bone while trying to make me play with you."

"And you would've tried to act like an adult while sulkily looking out the window at all the other kids playing. I bet you did that as a kid." Joey accused him.

Seto clarified, "I did, but I didn't watch them while sulking. No. I was actually looking down at the pathetic monkeys who will either work for me or live a pathetic, poor life with all the envy in the world against me."

"But behind all that haughty, asshole behavior, you would've wanted to play at least one game that actually has you running and getting dirty for once. What healthy young boy didn't want to do that?"

"You must've had lots of fun with your face in the mud then."

Joey gave him a dirty look. "N' ya must've had lots of fun with your face up against the window."

"Ha. Ha." Seto laughed dryly. "Now that we accomplished settling that we were pathetic as children,"

"I didn't say that you were pathetic." Joey pointed out. "I said that you were cute, and shy."

"I'm not shy."

"When wanting making friends, you are."

"I don't need friends."

"I bet your kid self wanted them, though. Did you even have friends before you and Mokuba went to the orphanage?" Joey curiously asked. His caramel eyes solely concentrated on him.

Seto didn't mind answering under the cute gaze of his lover. "No. I was smarter than other boys, so I was put into honor classes in my old elementary school. It was competitive in the classes I attended, but I reign as number one in all of them. You could say that I wasn't exactly popular with my classmates. And I will admit only once that I was shy to speak with other ungifted people during recess, so I spent most of my time in the school's library reading."

"I used to have friends before my parents' divorce, but after the divorce, I had to switch schools, and I guess you could say that I became a joke to everyone. The teachers didn't care about me. My classmates teased me since I smelled and acted like a clown. I also got into fights n' stuff. One of those fights landed me recognition from a gang. The gang leader wasn't Diesel Kane, though. But enough 'bout that."

"Why?" Seto asked. He could sense that Joey was building a wall between them but it was thin meaning that the blond wasn't completely closed off from him.

The blond explained, "Cuz I told ya that I don't want to tell you until I'm ready. All I'm going to tell you now is that I didn't do anything in that gang except fight with other gangs for territory and respect. Nothin' really illegal. I worked for my money, so I didn't steal anythin'."

"I'm not accusing you of doing such things."

"I know you're not, but what happened in the gang...let's just say that gang was part of somethin' bigger, but has nothin' to do with us right now." Joey had a distant look in his eyes, but then he came back to Seto. "Anyway, let's talk about your mother. Sorry fer keepin' us off track."

Seto was not satisfied with what Joey was only willing to tell him, but he knew that he should be patient like his love was being with him. "There's nothing to be apologizing for. We are doing what I wanted. We're learning more about each other, and I appreciate that we are."

Joey gave a soft smile. He still felt like he had wasted time, but then knew better than to complain about himself, so moved on. "Me too. So tell me now. No distractions! What was your mom like?"

Seto softly smiled back, and then began telling his lover about the first ten years of his life that he could remember. He told Joey about his first memory of his mother singing to him the mocking bird song. His memory of his birthday with the family members who will betray him in the future. He remembered of how his mother left him in the living room in his toy car to watch television so she could wash the dishes, but he moved himself out of the room to his father's workshop to watch him work. His father freaked out because the room was dimmed and he did not expect his son to be there. He laughed when a big mess was made.

Joey asked of whether he laughed like this: he made an evil squeaky laugh. Seto placed his hand on his face. A mirthful smile and silent laugh passing through his lips, shaking his head in the process. Joey laughed at him.

And then their room service for dinner came. Joey hid himself in the bathroom while Seto went to the door. When the maid was gone, Joey got out of the bathroom slowly to make sure that she was really gone, and then salivated when his boyfriend revealed their wonderfully smelled dinner. The smell made his stomach grumble.

The two enjoyed dinner. Joey was as sloppy as usual which Seto still found disgusting but equally tolerable. And so, the brunet continued telling his puppy of his life with his mother and father. He went into great detail about his journey when his mother was pregnant with Mokuba. That story took the entire night since many things were done throughout the nine months as Seto prepared himself to be an awesome big brother despite only being four at the time. Joey also filled the time with his questions, and Seto answering them thoughtfully.

At the end of the story which ended with Seto laying his eyes on his baby brother in the crib for the first time, it was terribly late, and Joey couldn't stop yawning. The blond reluctantly fell asleep. Seto didn't mind, and kissed his cheek before taking out his own laptop to do work for the rest of the night until he also decided it was time for him to sleep. He put his laptop away, and then stripped himself until he was left in his shirt and boxers before spooning his puppy protectively.

This was the first time for the CEO to ever spoon with someone on a bed, so being the perfectionist he was, he did heavy research on how to be a perfect big spoon. So he placed his bottom arm under the pillow, place his stomach against his back, but keep his crotch away from his bottom so he didn't wake his lover if he accidentally poked him, and then wrapped his top arm around his waist. Yes, perfect.

While elsewhere, Tristan and Duke were laying in bed together after some intense love making. They lay on their sides to embrace each other as they decided that it was time to sleep. The brunet always took a shower before bed, so he smelled fresh and clean despite being sweaty for his lover.

Tristan randomly chuckled. Duke questioned him, "What?"

"I wonder how Kaiba will face Joey's sleeping habits of talking and moving around in his sleeping. He better be a heavy sleeper like me if he wants to survive a night sharing the same bed with Joey."

Duke chuckled, "That is funny."

However, Joey did not move around or talk in his sleep that night. He was in a serene black oblivion in his mind, and usually that would bother him that he would wake up in the middle of the night. Back then, even if he was asleep, he was aware that he was in a dark oblivion, and that made him incredibly uncomfortable because he felt alone and dissatisfied with himself. At least with dreams, he was doing something productive.

Although, now, he was okay with the dark oblivion. It was nice and warm. It was Joey Wheeler's time to just relax in this nice warm place.

._._._.

Morning came, and Joey woke up to the sound of Jona's singing voice. There was no lyrics. Just the melody of her voice.

She hadn't been with him yesterday since she had to spend time with Noe.

He was aware of her singing, but he could tell that she wasn't with him in spirit. It seemed that every time Jona sang, he would always hear her no matter where she was. It was a comforting connection since her voice was beautiful.

When the singing stopped, Joey opened his eyes to see that he was not in his apartment. He looked around to realize that he was in a hotel room with his boyfriend. He then remembered what they did last night. He smiled at his lover who was on his back and looking gorgeous with his bed hair.

_"Fuck! He's beautiful! Damn bastard! How dare he!"_ Joey joked to himself with a childish grin. _"It'd be funny if I did the little mermaid scene with him, but I think I can wake him up in a much better way."_ The blond leered down at Seto's boxers that contained thee morning wood. _"We'll be separated physically fer 'bout a month or two if Kaiba keeps his promise of seein' meh, so I bedda make de best of it with a bit of incentive."_

The blond wiggled his brows at Seto as he descended under the covers. He carefully pulled the boxers down to not wake his lover or get his cheek smacked by the uncircumcised cock that flung out. Joey adored the cock for a moment. His own morning wood swelling more at his memories of how good it felt to have this boneless beef fuck him without relent.

He spit on his hand before having it hug the thick piece of flesh. Up and down his hand went. He did it slowly to see how his lover's cock would fatten itself in other places like a balloon when he squeezed, and how the skin moved up and down. Cupping the crown when he moved up and then lay flat with he moved down. He really took his time this time to examine Seto's lower body since the upper one was off limits.

Seto did not shave obviously, but his brown pubic hair was trimmed unlike Joey's own wild and freely growing blond one. Seto's leg hairs were thin so they were barely noticeable unless observed closely and brushed with the hand across the pale skin. It was obvious soft and hairy. His legs were also toned that he could be a professional runner.

His feet had the same pale complexion as his legs, and his toe nails were well trimmed. Joey lost focus on the dick that he was holding to turn himself so he could gently touch his feet. It was surprisingly very soft and smooth.

The man practically had perfect feet like he had perfect hands unlike Joey. Joey's hands and feet were rough from the tough labor work from all his jobs. That made the blond wonder of who was really more feminine looking between them, but then moved the thought aside since he had a goal to succeed: wake his lover to him sucking him off!

He went back to the awaiting morning wood, and spit on his hands to stroke it again but with more passion. Joey was off to work! He licked the bottom edges of the mushroom crown before digging in the tip of his tongue into his lover's slit. He loved his mushroom that he swirled his tongue around it before devouring it all into his mouth for a good lollipop sucking.

It then occurred to Joey that he hadn't deep throat his lover yet. Well, better now than never. He wasn't sure if it would fit down his throat, but it didn't mean that he shouldn't try!

He learned from the internet that he just had to relax and control his gag reflex, and he had practiced this with dildos. It looked like his throat may be a bit thin to fit the whole cock, but he knew he could handle it! "Okay, here goes nothing." He gulped, positioned his head on top of the tip of the cock, opened his mouth, sucked in air, stuck his tongue out, and then lowered his head slowly.

He felt the head hit the back of his throat, and he felt like he should gag, but he steeled himself to lower his head more. He felt his throat expand that if a camera was aimed at his throat, it would capture the outline of the cock entering him.

It was difficult to breathe that Joey gagged, and then withdrew to breathe. He coughed roughly, but it was okay. "I can do this." He told himself and tried again. He got half of it in his throat the first time. He tried to take it all in, but was only able to get at least three-fourths of it leavin one-third of left for him to swallow!

"Almost there! Not givin' up! Third times the charm!" He went down again.

Seto was trying his best to remain still as if he was asleep. He was awake the moment Joey pulled his boxers down. He didn't expect to be welcomed with a morning blow job with deep throating included. He found this both hot and cute by how his blond was trying his best to accomplish taking all of him inside his tight throat.

He groaned when Joey succeeded. He could feel the blond's nose poking against his groin while Joey was trying his best to stay there for at least ten seconds before drawing back, gasping in air, and then coughing until he was able to gulp to breathe regularly.

Joey giggled to himself happily. Seto smirked; he raised the blanket to get a look at the goofy grin on his lover. "Congratulations, Joey." He purred. His eyes glittered with happiness at the sight of his lover. "You were able to deep throat your first and only cock that you'll ever have down your throat."

The blond refrained from rolling his eyes. "G'mornin' to you, too, moneybags. Are you ready for breakfast?" He moved up on Seto's body, and stripped off his shirt.

The brunet admired his lover's abs and pecks. He ran his tongue along the lean six pack up to the exposed nipple, and suckled. Joey gripped the back of Seto's head with a loud suck in the air through his teeth. Seto made sure that the nipple was wet and hard before moving to the next one to do the same. Joey snickered when he moved to the next one. It was just like Seto to never leave things half done.

With both nipples satisfied, Joey was thrown down on the bed, and his loose shorts and panties were removed from him.

Seto towered over him with a dark predatory look as if he was going to dirty every part of Joey like an animal making his mark by scent. Joey wasn't afraid; he only grew more aroused since he liked the feeling of being wanted. Especially by a man like Seto.

He allowed the brunet to play with his body. Let him enjoy his sex for breakfast. Joey gasped when Seto decided to give him a treat of having a deep throating blow job as well. The brunet seemed to have more ease in doing it than he did.

"Oh! Ya modder fucka! Nng! Ooh! Fuck! Shit!" Joey's body writhed by the pleasure. He tried not to cum too easily, but his lover's throat was so hot and captivating. When he felt close, Seto removed his mouth with a lewd pop. Joey was flushed red, and huffing for hair. He growled at his lover. "Deep throatin' me like dat outta nowhere! Are ya sure I'm yur first man?"

Seto chuckled having himself lie beside his lover. His slender soft fingers playing with the erect penis. He replied to his flustered lover, "Yes, you are my puppy. It's just that yours isn't as long or thick as mine, but it has such a nice shade of pink. A sign of how much of a healthy young man you are." He licked up the curve of his jaw.

Joey bit his bottom lip. He didn't like the teasing. He rolled himself over to get on top of the man to dominate his mouth. Seto didn't give him the pleasure to dominate. He fought him with his tongue against his. Their arousals rubbing against each other on each other's stomachs.

Seto had both his hands grab both of his lover's soft, round butt cheeks, spread them apart and had one of his long fingers insert into the twitching hole. Joey moaned against Seto's mouth. He couldn't stand all the teasing so early in the morning. "Oh gawd, ya fucker!" The amber-eyed duelist straddled his rival's hips to sink himself down. His spit on the cock as makeshift lube, he couldn't wait for the real lube.

Although Seto held his hips. "Are you crazy? It'll hurt."

Joey groaned, "But I want you now! I can handle a little pain!"

"A lot of pain is what you'll be getting, and you're still new to having sex." He threw his lover off of him onto the bed, went to the drawer, and took out lube. Joey hooked the back of his knees with his arms, and spread them to give easy access. He watched as his blue-eyed duelist inserted two lubed fingers into his hole and scissored him.

Joey groaned again. "Faster! I want yur cock now!"

"Wait!" Seto smack his ass which only aroused his blond lover more.

Joey wasn't one to beg, but then he had other plans! So he did what he didn't want to do! He whimpered and shook his ass a bit. "Master," He pleaded, "Fuck meh, please." He pulled off his puppy dog eyes.

Seto couldn't deny those eyes despite how inappropriate that they were being used at the moment, so he conceded to withdrawing his fingers. Joey mentally whooped in victory, and then cried out when he felt Seto snap his hips in burying his whole dick inside him. He felt so full and it hurt but totally worth it! Seto didn't bother to start slow since he decided to teach his puppy a lesson about the importance of patience.

The CEO fucked the cross dresser rough and hard, but that only seemed to spark louder moans that echoed throughout the room. The lesson completely backfire in the man's face a Joey begged for more and more, and thus receiving his nipples being pinched, dick stroked and ear nibbled. All driving the blond mad in bed rocking pleasure.

And then there was a knock meaning that breakfast had arrived. Joey reluctantly tried to move away, but then found his body flipped onto his back without a dick inside him. Seto plopped on the bed beside him, pulled Joey on top of him, and then covered him under the blanket.

The door with the maid walking in with the cart of food. "I had bought your breakfast Mr. Kaiba." Said a feminine sultry voice.

Joey's brow furrowed because he could tell that the maid was already trying to hit on his boyfriend! _"The nerve of this bitch!"_

"Thank you." Seto said indifferently making Joey grinned._ "Back off Bitch, he's mine!"_

"Is there anything else I could do for you?" The maid slyly asked.

Joey was ready to get up and yell at this bitch! But then Seto held his hips. "No." Joey covered his mouth when he felt Seto thrust his cock up his ass. Yet, the blue-eyed male continued to speak calmly despite rocking back and forth in and out of Joey. "I don't need anything else."

"Are you sure?" The woman sounded very disappointed.

"Yes."

"But I could-"

"Leave." Seto harshly demanded. "Or I will file a complaint about you to your manager."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Heels loudly clacked away before the door slammed behind her.

Joey was so glad that she was gone. Now they could continue! Joey removed the blanket of him, kissed Seto silly while bouncing up and down like an over zealous rabbit. That bitch was never getting any of this!

Then Joey suddenly found himself hauled up by is lover up from the bed. His back was pushed against the wall. He cried out and held onto Seto tightly as he felt himself being bounced up and down without any control out all in the situation of how he wanted to be fucked. Joey found himself oddly turned on by this. He liked dominating, but to be completely dominated instead did wonders to his arousal.

He couldn't help running his dirty mouth. "Su-suddenly fuckin' me into de wall? I-I bet this yur favorite position, ya bastard! Me against de wall without anything ta hold onto but you! Givin' meh no control of how deep you can go in meh! Ya fuckin' control freak!"

Seto growled. "Shut it, Wheeler! You like it when I take control! You act like you don't want to be dominated, but here you are crying out in pure pleasure when I fuck you hard without mercy! I can feel it in your twitching wet hole. Sucking me in every time I try to take my dick out of you. You're such a slut. I wouldn't be surprised that if you were some slut in a whore house, you'd be number one because you are just that slutty! I bet you dream of being fucked by hundreds of cock and not just mine."

"N-no!" Joey didn't sound so confident. Though that was on purpose to have Seto put more passion in his thrusts, and it worked.

Seto gritted his teeth as he tried not to cum or fall from how strained his arms felt from carrying his lover's big ass. "I bet that when you reach to Germany, the first thing you will do is get on your knees and wave your ass at some stranger to fuck you because you need a dick that badly."

"No!" Joey screamed honestly. "I do want a dick, but just yours! Only yours!" He kissed Seto sloppily to prove himself.

Seto already knew that Joey was faithful, but what they were doing was just dirty talking, and they both felt each other come close to the edge. Seto grabbed Joey's arousal and stroked him roughly. Joey appreciated the added friction and pressure to his dick that he was the first to cum all over them, and then Seto gave a few more thrusts before spilling all of his semen inside his lover.

They both slumped down onto the floor since Seto's arms finally gave in. Joey laughed. "Too heavy for you?"

Seto snorted. "I think my arms are going to feel sore for the rest of the day."

"Poor baby." Joey teased getting a "Shut up." from his oh so mature lover. The two moved over to the cart to eat their breakfast. "I can't believe that bitch was coming on to you. Is all your room service like that?"

"Yes. Are you jealous?"

Joey glared at him as if saying, "You can't seriously be asking me that question because you travel abroad and rent hotel rooms. Do you seriously want me to question your fidelity?"

Seto wrapped his arms around his waist, "It's alright, puppy. I will always turn them down from now on for us."

Joey looked up at him with a shocked, somewhat disturbed expression. He...shouldn't be surprised since they just started dating, but then he didn't want to hear that. It bought a lot of unwanted imaginations and questions in mind which made the blond feel really insecure. "Uhm...I need a shower since you...came inside me." That was a valid excuse to get away.

"Joey-"

"Shower." The blond entered the bathroom, and locked the door. He was already naked, so stepped into and turned on the shower.

_"I shouldn't be bothered by Seto's past sex life. We're together now, and Seto's gonna be faithful to me..."_ Even if he thought that, Joey couldn't stop what obviously bothered him. _"Am I good enough as a bed partner? I mean makin' an emotional connection is de most important part of a relationship, but is Seto comparin' meh to his odder past partners? I guess he never cared about them, but he has a sharp mind to at least remember their bed skills. Did he have favorites? Can I be better than or at least good enough later."_ The duelist scolded himself, _"I shouldn't be thinking like this because I'm going to Germany in four days. I can't be double thinking about this now!"_

However, Joey was feeling his heart shadowed with doubt. He wished he had more experience.

._._._.

A/N: The problems with a person who's way more experience having a relationship with a virgin.

I figured that Joey would be a dirty talker. It just happened as I wrote this, and it seemed to fit right. I like it that he is. And I figured that he's not a submissive bottom. Not really a dominant either. It's like Seto is dominant, but Joey's also have some sort of control. It's a bit complicated to explain like historical strong female figures taking control without really doing anything. They just do despite how many times it's shown that they'd been dominated. It just seemed like they come out as the victor in the end.

I do hope you enjoyed the poorly written smut though!

And I figured that Seto would ease into being in a romantic relationship with Joey more easily than how other Setos have been written. Seto knows how to love. He loves Mokuba and continues to know how to love him despite the mental, physical and emotional abuse by Gozaburo. And he knows how to channel his love with Joey in almost the same sense.

Joey and Seto both already know that neither of them really needs to change for the other too much. They know they can change in time to fit the other person's needs or try really hard when one of them really need the other person to do so. They both either love or tolerate each others' flaws, and accept the burdens that will come into it.

Joey knows that he will have to tolerate Seto's busy life while Seto knows that he will have to try hard to keep Joey by his side. And they are both competitive and stubborn people, so they will try their best to do so.

Headcannon: Seto Mori Lewis as Seto's real middle and last name! Seto Lewis! It sounds so weird and kinda funny!


	17. Chapter 17

Noe was playing the piano while Jona sang to her. The spirit suggested music therapy to help the girl ease herself from her depression. Noe deeply appreciated the suggestion since Jona's voice was quite beautiful and uplifting.

The song eventually came to an end, and Noe slowly played the next, last note. When it ended, she sighed, "Are you sure that I am not being a burden to your time?"

**"Not at all."** Jona gave her best bright smile. **"You are absolutely precious. How about we sing another song?"** She suggested again.

Noe instead questioned, "What exactly about me is so precious? I am not exactly a pure, innocent child or a saint."

Jona replied, **"It's because I remember a past life of yours. You were once my little sister in my first reincarnation. After my death on the battlegrounds of Egypt, Joey wasn't my first reincarnation, but he was the first reincarnation to release me. And I have unfinished business to do. If I finish that business, then I could move on. You are the key to that, but I am protecting your life for you are like a little sister to me. And just so you know, little sisters aren't saints either."** The woman mirthly smirked down at her.

Noe wasn't sure of whether to believe her, but then at least she was being of used. It was also a comfort to feel like she had good distant family company around. "Does Joey know about this?"

**"No."** The ancient spirit shook her head. **"He has his own life to concentrate on. Having him worry about you would distract him from that."**

"Why? We aren't friends. Not even when I was simply Noe."

**"That is because Joey sees the best of you. Yes, you didn't give the best first impression nor did you give the worst. Yet, he understood that you had your reasons, so forgives you, and like I said you are precious. The man I was in between our lives is deep within, and loves you very much. So how about we play Ghost of a Rose by Blackmore's Night?"**

"Alright, but what was the name of this...past brother of mine, and what was my name. What's our story?"

**"Are you going to believe me if I tell you the tale?"**

"I'm talking to an ancient Grecian dragon warrior queen of Egypt who happens to be the incarnation of Joseph Wheeler. My father couldn't have ever thought of creating you to manipulate me, so I'm open to whatever you say." The green haired beauty pointed out.

Jona continued smirking down at the irritated, upright female. **"Alright then. In a past life, you were-"** The female stopped when she felt distress. **"Joey's feeling insecure. I'm sorry, Noe-"**

The pre-teen rose a hand. "It's okay. You have been doing more than was necessary for me, and I truly appreciate your company. I will be fine, but please return."

**"I'll be back within an hour."** Jona kissed her cheek. **"Be careful, sister."**

Noe felt her heart skip a beat of being called a sister. It wasn't a lovey dovey skip of the heart, but a really good feeling that the heart just had to skip a beat. When Jona left, Noe continued playing the piano.

Jona phased through a wall to enter the bathroom to see Joey exiting with a towel to dry himself. **"Joey?"** Joey responded to his name, and saw Jona walking along the tiled floor. **"I sensed your distress. What's did Seto do?"**

_"He didn't do anything."_ Joey reassured her._ "It's something else."_

**"Such as."**

_"Well..."_ Joey sat on the bathroom's counter. _"Seto jus' told meh that he used to get hotel services..."_

**"And you are insecure about your bed skills."** Jona sat down next to him.

_"I know that I'm bein' stupid-"_

**"No, you are not. You are having a perfectly normal reaction to having a partner who has experience because with experience comes comparison. And you don't have the confidence to believe that you could be the better comparison since you have no experience before Kaiba."**

Joey frowned drawing his knees to him and then resting his arms on them. "_I get it that Seto won't throw me to the curve if I don't have impressive sex skills compared to his past partners, but I don't think that I will be able to be comfortable having sex with him when I feel like I'm comin' up short, y'know. I hate that."_

**"I can't really say much since Seth and I both had experience before being lovers, but one thing I know for sure is that you should talk to Kaiba about this."**

_"What am I suppose ta tell him? What if it gets too awkward?"_

**"Awkwardness is an obstacle in life, and the Joey I know is all about facing obstacles."** Jona told him encouragingly with a hand on his shoulder.

Joey looked to her to see her encouraging golden eyes. He furrowed his brows, and then nodded. He hopped off the counter, but then he forgot that the floors were slippery so crashed down on the floor.

"Joey!" Seto banged his fist against the door. "Joey! Are you okay?! I'm going to kick down the door if you do not answer in the next five seconds!"

"I-I'm okay!" Joey called out. "I just forgot how slippery the floors were, and fell! But I'm fine!"

Seto sighed out in relief. He was afraid that Joey might have fell and cracked his head or injured himself in any other way that would've prevented him from reaching the door.

Joey got up with an embarrassed flush. Jona giggled, **"I believe that you have everything handled here. I hope you don't mind that I leave again."**

_"It's okay. How is Noe, anyway?"_

**"She's very well. I'll tell her that you asked. Good bye, my dear Joey."** She kissed his cheek before leaving.

Joey smiled at her despite knowing that the woman was keeping something from him about Noe. But he chose to trust her.

He then faced the door of doom where he must face his awkward fate. _"Alright, here goes nothin'!" _He opened the door to see a worried Seto who placed his hands on his shoulders with analyzing eyes.

"Are you sure that you're okay? You don't feel bruised anywhere or dizzy?"

"No. No." Joey reassured him. "I'm fine. Uhm, sorry about givin' ya de cold shoulder back there."

"I should be the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have gloated about my past services, but that's all they are. Services. As silly as this may sound, what we were doing earlier was us making love not just sex. if I'm saying it correctly." Seto slightly blushed. It was just a moment, but Joey definitely saw a tinge of pink on those cheeks.

Joey giddily smiled up at him. "You are saying it correctly." He pulled Seto down so he could kiss his cheek. "And I know that they were nothin' but services, but I couldn't help feelin' insecure becuz I'm not all that skilled to please you in bed. I can't help but feelin' like I'll always come short in bed from now on." He frowned with bright red blush on his face.

Seto couldn't help his heart pounding hard by how adorable and considerate his puppy was being. He kissed those heated cheeks. "You idiot puppy. You're better than all of them combined, and I find your inexperience to be a definite turn on. It reminds me that I am your first, and I am the only one who will ever have your body. If anyone else were to have you, ever give you any sexual experience, I would have them skinned and boiled alive. Their very existence will become nothing but an imaginary friend to those who even gives a shit about them."

Joey looked up at him with a horrified expression. "Good thing that I stayed abstinent then, huh." He nervously chuckled.

Seto smirked down at him with glittering warm blue eyes. "Let's eat breakfast."

"Yeah! I'm hungry from all that morning exercise!" Joey opened the food cover. He immediately drooled when the fresh sweet smell of waffles whafted in the room.

Seto snorted. "If it was exercise, then I was doing most of the work."

"Yeah, you were doing pelvic thrusts while I was doing yoga, and squats." Joey snickered. Seto out right laughed making the blond laugh with him.

The two settled down for breakfast, and ate. As they were eating, Joey looked at how graceful and neat Seto was eating. Seto held his fork like he would hold his pen. He sat up straight and chewed with his mouth close. And then used a napkin to wipe his bottom lip when syrup got underneath his bottom lip.

Seto noticed him staring while chewing both waffles that he stuffed in his mouth. Streams of syrup were streams down his chin. Joey used the back of his hand to wipe it off which only made it spread and sticky. Joey swallowed his food, and then used his bottom tongue to lick at his stick chin.

"What is it, puppy?" The neat CEO questioned.

"I was just thinking that you would be more like a girl than me if we cross dressed."

Seto looked at him blankly for a few seconds, and then glared at him derisively. "Just because I keep better care of my body, and not eat like a savage doesn't mean that I would be more feminine than you."

"But ya gotta admit that you would be more of a lady than me because of that. Look at our hands!" Joey stuck out his sticky hand. "You can see the callouses in mine! But yours is all soft and smooth!"

Seto frowned at him, and then shrugged his shoulders. A smirk placed on his face. "I supposed I would make a gorgeous lady, and you would be the tomboy."

"A hot tomboy!" Joey proudly added. "Hm, I wonder how our lives would've been if we were girls instead. I think it's fate that I'd be friends with Yugi, and you and Yugi are fated to be rivals. Maybe Yugi and I would date if I was a girl since he's straight."

*STAB!*

Joey paled at the sight of Seto stabbing a knife into his waffle. There was a visible crack in his plate. He quickly added, "Bu-But we wouldn't be! Since girls and guys can stay just friends! Besides, Tea obviously likes him! I'm not that type of gal to be lookin' fer a relationship anyway! Hahahaha!"

Seto ate his waffle with a vicious glare as if he was not just chewing the waffle, but having it burn and suffer in his mouth of hell. Joey changed the subject, "So I'm gonna miss Mokuba's birthday since I'm gonna be at Germany! So I thought that the day before I leave, I'll make him lunch with his favorite foods!"

Seto's mood lightened up. "Mokuba would love that. I don't think that he would mind celebrating his birthday a week earlier when you're the one cooking."

Joey was relieved. "Yeah, so jus' tellin' ya in advance. What time is it anyway?"

"It's eight-ten in the morning. I have to arrive to work at nine-thirty, I will be out by seven or eight by the latest."

Joey thought that that must be the earliest that his boyfriend decided to walk out of work, but didn't have his hopes up just in case. "Cool. Cool. Actually, if you don't mind Seto, I want to bring you somewhere if you're not tired."

"What do you have in mind?"

"That's a secret." Joey gave him a wink.

Seto eyed him carefully which made the blond feel uncomfortable because he can feel himself be dissected for the secret. He filled his mouth with food to keep from saying anything.

Eventually, the CEO had to leave. Joey gave him a nice smooch on the lips in the room before he left. Then Joey set out to have his red eyes summoned to disguise him as a business woman, and then shift into himself when passing a corner when the camera is not facing him. He reached his own room that held his second breakfast.

After eating with his red eyes who didn't need to eat but it was fun feeding him, he exited the hotel after giving back his key. His truck was finally repaired, so he drove himself over to a pole dance studio.

Yes, he was going to a pole dance studio. Yet, that wasn't the secret that he had for Kaiba (it was his birthday present). It just so happened that pole dancing was part of Joey's exercise routine.

And his exercise partner for today was Kisandra. "Jojo, I'm so glad that you made it!" She told him excitedly. "This is my first time in a studio like this. It's interesting that you knew how to pole dance. May I ask of what made you decide to do so?"

Joey gave an awkward smile. "Let's just say that it was an interesting option since I was bored." It was true that the blond considered being a pole dancing stripper when he was younger when his future seemed bleak, but he didn't want to tell anyone that.

Kisandra, being a genius, knew what Joey meant by that, but chose to be polite. "Then let me see your skills."

The cross dresser naughtily grinned. "Just don't drool all over me." Kisandra laughed.

After pole dancing lessons, Joey and Kisandra went window shopping and talked about their boyfriends. Then the woman had to leave for work. Joey went to the arcade where he was met with kids who challenged him to different games. The blond won and lost some, but he always kept a cheerful personality which made it fun for everyone.

When he was done with games, he left to have lunch at a restaurant where girls asked for his autograph. He left afterwards to figure out of what to do at three in the afternoon. He wandered aimlessly through the sidewalks until he noticed that he wasn't at the nicer parts so he wasn't surprised to be cornered by a bunch of narrow-minded thugs who had a problem with his skirt for some reason. This left him being pulled to an alley, but he beat the armed thugs without a problem since he's been receiving Jona's version of spartan training which was thankfully more merciful, but effective.

He then decided to call Yugi to check out how he was doing. Him and Tea were doing great in New York. Joey told him that he was the same, and told him a lot about Seto than he usually would. He wasn't sure if Yugi was on to him, but his little friend didn't question him about anything so he was sure that he was on the clear.

After they hung up, Yugi looked over at Tea who was practicing her dance routine in their living room. "I think Kaiba and Joey are finally in a relationship like us."

"What makes you say that?" Tea questioned, not at all surprised. Both of them sort of already expected this when the two became friends. Taking another step into that relationship could already be seen a mile away for them.

Yugi gave a sheepish grin. "Joey was mostly talking about him a lot as if he was in love."

Tea giggled. "Typical Joey. I guess Kaiba just doesn't want us to think that we're friends."

"Yeah, so I'll give them the benefit of the doubt for Joey's sake."

"Me too."

._._._.

Eight came around. Joey was waiting for Seto to call him so they could go to where Joey wanted to go to, but nothing. The blond waited on his living room couch for that call after eating dinner. Nine came around, and Joey wanted to call Seto, but he wanted to give the brunet the chance. Plus, Seto may be really busy, and didn't want to be rushly hung up. Ten came around, and Joey was still on the couch watching television with his phone next to him.

When eleven rolled around, Joey was asleep on the couch with the TV still turned on. His phone happened to be on vibrate, so he completely missed Seto's phone call.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Pick up Joey! I didn't mean to stand you up! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Seto was currently striding to the elevator from his office. A huge mix up happened during a transaction that needed to be corrected, and several people were fired afterwards with a real tongue lashing from him when he realized that it must be too late to go do what his puppy wanted to do. The least he could do was call, but he wasn't answered. He thought that his puppy must be ignoring him out of disappointment and anger.

He tried again and again to have Joey pick up, but his puppy was deeply sleeping on his comfortable couch. The duelist accidentally kicked his phone down to the floor which accidentally had the next call be ignored. The blue-eyed CEO on the other end thought that that ignored call was deliberate, and then threw his phone to the floor. It didn't break which only frustrated him!

He tried to break the damn elevator's floor until the doors opened. He strode out of his building, and then had his driver bring him to Joey's place. He's not to be ignored dammit! At the building, he strode right through the place until he reached the door, and knocked on it that it sounded like thunder roared!

Joey jumped off his couch, and then groggily walked to his door. "I'm coming!" He opened the door with squinted eyes from the harsh hallway light. "Seto?" He yawned. "You...you're here."

"Yes, puppy." Seto saw his puppy's livingroom where he quickly deduced from the phone and blanket on the floor, and the TV on that his puppy was waiting for his call, but fell asleep. And that ignore was from the phone falling on the floor that it must've turned off upon impact. He apologized, "I'm sorry. Some idiot made a mix up during a transa-"

"It's okay." Joey told him during a yawn. "I might not be a big CEO like ya, but I get it that things can go wrong with a company. I'm just glad that you came to see me. That's what matters the most about a date, right? But next time give me a call if you're going ta be late." Joey tip toed to give his boyfriend an appreciative kiss. "Anyway, the secret was that we could go to my makeshift drive-in with an awesome movie, and we could be a little or a whole lot naughty in my pickup truck while it plays."

"That sounds amazing."

"Yeah. G'night." Joey kissed his cheek, closed his door, and went to bed after turning off his TV.

Seto stood there in front of the door with a dumbfounded expression, but he couldn't blame his puppy. It was late, and its best to get some sleep. The CEO didn't want to sleep in his bed alone, but this was his price to pay.

._._._.

The next day, Seto took the day off since he knew that he only had two days to spend with his puppy before the day he had to leave.

"You took the day off for me?" Joey asked surprised in his female voice. The two were walking hand in hand down down a sidewalk in disguise.

Joey was disguised to look like a real girl with red hair and green eyes with the help of Red Eyes. Seto wore hazel contacts and a green wig with casual clothes on. He still looked like himself, but no reporter would believe that thee Seto Kaiba would do this, but just in case, the CEO pulled the Super man move of putting on sexy eye glasses.

The brunet just appeared at his doorstep with that disguise, and told him that they were going out together for the whole day, and Joey just jumped right in when he told him that they had to leave immediately.

"It's to make up for last night."

"Hey, I told you it was alright."

"But it's not alright with me. I already disappoint Mokuba with the lack of time I spend with him. We will are going to be abroad from each other for about a year! What if another mix up happens during that time, and we won't be able to see each other for about five months!"

"We'll still call each other." Joey tried to help ease his boyfriend's mood.

"But I want to hold and kiss you as much as I want to. Did you expect me to be cold and distant in our relationship?"

"Kinda, but jus' ta piss me off, or when you really need to be alone, or be emotionless in front of people you don't like. I guess I never really thought about how much of a physical and sexual strain it's gonna be for me when I leave on this tour."

"Not surprised, since you never truly think things through like you do with dueling."

Joey glared up at him. "Hey! I'm betta than last time! I can totally kick yur ass now!"

"Will you now? Or will it be Jona doing the work like Yugi let that pharaoh imposter do it for him?"

Joey couldn't discredit that part about Yugi since Atem did most of the dueling throughout their journey. However, he can help himself. "Jona isn't a duelist! But she is a strategist. Unlike me, she actually had people teach her about how to strategize in war, and she's been teachin' me some of that stuff. She's nevah lost a war before."

"Is that so? Am I expecting to see that fact in Ryou's little mythical story about her?"

"Yes! And it's fact, not myth. You've seen me do magic, or do you want me ta show ya de dagger again? Or feel my boobs? They are seriously 100% genuine. You should be able to tell since a guy like you must've felt both fake and real types."

"I am not going to comment on that." Seto didn't want Joey to feel insecure like he did yesterday morning.

"C'mon!" Joey grab hold of Seto's arm and pushed his breasts against that arm. "See! They're real! They're C cups!"

"Can you not say that out loud!" Seto hissed in a whisper. And noticed that Joey's boobs did look and feel real. But that was besides the point. "Alright, let's both think that yes, Jona is real. Will that make you happy?"

Joey grinned up at him like a child. "Yes. Very happy."

"Good. Now take your breasts away from me. It makes me think I'm dating a transexual in mid progress." Seto had no problem witb trans people, but his boyfriend was not trans, and he would never wish for him to have boobs.

"But you are dating a transvestite." Joey pointed out earning a cold and distant Seto. "I was just statin' de fact!" He grumbled while he withdrew himself, but still held his boyfriend's hand. "So where are we going? What's Mokuba doing?"

Seto decided to answer the latter first. "Mokuba is doing fine. He's met a new girl, and the two of them are meeting at Kaiba land."

"A new girl? He didn't bother givin' you a name?"

"No. He will only tell me when he thinks that the two of them are serious. Though he's more cautious this time since his break up with Noe."

"Huh." Joey figured that Mokuba was a handsome young man. He supposed that the pre-teen must be already fine with letting Noe go. "Is he still searching for Noah? You guys's step brother?"

Seto didn't know of why Joey would ask that question, but assumed that Mokuba had talked to him about it. "Yes. He searches every data bases throughout the world to find him, and still continues to search ever since Battle City ended."

"He's been searching for the last two years? Wow, give the kid props for searching for a piece of data. It must be harder since he has no idea if Noe download her conscience into a separate clone body."

"What?"

"What?"

"Did you just call Noah, Noe?"

"What?"

"And said that she download her conscience into a separate clone body?"

"What?"

"You saying what must mean yes."

"What?"

"Joey."

"No! No! Ignore what I said! It meant nothing! Y'know how Noe sounds like it could start with Noah, and y'anno how I can say the most stupidest things in the world! And I am really really stupid! You should know! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Joey was mentally beating the crap out of himself! He didn't mean to spill, but he can't help himself!

"Puppy." Seto called him in a sense of loving ownership.

Joey sighed. "Please, don't make me tell you."

"I think you told me enough. The details are up to you." Seto pointed out.

And he really got Joey there, and he didn't want to keep secrets from his love. "Okay. Okay. But you have to promise me not to tell Mokuba. It's gonna hurt him a lot."

"Keeping secrets from him will hurt him more, but please enlighten me of why I shouldn't tell my brother that the girl that he dated and broke up with a few months ago is our step-brother who downloaded his conscience into a cloned female body." The man crossed his arms. The two stopped walking to take a seat on a bench. "In fact, why is it a female body? And how do you know this?"

"Well that depends. Do you think Jona's real or not? For reals this time cuz she told me."

Seto narrowed his eyes on his boyfriend, but then knew that despite Joey having attended acting classes and could pass off as a decent actor, the blond didn't lie without hesitance, and Joey never hesitated on Jona's real person. Plus, he's already at his last step of his stairwell of his own perception of reality, so figured that for the sake of his final string of sanity, he will believe his boyfriend, but remained the spectacle asshole he was.

"I do now. Now spare me the details." He ordered.

Joey willingly obeyed, "Okay. Noe is Noah Kaiba, but Noe didn't know that she was Noah while dating your brother until her memories later came back to her. Jona tried to explain ta me about somethin' about a new brain needing the time to process old memories while creating new ones. Somethin' like that. But yeah, after Noe realized that she was Noah, she broke up with Mokuba, and moved away. Jona has been spending time with her to make her feel better. Sheeeee's not in a good place right now. That's all I know."

Seto processed all this. "Noe Kaima can see Jona?"

"Yeah, since Noah was technically dead, and Jona said something about duel monster magic bein' put into it his soul, but I don't wanna make it sound too unrealistic that ya end up not believin' me." Joey looked up at his lover unsurely. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes." Seto replied without hesitance. "It explains a lot of unanswered questions I had about her. Especially about how she was able to disappear off from the grid. But you still haven't answered of why he chose to have a female body?"

"For the sake of disguise?" Joey really wasn't sure. "If Mokuba had seen him as his guy self, don't you think that your brother wouldn't hesitate to believe that he was Noah? Noe did break up with Mokuba instead of comin' clean. Guess she did want ta live, but not with you guys. No offense. You guys don't have de best of history."

"We do not..." Seto was deep in thought.

Joey quirked his eyebrows up. "What?"

"Does Noe have anything to do with the Battle City plans?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, I am aware of Noe's talent with technology. If she is a part of the equation to your...spirit's answer to enter another world, then your spirit must be planning on using Noe's talents to be able to hack into several duel disks at once in order to fabricate some sort of portal if this duel monster magic exists."

Joey's eyes widened. "You think? That..that makes sense. So that's why Jona needs Battle City to happen, because that's practically the biggest event that will have more duelists than any tournament around the world. She'll be able to enter that portal, but that doesn't make sense. If she just needs a lot of duel disks to be activated, why didn't she just ask me to have you do me a favor to open that portal. There must be a catch."

"Not unless she cannot enter that portal without your body."

Joey didn't like his lover's tone that Jona was up to now good. "What are you sayin' Seto?"

"It's obvious, Joey. I will also be attending the tournament meaning that I will be outside of my office, and my building is the highest building in the city. You and Noe could slip right in since I gave you clearance to enter whenever you wish. With that priviledge, the both of you could enter the roof without security stopping you. Jona planned to possess your body so you could enter the portal."

Joey didn't see a problem with that. "It's not that bad."

"You could die." Seto grounded down those words between them. "Jona is already dead, and if she is planning to pass through to this realm where Yugi's spirit left to, but as some sort of cheap short cut, then there is a chance that you could die in the process if you entered that portal. And I won't be there to stop you."

**"He's right."** Jona appeared. She had sensed Joey's distress, and heard through his ears of their discussion. **"But it's not that simple. I can enter that portal without you, but I need to enter with me. How about a quick sleep to have a decent conversation instead of you talking for me?"** Jona entered Joey's body, pulled Seto into an alley, and the two disappeared.

They reappeared within Seto's bedroom where Jona pushed him on his bed. She lied down next to him in Joey's male form, having Red Eyes return to his card. And then had them fall asleep.

Seto suddenly found himself lying down on a grassy meadow. "Huh? Where am I? What kind of cheap trick is this!"

"Seto? What are you doing here?" Joey questioned over him. He blacked out when Jona took control. He helped his boyfriend get up on his feet.

"I bought him here." Jona replied. She stood in her Grecian princess dress in front of them.

"Oh, right. So you can explain the situation with him." Joey began remembering. "But won't he just think that this was all a dream? Actually we are dreaming, but y'know, not together."

"Kaiba?" She questioned the man.

Seto glared at her. She looked just like how Ryou painted her, and could see the resemblance between her and his puppy. "I supposed I should believe, but just for the sake of my sanity, what the hell do you plan on doing to Joey?"

"She's not-!"

"It's okay, Joey." Jona reassured him with her hands on her love handles. "Your Seto is suspicious of me out of love for you. My Seth would've done the same." She directed her attention on the blue-eyed reincarnation of her true love. "I do not need Joey's body to enter the portal, but I may need his help. I have been a spirit locked with my reincarnations for five thousand years, and I do not know of what unfinished business I currently have. I believe it resides not within this world but another world. If I was unable to do whatever I left unfinished five thousand years ago, then I would need the help of Joey."

She then pointed out, "And the reason that it has to be a year later is because Noe needs time to finish her device that will create the portal. So for now, just enjoy your time together."

"I'm not satisfied with that explanation." Seto claimed with a controlled hostile posture. "Where is Noah Kaiba? I want to see him, and if he tells me the same plan as you told me, then I will one-hundred percent truly believe this nonsense."

"I believe that it is best that you do not know, but I know without a doubt that you would search at the obvious place."

_Obvious place, _Seto repeated to himself. There are no obvious places that would connect him and Noah. They only met once at the submarine where Noah abducted him and the others to play games in his virtual world during HIS battle city tournament. And then it donned on him. "The duel tower! But then, there isn't a reason for Noah Kaiba to be there unless-I already am going out on a limb here, so I wouldn't be surprised if Gozaburo has anything to do with this. My company had already been attacked by loonies of his. If Noah survived, then Gozaburo must've done it the same way."

"Close. This is how Gozaburo looks like now." She showed a figment of the man. "Unlike Noah, Gozaburo didn't have a cloned body waiting for him. Instead he had someone else's body, and with his own will, he killed the person within the body to claim it as his own."

"That's sick!" Joey exclaimed. "And you're letting Noe stay with him!" He cannot believe Jona would do that for her own reasons! They were good reasons, but Noe shouldn't be subjected to this! Her life had been crap enough.

"Noe has to remain there or else Gozaburo will become unpredictable with his actions. Gozaburo needs Noe for a plan he had already set for Battle city. What he plans to do, Noe and I are unsure. I had tried to possess his body or sneak into his meeting rooms, but I can't. It's protected from duel monster spirits apparently. Nothing Pyrrhus and I can do can penetrate whatever shield he possesses, so heed my warning Seto. Unless you do not want anything disastruous to happen, then you will leave Gozaburo alone, and give Noe at least a year to finish her device."

"Why?" Seto smirked. "Because Noe may die?"

"Seto!" Joey snapped at him.

"She already died once, and she's better off dead!" Seto shouted without any pity.

Joey looked at him with a horrified expression, and then flames sparked in his eyes. "No she doesn't! I get it dat yur mad about what she did but dat was two years ago! Noe isn't a bad person anymore!"

Seto rolled his eyes. Joey was being overemotional over some stranger to both of them. "What do you know?! You never actually met her!"

"Neither did you! You can't seriously be considering killing her! She's not an accomplice! She's a hostage!"

"Either way, it's Gozaburo's head I want, but if he uses her as a human meat shield, I won't hesitate to give the command!"

Joey grabbed Seto by the collar bringing their faces close so the damn asshole could hear him. "As if I'm gonna let you get away wit' dis, ya bastard!"

"Open your eyes, Joey!" The CEO removed his hands forcefully. "Noe is nothing but a burden! If Gozaburo needs her, then it's best to rid of both of them at once. And whatever she," He referred to Jona, "Whatever business she has is none of yours! Face it, Joey! You can't solve everyone's problemsm, but your own, and I will solve mine no matter who gets in my way!"

"Yeah, cuz everyone figures out all there problems by shootin' someone!"

Seto accidently let the next words slip through his lips. "You would know." He gasped by what he said.

Joey gaped. His brows furrowed and eyes glistened. A fire upon water was roaring, but Joey turned his back to him with clenched fists at his sides. "This was a mistake."

Seto knew that Joey meant that them being in a relationship together was a mistake. He tried to apologize, but the blond disappeared. "Joey?!"

Jona explained, "He must've woke himself up to get away from you."

"Dammit! I didn't mean to say that! This must be your doing!" He pointed accusingly at the woman. "I always have control with my words!"

"I supposed I should've told you about that little side effect of being in here, but that's besides the point. We have business to discuss." Jona knew Joey could handle himself, so focused on her mission. "I do not want you attacking Gozaburo now because Noe is my answer to returning to my friends and family like Atem. You are a far better inventor who could finish the device within a few months if you cared to try, but it has to be Noe. Her soul just like my Joey's own has been born or exposed to the essence of Duel monsters. I could give you an elaboration on parrallel words and their extraterrestrial existence, but let me summarize it for you. Noe is special to me in a way you can't be voluntarily, so if you dare try to place a hand on her, then I will take measurements to take you down with Joey's help." She made a dagger appear on her hand to prove her point. Joey knew magic, and he can bring Red Eyes to life. Seto was literally playing with fire.

Seto gritted his teeth behind closed lips. His eyes revealed an Ice Age taking over. He didn't care if this was Joey's past life! He hated her with a critical passion.

Yet, he redirected his attention to his choices. He could either attack or not attack Gozaburo. He doubted that even if he did send the best assassin, there would be casualties made. If Gozaburo needed Noe, then the man would keep her close. It was also on a private island. If Gozaburo was able to create a place stabled to be lived in with resources being flown or shipped in, and had loonies at hand, then the man must have a protected base. The tactic of surprise would not work at all.

Noe was going to be in the crossfires no matter how Seto may strategize this. Gozaburo may have also have a kill trigger on or near her if he were to die. Joey may use his magic to protect her, but then the fact that Gozaburo has something that keeps Jona at bay from him means that the man may have magical items with him as well. One of those items may be able to harm or kill Joey.

He didn't care about Noe at all, but then he was in love with Joey. At least...he thought so. Joey had just left him with a hint that their relationship may be unable to last. They had just started dating for a few days so it was too soon to think that, but perhaps doing so would save them the pain. They started with hate or barely any tolerance for each other, yet did he want Joey to die or gravely injured because of him so he could kill Gozaburo. Was it worth it?

His mind told him yes since the pro was that he could live in peace with Gozaburo permanently dead. However, his loonies may still continue doing stupid actions against his company. That was nothing new since there are always spies and idiots going against his company.

There were many cons to this since Joey may hate him if he survived the raid. Mokuba may be livid with him for breaking his heart, but he was sure that Joey would never tell him the truth. Jona would not upset his puppy, and the woman seemed reasonable. His mind now knew of which was the right choice after all.

"I guessed I was being too rash with my decisions." His eyes warmed up, but still remained cold and distant from Jona. "You should know from Joey that I did not have the best of relations with Gozaburo."

Jona smiled warmly at him that Seto felt his heart skip a beat for a moment. He grimaced at his heart's action. He reasoned with himself that it was because Jona looked similar to his puppy. The woman spoke, "I never expected it, and do not worry about your relationship with Joey. He's a forgiving person, and wiser than he likes to believe. He only needs to stop doubting himself."

Seto remembered telling Joey something about that back at prom night. He closed his eyes to take a moment to control his words, "That idiot. Even when I told him that I had faith in him, he's still acting like a complete numbskull."

Jona understood that Seto meant no harm with that statement, so said, "He's better than before, and thank you, Kaiba, for choosing not to attack Gozaburo."

"Hmph." Seto gave a cocky smirked with his arms crossed. "I didn't decide on that for you."

The woman silently giggled. A smirk played on her face. "I know, and that's what makes my heart flutter because my husband would be the same." She faded away into nothing.

Seto watched the landscape around him fade into blackness. He felt his opened eyes opening where he immediately knew that he was waking up, so he sat up immediately! He looked around to see that he was within his room.

He saw a mop of blond hair at the foot of his bed. "Joey?" The brunet walked around the corner of his bed to see Joey sitting there with his knees drawn to his chest, wrapped by arms and a head placed on them.

"Joey," Seto wanted to sit next to him, but didn't think he should. "I decided to give Gozaburo a year to live, and I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to say what I said. It was supposed to be more of a thought, but then of course a dream is a form of a thought. I did know better than to say those words to you like that. Please believe me."

Joey looked up at him behind the curtain of his bangs. He looked back down. Seto figured that the look gave him approval to sit next to him, so he did. They were silent for a few minutes before Joey faced him and spoke, "Thanks, and I'm sorry for what I said. But do you want to still be with me?" Joey asked unsurely making Kaiba's eyes go wide. "I know it's too soon to think that, and I don't want to break up with you because of what you said about Noe. We all have an ugly side, and I can accept yours because I know in the end, you'll do the right thing, Seto. But do you really want to be with me? You already have your company and Mokuba to look after. I don't wanna be a burden to ya with your already busy schedule."

"Joey," Seto took hold of his hand. He felt that hot warmth in his puppy's palm which contrasted to his cold hands. He loved the feeling. "Listen to me. You are mine, and by no means are you a burden to me. I can handle my time with my company, Mokuba and you, but that's not what you're afraid of." He let his free hand reach inside his lover's pants to brush his fingers across the bullet scar. Joey's breath hitched, he grimaced as memories flowed through his mind. Seto continued, "You're afraid that I will see your ugly side as well, but I'm not someone to judge now am I. Whatever you are hiding, Joey, I will love and accept you."

Joey looked doubtful, but then he looked into his boyfriend's eyes to see that Seto was unwavering from his words. He reverted his eyes downward, breathed silently through his nose, and then placed his forehead onto his lover's shoulder. "We're both pretty messed up aren't we."

"But we're not toxic to each other." Seto pointed out. "We're like any other couple, I suppose, when they come from not the best of conditions."

That made Joey smile. He liked feeling pretty normal for an awesome guy like himself with a tragic backstory like his boyfriend. He then realized something. "Y'know, we're on a roll with apologies. It seems like every time we're together, there's always an 'I'm sorry' in there from both of us. Mostly you though. Jus' sayin'." Joey picked up his head with a lopsided smile; Seto was not smiling, but his eyes glittered with relief. They were both remaining within their relationship.

"Of course, there are, puppy. We are both new to this sort of relationship that expects us to be able to cope and bond with each other in a far more intimate way than friendship. I never had any true friends other than you, so it's no surprise that I would make the most mistakes that I have to apologize for."

"Mm. You make a good point there." Joey shifted himself to lie his head onto Seto's shoulder. "So we're both on the same page right with this. We both wanna be together, right." Joey wanted to make sure.

Seto nodded. "If we weren't, I would've had your ass hauled out of here. I don't hesitate with my decisions on what I like and don't like, and I am one-hundred percent sure, even when you annoy me, that I'm in love with you." The brunet smirked down at his puppy who broke out a toothy grin. They let their lips collide together, and suckle lightly that it tickled a bit.

Joey had to give a manly giggle while his stoic boyfriend just smiled warmly at him. Then the blond pointed out, "Your hair is still green. Is that a wig?"

"Yes." The brunet removed the green wig. It was as if the CEO just ripped out the color from his hair. "I decided on green, since the blond wig reminded me of the maniac who tried to bring down my company by purchasing all of my stocks, the black one clashed with the color of my contact lenses, and red isn't my color."

Joey snorted, "Now, You jus' made me wanna dress you up in a skirt!" The man giggled evilly.

Seto stood up and walked a few feet from him. "No."

"C'mon! It's not that bad!" Joey got on his hands and knees on the floor. "I wanna see you cross dress for me fer once!"

"No." Seto repeated sternly, though he liked how his puppy was on the floor. "You cross dressed for me by your own choice. I will not be persuaded by you to put me in a dress!"

Joey wasn't one to beg, but these were the special moments. He sat up on his knees that were spread apart, and his hands in between them. He worked his puppy eyes with his pouty lip. "Please."

Seto cringed by his cuteness. He felt strongly not to submit, but he felt his iron will slipping when Joey drew a loose fist to his mouth which added more to his cuteness. But he was a damn grown man, and grown men shouldn't be cute!

"Please, my dragon master." Seto could've sworn that Joey's irises had just doubled in size like an anime character, but he ignored his insanity.

He closed his eyes, but his mind had a picture of his precious, adorable Joey burned into his pupils. He filed it away before answering, "...No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Joey!"

"Meanie." Joey stuck out his tongue at him, and then he felt his stomach rumble. "But I am getting kinda hungry. Maybe I could whip us up somethin' in yur kitchen while you tell me more about your childhood after Mokuba is finally born."

Seto silently agreed. The two making there way out to the corridor. "I want beef fillet."

"One beef fillet comin' up!" Joey was about to take Seto's hand, but then withdrew it when a maid turned a corner and walked towards them.

When they turned a corner without anyone in sight, Seto grabbed Joey's hand. The blond looked down in surprise, and blushed bright pink. "Seto-"

"My house, my rules. Just let me walk forward as if I'm dragging you somewhere, and look at least piss or surprised or both." Seto strode forward which actually dragged Joey to try to match his speed. The blond was pratically jogging to catch up to Seto's long, quick legs. "Se-Seto!" He tried to look pissed or surprise, but he can't help also looking bashful. He mentally beat himself until he got his acting skills turned on to look like an unwilling participant.

They eventually reach the kitchen where Seto let go of Joey's hand so he could start cooking. The aspired-cook dropped his angered face to one of bashfulness. "I didn't think you actually like holding hands."

"I think holding hands is a hackneyed way of having intimate skin contact, but I happen to like your hand. It's warm."

Joey blushed bright red, and was now self conscious of his hands. "I-I'll start cooking!" He ran to the fridge, blindly pulling out all the right ingredients and tools. "So tell me more about yur childhood!" He sounded extremely awkward that Joey hated himself for his overreacting!

Seto, amused, sat down on a comfy stool next to the island counter. "If you really want to know, after the day Mokuba was born, I watched him from the window outside of the hospital's nursery." Kaiba went into great deal of how Mokuba already had hair as an infant, and his face looked all squished up like a whining old man without teeth. He literally thought that he was going to grow up hideous, but he discovered that all babies look hideous, when they are born. Their cuteness will show later once they are fed to get some baby fat in them.

Joey snorted at that. He didn't want to laugh out loud since he was cutting the meat. "I was only two when Serenity was born. My mom had me when she was twenty-two, I think. Anyway, Serenity and I always been friends. I always chose to hang out with her instead of my other elementary school buddies whenever she wanted to." Joey chuckled, "Serenity loved playing tea party like any other girl. She wanted to grow up to be a fair lady or a princess, so she figured that she was training herself ta be one. I was her prince, but dis one time, her queen elephant - cuz de stuff animal wore a crown n' a robe - was missin', n' she needed a queen, so I stepped in n' pretended t'be de queen fer her while de lion, who was formerly de servant, took my place as de prince. We snuck into our parents' room so we could g't my dad's red robe, one of my mom's hats, n' used her make up. I'm serious. I think that that was my first day cross dressin' as a girl. N' I wasn't pretty."

Seto chuckled, "You have always been a dork, I see."

"Shuddup!" Joey lightly snapped. "My mom had a problem with it when they got home. My dad was completely fine with it, n' even laugh, but my mom..." The cross dresser slowed down what he was doing as realization donned on him. "She grounded me n' forbid me from her room, and playing tea party with Serenity. My parents got into an argument that night. It got so loud that Serenity came to my room crying. It was about her they were fighting about though. I didn't really understand, but I knew that it started cuz of me."

"Don't start thinking that it's your fault, Joey. Your parents divorced because of your father's abusive addiction. Not because of you."

"I guess yur right, but I guess I should've known that my mom would've said those things to me if I remembered her first reaction to me dressing up like a girl. You'd think that you'd never forget when a parent looks at you like a freak, but I guess my dad knocked that memory out of me that I pictured her to be something close to as good as Serenity. My mom's great, but I guessed a bit too old fashion to understand a guy like me or anyone who's not considered her type of normal. So I guess this is how a lot of kids feel when dey have a traditional parent or parents." Joey mirthly smiled, "Gawd, I have shittiest parents."

Seto didn't say anything since his parents were different. His own mother accepted different kinds of people from religion to different sexual orientation since she was open to what she didn't understand or know. His father was the same since as a toy maker, he wanted his items to be accepted by everyone like he would accept them. It was good business.

Seto oddly felt gracious for his parents, but he smothered the feeling when he remembered their death. Though he found it ironic of how much him and his lover differed from their own parents. Seto knew that if his parents were alive, they would accept Joey in a heart beat despite his gang-related past. They may even had loved him, and considered him as part of the family.

Joey interrupted his thoughts when he asked as he continued to cook with more vigor. "So what happened after the nursery? Sorry fer interruptin'."

Seto wasn't empathic, but he could tell behind his puppy's vigor and smile that he felt awkward. He dutifully calmed his nerves. "No. This is perfect. I also want to know more about you."

That seemed to brightened his puppy's smile. "Heh. Are you sure, cuz every good memory seems to be followed by a bad one."

"That can't be true." The blue-eyed lover challenged. Joey was just being overdramatic.

"Do you really want to know cuz it seemed like everything I did as a kid was wrong." Joey knew better, but he didn't know at the moment of how to restate that.

"We can find a memory in there that'll disprove that fact. So let's continue,"

Seto talked more about his childhood with Mokuba which was filled with such happy memories while Joey tried, and there were some good ones. He just focused on him and Serenity, and not his parents. Though he did when they were peaceful with him.

It was a pleasant conversation which did involve some laughter, soft smiles, and glazed loving eyes between the two or just to themselves. They continued after Joey finished preparing their meals.

"It's not five-star quality, but it's filled with a lotta of Joey Wheeler's love!" The blond winked as he set down the plates on the counter before his boyfriend and himself.

"Is that a new brand of poison?" Seto joked which earned him a light punch to the arm.

Joey tried to glare at him, but he couldn't help grinning because it was funny. They sat at the island counter facing each other, and continued talking in between bites.

But then it was interrupted by a cellphone ring. They stared at each other with wide eyes. Seto's eyes narrowed in icy slits, but Joey's own remained understanding and warm. The blond told his brunet lover, "It's okay. I won't get mad."

"No it's not," The CEO growled. "And I'll elaborate after this call. Excuse me." He walked out of the kitchen, but Joey could hear his harsh voice ringing into the phone.

Joey really didn't mind. He expected this much, though it made him happy that Seto was angry since the CEO wanted to pay more attention to him than his oh so utmost important company. Of course it was because Joey was leaving, but these moments count tremendously.

Seto returned seething, "I'm sorry Joey, but we will have to cut our date short. My company needs me now. I don't know whether I will be back or not."

"I guess it can't be helped." Joey approached him to give him a lovely kiss on the lips with some tongue play which made Seto embrace him and urge for more, but the playful blond withdrew from him with a foolish grin. "But when you can get away, this is the key to my apartment. I hope you don't mind sleeping on my bed cuz I don't plan on letting you go home tonight." He pushed a key onto Seto's palm.

The CEO tattooed that proposal into his mind. He gave Joey a quick, passionate kiss before leaving to his room for a quick change of his suit. Joey put their dishes into the sink, and then thought about what to do for today. He sighed because whatever he thought about seemed boring to him compared to what he was doing with Seto.

Joey looked at the clock in the kitchen to see that it was three in the afternoon. All his friends in Domino were most likely busy. He already went to the arcade and took a walk yesterday. He guessed he could practice his magic and play with Red Eyes at the same time in the mansion at one of its huge gyms. He took out his phone to enter into his private app of the Kaiba mansion's map to figure out of where it was without getting lost in the process.

When he reached the gym, he took out his favorite card and his other ones. "Alright buddy! Let's get you out and get it on! And for some help, let's get out the flame swordsman, Jinzo and scapegoats to make this a real exercise!"

Joey released all of them. He then felt that Red Eyes was sad about something. "What's wrong Red Eyes?" The dragon made a rumbling sound. "Oh, Seto and I are fine. What I'm feelin' is just some cold feet since this is my first relationship, n' a lot can go wrong."

Flame swordsman spoke, "Sir Joey will be fine young dragon. You have been newly awaken to a world where you are more free than ever before, so remember that your partner has the experience and strength from past hardships to thrive through this."

Joey appreciatively smiled at him. Flame Swordsman always had his back, and used to be his number one card, but the man didn't mind being his second favorite since he's understanding. "Thanks Flame Swordsman. So yeah, Red Eyes. Don't worry about meh! Seto won't do anything to completely pulverize me, but if there' some odder creep try'nna pull anything funny, I'll call on ya if it gets rough. You guys, too, if we're facing some evil overlord or somethin'."

They made a swift nod. Joey grinned. "So now, let's get down to it!"

._._._.

"So Seto knows of who I am?" Noe questioned while tinkering with a mechanical box with her eyes that were covered with lines that looked like glowing green ectoplasm were flowing though the thin tubes. "But Mokuba doesn't, right?"

**"Not at all."** Jona reassured her.** "Seto would not tell Mokuba since it was heedlessly worry him, and prevent him from having a life. Joey is concerned for your well-being, but he trusts that I can be great company, and assumes that you have great strength to resist the abuse of this man."**

Noe didn't say anything since she became solely concentrated on her task to complete a part of the box. Then when she came to a tinkering mental block, she instantly pictured Mokuba in her mind. The picture was distorted since she haven't seen him or a picture of him for a while. It hurt too much to look at him to refresh her memory. Yet, now that she can't picture his face clearly, she felt like a plug was dangling from her back. It felt heavy and uncomfortable for her, but she can't decided of whether to unplug or plug it.

Then she made a curious question in her mind that may decide of what she should decide on. She looked at Jona, and asked, "Can you make me forget Mokuba?"

Jona frowned. She had heard this question before from her times of war. **"I can, but I don't want to."** She ran her fingers through her hair lithely. **"Amnesia can ease the pain, but it can also remove a resolve. Why are you doing this? Who are you doing this for?"** She placed her hand on the green-haired tinker's cheek. **"Noe, I love you, but you do not love me as much as you love Mokuba. And Mokuba taught you love."**

"But it hurts so much!" Noe burst out exasperatingly. Tears easily flowed down the corners of her eyes. "What good is love now?! I'll fix this for you for freedom, but as far as love is concern-!"

**"Noe!"** Jona didn't yell. She projected her voice. Her coarse hands on the pale female who hadn't seen the sun. Noe was paper beneath Jona's hand. The woman spoke softly so she didn't blow away or tear the young girl, **"Mokuba loves you."**

Noe squished her lips together. They wanted to open to let out whatever was not welcomed inside her, but she wanted to keep it so she didn't fell. Her lips trembled to be opened. She gave in to them, yet her teeth gritted as they were split apart. She sucked in air before leaning her frail self on the woman that despite being a ghost was thankfully solid against her. Jona hugged her close. "He shouldn't love me." She sobbed. "No matter how many times you tell me that I'm not a bad person, I can't be convinced."

Jona didn't say anything. She let Noe moan out her grievances, but then she felt a force push her away. Jona tried to claw herself to the ground to remain in the room, but the force pushed her away which left Noe alone to face the person entering her room. She placed a nearby cloth onto her device before standing up like a lady for her father. "Father, do you wish for something from me?"

His father stared at her with a cold, expressionless face as if the man had lost his mind to the point that he decided to commit an unspeakable act to her. But then the man spoke with nice words, "Not at all, Noah. I simply thought that I should check on my only son or should I call you daughter now?"

"Son is okay." She gave a blank smile.

Gozaburo gave the same, and approached her. "I am sorry, son, that I have not been paying attention to you. I have been busy preparing the necessary tools that we will need once your step-brother decides to announce for a second battle city. And I promise that after this is all over, we can be a family again. Father and son forever."

Noe kept a blank face, but she was bemused by him. She knew that he was just trying to trick her again like last time, but he never sounded so nice. It must be just the voice of the body, but it made her feel less scared. Yet, she remained alert. She asked, "Why would you want me, father? I will serve no use to you afterwards, won't I?"

"True, but what good is a man without someone faithful and loving. I know it seems inconvenient for me to tell you this, Noe," The man placed his hands on her shoulders. Noe felt her heart be filled with both fear and curiosity. Her father's voice sounded so pleasant than how she heard him before. "But I was extremely proud of you when you thought you could kill me. That shows that you are a true Kaiba. A person willing to do whatever it took to take what they wanted."

Noe let her guard fall by that disturbing confession. She tried to scrap it back together, but her face became contorted. She looked down with her eyes closed. "I'm not a Kaiba." She stubbornly pointed out. She didn't belong to any Kaiba male, and refused to acknowledge herself as part of the family.

She thought that she could hold her resolve, but then the man had one of his hands gently caress her cheek, and then hold her chin as if she was precious. "You will always be a Kaiba to me because you are my son. Haven't I always treated you like you were my world? I understand that I haven't been fair with you, but we can change that. But you have to forgive me first."

Noe stared up at the man who was smiling down at her warmly. She cannot believe this man. She shoved his hand away, and stepped back from his hold. "Stop that! It's not going to work this time! You won't trick me again!"

"Noe," The man said sternly and took hold of her upper arms. They were firm but not painful. The man spoke earnestly, "I love you."

"NO, YOU DON'T! THIS IS NOT LOVE!" She sucked in air through her tight chest, and realized that she hadn't been breathing. "You loved me once out of pride, but now, you're nothing, but a shell of a man!" Noe found herself on the floor. Her cheek stinging from pain, and eyes blurred.

"I'm sorry!" Gozaburo cried out kneeling beside her to help her. "I didn't mean to- Why did you have to push me, Noe?"

"Don't do that." Noe sobbed. Her tears thick that they made small puddles below her. "Don't treat me like an abused victim. I won't fall for that." She looked over her shoulder at him. Anger rising within her eyes. "I am Noe Kaima," She got up onto her feet. Fist balled by her sides, face twisted by rage. "And you are not my father! You can force me to do whatever you want, but don't think for a second, through my own free will that I will ever fall for your twisted games!"

Noe felt a smothering chill within the room as if the entity of evil was trapping her. She could tell that it was coming from her own father. The man loomed over her like a nightmare. Yet, she stood her ground. she wasn't afraid. A bit suicidal, but not afraid.

Then the man smirked with a chuckle, "Heh. Oh Noah. You think you got your old man figured out, but how do you know that you are not losing right now at one of my twisted games. Perhaps you should ask your little friend once I leave the room. Just tell her that she can never have you." He roughly gripped Noe's hair, pushed head forward for a gently kiss on her forehead. He then whispered with his breath ghosting over her face, "And I meant what I said when I said that I love you, Noah. I just have higher priorities over that love." He threw her to the floor, and walked away.

Jona entered the room with a struggle since the man had to get out of distance to let her in. When she could, she stood next to Noe who stood up on her own. Jona pulled her into a hug. **"Noe, I'm here. Discard all that he said."**

"I know." Noe said as if it was obvious. She stepped back, and gave a smile, "I know better than to fall for his tricks again."

Jona smiled down at her proudly. **"Obviously, you would. Your cheek is bruising. Let me, through your hand, heal you."**

"I would like that." The ancient spirit took control of Noe's hand, and let it glow brightly as she caressed the bruising cheek. The healing felt nice and good, and just the woman behind in front of her was nice and good. It felt loving...Noe made the comparison between her father and Jona, and she realized something. "Jona,"

**"Hm?"** The woman hummed.

"Love is...a selfless feeling right?" The pre-teen questioned hesitantly.

Jona found topic to be out of the blue for her, but she joined in anyway. **"Love is a defined depending on who you are. Why would you think that it would be selfless?"**

"Because, my father loved me out of high expectations. Selfish desires from me, and that's not the type of love that I accept. Then there's you. You don't have to love me because of some past, or because I'm the key. You could've just taken me as a coincidence, and you are not the type to love for advantages."

**"How can you tell?"** Jona quirked an eyebrow.

"Because...you're a mother. Because you're a sister, a brother, a friend...you love just because you can, and love those who finds significance in it, and I do. I find your selfless love significant, and I want you to know that I love you." Noe said the last three words softly as she drew her last breath that she could breathe out, before breathing back in a lungful of air. "I don't know how I feel about Mokuba, or your Joey, or even Seto, but I know for a fact that I love you."

Jona giggled happily, **"I will. I love you, Noe."** She kissed her forehead. Noe cherished that kiss. She knew that she wasn't alone or being tricked. She knew that Jona is saving her soul.

._._._.

"Mokuba? Are you listening?"

"Huh?" Mokuba turned to the girl who he was taking out on a date. The two of them were currently in one of the Kaiba land's restaurant. The pre-teen was distracted by white lilies that were planted in front of the window. The flowers reminded him of Noe. He felt his heart become heavy. "Oh sorry. I got distracted."

The girl's cheeks puffed up in irritation, but she forgave him through a shrug. Then she continued yapping about whatever she was talking about. Mokuba inwardly sighed. He only accepted a date with this girl because his friends considered it, but he regretted it. He thought that he was over Noe, but he now knew that he clearly wasn't.

This date was boring and slightly irritating with how talkative the girl was. With Noe, they would've been talking about the latest games, talking about random yet somehow interesting topics, and the sneaky girl would make him blush and stutter out of control. He was glad when it was over when the girl needed to go.

He made his way to Kaiba corporation to get done some of his own work. He wasn't surprised to find his brother in his office since apparently someone screwed up a game code which was to be fixed, but another idiot accidentally erased half of the game in the process.

His brother was furious, and Mokuba knew exactly why. At least someone in their small family was happily in love.

._._._.

Joey and Seto landed on the actor's bed all sweaty and breathing heavily. The CEO said with tired astonishment, "I didn't know you could bend that way."

The blond tiredly laughed, "It's among one of my special talents next to eatin' twice my own body mass n' still rockin' my own abs! I'm a god, babe!"

Seto rolled his eyes. "I supposed you are, but that would make me the king of Gods and Goddesses since I'm always on top."

Joey rolled his eyes. "That ego of yurs is gonna take some time ta start lovin' you fer."

"If it weren't for my ego, then I wouldn't be the cruel, yet most successful business man alive." Seto got a pillow thrown to the face.

"I wonder how a guy like you used to be a pharaoh who bought peace to Egypt."

"I had you, remember." Seto knew he struck an arrow through Joey's heart with that. He's so smooth. This motherfucker smirked so smugly.

Joey did in fact feel that arrow. His heart also took control of his maneuvering. He was immediately on top of his dragon and kissed his boyfriend excitedly. They could feel another fourth or fifth round coming, but they stopped since they still needed the rest. Seto mostly. Joey was after all the most active out of the two of them. The blond cuddled up to Seto who didn't mind since he liked the feel of his lover's body against him.

Then Joey made pillow talk, "So how was Mokuba's date?"

"All you should know is that there won't be a second one."

"That bad?"

"Yes."

"Poor guy. Maybe the next girl will be better."

"As far as I can tell, he's still hung over Noe." Seto honestly wanted to use an amnesia ray on his little brother, but his device still had side effects.

Joey asked, "Would you let them date, if after all this Gozaburo shit is out of the way?"

Seto narrowed his eyes down at the fluffy blond hair. "No. Noe is nothing, but trouble for my little brother. There is a likely chance that she will break Mokuba's heart again, or put him in danger due to her."

Joey thought Seto was being overprotective and a bit unreasonable for a guy like him. "Isn't Mokuba already under fire and protection through you, and isn't heart break a part of a relationship? Ya gotta let Mokuba go through them to earn some character, y'anno."

The elder Kaiba revised his answer. "I don't like Noe."

Joey got off his stubborn boyfriend to lie on his tummy, and support his upper body up by his forearms. He questioned, "Oh, so because you don't like someone, Mokuba should automatically drop how he feels for you?"

Seto knew that Joey was just looking out for Mokuba, but he was doing the same. "Yes because I look out for his best interest. Mokuba can make his own mistakes, but I will prevent the ones that I can clearly see will be a bad idea in the first place. Not only is Noe trouble, but she is our step-brother with plenty of mental issues from long term isolation."

Joey pointed out, "She can get therapy like you. I'm not try'nna get ya mad, but you gotta learn how ta give people second chances."

"So they could fail me again? It's not a reasonable agreement."

"This isn't a business deal, dragon. It's a matter dat deals with the heart, and Noe needs a family. If you don't accept her, then I will."

"Don't tell me that you are going to adopt her as a daughter or sister?" Seto wondered why he asked that. The answer was obvious.

"So what if I am?" Joey sarcastically questioned. He's not sure if he was ready for adoption, but he had the money to get her professional therapy.

"Is Jona responsible for this?" The brunet swore that he was going to get an exorcist to rid of her someday. "Must I point out again that you never had a decent conversation with Noah."

"I don't need to, and no, it's not because of Jona. If Noe needed me for shelter, I would've given her it, anyway. Let's just say that de last few minutes before he presumably died, I saw somethin' in him that was good."

"That's just you foolishly assuming the best of people." Seto turned on his side.

Joey lied the bottom of his chin on him. "And you only assume the worst of them."

"It's a safer approach."

"Sorry, but I happen to like taking risk. And I know dat I can trust my gut when I can sniff somethin' fishy!"

"You are being ridiculous."

"No, I'm being open."

"Your legs?" Seto rightfully earned a smack to the arm.

"Stop that! I'm supposed ta be de funny one here!"

The taller man chuckled, "Yet, you are so much fun to tease that it's hard to stay straight on our conversation when we're like this." He referred to how naked they are.

"Of course, you can't stay straight! I'm Joey Wheeler, the wiggle man!"

Seto covered his face with his hands because the face that he was making would break any perception that his idiot lover had on him. Joey was silently laughing as he was trying to remove the hands, but Seto pushed him away, and lied on his back. He breathed out slowly through his nose. A wide, relaxed smile on his face. He turned his head, and said, "I am not going to comment on that. What you said...My brain cannot comprehend your stupidity."

"It's not stupid! It's creative. There's a difference."

"Yes, oh, how can I forget. One is from unfortunates and the other is from complete bullshit." Seto laughed which got him a pillow to the face.

"Shuddup! Seriously! Why am I dating you again?!"

Seto pulled the pillow out of his puppy's hands, that had his love fall onto him. "That's cause you can't resist being with me."

"Oh, I can resist. You're pushing me to do it." Joey rolled off him, but Seto rolled him so they could both lie side by side facing each other. They didn't say anything because the moment was perfect. They just lied there smiling at each other.

And then Joey interrupted the serene silence with a light chuckle. Seto questioned, "What?"

"I was thinkin' of how we're having this moment, n' I was thinking about the past me n' if I told him that we were like this, he would think I was a prank or somethin'."

Seto snorted, "If I had invented a time traveling device with the sole purpose of traveling to the past to tell myself about our relationship, he would call me a fraud, and forget what I told him in favor to keep his well-balanced life in check."

"Totally sounds like you." Joey definitely agreed. And then he sensed something in his mind. "Oh, Red Eyes wants to come out."

"Right now?" Seto felt himself become rejuvenated for another round.

"Red Eyes wants to play to."

"But I want us to play first."

"He just wants to say hi."

"Fine." The CEO grumbled.

Joey reached out to his pants and wristband on the floor. His upper body was off the bed, and Seto took advantage to grasp one of his lover's butt cheek. Joey yelled at him to stop, but the asshole started massage it, and then placing his hands on each butt cheek to jiggle them.

The shorter teen finally got what he needed! "Sick 'im Red Eyes!"

Seto swerved his body to dodge the on coming pounce from the small dragon. Poor Red Eyes collided with the lamp, and hit the floor, but he quickly got up and got Seto on his tummy. Joey, satisfied, lied on his side of the bed. Seto rolled onto his back. Red Eyes got on his chest.

It tried to nuzzle up to him, but the CEO was having none of that. The dragon sadly squawked.

"C'mon, Seto. He only wants a bit of your love, too."

"I would rather not have my eyes poked out." The man deadpanned.

Red Eyes sadly squawked again, and then he chirped up when an idea sprung in his head. The dragon shape shifted into a naked Joey!

"WAH!" Joey screamed, "No Red Eyes! No! That's bad!" The dragon looked at him with furrowed brows, and then smiled down at Seto excitedly. He leaned down to give a stunned Seto a lick to the cheek. The actor didn't know of what to do! He found it so wrong, but also strangely fascinating by Seto's expressions.

"JONA!"

The ancient spirit came, and saw the situation. She howled, and clutched at her sides in the air! Joey yelled at her to stop, and she did.

After she fixed the awkward situation through communicating with Red Eyes, the dragon pouted at Joey, and then nuzzled his cheek. Joey told him that it was okay. Seto had just been lying on the bed with his best poker faces since the fake naked Joey was still on top of him, and he was glad that the dragon didn't react to what both blonds noticed, but politely ignored.

After Red Eyes returned to his card, and Jona dutifully left, Joey and Kaiba were left alone in the room again.

Joey motioned to say something, but then Seto got on top of him and claimed his lips with vengeance. The cross dresser made no motion to stop him. He didn't resist when the goal-oriented male thrust his entire schlong into him. He was still loose from the other rounds so it didn't hurt, but he definitely felt an undeniable fullness, warmth and sensations in his stomach. He wrapped his arms around Seto's neck to bring him close to feel his rising heat that challenged his. He felt blows upon blows of pleasure riding throughout his being as sweat slid and dripped off his body when the heat became too much for them.

He didn't dirty talk since all he could think at the moment was about how Seto was turned on by his dragon, and that wasn't a turn on. Red Eyes was a part of him, but Red Eyes was the part of him that was child like, so no.

Seto was rough with his fucking, but he would slow down to ease the friction between them. Joey mewled when he did. The amber-eyed beauty's face was contorted, and his body writhe by the torturing, yet thrilling pace. When he couldn't take anymore, he rose his hips to roll them, and then spoke in his dirty voice, "Fuck me like a dragon."

The taller male didn't need to be told twice. He withdrew himself until only his mushroom was left in that tight slutty hole; Joey screamed when he felt his ass filled by one thrusts, and then was hit by a machine gun. He was turned onto his tummy, hauled up to his knees - ass in the air, and penetrated deeper. Seto kept going harder and harder until he heard the bed shake beneath them. The satisfying sounds made him control his fast pace, and making Joey hold onto his pillow to dear life to not cum, but Seto was hitting him at all the right places inside. Joey's face was flushed, eyes dilated, and breathing irregular that he felt like he was going to pass out by overheat.

And then he found himself on top of Seto somehow, and he just did what he knew instinctively. He placed his hands on Seto's knees to support him as he jumped on him. Up and down. Up and down. Joey started fast, and then slowed down to roll his hips for that nice, thrilling friction, and then hopping like a rabbit in heat.

Seto bit his bottom lip; Joey was just so sexy when he was on top of him. It was not a to-be dominate feeling, but the fact that Joey was using him for his own pleasure without a care.

And then he felt his blond lover shiver. "I-I-" His lover stuttered.

"It's okay." Seto soothed him. "Cum for me."

"To-Touch me!" Joey pleaded without realizing that he was.

Seto felt himself close with how his penis throbbed inside him, so took hold of Joey's own dick and pumped him without relent. The shorter duelist came with a muffled whimper, and a whispered, "Fu-u-uuuuck!" The blue-eyed brunet came a second afterward into his lover. They had been using condoms, but they forgot this time so Joey relished the feeling of being filled with the CEO's hot milk. They felt small spasms, and when it was over, Joey got off Seto and lied back down on his spot on the bed. The top did the same, and they fell asleep.

The next morning, Joey got up first to shower. Seto wanted him to stay in bed, but the blond reminded him that he had work, and that he wanted to make breakfast for him. With that grim, but also nice reminder, the blue-eyed CEO let his lover go. While Joey took a shower, Seto decided to prepare his own coffee. His lover soon came out of his bathroom in a women's jeans, and a plain green blouse.

Joey asked of what his love would like for breakfast. Seto wanted anything the blond had in mind since he knew his taste buds and preference. His happy chef told him to count on him. With easy faith, Seto went into the bathroom to shower with a briefcase that he bought for his work and second suit.

After that, he exited, and then was greeted with a creative and flavoring breakfast that really perked up his senses for a good morning. The two ate, and talked about what they were going to do. Joey was going to Seto's place to make Mokuba his week early birthday present. Seto was going to work until late afternoon at best to return to the mansion, and join into the celebration. Today, Mokuba was going to spend the morning with his friends playing soccer.

After Seto was done eating breakfast, and his chauffeur called him to alert him that he had arrived, Joey gave him a goodbye kiss. That made Seto chuckle because Joey was acting like a perfect house wife. Joey had great respect for house wives since their job was tough, but he told his lover to shut up and leave with a playful shove out the door.

They both knew that they still haven't finished discussing about Noe, but they also both knew that a year will come around the corner, and bullshit was going to erupt, so they were enjoying themselves now.

._._._.

Noe was feeling better about her situation after finally confronting her father. She knew that living in the reconstructed duel tower was still going to be challenging, but she felt less suicidal, and found some worth in her now that she was focusing on helping Jona go home with more vigor. It was her mission for forgiveness on her soul, and for her love for Jona.

Yet, she believed that her biggest feat was looking at Mokuba's picture again. "I love you, Mokuba." She smiled at the picture of them together at a section a garden that grew the white lilies.

._._._.

Mokuba stared up at the sky thinking about what Noe was doing, but this time, he felt his heart lighten up at the thought of her. He wasn't sure of why, but he liked the feeling. Perhaps, he was finally letting go of her.

"Yo Moku." His friend, Kiichi called out to him. Mokuba was currently in a limo with him and their other friend, Sonny, to his mansion. "So you know Joey Wheeler, right?"

"Yeah, so what?" Mokuba asked. "I told you guys didn't I."

"Oh yeah, I was just making sure." Kiichi explained himself. "My sister wants his autograph. Your friend posted on his blog of taking pictures with fans at a restaurant, and she begged me to get his autograph since she's a huge fan of his blog and stuff."

"I honestly don't see the approach." Sonny said. "I mean he is technically the duel dice monsters' queen, but it's no better than the king of games, and he just dresses like a girl."

"It's more than that." Mokuba said earnestly. "Joey literally had to fight to earn the right to dress like a girl. And I guess the DDM queen title isn't all that great, but it shows that Joey does have a lot of skills. If you two actually got onto his blog, you'd see that he's amazing! He posts a lot of inspiring and uplifting videos! And if you are ever down in the dumps, he has a tab on his blog that sends you to a separate page dedicated of him saying a lot of good stuff that'll help you not feel like you're not alone, and that things can get better. Someone like Joey Wheeler would know best since he's been through tough times."

Kiichi and Sonny looked at each other, and then shrugged. Mokuba sighed out exasperatedly. "You guys wouldn't understand unless you met him."

Kiichi shrugged again. "I don't care. All I care about is to get that autograph and get food in my stomach! So can you do me a favor, Moku?"

"Sure. Whatever."

The limo stopped in front of his mansion. The three of them entered the building, and were told by a maid that there was a surprise in the dining room for him.

The three pre-teens shared each other looks, and walked into the room. Mokuba didn't know of what it could be since it wasn't like Seto to make surprises. His older brother hated surprises.

But then it became clear to him when he was met with a table of different foods with a bucket of his favorite chocolate parfait! All three boys' mouths were drooling.

The kitchen door opened to reveal Joey Wheeler dressed in a short black skater skirt, a white blouse with puffy sleeves, red flats and a pink apron on. His hair was adorned with cute hair clips to make him appear more feminine and keep his hair away from the food. He was placing a second bucket of chocolate parfait on the table, and then noticed him and his friends.

A bright beautiful smile adorned his face."Oh, Mokuba!" The man caught himself to speak in his female voice. "Hey! I figured that since I was going to miss your birthday, I figured that before I leave tomorrow, I will make you all of your favorites without any celery involved, and I got you a present! But you can't open it until your actual birthday. I had your maid leave the gift on the bed, but first, how about you and your friends chow down! And leave some for me! Just kidding! I already ate some and have my own bucket of parfait in the kitchen for me. So?" The young man stood beside the table all covered or not so they were all still fresh. Some hot, some warm, and some chilled just for the right taste.

Mokuba stared at the table, and then at Joey who was staring at him with his hands on his hips. "This is all for me?"

Joey was surprised by that question. "Yeah, cuz yur one of my best friends, Mokuba. And I'm gonna miss ya, kid, when I hafta leave."

The pre-teen blushed. Seto was always subtle with his feelings, but Joey wasn't, so he really didn't know how to act! All he could do was hug him. He didn't care that his friends were there! After a moment when Mokuba could feel his nerves ease, he looked up to see Joey smiling warmly down at him. "Thanks Joey. I appreciate all this. Really."

"Anythin' fer you, kiddo." He ruffled his hair. "Now you n' yur friends enjoy all this. N' don't be shy ta call de others, cuz I still have more coming out that could feed a party."

"Do you have help in that kitchen?"

"Oh yeah, I got some of the servants helpin' meh ta hand me what I need and wash up de dishes while I do all de cookin', but I like cookin'." Joey acknowledged the baby-like stares at him. "Hey," he greeted. They said nothing. Joey took their silence as a good thing. "I'll get ta cookin' then! Eat to your hearts content, but don't start with de parfait! You'll get a bad stomach ache if you do! Alright, kiddo?"

"Yeah, I know Joey. Jeeze, I'm not a kid anymore!"

"I'll believe that when you're taller than me."

"I haven't hit my growth spurt, yet! You'll see!"

"Whatever." Joey gave him a last ruffle of his hair, and then walked back into the kitchen.

Mokuba glared at the retreating male before looking back to his friends. "She's hot." said Kiichi, starstruck.

"He's a guy." pointed out Mokuba.

"I don't care. He's hot. What's his blog called?" Both of his friends took out their latest phones.

Mokuba rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "You guys are impossible." But he gave them what they wanted to know while wondering if he should call his other friends. He wasn't sure if Seto would be thrilled, but then it's not they were sleeping over. They were just going to come over to eat some food and hang out. He looked at the table, and knew that his friends, no matter how much of a pig they could be, couldn't possibly finish all this, so he called his other friends over.

Soon, the mansion was filled with pre-teens and their siblings, relatives or friends. They all enjoyed the food, chatted, and played games together in the mansion's arcade. All the maids had made sure to lock all the doors that none of them were allowed to enter while in the same time keeping eye and guard on the most important rooms. Anyone attempting would be given warning, but a second try would have them kicked out by security.

Mokuba was having fun, but Joey stole the show when he pulled the cook to start playing with them. The star made blunders, but his positive attitude made him likeable. A lot of the girls and some of the guys were crowding him with questions, requests for autographs, and to play with them.

When evening rolled in, they began leaving. Joey decided that he could teach Mokuba of how to cook by making him help prepare dinner. Seto later arrived to find his brother and lover at the dining room with dinner prepared. Joey told him about their day, and Mokuba making their dinner. Mokuba blushed and gave Joey more of the credit. Seto didn't care. He was just happy to see what he could call his family before him.

Under the table, Seto had the one hand on Joey's thigh. The blond found this inappropriate, so tried to move his hand away, but then Seto caught his hand. Joey understood what Seto was doing, and tried not to blush. But he did continue holding onto Seto's hand. Mokuba was completely oblivious to this since he was more into the conversation.

The three of them talked about each others' days in detail or not. Seto's day wasn't that exciting since it was work. Joey and Mokuba kept on talking about random things from sports to ancient gods (Joey needing to be taught by Mokuba about them with Seto's help), and then to dueling. Joey and Kaiba didn't say anything about battle city. Joey didn't because he didn't want to blurt about anything like he did yesterday with Seto. Seto didn't to make sure Joey didn't.

There were some arguments, but they all ended up at the living room to let their food digest before they went to bed. They decided to watch a movie. Seto sat in the middle of Joey and Mokuba who were both into the movie while he was sorting out his plans tonight and tomorrow. At the end of it, Mokuba went to bed.

Joey and Seto went to his bedroom where Seto claimed Joey's lips passionately against the door inside. They removed their clothes while blindingly moving to the bed. Joey loved it when Seto gave him foreplay. Especially with his lips, but then he noticed a struggling urgency with his boyfriend. "Seto?"

"Hm." The CEO hummed, and continued his ministrations, but the amber-eyed duelist held the side of his chin to get him to look at him.

"Seto. I'm not going anywhere. Relax."

The blue-eyed hottie sighed. "Sorry. It's just that tonight's our last night, and I will have to wait for weeks to have you in my arms again. And I spent a majority of the day at Kaiba corp. because we had a breakthrough, and I-"

"Seto!" Joey lightly laughed. "You don't have to apologize for not being with me every second of the day or a majority of it. What matters is that we got to spend time together with the time you can have with me everyday. Like dinner. It was like having dinner with a family again. It was like having a family again."

"Then I should make a habit of that then when you come back to Domino."

"I'd love that. And we should have breakfast together, and then when you have no meetings at lunch, maybe when I could, I could swing by. Kiyoko says that by statistics, I made Draco agency be in the top fifty of the best agencies. The company is getting a lot of willing people sign up with them because of me. It'll take at least five years at best that I and the other talented people in that agency to make Draco Agency be in the top ten."

"Uh huh. And then you will focus on your culinary arts degree then?"

"Yeah...I'm not sure if I want a restaurant anymore."

Seto's brows furrowed. It wasn't like Joey to give up on a goal or dream. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to make a restaurant because I wanted to make people happy, but I already make people happy with what I do now. I'm also a symbol like you. I symbolize for people who want to be different, and to be not scared to be different. I'm not transgendered, but I help trans-people have the courage to dress up as who they see themselves as. I speak out to people to end domestic abuse, and it makes me feel important, and helpful. More than I ever was before. That's why I think I want to be an actor. People are influenced by actors like I was."

Seto now understood, and was proud of his puppy. "And I'll support you in anyway I can."

"Me too. To you I mean." Joey chuckled. The two of them were lying sideways, and facing each other. They were in that moment of content again. Seto then kissed Joey passionately, but without that struggling urgency. Joey wasn't going anywhere permanently, and they will be in each other's embrace again, and it will be amazing.

The next morning, Joey had to leave after breakfast, and was going to use Red Eyes to do a teleportation trick. Mokuba gave him a hug, and a promise that he would get taller! Seto stood in front of him, and confessed, "I want to give you a temporary goodbye kiss at the airport. Screw all the reporters."

Joey's brows furrowed as he smiled. He wanted the same. "Me too. But I wanna keep my balls and head attached."

Seto chuckled, and the two kissed each other passionately as if they were sentenced to death once they finished. Mokuba looked away because it was awkward just standing there and staring at them devour each other as if they were ready to go overboard.

But then they both needed to breathe, so reluctantly departed their lips. They both wanted to say something, and an "I love you" wasn't going to cover that. Nothing was going to smother this feeling of need for each other, so they forced each other apart, yet their hands still held until their fingers lingered. They shivered at each other's soft touch. Mokuba was still feeling awkward.

And then Joey jumped into Seto's arms, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck to have a second life-in-danger kiss. And then kissing Seto's face all over, and then laughing because he knew that he was being immature and weird. But Seto smiled at him with the warmest eyes.

And then Joey knew what to say, "To all the arguments in the future."

Seto smirked, and followed along, "To all the door slams."

"To all the pies in your face."

The CEO softly laughed. "To all the hot, dirty sex-"

"Okaaaaay!" Mokuba finally made himself known. "I'm still here! Oh gawd, I hope those are not your wedding vows."

Joey and Seto laughed, and then gave a quick kiss before Joey got off and took out Red Eyes who gave each of them a lick on their face. The Kaiba brothers just accepted it. The two then teleported away.

After a few seconds, both brothers sighed out.

"It's going to feel kinda boring without him around." pointed out the younger Kaiba.

"I know." agreed the elder Kaiba.

._._._.

A/N: So yeah, I hope you guys like that because this is the calm before the storm! Joey's going to realize that he people who are more than fans of his, Gozaburo is playing games with Noe who is finding her independence, and Mokuba's (it's no surprise) gonna find out the truth eventually, and hell will break lose with Jona and Seto trying to do damage control.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you for the constructive criticism **Autumn**! And shamefully, it's true. I honestly proofread my chapters once, and my brain loves me, so I have the tendency to leave mistakes. And I do have trouble keeping them in character since they're new character types that I never written before, and I'm struggling more with how to balance their romantic relationship without being too heartless, boring, or cheesy. So far in their canon romance lives, Joey had that nurse in season 0, and Seto had... that whole literal fairytale-like romance in Egypt times (they've only seen each other twice in the English dub Yugioh anime without ever having a decent conversation), and the freaky obsession with a card in the present...

So yeah, I need help. Does anyone know how to find a beta? Any good ones? I've considered it, but always been too shy.

._._._.

Joey was in a private jet that was on its way to Berlin, Germany. He was currently texting with Mokuba since Seto was busy with signing papers. His agent, Kiyoko was currently asleep with earplugs and a night mask on. Tristan was sitting next to him with a curious expression. He asked, "Are you texting your...dragon?" The brunet made a putrid expression as if he ate something ridiculously sour. He didn't like the codename because it disgusted him to call Seto that.

Joey understood his reaction, so wasn't mad or annoyed. He would've done the same, so he casually replied, "No. Mokuba. And you can call him..."

"Asshole," The brunet suggested passive-aggressively, and snappily added, "Because he's the guy who liked to beat down your self-esteem, and act like a total jackass to us, because that's how I still see him."

Now that reaction, the dragon love wasn't going to accept. "Hey! He didn't put me into a dog suit, and ordered me to get down on my knees to bark like a dog in front of millions of people!" He pointed out.

"I said I was sorry!" Duke shouted from his seat. He was busy with his own job as the CEO on a laptop and phone kept between his face and shoulder.

Joey told him, "I know! And I forgive you." He said matter-of-factly. "Tristan should do de same." He gave an accusing look at his best friend who just glared right back at him.

"What do you even see in him?" He honestly questioned.

But Joey took his question as offensive. His business was his business! "I don't hafta explain nothin' to ya!"

"Well, I bet that attitude of yours is because of him!"

"Seto is not the reason fer my attitude! It's yur attitude that's de problem!"

"Oh really! So maybe-"

"Hey!" Duke interrupted. He knew that Tristan was about to say something regrettably stupid, so he helpfully said, "Tristan, we've talked about this."

"Yeah but-"

"Joey has his reasons. Right Joey?"

"I do, but-"

"No buts." Duke calmly snapped. "You two are best friends, and are adults now, so let's keep this civilize, and not do anything that we will regret. Okay?" There was silence for a moment. Joey and Tristan were facing away from each other with their arms crossed. "I expect an answer back."

Tristan and Joey stubbornly didn't want to answer back, but Duke was right. They should act more mature. They responded simultaneously, "Okaaay."

They glared at each other for a moment, but then Tristan dropped it and sighed. He told Joey, "I guess I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. It's going to take longer than a week to do that."

Joey pouted at his childish behavior. He lied back on his chair, and replied, "Yeah, I'm sorry for losin' it back there, man. Seto has this whole other side to him that only Mokuba and I are allowed to see, so ya jus' gotta trust me when I tell you that Seto's not treatin' meh bad or anythin'. How can I expect you to be my best man, Tristan, if yur gonna hate my groom."

Tristan was pouting at the apology until he heard the last part. "Wait, you guys plan on marrying?! Don't you think you're moving a little-I mean really fast in this relationship?"

Joey matter-of-factly explained, "Seto n' I aren't de types ta fool around. It's either you go big or you get yur ass kicked to de curb, n' none of us are plannin' ta get our ass kicked out of dis relationship. I would say that you should get to know him bedda, but we both know dat's never gonna happen."

Duke snorted, "Leave Joey alone, babe. Joey may not be too bright, but he's not dense either."

"Hey! I'm bright!"

"Whatever you say, Joey."

Joey stuck his tongue out at him, and then reverted his attention to the new text. He snickered.

Tristan decided to just drop the subject. His love was right. Joey may not be smart, but he has protective instincts, and love was a dangerous game. Especially with someone like Kaiba. But he had faith that Joey was on his toes about this.

"Oh, and Joey," Duke said, "I forgot to tell you that you have been requested to show up at a birthday while we're at Berlin."

Joey perked up at that. "A birthday? Sure! Do I get cake?!" Birthdays always had the best food!

The CEO answered, "The birthday boy said that you'll get to eat as much as you want, but you'll have to dress up like Cinderella. He said that she's his favorite princess character."

"Cinderella?" Joey knew who Cinderella was because of Serenity when they were kids. Though, her favorite princess was Rapunzel since she loved the strange idea of love being at hair's length. "Alright. But that means that I hafta wear a wig since my hair's been cut."

Tristan noticed that. He questioned, "Why did you cut it anyway?"

Joey remembered the dramatic moment of Seto cutting his hair off when he thought that it was going to be his neck. The blond mentally laughed the memory away. "I'mma star, so I gotta keep changin' my look right?" He lied smoothly. His best friend seemed to have had bought it.

"I guess, you're right. Alright, since it's going to take hours til we get there, I'm going to watch a movie." Tristan pulled out his laptop while Joey continued texting, and his fiance' continued his work.

._._._.

At the duel tower, Noe was walking along the concrete path inside a green house. **"It's strange to find a botanical garden without a deadly venus fly trap in sight." **Jona commented.

Noe explained, "This garden as many other gardens within this tower are meant to provide oxygen throughout the tower. Everything, even air, is kept out of the vicinity. That is why many of the guards within this place is wearing an oxygen mask. They are meant to refill their tanks every twelve hours if they remain in here for that long."

**"I see, so this garden is meant to keep you at your best behavior because if the air vents were to close, then you would slowly die a suffocating death."**

"I might not have a death wish anymore, but it's easy to have one again." Noe rolled her eyes, and then sarcastically added, "As if l'll succumb to my father's manipulation or threats again."

**"And yet, he said that he wants you to be this way. Rebellious while in the same time knows that I exist."** She looked to a camera. **"He cannot hear me, but can see my outline. My cold temperature contrast to the heat of life."**

"Can we please stop talking about him?" The pre-teen girl half-heartedly questioned. She stopped walking to face Jona with fixed eyes. "I have a favor to ask of you, Jona."

**"What is it?"**

Noe replied, "Go back to Joey, and spend more time with him."

Jona felt like there was a scheme behind this, but chose to trust her, so she joked, **"Tired of my company now?"**

Noe sadly smiled at that. Jona had been wonderful with her for these last few months that she felt that even when she was separated from the world, she was growing up into a new person, yet still has so much left to learn about herself. "I could never be tired of your company when you have so many fascinating tales and stories to tell me. I love you." She hugged the woman tightly to her. She could feel the outline of Jona's body, but no warmth, yet that didn't matter the most. She then let go to stand upright like a lady. "But I would like to have time alone. Just for awhile."

Jona was hesitant, but she had faith in Noe, so agreed.** "Alright then, I will spend the day with him, but I will return to you when he must sleep."**

That was a fair deal that made Noe smile brightly. "I expect you to."

Jona gave her a kiss on the forehead before she left with Pyrrhus behind her. Noe watched her go with a frown before walking on along the concrete path.

As she walked, Gozaburo watched her intently. He growled, "She left again."

A woman next to him told him, "You heard your son-slash-daughter. Noah wants her to leave her alone for awhile. She's obviously up to something."

"Escape of course! But there's no way that she can escape. Not even that portal box device that she is inventing will do her much good since she's aiming to create an inter-dimensional portal, and we are already prepared with the device to shut it down if it was to be used within this facility."

"Perhaps she is either being optimistic, bold or foolish. Either way, it's best to keep a closer eye on her and that box."

"Yes, ma'am."

._._._.

Joey was to spend a week in Berlin before the tournament with photographers and a cameraman following him to show that the cross dresser was getting along with locals with appropriate speech and gestures, having fun at their famous sites, eating their native food, and having it all blogged. He was having so much fun on the first day, but when it was time for him to sleep, he was wide awake waiting for a call. Seto was better at math should know when it was appropriate to call him. He was also more busy than him, so Joey can't make the call since he may most likely be hung up.

So when his cellphone rang finally rang, he snatched it from his nightstand like a cat trying to catch its mouse, and answered. "Seto?!"

The person on the other end smugly hummed. "Have you been waiting by your phone this whole time hoping that I would call you?"

Joey huffed, "So what if I did? Ya promised me that you would."

"And I keep my promises. I can see from your blog that you are having quite a nice time in Berlin."

"I am. It's beautiful and amazing here! Now I can see why Mai and Valon loves to travel a lot! But I do feel a little lonely. Tristan is too busy being my bodyguard, and Duke's busy takin' care of business. I mean de locals are nice, but I'd like it if I had traveled with someone, and share this experience with me."

"I miss you, too." Seto replied point on.

Joey snorted, "Who said that I wanted you to come with meh? I was talking about Mokuba." He let out a funny laugh because he could imagine Seto's frown on the other end. "I'm just kidding. I would want you both, but Mokuba mostly cuz he would've been more excited about the sites."

"Mokuba had already been to Berlin three times."

"But he's gonna be with me, n' de party don't start unless Joey Wheeler's there!"

Seto grinned, "If it's a party that you are starting, puppy, then don't count on me attending. I hate parties."

"But I always bring a party to yur pants." Joey teased, and then he heard nothing back. "Seto?...Seto? Are you there?...Hello! Seto?!"

"I-" Seto's breath audibly hitched, and there was a pause again. Joey chortled because he knew he just made Seto laugh, but the CEO was trying not to burst out laughing because what he said was so stupid and ridiculous that it felt inappropriate to laugh.

Joey continued joking with him, "It's true! Little Seto in there having a party every time I walk in! Like," Joey started badly singing that kesha song with a bit of the beat, "De party don't start til I walk in. Don't stop! Let it stand up! Seto, make my cherry pop! Whoa-oh-oh! Whoa-oh-oh!" Then he stopped singing, and added, "But that's impossible since I'm not a virgin anymore...Seto?"

Seto was trembling all over with his eyes on his hand. He then burst out laughing which made Joey funnily laugh on his bed. They both eventually calmed down. The CEO breathed in through his nose contently. "What..." He chuckled, "What compels you to be like this?"

"Maybe I'mma born comedian. Maybe I should become a comedian. Enter one of those comedian competitions, n' see if I can win." Joey was already seeing it before his eyes of being on stage on the spot light with a mic in hand, but he wasn't that serious.

"You would win. I don't think anyone can be as ridiculous as you. On purpose or not."

"Awe, you asshole. I wanna kiss you." Joey really did.

"Then why don't you just use Red Eyes and teleport here?"

Joey's eyes widened at that realization. "Duh!" He leaped out of his bed. "But I gotta go to bed in an hour so it's gotta only be one round or an hour long of quickies." he opened his closet for his precious hidden cards, and wristband. "Man, why didn't I just think that? I'm so stupid!"

"I'm glad that we're on the same page on that." Seto already thought of that at the moment that Joey teleported away. The smarter male still had faith in Joey that he could be smarter, but that faith was slightly depleting on that moment when Joey left.

"Don't make me wanna bite you." growled his puppy, but Seto just scoffed at him.

"I bet I can make you want to do a lot of things in just one hour." he boasted.

"I bet I can make you do a lot more things!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet yur fine ass it is, rich boy. Where are you?"

"I'm in my office." It was a slow day at Kaiba corp, so they could do it.

Joey liked that. He always did want to do it in an office, but he was self-conscious about it to. He asked, "Won't your staff find it weird that someone is in there with you without noticing cuz you know that I'm really loud." Joey was genuinely asking because he may be kinky, but he wasn't that kinky where he would want security to rush in and find them in a compromising position.

"Don't worry. My room is soundproof, and I will order my security to turn off the cameras." Seto reassured him.

"I'll be there then." Joey hung up, and then unleashed Red Eyes. Of course, he considered the puppy-sized dragon's feelings of being used as transport. He explained his situation to the dragon, even though the dragon already knew since they were connected. "So Red Eyes, you don't mind me doing that to you, right?" The dragon squawked happily. Translation: "If only I get to fly around, and terrorize the staff. Just kidding! But I do wanna fly around n' stuff there and at the birthday party tomorrow."

"You got a deal!" The two shook hand/claw to it. Everyone would think it was just a toy in the sky anyway if Red Eyes remained puppy size. The two teleported to Seto's office.

The dragon flew out the window, and Joey jumped onto his boyfriend who was still dressed in his suit on his seat. The blond removed his pants as Seto motioned to stand, but Joey pushed his lover back on his seat with a suggestive lick to his lips. He could see it in his dominating lover that he wanted to be in control, but he cooed, "My fantasy first."

Seto scoffed, "Why should it be your fantasy first? I do most of the work fucking you." He rightfully stood as he used his intimidating height to state his point, but Joey cannot believe that he just said that. He growled, "What do y'mean dat you do most of de work? I'm de one takin' yur large cock into my ass, n' riding it."

"Let's get something clear hear, Wheeler." Seto spoke sternly, and then said huskily, "You ride me because you want to."

Joey spoke back in his own stern, husky voice, "I ride you cuz you like it. You may act like you're such a control-freak, but you like it when I take advantage of our positions, n' ride your large shaft up and down and round n' round like a naughty bitch in heat." Their faces were so close to each other that their hot breaths were mingling.

"Then a naughty bitch like you should be bent over my desk and spanked."

"As if I'm gonna let you."

"Oh, I'm gonna make you." Seto bought their lips together in a fight for dominance. Joey fought eagerly back with all his knowledge of how his lover liked it in his mouth, but then he was fighting a losing battle since Seto was far more experienced than him. The CEO's hands raked across his exposed flesh: tickling him. Joey moaned for him to stop as he was trying to stay focus, but then he lost handle of the situation which left him unguarded to Seto's attack.

Joey didn't mean to give in, but the tall brunet had him trapped now under his mind shattering skills. The shorter blond found himself on his back on the desk. Seto withdrew himself to see his puppy's flush face, and clouded honey eyes. He smirked at his beautiful, lovable prize. Knowing he only had fifty minutes left, he took out the lube from his pocket, and then he remembered a wicked dirty fantasy he had before when he looked down at Joey's weeping cock.

"I have a game for you, puppy." He proposed.

"Game?" Joey gave him his cute clueless expression.

Seto smirked down at the expression. "Yes. While I treat you over here," He clutched onto Joey's cock making him gasp. "You are not allowed to close your legs, and you cannot use your hands to keep them spread apart. If you close them, we will do my fantasy in this office again, but if you win, then we'll do your fantasy. Deal?"

Joey felt like he was making a deal with a sex demon by how Seto proposed that to him. He grinned as he placed his hands behind his head. "Bring it on!" he agreed boldly, but then he immediately regretted those words when Seto somehow revealed Nirvana (ha!) to him in less than a minute. "Ah! Fuck!" He had his hands grab the back of Seto's head, twisting the male's locks as he forced knees were forced back on to the desk.

He felt Seto's lips curve into a smirk against his shaft. "You are not the only one who's been doing his homework, puppy." He had his tongue lick up the weeping wet shaft that twitched. His lubed finger was deep inside his love's clenching and unclenching hole, going in and out before adding a second one and then a third as he stroke the sensitive organ. Joey whimpered at the feel of the three fingers pressing at his prostate while Seto sucked in one of his balls into his mouth, having his tongue circle it, and sucked on it gently. He gave the other testicle the same treatment before having his tongue do a big W on both of them.

Joey felt Seto travel down lower to his sensitive perineum. He sucked in air through his teeth when Seto had his other free hand press his thumb against it for a good rub. The blond bit his bottom lip as he writhed against the pleasure. But then he screamed as he arched his back high when Seto reclaimed his head inside his hot, wet mouth giving him a good suck and lick around him. Joey embarrassingly let out a keened mewling sound. His legs were trembling by the stimulation of having his ass, cock, and perineum being pleasured. He stayed strong in not giving up, but then Seto lowered his mouth taking in Joey in inch by inch.

The rash duelist gave in when he felt the back of Seto's throat. Damn! His dragon really was doing his homework! He closed his legs around his lover's neck. "OH GAWD! Fuuuck me!" He cried out.

Seto withdrew his mouth and hands to move Joey's legs apart. Oh, the CEO loved these legs. They were still so slim and beautiful, and the blond was still shaving them so they were nice and smooth. He licked up a soft thigh that he grabbed harshly by how spongy it felt. "All the food you must be eating must be going to your ass and thighs."

"You like that don't you." Joey chuckled, and then he was caught off guard when half of his body was pulled off the desk, and then he was flipped around before taking in Seto's large cock into him without warning. "Oh fuck!" He held onto the edge of the office desk while taking all of Seto's hard pounding . "Y-you prick! I'm definitely gonna win the next one!" Not that he was complaining about this.

"Then you're going to have to have a lot of practice to resist the pleasure I give you, puppy. Every night and day, you are going to have to touch yourself until you think that you can resist me. Touch yourself in bed every night and morning while thinking about me as you push huge fucking dildo up your tight unsatisfied ass. You're unsatisfied because you know that that dildo won't give you the same hot warmth or this!" his thrusts became violent that Joey felt his hips squeezed a little too much that he knew that he was definitely going to have bruises afterwards.

But he didn't care as he tried to clutch onto the edge of the desk when his legs became jello. He cried out, "Oh yeah! I fuckin' love yur fuckin' cock! N' yur hands! Ah! N' mouth! Oh baby, I love de way it sounds when yur fuckin' me. The way yur smackin' against mah ass. Oh, yeah make dat ass jiggle."

Seto still had twenty minutes left to fuck his boyfriend's brains out, but Joey's breathless naughty voice was already driving him to a brink as he looked down at the jiggling ass as he fucked him hard. He paused to take off his tie and belt. Joey looked back at him with a whimper. Seto spanked him with his belt for that sexy whimper, and then used that belt to tie the duelist's wrists back to make sure he didn't remove the tie that was stuffed into his mouth. Joey let him since he did lose, and he wasn't a sore loser.

The blond then realized that he felt so hot that he was covered in his own sweat, and Seto's shirt was slightly damp from his own. He then found his legs put on top of the desk with the rest of his body making him spread his ass cheeks apart, and Seto enjoyed the sight of Joey's ass as he fucked him at full force again. The desk was great to discover new positions. Oh yeah, he definitely had a fetish for sex on desks.

Twenty minutes passed in a flash for the males, but before it reached five minutes left, Joey came all over the mahogany office desk and was followed by Seto cumming inside him. Joey keenly groaned by the feel of the nice sticky hot warmth covering his inner walls.

The two then took the moment to relax. Seto removed his tie and belt, and then used his suit's jacket to cover over the cum on his desk, so Joey could lie his back onto it. He stuffed his limp cock back into his trousers, and then opened the shower room. "You can take a shower first before you go back to sleep for tomorrow."

Joey smiled at him with glittering, dazed eyes. A loving smile caressing those flushed features. Seto felt his heartbeat quicken at the sight. The CEO swore that he needed to buy cigarettes or something soon, or else he was going to have a heart attack.

When Joey felt like he could stand, the cross dresser got off the desk. "Don't look." He ordered his lover. "I don't want you getting hard as I clean your mess out of my asshole."

The brunet chuckled, "I'm already slightly turned on now, but I will give you your sleep." He gave Joey a chaste kiss before letting the blond went the shower room.

While Joey was showering, Seto took out his folding screen to dress into a new suit. His lover told him, "Hey Seto, did you just thinking of de whole teleporting thing while we were talkin', or did you always knew?"

"I figured after you told me that your dragon was going to teleport you to your place."

Joey felt a big rock labeled dumb hit his head. "Hehe. I guess I should've figured that we wouldn't have to wait for months to see each other again, but the other countries are in a time zone that will make it pretty much impossible for us to see each other, then." He stopped the shower spray to apply Seto's own bottle of shampoo. He took a whiff of the scent to notice that this was a part of Seto's scent. With his great sense of smell, Joey knew his boyfriend's clothes had the tendency to be covered by the scent of coffee, his skin covered by the scent of vanilla lotion, and there was also that smell of a strong spice of cologne. His brunet lover's hair, soft and neat, had the strange scent of pomegranate.

Joey silently laughed when he compared Seto to a piece of cake with the flavors of coffee and vanilla with a pinch of spices inside and a rich topping of pomegranate. He should definitely make some, and that will be closest thing that he will have to a sexual affair because the noises he will be making may not be innocent. He then continued talking when he applied the shampoo, "I'm going to a birthday party tomorrow. The birthday boy wanted me to be dressed as Cinderella for the event."

"Hm. Who's birthday?"

"I don't know."

Seto furrowed his brows in annoyance and slight paranoia. Obviously his pup didn't understand of what it was like to be famous. He inquired, "You don't know who's birthday party that you are attending?"

"No. But it doesn't matter. It's just a birthday party."

"Joey, you should know better, or Duke should've been more precise with you. You are famous now, so you should make it a habit to know every detail of the events that you will be attending in order to make the right decisions."

"It's just a kid's birthday party, Seto!" The relaxed male thought that his boyfriend was being paranoid.

However, Seto said a good point, "Even though. When I say that you are famous, I meant that people will have extreme ideas or opinions about you that will make them either become your fan, or your enemy. The birthday kid may want you, but their parents or the other children's parents may have other ideas, and will try to ruin you in the process."

Joey couldn't deny that. Plenty close-minded parents were not pleased with him. He's been called many worse things like the anti-christ, and had become the center news of some small towns. He wasn't surprised if some of those towns had ceremonies of burning his picture or wooden statue of him. There had been parents and other adults who were trying to sue him and spread harsh rumors for his inappropriate nature.

However, he was sure that nothing disastrously bad can happen, except for being put on trial for child molestation. Joey shuddered at the idea. Perhaps, he should've been more careful about his decisions. But it was too late now. He told his boyfriend, "Well, it's too late now. It will be bad for my reputation if I cancel going to the party without a good reason."

"Make one." Seto urged as he put away the screen folder once he was finally dressed.

"Seto."

"Joey."

"I'm still going, and if anything happens, I'm sure Duke and I can figure out a way to work around it. I am jumpin' Joey Wheeler, after all! The best guy you'll ever get to know! Plus I got Yugi, the king of games, and other stars on my side! Draco agency and Kiyoko will make sure of that! I just hope that I won't be put to trial over anything really bad like touchin' a kid."

"Which is exactly my point of why you shouldn't be attending these parties like a clown." The blue-eyed duelist sat down on his office chair. Joey's pants were placed right on the clean part of his desk.

"I'll be careful." The blond promised.

Seto sighed. He could continue arguing until he won, but then Joey will be Joey. The idiot was too stubborn for his own good. So he advised, "Then keep a camera on you. If anyone dare put you into court, you'll have footage of what really happened, and then I will make sure that who ever dared try to ruin you will be the one ruined beyond anything that they could possibly imagine."

That was reassuring, but knowing Seto, it could go overboard. Joey told him hopefully, "I hope that limits to just making the world realize that they are frauds, n' helpin' meh repair my reputation."

"You shouldn't be merciful to your enemies who plans to make a fool out of you!"

"I'll decide on that since I'm the victim. I like to win my battles by bein' de better man by not lettin' any of this get to me."

"You won't have any real results of making sure none of that happens ever again."

"N' what exactly am I supposed t' get out of completely destroying a family n' a chain of conspirators. Yeah, maybe it will happen again, n' maybe the world will believe a big fat lie, but I don't really care about the world who would believe that. All dat really matters in de end is that you, and all my friends know de truth cuz I know only you guys are gonna be there in de end. My fans would be a big plus, but y'guys mean more to me." Joey exited out of the bathroom while wiping and patting himself with a nice dry towel.

Seto admired his naked wet body. He controlled his mushroom to stay down. "You are too optimistic. Not that any that you said would become mostly a lie, but I advise you again. Be careful." He looked forward to his office door because he let his eyes linger too long on the lovely tanned body. "Now leave before I don't let you get any sleep, and you will leave me with work that I should have finished hours ago."

Joey grinned as he got put on his pants, "Alright! Red Eyes is coming, and call me when you know that we're both free. I actually have a ten or eleven o'clock curfew." He kissed his boyfriend's cheek. Seto quickly turned his cheek to give Joey a real kiss, but the blond made a quick peck, and then swiftly moved back. "Nuh uh! I need my beauty sleep!"

The blue-eyed duelist snorted, "Good night and good riddance then." He joked which got him rightful kick at the shin, and a passionate sloppy kiss from Joey that left a funny stun expression on his face.

"Love ya, too, dickweed!" Red Eyes swooped in, and the both of them teleported away. Seto just sat there with a baffled expression, and then glared at the spot where Joey left, and then rolled his eyes before smirking. He'll get Joey back for that.

._._._.

The next day came, and the birthday party was starting at the early afternoon. He couldn't ask Duke or Tristan of who the birthday kid was since he needed to be put into costume and makeup immediately, and they decided to go on a date in the mean time.

But Joey did know that the part was fairytale themed, so he wouldn't stick out too much in the party as he was dressed into the dress that the Cinderella in the duel monster's game would wear. His hair and makeup was done just like hers with the tiara and blue contact lenses. He didn't look half-bad, but he wasn't exactly thrilled by the dress since it looked...no disrespect for the designers working for Pegasus, but the dress looked a tad bit ridiculous to him. It may not sparkle, and his slippers aren't actually glass, but he had to say that he was uncomfortable wearing what could be his number one not favorite dress to wear.

"Geeze, I feel like I was dressed in mismatching curtains. No offense." He looked out the window of the white, pumpkin-shaped carriage that he was riding to the mansion of some rich kid's. He's gotta admit that he did feel like royalty at least.

**"I must agree."** Jona commented.

Joey looked to his side to see the woman sitting beside him with a mouse-sized Pyrrhus on her shoulder. "Oh hey, Jona! How's Noe?"

The woman lovingly smiled at him.** "She's well. She wants me to spend more time with you, and I must say that you definitely need a new makeover. A blue dress is just not your style."** She grimaced at the outfit, and definitely did not like the contact lenses. Not that blue wasn't beautiful on her beloved reincarnation, but she loved their eyes that they should never be concealed away by some fake color.

"I know right!" Joey agree, yet explained, "But I can't since the birthday kid wanted me to dress like this. I don't think he would appreciate it if I came not dressed as his favorite duel monsters card, Cinderella."

Jona understood, but this was torture for a former queen who took pride in her originality and appearance. **"Then make up an excuse. All I know is that as your feminine side is that you cannot enter a party dressed like that. No. If your birthday kid wants a princess, then give him the new version of Cinderella."** Jona took control of his arms, and made him release Red Eyes.

Joey freaked out! He's going to get killed for this!_ "What?! Wait, Jona! No!"_ But it was too late. Jona ordered Red Eyes to give Joey a makeover, and the dragon set off to change the dress, and remove and destroy his blue contact lenses._ "NOOOO!"_

He clenched his eyes shut, and then when he felt that Red Eyes was finished, he slowly let one eye take a peek of his new dress, and saw the color pink! He opened both his eyes too see that he was wearing a complete off-the-shoulder cap sleeved a-line dress of different shades of pink with a lace petticoat, and bows along his skirt and one on the front of his bodice. He touched the necklace around his neck to see that he was wearing a fancy emerald beaded necklace. Red Eyes turned into a mirror for him to see that his makeup hadn't changed but the fake hair bun disappeared, and his hair was wavy now with a cute small cotton pink bow headband on his head.

Jona explained,** "I had watched the movie in one of the theaters, and I remember, that before that dreadful dress that you were wearing, that this was her mother's dress with a little makeover from her mouse friends."**

"I don't think Cinderella's step sisters had jewelry like this." He referred to the genuine emerald beads around his neck. He wasn't a big fan of pink, but he did look so much better than before. He felt more comfortable.

Jona wanted more of a reaction from the man! **"Ignore the details, and don't you think that you look amazing!?"**

"Yes! But that doesn't matter! The kid is not expecting the other dress, so Red Eyes change it back!" He ordered, but his dragon just squawked at him.

**"But look at your shoes!"** Jona lifted the skirt to reveal a pair of pink gem-like slippers with ribbons carved on them as well. **"Better and more comfortable than glass slippers I assure you."**

Joey was impressed, but no!

Unluckily they arrived. Red Eyes changed into a pair of emerald earrings. Joey was hesitant to exit when the door was opened for him. _"Dammit Jona, this might ruin my reputation if I exit like this! If I was a kid and wanted to see someone dressed like the flame swordsman for my birthday, I wouldn't want the costume changed! It'll ruin the dream!"_

**"But you look beautiful...and isn't that what Cinderella aimed to look like when she met her prince. Face it my glamorous Joey; you are a real life Cinderella. Except your prince was yourself. You came to your own ball as a masterpiece, and yes, the birthday kid is the star for the day, but you will be his or her princess for the day."**

_"Nice words like that isn't making any of this better! Now change my dress back!"_

The ancient queen sighed exasperatingly.** "Nope!"** She took control of his body, and walked out of the pumpkin carriage. She lifted her skirt as she walked up the stairs to enter the great mansion. She walked along the hallway, and then entered the ballroom where she stood at the edge of the grand stairs in the new different dress with all the confidence in the world. Joey was cringing by each step she took, and now thought that he was going to drop dead.

However, when everyone, who were dressed as fairy tale creatures, looked up to see him, they began clapping, chatting among themselves about him, and flashes were made from phones or actual cameras. Jona stood up right, shoulders back, and then walked down gracefully like royalty should. Joey walked down beside her in a mild state of embarrassment. He did look good, but would anyone really tell that he was supposed to be Cinderella?

At the end of the steps, a tall male with long, tied, dark maroon hair and hazel eyes approached them. Joey immediately took his body back when he recognized who he was. "Leon?! Oh shit, you're tall." He then remembered that he was supposed to act like a princess. "I mean," he cleared his throat, changed his voice, and then did a princess bow for the pre-teen who was dressed as the only prince here. "It's nice to meet you, prince Leonhart von Schroeder. "

The fairytale themed duelist bowed, too. "I-It's nice to meet you too, princess Josephine Wheeler. The princess of the red eyes black dragon." He held out his hand. "Ma-May I have this dance?"

Joey reluctantly fell in love with the pre-teen's matured voice. He kept telling him that he had a boyfriend, and that this very tall, mature-looking male was turning fourteen today. He composed himself, and then gave Leon a kind smile before placing his own hands on his. He excitedly whispered, "Hell yeah." and then mentally kicked himself, cleared his throat, and then said formally, "I mean yes."

The two of them walked to the center of the room, and then got into position before the wondrous instrumental music from Cinderella engulfed the room. Joey was able to dance smoothly with Leon since his height and skill was almost similar to Seto's. They moved gracefully all across the floor as a majority of the guests around them watched them.

When they were done, Leon commented as they walked to the buffet table, "It's truly nice to see you again, Joey. It's been over a year since we've last met."

Joey replied with his feminine voice, "Well, you do live in a whole other different country from me, n' helpin' with yur brother with the business. You guys are really popular with your new spy and security tech ware. I feel both safe, but also in danger thinkin' about it."

"It's okay. Your safe here."

Joey mirthly, yet kindly smiled at the boy. He may look all grown up, but he was still so sweet and innocent. "I know. And hey, sorry fer not wearing the correct dress."

Leon was confused until he remember the blue dress. "Oh no, no, no! You look perfect." The von Schroeder said breathlessly, and then cleared his own throat, "I mean you're wearing the perfect dress! I can see that you're wearing Cinderella's mother's dress that her mice helped redesigned. Seeing you wear this dress, and you being at this ball, it shows that Cinderella didn't need a makeover. This dress was perfect already. I honestly love this version more."

That took a load off Joey's conscience. "Then whew! I'm glad!"

_"Thank you, Jona!"_

**"You're welcome love."**

Joey then told Leon, "And will you look at you! Did you hit a growth spurt or somethin' cuz damn! I was expectin' de birthday kid to be like up ta 'ere." He placed the side of his hand on the top of his tummy. "But you're as tall as Seto," He said excitedly, and then realized that he used his boyfriend's first name which would lead to suspicion because everyone except Mokuba referred to him as 'Seto', so he quickly added, "Kaiba! Seto Kaiba! Gawd, that tall-ass bastard! I only see him through Mokuba, and he's still a jackass. But let's not talk about him! Tell me how you got so tall!"

Jona cheekily commented,** "Smoooth."**

Leon sheepishly smiled with his hand on the back of his head, "This height kind of just crawled up on me without warnin' last summer. When I went to my eighth grade class, I noticed that I was taller than everyone! I was teased for it a lot, but I didn't mind."

"You shouldn't say that!" Joey did not tolerate pointless bullying! He bullied Yugi to make him a man! There's a difference! Joey advised the taller pre-teen, "It's either you get them to stop, or you own it! It's best to be forward about this, instead of shy! It'll only get worse if you don't!" He spoke passionately, and then shoved a delicious blueberry tart into his mouth. "It's best to trust an ex-bully's words!"

Leon gradually reassured him, "It's really no problem, especially since my height gets me a lot of girls' numbers. Not that I'm a womanizer or anything."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Joey casually asked.

The pre-teen blushed. He shortly laughed while he replied, "No. I haven't met anyone that really gets me."

"Oh, but I bet you will." Joey encouraged the shy male, "You are Leon von Schroeder, vice president of the great Schroeder company, an awesome duelist, and very handsome! The years have been very kind ta ya."

"And you, too. You're beautiful." Leon said dreamily, and then panicked, "I mean handsome! I mean-!"

Joey snorted, and placed his hand on the pre-teen's chest as a gesture to stop, "Thank you for the compliments, Leon, n' I have faith that you'll find de right girl for yourself."

"I'm sure," The teen said without much hope, and then pointed out, "and it's hard to remember that you are male when you dress like that, and your voice is scarily perfect. I think that if you were a girl, or I became gay, I would definitely want to ask you out."

"Since I am considered an adult now, I will not comment on that." Joey playfully winked, and then asked, "I'm not fond of yur brother, but where is he?"

Regretfully, a very pompous voice that was thick with the German accent said, "Right here, heir Joseph, or should I address you as Frau Josephine, now?"

Joey turned around with an annoyed look at the damn Valkyrie-themed duelist. Zigfried was dressed as a king which was typical for the flamboyant asshole. Joey noticed the martini in his hand. "Hey, don't ya know that you're in a birthday party filled with middle schoolers?"

The pink-haired man chuckled, "You insult me, Frau Prinzessin. Just so you know, the adults who had arrived at this party are within a separate room, and security makes sure none of them takes any of the drinks in there. Now that we got that settled, how about we have a dance of our own?"

Joey gawked at him. "What makes you think that I would want to dance with you?"

"So I can know of whether that was really you dancing out there with my brother because you look like the type to step on people's shoes. I also still find it hard to believe that it was you and Heir Kaiba dancing the tango last Halloween. Wish to prove me wrong?" The taller male took a sip with mocking eyes at the blond.

Joey growled at him. "I don't hafta prove anythin' to ya, Zigfreak!"

Leon winced, and then quickly tried to control the situation. "Can you two please be civil for today for me?"

"I am being civil, Leon. It's the Prinzessin here talking like a peasant."

"I wouldn't be talkin' like a peasant if you weren't talkin' like a royal jackass."

"Guys!"

Both older males stopped lashing their tongues at each other, but Joey remained glaring at the asshole while that asshole was leering at him with a stupid smug smirk. That smirk made the cross dresser want to punch him in the kisser, but he restrained himself for Leon. He told the kid, "Okay, just fer you, Leon."

Then Zigfried opened his big mouth, "Wow, such manners. You have truly grown since the last time I've seen you. And as my better memory remembers correctly, the last time I saw you, you were beaten to the ground by my superior dueling skills."

Leon frowned, "Oh no."

Joey exploded! "Oh you think you're so superior, don'tcha! Well, newsflash for you, Ziggy! That was before but this is now! I can beat you in a duel anytime!"

Zigfried's chuckled, "I'm guessing that your luck has gotten better than, but not the same for your skills."

Joey bristled, and growled loudly. He got in an unlady-like stance and declared with a raised fist, "I'll show you skill! How 'bout we duel now?!"

That caught everyone's attention. Leon groaned, and shoulders slumped. Jona gigged with twinkling eyes.

Zigfried's smirk widened to a grin, "A duel? How can I deny? But don't cry when you lose, okay?"

"If anyone's gonna cry here, it's you!"

The two of them went outside to the backyard with duel disks and their decks. Leon and the others watched from the balcony or the porch for the best view. The duelists put in their decks, and turned it on. Zigfried said, "Ladies first."

Joey grinned, "Why thank you. I'm gonna make you regret that!" He drew his card, and the game was on. As expected, Zigfried still used his Valkyries-themed deck, but Joey was prepared for that and other surprises. Jona was right beside him with a silent, focused expression with Pyrrhus still on her shoulder. She did not say anything as the duel went on.

Unlike before at the Kaiba grand prix, Joey was not high strung now. He was confident, and far more clever than before thanks to Jona's teachings of how to be a better strategist. It awed some people who remembered the grand prix event. Leon had never witnessed Joey's dueling, but he had to admit that he was impressed by his dueling skills that he wanted to duel now.

"Flame Swordsman, direct attack!" Joey cried out, and depleted more than half of the pinkie's life points! Joey never thought he would love hearing him growl at him! "What's wrong, Ziggy?! Can't handle the heat anymore!" he referred back to the volcanic arena that they last dueled in.

The CEO bellowed spitefully, "You should count yours eggs before they hatch, Heir Joseph!" He drew his card, and a big, wicked grin was plastered on his face. Joey did not like that look. The man evilly smirked at him. "And it looks like I'm going to smash some of those eggs by what I have here in my hand! It's a special card that I got a while back, so you won't know about this one, so let me explain it to you! I activate the trap card, 'Shattered Queen's Mirror'! This card prevents all warrior cards from attacking for the rest of the duel!" A woman with auburn hair tied up, and striking purple eyes as she was dressed in a Greek chiton dress, and Greek sandals appeared with a medium-sized mirror in her hands.

**"What the fuck?" Jona yelled.**

Joey was flabbergasted! "What?! But almost all my cards are warrior cards! That card must be another illegal card like that castle card you pulled at the Kaiba grand prix!"

Zigfried chuckled as a green fire was burning him all over, yet his clothes wasn't turning into char or ash. Joey was really freaking out, and was even more freaked out when Zigfried right out laughed like a maniac! When Zigfried stopped, his eyes twitched as if he had breached into insanity. "You'd like that wouldn't you, but you're wrong! Now welcome defeat! But lucky for you, this card has me end my turn immediately, so let's see how great your luck is!"

Joey hesitated to draw his card. His only luck was that he drew a magic card that'll throw off that trap card. **"Draw."**

_"Huh?"_ The cross dresser looked to his past incarnation. The woman was set with a serious, reassuring expression that dampened his hesitation.

Jona placed her hand on his drawing hand. **"It's alright. You'll draw the right card."**

_"You...you didn't do anything to them right?"_ Joey was all for winning, but he wasn't into cheating. It wouldn't make him better than Zigfried.

**"No. I just...added myself in there."**

_"Yourself?!"_

**"Yes, because I know that card's back story. That's my mother's mirror."**

_"Are you sure?"_

**"Yes. The woman holding it is my mother."** She placed her forehead against Joey's to give him a visual of the past that she explains. **"During the war with my mother while Zorc was in the midst of being released, my mother had a mirror that Zorc cursed for her."**

_"How did your mother meet Zorc? Wasn't he trapped in the shadow realm?"_

**"Realms can communicate with each other through gateways. My mother called upon his presence with her mirror, and he casted a curse on the item. The curse was that when she shatters that mirror, all the tiny shards will insert themselves into all the warriors within the region, and all those warriors pierced by the shard will be unable to fight. She used that mirror and thought that it could prevent me from winning against her, but...she didn't count on someone else to end her."**

_"Who?"_

**"Selena."**

Joey was dumbfounded because Selena was Serenity's past incarnation_._ He saw Selena within the vision as the woman took a sword from one of the warriors nearby, and run towards her mother. Joey tried to move away to stop the image, but Jona held him still._ "That can't be ri-"_

**"My mother was jealous of me, and could not stand the fact that I gave birth to royalty because that practically made me royalty."** Zigfried was saying something in the background, but Joey ignored him to listen,** "I could not touch her when she took my son away from me, and held a dagger to his neck."** Joey saw the evil queen hold a little boy by his shoulder and dagger caressing his neck. They were on a cliff with the sky shrouded by clouds, and wind blowing a mild storm. The little boy looked so much like Atem, but with auburn, tearful eyes. **"I thought he would die, but then Selena, who was not a warrior so the curse did not effect her, took a sword and stabbed her right through the heart from behind our mother. The curse was lifted, and that war ended."  
**The woman pulled her forehead away.** "I had to show you, so you could understand that that mirror was evil, and so this card must be too, and effecting this man as well."**

"I understand. This is similar to the time Dartz tried to conquer the world with that weird card that made that symbol on the ground."

**"Except the flames are not the same color for everyone. It's the same flame I've seen seen in the war that killed me. I have the feeling that that mirror had something to do with it, but for some reason I still can't piece the missing memory in my head."** Jona's eyes gleamed red as she glared at the woman holding that mirror. "But right now, we have to defeat Zigfried."

_"Right."_ Joey nodded, yet hesitated again. _"Selena isn't a card right? I don't want to use her. I can't watch my sister do something like that even if this is just a game."_

Jona softened her eyes as she turned her attention to her innocent reincarnation. She smiled reassuringly. **"No. You have nothing to worry about. It is a game after all."**

"Okay. I trust you." He drew the card and saw held the card entitled, 'Jona'.

**"Use graceful charity."**

Joey nodded, and then glared at the pompous asshole. "Alright Zigfreak, you may have gotten my warriors paralyzed, but not all of my cards are warriors! First I use graceful charity!" He drew three cards and then put two in the graveyard. He saw that he got Red Eyes black dragon, and he also had polymerization in his hand. "I'm also gonna activate swords of revealing light! And now I'm gonna summon a monster that you've never heard of, either! Say hello to Jona: the lost princess of Athens!"

Jona's soul went into the card, and then she was summoned onto the field. The warrior grinned. She spoke without moving her lips, **"It's been so long since I've fought. This is going to be short, so I'm going to enjoy every second."**

Joey smugly smirked, "Me too."

Everyone was baffled to see the new card, and found it odd that the princess strangely looked like Joey Wheeler. Jona was dressed in a knee-length black chiton dress belted by a sash of red, and wore bronze Greek sandals. Her golden hair was tied up with tiara of golden leaves. For her weapons, she had a xiphos and a shield since she was the close-combat type of warrior, but a warrior is not her duel monster type.

Joey explained, "Now don't let the sword and shield confuse you because Jona is actually a spell-caster card with the attack points of three-thousand!"

"Just like the blue eyes white dragon!" Zigfried was astounded to find a card, that's not even a dragon, be that powerful. "But wait, you have to make a sacrifice to summon such a strong monster!"

"She has the special ability where she can be summoned without a sacrifice, and she also happens to have another special ability where when she's put on attack mode on the field, then I can special summon Red Eyes black Dragon to the field." Joey summoned the dragon. It's Pyrrhus while Red Eyes was still his being his earrings. "And now I activate polymerization! I fuse Red Eyes Black dragon and Jona together to create Jona: princess of the red eyes black dragon!" Jona had Pyrrhus dress her in the ancient black and red Greek armor. The dragon changed her shield and sword into a scepter to match her monster-type. "You should've known better than to leave yourself wide open for one card that immediately ends your turn! Because now, Jona attack!" Jona wiped out all of the monsters on the field leaving Zigfried to lose the duel in the end. The fire burning around him dissipated.

Everyone from the balcony and porch cheered for Joey, but the duelist was concerned because how did Zigfried get a hold of such a card that made him go insane before he lost. He ran over to the male, and said with a competitive smile, "Good game. And wicked card back there! Where did you get that card anyway?"

Zigfried sighed dramatically. "Don't be cheeky with me, Prinzessin. You only won that duel out of luck." He pointed out. Joey got angry, but then he didn't want to hurt his chances of getting to know where that card came from. However, Zigfried added, "But I will admit that your skill improved immensely."

Joey blinked at him bewilderingly. _"Did...he just compliment me?"_

"Guys!" Both males turned to the tall boy running towards them. Leon stopped, and commented, "You guys were amazing! And wow, big brother, you used the card!"

The pink haired male posed all cool with one hand in his pocket. "Yes, but it was the cause of my downfall. It may be a powerful card, but pointless against a card such as yours." He referred to the Jona card that Joey drew.

Leon excitedly asked, "Yeah! Joey, where did you get that card?!"

"I..." Jona took control, and spoke for him, "I got it delivered from Pegasus as a gift! He figured that I should at least have one, super, awesome, female card in my deck!"

"Cool!"

"Yeah! Now where did you," she said to Zigfried, "Get that wicked, mirror card! I never seen a card that strong!"

_"You're getting better at acting like me."_

**"I always could, but I never bothered to try."**

Zigfried coolly replied, "It's not that special. This card can be found anywhere in the world. I bet with you go to a store right now, then you will have one yourself. But let me save you the trouble and give you mine." He pulled the card out of his deck, and handed it to Joey. "I must say that it always did feel like a weird power thrill when playing it, but I don't feel the need to use it anymore."

Jona found what he said weird. She asked as she scanned the card with her red eyes under her bangs, "So ya're jus' handin' it over ta me cuz you don't feel like it."

"Oddly yes, and usually I don't feel this way. I must be still in shock of havin' lost to a munchkin like you."

Jona ignored that insult because she found an interesting aura coming out of the card. Joey entered his body, and the two shared it as they both stared at the card and its analysis.

"That's strange. Your readings are tellin' meh that this aura thing is related to the orichalchos that Dartz used."

"The tragedy of Atlantis did happen five-thousand years before the war that killed me. Perhaps the great sorceress that controlled my home kingdom was using that power."

"Boy, now I wish that Dartz was alive, so we can ask him."

"...We actually can."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you after the party or tomorrow, but we will have to send a picture and a text of this card to Kaiba because he may also have this card. If I have read your memories right, the orichalchos fed off of rage, and if Atem couldn't fight his own rage, it's best not to let Seto to ever use that card."

"Right."

Jona knew that she had been staring at the card a little too long, and looked to the Schroeder brothers who were talking to each other. She pulled a smile, and said, "How about we go back into the party, now?" The brother agreed and they walked back to the mansion.

As they were walking, Joey noticed that Zigfried was looking at his body funnily, and then throughout the party, the man was acting a little too strange...

._._._.

After the party, Joey had went back to his room and saw that it was past eleven. He was tired from smiling, writing autographs and even dancing. And Seto hadn't attempted to call him, so the CEO must be too busy. He really wanted to sleep, so he simply sent the picture of the card with a text.

At Kaiba corp, Seto was unhappily attending a meeting, but then he figured that Joey would still be at the birthday party, so let his puppy sleep. He felt his phone buzz. He checked the message to see the 'Shattered Queen's Mirror card', and a text that his puppy was falling to sleep, and a warning that the card is almost like the card that Dartz used.

This was far more important than a meeting with some other company that is failing miserably in impressing him. He stood up, quipped that his time was wasted, and left to his high-tech safe room where his card was locked with the other cards. If any new card was created, then he was most likely to have that card.

"Seto?" Mokuba caught his brother entering the elevator. He jogged after him, and entered before the doors slid close. "Where are you going?"

"Do you remember the catastrophe with that green-haired maniac from Atlantis, Dartz?"

"How can I forget? He took your soul for that dragon of his." Mokuba didn't really like remembering those types of memories. Every enemy they face always wanted to split them apart through any means necessary.

Seto hummed in acknowledgement. "It appears that Joey discovered a card that holds the same energy as that orichalchos card that was used by Dartz and his goons. The problem though is that it only causes rage without the risk of losing your soul if you lose the duel."

"That's weird. How did Joey get a hold of that kind of card?"

"I will have to ask him later. He's asleep at the moment."

Mokuba understood. The elevator doors opened. The two of them walked to the high secured gated entrance, Kaiba swiped his card, and pressed the buttons to enter. The steeled door unlocked itself before opening itself. The brother strode right in to one of the security deposit boxes. Kaiba swiped his card, and pressed the right buttons again to have it unlock and draw the briefcase out for him to take. He opened it, and took out the needed card before putting everything back as it was after exiting.

The younger Kaiba questioned, "So what are you going to do about that card?"

"I'm going to have my best research team analyze this card for any strange properties that it might hold, and compare it to the data that Yugi's duel disk had contained when he used the card. When something comes up, I'll call or message Joey about it, and Jona may know what to do with it."

Mokuba nodded, and then asked, "So how is your therapy going?"

"It's going smoothly, Mokuba, but I still don't exactly feel thrilled about the idea of meeting our biological parents' graves, yet."

"Not unless Joey's with us?"

"No. This has nothing to do with Joey."

"Really? Because I thought he was family now that you two are dating."

"When we are married, he will be family, but right now, he is not."

"Wow, I never thought you would ever tell me that you were going to get married without any business related to it." Mokuba snickered. "Seto's in love!" Seto shoved his little brother to the side, and swore that he did not do that because he felt embarrassed. He did it to make his little brother respect his elders.

However, as Seto was thinking about Joey, he felt a twinge of worry. How did his lover get this card?

He got his answer when he called at one in the morning to speak to his puppy who was currently up at eight in the morning in Berlin. Joey answered the phone after a good shower. He was surprised to see the caller I.D. He answered, "Seto? Isn't it like too early for you to be calling me?"

"It's only one in the morning." The CEO said as he was still sitting at his office chair typing away whilst talking through speaker.

"Pfft. 'It's only one in the morning'. You're going to die early cuz y'know less sleep gives you health problems, right?"

"I didn't call you so you can nag at me."

"Keep actin' like yur invincible, n' I won't stop. You seriously need to get your sleep hours straight, or get like five assistants or somethin' to help ya, Mr. IhavesomuchmoneythatIdon'tknowwhattodowithit."

"Are you done?"

"That depends. Are you going to get your sleep hours straight? No lyin' ta me."

"I'll see what I can do."

Joey was no satisfied with that answer, but then he's abroad and busy so he has to just accept that for now. "Typical, Seto. Hai!" he sighed obnoxiously loud, and then perked up, "So what's up? Did you get my text?"

"Yes, and now a special team of researchers is analyzing several versions of the card. The only news they had for me in a few hours was that there was a strange cosmic energy radiating out of the cards. I will be meeting with Pegasus about this card personally much to my chagrin."

"Thank yu fer helpin' out even if yur super busy. It really means a lot."

Seto warmly smiled at the appreciation. "Your welcome, puppy. Although, I am doing this mostly so I can end Gozaburo permanently."

"Still." Joey shrugged.

The brunet then asked the important question, "One more thing, puppy. Where did you get that card?"

Joey replied without thinking, "Zigfried gave it to me after a duel we had. Turns out that the birthday kid yesterday was Leon, and you wouldn't believe how tall-"

"Zigfried gave you the card." Seto interrupted. "Why?"

"Cuz I beat him because he used that card, n' he just didn't want to use it anymore." The cross dresser replied as he dressed himself. "Plus, Jona created a card of herself! I don't know how she did it, but I guess she possessed my body, and used me to make it while I was asleep."

"Did Zigfried do anything to you before or after the duel?" Seto interrogated.

Joey wasn't exactly sure why. "Uhm, no. He was a little weird after our duel. He kept looking at me, or maybe it was just me."

Seto clenched his fist. That damn loser! "Stay away from him Joey."

"Uh okay, but why? Not that I wanna hang out with him, but what's up with you?"

The Kaiba corp owner remembered clearly during the grand prix of how Zigfried did look at Joey from time to time without anyone else, but him noticing. Seto saw it clearly that the Schroeder corp failure was interested in the blond, but didn't care about it at the time. "He's interested in you."

"Interested?" That could be defined in so many ways for the blond, but he was drawing a blank.

Seto roughly sighed, "I meant that he wants to get into your pants or panties. Whatever you prefer."

Joey was shocked silent for a moment, and then yelled, "WHAT?! Actually, I'm not surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after the grand prix, we kind of bumped into each other, I got mad, he was bein' an asshole. The usual, and then he was looking at me weirdly when I told him to treat his younger brother better, and good luck for his company."

"You were being nice to him! Even after what he did?!"

"We weren't dating back then!" Joey didn't really care about the whole Kaiba corp scandal at all at the time. "And I have no tolerance for cheaters, but I firmly believe in second chances!"

Seto cannot believe how naive his lover was. "Oh so, if he ask you to give him a second chance to show you how 'good a guy' he is! You'll let him! And I bet you'd be too stupid to realize that he pulled you into a date!"

"First off, it's not a date if the other person isn't aware it is! And second, it's not like I'm gonna jump into his arms and tell him to take me! I have standards!"

"But you would give him that chance wouldn't you!"

"But with a defined line that I'm not interested in him if he tries anything!"

"I can't accept it if you naively decide to become friends with him!"

"You don't accept any of my friends!" That's a cold hard fact!

"For good reasons!" Seto pointed out, "But this one will have the worse if you become friends with Zigfried!"

"We fuckin' live in different countries! And it's not like I'm gonna be buddy-buddy with him like Yugi, Tristan-hell even Rex!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

"You fuckin' started it!"

"And I'm gonna end it if you dare speak to him again!"

There was a drop dead silence between them. Joey then asked, "Did you just threaten to break up with me if I talked to Zigfried?"

"Joey, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that..." Seto pinched the bridge of his nose. He really hated himself right now.

"What? You don't trust me?" The blond sat down on the bed.

"No. I trust you."

"Then you don't think that I can defend myself. That I need you to protect me like some damsel in distress?"

"No. Joey, I can tolerate you being around other people, and giving them attention, but I can't stand the idea of you being around men who..." This was really difficult. Seto felt like he was tearing down his pride with every word that he says. This was a whole new type of sharing feelings with someone, and the cold-hearted man didn't want to finish that sentence.

But his lover asked, "Who what?"

Seto hesitated wishing that Joey wouldn't have him say it, but the blond patiently waited for him to finish that sentence. He braced himself, and tried to speak but the words wasn't coming out.

Joey didn't know of what Seto was getting at. He didn't understand of why his boyfriend was holding out on him. They've been honest and simple with each other since they didn't want to live in drama when they had enough of that from the past. He didn't know of what to tell his boyfriend to make him open up.

And then there was that knock and a call from Tristan that they had to go now. Joey yelled out, "I'm comin'!" And then told Seto, "I have to go. We'll talk later. Get some sleep." he hung up. He was sure that if he just give Seto some space and time, then he will be more comfortable with finishing of what he said.

Seto was disappointed in himself. He thought he was doing great progress with expressing his emotions after all those therapy sessions, but it had only been less than a month. He shouldn't expect almost ten years of emotional abuse to be healed in a short time despite being thee Seto Kaiba. He wasn't sure if he can finish that sentence when he knew that it will make him sound so...weak.

The CEO shuddered at that adjective. Seto Kaiba is anything but weak.

._._._.

Jona was sitting on Noe's desk as she continued working on the portal box nonstop. The woman was staring down at a small candle holder that Noe had created out of the scrap metal. A melted candle was still burning despite the wax having melted to nothing more than a puddle.

Noe plainly informed her, "They changed the guard outside of my door room."

**"Oh, you noticed?"**

"I didn't care at first, but this one has a freakish scar across his face and stitches along half of his mouth." The girl pointed out as she blindly reached for her small flame torch.

**"Gozaburo is allowing you to take any tools now?"**

"Yes. He wants me to finish this portal as much as you want me to."

**"You don't have to. At first we tried to be subtle, but then now that he is on board with our plan, we can just focus on saving you from him. I believe I have thought of the perfect strategy to raid this place without having you killed in the process."**

"No. I want to continue working on it here."

**"And can I ask why?"**

"It's pointless, so we will have to risk doing the original plan."

Jona felt like there was more to that, but she chose to trust Noe's decisions, so let it be.

._._._.

A/N: Noe is up to something! Dartz may come back to the dead! And Kaiba is going to meet Pegasus! And Zigfried has a crush on Joey, and Kaiba doesn't like it for a certain reason, but is too insecure to say it! And Leon's tall now!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thank you guys for your comments! You're all so sweet!

._._._.

"Have you found anything new?" Seto demanded, startling his researchers as he stormed into the lab where they were staring at the card on the large computer screen before them. The CEO was dressed in the purple version of his favorite trench coat since he was to meet Pegasus afterwards.

One of them answered, "We have compared the data from Mr. Mutou's duel disk to the card, and they are identical in energy. However, the 'Shattered Queen's Mirror card' is missing some properties that the 'Orichalcos card' contained, so this card is an incomplete replica. This means that their cosmic energy did not come from the same source, but from twin sources."

"Then that means that there is a stone related to the Orichalcos stone.I want a search done for the energy signature of this twin stone and I want it now! Move!"

"Yes sir!"

Kaiba was satisfied at the sight of his researchers scurrying to obey. He texted the information to Joey as he walked out of the lab to the elevator.

Joey received the text while lounging boredly in his room. He got permission from Duke for a free morning off from acting like a tourist, but he'll have to go mid-afternoon for the sake of keeping up publicity. The tournament wasn't for three days, so he was going to use his free time to master a spell from Jona.

"So let me get this straight. I can bring spirits to me. If I can do that, then does that mean that I can bring over Atem and Seth? Even my dead grandpa?"

**"Yes, but it's best not to do that. The spell would only last an hour normally, but you were born with duel monster's energy. You can make this last for a few hours depending on how focus and healthy you are, so it's a good thing that we're starting early.**" Jona explained beside him. **"And I believe that it is best that we do not bring Atem or Seth back from the spirit world. I was glad to see Mahad again after all this time, but seeing Atem or Seth will be different. I want to see them once I am home. It will be my reward."** The woman steeled herself from the twinge of forlorn want in her heart.

Joey placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her his best determined, optimistic smile, "Don't worry, Jona! Noe and I are workin' especially hard ta get ya home, so you have nothin' to worry about. So let's do this!"

Jona warmly smiled at her reincarnation with a sparkle in her eye.** "And you will, my talented Joey. Plus, I believe your love has sent you a text. I heard your phone vibrate."** She looked to the bed where the phone was, next to the evil card that they held.

"Really?" Joey checked, and saw that it was true.. "Oh, Seto's team discovered some new information. Whoa! It turns out that the card we have didn't get it's energy from the Orichalcos stone, but a'nodda stone that relates to it."

**"Dartz may know of this related stone."**

"Right! Then let's get started now! What do I do?"

**"First you have to sit down cross legged."** The woman instructed, **"Then, unleash Red Eyes."** Joey sat quickly, eyes closed, and released the duel monster from it's card. When he opened his eyes, a puppy-sized dragon stood in front of him. **"Now Red Eyes will have to fuse with your body, and become your third eye. Pyrrhus tell him."** The older dragon rumbled to his reincarnation. They nodded to each other.

"Ready Red Eyes?" asked an excited Joey. The dragon squawked in return, turning into smoke that wrapped itself around the blond's head. It drifted, slowly seeping through his skin and curling in his skull, altering his spiritual perception and acting as his third eye. Joey still had normal vision, but then something wasn't right. Now that he had the third eye, he saw...Duel monsters everywhere! "What the hell?!" He jumped back as a Kuriboh flew right up to him happily.

Jona explained, **"You are getting a glimpse into parts of the spirit world that overlap with this world. Think of it like the venn diagrams that you used in your educational institution. The left side is this world while the right side is the spirit world. The middle is the special gap between the creatures in this world and the creatures in that world. We can pass through each other's realms through gates, but it takes a special kind of person to see a foreign traveler. Now, the duel monsters in the spirit world, obviously can see you since they have a higher atmosphere of magic. The world you reside in has very few traces of this in the atmosphere, so you have to be either born with it like yourself, or exposed to it like Noe.**

**"You should also know that the spirit world isn't just one world, but several different universes, minus the parallel universes, so the third eye can not only allow you to see into the special gap between the worlds, but can also bring forth a soul from a realm. But you will need to draw upon great focus and energy to do so, so you need to meditate through the realms, and focus on finding Dartz specifically, or else you will become lost, and risk wasting valuable energy. That would cut down how long we can have Dartz in front of us."**

"Okay, but if its Dartz, then he must be in a realm where the other dead Atlanteans must be."

**"That's a good start. Atlanteans prefer to be near water, so you must avoid the realms that lack an ocean."**

"Then let's start." Joey closed his eyes and opened his mind. He began to fly through several different universes, until then he found himself within a dark room with only doors around him. Some of those doors are locked, all of doors were different from each other. One was golden with a woman's body carved to it. Another one was simply a wooden door with a knob. Another one was a glass door and a metal one was next to it.

Jona appeared next to him. **"The doors that are locked are realms that are meant to be for a human's rewarded after life. The light goddess, Horakhty, and many other goddess made this a rule so that no evil shall torment the restful."**

"So that's heaven, huh. A lot of religious people will go bonkers if they figured this out. A lot of shit could go down if they knew the truth." Joey pointed out, and then moved his hand to the side as a sign to make some of the doors that could obviously not be opened disappear. He only kept the last four of the locked ones, since Dartz was dead and a human after all. "But how am I supposed to bring out Dartz, if it's locked."

**"You're supposed to call for him. You must knock on each door, and the guards of the door will come forward."**

Joey knocked on each door: An angel appeared from the door of gold. An android appeared from thee door of steel. A living tree appeared out of the door of wood. And then a fish swimming with a block of ice came out of the door of ice. Joey had the idea of kicking the fish around for shits and giggles. Jona looked like she wanted to do the same, but they restrained themselves.

They questioned, "Why have you knocked on the door?"

Joey replied "I need to see the man named Dartz. He was the last king of Atlantis.

The guardians stared at him for about a minute, and then the fish spoke as the other guardians disappeared, "He questions of who you are?"

"I am Joey Wheeler. He took my soul for his crazy dragon, and this is about his stone." There was a moment of silence again, and then the fish disappeared, and was replaced by Dartz.

The man stood before them with the same get up that Joey saw him wear during his duel with Kaiba and Atem, but this time his eyes were golden and he looked...nicer. Joey didn't actually get a really good look of the guy before considering that his back was facing the man during the duel at the time.

The man spoke, "Sir Joey and-" He gasped when he saw Jona. "Queen Jona! You exist!"

**"Ouch."** The very much existing woman said. **"What do you mean that I exist? You were alive at the time of the war between Athens and Egypt that killed me. I understand that people right now believe that I didn't exist because of the lack of evidence, but someone like you should've known of my existence, clearly. I was famous all around the known world."**

"O-Of course! It's just that...You're not in the spirit world."

**"That is because I have unfinished business."** The woman crossed her arms.** "Now stop wasting my time. We only have a few hours, and I don't want to waste it on a weak minded fool like you!" **She pointed at him rudely.** "What my reincarnation and I want to know is of a stone that is related to your orichalcos stone. A stone that is being used on a card."**

"A related stone?" Dartz thought on it, and then replied, "I supposed there was one. A meteorite had landed near the shores of Greece, and the gems within it must've been washed ashore. I believe your people collected the gems, but then they soon found that the gems were cursed and most likely a gift from the 'evil eye', so they collected all the gems from the beach, and had their bravest souls of chastity throw them within a volcano. However, some of those gems could've still been washed to other places of the world since the meteorite did land within the ocean."

Joey asked, "So what do these gems do exactly?"

"I had observed the gems and found that they did have similar properties to the orichalcos stone, but then instead of feeding off rage, they fed off of envy."

"Makes sense." Joey commented. "Zigfried is all about envy considerin' that he's jealous of Seto's success."

"Seto?" Dartz noticed, and then smiled. "Ah, I see, so you have also fallen in love with that man."

Joey blushed, "So what?! It's non'o'ya business!"

The dead man chuckled. "He has your charm."

Joey found that weird. "You two know each other."

**"No."** Jona moved aside and Hermos appeared.

Joey silently gasped. "Hermos!" he approached him with bright familiarity in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

The knight smiled at him. "I had sensed your presence here at the between worlds."

"Is this place literally called the 'between worlds'?"

The two past incarnations laughed a little, and then Jona replied, **"No. It's actually called the gateway, but the between worlds sounds better. Gateway does sound cool, but it has been so overused and is over dramatic."**

Hermos lightly laughed. "Every time I tell Critias or Timaeus that I am coming here, they tell me with their deep, mighty voice, 'So you are going to the _**gateway**_?', I try not to laugh at them. Over ten-thousand years of being together, and they still act dramatic."

**"It must be nice being the only one of you that is allowed into the spirit world."** Jona said with a hint of jealousy. Hermos gave her a sad smile which she returned.

Joey realized what she said, "Wait, he's also my past reincarnation?"

Hermos smirked at him, and then nodded, "The very first as far as I know, and Critias has also met Seth, but was not sure of where my reincarnation was. He was extremely disappointed."

Jona sighed, **"I'm trying to get home by finishing my unfinished business. Can you tell my family that I will return to them in a year or so?"**

The knight understood as well as Joey. Jona can't just meet her family half way. She has to meet them all the way despite how much it hurts because if she met them now, it would just make her feel desperate to go home, and possibly screw up the process.

The three of them faced Dartz who was simply standing there. Jona asked, "Is there a name for this gem?"

"Yes, there is. It was named by your mother." the man pointed out, and then told Jona, "I was planning to steal her soul when I was driven insane by the orichalcos, but her soul was too damaged that I thought taking it would be like taking poison. But it wasn't the gem's fault. You mother isn't insane in the sense of being a psychopath or sociopath. She just has a very strong desire to surpass you that lead her to becoming a psycho."

**"The name."** Jona ordered.

Dartz nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just that I can still feel the goosebumps that she gave me when I met her. The name of the gem is Gene: a piece of your mother's name."

"Gene?" Joey furrowed his brow. "I'm not an expert in gems, but never in my life did I hear of a gem named Gene."

Dartz explained, "That's because the gem is extremely rare. Despite the fact that the gem may have been spread around the world, it was most likely destroyed due to its harmful effects, but there still must be at least pebbles of it. And whoever found these gems must be a very patient and eager person or organization that you are facing now. They must've collected every one of the Gene gems in order to corrupt cards from all around to have this, or found another meteorite."

"Are there any other effects to this gem?" Hermos questioned.

Jona replied, **"I remember the gem being used during the war which controlled people, but the card must be activated in order for it to take place, I believe. I had scanned Zigfried for any side effects, and I had found nothing suspicious." **She faced Joey.** "It's best that we go."** She face Hermos.** "I'm sorry that we have to cut our reunion short."**

Hermos took her hand, in both of his hands. "It's alright. Go." He removed his hands which revealed a small carved wooden pig. Jona's eyes widened at the small pig, and tears dripped from her eyes. "They're rooting for you." The knight added, and the woman bit her lip as she held the small token to her chest.

Joey sniffed as he got teary eyed, too. He covered his eyes with his forearm which made Jona lightly laugh at him. Hermos faced him and stretched out his hand to him. "I have been watching you from the spirit world, Joey, and I must say that you have grown up exceptionally. It's a huge ego boost on my behalf."

The reincarnation gave a tight smile as he took hold of the first version of himself. "You too, man. I mean I was a fuckin' knight, and kicked butt with Yugi and Seto in the past! And I loved summoning ya to de field!" The two of them smirked at each other, and then faced Jona who looked like she made peace with her emotional turmoil.

Hermos asked her, "I am a bit curious though. Where is my second reincarnation? The second knight."

"Second knight?" Joey didn't hear about this.

Jona explained,** "The second knight...had a complicated death. Joey, I will tell you about it when we go back. You're energy is reaching half way already."**

"Right." And so the two of them said goodbye to Dartz and Hermos before leaving.

When they reached their world, Joey and Red Eyes separated and the dragon returned to his card for rest since it was mostly his energy being used. Joey opened his eyes to see his blurry room. He stood up and stretched since according to his clock, he had been sitting for hours, and it was almost time to go with his own tourist routine.

He then asked Jona who was staring down at the wooden pig token on her palm, "Oh right, how did you and Hermos met? When I first met him, he was an ice statue."

**"It's not my first time being in the special gap. I tried with force to enter the door, but then I realized that it was fruitless, but I did end up meeting Hermos in the process, and we talked to each other. He has been sending them my messages."**

"Is Critias and him..."

**"Yes, they are lovers."**

"Oh..." Joey's cheeks tinged pink. "I betta get ready then!"

Jona giggled at his reaction. His poor reincarnation still has trouble with being happily in love. She will tell him about the second knight tomorrow.

._._._.

The next day, Joey had learned about the second knight that was the older brother of Noe in the past, but then the details were fuzzy as the memories had missing pieces. But the only thing that mattered within the past was that Joey used to be an older brother to Noe, so when Noe gets out of her prison, he promised to do his best to be a great older brother to her from now on! She may not want it, but he's willing anyway!

"So where is he?" He asked the spirit.

The woman frowned as she looked down at the floor of the hotel room.** "I am not sure. I have his memories, but just like I can't piece the ending of my life, I can't piece his ending either. I remember a great need to protect Noe at that time, and now. I tried searching within you of where he is, and Hermos had done the same in the spirit world, but there are no traces of him."**

Joey was beginning to see a small pattern. It was small, but then he wondered..."Will I be allowed to enter the afterlife?"

Jona remained silent which was not a good sign. Eventually she replied**, "What I do know is that if I can, then certainly you can. We can defeat this..."** She placed her hand on his, and then finished lamely,** "curse."** They didn't know of whether this was a curse on their souls that was due to Jona, and the woman felt the weight of that responsibility. Joey hugged her to ease that weight. He truly believed that they can do this.

Afterwards, he went to work, and then waited at night for Seto's phone call or at least a text. He had texted him about the new information that he figured out, but didn't receive any response for it from him. Mokuba sent him a short response of appreciation. Joey figured that they were busy.

At night, he was waiting for Seto to call or text him, but when he didn't, he sent him a text that he missed him, loved him, and what he did. The next night, the same thing happened again. And then came the day of the tournament.

"No!" Joey shouted! He was currently in his own dressing room with Duke, Kiyoko and Tristan in the room. "There's no way that I'm wearing this out there!" The blond was currently cosplaying as the duel monster Star blaster fairy except he was wearing a pink and black themed dress with a bubble skirt, stockings, and his hat was fashioned into pigtails as he was wearing the witch hat with the cartoony eyes and wings on it.

"Why not?" Duke questioned. "The dressing isn't skanky or anything."

"But I don't get of why I have to cosplay?! Yugi doesn't have to cosplay when he duels!"

"It's for the ratings." Tristan replied "You chose this path yourself, remember Joey."

"Shut it Tristan! You're not the one who has to worry about his image! This costume doesn't say Joey Wheeler! It says I like to dress like a freakin' cutesy girl who flirts for the attention!"

"Doesn't matter." Kiyoko snapped. "You signed a contract, so you have to wear this against your will."

"Why can't I wear something cooler, eh?!"

Duke replied, "That's because Kiyoko and I already decided on what you will wear for each country. In France, you will be dressed as the harpie girl: the censored version . In England, you'll be dressed as the Dark magician girl. In Spain, you will be dressed as the blond elf from the Gemini elf card."

"After hearin' all that, I feel like your traffickin' meh to force me into cosplay." Joey sighed exasperatedly as he fell to his knees.

Kiyoko grabbed his shoulders to get him up and get him out of the door with the other two men following them. "Just smile and act like yourself. You are all about owning it, aren't you?"

"Well yeah! But this is embarrassin'!"

**"You look cute."**

"Not helpin', Jona."

**"It's not my fault that you signed the devil's contract."**

"Should've known that Duke would be workin' with da devil. He's been wearin' too much eye liner n' Tristan's wearin' too much leather than's appropriate."

They reached the threshold to the stage where a stadium was packed with people. A majority of them of females much to no one's surprise. Duke exited to the stage where one of the staff handed him a mic. He greeted them, and the usual to make the hyped up for the world tour tournament. Of course, there was a prize to this. Joey didn't have to duel anyone until the finalist, and if that finalist won against him, then they got an award for it.

"Then let's have a round of applause for Jumpin' Joey Wheeler!"

Joey heard his cue and ran out to take the mic from Duke. "What's up, Deutschland?! How is everyone tonight?!" The crowd roared. The females were especially loud that it sounded like ears were deafening and glass was bound to break. "Alright! Alright! I love the enthusiasm! I can see a lot of promisin' dice duelists ready for the tournament. I hope you came here with your lucky, ugly shirts or tokens cuz yur gonna need them to beat me! So I expect the duels of the ages that'll have de people of the future roll their heads!" Joey swung up his fist up to the air as he shouted, "Now lets pull out our dice, and get it on!" He then pulled down his fist to the side of his face so that the camera would focus in to see his cute wink. The crowd roared again, and then the dueling continued.

Joey walked with his friends up to the VIP room where Joey will watch the matches by either the window or the large screen TV above the window. The room also had a buffet table, so he stuffed his face as he watched, and commented with his friends as if they were watching football. They chose their sides, made small, meaningless bets, and cheered when one of them won.

When it began to feel a bit boring, Joey looked at his phone expecting a text or something, but there wasn't any from Seto or even Mokuba. The blond felt worry that Gozaburo may have done something. Jona reassured him that the brothers were okay, and that it was simply their company needing the extra attention. That calmed Joey's nerves, but it didn't help the forlorn feeling he felt. He figured that this feeling of being left to float in a world without a chain needed to help hold him down was what Jona must be feeling everyday. It made Joey want to help her more.

At the finals of the duel, Joey won the duel, but the finalist was given a consolation gift for reaching that far. The blond packed for his next trip to Austria where Duke told him that he will be dressed as the GB hunter with some padding in areas of the skin-tight suit.

He checked his phone, and he hadn't gotten anything. He told himself to be patient. He can last for a few more days, hopefully it won't turn to weeks, and prayed that it wouldn't be months.

On his plane ride, he took out his journal where he wrote his thoughts or poems, and wrote about his loneliness which didn't make him feel better, but it sorted out his feelings. He avoided writing Seto's name just in case his journal may be read.

_"I miss you. It can't get any simpler than that, but if you wanted me to be in more detail, then it would become complicated because only a few days past, but I'm worried about you, ya damn bastard. I can't be where you are, right now. I know you can handle yourself, but I still want to do something for you. If work is taking a toll on you, I want to be there to give you a shoulder and neck massage to ease the tension in your muscles as you type away. I want to be able to take you to bed and make you lie there so I can strip you of your shoes, your socks, and the rest of your clothes except for your shirt because I know where I stand with you there. I will wait until you're ready like you are with my secret. If telling you my secret would allow me by your side, I would tell you. I want to hold you, kiss you, show you how much I love you because I know that words won't mean anything unless I do."_

Joey thought about whether dreaming would help him see Seto, but then he knew their sleeping schedule were different, and he was wondering if Seto was getting any sleep at all.

When they landed for Austria, Joey was crowded by a crowd of reporters and the paparazzi. His luggage was being taken to the hotel, so he acted for the camera.

"Mr. Wheeler, do you have anyone that you are interested in?!" One reported shouted out.

Joey replied in his female voice since he was currently dressed as one. "Nah. I'm concentratin' on my career first."

Another reporter questioned before the others, "Mr. Wheeler, it is known that you are close friends with Kaiba corporation's vice president, Mokuba Kaiba. Are you aware of the investigation taking place on the Kaiba corporation's CEO, Seto kaiba, since he is a suspect of the death of Mr. Maximillion Pegasus?"

"What?" Joey's face fell at the sound of that. He stared dumbfounded at the crowd waiting for his answer.

Jona told him, **"I'll investigate."** She flew away with Pyrrhus beside her.

The blond stopped himself from thinking about Seto because he had to give a great face for the camera. He replied, "That is tragic to hear, but one thing is for sure is that Seto Kaiba isn't a murderer. He's an asshole, but he always plays fair with the competition. But I do wish for Pegasus's real killer to be apprehended."

Then a reporter questioned, "Mr. Wheeler, there is news that you had signed with the Schroeder corporation to take charge of your security. Is that true?"

"Schroeder what?!" The actor caught himself, and then cleared his throat, "I mean, I am not aware of this. I can't take anymore questions." He looked to Tristan to walk with him out of the airport to get to the limo.

When he entered, "What's this shit with Schroeder corp., and why didn't I hear about this?!" he exploded on Duke and Kiyoko who were on their own cellphones.

His agent replied, "Mr. Schroeder was willing to provide the best security for a discount. We were lucky in Berlin that you weren't attacked by protesters, but there are some countries protesting against your arrival. With Mr. Schroeder's help, we can give you more bodyguards to protect you from gun shots or other harmful objects."

Joey crossed his arms as he glared at the cheap-ass business people. Tristan patted his back, "Come on, man! It's not that bad! We both hate that pink-haired freak, but Leon's cool. Plus, you won't have to see Zigfried's stupid face all that much."

"Wait, Zigfried's traveling with us?!"

Duke replied, "Can you please keep your voice down? I am trying to finish this call, and to answer your question, yes. Zigfried is traveling with us with is own money to keep check on his security to make sure nothing goes wrong. He owns a facility where people are to learn how to become an effective body guard. Every famous, rich person has a body guard who comes from there, and the death rate of famous, rich people had gone a whole time low because of that."

Tristan quirked his eyebrow at that, "There's a death rate like that?"

"There's a whole lot of things you don't know about my type of world, babe. Not that it's exciting or anything." Duke's phone buzz. "Oh and Joey, I'm sorry about what's going on with Kaiba. I could let you fly back to Domino, but you can only stay there for three days before coming back here."

Joey considered the offer. He could go see Seto, but should he ask him for permission first of whether to see him. Seto might be in deep shit, and he didn't want to get in the way. "I'll call him tonight if I should. I don't wanna drop in uninvited, and possibly fuck shit up if I showed up."

They reached the hotel then, and Joey went over to his own room. When he opened the door, he froze when he saw of who was on it. "ZIGFRIED?!" His heart dropped when he saw that the pink haired man was sitting on a chair with a very familiar journal in his hand. "And why de fuck are ya goin' through my stuff, ya asshole?!" He snatched the journal from him, and saw that his luggage that was on the floor looked as if it was untouched. The damn diva must've planned to act as if he hadn't been readin' it in the first place.

"Calm down, Heir Joseph. I didn't read that much, but I must say that I was surprised to discover that you were into writing poetry, and my, such deep, riveting thoughts you have! I do wonder of who this blue-eyed handsome male who you are so in love with." chuckled the CEO. "I wonder what poem or unsent letters that you will send him when he's in jail.

Joey's heart pulsed darkly. He felt antagonistic feelings rush through him at the sound of that. He placed the journal on the bed, and then turned around to the male with a domineering look under his bangs. His amber eyes darkened to an ominous shade of red. He first closed the door quietly, and then went back to where he was standing in front of the man. Zigfried was giving him this smug-ass grin up at him with a glitter in his teal eyes, but then it quickly dropped when he suddenly found himself standing against the wall where Joey's hand was choking him.

Joey looked up at him from behind his bangs. His voice turned husky, but not in a goody, nice way, "Let's get something straight here, ya stupid ass son of a bitch. You're jus' seein' the surface of how deadly I can truly be. Unlike your pompous, silver-spoon, clean ass childhood, I didn't have the best of childhood, and that sort of childhood almost pushed me to the brink of doing something permanent and regrettable." Zigfried was clawing at his arm to let him go, but Joey's hand squeezed his neck tighter that breathing was impossible now. "Now listen to me if you want to have any brain cells left. That is if I decide to give you CPR afterwards. You will not tell anyone about me or Seto, and you will never dare speak of him," Joey growled as he continued, "or speak about anything related to him unless I approve, or else you will see more than this. Nod if we have a deal."

Zigfried did, and then was thrown out of room. His back collided to a wall that held a picture. The glass frame cracked behind him, and it fell on top of him once he hit the floor.

Joey closed his door, and then placed his back against it. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath as he tried to shake himself out of this dark part of him. Jona appeared, and had heard all that had happened.** "The past is over."** She comforted him. The blond smiled at her, and replied, "I know."

The blond plopped himself on the bed, and then asked Jona, "What happened to Seto?"

The woman replied, **"Seto is only a suspect because he was the person to call the authorities about this. I checked the island, and it's a bloodbath in there. Everyone was slaughtered in there. What's frightening is that it looked like it was done by just one man. Each of them was killed by either impalement, or cut opened and left to be bled to death. Yet, I believe Pegasus's death was the worst. Apparently the cause of death was starvation, but before that he was tortured. There was bruising to the neck meaning that he was wearing a collar, but by the intensity of the bruising at certain parts of the neck, the collar had been used as a noose at times. His eye was taken from him by hand. His hands and tongue were surgically removed. He was toyed with."**

Joey shuddered at the description. "Man, Pegasus was a creep, but he didn't deserve that."

**"Obviously someone thought he did. Seto had been accused because his reason was for the kidnapping of his brother, and that he's competitive. Gozaburo might have killed him after forcing him to create the shattered queen's mirror card, and then try to frame Seto for his murder. However, the odd thing was that it could've been done better."**

"What'dya mean?"

**"Well, I talked to Pegasus through the special gap for a quick moment since the risk of me going there without you is that when my energy is depleting, I will disappear. I don't know where to, but I don't want to find out."**

"Do you think that second knight disappeared that way?"

Jona looked down as conflict glistened in her eyes. **"I don't want to think that. Otherwise, it would've been suicide, and that would be unlike us."**

Joey nodded, "It's not the best way to go out. So what did Pegasus tell you?"

**"He told me that it wasn't Gozaburo, but another man: an assassin. He gave me a short description that he looked similar to a ninja, but that's all that he knew or wished to tell me since it was traumatizing. I went to Noe about this issue, and she had noticed people strangely dressed to be within the duel tower. What I am getting here is that Gozaburo could've done this without the blood and gore, and had Pegasus shot, and then planted one of his men to catch the assassin who will reveal that he worked for Seto. It was just that simple."**

"So ya're sayin' that there's a reason for this mass murder, but what?"

**"I don't know. I come from a period where we did not have this complex society with duel monster being nothing but mythical cards."**

Joey understood, and then thought for a moment. He felt doubt that he could be clever enough like Yugi or Seto or even Tristan, but he let go of that doubt since Seto's innocence was on the line. He then said, "Maybe it was a distraction."

**"What?"**

"You're right. Why not do this simply? Gozaburo is a whack job and could be the spawn of Lex luthor and Joker if they wanted a baby, so I thought it was to give Seto the ultimate doom by putting him into jail and losing his company in the process, but that didn't add up with why he would want to keep Noe finishing that device in order to ruin the company. It's a bit too complicated, so maybe it's a distraction for the real goal there."

**"And what could that real goal be?"**

"I'm going on a limb here, but you saw my memories right? My...relationship with that family?"

Jona immediately understood.** "The files on Pegasus's laptop. During the time that you and your friends needed to get the card needed in order to defeat Dartz. You stole the laptop on the desk, and sent it the family in order to get through Pegasus's secrets."**

"I only did that so they would leave me alone about their business, but enough of that. Let's focus on Seto here. So yeah, those files, I might have taken a peek, and it turns out that Pegasus had a map of where Atem had his ceremonial battle, and there's more. The millennium items may have fallen into the darkness, but Pegasus believed that they aren't completely lost, and they can be found throughout the ocean because geographically there's a chance that there was water below. Pegasus was also on de road of how to locate them. I figured dat he wanted dem fer antiques or somethin'. Whatever he wanted dem fer, he found dem."

**"So that whole massacre wasn't to frame Seto. It was to hide the truth. That the seven millennium items can fall into the wrong hands."**

"But aren't they powerless after Atem left."

**"No. They are powered by anyone's spirit. This is worse than we could've imagined. We can't let Gozaburo have those millennium items, but I fear that he already has them since Pegasus has been dead for a week."**

"If he has them, then wouldn't he have used them by now?"

**"I haven't seen him used them, and Noe shows no traces of being abused by them."**

"Then maybe he's waiting to use them until Noe is done with the portal, so dat means dat we have time to figure out what to do to get those items back of Gozaburo has them. We just have to figure out what Pegasus figured out to find them."

**"Maybe..."**

Joey and Jona stared at each other. The actor looked down since he knew of what Jona was asking of him. "I gave them that laptop for them to leave me alone."

Jona grabbed his hand and squeezed it. **"I know, but lives are depending on you. You know the risks if you don't."**

"I'll...give them a call."

**"Thank you. And I'm sorry."** She kissed his cheek.

Joey swiftly breathed into his nose and then let out through his mouth. "It's alright. They expected meh ta call dem anyway."

._._._.

Joey was going through the usual routine of being a star in public, and then when he decide to go have some privacy by walking around a museum, he was pulled into an alcove. "Hey!" He saw a lavender suit which immediately connected the dots. He looked up. "Zigfried!"

"Shh. I pulled us here so I could apologize." The man whispered.

Joey whispered back, "Could've just apologized without manhandling me! And do you really think that I would accept it after what you said?! You should've known betta dat I would've knocked yur ass ta da ground, n' den leave ya half dead lyin' in yur own fuckin' puddle of urine n' blood, ya motherfucka!"

"You are cute when you are mad." Joey jabbed his right at the nose. Zigfried caught his nose. He felt a warm, wet, ooze come out. "My nose is bleeding!"

"Am I cute now?"

"I am trying to be civil with you!" The man harshly whispered as he pulled out a handkerchief to catch the blood.

"It's not workin'."

"Obviously not. Ah. I think you broke it."

"Nah, want me to show you how a broken nose feels like?" Joey got into a stance that made Zigfried flinch.

"No. No. I'm sorry. I'm not good at trying to make friends."

Joey snorted, "Is dis a whole scheme ta get me to chose you over my dragon? Cuz it's nevah gonna happen. I am deeply in love with my dragon."

"Good. It doesn't hurt that I try because as much as I resent Seto, and want to use you for my diabolical scheme, I am infatuated with you."

"I know. I'm freakin' hot in a skirt dat I'm bringin' all de boys ta da yard."

Zigfried lightly laughed at that. "I actually understand that reference since it is my job to know what people prefer around the world. Inspiration can be struck anywhere."

Joey rolled his eyes. This guy was trying to get into his pants with tryin to be impressive, but it was never going to work. "If yur done try'nna apologize ta me, can I go without you manhandlin' meh?"

"Yes, but I hope you don't mind that I walk beside you."

"You tryin' dis hard tells meh dat you have somethin' up yur sleeve, n' even if I punch ya agen, you'd jus' stand there n' take it like an idiot, so I'll jus' humor ya. But my dragon will kick butt n' hurt yur business if ya make the media think that we are lovers or somethin' so better stay five feet away from me."

"Duly noted, but I am curious. The last time that I saw you two, you two hated each others' guts. What changed?"

"De skirt obviously."

"That certainly can't just be it." Zigfried arched an eyebrow at him as he continued to smother his nose with that handkerchief. "You are a vibrant light when all seems dark, heir Joseph. What you told me after the grand prix was quite inspirational. It made me wish I could be a better person."

Joey stopped in front of a statue with the man right beside him. "You can, but you are a greedy, egotistical son of a bitch. You can be if you can learn to improve your attitude by meeting better people."

"Like you?"

Joey was not going to be all buddy with this guy so easily. "Like anyone who would actually give a crap about you like Leon, but instead of remaining at his side, ya left him ta bother me for yur stupid plot against my dragon, or ta get into my pants." Then he told him sarcastically, "Wow, you are such a good older brother."

Zigfried glared down at the blond who returned a deadpanned expression. "Leon can handle without me."

"Of course he can, because you were never there for him to begin with."

The pink haired CEO looked insulted, but Joey couldn't tell if it was either by ego or heart. "That isn't fair! You don't know a thing about me!"

"Yeah, and right now, I don't want to know you. Unlike you, my dragon loves and wants to always be there with or for his little brother. Because of that love, he has his own damn morals which you have none of. I don't need to know you better to already see that you are nothing but a rich person. You haven't at all changed since the grand prix." Joey walked away from him.

Zigfried chased after him, and grabbed his wrist. "Now hold on there!"

"Hey!" Tristan separated them. He concentrated a heated glare at Zigfried, "I don't know what this is about, but keep your hands to yourself at all times."

Zigfried gave both of them a dirty look before walking away with his bleeding nose. Tristan then faced Joey, "What happened?"

"What happened was that Zigfried tried to get close over either a stupid crush or plot against my dragon. Whatevah it is, I'm not interested. I hope now he got de message."

"I'll make sure of that. Wait, Zigfried likes you?" The two best friends began walking together through the museum.

"Yeah. He got a crush on me since the grand prix because I acted nice ta him. Right now, my dragon is in trouble, n' de last thing I want is for him to pull out his hair if he sees some stupid rumor that we are datin' or somethin'."

"Has he answered back to you, yet, about whether you can get to Domino just for three days. Maybe not for this week, but for the next one at least."

Joey stopped himself from frowning. He had to stop looking miserable. "No. He's accused of murder, shitheads are messin' wit' his company, n' he still has his already busy schedule to handle. And de little guy must be helpin' him out."

"Sorry man."

"It's okay. I just hope that Seto knows that I'm rootin' fer him, n' I know fer sure that Seto's got this. But right now I need help in somethin' else. Tristan...do you remember Kane?"

Tristan's eyes widened. He never thought that Joey would ever say that name again. "Which one?" He asked to make sure.

"Kane Perasma."

"Dude, you took-"

"Shhh! I know! But Jona and I figured something terrible is going down, and I need you to be cool with me meeting him."

"Joey-"

"Because I gave them that laptop, they were able to enter into Pegasus's computer system and know everything from the past to now. It's a good thing that they only wanted to know his shipping routes in order to hijack some of them for a quick need of fortune if something went down. Y'anno, insurance."

"I know...When's the meeting?"

"He knows about the tour, obviously." Joey rolled his eyes when he remembered the phone conversation. "I told him that I needed to see him about the information immediately, and he told me that he...knew about my situation. Apparently, he had a friend who was among the circle of archaeologists who knows about Jona's existence. He also knows about who's botherin' meh because the shithead's using trade routes that are a little too close to his own. Kane knows everything just like his motto: the ocean is his, life is his. He wants to meet in Greece."

"That's three weeks from now!" Tristan whispered.

"He told me that it's okay. They haven't gotten what they wanted, and he has a feeling that I would get what I need before I need him."

"He has that much faith in you?"

"He's still hung on giving me the inheritance. But that doesn't matter. He's willing to do something for me, but in return, he wants to see Jona. He loves history and stuff, y'know. So till then, we have to wait for the meeting."

"What meeting?" Duke entered the picture.

The two males dropped their serious attitude a little. Tristan replied, "When we can meet to watch some sport games together. Joey's been wanting to do something to make him feel manly again after having to wear that dress."

"Ya gotta admit dat I haven't felt like a disgusting, greasy human being with the need to cheer for my favorite sports team in a while." Joey pointed out.

"Ah, the dream. You're cool with it right babe?" Tristan asked with his goofy smile.

"Sure. I have an important meeting tonight with CEOs since you know..." Duke was a fan of Pegasus. He's been keeping a straight face about this.

Tristan and Joey cheered him up, and the three of them decided to go out for some lunch together.

Later at night, Tristan and Joey were at the hotel half-heartedly watching a sports game. Joey was more interested in sending Seto the usual message of how much he missed him, loved him, and how his day went. He made sure not to add Zigfried into it, so he didn't upset him.

Tristan wanted to ask about who was after Joey because of Jona, but then he didn't have the heart to upset his best friend when he already looked miserable and tired from work. It wasn't like Joey to get exhausted like this, but he assumed that his friend must be forcing all those smiles and positive attitude which must be taking a toll on him. Tristan would tell him to rest, but Joey would obviously tell him that he needed something to do. He needed the distraction.

._._._.

Jona was searching around the world for the millennium items from the depths of the ocean to the highest mountain peak. She would search in the duel tower, but then Gozaburo would know that she was snooping around, and that could endanger Noe. It was almost the end of July, and Joey told her that perhaps she or he could find it before then. However, she found nothing.

**"Pyrrhus, I fear that we won't be able to find them."** She told her dragon as the two of them swam through the darkest trench. **"The millennium items don't give off life unless someone uses them, so I cannot sense them. If Gozaburo has them, then they have the power to control the world, and possibly other worlds. I wish we could have a sign of where one of them could be."**

She closed her eyes as she let her spirit form slip into the depths of the water to the trench floor. Slowly, she saw something small sparkly before hers. As the twinkle became brighter and brighter, she gasped when she realized that it was a sword spinning before her eyes.

At the ending of the tournament in Hungary, "Sorry kid, but it looks like I wi..." Joey paused when he saw a sword spinning before his eyes in darkness. The sword was particular as it's blade was not made of steel, but some sort of black metal. It's grip was red while its other parts was gold. "A sw**ord?"** The blonds said simultaneously. They made a motion to grab it, and when they did, they were suddenly pulled away from where they were, and was now floating in within space in front of the Earth.

A circular glow of light was on the earth, and another dot appeared. They were connected by a beam of light. Suddenly, other dots and beams of light connected to each other to create a shape. "This is the **eye of Horus."** It then occurred to them that there were seven dots. "It's where the** millennium items are!"**

The sword that they still held pulled them towards the pupil of the eye, and as they went Jona began to feel her form solidify. "Wha-Joey? Jona? What's ha-" Jona found herself unable to breathe as she entered the Atlantic ocean and found herself in front of a fish. The sword slashed it in half which revealed the millennium item. The blonds took it in their hands and then the sword moved them out of the ocean and onward to the Amazon jungle.

"Okay pause!" They shouted. "What's happening? Why are we...Joey? Jona? What's happening? Where did this sword come from? Did this sword fuse us together? No my-I mean, wait, let's look at our reflection." Joey and Jona had their own fused dragon turn into a mirror for them to see that they looked like someone else! "What the hell?! Wait this is the second knight's body! This is how he looked like. His name was Jolyon: older brother of Noe's past incarnation Noemi. His hair is blond, but his eyes are...blue with a ring of yellow around the pupils like the sky?" They looked up at the sky but the canopy of leaves were blocking their view. The dragons returned to their body that happened to be clothed by medieval peasant clothing.

They observed the sword, "This must be his sword, but where's his soul? Maybe if we concentrate." They tried to do so in a meditating position, but they heard nothing. "We can feel his energy; his will is from this sword, but not his soul. It's only a part of him. This mystery is getting weirder and weirder."

They spent the moment to recap. "Alright so Gozaburo is after Seto and needs Noe to finish the portal that you need her to do so you can enter a world where your unfinished business is. Question, why does it have to be her, again? That's because she's been infused by duel monster's magic or power that makes her able to create it. But how does she know where to set it. We were just in the special gap-oh wait, it's the lack of energy right? So by using the portal, it would make it easier since it won't take much energy out of us to get there, and just like you of how to create my wristband, Noe knows how to create it in the same time infuse some of her given power to allow the gateway connection.

"And now Gozaburo needs the millennium items, although that is a big guess of us, but if Kane knew I would get what I needed which are these, then it's mostly likely that he does want them so he can take over this world and the other worlds. The weird thing though is that back at the virtual world when they wanted our bodies, Gozaburo didn't know about the millennium items meaning that...he must be working with someone who does, and knows about you.

"We can't expect it to be anyone, but by the gems being used to charge the cards, it might be my mother, but then that gem went across the world, and we have the mysterious missing knight between us, and it could be one of his enemies behind this. It certainly can't be any of the enemies alive now since Zorc Bakura is gone, pegasus is dead, and Marik evil form is in the shadow realm.

"Shadow realm...maybe that's where the knight is. That's why the sword came to us when we desperately needed the millennium items. Maybe he knows the truth. That's a whole lotta maybe's, but it wouldn't hurt to try, so let's go look for them." They turned and then stepped on something soft and stinky. They looked down to see that it was shit. And there is the millennium ring! Poor animal must've been constipated taking that out. They took off the old fashioned shirt to grab the necklace, and then used the river nearby to wash it clean.

They then had the shirt burned, but had their dragon form into a comfortable long sleeved shirt for them for the changing climates that they were to enter, so they put necklace put on, but not used it since the future can change. The sword brought them to the north pole where they found the millennium key frozen beneath the glacier. They then traveled to the south pole where they found the millennium rod. They then went over to lady liberty where they found the scales on its shores. "Do you know that people ship lady liberty with that blindfolded justice woman?" They snorted. "If Seto and I were to become lesbians in the next reincarnation, that should definitely be one of our role plays."

They continued on to the next one where they found themselves in South America at one of its mountains. They saw what looked like Gozaburo's goons digging through the sight. Joey and Jona wasn't going to let them get the puzzle first, they kicked their butt, and then searched for the puzzle through the snow. They found it a mile away from where Gozaburo's goons were.

Joey stared at the puzzle as he remembered all the adventures he went through because of this puzzle. He remembered that it was because of this puzzle that he got to become friends with both Yugi and Atem. Red Eyes gave a piece of himself so that he could wear it like a necklace. "They really suck at finding where the millennium items are. Well, finding them was practically impossible from where we found them, so can't blame dem. Now we just need one more item, and we're set. Okay, sword lead us the way!"

The sword took them across the sea, but then Jona stopped them when she something familiar from afar. It was a navy blue buoy moving by the current of the waves. Right now the blonds were floating a few feet from the navigation mark. "Wait! That buoy is Gozaburo's! Gozaburo's?! Yes, I always notice them when coming by, and they alert the tower of what's coming." Jona had the sword back them away a few more feet. "We cannot go there. It'll endanger Noe's life. Alright, we'll go to my hotel room in Hungary, and decide what to do then. Agreed. Sword, let's go. Pyrrhus and Red Eyes conceal us."

They did as ordered before moving to Hungary where Jona and Joey shattered the window accidentally because it was open at first, but Tristan closed it, and now they have to pay for property damage. "Dammit Tristan!"

Duke and Tristan were gawking at the Joey-looking stranger. They side glanced at the unconscious body of Joey on the bed that they were standing beside, and then back at the one with the sky-like eyes. "Guys, it's me. Us. Joey and Jona. Due to our wish to find the millennium items, this sword came to us and turned us into the missing knight! Oh wait, you don't know about that. Never mind, we got the millennium items except for the millennium ring which means that Gozaburo can use that to find them. Crap! But we can fix this. We only need one millennium item in order to enter the shadow realm. Then we'll keep the millennium puzzle. No. I think it's best that we keep the scale. It's the most effective and safest weapon for interrogation"

"But the puzzle- I-I know, but we have to do what's best for not just you, me or Seto anymore. We have to do what's best for this world and the other worlds." Joey held the puzzle in his hand, and wanted to rule out the decision, but then he can't let his emotions get in the way. "Your right. So how do we destroy them, and what are we going to do afterwards. We throw the rest into a lava." The two blonds focused their attention to Duke and Tristan who were confused by everything. "I'll come back. Don't close the window next time!"

The two of them went to a random active volcano. They threw the items down except for the scale. Joey still held onto the puzzle. "Joey, you have to let it go. Atem isn't in that puzzle. It's nothing but an empty case. I know! But I just can't. I know I shouldn't! Can we please keep this one, Jona?...Okay. We'll keep it."

And so the two returned to the room, landed beside Joey's physical, still breathing body. They set the items beside the body before staring at the sword that began to disappear. They separated into two lights, Jona's own faded out of human's sight as she turned back into a spirit, and Joey's own entered his body. He opened his eyes, blinked a few times, and then sat up to find the items and the shattered pieces of glass on the floor.

Duke and Tristan were staring at him. The CEO then said, "Alright man, I know you got some serious business, but we would like to know of what's going on."

Joey looked to Jona who nodded. "Alright, but it's a pretty hefty story."

"You fainted during my tournament, and broke a window which I have to pay for. We'll make time before we fix this mess." Duke sat down on a chair nearby. "And I would like to know of what meeting you guys were talking about weeks earlier. I knew something was up, but I chose to be patient with you, and now that patience is growing rather thin." He glared at his fiance who looked away guiltily.

Joey apologized, "I'm sorry about that Duke, but I can't tell you about that. Tristan knew by accident, and I made him swore to not tell anyone. Not that I can't trust you Duke, but I rather have it that less people knew the truth about my past."

Duke considered that, and then spoke, "Fine, but I still want to know of what's going on with you."

"Me too." Tristan said. "I've been meaning to ask you of what's been going on, but then you've been throwing yourself out there in each country we visited. I figured that it was because Kaiba hadn't called you-"

"He hasn't." Joey interrupted with a stern tone. His eyes looked like they were keeping still so no waver of weak emotion showed, but his hands clenched the blanket hard that his knuckles were white. "He's too busy."

Tristan mentally punched himself. He forgot of how much his best friend was in love with that asshole. "Joey-"

"Gozaburo is alive."

"What?"

Joey explained about everything that was happening, and what could be happening with Seto and Mokuba. They were safe, but Gozaburo was playing games with Kaiba's business obviously. And that was all Joey knew. That's all he could know. He's been wanting to drop by so much, but he didn't want to get in the way of whatever Seto was going through. He wanted to just pull out Red Eyes and teleport to him, but he knew that Seto would just tell him that it's okay, and for him to go. His appearance might also unnerve his love. Joey had to remain away to show that he had faith in him. That he believed that Seto could do it, and he can. He can, but it doesn't make it easier for Joey.

After all the explanation, Duke and Tristan was on board on helping.

"You didn't need to hide all of this from us."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hide it. I was more focused on Seto, and what I can do. When it comes down to what's happening, there's nothing really you guys can do except let me do the things that I have to do."

Duke and Tristan looked at each other, and then back at Joey who looked like he was okay, but distracted at the same time. The dice duelist sighed. This was troublesome for his business. He was lucky none of this shit happening to Kaiba was happening to him. He wasn't sure if Tristan could handle the stress of being away from him without feeling helpful at all. "We can support you, and I guess I can give you a little bit of leeway. Just be presentable for the tournament, okay?"

Joey heard him and gave him warm, smile. "Thanks Duke."

Tristan sat down on the bed and placed his hand on Joey's shoulder, "And man, I get it that you have a lot on your mind, but just like with Yugi, you got to remember to tell your friends of what's going on, so whatever happens, you'll know that we support you. We should probably tell Yugi, Tea and maybe even Ryou, too. They'll want to at least give you their support, too."

Joey looked to Jona who told him, "A warrior's burdened heart can be uplifted by the words of love and friendship if he or she is grateful."

"Alright, but I think it's best that I should tell them after we do something about these millennium items. Gozaburo has the millennium ring meaning that he can find these with me."

"What about Kane?" suggested from Tristan. "He told you that he knew that you would find what you were looking for. Maybe he knows where to hide them that even the millennium ring wouldn't be able to find them."

Joey considered that. Duke wanted to ask of who this Kane person is, but he was already told that he couldn't know. The blond replied, "Kane does have artifacts. He might have something to hold these." He faced the CEO. "Duke, when's the flight for Greece?"

"Uh, tonight." He looked down at his watch. "Three hours actually. I haven't made any changes yet."

"Good. Let's pack now." He got up, and walked over to his closet. His friends walked out to get ready, too. "Jona, you should go back to Noe."

**"Alright. Be safe."** She kissed his cheek before leaving with Pyrrhus by her side.

Joey watched her go before looking back at the millennium items on his bed. He picked up the millennium puzzle. "Atem is not in here no more, but I have the feelin' that you're gonna be useful later on." He threw it on the floor having it break into several piece, and then picked up the piece that held the eye. He stuffed that piece into his pocket before putting all the pieces into his suit case.

._._._.

A/N: A bit of season 0 Joey was shown. Barely any Seto, no love for Zigfried, and Joey and Jona's cracking up the mystery behind Gozaburo's plan since killing Pegasus, and getting the convenient sword gave it away, but there's more to the plan.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: There will be puppyshipping loving in the next chapter! This chapter is to lay down Joey's conflict.

._._._.

_"Seto, I hope that you are getting my messages. I sent you the information of what Jona and I think Gozaburo's plans are, and I know that the information won't get hijacked since you're smart and stuff."_

_"'I miss you a lot.' I think I texted you that like a broken record. If it's getting on your nerves, I'll stop. I don't want to agitate you, and become a burden to you. Not that I feel like a burden now. I know that you're busy."_

_"We haven't seen or heard from each other for about a month now. I'm in Greece, and about to meet a man that I wished I could've told you about before meetin' him. I don't want to tell you over a text of who he is. It's related to the bullet on my hip. He's not the person who did this, and he doesn't know about it either. I'm sure of it because if he did, then something would've happened. Something bad, but not to me."_

_"But enough about that. I love you. -Joey"_

Joey looked down at the text that he sent to Seto. He wondered if he was acting too clingy, stupid or obsessed. He didn't know of whether his texts were helping anymore. His Red Eyes rumbled within him to comfort him.

The male was currently in his new hotel room. He let him out of his card so the puppy-sized dragon could land on lap, and try to comfort him with some nuzzling and licks. It helped somewhat. "Thanks Red Eyes. I'm sorry fer feelin' down. It must be bombin' ya out." The dragon squawked, and then headbutt his chin. "OW! Red Eyes?!" The dragon squawked at him with fluttering wings. The male's eyes lit up at the suggestion made to him. "Watch him by our magic? That's stalkin' isn't it? De problem is bein' able to talk to him. Not look at him. I can do that with my phone." He went into his images file to see his beloved smiling at him. A smile that only him and Mokuba were allowed to have.

The dragon looked down at the picture and then up at his fusion partner. He whimpered. Joey warmly smiled down at him. "I swear that I'm fine. It's only been a month since I haven't seen him. And it's going to be fine. Seto always keeps his promises, and I'll see him at September, and I'll spoil him for working so hard to keep his company up. I hope he doesn't look like an old guy by stress. That isn't healthy."

Jona phased through the wall into the room. **"Good morning. How are you?"**

Joey gave her a bright smile, but the ancient spirit could tell that her reincarnation was hurting. His heart felt like an anchor attached to a ship that was still moving fast that the anchor is grating against the rocky sea floor. Once that the anchor snatches hold of something, the boat will still continue to move that the chain will be straining to keep hold of both the boat and the anchor. At some point something has to break to release that strain.

Despite that grating pain, Joey replied, "I'm fine. Just a bit worried about Gozaburo comin' after me since I have the millennium items. It's a good thing that we're travelin' through a private jet so we don't get in trouble for flying with gold in my bag. So how's Noe?"

Jona took her seat next to him as she casually answered,** "The usual. She's been working on the portal device. I scolded her for not taking her daily walk, but I don't think that she was listening."** The woman refrained from biting her lip. Instead, she smiled at her lovely reincarnation, but Joey could tell that she was also hurting. It wasn't like his where he felt lonely. Jona was feeling guilty and reluctantly nervous. She felt like all of this pain was happening because of her. Even if it wasn't too great, she hated being the cause.

"She's trying her best to meet the deadline, right?"

**"Yes which is not until Seto calls for a second battle city, so we can have more than a year to do this. I told her to relax, but she seems desperate. Not scared, but more...concentrated to finish. I fear that Gozaburo may be becoming hostile while I am away even if she shows no sign of physical abuse."**

"Then why don't you stay with Noe?"

**"She doesn't want me to. She told me that it was best that I continued to see you, so we can get down to business. Joey, when will you meet with Kane Perasma?"**

"He told me to meet him at his gala three nights from now. He told me to not worry about Gozaburo getting his hands on me, but I should be prepared to fight on the night that we meet. I don't know whether that means that I'll fight Gozaburo or him." The actor got up having Red Eyes land on the floor. He took out the scale from his luggage bag. Jona noticed the scattered pieces of the millennium puzzle.

**"Decided to take the center piece for yourself?"**

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I-"

**"It's okay, Joey."** The woman interrupted him with a good-natured smile. **"I understand your attachment to that specific piece. Just like me with this."** She picked up her fist to openly reveal her small wooden pig.** "I doubt that the millennium ring can track down the millennium puzzle when it is in pieces, and only Yugi can put them back together. I supposed that it is only the scales that we need to hand over for safety."**

"But is it really safe?" Joey questioned as he picked up the scales. "I mean I think that I can trust Kane with this, but what if he fails to keep it safe. I highly doubt that he would work with Gozaburo. I don't know. I wish I knew what we were facing." He suddenly saw a memory flash before his eyes. Selena (Serenity's past incarnation) was shouting for Jona to stop. The woman was cuffed to the wall behind a table where the scale was placed. A feather was on one of the pans, but strangely showed to weigh nothing to nothing on the other pan.

In the distance, Joey heard Jona scream, **"You are not Selena!"**

Joey's hand jerked away from the scale that fell back into his bag. He looked to Jona who looked incredulous as he was. "Did you see that?"

**"Yes. I did. Hold it again."**

Joey did, but nothing happened. "Weird. Why did this thing suddenly show us that memory?"

**"Let us scan it."** Jona entered Joey's body, and the both of them turned their irises red. They scanned the item, and then noticed that the item was dormant. "This is odd. The scales doesn't have the power to give a past memory. That's the millennium necklace's job." She separated from his body.

Then an idea just popped in Joey's head. "Couldn't we have used the millennium necklace to figure out the pieces of your past?"

**"I would have to be alive in order for that to happen. Ishizu was able to see the past of Yugi and Seto as Atem and Seth because she was a witness as Isis."**

"But I am your reincarnation, right? That means I could've witnessed what you did at your last moment."

Jona frowned at that idea. She crossed her arms, and looked off to the corner at nothing particular. **"Joey...I had considered that when I was searching it all of last month, but I still want to hold back some memories from you because you are still so innocent."**

"Innocent?" Joey doubted that he was innocent. At least not as innocent as Serenity or Yugi.

She clarified, **"My last moment was fighting in a war. With the millennium necklace, you will witness...feel the side of me that I do not want you to see."**

"Jo-"

The woman stood upright with her chest out and fists at her side to emphasize her next words. **"Joey, it's drastically different from what you experience. I come from a timeline when death was honorable-when killing was honorable. Truthfully,"** Jona grimaced at how weak she will sound, but she did speak, **"I am scared of these missing memories. What if there is a reason why that I shouldn't remember them? I knew the millennium necklace would've helped us greatly by uncovering my past, but I let us destroy it since it was too dangerous to hold onto it or give it away for protection when it is a powerful item, but mostly because I am afraid."** She dropped her head down in deep disappointment for her actions.

"Jona..." Joey walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her shape, but just like Noe, he can't feel her warmth. That didn't matter as he hoped that his action spoke louder than his words. "It's alright."

Jona furrowed her brows as she didn't know what appropriate expression she should give. She questioned his kindness,** "How can you say that when I could've potentially lost our chance to discover the truth of Gozaburo's scheme, save Noe, and how I can move on to the spirit world. I knew the stakes, but I selfishly let us destroy it."**

Joey didn't hesitate to answer. "That's because I guess I would've done the same, and we can still fill in the gaps of your memories without the item. We just remembered a part of it that deals with someone pretending to be Selena. Can you pinpoint of when that memory took place in your life?" Joey let go of her, and stepped back to give her space.

Jona appreciated his kindness and understanding, and then nodded, **"I honestly didn't know that I forgot that memory. I'm not even sure if it is a memory, but if we both saw the memory, then it must be an important one."** She entered Joey's body, and let them close their eyes to remember the memory again. **"You are not Selena!"** They furrowed their brows at the sound of that as they focused on the picture of Selena.

Joey and Jona were now within the memory. It took the shape of a room where Selena was cuffed against the wall. A table was between them with the scale and feather on it. The ground and everything else was pitched black since Jona didn't know what should've been placed there yet.

The woman observed the room where she noted Selena's cuffs which were glowing red. **"I cuffed her to this wall."** She caressed the wall's surface. **"It's made out of marble. We're in a temple of Greece. Most notably, the temple of Athena Nike."** The room was then shaped as the said temple with the columns and sight of ancient Athens and wildlife. Sun rays shone within the remarkable building. **"This temple had been here since I was born, yet it's Selena's clothing that tells me when this could've been. She is wearing a himation which married women wore. She married when she was in her thirties. She was supposed to remain a virgin in respects to Athena, but then she fell in love. Athena and I had a fight over it, and I won, so Selena was allowed to marry. We were eight years apart and I was in my forties when I died. 42, I believe because my daughters were thirteen around that time."**

"You're forty-two?" Joey stared at Jona's youthful form. She still looked like she was in her twenties.

The ancient spirit smirked at the non verbal compliment. She explained,** "Pyrrhus keeps me youthful. When you are fused with a dragon, your lifespan will increase so that you may live to about five hundred years or more."**

"Five hundred years?! Dang, den you died young! What 'bout Seth?"

**"He couldn't. You see, when he dies, I would follow after him after the reassurance of the birth of the next pharaoh from one of my daughters who became the queen. My son didn't want the throne since he fell in love with a foreign prince. So after I am laid to rest in a tomb next to Seth, Pyrrhus would've become a statue, but he would become the connection between the spirit world and this world."** Jona smiled at the intended plan that her and her husband made together with the children. She held her wooden pig close to her chest before returning focus at their mission,** "Now let us consider the color of her dress. It is the color of blue which was a color worn in order to ward off evil. Selena always preferred to wear the color green since it was her favorite color, but then started wearing blue when she had her first child. This means that this took place around ten years before the war. There's no way that it could be during because Maya destroyed the temple."**

"But wait, didn't you say the war started because Selena died..." Joey wished that he hadn't spoken those words. The two amber-eyed Jos stared at each other as a realization don on them. The room turned entirely black. Silence was between them as neither wanted to speak the truth.

Yet, Jona knew that they had to, so forced herself to say it,** "Maybe that's true. Maybe that's why I-"**

"Jona, you wouldn't kill Selena. You heard yourself yell that she wasn't Selena."

**"But if she wasn't, then what did that mean for the real Selena? Did she die? Did she not? I only remember that she did, but am I mistaken?"** The ancient spirit began to feel the conflicting pull of doubt within her.

"We don't know for sure." Joey took hold of Jona's arms so she would listen to him. "But right now, we can't assume by this one piece of memory. There's still so much more to figure out."

**"And yet, I don't want to let you see them."**

"As far as I can see it, you don't really have that choice since that memory came to both of us. When you remember the pieces off the truth, Jona, I will know it, too, whether you like it or not. But it won't make me think less of you. You came from a different timezone, so I shouldn't judge you. I won't judge you. You are imperfect. We both are. So don't think that you're any worse than I am, when we are different people, but with the same heart. So I know for a fact that you did not kill Selena because I would never kill Serenity, and no one can convince me of that."

Jona took a deep breath in and out. **"You're right. I am a bit shaken."** She breathlessly chuckled. **"How embarrassing."**

"Yeah, well," Joey patted her arm. "Just take your time to breathe and relax. I'm okay. Noe will be okay. We're strong."

**"I know."** She looked Joey right in the eye to prove that she did have faith in their strength. She nodded.** "I know."**

Joey nodded along, and then suggested, "So I think we should both kind of take a step back from all this. It's not until three nights later that I have to see Kane, so let's relax from all of this. Alright?"

**"Let's do our best today."** The woman referred to Joey's work to be the best star tourist.

"Yeah!"

._._._.

"AURGH!" Gozaburo threw the Millennium ring to the wall within his security room. Computer screens were lit beside him in the dim room. "It's useless now! I keep telling it to tell me where the millennium items are, and I even followed Pegasus's theories of where they could be! But nothing!"

A woman stood at the corner of the room. She scolded him, "If you hadn't taken your sweet time of torturing Pegasus, then we would've had the millennium items by now! Now I know that it is Jona who has them, and she most likely destroyed most of them while keeping others for herself. They could be anywhere in the world now!"

"But that's impossible! She is a spirit, and her reincarnation couldn't have been able to get all those millennium items in one day! He's a blabbering idiot! A street mongrel! Even with his stupid woman and dragon, he shouldn't be able to track them down! Only the millennium ring can do that!"

"I know that, you loud-mouth fool! So find out what it was that helped them find them!"

Gozaburo stuffed his fists in his pockets to keep his composure so he could think. "...Noe! Noe should know!"

"That's stupid! Think!" She demanded, and then explained, "Jona wouldn't tell her anything that would put that worthless thing in danger!"

"It doesn't hurt to ask." The man sauntered out of the room, and headed down the hall to where his son/daughter's room was. He opened it to see Noe working on the box again at her desk. The pre-teen didn't notice him at all. He called out to her softly, "Noe." The girl put down the box before looking over her shoulder to see him. "Don't mind my asking, but has Jona told you anything interesting? It's best that you tell me, or I will do something needlessly traumatic to the Kaiba corporation."

Noe turned her full body towards the man on her rolling seat, and then stood up like a lady. The pre-teen acted rather tamed, but that was because there was no need for conflict between them, yet. "Jona had been refraining all information that she does secretly with Joey, so that I wouldn't tell you. Even if you used some sort of machine, drug or spell, you won't get a single information out of me, father." She gave him a coy smile, and head cocked to the side.

The man narrowed his eyes at her, but Noe remained playfully coy with him. She sat down on her rolling chair as she spoke, "Now tell me, are you going to punish me for telling you to the truth, or for my lady-like attitude?"

Gozaburo approached her with heavy footsteps, took her by the hair, turned her around on her chair, and then slammed her head against the table multiple times before throwing her recklessly to the floor. Noe felt her face burn, and warm liquid tickle her philtrum. She placed her fingertips on it to see the expected blood. She felt anger course through her, but then she knew better than to act out.

She stood up, walked passed her father, and grabbed her tissue box from her desk drawer to catch the blood. She then told her father sweetly, "If that is all, then can you please leave me to finish this project. Both of you and Jona need me to finish this." She reached out her hand to touch her box, but her wrist was caught roughly.

Noe didn't let herself flinched despite the pain she felt electrifying her wrist. Gozaburo glared down at her. His dead, green eyes glinted of something feral within him, but he kissed her forehead so gently. He held her closely into his arms, and whispered, "I am sorry, Noah. I love you."

Noe felt her heart skipped a beat when she heard the genuine desperation in his voice, but she said nothing to that. She merely waited for him to leave, and he did.

Gozaburo returned to the room to see the woman disappointed in his efforts, but also prideful in her intelligence. "I told you so." She said spitefully. "Jona is too clever for that. You will have to figure out what she and her stupid little reincarnation has that gave them the millennium items. But if your tries are futile, then we will do what is necessary."

The man stared at the screen that showed Noe continuing her work. "I will do whatever you say. Just leave Noah out of what will come next."

"I am a woman of my word. Do not worry about your thing. Its soul and yours will be safe once I get what I want."

Gozaburo didn't say anything as he continued to watch his child. "I never thought that Noah would look so beautiful like his mother if he was born female. He's smart and resilient like me, but so beautiful and kind like his mother, Angie."

The woman yawned, "You chose to be a bastard that is and always will be unforgiving. I highly doubt that even if I did spare the two of you, and a...few others. It will never forgive nor love you."

Gozaburo sighed loudly through his nose before he admitted, "I know."

._._._.

Joey was enjoying his afternoon with touring around Athens to see the beautiful sites, amazing food, and meeting the nice locals. Tristan and his other three bodyguards from Zigfried had been all keeping a keen eye out for any sudden attacks to this controversial star. Jona found this to be unneeded since Joey was capable of beating all of them, and was skilled enough to unhand an armed person. If there was to be a sniper, she would notice before any of them would.

The famous actor stopped at a restaurant for lunch. He told his body guards that they could order themselves anything since he'll pay for it, so his guards sat at their own table near his while he sat alone on his own. Or so he thought.

"Heir Joseph, may I talk with you, please?" Zigfried politely questioned, but also rudely sat opposite of him.

Joey glared at this. "No. We're in public."

"It's alright. I have men preventing anyone from taking video or picture of us, so may I, please?"

The crossdresser could flat out reject him._ "I really don't want to be friends with him. Not because he talked smack about Seto, but I still feel like I can't trust this lavender-wearin' guy."_

Jona pointed out, **"I do, too, but you don't have to be too friendly with him like you do with Seto or Yugi."**

Her reincarnation incredulously yelled, _"Yur sayin' I should allow dis pink asshole ta be my friend?!"_

She reasoned, **"You are a man of second chances. You should give Zigfried a fair trial despite your gut. Plus, we still don't know of how the card may have affected him. Seto still hasn't texted you about the card, so let's do an examination ourselves."**

_"What?! No! You're telling me to spend time with freakin' Zigfried! No!"_

**"Joey."** Jona firmly told him, **"Seto is better than Zigfried, but he's not the only asshole who should get a second chance, otherwise you are being a hypocrite of your philosophical ideals. Right now, you cannot trust Zigfried, but perhaps things can change where you can both at least be on good grounds."**

Joey mentally groaned. _"I hate it when you use my ethics 'gainst me." He internally sighed. "But yur right. I should give him a chance. Not that I'm gonna like it."_

**"Thank you, Joey!"**

_"Mmh. I'm still not gonna make it easy for him, though."_

Back in the physical world, Joey questioned, "Depends. What'dya wanna talk about?"

Zigfried replied, "I wanted to express my apologies again for my poor manners und manhandling." The blond reluctantly bothered to listen since the damn diva seemed to be sincere. "I called Leon to apologize for my selfish absence, und he forgave me despite the fact that it didn't bother him, which is neither good nor bad since he is independent and well-kept."

"Goin' somewhere with this?" Their conversation paused when the waiter approached them. They made their orders, and then continued, "What do you want Ziggy? I'm still not so peachy about you after what you said about my dragon."

"Und again, I am sorry. I spoke out of term. I shall never speak like that of him in front of you again. What I want from you Joey is your friendship if I cannot have your heart."

Joey squinted his eyes at the confessing male. A grimace apparent on his face. He side glanced at Jona who reminded him that they needed to test him. He inwardly sighed before replying, "Alright, but no funny business! You have to stay five feet away from me! And you still can't speak about my dragon!"

Zigfried smiled. A genuine smile which freaked the hell out of Joey, but he guessed that it wasn't all that bad. It's better than that smart-ass smirk of his.

The taller man replied, "Then we are at an agreement. Now, shall we talk together over lunch?" Their food arrived just in time.

Joey had a huge grin on his face when it was being landed on the table. He thanked the waiter before digging into his meal, but with manners since he was in public. The teal-eyed male did the same while initiating a conversation over duel monsters. Joey made himself join in while Jona was listening intently into their discussion.

After lunch, Zigfried dutifully left. Tristan took that chance to talk to Joey as they walked down along the pavement. "What were you doing talking to that guy?! I thought you hated his guts!"

Joey hastily explained, "N' I still do! But he's been hit by some weird magic, so Jona needs meh ta talk ta him to see if somethin' randomly weird happens. But it's not bad. Zigfried's kinda okay talkin' to when he's not actin' like a pompous asshole."

"You better not let your dragon hear you say that. Who knows what he'll do if he knew about you two having a decent conversation." Tristan knew that Seto wouldn't hurt Joey over that, but it would get on his nerves. He'd feel the same if Duke talked to some asshole who tried to ruin him, and was still an annoying fucktard til now.

Joey reassured him, "Trust me. I know, but when this world tour is over, Zigfried has to go back to Germany, and I'll go back to Domino. I'm makin' it clear to Ziggy that this thing between us is gonna end after that."

"I hope he gets that message or I'm going to take his ass to court for stalking if he continues to message you or even move to Domino."

"He wouldn't do that like Seto won't move away from Domino since it's like his headquarters or somethin'." The actor knew that, and Tristan saw the logic in that.

"Whatever you say. Just be careful around him. I don't trust him."

Joey agreed, "You n' meh both, pal."

._._._.

Three days passed swiftly, and Joey had lunch with Zigfried during each of them. They had pleasant conversations where the actor found himself laughing, and seemed to be having a good time. Tristan was not happy with this, but there wasn't anything he could do since there were three highly trained bodyguards who worked for the egotistical CEO. He didn't want to cause a scene for his buddy, so he begrudgingly watched them from afar.

"I cannot believe that you laughed at his jokes." Tristan loudly grumbled. He was in Joey's room sitting on the foot of his bed. His friend was getting ready in the bathroom.

"What? They're funny." Joey defended. "And don't worry, Tristan. Just cuz a guy can be funny, doesn't mean I'm fallin' fer him or anything."

**"He also hadn't shown any signs of the green aura that the shattered queen's mirror card had distributed, yet."** Jona pointed out. Not that Tristan could hear her. Her reincarnation stepped out of the bathroom. **"You look-"**

"Damn, if I didn't know that you were a dude, man, you're wearing that for Kane?" Tristan unknowingly interrupted Jona, but she couldn't have said it any better since it was a questionable, attractive appearance indeed.

"I figured that I should appear regal." The fierce duelist was wearing a navy blue, sleeveless, turtleneck lace, empire dress with matching opera gloves. His hair is put into a twisted bun with a crystal hair accessory. "Plus it goes with my huge ass bag carrying de damn scales n' puzzle pieces." He looked around the room. "So where's my date?"

The engaged man replied, "Duke is getting ready in his room. He literally takes as long as a girl to apply his mascara the way he likes it." He rolled his eyes, and Joey chuckled. Then the taller male questioned, "Are you sure about this, man? What if Kane is working with Gozaburo? Or Gozaburo has the upper hand over Kane?"

"No. Kane would never work for Gozaburo." Joey replied without conviction. He sat down next to Tristan as he explained, "He only works with people he would like, and trust me, Gozaburo isn't the type of person who Kane would ever like. And I have faith in Kane's resources. He's who he is for a reason."

Tristan felt like he could trust Joey. He held his friend's gloved hands. "And he wants you to be that person."

Joey knew that Tristan was holding his hand because he was dressed like a girl. He accepted the hand hold so he could squeeze it firmly as he spoke, "I'm not going to be. I wouldn't have fought so hard if I wasn't sure that I didn't want to be."

"Yeah..." The bodyguard sounded doubtful. There was a slight wince from him before he said more confidently. "Yeah, you're right. But I'll still have your back."

The crossdresser grinned at him. "You wouldn't be Tristan if ya didn't. Even if I asked ya to g't off my back, ya damn leech." They smiled at each other, and then heard a loud clearing of the throat. They turned their attention to Duke who was focused at a particular spot. They followed the line of sight to see their hands, and quickly detached them.

Joey got up, "We were having a bro-to-bro moment!"

"I can see that." The engaged green-eyed beauty replied with a hint of restrained jealousy and anger. Then commented with a nicer tone, "You look great by the way."

"Oh thank you! I'll be in the limo!" Joey strode away with his purse of millennium items, which left Tristan to his upset boyfriend.

The bodyguard quickly explained himself, "I only held his hand because I was worried. You know how I can be a bit more touchy when Joey's dressed like that."

"I know," The CEO said understandingly, but still annoyed. "And I love how caring you can be, but can you not be so intimate at the same time?"

"I'll try my best." The taller man promised.

Duke looked happier to hear that because Tristan never went half-way on him. "Good. Because you should only be holding my hand, or else if that wasn't Joey, you'd be sending someone the wrong signals." He pointed out.

The affectionate lover nodded, "Noted. I love you." He leaned in for a quick kiss.

Duke accepted it happily. "I love you, too. Now let's go, and meet this Kane guy. Can you at least tell me what he does for a living?"

"Shipping." The brown-eyed male replied vaguely.

"Shipping?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "You can't go global without secure passages, you know."

Duke was slowly putting the pieces together, but that still didn't warrant of why Joey and his fiance was still so on edge about this guy. He refrained from questioning anymore when they entered the limo.

The driver drove them to a mansion that was beautifully lit up that it could be mistaken as a golden palace. Tristan whistled. "Man, he never holds back in impressing people, huh. I can see he has a thing for the Greek gods." He said as they were passing by a grand fountain statue of Poseidon with his trident and smoothed carved stormy waves.

"Kane always loved history." Joey told them. "He always did want the millennium items, but he knows when to not be too greedy."

Duke furrowed his brows as his green eyes focused on the blond who was looking out the car's window with a distant expression. He pointed out, "I'm really confuse. You make him sound dangerous, but in the same time a really good guy."

Joey explained without turning away from the window, "He's a good guy when you're in his favor, so when we meet him, just act like yourself. He hates what's fake unless it's for the sake of the environment like faux fur. You get me?"

"I get what you want me to do, but I don't get who's this guy. Just tell me who he is, and I won't ask you any questions like how you know him or any of that, so can you be straight with me now?"

Joey turned his attention to Tristan. Not for permission, but as a message that he was responsible to make sure that Duke didn't spill this to anyone. Then he confessed, "He's the godfather of Domino City, and its international illegal shipping trade."

Horrified realization donned on the dice duelist. "You know thee god father! I thought he was a myth to attract tourists!"

Tristan clarified, "He's real. The only reason he remained a myth was because of several governments who uses his services in order to ship things under the guise of it being shipped by a criminal organization. The reason that Domino City is its headquarters is because of the Kaiba corporation."

"What did Kaiba corporation have anything to do with it?"

Joey replied, "That's because of Seto. Before my dragon took over, Gozaburo ran a military company, and was aware of Kane's business. Kane didn't want to work for the nutcase, n' didn't want ta waste resources over a war fer territory, so he moved out of Domino City, but he made temporary visits there for the sake of business. But when Gozaburo was kicked out of the head chair, n' Seto changed it into a game company, Kane took the chance to plant his headquarters there, n' business boomed n' stabled like nevah before."

Duke slowly pieced everything together, and wished he didn't because now he was going to meet a legend. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

But the door was opened, and Joey stepped out before taking his wrist. "Too late. Don't worry. They won't touch you guys as long as you're with me."

The raven haired CEO reluctantly stepped out to see that a red carpet was rolled out for them with two grand doors opened for them by two huge, buff dudes that could body slam him or twist his neck like nothing. He whispered as they walked along the short-long stairs, "How do you know? What if he isn't as smitten about you as you think he is?"

Joey snorted, "Oh trust me. I have the feeling that it's not him that you should be worried about. It's his children."

"Children?"

They finally entered the mansion where the dice duelist, who thought he was used to grandeur, was greatly mistaken because right now he felt like he just entered Mount Olympus: the meeting place of the gods. He was surrounded by what he believed to be the real statues of the Greek Gods along with different urns, paintings, and even the servants were dressed as ancient Greek servants without appearing tacky in their costumes.

Jona, who had vaguely told Noe that she will be attending the party to make sure that their mission would go smoothly, was looking throughout the mansion to see many empty, unused bedrooms, plenty of bathrooms, broom closets, and a security room (which was highly advanced and treated as if the staff was broadcasting a television show). She also found what she would call the antique room, and then laid her eyes on a particular chest and book with the same eye on them as the millennium items.

She quickly went back to Joey, and reported,** "We can trust Kane to keep them safe. I found the antique room, and-"**

"Mr. Wheeler. Mr. Devlin, and his fiance, Mr. Taylor." One of the dressed servants greeted them with a boring tone that the engaged couple felt the necessity to yawn.

But Joey brightly smiled at him with a twinkle of familiarity in his eyes. "Ryan, it's good to see ya, man. Definitely rockin' the dress."

"It's a chiton, Mr. Wheeler." The male said with a snarky, yet still boring tone that Tristan almost did let out a yawn. Yet, they did notice a hint of a curve at the corner of the man's lips. "Now if you gentlemen do not mind, then please follow me. Mr. Perasma would like to see you at the back porch."

"Lead the way." Joey followed Ryan with Duke and Tristan following right behind him to the mansion's back porch. It appeared to have been designed with white marbled columns and stone to give off the feel of entering the back door of a grand temple that overlooked the great night city light of Athens.

There stood a man with flawless dark skin, hazel almond green eyes, and strong broad shoulders that fit in his slimming suit. Joey approached him first, and held out his palm to him, but the man told him with a smooth baritone voice, "No. no. You're playing as a lady now, aren't you? Turn your hand, princess Jona." The crossdresser and his past incarnation understood.

Joey let Jona enter his body before taking the hand back to unleash red eyes, so she could shape shift Joey's body into hers with her ancient, Greek, princess attire on. She held out the back of her hand to the man who kissed it with a deference bow. The ancient spirit spoke with her own strong, feminine voice, "I saw your antique collection, and couldn't help noticing that you have the millennium spellbook, and the millennium chest. A chest that I created. May I ask of how you acquired them?"

"Of course. You outrank me after all, Queen of Egypt." The man got down on one knee which astonished Duke and Tristan who saw the most powerful man of Domino City, and arguably the world, bow to an ancient dead spirit.

"Stand." Jona ordered. "Who are you to decide who outranks who when you have your share of power? You shouldn't have showed me weakness. It's dishonorable in my honest presence."

Kane immediately stood up. "I apologize."

"Accepted. Now reply to my question, please."

The man gave her a smile that a person wouldn't expect from a powerful, influential godfather. He was too human to believe. He positioned himself at the queen's side, turned, and then held out his hand which she took before they began walking around the premises. He humbly replied, "I inherited the book by my father who was born with native Egyptian descent. You must already know through your fantastic reincarnation that I started my own business through scratch by starting my own shipping business which turned into something more due to my brother's stupid choices of joining the local gang in Domino City. Yet, I believe that it was destiny to have that stupid brother who died within a year of joining that gang, and I was left with his debt."

"You're intelligence, love and backbone is admirable." Jona complimented him.

"So is Joey." Kane's eyes twinkled with a goal in mind.

Yet, Jona shot him down. "Do not waste your breath with persuasion. Now, please tell me of how you claimed my chest? I created that chest in order to keep all my secret valuables within there, so they can never be tracked down nor touched by mortal or immortal hands."

"I found that chest through reading the spell book. It is hard to believe, but one day, I could read one page as if it was a language I could read. It told me about the millennium chest forged by thee queen of Egypt, Jona of the Red Eyes Black Dragon. I guess you could say that it was fate that we meet tonight."

She stopped them from walking any longer to face the man. "What else have you read from the book?"

Kane sincerely replied, "That the chest shall serve you once again in this time period, and I, your deliverer, will die."

Joey came back as the primary controller. "What?" Worry plastered his face. "Is it tonight? Is that the reason that you told me that there was going to be a fight?"

The godfather explained, "Gozaburo is desperate to take you down in order to be back in control." He snapped his fingers. The door opened, and two men bought in the golden millennium chest.

Jona took back control of the body to open the chest by whispering a secret to it. It opened automatically on its own. Everyone looked within the chest to see preserved scrolls, tablets, wooden toys, a ball made of rags, and even flowers. The woman picked one flower up to breathe in its still fresh scent. "I kept all the flowers that my husband and children would give me. I also kept the toys that they claimed to be too old to play with. The scrolls and tablets are my diaries when I was younger, but I stopped after my second pregnancy due to my new duties as a mother and a queen."

Joey took back control. "Yeah, that's nice, but" He faced Kane again, "I can't let you die because of this."

"It's already too late."

"No." Joey turned his whole body towards the man taller and more powerful than him, but his own hazel eyes shone with a powerful determination, "I won't accept that without a fight. You are a pain in my ass when you pressure me to become a part of your business, but you're still important to me."

Kane placed his hands on both of the ex-gangster's shoulders. "Joey, it's fate that I will die, but I won't go down easy. Plus, I haven't told you of the position that I've been wanting to give you since I let you walk away with a lie."

The blond duelist kept a straight face as he explained, "I lied for the sake of a life."

"That's why you are perfect for the position that I am going to hand to you. Joseph Wheeler...you are the heir of my global enterprise."

Joey dropped his purse that held the millennium items into the chest that closed immediately. He roared, "Have ya gone senile on me, old man?!" His voice echoed in the place. Red dots were immediately all over his body, but he didn't flinch. "Ya can't expect me ta take dat responsibility when ya have TWELVE other damn children wantin' a piece!"

Kane rose his hands to make the red dots disappear. "It's not necessarily twelve who wants a piece. My other children have different career goals of their own. You must have heard of my youngest son becoming a rapper in the U.S., correct?"

"Yeah, n' he's very talented. Congratulations." The now to be heir deadpanned. "But ya still g't children wantin' dis inheritance, right."

Kane nodded. "Four."

"Too many." Joey gravely declared.

"You already have people on your side for this heritage." The godfather firmly pointed out.

However Joey pointed out, "Meanin', yur children have people on dir side, too. I have friends and my family. Ya know dey won't hesitate ta do anythin' ta me ta g't ta meh, or did dat slip out of yur head!"

Duke and Tristan thought Joey was acting way too rude towards this person who can literally slaughter him with bullets to the point that he cannot be identified.

Yet, Kane surprisingly remained reasonable, and spoke to Joey as if they were friends instead of acquaintances, "They are already under protection. Joey, you know that I wouldn't have made this decision recklessly. Especially when the world is at stake. You have been in this situation before, except this time, it's not a card game that will save you."

"Den what makes ya think dat I'm suited fer dis job? Is it cuz of my dragon-"

"It's because of your heart." Kane corrected him, and then explained, "I am not a saint, but neither am I the devil. I already made it clear to my children that blood will not decide who shall take my place. You deserve the position most."

Joey seemed to understand Kane, but there was still a barrier between them. "It doesn't matter of whether I deserve the position or not. What matters is that people will die if I accept this."

"And more people will die if you don't. The four of my children are three of my daughters: Cecilia, Monique, and Richelle. And one of my sons: Shou. The one who used to be your gang leader in the past. I've been told that they plan to overtake me, and there is a possibility that they could be working with Gozaburo. Joey, if you do not fight for my position, then Gozaburo will take hold of everything I have, and WWIII will begin."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Joey stared at Kane with red eyes of anguish, but then his honey eyes shone again. He steadily replied, "I have to get in touch with Seto, and finish my world tour first, so you better be alive. Even after I'm done. You're going to stay alive."

Kane gave him an unconvincing smile. "I will fight to make that happen."

Joey placed his own hand on his shoulder. "Your people will fight for you, too. Now give me a better smile, or you're a dead man already."

The godfather did give a better smile, but Joey still expected more. Yet, it was all he could deal with right now. The millennium items are safe, and Jona actually has a spell ready to shrink the chest, so they could keep it with them.

After all that, Jona left to check on Noe. Joey, Duke and Tristan remained silent throughout the whole limo ride.

._._._.

A/N: Yeah! Joey is the heir to an illegal global enterprise! And why it would become WWIII if he fails is because Kane is working for several different governments, and is the one shipping illegal weapons and drugs. By using the shipping routes, and resources, then chaos can happen.

And where the hell is Seto? He's in the next chapter...after three more months passed and It's November. It's August right now in the story. *Runs*


	21. Chapter 21

The tour went by like a scratched DVD for Joey. There was moments when he could see his life rolling, but most of the time he was frustrated by how it stops, and makes him think of his past life, and the problems that he had now. He was now the chosen heir of the most powerful, influential, illegal, global enterprise in the world.

Joey had been given tabs by one of Kane's men who he knew by the past to be the definition of trustworthy, so he knew that he could trust these secured messages. Three months went by so quickly, and he had been spending a lot of time with Zigfried coincidentally on his part. As much as he didn't want to spend time with him, Zigfried served to help cloud his mind from his problems. They didn't spend time together outside, but when he was in a secluded place without the camera or reporters around, the pink haired CEO would bother him.

Duke and Tristan had been going about their work normally since they knew that was the best thing that they could do in order to smooth Joey's nerves. What can they tell the person that he had to save the world from not global dictatorship that could be stopped by a card game, but save it from four deadly, influential children of the most powerful godfather in the world, who can create real world chaos? They couldn't call Yugi to help them. Seto seemed to be estranged.

"Do you think that Kaiba called Joey?" Tristan asked his fiance. The two of them were hanging out together at the hotel pool. The CEO was lying on a lounge chair while he was floating in the water. "I haven't heard Joey say his name at all these last few months."

"Can you blame him? He's the one responsible to save the world, and now I don't know of whether I'm glad or horrified to have Zigfried's security with us. I honestly thought that this would go smoothly, but I should've known better when Joey's around. Nothing remains simple with him around."

"That should be my line." The bodyguard placed his arms on the floor where he stared at seriously as he spoke, "Joey always had an interesting life. I guess that's one of the reasons why I kept myself by his side because I knew that he was a good guy who just kept bracing himself against everything he never asked to be thrown at him. The divorce. The abuse. He joined a gang for survival because he lived in the ghetto part of Domino. Someone was either shooting a gun or being at the end of that gun. Then Yugi came along and made it better but not easier for him. After all that, Joey starts dressing up like a girl, falls in love with Kaiba, meets his ancient hot self, and now he has to become a controversial savior. I don't know whether to worry or admire that Joey seems to be keeping it together."

Duke thought he could relax after the few months passed, but even being under the bright sun of Italy, he wasn't. He knew he wouldn't, but he tried. He sat up to place his feet on the floor. "I don't know either. It scares me actually that he's this composed, and...normal. It's like none of this crazy stuff is happening at all to him. It makes me wonder of what else had happened to Joey in the past. Who is Joey?"

Tristan remained silent. He honestly asked himself that question ever since he met Joey, but never bothered to ask or research since he knew that he could only figure it out by asking Joey himself, and he doubted his friend was going to be straight with him.

Who is Joey Wheeler?

"Hey guys." The male at question came over to them in his female bathing suit that hid his male parts. "I just called my dad. Him n' McConnen is still alright. They haven't noticed anything weird. Even Yugi and Tea's de same, so it's cool." He noticed something in his friends' eyes. He immediately recognized it as curiosity, doubt and fear. Yet, he chose to ignore it, and continue acting as the Joey Wheeler they knew. "Cannonball!" he dived right into the pool causing water to splash at Duke and Tristan's face.

Tristan wanted to interrogate Joey, but right now wasn't the best time. He didn't know of when the best time was, but it just wasn't now. Joey needed him on his side, so he'll play along. He trusted that Joey would be straight with him eventually. He forced out a laugh. "Joey! There's no diving allowed here!"

"Whatevah! Nobody tells Joey Wheeler what he can or can't do!" The childish man declared childishly.

Duke snorted as he was also playing along like Tristan, "Unless your contract says so. Behave Joey."

Joey groaned loudly as he slowly sunk down. Tristan splashed his face which led to a splash war, and some volleyball with the other swimmers. Then the famous actor posed for the cameras, and signed autographs with his bright star-like smile.

After swimming at the pool, he toured around Venice. He tried to remain focus on remaining positive, but every person he passed, he looked at twice to make sure that they weren't a threat. Tristan and his body guards were around, but he felt so alone, and trapped. He wanted this place to be the last place that he had to go to, but there was several more continents to visit.

_"I'm not a runnah, n' I never will be, but I just want to escape from being Joey Wheeler for a day to have a fresh perspective on things, y'know."_ Joey told Jona who was floating above him.

She replied,** "I understand of what you mean, and I supposed that you also don't want it to be through your dreams, or having me take over is it."**

_"Yeah. And I thought about using Red Eyes to take my place, but Red Eyes doesn't know how to use human speech, yet."_ Joey inwardly sighed. _"I tell myself that I'm doing this for my fans, but now, I don't know what I'm doing this for. Am I doing it to pretend that Kane isn't going to die? Am I doing it to escape responsibility? Or am I doing it because I don't want to face shou, yet?"_

**"Why not all of thee above?"**

_"Then I'm a coward."_

**"Or a cautious optimist."** Jona floated down to stand beside him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. **"It's alright to feel nervous. You're human."**

_"A majority of the Perasma family is looking up to me to be beyond that."_

**"They don't expect you to be the god of power. They expect a god of hope, and you always given that Joey."**

_"Really?" _Joey couldn't think of a time that he played a major role as someone who was the icon of hope.

**"Yes."** Jona nodded.** "It's not a surprise that you wouldn't notice since you can't watch yourself. You can't think that all that time that you have been helping Atem out was that he was the only one who gave hope."**

_"No. Of course not. Me n' him n' every one of our friends gave each other the hope that we needed to move on. We always picked each other up to get through the toughest times. Even when it did seem hopeless. We continued to give hope no matter what. That's why I always know that every thing will be okay. Even if we lose, at least we didn't go down without a fight."_

**"Then why can't you instill those lessons into this new challenge?"**

_"The real question is whether it can work in real life. I know that people are going to die. Innocent people are gonna die cuz they do when trying to prevent a full-fledged world war. I know that I've been out of it a bit while traveling, but this world is beautiful despite it's dirty secrets."_

**"And what if this world war will bring people closer together? What if what Kane's children is planning is a good thing? A good catalyst."**

Joey looked deep into his heart, and then firmly replied, _"I don't care. The world is going to always be in deep shit, and perhaps war did bring countries closer together by mixing races, but war also leaves visible scars that can never be forgiven. War can't be an answer to any of this shit. There's other options."_

The ancient queen smirked at his reply, **"Speaking like a true queen."**

_"Is that the same as a powerful godfather?"_

**"Determine the course of action of a society? Determine the traitors and the allies, and their trials or punishments for betrayals? Create or cease wars, and uphold the status of a mother-fucking goddess? Oh yes, very similar. Except without the curtain of goodness."**

_"Yeah. Good pep talk."_

**"You're welcome."** Jona then joked, **"We shall have another session of pep talks next week. I shall have my assistant write down your appointment." **They snorted.

Joey did feel a bit better. Yet, that immediately changed when he saw a car suddenly stop in front of him, and the black tinted windows rolled down. He heard the familiar click of a gun. "GET DOWN!" He pulled Tristan against a wall as Zigfried's guards pulled out their gun. Shots were fired heavily. Screams of civilians filled the streets as they ducked for cover.

Jona immediately possessed the shooter within the car, took out his hunting knife to stab the neck of the guy beside him, and the driver before slitting his own throat. She released him, and flew back to Joey. **"They were sent by Richelle, but that's all they know."**

Joey gritted his teeth._ "Are they dead?"_

**"I slit their throats with a hunting knife. They'll most likely rule him as a traitor."**

_"Good."_ Joey figured that those three deserve it for hurting civilians. He swiftly swiped his red eyes card behind his back to secretly have his dragon fuse with him. His eyes reddened to scan the area. _"None of the civilians were shot, except for one of Zigfried's men, but the shot is not critical. He'll be okay."_

"Joey, are you okay?!" Tristan worriedly questioned beside him.

The ex-gangster looked over to him with his red eyes. "Yeah, I am. Everyone else will be. That was Richelle's doing."

"One of Kane's kids?"

It was weird hearing Tristan call them kids, so Joey clarified, "She's twenty-six. Cecilia is the same age, but they have different mothers. Monique is sixteen. Shou is our age."

"Wait, one of them is just sixteen?" That was pretty young for someone considering to take over such a big organization, but then remembering Kaiba, it could be considered a dumb question.

Nonetheless, Joey replied, "Yeah. She's the youngest. Like I said, Kane has twelve children, and almost each of them has a different mother. It wasn't Kane's idea to do that. His condoms would be sabotaged by the women he slept with. He got a vasectomy after Monique was introduced to him."

"Why didn't he get it before it reached ten?"

"Kane switched preference, but even rent boys have part time jobs as sperm banks."

"Did you just said 'rent boys'?"

"Not the point Tristan. You need to call Duke because this is gonna be all over de news. I need to make a call."

"To Kane?"

"No. One of his other daughters, Teagan. No one you'll ever meet, so don't ask. If anyone ask where I am, tell them that I was bought back to my room for safety. If Zigfried knows you're lying, tell him to fuck off." Joey looked around before turning into a shadow to slide away.

Tristan yelled out his question of where he was going, but he was ignored. The bodyguard clenched his fists, but he understood that Joey needed to do his own thing. He can't waste his time to explain everything to him. But dammit, can he get answers later?!

._._._.

"Big Brother!" Mokuba ran into Seto's office with a remote control. He turned on the flat screen TV on the international news with its volume set on high to grab Seto's attention from a file of papers. "Joey was almost killed a few hours ago!"

Seto, who had not talked to or seen Joey for the last few months despite his promises, felt his heart dropped. He turned his head so fast to face the TV screen that he almost had whiplash.

The news lady announced, "There has been a shooting today, and witnesses had said that it was aimed at the famous duelist, Joey Wheeler. His manager reports to us that he is fine, and is taken to a safe location. The odd thing about this shooting is that the person, who was shooting the proclaimed duelist, was the one who killed the people he was working with within that car, and killed himself. The reason why? Our police are investigating on that now."

Mokuba muted the TV. "Seto," Before he could speak another word, his older brother was already heading to the door. He quickly followed him.

Seto told him, "Mokuba, we're heading to Venice right now. I'll have Roland send our things in case we decide to stay longer."

"That's great, but Kaiba corp. is still-"

"Joey is more important right now." The two of them entered the elevator. The elder Kaiba faced his younger brother. "Is that alright with you?"

Mokuba frowned at that question. He knew he was the most important person in the world to his big brother, but he shouldn't be asked that sort of question. "Of course it is. I'm just reminding you that you should alert your assistant and Kisandra about this before going. Joey would love to see you, but he wouldn't want you making trouble for anyone by doing so unless it was necessary. Not that this isn't, but Joey is most likely okay."

Seto nodded. "I'm sorry. I..." He sighed through his nose. "I wasn't able to keep my promises, and I promised that I would to him."

"Joey understands."

"Did you message him?" Seto asked hopefully.

Mokuba hated to reply, but did. "N-no. I've been too busy trying to balance school and Kaiba corp. Ever since Pegasus died, it really hit our company."

"I know. I'm truly sorry, Mokuba."

"Don't say that! You didn't kill Pegasus!"

"No, but Gozaburo-"

"You had good intentions. Joey would tell you the same thing. Believe us." The younger Kaiba pleaded. It hurt to see how exhausted his older brother looked. Pegasus's death really did hit their company hard. Duel monsters were what really gave their company money. Card production didn't stop since Pegasus had four adopted sons who could take over, but then due to Seto being a suspect of murder, Seto's relationship with Industrial Illusions became more strained than it was before. Thus, they had to produce several other games and keep the good reputation of their company from collapsing.

He just hoped that Joey will be able to make Seto smile again.

._._._.

Seto wasn't on Joey's mind at the moment. He was too busy trying to arrange his next step of action against Richelle for endangering civilians. However, it appears that she disappeared from her father's radar. He composed himself. "I know that she's heartless, but I didn't think she would attack me so soon." He said over the phone. He was currently camouflaged with the sky with his glowing red eyes to make sure that there wasn't a second shooting. If there was, he and Jona would take care of it. The spirit was currently beside him whilst listening to his conversation.

On the other end, "Richelle already knows that our dad chose you to be the heir. The spy who told her had already been taken care of. This sloppiness is abhorrent to my family name, but it's not a surprise since the Perasma is divided, and other illegal organizations is already choosing who they want to support. Joey, take my advice, and kill yourself already, so this can calm down."

"I know, Teagan. I just needed a moment since it came to me as a shock. I knew your dad wanted me to be part of the family, but I didn't think that he'd want meh ta run it."

"I'm also shocked, but it makes sense. I have been keeping tabs of your cross dressing adventures, and you fought for your rights and respect to wear a skirt in this close-minded world. Your dueling skills isn't that bad either. We are also aware of your participation of saving the world several times."

"Nice to know dat you guys are stalkin' meh." Joey knew that they couldn't possibly know about him and Seto's relationship. He was careful, after all.

"It's done out of love." The daughter of one of the most powerful man in the world teases. "My dad only wanted to make sure that you were safe. Even if you left, you are still part of this family. But none of that mushy stuff anymore. I will do what I can with dad to make sure no civilians are hurt by Richelle. But Joey...consider killing yourself."

"Thanks, and I'll consider it." Joey hung up.

**"I think it's best that we report back to Duke about this."** Jona suggested.

"I'll text him that I'm fine, but I'm gonna take a walk. I'll be safe." He sent the text before landing safely in an alley where he dresses himself with guy clothes and sunglasses. People expected him in girl clothes, so they wouldn't look twice or thrice. "Jona, do you mind that I ask you to leave early? I need some time alone to clear my head."

The ancient spirit understood. Despite appearing composed, Joey needed to feel invisible at the moment to not get anyone hurt. "Alright. I'll come back tomorrow." She gave him a kiss on the temple before leaving.

With that, Joey began his walk while still being fused to his Red Eyes. In a few minutes, he heard the whirring of a motorcycle slow down, and then reached a full stop beside him. "Joey?" The said blond looked to the side to see Valon. The Aussie grinned widely at the sight of him without any idea of what he was going through. "Joey! Hiding from the media are we?"

"Shhh!" The star placed his finger on his lips while making a funny, crucial expression. He figured that Valon didn't watch the news, yet. He knew that he wanted to be alone, but Valon was someone he knew, but also the outside person of his life. Someone who could make him pretend to be a normal person. He needed him. "Are ya tryin' ta blow my cover, man!" He whispered harshly.

Valon chuckled. "Sorry. I knew you'd be here. We promised to have a date, remember?"

"Date?" Joey wasn't sure if he was pulling his leg or not.

"Yeah. The last time you called me before I came by to kidnap you from class. You can't forget the fun time we had in Kaibaland."

It slowly came back to him. "Oh right!" Then he thought about Seto. His boyfriend wouldn't want him to do this, but Joey wanted to spend time with someone outside of his crazy life. He guessed that it would be okay. "I don't remember it bein' a promise or nothin', but I'm up for anythin' ya have in mind. But it's not a date."

"Why not?" The biker inquired, "Didn't you and that Ryou bloke break up?"

"We did, but I have a new boyfriend."

Valon wasn't surprised, but he felt like he did miss a great opportunity. Yet, he didn't let his mood down. "Let me guess; I can't get to know this one either?"

"Nope!" Joey replied positively with that cute grin of his. "My dragon ratha have it dat no one knows about us, ya know."

"Your dragon? A dragon love, is he? Hmm? I feel like I'm going on a limb here, but he doesn't happen to have blue eyes, does he?"

"I think ya jus' threw your brain instead of a limb there, Valon. Bring meh to somewhere to eat! I'm starve!" Joey situated himself onto the back of Valon's bike. The biker handed him a helmet before having arms wrapped around him.

"Demanding now, are we? Won't your boyfriend get jealous if your with me?"

"Pfft! As if yur competition? Never."

"Ouch! You really hit me with that one! Way to bring a man down!"

Joey happily grinned, "Your fault for asking, now stop stallin' n' get meh some food! You've been here before so you gotta know the best restaurants around! They're always hidin'!"

"Whatever you say, Joey. One best restaurant in Venice comin' up!" The ex-criminal drove away.

As he did, Joey felt his heart leap up. He looked to the sky to see the clouds. _"Seto...?"_

Seto and Mokuba landed the blue eyes white dragon jet down to the FBO before entering a limo. The elder Kaiba used his phone to call Duke.

The dice duelist answered, "Hello?"

"Duke. It's me, Kaiba. Where's Joey?" The worried boyfriend questioned composedly, but also urgently.

"Joey? Sorry, but he's not with us right now."

"What?! But he had just been involved in a shooting a few hours ago! Why isn't he put under your protection?" Seto heard shuffling, and then a pissed off monkey began ranting to him, "HEY! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT CALLING OR EVEN TEXTING JOEY IN THE FIRST PLACE! RIGHT NOW, HE'S UNDER A LOT OF SHIT, AND ONLY NOW YOU TURN UP! WHAT THE HELL, MAN! YOUR LUCKY JOEY DIDN'T GET SHOT! AND FOR WHERE HE IS, WE DON'T KNOW CUZ JOEY NEEDED TIME TO HIMSELF! FOR ALL I KNOW, HE'S BETTER OFF NOT HAVING YOU AROUND! SO BYE AND DON'T CALL THIS NUMBER AGAIN! YOU GOT THAT!"

Tristan hung up the phone, and then gave it back to his fiance. He apologized, "I'm sorry, but Kaiba shouldn't have yelled at you like that when he doesn't know better."

Duke wrapped his arms around his stiff lover, "It's alright. I like how you defended me, and Kaiba deserved every word you said."

"Yeah." Tristan wrapped his arm around him, too. Yet, he didn't look at all relax. "Dammit, I wish we knew where Joey was though."

"Joey is going to be fine. He's half dragon with a powerful ancient spirit after all." The green-eyed beauty told him comfortingly, and honestly as if it was a fact. "As much as I hate to make you upset, Joey is better off without us around. If it was a duel, then we should be there, but it's not. We'll only get in the way, and Joey wouldn't want us to be hurt."

"I can't stand doing nothing." Tristan hated how powerless he felt.

However, Duke countered, "You're protecting me, and I'm doing the same. We're going to New York in a few months, and we will have to protect Yugi and Tea, too. We're still going to get married, and Joey will be there as your best man without anyone breaking in with a machine gun. That's what we can do for Joey and ourselves. And don't worry about Joey. Jona has his back."

Tristan felt a part of him wanting to tell Duke that he was wrong, so he could stay on edge, but the love of his life was right. "If anyone was to break in with a machine gun, I'll shoot him point blank in the head before he can do anything else."

"Add gun holster to your wedding suit. Gotcha." The shorter male teased lightly.

Seto slammed the phone down. Mokuba slightly winced at the loud impact it made. "Bi-Big Brother, we can call Joey instead. He should have his phone with him. I'll call him right now." He took out his cellphone, and was about to dial, but then an unreadable message was sent. "What the..." He pushed the message away to try calling Joey again, but the message kept preventing him.

"What's wrong, Mokuba?" Seto demanded for an answer, but not as harshly as he would to others.

The younger Kaiba answered lightly, "I think my phone got hacked, Seto."

"What?! Hand that over, Mokuba!" The genius took the cellphone, and saw the message sent in code. It didn't have to be growled. It was just another message to him that this idiot hacker was fucking with him. He growled lowly, as he said in hateful disgust, "Zigfried."

"Zigfried?! Why is he hacking my phone?" He thought that they were done with him at the Kaiba Grand Prix.

His older brother's face became contorted with great animosity. "He knows that we're here. Not a surprise since I came here in my own personal jet." Seto tried to remain composed afterwards, but after five months of doing so, he finally slipped, "What the hell was I thinking?! What the hell is he doing here?! Has he have something to do with Joey?! Why didn't I do my research before coming here?!"

"Seto!" Mokuba cried out to grab his attention. "I have another phone, and we'll call Duke to know of whether Zigfried has something to do with Joey." He began calling them with the speaker on, and thankfully, Duke answered.

"Mokuba?"

"Yeah. Sorry about Seto."

"It's cool. I'm guessing that he heard about the shooting."

"He did, and we are trying to find Joey, but Zigfried is getting in the way. Does he have any business with you?"

"Shit. Yeah, sorry. I agreed to a deal with Zigfried that he would supply more security to protect Joey."

Seto almost outright exploded, but he did burst, "You did what?!"

Mokuba turned off the speaker before his brother could ruin this call. "Sorry! So that's it, huh. Do you know of where we can find him?"

"Uh yeah. He told me specifically that he was heading to the Kaibaland that you guys built here." Duke mentally hit himself. "So that's his plan."

"Apparently. Thanks for the information, Duke. Call you later." Mokuba hung up, and then told his brother, "I think Zigfried wants to duel you at our dome at Kaibaland here."

Seto bristled. His glare becoming so sharp that Mokuba felt like a knife was being caressed against his skin. His elder brother demanded that their driver bought them to Kaibaland, and fast!

Joey, who was enjoying his time with Valon at the restaurant, couldn't enjoy it entirely because he felt Seto's presence, and it wasn't a good one. At first, it only felt like a bad tickle down his spine, but now he felt like someone's life was on the line.

"I'm sorry, Valon, but I gotta be somewhere." The worried lover stood up from his seat and took out his money with a tip added.

The confused biker stood up with him. "Huh? Why?"

"My dragon needs me." Joey was still fused with Red Eyes, so he was able to sense his lover, and he was close after all. "He's at Kaibaland."

That answer was completely out of the blue for the Aussie. "And just how did you just now that right now?"

Joey half-heartedly lied, "I just remembered that we made plans. I really need to go." He was going to go shadow, but then his wrist was caught.

"Wait! It's an hour walk! Let me give you a ride."

Joey knew that going shadow would be so much faster, but he didn't want to make Valon suspicious of him if he was to disappear suddenly. He also wanted to remain the normal person he is, so he agreed. Yet, he would make sure that Seto doesn't see him with Valon. They went on their merry way, but it didn't become so merry when he lets Valon stop at a red light.

While they were heading there, Seto already arrived to see Zigfried waiting for him at the front of the park . He stood in front of the blue eyes white dragon statue. The blue-eyed duelist almost didn't recognize the pathetic CEO due to his new haircut.

"Ah, Heir Kaiba, it's so nice of you to get my message so quickly." The teal-eyed male replied as he brushed his bangs to the side of his poofy, yet stylish short hair. It was an improvement, but what mattered was the duel disk attached to his arm.

"Cut the crap, Zigfried!" Seto approached him with his own duel disk. "If I get even the smallest of news that you had something to do with that shooting, I will end you!" He was speaking in Japanese, so the crowd didn't understand his threat as they began to build up around them. Mokuba remained at the back of the crowd.

"I tell you the truth, Heir Kaiba that I had nothing to do with the shooting, but I knew that you would come running to your beloved dog's arms to protect him." the Valkyrie themed duelist smirked. "Ah, but I'm afraid that that position had already been taken from you."

Seto felt confused, and he hated that feeling. "What are you talking about?!"

"I know about you and your dog, but I'm afraid that your dog is now my gazelle. You see, because you neglected him, he began to feel lonely, and gravitated towards me. Not surprising since I was there unlike you."

Seto knew Zigfried was lying, and was trying to make him angry to the point that he didn't think clearly, but that wasn't going to work. "Do you really think that I would believe that? If you think that my puppy would be the type to cheat, then you don't know him at all! But more importantly, if he was the type, he would have better taste than you!"

Zigfried chuckled, "I believe that it's you that doesn't know my gazelle. You promised to love him, und yet, you shun him because of work. You could say that it cleared his mind, und realize that he should be going for more capable, und far more compatible, und must I say far more handsome partners such as I."

"Stop wasting your breath, and get down to business. You want to duel me, don't you? Then let's duel, but on the condition that when I win, you will leave my puppy alone with a restraining order. And if you dare see him, call him, or even text him, or have any form of contact at all, I will see to it that you will be laid waste into nothing! Not even Leon could or would save you! Do we have a deal?"

The pink haired male didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes, but with the added condition that if I were to win, then you are not allowed to see Joey the same as I if I were to lose. Not that that would happen."

"Agreed. Let's do this."

The two of them readied their duel disk, and Zigfried took the first turn, and settled with summoning a monster with a card faced down. "Now it's your turn, Heir Kaiba."

"Heh. Hehehehe. HahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Seto guffawed loudly that everyone around him thought that he was going insane. The CEO stopped instantly to glare at the pathetic duelist before him. "You call that a move! Please! You have not improved at all! You're even more pathetic than before! I'm going to make you fall to your knees like the worthless retard you are to even think that you could try to persuade me to think that my own puppy could ever use you as a sorry excuse for a rebound!"

As he was shouting, Joey and Valon finally arrived. They ran in, and Joey was distracted for a moment by this really tall guy with hair like Mokuba's, and the same style with the stripes, jeans, and a jacket. Hell, he even had the same complexion, face, indigo eyes and- "HOLY SHIT, IT IS YOU!"

Mokuba turned around to who was shouting at him to see Joey...to see the blond looking up at him. "Joey! You're here! Valon?"

"'Ello!" The biker greeted.

The golden blond duelist yelled, "Did you hit a growth spout while I was gone?! I mean look at ya! You're as tall as Seto! And you lost your baby fat." He placed his hands on the fourteen year old's cheeks making Mokuba blush. Then Joey began to fondle his stomach. "Did you also grow some muscles while training? Wow, I can feel your abs growing. Are your legs the same?" He went lower which panicked Mokuba's not so innocent mind to grab him by the shoulders to bring him up before he could fondle his thighs.

"Jo-Joey! Seto's dueling Zigfried!"

"What?! Why?!"

Before he could get an answer, Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon was played on the field, and completely obliterated Zigfried! "NEEEIN!" The man fell to his knees, completely mortified by his quick loss that was being recorded by phones around them.

Seto didn't make it any better with his guffawing, and thunderous words, "It's just like I said. You are WORTHLESS. And even more pathetic than ever before! You better pack now, and leave, or you will regret it!" He then huffed before turning away. "Hmph. I wasted enough of my valuable time on a worm like you."

The crowd moved out of the way for him. Seto was heading to Mokuba, but then he was surprised to see Joey next to him in his male clothes. He felt relieved to see the blond, but then he felt a bitter sweetness when he saw Valon with them for some reason. Joey followed his eye sight, and realized he forgot to not appear next to Valon. Months of not seeing each other, and the last thing that he wanted was for his blue-eyed lover to be needlessly angry.

Seto gritted teeth as he passed them. "Mokuba, let's go."

"Se..." The ravenette stopped himself when he remembered that his older brother and Joey's relationship was a secret. He glanced at Joey who was staring at Seto wistfully. He sneakily brushed his thumb against Joey's hand reassuringly.

"Mokuba!"

"Coming! It's good to see you again, Joey." He ran after to his brother.

Valon watched them go, and then placed his hand on Joey's upper arm to catch his attention. "I guess I should leave. Do you want me to drop you at your place?"

"Uh." Joey felt a piece of paper in his hand. He turned away to take a quick glance of it. "Yeah, but I'd like to do something first."

"Uh, sure." The spiky haired brunet let go of him.

A little too late for Seto's taste when he glanced back at them from his limo. The CEO tightened his fists to the point that they were shaking. He forced himself into his limo before he did anything that may result into murder.

Joey was having similar ideas as he walked over to Zigfried. He took the rich snob by the collar to drag him to the men's bathroom that was luckily empty. He threw him to the wall, and held him there. "You should've known better than to challenge him to a duel." The fused male forgot his dragon so his eyes were glowing a deathly red. "Could've spared yourself the embarrassment, and I know Seto must've made a bargain with ya that you better scram cuz of your shit talkin'. You better follow along cuz I'll get to you before he does, n' you'll wish I never did." He threw him down onto the floor.

Zigfried lightly laughed. "You two are meant for each other. I can see that now, but you will wish that I remained by your side, Heir Joey. Richelle isn't an easy opponent."

Joey rolled his eyes. He wasn't surprised that Richelle would reach out to Zigfried who happened to be the CEO of the number one business specializing in security. He warned him, "You'll die within the year for working with her."

"By her hand or yours?" Zigfried seemed to find this funny.

Joey seriously replied, "Both. The way it's going to go down Ziggy is that there will be a gang war, and if Richelle wins, it will become a world war or worse, but I'm wastin' my breath on someone who's gonna die." Joey turned away, and then heard the click off a gun. He swiftly turned around to kick the gun out of Zigfried's hand, and then was about to kick him unconscious. However, he saw a green fire burn in Zigfried's eyes. "Gene." The pink haired male went for his second gun, but Joey reclaimed his focus to kick the light out of him.

"Red Eyes, it looks like Zigfried was still affected by the Queen's Shattered Mirror card, but the effect remained dormant inside him until he felt anger...no envy. Damn. This is worse than I thought it would be. I'll send a mental note to Jona. I need to see Seto." Joey walked out without a care about Zigfried. Someone else will take care of him. He headed to Valon who was on his motorcycle already.

"Where's the bloke you went in the bathroom with?" The biker questioned.

Joey replied as he got on, "Don't worry, he's alive with no broken bones."

"Guessing he deserved it."

"You have no idea." Joey then gave him the directions to a hotel that was written on the piece of paper that he was given. Valon dropped him off. They said their goodbyes before going separate ways again.

Joey ran to the hotel room that he knew Seto would be in. Before he entered, he remembered Red Eyes was still fused with him. "Sorry Red Eyes, but we gotta split." The dragon rumbled sadly, but he understood. "Don't worry. We'll play later like always." That put his dragon in a chipper mood to go back to his card.

With that done, he entered the room to see his lover sitting on a chair while taking a swig of alcohol. That spelled trouble for Joey immediately. He thread carefully into the room. "Seto, what's wrong?"

Seto placed his forehead on his hand. "What do you think is wrong?"

Joey took his glass away from him to place it on a nearby table. He straddled his lover's hips before stripping himself of his t-shirt. Seto felt his arousal rise easily at the sight of his lover's sensual sculpted body. The way his muscles rippled as he rocked his hips around and around like a stripper getting his money's worth, and Seto paid nothing that wasn't expensive.

"I missed you, my dragon master." Joey whispered to him huskily as if they were doing a dirty deed in a clean place. "Did you miss me?" He ran his hand across Seto's shoulders to his neck. He pressed his fingers and palm against them in a nice rhythm.

Seto moaned by the heavenly feel of his stress magically disappearing. The sly blond smirked as he leaned down to whisper seductively in his ear, "I'll take that as a yes." And then had his tongue run across the shell while continuing to roll his hips around and around against his lover's arousal. Joey sucked in air and swallowed down his saliva.

Seto gripped Joey's butt cheeks and squeezed hard, eliciting a moan out of the horny blond. The brunet picked him up, and dropped them onto the bed. The two kissed sloppily. Sliding their tongues together for the heck of it as they dry humped each other. Joey forced Seto out of his suit except for the dress shirt. He went slow when he was unbuttoning and zipping down the pants. The bulge was bigger than he remembered. Almost five months without sex, he was going to enjoy the sight of his boyfriend's hard on popping out of those pants. And damn, did the sight of it finally free make Joey swallow down his saliva again before turning them over.

The CEO breathlessly demanded, "69."

But Joey said, "I should take a shower first."

"Fine then."

They went into the bathroom, and Seto was still on getting their sixty-nine on, so he told Joey that this was going to be quick, and they were doing it on the bed. Joey didn't argue with him, but pointed out that he should wear a different shirt since it was white. The blond knew his place still, but Seto (maybe he was drunk; maybe he wasn't) took it off.

Joey's eyes widened at the sight on his lover's torso. Seto waited for his surprised reaction to change, and it changed into a curiosity, and perhaps...happiness. He understood the first emotion, but he wasn't sure of what to think about the second emotion because his torso wasn't something someone would like to see unless he wasn't right in the side.

The amber-eyed beauty looked up at him, and questioned, "Why now?"

Seto hesitated to reply, but he knew he shouldn't since it was now or never for him, so he replied, "It's because even after nearly five months of no contact at all, I still crave you. I will be honest to say that there were days that I haven't thought about you at all because of my busy life, but when I do, I desire your company to the point that everything and everyone else is a complete nuisance than it usually is. Another part of me lust for you and only you. All other bodies disgust or disinterest me. I want you to understand now that I want you as only mine." Joey became a soft shade of red that the blue-eyed male loved on him. Yet, it was a bittersweet sight for him. "I'm sorry for not keeping in contact with you. I-"

Joey interrupted him, "It's okay. Your business needed you."

"But-"

Joey silenced him with a quick kiss, and then told him, "You're here now, and that's what matters."

"I should've been here on September."

"Duty calls."

"Joey!" Seto grasped his upper arms, but he didn't hold them painfully. "I may be new to love, but I know for a fact that despite everything, I should've contacted you. There's no excuse I can tell you to justify this."

Joey softly smiled at him. "It wouldn't have meant anything." Seto let go of Joey's arms. He stared at his lover with furrowed brows of confusion. The shorter male explained, "It's just not your style. You're a man of action." He slowly placed his hand on his chest. His finger tips caressed the edges of one of the scars. They were old, so it didn't hurt for the ex-abused child. "You came here cuz you heard 'bout meh gettin' shot. You literally dropped everythin' ta make sure I was okay. That means more to me than anythin' ya could've done these last few months. I missed ya lots, but yur here now, so stop makin' this depressin' n' show meh if ya still love me or not."

Seto watches Joey's curious expression changed into one of pride as he continue to stare at the old wounds. His puppy was proud to see them, and was proud to know. The sight of those eyes...It made the CEO's considered-to-be nonexistent heart become overfilled with a new emotion that he didn't know he could feel. He wasn't sure what this feeling was called. All he knew right now was that he felt proud of his full naked body. More so than he did before.

He kissed Joey sweetly while blindly turning on the shower head. His hands roamed along the soft tan skin, and back muscles to his ample, round bottom. Joey tried to steady himself as he got on his tippy toes, so his lover didn't have to hurt his neck. He gasped when he felt a finger enter him. He pleaded, "More." He felt a second finger enter him, but that wasn't enough. He didn't care for the pain. "More!"

Seto pushed in three fingers into that wanton, wet hole. Joey got back on the soles of his feet to push back his ass against those fingers. "Ooh Seto, you have no idea of what I want to do to you now."

Joey naughtily thought, _"Translation: Nasty, nasty things are gonna happen to ya that you'll feel so filthy n' yur gonna like it, moneybags."_

Seto looked at him with a playful doubting expression. "Hmph. What were you doing with Valon earlier?"

_I know that you would never cheat, but it doesn't mean that you don't have those dirty thoughts about other guys._

Joey understood of why he asked, but he still glared at him. "Why would I bother with a piece of shit cock?"

_"Translation: Ask me that kind of question again, I'll pop ya, ya bastard."_

That response made Seto smirk, and he caught the hidden threat behind it. He turned off the shower head, so they could lather each other with soap. It made them slippery against each other. Joey rubbed himself against Seto's body. His own penis enjoying the feel of Seto's lower stomach while he feels his lover's big one rub against his. He still feels those fingers deep inside him doing wonders to his prostate that he cums too soon. "AH!" He groaned.

Seto grinned down at the mess his lover made, but was washed off by the rushing water. "Can't restrain yourself, can we?"

Joey didn't care. He hadn't had a good orgasm in months. He took in gulps of air before replying, "Shut de fuck up, ya stiff legged egomaniac. Yur 'bout to blow, too." He had both hands grab hold of his lover's cock. He worked it like a shake weight. Seto cursed under his breath as he tried to prove Joey wrong, but his sexy lover played dirty. "Mm, mmm, oh yeah, yeah, that's it. Work it, baby."

Seto snorted, "You sound like a corny fitness instructor." He bit his lip from gasping when Joey remembered his sensitive spots.

"Are you really gonna complain?" The lovely amber-eyed beauty teased before continuing his promiscuous talking, "I want your cum all over meh. My dragon master, don't hold back. Do you want me to beg? Get on my knees n' beg like a good little bitch."

Their soapy body felt uncomfortable, so Joey turned on the shower head, and then accidentally knocked the soap bar off its place and onto the shower's floor. He turned away from Seto, and bend down to grab it, but predictably, the damn thing kept slipping from his hands. Seto didn't know of whether this was part of Joey's plan, but damn, his ass was pushing up against his pulsating dick that was ready to blow.

He tried to resist this temptation to win, but his iron will slipped, so he found his hands grasped hold of his hips before pressing his dick in between his perfect ass cheeks. Joey was startled by this. "Hey, wait!" He found his ass being used like a hotdog's bun as that huge sausage was enjoying its sweet pleasure of rubbing in between them. The blond growled at his lover, "Hey, I thought you wanted to do it on the bed!"

Seto didn't reply. He grunted instead as he came all over his fierce lover's back.

The warrior typed duelist looked over his shoulder to see the sticky substances. He snorted, "Can't restrain yurself, can we? OW!" He got a slapped on the ass for that smart comment.

The brunet turned off the shower head after cleaning Joey's back. He took the towel from the hanger to wipe and pat the wet drops away. His puppy chuckled, "Such a gentleman."

Seto chuckled, too. He gave Joey the towel when he was done. The blond obligingly dried his lover, too. They walked into the bedroom to land on the bed. They were so gonna get it on.

._._._.

Mokuba was lost in a digital world where he was surrounded by softly lit rows of neon blue numbers constantly changing in the dark place. "Noah!" He called out. "Noah! Where are you? I know you're out there!" He called out as he continued to walk through the infinitely vast room. "Noah!"

"Mokuba?" A female voice called out to him from behind.

The questioned male turned around to see his ex-girlfriend, Noe. His breathing stopped at the sight of her. It's been too long since he last saw her, and she's still so beautiful.

However, she appeared to be teary and afraid. She whispered to him as if they were among dangerous company, "Mokuba, I missed you."

His heart jumped at those words. He immediately took her in his arms in a second, much to Noe's surprise. He happily told her, "I missed you, too."

"It's bad to be this close to me." She warned him, but Mokuba immediately replied, "I still love you." He stepped back, and got on one of his knees without breaking eye contact from her. He profoundly proposed, "I swear that I can do better. Whatever I did or do wrong, I will do anything to make it up to be with you."

He thought that he was being charming, but Noe looked devastated. She sorrowfully inquired, "Even if I made your brother lie to you."

"Lie to me?" Mokuba stood up in bewilderment. "What are you talking about?"

"Mokuba, I'm Noah." She urgently confessed, and explained, "I downloaded my conscious into a cloned female body of mine, but lost my memories at first. But once I remembered, I ended our relationship because I didn't deserve to be with you. Not after everything I did."

There was an awkward pause. Mokuba just stared at her with this dumbfounded expression.

Noe blushed and shouted, "Mokuba!"

The pre-teen flinched. "Sorry! Wait, you're Noah?"

She frowned, and let her body switch to her male form. He replied, "Y-yeah. The scientist who I-mmph!" He was caught in a crushing hug. "Mo-Mokuba! Let go!"

The ravenette whispered, "No. I-I can't believe it's you. It's really you! You have no idea of how long I've been searching for you!"

"Well, you shouldn't have!" the virtual boy shoved him away. "I'm just going to get you hurt again!"

Mokuba was left confused again. "What do you mean?"

"It's not safe around me. It's never going to be safe around me!" Noah returned back to becoming Noe. "You should forget about me! Forget Noah! Forget Noe! Go and be happily in love with someone else! Go and be happy with your real brother! Forget us both if you want to see tomorrow!"

Mokuba bluntly replied, "No."

That complete opposite reaction to her flustered one, threw her off. "No?"

"No." Mokuba replied with that same bluntness. He explained, "Noe, being the brother of a multi-billionaire older brother who every other powerful organization wants to do the same thing that some whackjob did to Pegasus is not an easy life. I honestly lost track of how many times I've been kidnapped."

"Yeah, well, except of being kidnapped, you're going to be killed because of me! I may not be as famous or important as your older brother, but I am bad news, so stay away!"

"No."

"Stop saying that!" She pleaded desperately as tears was slipping pass her eyes. She folded her lips as she gulped down the pressure in her throat to her chest. "Are you stupid?! I told you to stay away! You told me that you'd do anything to please me, so" Her mouth was open, but she lost her train of thought as she knew that she was standing there like an idiot in front of the one person she loved first. Eventually, she found her train of thought back, "leave me the fuck alone!"

Mokuba lazily put his hands into his pocket as he selfishly, placidly declared, "Then I take back what I said."

Noe gasped at him, "Rude!"

Mokuba shrugged, "You can't order me to stop loving you. I don't care if your Noah or Noe. I don't care if you turn back into a male or female. I know how I feel when I'm with you, and I love you, Noah. We can be romantic if you want to, but I'm never going to stop loving you. I'm never going to stop; I'm never going to let you leave a third time. But if that does happen again, I'll search for you. I'll never stop searching for you. No matter how fruitless it is. I will find you. Do you understand of how important you are. You're important no matter what anyone says."

Noe shook her head as her frown deepened, but her chest felt alit and on fire. Yet, she pressed over it. "Seto and Joey knows that I'm alive, and I made them lie to you."

Mokuba reasonably asked, "Why would you make them do that?"

"Who cares why! I made them untrustworhy to you!"

"Seto hides a lot of secrets from me. This is a very important secret, but my brother doesn't does anything selfish unless he has a very good reason." Then he determinedly points out, "And I'm not going to waste time getting mad at them. What matters is that you're alive, and out there in need of saving...You do need saving right?"

Noe rolled her head to the back as she fakely smiled with a half-hearted, mirthful blow of air out of the nose. She straightened her head and rose her arms side to side only to drop them down to her side. She replied, defeated, "Go ask Seto or Joey or Jona."

"You know Jona?"

"Yeah, she's been keeping me company, but that doesn't matter. I need to wake up."

"Wake up? Is this a dream?"

"Yeah..." Noe furrowed her brows at that question.

._._._.

The next morning, Joey was clinging onto the blankets as he braced himself for each powerful thrust into him. He was screaming in deep, utter pleasure as his body quaked as each and every one of his nerves was set on overdrive. Sweat glistened, and his hair stuck against him. His nails dug into Seto's back. The powerful CEO winced at the pain, but it was worth it by the sight laid out before him, and the sweet sound of, "SETO! SETO! SETO! SETOOOOO!"

The cross dresser arched his back high against Seto's body as he came all over their torsos. Seto (wearing a condom) thrust his entire rod deep inside his lover, and came with a loud grunt and growl.

Before his body gave in to fall down, he exited Joey to roll to the side onto his back. They went on so many rounds last night, and this was their third round this morning. Seto thought it was over, but Joey snuggled up to him.

"I'm going to die." Seto muttered.

Joey burst out laughing. "What? Your tank's out?"

The brunet glared at him, and then sighed. "I just need a break. And breakfast for that matter. I believe our breakfast arrived an hour ago."

"It did?" His puppy's head perked up at the idea of food.

Seto refrained himself from laughing. He deadpanned, "You wouldn't know because you were so focused on riding me and moaning like a slut." He got smacked for that. Joey wasn't offended, but it felt like the right situation to do it.

"I'll get it since you de tired one." He escaped from the bed before Seto could smack him back.

He peeked out of the door to see no one. He cautiously put out his head to see no workers or cameras, so he opened the door wide open in all his naked glory to pull in the tray before closing it. The CEO stayed sitting on the bed while his lover passed him his plate of cold bread rolls, sausages, and eggs, but he didn't complain. The breakfast before this one satisfied him.

Joey sat next to him while eating his meal like a starved hobo. His lover asked, "Has Duke not been feeding you this whole time?" He got a soft elbow to the side.

The blond changed the subject, "So you have read my texts right?"

"Yes I have. Is it true that you still have one of the pieces from the puzzle that Yugi used to wear?"

"Yeah. It's in a safe place along with a chest that makes sure that they aren't found. But if they were, then it's a good thing Jona and I threw the rest of them in a volcano."

"Including the millennium necklace." The intelligent male pointed out.

Joey explained, "Yeah. Look. Jona had us destroy it, too, because she wasn't ready to see her past or make me see it. We couldn't wait for her to be ready because it's a dangerous weapon. It may not always be accurate, but it can do some serious damage if Gozaburo had them."

Seto considered this, and believed that despite this drawback, they still had a winning opportunity. "If Gozaburo was planning to use the millennium items to rule the world, then you two made the right call." Joey smiled at him which made the CEO smile back that sweet rare smile. Then it quickly disappeared. "I also read in your text that you were meeting a man that you wished that you told me about before meeting him."

"Yeah. It's Kane Perasma."

The CEO's eyes widen to saucers. "You know the godfather of Domino City, and head of the dangerous criminal shipping organization?"

The ex-gangster swallowed his mouthful of food while shifting himself to sit comfortably. He told him, "It's a long story, and it includes of how I got my bullet wound."

"I haven't given myself a holiday since Pegasus died, so I gave myself a week to remain here with you. Yet, I may have to leave if something dire was to happen." Joey understood. Seto knew that, yet it made him hate himself that his puppy did. "Joey," He placed his hand on his cheek. "I don't want to leave you."

"You won't." His considerate lover told him without conviction before clarifying, "Seto, you told me that you have faith in me, and that will always make us stay connected. N' I am going to return to Domino. You can count of that." He winked up at him. "So please wait for me."

The blue-eyed male didn't know of how many times Joey was going to make him fall in love with him. "I love you."

"I know." The blond broke out a huge grin as he tried to hold back Seto's butter knife that was covered in syrup. He made Seto give up his vengeful agenda by kissing him. He thought it worked when his boyfriend's hand lowered, but when he let go, he got syrup all over his chest. "Hey! I'm sticking enough, ya bastard!"

"Shut up. It's your fault for ruining the mood."

"Well, it's your fault for being such a piss baby."

"A piss what?"

"A piss baby." The cute duelist jokingly but also lovingly explained, "It's because you're always so pissy, and you're my baby."

Seto stared at him, and then declared, "Never call me that again."

Joey gave him a beautiful sly smile as the light soaring in from between the window curtains added to its beauty. "What are you going to do?" He challenged. "Cover me in more syrup?"

"I'll make you choke on my sausage." He threatened, and Joey wasn't sure of which sausage his lover was referring to. It was more likely the actual sausage since his lover loved to be literal, but he didn't want to risk being wrong so he stopped joking.

"Fine!" He claimed exasperatingly. "So back to mah dramatic life as a gangster, I was ten when I joined my first gang, but de leader wasn't Diesel Kane. It was actually Shou Perasma. Diesel Kane was just the front man."

"Shou Perasma is one of the twelve children of Mr. Perasma." Seto pointed out. "I had discovered Kane Perasma through Gozaburo's old files. There was so little on him, however, so I only know as much as a common strange aware of his existence would know."

"Well, you're right. Kane does have twelve children. Some of them with different mothers, but none of them were planned. Y'see, Kane didn't want children since he knew depending on offsprings would be stupid. But women from different organizations wanted his child, so that they could inherit pieces of his power. It kinda worked until Kane decided to have a vasectomy after switching his gender preference didn't work. He still didn't plan on making any of them his heir."

"That is because he chose you, didn't he." If this was over a year ago, Seto would've laughed at such idea of Joey being capable of wielding such power. But his lover had the tendency to surprise him.

"I don't think he was offering me this position since I was eleven." He wasn't sure if powerful men considered their heirs when they were at that age. "Let me start at the beginning so you can get it."

"Okay."

Joey started, "You already know of how my parents divorced, and my life started crashing fast afterwards. I was living at the worst parts of Domino City where people were getting shot everyday. I knew that in order to survive the streets, I needed ta be armed. I needed ta learn ta fight, n' I couldn't do that unless I joined a gang. I knew joining a gang would mean even more trouble, but I needed to survive."

"I don't blame you."

Joey smiled at his lover again. He placed his head against the curve of his shoulder as he intertwined their fingers. "Shou is the same age as us, but with the Perasma's family money, he was able to buy weapons and drugs while collecting hopeless guys off the streets to join him. I was one of dem, obviously. He gave me a gun, but I never used it even if I was cornered in a fight. I never dealed with the drugs, either, like I told ya. Even when I felt desperate for money, I never touched the stuff since I couldn't stand becomin' de reason someone became an addict."

"You made the right choice." Kaiba supported him.

That made Joey appreciate being in love with him. He continued, "Thanks. I know, but there are some choices I do regret like meeting Shou's dad. Shou created the gang so that he could prove to Kane that he was capable to be the next godfather, but obviously, that didn't work. Not when I was showing more initiative as a leader. When I was thirteen, Shou was planning to take out a rival gang with a strategy that he came up with, and Kane was present to hear it. When Kane left, I thought he didn't hear me when I pulled Shou to the side to tell him the problems with his strategy. Cuttin' to de chase, I was right n' Kane knew that since we were familiar with the streets n' I was spoutin' some common sense. Shou denied that I was right, but Kane came in ta prove I was. Shou got angry, and made me take control of the mission..."

"Did you?"

"I did, n' we succeeded in ruining de other gang. It took lives, but it was necessary in order for our gang to win. However, when Shou took over again, he did something drastic. He lied to me that we were breakin' into a house containin' a meth lab owned by another gang nearby. We were ordered ta shoot anyone in sight. I bought my gun, but I didn't plan on shootin'. Good thing cuz d house didn't contain no meth lab. It contained the family of one of the rival gang members who got on the wrong side of Shou. I immediately noticed what was wrong when one of us shot a woman that was just cooking oatmeal in the kitchen. I ran to the bedroom to find kids around my age. They were confused and frightened by what was happenin'. I helped them escape, and Shou caught me doin' it. He claimed meh to be a traitor, but he told me that I could prove my loyalty if I killed a man that was in the house. I didn't know who the man was, but I knew that even if I did, I wasn't goin' to do it. So Shou shot both of us." Joey stopped to recollect of what happened after that.

Seto waited patiently until he realized that his lover was way too deep into thought. He asked, "How did you survive?"

Joey looked at him with a wakeful expression from his day dream. He replied, "He shot me in the hip, but I was determined to live because who would take care of my dad. He's hopeless without meh. So I took out my cellphone, n' called a doctor I knew that lived in my neighborhood. He came over, n' I was still breathing but the guy n' woman who was shot wasn't. I still don't know of what happened to those kids. All I know is that I was able to stand a few weeks later to make it to school again."

"You told me before that only you and the doctor know about your wound. How was the doctor able to keep you hidden during recovery without Kane's knowledge of what happened?"

Joey replied, "Shou shot me without any witnesses, and the doctor died by cancer a month later. Shou would never tell Kane because he knew that shooting me would reveal of what a bad leader he was because Shou knows that he shot me cuz he was jealous. Kane approached me after school when I was fully healed, and offered me a place in his family, but I denied, and somewhat lied that it was because I didn't want anything to do with gangs anymore. He knew that I was lying, but I doubt he knew of the full reason why."

Seto furrowed his brows. His eyes narrowed to icy slits. "Why did you lie for someone who intended to kill you?"

"Like I said. I somewhat lied. If I had told the truth, Shou would've been punished for his sloppiness, n' I always had the feelin' that Shou never actually pulled the strings. I always had a feeling that it was his older sistah, Richelle, who did. When I first met her, I immediately knew that somethin' wasn't right with her. N' my suspicions are confirmed cuz she tried to kill me yesterday."

Joey saw Seto's jaw tightened. His eyes were as cold as two planets forming an ice age. His hand was restricted of circulation when Seto tightened his grip. He coldly suggested, "We should dispose of her immediately."

"Don't get carried away, dragon." Joey lightly scolded. "Disposing of her immediately would result in a gang war between me and the others. Right now, we are having a cold war that's slowly getting heated. I need to go through the rest of this world tour in order to keep it that way until Noe is finished with her invention. Jona and I had agreed over the last three months that it was best to play famous star for a few more months until Noe can finished it. Kane has no idea were Richelle is, and there's a possibility that she's working with Gozaburo, so-"

Seto pointed out, "We have three separate or connected obstacles now. One: We have to crossover your past incarnation by finishing her unfinished business. Two: We have to permanently kill Gozaburo without killing Noe in the process. Three: We have to ascend you to the throne as the rightful heir as Godfather of Domino City."

Joey didn't like the third one, but he had to do it. "Yeah. You don't mind me taking the place? I considered shutting it down, but then Jona, Duke and I figured that it was best that I worked as the Godfather to reassure that no world war happens. If I took control of the illegal shipping trade, then I have a part in what should happen. But that would put me and everyone I love under unimaginable danger."

"We can manage." Seto replied, not phased by what his lover just told him. "You will have the full support of the Kaiba Corporation this time. In the past, if my company and Kane's enterprise had combined, then both businesses would've both escalated to a higher power. More so than I am through partnering with Labelle corporations. But it's not the power benefits that I am hoping on, but the fact that we could cooperate with Leon for the advancement of tech security. The combination of my, yours, Labelle's, and the Von Schroeder corporation could become a great influence in the world to upgrade the demographic and epidemiologic transition stages around the world."

"Aim for world peace?" That was what Joey was getting out of whatever his smart ass boyfriend said.

"World peace is relative." Seto declared. "I meant that we could create a steady urban and rural world under our control."

Joey believed that his billionaire was thinking of a way to improve the lifestyle of the world. Not actual dominant control that would ruin people. "Do you really think that we can achieve that?"

"Of course, we can." There was no hint of doubt in the CEO's voice. "It won't establish world peace since we can't deplete racial tensions, but it could decrease poverty, stabilize and save environmental areas, and other opportunities that we can do to make this world a better place in the future."

Joey looked up at his lover with a surprised expression. "Wow. What made you so serious about making the world a better place?"

"Since I realized that I want to make a better world with you and Mokuba, Serenity and perhaps Noe in it. It's a farfetched idea, but I'm already so rich, and you're giving me a conscience, so why not try to do something good after we solve all three of our obstacles."

"I guess with Kane's organization, and your smart brain and everyone else's help, we could find a way to make it happen." Joey absorbed everything they talked about for a few seconds before saying, "Okay. Now that we got all of our shit straightened out between us, and your still limp like an old man-" Joey did not get to utter another coherent sentence after that.

But when afternoon came around, Seto called Roland to check on Kaiba corporation. Everything was going smoothly without him. Smoothly was all Seto could hope for during these trying days.

He and Joey was fully dressed since they were in the mood to get out of bed. However, he was not happy when Joey told him of what happened during his tour. "You spent time with Zigfried?"

"Jona made me do it, so we can check on what's wrong with him. She also checked his body multiple times, but squat. Until yesterday, he was envious of our relationship, so he glowed a bit. I'm afraid ta say that the duelists who played the card will experience its effects when they're envious."

"That would explain why none of the tests that my research team pulled made any progress. This is becoming more dangerous for civilians. We both know that envy can make people take rash actions to claim what they want despite the common sense that whatever they do will not give them the results that they desire. That can lead to more rash actions, and if the effects were to wear off, it's an underground roller coaster from there."

Joey's heart froze. "You're saying that there are literally innocent people out there makin' mistakes cuz of this?"

Seto eased him, "We don't know how drastic these effects are."

"Zigfried tried to shoot me yesterday." He wished he hadn't said that by the murderous look his lover had in eyes.

"HE WHAT?!"

"Seto!" Joey held the nape of his neck and his upper arm soothingly. "It's the card that is doing this. We gotta figure out of what we can do to turn this around like figure out an opposite card that is super common but super useful in any deck like monster reborn."

The CEO wasn't letting what Zigfried did go (he certainly had an idea of how to make him pay), but they needed to pay attention to the current problem. He declared, "That may require us to have some sort of...magic." Seto believed in the nonsense like an agnostic Christian, but he was still uncomfortable with the idea of him considering magic as a solution for duel monsters. Yet, he continued, "A magic that could cancel out the other effect."

"Like...the opposite of envy?"

"The closest contrast would be kindness if you consider the contrast between the seven deadly sins and the seven heavenly virtues."

"So we need the power of kindness..."

The two stared at each other. Joey had gone through the whole adventures that friendship and the heart of the cards was the way to go, but he thought that this time, the solution would be different. He was dead wrong. Seto's facial expressions remained stone.

Jona appeared having heard their conversation.** "It's a possible solution."** Joey looked upward, and Seto knew immediately that Jona was in the room.** "We could ask Dartz if he is aware of such a gem existing."**

"Yeah! Good idea!" Joey exclaimed and explained to his nonspiritual boyfriend, "Dartz might know of a gem or something that could help."

"Exactly how do you plan to achieve this? It had been bothering me of how you contacted a dead man."

Joey grinned goofily. He faced Jona to ask, "Can I bring him along?"

The ancient woman took control of his body so that Seto could understand. The act still unnerved the brunet as he crossed his arms, and glared icily at her. However, he said nothing of it. The woman replied, "It's possible. However you two will have to be in sync with each others' spiritual energy. How it works is this?" Jona swiped the red eyes card against the wrist band to unleash the dragon to provide the magic. He fused with the body, so she could create a volleyball sized crystal ball in her hands.

She continued, "Due to the fact that you have no duel monster essence within him, this crystal ball will provide as a blender to fuse your spiritual energy with the energy within here. It will be easy since all you have to do is input your will into this." She then added, "Of course, you don't know of where the special gap is. It's what we call the gateway to the doors of the spiritual world that contains the afterlife. So in order for you to find it, Joey will have to hold one of your hand while you both place your hands on this. Your will must be even with each other. Ready?"

"Must you question me." The CEO smirked. He succeeds in everything. It's up to Joey to catch up.

Jona went around the bed to sit on one side cross legged while placing the crystal ball in front of her. Seto sat cross legged opposite of her. She warned, "You are going to see a third eye appear on my beloved Joey's forehead. Don't get distracted."

"Whatever. Let's get this over and done with already."

Jona gave him a smile before exiting Joey's body. The two lovers held hands and placed their other hand on the crystal ball. Joey slightly blushed when their finger tips brushed against each other. When he really thought about it, he was kind of merging with Seto's soul within this crystal ball. He glanced at Seto who appeared to be solely concentrated on the crystal ball, but then the intense dark-hearted male shifted his concentration on him with a devious smirk. Joey went bright red making him shout, "Don't look at meh! I'm trynna concentrate here!"

Seto still kept looking at him with that ravashing expression. "What's wrong? Nervous? Don't think that you can keep of with me?"

"No!" Joey glared at him with his still reddening face. Jona covered her mouth as she snorted. The blond cutie frowned before explaining, "I-I was just thinking that-!" he softened his tone to a whisper as he looked away embarrassingly, "This kind of like our souls merging." Seto's teasing expression dropped to one of profound curiosity. "Bo-Both of our spiritual energy has to go in here, y'know, so it's like we're kinda becomin' one...Am I makin' sense?"

There was stark silence in the room before Joey was glomped by both Jona and Red Eyes coming out of his body. He found his body lying sideways on the bed as his cheeks were being smooshed together. **"SO CUUUTE!"**

"Mah fvashe huurd (My face hurt)." Joey told them. Jona and Red Eyes returned to his body. Joey got back into his sitting position only to find his two pained cheeks held so gently by two soft slim fingers, and a pair of soft thin lips against his. It felt so nice and good, but it ended to soon that his lips tingled. Seto spoke sweetly, "Now, you made me want to try harder."

Joey felt his face burn that steam must be coming out of him. "Don't make this dirty!"

"It's your fault for having a nasty mind. Although, I do love that part about you. Especially after what you did last night." Seto grinned at the glare he was receiving from his red puppy. "Let's begin."

Joey was miffed at Seto's sexy attitude, but they wasted enough time. They held hands again and placed their hand on the crystal ball. "Now Red Eyes." He felt his dragon at the front of his skull doing his duty to open his third eye. "Now Seto." They both began instilling their wills into the crystal ball. Seto witnesses a soft sapphire flame emitting out of his forearm, and being sucked into the item. Joey's own appeared to be the color of crimson. He sees the ball begin to light up into a bright white light, and then finds himself within a black room where he could see Joey and Jona. He noticed a door made of ice before them.

Jona knocked on the door, and then comes out a fish swimming in a block of ice that spoke, "Why have you knocked on the door?"

The woman replied, "We are here to see Dartz, last king of Atlantis."

The fish disappeared to be replaced by the insane maniac who had taken down his company for less than a day. The man was surprised to see him, "Oh, Mr. Kaiba. It's a pleasure to see you again after our last duel."

"Cut with the pleasantries, and let's get down to business. You knew about the gem. Gene, then that should mean that you know a gem that could counter its effect."

The man seemed to be not phased by his attitude. What can one expect from Seto Kaiba. He peacefully replied, "I am sorry, Mr. Kaiba, but my main focus was on the orichalcos stone."

Joey pointed out, "But you must at least know a stone capable of making a person feel kindness. We believe that if we can create a card with that kind of power, then we can stop its effects. Innocent people could be doing bad things that they wouldn't have done. We need an answer."

Dartz thought about it, and then replied, "I believe that I know of a method that will be able to cease Gene's effects now that I think of it, but it's not an easy method."

"Stop with being overdramatic and tell us already." Seto demanded impatiently.

"Of course, you are spending your energy to be here. I'm sorry. The method will make it easier for you to defect it if you are able to reach into every duelists hearts through the love they give to their own cards."

Seto said, "We can do that easily with Battle City 2. Yet, this time it would be world wide, and taking place within all the Kaibalands and the areas near it around the world. A majority of the duelists will be the ones will the Queen's shatter mirror card, but that card will be banned. However, if anyone foolishly dared to use the card during the duel, the newly advanced duel disk will not read it." He darkly chuckled, "If I was in favor with Pegasus's adopted sons, then I would have them ban the card. One of the reasons why Gozaburo killed Pegasus in the first place." He crossed his arms with a sullen expression, For those who do not attend Battle City 2, then it will be their loss, but they will have to deal with their problems until we defeat Gozaburo."

Joey added, "And I could have Kane help with security to make sure that nothing goes wrong."

Dartz spoke, "That is all pleasant ideas, but the difficult part will be to expend enough duel monster essence from your soul to the rest of the world. That sort of energy can only come from Joey, but only if he is successfully fused with his red eyes black dragon."

Jona quickly said, "That's dangerous. I was able to fuse with red eyes due to it being fatefully or coincidentally on the night that the millennium items were created. Great expense of duel monster essence was spread throughout the world that night. In order for it to be performed successfully was if we found someone fused with duel monster essence and the audacity to rip Joey's heart out of his chest."

Joey went white at the morbid imaginations of having his heart ripped out of his chest. Jona went through that, and he bet that it wasn't a joyride.

Seto instantly claimed, "Then we will find another solution."

"But Seto-" The reincarnation tried to reason, but his lover interrupted him, "We know only that Noe has this essence nonsense, and I don't trust her anywhere near your heart physically. Even if I did, there is no reassurance that it will be successful. I'm not risking your life for the world."

"But Mokuba is a part of the world." The blond reminded him. "Seto, if Richelle is working with Gozaburo, then this could be her plan to start a world war or worse! This card is effecting people around the world. Including rich, powerful people, n' you know that you could start a war if you wanted to."

Seto couldn't argue with that. He knew he could, and Joey was correct that Mokuba did live on this planet of theirs. His little brotheer was truly too dear to him. So much more than Joey, and his true love knew that. Joey was willing to sacrifice himself to protect Seto's most precious person. Despite the loving sentiment, it exasperated him. "Why is it so easy for you to kill yourself? Do you have a death wish? You never hesitate to sacrifice yourself!"

"Se-" Joey found himself abruptly in their own world. "-to!" He saw him getting off the bed and heading to the door. "Seto!" He hopped off the bed to hurry to him. "Seto!" He grabbed his wrist to turn him around.

The brunet briskly took his wrist back. "Dammit Joey!"

"Seto, I don't get why you're upset!" Joey kinda did, but it's not like him dying was a fact.

"Why I'm upset?!" Seto sounded incredulous to be told such a thing. "You just told me that you were fine with dying!"

"I'm not going to die!"

"Yet, you stupidly, indirectly tell me that you were fine with going through a damn ritual that we don't know will succeed! Jona was lucky because my father from another life time decided to slaughter a bunch of hooligans to create a damn trinket to save Egypt except it ends up almost being fuckin' destroyed because of it!"

Joey caught on of what his boyfriend was insinuating. "You think that this is all your fault, don't you?"

The CEO crossed his arms as he kept his face stoic as ever. "Why wouldn't it be? If I had stayed in that damn orphanage, then Gozaburo wouldn't be-"

"Wouldn't be nothing!" the amber eyed duelist cried out as if what he said made sense. He urgently told his love, "Seto, none of this is your fault!"

"Weird, since it always comes back to me. Mokuba has been kidnapped I don't know how many times now, but I was always sure, despite everything, that he would be okay. But you're a whole different story. Each and every time, I find you nearly killed." He dropped his arms to his side as he balled his fists. His eyes heavily concentrated on beautiful, lively amber eyes. He sternly listed out, "You were virtually erased in my virtual game; you almost died at Battle City; you gave your soul to Dartz; and now you are willing to risk your life over a five thousand year old ritual so you can save the world from this Richelle person and my own step-father."

"It's still not your fault, n' I'm sorry." Joey looked down at the floor. "Maybe I'm not-"

"Don't you dare say another word that will suggest that we end this." Seto pulled Joey into his arms. His hand placed at the back of his head while the other is on the small of his back. Joey could feel his heartbeat pound so strongly against his lover's ribs. Seto was worried, yet he's straining himself to remain calm. Guilt filled the underdog duelist. However, Seto told him honestly, "Because despite all those times of witnessing or knew that you were near death, you always did come back standing." The blue-eyed duelist withdrew himself, but kept his hands where they were. "Mokuba is waiting at another hotel. I better check on him to make sure that he isn't kidnapped again."

Joey tried to smile at the joke, but it didn't seem right. He told him, "Seto, only Noe can do it. I think Yugi also has some duel monster essence, too, but we both know that he can't do it, so we have to wait until Battle City 2, and that's not until next year, so relax." He wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed him fervently.

Seto met it with equal passion before drawing back, schedule a time and place to meet with other details, gave each other their temporary goodbyes, and then separated. Joey wanted to run after him because they had just gotten together after months of separation, but Seto needed time to process his emotions.

**"He'll be on board."** Jona reassured him.

Joey frowned, "He's right, though. I never hesitate to risk my life for others. At first, I thought it was a good thing, but now, I feel like I'm just being selfish."

**"Death of a love one, or even the expectation of one is hard on anyone."**

"And Seto's still going through therapy over the death of his parents." He planted his butt down on his bed and roughly sighed as he ruffled his hair. "I'm a terrible boyfriend."

Jona argued,** "Kaiba's parents died by an accident that he could not prevent, but your death will, optimistically, be from old age. However, if it wasn't, then you died a hero."**

"Does it make the grieving easier?" Joey didn't want to sound hopeful since it would make him sound like he was looking forward to his death.

Jona sat down next to him. The ancient woman, from her experience through war, thoughtfully replied,** "No. The sadness and pain remains the same except the more you have to grieve, then it feel like being roped down to the ground, and being suffocated by slabs of stone piling up one by one for each death that took place. It never gets easier. The sadness and pain never stops. But the anger. That's the difference. Kaiba is angry for feeling helpless for the death of his parents, and that anger made him the man that he is today. A man capable of doing anything."**

"And if I were to die during this ritual, his anger could be directed towards Noe."

**"He will actually be angry at himself for not being the person capable of doing the ritual."**

"I would never want him to do something that traumatizing. Noe's familiar with gore and death."

**"Well, all we ca do now is hope that Battle City will come, Noe will be free, and the ritual will become a success afterwards."**

"Are you gonna teach her how to do it?"

The woman smirked. **"Of course. I'm the only one who can. I mean Pyrrhus and I can."**

"Think she'll accept doin' it?"

**"She's the daughter of a psychotic military man who felt no remorse for the fact that his weapons were killing people. She will not be surprised to be given this task, but she will be happy to know that what she's doing is for the greater good. It's what she believes that is all she can ask for to do something right. She's getting better slowly."**

"Thanks Jona. Tell Noe thanks, too."

Then Joey's cellphone rang in his pocket. He checked the caller ID to see Duke's pixelated name. "Looks like work needs me."

**"A nice change of pace. You need to show your fans that you weren't frightened by some shooting."**

Joey didn't really care for that at all at the moment, but he could use the distraction. "Here goes nothin'."

._._._.

Mokuba was currently typing away at his laptop within a white room that was only given a splash of color by the books arranged at the bookshelf and the potted plant placed at the end of the couch that his older brother was currently lying on as he rhapsodize (as enthusiastically as he could be) of Joey. The younger Kaiba didn't pause his typing since it apparently helped his brother remain calm, and his presence helped him open up more to the therapist who flew here last night so they could continue their sessions.

Seto was still not close nor fond of his therapist, but he did find him tolerable and trustworthy with his secrets, so his brother spoke of Joey's name acquiescently.

Mokuba was glad to see his older brother was doing better. He looked well rested, well fed, and happier after months of working himself to the bone. However, Mokuba also noticed that something agitated his brother.

"That is the end of our session." The therapist told them. "I will fly out tomorrow night, and expect a call of whether you will attend another session."

Seto sat up, and thanked him. They shook hands before the man exited.

Mokuba took the chance to ask, "Is something wrong, big brother?"

The elder Kaiba first pulled out a laptop of his own to check the status of his company, and do his own work. As he did this, he explained to his younger brother about the solution to stop the cards' evil without mentioning Gozaburo, or Noe, but he did mention of Richelle since he needed someone to be the person behind this. He also mentioned of Joey's problem.

"Whoa! Joey's the heir of a mafia."

"The correct term is crime family, and yes. He has a history with them, but he hadn't done anything illegal except be a witness, and plausibly an accessory to illegal drug trades, and murder. I have the suspicion that that is why he doesn't hesitate to sacrifice himself for the sake of others. He still finds himself unworthy on the ground he steps on due to the blood that he allowed to spill before him."

"But none of that was his fault. He didn't pull any triggers, and I bet he wasn't in the situation where he could live if he was able to stop other people from doing what they did."

Seto bitterly thought of Shou shooting his beloved Joey when he was younger because he couldn't pull the trigger. "Discussing this won't change Joey's guilt. He witnessed horrors that we never experienced ourselves except for the accidental death of our parents when we were children. All we can do is appreciate that it isn't destructive."

That reminded Mokuba of his dream. He wasn't sure if it was real, and it would be silly to ask Seto about it, but he felt deep down that he had to, so he built up his courage. He inquired, "Seto, are you keeping any secrets from me concerning Noe."

Seto froze his fingers. That gave away the answer to the younger Kaiba. He pulled back his hands as he stoically questioned, "Who told you?"

"I had a dream last night. I know you're going to find this ridiculous but hear me out. I think...Noe's and my mind connected. I didn't know that I was dreaming, but she did. She thought that I was just a dream until she realized that I wasn't. I'm sure I wasn't. And I woke up. Before that, she told me that she was Noah, and she wanted me to stop looking for her. But I told her no." Mokuba felt like he was rambling. He went straight to the point, "Seto, I'm not mad if you kept Noe a secret from me. I'm sure that you have a good reason, but I would like to know the truth now."

Seto understood. "Gozaburo is alive."

Mokuba felt his heart drop. He quickly connected the dots. "He has Noah?" He feared of the answer, and wished he hadn't known after all when he saw his brother nod. "Wh-why aren't we saving her?"

"That is because Gozaburo's headquarters is where I had my Battle City finals. The only logical action to take would be to ambush the area, and have Gozaburo assassinated. But that doesn't reassure that she won't use Noe as a shield or kill her himself in the process. There is also the fact that she's currently working on a device that will somehow help Jona finish her business so she may cross over. The device that she is creating will require my Battle City 2 in order to power this one device."

"Ah, so it's not so you can be the best again?"

"It's one of my many agendas right now. There is going to be a change in plans though. It will be world wide instead."

"E-EH?! Seriously?!"

"Yes. In order for us to cure the fools who used the Queen's shattered mirror card is if Joey is capable to reach into their dueling hearts."

"You told me that, and that he has to become one with the red eyes black dragon through a dangerous ritual."

"Yes. Noe will have to rip his heart out of his body quite literally." Mokuba went pale. Seto darkly chuckled, "There's no reassurance that this ritual will work, but I supposed even for someone as powerful as I, I can only rely on hope." A grim expression found its place on his face.

Mokuba regret talking about this. He sat down next to his brother and held his hand. "Big brother, Joey's going to be alright. He always give his all."

Seto softly smiled. "I know." He returned to his infamous scowl. "Joey and I will meet again at eight. What do you want to do since we are in Venice after all?"

"I don't mind just working. We've been to Venice before, anyway."

"But don't you want to have fun."

The ravenette stood up and faced his brother. "I can't have fun unless I know Noe is safe away from Gozaburo. I'm not throwing my life away, Seto. Instead, I'm taking control of it and investing my time to make sure that Kaiba corporation remains standing because we need it in order to save Noe. You understand, right?"

Seto closed his eyes as he thought to himself.

_Mokuba has grown up without my notice. I am still not particularly fond of Noe, but I'm proud to see him take responsibility like an adult._

He smiled. "I do."

"Then I am flying back to Kaiba corporation. You can count on me, Seto." His indigo eyes shown with determination.

Seto stood up with a nod. "Alright then. Be safe."

"I will."

._._._.

Joey was glad to hear from Duke that Zigfried did leave with his bodyguards as promised. However, he had faced a problem of whether he should continue his touring since he didn't want to endanger other human lives. He posted this problem on his blog which went immediately on international news. Debates were discussed which Joey watched with Duke and Tristan in a hot tub.

Duke reminded him, "The tournament will be taking place five day from now, and there's already a crowd of protesters with picket signs and their own cheer."

"Will it cost ya money?" Joey asked.

"I don't know exactly, but I care about your safety first. I had decided that we should cancel the rest of the tour."

"What?! But Duke-"

"Lives are in danger. I know it will make us look bad, and my company may derail, but we don't know exactly what this Richelle girl is thinking. She may even plant a bomb in the stadium."

"I'll detect them with my Red Eyes. We need to let this tour continue because if we don't, then Kane will pester me to take control because of some five thousand year old book tellin' him he's gonna die!"

"How are you so sure that going with the tour is going to keep him from dying. He could have a heart attack."

"Don't say that!" Joey slammed his fists against the water.

"Chill dude!" Tristan ordered! "Duke is just proving his point."

"You both don't get it!" Joey watched his tongue. He controlled himself before replying, "Kane is like a second father to me. He helped me get a job when I didn't want to get into the drug trade. He helped me pay for my medical bills, and didn't make social services take me. I don't care if he had a motive behind them. He was one of the people who helped me through my rough childhood..."

Duke and Tristan looked at each other, and then the CEO asked, "Has it ever occurred to you that you might be able to read that five thousand year old book."

Joey was confused by this. "What?"

"Well, you have an ancient spirit with you who can probably read the book, and it told the fate of Kane. Maybe, it has the answers that you're looking for."

Jona who was sitting with them in the hot tub possessed Joey to reply, "The book doesn't work that way. I read it before, and the part about Kane's fate to die was simply a whiff of the spellbook's power when he opened it. It's simply a book filled with powerful spells, but a majority of them demands sacrifice and blood. I was capable to create my millennium chest through my own blood and Pyhrrus strength within me. It is best that the book is kept under Kane's care, and not used unless Joey had successfully went through his ritual to permanently fuse with Red Eyes. Or do you wish to find nintey-nine souls to sacrifice?"

Duke didn't have to think on that one. "We're good. So I guess I shouldn't cancel, but if you guys change your mind, then I won't hesitate to cancel it."

Joey resumed control. "Thanks, Duke."

"Kane...You had always been there for me. Even if you had a motive behind your actions, at least you were one of the first people who saw any value in a thug like me. And because of that, I was able to meet more people who could see the value in me. Tristan, Yugi, Tea, Ryou, Mai, Mokuba, Seto...Everyone. That's why I will not take my place as heir. I don't know of whether this is really the right choice to make, but it's the safest step to take for your sake."

._._._.

Teagan sat with her father Kane in an elegant tea room. The two were enjoying their tea and finger food as they discussed on the matter of Joey and Richelle. She spoke, "Joey has this fantasy that as long as he remains far away from our family, the destiny of your death will not happen. Stupid really, but I supposed that it's the best that he can do with his limited power."

Kane chuckled, "Joey has kindness that can be questionable at times, but despite how he sees himself in the mirror, he's a good person."

"For someone having troubling with identifying himself, are you sure that he's ready to take your throne?"

"I have the feeling that what is about to come will shape him to be the perfect person for the position."

At a deserted island, a red head with lilac eyes smirk at a picture of Joey in her hand. She whispers to herself, "I will have your soul, so Zorc shall rise again by my side."

._._._.

A/N: Hoped you enjoy it. And Richelle's aiming to bring Zorc back to life! And Joey's soul is the key!

Mokuba knows about Noe now, and surprisingly, he isn't angry at all! Because he loves Seto, and he's grown up! And as tall as him! And still in love with Noe despite knowing the fact that she's Noah. He knows he found his true love. Awww.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I had college finals, little sister's graduation, and big sister visiting from Hawaii to get through, but I'm going to be free for the summer! I don't know of whether that'll make me lazier or not. I honestly never thought I'd be ever reaching over twenty chapters for this story.

._._._.

Joey and Seto were enjoying gelato at public in disguises that the actor made with Red Eyes. The golden-blond-turned-strawberry-blonde replaced his male parts with female parts. He was wearing a cute sleeveless a-line dress and knee high black boots. Seto remained male, but with tanner skin like his Egyptian past self, and his hair was dyed a shade of silver. He wore a casual black and white checkered dress shirt, a dark grey vest, and jeans with a snazzy belt and dress shoes.

The two were holding hands as they walked along the paved streets. Seto wasn't big on hand holding, but he felt like this eased his guilt if he let this happened. Yet as he walked down the streets without a care of his image thanks to his disguise, he began to take their hand holding as something nice and conflicting. He was truly self conscious of whether this was a sign of weakness or strength. It made him think of Gozaburo's teachings, and the abuse to insure that those teachings were imbedded into him.

He was taught by Gozaburo that when he grew up and was considering marriage, he should go with someone with looks and a submissive attitude so she was easy to control and not be an embarrassment to him. Public affection made people look like fools. Seto believed him, and he still did. Every time he saw a couple be affectionate in public or on television, it made him either be indifferent or roll his eyes.

Now he was imagining that a clone of him was watching them now and thinking to himself. _That poor fool. If I see those idiots kiss, I might sue them for public indecency. I'm rich, so I can get away with doing that. Perhaps, I should encourage people through my products to not show PDA. It's horrid to the eyes. Not to mention, she's totally out of his league._

Seto glared at his imaginary clone. F_uck you, too, imaginary me across the street._

_Hahaha! Please! Look at him. He's the heir of a global enterprise which will consume his time just like how your company consumes your time! Eventually, the two of you will barely ever see each other that I'm not surprised that one of you will eventually have an affair to sate your urges. My money is on the dog._

_Then you're going to end up broke with poor decision skills like that because my puppy is the definition of loyalty._

"You're hot in casual wear." Joey commented to grab his attention. Seto snapped out of his thoughts to face his amber-eyed beauty. His puppy was concerned. "Are you worried about Mokuba? Ya seem pretty out of it. Is our hand holdin' botherin' ya?"

"No. Yes. Mokuba can handle Kaiba Corporations without me. And I am not used to holding hands in public. Sorry."

"Then tell me. I'm fine with not holdin' hands if it's botherin' you so much." Joey motioned to let go, but Seto kept his hand in his.

"No. It's not the fact that my hand is being held in public that is bothering me, but what it could mean for me. You know that I've been taught by Gozaburo to be cold and cruel. He wanted me to have a submissive wife in the future, so I could remain in control of everything, and that PDA was a foolish act to do."

Joey gave him a lopsided smile. "You're datin' me, so I figure that he didn't do a very good job, and exactly what does our hand holdin' mean for ya? I just figured that we're doin' it so we don't lose each other if we get lost in the crowd, or if Richelle has a way to track me down n' start shootin' again. If I'm holdin' yur hand, then we can't lose each other, n' protect each other in arms reach. But if it's botherin' ya, then I don't mind if we don't. But let's stay close, a'ight?"

Seto felt foolish. He should've been more practical of the benefits of holding hands. He softly chuckled and smiled. "Let's remain holding hands. I guessed it hadn't occurred to me yet that Gozaburo's lessons could be ill-advised when he never had the experience of what it means to have a true challenge, and someone worth protecting."

"Now, that's the spirit!" Joey checked his watch that he conveniently had Red Eyes make for him. "Looks like we spent hours with walkin' n' talkin', n' visitin' de cool sights around de city." He finished up the rest of his gelato. Seto handed his own to him since he wasn't a fan of sweets anyway. Joey gladly ate it all up. "So do ya want to do anythin'? Ride one of those gandolas? Watch a move? Go to a jazz club? Duel? We haven't duel since Battle City n' I'm not de same Jo-mmph!"

Seto covered his mouth. "We're under disguise, remember. You shouldn't go blathering out your name like that in bright day light."

"Oh right." He awkwardly chuckled with a mirthful grin. "Sorry. But yeah! Let's duel! I've been throwin' dice so much n' it's a lot of fun, but Red Eyes is itchin' ta beat yur blue eyes in no time sweat!"

"Ha!" Seto thought his lover was delusional. "Should I remind you that your Red Eyes is no match four all three of my blue eyes white dragon." He inquired rhetorically.

Joey countered, "Yeah, but this time I got Jona in my deck! She created the card herself! I don't know how, but it's totally rad! Check it!" He took out his deck from his dress's pocket, and showed his lover the card.

Seto observed the card, and her information. "3,000 attack points? It is a reasonable amount. Does she have any special abilities?"

"Totally! She has the special ability to be summoned without a sacrifice, and let red eyes onto the field even if he's in the graveyard. But what's awesome is that when they fuse together, their attack points are added together unlike your ultimate blue eyes white dragon which gives her 5,400 attack points! The same for their defense points which is 3,000 since Jona only has 1,000 defense points. You can call bullshit all you want, but when you think about it, it makes sense that their attack points will become like that. When Red Eyes and I are permanently fused, we'll become a freakin' god!'

The CEO felt a pinch of worry about that. He knows the price for power. "You should be careful with that ideology because you know what happened to gods throughout our past."

"Hm?" Joey succeeded history classes, but never really looked into it in depth.

Seto explained, "They can become corrupted by their own power. Remember who created your Red Eyes. You will not only be filled with just any power, but the power of Zorc. If I remember correctly, which I do, he nearly destroyed our timeline by almost succeeding in destroying Egypt."

"But it's not the bad part of that freak." Joey pointed out. "Remember, Pyrrhus was created by Zorc's heart. His reincarnation's spirit, Red Eyes' spirit, was reborn within me. Just buried deep within me, and I can't release his spirit unless I have room for him. "

"So you are replacing your heart for Zorc's." Seto grimaced at what he said. He remembered the psychotic Bakura, and he wasn't sure if he could remain in love with Joey if he was to change that way. He could try, but he rather not think on that when he didn't know the full details of the ritual and its side effects. Jona seems like a decent person, but people can have a secret side to themselves.

Joey supposed, "I guess the last bit of light that was in him before he became who we saw back at ancient Egypt."

The blue-eyed duelist wasn't sure of how to debate against that when he wasn't an expert on the matters of magic. Jona was not present with them today since Joey wanted to be alone with him for their first date in months. Red Eyes was an exception since he was a part of Joey. "Fine then. But promise me that you will remain yourself after this fusion."

Joey smirked up at him with a lovely glint of stubbornness in his eyes. "I love you, too, n' I promise."

"I love you as well. See. That's a proper reply."

Joey snickered. "Don't be so butthurt over my starwars reference."

"Hmph." Seto coolly glanced to the side with his arms crossed. "I'm not butthurt."

"Butthurt." The blond teased.

The brunet glared sharply at him. "Let's duel, and we'll see who's the butthurt one." He evilly smirked.

Joey brightly grinned! "You're on!"

The two went into the Kaiba dome where Roland and Fuguta were there to hand over their duel disks. Joey immediately noticed the difference between this one and the old one he had. "Are these the new versions?"

"Yes. However, this time, these don't require holographic projectors to produce holograms. Instead..." Seto paused, and then slowly replied, "I took out old parts and put in new smarter parts to become more efficient and intensify the dueling experience."

Joey glowered at him and flipped him the bird. Seto mirthly smirked as he took one of the duel disk and put it on. The blond took the second one while letting go of the insult. He's going to beat the hell out of him in this duel anyway!

They took their positions on the dueling stage. Joey was so ready to show his boyfriend-slash-one-sided-rival how much he had grown as a duelist! "Now watch out, rich boy. I have new tricks up my sleeves, and they're not pretty like me."

Seto resisted rolling his eyes. "Heh. Did Jona have anything to do with it like Atem did with Yugi?"

"Nope. Jona's not a duelist at all. Get this! She doesn't even want to play the game! Weird since we're supposed to be the same in spirit, but I guess it all really depends with what you grew up with, y'know. But she did teach me some warfare strategies and tactics that I noticed I can use for dueling."

Seto liked the sound of that. Dueling was a roaring battle within an endless war to him. "Like I always said during my competitions, dueling isn't a game. It's a war, so I expect you to want to win!" Seto switched on his dueling disk.

"Oh, trust me! I'm going to end up on top!" The amber eyed duelist activated his own.

Seto snorted, "That's highly unlikely."

Joey played with that innuendo. "Who's said me bein' on top means havin' my dick up yer ass. After all these years of dealin' with ya with a stick up yer ass, I'm finally glad it's out!"

The proud CEO didn't truly take offense to that, but it wasn't like him to not show people their place. "You're just asking to be punished."

Joey gave him bed room eyes. "What kind of punishment do you have in mind?"

Seto's mind quickly took a turn to his imaginary porn shop. They haven't used toys, yet. Not that they needed any, but the idea of tying Joey down on a bed with a cock ring constricting him from cumming as he is driven mad by a huge, dragon cock vibrating deep within his ass was very inviting. Kaiba tried not to imagine his babe's grunts and growls to be freed. The threatening look his puppy would be sporting as he outright curses at him. Oh yes. An angry Joey makes him want to break him, but it would never happen. Nipple clamps would be a good addition.

All of those dirty images of Joey in different bondage positions with different types of dildos up his ass, and Seto still looked innocently considerate, thoughtful. He willed his anaconda to stay down. "I already have several ideas, but I think I will decide on one after I show you your place."

Joey felt a shiver of anticipation. "Already so sure that you're gonna win, huh."

Seto burst out in laughter! "As if I need to be sure. I will win!"

"Then let's make things interestin' then! If you win, we'll do things your way! But if I win, we'll do things my way!"

"Is that a bet or a joke? Either way, you'll become a writhing, sniveling, begging mess that I will have my way with in the end!"

Joey naughtily declared, "We'll see."

Seto didn't know what his dirty lover meant, so he was almost tempted to lose, but he was a man of pride. Joey's gotta earn his right by beating him in this a duel. "Now enough chitchat! Let's duel!" He drew his card and it started from there.

Seto started out strong while Joey seemed to follow up along on the defense. It was something to notice when they dueled. Seto was always on the offensive with impressive face downs to make sure he reached his objective for an effective kill. However, Joey was about relying on the defensive and luck. Caution was Wheeler's best friend in his dangerous world where he didn't have any big guns as big as Seto's. However as they dueled, the observant brunet noticed a slight shift in his lover's dueling tactics. He was a lot more sneaky and cunning. His exquisite honey eyes, that were usually readable, had drawn a curtain to his mind. There would be the occasional glimpse behind them, but not enough for Seto to read him. The amber eyed beauty kept playing his cards with sly skill like a thief on the verge to steal something without Seto noticing despite keeping a keen eye on him.

It gave Seto a thrill as their duel began to escalate. They kept attacking each other's life points to the point that it was practically ruthless, but none of them became bitter against the blows. Instead, it gave them a rush! They were pushing each other to their limits, and for Seto, it was possibly the first time he was having fun without feeling overwhelmed by the desire to be the best. Dueling...became fun to him.

In the last round, it was his turn. The powerful CEO (1,200LP) had his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4,500ATK/3,800DEF) on the field. Joey (1,000LP) had Jona fused with Red Eyes Black Dragon (5,400ATK/3,000DEF) on the field as well with two face downs.

Seto spoke, "My, my, I must say that I am impressed. You certainly have changed into quite the formidable duelists."

"Thanks! I have to say the same to you, too!" Joey teased.

The CEO narrowed his eyes at the grinning fool. "I am going to enjoy this victory."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, rich boy. Jona has more attack points than your blue eyes ultimate dragon! Unless..."

Seto chuckled, "I activate my spell card Shrink! Now Jona's attack points are cut in half!"

"2700 ATK points! That's overkill!"

"And if I remember correctly, you already used up your dice cards, so it's pointless! Attack Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Neutron Blast!" The three headed dragon roared before releasing its deadly white blasts! Seto mightily ordered, "Kneel down and accept defeat!"

Joey looked worried for a moment, but then he grinned. "I activate De-fusion! I de-fuse Jona and Red Eyes, so your attack is negated!"

"What?!"

"Oh yeah! And now I activate Jona's third special ability. That's right she has three! And just those three, just so ya know. Her third special ability is that at the cost of 1,000 of my Life points, she is able to destroy all monsters on the field, and the amount of all de monsters' attack points are taken out of yur life points!"

"That's insane! We'll both lose!"

"Eh." Joey shrugged. "It's all I could think of right now, so it looks like its gonna end in a pretty sweet draw." He winked.

Seto scowled as his dragon was destroyed, and they both lost. He crossed his arms while he snarkily said, "Hmph. And you said that I was overkill."

"Oh come on!" The blond ran over to him. The CEO walked over to him to the center of the stage. "It was fun! I think I saw you actually smile like a normal person a few times back there!"

"I don't smile during a duel." He said matter-of-factly. "I sneer down at the poor fools who deem themselves worthy to oppose against me."

Joey mentally rolled his eyes. Seto was such a drama queen. He teased, "Really? I swore I saw ya smiling. I got proof."

The power-type duelist snorted, "What possible proof could you have? If you are planning to use the cameras installed in this facility, I won't grant you access to them."

"No." Joey wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, and looked up at him with a cunning smile. "What I have is a confession."

"If you think that you're going to make me confess, you're out of your mind." Though, the loving brunet wrapped his arms around Joey protectively. Anything can happen at any time.

"Oh, but you already confessed. I can see it in your blue eyes that you know that I'm tellin' de truth, but you're bein' a big, stubborn baby about it. Ya baby!"

Seto gave him a lopsided frown with an arch eyebrow. "You're ridiculous."

"You're a baby."

"You're a puppy"

"You're an asshole."

"You're a transvestite."

"Thank you for stating the truth, and accepting that you as an asshole is the truth."

Seto challenged, "If that is the truth, then tell me this, puppy. If I am as you say 'an asshole', then what does that make you?"

Joey giggled, "A very accepting individual."

Again, the brunet should feel insulted, but he knew he was joking. "You are getting too clever for your own good. Give me back the idiot I fell in love with."

"Hey! The idiot you fell in love with is still here!"

"Glad that we're on the same terms that you're an idiot."

"What?! Wait, you-ah" He spluttered, and then growled, "Grrr! You..." Joey cutely pouted for a moment, and then yelled, "Who cares! I'll get you someday, but today, I'm gettin' my proof cuz you're smiling!" It was true. Seto was smiling down at him.

The CEO lets himself smile. Though, he declared, "This doesn't prove anything."

The cross dresser snorted, "Whatevah, ya big baby!"

"Is big baby my new nick name? If it is, then I will take great measures to make sure that you are legally bound to not call me that again."

"Hey, I'll call you big baby when you're actin' like a big baby! But when you're bein' good, I'll call you my..." He whispered to him seductively, "Dragon master." Then he felt something poke against his thigh. "Whoa! Somebody's happy to see me!"

Kaiba mentally cursed. The images of having a bounded Joey rushed through his mind with the seductive whispering of his name as his dragon master. He explained, "I still haven't gotten enough of you last night."

Joey found that believable. "Neither did I, but let's make this a quickie, cuz I want to go dancing tonight!"

"Dancing, huh. I'd love that."

"I knew you would." Joey kissed him. It was supposed to be sweet and innocent, but then Seto had other plans. Joey found himself on the dueling arena's floor. Seto demanded him to make Red Eyes leave. The blond brightly blushed red! "He-Here?!"

"You did say we should have a quickie, and I will admit that I've been having sexual fantasies of us doing it on a dueling arena. This is the perfect time to fulfill that." The blue-eyed brunet hottie said that as he stripped himself bare naked.

"Bu-But what if someone sees us?!"

"Don't worry. I had Roland lock down this dome, so we could not be interrupted or seen. If anyone was to enter the dome, my cellphone in my pocket will alert me of any intrusions." He began kissing his lover's neck.

That was reassuring, but Joey still felt embarrassed. "O-okay."

"What's wrong? Embarrassed to have sex somewhere else than the bedroom?"

"NO! I'm totally ready fer dis!" And with that, Red Eyes took the cue to leave much to Joey's dismay. This left both of them in their original form. He wasn't embarrassed. He was just a little surprised by the place, and he guessed it was a little embarrassing to know of how much Kaiba wanted his body.

The floor was a bit uncomfortable and chilly for him, but as soon as his lover placed his hands inside his dress, he felt himself heat up and shiver by the coldness in Seto's hands. He locked lips with him with his own hands running along the clothed arch of his pale lover's back. The blond didn't waste time to grab hold of his own lover's erection from inside his pants. Seto's breath hitched by Joey's passionate pumping of his cock. He did his best to catch up in pleasuring his slutty bottom. He smirked when he watches his lover groan and curses under his breath at the feel of being rhythmically squeezed.

Suddenly, Joey breathlessly giggled.

Seto arched an eyebrow. "What?"

The fierce duelist steeled himself to reply audibly, "I was just thinkin' that this would be perfect if we were wearing our Halloween costumes from last year. Me in my Red Eyes costume and you as Kaiba man, n' yur usin' yur special ability to summon your blue eyes white dragon ta de field."

The CEO growled. "And I would have you face down on the field, or better yet face up on the field so I could use my shrink spell card to make you my submissive little bitch."

"But I reveal my face down card that'll negate yur spell card."

"Doesn't mean that I still can't bite." Seto bit side of Joey's neck making him gasp.

"Oh!" Joey felt Seto's teeth sink into him, and then replaced by his tongue. "Don't think Red Eyes is goin' ta give up by a whimpy ass bite like dat!" he turned them over with him on top and straddling his tall loving jerkwad. "I activate another card that'll equip us both with the necessary item to put us in battle against each other and nobody else."

He took the lube out of Seto's pocket and daub their hands with it. Joey turned around in reversed cowgirl style so Seto could get a good look of him fingering his own asshole. Make his lover know how much he wanted him inside him. And it was working. Seto was trying to control himself from not outright fucking Joey without a care if his hole was ready or not. His dick was.

But he restrained himself so he wouldn't hurt his amber-eyed beauty. Even if the sight of him tearing up and screaming that his own dick was too much for his ass to handle was very, very tempting.

In a minute, Joey spreaded his ass cheeks apart as he settled his hole right above the mushroom head. He put himself in the squat position before slowly sinking himself down. He bit his bottom lip when he took the whole head inside his tight ass. "OOh! I don't think I have enough attack points for this."

Seto sat up and took Joey's arms into his grasps. "Then I will equip you with some." He had his tongue lick the shell of his ear. One of his hands went under his crossdresser's red dress to stroke him and the other played with one of his nipples.

Joey found himself sinking down the big cock. He had this cock inside him so many times last night, and it was still a bit difficult for his ass to adjust to. When he reached the base, the two of them stayed still for just a moment since this was a quickie.

When Joey gave the okay, he found himself on his knees on the duel arena with Seto's cock ramming into him like a machine gun set loose. His forearms were still being held back, so he was left unable to brace himself for each impact that hit his prostate. "OoOoOoOoOOOOH! Seto! Ya dirty mothafucka! Fuckin' meh all ya like, ya asshole!"

"Shut it, mutt! I'm Seto Kaiba, and I get everything I want! Even if it has to be by force!" He hauled Joey up and screwed him even harder.

Joey made a keen groan as he felt his untouched penis beg for skin contact. He screamed when Seto released one of his forearms to grasp it, and answer its plea to be pleasured. Saliva dribbled down to his chin as he was nearly lost in a haze of lust.

Seto growled to him huskily, "By that scream, I take it that you're already losing your mind. Just wait. My blue eyes white dragon is not yet done attacking you until you're nothing but a hot mess on the floor. We're not done until you experience the full attack of my white lightning attack in your slutty wet hole. You didn't hold back on the lube, you slut. It just tells me of how much you want my whole dragon into your wanton ass."

"Shu-shut up." Joey said breathlessly. "I-I'm not dat far gone, ya dick. Oooh." He tipped them back and then turned himself around while still having his lover's dick still inside him. He rose halfway up the ginormous cock, and rolled his hips. Seto sucked in air through his teeth. The dirty blond chuckled. "Am I expectin' dat white lightning attack soon." He teased.

Seto narrowed his eyes at him, took hold of his hips, and pummeled his ass once again. Joey bit his wrist as he tried to steel himself from cumming, but he was so close by how his prostate was being targeted by each and every thrust all over again. Seto was cheating!

"Chea-cheater!"

The blue-eyed, tenacious duelist sat up and smirked down at him. "Ready with your inferno blast?" He stopped his thrust, and concentrated on simple stroking Joey to completion.

The blond shook his head, and chanted, "No. No. No! No! Ya fucker!" He moved his own hips to ride the brunet to reach his completion. He kissed Seto sloppily to even the playing field.

They both tried to not come too soon, however, they couldn't hold back any longer. Joey moaned, "To-together?"

"Yes on three. 1...2...THREE!" Joey came all over their clothes. Seto came deep inside him, feeling his cum coat his lover's inner walls with the lube. It made it all the more slippery to come out.

After a few minutes of catching their breath, Seto took out his phone and called Roland to fetch them extra clothes. Joey blushed. He didn't mean to cum on their clothes but he couldn't hold in his excitement.

Seto could read it in his eyes that he kinda felt guilty about their messy, disheveled clothes. He liked that he was capable to read Joey's thoughts more than when he couldn't during their duel. He warmly smiled at him. "I love you."

Joey went bright red again. This felt like too romantic a moment for him to handle. He hid his face on Seto's shoulder before claiming, "I love you, too."

Seto was baffled by the bashful action, yet he did happily sigh. "You are an enigma, Joseph Wheeler. Why are you embarrassed now?"

His lover shouted from his shoulder, "Hey! Those few times were casual! During sex, it's pretty much expected ta be sayin' all those dirty things! But when we're really intimate like this, my heart can't take it okay! It's beatin' too fast n' makin' meh feel nervous!" He turned his head away from him, feeling too embarrassed to give his boyfriend a glimpse of his red face.

The brunet found this amusing. "Is that why you state random facts when we become too intimate for your liking?"

"So?" His puppy roughly questioned. "What's wrong with doin' that?"

"Nothing. I simply want to know of what makes this far more romantic than yesterday morning?"

Joey inwardly groaned as he remembered their lovey-dovey moment before Seto got all upset about the ritual. He thought of the best answer he could think of. Not that it was a good one. "I-It's the way you're smiling at me right now. And we just did it somewhere else than the bed, so...I don't know. You're lookin' at me funny!"

"I supposed I do feel like we became closer as a couple." He smoothly added, "I like that."

The passionate duelist felt his face grow hot. "Whatevah. Go back ta bein' a jerk."

Seto laughed. Then he received a call that Roland was unlocking the dome to enter with their clothes. Joey got up, and clenched his cheeks together to prevent the semen from spilling out. The brunet knew better than to make his lover feel embarrassed in front of someone, even if it was Roland, so he excused himself to get the clothes himself.

He came back with three bags. Two of them containing each of their outfits, and the third to clean themselves. After that, Joey gave them back their disguises, so they could go to their hotel room to clean themselves better, and have another quickie before they headed to a restaurant for dinner and dancing.

They talked about random things to each other while they were eating like what vegetables Seto liked from most to least. Joey told him about the weird field trip he had during the eighth grade that had clowns, bear traps, and toxic waste included. It was completely bizarre that the brunet believed it to have been merely a dream, but Joey swore on his mother's grave that it was true.

"Your mother is alive." The brunet pointed out.

"She wishes I wasn't." Joey bit his tongue. He didn't mean to say that. "Shit!" He hissed. "I mean-"

"I understand what you meant." Seto cut in to make the conversation not turn awkward and depressing. "How is your father?" That help lighten the mood.

The ex-son of a drunkard casually replied after gulping down his water. "He's doing great! Thanks for askin'. Him n' McConnen are safe, too. Sounds like nothin' weird or bad was happening."

"I'm glad." Seto looked slightly restless. Joey was targeted by both Gozaburo and this Richelle person. It scared him to imagine Joey losing his only loving parent because of him. His parents' death was an accident. Seto recognized it as not his fault, but it didn't ease the guilt or pain. He couldn't imagine of how much pain his lover could be if his father, or worse, Serenity was killed.

"Yeah." Joey agreed. He knew his boyfriend was slightly restless. He didn't like to worry Seto, but in the same time, he was grateful that he cared. He soothed the situation by adding, "And Serenity is doing good, too. She secretly sent me a letter two months ago. She's going to school, getting top grades- she's aspiring to become a doctor. A surgeon to be precise! She always wanted to become a doctor when we were kids because she loved helping people get better."

"I wonder why Mokuba couldn't have fallen for someone like Serenity instead of Noe." That would make life so much easier for the busy CEO.

"My sister is great, but Noe's great, too." She is Joey's past life sister, after all.

Seto restrained himself from rudely snorting. "Is that what Jona tells you?"

"It's something I know. I told you about my past life as a knight after Jona's own, didn't I?"

"I remember you mentioning it vaguely in one of your many texts."

"Yeah, and Noe was my sister in that past life who I swore to protect. Jona can't remember his memories or how he died. We think that he could be in the shadow realm, but we're not sure. But what we do know is that Noe was very important to him."

"That still doesn't convince me that Noe is good enough for Mokuba."

"Eh, I can't convince ya unless ya see her again." Joey stuffed his mouth with his food, but like a civilized person.

Seto rolled with his sarcasm, "So she could rip your heart out to replace it with the reincarnation shape-shifted spirit that was once the heart of a dark overlord."

"Ha, ha." His puppy laughed dryly. "Anyway, how's yur therapy sessions going?"

"It's going well surprisingly. I thought I understood myself completely, but I was discouragingly mistaken. Yet, as the sessions continued, my perspective began to change. Not dramatically, but enough to ease my moods, and become a lot more self aware than I used to be."

"Is that a good thing?" Joey couldn't tell with that stoic tone.

The brunet gave him a small smile as he bought the rim of his drink close to his lips. "That depends on who I associate with. For you, I supposed that this was a good thing. If I hadn't had these therapeutic sessions, then it would have taken a lot longer for me to trust you, but I see now that I can when I am able to see you for who you are, and see myself as someone who can live up to deserve to have you." The CEO slid his hand across the table to place it right on top of Joey's own.

The blond blushed, and randomly said, "You know if you were a crayon, you'd be the color azure! Or would that be sapphire, or just plain blue? Blue spectrum?"

Seto inwardly laughed. "Shut up, Joey."

"It's yur fault fer gettn' all serious n' romantic! Stop it! That's it! No more therapy sessions! Go back ta bein' an assole!" Now, Seto laughed. That made Joey more flustered, "Stop laughin'! N' stop touchin' my hand, ya creep!" He took back his hand, and hid it under the table.

The brunet controlled his laughter to become a chuckle, and then settled for a warm smile at his blushing, embarrassed, and angry puppy. When the music began to become lively, and the dance floor within the restaurant was being filled by the diners, he got up, and reached out his hand to his lover. "Are you ready to dance, or do you plan on sulking and stuffing your face all night?"

"Stuffin' my face sounds a lot more appealing than dancin' wit' ya, ya jerk."

"Suit yourself then. I already have a few lookers who wouldn't mind wanting a dance with me."

Joey eyes widen incredulously before being replaced by jealousy mixed with denial. "Go ahead then! I don't care!" He stuffed whatever was left on his place into his mouth to prove his point.

The CEO smirked at him, amused. "I was merely joking." Joey refused to speak to him as he chewed his food. "You know that I would only want you as my dance partner because you complete me."

Joey accidentally swallowed his food down the wrong pipe when he wanted to retort. He grabbed his throat as he instinctively tried to breath. Seto immediately noticed the signs of choking, so slapped the spot in between his shoulder blades until he got it out. The taller male told the staff that his date was alright, and that they were leaving. After paying the bill, the two walked outside.

Joey looked down at the ground in further embarrassment as they walked down the streets of Venice. He sincerely apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta act like a stupid, jealous boy-I mean lover." He remembered that it was a rule that they weren't to be called boyfriends because it was cliche.

Seto didn't mind the slip up. "It's alright. I shouldn't have teased you that much."

"Hey! I can take a little teasing! I would've danced with you, but I end up choking like an idiot." The puppy groaned.

Seto comfortingly, yet also teasingly told him, "Your my idiot."

"Aweee, you asshole." But Joey did feel better.

The two of them smiled at each other. Then Seto proposed, "We can still go dancing. I could rent out the ballroom in the hotel."

"Or we could just dance here." The two of them were near a fountain with enough space to dance. There was barely anyone passing by, and the night wasn't too cold. "No need for fancy schmancy ballrooms, or music, or anyone else around to show that we're better. Just de two of us." Joey was already wrapping his arms behind Seto's neck.

"You're cheap." The CEO accused.

"And you're a spoiled rich kid." The ex-gangster bit back.

"I earn my money."

"N' spend it like a spoiled rich kid."

"The hotel would've been happy to have my money."

"I bet they would, but I like modesty."

"Tell that to the hotel."

"You're not renting out a ballroom for us tonight."

"Are we at the stage in our relationship where you think you can asswhip me?"

"Are you asswhippable?"

"Never."

"We'll see. But right now, let's just enjoy this."

"I'm not letting you win that easily." Seto was taking out his phone, but Joey caught it and threw it into the fountain. He searched Seto's other pockets for the extra phones, and threw each one of them into the fountain.

"Ha!"

"They're water proof." Seto sprinted, and reached into the fountain, but Joey tackled him into it. They two wrestled in the freezing water of the night. The struggle ended with the two making out inside the fountain. Joey thought it would help him, but when he withdrew, Seto put a phone to his ear to order Roland to rent out the ballroom in the hotel.

Joey growled at him. "Gawd, I hate you."

"Don't hate me because you're a sore loser."

"I'm not a sore loser! I'm a freezin' loser! Let's get out."

The two got out just as a limo came to view to pick them up. They entered it to be driven to the hotel. They went to their room to fix themselves before heading to the rented ballroom. Joey figured that they might as well make the most of it, but he did warn Seto, "We're not doing it in the ballroom."

"I wasn't even considering that until you bought it up. This proves of who among the two of us has the dirtiest minds."

Joey snorted. The two of them reached the middle of the ballroom before getting into their positions for a slow dance. There was no music, but there really wasn't any need for it. Joey continued their conversation, "Really? Before we were dating, I figured that you were into chains n' whips if ya had de time ta splurge in yur urges."

Seto whispered in his ear huskily, "Should I rent a sex dungeon for tonight as well?"

"Yeah, so I can chain ya up n' beat yur ass with a whip." The shorter male joked.

The blue-eyed hottie played along with the jokes. "So you are trying to asswhip me."

"You do have a fine ass."

Seto did. It wasn't a great as Joey's own since it's flattened by sitting on a chair most of the time, but it was still a very nice butt. "Thank you, but if we had to compare, then congratulations. Yours is better."

Joey chuckled, "Why? Because my ass is rounder, firm yet soft to touch. A nice pillow for your head or your hips." He wantonly hummed when the brunet began fondling his butt cheeks. He liked the caresses, but he pinched one of those hands. He chided, "I told you that we weren't doin' it here, ya horny dragon."

"It's your fault for describing your glorious pillow ass."

"All hail my pillow ass."

"Here. Here."

The two faded into silence as they randomly moved throughout the ballroom with their eyes heavily concentrated on the other. Minutes passed by them like a breeze before Joey pointed out, "You're smiling again."

Seto felt a twitch at the corner of his mouth as he let out a brief silent laugh. "Do you plan to always tell me that I'm smiling?"

"Yeah, so you know that on your bad days, you did smile. Like genuinely smile over stupid, romantic shit like this."

"I supposed I do bring off as the type of person who had never smiled before this."

"No you did smile before. You even smiled while Gozaburo was your step-dad. They were just so rare that you forget them during the long bad days."

"How do you know?"

"Mokuba told me. He wants you to be happy."

"I am happy, even if my step-father is alive, you are going to become a godfather which will consume your time in the future from me, and your life and the future of this world is at the hands of Noe's literally." It's just like Seto to remain pessimistic.

"Yeah. I'm happy, too." Joey smiled brightly up at him. "Let's be happy in the bedroom."

._._._.

Jona was staring out into a daydream as Noe continued working on her box nonstop. The cyborg didn't move from her spot at her desk. She didn't eat, drink, or did any other personal human-like things. It was as if Noe succumbed to the machine part of her, but the ancient spirit knew better. Noe looked like a functioning machine on the outside, but within her was a human being drenched in her duel monster essence. She was practically creating a child in the process of finishing this box.

"Jona..." Noe's voice barely registered into the ghost's senses until she repeated, "Jona..."

"Huh?" The blonde looked over to the blue-eyed greenette. "Are you finally taking a break?"

"Yes. The device needs time to register its new information and added parts, so I have time to speak with you."

"You're talking like a machine, Noe."

"Sorry. I am slowly falling out of this mode. I will act more like myself soon." The cyborg gave a trying smile as he lifeless eyes slowly brightened up.

"Good. I love the usual you. Not that I don't love the machine part of you. It's simply that I love to hear you use different tones emphasizing the emotions in your heart through your voice."

"That's illogical to say." Yet, Noe's trying smile became softened. "But this illogical behavior warms my heart. It is certainly the cure to pessimism and boredom."

"I am glad to provide you the medicine." Jona kisses her forehead. "So what do you wish to do now that you liberated yourself from your mission for the time being?"

"A simple walk will suffice." Noe got up, and walked out of the door to head to the garden like she would. However, she stopped midway when she heard screaming and pleads for mercy. She closed her eyes to focus on lowering the level of her hearing. She forgot that these types of noises would be heard once she exited her room.

"What's wrong, Noe?" Jona didn't have super hearing. She could only hear of what was around her at a small distance, and what Joey could hear.

"...Gozaburo is slaughtering and torturing people within this building. I do not know why, but one of my most prominent theories is so I do not listen to him or his plans. No matter how I focus my hearing to where he is, I hear the shrill screams and pleads for the ends muffle his voice."

"That must be one of the areas that he is shielding from me, but why shield it from me? It's certainly not for consideration on my behalf."

"Perhaps they are being used for experiments that are connected to his master plan." Noe knew that Gozaburo would be listening to her, but she didn't care. It's nothing that crucial to speak about. "We are dealing with a plan that goes beyond this universe to the next with relations to duel monsters. There's too many possibilities that one can achieve at such a grand scale."

"So it is fruitless to play a guessing game unlike the possibilities of the usage with the millennium items."

Noe wanted to ask something, but she refrained from doing so. Instead she asked, "How is Joey doing?"

"He's on a date with Kaiba. They are madly in love with each other." Jona felt a warm bubbling of satisfaction in her chest that her reincarnation fell in love with Seth's reincarnation.

Noe giggled. Her eyes finally lighting up to show her more human self. "It's too hard to imagine that when I met him face to face." She referred to Seto, and Jona knew that. "I hope for the best for them." She sounded both sarcastic and honest at the same time. "How about Mokuba?"

"He returned to Domino City to run the company without Seto, so he could play a part in your rescue...Was you dream with him accidental?"

"Yes. I didn't know I could do that." Noe safely didn't continue to speak.

Jona spoke for her, "I guess that while you were inventing our device, your dueling essence had upgraded along with your inventing skills, and your heart caused your power to connect with Mokuba's dream. What interests me is that you were able to use your power outside of this tower. Could it be that your power can exceed whatever magical spell that Gozaburo has surrounded here."

"It's not safe."

"Yes. We shouldn't test this within enemy territory, but I believe that it is best that you continue connecting your dreams with Mokuba."

Noe's cheeks became a tinge of pink. She glared at the ancient spirit. Jona smoothly smirked at her. Noe looked away as her cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she muttered, "Damn old woman."

Jona laughed.

._._._.

Joey woke up when he noticed Seto's body was missing when he reached out for him. He inwardly panicked with the thought that something happened while he was asleep. However, he noticed the soft glow of a computer screen at his line of sight. He relaxed when he saw that his lover was sitting at one of the sofa couches in the room on his laptop.

He supported half oh his upper body up by one of his forearms as he called out, "Seto?"

His lovers' blue eyes looked up into the dark room. His eyes needed a moment to adjust to the shift of concentration until he could see faint colors and the outline of his lover's body. "Did I wake you?"

"Sorta...What're you doing up?"

"My satellite had sent me new photos of the ships that Gozaburo uses to supply himself in the island."

Now that peaked Joey's interest. He got off the bed to stand behind his lover to take a look at the screen. He saw that his lover was looking through a file of hundreds of photos of different locations at different angles and distances. "You've been looking at all of these?"

"Yes."

"Have you found out about anything."

"Only of where Gozaburo is supplying himself with necessities such as food, fresh water, weapons and the like."

Joey had the feeling that Seto was hiding something from him, but he wasn't sure of what it could be. "Is that really it?"

"I have the suspicion that they are also exporting these dueling cards to the poorer parts of the world, so that a majority of the population can be effected."

"That fucker. I hope that Noe gets done with the device soon, so we can stop this."

"Yes. You should return to sleep."

"What about you?"

"I should continue analyzing each picture. It's vital to watch every one of Gozaburo's moves, even if it is to stare at pictures of ships all night."

Joey frowned at this, and then an idea popped in his head. He released his Red Eyes to fuse with him, and then he kissed one of Seto's closed eyes. The CEO was confused by this until he strangely felt more awake and alert. Joey released him when he was done.

Seto blinked a few times before he noticed that he was fully awake and alert than before. "What did you do?"

"I gave you my type of an energy boost. I figured that if Red Eyes can boost me up, then he can do de same fer you."

"An energy boost, huh?" Seto smiled. There was definitely benefits to having Joey as his lover. "Thank you."

"Yer welcome. I'm gonna go to sleep." The blond yawned while returning back to bed. Red Eyes de-fused from him, yet took his place next to Joey on the bed to sleep and cuddle with him in his own Joey form.

Seto found the sight interesting, but he had pictures to scan through. Pictures and a list of missing people that had been abducted by Gozaburo. Through one of the ships having a slip of accidentally letting one of their prisoners almost go overboard, his satellite was able to get a picture of the incident. He was able to accomplish a facial recognition of this prisoner to realize that she was a refugee from the Northern parts of Africa that was currently in turmoil.

It appeared that Gozaburo was having his ships give false advertisements of migrating these refugees to safer countries when at truth, they were being subjected to whatever he could possibly be up to.

Kaiba knew that he was lying by omission, but he knew that Joey would try to do something about this if he told him. He couldn't let Joey try to take action on this, or else their plans will be interrupted.

Then suddenly his computer opened a notepad, and something was typed. 'This is I, Jona, and I agree that we shouldn't tell Joey about this.'

Seto quirked an eyebrow up. He typed, 'Why would you agree?'

She replied, 'It is true that Joey would take action if he heard these devastating news. We could prevent him from telling him that he could put Noe in danger if he does, but even then, I predict that he would still try to save those people secretly. We can't take that risk.'

"Yet, if he discovers that we lied to him-'

Jona interrupted his typing, 'It's best to ask for forgiven than permission.'

Seto bitterly glared at the text. He typed, 'You destroyed the millennium necklace, so Joey wouldn't use it to discover this among other things. You've been lying to him from the start.'

Jona typed back, 'I am not a threat, Kaiba. I only wished to return home.'

'Even if it mean sacrificing hundreds of innocent lives.'

'I will not justify my actions to you, but I know you know full well that my intentions are neither bad nor good. We have to keep this secret from Joey in order for him to not mess up our plans.'

Seto paused as he thought about this. He lost trust in Jona, but he knew that she was right. If he wanted to effectively kill Gozaburo, save Noe, and get rid of Jona, then he had to do he. He had to lie to him. 'Then let it be.'

._._._.

Noe was walking through the digital world of neon green numbers flowing around her. She continued walking until she spotted stripes. She leaped from her position to find herself teleported to his back. She wrapped her arms around him as she cried out, "Mokuba!"

"No-Noe!" Mokuba looked over his shoulder to see the love of his life. The greenette let him go so he could face her. They appropriately hugged each other. "Noe, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Me too. I hesitated to see you, but Jona told me that dreams are secured from outside forces. I doubt Gozaburo can figure us out."

"Good. I want to spend as much time that I can to be with you."

Noe blushed as her eyes got teary. She missed him so much, and to be with him without fear or guilt made her feel so relieved. She kissed him. Mokuba was not prepared for that that he literally had steam blowing out of his ears! Noe giggled at his cuteness. "I can see you didn't lose an ounce of your charm."

"He-he-y-yea-yeah, cherm-charm! Charm is alllll here." The pre-teen stuttered all over.

Noe took a hold of arm and said, "Let's get out this dream world. I want to take a break of electronics and be somewhere difference for a change."

"Somewhere different?" Mokuba had an answer, but he lost his mind when his eyes couldn't be taken off her.

Noe pulled him into a forest. "Yes. Somewhere with nature! Fresh air, dangerous animals lurking around along with poisonous plants, and the beautiful scenery of wild life that'll you see at high places." The two of them stepped onto a cliff where they saw trees changing shades of colors from green to red. The sun disappeared behind the hills from the upper right of them. As it did, the blue skies changed into different hues of purple, orange, pink, red and yellow before fading into a blanket of black. Mokuba expected stars to appear, but instead snow fell onto them. The outline of the trees that he could see began to change into sharp thorns. Noe finished, "And then comes in the quiet snowy nights where you feel this lingering sense of peace inside."

Before they knew it, they were standing in the middle of a blanket of snow. Mokuba realized that he was wearing a tuxedo while the girl of his dreams was wearing a beautiful red and pink ball gown. Her hair was made into a side twist bun, her blue eyes glimmered as her lips were a nice shade of pink. The bashful male looked away because he feared the he might be sucked into her beauty to the point that his nose was going to bleed.

He flinched when he felt Noe wrap her arms around his own affectionately, and placed her head against his. His heart was beating a mile a minute! He didn't deserve such a beautiful woman! He's so ashamed of himself!

Noe seemed t not notice his inner dilemma. "How is Kaiba corporation?" She made small talk.

Mokuba understood the question, and reeled himself in to answer appropriately, "It's good-great! Great! Yeah, we're holding up better than when Pegasus was found murdered. Ah, and we're definitely ready to make Battle City 2 happen when you're ready! A-are you okay?"

"Yes. I've been spending most of my days on my invention. Other than that, nothing exciting has happened."

"Great!" Mokuba was glad to hear that. Noe seemed to be perfectly well mentally and emotionally. However, he didn't know if she was doing well physically. They were in a dream after all. Yet, he chose to remain positive for the both of them.

"Let's dance." Noe ordered.

"Huh?"

"I said 'Let's dance'. I want to talk to you, but I would like to move, too, but I don't want to be walking. I've done too many of those in the tower. It's all I can do when I'm not inventing."

"Isn't Jona with you?" He was sure that the spirit spends tons of time with her. Noe doesn't look lonely, but she does seem deprived of something.

She responded, "We can only speak when I'm awake, but we have to be careful with what we speak about. Then in my dreams, we do speak, and she's teaching me the ritual."

"The one to rip Joey's heart out?"

"Yes, and I must say that Jona has me do the ritual in different positions during different situations from calm to where I have to do it during heavy gunfire as if I entered World War II. I have failed in several of them that I simply want to do something random like dancing. I never danced before."

"I-I can teach you! I taught Joey how to slow dance. I can definitely teach you."

"You make Joey sound like an idiot when it comes down to something simple as slow dancing."

"Joey learned really fast actually."

"I bet. I still cannot believe he got your brother to tango with him." The greenette remembered when she saw the posted video of their dancing together. It was definitely strange to see a male in dress and to see him dancing so well to the point that she forgot that Joey was a he. It was even stranger that Seto agreed to do something as ridiculous as that.

Mokuba reasoned, "Joey brings the weird out of him. They would be considered normal for just about anyone, but Seto's not normal. I don't mean that in a bad way-"

"Your brother was terrible, Mokuba. If he hadn't met Joey, I bet he wouldn't have cared if my life was put on the line for him to get to Gozaburo."

"That's true, but Seto is-"

"Shhh. You don't have to justify for your brother. I know he can be good. He just...needs a helping hand." She slyly holds his hand.

Mokuba grimaced at how badly his heart was doing flip flops and cartwheels. He thought that he was bound to die from even the simplest touches this girl could throw at him. Noe smirked. She was definitely having fun.

._._._.

"I swear that I'm going to kill you! Augh!"

"Heh. Is this your pathetic attempt in doing so?"

"I'll show you pathetic! I mean-"

"Don't try too hard, or you'll pop a blood vessel. Plus, I have already seen of how pathetic you can truly be."

"You know what I meant!"

"Do I?"

"Don't play stupid!"

"You're right. That's your game."

"You're really getting on my nerves. You're this close to having no sex for the rest of the week and the next time we're together!"

"That close after everything I said? This could mean that you either have quite the patience which is highly unlikely, or that you simply cannot think of another threat."

"SCREW YOU!"

Duke entered the room to see Kaiba and Joey playing tennis on the wii. Kaiba was currently winning.

"Dammit!" Joey had just missed the tennis ball. "I lost!" He dropped himself down on the couch behind him.

Seto smiled at his frowning lover, and then scowled at Duke. The dice duelist didn't mind since he always got that look. He made his reason to interrupt them clear, "Hey guys. So far, the whole assassination attempt on Joey is finally letting up, but some countries that are supposed to have us, cancelled. They didn't want to upset the public." Seto mentally rolled his eyes. Joey was clearly the victim, but they blame him for the violence when he did nothing but represent for what should be alright in the media and societies. Duke continued, "However, there are a few countries who will have us, but the tournaments are scheduled next year during the beginning of February at the latest to make up for the changes."

"Wait," Joey leaped off the couch once he realized, "that means that I'm free for December and January to head back to Domino!" His honey eyes lit up. His smile warmly faced to his CEO boyfriend who was also happy with the news.

Duke agreed, "Yes, but you're going to work to make up for the loss of these tournaments. Just a few commercials, and probably making an appearance on television every once in a while. It's going to be Christmas next month, so I'm going to exploit the hell out of you, but you will have Christmas eve and Christmas off."

"Whatevah! It's nothin' I can't handle!"

Seto suggested, "Kaiba Corporation could use a representative for the new line of duel monster products that we are releasing during the first week of December."

"I don't have to wear a slutty Christmas outfit do I?" The actor could imagine himself wearing a tight red Mrs. Claus outfit with black stockings, red bows, white faux fur, and him doing something naughty for the first two minutes before revealing what the hell the ad was really about.

"That's something that your agency and I will have to discuss." Joey sweat dropped when he swore he saw something feral in those deceptive eyes.

Duke cleared his throat loudly, "Sorry Kaiba, but Joey is already representing my company."

"No. His contract states that he is yours for this tournament, and you haven't stated that he couldn't sign with another company for additional work. Besides, it's not like we're rival companies."

Duke's glare hardened on him. The two CEOs were mentally trying to kill each other, but Joey stepped in. "Hey, I don't mind representin' both yur companies, but are you sure that you want me, Seto. Me representin' Duke got him recognition, but if I represent you, I might make things worse."

"You won't." His lover told him reassuringly. "Your popularity has grown during these following months to be a recognized symbol for men embracing their femininity. You are the perfect spokesmodel for Kaibacorps' new sci-fi RPG."

Duke interrupted to announce, "Nice for you, Kaiba. Though I have a new game of my own that I need Joey to be the spokesmodel of."

"Don't tell me that it's another dice game."

"Lay off the dice, man!"

"SHUT IT." Joey snapped! "You two will have to discuss this with my agent, Kiyoko. For now, Seto n' meh still have a date today. I'll see ya, Duke, tomorrow at the tournament."

The dice duelist shrugged. "Just don't bring your boyfriend along." He walked out before Seto could say a smart ass comment.

When he was gone, Joey glared up at his boyfriend. "You didn't have ta act like an asshole."

"Isn't being an asshole who I am?" The CEO joked. "Besides, Duke isn't your friend. He's your friend's fiance'."

"Duke is my friend!"

"He put you in a dog suit on live television just so he could duel Yugi. In my opinion, it was childish."

"Oh yeah, like Duke can go the distance of kidnapping grandpas, n' create tournaments dat potentially kill people. But hey, dat's all in de past, and what happened between Duke n' I was none of yur business, so don't go holdin' meaningless grudges dat aren't ya own?" The blond made his point as he went over to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Seto projected his question from the living room, "Why are you upset over this?"

"Just cuz we're datin' doesn't mean I won't take any of yur shit talkin' at my friends!"

"So what? Am I supposed to befriend them first?" The antisocial male mockingly inquired.

Joey walked back into the living room with a displeased expression. He mockingly replied, "No, I expect ya ta be all rainbows n' sunshine."

Not appreciating his tone, Seto bit back, "Or perhaps you should realize that your friends should grow both a backbone and a brain if they want to be in my presence."

"Or you can shove your ego up your ass for a few minutes before insulting someone!"

"I am Seto Kaiba-"

"I don't give a damn of what your name is! Just don't talk to Duke like that again!"

"I'll talk to that pathetic excuse of a CEO however I'd like! But if you care so much about him, why don't you be in his arms instead."

"Maybe I will!"

"No you won't!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Joey was right now all up in his face, or as close as he could be to the giant.

"It's best that I do since you have the habit of idiotically stepping into things you barely know about!"

"Stop calling meh an idiot!"

"I'll stop calling you an idiot when you stop acting like one!"

"So what?! Jus' cuz ya think I'm an idiot, you can control meh like a stupid minion!"

"No, but you're tempting me."

"Tempt away, ya obsessive control-freak!" Joey turned away and walked for the door.

"Where are you going?!"

"Duke's!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Seto grabbed his wrist. "You are not going to that worthless snake for anything!"

"Let go!"

"Not unless you swear that you won't go to him!"

"Fuck off!"

"Jo-" Seto didn't see the fist that collided to his face. He didn't expect the great impact that had him lose his grip on Joey's wrist. He found himself on the floor with an ache at his cheek. He furiously looked up at his attacker, but then his fury disappeared when he saw the guilt written all over his lover's face.

"Shit! Shit!" He got on his knees, but was too afraid to touch him. "Seto, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I got too angry, and this is the first time we seriously fought over something face to face, n' somebody usually-I-I-"

"Joey." Seto's voice broke through his guilty love from his ramblings. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." Joey turned his head around, completely ashamed.

"I pushed you."

"I'm always pushed, but I don't know why I punched you now, and that scares me."

Seto didn't know of what to say to that immediately. He considered his response carefully before he answered, "We all have our slip-ups."

"Yeah, but-"

"Yet, they don't continue if we learn and understand why it happened. Perhaps, you are far more stressed about what is happening with Kane and everyone else that you unknowingly released some pent up frustration onto me."

"But I shouldn't have!"

"And you won't." Seto placed his hand on Joey's cheek to turn his head around so their eyes could meet, yet Joey averted his own. The brunet grabbed the hand that punched him to let it touch his bruising cheek. His lover met his stare. Seto sincerely spoke, "I'm okay."

Joey felt tears form at his eyes. He sobbed, "I'm sorry."

"I know." Seto held Joey close to let him cry on his shoulder for awhile until he decided that it was time that Joey had water, and he needed an icepack for his cheek. After that, they moved to the bed where Joey began to share his true feelings and thoughts about everything. He was clueless, angry and scared all at the same time, but he was happy, too. Yet, he felt guilty for the times that he was happy because he thought that he was slacking off from his duties when he did.

Seto listened to him, and reasoned with him with a little bit of comfort. "You have to stop caring so much about others."

Joey snorted, "That's easy for you to do."

"When you have Gozaburo and my dad as role models, you would understand."

"I didn't have the best of role models, either." Joey remembered Kane, Alexir De Gon, and importantly Yugi's grandpa as well as others. He corrected himself, "Wait, scratch that! I guess I did, but they were never there for me long enough to get through most of my shit."

"You held yourself up very well compared to others."

Joey wasn't convinced when he saw the black and purple forming on his cheek. "Does your face still hurt? Should I get you another icepack?"

"I'm fine." His dragon duelist reassured him. "We are working on your issues right now to reassure you that this won't happen again."

"Right...like how you're taking therapy. Gawd, we're fuckin' screwed up."

"Did you ever had a doubt."

"No...But I guess I thought that we would argue, but I nevah thought I'd ever actually hit you. Over Duke no less!"

"I'm ashamed, too. I shouldn't have been jealous."

"Jealous?" Joey perked up at the sound of that. He didn't know Seto was jealous of Duke...but why?

Seto chuckled at his puppy's clueless expression. "You honestly have no idea of how possessive I feel about you, don't you?"

"I kinda...guess not. I know you would kill me if I attempted ta cheat on ya, which will nevah happen, or kill anyone who would try ta take meh. Wait, you thought Duke n' I would end up togetha?! Man, he's engaged! To mah bestfriend if I should add dat, thank you very much!"

"I know idiot, but it doesn't mean that he can flirt with you. Even if it is playful, I want to grab him by the throat and squeeze until his...You get the point."

Joey did not want to imagine of all the vile things he could do. Rich men can do anything. "Well, we don't flirt."

"But he has you wearing all those **_costumes_ **during your tournaments."

"OOOOh..." Joey blushed. "Right, yeah, but that's fer publicity. Not fer Duke ta-"

"Whatever. I hated that the world could see your body that way. Sexual, but not sexy."

"Sexual, but not sexy?"

"There's a difference. You don't wear over revealing clothing, but you still exclude sexiness that makes multiple males desire to be your partner. In the past, you were nothing more than a street mongrel, but now that you took more consideration in your appearance and rose to fame while retaining your sociable and lovable personality, you have become quite the bachelor."

It took a moment for Joey to process this, but when he did, he became bright red by the compliments. "S-so that's what you meant. Not too revealin' but sexy, but only you are allowed ta touch meh. Why bother bein' jealous?"

Seto remained silent. He had an answer, but he was too proud to admit it. Joey stared at him. Beautiful amber eyes eagerly waiting for an answer. When Seto wasn't giving an answer for too long, he whined and begged for it. "C'mon! Why?! You got nothin' ta be embarrassed about! I should be de last one ta judge! I barked like a dog on my knees in live television! I kissed multiple guys like a loose whore n' dat includes yur little brother! But de little rascal was de one who kissed me, n' Yugi's was an accident. I think I only kissed Bakura n' Alexir De Gon on purpose."

"Stop." Seto ordered. "I'll tell you if you promise to never ever mention the men you kissed ever again. Only my lips will ever touch your lips and the rest of your body during my times of passionate, greedy lust. Do I make myself clear?"

"Roger that. I promise ta never mention anyone I kissed, n' nevah intentionally kiss anyone evah again, except fer you."

"Why did you need to add the word 'intentionally'?"

"I can't stop the unintentional ones. What if I...bump into this guy n' we fall down n' our lips accidentally touched?"

"Ask Jona about a time reversal spell, and when you are done with that, tell me about it so I may remind you of what a real kiss is."

Joey squinted his eyes and tightened his lips at him. "Or you could just accept that it was an accident, and that hey, even if it was unintentional, I would only be in love with ya, n' wanna kiss ya lots if dat ever happened." Seto's frowned which confused Joey. He rubbed his boyfriend's arm comfortingly while he asked, "What's wrong?" He let his hands slide up so he could play with the tips of his boyfriend's hair. It was soothing in a way.

Seto told him, "You'll think that I'm silly."

"Newsflash, I already think that you're absolutely ridiculous with your macho-android attitude. But if it'll make you feel better, I promise not to laugh if it's really silly."

Seto stared at him for a few more moments before he sighed. The power-type duelist finally confessed, "I'm afraid that you'll find someone who can make you happier, and undeniably fall in love with that person more than you could ever for me." Joey stopped playing with Seto's hair as he stared at his lover surprised. Seto explained, "Let's face facts. I may be the most powerful man in the business world, and I could make people easily fall for me, but if I want the best quality of a lover...I know that no matter what I do, I can't keep you with me."

Joey faintly remembered his last argument with Seto over Zigfried. He now realized of how insecure Seto was, and he felt himself fall deeper in love with him. He made an awkward facial expression. He covered his face with his hands. "Obviously, you can't keep me! It's gotta be my choice, so we're mutual! N' didn't I already told ya dat I don't just fall in love wit' anyone! Besides, Jona is with your past self, Seth! And Hermos is still with Critias in the spirit world! Ya might be a fuckin' skeptical cynic, but we're meant ta be, so stick it in somewhere in dat fuckin' brain of yurs!"

Seto was surprised to find Joey embarrassed when he should be the one. Not that he didn't like the results. He tried to pull one of Joey's hands away from his face, but his bashful lover turned away. Joey yelled, "Go back to bein' an asshole!" The CEO burst out laughing! Joey was bewildered. "Why are you laughin'?!"

Seto calmed himself down to slyly reply, "I'm a fool." He wrapped his arms around him. "You're already mine."

Joey felt an explosion of embarrassment in his face that felt hotter and hotter. "Of course, I am! Yur an idiot! N' yur mine, too! Don't forget it when those whores at yur party try to get all up in ya!"

Seto didn't quite catch of what he was blabbering about, "What?"

"Nothin'! We're supposed ta be on a date hours ago! Let's go!" Joey tried to get off the bed, but Seto held him down. "Let gooo!" He ordered, even though he was capable of freeing himself since he was physically stronger than the genius. But his brain was out of whack at the moment.

"Why don't we continue sharing our feelings and thoughts." Seto teased.

Joey growled and yelled, "Screw you, ya kook!"

They fell into silence. Joey could only hear the sound of his heart beating erratically while Seto was still hugging him. The moment was nice, and the blond began to calm down. He ran through of what had happened today in his mind. He reached the conclusion that they sort of declared their love to each other again. Seto was scared that Joey would find someone else that could make him happier and more in love. Yet, Joey couldn't imagine ever being more in love than now. They weren't perfect, but the fact that they wanted each other despite those imperfections...wasn't that what true love was about?

The amber-eyed duelist turned around and held Seto closely against him. They tangled their bodies together to feel themselves submerge into the other's comfort and love.

After a while of that, Seto asked, "What is your costume for this tournament?"

Joey lazily answered, "Thunder Nyan Nyan." The blond thought that that would be okay, but then he felt an evil aura oozing out. He looked at Seto to see murderous plots going through his head.

The brunet ominously spoke, "Is...that so."

Joey thought quickly! "I-it's not that bad! Here! I'll show ya! It's the censored version!" He quickly took the costume out of his closet and put it on. "See! It's cute! Not sexy!" Seto got off the bed to walk over to him. He inspected the costume from every corner, and then out of nowhere pinched one of Joey's butt cheek. "Nyaaaaah!" The blond covered his mouth.

Seto snorted. "I guess it is passable, but after the tournament, I want you to come to our room afterwards."

"Wha-What?!"

"Right now, I have my ways to make you purr." Seto nuzzled his neck before placing kisses.

"He-Hey! No!"

"Yes."

Joey found himself on the bed. "NyeeeaAAAH!"

._._._.

Joey was glad to finally be back at Domino City and found himself moving into Seto's mansion. They decided on the airplane ride that the actor will be doing that, so the two of them could spend more quality time together. He wasn't too keen on living in such a big place since he always lived in small apartments. Yet, he was given a Kaiba mansion map app on his phone, so he wouldn't get lost.

Seto and Duke settled Joey's work and schedule with Kiyoko. The blond actor was booked for the last week of November and the first three weeks of December, but he had day offs on Saturday and Sundays, and on the fourth week of December. He only needed to attend interviews, and model and act for two games at once.

So once he got back, he was immediately put into work on the commercials that needed to be aired during the first week of December. Seto's and Duke's team had already prepared everything in months in advance, so it was doable.

The work was strenuous, but he had Red Eyes to keep him active and alert. Jona was also good company to have around. Tristan, Duke and him spend time together in between and during his work since he's still working as the body guard during productions. Mokuba and him talk while he's either at the mansion or visiting Kaiba corporations during his weekends. Though, the tall brat can only ever talk about Noe. The poor kid was head-over-heels in love that he only looks forward to going to sleep at night so he can be with her and talk about nature and stuff.

Seto and him spend time together during the weekends. Each and every one of those weekends being spent talking, laughing and dancing together with so much more. When the first day of the fourth week off December rolled in, he was chilling with Seto on the couch while watching the news. Mokuba was sitting at a sofa chair with his laptop on his lap, so he could finish his homework.

It was peacefully quiet among them, except for the dull talking from the news reporters, and Mokuba's soft tapping of the keys. Yet, Seto turned off the television when a news reporter began talking about the mysterious disappearance of people in Africa and other parts of the world.

Joey sleepily asked, "Why did you turn off the TV?"

Seto figured that it was a good time to confess, "I think that this is a good time to ask you an important question."

The blond perked up at the sound of that. "What?"

Seto stoically inquired, "Would you like to come along with me and Mokuba to visit our rebuilt childhood home?"

Joey's eyes widen to saucers. "Eh?"

._._._.

A/N: So the next chapter will be an early christmas fic revolving around Seto's happy childhood! Surprise guests!

And so yeah, those who found Jona suspicious were right! She's lying and manipulating Joey to get to the afterlife even if that meant risking the life of hundreds! She's a former queen and soldier, so she's used to doing that.

Noe and Mokuba are dreaming of each other literally. Noe's getting more powerful, so is now capable of reaching out to Mokuba and have some happiness despite being caged by her father. She deserves the happiness.

Joey can't handle romance! Hits Seto because he pushed him. Joey apologizes and has some therapeutic talk with Seto! So those therapy sessions are a good thing! Plus Seto has insecurities! Who knew! (Pfffffft...)

Seto's also lying to Joey just like Jona, but...yeah...Joey's not going to be happy if he ever figures this out. I don't know if I want him to...


	23. Chapter 23

Joey was deeply surprised to discover that Seto's home was not that far from Domino City. In fact, it was an hour away at a town titled, 'Crystal Falls' since its main attraction was the beautiful waters falls. Since it was December, the town was blanketed by snow. Joey looked out the window to see different stores from popular to folk types. He saw some children parks filled with heavily clothed people, and schools painted with different mascots. The people all looked casual and friendly.

While he was site seeing, Mokuba and Seto were too busy on their laptops since they did have a company to run. The limo drove them all the way to where the suburbs were. They eventually stopped in front of a white colonial-styled house with a gray roof. It wasn't as fancy as Kaiba's mansion, but this one looked like it could be the Kaiba mansion's more down-to-earth but also fancy little brother.

He stepped out of the limo after the Kaiba brothers, and then stood beside them to take in more of the view. The front yard was gorgeous with its blanket of snow with the flower bushes in front of its elevated front porch. The limo driver made quick work to bring in their stuff through the house's double doors.

When the blond was done inspecting the house, he glanced over at the brothers. Mokuba looked like he was also taking in the view as if it was the first time with a hint of nostalgia. Seto put on a blank face. That could either mean that he was conflicted, or that he had see the house before. Either options were possible.

When the driver told them that he was done, the elder Kaiba excused him from his duty. The driver bowed before leaving the three males to the rebuilt home of the Kaiba brothers' childhood. Seto told them, "We'll be here for only a week, and celebrate Christmas and New Years. However, if my company needs me, I will have to leave. Now then, let's enter the Kaiba brothers' old home."

"Don't you mean the Lewis brothers' old home?" Joey teasingly inquired which earned him a painful clutch to his upper arm as he was dragged by the giant into the house. "Ow! Ow! I get it! I'm sorry!" Mokuba just laughed.

When they entered, they took off their winter coats and boots to put them into the the closet that was at their left. Joey first saw a white stairway heading up to the second floor to the bedrooms. To his left, he saw the family room and to his right was the dining room with a chandelier hanging above the table. He walked over to the dining room to see a kitchen to his left. He went over to the family room to see that it took up the whole section of the place. There was a door that Seto told him led to his father's toy workshop.

"Is it okay if I see?" The blond walked over to it to. Seto said that it was okay as he headed to the kitchen for a nice brew of coffee. Mokuba wanted to see the room, too. The two opened it and saw what could be compared with Mr. Gepetto's workshop. Joey joked, "Do you think your dad built Pinocchio in here?"

Mokuba played along. "Nope, but I bet he would've built the characters from toy story if he could. That would be so much more awesome!"

Joey closed the door since going into the rebuilt room of a dead relative would be creepy. Though it made the ex-gangster wonder, "Do you think your parents would've liked me?"

The young Kaiba/Lewis shrugged. "I don't know. I was only five when they died."

"Right. Sorry."

"It's okay, but I think they would. You're amazing, Joey."

"Aw, shucks! Thanks Mokuba! Hey, it's Christmas eve, right? So maybe we should decorate the place with Christmas decorations."

Seto walked into the family room with his cup of coffee. "We will have professionals do that. Later on this afternoon, I want you to follow us into town to another location."

"Another location?" Joey looked to Mokuba who gave him a coy, gentle smile. That meant that he was going somewhere nice. "Okay, so this is the first floor, and the door over there must be the guest bathroom, right?"

"Yes." The CEO answered, "There's nothing particularly interesting at the second floor however. Our rooms were renovated to fit to our needs and wants."

"What about your parents' room?"

"Do you want to see?" Seto inquired with an arched eyebrow.

Joey shrugged with his hands in his pockets. "I guess not. It would be kinda freaky walking into a rebuilt room of your parents. So should we just get going then, or should I whip us some early lunch first?"

Mokuba perked up. "It's been a while since I ate some of Joey's delicious cooking." He licked his lips at the mere thought of it.

"Then I'll whip us up somethin' in de kitchen while you two finish workin' on whatevah yur doin'."

Mokuba offered to help, but Joey replied, "I'm good. Thanks fer askin' tho'." The cook left the brothers for his most favorite place in the world: the kitchen.

The brothers let him be as they got on their laptops again to do their work. Eventually during their work, Mokuba asked his older brother, "Hey Seto,"

"Hm?" The CEO briefly hummed as he tapped the keys fluidly.

"Do you think our parents would've accepted Joey?"

The elder Kaiba/Lewis didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes, they would. Father welcomed anyone who would love his toys, and would love to purchase them. Joey would've loved his work. Mother was accepting of the LGBT community. I remember her saying her opinion of the matters of homosexuality with one of her book club members during book club night. She would take a person for who they are, and not what they sexually prefer."

"...It kinda sucks that they're not here." Just then Mokuba felt a cold shiver run through his right shoulder. "Brrrr! Is a window opened in here?"

Seto stopped his typing to look at him. The heater was on, and all windows couldn't be opened. He answered, "No. You must've felt a draft." He suddenly shivered by a cold feel against his cheek. That was definitely not what a draft would feel like, but he logically thought that his body was simply warming itself up. The process of doing that would make a person feel a shuddering feeling. That must be it.

Both brothers ignored the cold feeling so they could concentrate on their work. After a while, they began to smell the delicious scent of roast beef, and different spices. Mokuba's stomach embarrassingly growled. Seto made a small smile at his blushing brother. Joey cried out from the kitchen, "Almost done!"

Mokuba's stomach growled again. Seto snorted making his little brother blush hot red. He grumbled, "Shut up."

When Joey was done, the three of them sat at the dining table. Mokuba was drooling. There was the roast beef, mash potatoes, gravy, salad with ranch dressing, and fresh baked chocolate chip cookies and some potato chips, too.

Seto said, "You are going to have me change my daily exercise routine if you plan on feeding me like a cow."

Joey snickered, "Good. Maybe then, you'd stop looking like a stick. Hey!" The blond got kicked at the shin. He grimaced at his supposedly 'mature' boyfriend.

Mokuba didn't care for their bicker as he was already piling his plate and digging in. Seto chuckled, "Now look what you've done to Mokuba. Your bad eating habits is rubbing off on him."

"Good! He'll get more muscle mass that way! He has better abs than you anyway." Joey moved his shins out of the way for the next kick. Seto gave him the look that meant that he was going to make him pay for that comment later. Joey just grinned at him.

The three of them ate their lunch before putting their winter coats and boots back on for their trip back into town by Seto driving a car that he had parked in the house's garage. Joey was surprised when Seto had them stop at a flower shop. The three of them entered the place to find it pretty humid compared to outside. One of the workers offered to take their coats which they gave to them.

Joey inquiringly whispered to Seto, "What are we doing here?"

"Right. I forgot to tell you. We will be visiting my and Mokuba's parents graves."

"What?!" Joey felt his heart panic a little. This was like a demented version of visiting the parents! "Y-you're bri-bringing me with you? But...I'm honored, but-"

Seto cut into his spluttering, "I also thought that I'd wait until we were married, but then as I planned this visit, I realized that it wouldn't feel right without you coming with us."

Joey felt his cheeks go warm. His eyes softly gazing up at his lover. He meekly asked, "Why?"

Seto smiled down at him. "I supposed that in a way, you are already part of our family. At least Mokuba considers you as both a brother and occasionally a mother. What with how you're dress."

Joey was currently dressed in women's corduroy brown pants with a cute vintage sweater, winter hat and ankle boots. His blond hair had grown over the last few months that it reached his shoulder blades, and his makeup consisted of warm colors that makes him look adorably pretty. "Yeah, that was awkward. And I can't believe I'm gonna meet yur parents! Can you imagine me walking up to them, and they think I'm a girl, but it turns out I'm a guy, and I bet they would give you that awkward smile with those big eyes."

Mokuba snorted. "Please. If I had to greet Noe to them, I would have to tell them that she was originally male, but after a horrific event involving virtual reality, he transferred his conscience into his cloned female cyborg body."

Joey playfully pushed him as he laughed. "Whatever. I bet your mom would've been prettier than the both of us."

Seto teased, "Because she's actually a woman."

"Hey! Noe identifies himself as anogo...andry...ado..." Joey fumbled to remember the word.

Mokuba helpfully said, "It's actually genderfluid, Joey."

"Yeah! So Noe's technically a woman, too! Hey Mokuba, have you two talked about havin' kids yet?"

The Kaiba brothers went stone for a moment. Seto was still trying to accept their relationship, and Mokuba didn't want to say anything in front of him. The older brother snapped, "They're only fourteen, Joey."

"So? Kids can make that choice. Serenity wants to have a kid after she successfully becomes a doctor."

"By then, she will be in her thirties. Plus, won't her job consume her time to be a mother."

"That's why she dreams of marrying a house husband who doesn't mind doing the house chores and watching the kids while she's off to work."

With that said, they began officially inspecting the flowers. Joey asked, "So what kind of flowers would your parents like?"

Seto replied, "I don't know. Mokuba and I went through our parents belongings that was stored away, and there was no hints of any flowers that they would prefer."

That reminded Joey of something. "Right, didn't you guys have to meet one of your relatives in order to do that? Did you guys find your dragon toys?"

Mokuba happily replied, "We did! I have the dragons in my room back at the house. You can see them after this."

"Sweet! So how was seeing one of your relatives like?"

Seto bluntly replied, "Awkward, and nauseating."

"Nauseating?"

Mokuba explained, "They were kiss asses."

"OOOOh!" That made perfect sense since the brothers were multi-billionaires.

"Mokuba, language!" Seto scolded him. Mokuba turned away to roll his eyes.

Joey spotted an orange rose. "This reminds me of prom."

Seto smiled. "It reminds me of how you didn't know I was talking about you when I was describing of the person who I was fervently in love with."

The blond flinched at the memory of his idiocy. "It just shows how modest I am! It'd be pretty stuck up if I thought that it was me!"

"Whatever you say to make yourself feel better." Seto heavily insinuated of how hopeless it was for Joey to defend his own stupidity. Mokuba tried to stifle his snicker, but Joey heard him.

"Screw you both!" He yelled, and then an idea popped up. "Why don't we bring them blue roses?" The Kaiba brothers stared at him for an explanation. Joey did, "I mean, back at prom, I said that if you were a rose, you'd be a blue rose because it matches of how unique you are. We should give your parents flowers that represents yourselves so its like a piece of you is with them for a time, and you'd just keep renewing that connection. It's better than just giving them just any flowers that looks pretty since we don't know your parents favorite flowers."

Mokuba said, "I like it. Noe told me in a dream once that her favorite flowers were white lilies!"

"Joey said to find a flower that represents you."

"You get to bring Joey to our visit, so I get to bring Noe to it, too!" The little brother argued at eye level to his brother. Damn the Kaiba/Lewis genes.

Seto scowled, but then he had to be fair. "Fine." Mokuba happily went off to order some white lilies. The brunet turned his attention to Joey who was talking to one of the workers.

The blond returned to him with news, "Turns out that they don't have any white roses painted as blue roses, so I ordered some white roses since Red Eyes suggested that we could mess with the roses' pigment to make some of them authentic blue roses!" Joey showed his Red Eyes card with a wink. "Is it okay with Red Eyes come to visit them, too?"

"Of course, puppy. Red Eyes is technically a piece of you. Do you have a flower in mind for you?"

"I figured the orange roses, but Red Eye wanted to have flowers coordinated with his color scheme so we got some black tulips and red carnations."

Mokuba came back to them. "Hey guys, I decided on getting purple calla lilies with the white rims instead since it's kinda a mixture of Noe's favorite flower with my favorite color. What did you guys pick out?"

Joey answered, "Well I'm getting a bouquet of black tulips and red carnations. Seto's having blue and white roses."

Seto pointed out, "They should be ready with our bouquets in a matter of minutes, so you two can continue gazing at the flowers while I check on Kaiba corp."

"Okay, big brother. C'mon Joey." Mokuba grabbed Joey's hand, but it was immediately slapped away by Seto.

"Sorry. Reflex." The CEO apologized, but the two other males gave him a dubious look. They went with it though and walked farther into the flower shop.

When the few minutes passed, they got their well-made bouquets before Seto drove them to the cemetery. On the way, Joey anxiously confessed, "I gotta admit. I'm kinda nervous meetin' yur folks."

"Just smile, and don't say anything stupid." Seto advised him, yet thought it over. "In fact, just don't say anything. I'll do the talking. Mokuba, too." He got a playful punch to the arm. "I'm driving here." He stoically, yet playfully complained.

"Yur fault fer bein' an ass. Ugh, I wonder how yur parents are going to comfort me when you finally propose to me."

Seto arched an eyebrow. "Why would they be comforting you?"

"It's a typical things parents of the partner does. They know your bad and good side, and they know from their own marriage that it isn't easy, and they do their best to ease their child's partner from having cold feet, but also prepare them. I see it a lot on TV. I bet that you mom would've made me see all your embarrassing baby photos."

"My mother would never do that. She's a respectable woman who knows better than to embarrass her successful son in front of her partner."

Joey snorted. "So totes that she would do that. Right Mokuba?"

"Yeah, I can totally see that happening." The two fist bumped to that.

Seto grumbled, "There's a conspiracy happening behind my back isn't there."

Joey grinned at his grumpy lover. He pointed out, "Every mom who loves their kid would do that because the baby years are the closest years they had with them before they started driftin' away."

"I think I heard enough words of wisdom out of you, Oprah."

"Please, you must've not watched her show if you think I'm a goddess like Oprah."

"Whatever. We're here."

The three of them exited the car to enter the cemetery. Mokuba and Joey followed Seto to where the graves were placed. They soon stopped in front of two gravestones side by side of each other. The gravestones were shaped as a typical gravestone would look like. What was engraved was there names, years that they lives, and a simple message of kind words to them as a parent and a spouse.

They each set down their bouquet of flowers down in between the gravestones, and then fell into an uncomfortable silence. Joey was waiting for one of the Kaiba brothers to speak, but then Seto held a blank expression and Mokuba looked lost. The blond understood. This was the first time in years since they met their parents. There was so many things to say, but it was an instinct to start with what felt like was the most thoughtful thing to say to them even if they couldn't hear anyone anymore.

Joey helped by suggesting, "Will you like to introduce us?"

Seto looked surprised, and then mildly ashamed for his rudeness. "Right." He cleared his throat. "Mother. Father..." Seto felt his heart sank when he said those words. He began to think that what he was doing was stupid and a waste of time. But then he felt Joey's arms wrapped around his arm. There was a look of excitement in those beautiful honey eyes. He found his resolution to continue. "This is Joey Wheeler. I know that he looks like a girl, but he's a male. He's merely cross dressing for his and million of others' amusement. He works as a celebrity duelist and actor. He's not that smart, but he has a good heart, great personality, and I love him because of those traits and so many more."

Joey felt his face grow hot by those words. His heart was overflowing with love that he felt like he might suffocate. He shyly greeted, "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Lewis. I hope that you don't mind our relationship. I promise to protect and love Seto with all I got!"

Then it was Mokuba's turn. "Uh...Hey mom and dad. It's been a while, and well, I don't know how to tell you this, but I also got a girlfriend. He-I mean she's not what you expect. You can practically call her a trans-person, but she's genderfluid, and she's really great. She's beautiful, smart, confident and passionate. She's sensitive with a bit of an attitude, but she is a good person. She just hasn't had that many good role models growing up, and haven't grown up with any good friends either. But that's changing for her, so I hope that when I introduce her to you guys, you'd welcome her with open arms and accept her as part of our family...so yeah."

Joey whispered, "You guys tell them that you love them."

Seto and Mokuba simultaneously said, "And we love you."

Joey held in his laughter. He decided that to say, "So yeah, your son, Seto can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he can be fun to be around when you push the right buttons. You don't want to know of what would happen if you would push the wrong buttons."

"Joey." Seto glared down at him.

But Joey told him, "Relax. We're all family." He continued talking to the graves, "Your son is also very smart, he owns his own company since he was ten! And he's been very good to Mokuba, right Mokuba."

The younger Kaiba/Lewis nervously replied, "Uh, yeah! Seto's been taking good care of me. He made sure that we didn't separate from each other at the orphanage, and he fulfilled his promise to create our own amusement parks where unfortunate orphans can have plenty of fun at! Seto's the CEO of our business, and I'm the vice president! I also help around at the company! Seto and I also went on fun adventures together with Joey and his friends. They're crazy to believe in, but they really happened. I'll tell you all about them at another time when it's not so cold."

Seto glanced over at his little brother who was happily talking to their dead parents who were practically strangers to Mokuba. He wasn't sure of how he felt about this. He became worried by this attachment, but in the same time relieved that Mokuba was having a good time at this devastated location. He looked down at Joey who was smiling at Mokuba. The blond said, "Yeah, they're totally crazy adventures that it took years for Seto to believe that it was all real. And I get the feeling that he still doesn't believe them."

"I remain skeptical of what happened in the past, but I do have some belief in what is happening now between us, but I remain skeptical to keep my sanity."

Joey and Mokuba rolled their eyes. They all felt like they said enough. They said their goodbyes, and then returned back to the house.

When they reached there, they were welcomed by Christmas decorations that looked amazing with the lights around the house, snowflakes on the windows, snowmans on the front yard and a santa claus on the roof.

Joey was about to exit the car, but then Seto held his hand. "I know that today is Christmas eve, but I got you an early Christmas present." The blond was surprised. He couldn't think of what Seto could've gotten him. He became a bit worried when he told him, "Don't cry too much."

The two of them exited with Mokuba and stood in front of the house. Just then someone exited the house with auburn hair, greenish-brown eyes, fair skin, and cute pink winter wear. The female cried out, "Joey!"

Joey was blown away. He felt tears rushed to his ears as he covered his mouth. He whispered, "Holy shit." And then cried out, "Serenity!" The siblings ran to each other. Serenity jumped into his arms, and they twirled around before stopping and simply hugging each other. Tears pouring out into the cold winter air, but they didn't care. They were finally back together after what felt like too long.

After that tearful moment, the four of them entered the decorated home. Serenity told Joey of how Seto set up an elaborate plan that would have Serenity take a fake school trip that appeared so authentic to their mother, so she wouldn't suspect of Serenity secretly going to meet him. Seto also already had well-made photoshopped pictures of the fake trip with her classmates, and bribed the classmates to pretend that whatever happened in the trip happened with a story written of how it all went down.

The Wheeler siblings talked about what was going through with each other. Apparently Joey's mother was completely erasing any proof that Joey ever existed as her son from her mind. That stung Joey's heart, but he was able to glaze over the feeling since he expected as much from his own mother. Serenity was still treated well, but Serenity couldn't stand their mother's attitude towards her brother who saved her vision.

Joey told her about Jona, Noe, Red Eyes, his past lives, Gozaburo, Kane and Richelle. At the end of it, Serenity was obviously worried, but she remained smiling and positive that her brother will get through this disaster like he always had.

They then had dinner with the Kaiba/Lewis brothers. Joey's cooking being superb like always. Seto told Joey about how he was going to get his little sister into the best medical school in Domino City after her high school graduation where he will pay for her living expenses as long as she held up her end of the deal to remain a top student.

Serenity agreed to the deal, and Joey was grateful that Seto was willing to do this for him.

After dinner, they went to bed. Joey and Seto were obviously sharing a bed together while the other younger siblings were sleeping in their own rooms.

Seto told him as they lied in bed facing each other, "All of the rooms are soundproof, so it's okay to be as loud as you wish. The windows are also heavily secured, so there should be no worries of whether someone might scream for help."

Joey softly chuckled, "I love you. And I'm not sayin' dat cuz ya got meh de best Christmas gift that anyone could've ever given me, n' helpin' my sister pursue her dreams...It makes my Christmas gift fer you all crappy."

Seto retorted, "You've already given me so much. I'm not the easiest person to love, and even when I neglect you for months, you still shower me with love. You helped me get the help I needed. I honestly thought that meeting my parents' graves would be depressing and awkward, but you made it light-hearted and made it feel like they were with us after all. My anger, my grief, my sorrow...they all fade away when you're with me."

"I'm just bein' Joey Wheeler." The blond pointed out.

The brunet said, "And that what makes you incredible, so don't mind that you got me a crappy Christmas gift under that tree."

Joey broke out into a grin despite the insult. "Jerk!" He playfully smacked Seto before kissing him. He just then remembered that he was still fused with Red Eyes since the grave visiting. "Oh wait, Red Eyes and I are still fused." He got off Seto to take out his red eyes card for his dragon to return, but then he sensed a chill. He looked to the source which was at the door. His eyes widen when he saw what or who wasn't supposed to be there. "HOLY SHIT!"

Seto bolted upright on the bed as he worriedly inquired, "What's wrong?"

"A-a ghost! Don't you see her! Wait! Of course you can't see her!" Joey poked Seto's head to transfer a part of his power, so he could see.

Seto looked, and gasped, "Mother?!"

The woman squeaked. "Sorry! Sorry! I'll leave you two to your activities!" She phased through the door.

The two males stared at the door, and then to each other. Joey clarified, "I swear. I am not pranking you."

"Then what was with that hologram just now?"

"It's not a hologram, Seto. I gave you a bit of Red Eye's spiritual power to see the ghost...who's your mom."

**"He's right."** Jona appeared within the room. Joey was glad to see her while Seto scornfully glowered at her**. "I felt your panic, Joey, but I can see that you were merely spooked by your lover's spirit."**

"So that was Seto's mom?" Joey asked.

**"Yes."** She affirmed, and then told Seto, **"It appears that your parents haven't moved on to the afterlife. From what I sense, they are weighed down by the worry for their missing sons. But now that you are here, they can move on after they give their official goodbye."**

"And why should I believe you?" The duelist challenged.

Jona nonchalantly responded,** "It's your choice, but if those ghosts are your parents, then wouldn't it be nice to say goodbye?"** Seto didn't respond back. She understood. **"I shall take my leave then."**

"You're leaving?" Joey inquired. Noe should be asleep and with Mokuba right now.

The woman nodded. **"We didn't have Christmas back in ancient Egypt, but I do feel the obligation to be where I feel closest to home. I hope you don't mind."**

"No, I understand. Then merry Christmas eve, Jona."

**"And I to you."** The spirit faded away.

Joey got off the bed. "If Jona said that your parents didn't crossover then that means that your dad's ghost is here, too. Do you want to talk to them?"

Seto scowled. "It's one thing to talk to their graves, it's another thing to actually talk to them."

"Are you still upset with your dad?"

"Yes. I understand that what happened was an accident that he caused, but then I still want him to feel guilty for what happened almost ten years ago."

"Are you sure yur not jus' punishing yourself?"

"What?" Seto looked at his lover who sat down next to him on the bed and held his hand.

"Seto, you don't know of how yur father truly feels. In fact, I don't take it that you care at all. You don't wallow yourself in someone else's emotions other than the people you would care for like me and Mokuba and maybe your mother. Isn't she also suffering because she hasn't seen her two boys in so long?" Seto felt a pinch in his chest by that personal question. He removed his hand from Joey's, but the blond took it back. "You don't have to talk to them right now, but you have to face them eventually or everything you've been doing to heal will be fer nothin'. I'll tell that you don't want to speak with them, yet, and we'll sleep on it, okay?"

Seto didn't want Joey to meet his ghost parents even if he remained skeptical of their existence, but then he knew Joey was right. He'd have to get over that bridge in his life at some point. "Fine, but come back in less than five minutes, or I am locking you out of this room."

Joey smiled at him, relieved. "I'll be back in a jippy." He kissed his cheek before exiting the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba?" He called out after closing the door behind him. "I hope you can hear me, but Seto isn't in the mood to talk to you guys right now until later, so rain check."

"I understand."

"Whoa!" Joey jumped three feet to the side when the brunette woman with lovely indigo eyes appeared beside him out of the blue. "O-oh, hey Seto's mom. Sorry, I don't want to be rude, but I can't talk for long. Seto wants me back in bed. We'll all be able to chat later, okay?"

The mother softly, yet sweetly smiled for him. "I understand. Thank you for telling me." She spoke with such an innocent voice as if she had grown into a woman but retained some of her inner child. "I'll leave you to your sleep then. Excuse me, so I may tell my husband." She dutifully disappeared.

Joey felt a bit guilty for telling her that her son didn't want to see her, but he knew that he shouldn't push for anything to happen. Seto will be ready when he is.

._._._.

"Mom and dad's ghosts?" Mokuba was surprised to hear that over breakfast from Seto.

The eldest brother unhappily told him, "Yes, or Joey made me believe so."

The mentioned male groaned. "I swear! I'm not pranking you! Would I honestly do that on Christmas?!"

Serenity helpfully pointed out, "If Joey was pranking you, then you would've been covered with mud or worse. Besides my brother is deathly horrified by ghosts."

Seto hummed in acknowledgement, "I know all too well." He remembered of how he scared the wits out of Joey last year in his haunted house, but then he also remembered his intimate moment with Tristan which soured his mood.

Joey made an awkward expression between angry and embarrassed. "So what if I do hate ghosts! That's proof that I'm not trickin' ya or anythin', and yur ghost parents are real!"

The CEO inwardly sighed. "Then if Joey is not behind this,"

"I can't believe that you suspected me!"

"I didn't. You kept defending yourself without any accusation from my part."

"Oh...really?" Joey blinked with a clueless expression, and then meekly apologized, "Sorry." He felt more ashamed by the deadpanned expression on the little siblings. Serenity had developed a bit of an attitude over the year, but still remain her kind-hearted self.

"Obviously you wouldn't be responsible, but there is a chance that Gozaburo may be behind this. He's cruel enough to play this sort of trick on us." Seto said.

Joey suggested, "I can check if you want. When people use magic, their fingerprints are on all that, so if your parents are magical holograms, then I can tell!"

Seto trusted that Joey was capable of such things. "Alright then, but let's check after opening our Christmas gifts. It is Christmas after all."

"Are you sure, Seto?" Mokuba asked. "I mean, if mom and dad were really here, it'd be nice if they could join us before they...move on?"

"Our parents can join us in spirit if they wish to watch us unwrap our gifts."

Serenity agreed, "It's best to start unwrapping our gifts early lest we forget due to more important matters." She made a good point, so the four of them moved over to the Christmas themed family room. Joey passed over the gifts meant for each person. Luckily, he got a Christmas gift for Serenity that he was supposed to mail to her after the holiday. It may have been late, but at least he was able to get it to her eventually. And today was that day.

Serenity was the first to open each of her gifts. From Joey, she got a pair of perfectly beautiful shoes from France that was her shoe size. From Mokuba, she got different types of beautifully crafted shell necklaces since she loves the beach. From Seto, she got money that was way too generous to give. Since her future schooling expenses was already to be paid, she figured that she could give this to a reliable animal charity.

Mokuba was the second one to begin unwrapping his gifts. From Seto, he got the new, improved version of his favorite game: Capsule monsters! The Kaiba brothers could get any game they wanted since they owned a game company, but due to being so rich, it was simply a pleasantry to simply give each other these gifts with sentiment. From Joey, he got a steel boa. The blond reasoned that Jona and him thought it was time that their pupil learned to use weapons now. Seto was not exactly happy with his little brother doing something violent, yet he realized that being in such a dangerous world, this was actually a good thing. From Serenity, he was surprised to find a painting.

The younger Wheeler was shocked. "Wait, that's not my gift...Or is it? Honestly I don't remember buying your gift at all, Mokuba."

Everyone looked at the picture. The three males stared wide-eyed at the painting, or better called as a portrait of who looked like Noe. "No-Noe?" Mokuba pulled off the rest of wrapping to see a steel plate that had the engraving, "Noemi" with the years stating that this dated back during the sixth century.

"Okay," Joey said, "This got's to be a prank."

Seto growled, "I'll have Kaiba Corporation scan on its authenticity. For now, let's continue on." Joey and Mokuba nodded. Serenity was slightly confused of why a portrait she bought could be a bad sign, but then she didn't want to ruin the Christmas spirit further, so they moved on to Joey opening his gifts.

Unsurprisingly, Joey got plenty of booster packs, a new laptop, game station and jacket from Mokuba and Serenity. He then noticed that Seto didn't get him anything which was alright since having Serenity around and a reassurance of her future was more than any material things he could have.

It was then Seto's turn. Not the easiest person to give a gift to, so Serenity got him a steamy board game for couples. Joey blushed bright red when he read the instructions. He went deeper red when Mokuba bought Seto a two-hundred-year-old cognac. The feral look in Seto's eyes, and naughty smirk played on his lips didn't help him from stopping his face from becoming a full fledged tomato.

"Okay, my gift next!" He shoved the wrapped box into his lover's arms. He glared at the little siblings who were snickering at his bashfulness.

Seto opened it to find a blue kimono designed with the blue eyes ultimate dragon surrounded by what could be thought of as lightning coursing through the fabric. It sounded loud, but when Seto put it on, he appeared with a silent calmness. Along with the gift came with tea cups and other small tools and tea.

"Oh wow!" Mokuba never thought of buying his brother this!

Joey explained, "I figured that since drinking tea traditionally is a great way to feel tranquil, I figured that whenever you can find the time to do it when you're stressed, you could wear this." The blond had spent a lot of time in between his work for both Duke's and Seto's commercials and interviews to come up with the idea and designs before having them custom made.

Seto lovingly smiled at his lover. "I love it." he claimed and gave him a kiss.

They all remained silent for a moment until it was time that they faced their problems. Seto took out his cellphone to order Roland to do a majority of things that related to the portrait that Serenity had no memory of buying and assumed that she did it blindly.

Joey called out to Seto and Mokuba's parents upstairs since it was where he first met the mother. When they appeared before them, Joey did a brief scan of them with his red eyes. They were clean, and they were literally ghosts.

Then he introduced himself, "Oh, hey Mr. and Mrs. Lewis. I am-"

Mr. Lewis interrupted him, "We already know about you, Joey Wheeler. We have been following you with our sons since you've arrived."

"Oh...did you hear of what I told Sere-"

"Yes."

Joey thought that he died right there and became a ghost just like them as his mind went, _"OOOOOOOH SHIIIIIIIIT!"_

He quickly tried to explain, but Seto's dad interrupted him again, "It's alright. Our son is a natural born genius, so if he knows that he cannot handle a person with quite the lifestyle as yours, then you wouldn't be here with my son ready with a RIMPHHH!" His mouth was slapped shot by his wife.

The woman apologized, "I'm sorry. My husband is a very forward man who hates to waste time, but this is an occasion to be patient. Right oh husband of mine?" The way she inquired her question sounded more like a ghost death threat was being hung in the air with murderous smiles on them. Joey now understood where Seto's scariness came from. The woman removed her hand when her husband conceded, and then told love of her son, "Your unfortunate strange life isn't what we find important to be concerned with. We know that Seto is more than capable to handle himself. He always have been since he learned to walk. He's a prodigy in his own right, so all we can think of you, Joey Wheeler, is good thoughts because you bring a smile to his face. A smile so warm and loving that he would give you when you aren't even looking. And I know from experience that when a person gives that look to another, it's true love, so we completely support your relationship. Right Hokuto?" She pleasantly asked her husband.

He sincerely nodded. "Everything you said is correct."

Joey wasn't sure how to feel about this. He was happy to hear that they accept them, but then he wasn't sure of what to say because he had to awkwardly transition to the talk about their sons waiting for them downstairs. He replied, "Thanks. I really appreciate you blessings, and...I guess it's time that you two finally have a chat with yur kids! They're waiting downstairs to talk with you."

"I granted that Mokuba does, but Seto merely wants to get it over with." Their father pointed out.

His wife snapped, "It cannot be helped! We couldn't deny our deaths!"

"That I caused."

"Hokuto!"

Joey butt in, "Hey, hey, I get it that you feel guilty, but there's more important things to do then wallow into that guilt. It's gonna be awkward seein' yur sons, but they miss you. Seto was wrecked by your deaths, and Mokuba grew up without proper parental figures in his life. And you guys have been ghost for almost ten years because you're worried about them! So you should all only focus on giving each other closure, not hurting yourselves because that's not making yourself or anyone feel better."

Brianna smiled at him, "I've been trying to tell him that, but he always fail to listen to me."

The ghost father defended himself, "It's not that easy when you're the cause of everyone's suffering."

"It was an accident." Joey pointed out.

"An accident that could've been avoided."

"True, but it's all in the past. You have to stop being stubborn, and finally do something to give your sons peace for your deaths. Give them the choice of whether you deserve their apologies or not."

"It's not that easy."

"If you are so hell bent on not giving your sons closure because of your selfish attitude, then you never truly loved them." Joey snapped. "If you did, then you'd beg for their forgiveness. If you did, then you'd the you'd give them the choice. It's all you can do for them right now because as far as I am aware, they don't care for your blessings until you faced them as their father with a backbone." He turned away yet looked back to Brianna. "Are you coming with me?"

She looked at him and then to her husband. She confessed, "I am also to blame for our deaths because I knew you were doing something dangerous with your new invention, but I let you go through with it. I feel guilty, but right now, our sons' emotions are far more important." She went to Joey's side, and they both began to walk away.

But the he called out, "Wait."

._._._.

It was an awkward talk. Seto and Hokuto sat three feet away from each other at the family room while Mokuba was happily chatting with their mother about childhood memories. The two of them were occasionally confirming facts of whether what happened was true. Then to their horrid discovery, Joey and Serenity invites only Mokuba and Brianna to go outside to make snowmen. Seto offered to come, but Joey pretended to not hear him as Mokuba, Serenity and him dashed out of the house with Brianna floating right behind.

The awkwardness in the room tripled tenfold between them. Hokuto decided to speak, "You have a remarkable mate. He's...strong, handsome...sort of an Adonis."

Seto stood up with his fists at his sides. "Let's not chitchat. I forgive you for the tragic event. I will admit that my childhood had gotten harder, but it wasn't something I couldn't handle. I did walk dark paths that I shouldn't have bought Mokuba with, but we are both more than capable to handle ourselves and others. Plus, I guess in some twisted way, I am glad that the accident happened. Otherwise, I wouldn't have Kaiba corps., and I might have not gone through what I did that led me to today. I'm happy."

Hokuto stared up at him, and then smiled. He stood up to meet his son at eye level. He told him, "I know that the value of my words couldn't mean too much for you, but I am proud and happy for you, Seto. I love you, son."

"I love you, too, dad." The CEO said sternly yet softly. His father looked like he could cry, but ghost can't cry, so he did the next best thing. He hugged him.

Seto merely patted him on the back, and then saw the four eavesdroppers staring at them from the window. When they noticed him looking, the alive humans ducked for cover while Brianna phased through the wall. "I am so happy to see you two getting along!" When Hokuto let go of Seto, she took her turn to hug him. "Oh Seto, how I love to see my two boys still together! My heart is so relieved that I can see the door to the afterlife opening."

"You don't have to leave so soon. Mokuba and I are staying here until New Years. It would be nice to have some family time before you go." Seto suggested.

His parents were slightly surprised at the suggestion since they figured that just like any other ghosts, they would've left after having peace. Plus, the living love ones would be consoled by it, yet they were given the option to be invited to remain for a few more days. They looked at each other, and then smiled.

And so the days of the week went by with bliss. Brianna was able to teach Joey of how to make the food that she made during Seto's and Mokuba's childhood. She shared the memories of their childhood with him and everyone else. Hokuto did the same while also sharing his ideas of new inventions of toys he wished he built. Mokuba was on board to built them with the help of Kaiba Corps. His father was joyed by this as well as heart-felt when he looks at the dragon toys he built for his sons.

Mokuba and Joey was able to teach the nonliving adults of how to enter dreams, so they could officially meet Noe. They were able to achieve this that Noe, who was told beforehand, greeted them happily and nervously. It was awkward at first, but they grew to find her fascinating and lovely. Plus, they hope for the best for her escape.

Jona hadn't made an appearance, and Joey thought that it was because she was still celebrating her own private holiday afar from her family in the spirit world. He definitely can still hear her beautiful singing from time to time.

In the middle of the week, Seto got a call that needed him to return to Domino. Serenity thought that this was a good opportunity for Seto to show his company to his parents with Mokuba as the tour guide. To make this not appear strange, Joey and Serenity put on disguises as business women. The girls and Joey helped each other dress up. Joey had his hair turn ginger and be pulled back into a bun. He wore a formal black and white business suit with the knee-high pencil skirt, black stockings and high heels. Serenity wore a men's white dress shirt tucked into her belted black slacks followed with her own set of high heels. Both siblings wore sexy reading glasses to appear even more professional with a touch of fierce.

When they were ready, Seto and Mokuba went to Kaiba corporation first. Joey and Serenity would appear later with the ghosts parents to be greeted by Mokuba at the lobby. And so, they went on with the tour from the lobby to each floor of Kaiba corporation. Joey had to admit that he was surprised by how diverse the corporation was. He thought it'd be filled with just people at cubicles and running around with office supplies surrounded by the constant color of white and blue.

But the building was more colorful while staying tasteful with different rooms that suited each different types of workers within the building (almost like the inside of a google building). It inspired Joey to apply for a job in Kaiba corporation if he was allowed to eat as much jelly beans as he wanted from a jelly bean machine. They took a break at the most awesome break room filled with games that even come from other game companies, but then most likely bought by Kaiba now or later.

Joey offered Seto's parents to use his body to play the games, but they refused because they had to remained detached from the corporeal world, so they don't struggle with their departure. The reincarnation of a spirit understood, and he apologized which they waved away since apologies were not needed.

After spending over an hour of having fun playing games, chatting about random things, and eating so much processed food, they went on with their tour. When they reached the CEO's floor, they spotted Seto talking to one of his employers over something. When he glanced over at them, everyone smiled with a brief wave, except Joey replaced his wave with a flirty wink. The brunet smiled back at them before returning back to the matters at hand.

After the tour, they went back to the house where they did random things together. Seto had to remain at his office for a few days, but he was able to come home before the New Years count down. He had them look out the window where they could see the fireworks display that he ordered. When the time was almost here, they yelled out, "5...4...3...2...ONE! HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

An explosion of color filled the obsidian sky. Children in the neighborhood cried out their surprise and joy at the surprising sight of having fireworks around. Seto and Joey snuggled into each other as they looked lovingly into each other's eyes. They give each other one soft kiss before continuing to watch the beautiful arrays of colors.

._._._.

"It is time for us to go, now." Hokuto said. Brianna was next to him with her arms around him and head laid on his shoulder as she gaze happily at who she claims to still be children in her eyes.

"Good. It's about time that the both of you rest in peace." Seto told them. "Mokuba and I will be fine."

His father nodded, "We know."

Mokuba and others understood that it was time that Seto's and Mokuba's parents to leave, so they said their goodbyes.

Serenity said, "It was nice to meet you two for a time. You're really nice people."

Brianna giggled, "And you're such an adorable sibling of my future-son-in-law! Patients may turn up just to see you of their own free will!" They all hoped that that wasn't true. She hugged her, and then she hugged Joey before stepping back with a coy smile, "Make sure to keep your promise, and do not alter it too much."

The blond's cheek turned pink as he promised, "I won't."

Seto suspiciously inquired, "Alter what?"

His mother slyly replied, "Sorry son, but this is only between me and my future-son-in-law, right Joey?"

The blond sheepishly looked at his lover, "Sorry Seto. You'll know eventually." The genius duelist could fathom a guess, but he will have to wait until that day came.

Brianna next gave a hug to Mokuba. She reminded him, "Remember that when your girlfriend gets out of her hostage situation that she visits us." She meant their graves which didn't seem as grim as it would've sounded a week ago.

Mokuba promised, "I will, and it was so much fun seeing you, mom. I wish that you didn't have to go, but it's about time that you and dad go see your friends and our relatives."

His father snorted, "That'll be a fun family reunion. It was good to see you, son." He hugged Mokuba.

His youngest son agreed, "Yeah, it was for me, too. I'm glad that you and Seto made up, and we all had so much fun together as a family."

"Me too, son." He looked to his wife. They both understood that it was time. She held onto his arm as they looked upon their sons lovingly before fading away into pieces of starry lights.

._._._.

"Wow, that was one hell of a Christmas and New Years." Joey commented as Seto, Mokuba and him were driving back home. Serenity left by taxi to the airport. "You two got to meet your parents, and Serenity got Mokuba that creepy ancient painting of Noe, and she has no memory at all of buying it."

Seto smirked as he pointed out, "It's practically going to be considered normal holidays with someone like you joining us. I can't wait to see what you'll bring next Christmas."

Mokuba snickered, "Do you think that we'll be meeting the three ghosts of Christmas?"

Joey snorted, "Yeah, so just in case Seto goes back to a scrooge, he'll meet them! Ow! You pinched me!"

Seto chuckled, "It's your fault for teasing me." His childish lover stuck his tongue out at him. The brunet hummed with an amused tone, "I wonder when I should use the new board game and wine that I got for Christmas."

Joey went bright red. "Seto, Mokuba's in the car!"

The ravenet teasingly piped up, "What?! I can't hear anything! Too busy being a teenager on his phone!"

Joey glared at the both the Kaiba/Lewis brothers. "I swear that there's a conspiracy against me here." He muttered.

Seto laughed out loud!

._._._.

A/N: LOL! Pffft, just kidding. So yeah, there's your early summer Christmas fic!

I figured that Joey would make meeting the graves of your dead parents be a nice occasion where it feels like they're not completely gone, and it's okay to look back and guess of what they would do if they were alive to remember the good and bad which is not all that depressing to do after you get through all the tears and five stages of grief.

So yeah, happy Lewis family! Seto Mori Lewis. Pfft. Mokuba Mori Lewis. *Snorts!*. I don't know! It sounds funny to me!

Other than that, REVIEW PLS! Or not if your having a fun summer or a bummed summer.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm glad you liked that family-fic! I hope to not let you down on this one, but gawd, I suck at action-genre, so beware!

._._._.

Fire. Fire was everywhere as Joey felt asphyxiated by not the smoke and heat that rose against his blackened skin, but by the monster that was rising within his soul and smothering him.

Jona cried out, **"Don't be afraid!"**

Joey understood, but as he looked around the burning area, his eyes laid on Seto. "Joey!" his lover cried out to him, and then winced by the pain in his blackened left arm that he grasped.

Joey panicked at the sight of that arm. "Did I cause that?" Jona cried out to him an answer which let him know he did! He hurt Seto! He didn't mean to! This power...this power was too much! He can't..."I can't control it! I'm a monster." With that, he spread out his wings, and flew away.

"Joey!" Seto cried out, but his voice fell on deaf ears. "Joey dammit!"

The CEO duelist fell on his knees once the pain in his left arm became too unbearable. He knew he should get out of there, but he lost the energy to even crawl his way out. He fell to the floor as the fire was building up closer to him.

**_How did this happen?_**

"Okay tilt your head a little to the left." The photographer directed. Joey tilted his head a little to the left. "Good! Good! Hold that pose!"

The famous duelist did as he was told while standing dramatically in his costume that was meant for the front cover of a magazine that will help give advice to men that opening up to their feminine side was not a bad thing again. It was all good, but honestly, Joey began to feel tired of being a famous role model. It's insensitive to think, but then he only got into this to help his dad get into rehab, and now that his father was cured, he's not sure if he wants to bother with it anymore.

He felt like he was locked into a world of false peace as he went on with his days doing the usual without a sign of a threat from Richelle or Gozaburo. He was still alert throughout the day and night, but as the days went by, he began to get more worried that even a passing cat put him on the defense. The fact that neither of his biggest threats hadn't done anything meant that they were planning and preparing something huge beyond his understanding.

He tried to remain calm and enjoy his time of peace with his friends and family. He had been able to text Serenity without their mother knowing since their mother believed that she was texting some girl she made friends with on the field trip last month. He had visited his dad and McConnen to spend time together. He, Tristan and Duke were able to make some fun during his work and breaks in between.

Him and Jona had been continuing Mokuba's combat training with his new steel boa. The extra feet in the pre-teen's height had given him the leverage to reach greater and higher distances.

Then at night and morning, and weekends, Joey would spend them with his only lover, Seto Kaiba. Those times were heavenly as they made each other laugh, argue or fight over whatever got on both their nerves, and then make up with kisses and special treatment in bed that only they were able to have to themselves. They were very nice nights, though Joey had to admit that the best nights were when they would just lie on bed together under the blanket, and they would whisper to each other about personal things that they felt like they should only know about between each other. But when they were too tired to do those things, they would simply cuddle in bed as they slept the day or night away.

But then one morning, Joey was staring out into space on their bed while Seto was dressing himself for work. His lover noticed his mental absence. "Joey, is something wrong?"

The blond snapped out of his daze. "Huh? Oh, uhm, not really. It's just that the shooting back at Venice happened over two months ago, and Richelle hadn't tried anything yet. Kane is still alive, too. I guess I'm just trying to figure out of what she's planning with or without Gozaburo. Kane can't find her anywhere, so he told me that she could be at the duel tower island with Gozaburo." He sighed depressingly. "I don't know of what to do or how I feel. Jona is telling me to wait, and that I shouldn't rush to stop a battle by starting one. She's right, but I want to do something than just being famous right now."

"What are your proposing that you should do?" Seto asked.

Joey replied with a slight shrug, "The continuation of Duke's world tour tournament is next month and it'll end before June at New York, our last destination. I figured that after Duke's and Tristan's wedding, I should take my role as heir as the god father of Domino more seriously. But the thing that worries me is whether this could lead to Kane's death, or it could put a dent into our relationship."

"You're speaking nonsense." Seto claimed as he sat down next to his lover. His hand placed on his own and grasped it firmly. "First off, Kane is a man in his mid-fifties with more experience and power than you so stop thinking of him like a frail elderly. Second off, don't get your panties in a twist about destiny or not knowing the unknown. I hate to say it, but Jona is right. You shouldn't prevent a battle with a battle. We are preparing ourselves for anything they throw at us, and don't even think for a second that you're not doing your best. You are more than capable to hold up on your end of the deal as a future hybrid of a human and a dragon with skills as a fighter and an exceptional duelist. You also have a team with me of course. Kaiba corporation, Kane's connections and army, even the king of games himself will be by your side. And lastly, our relationship may become a bit strained if you do take your role as the heir of Kane's organization seriously due to how much your time will be needed, but I'm not a genius for nothing, and we're both stubborn to make this work, so it will. If you keep having doubts like that, then it won't, so get over it."

Joey stared at him for a moment as he processed everything that he said, and then he warmly smiled at him with a glitter of love and mirth in his eyes. "I love it when you talk straight to me."

"Yes, well, you'll also love it when I speak gay to you."

There was an awkward pause.

"Did..." Joey blinked twice. "Did you just make a horrible punny joke?"

"Oh look at that, you're stupidity is finally rubbing off on me." Seto kissed him chastely before he strode away.

Joey was dumbfounded for a moment until his brain caught up to the insult. He pathetic yelled, "Stupid Jerk!" and threw a pillow, but Seto was out the door before it could hit him. Joey plopped down on his bed as he grumbled to himself, "Ugh, I love him so much."

Jona giggled,** "Do you feel better, Joey?"**

Her reincarnation hummed, "Yeah." He did feel a lot more at eased now that Seto set him straight. "I'm just getting a bit nervous cuz I know Richelle and Gozaburo gots ta be workin' togetha or somethin' n' I can feel like it's gonna be really big! So big that I can't even imagine it and that scares me!"

**"Fear is natural, and its advantage is that it'll keep you alert. Plus there's nothing to worry about since I'm your ally as well."**

"Yeah, hey, did you ever figure out yet of what business ya didn't finish?"

The spirit groaned. **"I'm afraid I don't. Now I feel miserable that we destroyed the millennium necklace."** She truly didn't know of what her unfinished business was, but she lied about her feelings on the destroyed millennium item. She was glad, so Joey wouldn't do anything dangerous.

"No probs!" Joey bounced of the bed. "It'll come to you eventually! I should get ready for work." He went to his own closet that was renovated into the room to put on his stylish look for today. He asked as he was changing, "How's Noe?"

**"Noe is currently in her robotic phase of finishing her device. She told me that the device should be ready by late June at best, so you should tell Seto to start preparing a date for Battle City by mid July since Noe needs time to escape."**

"I'll text him. I'm sure lucky that Seto has his own satellite to make sure that our texts are secured." Joey went on it as he set himself down before a makeup table in the closet. When he was done, he set his phone into his purse before he began apply his primer on his face.

After doing his makeup, he drove himself to the studio where Kiyoko told him where he was to appear for a music video with a new artist. Joey walked in carefree until he stopped when the person who greeted him was Monique Perasma; one of Kane's daughters and rivals for the inheritance. She was hard to forget when this woman with frizzy hair, light brown skin, violet eyes and a fake hour glass of a body had put an army of cockroaches into his ex-gang's hideout!

Instantly he put his hands behind his back to swipe his card to fuse with Red Eyes.

They were in public, so he played decent. "Monique, don't tell me that you're the new artist." He gave the teenager a fake grin.

She coyly smiled at him before speaking with a pleasant, smooth tone, "I'm afraid that your appointment here had been cancelled, so how about we spend your free time in an office that the owner of this place here had given me the liberty to use."

"What makes you think that I'll go anywhere with you?"

"Because of this." She handed him a small white cloth with the Paresma's family emblem on it. The emblem consisted of a circular maze that could create the illusion of the letter P if one inspected it closely. Joey understood that this meant a personal surrender from one of the Perasma family members.

"You no longer want to be the heir?" Joey eyed her suspiciously. "Why?"

"I will tell you if you'll come with me." She turned on her heel and walked away.

Joey hesitated, but he ended up following her to an office with no windows at all. Smart choice to prevent assassinations. There was also no ticking sound from a hidden bomb. Plus, no poisonous gas stored up in the air vent either.

Monique took a seat behind a desk. Joey x-rayed the desk to see a gun hidden under it. Though the woman reassured him, "There is no need to worry. The gun is in case anyone dares to interfere us. Now sit down." She insolently demanded.

Joey was not taking that kind of tone lightly. "You're fuckin' sixteen, Monique. You only want the damn inheritance cuz yur a spoiled ass slut with a fetish fer insects. You only got allies cuz you got a boob job, and do fuckin' extreme corseting, that's gonna fuck you up later. So let's get one thing straight, if you want my help, show yer elders fuckin' respect." The older man stood with an air of intimidation that had Monique's coy smile falter. Her false sense of confidence gone.

"Okay," She got off her chair and crossed her arms like the child she actually is. She was clearly upset and scared as tears built up in her eyes, and her voice softened, "Richelle killed Shou and Cecilia."

Joey was taken aback by this information. It's no surprise that Richelle would do this, but to hear it from Monique was the surprise. He was sure that her sister, Teagan, would've informed him. This might mean that Richelle made Monique know personally because she must be after her like a hunter after its prey.

He asked, "How do you know that?"

The teenager explained, "Cecilia and I were part of a team that planned to take you and Shou down, but I haven't heard from her for a week. Shou hasn't been seen for a month. I know that Richelle must have something to do with this because she had been missing for months, but suddenly makes a move on you a few months back? It only means that she's alive, so she has to be the one behind these disappearances!" She wrapped her arms around her for a comforting embrace, but dread overcame her when she added, "And you know that she's not the type to keep prisoners."

"Have you told your dad about this?"

"No." She shook her head. "Shou asked for his protection, and he denied him, and now Shou's gone! I can't go to my dad with this. He'll just tell me to deal with it myself, but just like you said I'm just a spoiled ass slut who uses her looks to get what she wants! I can't defend myself, so please Joey! Please protect me!" She got on her hands and knees on the ground with her head touching the floor that was becoming soaked by her pleading tears. She cried out in pathetic desperation, "I'm scared! I'm so scared!"

Joey's heart reached out to her, but Jona possessed the girl first to check her story. It turned out to be factual, but Jona wasn't open to protecting her.** "Joey, you cannot do this. Protecting Monique could lead to consequences to not only us, but Noe and Domino City itself. If Richelle is with Gozaburo, then she could attack Noe and terrorize the city for Monique."**

_"We don't know any of that for sure."_

**"We can't take that risk."**

_"I can't leave Monique to die."_

**"We have to make sacrifices, Joey. It's the hard choice to make, but you cannot endanger lives or ruin our plans to save the world from Gozaburo's and Richelle's wrath for the sake of one life."**

_"What are you taking about? Weren't you a sacrifice?"_ Joey knew that he was stepping on personal grounds with Jona, but he's standing with what he knew was right. Though it was harder to speak when the woman looked at him as if he had slapped her. His voice was harsh as he forced his next words out, _"Your mother sacrificed you because she thought that you would become a monster in the future, but you became a monster because of that sacrifice. So when you tell me that I have to sacrifice Monique's life for others, wouldn't that lead to even more people becoming hurt if I do what you tell me."_

Jona was dumbstruck at how Joey spoke to her. His reason was sound, but he struck her pride while doing it. She felt guilt, anger, pain, and grief all at once that she wanted to stop existing for these twisted emotions to disappear from her. Unable to do that, she lashed out her feelings on Joey,** "Are you comparing me with my mother?! Don't you dare talk to me like that when you have never been in a real battle where blood is drawn and souls can be permanently taken away! You've never experienced the pain of watching your friends and people die, and never come back! Ne-never...kh.."** Jona covered her mouth.

_"I'm sorry, Jona," _He meant it, but added, "_but you have to understand now that I can't do what you think is best. I'll have to do what I think is best, and that's it."_

Jona knew that that was the end of their conversation. She knew that Joey will regret this choice. She just knew it. She watched Joey walk over to Monique, and told her, "Follow me. I'll keep you safe."

Unknown to them, Richelle had been watching them from her makeup mirror in her room. There was a knock on her door. "Come in!" She snapped!

Gozaburo entered. "What do you need from me now? Noe still needs to be monitored by me while she is in the process of inventing!"

"Don't give me that tongue!" The woman scolded him as she got off her bed to settle the mirror onto her makeup table. "Remember that if it weren't for your incompetence for not getting the millennium items in time, then I wouldn't have to bother with the bloody mess of killing my siblings and their men to appease the process of reincarnating Zorc! Now, Joey plans on getting in my way of killing Monique." She chuckled darkly. "He's wasting his time protecting that pitiful soul, but you know...I'm ready to cause some serious trouble."

Gozaburo was horrified to hear this since by the tone she used, it could cause a disturbance in their plans! He yelled, "Wait! But don't you need his body and soul?!"

"Shut up! I gave birth to that body and soul when I was the Great Queen Kalligeneia! I faced that body and soul as my prey when I was the powerful sorceress that people dreaded in their fairytale books! Now I face that body and soul as a rival for the most powerful organization in the world that should've been mine by blood right!"

"Will you get over yourself! The reason you killed yourself in the past was because you failed to capture Wheeler's body and soul in the past which are the key to the resurrection of Zorc!"

The insane woman smiled delightfully at him as she soothingly told him, "Oh don't worry, Gozaburo. Keekeekeekeekee!" She giggled crookedly. "He'll still have his body and soul, but I want to break it just a little bit. Just a...just a little...little bit..."

._._._.

Joey bought Monique to the one place that he knew that Richelle wouldn't think of finding him. "Thanks Gramps for giving us Yugi's old room for the night!"

Solomon Muto nodded, "Of course Joey! Anything for you and your friend Mai..." The old man gave the woman a look. Monique was currently dressed in Mai's type of style to confuse the man. But then he asked, "Weren't you blond?"

The teenager nervously laughed as she spoke with a thick American accent, "Nothing like a new look for a young gal like me!"

Joey hissed in a whisper, "Mai's not southern! Laugh like those old-fashioned anime chicks!"

"Ohohohohoho!" She laughed with her fingers covering her mouth.

Solomon blinked at her, and then smiled as if nothing was off at all. "Well, it's definitely a pretty color on you! Now I leave to you kids to whatever kids do these days." He closed the bedroom door behind him.

The two of them sighed in relief. Joey sat down at Yugi's old desk. Monique lied down on his bed while she complained, "This is stupid! Why can't we go to the Kaiba mansion?! That place's more secured than the white house!"

"Oi, shut up." Joey ordered. He was still fused with Red Eyes so he was able to sense danger. "This place is the perfect place for us to hide because Richelle never expects us to be here of all places."

"How are you so sure? Isn't Yugi Muto your friend? Everyone knows that."

"He is, but just like anyone, when the ones you're findin' ain't at the obvious places like the mansion or Duke and Tristan's place, then they check the most unlikely of places before realizing that I can be here. It's not unlikely or very likely that I'll be here, since Yugi moved out, so it's perfect."

"Oh..." The girl tried to wrap around that logic in her head. It didn't sound like a convincing argument, but she didn't know about hiding from crazy half-sisters that much so she went with it. She complimented, "Wow, I never thought you could be that smart. I honestly thought that dad just chose you to get on Shou's nerves."

"Yeah, well, turns out I am." The older blond smirked smugly.

"Because you're dating Seto Kaiba now?"

Joey somehow lost balance on the chair and fell down comedically. "How de hell did ya figure that out!"

"Oh my gawd, it's true?!" She rolled over her tummy to face the blond who got back up with the chair. "I thought you two were just working together! I just asked because who in the world can work next to that hottie without sleeping with him! You know I was actually one of the candidates to be his fiance, but he rejected me! Now I can see why! He's gay!"

_"Technically he's not, but it's not my job ta say."_ Joey thought. "Okay, yeah, we're datin', n' now I hafta remove that info from yah memory."

"What?! No, I-" Joey poked her head, and she paused like a movie played on a dvd player. Joey removed his finger after a second, and then she blinked in confusion. She then asked, "Because you're dating Seto Kaiba now?"

Joey snorted, "What in the world would make yah think that?"

"Beeecause, you work with a hottie like that for over a month, and you even live at his mansion! Tell me! Are you in a relationship with him?"

Joey took a deep breath, and then bluntly answered, "Yes."

"Really?!"

The blond burst out laughing. "No! What de hell?! Seto's not gay, Monique! In fact, I think he's asexual! A complete robot with no function fer sex!"

"That can't be true!" The teenager groaned, but let it go. It's not like she needs Joey's confirmation on his sexuality or anything. "Oh well...I'm tired. G'night."

"G'night."

"Oh and Joey."

"Hm?"

"Thanks for doing this for me. It's really weird that you wouldn't mind protecting me like this from Richelle when we both know that she's dangerous."

"It's alright, but ya gotta appreciate that yur one of Kane's daughters, or I wouldn't have bothered protectin' you." That was somewhat true. Monique may be a female, and it was socially drilled into male's heads to protect them, but she was trouble. Male or female, he had to think for himself. But then at the same time, he might have protected her out of the goodness of his heart if the situation wasn't too screwed up that he had to think of himself and only himself.

"Yeah...Thanks again." She fell asleep. Joey put a sleeping spell on her along with a nutrition spell so she won't die on him. He remained awake the rest of the night with Red Eyes as he waited for the threat.

He did text to Seto that he couldn't make it home due to Monique. Honesty was important, and he hoped that Seto understood that he couldn't give him the location, regardless of how secured their texts were. His lover texted back that he understood but wished that he was here. Joey wished for that, too, but he needed to be smart about this.

Seto did text him that he understood, but then he wasn't exactly accepting of the situation. Protecting Monique will put Joey at risk since he knew his lover was a heroic idiot. Richelle will eventually try to communicate him to strike a deal that will most likely wager the life of innocents versus Monique's life. He knew he needed to have faith in Joey that he had a plan for all this, but he could not stand that he couldn't do anything other than protect Mokuba and Kaiba Corporation.

He also hated how large his bed seemed. He always slept in a bed that could fit five people before Joey entered it, but now he felt like he was sleeping in a bed that filled up his house-size of a room. There was too much unneeded space which annoyed him. His room was naturally cold, but now it felt colder to the point that his blanket was practically nonexistent. His pillow felt hard like a brick, the room was too silent, there was nothing on his laptop that he felt like doing. He tried doing work for a good few hours on it, but now it was three in the morning, and he had already done everything that was supposed to be done later today.

He did fall asleep eventually out of exhaustion, but it only lasted for two hours as five rolled around. He sighed as he decided that he should get ready for work while at the same time text Joey to see how he was doing.

Joey was still at Yugi's room spending his time doing push-ups and crunches. He stopped when he felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. He checked it to see, 'Are you awake- Dragonbabe'. Joey snickered at the name he gave his lover in his phone.

He texted back, 'Yeah, RE (red eyes) helped me stay awake all night -Puppy'

'I did the same thing. I hadn't slept until three, but even then, I woke up two hours later -Dragonbabe'

'Do u want me 2 juice u up? -Puppy'

'Can you risk leaving her (Monique) behind at wherever you are? -Dragonbabe'

'No worries! I got it covered. Don't ask. I'll teleport to you. -Puppy'

Joey teleported away to the mansion where he found Seto to not be kidding at all when he told him that he hadn't slept. "You look like shit."

Seto frowned. "I know. Last night was very uncomfortable with you next to me."

That put a smile on Joey's face. "Sorry. Let me make it all better." He gave Seto a nice kiss on the lips to juice him up to feel awake and less like shit. It worked.

Seto wanted to kiss longer, but his blond puppy withdrew once the deed was done. He wrapped his arms around him to keep him there. "Do you have to go back immediately?"

"No. I put Monique in a sleeping and invisibility spell." Joey replied. He could sense Monique's presence back at the game shop, so he was able to splurge a little time with his boyfriend.

"If that's the case, then why not bring her here in that state." Seto really wanted Joey to come back home. It's not like he can't live without Joey, but he couldn't stand the irritating emotions he felt when he was without him.

"That's because Richelle might be working with Gozaburo, and they have magical items and stuff that could throw my spells off. I need to protect Monique from where I am until Richelle finds a way to come after me." Joey reasoned as he wrapped his arms around his skinny lover's body. He felt so cold.

"Do you have a plan for when that time comes?" Seto appreciated the warmth wrapped around him.

"I have a plan, but you know me. Things don't turn out the way they should be, but I always think on my feet."

Seto didn't feel reassured by that answer, so as much as he hated to ask this, he inquired, "Where's Jona?"

"We...kinda argued over Monique. She doesn't want me to protect her cuz it could ruin our plans ta stop Gozaburo n' Richelle, but I can't leave Monique to fend for herself when she can't."

The usually cold-hearted brunette didn't know of what to tell him. He knew he shouldn't hesitate to reply, so he blurted out, "Then do whatever you can." Those weren't the words he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Joey to discard Monique. If this was half a year ago, he wouldn't mind being honest, but now, some invisible force within him is telling him not to be Joey's enemy on this.

The amber-eyed duelist seemed relieved to hear that from him. He softly tells him with such a loving tone, "Thanks."

Seto held him close against his chest before he frowned down at the fluffy blond hair. He wasn't sure if he was making a mistake or not.

._._._.

Joey was back at Yugi's room where Monique still stayed asleep. Mr. Muto had closed the game shop today since he was invited to check out some old ruins with his friend, Professor Hawkins. He left Joey with the responsibility to watch over the place while he was gone. This relieved the blond because he didn't want to bring Yugi's grandpa into this.

He was also glad that Kiyoko was on his side to cancel all his other appointments this month, so he could do this. A few days passed since Monique asked for his help.

Then one day, his cellphone rang. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was an unknown number. He answered, "Hey Richelle."

"Oh Joey, it's so nice of you to remember me."

"Yeah well, you certainly tried to cram it into my skull." He referred to the shooting at Venice.

"I'm so glad that you liked my present for you." The woman sarcastically said with a bit of a giggle as if she was talking with a close girlfriend of hers. "It was just to let you know that I am still alive, and I have a great interest in you."

"What's your interest in Monique?"

"Tch, tch, tch." She clicked her tongue. "I cannot spoil the surprise! Especially when you're the guest of honor, so let's make things easier on both of us." She then added as an afterthought, "But I must say that I'm impressed by your boyfriend's security. I honestly tried my best to do cliche' things to him from poisoning to car bombing him, but he certainly is protected to the point that I think he's far more secured than my own father."

"Who you plan to kill."

"What can I say? I'm a die-hard daddy's girl." Her seductive voice made Joey shudder in disgust.

"I gotta say that I'm not surprised that you killed Cecilia and Shou. You always resented Cecilia for being far more naturally prettier than you, and Shou was always your puppet."

"Cut a pretty face. Cut a puppet's strings." She shrugged. "And now I want to cut a young soiled darling, so be a good boy, and give me my sister."

"Not happening, so let's cut this crappy small talk, and get down to business."

"Oh my! So manly! You have surely grown since I've last seen you!" She mockingly gushed.

"What's it gonna take for you to leave Monique alone?" Joey was not having any of her shit talking.

Richelle seemed to get the point. She huffed, "You don't want me to have any fun do you?!" She sounded so offended, but not so serious. "Well let's get to it then. I will admit that I cannot fathom of where you are. You have somehow got out of my radar that I cannot locate you with my magic mirror!"

"Magic mirror?" Joey thought about that card. "So you are working with Gozaburo."

"Oh, you didn't know? Oopsies! I thought you did!"

"Drop the act, Richelle! You cannot hack the Kaiba Satellite to track where I am either! So stop stalling and tell me what you want!"

"But Joey!" She cried out and then heard a dialed tone. "Joey?" Her eyes widened in horror. "Did...Did he just...HANG UP ON ME!" She looked to her men who were working on their fancy computers to track Joey. He wasn't at the obvious areas, so they were searching all over Domino City! Joey was also not kidding when he said that the Kaiba satellite was not hackable.

She could feel her rage boiling within her entire being as her eyes reeled back! She took out a knife to continuously stab one of the men randomly. "RAAAARGH!" She roared out until she was done with her venting. She eventually withdraw from the bloody corpse. Her hands were completely and utterly covered in blood which she licked off. "REPLACE HIM!" She ordered no one in particular. Several people made their escape to do as she asked to escape her wrath.

She was satisfied by their fear before she redialed the phone number. Joey let his phone ring a few times before answering again with a welcoming, "Done with shitting around?"

"LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE WORTHLESS BRAT! I AM YOUR SUPERIOR IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE! I AM THE DAUGHTER OF KANE PERASMA! MOST POWERFUL GODFATHER OF EARTH! I AM SORCERESS OF GREAT PRESTIGE! I-"

"A bitch with a superiority complex." Joey cut in sharply. "You are not worth my time if you're gonna be a bitch, so either make it clear, I'll simply find you, and kill you myself."

"Ki-Kill me?" She broke out into horrendous laughter! "Darling, I am immortal! You can't simply kill me in the form you are now!"

"You got to the count of three." Joey warned.

Richelle was shocked to hear this. "Excuse me?"

"One."

"You cannot treat me like a child!"

"Two."

"Fine then! In exchange for not putting a finger on Monique, you will have to come to the finished stadium that you arrived at the first battle city by tonight! Don't ask why! Just do it!" She threw her phone to the wall.

Gozaburo who was present the entire time clapped his hands. "Congratulations. You were able to keep some of your sanity during the phone call."

"Shut up!" She seethed. "As if you could do any better!"

"You forgot to tell him to come alone." he deadpanned.

There was a silent pause between them before Richelle bursted, "SHUT UP!" She marched into the elevator where she killed the men inside it out of spite.

Back at Domino City, Joey first went to Seto at his office to tell him of what happened.

"She sounds insane." Seto commented after listening to a recording of the conversation. "I cannot believe that Gozaburo would work with the likes of someone this unstable."

"Richelle must be the one providing the magic for Gozaburo. She did call herself a sorceress, so I think that she was the sorceress who Jona faced at the war that got her killed."

"Where is she?" He referred to the spirit.

Joey uncomfortably answered, "She briefly visits me from time to time to tell me of how Noe is doing. Don't get me wrong. Our relationship isn't bad, but-"

"It's strained at the moment, but as much as I hate to say it, I believe that it will be safer if you bought her along with you on this."

"I know."

"Though I am surprised that you two haven't made up yet. You're usually so forgiving."

"We forgave each other, but I guess I did hurt her pride since I kinda compared her to her crazy mother. I guess I would've still been pissed if I was compared to my any of my parents." Joey looked sad for a moment, but he shook it off like a wet dog. "So I got to get to your stadium by tonight!"

"I'm coming with you."

"No." Joey said point blank that he realized that he sounded rude. "I mean, no you can't." He said softly. "Gozaburo may be planning to attack Kaiba corporation while I'm busy with Richelle. You're needed here. Plus, I got ol'Red Eyes remember! I'll be prepared for anything. Even a duel if Richelle's willing to let the balance of the world be determined through that."

"If that's the case, then I'm better suited to duel her." Seto teased.

"What's dat supposed ta mean ya jerk." Joey jokingly growled without much passion behind it. He moved over to Seto to sit on his lap and kiss him. He whispered, "It's still a few hours before sun set."

Seto smirked down at his cute puppy who was looking at him with such warm, seductive eyes. "That's true." He didn't wait to place his lover on his work desk to rip off his clothes while he told his secretary through the phone to cancel all appointments and to not let anyone in including Mokuba.

Joey laughed after he was done. "Did I leave you abstinent for too long, or somethin'? I swear we did it a few days ago."

"You should know my libido better by now, and you are insatiable."

Joey cried out in pleasure when his nipple was caught in his lover's mouth. "Ooh fuck." He hissed when Seto bit him with a slap to his ass. He could definitely tell that Seto was planning to mark his body to clearly send a statement of who this man belonged to. And Joey didn't mind.

._._._.

Night time came around with Joey and Jona waiting at the finished stadium. It was dark and quiet while they waited with their reddened eyes.

Though Jona's focus was on Joey's neck. **"I can see that Kaiba didn't hold back on marking you."**

Joey went bight red. He knew Seto would, but now he realized how embarrassing it would be afterwards! "S-So what?! It's normal to have hickies all over your neck when you're in a relationship." He wanted to pick up his collar, but that would show his obvious insecurities right now.

**"However it's rather bold of you to display such things willingly."** She giggled.

Joey blushed more, but he was rather glad to hear Jona finally laugh and the atmosphere between them felt at ease. "Hey, I'm really sorry for what I said the other day."

"It's alright, my sweet Joey. You were trying to initiate dominance into our argument like a boss should."

"But you're not my subordinate." He pointed out.

The woman sighed as she nodded with a contented smile. "No, I am not, but I supposed I shouldn't treat you the same way. I have been making the decisions for you instead of making you make the decisions for yourself lately."

"You are the one experienced." That was another good point.

"True, but it's your job to make mistakes including horrendous situations like these because you're more than capable to handle this alone as I have, so let's agree to discuss instead of argue."

"I'd like that." Joey agreed with a happy grin. They waited for another hour while talking about random things that Jona can remember in her past, and Joey talking about random scientific things he learned from Youtube.

Eventually the lights of the stadium turned on to display the sight of what appeared to be...a blimp?

"Oh wow, this really is battle city all over again." Joey quirked an eyebrow up. Was he actually going to duel, or did Richelle wanted to live really high class with a five-star room in that thing. "But how the hell did they bring that thing all the way here in a few hours? It took a over a day to get to the duel tower right?"

**"One night, Joey."** His past incarnation corrected him.

"Really? Huh. I guess that time in Noe's virtual world made it feel longer." He shrugged. "I just hope Richelle doesn't bother sending down men by the ropes to surround me with-Nope! She's doing it!" He was currently watching men slide down a rope from the blimp to surround him with guns that are useless against his dragon abilities.

He rolled his eyes. Seto did the same from his company. He was watching this from his several cameras in his own stadium. He couldn't stand the fact that he gave clearance for this to happen in his own stadium! But he digressed as he continued to watch while tending to his work.

The blimp landed on the ground with a short gust of wind blowing dust throughout the arena. Richelle exited with even more men surrounding the area. "Really Richelle? You know these guys are useless."

"Are they?"

Jona screeched when she found herself propelled into the sky when an unknown force drove her away.

"Jona!" Joey cried out, but she disappeared from sight and sound. "What did you do to her?!" He demanded for an answer.

"Keekeekee!" The red head pulled out the lace around her neck to reveal some sort of stone with a writing on it. "Have you forgotten about the stone I contain in my grasp that exiles a spirit from the presence of the stone's owner! It was one of the many difficulties that my dear Jona had to face when trying to meet dear, sweet, precious Noah. The darling reincarnation of your past incarnation sister."

"How did you know that? And what do you mean 'your Jona'?!"

"Tch, tch, and here I thought you'd fit the puzzles of who I am when you so selfishly solved my agenda of collecting the seven millennium puzzles!" She unleashed a knife out of nowhere as her hand movements were so swift that Joey wasn't able to immediately process the falling man covered in his own blood the spilled from his neck.

Seto was also taken aback by that speed that he thought that his state-of-the-art-security-cameras were having a glitch.

Richelle's lilac eyes glowed brilliantly under her insanity. She suddenly calmed down. "I'm sorry. I have these outbursts when I'm just a teed bit mad. I-I just hate it when I want something, and I'm not given it. You understand right?" Joey didn't answer her. Richelle didn't seem to mind his silence. "Right, of course you don't. You're always relaxed and so beautiful. I remember when I was Queen Kalligeneia, and I was the most fairest woman in all of Greece. I was the queen of one of the most advanced cities in the world." She sadly laughed which would've drawn pity to her, but Joey only felt disturbed. "But then I just had to have a string of affairs which led me to giving birth to the one that ruined me. I only did what was best as a mother! Honest! I was!"

Joey didn't make a move or a sound. He wanted to hear more from Richelle since she had just confessed to being the reincarnation of Jona's mother.

The crazy lady continued without hesitance of what she confessed, "It does get on my nerves of how children become so selfish with themselves. I gave birth to her, but she was so selfish! A selfish, disobedient, evil little girl while I was trying to be the caring, understanding mother!" Okay, maybe she was too crazy to give anything away that was legitimate. This woman in need of a strait jacket continued to sound pitiful as she continued to speak, "But I supposed I wasn't responsible for everything. You were such a handsome man when you reincarnated for the first time. Such a beautiful, beautiful man with eyes reminiscent of the blue, sunny sky. I just had this fascination with you!" Now it was just getting creepier. "I loved you! I wanted you to love me back, but you dare to love someone else than me! We had history together, but you denied me because of your sister!" Richelle began to return back to her unstable self as she bellowed, "You're lucky Noah is still alive! I would've crushed his windpipes and hang him by his entrails while he remained alive before I cut out his eyes, so his sense of hearing could be improved to hear me lash out my tongue of what I've been wanting to say for over a thousand years!" The red head gasped for air, and then turned around. "Let's enter our ride now shall we."

"Is Gozaburo with you?" The fused dragon male asked as he followed her in with the men marching at his sides.

"Oh no! He's too busy monitory his darling boy! We obviously can't rely on useless men to watch over him, so Gozaburo and I do it! And I must say that despite how much I want to make that darling boy suffer, Gozaburo and I struck a deal!"

"Deal?" Joey inquired as he looked around to see that he entered of what looked like a fancy restaurant but with only one table.

He took his seat at the table when Richelle took her seat with a waving hand gesture for him to join her. "Yes! When we set our last stage of action, I will dutifully let Gozaburo and Noah be relieved from my wrath upon the worlds."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I may be crooked, but I am a woman of my word. I love keeping promises, and I hate it when someone tries to break them." She forcefully, thinly smiled at the blond. "But I will fulfill them eventually. It just takes...takes so much time." She licked her lips. "Are you hungry? I'm hungry."

"No. I already had dinner."

"Are you sure? Because if I remember correctly, you have quite the appetite."

Joey gave her a forced, thin smile. "I'm sure."

Richelle frowned at him. Her lilac eyes seemed to have darkened a tad bit that Joey's hazel eyes turned auburn for a second. The she laughed, "Keekeekee! You crack me up whenever you're so serious, Joey! Relax! I merely want to talk."

Joey crossed his arms as he glared at her. "In exchange for Monique's life."

"Oh yes, Monique's life. The whore of the family. Honestly, I am greatly surprised that you would protect such a worthless life when many other better lives could be at risk."

"I wouldn't exactly call her worthless when you want her for whatever your planning."

"Hm. Yes. Yes. You are quite right. Do you know why I want her body?"

"You would tell me the truth?"

"Well...just a piece of it."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see your expression when I tell you. Trust me, Joey. Even if I do tell you this, you won't be able to see what will come next." She slowly grinned at him with her pearl white teeth in view. Her blood covered hands grasped together as if she was praying. "Just like now." She released her hands to reveal the Queen's shattered mirror card lit by the purple flames of her envious aura. That aura lashed out and infected the men surrounding them.

Each and every one of them screamed in pure agony as they began thrashing their bodies against any surfaces closest to them. Joey braced himself for anything coming his way, yet he wasn't prepared to see these men's skin turn into several dark colors with burning bright yellow scars opening up. Their bodies' form took on different shapes and sizes that Joey could only compare to that of duel monsters.

He slammed his fist on the table. Outraged eyes solely concentrated on Richelle's glimmering ones. "What's the meaning of this?!"

The woman's open grin closed before speaking, "It's what happens when their bodies are fully consumed by the flames of envy. They turn into these dark, yet bright hideous beasts. You are staring at their perfect, stable form."

"Perfect?" Joey said through clenched teeth. "What are you not telling me?!"

"I believe that it's more like what is your beloved Seto Kaiba not telling you."

"Don't play games with me! Tell me the truth!"

"I am, and it's up to you to believe me. You see, the truth is that your lover and my Jona knew about my little refugees kidnapping." Joey was confused. The woman helpfully elaborated, "The KC satellite is a tough cookie to crack, but it doesn't take a genius to know that your lover would use it to keep track of the shippings. I could've made the ships invisible to its sight, but I'm not as strong with my magic as I used to be, so it couldn't be helped that he discovered that I was kidnapping refugees and using them as my test subjects."

Joey wanted to deny her, but he knew that he would be wasting his breath. The evidence was right in front of him.

Richelle continued, "The reason that I spawned these misshapen creatures is because they are a virus to duel spirits. You see, I am going to give you a bit of a history lesson on the creation of our universe. We have all the time in the world right now, so would you please lend me your ears. Not literally of course."

Joey rolled his eyes, but he was interested in hearing of what she had to say. "Alright then. Talk."

"And so I shall." She giggled normally which was abnormal for her. "At the beginning before time existed, there was only light and darkness. You see the ironic thing is that the light is the bad guy and the darkness is the good guy! Isn't that funny!" She didn't wait for Joey to answer. "It really is! So on, the light began to vanish which gave the darkness the opportunity to create life."

"Why did it vanish?" Things don't suddenly vanish without a reason.

"I guess you can say that it didn't exactly vanish. It simply moved away, but not all of it." An android dressed as a waiter came in with a glass of orange juice. Richelle took a sip of it before continuing, "Isn't it strange that when the light 'vanishes', the darkness creates the universe, but there is 'light' within that universe. The legend has so many holes in its logic of creation, but I supposed that logic wasn't created back then. However I met this person one day as the sorceress who was against your recent past incarnation. They had such...a peculiar behavior. They had several faces so why wouldn't they with their several brains. Keekeekeekee!"

"What did this...person tell you?" Joey imagined that this person had several ugly heads sharing one body, so it is technically a person.

Richelle replied, "He told me the true story, silly! With visuals! And I believe him because his power...oh his POWER!" The woman gushed with her chest raised as she breathed in with her lazy smile as if she had an orgasm. "It was...ooooh." She said with a gritty voice. Joey didn't realize that his little Joey could reach a new level of flaccid. Then the woman perked out of her sexual power fantasy. "So yeah, he showed me the beginning of this fabulous universe of ours!" She gushed like a teenager. The poor blond was feeling exhausted in her presence, but remained vigilante. "It turns out that not all of the light moved away to somewhere that even darkness couldn't find them. There was a single speck of light. Smaller than an atom, yet its light continued to lit in the world of darkness. Now here's where things become...personified. You see the darkness and this speck of light had a-wait for it-conversation! Ha!"

"Get to the point." Joey snapped. His patience was slipping, and he swore that he saw one of the freaks in the room do a number two. He felt fortunate that it did not explode or have a smell of any kind that he was aware of.

"Sheesh! Calm yo tits!"

"RICHELLE!"

"Don't take that tone with me!"

"Sorry if I'm not in the mood to laugh or debate on anything! I just want to know of where you're going with this story that relates to this!" He pointed at the monsters. One of them lunged at him, but Joey destroyed it with a single fire blasts from his hand. It didn't bother him because these things no longer contained the souls that they did have.

Richelle glared at him, but she conceded with her own roll of the eyes and a head shake. "Fine! If you want it that way, then I'll just let my waiter do the talking!" She snapped her fingers.

The android that remained with them spoke with a boring, monotone voice, but it was a nice change of attitude and pace compared to the mess in front of Joey.

"When the universe was created, there was only two entities: the light of destruction and the gentle darkness. The two opposing forces fought because the light wanted to destroy the darkness for its own amusement while the darkness fought to destroy the light for its own survival. Eventually the light of destruction vanished from the gentle darkness's awareness, except for a single speck of it that remained. The gentle darkness surrounded this one speck of light, and they created the first healthy conversation with grand communication."

"They talked?"

"They communicated through emotions and movement. At least, movement on the speck of light's part. The darkness and the speck of light formed a relationship, and you could say that it was the first creation of love at its most purest. Then the darkness killed it."

"Whoa! Whoa! Back it up! What do you mean the darkness killed it?!"

"It's just as I had said. The speck of light wanted to give the darkness something it didn't have and that was 'life'. In order to do that, the darkness had to compress the light which could be compared to having the air choked out of a person who didn't struggle. When that speck of light was compressed enough, it exploded which created the stars, the planets, the black holes and almost everything else that you can find in the universe."

Joey challenged that story, "But isn't the light still alive? It just exploded into little pieces didn't it, so it's still alive, right?"

The android replied, "That depends on your definition of what is alive. I supposed that what the light is does continue to exist among us, but who the light was doesn't."

Joey let the information sink in, but then he was interrupted by Richelle's burst of laughter. "Isn't it so beautiful!" She cried out with her violet eyes lit up as if someone was finally home in that noggin of hers. "It's the beginning of the end! Life made by death!" She slammed her head onto the table with her fists pounding it as she howled with laughter.

Joey ignored her when the android continued, "There were many beautiful things that were created, but the first being to come to existence was the Numeron dragon. Due to only being the only being to be of existence, it felt lonely, so with all its power, it created the rest of the universe such as the existence of aliens, animals and humans. Then the humans created the duel monster spirit world."

"Wait, what? How did humans do that?"

"That is through the human mind and heart. If a human was to imagine, create, and feel for a duel monster of theirs, then it shall exist in the spirit world. Though it does not need to be loved by its creator. It can be loved by any human as you are all connected. Your kind created the most righteous of duel monsters to the most destructive such as the creation of the creator god of light, horakhty and Zorc Necrophades."

Richelle snorted. "That horakhty wished it was the creator of light, but just like Ra and the rest of these so-called gods, they created nothing. This is a serious act of appropriation!" She slammed her fist to the table again before giggling. "I love slamming my fist to the table! Back then, you would crush your own hand or break the table depending on whether it was stone or wood! Ha!" She slammed it again.

Joey ignored her again when the android continued again, "So upon the creation of duel monsters, they became the test of the human's soul. During these modern times, they are nothing more than a game, but in the past, they were a test of survival. Only those with confidence and luck will strive in the future."

"So what's de game plan?"

"Ms. Perasma only wants you to know that she plans to resurrect Zorc, and take over several worlds one at a time."

"That's it?"

"All that you can know. Oh, and that Mr. Kane Perasma's main headquarters is currently being attacked by these viruses."

Joey felt his heart stop for a moment, but then he reasoned that Kane can handle himself. Right now his objective was right in front of him. "Good enough." He laid his sights on Richelle's amused expression.

His eyes turned red when he flipped the table up and kicked it towards crazy lady punched it back, but Joey got on his chair to support him as he lunged himself forward with a swift punch of his own against the table. Richelle found herself thrown to the wall and squished by the table. "KEEKEEKEEKEE! Now we're talking!"

She pushed up the table, and then snapped her fingers. "Get him ya little shits!" The viruses charged from all angles, but Joey got on the floor upside down with his legs on fire to spin into a fire tornado that sucked them in, and destroyed them with ease.

"Break dancing! I love it! Now let's do the robot!" Her android unleashed several flame resistant blades. Joey stopped to catch each and everyone one of them only to realize that they could melt into some sort of solid metal that he couldn't break free of. The metals meld together like handcufffs. Too distracted by this surprise, he wasn't prepared for the barrage of close-combat attacks he took from the android.

Joey arranged his feet like a boxer as he rose his forearms up in defense. The force from the blunt attacks pushed him back, but he was able to find his footing to attack back with his legs. The android tried to unleash more blades to restrained his legs, but Joey took the opening to use his metaled hands to breaks its head, and then crush its chest.

"I thought dat yur army would put up more of a fight." Joey finally freed himself from the metal when his hands reached the right hot temperature to turn it fragile.

Richelle excused, "I said that my viruses were at their perfect 'stable' form. There are still some kinks to work out to make it stronger, but for now, my father is being attacked by an army of them, and I..." She stopped when Joey began grinning at her with the center piece of the millennium puzzle in his fingers. Her eyes widened in horror. "You gave him the millennium scale. That's why you agreed to hide Monique! So I wouldn't know about you meeting with Kane! You made me think that you put up the spell to be unseen by all eyes to protect Monique, but you lied! Not to me but everyone else!" She gasped.

Joey shrugged. "I always had this feeling in my gut that I was being watched, and it's nice to finally know that it's you. And let me guess, it's by a magic mirror, huh." He mocked. "Sorry, but this is the end." Joey lit his hands and feet in fire to forge his weapon of choice: a pair of knuckle dusters on fire and really, really sharp, sleek black heels. For fun, Joey used the fire to dress himself in sexy, short, black battle dress with black lace stockings on. Nothing like destroying evil while looking sexy, amiright?

"Wait!" Richelle cried out, seeking shelter with the wall behind her. "You don't kill."

"Duty calls." Joey replied without a trace of compassion. He marched towards her.

"Wait! I can tell you what can get Jona to crossover!"

"We'll figure that out on our own. Not like you can be trusted. You know what I mean."

"Oh come on! And you think that you can trust, Jona! She destroyed the millennium necklace, not because she was afraid of seeing the past, but because she couldn't trust you with seeing the future!"

Joey paused for a moment, but then he continued marching. "She'll explain herself after this."

Richelle groaned, and then growled. "Fine! If that's how you're going to be," She gruffly declared, "Then let's settle this!" She threw blasts of her purple aura.

The dragon fused blond skillfully dodged them as he quickened his pace towards Richelle.

._._._.

Noe was currently still working on her box-like, green device. Jona was accompanying her. The ancient spirit was pissed by being kicked out like that, so she settled with being in the serene silence with her reincarnated sister. There was a lit candle between them.

Suddenly Noe stopped, and then said, "It's time."

**"Now?"** Jona was surprised.

"The device isn't finished, but it's operational enough." Noe took her small candle onto her palm which lit up to her touch. "Oh father, if only you were more perceptive."

She blew out the flame which activated the other disposed candles in the garbage room that was located at the lowest area of the towel. They exploded which caused the tower to quake. The explosion was able to take out the room's walls since the room wasn't created to handle it unlike the other rooms. Noe was aware of this because one of her candles were able to scan the area without detection. So the tower began to crumble by the lack of support from below.

Her room's walls were indestructible against her candle bomb, but it wasn't indestructible against a duel monster's attack! "Let's Duel!" She cried out which activated her box-like device to stick to her left arm. It formed itself into a duel disk that projected a hologram that displayed a row of many cards. She chose her forty cards, and then they appeared as a deck in the deck holder. She drew her six cards, and then summoned her giant soldier of stone!

"Giant soldier of stone attack!" She ordered. She stepped back as her soldier punched a hole in the wall.

She turned off her duel disk before leaping out of the falling building. **"Noe, behind you!"** She looked behind her to see several different, strange beasts crawling out of the tower. "What the cyber hell?!"

**"They're heading for the water, and others are heading for the sky. And by the holes in the ground, others are going through underground."** Jona observed**. "I'll warn Seto and Mokuba."**

"I'll catch up with-"

"You're not catching up to anyone!" The two females looked to the voice to see Gozaburo who looked like he was having a tumor on the left side of his body that looked a lot like the beasts traveling to Domino City. "You spoiled little brat! Have you any idea of what you've done?!"

Noe activated her duel disk for protection. She ordered Jona to go. The spirit nodded before fading away to her next destination.

Gozaburo went on ranting, "You are going to get us both killed! Don't you see that I am trying to save you life from being enslaved!"

"Being enslaved by who? The one that you're helping in the first place!"

"Don't talk with me with that tone, young man!"

"You're insane! You only have a conscience because of that body that gave you one!"

"...You're right. THIS BODY IS TORTURING ME! SO LET IT TAKE ME!" Gozaburo allowed himself to become infected by the virus to become the beast. However unlike the mindless ones, this one could speak. "Nngh! That's better! Now I feel like my old self again!" He laughed victoriously before crying out, "STOP!"

The beasts stopped. Noe stood there paralyzed because this was a clear sign of an apocalypse.

Her father laughed victoriously once again. "I AM KING! GO! GO DESTROY DOMINO CITY!"

._._._.

Seto and Mokuba remained at Kaiba corporation to do work at Seto's office, but then they were interrupted by Kane and his daughter, Teagan.

Teagan spoke, "Seto, it's me, Jona. Monsters are coming into Domino city from the sky, water, and underground."

Mokuba freaked out, "What?!"

She explained, "Noe was making her escape while destroying the tower in the process, but then unknown to us, the tower was holding monsters that survived the collapse. From what I could see, we are facing an army of half a million of them."

Seto looked to Kane, "I gather that you called your own army to stop them."

The man nodded. "Richelle sent some of them to my main headquarters, but luckily through Joey's genius, he gave me this in secret." He revealed the millennium scales. Everyone was surprised. The Kaiba brothers were also surprised that Jona was surprised. Kane explained, "Joey used the ploy of protecting Monique as an excuse to protect himself from the sight of his enemies to catch them off guard when at truth, he was handing this item over to me for protection. The scales allowed me to put the monsters into a shadow game. Thankfully, they were mindless so it was an easy win. However I doubt this one item can defeat an army of half a million."

Seto reasoned, "Joey didn't predict this, and Noe wasn't aware of this."

"She's stuck in an island surrounded by them!" Mokuba cried out.

"It's okay." Jona reassured him, "She was able to almost finish her device that can help her out." She closed her eyes and placed her hand her head to connect to Noe only to discover that Gozaburo has the power to control them. "Oh shit!" She screeched, but then calmed down when she saw how pale Mokuba became. "Noe is alright. Her duel monsters are keeping her safe, but Gozaburo became one with the monsters and is capable of controlling them."

"What about Joey?" Seto inquired.

Jona tried to connect to him. As luck will have it, Joey destroyed the stone that Richelle was wearing during their fight. "He's currently fighting with Richelle within a blimp that's...about to crash down into a pier at the peninsula that's outside of Domino city. Red Eyes is still fused with him so he is most likely to-FUCK!" She dropped to her knees when she felt the stab to Joey's chest. "She fucking stabbed him!"

"She can do that?" Seto couldn't believe that someone with dragon skin could be stabbed by a mere mortal.

"Yes." Jona looked through Joey's memories. "Apparently, she's the reincarnation of the sorceress and my mother who has been plaguing me. She's using magic, but they aren't strong. It looks like part of her plan is to-Yes! Cut her eyes out!- Uh hum, part of the plan is to use these viruses that are created by the humans that she kidnapped to infect duel monsters, and resurrect Zorc."

"The big ugly monster you told me about, Seto?" Mokuba inquired.

The elder Kaiba nodded. "If that is the case, then we have to arrive at the pier to help Joey, and then try to get to Noe to help her defeat Gozaburo. Kane bring the millennium scale. You're coming with us. I hope you two know how to ride a motorcycle."

The four of them went to the KC's garage where they were introduced to four Ninja H2s. The fastest motorcycle to be made to date.

._._._.

Joey was having a hard time breathing. Richelle was too busy being on her knee and screaming out in agony at the loss of her two eyes that he cut and ripped out of her. Red Eyes tried to heal him, but the magic that came with the stab was making it hard for him. Joey guessed that Richelle must've used the last of her magic in that stab. Otherwise, she would've been healing herself, but she wasn't.

The duelist was also aware that the blimp was crashing down, but he couldn't concentrate. He couldn't...do anything.

_"Am I gonna die?"_

Everything became a blur afterwards. The blimp crashed, but Joey was lying on the ground without a scratch except for the open wound in his chest. He felt like an elephant was on his chest now. His eyes felt heavy which he knew was bad, but he couldn't panic. He couldn't do anything to fight against this feeling of numbness.

Jona felt this. She communicated to the others by the comm link installed into their helmets. "We need to hurry! Richelle's last stab to his chest is effecting his connection to Red Eyes. Thanks for lending me your body Teagan!"

The ancient spirit left. Teagan took immediate control over the motorcycle that was going over two hundered miles per hour. "Your welcome!" She cried out. "I never thought being possessed and aware of it could be a thrill." She was about to turn off the comm link, but then they had to slow down when the monsters from underground rose up in front of them.

Before Kane could take out the millennium scales, one of the monsters shot a spike out of its body and struck Seto's arm. The duelist found himself off his bike and rolling on the ground.

Mokuba stopped. "SETO!"

Kane ordered, "Get your brother! I'll handle this!"

._._._.

Jona reached Joey, but she was too late. Joey's life was already hanging at a thin piece of thread. She tried to possess him, but the stab to the chest was preventing her. **"Dammit! Joey, listen! You cannot die yet! I need you to help me get home! Seto needs you to love him! A lot of your friends need you to give them the support they need through the hard times! I'm sorry for lying to you, and not trusting you with the millennium necklace, but the reason was because I knew I would've done the same when I used to be like you when I was a child! But I should've known better to realize that you are a better version of me! I shouldn't have seen my flaws through you!"**

"Jona..." Joey whispered. "Are...are you saying that to get me talking?"

"Yes. I learned that people only respond to passionate cries of the exaggerated truth from the guilty." She smiled down at his half-lidded amber eyes. They flickered from the fire that rose around them.

Joey chuckled, "You watched way too much TV." His smile slowly dropped. "I'm so numb. Am I dying?"

Jona sadly confessed, "Yes you are. The magic put into your chest is effecting you heart and your nervous system, but it's okay."

"No it isn't." Joey wanted to say that passionately, but he couldn't.

"It's okay." She held his hand. "Noe is coming to rip your heart out." She looked to Pyrrhus.

Her dragon nodded and flew.

Noe got the message from the dragon as she was riding on the shoulder of her best card, Shinato, King of a Higher Plane. "Shinato, I beg of you to to follow this dragon to Joey Wheeler at your fastest speed." The duel monster nodded.

They traveled at breakneck speed to where Joey laid. On the way, Noe witnessed a fleet fighting against the monsters of the sky and sea. She wanted to help, but they passed the destruction before she could touch her deck.

When they reached their destination, Shinato moved the rubble of the blimp away from Joey for Noe to reach him and Jona.

The fourteen-year-old asked, "Is it time?"

Jona replied, "Yes. Remember your training on the ritual."

Noe knelled down at Joey's left side. She formed a blade by her arm to cut open his chest for access of the heart that appeared to be poisoned by the purple aura surrounding it. The pre-teen girl began speaking ancient words carefully as she placed her hand against his beating heart. As she spoke, a gust of wind surrounded them and built up clouds to cover the sky in complete darkness until lightning struck around them. When Joey's pumping organ began to glow, Noe slowly and carefully pulled it out.

Everything was going smoothly until Joey suddenly gasped for air. This caused an explosion of red aura that destroyed her Shinato and pushed her and Jona out into the water. The aura shook the entire earth and destroyed the virus-beasts from the sky to beneath the ground.

Joey slowly got up from the ground as he tried to process this immense power building up within him. Seto appeared with his blackened arm. Blaming himself for that arm, he flew away.

Seto laid unconscious on the burning ground, but Mokuba pulled him out of the way. Noe got her revived Shinato to get her out of the water and drench the flames out. She also fell unconscious on the ground.

Richelle was nowhere to be found.

._._._.

A/N: This should be a good spot to stop. Thank you for reading! And please give me your honest, yet friendly review!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I'm really sorry Guest, I would love to do a zeranchi fic, but I haven't read Toriko in a while since I've been obsessing over Yugioh right now and want to finish this fic while also planning to write a fic about Chazz Princeton from Yugioh GX that will relate to this fic in the future.

And so na...nananananananananananananananananananananananana KAIBAMAN! nananananananananananananananananananananananana KAIBAMAN!

EDIT: For those who already read this, I made the mistake of putting "Love", instead of "Kindness" that was the key to destroy the envy cards! So I corrected that and made a few more edits. Personally I blame the HEAT for my mistakes! This summer is unbearable!

._._._.

Mokuba fidgeted. He was currently at a high-esteemed university that specialized in the science field. He watched his brother gain a new mechanical arm to replace the infected arm that was surgically cut off by a trustworthy surgeon of theirs.

A student and inventor of the university asked his older brother, "Alright, can you move?"

Seto flexed his arm and his fingers. It was weird for Mokuba to see him move that arm when its mechanical wires moved with it. But Seto seems to be satisfied with it as he answered, "Yes. Everything seems to function like a normal arm. Thank you for your services Mr. Tadahashi."

"No prob! My team should be able to create a synthetic fiber for your mechanical arm in a few months. See you later." The man made a formal bow before leaving.

The CEO got off the reclining chair to notice that the arm weighed a bit more than his other arm, but it wasn't heavy enough to cause any deformation to his shoulder. His little brother worriedly asked, "How does it feel?"

"It weighs a little, but it's nothing that I can't adjust to."

"Oh...good..."

Seto roughly sighed. "Mokuba, if you have something to say. Say it. You know I hate it when people are not straightforward with me."

His little brother didn't want to say anything, but he knew better than to upset Seto like this. "So-sorry...It's just that...It's been five days. Almost a week since Joey flew away. Jona typed to you that she can't find him since the energy waves that he blasted off that night was messing with her tracking skills, and Noe is...Noe's in a coma." Mokuba remembered looking at her unconscious form on the bed at their mansion. Then he remembered the green box-like device that they got locked up in their mansion, too. That device really bothered him when they were able to figure out what it was. He said, "That thing...the box that can turn itself into a duel disk and multiply itself, it takes energy from its holder in order to work. It also literally has access to every card ever created, but a few of those cards like your blue eyes white dragon can only be accessed to by certain duelists. Then when summoning them, they become real, and you can feel them hurt you, but they can't literally cut you open. And if you lose a duel, or use too much of your energy...you can die."

Seto was silent. He hated seeing Mokuba upset like this, but they both had to deal with it in their own way. It still weighed on his soul that Joey could've died that night if Noe hadn't arrived. A part of him was glad that Joey was alive and missing, and he was using all of his power to find him alive instead of dead. A part of him was furious that his idiot of a lover was so careless! Yet another part of him reasoned that it was a battle of magic without the use of duel cards which meant nothing was bound to remain logical and predictable. Plus, Joey was able to get back at the bitch by clawing her eyes out.

The Kaiba brothers sighed. They wished they knew of what to do for the one they love, but all they can do was wait.

Jona was still searching urgently for her reincarnation from every inch of the sky to the deepest parts of the Earth. She tried to sense him again, but it was hopeless when the whole Earth was covered with traces of Joey's duel monster essence. **"This is bad, Pyrrhus."** She moaned as she was swimming through the seas.** "Noe performed the ceremony perfectly, however I foolishly forgot the consequences."** Her dragon rumbled. **"I know that it had been five thousand years since that ritual, but I wished I remembered the consequences after it. The heart that Joey now possesses once belonged to Zorc. Joey's very existence will be challenged by that very heart, and if the heart wins, then I'm not sure if Joey will ever return."**

._._._.

Joey was not sure of where he was. All he can remember was flying away from Seto without any idea of where he was going.

The only thing he understood was that he was now permanently fused with Red Eyes. His new heart was beating wildly as he felt his new power surge throughout him like an active, erupting volcano that showed no sign of stopping no matter how much he wanted it to stop. He thought back to Seto's arm.

_**"You did that."**_ A dark ominous voice reminded him.

Joey couldn't believe that he would hurt him like that. "Ho-How could I do that to him?" He inquired.

The voice replied, _**"That's because you are incapable to hold the heart of Zorc. Listen to the voice of reason. If you wish to never hurt him again, you must disappear."**_

"Disappear?...Where?"

_**"I will bring you to a place of solitude where you can spend your time learning to hone the power of the dragon. It will take quite some time since you can't do it, but it doesn't mean that you shouldn't try."** _

Joey understood that he couldn't control this power now. He should disappear. Go somewhere where no one could ever find him, and he didn't hurt anyone ever again. Yes, that was the most logical idea.

"Hmph. Pathetic." Joey stopped to process of what he just heard. He then noticed that he was walking instead of flying. His shirtless body had dried blood crusting against his half-fleshed and half-scaled skin. His wings remained outward and unmoving. His eyes remained a bright shade of red while they searched fervently for the source of that voice. "And here I thought when you fused with your dragon, you would own up to its power and become a man who would be feared by many, but what I see before me is a coward!"

Joey found the voice. "Se-Seto! Wait..." He knew that blue-eyes-looking-helmet and clothes. "Kai-Kaibaman?!" The blond took a second look at his surroundings to realize that he was standing within some sort of icy tundra. "Where am I?"

"That doesn't matter." The duel monster snapped.

Joey was taken aback by the rude response. It's been a while since someone with Seto's voice and appearance ever talked to him like that. "Sheesh, attitude much. Oh gawd, yur reminding meh of what Seto was like before we started datin'." He wasn't sure if he wanted to be around this guy if he was going to act like that. He dealt with one Seto with a huge stick up his ass; he wasn't dealing with another one.

Kaibaman chuckled, "Good, then maybe I can kick some sense back into that garbage disposal that you call a brain."

"Hey fuck off! I just got my heart ripped de fuck outta meh! I bet ya had many of those huh!" Joey flipped him the bird indignantly.

"Oh boo hoo! Cry me a river! Heh. Now that you fused with that useless dragon of yours, are you not only an idiot now, but a coward. I honestly cannot believe that you of all people would run away. This is coming from me so take that as a compliment."

_"What de fuck is wrong with this guy! I just showed up, n' he's already bein' a fuckin' prick like de old Kaiba! I mean Seto. Seto..."_ Joey felt discouraged from talking back at the duel monster. He was pathetic. He can't do this.

**_"No you can't." _**The soothing, dark voice agreed.

Joey felt comforted to confess, _"I know I can't."_

**_"You can't control this power."  
_**

_"I know that, too."_

**_"Yes. Everyone is aware of that. Jona who knows your potential at best. Seto Kaiba, who is your lover, promised to have faith in you. But look at that. They both kept secrets from you because they didn't trust you. They lied to you."_**

_"They had to." _Joey reasoned, but the voice retorted, **_"Because you would've ruined them. You're the weak link. You've always been the weak link for everyone. Your family. Your friends. Everyone."_**

"Duel me!" Joey's attention was diverted back to Kaibaman.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. I said 'Duel me', but there's a catch. You see, you are in no ordinary world! You are in one of the several realms of the spirit world, and here, if someone loses, they die!" The Seto-Kaiba-look-alike-version dramatically whips his arm out and then back to him with a fist. A duel disk appeared on his forearm.

"WHAT?!" Joey was about to deny, but then a duel disk appeared on his arm with his deck in it. "Are you crazy?!"

"I am the Seto you knew in the past, aren't I. What do you think?"

"Ggh!" Joey grunted. "No!" He shook his head hard before grabbing it to find some self control. "I can't do this! I can't-"

"Did I ask?" The blue-eyed-helmet-wearer snapped venomously. "No! I told you to duel me!"

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU!" Joey felt his eyes stretch and thin out with his teeth sharpening into fangs. He whipped his head back and forth to regain his human face.

"What makes you think that you will kill me? Hmph." Kaibaman smirked triumphantly as if he had already won. "If I remember correctly, even if I am a Seto-Kaiba inspired duel monster, I am a copy far more superior than those who dares try to! I am the one true KAIBAMAN! Now Joey Wheeler, you will accept my challenge! I'm not giving you a chance not to! My draw!"

Joey didn't want to, but he was already locked in a duel just like a person would be in a shadow game. He was commanded to fight, but he couldn't. He was too scared that he played it safe with defenses and scapegoats. He only attacked when he knew only a few life points would be taken away. He didn't want to hurt anyone.

_**"You will become a monster when you do." **_The voice declared. **"****Y****our**_** power demands it, and you cannot tame it. You. Are. WEAK!"**_

"Is that really your best move?! Come on!" Kaibaman bellowed. "This is not the Joey Wheeler who faced thee Seto Kaiba fearlessly at Duelist Kingdom and Battle City even if the stakes were against him! Did your pathetic Red Eyes Black Dragon made you a scaredy cat wanting to run to mommy, but you can't because your own mother deserted you on purpose?"

Joey felt those words hurt him. He thought that he would feel even more depressed, but instead he felt invigorated to shout and fight back. "Shut up ya look-alike! I don't want to duel cuz I don't want ta hurt ya!"

"Hurt me?" Kaibaman sounded insulted. "If you really don't want to hurt me, then don't hurt my pride! Duel me like a duelist!"

"But you'll die!" Why didn't this guy get that?

But the man before him replied, "Then so be it. This is who you love, Joey Wheeler. I am a manifestation of the person you love. I am thee Seto Kaiba who loves to duel with a passion, and if I die dueling, then I want that duel to push me to my very best. We pour our hearts into it after all. So tell me puppy, how would you want any of us to die? Alone and miserable without any risk to push us to our very best, or perhaps die doing something we loved that poured all our hearts into it together without any regrets?"

_**"Yes, but then what about afterwards. Can you live with being the victor, and be left alone? Live with the guilt of being the cause of why your own true love died?"**_

Joey knew he couldn't live with that. "But after-"

"This is now, Joey." Kaibaman's voice softened that Joey felt his heart skip a beat. "And who knows? A bomb might suddenly drop on us, and kill us right now. It's highly improbable, but that's how life works. It's full of surprises. To be honest, if that bomb was to drop right now, I believe that Seto Kaiba couldn't

imagine doing anything more than doing this with you while Mokuba is finding out who he is with Noe of all people."

"But after-!"

"We'll move on with each other's love and hope as an inspiration to do something with our lives that'll be worth telling the other almost each and every day... We'll die someday, Joey, and you'll never be a regret. Don't let Seto Kaiba be one to you."

"He's not." Joey said pathetically.

Kaibaman inquired, "Then why are you hesitating to duel me? You see me as a reflection of your lover! Do you regret meeting Seto Kaiba? Do you regret ever falling in love with him?!"

"No! I just don't want to kill him! Who de fuck chooses to kill their lover!" This is beyond fucked up!

"You don't have a choice to back out of this right now! Look at it this way then. Do you want your Seto Kaiba to live with your death as being pathetic? Do you want him to suffer after this duel because you didn't have the balls to face him? I understand that this is messed up, but open your eyes! You know that only way to finish this duel without any regrets is by pulling out everything you got!"

_**"You will not regret because you do not care."**_

"NO!" Joey roared. "I don't regret being with my dragon! Stop making me feel like I do! I'm not a coward! I'm not afraid to face life and accept the consequences! Neither does Seto Kaiba, and if he really wants to duel to the death, then so be it! I won't hold back! My draw!"

And so Joey dueled to his very best against Kaibaman with everything he got. In a strange way with Red Eyes fused into his body, his draws were faster, and his thoughts were far more organized, relaxed, and arranged his strategies like a general. He didn't think that he was at a level close to Atem's own, but he knew he was good enough to fight and continue fighting. He figured that this new level was because now he shared not only the strength of a dragon, but the mind of one. _"Did Yugi feel this way before realizing that Atem was his own person?"_

No time to find the answer to that, he focused on the duel. "Red Eyes Black Dragon attack his weakened Blue Eyes!" The dragon-fused duelist demanded while knowing full well that this last attack will kill Kaibaman, but when he saw the smile on the duel monster's face, he couldn't feel guilty. Instead he felt strangely honored to give this person happiness during such a tragic end.

However when Kaibaman's life points hit zero, he remained standing. "Huh?" Joey stared at him with a funny, bewildered expression. "Hey aren't you supposed to be dead. Not that I'm not glad or anything, but you said-"

The duel monster burst out laughing! "HAHAHAHA! I can't believe you actually believed me!"

It took a moment for Joey to process what he said before he burst out angrily, "WHAT?! This was some kinda sick joke?!" The ruby-eyed duelist was ready to pound the lights out of him, but the helmet-wearing-asshole held up his hand to gesture him to stop and wait. He became a bag of chuckles until he was calm.

"But it worked didn't it."

"Ha?" Joey blinked. He wasn't sure of what worked. Was this guy crazy? Was he crazy? Was this a hallucination?

The taller male placed his hand on Joey's shoulder, and explained, "Let me explain everything. You had a voice in your head that was trying to consume your being."

"A voice?" Joey remembered it. "...Yeah, I did keep hearing this voice. It was so dark and smooth like a lullaby, but it kept tellin' me these awful things."

"That was your trial where either the heart consumed you or you tamed it as your own. How I know of this trial is that Jona is known all around the duel monster spirit world unlike your world. Her stories are widely known through ever duel monster. Although the only story that has no solution to the ending was what happened to her after her death. Duel monsters were excited for her arrival, but then mysteriously, she never came."

"That's because she had unfinished business to do, but she can't remember what that unfinished business was so she's been living within her reincarnations until she solved it, n' I'm helpin' her now. Anyway, where am I?" Joey thought that he might be in one of the poles.

But Kaibaman responded, "You are in one of the many special gaps between your world and the spirit world. Let me explain, do you know how the universe was created?"

That gave Joey a nasty flashback of what happened in a blimp, but he threw away the panicked feelings to get answers. "Uh yeah. There was darkness and light, then just a speck of light which created the planets n' stuff n' then a dragon that created life...Oh! And the duel monster spirit world and the world of darkness. Whatevah dat means!" Joey figured that the world of darkness might be just another name for the shadow realm.

"Yes, so you understand that there are different worlds. Its like a target board with three circles. The middle circle is your world. the second circle is the special gap where humans are limited to travel to, so they could physically meet with duel monsters, and then there is the spirit world where only people of the after life or people with special powers can travel to. Though the spirit world is split into two separate categories where there is the after life that consist of three worlds(1), and then the homes of duel monsters. Though the lines in between the worlds is the world of darkness."

"Wait," Joey needed a minute to get what he said. "So the world of darkness is in between each worlds?"

"Yes."

"Oh, so is the world of darkness the shadow realm or something?"

"No. The shadow realm is its own unique world in the special gaps created by Zorc after losing his heart. The world of darkness is where negative emotions towards duel monsters are being taken from as humans live and pass through the after life. But there's nothing to worry about. The world of darkness is highly sealed, and can only be broken by the attempts of the supreme King(2)."

"Supreme who?"

"No one that matters right now. What you should be focusing on is the link between each worlds which is by the heart and mind of both humans and their duel monsters."

"Oh right! Cuz duel monsters are created by us! I mean me! Humans!" Smooth, Joey.

Kaibaman amusingly smiled with his arms crossed. "Yes. I am also aware of what Richelle and Gozaburo is up to. Few duel monsters are aware of this threat and are terrified."

"Who wouldn't be? Those things can kill them!"

"Yes, but not in the way you think. Gozaburo and Richelle are most likely planning to control us through our creators and duel masters. If they succeed in turning all of them into viruses, then the duel monsters may turn into viruses themselves or die trying. Humans are our life source. Their love and care is our air."

"That's true. That must be why they killed Pegasus."

"Pegasus is alive."

"Come again?"

"The ones that Gozaburo killed was a clone. Pegasus was very well aware of the threat from Gozaburo through Noe who had been keeping in contact with him."

"Whoa! Back it up! So the dead Pegasus that Jona met at the special gap was-"

"A clone of Pegasus. Clones technically do have souls, but their minds are wired to act like someone else. Even in the afterlife."

"Oh...okay, so Pegasus is alive." Kaibaman nodded. "And in hiding." Another nod. "And Noe warned him about this."

"Her fake uncle or the scientist who created her cloned body did. That scientist happened to also work under Pegasus for...obscure reasons. Pegasus never did like military companies which explains his fondness for my creator." The duel monster made a grim expression that Joey thought that he might puke on him any second. "So that is why Pegasus was willing to lend his scientist to Noe."

"And how do you know this?"

"Let's say I have a little agent."

Then there was a sudden, "Kuri!"

Joey looked behind him to see a brown furball with wings! "Holy cow! You're Kuriboh! But with wings!"

"Say hello to winged Kuriboh. He has the special ability to bring humans to certain places in the special gap, and he is a spy in the human world. He's destined to work along side the rebirth of the supreme king."

"Dat's freakin' awesome! Way to go little man!"

"Kuri! Kuri!" The spirit happily chirped.

"Man, I feel so psyched! The bad voice is gone from my head! I'm learning all dis new knowledge! I can't wait to tell Seto..." Joey remembered his arm. He hoped Seto wasn't bitter with him.

"It's alright, Joey." The Kaibaman removed his helmet to reveal his face that was similar to Seto, but it looked so peaceful, and forgiving. It didn't look completely out of place on the face, but it was something that Joey hoped to see on his own lover's face. "Your dragon will be compassionate and understanding. I also have a mission for you. Winged Kuriboh and I believe that it is best that you, Jona and Seto find Pegasus to find a way to cure the viruses, and give back their souls."

"Uh, we were told that in order to do that, we need to build up enough energy of kindness to defeat the effects of envy from the queen's shattered mirror card."

"Do you have a source for this kindness?"

"Uhm, I guess I can sense the kindness around, use that energy and use Red Eyes's energy to spread it."

"That doesn't sound like a complete plan to me." The duel monster was very unimpressed.

Joey crossed his arms and huffed. "Okay fine! We'll find Pegasus! Seto and me's not gonna like it, but it's what we have to do. But how can Pegasus help? He doesn't have the millennium eye anymore."

"That doesn't mean that he still doesn't have extensive knowledge of duel monsters. If he was able to find the answer to the legendary dragons, then he can find the answer to stop the virus from spreading."

"You got a pretty good point. Maybe he can create a card or already has the card that can stop this. Thanks Kaibaman."

"There you are ya lizard brain!" A rough Brooklyn accent yelled! The two looked passed Kaibaman to see a blond guy wearing a red forehead headband and two red wrist bands. He also wore a white shirt, jeans with a belt and a sleeveless green jacket. He looked similar. The guy was running towards them, and then stopped when he reached them. "Ya asshole! You told meh dat you'd be at de fairy forest over two hours ago!"

Kaibaman looked shocked, and then put on his helmet to hide his emotions. "I'm sorry, I-UGH!" He got punched in the face with enough force to knock his feet off the ground.

"If ya jus' wanted ta spend time with someone else, den stop wastin' mah time!" The angry duel monster walked away. Winged Kuriboh followed him to clarify the situation for Kaibaman, but the pissed of human-looking monster swatted it away with his hands that he stuffed into his pockets.

Joey just let him walk away. He's not getting mixed up with this. He had his own problems to think about. "I'm guessin' dat was yur boyfriend."

The frowning male got up. "I can only hope for forgiveness."

"So you two are not dating?"

"No. He's rather shy about relationships."

"Mm, well, you two will work it out eventually. It's not like yur mortals or anything."

"I think that that is more of a disadvantage than an advantage considering that immortals have the habit of wasting their time, then using it since they have so much of it."

"Mm, I still think you two will work it out. He wouldn't have hit ya so hard if he didn't care."

"You think?"

"I know, n' I think it's time fer me to get back so can ya..." Joey had no idea of how this type of traveling worked now that he's fused.

"It's pretty simple. You simply have to teleport now. Jut think of the place you wish to be, and you'll be there."

"Oh right. That makes sense. I've done it before, so let's go Red Eyes...me? Wow, now that we're fused, I guess we are one person huh? And now I literally am just talking to myself. Okay bye! And thanks fer everything Kaibaman!" Joey surrounded himself with a twirl of red smoke that appeared at Seto's room. The blond looked around to not see his lover.

But then the door opened behind him. Seto was letting himself in until he saw his puppy right before him. Silence swept over them since both were delightfully surprised and worried. Joey was about to say something with a smile, but then he saw Seto's robotic arm. He became at a lost for words.

The blue-eyed brunet followed his line of sight to understand of why Joey looked pitiful. He quickly clarified, "This wasn't your fault. On my way to you, I was attacked by one of the viruses. My arm got infected and lifeless. I had to get it surgically removed before it could spread any farther into my body."

Joey felt so relieved. He hugged Seto closely but gently so his lover wasn't killed by his immense strength. He whispered to him softly, "I really thought that I did it, and you were suffering cuz of me."

"Losing you is worse than losing an arm."

Joey sighed through his nose. "But if we were to lose each other...say in forced duel to the death...how would you want it to go out?"

Seto sighed himself wondering of what his lover went through but knew he would get his answer later. Instead he replied, "I would want us to duel to our very best if there was no other way out." Joey felt relieved to hear that, but then became worried when Seto informed him, "Where have you been? You've been gone for almost a week."

"Almost a week?" Joey stepped back from their embrace. "Are you serious? It feels like I've only been gone for a few hours?"

"Hm? You must've been not keeping track of time of wherever you've been. Mind explaining?"

"I should, but with Mokuba and Jona around. What happened to Noe?"

"She's currently in a coma. She's in the bedroom next to Mokuba's."

"I can fix that. I'll call Jona while you call Mokuba to Noe's room."

._._._.

"Noe!" Mokuba ran into the room to see her sitting upright and awake. "You're awake!" He hugged her with all his might to make sure that this wasn't a dream.

"Ugh! Not so tight, Mokuba!" She scolded him.

The ravenet moved back apologetically. "Sorry. It's just so good to see you awake...and here." He held her hand lovingly.

Joey chuckled, "I'm here, too, Mokuba."

"Oh right! Hey Joey!" His cheeks flushed red in embarrassment by how rude he was, but you can't blame a guy for only paying attention to the one he's in love with. Seto understood the feeling.

**"I think that it's best if both Kaiba brothers were aware of my presence now."** Jona pointed out. She was sitting next to Noe.

"Right." Joey said a magic word which allowed the brothers to finally see her.

"Holy cow!" Mokuba cried out when he could finally see her.

Noe smacked his arm. "Mokuba!" Jona burst out laughing.

The youngest male became embarrassed again by how accidentally rude he was again. "Sorry."

**"It's okay, Mokuba. I've been called worse by my husband."**

Joey snorted to that. Seto glared at him. He hated being compared to when he was too good to be part of a comparison since the results are obvious that he always came out on top. His puppy was aware of this so it only made him snort harder. That initiated a topic change. "So now that we're all here, Joey can tell us of what happened to him."

"Oh right. Okay, so I was flying." Joey told them about the voice, Kaibaman, winged kuriboh, and what he was told to do. "So yeah, Pegasus is alive and we need to find him."

"So let me get this straight." Seto seethed through his teeth. "I spent months accused of murder, and I had to face the stupidity of his adopted sons on the terms of our business to save his own powerless behind! I am going to go find him and do the overdue deed myself!"

Noe helpfully supplied, "Then he's most likely hiding at his own island. After the crime is cleaned up, no one would believe that you would be alive at the same spot that you were mercilessly murdered at." Mokuba side looked at her. "What? Just because we did business doesn't mean that we're friends."

"Then let's go." Seto walked out of the room.

"Well this must be one birthday for you, Joey." Noe said as she stood up. Mokuba wanted to help her, but the greenette proved to be well enough to stand on her own thanks to Joey.

Joey looked surprised at what she said. The pre-teen reminded him, "It's January 25. It's your nineteenth birthday today."

Seto walked back into the room. "We'll see him tomorrow. Right now let's celebrate your return and your birthday, and as much as I hate more company, you should invite Duke and Tristan to explain everything to them, too, so they can explain to any of your other friends if they become involved in this mess because you know that I have no fondness for them whatsoever."

"Except for Yugi." Joey pointed out.

"One friend doesn't change anything. Now what would you like for your birthday?"

"Hmmmm," Joey thoughtfully answered, "Just hang out with food. I'll make it, and with Red Eyes and me fused, we can do it all like Mickey Mouse with the wizard hat or something."

"Alright, I'll be checking in with my company. I'm sure that Mokuba will be giving Noe a tour of the mansion. I expect no hacking into the security or our computers."

Noe rolled her eyes. Mokuba gave her an apologetic smile for Seto's rudeness. The cyborg accepted that. "Whatever. I should also check on that portrait that Joey's sister got Mokuba for Christmas. I might be able to scan it with my own tech. I might be able to figure out some clues like who gave it to Serenity, or why it was given in the first place."

"Great!" Joey clapped his hands together. "Then the party will be in the mansion's family room at six!"

Everyone went on to do what they needed to do. Jona followed Joey to the kitchen to sincerely apologize.** "Joey, I'm sorry about lying to you about the millennium necklace. I didn't want to discourage you."**

"It's alright. I lied to you, too, so we're even." Joey told her genuinely.

Though Jona wasn't ready to accept.** "I would like to accept to make this easier between us, but we lied for different purposes. I destroyed the necklace because I didn't think that I could trust you with it."**

"Maybe you're right to not trust me." They reached the kitchen. Joey already knew what to make so just waved a hand to get the pots, utensils and ingredients moving while he sat on a chair. "Jona, I'm not upset with what you did. The millennium necklace might have made things worse if we did use it. Richelle was spying on me with her mirror, and she might have had some sort of wicked idea of how to screw me over with the necklace."

**"Or the necklace could've made everything easier. Richelle didn't seem to have had any goal when you two were in the blimp. It seemed like she didn't need Monique for any special purpose."**

"Are ya sayin' dat we've been facing a bunch of idiots who we've been takin' way too seriously?" That reminded Joey of way too many comedy movies.

Jona doubtfully replied, **"I'm not sure. I don't where they are."**

"Mmh, well we will just have to wait and let bygones are bygones. It's not like we can recreate the millennium necklace without killing 99 souls, so let's move forward. Agreed?"

Jona smiled with a nod. **"Yes. And I promise not to lie to you again. You've proven to be reliable."**

"Thanks!" Joey happily grinned at her. "Great! Now that we got that settled, how about telling me some weird ancient food that I can make."

**"I would love to."**

Eventually six o'clock rolled around. Joey had everything ready on a long table set against the wall. Mokuba and Noe put up the birthday balloons, streamers and the sign. Duke and Tristan came by with their presents that they placed on a table that held the other last minute gifts.

Joey noticed that one of them were Seto's. "I thought we agreed no gifts on each others birthdays." The two were looking at the table while Tristan and Duke were formally meeting Noe and seeing Jona as a ghost for the first time.

His lover told him, "I am going to admit that I was acting rather immature when I said that."

"Yeeeeah." Joey nonchalantly agreed with a lopsided smirk. His eyes glimmering with ego and mirth. "You were. And over a pen!" Seto didn't comment. It was best that they didn't argue over this.

Suddenly Joey had a devious smirk on his lips. His hazel eyes soaked in ruby red when he whispered to him, "Then this means that I have to give you a birthday present, but..." His hand caressed Seto's chest ever so slightly to give a hint, but not visible to the others in the room. His tantalizing red eyes making Seto slightly uncomfortable, but also intrigued by how exotic they are. His lips slid across the blue-eyed lover's cheek to his earlobe, and then whispered with his hot breath tickling the inside of his ear, "You're going to have to install a pole room in this mansion."

Seto's eyes widen as many, MANY scenarios that could happen in a pole room flashed through his mind. He tried not to make his gulp visible. He smoothly asked, "So those pole lessons were more than just a workout after all. If you don't mind, I'd like that birthday present early." The brunet wrapped his arm around his puppy's waist, but Joey replied, "Sorry. It's birthday exclusive only."

"Is there anyway that I can persuade you to change your mind?" Seto slid his hand lower to his hip.

Joey chuckled. "Nope!" He kissed his rejected boyfriend's cheek before heading over to Tristan and Duke to tell them of what had been going on.

._._._.

In the dark depths of the earth, Gozaburo was walking through a dark tunnel with Richelle carried in his arms. The woman impatiently asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Eighteen more miles." The monster stoically answered.

"Ugh. At the rate that you're going because of the power that you're using to sustain my life, it'll take us MONTHS to get there! If only that damn daughter of mine had buried my body like a descent person, then it wouldn't be that far. It feels just like yesterday when my lovely daughter, Serena, stabbed me in the chest. Then Jona had her dragon drill deep into the earth to bury me and my body within it. She didn't even do it gracefully! She just threw me in there like garbage!" The blinded red head huffed. "I feel so fortunate that I left a surprise for her for Serena to give her."

"What was the surprise?"

"You'll know soon enough. Especially since I have this." She blindly ran her finger across a blade.

At Serenity's home, she was in her room doing her school science project, but she couldn't finish it since she couldn't find what she needed. She went into the kitchen to ask her mother, "Mom, have you seen my scissors?" Serenity did have some resentment against her mother for how she treated Joey, but she knew better than to act against the woman who raised her. Plus, she had her escape after senior graduation.

Her mother answer, "I haven't seen them. Are you sure that you haven't checked your bag?"

"I'm sure. I'll just use the kitchen scissors then, and I'll find them later." Serenity went to the drawer to grab them. At that moment, a vision flashed before her eyes. She was cuffed against a wall, and she heard a woman scream, "You are not Selena!" The vision came so fast that it barely left an impression on her. She was only left with a headache.

"Serenity?" Her mother became concerned when her daughter randomly grabbed her head with a contorted expression. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm..." The sixteen-year-old tried to remember why her head was hurting, but her mind was blank. "I'm fine. I must be working too hard."

Her mother pouted. "Maybe you are. It's best that you give yourself a break. I'm almost done with dinner."

Serenity nodded. "Thank you mother." She turned around to leave.

"Uh, Serenity." The girl turned around to see that he mother was looking at her hand. "It's best that you leave the scissors in the drawer since you're not going to use them right now."

"Ri-right. Sorry." She put it back in the drawer. Serenity figured that she must be working too hard that her mind was going crazy.

._._._.

"So let me get this straight," Tristan said. Him, Duke and Joey were sitting on separate sofa chairs facing each other. "You had this elaborate scheme to bring Richelle to you, discovered that she plans to rule the world with these 'viruses' that can kill or control duel monsters through possessing us, got into a fight that nearly killed you, was saved by a literal heart-being-ripped-out-of-your-fucking-chest-ritual, went bonkers that you were sent to this 'special gap' where you met 'Kaibaman' who helped you out of it, and then now you're here with red-FREAKING-eyes!"

Joey sipped his bubbly soda, sighed out, and then nonchalantly replied, "Yeah." His eyes glowed red to piss off his normal friend.

"That's awesome!" Duke cried out. "Except for the whole you-almost-died-part. You're a half a dragon, man! So this means that you can have fly and stuff now, right?!"

"Duke!" Tristan growled.

"Relax!" His fiance told him with a calm smile. "This is Joey we're talking about. He's stronger than ever now. Hey, did your dueling skills improved?"

"Oh totally! It's like I can think so clearly as if someone's in my head n' arranging the shit in there! So when I'm on the playing field, I feel like I can think about more possible strategies as if Red Eyes is helping out! But I'm not really any different then before. I'm still not as good as Atem or Yugi, but I might be better than-"

"Who puppy?" The sickeningly sweet tone from a voice that shouldn't have that tone inquired.

Joey felt a sweat drop on his temple when he looked up to see the malicious smirk on Seto's face as if he was saying, "If you dare say that it is me, I will prove you wrong on the field and in bed." The blond hurriedly replied, "Marik! I was totally going to say Marik! Becuz of the Battle City finals thing! With meh burnin' alive n' stuff..."

Tristan commented, "Nice save there, Joey."

Duke added, "Smooth."

Noe interrupted them, "Now that we're done with story telling, I guess it's time that I tell all of you of what I found out about the portrait of me. Look to the wall." Everyone faced to the clear white wall that Noe pointed at. The cyborg had her eyes work like a projector that displayed the portrait of her on its surface. "I couldn't figure out of who could've given it to Serenity, but I did scan the portrait to discover that the painting was in fact created before 1,000 AD. The other thing to note from the portrait is that there was a message written on the back of it. It was made invisible by a spell, but it broke when I touched it because the only person allowed to read the message was me."

"Because you put it there?" Joey asked.

"Yes. My past incarnation, Noemi, was a sorceress back then. What she wrote was meant for us." She changed the image on the wall to hieroglyphs that didn't appear to look like any written language that anyone had ever seen. Only Noe was able to translate it, "It said, 'My reincarnation, I write this message for you because you are in grave danger. My name is Noemi and I am a sorceress and little sister of my older brother, Sir Knight Jolyon. He was born a dragon with a heart that an evil sorceress wanted for herself to gain the power to make the sky fall. Her power exceeded mine in battle, and I couldn't let her near my brother, so I trapped us in a crystal and cast us down into the shadow realm. No one but the reincarnation of my brother is capable to break the crystal. When you find the reincarnation of Jolyon, the both of you must reawaken his dragon heart, and then come find us if you wish for us to aid you. You will be able to with the help of his sword. His sword will come to my brother's reincarnation if he wished to find the puzzles to find us.'."

Tristan asked, "What did she mean by the power to make the sky fall?"

Duke suggested, "It could just mean the end of the world. That's what it figuratively means."

Jona pointed out, **"But this is an ancient message. In the past, everything was literal or mystical. Not figurative."**

Mokuba said, "But the sky can't literally fall down. The blue sky is only created by the blue rays of the sun."

Seto suggested, "Then perhaps its a failed translation. The word 'sky' could be another word."

Noe informed them, "Then we are simply guessing what the message is, considering that the message was written in a dead practically non-existent language since Noemi was a citizen in a kingdom that died off during the time she existed."

Joey asked, "So yur sayin' that an ancient kingdom died because of us?"

The greenette shrugged, "A kingdom has several reasons to disappear, and I said during the time that she existed, but not the time that she lived. This kingdom is just as much as a myth Jona is to our society of knowledge. The only reason that I know of which Kingdom she came from was because the portrait had a unique symbol on the pendant of her necklace in the portrait." Noe showed them the green tear-drop-shaped pendant on the wall. The pendant was carved with the symbol of only a bird's right wing. "This single wing was used as a symbol for the destroyed Kingdom that was called Bulered. Where the kingdom is or how the kingdom was ultimately destroyed is ultimately unknown. The only reason that anyone could guess that it was a real kingdom was by a single stone tablet that was bought by some rich guy who only wanted it for his stone tablet collection."

Joey guessed, "Maybe there's something more to this stone tablet than what meets the eye. Maybe Jona, you and I should check it out, and Seto and Mokuba can go see if Pegasus is alive at his castle." Seto and Mokuba didn't like the idea of being away from their lovers again, but it was a logical plan so they reluctantly went along with it.

Jona agreed, **"You or Joey may be able to be given a vision if you see the stone tablet in person."**

Tristan cut in, "But you guys better not get stuck in some year long journey! Joey, you're still working for Duke remember!"

Joey casually told him, "I got this in the bag!"

"I'm serious!"

Duke patted his future hubby's shoulder, "It's going to be alright Tristan, and if it doesn't, then the headlines about Joey missing might make some people think about buying my games since people are more interested in buying something a dead guy was hoping to sell." Seto glared icily at them that they actually felt a shiver go up their spine. The dice CEO cried out, "I was just joking! Sheesh!"

The much more famous CEO concluded, "Then we got down of what we have to do. Noe, who was it that bought the stone tablet?"

"The tablet was bought by a famous family group known as The Princetons."

"The Princetons?" Seto arched an eyebrow.

Mokuba felt like he knew the named, and then remembered, "Oh! Those guys! Yeah, we know the Princetons! One of their sons, Jagger Princeton works as a financial adviser. Seto doesn't really like him, but he's the number one adviser that you can count on to protect your money, and continue getting richer with a very secured future! He's half as smart as Seto which actually says a lot compared to every other genius out there."

Seto added, "His father is also almost like Gozaburo. I was actually happy when he died in that 'accident' last year with his wife."

Duke also remembered them, "Oh wait! I heard of them! The head of the Princeton family that owned a chain of the finest five-star hotels around the world. Yeah, him and his wife died in a car crash that may or may not have been an accident. I think their oldest son, Slade Princeton is only a year older than us while Jagger is only seventeen, but he has already been able to help out financially poor companies become one of the top fifty best companies around the world. Anyone who doesn't have him on his team would be stupid not to, so I see why you would hire him, Kaiba."

The KC CEO crossed his arms. "I hate to admit it, but he has shown adequate talent for handling money."

Joey whistled by the impressiveness. "Coming from you, he really must be good. What about Slade?"

Noe answered, "Slade is part of the world of Japanese politics, and he is rising through different positions. Despite having the name Princeton, they are actually a pure Japanese family. Their surname came from one of their ancestors changing it when he immigrated to America."

Tristan joined in the conversation, "Are they really that great?"

Seto replied, "They are one of the top five most influential and richest families in the world. The Kaiba family is number one. The Maximillion Pegasus's family is second. The Gecko family is number three. Then the Princeton family comes in fourth."

"And the fifth?" Joey asked. Can't leave a top five list not named out to the end.

Seto supplied, "That doesn't matter. What matters is that if its the Princeton family, then I can convince Jagger Princeton to give you permission to see the stone tablet tomorrow. It's better than being suspected as a burglar and cause unneeded trouble if anything were to happen."

"Thanks babe." Joey appreciated it with a goofy grin. Seto gave him the icy glare. Joey just gave him the puppy eyes for forgiveness. The glare did relent, but only a little bit.

After that discussion, they went on with eating, playing video games, and talking about random things with each other. At one point Jona had Mokuba show his progress in fighting through possessing Joey to display them. Mokuba had shown to be very impressive, but then was distracted when Noe complimented him. Everyone laughed.

When it was getting late, Joey decided to end the night with some fireworks that he could shoot out of his hand with Noe doing the calculations to create different things in the sky like Red Eyes, Blue Eyes, and everyone else's favorite cards.

When the party was over, Tristan and Duke left with their goodbyes. Jona left to check Pegasus's island first to confirm of whether Pegasus is there or not, so Seto and Mokuba didn't waste their time. For the rest, it was time to sleep.

Seto made sure that Mokuba and Noe went into their own rooms. Noe snorted and commented that Mokuba didn't have the balls to enter her room even if he wanted to. The ravenet blushed in embarrassment with a cute pout. He did want to go into her room, but not for anything naughty! He just thought that it would be nice if they could sleep next to each other. He wanted to say that, but his face became a tomato, and he end up shouting good night before locking himself in his own room.

Noe told them good nigh casually before entering her own room with a yawn. Seto stood outside for a bit longer as he eyed each bedroom door carefully.

Joey stood by their open door and chuckled, "Noe's not going take advantage of Mokuba in the middle of the night."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Cuz Noe is going to pull an all nighter to finish her duel disk box. She's more focused on getting Jona home than gettin' jiggy with yur brother."

Seto grimaced. "Please never use the word 'jiggy' ever again."

"No promises. After all," Joey pulled Seto into their room, locked the door behind them, and then wrapped his arms around his neck. He finished his sentence, "We're gonna get JIGGY very soon."

Seto rolled his eyes, and then smirked down at his lover. Joey was finally home, and he was finally going to kiss him without letting him go throughout the entire night and morning if he could help himself.

._._._.

The next morning, Joey woke up feeling very warm and snuggled. He looked over his shoulder to see Seto's sleeping face. He realized that he was being spooned. The blond softly smiled at this. He also felt guilty however because he understood that he made Seto worry about him for weeks. His poor babe was having a hard time sleeping the whole time that he had to resort to overworking himself and using sleeping pills to get any sleep. It was difficult for Seto to just lie down, and close his eyes when in the deep, dark silence, he could only worry about him.

Joey ran his fingers across the arm that held him close. He sadly whispered, "I'm sorry...for sleep depriving you."

"I only require you to get to me as soon as possible." Seto told him as if he wasn't sleeping at all. "I can deal with the stress, but don't test me."

"I won't." Joey promised as he turned around to face his beautiful blue-eyed lover. The two peppered each other with kisses until they were wrapped and tangled in each other's bodies.

"Hey! Hey! None of that!" Noe shouted from outside the door.

"Go away!" Seto ordered as he continued to tweek one of Joey's nipples.

The blond bashfully went red. "Se-Seto!" His lover just continued touching him.

Noe banged the door with her fist, but not hard enough to break the hinges. "We have important missions to do! Joey has to get ready for our plane ride!"

"I'll get Roland to do that!" Seto shouted as he began to stroke Joey with a passionate fury to continue their morning sex.

"He can't do that if you two are hogging the room!"

Mokuba tried to intervene, "Maybe we should let them fini-"

"I can see your brother's hormone levels! He's not going to let this end with one round!" She yelled at the two lovers through the door, "If you two plan on doing it, then at least do it in the bathroom so Roland can do the damn packing! And you better be out of that bathroom in an hour!"

Seto didn't want to take orders from his step-sister/brother, but then she did propose a good idea. "Come on Puppy."

"Okay, but can you take your fingers out of my butt first?" Joey was currently clinging onto a pillow as Seto was stabbing and massaging his prostate with his fingers.

The brunet gave him an evil smile. "You can take them out yourself."

Joey whimpered when his lover pressed even harder to apply more pleasurable pressure. Seto made it more difficult for his puppy when he returned to stroking him. Joey gasped and writhed. His mind melting by the skillful touch that he still needed more of. "Tha-That's no fair!"

"Do it puppy." His dragon master demanded as he continued to assault him with pleasure.

Joey willed himself to pull Seto's hands away, but with too much force that he was now straddling his lover on the bed. It gave a nice view of Seto's scars on his body. The scars that only he and Mokuba were allowed to see. Joey wanted to kiss them, but he hesitated because he didn't want to make Seto feel uncomfortable. But then he felt Seto's hand caress his cheek. The warrior-type duelist met his azure eyes to see that he knew what his puppy wanted to do, and he gave full consent.

Joey felt silly for hesitating when they were lovers who should feel comfortable with touching each others bodies. They have been apart for too long. He was definitely going to remedy that when he returned from his mission. He leaned down to kiss Seto, but then they were interrupted with a BANG on the door. "GET IN THE BATHROOM!" Noe cried out exasperatedly. Mokuba stood behind her hopelessly.

Seto huffed. "Do I have to remind her that I own this mansion?"

Joey sighed with a happy smile, "She's right, though. Let's take this in the bathroom." He gave a flirty wink.

Seto groaned when he got off him. He got off his bed and yelled at Noe, "I'll pardon you for this, but don't expect to stay another second in this mansion if you interrupt me again!"

"I'm sorry for having my priorities be saving the world over sating your hormones! And don't give me that the Kaiba Corporations is the world crap!"

Mokuba fully intervened this time by covering Noe's mouth! "We're going to go get breakfast! Enjoy yours! I mean-Forget what I said!" He quickly dragged Noe away, but he wasn't saved from the embarrassment when he could now hear Jona laughing above him.

Is this really going to be his new family now?

._._._.

A/N: So my dear, faithful, (A computer told me that I think like a thirty year old, but I write like a fifth grader) kind, understanding readers, if you haven't noticed, there will be references to Yugioh GX's and Yugioh Zexal's theories of the beginning of the universes, but with added twists from me! I haven't watched Yugioh 5d's cuz the first episode bored me. I might still try to watch it eventually when I have the time.

So the reference from GX is the whole light of destruction and gentle darkness stuff. The Zexal reference is the Numeron dragon.

(1)The three worlds are a reference from Zexal about Astral World (Pure without chaos and most likely a reference to where people call 'the stars' in GX when people died in the spirit world), Barian world (A world for pure souls that contained the power of chaos), and the spirit world (A place for chaotic souls).

(2) The supreme king is Jaden, but he should be only five (turning six by August 31) by this time since Joey is turning 19 in my fanfic (It's January. I keep thinking that he's turning twenty, but it's only been a year and some months). At the end of Yugioh DM, the gang had been with Atem throughout their highschool life which means that they should be 18 by then, and then GX takes place ten years later so that means that Joey should be 28/29 while the rest that are attending duel academy is 14/15 (considering that this academy lasts four years and we have no idea what month its set to know whose birthdays passed). That gives them a 14 year age gap.

I know that I said that Seto was Pansexual in this fic, but at this point should he be consider a Demisexual since he considers himself to only be sexually attracted to Joey? He was also Aromantic, but should he be considered homoromantic now, too. The only thing I got down is his gender ID which is cisgendered male. I'm only writing about this because I've been wondering that when people are truly in love, do their sexual and romantic orientation change, or do they still feel that they are identified as their original orientation?

For the others:

Joey is for sure a homosexual, cisgendered male (despite dressing like a female, he fully identifies himself as a man), and a panromantic (He was once romantically, but not sexually attracted to Mai before and is most likely capable of being romantically attracted to others despite being in a relationship with Seto. He won't cheat...sexually. It's most likely a case of emotional affairs. COUGH! COUGH! yugi and joey COUGH!).

Mokuba's a bisexual, biromantic and cisgendered male. So simple...

Noe is a demisexual, panromantic, queer. She's only attracted to Mokuba no matter what gender he is, and she doesn't really care of which gender she is.

Jona is a bisexual, panromantic, demigirl. She had her love affairs with both genders in both genders. Though feels more attached to being a female than being a male.

Duke and Tristan are both bisexual, biromantic, and cisgendered males like Mokuba.

Yugi is a pansexual, panromantic, and cisgendered male. He doesn't let gender define his love for anyone!

Tea is a heterosexual, heteromantic, and cisgendered female. The straightest of the bunch.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Augh, it's so hot! It's messing me up!

So now it's time to see not only an alive Pegasus, but the Princetons too! Say hello to Baby five-year-old Chazzy! His birthday is on August 1 and it's still January!

Also mentions of other past lives like Jona's kids and friends.

._._._.

A KC private jet was ready, but it wasn't for Seto himself. Him and Mokuba were going to the island in secret through a submarine. Jona had informed them that Pegasus was in fact at the island, and he was expecting their visits. The ancient woman tried to get information through possessing him to save time, but Pegasus happened to also have the stone that stopped her from doing so.

The Kaiba brothers understood, but they first wanted to see their lovers and Jona depart to a mission that came too soon for them to bear being apart from them again. Joey and Noe was aware of this so each of them gave them a long kiss and reassuring words that they will be back.

Mokuba groaned, "We know. Just make sure that you text us of when you arrive, and don't skip out on sleeping, and don't do anything weird in there mansion while you're staying there for the night."

Noe replied, "Relax Mokuba. I'll see you tonight in your dreams." She kissed his cheek making the ravenet go red, and then become light headed. Seto caught him before his legs gave in.

Joey snorted. "Roland better carry him to de limo before he faints." Roland, who was present, did do as instructed. Noe entered the jet without a word to Seto since they still weren't exactly on friendly terms yet. They were just acquaintances at best. Jona followed her in leaving Joey and Seto alone with each other.

The blue-eyed brunet started, "I hate that you're leaving."

"I hate it, too, but it's something we'll have to get used to when I take de throne, y'know. At least we had yesterday and this morning. I really enjoyed my birthday, and my birthday gift." Joey looked down at his indestructible watch that now replaced his wrist band. The watch was able to tell him the time of any zone, and had other special features as well. Especially the tracking device, so they were aware of where the other was at all times. With a dangerous life they had, it was needed.

Seto softly smiled at him as his arms wrapped around his waist. Joey wrapped his arms around his neck. The CEO told him, "Never take it off. Not even in the shower."

"Yeah, yeah, you told me. I won't take it off ever. I already made it attached to my skin so it's definitely not going anywhere unless someone cut my arm off." Joey said casually, but then saw the grim expression on his robotic-armed-lover. "Hey! I'm not gonna let someone cut my arm off! And my arm is a tough as dragon!" Joey pulled his arms away to display the black scales that he can make appear at will. "See!"

Seto had his hand run down the scaled arm to feel that rough, cool texture and knitted patterns. "So it seems."

"What'dya mean 'so it seems'?! It's definitely tough! I'm freakin' superman!" He flexed his biceps! Those firm muscles bulging out.

Seto rolled his eyes. "If you say so. Keep Noe safe for Mokuba's sake."

"Sure, but I'm sure that Noe can protect herself just fine. Now you and Mokuba be safe."

The CEO snorted, "Please. Pegasus is no match for me. It's him who should cower in my presence after what he made me go through with his pathetic brats that he calls his children."

"Then see ya later, babe." Joey wrapped his arms around his neck again with a teasing smile.

"Call me 'babe' again, and I will install a shocker into that watch of yours." The power-type duelist half-heartedly threatened.

The teasing blond chuckled, "Ooh kinky!" He got a slap on his ass, and a passionate french kiss on the lips.

Joey loved the way Seto's tongue pushed and caressed against his as they explored each other's mouths as if they hadn't before. He hopped to wrap his legs around his waist to get a better angle to apply more dominance, but Seto wasn't relenting in his control. The blond restrained from giggling when he remembered last night of how they kissed fervently, and Seto was trying to kiss him longer, but he needed air more than the dragon-fused male did. Oh, those little victories made him smile at his flustered, upset dragon master.

"GET ON THE DAMN JET!" Noe cursed from the threshold! Joey reluctantly pulled away. Seto pecked a kiss on his lips which instigated them to pepper each other with kisses until Noe had elongate her robotic arm to tear the blond away.

Seto glared daggers at her. Noe returned back a very mature raspberry tongue before disappearing into the jet with Joey who waved goodbye with an apologetic grin.

The CEO really wanted to put an off button on that cyborg.

._._._.

Seto and Mokuba arrived at Pegasus's island without a speck of delight in their hearts to be there. They egregiously entered the castle that once held their soulless bodies, and where they now wished was the murder scene of Pegasus's real body. More so Seto's wish than Mokuba own who just wanted to get out of there after getting the information they needed.

One of Pegasus's men led them to the art room of the castle where the dreaded man was painting. "Master Pegasus, the Kaiba brothers have arrived."

"Merci Croquette." His boss told him without looking at them as he continued to vigorously stroke his canvas. "You may leave us in peace."

"Yes Master Pegasus." The man bowed before he left as instructed.

Seto didn't waste another second. "You know why I'm here, Pegasus! So tell us what I want to know, and Mokuba and I will leave!"

The painter hummed. "Oh my, it is so great to see you, Kaiba-boy, or excuse me, should I call you Kaibaman now?" He did his creepy-ass laugh that grind the nerves of the Kaiba brothers.

Seto refrained himself from growling at the man's mocking tone. However Mokuba yelled for him, "Shut it, Pegasus! You gave Seto and I enough beef to make us want to wreck you up! So quit it, and tell us what we want to know!"

"Oh wow! What confidence!" Pegasus stopped painting to finally face them with his trademark-creepy-smile. "I'm sorry. I'm just giddy by finally having new visitors for once since my tragic death! So please forgive me for my attitude."

The Kaiba brothers were still pissed off. Mokuba ranted, "Yeah, and because of that, Kaiba corporation had to deal with your sons who were a complete ignorant pain!"

"Yes. Yes, but you must understand that I had to hide away from Gozaburo and Richelle, or else they would've tried to kill me. I do, after all, have the answers to stopping the world from being under their complete control."

Seto inquired, "How are you so sure that you have all the answers? For all I know, you could be just throwing theories at us than actual answers! Gozaburo and Richelle may have just attacked you because they were paranoid, and you won't let Jona near you because you're in a state of paranoia yourself! So convince me Pegasus. Why should I trust you?"

The man clucked his tongue. "Tsk. Tsk. I don't think that I can ever make you believe me when the answers that I found was found through the dark magic of my millennium eye. You see, I may not have it, but I still remember everything that anyone ever needed to know about duel monsters. If Richelle was able to infect all of us, it would become a disaster for the Spirit world. The only way to prevent this is through finding the ultimate source of kindness. A source that only I know where."

"Then where is it?" Seto impatiently asked.

"Ah, ah. We still have time to have fun!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Mokuba bellowed!

Pegasus ignored him. "So how about it, Kaiba? A duel for old friend's sakes?"

Seto frowned indignantly at the man, but then a malevolent smirk graced his face. He spoke so smoothly that it felt like the blade of a knife was caressing everyone's skins. "If it's a duel you want, then please. Let's." The false politeness filled the atmosphere in the room with an odorless poison that was soon to choke them.

Pegasus looked to be even more afraid than Mokuba. He was about to back out, but Seto already put on his latest duel disk that he kept in his briefcase, and threw the other one to Pegasus. "Let's duel."

._._._.

The girls and Joey were riding a limo to the Princeton mansion. Noe already sent a message to Mokuba that they had arrived. She got back the text that there might be a murder. Noe texted back, 'LOL'.

'This is not funny! *Angryface* - BabyMoki'

'Ask Seto if he needs my help in covering up the murder scene. -u- -Cyberangel'

'I'm serious Noe! DX -BabyMoki'

'Relax Mokuba. I'm just teasing you. He's dueling isn't he. -Cyberangel'

'...yes...-BabyMoki'

'Then relax and support your sociopath of a brother -Cyberangel'

'Alright...Love you *Blushes* -BabyMoki'

'I love you too. *kissyface* -Cyberangel'

'*Tomato* -BabyMoki'

Joey asked, "Is everything good over at where they're at?"

"Yeah. Seto's dueling Pegasus without mercy, and Mokuba's worried that it might escalate."

Jona commented, **"Mokuba has the habit of being a worry wart like Anpu (Mokuba's past incarnation)."**

Noe inquired, "Did Anpu ever got married?"

**"Yes, and she was quite the beauty like you, but I'm not sure if she was your past incarnation. Her name was Titiana, and she had dark blue hair and green eyes. She may look different from you, but it could be a color change in the rebirth like what happened to Jolyon. He had hazel-blue eyes instead of hazel eyes."** The ancient queen of Egypt sighed. **"Poor Seth wanted Anpu to marry one of our daughters so he could succeed him, but then none of our daughters fell in love with Anpu."**

"Weren't they twelve when you died?" Joey inquired.

**"That was the year when humans reach puberty, and in the past, it was expected of women to give birth at such a young age. The oldest of my triplets, Olympia, was just like Seth. She was a genius and a perfectionist, and she had poor social skills. She had a hard time accepting changes because she believed in purity of a culture. She believed that if things were to change, then there would be chaos since change is practically bending the rules. That made it hard for her to get along with Nubiti, the middle child of my triplets. Nubiti was a lot like me when I was a child. She was full of life, dreamed of being a warrior just like me, and was the closest sibling to Ati, the child of Atem and me. Nubiti always got on Olympia's nerves with her childish pranks and unlady-like presence, but Nubiti did it because she secretly wished for Olympia to pay attention to her because Olympia spent too much time studying. Nubiti hated to read. She could, but she couldn't stand staying still, so it was difficult for Nubiti to find a way to win Olympia's attention through being herself."**

"Why did Nubiti care for Olympia so much?" Noe asked. "It sounds to me like Olympia is pretty stuck-up. No offense."

**"None taken. Olympia had her flaws, but Nubiti only saw the good side of people who she liked, so she admired Olympia's ability to stay still to read all those walls, tablets and scrolls. Olympia was like an unknown, goddess-like species that Nubiti wanted the answers of what and who it was. Nubiti also done this stalking with other people that she found interesting. I guess you can say that Nubiti had a habit of intruding in people's personal space and time, but they were all for good intentions."**

Joey asked, "So who was your youngest triplet?"

**"My youngest triplet was Azeneth. She was a daddy's girl, and she possessed Seth's grace and my singing voice. She spent most of her time sleeping since she loved to dream. When she couldn't sleep, she would admire the flowers in the garden and tell anyone who approached her about her dreams that were vivid, yet strange adventures. Sometimes she would sing her stories. Seth listened to them many times when he gave himself a break from being pharaoh. She was also a listener to people's complaints, and asked many questions until people made their resolve or not."**

Noe commented, "She sounds like your best daughter."

**"That is up for debate. For those who liked to learn and discuss real life matters, Olympia was your best friend. Anpu and Titiana got along with her very well. I believe that you would've loved her, too, Noe. It may seem unbelievable, but Olympia had a sense of humor depending on the joke. Then for those who liked to play sports and laugh, Nubiti was your best teammate. She never cared if she won or lost. All that mattered was that they had fun in the end. She had the same smile as her sisters, but hers was just a bit brighter. Her and Ati would spar so many times, and then laugh at the clouds when they were done. Lastly for those who wanted to be heard or be soothed by a song, Azeneth was your comfort. Seth always felt his stress be immediately released when he was in her presence under the shade of the royal garden. It was the same for Olympia. Honestly, I can only remember the girls getting along really well when they were all at the garden, and they were under the shade. Nubiti would be asleep with her head on Olympia's shoulder while she was either talking with or listening to Azeneth's singing."**

Jona closed her eyes to picture the scenery. She would also remember the feeling of Seth's arms wrapped around her waist. His warm body, and beat heart pressed against her back. Then she would see her son Ati join his half-sisters which made Nubiti wake up and want to play a game. She would try to make Olympia play, but the studious sister remained at the shade to read. Azeneth decided to take a nap to dream. It was such a precious sight to see. And then she would remember Seth's words, "You made such beautiful children and is raising them to become amazing leaders for the future. Thank you."

"Jona?" Joey called out.

The ancient woman slowly opened her eyes as the memory blurred away to nothingness. **"I'm alright. I was just remembering the past."** Noe and Joey looked to each other and said nothing.

Noe then asked, "So how did you tell them that they were dads?"

Jona made an awkward smile. **"I am sure that Ryou Bakura had written about those awkward moments.**" She awkwardly laughed.

"It was that bad." Noe deadpanned.

**"Let's say that Atem discovered that Ati existed three years after I gave birth to him."**

"THREE YEARS?!" Joey was flabbergasted. "Wh-why?!"

**"That is because Atem was to be pharaoh, and I didn't want to be part of a conspiracy, had no wish to be his queen, and I wanted to give Ati the choice to be whatever and whoever he wanted. I knew that it was unethical, but I had to be a mother first. However, it was extremely hard to hide his heritage since he was born with only my eyes while the rest was exactly like his father. By that, I mean his hair. I tried to keep him bald, but his hair grew back due to his dragon blood. I had to stuff his hair into a hat or a helmet to hide it. I kept him in Greece while I visited Egypt as Jono and Jona, but that was a mistake. Ati was my baby boy, so I shouldn't have been surprised that he followed me by sneaking into a ship."**

"As a three-year-old?" Noe knew that sneaking into a ship took intellectual skills that a three-year-old couldn't have possessed.

Jona explained, **"Ati was quite a genius and having dragon blood made him become as clever as a seven year old, but he was still naive in other aspects of knowledge like any child would be. When he arrived at Egypt, he flew into the castle and was found by the previous holder of the millennium necklace who foretold his arrival. When she bought him into the dining hall during lunch, Hoda and I were stupefied. I choked on a piece of bread, and I don't know why, but I hid myself under the table.**

**"You should also be aware that Atem wasn't the pharaoh at that time, but his father was. He welcomed the child to the table. Ati was very social, so he didn't mind sitting at his lap and telling him that he was on a mission to find his mother. While everyone was distracted by his enchanting cuteness, I turned myself into the wind and flew over to Hoda to hide behind one of the pillars. I thought about running away, and then kidnap my child to bring him back to Greece later, but I should've known better. Ati had a heightened sense of smell, and I happened to smell like fried chicken-"**

"Fried chicken?"

**"In the past, I had quite the exotic smell, but then through Joey's olfactory sense, I realized this entire time that I indeed smell...like fried chicken."** Jona blushed.

Joey and Noe burst out laughing! "FRI-FRIED CHICKEN?!" Joey yelled out as he held his sides that began to hurt. Noe fell down onto the limo's floor.

Jona let them laugh until it began to quiet down to the sounds of gasping air. She continued, **"So Ati ran over to me and called me his mother. I wanted to try to keep the lie the truth, but Hoda convinced me to confess my heavy heart. I knew that he was right, so I confessed to everyone at the table. Seth was also present, and all of them were surprised. I explained the reason that I hid his existence, and Atem was understanding, but I knew that he was hurt that I kept the truth from him."**

"So how did you two work it out?" Joey asked.

**"Atem, his father, and I worked out of how this was going to work. Egypt will know that Atem has a son, but I will not become his queen because I wanted Atem to have a queen who will be in love him. Atem and I remained best friends, and that was also when Seth and our relationship became strained. His words were usually teasing, but then he became bitter against me that his words became spiteful. I also had the feeling that he was angry at Ati's existence.**"

Noe asked, "Was he in love with you back then?"

Jona shrugged. **"I don't know, but I supposed that he did. If he did, then I guess my love felt like I was on a pedestal where he could no longer reach me since I was the mother of the future pharaoh. The ironic thing was that Ati didn't become a pharaoh. Instead he married a king from another country. Instead Olympia succeeded the throne with her husband at the age of sixteen after Seth died. When I was pregnant with Seth's daughters, I told him over dinner with his sacred seven guardians since I learned from my last lesson." **Jona giggled when she remembered**_,_ "The pregnancy helped give Kisara and Bakura safe passage back into the palace. They already had a beautiful daughter by then. Her name was Yanara, and she was who you would call a smooth Casanova. Only seven years old, and she was already try to put the moves on me and anyone else she thought was attractive or easy to steal from. She was quite a thief, but she had a long ways from being a professional. But one thing that was for sure was that she was to be Azeneth's lover in the future. It was obvious that they were meant to be together because if you saw them together, you'd see the chemistry immediately."**

It wasn't long before they finally arrived at the Princeton mansion. They stepped out of the limo and led into the door where they were finally greeted by the two Princeton brothers who they've been hearing about at their grand entry way. Joey noticed Slade first since he was quite handsome with his slick back hair, wild steel-grey eyes, charming smile, and groomed goatee. Like, oh wow, he's getting his vote. Jagger was very cute too with his posh appearance.

Slade greeted them first. "Welcome to our home Mr. Wheeler and Ms. Kaima. I am Slade Princeton, and this is my younger brother, Jagger Princeton."

The male bowed politely for Joey since he was the younger of the males. "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Wheeler. We know very well of your accomplishments and must I say that I am impressed, and I am a big fan of yours. Your courage and your generosity is truly praiseworthy."

Joey grinned. He got complimented by these hotties! "Thanks! I gotta say dat I'm surprised to find a bunch of successful guys like you who are okay with me being a cross dresser. Usually, you're all very conservative."

Slade chuckled, "Jagger and I were raised by conservative parents, but we were far more influenced by mainstream ideals as technology developed during our younger years. We chose to be knowledgeable of the world than to shelter ourselves with past ideals. Change is important in our ever growing society, so are proud supporters of the LGBTQ organization."

"Spoken like a true politician." Joey smirked at him with a bit of a leer which had Noe elbow him after Slade decided to show them around the mansion. Jagger excused himself since he had work to be done.

Jona reminded Joey, **"You are not available Joey."**

Joey mentally defended himself,_ "I know! I'm not flirting or anything!"_

Noe mentally snorted as she joined in this telepathic conversation, _"Oh yes. You leering at Slade didn't mean anything at all. No, you just do it when you see a nice piece of meat. He also happens to have abs under that sleek suit."_

_"Really?"_ Joey tried imagining it, and wow, did Slade just turn from a eight to a nine! A person can only become a ten if they were as good looking as Seto. Slade was really good looking, but no where as good as Seto. _"He'd be hot, but Seto's the only eye candy I need."_

_"Are you trying to save yourself from his wrath if I were to tell him about this?"_ Noe evilly inquired.

_"No! And why would you tell him?!"_

_"As your past sibling, I am fulfilling my part as that sister who you wished you could strangle but love through endearment."_

Joey mentally laughed at that._ "I could never want to strangle you, but if you blackmail me with this, I'll just have to tell Mokuba about your furry and robot porn collection."_

Noe went bright red._ "What?! How did you know about that?! Jona!"_

The ancient spirit was also quite surprised by this. She commented, **"With the powers of the dragon, anything is possible."**

Noe mentally groaned. _"Augh! Fine! I won't tell Seto about your sightseeing! But you better not tell Mokuba about my weird fetishes!"_

_"Deal!"_ The two fist bump to it, and then acted normally when the brothers faced them to tell them about one of their fine paintings. They eventually reached the vault where they kept the stone.

Slade told them, "Mr. Kaiba had informed me that you were interested in seeing the stone that has the carved myth of the fictional Kingdom, Bulered. I consider this stone to be a prized collection of mine, so I keep it in this vault so art thieves couldn't get there hands on it. Now be prepared to be amazed." He opened the vault to reveal tons of stone tablets put on display on a pedestal or behind a piece of glass.

Noe walked in with scanning eyes for the tablet while asking, "Wow, you truly do have a collection. What inspired you?"

Slade answered, "I have a thing for history, and it's fascinating to see how people of the past worked hard to carve down the stories of glory."

Joey scanned the room too with his own eyes dimly lit red. It felt strange, but he could read each stone tablet as if they were carved in English. He saw tablets that had carved writings or drawings of past gods, warriors, or even plain stories about farmers. It seemed that Jona could read them as well, and she took her time reading some of them since they seem to be fascinating.

Then a maid announced, "Master Slade, Master Chazz has arrived from ballet lessons."

Joey's ears perked. "Master Chazz?"

Slade explained, "Master Chazz is my little brother. I will have to leave you two to your sightseeing. I will be right back." The man left with the maid.

Joey didn't know that they had a younger brother! He was curious to see this little Princeton and see if he was just as good looking as his brothers. He also wondered of what type of little brother he was. He heard that he just came from ballet lessons. He could still be a child with a taste for finesse if that's the case.

"Found it!" Noe cried out. Joey went over to her to see that the stone tablet was as big as the tablet that showed Atem and Seth dueling each other. It was placed behind a piece of glass, so Joey had to use a spell that would allow them to phase through it. First, Noe had to scan it. "The tablet does have the Kingdom of Bulered in here as the setting, but the story is strangely about a love story between a tall woman and a knight. Neither characters are given a name, and the stone shows no sign of anything illogical."

Joey touched it to confirm her observation. "It's just a stone. Huh. I guess that we came here fer nothin'. What do you think, Jona?...Jona?" Th two of them looked for the ancient ghost, but the amber-eyed dragon sensed that she had followed Slade to see Chazz for some reason.

Noe said, "It looks like she knew ahead of us that this stone would be pointless."

"Hm. Maybe there's details in the love story that'll give us a clue about what the sky falling means."

"I've already skimmed it to know that there is no hint of what it could mean. The story simply tells the tale of a tall woman who was a queen. Due to her height, she was intimidating to many of her males contending for her hand in marriage. It didn't help that she was both picky and cold to many of them."

"Can't blame her since those guys were most likely pricks huh."

"Yeah, and like the usual cliche, the knight treated her differently which instigated romance. After struggling with each others feelings, they finally confessed, and then got..." Noe squinted at the last strange looking hieroglyphs. She rose an eyebrow. "They got a new country...Ugh, what the hell is that supposed to mean?! Did the queen abandoned her country or did they change the new of Bulered? We can't even guess because we don't know if this is an actual country in the past! They don't even give hints to where it is!" The pre-teen was ready to pull her hair out.

"Calm down." Joey advised her. "Maybe we can find other ways to figure out what the sky falling means and who gave Serenity the portrait. Maybe Seto and Mokuba are getting answers from Pegasus."

"They better have more luck than us, or I'm about to throw that portrait out the window." She promised, and then sighed. "And here we decided to stay the night for further research, but this stone was pointless. There isn't even anything behind it or on it sides or anything!"

Joey just let her rant as he noticed another presence hiding nearby. He looked to the vault's entrance to see a little boy with wild black spiky hair staring at them with one of his grey eyes. Jona was hovering above him with a gleeful smile that she only showed for the cutest things and babies. **"It's okay, Chazz. Joey will love to meet you."**

The child looked up at her. This greatly surprised both Noe and Joey, but then they reasoned that kids do have the ability to see ghosts, or so it's been theorized. The five-year-old was wearing a suit which was a bit too formal for even a rich kid like him. Chazz adorably stepped into the vault with his head shyly faced down. He bowed as he quickly but politely greeted himself, "He-Hello! My name is Chazz Princeton! I am youngest brother of the Princeton family, and I want to be a pro-duelist someday! Slade told me that you came here because of Mister Seto Kaiba who wanted you to attend our party in his stead. I am a big fan of Seto Kaiba, but I also admire you Mister Joseph Wheeler. You're awesome when you duel." The pale baby blushed when he admitted that.

Joey felt his heart gush at the sight of this absolute adorableness! Jona was mentally squealing by this! "Tha-Thanks kid! And if it would make you happy, I could give you my and Seto Kaiba's autographs." He gave him a promising, friendly wink.

Chazz's face lit up with a bright smile. His grey eyes sparkling like the stars. "Really?! You'll really give me your autographs! I gotta tell Slade and Jagger! Oh wow! I'm getting your autographs! Uh..." The boy became bashful again which strummed heart strings to sing like a church choir. "I-If it's not too much trouble. Ca-Can I also get the King of games autograph?"

"Sure! But you'll have to wait for a bit to get that one. He's busy at the moment."

"I understand." He smiled appreciatively and excitedly at them.

Noe scanned him to conclude, _"He has duel monster essence. Jona show him Pyrrhus."_

Jona first politely asked, **"Would you love to see my dragon, Chazz?"**

Chazz gasped, "A dragon?!" He gave a single awkward nod. "Ye-yes!"

The ancient woman made Pyrrhus fly in through the wall. Chazz was dumbfounded at the magnificent sight of the dragon spirit. He said lowly under his breath, "The red eyes black dragon!"

"Yup!" Joey gushed as he squatted down to Chazz's height. "Pretty cool, huh. Even cooler than the blue eyes white dragon right?" He joked.

Chazz honestly replied, "Not really. The blue eyes white dragon is the strongest dragon there is if you don't add the gods! Slade and Jagger told me that for my birthday this year, I get to have my very first deck! And I want it to be a dragon deck, and in that deck, there will be a dragon that is almost as strong as the blue-eyes-white-dragon! But it's definitely going to be stronger than the red-eyes-black-dragon because I know that I can beat you in a duel!"

Joey was happy to see the kid become more relaxed around him, but wow, did he already possessed some smack-talking skills. He ruffled his hair with some encouraging words, "Then let's duel the next time we meet! But don't expect me to go easy on you, squirt!"

The five-year-old played cool, "Heh! I rather be a squirt than go on national TV dressed in a dog suit for being a loser!"

Joey jaw slightly dropped by how boldly rude this kid was. He playfully grabbed him and noogied his head. "Hey, who do you think that you're calling a loser! You haven't even dueled yet so don't get so full of yourself!"

Chazz struggled out of his hold. "Yeah! So what?! When I get my deck, I'll be invisible!"

"It's invincible." Noe corrected him.

Chazz blushed bright red. "I-I knew that! I was just testing you!"

"Chazz!" Slade cried out to him. "What are you doing here?! I told you to get ready for the party! Not bother our guests!"

Joey immediately defended him. "It's my fault. He was just being respectful in greeting us, and we got ahead of ourselves."

But Chazz told the truth, "No, it's my fault. I heard from the maids that the famous duelist, Joey Wheeler, was here, and I couldn't hold back my excitement in meeting him. I'm sorry. I'll return back to my room to finish my homework before the start of the party, and behave from now on."

Joey felt like Chazz had two different identities like Yugi where one was rude but passionate about dueling while the other side was calm and respectful. Slade first looked to him and Noe to ask, "He wasn't too much of a bother was he?"

Noe replied, "Not at all. You have quite the passionate duelist in your family. He must be brimming with talent if he's your younger brother."

The politician proudly smirked. "Of course Chazz is. Right Chazz?"

The ravenet happily smiled up at his older brother, "You bet! I'm going to be a pro!"

Slade chuckled at how hyped up his little brother was. "Maybe Mister Wheeler could give you some pointers later. It's really hard to find a good pro-duelist who could double as a teacher for Chazz."

"I know that feeling. I was lucky that Yugi's gramps was willing to teach me. Wouldn't it be cool if dueling was a school subject or better yet, there was a school dedicated to dueling as its main sport like football or basketball. It'd be awesome!"

The eldest Princeton agreed, "It definitely would be. I wouldn't be surprised if Seto Kaiba had one in the works."

"Yeah, me too." Joey noted to himself to ask his boyfriend about that.

Noe said, "Well, we're done sightseeing the tablets. Very impressive collection. There's still a few hours before the party, so Joey and I would like to go to the closest mall or store to buy a new outfit."

_"Why?"_ Joey mentally asked.

_"We have nothing else to do, so let's waste time buying clothes. I still need to fill my closet, and might as well do that now."_

Slade called for a limo to help them get to where they wanted to. The three of them enjoyed their time shopping clothes, new electronics, games, taking pictures, eating sweets and enjoying the view. Later, Noe got a phone call from Mokuba. "How did it go?" She asked once she answered.

Her boyfriend uncomfortably replied, "It went...brutal on Pegasus's side, but Seto seems to be...happy. Anyway, we're coming to attend the Princeton party after all to regroup! We got the information that we needed from Pegasus that I'm sending you the information into your...inbox." He felt so embarrassed to say that because Noe's inbox was located inside her body. He thought that it was in her brain, but he wasn't sure, so it was uncomfortable to say that.

Noe giggled. "Thanks Mokuba. We'll see you there then, and regroup to talk about our next strategy. Sadly, we're empty on our side. The stone has proven to hold no answers that we needed."

"That's alright. Pegasus gave us enough information to make up for that I think. We don't know of who gave Serenity the portrait, but I think that we know what the sky falling means. It should all be in the report that I sent you, so see you til the party."

"Thank you, Moki. I love you."

"Gnghghggngng," Mokuba was unable to say it back as he got tongue tied.

Noe accepted that with a mirthful grin. "That's so sweet. Bye."

"Gnghghgnghgn!" She hung up. Joey laughed under his breath because he heard all that. He looked to Jona who seemed deep in thought. "What is it, Jona?"

The ancient woman replied,** "I've been thinking about Jaswinder."**

"Who?"

**"She was a nurse who worked in the palace. She traveled from India to Egypt for medical training since Egypt was the most advanced medical country in the known world back then. I sent many of Grecian's future doctors and nurses there to learn. Chazz reminded me of her because they both have hair that was as black as charcoal, and grey eyes that lit like stars in the sky. She was like a daughter to me like how Anpu was a son to me."**

Joey comfortingly held her hand. "You must be missing them."

She sadly smiled. **"I do, but I can't face them yet. I need to finish this mission first."** The atmosphere became dreary around them.

Joey tried to lighten up the mood by asking, "What was Jaswinder like? How did you two meet?"

Jona reminiscently told him,** "We met a year after Atem defeated Zorc. She worked in the palace as a nurse to care for the injured warriors. I was attracted to speak to her because she was calm, modest, beautiful, and her love was so pure. You could never imagine it, but when she loves you, there's this cleansing wave the softly cleans away the dirt in your soul. She had her moments of anger at people, but that was only because she cared. Even when she has done people wrong, she didn't hesitate to make things right. But she had her flaws like anyone. She was shy to socialize, but she wasn't shy to speak her mind, even if it was rude. At least with Olympia, she had the decency to be respectful, but Jaswinder wasn't afraid to talk back and argue with anyone. Not even Seth or me. She would apologize after for her rudeness, but she would stubbornly stick with her own ideals. She could also be utterly ruthless on the battlefield when challenged."**

"She sounds cool." Her reincarnation commented. "Do you think that Chazz could've been Jaswinder since you said that he reminded you of her." He was a guy and Jona's a woman, so these drastic changes in reincarnation can happen.

Jona shrugged. **"Just like how I can't tell if Titiana was Noe in the past life, I can't tell if Jaswinder is Chazz's past incarnation. The only way one can tell is by his heart because Jaswinder had this special power that was powered by the strength of her heart. When it is released, it is a force to be reckoned with."** Her red eyes glittered with need for action as if a heart-thumping, blood rushing battle just played out before her eyes. **"But due to the fact that we live in a present where magical powers are not common, there's a high chance that such a power could not be released without consequences."**

Noe hummed, "She could be a valuable asset to find, and we might have the time to do so because I just went through the data that Mokuba had sent me. It appears that we are looking for a stone that can help us, but the problem is that it's not from earth. It's from space. It's called the orichalcum stone. It gives the holder of the stone the ability to see into the heart and mind of others, and purify them from the darkness in their hearts. Pegasus told them that his scientists had seen a comet of the stone heading towards Earth. It will be passing through the Earth for a month on the first day of August. I can upgrade my device so that Joey could use it to access the power of the comet to finally destroy this card worldwide."

"August? That's seven months away." Joey was hoping for this sort of thing sooner without the need of Battle City 2 to happen over the summer.

**"Battle city 2 was to be announced at July, so it's a good time to give the duelists a month to prepare before the big event."**

"Is there any negative effects to the comet?" He asked.

Noe replied, "The only thing about it is that it is a bad omen. The comet won't do anything wrong, but it's a comet that travels through different dimensions where terrible events will happen, and it is unavoidable. This means that we are going to screw up, but there's a chance that with the comet's support, we will win."

"Can't have a perfect victory." Joey shouldn't have expected any better. "So what did they think the sky falling meant?"

"From what Mokuba had typed out, it might mean that a gateway might open in the sky where infected duel monsters will rain down, but that's Pegasus's theory so far. If you're wondering of how the world is fairing with this dangerous card, I have researched the crime rates around the world. It is moderately raising with a majority of them known to have duel monster decks. Even Sigfried had been imprisoned for attacking someone in a party, and he harmed Leon in the process. Luckily, a majority of card buyers are elementary kids who cannot wield a duel disk due to its price and how many schools around the world banned it due to it being considered a disruption to the peace in a learning environment."

"What about the political guys? No wars or anything?"

"No. Politicians only play duel monsters when facing others who fancy it which is actually rare among them. Plus, would there be any difference?"

"It wasn't there choice to screw up, Noe." Joey pointed out.

The pre-teen apathetically shrugged. "Don't play a card game if you can't beat the influence. The five of us will have to discuss our next step of action at the party."

And so when the party started, Joey wore a form-fitting-long-sleeved-golden-backless-evening-dress. His hair was put into a side fishbraid to keep his amazing back exposed. He had Slade and Jagger introduce him to some important looking people. Secretly being a future god father of Domino City, Joey used to see these rich people as disconnected from modern society, but now, he saw them as potential buyers and victims to the organization if any of them tried to cause shit that he would not condone.

Noe and Jona were spending their time near the food because they had big shrimp. Noe also kept an eye out for the Kaiba brothers arrival. They eventually arrived in their business suits. Seto was easily approached by a flock before Slade and Jagger could welcome them. The KC CEO easily ignored them all, and approached Joey with ease through the departing crowd.

Joey watched him stride towards him. Seto was definitely a ten and far more handsome than Slade. The blond always saw his lover with his perfectly kept hair, icy blue eyes that warmed up into an ocean when he looked at him, well ironed perfect suits without a single thread sticking out place, and the smirk that graced his lips with every intent to kiss him. Joey was filled with the urge to kiss him, but he knew better that he would have to wait.

Then suddenly before Seto could get to him, Alexir De Gon stepped in Joey's line of sight. The blond was astonished by this. The two haven't met since the charity ball back when Joey decided to date Ryou last year. He remembered that his favorite actor promised him to get a part in one of his movies. "Joey, it's so nice to see you again." The gentleman kissed the back of his hand, and then placed his other hand over it. "And I can see that you are getting more beautiful and feminine every time I see you."

"Thanks!" Joey said with his female voice. He removed his hand because he knew better than to keep it there. "And congratulations on getting the lead role of that new movie!"

"Thank you very much. And that's the reason why I came over here to talk to you. You see, my role is to act as this evil corporate boss who-"

"Whatever you plan on having Joey take a part in, drop it. He's already busy working for me." Seto's harsh, icy voice made Joey's favorite actor visibly shiver and wilt under his intimidating, death glare. The possessive brunet stood beside Joey, but did not touch him since they were secretly dating. "We have business to talk about, so excuse us." He walked away.

Joey apologized, "Sorry, but he's technically my boss, so as much as I want to kick his nuts, I have to follow orders."

"I understand." Alexir obviously wanted to free Joey from Seto's clutches, but he was just a famous actor. Money outweighs popularity and better social skills. Though the actor did give Joey a hug which he returned before heading over to Seto where he stood near the stairs with Noe, Jona and Mokuba. Joey put a spell around them so the people around them can only hear mumbling if they were trying to hear them.

Seto was glaring daggers at Joey that the blond asked, "What?"

"Did you have to wear this dress?" His asked with an accusing tone.

Joey was confused and did not appreciate his attitude. "Oh sorry, the dress code was to wear whatever fancy shit I want, so do what you told Alexir and drop it."

"I saw him touch your lower back in that 'friendly' hug. I will have those hands burned."

"Oh gawd, Seto! It was just a hug! It's not like we were making out or anything!"

"With a dress like that, you were practically asking for it."

Joey's jaw drop. He didn't waste another second to slap Seto hard enough to sound like a thunder crack before walking away from the party to upstairs. He ignored the crowd that was watching him. He didn't care. Seto got almost what he deserved! If he didn't love the bastard, he'd sock him in the gut, and then kick him when he hits the ground!

Noe, Jona and Mokuba quietly slipped to the food table. This was their relationship problem to figure out themselves.

Seto exasperatedly sighed. He ignored the crowd's concerned questions to chase after Joey to the second floor where he found the blond walking down a corridor. "Joey wait!" The blond didn't stop walking away. Seto just followed him while explaining himself, "You know that I say those hurtful things when I'm upset...I hated how Alexir looked at you, kissed your hand, and hugged you like that, especially when you look this beautiful. If I could without upsetting you, I would put every man who ever dared to flirt with you to be locked within a torture chamber, and have them brainwashed to never have them ever flirt with you again. You already know that I'm the jealous type. Talk to me Joey!"

Joey stopped and faced him. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought my clothes were doing the talking for me! Who de fuck do you think you are ta talk ta me like dat?!" He shoved him back because he wanted to hit him, but he didn't want to hurt him. "I wore dis dress cuz I like it, not cuz it could ask guys to sleep with meh! So what does it say now Seto! What does it say now!"

"I'm sorry." The guilty man sincerely apologized. "You can slap me again if it'll make you feel better." Joey did which had blood drop from Seto's cut lip. The dragon-fused male smelled his blood, so he snapped his fingers to let the rotating camera to face away from them, and then held Seto's cheeks to heal them. Seto softly asked, "Do you feel better?"

Joey frowned at him. "Not really. You fuckin' accused meh ta be a whore, ya asshole."

"Usually I keep these stupid things I say in my head before realizing that what I thought was retarded, and I would say something a lot more factual. What I truly meant was that you dressed so sexily that how can you expect men not to flounder over you. And I still remember when you kissed that second-rate actor last year at my charity. I wasn't sure if you still had feelings for him. I couldn't help speculating that if you knew that he would attend that you would want to grab his attention like how you did the first time that you became this."

"You're an idiot." Joey let his arms fall when he was done healing him. "And no, I don't have any feelings for Alexir. I don't have any feelings for anyone, so don't be a dick the next time a guy flirts with me."

"Can I still brainwash them in my torture chamber?" Seto jokingly asked. Joey continued to frown at him with crossed arms. That was a clear sign that he was not amused, and that, "I'm not getting any tonight am I?"

"Nope! I'm still pissed off at you, so this is punishment."

"Punishment is a two-way sword." The brunet tried, but he understood the rejection because he needed to learn his lesson to not disrespect Joey.

"Yeah and I'm the one with dragon skin." Joey walked passed him to get back to the party. It's going to be awkward, but he knew of a little boy who would love to see Seto Kaiba in person. "But before we get serious with the kids and Jona, there's someone who I would love you to meet. He wants your autograph."

"He?" Seto grimaced.

Joey chuckled, "Don't worry, he's not competition. Not until he's older maybe."

"Puppy." Seto growled. Joey wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him into a reassuring loving kiss to ease the paranoia and nerves of his jealous lover. The brunet delve into the kiss to claim Joey's sanity and self as his. When he dived his tongue into the warrior-type duelist's mouth, Joey tangled his soft, chestnut, brown locks with his fingers. He shivered when Seto's own fingers ran down along his exposed back.

He pulled his lips back before it could get more intense, but they remained in the position that they were in. Joey huskily told him, "You don't have to be insecure. You're the only person who I could ever be in love with both romantically and sexually. I would cringe in disgust if anyone else touches me the way you do."

Seto smiled at Joey's promising words. "I'm ashamed as a genius because I have a tendency to forget that."

Joey chuckled, "Look at you with more flaws. It's a turn on."

"Then does that mean-"

"No." Joey pecked his lips before removing himself from their embrace. "Now let's get you to meet Chazz!" He led the unfortunate CEO back to the party. The crowd was looking at them. Joey smiled at them while Seto remained frowning with his death glare sending every head to look away.

The blue-eyed duelist truly didn't want to meet whoever this fan of his was, but then he immediately changed his mind when he saw who it was. A five-year-old boy with skin paler than his, but hair that was darker than Mokuba's hair was sitting at a table with his plate of food. Joey cooed, "Chaaaazz," The little boy looked up, and his eyes went as wide as saucers. "It's your favorite duelist!"

"Seto Kaiba!" Chazz cried out excitedly. He put his food on the table before getting on his little feet. He bowed. "I-It's an honor to meet you!"

Joey told him, "I bought him here to give you an autograph." He smiled at his very generous lover.

Seto glared down at him, and then rolled his eyes. He took one of the napkins on the table, his favorite pen from inside his suit jacket, and signed it. He handed it over. Chazz held the napkin as if it was the most valuable yet fragile thing in the world.

Joey then told the lucky kid, "Tell him what you want to be when you grow up."

Chazz blushed with his eyes looking down. "I-I want to be," He looked up shyly. "a pro-duelist when I grow up. I'm getting my first deck on my birthday! It's gonna be a dragon deck!"

Joey whispered to his boyfriend, "Isn't he just precious?! But don't be fooled by his doe-eyed look. This kid has some sass under his belt. He thinks that he's going to beat me in a duel."

Hearing that, Seto smiled down at the kid. "He's not wrong about that." Joey glared at him with a hint that there's going to be a couch involved tonight.

The power-type duelist told the little ravenet, "You want to be a pro-duelist, correct? Let me give you some advice. Dueling isn't a game that you take easily. It requires hard work and determination! If you don't think that you got what it takes to become a duelist as low as Joey's level than it's best that you quite while you're ahead of yourself! Do I make myself clear?" Oh, there's definitely going to be a couch involved after that comment on the amber-eyed duelist's dueling skills.

Chazz stared up at him as he processed what he said, and then smiled. "Yes Mr. Seto Kaiba! I do got what it takes! Just you wait! I'm going to be best! Even when I lose a duel, I'm going to rise to the top and beat all of you! Including you!" The little five-year-old-bastard declared mightily with a finger pointed right at him!

Joey covered his mouth from laughing. "See. What'dya I tell you."

"Chazz, don't be rude!" Jagger scolded him. Him and Slade had finally been able to get to Seto Kaiba against the crowd. "What did I tell you about pointing fingers at someone!"

The pale baby immediately retracted his finger. "Sorry!" He apologized to Kaiba with a bow.

The KC CEO commented to the older Princetons, "My, you have quite the little brother. He claims that someday he will beat me in a duel."

Slade proudly said, "With all due respect, it's not impossible."

Chazz perked up. "You really think that I can beat him?!"

Jagger told him, "That's up to you, Chazz. You'll have to pull your own weight to become a great duelist without our help."

"Don't worry! I'm going to work hard!" He proudly faced Seto in attention. "Until someday, we're going to duel! And even if I do end up losing to you, I'm going to keep on trying until I win! So please wait til then!"

Slade smirked down at him with a hand held out. "I'm a very busy man, Chazz Princeton, so don't count on us dueling unless you have the reputation that impresses me."

Chazz looked at his hand with a blush to his cheeks. He was honored to be able to touch his favorite duelist's hand! He firmly grabbed onto it with a nod. "I will be the best! Thank you for considering me!"

After that, Jagger began talking to Seto about some financial ideas that could be addressed in the next meeting. Joey felt like an idiot by the smart-ass words the seventeen-year-old said to his lover, and his lover obviously understood, but surprisingly was interested in what he had to say and was on board with him. The two shook hands, and then they were finally excused after Slade told them some persuasive words to vote for and support him in any future elections. Joey was on board with that.

But Seto seemed peeved by how chummy Joey was with him. When they walked away to the table where the pre-teens and the ancient spirit were, Seto told him, "You certainly seemed eager to vote for Slade."

"He's just eye candy, Seto. Like a painting. Nice to look out, but not something I want to have sex with. I do the same with women. I'm not sexually interested in them, but I can still tell whether they're hot or not to meh." The blond reasoned.

Seto didn't think too deep into that. He's possessive, but he knew his limits of what he was allowed to control around Joey. It was human nature to rate people, so he didn't find it a problem. "So on a scale from one to ten, what is Slade?"

Joey made an awkward frown. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"I'm just curious."

"Of whether you should ruin him? Anyway, I heard from Noe that Zigfried went to prison." The crossdresser smoothly changed the subject.

Seto wasn't letting him get away with it. "If you are wondering, I had nothing to do with him being arrested, but where he was sent to is another subject."

"Se-I mean Kaiba!" Joey lowered his voice.

"Don't worry, puppy. He's alive, but not in the most comfortable conditions."

Joey whispered, "You know that it's the cards fault that he did whatever he did!"

"Which is why he was put into an isolated asylum." It was a pointless argument so Joey dropped it. Then Seto asked him, "Do you consider Zigfried to be a ten if you were rating him."

"Oh fuck no! He's a zero! Like come on! Maybe if he got a haircut, he'd at least be a one, but that's it."

"And me?"

"A ten, duh! Did you even have to ask my dragon master."

"And Slade."

"Nine maybe if I see him shirtless." Joey paused when he realized that he just revealed his rating on the eldest Princeton. "Oh hell no! Fuck you! You manipulated me!"

Seto chuckled. "That's your fault alone, puppy. So a nine if you see him shirtless." He teased.

Joey blushed, but he pulled on a bravado. "Hey, abs gives a one-plus! So right now he's an eight."

The two finally reached Mokuba and the girls. Noe heard what Joey said. She smirked at him, "He figured out, huh."

The blond sat down with a disappointed expression on himself "Yeah, so you're out of blackmail material." The cyborg evilly grinned. Joey didn't dare ask of what she found out about him while they were in front of the Kaiba brothers. "So let's get down to business." Joey put up the mumbling spell around them again to prevent others from listening in.

Mokuba pointed out, "You know that people are going to spread rumors that you two could be a couple now."

Seto reasoned, "It will only be rumors. Joey and I are already known to not get along, so people will only think of us as friends at best. The possibility of us being a couple is impossible in their eyes."

Noe added, "I bet that even if they did announce that they were a couple, they would expect it to simply be a scheme to get attention. The idea that someone with Kaiba's prestige is ludicrous to their conservative brains."

Jona added herself to the conversation, **"When Seth and I became a couple, the people of Greece and Egypt thought that it was merely a strategic approach, and that he planned to have Kisara as his mistress."** Oh the good days. She changed the subject. **"On the important issue to discuss, Battle City 2 will be announced on July, and be a month long occurrence around the world on August."**

Noe added, "I have been calculating the data in my mind of how to make the duel disk, that I created, to access the power of the Orichalcum comet that is approaching. By my calculations, Joey will have to use the power that he gained from the red eyes black dragon to make the connection while my duel disk will be connected to other duel disks around the world."

Mokuba said, "Seto and I already made the orders to ship our new duel disks around the world by May, and make the Battle City around the world manageable."

Seto inquired, "Noe, will your duel disk only allow those in the Battle City tournament to be infected by the magical effects from the orichalcum?"

She answered, "I have been finding ways to spread the energy throughout the world through the duel disks like how Joey's energy did when I successfully did the ritual."

"Thanks again by the way."

"You're welcome. I believe that in order to do that, the duel disk needs to install a special chip to create a ripple of the orichalcum's magic. I should get one done by tonight."

"Shouldn't you sleep?" Mokuba asked with concern.

Noe softly smiled at him, "It's alright Mokuba. I honestly don't need sleep. I'm energized several ways from solar power to eating food, so I can stay awake for a few years if I neglect to sleep or power myself after putting myself at max power."

"That's good to hear." The ravenet softly smiled back at her.

Seto glared at them. There will be no hand holding or kissing or even lovingly looking at each other when he's around! Joey bumped his shoulder against his to gesture at him to relax. The overprotective older brother just glared harder until Mokuba looked away and Noe maturely stuck her tongue out at him.

Jona giggled, **"He'd be worse if he was a father. Seth forbid Yanara from entering the palace to see Azeneth when he noticed the chemistry between them."**

"Who?" Mokuba asked.

Jona told them about Seth and her daughters, her and Atem's son, Kisara and Bakura's daughter and Anpu's wife Titiana.

Noe told him, "She has blue hair and green eyes. There's a chance that she might not be me, but Jolyon has blue eyes, so there's also a chance that she might be me."

"It's best that she isn't." Seto commented.

"Seto, don't be rude!" Mokuba scolded him, and then frowned. He wanted Titiana to be Noe during that past life. Otherwise, if she wasn't, then was he truly in love with Noe and Titiana was a mistake, or he wasn't actually in love, but merely excited at the idea of being in love with Noe because she is Noah.

Joey spoke up, "So that's a fifty-fifty chance! Even if it comes either way, you'll know what to do when you figure out the answer, Mokuba." He gave him an encouraging wink. Mokuba gratefully smiled at him. Seto just grabbed a glass of wine from a waiter's tray to soothe his grinding nerves. His little brother was better off not thinking about love at this point.

They all agreed that that was there plan to work on making Battle City 2 happen until August. Joey decided to mingle with more people. Noe and Mokuba decided to leave. Noe and Joey were given guest rooms in the mansion, so they went under Seto's nose to disappear to somewhere into the mansion. Jona decided to give traveling into space a shot if her ghost form allowed her. The CEO left the party after saying goodbye to the Princetons so he could resume his work with his company.

Chazz was very sad to see him go, but he sucked it up. "It was really nice to meet you Seto Kaiba."

"I look forward to see you again as a duelist, Chazz Princeton." The child's facial expression dropped for a moment, and then it was graced with a dazzling smile that wasn't as bright as Joey's but there was a soft shine to it nonetheless. His eyes sparkled like the stars as he enthusiastically nodded.

._._._.

Noe had Mokuba follow her into the vault that kept the stone. She wanted to look at it a second time to only find out nothing new. "This stone is really pointless after all." She heavily sighed.

"Uhm...Noe." Mokuba awkwardly said.

The greenette said, "Don't tell me that you're still thinking about the whole Titiana thing."

"Ah...yeah," He was caught. "It's just that, I know that Joey and Seto are soul mates, and I would really like it if we were given a hint that we loved each other in the past life. I know it sounds stupid-"

"It's not stupid." Noe retorted. "When I was stuck in that virtual world alone, I read many stories about love in the web, and in many of them, one person is saved by the other from their torturous life, or they would save each other, or they would simply be happier than they were before. Right now, the love between Joey and Seto, I want that, too. I want that even though we have qualities that we hate about each other, we also have qualities that we will love so much more than we hate each other."

"But I don't hate you." Mokuba held her hand in between both of his own to have her look at him straight in the eye. "I love everything about you. Even when you can be rude, selfish and crazy at times, you can also be really considerate, self-sacrificing, and all around a good person when you try. And I don't think Joey hates the bad qualities that Seto have or vice versa. Instead they find them endearing, and that it makes them both imperfect, so none of them feels like they fall short for the other. What I'm saying is...I really do love you not because I want to be in love, but because you make me fall in love."

Noe suddenly lit up like a soft, emerald green colored night light. Her hair and body began to slightly defy gravity. She hesitantly asked, "So if Titiana is not me?"

"It's a loss that we didn't end up like Joey and Seto where they know for sure that they're soul mates, but it's Anpu's mistake for not finding you. I never stopped looking for you, Noe."

Noe felt her tears slide down her cheeks. "Mokuba..." She embraced him with a cherishing kiss.

._._._.

The night went on, and Seto busied himself with his laptop. Eventually, he decided to fall asleep, but when he lied down on his bed, it turned into a couch. Usually the brunet would be confused and upset by this, but he burst out laughing. He knew that Joey was behind this. He grabbed his phone to text him.

'You changed my bed to a couch -Dragonbabe'

Joey was expecting that text so had been staying up all nigh while playing a video game. He snorted when he finally got it. He texted back, 'I bet it's as bad as u think my dueling skills r ;) - Puppy'

'It's actually quite comfortable. It almost smells like you. -Dragonbabe'

'I thought dat u might like some masturbation material. :D -Puppy'

Seto mirthfully, yet softly smiled at that. His puppy was so weird, and unpredictable at certain times. 'I love you. -Dragonbabe'

Joey almost laughed at that message. He sent back, 'I love u 2 -Puppy'

'It feels different. You're not here, but I feel far more content than before now. -Dragonbabe'

'Must be becuz u know u deserved ta not b round my booty after being a jealous asshole -Puppy'

'I apologize for that again. You should dress however you want, and it's only through your mouth and actions that truly speak words in volumes. -Dragonbabe'

'It sounds like u learned yur lesson -Puppy'

'I already knew this lesson. I just failed the test -Dragonbabe'

'*Theatrical gasp!* THEE SETO KAIBA JUST FAILED A TEST! OH LORD HAVE MERCY! THERE'S GONNA BE AN APOCALYPSE! -Puppy'

'There will be one. -Dragonbabe'

'Way 2 ruin de mood :p - Puppy'

'I could renew the mood if you would come over here -Dragonbabe'

'HA! No. XD I already gave u yur masturbation material! Go sniff! - Puppy'

'Excuse me, did you just give me a dog command? -Dragonbabe'

'NO!...maybe X3 Whattya gonna do bout it huh? U don't have any dragon powers so u can't get me! - Puppy'

'Perhaps not right now, but I never let go of a grudge until I have my revenge just as how I waited until the right opportunity to make Zigfried's life a living hell. I might not do anything to you tomorrow or the next day, but trust me puppy, I will have you begging for mercy when I enact my revenge. -Dragonbabe'

'...- Puppy'

'Good night puppy -Dragonbabe'

Joey stared at the text as fear shrouded over him. He's a dragon, but Seto's a genius, so he can figure out a way around that to get his revenge. It's been a few months until Seto attacked Zigfried without touching him. His babe might love him, but his partner also loved mind games, and even if they have an apocalypse brewing, Seto can still do some damage that he can't possibly see coming..

He quickly texted, 'Okay, I'm sorry. -Puppy'

'Mm...I forgive you, puppy. After all, I am a very forgiving man. -Dragonbabe'

'Why do I not feel reassured at all? - Puppy'

'I don't know of what you are talking about. I forgave you. That is all. -Dragonbabe'

'Don't preten kissass Seto! Ur definitely trying 2 get me offguard! *Angryface* - Puppy'

'I assure you that you are just being paranoid. Now if you do not mind, I am busy tending to my physical needs. -Dragonbabe'

Joey knew that he cancelled sex so he could punish Seto, but then he was also horny. Curses for being a man! He tried to resist it, but then he eventually he texted back, 'Do u want company? -Puppy' Seto already learned his lesson. He's not a kid who needs to be punished for it to be ingrained into his head. Plus, he guaranteed that the next time that he messed up, there will be a worse punishment.

Seto smirked at the text his puppy sent. He could play some more, but he was the bad man in this. He was to be punished for his wrongful attitude, so he lowered down the teasing to become more modest. 'Yes, I would love that. -Dragonbabe'

In a second, Seto was back on a bed with his body shirtless, and his dick hanging out from his briefs. Joey was already fully naked on top of him with his legs straddling his hips. "So dragon master," Joey's eyes glowed red in the dimly lit room. Seto could make out that some parts of his body was covered in scales. Horns stuck out of the blond's hair, and a tale was waving side to side behind him. "Do you think that you can tame this dragon?"

._._._.

A/N: I decided to leave the smut parts to your imaginations! Think of many ways that Seto can try to tame the untameable Joey Wheeler in partly dragon form!

So yeah, there are important mention of past lives.

Jona and Seth's kids are: Olympia (successor as queen of Egypt), Nubiti (warrior) and Azeneth (lover of successor as queen of thieves). Jona and Atem's son is: Ati (Married to a foreign king). And Kisara and Bakura's daughter is: Yanara (successor as the queen of thieves).

Then there is Anpu's wife Titiana. And Jaswinder (she does play an important part to this story).


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I know that some of you think that I made the Princeton brothers nice, but I am just going off on the Japanese subs where they don't seem like complete jackasses compared to the English dub. I imagine that Jagger and Slade were good brothers to Chazz, but as time went on, they expect more out of him like any family with high expectations would. I think my fanfics 'That day' and 'A Young Princeton's tale' pretty much sums up of how I think of the relationship, and my headcanons of why it progressed to an unhealthy family relationship. Warning though, the latter mentions suicide and depression.

._._._.

"So what about you? Have you ever rated anyone?" Joey asked Seto on his hotel bed when morning came. Breakfast at the Princetons wasn't until another hour, so Joey could relax in his lover's arms as they were spooning naked.

The blue-eyed hottie replied, "I don't truly care for appearances. It's the person's abilities and attitude that has any importance to me, but even then, my opinions waver from time to time depending on my mood."

Joey snorted, "Then you must think that I'm below five or something."

Seto leered at him, "That depends on what activities we do."

"Good to know that I'm a grade A slut!"

"I was talking about your comedic skills. I swear I laugh whenever you enter the room."

"Fuck you. I ain't no walking joke for you." Joey wasn't offended. This kind of happy bickering and smack talking felt nice to have.

Seto chuckled, "Since we are on the matters of rating, do you rate your friends?"

"Why? So you can make a list of who ta snuff out first?"

"I'm merely curious of how you rate them since you spend so much time with them. Such as what is your rating on the loser with the dice fetish of all people."

Joey played along. It was meaningless talk to pass the time in each other's arms until they felt comfortable with not talking at all. He casually answered, "Duke's a seven. I mean he's pretty sexy, but he puts on way too much eyeliner."

"The monkey?"

Joey immediately knew who because who else, other than Tristan, had been turned into a robot monkey. "Five. He's not bad looking, but he's not much to look at either."

"What about Yugi?"

Joey hummed to that. "A three or a four. He's my best friend, but I'm not into guys who looks as cute as a baby panda."

"Valon?"

"Whoa, you actually remember that guy?"

"I remember in a March teen magazine that you told the media that you had a crush on him."

"That was just to cover up the fact that I had a crush on you. I accidentally wrote this stupid poem about you with your stupid blue eyes n' brown hair, n' de only other guy with those were Valon. I give that guy a nine."

"That's a pretty high rating for someone you used to cover up your affections for me."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for guys with blue eyes, brown hair, and muscles. He's also not that bad looking. But he's gotta be taller and pale to reach my number ten mark."

"I take it that you made your type of guy through me."

"Don't burst yur ego over this, but yeah, it kinda happen that way. I only fell for you. Mai was only because I was still finding out my sexual orientation n' whatnot."

"Noted. So I will kill Valon first then."

"Seto!" Joey lighting elbowed his ribs.

"I was merely joking, puppy. No need to take me seriously."

"With that serious, evil, weird tone you always speak with, I can't tell."

"The very tone that made you shiver, and whimper under my touch last night." Seto made a trail of kisses on the nape of Joey's neck.

Joey appreciated the ticklish feeling. "Yeah, you're lucky I was horny, or I wouldn't have done it."

"But I still learned my lesson." The guilty brunet told him sincerely with an apologetic kiss to the blond's cheek. "I don't want to hurt you that way, Joey. I don't want to hurt you with lies even when I'm upset."

"Maybe you should start attending anger management now that you've been done with therapy." Joey suggested. Seto was different than before. He was more open-minded, more relaxed and forgiving when the mood stroke him, and not so obsessive or controlling. If Seto had not become so, Joey wondered if their relationship would've lasted. He imagined that he would have felt like he was suffocating and be left heart-broken if Seto still had his old ways with being controlling yet distant with a love that was questionable or practically nonexistent. He was glad that there was change, and didn't mind that Seto still remained ruthless, controlling and paranoid over his company, and a smack-talking asshole of a great duelist.

In a way, Joey changed as well in their relationship. While Seto learned to relax, Joey felt more...confident in himself. Nothing about his personality really changed, except that he felt like he was more mature. With Yugi and the gang, he did possess confidence, but it felt like a confidence that could easily be slipped through his fingers. Now, he felt more grounded with it. It wasn't entirely because of Seto like it wasn't entirely because of him that the cruel CEO changed, but they were a catalyst to each other.

Seto replied to his suggestion, "I don't think that I'm at the point that I need anger management, but if I do something to hurt you again because I was upset, then I will consider it." The two shared a kiss to seal the deal.

Then Joey jokingly said, "I wonder what Mokuba has been up to. Noe and him slipped away from the party together." Seto immediately got off his bed. Joey grabbed his wrist before he took another step out naked. He should've seen this coming. "Wait, I'm sure that they didn't do anything ecchi!"

"I won't know until I see if he's in his room." He pulled his wrist free from Joey's grip, and headed to the door that connected to the other room. He opened it to be face to face with Mokuba who was sleeping on a sofa chair with a blanket covering him. A hologram of Noe, who was in the middle of creating the chip, was right next to him. She looked over her shoulder to see Seto's face, and didn't dare to look lower when she noticed his bare chest.

She looked away to continue her inventing. Joey peeked in from Seto's side to see the innocent scene. The pre-teen girl explained, "Mokuba and I slipped away from the party to check the stone again only to find out that it was as useless as it was. Then we decided to part after agreeing to stay in contact through his new phone that allowed holographs of the speaker to appear. We've been talking all night while I was inventing the chip for the duel disk. I'll be done in five minutes. Joey, we're expected to be at breakfast with the Princetons in fifteen minutes. It's best that you shower and get ready to leave here."

"Roger that!" Joey nodded. Seto turned around. It was almost time for him and Mokuba to leave anyway, so he leaned down to receive his goodbye smooch.

Mokuba started to wake up to open his eyes. When he could make out the look of something round and pale, he slowly opened his eyes until his lids flew back into his eye socket at the sight of his naked brother kissing an equally naked Joey! "SETO! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Noe burst out laughing! "I think that's the first time I ever heard you come close to cursing!"

Joey laughed, too, while Seto just rolled his eyes. Mokuba was his little bother, but he wasn't an angel. Right now, the poor guy was a cocoon by how he wrapped himself with his blanket in both embarrassment and horrid shock.

._._._.

Joey returned to the Princeton's mansion to get a refreshing shower, and then dress up nicely for his departure after breakfast. Noe was also ready as they headed down the stairs to the dining room that looked as rich and fancy as any other dining room would be.

Slade and Jagger were already present with Chazz who was apparently talking to Jona while they were discussing about important matters. The elder brothers obviously can't see Jona, so it surprised the visitors by this nonchalant approach to their brother talking to nothing.

Noe psychically told him, _"It's natural for children to have imaginary friends since it's a sign of their creativity. The healthy way to approach this is to not make the child feel funny about their imaginary friend by being rude about it or making them believe that they are actually there by pretending to talk to them. It's best to accept and ignore unless spoken to."_

_"How do you know about that?"_

_"It was a question that one of my classmates asked in health class when we were talking about parenthood since teen pregnancy is still common around the world."_

They took their seats at the dining table. The elder Princetons just noticed. Slade greeted them, "Good morning! I hope that you're well rested."

Noe told them, "We are well rested. Thank you again for accepting us as guests."

Jagger spoke, "It was no problem at all. Right Chazz?"

Their little brother nodded. "Thank you for inviting Seto Kaiba over and having him give me his autograph."

Joey smiled at his cuteness. Jona looked like she was trying really hard not to hug him until he couldn't breathe. "It was nothin'!"

A chef entered the dining room to announce that breakfast will be served as waiters filled into the room with different breakfast foods to fill the table. Joey sucked in his drool to not be impolite.

Slade told him, "We heard that you love to eat, so we thought that we should spoil you before you leave. Dig in until you are satisfied while I hope that you don't mind that Jagger and I excuse ourselves. We already ate breakfast, and now we have work to do. Chazz will accompany you, however. Right Chazz?"

The five-year-old nodded. "I'll be in my best behavior."

Jagger ruffled his hair before the two of them excused themselves from the room. Noe commented, "Wow, they trust a five-year-old to entertain us."

"Hey! I'm turning six in August, and I'm filled with loads of entertainment!" The child shouted proudly.

Jona giggled.** "I'm sure you are, Chazz."**

"I am! I bet you that I-I can-" He pulled the plate of bacon to him. "I can eat all of this bacon in less than five minutes!"

Noe playfully challenged him, "Oh you think!"

Chazz took her so seriously that he was precious. "I know I can!"

"Fine do it! Eat all that bacon!"

Joey stepped in, "No! Chazz stick with your pancakes!"

"I bet he can't finish all his pancakes." Noe pointed out.

Joey scolded her, "Stop it, Noe! Act your age!"

She mocked him with a deep, slow voice, "He started it!"

"Ha! You sound stupid!" Chazz giggled. He then started eating his food after one of the maids were done cutting the pancakes into small pieces for him.

Joey decided to ask while they were eating, "So Chazz, what do you think about your brothers?"

"They're great! They don't come home very often because they have work to do. If they stop working, then the world will stop spinning, and if the world stop spinning, then I can't become a duelist because the world will be messed up, so they have to work, so I don't mind that they're gone. I'm also a very busy man who is working." He tried to sound so mature. "After this, I have to do my studies, and then attend ballet classes. I have those classes because my mother wanted a girl, but she got me, so she made me go to dance classes since I was 2. She's not here anymore, but I still take them since it gives me something to do until I get my first deck."

Noe asked, "Where do you think your mom is?"

"She's buried in the ground with father because they need to go to sleep." Chazz said this as if it was just a convenient event to take place since he was still too young to understand what death was and meant. He certainly doesn't seem to miss them after a year since the accident though. "May I ask you a question, Mr. Wheeler?"

"Sure, and you can jus' call meh Joey, squirt."

The kid glowered at him. "I'll call you a mutt if you call me a squirt again." He threatened. Joey had horrible flashbacks of when Seto used to call me a mutt. Jona and Noe burst out laughing.

"Ask your question." Joey grumbled as he stuffed his face with two whole pancakes.

Chazz asked, "What is it like to be half-dragon? Jona told me that you're fused with the red eyes black dragon!"

Joey stared at his past incarnation. _"You told him?! This is not the medieval ages, Jona! You can't tell a kid that, or people will think he's crazy in the future!" _The way kids grew up was unpredictable, and he didn't want to be the reason Chazz's psyche was thrown out of balance. It's one thing to be able to see ghost as a child because they can be mistaken for imaginary friends in the future, but it's another thing to actually show the real supernatural shit of the world.

Jona kept her lips closed so only Joey could hear her reasons. **"He's special, Joey. He has duel monster essence within his spirit."**

_"You're doing this because he's adorable and reminds you of Jaswinder doesn't he?!" _He vehemently accused her.

**"That is partly the reason, but I firmly believe that children with these special talents should be aware of this, and learn to hone it at such a young age. This way, he will become an extraordinary duelist with the power to overcome obstacles in the future."**

_"He can do that without getting dragged into this magic shit of a world! He wants to be a regular pro-duelist. Not become like Yugi who was dragged into dangerous situations! Anyway, we already have our own missions to get through, and Chazz doesn't get a deck until the month that we need to stop Richelle and Gozaburo from winning this war that might turn into an apocalypse!"_

**"But Joey-"**

_"He's not your kid, Jona."_ The reincarnation was leaving no room for the discussion to take further. "You can't round up these special kids like you could do in the past. You need to focus on your own agenda to see your own kids."

"But you can teach him."

"He's not going to learn anything from me that he won't when he gets his deck."

Jona wanted to argue that, but then Joey had a good point. Chazz and other special children like him will have their own adventures, and they will learn what they will learn. She also couldn't force Joey to do this, so she gave in.

Joey lied to Chazz that Jona was joking with him. The child didn't seem to buy it, but he couldn't argue his way into knowing the truth. Plus, he wanted to talk about other random things that involved dueling and Seto Kaiba. Joey happily told him some tips and things about Seto without being mean about it.

After breakfast, it was time to go. Chazz walked them to their limo to dutifully tell them goodbye in his brothers' stead. It was amazingly cute by how mature he was trying to be!

Jona gave Chazz a kiss on the cheek, and a word of advice, **"Be crazy."**

_"Jona!"_ Joey cried out!

She added, **"Crazily amazing."** She smirked at her angry reincarnation. Chazz blushed and promised that he would.

With that, they went back to Domino City. Noe went straight to giving the chip to Seto to have it manufactured and installed into every new duel disks. After that, they had nothing to do but wait until August came around. Seto continued to have his people search for Gozaburo and Richelle while Joey made sure that his family and friends were safe. Kane and Teagan seemed to be safe as well, but Kane still believed that he would be killed which pissed Joey off, but all he could do was protect him if anything Richelle or Gozaburo related happened.

February soon came so Joey had to go back to his world tour to countries of Asia, the Southern part of Africa, South America and then North America for the next four and a half months with Seto keeping his promise to visit him in between the tour. Again, the actor had to spend a week in 18 different countries, and he had to wear 18 different female monsters cosplay. Some of the costumes made him happy to wear them, or didn't mind wearing them, or oh-god-he-wished-he-could-kill-Duke-for-this.

He was relieved when June finally rolled over. He was currently in Canada. The last country he had to visit before heading over to New York to finally see Yugi and Tea after a whole year!

He was so looking forward to see them, but he felt more forward to seeing someone else. "Hey babe, you can make it right?" Joey asked Seto over the phone while he was lying down on his bed. His boyfriend had promised to see him in New York, but he wouldn't attend Duke's and Tristan's wedding.

"Yes. I was invited by one of my business partners to go see your match for the sake of publicity. He's an intolerable stooge, so you better be grateful that I'm going through with this for us." Seto was currently sitting at his office chair. He was on one of his rare breaks of the day.

Joey lightly laughed. "I love you."

Seto softly smiled, "I love you, too. Now tell me puppy, which duel monster will you be dressing as?"

"Gawd, you won't believe this but my agent, Kiyoko, told me that I'll be dressed up as the blue eyes white dragon. It was voted by popular demand on the web in America. You didn't do anything to rig de votin' did ya?" The crossdresser asked suspiciously.

Seto chuckled, "I promise you, puppy, I had nothing to do with that, but I will admit that it will make watching this tedious dice game to be tolerable. Now," His voice lowered to a smooth, sexy tone, "Describe to me of how you will pull off my favorite card."

Joey shivered despite being covered by his thick, warm blanket. Seto practically asked him of what he was wearing, and expected to get the answers of just panties and thigh-high black, lace stockings with a belt to the side because he's been a naughty boy. "Geeze Seto. It sounds like you want to get with the blue eyes white dragon more than me." He is partly the red eyes black dragon now.

"I want you, Joey." The CEO reassured him. "I'm just merely curious of how you will pull it off."

"Uh huh, yeah, you say that while talking like you want to get into my pants."

"Oh but I will after the tournament. I want to know of how I should undress you from your costume to reveal the real dragon you are under your disguise." Joey felt like Seto's lips were grazing against his skin while he continued to speak with that sultry tone. "I want to know of how many knots I will have to loosen. I want to know of how many clasps I will have to unclasp. I want to know if there will be anything I will have to cut loose if there is anything too tight to pull of, or anything too wet and sticky for my fingers to touch. I want to know if I have to use my tongue or lube to make it easier for anything to slide in or-"

He was interrupted by a beep from his speaker phone. He told Joey to wait as he heard the news from his assistant that Serenity Wheeler had safely moved to his mansion. The reason that she moved to his mansion instead of an apartment was because there had been a terrorist on a loose who had been setting buildings on fire or bombs exploding nearby. One of those buildings happening to be where Serenity's apartment was. Kaiba's assistant also alerted him about an upcoming meeting with Kisandra Labelle.

Joey heard it all. He was glad that his assistant called because he needed to sleep after this phone conversation. "You're meetin' with Kiki?"

"We are partners in business. Kaiba corporations will soon have a corporation named after our surnames. My name being the first in the title after all since I am number one since we cancelled our engagement. We will be discussing of where our headquarters will be located."

"So the Kaiba corporations will be called the Kaiba &amp; Labelle corporation now?"

"Not at all. Kaiba corporations will exist as the company that furthers the advancement of duel monsters and other games. Labelle corporations will also stand on its own with its own products. This is because people are far more used to and nostalgic with our company logos. The combined corporation will be responsible with distributing other products. This is so that those products can appear new and different from our individual products to our consumers." (I don't know if this is plausible in real life but let's just roll with it.)

"So you're basically manipulating more people who aren't interested in either of your companies to buy from this new one."

"It's business in a nutshell."

Joey snorted, "Anyway, I should call Serenity to check on her. Say hi for Kisandra for me, 'kay babe?"

"Whatever, puppy. I love you."

Joey felt his cheeks warm up. "Yeah, yeah, I love you, too." He hung up, and then called Serenity to check on her. His little sister answered, "Joey?"

"Hey Serenity! How's it goin' in my boyfriend's mansion?!"

She giggled, "I'm doing fine. Mokuba helped me moved in, and gave me the map app to make sure that I don't get lost. It really is a big mansion. Plus, didn't Kaiba tell you to not call him your boyfriend since it is cliche'?"

Joey flapped his lips like a horse. "He can't get mad at me if he doesn't know. Don't go snitchin' on yur brotha, eh."

She proudly told him, "Don't worry! My lips are sealed!" The Wheeler siblings lightly laughed. "Where's Jona?"

"She's hanging out with Noe since I'm gonna hit de hey after this."

"Oh you must be exhausted after being such a beloved role model."

"Nah. I am a dragon after all, but I can't skip out on a wonderful thing called sleep. Make sure that you stay safe, Serenity, and if yur plannin' on seein' dad, tell him hi for me."

"I will! We already scheduled a date to meet and talk. Conner will be with us. I really look forward to seeing him. He sounds really nice."

"He is." Joey reassured her. "If it weren't for his expertise with addicts, dad wouldn't have changed so fast. But his therapeutic techniques are questionable, so don't ask him for advice." He was still a little bit peeved that he unprofessionally slept with his dad. He was glad that they're head over heels for each other, but he was still worried that if they ever fought, his dad would relapse. But he'll face that problem when the time ever comes.

Serenity's voice suddenly softens in their conversation. "It's so nice to see dad after all this time. I wished that you could do the same with mom."

Joey frowned, but he perked up to not depress his little sister, too! "Eh, that's between me n' her, n' I'm sure that she'll always be critical, but deep...deep, deep, DEEP DOWN...she cares about me."

Serenity chuckled under her breath. "Yes...You're right. She must also be happy that I left since she's on vacation in Hawaii now."

"C'mon Serenity, our mom loves us. She's just enjoying Hawaii. Who wouldn't?!"

"Yeah...you're right. I need to go now. I need to get ready for my class. Please tell Tristan and Duke that I will be making it to their wedding on the second to last week of June."

Joey stressed as he answered with a satisfied gruff voice, "Will do. Love you baby sis."

"Love you too, Joey." The Wheeler siblings hung up to enjoy their day/sleep.

._._._.

Mokuba, Noe and Jona were enjoying their time at Kaibaland. Mokuba hoped that it would just be him and Noe on this date, but he didn't really mind Jona's presence since the ancient spirit was mostly minding her own business while Noe and him talked.

Then Jona said, **"It's hard to believe that after five thousand years of being separated from my love ones, I may be going home soon like Atem."**

Noe informed Mokuba, "With Joey empowering the duel disk that I created, we will also achieve creating a portal to another dimension where Jona's unfinished business took place."

Her boyfriend inquired, "How were you able to find the dimension?"

She dutifully explained, "When entering into the spirit world, your essence leaves a mark in there when you have entered a duel. With the duel disk created, and the little power I had, I was able to open tiny portals. I don't necessarily need them any larger since essence aren't large, so with using Jona's essence, I was able to locate several areas where she had her duel. I was able to find the exact area by how much essence was left behind. Jona's last duel must've taken a lot out of her, so the area with the largest amount is our destination."

"Oh, that makes sense. Boy, the spirit world is its own world entirely. To think that humans created duel monsters unintentionally, the afterlife is located in there and there's three of them, and don't get me started on the whole parallel dimensions thing. It looks like Alfred Hawkins' theory on the possibility that there could be different worlds where time, space, several dimensions, and parallel universes could exist."

**"And it was all created by a single spark of light."** Jona reminded them. **"If you think about it. This entire universe- our homes that is held by the gentle darkness was all created by a light that must have been smaller than an atom. Then our lives was created by the sacrifice from their first thought-provoking dragon. It makes our lives feel less miniscule when compared to how broad the universe is since we were created for the dragon to no longer feel alone."**

Mokuba asked, "Do you think the spark of light and the numeron dragon exist among us?"

Noe replied, "We do have the supreme king who is a substance of the gentle darkness. Dragons don't exist among us so it could either be a reincarnated human or a duel monster, but with someone as legendary as him, there's no way our current dueling system can create him. There has to be a ritual of some sort to achieve that, but the ancient world is yet to be fully discovered like the truth about the kingdom, Bulered. For the spark of light on the other hand, it could be the same."

**"I have the feeling that the spark of light could be among us just as the supreme king is."** Jona commented.

"What makes you say that, Jona?" The ravenet questioned.

The ancient spirit replied,** "If the one you love decides to become one thing, it's natural for their significant other to follow. That theory almost makes me want to stay here a little longer to discover the truth, but only a little." **She looked up at the sky. **"Noe, let's go on a little mission next week."**

The cyborg arched her eyebrow. "What kind of mission?"

**"A mission to find my human heart in Athens. I may need it if its needed for my passing."**

Mokuba blanched, "You think your old heart still exist? We're talking about the heart you had before you got Zorc's heart right?"

"Yes. Just like how Noe had kept Joey's heart in a container, my heart was also held in a magical container that I created with Red Eye's power. I didn't know what to do with it, and it didn't feel right to throw it away, so I kept it with me in Athens. It must be buried wherever my Grecian grave was placed, so Noe, do you mind helping me search for it."

Noe shrugged, "Sure."

._._._.

Seto and Kisandra discussed the matters of their new partnered corporation with their staff. It went fluidly since they had the same ideas with some new subtractions and additions to them. There was little argument over several topics before it was finally settled. Their staff left them to their own personal conversation since they were technically friends. Seto could stand her more than any other business official who he had met, so he could allow some small talk. It would be a change from only speaking to Mokuba about Joey.

Kisandra started, "I have been told by Ryou about Joey's predicament with the Battle city and his other business." Joey had been keeping in contact with Ryou, and Ryou was well informed by Jona about the events since he could be trusted with the details. Kisandra could also be trusted since she was a reincarnated version of Kisara. She had read the book, and couldn't help noticing the similar details between her and Kisandra. It came to her as a shock when Ryou admitted that she was once Seto's fiance' in the past life, but chose his past incarnation instead.

She was skeptical at first like any ordinary businesswoman would be, but then after being informed about a strange power burst and seeing Seto's robotic arm that was caused by an incident on the same day of that strange event, her skepticism wavered. She would come to believe these things when she sees Joey's new dragon powers on her free time.

She informed Seto, "Ryou and I plan on participating this upcoming Battle City tournament. Ryou thought that it would be best if we could help in anyway from our respective countries." Then she inquired, "But the topic that I want to discuss with you for a bit is when do you plan on proposing to him?"

The blue-eyed brunet smirked, "Why do you ask?"

"I asked because it boggles me that you two are not engaged yet. You already know that you two are, as trite as it sounds, soulmates."

"I could ask you the same. You show no signs of being engaged."

"That's because Ryou and I are hiding it from plain sight." She pulled on the lace of her necklace to reveal her engagement ring. "However, Ryou and our most trusted friends and family knows that we are already engaged and plan to have a winter wedding two years from now since we want to wait until he is done getting his degree, and he had achieved his own popularity without my help."

"Congratulations, but I don't see how my current relationship status matters to you."

"I only asked the question out of curiosity, but I suggest to you that you should propose soon considering your dangerous predicament. You two did make the choice to be married in the near future. Might as well seal that promise with a mutual agreement to be engaged. The symbolism of engagements makes a difference in a relationship."

Seto considered what she said, but not by much. He'll propose to Joey when the right time came.

After that meeting, the KC CEO continued his work until it was time to head back to the mansion to make sure that Mokuba and Noe were in their own rooms. Mokuba was asleep in his room while Noe was still awake in hers. She was in the middle of upgraded her duel disk, so she was completely oblivious to the outside world.

Seto then saw a black silhouette at the corner of his eye. He turned his attention to the silhouette, but it was gone. Only the glowing white outside light was shining through the window glass. Seto took out his phone to check his security cameras to see if there was a shadow or not. His security cameras had shown no shadow of a person from where he saw it. The recording also shows to be not faulty in anyway.

He figured that he was working to hard, so he went into his room. He disrobed himself completely, leaving his clothes on the floor until he was left in nothing but the necklace that held the special locket of Mokuba. He went to his bed where his pajamas were already laid out for him by one of the maids. After clothing himself, he laid down with his eyes closed. Joey wasn't with him, but he felt more at eased knowing that he's safe...but for more comfort, he reached out to his nightstand to pull one of the drawers open. He reached in to take out a plush golden retriever out of it.

Joey bought it for him before his trip, so Seto wouldn't feel lonely at night. The man found it as a bad joke, but then he noticed that the puppy plush toy held the faint scent of the shampoo that Joey loved to use. It put the CEO somewhat at ease when he took a whiff of it, and then held it close to his face. He immediately fell asleep serenely afterwards.

As he slept, a man quietly opened his closet. He walked out to approach the defenseless CEO. Gently, the man took a hold of his pendant. He took out a card, and expertly found a way to slide the card in behind Mokuba's picture. Once done, he puts the pendant back down on the sleeping man.

Seto jerked up when he knew that someone was in the room with him. He looked around to see nothing wrong. Even the closet doors were closed. He checked the security cameras again to see that nothing wrong happened, and there was nothing faulty with the recording either. He sighed. He must be getting more paranoid as the battle city tournament was approaching.

._._._.

"HELLO NEW YORK CITY!" Joey yelled as he made his grand exit out of the private jet. He was immediately greeted by flashes of light, reporters, and his fans. He signed some autographs, and took some pictures as he made his way to the limo with Duke and Tristan. They went to the hotel first to unpack their things, and go over what he had to do which was sightseeing and then the tournament. Of course he didn't have to sightseeing alone.

There was a knock on his bedroom door. "Joey, you're tourist guide is here!" A very familiar female voice said behind the door.

"Tea, come in!" She did and was greeted with a big hug that got her feet off the ground.

"Oof! Joey!" She strained to say. Joey let her down so she could speak easily. "I can see that you haven't lost a day of exercise."

"I can say the same for you." He gave her a friendly wink. "I can see that dancing has turn you into more of a woman than I last saw you."

Tea softly blushed at the compliment. "I can almost say the same for you." She lightly joked. "Flattery aside, Yugi can't make it right now because his schedule got mixed up, so he has to duel today, but he will definitely be here tonight for the reunion party and for Tristan's bachelor party and wedding next week. He hopes that you don't mind."

"Nah, it's cool. Can't be helped when you're a celeb, y'know. Anyway, I've been meanin' ta tell you and Yugi that-"

"You and Kaiba are dating?" She deadpanned.

Joey was dumbstruck! He began spluttering, "H-How did you know! Did Ryou tell you?!"

"Actually it was pretty obvious when you talked with us over the phone. Whenever you mentioned about Kaiba, you're tone would get softer, and then you'd talk as if you're embarrassed by even just saying his name. You're in love with him, aren't you!"

Joey was bright red. He didn't know that he did that over the phone! Now he was just plain embarrassed and wondered if anyone else caught on. Mai probably did. She's still a vagabond somewhere in the world. Joey got defensive with his arms crossed, "So what if I did! He's changed n' stuff, but he still doesn't want you guys ta know cuz he doesn't want Yugi to think dat they are officially friends cuz of us. I better text him about this later."

"We totally understand, so we won't pile drive your boyfriend with our speeches of friendship or whatnot. I'm pretty sure that you're doing that job for us." She gave him a knowing smile which only made Joey feel more embarrassed.

"Well, he is less of an asshole if you don't make him want to insult you, and he's less of a skeptical bastard now that I'm a dragon-"

"What?"

"Oh right, this is what I've been meanin' to tell you. It's best that you sit down for it."

When they sat on his bed, Joey explained of what had been happening since they graduated from Seto and him becoming lovers to discovering that the world was near an apocalypse. After he was done, Tea was pale. They were silent for almost half an hour before she finally spoke with a forced cheerful voice, "So it's just like before when we had Atem."

Joey softly grinned at her. "Yeah, except that I'm half a dragon now."

"I see...And you plan on telling Yugi tonight?"

"Uhm, yeah. The sooner the better y'know." Joey leaned forward to place elbows on his thighs as he seriously spoke, "I didn't mean to hide this from you two. It was just something that Jona and I had to do ourselves at first since you guys were at New York. I couldn't bother you to drop everything to help us because we have everything under control and dueling didn't play a part on it until Battle City 2."

Tea looked worried for a second, but she braced herself to smile. "Understood. So Yugi and I will also play a part of this Battle City from here in New York City." She got up, "Well then Mr. Joey Wheeler, let's get this show on the road! There's a lot of places that I'd like you to see, so let's get a move on!"

"Okay, but I gotta get ready first! Can't go out without a skirt on or the headlines will roll!"

After he got ready, Tea showed him around New York City while also telling him about what had been going on with her and Yugi. Yugi had just continued having fun being the king of games while also supporting Tea in becoming a professional dancer. She had been able to score several musicals on stage, and become a backup dancer in a music video.

And then she revealed her engagement ring while they were having lunch. Her engagement ring appeared to be a golden ring with the carving of the millennium puzzle and hieroglyphics. The hieroglyphs translated to their own names with the word love in between them. "Yugi proposed to me on Valentine's day while we were cozy in our living room playing duel monsters on the floor. While we were playing, I had the feeling that every card that Yugi drew held a purpose that wasn't placed to win, but for me to solve. I figured it out when he played dark magician and magician of faith, and then used the card devoted love to end my battle phase, but he lost the duel because after that, the user loses all their life points."

"Oh, so that means that you defeated the king of games, Tea!"

"Joey, stay on track here." She ordered him. "I only won because Yugi wanted to tell me through dueling that he would stay by my side on the field even if things were to end."

"Oh right. Yeah, that's romantic." He said nonchalantly before stuffing his face.

"Geeze for someone head-over-heels, you certainly have no romantic bone in you."

"Eh, it's just how jumpin' Joey Wheeler rolls." He shrugged and then took a sip of his drink. He's in a romantic relationship, but he doesn't want to gush all over it.

Tea asked, "So did Kaiba propose to you, yet?"

"Huh? Oh, no."

"No? Why not? You two are obviously meant to be together. Do you plan on proposing to him or do you plan to do it after we stop the apocalypse?"

Joey shrugged, "Honestly, I like the idea of being engaged and married n' stuff, but I'm not sure of when to do it. I mean, Ryou and Kisandra only knew each other for about a year, and they got engaged last month. That's only cuz Ryou was saving up his money to buy the perfect ring fer her. Man, now that I think about it, almost all my friends are getting engaged or married. Tristan and Duke jumped on the bandwagon cuz their family accepted them...Why don't I have a ring?"

"Maybe Kaiba is waiting for the right time. Knowing him, he won't accept it if you proposed instead."

Joey snorted with a roll of his eyes. "The price of datin' a dominant control-freak." he jokingly laughed. "Do you think that I should ask him about it? I don't want to push him into proposing, and we have bigger problems to deal with, but you'd think that someone as unromantic and straightforward as Seto would've proposed to me by now."

"Is Kaiba really that unromantic?"

"He literally needs Mokuba's help to plan out a date because he wants to separate our kind of dating from the types of meetings he has with his clients n' stuff. We do have some nice fancy dinners, but he doesn't want to overdo it since he refuses to be plain and boring."

"Wow, I never thought that I'd ever think of this of Kaiba, but that's cute of him." Cute and Seto Kaiba do not mix. It was like trying to mix water and gasoline. It doesn't work, but it did somehow for this.

"It is. Maybe Mokuba convinced him to propose when the time is right." Joey wondered about it for a second, but then shrugged.

He doesn't need to be engaged to Seto to know that he loves him. He thought that as he looked down at his naked finger compared to Tea's glimmering own. Him and Seto only dated for a year now. A sensible couple would be engaged after being in a relationship for almost three years, but Seto and Joey knew each other during high school. They weren't pleasant times or intimate times, but they've been on crazy adventures together, and he's seen what Seto is like and capable of. They're both not shy, and act like who they are so he knew Seto, but didn't really like who he was until now.

They will get into arguments with Seto completely hurting his feelings, but his boyfriend had learned to be considerate and apologetic to him. Joey can accept those flaws because he knows that Seto isn't perfect, and he won't abusively manipulate him.

Joey groaned. He told himself that he didn't mind waiting, and he shouldn't be eager to have a piece of jewelry on his finger, but he can't help questioning of what was going through Seto's mind about being engaged.

._._._.

"You're buying an engagement ring for Joey?" Mokuba was surprised to follow Seto into a room at a hotel in New York where jewelry was displayed. They just arrived, and they were already in the room. The room was empty of anyone except for the experts with this stuff. Though they were told to leave the room, so they could discuss since Joey's and Seto's relationship was still a secret.

Noe and Jona weren't with them since they were on their own adventure. Serenity traveled to New York by public airlines so she was going to come later tonight.

Seto answered his little brother, "Yes. I came to the realization that I should get this over with for the both of us. The reason that I bought you here Mokuba is because...I don't know what ring to buy for him." The genius prodigy refrained himself from holding his face in shame. He was a man who knew what he liked. He barely had any struggles with making decisions since he was so good with them, but this...this need to create something that will symbolize romantic and eternal love and devotion, he always drew a complete blank on this.

He knew that buying diamond ring wasn't Joey's style, and that a plain one would be fine with him. Seto didn't want to do 'just fine'. He wanted to impress his pup!

Mokuba understood all this. "Then I'll gladly help you big brother. Lucky for you, I've already been studying on engagement rings."

Seto shot him a suspicious glare which made Mokuba feel shivers. "And why would you be studying on engagement rings? You're only 14!"

"I know! But it's obvious that Noe and I are meant to be!"

"How are you so sure?!"

"Because even though you made her break up with me, I still remained in love with her!"

Seto was blindsided. "She told you about our deal."

"Yeah, she did, but I'm not upset! I get it that you did it to protect me, and she did to protect me, too, but I don't need protection, or for people to tell me that I'm too young to understand what love is! I'm not crazy about Noe because she's Noah or that I love being in love." He shyly looked down as he confessed, "I love her because it's the only word that can sum up all these feelings I have for her. It's the same with you with Joey, right Seto?"

Seto was silent. He then sighed silently through his nose. He inquired, "Tell me Mokuba. Are these feelings for Noe torture, but also pleasure to you?"

The ravenet blushed, but he firmly answered, "Ye-yeah. I feel like I'm being tortured right now without her here when I think of her,, but I also feel really excited when I think that I'm going to see her later."

Seto gave his brother a pitying expression before turning away from him. "Then you have my blessings."

"What?" The younger Kaiba's indigo eyes lit up. "You really mean that."

"You know that I hate to repeat myself, Mokuba." Seto scolded him as he inspected some of the rings. "Now help your big brother find the perfect engagement ring."

"Right!" The pre-teen nodded. He asked, "Do you plan on giving yourself an engagement ring or just Joey?"

"Why would I buy an engagement ring for myself?"

"Because it's the twenty-first-century, there are no traditional rules of engagement for gay couples, and Joey would be happy if you wore one, too."

Mokuba hit all the nails with that answer, so Seto figured that he could wear the ring at home, but not at work until they decided to go public. "Alright, so how do we start?"

"First, since you're both males, it's best to look at the mangagement ring section."

"Mangagement ring?"

"It's short of men's engagement ring." Seto rolled his eyes. They moved to that section. Mokuba informed him, "Alright, so you have to chose what kind of piece you like such as the beacon ring, the ring with the infinite braid, trinity ring and more."

"I didn't realize that there would be so many styles. This will be more complicated than I thought."

"You freed up your afternoon after meeting with our business partner, and we still have a few hours until we get to see Joey and Yugi and everyone else tonight, so let's have fun with it. You don't plan on proposing tonight anyway, right?"

"No...Not in front of everyone at least."

Mokuba was curious by what he meant by that, but he didn't question further so they could get straight to work.

._._._.

Joey and Tea finished their first day of the tour with the famous actor being flooded with fans wanting to take his picture, have his autographs and be asked questions. He eventually had to leave them to get back to the hotel where the reunion party was about to happen. Tristan and Duke already picked up Serenity from the airport.

On their way there, Tea had to say, "Wow, I gotta say that I'm kind of jealous. You must love all the attention your fans give you."

"Yeah, it's great. I'm going to miss it when I retire after Battle City, but I did my part in being an inspiration to the world right?"

Tea didn't know what to say since what Joey will become afterwards was not an occupation that she would give him. The rest of the trip was silent until they reached the hotel's rented out restaurant.

"Yugi!" Joey immediately hugged/choke-hold the shortie with all his might when he first laid eyes on him!

"Jo-Joey!" Yugi tried to breathe in the choke-hold that he was put in.

"Man, it's been so long! How are ya?!" As he asked this, Seto and Mokuba entered the restaurant. Kaiba was not surprised to see this affectionate display of intimate friendship between his lover and his rival. He didn't mind since had the commonsense to know that by the look of Tea's finger that she was engaged to Yugi. Plus, Joey rated the tri-colored duelist as a three. However for some reason, he had this squirming negative feeling inside him as he watched his puppy grin and embrace the shorter male.

"Oh, wow, did you get ripped?!" Joey touched the biceps of Yugi's arm. Seto felt that squirm inside him begin to convulse. Yugi told his puppy something, but all he could concentrate on was how Joey's hands were still holding his arm. He hated how close their faces were together. He wanted to rip them apart and tackle Yugi down to stab him with a-

"Seto?" Joey's voice broke through his malicious day dream. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I am. I was simply day dreaming." The CEO told his lover before shifting his attention to Yugi. Strange. He didn't feel any intentions to murder him anymore. He reasoned that he must've overworked his brain earlier. He spoke formally with little spite behind his stern tone, "It's been a while Yugi, and I've been told by my puppy," He wrapped his arm around his puppy's waist to draw him closer against him, "that you are aware of our relationship."

Joey went bright red and tried to sound upset when he scolded, "Do-Don't call me a puppy!" His friends laughed at him making the blond's face get redder and redder until he was a steamed tomato.

Yugi reassuringly told the tall brunet, "It's good to see you, too, Kaiba, and don't worry. I already considered ourselves as friends before you two began dating, but I won't force you to accept my friendship unless duty calls for it."

Seto cockily smirked down at the young man who looked like he only grew an inch. "Don't count on it. I would never consider us anything more than rivals even if my life depends on it."

Joey snorted, "Yeah, and we saw how that turned out. Ow! You pinched me!" He felt his butt cheek sting.

"Bad dogs get punished." Seto teased.

Joey felt his cheeks flush, and it got worse when he heard Serenity giggled. He helplessly lashed out, "Who'dya think yur callin' a dog, ya assoholic richfreak!"

Duke cut in, "How about we sit down and eat before you two start a fight?"

Tristan complained, "I'm starvin'!"

Joey's stomach grumbled in agreement. Seto restrained his laughter to merely smirk instead while everyone else failed to smother their laughter. The ex-gangster glared at all of them. He glared harsher at Seto who only smirked wider. Joey wanted to hit that smirk off his face, but he didn't take the mocking personally. Though he yelled, "Yeah! Yeah! Let's eat already!"

They all took their seats and Duke called the waiter in. The waiter was surprised to find Seto Kaiba there, but he figured that it was to see Yugi Muto, so he took their orders, and then left. The gang then began talking about past adventures, their current lives, and the engaged couple's weddings next week. Seto remained silent throughout most of the evening since he was either eating or doing work on his phone. Everyone didn't mind since they didn't expect the very busy man to be a part of their conversations. He did correct some of the facts in their stories to set them straight.

In the middle of the conversation, Yugi was informed about the shit that was going on. The short duelist reacted the same way as Tea, but he reacted faster than her, so all was well since they each had each others' back.

After dinner, everyone called it a night since they will busy tomorrow. Yugi and Tea said their goodbyes before getting into a taxi to head to their apartment. Duke and Tristan headed up to their room together. Mokuba was going to call Noe while he went to his room. Joey and Seto had to separate to head to their own rooms before the fused-dragon-male used teleportation to get into his boyfriend's own.

The hot blue-eyed brunet was already stripped down to nothing but his white boxers and his pendant. Joey didn't waste a moment to pounce on him. Seto wasn't prepared to be glomped onto his bed, and then attacked by kisses from all over his face to his neck and shoulder. The brunet snorted, "Was dinner not enough for you?"

Joey snuggled himself to the curve of his neck with a muffled, "No. I missed you these last few months. I would've teleported to you, but work was crazy! I mean celebrities and fans from everywhere I visited wanted me to go to their parties, and Duke made me go, so that I can leave a big impression before I retire! Augh! I miss this...and Setoconda."

The taller male was baffled and amused, "Seto what?"

"Setoconda! It's the new name that I gave your dick! You can give my dick a name, too, if ya want, but it betta not sound stupid, or I'll punch Kaiballs!"

Seto stared at Joey stupefied, and then burst out laughing! "Setoconda Kai-Kaiballs? Kaiba corporations, I'm going to marry an idiot."

Joey snorted, "Pffffbbbt. Did you just replaced gawds with Kaiba corporations? Fuckin' Seto Mori Lewis, I'm gonna marry an egomaniac!" He snorted again, "Oh my gawd, if you're last name remained Lewis, I would've been called Joey Wheeler Lewis! That doesn't sound bad though, but Joey Kaiba Wheeler sounds better."

"Excuse me. Who said that your name will be your sure surname? My surname holds more prestige so it will remain our surname when you marry me."

"Fuck yur prestige. I'll still go by Jumpin' Joey Wheeler just like Jennifer Aniston when she ever gets married. You know dat even if she's married, people will still call her Jennifer Aniston cuz it's an iconic name. Joey Wheeler's not going anywhere."

"Except missing in the legal paper work from then on." The brunet point out, and then noticed the look that Joey was giving him. His puppy was lying his head on his shoulder, arm wrapped around his torso, and eyes transfixed on his. He looked so peaceful and so happy that Seto knew that he was giving him the same expression back.

Joey reminded him, "I love you."

Seto gave a small smirk. "I love you more."

The blond squinted his eyes at him. "Nah, don't start dat cuz ya know my love is bigger than yurs ya ice block."

The blue-eyed brunet softly sighed. "You are the only person who had ever heard me laugh so freely while your laughter had been shared with many. I'm sure that I'm the one who loves you more."

"No, no! Don't get poetic with me you bastard! N' what are ya doin' bein' romantic! Are you wearin' an earpiece? Is Mokuba listenin' in?" Joey playfully checked his ears.

"No puppy. Why in the world would I make my brother listen to this? If anything, this would give him night terrors."

"Or awkward fantasies." he got a smack on the ass for that. "Ow! I deserved that."

"Yes you did, and your cock-in-feeler also deserves some attentions." Seto gave him his predatory bedroom eyes. Both scary but also fascinating and hot to look at.

It took a moment for Joey to get it. "Joey Wheeler. Cock-in...OOOOh! You gave my asshole a name!"

"Yes since its what Setoconda is gonna have a fun time playing with."

"Oh yeah, well it's better that you call my boy pussy 'The Truth'."

The intellectual duelist arched an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because you can't handle it!" Joey quickly got off the bed before his boyfriend got the joke. When Seto did, the brunet got off the bed with him to chase him across the room. Joey may be a dragon now, but Seto still had enough strength and speed to suddenly grab his waist before he got into the bathroom. He was thrown back into the bed.

The CEO took off his white boxers, and then put his pendant on the night stand. Joey let him put his knees on his wrists to playfully prevent him from moving. They were both aware that Joey could easily throw Seto through the wall, but where was the fun in that when Joey saw the fun right in front of him. Setoconda was also very happy to see him as Seto was.

The brunet took a hold of his dick to slap his lover's face with it. Joey stuck out his tongue to lick it as he felt the big dick rub against his cheek. Seto decided to let the dirty talking commence. "You like that don't you, you bitch. You like how my dick towers over you. I can see you salivating. Spit on it." Joey did as he was told. Getting his saliva on as much on the dick as he could without using his hands. He decided to use his dragon powers to lengthen his tongue an inch and made it flexible until he had it wrapped around the Setoconda.

It was weird, but also exciting. "Hn. You want to taste my dick that badly, do you? Then here. Open your mouth and take it." Joey took his dick in his mouth and down his throat with ease. Seto had fun with thrusting his large anaconda down Joey's nice, tight, wet, hot throat for his pure pleasure. He then figured that he should pleasure Joey as well. Although, the blond seemed to be satisfied with sucking and tasting his cock. He even groaned when Seto pulled it out.

"Mmmh! I still want more." He lapped at it and kissed the crown. "I love the feel of your thick juicy rod down my throat, and I want to drink up your hot, thick milk. Please dragon master."

Seto smiled down at Joey as if he didn't ask him to do such a dirty deed. "Don't worry Joey, I just want to pleasure you with my mouth as well. I have to change positions to do that."

Joey groaned again, "Then hurry up."

The brunet lightly chuckled as he did. Joey turned them around so he could be on top and in control of how much dick he wanted down his throat, and he wanted all of it. Seto did not complain as he felt that flexible long tongue doing wonders inside that thirsty mouth. He slightly trembled when his slutty blond began moaning as if it tasted so good.

Seto took a good look at little Joey to see the length was already fully hard and ready to shoot as it twitched and wagged as he wiggled that ass in front of his sex master. Cock-in-feeler looked to be also twitching as if it was calling out to be filled. The brunet felt pity for the dick-starved hole so protruded out his tongue to flick the tip of his tongue against it. Seto felt that startled shiver and saw that slight arch of the back. He took a hold of his lover's ass cheeks to spread them apart to fit his face in between them. He kissed the pucker, stuck out his tongue and licked, rubbed and pushed against it to make it nice and wet to make Joey tingle when he softly blew warm air. His breath drove the blond crazy that Joey began to lose focus on sucking the tasty dick in his mouth.

He made a keen moan when Seto nibbled at it, licked at it again before trying to shove his tongue into his sensitive, wanton hole. Joey tried his hardest to pay more attention to his sucking, but he completely let go to cry out in pleasure when Seto shoved a lubed finger up his ass and pressed exactly at where his g-spot was. "M-More!" he pleaded as he tried not to push his ass back against his lover. He was given two fingers scissoring his needy hole, and a very welcomed thumb massaging his perineum. The tongue was still at his hole being very attentive to his pleasure. One hand remained holding one ass cheek and squeezed it. Joey cried out for more again, and was given the third finger.

Seto thought of an amusing suggestion. "You love my fingers don't you, Joey. Then how about my entire fist in your naughty hole?"

Then came a very blunt reply, "No."

Seto was taken aback by how blunt that was. "No fisting."

Came bluntly again, "No."

The pitcher took the hint. "No fisting." They resumed their pleasuring ministrations as if that conversation hadn't happened.

Joey soon needed more up his ass. He pleaded for Seto to fuck him as he took a few last licks and sucks at the huge dick that will soon break through his tight walls. They got into a missionary style with a pillow under Joey's waist. Joey wrapped his arms around Seto's neck as the power-type duelist positioned himself. Before he thrust right in, he huskily told his bottom, "You wanted your fuckhole to be called the truth, right? Well, this is what I think of the truth!" Seto plunged his dick up that tight ass with a direct shot at the prostate. Joey was surprised and felt electricity flow through him as he came. His dick remained hard, and it got harder when Seto spoke to him in a gruff voice, "You think that I can't handle the truth, but the truth is, puppy, that the truth can't handle me! This is what I think about the fucking truth!"

Joey felt a jolt in him with each and every hard thrust up his truth that he held Seto closer to him as he cried out, "Yes! Fuck me! Fuck the truth! Fuck the truth! Fuck de truth right outta me!" Seto pummeled his ass like a hay wired machine gun. Completely unrelenting with the snap of his hips. Joey let go of Seto's neck to grip the bed sheets.

Kaiba exited him, turned him around onto his stomach, pulled his hips up and his ass out before thrusting all of it back into his cock-hungry, sweaty lover. Joey cried out and groaned at the pleasure increasing inside him. His eyes glowed red with passion as he looked over his shoulder to see Seto dripping sweat with a contorted yet sexy expression. His electric blue eyes heavily concentrated on the jiggle of Joey's ass when he slaps his waist against it. When his eyes met Joey's, the dragon male almost came as a shiver of fear and excitement ran through him. He can't help feeling like he was a prey who had to get fucked before he was ripe for the meal.

When he felt that he was coming close, he cried out Seto's name again and again! The calling of his name made the brunet have to lean forward and place onee hand on the nightstand. Joey soon came a second time followed by his boyfriends own thick, creamy ejaculation deep inside him. They finally stopped to take deep gulps of air to cool and soothe themselves from their incredible high.

And then Seto felt that annoying feeling he had earlier at the restaurant, but before he could think deeply on it, he thought he heard Joey breathlessly whisper, "Yugi..."

"What did you say?" He asked as he removed his hand from the nightstand. All of the sudden that feeling went away.

"Huh?" Joey turned around to face Seto. "What do you mean? Are ya okay, Seto?" His red eyes glowed worriedly.

"Yes." The man told him reassuringly. "I must be hallucinating. I should go see a doctor to have a brain scan tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe you should cuz I sensed something wrong with you earlier at the restaurant n' it happened again. I'm not a doctor, so I can't heal it if I don't know what to heal."

"...I'll make the appointment." He slipped himself out to reach for the phone. Joey took the time to teleport to the bathroom to take a shower.

When they were done, they returned back to the bed to snuggle. It was quiet for a moment until Joey pointed out, "You know a lot of our friends are gettin' hitched."

"Hm." The CEO saw this conversation coming, so he let Joey say his end first.

The blond told him, "Don't get me wrong. I'm not lookin' ta gettin' engaged right now, but it made me realize that we hadn't talked about our future in a while. We've been busy with our careers, the shit happenin', n' other stuff that we hadn't talked about what we'll do afterwards. Y'get me?"

"Yes Joey, I do, and I'm open to discuss anything with you."

"Good...good. So we did agree ta get married some day right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. What do you think about kids?"

"Do you want any?" Seto asked the more important question.

"Not really." Joey already thought about it before. He loves kids who aren't intolerable, but he can't see himself being invested in raising one eagerly. "I don't feel up ta havin' kids. We're already busy ourselves that gettin' a kid would've been too much work. Plus, we got Mokuba, so you already did yur job raisin' a good kid, n' I came in as that cooler step-dad."

Seto mirthfully smirked. "Yes. You bought the fun, but you're also a good example of who Mokuba shouldn't be."

"You're losin' a chance fer a second round, richboy." The blond threatened. Seto just chuckled. Joey let it go to continue. "So you cool with no children?"

"Yes. I'm relieved that you don't want any. We would have made great parents, but you are the heir to an illegal organization, so it would've been dangerous raising one."

Joey knew that, and he was glad that Seto didn't want any. Not that it was a surprise.

"So we got that down. And we also know that when I'm the godfather of Domino, we will join our powers and maybe include Kisandra's own to create a better future for society through both legal and illegal means. The legal bein' yur part, n' de illegal bein' my part. Many of the Perasma family members are already on board with me being heir since my competition has been cut off n' I know a lot of them n' they know me, so we're good. Us two hafta agree that we won't fight when we're on business or let personal matters get in the way of that, capeesh?"

"Agreed. We also have to keep Mokuba out of this. It won't be hard considering that he has other career choices such as being an archaeologist like Yugi's grandfather."

"But I'm gonna need Noe on the team. With a super cool inventor like her on our side, we can make anythin' happen. We're really lucky that she's with us now."

"Hn. Whatever you say, puppy."

Joey goofily grinned at him. There wasn't an insult or retort to that statement. "You're wamin' up ta her!"

"I still won't hesitate to end her if she hurts Mokuba." The elder Kaiba made clear.

Joey rolled his eyes. He knew that his boyfriend knows that Noe's a good girl for Mokuba, so he went on, "Gonna get married. No kids. Mutual agreements. Obviously gonna live at yur mansion. Moving n' pickin' a house would be a waste of energy. Should our relationship still be a secret?"

"Rumors had already spread that we have a secret relationship after the stunt you pulled back at the Princeton's party. However, I rather not prove those rumors to be correct. It is a pain to hide it because we have to remain hidden, but it's worth not being involved in pointless tabloid scandals that work to make my life harder than it already is."

"Yeah, and when I retire, I would like to spend little time in public as possible since I will be involved in skeevy business. So we're agreeing on not going public?"

"Yes."

"Then we got that down. I can't think of anything else to discuss." Joey made a cute thinking expression.

Seto softly smiled at him. "How about whether you will wear a dress or not to our wedding?"

The blond blushed when he imagined himself walking down the aisle to be wed to Seto. His own dad would walk him down. Tristan was his best man like he promised with Yugi, Serenity, Tea and possible even Mai beside him. Seto would look absolutely handsome in a white and blue tux. Nothing about him really different from how he usually looked on a regular basis except for the look of absolute love and contented excitement in his eyes, and the smile that would make all the hearts in the room jealous of either of them.

He covered his face with both his hands and turned away because he knew he looked absolutely stupid! He wasn't some girl who dreamed of being a bride! But being Seto's husband had a nice ring to it. That thought only made him redder. He absolutely hated his future-husband when he gently yet firmly wrapped his arm around him. Spooning him with a soft kiss to the nape of his neck which sent shivers down his spine.

He whispered, "I hate you."

Seto playfully whispered back, "I hate you, too."

"Asshole."

"Dick."

"Richboy."

"Streetmutt."

"I'm not a streetmutt anymore, bastard."

"You'll always be a streetmutt to me, puppy." Joey understood what Kaiba meant by that. He remembered him explaining that statement last year when they and Mokuba went to the beach. He also remembered that it was the day that they first began calling each other by their first names.

He suggested, "We should go to the beach someday. Better yet, we should totally have a small beach wedding. Just my friends and family, a few of your trusted people and Mokuba there."

"That would be perfect. It's a perfect place for me to throw you into the water when we're taking our wedding pictures."

"Gawd, you asshole!" The blond screamed, but he was also laughing. "When I wanna be romantic without turnin' into a bag of embarrassed blond tomatoes, ya throw this joker shit at me!"

"Why so serious?"

"That's it. No second round. We're goin' ta bed!" Joey used his power to turn off the room's lights, and made himself comfortable on the bed even though he had another free bed to use to get away from the asshole.

Unsurprisingly, his nipples were played with by skillful fingers. "Damn..." Joey growled, and then turned around to tickle Seto, but the brunet easily outmatched him. Joey burst out laughing when Seto concentrated on his sensitive sides. He held the wrists to stop his evil boyfriend, but he was left defenseless to a passionate kiss to the cheek which was for some reason more embarrassing than being kissed on the lips.

Joey struggled to prevent Seto from getting him to consent to sex (he could've teleported, but deep down he wanted it). In the end, they went six rounds before they gave in because Seto needed to sleep for work.

But the brunet wanted to go one more round.

"Are ya a fuckin' machine man hybrid or what? I remembah you gettin' a new arm! Not a new sex drive!"

"What are you talking about puppy? We've gone through more than this many rounds before."

"We have?" Joey tried to remember, but all the sex memories were pretty much a blur.

"Want me to refresh your memories?" Seto suggested with a few sweet kisses to the upper curve of his cute lover's neck.

"Mmh, N' I thought dat I was de half-dragon. Red Eyes n' I are ready ta hit da hay."

"I thought being a dragon would make you extra horny."

"It makes meh extra creative, but my sex drive is normal until I reach heat."

"You have a heat cycle?"

"Jona told me that she had a heat cycle much to Seth's pleasure. Even though I'm a guy, I will be in heat on an even year, but the length of years it takes are added by two each time. Seeing as this is my first year, I will be in heat at some point from two years from now, and then it will take four years after that, and then six years after that. Jona said that I'm able to live to over five hundred years..."

The room became depressingly silent.

Seto broke the silence to ask, "...Do you plan to live that long?"

"I don't know. I mean there's an afterlife, n' it's not like we're gonna have grand kids for me to watch over or anything, and if I don't succeed in bringing Jona to the afterlife, there's already gonna be a chance that I might not be allowed in the afterlife anyway. What with these curses and other bullshit."

It was dark, but Seto knew his puppy was completely not eased. He remedied it by wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close to his chest to hear his soothing, steady heart beat. "We'll cross that path together when it comes."

That did little to calm his nerves, but he made them calm. He appreciatively thanked his reliable future-husband. "Thanks Dragonbabe."

"You're welcome puppy." Seto kissed his nose.

"Good night."

Seto softly snorted, "Fine. I'll give you your sleep. Not that you need it."

"I'll make it up to you in the morning. But only three rounds."

"I'll look forward to it."

._._._.

The next morning came, and Joey was fulfilling his promise with his face shoved to the pillow and his arms squeezing the pillow for dear life as Seto was not merciful with his thrusts.

After Seto accomplished the third and final round, he gave Joey an appreciative kiss to the nape of his neck before heading to the bathroom to shower. The blond groaned. His love tunnel was flooded with Seto's semen. His hips were bruised, ass was spanked red, and his body was covered by bite marks and hickies that he healed up. He carefully got up which his butt cheeks clenched together to not let too much of the semen spill out onto the bed and the floor.

He looked around for his clothes until he remembered that he teleported to the room naked. He was hungry, but then his appetite was put aside when he saw some kind of square lump in the back pocket of Seto's pants on the floor. Too curious for his own good, he took out the lump and saw that it was a ring box.

Joey's heart skipped a beat and a lump was caught at him throat when he opened it to find a silver, double-edged engagement ring with a tourmaline gem in the middle. In the ring was engraved, 'I am yours'. Joey didn't know what came over him, but he became short of breath as tears flowed down from the corners of his eyes.

"You weren't supposed to find that." Seto voice cut into the moment. Joey looked at him from the bathroom. Completely wet with nothing on but a small towel around his waist. The man explained, "With your friends getting engaged, I figured that I shouldn't waste time and think of a way to make my proposal better than theirs when all that ever mattered was us." Joey couldn't speak a words as he approached him with the warmest, blue eyes that he could imagined would be there at their wedding. The CEO took the box from his hands, got on one knee, and said, "I also got one for myself that is identical in appearance as yours except its forged in gold, and the gem is a garnet since you were born in January. There's also an engraving in it as well, but it's more of a message to me from me saying, 'Don't let him go'." Joey felt his chest over flood with love and joy when he knew that the question he wanted to hear was coming. The man asked so softly and endearingly, "Will you marry me, Joey Wheeler?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Seto chuckled, got up on his feet to receive a passionate, messy smooch before putting the ring to where it rightfully belonged.

._._._.

A/N: I wouldn't mind being proposed naked after passionate sex. So I hope that you enjoyed that!

Please review! The next chapter will be eye-ballin'! *Foreshadowing*


	28. Chapter 28

Seto didn't feel well. He had his brain scanned and the rest of his body checked by reliable medical professionals, but each and every one of them said that he was fine. There was absolutely nothing wrong with him. If anything, his health had improved since he began to eat and sleep more.

Then why did he feel ill. Why did he feel like acid rose in his chest and burned his arteries and veins as it reached for his heart? It made him feel a hatred for others that he wasn't used to feeling, and it felt like it was fueled by a misguided passion. He tried to ignore it, but that was like trying to ignore a nail that pierced your toe, and now every movement, even the soft blow of air, made you remember its presence and agony.

The feeling got even stronger when Seto thought of Joey. He loved Joey so much that his heart ached at the idea of losing him to someone else.

"Seto..." Joey's soft, worried voice called out to him.

The billionaire broke away from his needless thoughts. He looked to Joey to see his amber eyes that could lit up to rubies or gold. His hair was soft and smelled of honey. His lips cried out to Seto to be kissed and nibbled on as if they were delicious. So beautiful, and even more beautiful on the inside.

"I think that we should break up." Seto's musings were paused when he heard those impossible, dreadful words. Joey explained, "I'm sorry. I love you. I mean, I loved you. I'm sorry, it's just that..." Joey stood up from their bed. "I can't hide these feelings anymore." Kaiba wanted to speak, but he suddenly lost the will to speak. He tried to stand but he was paralyzed. He could do nothing as his true love confessed, "I'm in love with Yugi. You understand. We've been through so much together. I'd die for him." The memories of how Joey stupidly swung to Yugi's side to save him from drowning swam through Seto's head. His heart dropped. It made sense that Joey would be in love with Yugi more, but he was...

"He's engaged to Tea, but polygamy's a thing y'know. I'm sure that we can work things out. The three of us together." Joey held Seto's cheek so gently that it was a silent mockery to his pride. His puppy whispered in his ear so sweetly that his heart strings were plucked one by one. What he whispered so sweetly was, "I'll love Yugi until death do us apart..." His lips caressed the shell of his ear before he moved away from him. Seto didn't want him to go. "Good bye Seto."

"NO!" He finally stood, but his knees banged against his work desk. He was baffled by this until he realized that he was at his office in New York. He then remembered what happened in his dream. His blood boiled at the idea of Yugi stealing HIS PUPPY - HIS JOEY from him! He will not make that happen! He will never make that happen!

He roughly grabbed his phone, and demanded his secretary to bring Yugi to come to the Kaiba dome by the next hour! He didn't care that he was busy! Their business was far more important!

Joey snapped his head to the sky to where he could see the Kaiba corporation's building. He thought he felt something ominous, but then it was a fleeting feeling. He then felt his hand being held. He looked to the person to see his sister, Serenity. The two were under disguise in the public so that they could spend time together.

"Is something wrong, Joey?" Serenity innocently asked.

"Uh...No. I just felt something wrong."

"Do you still feel it?"

"...No." Joey didn't feel anything negative in the air. His gut told him that something was very wrong. In fact, he's been feeling that feeling in his gut mildly for awhile, but nothing out of the ordinary was happening, so he didn't know of what to do.

His little sister inquired, "Then does that mean that whatever problem you felt that was going on had been solved already?"

The older brother pondered on that. He was still a new half-dragon, so these sparks of emotional worry must be a part of his system. "I guess so." He checked his watch. "It looks like my last tournament is about to begin. We better get going." He said and then noticed his engagement ring. He lovingly smiled at it, and gave it loud, smacking, cherished kisses, "Muwah! Muwah! Muwah!"

Serenity giggled, "You're making me jealous, Joey."

"There's no need ta be jealous of me, sis! You'll get your house husband in no time after you succeed in bein' a doctor!" He told her encouragingly, and then grabbed her wrist to get them to hide in an alley to teleport.

"Wait Joey! Let me give you something for good luck!" His sister told him before they did. She took out a necklace from her purse. "I bought this from a local store. The wonderful lady told me that this can bring you good luck. You don't need this, but..."

"What are you talking about?! You've always been my good luck, Serenity." He said without a hint of flattery. "Since Duelist Kingdom and Battle city, you have always been my lucky charm, and it doesn't hurt to get a little more luck out of you." He took the necklace from her and put it on. He looked down at the pendant to see an onyx gem in the middle of a sun-shaped sterling silver. He grasped it with a proud smile at his sister. "Thanks Serenity."

"Mm!" The lovely brunette nodded her head.

They then teleported to the hotel where Joey changed into the dress that Kisandra had bought for him. He trusted that she knew the best dress to wear to match his blue eyes white dragon costume since she contains the blue eyes white dragon spirit within her like he did.

Kisandra thought that it was best that his appearance had to be elegant yet fierce. When he walked, it would be a soft yet firm demand for attention. So the choice of dress was a white, chiffon, empire waist dress with a deep v-neck. Joey was going to work the v-neck by using make up to create the illusion of having real boobs. He could make them real, but he didn't want to create a controversy if he accidentally gave a nip-slip.

His hair was given platinum highlight, and it was made into a side fishtail braid with two small, shiny claw-like hair pieces that looked similar to what the BEWD had on the sides of its head. He also put on two electric blue contact lenses, two silver collars around his neck, fake sharp nails, and wore a pair of white pointed-toe heels with ankle strap.

His make up consisted of parts of his face, neck, shoulders, chest, and arms covered with gleaming silver scales, so it looked like he was reaching mid-transformation. Joey found it funny to be transforming into a different dragon.

When he was done, he had Serenity take a picture of him to send to Kisandra who texted back that he looked amazing. Joey arrogantly grinned as he gushed, "I know! Well, it's time for me to head out." He was about to head out, but then he remembered Serenity's necklace that he placed on a nearby table when he was putting on makeup. "Got it!" He put it on, and then made his way to the limo.

._._._.

Yugi was confused as to why Seto needed to see him immediately at the Kaiba dome when Joey's tournament had started. Yet he found the time fortunate to congratulate Seto for his engagement. He knew since Joey flooded his personal, secret page with pictures of his new engagement ring, and he texted him the details...all of the details. It was a good thing he stopped reading the moment the size of Seto's anaconda was mentioned.

He entered the dome to where the duel arena was. He immediately knew that something was wrong with how Seto stood in a similar fashion back at Duelist Kingdom. The reason that Yugi still remembered that pose and ominous atmosphere because it was one of the most traumatizing moments of his life when Atem and him almost made Seto commit suicide.

His instinct was to run, but then he knew that he had to face this conflict head on. Plus, the arena's doors closed and locked behind him. He angled himself to not show that he was about to take out his phone, but then when he took a glimpse of it, there wasn't any connection. His plan to make a call to Tea to hear their conversation was obsolete, so he had to face this alone.

"Kaiba, I know that there's something wrong with you. You have that same look in your eyes back at duelist kingdom. I know because it was a look that I could never forget, but I also notice something different about your look as well. You're desperate to save what is yours, but..." Yugi walked over to the spot where he should stand to let the duel begin. He glared Kaiba straight in the eye. "But what you are desperate to save is fueled by a misguided passion. I know because I haven't stopped facing duelists who duel for the wrong, greedy purpose! So Kaiba," He took out his deck while one of Kaiba's men gave him the new version of the duel disk. He inserted his deck without hesitation. "What is your game plan?"

The man in question was also ready with his duel disk ready. He replied to the Duel king's question with a chuckle, "It's really simple, Yugi. We will duel with the conditions that if I win, you will never see Joey again!"

"Wha-what?! Never see Joey?!" Yugi was baffled by this declaration, but then it became clear to him when he saw a lightning white aura wrapped around Seto Kaiba. "I see, you've been infected by the shattered queen's mirror card! Kaiba, wake up! You're being controlled by the powers of envy!"

"Enough of your lies and petty talk, Yugi! Don't start acting like that pharaoh who left you! You will duel me despite the consequences of the game that you don't agree with! And speaking about consequences, let's add a little excitement to the game." The deranged brunet crossed his arms which somehow launched metal cuffs from the ground to latch onto the duelists' ankles. "You see, when I said that you will never see Joey again after I win, I meant that permanently."

Yugi's heart panicked. Seto was planning to kill him! But if he won... "Kaiba stop! You are being controlled by Richelle!"

"Don't try to trick me to get out of this Yugi! I won't let Joey be yours! I won't let you take him from me! I know that you could treat him better than I ever could, but if I can't have him, then I will kill anyone who can! Starting with you!" He activated his duel disk. "Now don't bother trying to stall for time! If you take more than five minutes to play a card, then you automatically lose the game! And when you do, look to the ceiling!" He pointed upward. Yugi did look up to see metallic tubes sticking out of the upward surface. The brilliant yet delusional male explained, "Those machines will shoot you down until you are nothing but scraps of meat that I will feed to rabid dogs! Now!" he drew a card to begin the game, "Let's duel!"

._._._.

Jona had been feeling a problem happening, and had thought that Joey would handle it, but it's been half an hour since then, and the feeling hadn't gone away. Right now she was deep in one of the dark caverns under Athens. **"Noe, there's something wrong happening with Kaiba."**

_"I'm sure Joey's still working on it."_ The pre-teen said as she floated through the cavern with night vision on.

**"That's the problem. Right now, Joey should be in the middle of his tournament, and I sense Kaiba's spirit is close to Yugi's own, but far from Joey's."**

_"Oh that's a problem. Kaiba and Yugi together does not mix well because the only thing Kaiba would want from Yugi is a duel, but why would Kaiba duel Yugi? I mean, he has this serious problem with wanting to be better than Yugi, but the timing's off. He's supposed to be at the tournament with Mokuba. And Joey's wearing a freaking Blue Eyes White Dragon costume! That tournament is a once in a lifetime opportunity to watch as an audience member while dueling Yugi isn't."_

**"You are right. I fear that even if a shadow duel is not happening between them, something else is happening, but I don't know what. Perhaps I should check with Kaiba to see what is happening."** The spirit flew away.

_"Do you think that Richelle or Gozaburo has anything to do with this?"_

**"If they do, then the problem is simple. Kaiba or Yugi is being controlled by the curse of envy, and they are dueling to settle things."**

_"Then you better hurry because if it's Kaiba, then Yugi doesn't have much time left to live."_

Jona hurried to get to Kaiba, and when she did, she saw the obvious aura that wrapped around her reincarnation's lover. She left immediately to get to Joey, but she found herself unable to get near or contact with Joey. **"Noe! I can't get into contact with Joey! I think Richelle and Gozaburo are in there preventing me!"**

_"Shit! Okay, don't worry, I got your heart in a casket! I'll use one of my duel monsters to get me to Kaiba as quickly as possible!"_ Noe flew out of the cavern at mach speed, and then activated her version of a duel disk to summon one of her dragon cards to get her to her step-brother faster than she could go.

This caused a problem with wind becoming a turbulence in areas that she passed through, but that didn't matter when she reached the Kaiba dome. She tried to burst through the front doors, but she was electrocuted to the point that her parts of her skin was charred. She fell to the ground ungracefully with her dragon gone. "Wha-What the?" She scanned the area with glitches in her system. She could barely tell the whole place was shielded by an electrical force field.

Seto must've known that she would've tried to stop him. Fuck his genius! Now her cyborg abilities were useless, and she could barely move or make a simple text to anyone while she was too injured to move! Jona quickly came to her side. **"Noe, I'll heal you!"** She possessed her body, and with the use of her dragon powers and Noe's duel essence, she was able to heal her charred skin, but not the robotic part of her due to Jona's limitation. **"I'm sorry, Noe, but I'm not aware of how to heal what isn't organic."**

"It's okay." The pre-teen reassured her. "I can recover myself with the help of my deck that I filled with microscopic helpers to fix me while I make it to Joey at least." She unleashed them. She could feel her helpers fixing her while she rode on top of her dragon again to reach the back doors of the tournament. She knocked down the guards to quickly get to Joey. Noe noticed as she sped through the halls that her psychic communication with Joey was down.

"Joey!" She cried out before Joey could set a foot out on stage, but before the blond could turn around to see her, she was pulled into a dark hole.

Joey looked back to see nothing. He blinked, but he didn't sense anything wrong, so thought that he just imagined it. "Welp, time to go out there Red Eyes, and win! We're not gonna cheat since we can't spin the dice, so we can only rely on luck. And I got plenty here!" He looked down at his sun pendant on the palm of his hand. "Nothing can go wrong!"

He walked out into the lime light in his blue eyes white dragon costume that consisted of him wearing a BEWD's head-shaped helmet that showed his eyes. He wore a shining, white breast plate that had the upper part shaped to fill breasts while the bottom part was tiered to appear similar to the BEWD's stomach. The rest of him had him practically dress as a knight with dragon-spike gauntlets and sabatons. He even got metal wings on his back. They were heavy, but with his dragon strength, it felt like nothing, so he was ready to do this!

._._._.

Noe found herself pulled into a world of darkness. She activated her night vision to be immediately given the sight of Richelle's dead body hung by her wrists above a dark hole. All of her hair had fallen off her rotting scalp. Her gouged eyes stained her withered cheeks with blood. She was still dressed, but dirt and blood covered her as if she was buried previously in a wet area.

A voice crept up her spine, "Why don't you take a look down that hole?"

Noe whipped out her duel disk to face her disfigured father who stood there with a duel disk of his own. "Let's get this over! You've been a thorn in my side for too long!"

"Why of course, but let's make this interesting with a shadow duel? It's possible now with me in this form that was created with the dark energy from Zorc himself." The beast activated his duel disk.

Noe activated hers as she taunted, "That's nice to know that you get your power from a dead, disfigured beast because that's what you'll be turning into. Let's Duel!" She drew her card starting the duel.

Eventually in the middle of her duel, she was able to get a faint signal to contact Mokuba through text.

._._._.

Mokuba didn't understand of why Seto didn't arrive at the tournament. He was subtly excited to see Joey in his Blue Eyes White Dragon costume, and it was awesome! The armor gleamed magnificently under the stage lights, and he gave a flight show with a white lightning trick that he aimed at dices that were thrown in the air! And those dices turned into awesome holograms of duel monsters! Joey was witty and funny with his welcoming that Mokuba could tell was all for Seto to be amused.

He tried calling him, but he didn't answer. He tried calling Roland, but he told him that he was in a very important meeting that he also didn't know the full details about. It was so abrupt that Seto had to be absent. Mokuba didn't find that too strange since that sort of thing does happen during business.

However, his heart dropped when Noe sent him a text stating, 'Your brother is dueling Yugi to the death at the Kaiba dome! Get Joey there immediately!'

He was confused, and wanted to ask questions, but he knew that getting Joey to stop the duel was far more important. He excused himself from his seat to run to the luxury box where Duke and Tristan were since Joey was in the middle of a duel. "Duke! Tristan! Yugi and Kaiba are in trouble!"

The engaged couple was startled by the sudden announcement. Tristan questioned, "What do you mean?!"

"I don't know all the details, but they're dueling to the death at the Kaiba dome, and Joey needs to stop them before any of them die!"

Duke understood. "Joey's duel is ending, so I'll alert him by com. We'll pull in the double to take his place." He pulled out his phone to contact Joey through his helmet to alert him of what was happening.

Joey got his call. He didn't waste any time to step away from the arena and teleport to the Kaiba dome after he got the crucial details. He removed his armor in the process, so when Seto saw him, he would immediately recognize him in his comfortable blue and white shirt, jeans and sneakers and his au naturel handsomeness.

When he arrived, he heard Seto order his monster to attack. Joey didn't know of whether this was the final turn, so he cried with a roaring echo to his voice, "SETO!" Joey watch Seto's Blue Eye's Ultimate Dragon attack Yugi who was defenseless. However, his friend cleverly had a spell card activated to negate its attack.

Both duelists on the arena looked at him, Yugi, who was immensely relieved to see him, informed him, "Joey, Seto is being controlled by envy, and plans to kill me because he thinks that I will take you from him!"

"What the-?" Joey was repulsed by this. He'd never want Seto to do this! This was even too stupid for a genius like Seto to do! "Seto, stop this!"

"Why?! So you can be with him!" The deranged Kaiba pointed an indignant finger at Yugi. Joey noticed that he was sweating more than Yugi was even though Joey could see that he had more life points. His hand even shook. That wasn't like the Seto he knew. He never showed fear or weakness if he could help it, so it must mean that Seto was trying to fight the influence.

Joey so hope to turn this around. He decided to speak to him lovingly with a reassuring, firm tone, "Seto, stop the duel."

"NO!" The brunet roared with a raspy voice. His throat must be becoming dry from the many proclamations of love and vengeance that he had been spouting out throughout the duration of the duel.

"Yes." Joey spoke smoothly. His eyes turning a shade of auburn as he tried to look for the source of where this curse was originating. Seto wouldn't foolishly put it in his deck. He walked towards him cautiously. "I love you."

"Not as much as you love him! I know-"

"No, you don't. You know that you're talking nonsense. C'mon, Seto. I know you're fighting this, so don't give in. Fight it. End this duel."

"End...End..." Seto cringed. His face fiercely contorted as he tried to speak the words he wanted to speak, but Joey and Yugi could see the white aura of envy engulfing Kaiba's being! The brunet tried to fight it, but the white aura pouring out went back inside him. Seto back arched, head swung back, pupils spun out of sight, and the rest of his body twitching. Joey didn't know of what to do! He didn't know a spell to attack this, and it wasn't time for the comet to arrive. All he could do was cry out to him. "SE-"

"END!" Seto's entire being turned white as a ghost. He activated a card that allowed his blue eyes ultimate dragon to attack again!

"No! Yug'?!" Joey looked to his best friend who, even if he was staring the possibility of death in the eye, look calm and focus. He still had one face down card.

The King of Games ordered, "Joey, protect Kaiba!" He activated a card that redirected the attack directly to his opponent. The blond heard the sound of a click from above. He hadn't noticed the weapon at the ceiling because he was so focused on Seto. On instinct, he got in front of Kaiba as both the bright holographic projections of the Neutron blasts and bullets shot at him. His body was covered in dragon skin, and he was going to shield his eyes that were also tough, but couldn't handle the impact on the bullets that were hitting him at over two thousand miles per hour. However he hesitated when he remembered that he was wearing his engagement ring and the necklace that Serenity gave him.

That hesitation cost him his line of sight. The bullets crashed right into his eye sockets as he was making sure that both his ring and necklace were safe from the impact. Blinded and disoriented after it was done, he felt himself fall to the side. He reached out and grabbed Seto's pendant, but accidently cut the lace with his claws.

Upon doing that, Seto was free from the curse when he could mentally break himself away from it. The CEO held his head as he also felt disoriented from the change, but he quickly came to be unlike Joey who lied on the floor unconscious.

When the ankle cuffs released them, Yugi hurried to his side to check for his pulse on his neck that returned to being human flesh. "He's alive, but he's injured. Kaiba!" He looked to the taller man, but saw in his eyes that he was paralyzed by shock of what he had done. Yugi grabbed his arms to make him look him in the eye. "Kaiba, Snap out of it! Joey needs help! Inactivate your dome and get your medical team here ASAP!"

Kaiba was still silent as his mentally was still shaken of the event. Yugi punched his gut and then uppercut him when he hunched over. "KAIBA! Call for help!"

The brunet seemed to be alert right now as he took out his phone to do as he was ordered. However his voice sounded monotone as if he was put on autopilot to speak.

._._._.

The DDM tournament went well in the end with the Joey double winning and acting almost just like him in his place that the audience was well deceived. Kaiba's team was able to take out the bullets that was lodged into the blond's eye socket's, but they were disturbed to know that the bullets didn't travel that deep into the male's body. They didn't question, and did their job to bandage the male's eyes after the extractions. Noe returned from beneath the Earth with Gozaburo's paralyzed immortal body since he lost the duel, and Richelle's rotting corpse. She explained of what happened to her to the others. She had Gozaburo's body put within an indestructible cell beneath Domino City's Kaiba Corporation building. She kept Richelle's body for an autopsy done by her androids.

She then scanned the pendant that Seto wore since Yugi noticed that he changed after it was removed from him. She found the queen's mirror shattered card behind Mokuba's picture, and was surprised to find that it was dosed with sixteen times more magic than the ordinary cursed cards. This much should've had Seto on the bridge of changing into a virus, but seeing the recording of the duel between Yugi and Seto, he showed no signs.

**"Seto has a stronger will than the ordinary person just like Yugi and Joey. B****ut it was enough to corrupt his mind after days of being exposed to its self-activation.****"** Jona pointed out. She, Noe and Mokuba were present in Joey's private room in the hospital. The injured male was sitting upwards eating his lunch. His eyes hadn't fully healed yet due to the bullets tearing sensitive and complicated flesh so the healing had to be slow, or he may come out disabled. It also required a lot of concentration to heal, so he had to remain in bed throughout the majority of the day.**  
**

"How is he?" The worried half-dragon fiance' questioned. It's only been two days since the incident, and he hadn't heard from him. He can sense that he was still in New York, but he hadn't visited him.

Mokuba uncomfortably answered, "Big brother...Seto blames himself for what happened even though we explained that it wasn't his fault."

Noe clarified, "His pride was hurt. To see you would hurt his pride more, and he doesn't want to feel that blow because it would threaten his masculinity."

"Noe!"

"It's the truth, Moki." She said unapologetically. "Kaiba is too scared to face Joey because he doesn't want to feel anymore guilty than he already is because he can't afford to be devastated and not in control of himself again because he's a traditional man, and men like that cannot afford to show weakness to anyone."

Everyone was silent. Noe wasn't being rude. She merely said what was true. Seto was like any other man who took seriously of what was expected of their gender.

Joey took a deep breath, and then reached his hand out to Mokuba. "Let me borrow your phone."

"Uh sure." The pre-teen handed it to him, and there was a beep from Noe's phone. She checked it, "Richelle's autopsy is done. We'll be back with more information, Joey."

**"Pyrrhus and I had investigated the site where you dueled Gozaburo, we shall compare notes."**

"I'll come with you." Mokuba offered. "Joey, I'll get my phone back later."

"Cool. Thanks for visiting guys." He told them.

When they left, Joey had Red Eyes become his two eyes on his forehead to guide him through the touch screen to get to Seto's phone number. They were able to succeed, so Red Eyes returned to focusing on healing Joey.

In a grand hotel, Seto was sitting lifelessly in a chair. His head lying against the cushion, hands slack on the armrests, and his phone rang in his pocket, but he did not react. He did not answer it at first. He did not answer it when it rang the second time. He didn't answer it until it reached the sixth time when his brain finally kicked in that the sound was annoying.

He saw on the caller ID that it was Mokuba, so didn't hesitate to answer. "Mokuba, what is it?"

"Wow, you sound exhausted." Joey lightly joked. The man froze. His lover wasn't surprised to hear nothing on the other end, so he continued softly speaking. "I'm fine, Seto. My eyes are healing alright. I might be able to see tomorrow. Red Eyes had been acting as my eyes like a watch dog so I don't bump into any walls like an idiot." He lightly laughed to sugar up the mood. "So yeah, I just wanted to tell you myself of how I'm doing. I couldn't do that for the last two days because I needed to stay in bed and focus on carefully healing myself or my eyes would come out all messed up. Like one eye would be stuck looking at the corner while the other is I don't know where! I also heard that the tournament was a success, and you weren't hurt at all. I'm glad I could protect you."

"You shouldn't have." Seto covered his mouth when he felt it waver.

Joey was upset to hear that, but he understood that he shouldn't be angry. His lover was at a sensitive point right now, so he had to be gentle. "But I wanted to. You could've died, and I don't want that."

"But I deserved it! To be controlled..." He stared at the palm of his hand. He wished to see his will on it, but there was nothing because his will was nothing. He balled that hand into a fist that quivered. "I put your friends in danger! The ones that you held most valuable, and I..."

"And you fought against it. I saw you fight, Seto. If you didn't, then yeah, I couldn't forgive you, but I saw it in your eyes. I saw how you trembled and sweat under the curse to not turn into a virus."

"And it succeeded."

"No, it didn't. Otherwise you'd be all deformed and ugly, but you're still my handsome dragon babe."

"Joey-"

"Seto. I'll never blame you for what happened. I'll fight with you to the end over this, and never give up because I love you so much. I'm not going to comfort you with lies. I'm not going to give you empty pleasures because that's not how I roll...I want to see you. If not today, then please come tomorrow."

The CEO knew that Joey was telling the truth, and it made him struggle between his will and depression. He knew what was right, but he felt weak to face it. He blurted out the question, "Is the reason why you could shield your eyes was because you were trying to protect our ring?"

Joey sadly smiled. "Yeah. I didn't want to ruin it, or the necklace that Serenity gave me which turned out to have been the same stone that Gozaburo and Richelle used to keep Jona away. Serenity was distraught to learn that, but we worked it out, and still best buds. We can do that, too."

The brunet was silent. His loyal lover waited for him to speak. Eventually he said, "I'll think about it." He mentally punched himself in the gut for saying that. He shouldn't be thinking about it! He should get the hell off his ass and go see Joey right now! But he said that retarded reply! He hated himself the most right now.

However Joey sounded relieved. "Great! I'll see you then if you decide on that!" He happily added, "I love you, Seto Kaiba!"

Seto wanted to say it back, but he ended up hanging up his phone instead. He can't stop disappointing himself can he.

._._._.

Noe compared the notes between her autopsy of Richelle's body and Jona's investigation of the location where Richelle's body was found. Mokuba, her and Jona were present in one of the Kaiba's labs. "By the looks of this, Richelle's body was buried during April. She was alive during her burial, but then she died by suffocation."

Mokuba shuddered by the discovery. He had watched crime tv series, but to hear these things happen in real life was a lot to swallow. "Wh-why would Gozaburo bury her alive?"

Jona replied, **"It's a ritual, but not a ritual that I know of. However the location was a place I recognize. It was where I buried my mother, Queen Kalligeneia, after Selena killed her."**

"So deep in the earth?"

"With such a dark soul, I feared that burning her would've poisoned the world with her ashes, so I decided to bury her deep within the earth and placed a seal over it for the body to never become one with the Earth or breathe again. My mother's body is still buried deep within the hole. I am trying to figure out of what could be accomplished by being buried on top of her and then hung above her grave."

Noe asked, "The millennium spell book doesn't have that ritual in its pages?"

**"No...Which is strange. Many of the rituals in the book is related to Zorc."**

Mokuba asked, "How was the book created anyway? Did Zorc make it and then gave it to the human world?"

**"I don't know. The book had been in the possession of the Egyptians long before I was born, so no one knew the story, and the book doesn't tell of its origins. I never cared for its origins, but now I'm curious if its origins have something to do with what we're facing. Maybe if I look into it, then I can find what ritual that Richelle was trying to accomplish."** Jona furrowed her brows. **"I get the feeling that I know the truth, but my memories won't allow me to remember."**

Noe said, "One mystery after another, and we still don't know who gave Serenity that painting. Mokuba, it's best that you go rest. Jona and I will be pulling an all-nighter again to solve these clues."

"But I want to help!"

"You can by making sure that Seto is still alive in his room, and that he ate any of his food." She tiptoed and kissed his cheek. "You two are essential to making sure that Battle City stays on schedule, and you can't do that with rest."

"Right..." The ravenet lowered his head. He wished he could do more, but Noe and Jona had the skills to figure these things out, so he let himself out after giving Noe a kiss on the cheek without his red face blowing up, and then said goodbye to Jona.

He went back to the hotel where his and Seto's room should be, but when he was making his way to the elevator, the hotel receptionist informed him that his his older brother left the building for an important meeting with the love of his life. The receptionist's eyes gleamed with curiosity and hope that Mokuba would answer the unsaid question of who that person could be, but the ravenet merely thanked her before heading to his room.

He wanted to call Seto immediately to congratulate him on finally getting his butt out of the hotel, but then he remembered that Joey had it. He happily figured that it was best to get it tomorrow because he knew better than to walk in an emotional moment between his older brother and future brother-in-law...No matter how curious he was to how it was going down.

._._._.

Seto entered Joey's hospital room quietly thinking that the blond must be asleep. He had dressed himself in nothing more than a white dress shirt, black slacks and loafers. He didn't make a sound when he closed the door behind him, and then slipped out of his shoes to not make a sound when he walked towards him. He wasn't sure if Joey was aware that he was present or if he was even awake since his eyes were bandaged.

He felt silly for trying to hide his presence from his love, but he felt ashamed for being there. He thought that by coming this late, he didn't have to talk with Joey. To talk with him would be hard because he didn't know of what to say. He didn't know if he could ever accept Joey never blaming him. He didn't want to start this with an argument between them.

The thought of not wanting to argue made him sadly smile. They were the type of couple that strive through arguing with each other. It was how they function. That need to work each other off from their stress from the world, and challenge each other to strengthen the other, and then end up cuddled in each others arms.

He took a seat on a chair set next to the bed. For a long time, Seto stared at his beloved. Joey was softly snoring, and he wasn't the type to stand the long staring, so he truly was asleep. Joey had been mumbling about ordering food at a fast food restaurant. It made the brunet chuckle inside.

Eventually, Seto softly said, "You're adorable... and bold. Delectable. Engaging. Forgiving. Genuine. Humorous. Insightful. Jubilant. Kind-hearted. Prone to luck. Also motivating. Nurturing. Outrageous at times. Persistent. Quotable. Radiant. Selfless. Thrilling. Uplifting. Valiant..."

"Go on." Joey whispered.

Seto lightly chuckled. He figured that he was awake when he stopped snoring and mumbling as he spoke. "Yummy and zesty apparently."

Joey snorted, "Can't think of anything else starting with those two words huh."

"Shut up. I haven't slept well these last two days."

"Aw, poor baby. C'mere." He sat up reaching his hand out to Seto.

The brunet took a hold of his hand and placed it on his cheek. Joey was surprised when he found the cheek wet. He thought that Seto had washed his face before hand and didn't wipe his face properly, but that didn't make sense.

Joey had to see him with his own eyes. He didn't care if he wasn't completely sure that his eyes were fixed. He just needed to see him right now. When he successfully tore the bandages away, he opened his eyes. Everything was blurry at first, but he could tell that the light was turned on, and Seto was staring right at him.

He carefully reached out his other hand to him as he blinked to focus his vision. Seto helped him place his hand on his other cheek. Joey felt a fresh tear touch the side of his finger. He felt a lump stuck in his throat, and fresh tears fall from his own eyes. He clenched his eyes to stop his tears from flowing down because it didn't help with the blurriness.

"Joey." Seto said his name with so much caution as if, if he spoke louder, then he could break their relationship.

The hazel eyed male didn't want their to be distance between them. He didn't want their voices to be walking on eggshells. He wanted to be closer, and louder. He wanted Seto to cry out to him and hold him.

He let go off his cheeks to get off the bed and give him a hearty hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around him with his eyes wetting his shoulder. Seto embraced him just as tightly, but then Joey pulled back to hold his cheeks again so he could kiss Seto on his face. Litter it with so many kisses that there wouldn't be a single millimeter of skin on that beautiful face that wasn't touched by his lips.

Seto let him kiss him as much as he wanted until he eventually stopped to just have their foreheads touched. Joey told him, "Come back to me, Seto. I need you right here with me."

The duelist felt a wave of guilt crash against his chest. "I-"

Joey stopped him when he sounded doubtful. "Dammit Seto! I mean..." The blond mentally cursed himself for being rude, but he couldn't help himself. He was angry that his boyfriend was acting like this even though it can be justified. "...Dammit. I need you to...I mean I want you to...How can I say this without sounding like a complete asshole?"

"Go ahead and say it. I deserve it."

"No! It's not like that! This is not like when we argue and fight! I don't want to hurt you that way! I don't want to bring you down that way! I just..I just want you to feel better, but not with it ending with you thinking you're at fault and have no right to win an argument or fight with me! I won't hold your head over this, and I don't want you to do that! But I don't know how to convince you." Joey thought that he sounded hysterical, and then depressing when he ending his dialogue with such a grave tone. He can't help feeling like he was failing.

And oh great. Now his face is burning as his face contorts to this ugly expression while his tears are dropping down, and he can feel his nose get all wet and snotty. He was a freakin' mess. He felt ashamed of himself that he hid his face behind his arms. He moved back to find himself sitting down on his bed. He apologized, "Sorry. I don't mean ta be selfish n' stupid." He forced out a chuckle. "I guess ya should take out insightful, selfless and nurturing from your alphabet list of compliments."

"...No." Joey heard the chair screech meaning that Seto was standing up. He heard the sink water in the room run, and then the rough pulling of the napkins from its container.

He suddenly felt cold hands hold his heated face. His arms pushed away so his blue-eyed lover could wipe his moist face, and make him blow his nose. He then threw the soiled napkins before sitting next to Joey and held him close to him. It didn't feel comfortable so they lied down. The dragon-fused male lied his head on Seto's chest to hear his heart beat. It was so steady and calming like a lullaby that put him on the verge to sleep.

His lover apologized, "I'm sorry for making you cry."

Joey scolded him, "Stupid, I cried cuz I made ya cry over me. I hate that. I hate makin' anyone cry over meh, n' I don't know how ta cheer dem up. You cryin' shocked meh cuz you never cry, or more like I never seen you cry. Either way, you must've been in a lot of pain ta come see me." He felt Seto's chest rise as he took a deep breath. He felt it falter as an audible sigh escaped from his nose.

He ordered, "Joey look at me." His puppy did as he commanded. He tilted his head up, and opened his eyes. His eye sight was still blurry. He blinked a few times until he began to make out defined lines and intense colors. Especially the intense gaze of his lover's electric, mountain-moving eyes. Joey felt his heart suffocate under that deep concentration. However it was a enjoyable kind of suffocation where he didn't want to breathe because it felt good.

Yet when he further focused on Seto's face, he could see the dark bags under his eyes, the forming frowning lines of distress over the smooth skin between his eyebrows and forehead, the complete shame and cluelessness in his eyes that must be mirroring his own, and the looseness of his arm holding him close as if he was in between protecting him from the world and himself.

Seto told him, "I understand of why you wouldn't blame me, but I can't forgive myself. Not yet. Right now, I'm feeling emotions that I never thought that I could ever feel so strongly before, so I need to work through them by myself. What I need you to do is be your usual self. Be angry or loving to me. I thank you dearly for being gentle with me so I don't feel more guilty and depressed. Thank you." He kissed his forehead.

Joey felt better, and he understood of what his fiance' was saying. "Okay...I'm sleepy..." He was actually emotionally drained from this, but he was also relieved that they worked through this. He waved his finger to turn off the lights, and then turned away from Seto which was a cue that he wanted to be spooned.

The brunet pulled the blanket over them, and then held Joey close to him. They fell asleep in deep content.

._._._.

The next morning, Mokuba checked his big brother's room to see that he wasn't there. He assumed that his brother stayed with Joey at the hospital. He hoped that they worked it out. He also hoped that Noe and Jona were finding clues to this mess. He wanted to call them, but he knew better than to bother them. He had to get some KC work done anyway, so he went to his room to eat breakfast, and get on his laptop and phone to get things done.

He wasn't surprised to get a call from Roland about the news being blown up with the rumors of Joey and his brother's relationship heating up. It was most likely one of the hotel or hospital staff or both who blabbed to the news. Mokuba just ignored it. As long as there was no comment made by anyone close to Joey or Kaiba made, then everything will be fine.

When noon rolled around, Mokuba decided that he should call Noe. He was relieved when she answered, "Noe, is everything fine?"

"Yeah Moki. Jona and I found some small traces of duel monster essence residue around the burial. We also decided to dig up Jona's dead mother up to examine her. She wasn't kidding when she said that she made sure the woman wouldn't rot. Not a single trace of hair ever fell off her head. I can pull it off, but it doesn't come off like dead hair should. Anyway, all we really figured out was that Richelle transported her soul within her past incarnated body, but then left it afterwards."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"Most likely to regain something her previous dead body had, but we have no idea what that is since its gone now. Jona tried possessing the body, much fun that was, and she can't bring it to life or find anything in it. Whatever Richelle was looking for, she has it now, and is either wandering around in spirit form or possessing people, so you have to be careful with whoever you meet including your friends." Mokuba felt a genuine sweat drop fall from his temple. "But don't worry. I'm in the process of inventing a device to find her through the duel essence residue she left behind. You can wear it like a photo button on your clothes. Just choose a cute picture. And by that, I mean a picture of me in whatever outfit that you'll like me in."

"Eh? Wha-whatever outfit?" Mokuba tried not to imagine his sweet, smart, and forward Noe in different costumes like a cute bunny costume, Elizabeth Swann pirate costume, a super heroine costume, or maybe her showing off her cyborg form when she lights up! Or even cosplay one of his favorite female anime characters! All of them would look so cute or cool on her! "U-uhm, a-are you sure?"

Noe didn't know of whether to snort or giggle at her cute boyfriend getting all excited at putting her in a costume. Her Moki was such a nerd. He probably wants to put her in a cosplay, and not the naughty kind. "Yes, Moki. Jona and I figured that we should take a break tomorrow to relax ourselves, and I'll have to be handing out these warning buttons anyway. So how's Kaiba?"

"Oh Kaiba, he visited Joey last night. He kind of told the hotel receptionist to tell me that he went to see the love of his life." Mokuba paused when Noe began laughing. He could weirdly hear Jona laughing in the background. A spirit making a sound on the phone made him remember too many horror movies to his liking.

After ten minutes of laughter, Noe finally spoke, "Your brother must've went crazy to the point that he threw himself into the role of a stereotypical male lead in a chick flick! But I'm relieved to hear that he isn't being Mr. Depressed."

"Yeah, I'm sure that he's getting be-" Mokuba stopped when his door opened by Seto. "Oh uhm, Noe, I'm going to have to call you back."

"Joey's knight and shining armor arrived?"

"Uh yeah."

"Alright then. Jona and I have work to do, so I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. I'll call you."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Mokuba happily hung up. He turned his head to his older brother who took a seat on the chair facing him from the other side of the room. They were facing each other, and he could tell that Seto must've had a good sleep by how refreshed his appearance was. More relief washed over him. He decided to start first, "That was Noe on the phone. Jona and her are still trying to figure out what Richelle and Gozaburo is up to. So far, Richelle could be possessing people close to us, so she made a button-like device that'll warn us if she's near."

The elder Kaiba nodded. "That's good to hear. Mokuba...You know that I love you, correct?"

The younger Kaiba didn't like where this was going. "Yes. I do. Why are you asking?"

"I thought that we should confirm that. I'm sorry that I have been difficult these past few days."

"No! It was no trouble at all! You went through a traumatizing situation. It's normal to act that way. I'm just glad that you got better. You're better, right?"

His older brother softly smiled. "Yes. Yes, I am better, but I am working through my emotions of how I feel about that traumatizing situation." He leaned forward from the chair, placing his elbows on his lap, and his lips on his fingers. A deep look of concentration not aimed at the floor, but whatever he could be thinking in that complicated mind of his. "Do you remember how I was after Yugi defeated me with Exodia: the forbidden one?"

"...yeah. You were pretty...much like you were these past few days. Kind of...out of it, and..." Mokuba didn't know of where he was going with that. He just wanted to talk to not make this awkward between them, but he failed miserably.

Thankfully, Seto spoke, "Yes, I was, but I came out of it just fine, didn't I?"

"Ye-yeah, you did! You were really awesome for trying to save me!" He referred to being kidnapped by Pegasus at duelist kingdom.

Seto raised his head with an arched eyebrow. "Despite failing?"

Mokuba said without a doubt, "Of course! I was more concerned that you would forget me, but knowing that you didn't made everything less depressing than when I thought you didn't care about me anymore..Uh.." The ravenet wanted to smash his head in for being insensitive. Seto always cared about him! Just showed it differently.

Seto understood either way. "I'll always care about you, Mokuba. You're the only family I have."

That was wrong, and Mokuba knew it. "That's not true. Joey's in our family, remember." He corrected, and then realized of what Seto wanted to talk about, so he said, "I understand that your priorities of who you care about are changing, Seto, and I don't mind if I'm not the number one person on your mind. Not that Noe is replacing you, but we're not alone anymore where we have to depend on only each other for constant love and support. As long as you continue to just love me big brother, then everything is okay." He said reassuringly,

Seto seemed a bit taken aback by his bold words, but then he smirked, "I guess that I can say the same. Despite how I think about Noe, she can be considered family until you marry her which can only happen legally in a couple of years, and who knows, I might even start to grow fond of her."

Mokuba knew that there was an insult somewhere in there, but from spending time with Noe insulting Kaiba, too, he learned that these insults may be terms of endearment. At least he hoped. He decided not to ponder on that subject. "So how's Joey? Can he see again?"

"Yes. He can see quite well. We escaped from the hospital through his tricks, and had breakfast at his hotel room where he made breakfast for us which was obviously delicious. We didn't talk about anything important. And so after we had fun," Mokuba knew what his brother meant by that, but didn't comment on it. "Joey decided to go see his friends to give them the good news. I didn't want to see them, so I decided to come here to talk with you. Joey wants to see you tonight, and he'll be making dinner."

"Count me in!" Mokuba could already feel his mouth watering!

After getting that over their head, they began talking about how Kaiba corporation was doing during Seto's absence. It was doing well, but Kaiba had some needed paper work to finish, so they spent the rest of the day working.

._._._.

"So you're still up for being at my bachelor party this Wednesday, Joey?" Tristan asked. Him, Joey, Serenity and the rest of the gang was at a restaurant to eat lunch. "Now that you can see and all."

"Hell yeah! There's noway I can miss that! But wait, since I'm de best man, doesn't that mean that I was supposed to take care of it?"

Duke reassuringly told him, "It's alright. You already have a lot on your plate, and Tristan has loads of free time from being my body guard, so he did it himself."

"I wouldn't say loads of free time." The fiance mumbled.

His love ignored him. "Anyway, he only invited a few of you guys to attend including Ryou who's flying here for the summer. But I don't see the point of having a bachelor's party. We already act like a married couple, so what are you really celebrating?"

"It's just tradition, babe." Tristan told him.

His fiance was not convinced. "Or maybe you want to take the chance to buy a bunch of strippers without feeling too guilty about it."

"I told you there will be no strippers or surprise hookers. You know all my friends and relatives are engaged or already married, and you know that I'd hate to be the cause of a broken engagement or divorce."

Yugi helpfully added, "And we're still below the age of twenty-one, so we won't drink irresponsibly."

Tristan chuckled, and then mumbled, "I might sneak in a few booze."

Tea scolded him, "Tristan Timothy Taylor, if you spike any of the drinks, you'll get an earful out of me if Yugi comes home drunk!"

"I won't! I was just kidding!...Mostly." Tristan heeled to not do it after the vicious glare the scary woman aimed at him.

Everyone else silently snickered at the embarrassed male who noticed their laughter. Joey changed the subject, "So Ryou's comin'?"

The dice CEO replied, "Yeah, he's mostly coming here because it was convenient that this week matched with the week that he has to get ready for his art exhibition next week Monday."

Yugi was happy for him, "That's great! His last painting masterpiece was amazing, and his novel of Jona's life through the eyes of thief King, Bakura was awesome! It became a best seller with many nominated awards, and it's rumored that Ryou already has a second novel in the works. There's also a rumor that his first book could become a movie."

"You hear that, Joey!" Tristan called out. "If you weren't retired, you might've gotten the role of Jona in the movie!"

Duke pointed out, "That would've given the movie and novel more publicity if they did that. Your fanbase wasn't too happy that we posted online that you decided to retire to pursue other goals. Especially since you've only been famous for almost a year at best."

Joey shrugged, "I did my job which was just to get my dad off of his addiction. Now I'm gonna be the god-fucking-father of fucking Domino city."

Serenity giggled, "Language, Joey."

Tea agreed, "Even if you're becoming a felon, doesn't mean you have to act like one right now."

Joey playfully huffed with his arms crossed and head titled up. "Whatevah!" Tea just rolled her eyes.

Everyone felt a bit reluctant to accept that Joey was taking a dangerous job, but if anyone was best suited for a hell-dragging-occupation like that, Joey was the best candidate.

They separated after lunch since they're busy with their own life. Serenity decided to go do stuff with Tea, so Joey decided to see Noe and Jona at the KC lab. When he got there, Noe was in the middle of inventing. She sensed Joey's presence so turned her head to the perfect one-hundred-eighty-degrees to tell him him of what she and Jona figured out.

Joey was horrified to think that Richelle could be haunting him or his friends, but then was relieved that Noe was creating devices to keep them safe from her. He then noticed the two female corpses in transparent containers. "Oh fuck, is that..."

"Yes. The rotting body is Richelle's. The body with just one stab to the back is thee Queen Kalligeneia. Both psycho bitches, if I may add."

"You can say that again." Joey mumbled as he inspected Richelle's rotting corpse. He noticed the stitches from the autopsy that must've been done, but then he noticed a specific stab to the chest. "Did Gozaburo stab her in the chest?"

"It appears so. We figured that it was part of the ritual process. A ritual that we have no friggin' idea does." She turned her head to focus on the device.

Joey further inspected the stab. "It looks like a deep stab, but pretty much forced in. The blade must've been dull. It's like he stabbed her twice with a complete turn of the knife and perfect accuracy." The blond knew his stab wounds from the different gangsters he knew in the past. He's seen some pretty fresh ones.

Noe answered, "Or stabbed once with the blade having both sides dulled, but the center sharp like a pair of scissors. For it to be a pair of scissors are strange considering that scissors weren't created in ancient times, and modern authentic rituals practically never suggests scissors as a tool to be used."

The ex-gangster inquired, "Meaning?"

She explained, "It means that the scissors were a personal item that belonged to someone. The best theory that I can come up with is that Richelle used that item to transfer her soul and whatever power she had left to whoever owned the scissors."

"Wait, you said that she was dug up during April." Joey thought that he was horrified before, but now he felt his whole self become paralyzed and spooked at the same time.

"Yes, and you have the right to fear that someone close to you, or perhaps Kane or someone close to him is being possessed by Richelle this very moment."

"You're gonna hafta finish those buttons fast."

"I'm already doing that, and you can't rush perfection. They'll be done by tomorrow morning at best. Only you, Mokuba and Seto know about this, and it's best that it stays that way."

"What about Jona checks everyone's body for Richelle's soul? Check their memories for any suspicious activity? Where is she?"

"It's alright Joey. Jona had already done that, and so far, everyone is clean, but that doesn't mean that Richelle may take aim at those who are close to us."

"Even Kane?" The blond still didn't want that old man to die yet. Not by a long shot, and definitely not by Richelle.

"Jona is watching over him to make sure he isn't assassinated or possessed, so calm down. Go and have fun since all you can do now is wait. Kaiba needs you anyway right."

"Uh..." Joey wanted to do something, but he guessed that it will have to do. "Yeah. Sorry for bothering you."

"No. It's good that you came by, so I could tell you all this."

"Right. Then I'll take my leave." he awkwardly pointed at the elevator door. "Thanks for all the hard work, Noe."

"No problem." She said half-heartedly since she was putting her full focus on the device now.

Joey left and figured that the Kaiba brothers must be busy with work. It was best that he and Red Eyes trained until dinner, so they teleported off to an isolated mountain where they pushed themselves against the limit of their enhanced physical abilities including flight. They practiced their accuracy with shooting inferno fire blasts from their mouth, hands and feet. They also came up with a few creative moves to add to the battle.

Red Eyes was able to detach itself from Joey as its own separate being, but the two were one of mind, heart and soul, so it felt more natural to be together than apart unlike before.

"Y'know, it's strange to remember us ever being apart for years since it feels like we've been togetha fer forevah." Joey told him during their break where they were watching the sunset. "Maybe I'm just bein' sentimental, but bein' fused with you makes me feel more awesome than before. It's as if I've never been alone. I can't remember how loneliness feels. Maybe that's a good thing..." Joey made a strange sound out of his mouth that was between a screech and a groan. "What am I thinkin'?! I mean, what are we thinkin'." He softly smiled. "Y'know it'd be great if everyone in the world could have a fusion partner that way everyone could never be alone."

**"I thought about that once."** Jona wasn't around him meaning that they were talking from afar, and she was eavesdropping like usual. **"But there is evil in the universe, Joey. Zorc is practically already fused with my mother and Gozaburo."**

"You make a good point. Humans and duel monsters can be serious assholes, and if our worlds collided, then we'd have a different kind of war, and dueling wouldn't be just a game for fun anymore." Joey shivered at the thought. Dueling is a serious sport, and decision maker for the world, but at the end of the mission, it's really just a fun game, and it should be that way.

**"But there are humans who have a deep connection to duel spirits that they are born with the gift to see them just like Chazz."**

"Not this again."

**"I'm only saying, my beautiful Joey. People like Chazz are a gift to this world because they are born already with a special heart for duel monsters, which allows them to see them while others with a true heart of a duelist, such as Kaiba, can hear them at least."**

"True heart of a duelist, huh. I guess I don't have one since I've never seen or heard Red Eyes before."

"No, but you were intuitive of him. You felt his pain. You knew when he wanted to be in battle. You always knew that you two were meant to be one with each other."

"Yeah...I did. I guess I wasn't that into duel monsters like Yugi or Kaiba was, but I'm glad that it bought us together. All of us."

Jona let him finish the conversation like that as the sun disappeared leaving an empty night sky.

._._._.

The dinner with Mokuba and Seto went great for Joey as they talked and joked about stuff. Though Mokuba wished Noe could be with them, Seto and Joey cheered him up.

The amber-eyed lover could tell that his babe was doing well to hold up to being cheerful, but he could see the slight ache and fear of being near them. Joey held his hand on the table to comfort him, even if it did little bit of that.

Seto decided to take on therapy again to help him through his emotions. Then after dinner, he decided to get some sleep. Joey told him that he would join him later. When he left the room, Mokuba said, "Seto's still pretty shaken up by what happened. It seems worse than when Yugi defeated him, or when we used to live with Gozaburo."

Joey inwardly sighed. "That's cuz it's different. I guess that compared to those times, Seto was still in control of himself, but what happened...he can't even trust himself anymore."

"I get the feeling he doesn't blame himself anymore, but that only makes things worse for him..."

Joey and Mokuba felt hopeless, but the older male knew better than to be depressed. He reached his hand up to ruffle the giant child's head. "Hey, but he's making progress, and dat's what matters! Wow, your hair is so fluffy!"

The ravenet blushed. His hand rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Y-you think? Noe bought me a new kind of condition that gives off a strawberry scent. It's her favorite."

"Mmh, she's filling out well after finally hitting puberty, huh?" Joey joked, and muffled his laughter at how Mokuba's face heated up so fast that he could've had a stroke!

He went off like a broken record, "Jo-JO-Jo-JO-JOEY!"

"I bet when she tells you to knew so she can get a whiff of your hair, you'll be the perfect height to get an eyeful or maybe more." The ex-gangster playfully winked.

The freakishly tall pre-teen blasted like a box of fireworks, "Thi-This-THIS IS INAPPROPRIATE! I'M FOURTEEN!"

"Turning fifteen next month!" Joey chuckled.

"Next month?" Mokuba was confused until he realized that next month was July.

"I can't believe ya forgot about yur birthday! Now that I think about it, when's Noe's birthday?

"Oh, she told me that it's at August 18."

"Ouch, right on Apocalypse month, but everything will turn out alright. Anyway, night Mokuba."

"Night." The pre-teen noticed that he was heading to the door that connect to Seto's room. He prevented his mind from thinking of what they could be doing, but then he ended up thinking of what he and Noe could be doing. He slapped himself, and hurriedly went to bed to take care of his problem.

._._._.

A/N: Augh, I'm ashamed of myself. It's been two weeks since my last update, but it's not because I was busy, but because I was lazy, and I'm heading to the near end. Just a few more chapters to go! I can't let laziness get in the way of my puppyshipping heart!

But I'm too lazy to edit. Don't hate me. TnT Or worse, forget or be tired of me and my fic.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I wish that translating fanmade Japanese comics were as easy as translating the Spanish reviews for my story **(Yes, I translate **[using google translate because I am monolingual]** and read them and thank you all of my reviewers for all the kind words! :3)** Because there are like over two-thousand kanji words, and the written kanji are either so shitty, or the computer blurs them, so I'm like squinting really hard for every individual stroke because a single mistake can mistranslate the whole sentence, and google translate isn't all that great. Augh! I just want the full experience!

._._._.

Seto didn't want to wake up. When he was asleep, he felt and thought of nothing, but when he was awake, he had to think about everything because his every action had its consequence. He felt like a burden to the world like it was to him. He felt like he was Atlas who had been turned to stone as the weight of the world rested on his shoulder. He may be no longer moving, but the crushing weight never becomes numb to him. He felt like a a puppy was licking his face. Wait what?

Seto opened his eyes to see a golden retriever puppy licking his face and nuzzling its nose against his. He heard Joey's voice telepathically communicate with him, _"Seeeeeeeto. Wake up! I know you're awake so wake up!"_ The puppy put his tiny paws on his face. Kaiba noticed its unmistakeable hazel eyes to be without a doubt Joey's own.

"Joey, why are you a puppy?"

_"Beeeecaaauuuse, I'm adorable! And people love it when they're woken up by adorable things like puppies! And you keep calling me a puppy, so I am a puppy! Now get yur butt up, or you'll have to face the powerful adorableness of jumpin' puppy Wheeler! RRRuff!" _He got off Seto's face to run around and make cute puppy poses. He then had his his head pushed against the giant man's side to roll over, but due to his tiny form, he just end up slipping on the silk sheets. Soon, he gave up and just laid on his side.

Seto snorted at his cuteness. "Well you got your size right." He was looking at a particular spot below Joey's tummy.

His puppy looked at where he was looking, and got it. He got back on all four and growled threateningly, _"Get up ya prick, or yur gonna find a piece of crap hidden in yur closet."_

The CEO mirthfully smiled. He got off his bed with Joey in his arms. "Do you plan on staying like this for the morning?" He asked as he made his way to the shower.

_"Nah, Noe texted for everyone to meet for breakfast as an emergency meeting, n' I bet you would've pulled a stupid joke like,"_ He made his voice go low and monotoned as if he was imitating Seto's voice,_ "'Dogs eat on the floor'."_

"But they do." The evil fiance said innocently.

_"Fuck you!"_ Joey attacked him with his little wittle paws.

"If you don't stop that, I'm going to have you spayed."

_"You wouldn't dare."_

"Oh I don't know, puppy. A responsible owner would consider this."

_"Okay, no more puppy for you." _Joey jumped out of Kaiba's arms to turn back to his naked human self.

"Good. You're cuter like this." They kissed each other passionately. Joey helped Seto out of his pajamas before almost making it to the shower. They cleaned each other first, and then made love next.

But in the middle of it, there was a barrage of knocks on the door. "I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR THAT I WOULD FINISH THE BUTTONS BY TODAY! AND I TEXTED EVERYONE TO MEET FOR BREAKFAST! BREAKFAST IS NOW, SO JOEY, YOU'RE GONNA PULL HIS DI-MMPH!"

"Sorry!" Mokuba cried out. "You can take your time since it's the others that we have to worry about. Your buttons will be on the bed! And Kane will be coming later, and he wants to see Joey alone. He said that he'll be sending you a message of the location to meet!"

"Okay! Thanks guys!" Joey called out casually despite having an overwhelming large rod inside him. He gasped and shivered when Seto thrusted deep inside him, and rocked his hips. Even though the buttons are important, they were going to be in the shower for a while.

._._._.

At breakfast, everyone was told about the buttons. How they worked were that the picture buttons will give off a beep sound every five seconds, and it will get louder the closer she got. But there was no worry since Noe had them all tracked, and if one of them activated, then she and Joey will be alarmed by this. Her by her own body, and Joey by his watch.

They would activate when pinned on. It would take a minute to function, but it will immediately beep if one of them was possessed. Not that Noe told them the last part in case Richelle was in the room. She gave one to Duke: clean. Tristan: clean. Yugi: clean. Tea: clean. Serenity: clean. Joey was relieved.

After breakfast, they separated to tend to their own matters. The Kaiba brothers with KC. Tea with her dance schedule. Yugi with his pro-duelist career. Duke with figuring out the next big thing for his company after Joey's success and retirement. Tristan needing to make sure his bachelor party and wedding was on schedule and everything was perfect. Noe had to get back to figuring out where Richelle's soul could be.

That left Serenity and Joey to do something together since Kane won't arrive until afternoon. They decided to go swim at the hotel's indoor pool since trying to reach the beach could take hours to get to.

Joey (going as a red head female) sported a purple monokini while his sister wore a cute, polka-dot, pink bikini. When they entered the place, they immediately attracted attention.

It made Serenity feel a bit self conscious. "Everyone's staring at us."

Joey calmly smiled. "It's okay. We can't help it if we're hot! And yur big sis will protect ya from pervs!"

"Thank you, Joey." They sat at the edge of the pool to just dip the bottom half of their legs in the water. "Talking about big sisters, do you know of how Mai is doing?"

"Mmh. I don't know. She's a free spirit, so ya don't hear from her until yur paths cross as if it's destiny. We were all sisters in the past, so there's without a doubt that you'll see her again, Serenity."

"That's good to know."

After a great time at the pool with his little sister, Joey got ready for his meeting with Kane. He got into a limo with Kane and Teagan. The godfather of Domino City greeted him, "It's good to see you again, Joey. And it was swell to have thee queen of Egypt as my guardian angel."

**"You're welcome."** Jona told him. Her presence could be seen thanks to Joey.

Kane nodded. "Joey, you will become my apprentice next year, so that you can experience the full cycle of what it means to become the godfather of Domino City. Teagan here will be your right hand woman. You know that you can trust her."

The godfather's daughter gave him a lopsided smirk. "I am the only one he can rely on to pick up his slack for the duty. I have no desire to be the godfather, but taking some of the duties off of Joey's shoulders will be no problem for me. There can be no family without Joey saving the world with his friends."

Joey lightly laughed at that. "Understood. I'll do you proud, Kane."

With that settled, they discussed about Richelle, the plans to stop her, and other matters that concerned the Perasma family while also discussing other more light matters such as family and friends. During lunch at an underground restaurant, Joey got familiar with friends of Kane.

When it was seven at night, Joey wanted to dismiss himself because he had to make sure that Seto ate dinner, but he didn't want to be rude. However, Kane foresaw that he would have other matters to attend to, so he already had a plane ride scheduled to leave soon to attend an important party. Joey saw him and Teagan off, and Jona returned to Noe's side.

He teleported himself into Seto's hotel kitchen. His lover was sitting on a sofa chair with a tablet in his hand. He directed his attention on his lover who was using his power to get the utensils and ingredients he needed. He placed his tablet to the side, so he could wrap both his arms around his puppy's waist.

The amber-eyed beauty looked up to smile at his tired CEO. He turned around with his arms wrapped around the tall male's neck. He gave a relaxed, proper greeting, "Hey."

"Mmh." The brunet moaned.

"Hungry babe? Don't worry, I'll get dinner ready soon."

"Do I have to let you go?" Seto asked but his arms held Joey closer to him. A silent request to remain close to him.

"Nope. In fact, we haven't slow danced in a while, huh." There was suddenly the sound of slow jazz music playing. Seto arched an eyebrow. Joey looked just as surprise as he was, but then they remembered that Mokuba was in the room. They looked for the pre-teen, but he already retreated to his own room.

Joey snorted. Seto rolled his eyes, but played along. He took one of Joey's hand in his and arranged the other to hold his shoulder. He put his free hand on his hip, and then they danced with caution to not hit the edges of the furnitures. They enjoyed each other's silent company for a quarter of an hour, but Seto soon became distracted by the moving utensils, the sound of a boiling pot and the chopping of a knife.

He was amused and impressed. He curiously asked, "Is it you or your dragon who is doing this?"

"It's kinda the both of us." The blond thought about it more to clarify what he meant. "It's...It's like being a conjoined twin. He takes care of this stuff, n' I take care of dat stuff. I know what I want to cook, n' he is lending a hand in it. Am I makin' any sense?"

"Enough sense for me to decipher, so yes." They danced quietly again until Kaiba asked, "So how was your afternoon with Kane?"

"It was great. We discussed about my future as de godfather of Domino City. Next year I'm gonna start learnin' de ropes with the position, but I won't be too busy for you."

"That's alright. I understand that you will have a lot of responsibilities to uphold with such a position."

"But I wanna be with you a lot. Gawd, I met some of Kane's friends, clients n' other people, n' a lot of them were either boring, pretentious, or obviously untrustworthy as shit. That's why Teagan rather not be the godfather even though she's fit for the position, so I'm stuck tryin' not to blow people up."

Seto sadistically chuckled, "I understand that feeling."

Joey grinned, "Aw, we're havin' so much more in common now." He tiptoed to give a sweet, chaste kiss.

Seto gave a small smirk. "Then perhaps I should give you some tips on how to rule over your 'future family'. Will you continue to call it the Perasma family, or officially change it to your surname."

"I'm gonna keep de Perasma surname in honor of Kane since he found the organization after all. Anyway, did you n' Mokuba just worked de whole day."

"Unsurprisingly yes, and I was able to take care of all the work I missed the passed two days that I was mentally absent from. The worldwide Battle City 2 tournament is on schedule to be announced at the beginning of July that is two weeks from now."

"Sweet!" It wasn't an event to be happy about, but he was happy that his workaholic was doing well with work. He then remembered the discussion he had with Mokuba last night. "So what're we gonna do for Mokuba's birthday?"

The older man already had a plan set, so answered, "We will do what Mokuba and I have always done on his birthday which was what he calls a family day except this time you, Jona and Noe will be included."

"So that means free Kaiba rides right?" The child in Joey squealed when Seto said, "Yes, but you have to give me a kiss for each ride."

"I'll give you a gazillion then, rich boy!" Joey had his feet levitate from the air as he attacked Seto's face with kisses all over. The brunet chuckled at his cuteness, and then found himself pushed against the couch. They both fell on the couch with Joey still pecking his face.

"Ugh, talk about corny. I thought Seto would be above that." Noe teased.

"Noe!" Mokuba cried out as he entered the room with a red blush on his face. "They were having a moment!"

Jona giggled, **"True, but I think they should stop, seeing as Joey began baking heat shaped cookies for dessert."**

Joey leaned away from the couch to see that he was in fact making cookies. "I meant to do that."

Noe didn't believe him, but she dropped it in favor for dinner. The soup that Joey was making smelled delicious! "If you two are done with flirting like a bunch of highschool sweethearts, let's eat."

Seto frowned at her, but his stomach agreed that it was time to eat. The four of them sat down at the table. Jona floated in a crisscross position at her spot at the table, and they all discussed about different topics. Jona and Noe were able to find the scissors that was used in Richelle's ritual, however who previously owned it was not clear. There was no DNA left on the item to identify who owned them, so they were at a dead end again.

Joey shrugged, "Does it matter? You made these awesome buttons, so Richelle can't do anything to hurt us."

Seto pointed out, "She can still possess people of a higher power that has access to nuclear devices."

"Kane's got that settled since he has men on the inside for that n' Noe gave him all the buttons he needs to give who he trust the most." His lover told him.

Noe haughtily added, "We thought of everything, Seto. Richelle won't be able to take a step close to any dangerous weapons or near our love ones. Your company is also protected since Mokuba made it mandatory for everyone in your company to wear a button at work to support the Battle City 2 tournament. The same goes for Pegasus and his company."

Mokuba said with a kinder tone to distract his older brother from thinking of ways to get rid of Noe after all this. "A-anyway, with Pegasus on our side on things, we'll certainly get a lot more publicity to make this tournament sound like a big deal. Apocalypse aside, everyone is also aware that the winner from different regions will be given two tickets to travel all the way to Domino city with a friend, spouse or relative for the finals. All rules, with the consideration of native holidays and societal rules taken into consideration, has been made."

Seto seemed to be more relaxed from being reminded that he had succeeded in making the tournament happen world wide. Though the mentioning of Pegasus did grind on his nerves a little.

Joey then asked after swallowing a mouthful of sausages, "So you guys are leaving back to Domino on Wednesday since you're not staying here for the wedding, right."

The KC CEO replied, "I'm not, but Mokuba is since Noe asked him to be her date."

"Oh, so you're going Noe?" Joey was surprised.

"Tristan invited me since I've been such a great help to you. I've never been to a wedding before, so I thought it would be fun to go. It could also help me plan my wedding with Mokuba."

STAB! BREAK!

Seto Kaiba looked calm and cool, but his hand that held the butter knife had just perfectly cracked a plate in two. Mokuba and Joey were nervously sweating while Jona and Noe were amused.

Noe continued, "I'm an atheist-"

**"Can you truly say that when you've witnessed where the afterlife is?"** Jona questioned.

The pre-teen clarified, "As far as I am aware, there is no religion that has the combination of heaven, reincarnation, the possibility of soul mates capable of finding each other three or four times, duel monster essence being the life force of the supernatural, and duel monsters explanation of existence. Until there is a religion that isn't worshipped by a murderous cult for all of that, I am an atheist."

**"That is reasonable."** The ancient woman nodded, and everyone in the room half-heartedly questioned their personal beliefs.

Noe continued what she was previously saying, "Anyway, since I'm an atheist, we'll have a nonreligious officiant." Mokuba mentally agreed, but he didn't say anything in fear of Seto who looked like he was about to shoot ice beams from his eyes, but Noe remained purposely oblivious to this. "What about you, Joey? Since you're engaged, you must be thinking about what you want to do."

"Uh..." Joey wasn't sure of what to do to not make this worse. Jona answered for him,** "They plan to have an unreligious officiant as well with a beach wedding."**

"Oh wow, isn't that romantic!" She cried out pretentiously. "I bet it was Joey who made the idea since Seto doesn't have a single romantic bone in him. He needs Mokuba to not be a complete cliche'."

"Noe." Mokuba said with the hinting tone for her to stop.

But the greenette continued with her mocking tone, "Let's talk about cake! I'm thinking about having a velvet cake. It will be sweet just like Mokuba. What about you, Joey, will you have a cake that will have a taste reminiscent to Seto. I wouldn't be surprised if the cake ends up tasting dark and bitter like his soul."

"Okay, that is enough!" Mokuba shouted, hands smacking the table as he rose up which surprised everyone at the table. "It's time that you had a time out!" He pulled her away from the table to his room.

Jona giggled, **"That was amusing."** She then noticed how Seto's knife had made it way through the surface of the wooden table. That was her cue to leave for the couples to discuss. **"I think Pyrrhus needs his walk now, so I will see myself out."** She phased through the ceiling.

With her gone, Seto finally released the poor knife. He took a deep breath to cool his nerves. Joey cautiously said, "Y'know she was jus' playin' with you, right. Don't ya think you overreacted."

The CEO sat composedly as he answered, "Yes, but merely looking at her still gets on my nerves."

"You still haven't forgiven her for the virtual world incident? But you know that if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have gotten out of there alive, and she was the one who saved my life remembah."

The blue-eyed duelist remembered that along with other memories. He was the type to hold a grudge, but even he knew that he would be unreasonable if he did after everything Noe has done for Mokuba and Joey. He replied, "I know, and I appreciate of how she saved your life, and I accept her and Mokuba as a couple, but the way she speaks, the way she carries herself..."

Joey patiently waited for Seto to finish his sentence while Mokuba let go of Noe's wrist after he closed the door. "Are you trying to start a fight with Seto? I told you no teasing!"

The female cyborg huffed and crossed her arms. "I know! I'm sorry! But looking at him or even thinking of him turns on this sadistic switch in me!"

"What?" Mokuba didn't know what she meant by that.

"Really Mokuba? You know what I've went through, and yet you never bother to truly understand of what that could possibly do to me?! What am I saying?! You're a kid! I may look like I'm the same age as you, but I'm just as old as Seto and Joey." Noe sat down on the bed, and cradled her legs to her chest as if protecting herself from everything and everyone including Mokuba.

The male preteen in the room was still confused which made him feel angry at himself, and frustrated and bewilderingly ashamed by the situation. It seemed a bit silly since Noe hadn't said anything that was out of turn, but the way she kept speaking about and to his brother had built up to this.

The ravenet could only think of saying, "I'm sorry." He sat down next to her. There was a little gap between them since he wanted to give her space. "I...I really don't understand because you look like you're doing so much better than Seto."

"That's because Jona was able to help me through that. She taught me of how to be sociable and strong while my own father kept me prisoner. I can be a good person, Mokuba, but that doesn't mean that I'm not broken." The female remembered when she begged Jona to give her amnesia in order to forget Mokuba so she could forget the pain. She was so glad that Jona didn't do that to her. Despite being frustrated at him for his lack of understanding, she appreciated that he was here, and was trying to remedy the situation out of love for her.

Back at the dining table, Seto finished his sentence, "As hard as this is to believe, Noe reminds me of Gozaburo."

Joey furrowed his brows. That was quite a stretch of an answer since Noe looked nothing like Gozaburo. Hell, they don't even have the same gender or last name anymore, so he asked, "How?"

"Like I said. It's by the way she carries herself around me. The way she speaks directly to me, the way she looks at me, and even by the way she feels about me. That emotion alone shrouding the atmosphere with that misguided lesson of resentment towards me, but a resentment that still feels familiar."

Joey began to understand. "Well, Gozaburo was the only real person who she loved and interacted with inside the virtual world for almost a decade. You can't really blame her."

"No. I shouldn't, but there's this instinct or habit to not accept her, or become fond of her."

"Boy, I didn't know you and Noe felt that way about each other. I get that you guys didn't like each other at first cuz you were butthurt about the virtual world incident, and she thinks that you're an asshole like anyone else would, but as it turns out, you two are-"

"Still influenced by the manipulation of Gozaburo."

"...yeah." Joey grimaced. He hoped that Mokuba and Noe were working things out because this can be worked through when both victims of Gozaburo are on board with each other.

In the other room, Mokuba spoke after being uncomfortably silent by Noe's confession of being broken inside, "I didn't know you still felt that way about yourself. I guess I've been a bit insensitive."

"You were being spectacular, Mokuba. You've continued to love me despite my faults."

"Well they weren't deal breakers for me."

"Even when I used you as a tool against your brother?" The greenette challenged.

However, the ravenet didn't hesitate to answer, "We've talked about this, Noe, so no. It's not." He took her hands in his. They looked at each other. Mokuba's indigo eyes were filled with hurt and hope while Noe's was filled with expectation and anticipation for his next words, but what she got was a hug and a kiss on the head.

Noe felt her chest seized up by the tenderness wrapped around her, and then she was flushed by this warm feeling throughout her whole body that made her feel better about herself. She breathed in deeply the scent of Mokuba that was vanilla and cologne. It made her feel more relaxed by the familiar scent of her beloved.

Eventually, she said, "I'll try to be good."

Mokuba encouraged her with a kiss on her forehead, and told her, "I know you can. But one more mockery out of you, and I'll have to ground you, young lady."

Noe burst out laughing, "Bwahahahaha! Ground me?! You're such a dork!"

The pre-teen male thought he was being smooth, but he now realized that he acted like a complete dork. He covered his his reddened face of shame by his hands which only made Noe laugh louder. "A-ANYWAAAAY!" He grabbed the laughing girl's wrist to get her back at the dining table since they were still in the middle of eating. "Let's continue eating! I'm sure Seto talked it over with Joey by now."

At the dining table, Joey smiled at Seto. A proud smile at his depressing lover. It was a smile that Seto loved the most on his puppy's face, so he felt better. He kissed his puppy on the lips as a sign that he felt better by talking about this.

When they heard the door opening and Noe snickering with an embarrassed Mokuba pulling her in, they knew that the tension had passed. Noe and Kaiba made eye contact. They both knew that they had their individual pain from the same man, and that they needed to work on it. They both knew that they won't grow overly fond of each other, but for family sake, they will try to get along.

Jona returned once everything was well, and decided to fill the dinner conversation with stories of her past.

._._._.

On Wednesday, the day of Seto had to leave for work, Joey made sure to give him a lot of loving before he left by doing whatever he wanted last night, give him breakfast in bed in the morning, let him shower and check on his company, talk about different topics at noon, and then have limo sex to the FBO where the CEO's private jet was waiting.

When they were about to arrive, Seto suggestively asked, "Want to join the mile-high club?" He held a half-naked Joey who was wearing one of his spare dress shirts in the limo.

"You have burgers in your plane(1)?" He joked. He got a soft spank to the butt cheek for that. The blond just snorted, and then honestly replied, "I would go another round, but my ass is already full of your cum so deep in there that I can practically taste it." He groaned when Seto had his lips caress the side of his neck, and nibble on the sensitive flesh. "I could last before because you were still pretty new to gay sex, but now you're blowing my mind."

The taller man reasoned, "I may not be romantic, but I know how to make my puppy wag his tail and whimper under my touch."

"That last part makes me wanna call the animal police."

Seto chuckled, and then try to win Joey over to get on the plane with him. "You know that I won't be able to see you for three or four days since you're not coming back to Domino until Sunday, and due to the different time zones between New York city and Domino City, it will be difficult to meet for a booty call since I have work, and you want to spend time with your friends."

"I know. I know, but I promised to meet Yugi to get ready for the bachelor party. But I promise that when I come back to Domino, I'm entirely yours now that I'm retired, and Godfather training doesn't start until next year!"

Seto scowled at the idea of Joey choosing his friends over him, but it was to be expected. He had to suck it up, and let his lover be. "That's good to hear because I had a room renovated into a pole room just like you wanted. I'd love it if you gave it," He lowered his upper lids to give his puppy his cerulean bedroom eyes. His voice lowered into a sweet husky tone, "a test run."

Joey hummed to that as if he was considering the suggestion. "Mmm, sorry, but test running Joey Wheeler can't do that until October. Most notably, the 25th."

"Is there anyway that you can reconsider?"

"Nope!" Joey chuckled. "C'mon Seto, it's my birthday present to you. You can't force me to give it to ya jus' cuz yur horny n' wanta see my booty shakin' n' grindin' fer ya."

The dragon-loving duelist's blue eyes glazed over with lust at the imagination of Joey doing those things in a skimpy outfit. "Can't blame me for trying when you're so delectable."

"Flattery isn't gonna do ya any good, babe. Be patient n' masturbate on it." The half-dragon male gave him a smooch on the cheek. The limo stopped which cued for Seto to leave. Joey gave him a loving, appreciating, and wistful kiss that almost suffocated the CEO. When he let the man breathe, his arms were still wrapped around him. "I'm gonna miss you these next few days."

"Me too, puppy." Seto gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"See you Sunday." They held each other in silence for a bit longer until Joey teleported away to his hotel room.

Seto already missed his warmth, but he had important work to do.

._._._.

Joey and Yugi were at his hotel room to get ready for the bachelor party, and reminding each other of the dos and don'ts as the groom's men. While Joey was going through his clothes in the closet, a gold puzzle piece fell out.

The dragon-fused male remembered that he still had the center piece of the millennium puzzle with him. "Oh shit. I forgot that I had that puzzle piece with me." He felt a bit ashamed for having forgotten about it, but after all the crazy shit that happened a few days ago, he didn't really blame himself.

Yugi was aware that some of the millennium items were not destroyed and kept safe, but he didn't know that Joey held one of the pieces of the puzzle he once had. "You kept one of the pieces?"

"Yeah." He picked it up. "It was so I could keep something that once belong to Atem, but I kinda forgot I had it for awhile...Do you want it?"

"Me?" Yugi seemed shocked by this.

"What are ya talkin' about? Of course you! You have the deepest connection with Atem than the rest of us, and since I kinda forgot I had it due to all the crazy shit happenin', I think you would take better care of it." He put the piece in Yugi's hand. "The rest of the pieces are kept safe in Jona's millennium chest, but I know that this piece is the most important. It was the piece that sealed our friendship forever since that day."

"Tha-thanks, Joey." Yugi sniffed as tears fell from his eyes. So many more memories flooded within the small teen as he held that puzzle piece close to his heart.

Joey grinned at him. "Hey! None of that!" He leaned forward a bit and wrapped his arm around the tri-colored male's shoulders. He poked his cheek as he told him, "You should save your tears for Tristan's wedding or your wedding with Tea! Now let's go and spend money on Tristan since it's his day!"

Yugi wiped his tears away, and nodded. "Right. Hopefully he didn't bring any alcohol, but I doubt that he wouldn't."

"Duke knew better than to stop Tristan from drinking, and he wants his future hubby happy on his special night, so he won't be surprised if we came to his place drunk."

"That's nice of him."

"Yeah, so let's get illegally drunk!" he pulled Yugi closer to him that he practically held him in a choke hold! But he was oblivious when he made his declaration with his finger pointed out to nowhere in particular. He checked his watch. "Oh shit, we're gonna be late!" Joey grabbed Yugi's wrist and dragged him way out the door.

"Joey! Tea doesn't want me drunk!" Yugi shouted regaining a hold of his feet to run.

"Just don't drink too much, bring some mints and whatever can cover the stench of beer!"

"Uh, okay?!"

Later that night, Yugi was wasted by his first can. In order to not get caught in Tea's wrath, Tristan and Joey decided to pretend that they planned a sleepover. Joey wasn't able to get drunk due to being superhuman, so he was the one who took care of the both of them at the morning. Tea still figured out, and they got an earful out of her. Ah, it was just like old times for the gang.

._._._.

Seto was staring at his ring when he returned to his office. The way the gold shone made him remember Joey's hair, and the red garnet reminded him of his eyes when he feels strong emotions. But as much as he wanted to demand his puppy to come here and be with him right now in spite of his desires to rekindle the passion of his friendship, he had work to do.

He began his day by reading through the reports, business world statistics, proposals, requests, complaints, possible future employees' resumes and backgrounds, signing the papers, firing people without a trace of compassion, congratulating yet also threatening newly hired people to not be incompetent like the last person who had the job, checking the progress of several different teams within and outside of his building, going through different meetings including his private therapy session, and checking through his schedule for the next day.

Roland, his right hand man who has remained by his side since he took over the company, was not surprised to see his boss competently go through his day. He was somewhat aware of his relationship with Joey since he had seen the looks that his boss had given to the talented blond, but he had said or asked nothing about it for the sake of keeping his job.

He had noticed the ring that his boss wore as did many other people who encountered him, but when questioned about it, he shortly answered, "That is none of your business." And then carried on with his work. Roland wondered that if he didn't want others to know about his engagement, then why didn't he hide the ring.

But the answer was simple: Pride.

Despite the fact that Seto didn't want his relationship with Joey to become public, he didn't want to hide the ring. He wasn't the type to hide anything that held a shred of his pride.

Every employee is gossiping about this, and the papers would soon be filled with headlines about Kaiba corporation's esteem CEO's engagement ring. People rumored that he could be engaged to Joey, or he had decided to be engaged to Kisandra again, or he is just wearing the ring for publicity. Whatever the answer is, nobody will truly know the answer since Seto Kaiba himself will always deny to confess.

._._._.

And so the days of bliss before the apocalypse went on. Joey had fun at Tristan's bachelor party and a blast at the wedding. He returned to Domino at Sunday and greeted Seto with a lot of love as promised.

At the beginning of July, the announcement of Battle City 2 with the support of the King of Game, Yugi Muto, along with the announcement of Pegasus return from the dead had nearly everyone's attention around the world, and almost all the capable duelists joined. The comet was still approaching on schedule, and will arrive on the first day of August.

On Mokuba's birthday, the birthday boy, Noe, Jona, Seto and Joey all spent it together as a family at Kaibaland where they rode many rides, ate a lot of junkfood (mostly on Joey's part), and made a lot of new memories and pictures. It was the best birthday that Mokuba could ever wish for.

Noe and Jona had continued their investigation, but frustratingly came empty except for one detail.

"You figured out how the millennium spell book was created?" Mokuba questioned. Him, Seto, Noe, Joey and Jona were present at breakfast in the Kaiba mansion. Noe and Seto still felt antagonistic against each other, but they were more civil to each other than before.

The spirit nodded from her seat. **"I'm afraid to say that discovering its origins doesn't exactly help with discovering of what Richelle did or is up to, but it's an interesting story nonetheless. It tells of the beginning of Egypt becoming its own official empire."**

"I'm up for a story." Joey said. Seto decided to hear this story out of curiosity while he read the news on his tablet.

**"Then let me tell you first of how I learned the truth of the story. With Noe's charity of sustaining my life force in the special gap, I decided to talk to the past pharaohs about this since they wielded the book. However, it wasn't the past pharaohs who found the book, but the father of the first person to be given the title of pharaoh. His name is Shu. Upon meeting him, unsurprisingly he was just as tall as Atem, however his hair was blue. He was a trader who traveled from Egypt to other villages from the east and south.**

**"On his travel one day, he came across the creator God of Light, Horakhty who had told him that he had potential, but his consistency to hold onto doubt more so than hope prevented him from greatness. She told him about how the universe was created, and told him to keep it a secret from everyone, but due to the fact that I knew the details, he decided to confess the rest of the story. Horakhty is the fusion combination of the three Egyptian gods, but the creation of the Egyptian gods themselves is a unique one compared to other duel monsters.**

**"While other duel monsters are forged by the mind, heart, and spirit of a human, the gods were created by the blood of the reincarnation of the speck of light."**

"Wait," Mokuba paused the story to ask, "So the speck of light was reincarnated into a human after all?"

**"It's a bit more difficult than that. It's true that the reincarnated speck of light was on Earth, but she wasn't from Earth or our dimension. She came from another dimension within the spirit world. It's true that duel monsters are created by humans, but duel monsters are able to forge or procreate."**

Joey had to ask, "So if the dark magician girl wanted a baby, she can get pregnant?"

**"Yes."**

"I think my mind just blew up." His hands moved to his head and out to demonstrate it.

Seto inquired, "Are duel monsters capable of dying like humans in the spirit world? On that matter, how broad is the spirit world to house billions of creation, or is certain duel monsters who already exist are thought to be the creation of a human?"

The ancient spirit replied,** "It's either way depending of what type of duel monster one is. With such a complex realm, there has to be a variety of processes and progresses."**

Noe cut in to continue the story, "So the reincarnated speck of light was a woman. After Horakhty explained that her existence was to help keep the speck of light pure due to some unknown tragedy that happened in the speck of light's dimension, she granted the Shu guy the responsibility to take care of her. It's questionable of why the goddess would entrust her master's body to a weakling, but goddesses will be goddesses."

Jona retorted, **"She chose Shu because he had a loyal heart. Trust is a far more ideal trait than power. And so on with the story, Horakhty fused herself back into her master's body. The woman didn't have a name, so Shu named her Wadjet."**

Kaiba questioned, "After the goddess, Wadjet?"

She answered, **"No. She was technically the goddess Wadjet since she created the eye symbol that you will find on the millennium items, and she had done so much for Egypt's rise to power that false stories and art of her were made. That's why modern archaeologist have a hard time discovering who she truly was." **She then continued to tell her findings,** "Shu told me that the millennium spellbook was also forged by her blood as well, but unlike the pure goddess, Horakhty, the spellbook contained the impurity of Wadjet. That is why the book is dangerous to use, but some spells can be harmless if one possessed enough strength to cast them without the need of a sacrifice."**

"Like you?" Mokuba asked. She created her own millennium chest without the use of sacrifices.

The ancient spirit nodded. **"So that is how the millennium spellbook and the three Egyptian gods were made."**

Seto asked, "And I take it that the mother of the first pharaoh was Wadjet?"

**"Yes, but Shu and her weren't in love with each other. The decision to have a child together was by the fact that Wadjet couldn't die, but Shu could. She decided, that in order to keep their spark of friendship alive through legacy, she would have his child. When Egypt heard of this, they all unanimously decided to make the child their leader, so upon his birth, he was blessed with the title Pharaoh. So that means that Atem, Seth, and my children are descendants of the reincarnated speck of light."**

"Boy, that must explain why you and Yugi are so good at winning games." Joey told his lover who rose an inquisitive eyebrow at him. "You guys were demi-gods in the past life! How cool is that?! It makes me curious of what power you could be hiding under all this!" He poked at Seto's chest.

Noe suggested, "If you want, I can rip out his heart if he has one." He got elbowed on the arm by Mokuba who softly glared at her. She glared back, but then looked apologetic. He kissed her cheek as a sign of forgiveness. She smiled at him.

Seto glared at their cutesy moment. Joey softly snickered under his breath as he gave his lover a kiss on the cheek as well to not feel left out of the cutesy moment. The CEO declared, "I don't need to go under any ritual to unleash unspeakable power. I already have enough power that I practically rule this ball of dirt."

Joey and Noe rolled their eyes, and side glanced at each other in agreement. Seto glared at Joey who just smirked at him.

Jona continued her story, **"When the first pharaoh became an adult, Wadjet left Egypt to pursue a new life, but she made sure that Egypt will remain protected by her watchful eye. Thus the eye of Wdjat."**

Mokuba asked, "Since Wadjet is immortal, does that mean that she could be living among us right now."

Jona shrugged her shoulders. **"Nobody knows of what ultimately happened to her, but Egypt did remain protected to this day by her watchful eye."** She referred to the millennium items that had done much to save the world from evil.

The day went on smoothly. Jona was training both Joey and Mokuba at the same time to be prepared for anything at Battle City 2. Noe watched since she accepted that she had hit an official dead end to her investigation. She also watched and read the news for signs of people going crazy by the cursed card. Pegasus was able to stop its production and banned it until the Battle City tournament, but not everyone follows the rules.

At break time, Mokuba told them, "The Von Schroeder Corporation is still going strong with Leon in control since Zigfried got arrested. Seto knows that he can do business with him since he isn't a crazy, jealous megalomaniac. Leon should already be meeting with him and Kisandra today, so they can discuss about a possible partnership between the three of them."

"Wait, Kisandra's here?"

"No. She's making a video call at the meeting from Paris."

"Oh! Does she have a button?"

Noe answered, "Yes. I also made it mandatory for Labelle corporation's workers to wear the buttons since Labelle corporation is partnered with them."

"That's good. I-"

BEEP!

._._._.

Seto was present and seated at the KC board meeting room with only Kisandra present in the flat screen TV.

She said, "Congratulations on being engaged to your puppy."

"He told you?"

"It was more like texted me all the details of how the proposal went down. I must say that he got your size right." She grinned at her phone.

"That's all in the past, Ms. Labelle." Yet he smirked because she was right. He saw the text that Joey sent to everyone he trusted since he does that, and despite the lack of privacy that text provided, he did feel his ego stroked.

The female CEO giggled. "Do all your blue eyes white dragons know about the engagement?"

"Of course. They are the very first people I told, and they were overjoyed by the news." The man softly, and mirthly smiled. He had grown a friendly fondness for Kisandra over the time that they have worked together.

She laughed, and then Seto was told through the speaker of his phone that Leon Von Schroeder had arrived. He told his assistant to send him in. The plan to further their power to become a greater influence to the world's change was going as plan for Kaiba. However when Leon arrived, he immediately knew something was wrong.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Kaiba and Ms. Labelle." Leon greeted with a friendly smile. To Kisandra, he was completely happy and normal, but the KC CEO knew better.

Seto stood up from his seat and held a stance that he was ready for anything coming his way. Eyes piercing like an eagle on the verge to claim its prey or face its attacker. He greeted, "It's pleasant to see you, too, Mr. Schroeder. Tell me, do you have the queen's mirror shattered card with you?"

The pre-teen was confused, but innocently answered, "Yes, and I know that it has been banned by Mr. Pegasus, but-"

"No buts." Seto snapped. "Don't think that you can fool me with your innocence. After being exposed to that card, I know that the real Leon isn't talking to me."

Kisandra was shocked by this. She felt helpless since she wasn't physically present to help. "Kaiba,"

"I got this." The duelist reassured her.

Leon's confused face slowly twisted to a smirk. "You got my brother thrown into an asylum, and I know that he deserved it. He never was a good person, so he obviously was never a good older brother." Magenta aura seeped out from his skin. More flowed out and surrounded him like a flame when he gritted his teeth. Eyes not transfixed on Kaiba, but whatever was in his mind. "It's funny because you and Zigfried are so alike. You both strive for power. You're both cruel to the point that you didn't even care for the well being of innocents who also have their struggles. And yet you love Mokuba while Zigfried never looked at me until I was useful! Even after the tournament, he still never learned to love me! So if I can't have a family who loves me, then Mokuba can't either!"

BEEP!

Seto looked down at his beeping button meaning that Richelle had just possessed Leon! He watched as the boy shifted into a virus that strangely resembled a prince with a head of a wolf. Two voices came out when it spoke; one Leon's and the other Richelle's. It said, "Hey Kaiba! Did you like my gift! I heard that it was crazy blinding!" It laughed like a maniac, and then smashed the television so Kisandra was no longer present.

The power-type duelist jumped out of the way when it lunged at him. Joey appeared out of thin air and twirl kicked its face away. Seto asked it, "Why would you possess Leon of all people? Even if his company is the best company to produce technology for security and vice versa, he doesn't hold any true power to shape the world, or mean anything to us."

Joey yelled at him, "He's my friend, Seto!"

"You two aren't even that close!"

"Hey, hey, don't have a couple argument now!"

"Give it up, Richelle!" Joey ordered, "Noe already has this room locked down so you can't escape as Leon or a spirit!"

"But I'm not actually in Leon's body. Just a duplicate of my spirit is in him."

"Explain yourself!"

"I'm just here to give you a message, Joey, and I wanted to do it in the most flashy way possible. I bet your heart quickened when you saw that it was Seto's own button that beeped, and now one of your friends is a virus now. It's one thing for random people to become a virus which you can kill easily since their souls are gone, but do you really want to destroy this body. There might be a cure after all, so Leon can live once again."

Joey considered what she said. He didn't have a problem destroying the viruses at the blimp since the people were already dead, but they still could've had a purpose to live. Just like Leon who was trying so hard to become a good brother with Zigfried, and eventually be a great father to his own family. If there was a cure to save him, then he should find it.

"Don't listen to her, Joey!" Seto shouted breaking him from his thoughts. "She's trying to manipulate you. Perhaps there is a cure, but you can't truly defeat this disease unless you destroy the core. And just as many heroes had been burdened to do, you have to sacrifice some people for the sake of others."

Joey knew that, and he will be burdened by this, but he had to do what he had to do. "What is your message Richelle?"

"Oh, I'm just going to tell you that I will be there at the KC building before you begin curing the world with the magic of kindness from a red, glowing, flying rock! Noah may have built those buttons in order to warn you that I am nearby, but those buttons won't sense me before it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

"You know."

"Know what?! Tell me!"

"Bye. Bye." She had her arm turn into a sword, and slide herself in half.

"NO!" Joey threw a chair out the window.

"Joey, stop!" Seto demanded.

"She got away!"

"She was never truly here to begin with." The genius reasoned. "What we do know is that we have to improve security."

"She killed Leon!"

"He was already gone, and she most likely fibbed about the cure. You will save the world from having more victims die."

He looked down doubtfully. One of his friends just died. He can't imagine himself saving a life. "What if I don't?"

"That's not possible." Seto held his shoulders to face him. "You won't let that happen no matter what." He encouragingly smiled down at him. "A knucklehead like you have accomplished saving the world plenty of times. You shouldn't start doubting yourself now."

Joey searched in Seto's eyes for any doubt, but he found none which gave him a substantial boost of confidence. He gave a small, appreciative smile to show that he agreed. "Yeah, I did beat Yugi in a duel a few times, so I guess I can."

"What?" Seto thought he just heard Joey admit to defeating his rival before him.

Joey just realized of what he confessed. "UUUUUH, boy, you should call Kisandra and tell her that you're okay! I better go tell Noe and the others about this! Bye!" He tried to get away, but Seto held him down on the table. "Seto!"

"Joey, did you defeat Yugi in a duel before I did?"

The dragon-fused male tried to keep a straight face to lie through this, but the demonic expression that his lover had got him fearing for his life! "Uh! Uh! BYE!" He teleported away.

Noe, who was right outside of the room and invisible, turned off her shield. She teleported next to Seto to inform him that since Leon's body is gone, she'll disguise herself as a kidnapper, create a hologram of him on her shoulder, steal the helicopter that Leon used to arrive, and crash it into the ocean. His job was to make up a story of what happened to the police, and erase the security footage.

After that was done, she teleported herself back to Mokuba, Jona, and Joey. Her true love asked of what happened. She told him the whole story, and then sighed. "Richelle has a way to sneak into the KC building during Battle City, even though the buttons are present." her face twisted as she tried to figure out what to do."Battle City is next week, and there's no technology that can turn off my buttons since a part of the energy that fuels them is duel monster energy that I extracted from myself. Richelle can't use magic in her form either. At least not find someone with enough power to become undetected in the KC building."

Joey suggested, "But she can duplicate her spirit and possess a lot of people in that building which will have all the buttons go off, and we don't know where she could be."

"I'll have the entire KC building shielded from now on to prevent her spirit, and unfortunately Jona's spirit as well, so she can only watch from a distance."

**"If it's for Joey's safety, then I'm fine with that. I don't think Richelle is an evil genius, but she may already have foreseen your shield, and has a way to cross it without being detected by the buttons."**

"But how? There's no way that she can mask her own presence."

**"Unless the ritual she did allowed her to.**" Jona pointed out.

Noe considered it. "But that can only work if she somehow shifted her spirit essence to resemble something else, but that's like stealing someone else's fingerprints." The pre-teen gasped! "Unless she is doing that! Perhaps that is what the ritual was for! But it doesn't exactly make sense. Queen Kalligeneia and Richelle are the same person in spirit, but then there was the scissors part. So perhaps Richelle may be the same person in mind, but her spirit took the form of someone else."

This was too much for Joey to grasp. "Okay, back up. I'm not very smart about how souls, spirits or ghosts or whatever essence she is, but wouldn't changing your spirit change who you are. Our soul is the center and embodiment of who we are right?"

"Joey's right." Noe said. She tried to make an answer, but nothing valid was coming to her.

**"I believe that it's best to meditate on the answer, Noe."** Jona proposed.

Mokuba told them, "I should probably check on Seto, and get some KC work done, too. How are you, Joey?"

The blond was surprised by the questioned, but he reassuringly answered, "I'm great, Mokuba."

"Joey," He placed his hand on his shoulder. "You just witnessed Leon die." It was harsh to say, but it was best to confess the truth.

Joey understood. He looked down; hesitant to answer, but then he remembered what Seto told him. He firmly said, "The situation was out of my hands. Thanks for worrying about me, kid, but I'll be okay." He gave Mokuba a reassuring smile.

The pre-teen wished he had wise words to say, but he was a still just a child without enough experience to say anything. So he had to settle with nodding, and trusting in Joey's words.

Jona clapped her hands to grab their attention. **"Let's continue training shall we. Joey be firmer with your stances! You kicks are sloppy! Mokuba when we train again, you better be lighter on your feet! Your movement is awkward!"**

"Yes ma'am!"

._._._.

Later that night, Joey was unable to sleep even though he was lying on a bed that felt like a cozy cloud, and his lover had his arm around him protectively. He was worn out by the training that Jona put him through, but his mind was still running like a roller coaster with too many identical twists and turns. He can't stop thinking about what Richelle told him, and what she did to Leon.

He knew that Leon had the card, but he didn't think that he would foolishly use the card to the point that it would manipulate him like Zigfried. But Joey figured that he didn't know Leon that well. He realized of how he insensitively didn't think of how Leon felt about his brother being arrested. He knew better to blame himself, but to not blame himself made him feel like a bad guy. Red Eyes agreed with him.

Eventually, he had to get up and do something. He phased through Seto's arms to not wake him, but before he could sneak out, "Where are you going?" His lover asked. His blue eyes concentrated on Joey's vibrant red one.

"Sorry," He weakly apologized. "I just..."

"It's okay." The brunet got off of the bed to approach him. "You don't need to explain yourself, but please return for breakfast. I don't want to spend the whole day being worried about you." Seto held Joey close in his arms, and kissed his forehead.

Joey returned the hug. "Thank you for bein' understanding." He kissed his cheek, sprouted his wings, and then phased through the wall.

The one place that the dragon-fused male wanted to go to was the very place where he finally became one with Red Eyes. He stood on the sand of the peninsula pier located outside of Domino City. There was no moon so the water purely black, but there was still the sound of roaring waves, and sand being pushed in and pulled out from the water's clutches. He stood there for a few hours thinking through his life, his ethics, and his future. Knowing that his past life could always hear him, he questioned, "Jona, how do you cope with this?"

The woman appeared beside him. **"Coping with a friend's death is difficult. Even if you take down Richelle, it won't give you peace."**

"I was looking back on the adventures I had with Yugi and the others, and I lost friends to the shadow realm, but there was a way to bring them back, but I can't bring Leon back. We weren't that close..." Joey's face twisted in pain as he cried and lamented over Leon's death. "He was a good kid, Jona. He was a good kid!" He got down to his knees where he shot his restraining fist into the sand. His sheer power made the grains vibrate around him.

Jona knelled down beside him, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. **"Then he would've forgiven you. You are forgiven, Joey. You are forgiven."**

Joey nodded, yet sobbed while he continued to mourn.

._._._.

Noe was located underneath the KC building where she was staring at the paralyzed form of her father. She tried to create a telepathic connection with him, but he denied to speak to her. "So that's how you're going to play it. The one time that you actually present any use to me, and you shun me out." She sighed, and then cut her telepathic connection. _"There's no way that I can figure this out. Everything I will come up next will simply be an educated guess. Should I just let the apocalypse happen? Let Richelle do what she does, and hope that Joey ca fix it...I guess I should. I can't prevent an apocalypse when there are dead ends everywhere, and to get my hands on Richelle, I would have to do unspeakable things to certain people to get results...As far as I'm concerned about this world, protecting and keeping Mokuba's love is the utmost important to me." _She glared at her father as she gave in to the inevitable. _"Congratulations father, you're going to have your apocalypse."_

._._._.

At breakfast, Joey arrived as promised. He looked fresh and awake after coming back home and took a shower. Only Seto was present since Mokuba was still in bed, and Noe must be still working somewhere. Jona had went to check on her.

The blue-eyed fiance happily smiled at Joey who smiled back. "How are you this morning?"

"Better. I vented out a lot of my feelings last night with Jona's help. Leon's death will always haunt me, but I have to understand that I can't always save someone, but it doesn't mean that I should quit from trying." He took a seat at the table next to Seto. "It'll take time fer meh to get back to semi-normal Joey."

His lover placed his hand over his, and held it with his thumb caressing the back of his hand in a cherishing movement. "Do you want to share my therapist? He's a great listener, asks the right questions, and gives good advice."

"Thanks, but I already have Jona. She has experience with what it's like to lose friends who she was close to or not. When I become godfather, I'm going to have to cope with too many friends dying." Joey bit his lip for a second.

"If it's any consolation prize, they died under a great leader. With you as the godfather, Domino and the world can improve."

Joey chuckled, "Yeah, but we're not going to take over it like a bunch of dictators right?"

The CEO smirked, "As much as being a ruler sounds appealing, I am satisfied with my position right now."

The two smiled at each other for a moment until Mokuba came in. Noe and Jona arrived soon after where Noe informed them that she is dropping discovering of what Richelle is up to since the next course of actions that she would have to take was unethical.

Kaiba wanted her to do it anyway, but he knew better than to demand that. Joey and Mokuba didn't want Noe to travel down that path, so they all agreed that the best thing to do was protect their friends and love ones from Richelle's clutches.

Noe will continue to try to upgrade her shields, and create new devices to detect Richelle for the rest of the week. Mokuba and Seto will make sure nothing delays the Battle city 2 tournament, and Joey and Jona will continue training.

._._._.

August 1 came fast, but everyone was as ready as they could be. Not every country was on the same date, so Seto had his announcement recorded, and be set to play at those other countries later.

Noe set out mini, levitating cameras to fly around Domino City to act as her eyes as they try to detect Richelle. She stood on the roof of Kaiba corporation with Mokuba, Seto and Joey. The two adults were at the center of the roof with their duel disks on. Joey was ready to get the power of the Orichalcum stone to wipe out the cursed cards. Jona watched them from a distance since the building was shielded.

Kane and Teagan arrived since they would like to see this through. Joey was happy to see them here and alive. "It's great to see you two here. No bodyguards?"

Kane answered, "Teagan is more than enough since she is a part time professional assassin."

The woman shrugged her shoulders, "Besides, what can regular bodyguards do against an insane spirit on the loose?"

Noe cut in, "The comet is about to arrive close enough to derive power from it. Ten seconds."

Seto told his fiance, "Don't screw up."

"Love you, too, ya bastard." The couple shared a quick kiss and smile before separating.

Noe said out loud the countdown when it reached five seconds left. "5! 4! 3! 2!"

"ONE!"

Kane's blood spurted into the air.

._._._.

A/N:

(1) That's a reference to the mile high Carl's Jr. commercial.

Noe's and Seto's dislike for each other is a psychological one ingrained by abuse. Thought I should point that out for what's to come.

It is also important to discover the truth, but more important to remain ethical. Noe had to stop her investigation at some point despite an apocalypse that _might_ be coming.

And mourning for a friend, even if you aren't that close, is something Joey knew he had to face eventually, but he's holding in there. Seto's also still a bit shaken by what happened to him last month, but he's working through it. Noe, too. Jona's hoping to pass to the next life eventually.

Only Mokuba's not the broken or burdened one in the family. He's the only person who's keeping this family seemingly normal and well. That little cute ray of sunshine.

So is it Richelle who just stabbed Kane? Read on!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Almost to the end! Just about three or five more chapters I think! I don't want to rush, but I have a ton of other ships that I want to write fics for and I always take one couples fic at a time! Puppyshipping has been the longest! 8 months running with 30 chapters (That's like 3-4 chapters a month!), and it isn't filled with drabbles!

Thank you for reading this fic despite the problems. *Bows*

._._._.

Teagan shot at the assassin, but her bullet was deflected by a force field. Kane's blood stained the ground as he fell to his knees. Teagan held him up while Noe charged with her sonic canon on target, but then she stopped when she saw who it was. Instead she extended her arms to grab both Teagan and Kane away from the person and heal Kane who was stabbed in the heart.

Mokuba stood in front of Seto since he was the one with more fighting skills.

Joey stared at the assassin in utter disbelief. "Serenity?"

His lovely auburn-haired sister smirked at him with a bloody, big pair of scissors in her hand. "Sort of." She twirled the scissors until her head was in between the two sharp blades. "Let me explain you a thing! I am neither Richelle, but!" She rose a finger up to Joey and then darkly answered, "Neither am I Gozaburo."

Noe mentally gasped when everything became clear to her, "Fused spirits. His virus body that I dueled was just a copy of him, wasn't it?!"

"Correct! Always knew I had a smart boy, Noah. Now I'm just as insane as Richelle, but far more proficient and classy like Gozaburo. And Serenity...well, let's just say that I needed a leverage. I can see you sweaty since you know where this is leading, dear Joey."

"The scissors we found at the ritual location was hers wasn't it." Noe pointed again.

"Right-o! You see, let me give you the lay down of what happened." But then the female hesitated. "Or better yet, when Jona gets the rest of her memories back, she'll tell you. Let's strike a deal here, Joseph-dear." She grinned at the sweating blond who was conflicted of what to do. Serenity's head could literally be sliced off. He was glad, however, that his sister wasn't a virus. Richelle/Gozaburo negotiated, "I will leave Serenity alive, but you have to leave the orichalcum meteorite alone. And don't think that you can go back on it behind my back. If you do, then the scissors will," she let go of the scissors, but they remained where she positioned them. "find your sister's neck and cut it like a crisped ribbon. Do we have ourselves a deal?"

Everyone was silent.

Joey had to make the decision. To let his enemies lose, or let his sister die. He loved Serenity. She was his very first best friend. The person who made him smile as a kid, and who he grieved for when their parents divorced. The very person who led him on the road of becoming a duelist, and becoming the person capable of helping his friends out through becoming that. He fought for her future while she supported him to make his own.

Serenity... "I'm sorry." Joey activated the duel disk which had him connect to the meteorite's power. The red energy entered his body, and he redirected it to the other activated duel disks around the world that spread the energy around them to cure them of the queen's shattered mirror card's curse. Large parts in the world was dyed in red that it boggled the minds of astronauts in space.

"WRONG CHOICE!" the scissors covered in Kane's blood struck Joey's duel disk. Everyone watched as Kane's blood turned blue and mix with the Orichalcum energy.

"AARRUGHGH!" Joey felt the blood seeped into the layers of his skin. Flashbacks flew through his mind as he witnessed the bloodline of Kane who was a true descendant of the Egyptian pharaoh through Olympia's children. Due to Richelle being a child of Kane, he was able to witness through her memories of what truly happened at the war that Jona died in.

Queen Kalligeneia had died during the battle between Atem and Zorc by Serena stabbing her back. That was a mistake due to the queen's body being cursed. When killed, her soul will fuse with her killer so she may never die. Yet, due to the lack of a proper burial from Jona, it took time for her soul to fuse with Serena's soul. When it was complete, Jona noticed, and used the millennium scales to discover the truth. Kalligeneia escaped after her confession by killing Serena and herself which caused the grieving and distraught Maya (Mai's reincarnaton). Jona knew that her mother's soul still remained with them, howver she hadn't been able to find her since.

Not until the world war that took place when Kalligeneia came back with the body of a sorceress that took over the mind of Maya. Joey witnessed the truth in the memories that Jona couldn't remember. It was that his past incarnation didn't stand back from the fight. Instead she faced her mother in a different dimension where they engaged in a duel similar to duel monsters, but they had to leave their physical bodies in order to activate stone slabs with the carvings of duel monsters and other special effects on them.

Jona was going to win, but then she had to forfeit the match when her mother revealed the chaos that was going down between Greece and Egypt. She had to save her family from pure destruction with little time left to do it, so she left the dimension, yet abandoned her physical body behind. Through Richelle's memories, Joey saw her take Jona's body and place the same curse that Jona placed on her body, but then also took away some of her memories to prevent her from discovering the truth in later reincarnations. She then abandoned Jona's body in the dimension.

Kalligeneia remained alive for some time within the spirit world, but then died when she foolishly came across a dimension that sucked her powers dry which left her vulnerable to the local's shredding her to pieces for food.

The memories stopped there, and he came to focus of what was happening around him.

"GRAUGH!"

"Seto!"

Joey's focus snapped back to him when he head Mokuba's cry. He looked to his Seto who was looked like his insides were being torn apart. In a way, it was. A black substance ejected from his back until it became its own demented form of a blue eyes white dragon.

"YES! YES! YES!" Serenity's voice cried out. "You have no idea what you've done! I knew that you'd pick the world over your sister cuz of some ethical bullshit, so I took the liberty of knowing a knew trick! I discovered that a little spell from a multi-headed friend of mine that a crowned descendant's blood of the pharaoh's can grant the separation of billions of souls' darkness or light. The pharaoh's are demi-gods after all, and Kane's technically a king of his organization which makes him practically a pharaoh. If I can't have my humans, then I'll have the darkness of their souls!" She exclaimed. "Now let's see what this dragon can do!"

"No!" Joey tried to move, but Kane's blood was constricting his body since he was the rod that was still pouring Richelle's and Gozaburo's curse. Noe can't possibly do this alone. Joey clenched his eyes shut to pray, _"Please, someone help!"_

Just then Jolyon's (Joey's knight past incarnation) sword appeared before him with the millennium scale in tow. Joey remembered Noemi's (Noe's past incarnation) message from her painting. He took a hold of the sword and the millennium scale to call upon Noemi and Jolyon! Richelle/Gozaburo knew of what he was trying to do, and tried to stop him, but it was took late.

A dark portal appeared above them. A large crystal fell out and separated them. Joey pierced the sword into the crystal. Only the tip of the sword went in but a crack was made. The crack multiplied by the hundreds until the crystal shattered into a glittering dusts.

Before anyone could react, Noemi's eyes glowed a wintergreen as she manipulated the crystal's dust to surround the world. until the entire planet became nothing but a desert. Only the KC building remained. Small balls of light began entering the building while viruses were charging towards the building, but the collected lights created a pure light that killed the viruses like moths attracted to a flame.

Richelle and Gozaburo were also burned by the bright light around them that they exited Serenity's body to flee and order the other viruses to follow them.

"Oi! Over a thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck!" Jolyon cried out as he rubbed his neck.

"Uhh!" Joey was able to fight back against Kane's blood to leave his body so he could severe his connection with the Orichalcum meteorite. He fell forward, but Jolyon caught him.

"Whoa there! Can't have you fainting on me now!"

"Let him rest, Jolyon." Noemi adviced. She remained glowing and floating above the ground. "In fact, I believe it's best that everyone rest. It's okay. You are safe here. This is your sanctuary." Nobody could resist her words when they were so soothing that a sleep was what they needed.

Noe had finished healing Kane, so checked Serenity to discover that she was alive, and her soul was pure thanks to the light. Mokuba told them that the KC building had bedrooms.

Seto felt a bit strange from having his...darkness stripped away from him, but he was well enough to carry Joey to a private room to sleep. Jolyon carried Kane while Mokuba carried Serenity to individual rooms. Noe told Teagan and Mokuba to sleep while she checked for Jona and talk to her past incarnation. The two agreed to do as she said since they needed the sleep while Noe was a cyborg who didn't.

They all slept the day and night away.

._._._.

Joey slowly woke up. He remembered being in so much pain, but his body now felt relieved, soft, and warm. He recognized the arms wrapped around him, but then that reminded him of what happened. "Seto! Serenity! Everyone!" He motioned to abruptly sit up, but Seto with surprising strength kept him down.

"They're all okay." The brunet told him. "Serenity is alive, and her soul is not damaged in any way."

Joey looked Seto straight in the eye to make sure that he was telling the truth, and he was. Extreme relief flooded all over Joey that tears came to his eyes. "Oh gawd, I'm so glad! I-I-"

Seto held him to his chest as he cooed, "It's okay. Everything is okay right now."

"But Richelle and Gozaburo is still out there, and the world is a desert now."

"I said that everything is okay. I didn't say that it was perfect."

Joey inwardly chuckled. A small smile on his face. "Yeah, you're right. How long have we been asleep?"

"It doesn't matter. Right now, time is irrelevant. I have the suspicion that we aren't in our dimension anymore since I saw the sky change above us into a orange haze, and the desert had an orange fog to it as well. I believe that what this Noemi did was transport my building and all the people living on Earth to this dimension's location."

"Why would she do that?"

"Simple. Earth had too many distractions while this place is a single desert. This place also has a more spiritual connection to duel monsters, so when we play our cards, they will become real. That means that whoever loses dies."

Joey felt an ominous feeling in his chest. He wasn't worried for Seto, but then the possibility of death was never a cheerful discussion to have unless a person was a death enthusiast.

"Excuse me." Noemi called out, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Do not be alarmed. I am telepathically talking to you both. Everyone is waking up, so I believe that it is the best time to discuss what is happening. You are also right Sir Seto Kaiba. I teleported everyone and your building to another dimension in order to face our enemy efficiently and for other reasons. Although Richelle and Gozaburo are stronger here, so are we. It's a matter of who will win this war. You must all be hungry, so let's discuss in the Kaiba corporation's cafeteria."

Everyone went to the cafeteria where there was food that could last them for few years. Not that they planned to remain in the dimension for that long, but it was good to know that they wouldn't starve.

Joey and Serenity cried and hugged when they laid eyes on each other. They both apologized and forgave each other for their actions. Serenity had to confess to Joey that Richelle and Gozaburo had her kill their mother to test their control. The blond was horrified by the news, but he remained calm, and reassured Serenity that it wasn't her fault.

When that was settled, everyone teamed up to make a good breakfast to build up their strength! Kane was alive and well to join in. They ate first before discussing, so none of them would lose their appetite.

Once done, Noemi started, "As a majority of you know, I am Noemi, sorceress of Bulered, and this is my older brother, sir Knight Jolyon of Bulered. He is a half-dragon-breed."

"So you were born half a dragon?" Joey asked.

"Aye, our dad was a dragon and my mom was a sorceress. Noemi didn't get the dragon gene like I did since it's pretty much recessive." The knight replied with a laid-back attitude as if nothing was going wrong at all. It made them feel like they were actually at a beach lying on hammocks and sipping coconut juice with a bendy straw for the heck of it.

Noemi spoke, "It's best that we explained the holes in your investigation as Noe had told me. First, the portrait and the stone that contained the story of Bulered. The portrait was created by me, but the messenger was not someone that you would expect. Her name is Safa, and she is the past incarnation of Serenity. She was my apprentice, and took the task of sending the message to our reincarnations. I transported her soul into the Bulered stone, and then teleported the stone to Earth since reincarnation has a consistent pattern of having us born at the human world, then the spirit world, and the pattern goes on."

"So you're saying that Atem and Yugi had a reincarnation in between them?" Joey asked.

Noemi nodded. "Safa's soul was to transport to her reincarnation's body when she was born, and remain in a slumber. When the orichalcum meteorite was to arrive to Earth, she awoke from her slumber to deliver the message. I apologize that it wasn't very specific. I had to rush since Jolyon and I had to leave."

Seto questioned, "Why weren't you able to face this threat before?"

Jolyon replied, "That was because we weren't strong enough. I mean yeah, we're pretty strong, but the power Noemi's showing off to you now is the power she's been storing up while we were in the crystal. Now, we strong enough to deal with the threat."

Noemi added, "I can only keep this place as a sanctuary for a month since teleporting us to this dimension had taken more power than I presumed it would. The human world had truly lost its touch with spiritual energy than before."

"Uhm excuse me," Serenity meekly spoke up, "So Safa is inside me?"

The sorceress answered, "I'm sorry, but no. Your soul was able to be savaged due to her protection, but that came with a cost of her becoming fused with them. Yet when I bought the human lights here, her soul was able to safely gain passage through the afterlife. She had served her cause."

Serenity was relieved and thankful. Joey noticed on Jolyon's face that he still looked laid-back as usual after hearing that a friend (the past incarnation of his beloved sister) past away. It kind of made him feel ashamed and ticked off by his lack of care. Then he noticed Jona's expression. She looked like she was strategizing for a battle, but with an aim to gain something instead of simply demolishing the obstacles.

Noemi continued the discussion on topic, "Now that we have gotten that clear, let me tell you the true agenda behind Richelle and Gozaburo's plans. Formerly, I told you that the sky would be falling. I was accurate in a way, but I should've replaced sky with the afterlife dimension which will be combined with Earth's dimension through the combined power of Zorc, Richelle and Gozaburo. However, Zorc can only be whole once again by obtaining the last piece of him alive. That is the Red Eyes black dragon. Unfortunately for him, the dragon is fused within the reincarnations of Jona. The only way to gain the dragon is by the reincarnation reawakening the partnership between them, and then extracting the dragon. Extraction can only be done when the reincarnation is beaten to near death. This leaves both the person and Red Eyes black dragon vulnerable to being separated by any workable form.

"Jolyon almost lost his Red Eyes black dragon due to a disadvantage. The sorceress that Richelle once was obtained a powerful energy that was rumored to have come from the light of destruction. She could've completely destroyed Bulered, but I was able to weaken her with this." Noemi put both hands on her chest. She pulled them back with a broken shard of crystal glass that shone brightly as a star, but it didn't hurt anyone's eyes. Instead it overflowed the room with warmth and everything seemed beautiful. Noemi put it back within her. "I wanted to cut the sorceress's ties with reincarnation, but I was weakened from our fight. The sorceress got away. Queen Sanchia of Bulered had her citizens abandon Bulered to create a new kingdom to escape the sorceress' wrath if she were to return. Jolyon and I remained at the abandoned kingdom, so the sorceress wouldn't destroy the new kingdom. Once Bulered became a ghost town, we left to the shadow realm soon after."

Seto concluded, "Then that means that our main objective is to keep Joey and Jolyon safe from Richelle's and Gozaburo's clutches."

"What?! But who's gonna take them down?!" Joey shouted!

Jona responded,** "I will. I started this mess, so I will take responsibility. Unlike Joey and Jolyon, Red Eyes and I can become our own physical being. My body is located in this dimension. Noe can locate it and with my human heart, she can bring me back to life, but Pyrrhus will remain a spirit. Do not worry for us because Kaiba and Yugi have been chosen to come with us on our journey."  
**

Noemi stood up and bought forth a ball of light that transformed into Yugi. The young man was a bit confused, but then through Noemi's telepathy, he understood the situation completely. He reassuringly smiled at Joey who looked worried. "I will like to come on this journey with Jona to take down Richelle and Gozaburo. Don't worry Joey. I promise to be fine on the trip."

Joey didn't want the two most important people in his life to go, but they were the best duelists on Earth. He shouldn't be worried, but he can't stand not doing anything. He's usually the one protecting.

Jona declared that they will leave in an hour after packing up necessities for Yugi and Seto to survive on the journey. Noe told them that the trip will take approximately two to four days when considering the enemies that they will battle. Noemi helpfully supplied Seto and Yugi with energy, so they will feel not feel tired, hungry, or in need of the toilet for a week. This also gave them the single ability to fly, so they didn't need to depend on their duel monsters for transportation.

While everyone was getting ready or asking Jolyon and Noemi questions, Joey was staying in the background of things. He just didn't feel comfortable being near everyone right now.

When it was time to go, Seto and Yugi approached him in a secluded hallway. The blond didn't feel comfortable talking, but Richelle and Gozaburo needed to be taken down sooner than later. He crossed his arms defensively, eyes not meeting theirs, but he spoke freely. "I know dat you guys hafta go, n' yur de best at dueling." He made himself look at them. "Just be careful alright."

Yugi gave him a reassuring, firm smile. "I promise, Joey. I'll do everything in my ability to protect everyone, and come back safe and sound." Joey did feel reassured by that so gave a pleased smiled back.

Seto stepped forward, and told Yugi, "If that's all you have to say, then leave us to our own farewells."

Joey glared at him for being rude, and was going to retort him, but the King of Games was out the door immediately. He scolded Seto, "Don't be a dick to my friends. We've been over this, Seto. You can't order them to leave!"

"Fine, next time I'll politely order them away from us." The CEO joked, but Joey glared sharper at him with his arms still crossed. "I'm joking, puppy. I asked Yugi to leave us alone when I told him to. Politely."

Joey's glare softened, but he still felt like he should be mad at Seto. Yet, he didn't want to ruin the temporary goodbye by being childish. He hugged Seto tightly, but not too tightly that he couldn't breathe. His lover returned the hug with one arm wrapped around his torso, and the other having its hand on the back of his head. His lips placing soft kisses on the shell of his ear and upward to the top of his head. Joey tilted his head upward to have his forehead kissed.

Their eyes met. They said nothing. They did nothing but stare at each other until they closed their eyes to enjoy an intimate kiss.

Seto then whispered, "I'll come back."

Joey lightly groaned, "I know. I just hate it that I can't go with you cuz I'm usually de one protectin' someone. Not the other way around."

The CEO smiled down at his helpless puppy. "It's something that you will have to get used to from now on."

"Whatevah." Joey sulked. His childishness coming back to him.

"I'll miss you." Seto told him wistfully. Joey unintentionally looked at him with puppy eyes which twisted Seto's heart strings painfully.

"Me too." They kissed again, and the regrouped with the others. Mokuba looked just as reluctant as he was to let their love ones go on the dangerous journey without more help, but less numbers meant less trouble.

They stood beside each other as they watched them enter the orange mist.

When they were gone from sight, Mokuba asked him, "Will you be alright?"

Joey sighed with drooping shoulders. "Not like I got a choice, but I will be. What about you?"

"Seto and Yugi are great duelists. Noe can also handle herself, so I'm pretty positive that they'll come back. It's the waiting part that I hate."

"Tell me about it." Joey agreed. Mokuba decided to check on all the floors of the KC building to see if anything was wrong. Noemi had teleported the entire building that included some of the soil below it. If one to look at Domino City now, there would be a deep hole practically at the center of it while everywhere else in the world was a ghost town.

Jolyon took the chance to approach Joey. "Hey reincarnation Joey, you have any questions for me?"

"Huh? Uh..." It would be interesting to know another one of his past lives. He knew Hermos and Jona. Knowing Jolyon would have him know all his past lives completely. "Sure. Let's talk at the break room."

They walked over there, and took a seat at the couches. Joey noticed Jolyon's surprised and curious expression as the knight caressed the couch's soft fabric like a clueless animal. Jolyon wore the the typical knight attire, but at the back had the Bulered symbol of having one angel wing over the right side of his body.

"Don't you think that you'd feel more comfortable with the armor off?"

"You think?" Jolyon, who still had his sword, made it disappear with his armor. Now he wore brown woolen medieval clothing. "That does feel better, but now it makes me want to take a bath."

"There's a locker room at the upper floors. Seto had it built in case one of his top employees needed it. That way none of his employees had to rush home if their clothes get dirty. Though, we have ta get key cards first since Seto didn't want any perves thinkin' they can enter the wrong locker room on purpose. But there is a unisex locker room out of respect for the nonbinary employees."

"I have no idea what you just said. I can only speak your language thanks to Noemi, but I don't truly understand every word." The knight pointed out. He was from a different dimension, so obviously he didn't grow up with Earth's universal common things.

"Just follow me." Joey showed him to the locker room that happened to also have couple of washers and dryers that didn't need money to operate. Joey faintly remembered that his fiance told him that the KC building had a room that stored fresh water, and there was a sewage treatment system. If there was to be a black out, then the building could be powered by several power generators to last for years.

Now that the blond thought about it, the KC building was the perfect place to live in comfortable in case of an apocalypse. Boy, did he feel lucky that that whole crazy shit that happened had happened on top of the building.

Joey then thought about clothes. He didn't mind wearing his own clothes since they were comfortable, but he wondered if Seto had any spare clothes stored. There were a couple of personal clothes stored in the lockers from the KC employees. This was a game company, and not a fashion company, so there would be no need to keep any spare clothes for employees. So Joey decided to put the knight's clothes into washer for him to reuse again.

"So!" Jolyon called out to him from the showers. Joey could hear the water running so the knight must've figured out how to turn them on. Not that it was difficult to solve. "How did you and your hunky lover meet?"

"Huh, oh, it's a long story."

"We got half a week! Lots of time! When I met Queen Sanchia, she was a princess and as tall as your hunk! I was given the role to be a body guard in the castle when Bulered was at peace since knights still gotta work. She had a baby brother. Miklos and I got close cause he wanted me to teach him sword fighting. Her father was all for it since I was the best warrior. I can be a bit rash and hotheaded at times, but I know when to keep my cool when people expect me to lead. Sanchia was against it. She wasn't into my flirtatious charisma, and I wasn't into her attitude like everyone else in the kingdom. She was a real bitch, but she was well respected. We didn't get along at all at first."

Joey softly chuckled. "Not surprised at all. Seto was a psychotic, evil, richboy asshole who kidnaps the elderly, and destroys their prized possessions. I don't think our relationship will ever start with us liking each otha in any life time."

Jolyon laughed! "I think my Queen Sanchia was worse. She wasn't an evil queen, but she manipulated and got a lot of people she didn't like get kicked out of power or assassinated. Even if its obvious she did it, she gets away with it, and everyone figures that she did it for the right reason. Twisted huh. She also hung a lot of people since in my dimension, citizens were critically judged for their crime. Dare take a maiden's virtue by force: Dead. Dare kill a person: Sent to the arena. Dare be an accomplice of either of them: Dungeon for a certain amount of time that's ruled out by the queen." The water stopped. "Do you have any soap to make me smell like flowers?"

"Uh, the employees bought their own hygiene, so let me find some."

"Thanks. So I overheard your hunky lover call you a puppy."

Joey smiled. He wasn't shy about the cute nickname with someone who was kind of him. "Yeah. At first, he called me dog, mutt n' a lot of otha bad names. I hate bein' called a puppy by him in public, but in private, I bother with it. What about yur Sanchia?" He handed his past incarnation a piece of lilac soap with a warning of its slipperiness. While he did, he noticed the scars around his body. They didn't look as intense as Seto's scars, but they looked like some of them had been deep from a weapon while others had been caused by something else. Jolyon also appeared to be far more muscular due to having been raised as a knight who had to fight in a world where duel monsters were real.

That knight answered, "Eh, she called me a damned bat."

"Damned bat?"

"Those little nuggers exist in my world, but with the talent for sonic screams. Sanchia hated them. I had black wings like them, and she hated me, so damned bat it was. But when we got all sexy with each other, she would coo to me 'Batty'." The knight made a pathetic attempt to sound like a girl in love.

Joey tried to imagine a female Seto, but he couldn't figure out of how to shape Seto's feature to look more feminine than it already was.

"So how did you and your hunky man fell in love?" The water started again.

Joey snorted. "If we're comparin' of which story is weirder, I think I rule you out on that."

"How so?" The blue-eyed blond looked at him amused.

"Let me tell you about Alexir De Gon first."

._._._.

Within the orange desert, Seto, Yugi, Jona and Noe thread carefully through it by flying near the ground. The viruses that roamed the desert may be brainless, but they could sense light from a few feet away. When they did, they would recklessly attack the light by any means necessary.

"The viruses are not invincible, but there are too many to fight even with your powerful decks. We'd be overwhelmed, and even if we do defeat them, it'd be too troublesome and time consuming." Noe told them while looking at a wrist projecting, holographic map of the desert that could locate Jona's body and other viruses nearby. Richelle and Gozaburo was hard to find since Noe didn't have anything to track down their mixed spirits.

Yugi said, "I've been meaning to ask, you have Jona's heart for the surgery. But isn't your heart over five thousand years old?"

Jona replied, **"I placed my old heart in one of my chests to rot in my room, but then it was rejuvenated when I met Jaswinder."**

"Jaswinder?"

"She was one of my nurses, adopted daughter, close friend and sparring partner. Jaswinder had a remarkable gift for healing people and fighting with a quickness like a flash of lightning." Jona's eyes lit up as if she was reliving the feeling of having been in a glorious battle that ended in honor. "However she died a few years later before I did. She told me that she had to stop the light of destruction's whole being from coming to Earth."

Seto inquired, "The light of destruction was the one who empowered the sorceress and almost destroyed Bulered. However, Noemi was able to combat against it with the crystal glass shard she had. Do you have a similar piece?"

**"Yes, I do. I didn't use it during the war against my mother when she came back. It could've made the war easier on me, but I was frightened to use such a power that I never had before. I was frightened that I might kill Mai or anyone else I loved with it, but now, nothing is getting in my way to finally stop my mother and Gozaburo."**

Yugi asked, "How many pieces of the crystal glasses are there?"

**"There are five pieces in total. Shu has one, and since the crystal glass had died within his body, it was passed down to his reincarnation. This also means that Wadjet, Jaswinder, and Noemi's cat, Xiaoling, were linked incarnations of the speck of light. Each one of them found someone that they found a true bond with, and trusted them with this power."**

"But wouldn't she need this power to face the light of destruction, and what about the gentle darkness? Where does he play in this?"

**"I don't know of why she hands this power away, but for the gentle darkness, he had not made a move against the light of destruction, or so Jaswinder had told me, and Xiaoling had told Noemi as well. The gentle darkness is the true rival of the light of destruction, but our speck of light couldn't depend on him to win the battle.**" Jona closed her eyes as she remembered he voice clearly as if she was speaking to her directly.** "'He is a coward.'she told me, 'He is a good person who embraces all like the night, but wishes to remain ignorant and pure from what goes on in the darkness like how a person of high power turns its cheek. He will try to give justice, but it turns him into a different person.'."**

Seto remarked, "She should've expected that when one matures and accepts the real world like an adult should."

"But they should also try to embrace good fortune with a smile, too, just like Joey does." Jona quipped. "Life can be hard, but to allow it to drag you down without a fight to smile is pitiful. You were pitiful to watch Kaiba."

The CEO smirked at her. "I was wasn't I."

"Watch out!" Noe cried out when a gigantic centipede-like virus sprang out from within the sand.

Seto and Yugi didn't waste time to summon light tribute monsters.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon come forth!"

"I summon Marshmallon!"

The two duel monsters appeared while four more of the viruses sprang from the ground in different gigantic forms. This would be a good time to try to take shelter at the sky, but it was flooded with viruses. Noe had a force field surround them while the duel monsters went to work.

BEWD was able to erase some of them completely out of the picture, but when she splitted one of the humongous centipedes in half, it only formed into two different viruses. Marshmallon was able to swallow them, but it was eventually overwhelmed by the duplicating numbers. Seto summoned his other BEWDs to back up their sister.

"Seto, you're using too much strength!" Noe scolded him.

"I can handle it! It's Yugi who's not picking up his slack. If you had a deck that compromised with more light attribute monsters than dark attribute monsters, then you wouldn't be more of annoyance than actually useful here." The man said harshly.

Yugi didn't take his words too deep to heart. He knew that the taller male was just trying to motivate him. "Sorry Kaiba. I summon silent Magician! In this type of field of battle, the rules are changed. Instead of his level escalating for every card drawn, every monster that enters the field will do it." They watched as silent magician grew stronger and stronger for each monster that came.

The group was able to venture forward as their path was being cleared.

"NO!" Richelle/Gozaburo cried out. They were watching the battle from a crystal ball that they made. "I can sense it! I can sense it! I can sense the speck of light's power with them! Twice the power! Where's the light of destruction's power when I need them! You were there for me last time when Zorc wasn't! I need you now! Gotta stay calm! Gotta stay calm! Or we'll do that stupid blimp incident again." They groaned as droplets of light rained on them.

._._._.

"OoOH!" Jolyon cried out when Joey gave a twirl in his green dress. "You wore this to impress that Alexir De Gon." He gave Joey the once over, and really liked what he saw. "I wouldn't mind dating myself."

"Whoa there Jolly. I bet if Sanchia caught you flirting with me, she'll go all Hera on my ass."

"I don't know what Hera means, but if it means obliterate you to pieces, nah she wouldn't. She would do that to me. She thinks everyone I flirt with becomes a victim. I'm just being nice, and I keep my distance. I'm a..."

"Gentleman?"

"A clever, handsome gentleman." He winked with a pointed finger at him.

Joey couldn't disagree with him, but the knight could turn down his ego just a wee bit. He liked to show off, too, but he knew when to be modest. He turned back to his normal clothes. "So I told you my story. What about you? How did ya n' Sanchia start fallin' fer each other?"

"It's not that amazin' like your story, or Jona's. Like wow, you guys had serious issues! Jona and Seth having two separate countries to protect, affairs to work through, and having kids with different dads pop out. Whew! And you and your hunk with your mental issues and backgrounds! Sanchia just got horny one night, and I was the closest guy. Afterwards, we wanted more, and got together. Miklos did fall for Noemi. Sanchia wasn't happy with that since she didn't trust Noemi because queens have trust issues, but that smoothed over when Noemi risked her life to save Miklos when he snuck out the castle and followed us to the battlefield. Miklos did end up becoming a soldier some time later."

"But it must've been hard dating de queen."

The man shrugged dismissively. "She called the shots in the relationship, and I was cool with that. Noemi has been bossing me all my life, so I'm used to bossy women."

"Noemi's bossy?" Joey rose a doubting eyebrow. "She seems pretty cool and collected to me."

"Oh no, that's not the real her. Keeping this whole place protected takes a lot of focus, so she has to act cool and collected. Trust me. If you saw the real her, she's not as...lady-like like your cute Noe."

"Cute Noe..." Joey thought that his past incarnation could have a sister complex, but didn't delve into that matter. "So do you have any other family members?"

"Hm? Well, when I was an adult, my parents left to another village to take care of our grandparents, so they trust Noemi and me to take care of ourselves. Noemi was only seven at the time, but she was more capable at taking care of everything than I was, so she was the woman of our home, and my job was just to bring money. She was kinda like a queen in our own home with her own servants and farmers and things. Oh, and we had a cat! She was Noemi's best friend. She named her Xiaoling. The two were inseparable. Miklos couldn't court her unless Xiaoling approved."

"Was Xiaoling an ordinary cat?"

"Uhm, I don't know what your cats look like, but Xiaoling was rather skinny with silky fur that was half black and white. Like right down the middle perfectly, she was half black and white, and her eyes were silver. She freaked me out, but she was really affectionate and playful. She loved her nap and alone times, but she craved affectionate. She really liked me, too, so all is good."

It became silent for a moment. Joey didn't mind his carefree attitude, but then it began to sink into him of how hard his life really was in comparison. It felt a bit unnerving because Jolyon was a knight. He should've seen worse things than he did almost like Jona. "Why are you so carefree? Sorry, but it feels kinda unnatural for someone who fights in a bloody battle for a living."

Jolyon smiled at him. "True, but I'm gonna die after this, and I'm gonna see everyone soon. I was asleep in the crystal for thousands of years, and I dreamed of nothing, so time didn't take a toll on me. When I woke up, I still feel like I'm still in my time zone."

"But the ones who didn't fall asleep, they must be missin' you like crazy."

"Yeah, but Sanchia and Miklos knew that we had a mission to carry out. And shouldn't heaven be a place where there is no suffering. Anyway, once we succeed, everything will be better."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because of love. More than anything, I heard that fate is a fan of love." The knight winked.

That made no sense at all to Joey. He just figured that Jolyon was either selfish or stupid to be so carefree, but this attitude made him feel more optimistic than annoyed surprisingly. He wondered of how the others are doing.

._._._.

"Dammit!" Noe face kicked a virus that came too close. "You'd think that this desert could do justice and kill these viruses faster by how hot and bright this place is!"

Yugi could feel his energy being sucked as his silent magician did his best to beat the viruses out of the way. "How long have we been fighting?"

"Two days!" Noe cried out. "By my calculations the viruses are being weakened by the light in the desert, but some of them fuse together so the accumulated dark strength in these viruses are prolonging their life!" She used her sonic canon to clear a short path for them to run through.

"How many out of the billions of them are actually being dissolved to nothing?" Seto questioned. He only had one BEWD out to preserve strength after days of fighting.

"Aurgh! Just a few thousands! Dammit! We should've bought more duelists after all! Sacrificing a few people wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"It would hurt them!" Yugi scolded her.

"They won't feel actual pain! Plus there are some scums who deserves death. Maybe if I contact Noemi, she can bring some as our sacrifice."

"Don't you dare!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"It doesn't matter if I'm not the boss of you! I can't have a clear conscience if you do that!"

"Tch! Having a clear conscience is just as bad as not doing anything reckless in your life because you're boring!"

"That doesn't justify the actions you want to take!"

"Your past life didn't have a problem sending soldiers into battle, and executing prisoners! We are at war! Grow a back bone like he did, and get over it!"

Yugi couldn't retort that. "Tch! If...Only if Noemi chooses the right people to be sacrificed."

"I already have a lists of serial killers, rapists, accessories to their crimes, and terrorists who're expendable shits at the ready. Noemi can be generous if she found more." The cyborg sent the message through telepathy. Her past life received it, and sent balls of light out like cannons in a pirate ship.

The viruses around them were easily destroyed along with the balls of light. The three of them flew fast to get closer to their target. Jona was already there and waiting since she was a spirit who could get through the enemies without a single problem.

The firing stopped when the three of them finally reached a safe area within a surprising pillar. It was empty of any viruses, and it was a good place to take a breather out of the sun.

"We're only a few miles away from Jona's body." Noe told them. "For now, let's take a moment of rest from our duel disks."

They all stayed within the pillar for almost an hour. Noemi had given them energy, so they didn't need to rest, but they needed a time out from the viruses to relax.

Eventually Yugi asked, "It's strange that there's a pillar here. Did this desert have a kingdom before?"

**"Yes."** Jona phased through the pillar. She wanted to check on them.** "It must have been bothering you that Noemi had conveniently sent us to the dimension that had my body." **

"That's the tip of the iceberg of questions I have for you, but wanting Gozaburo dead was first in my to-do list for the day." Seto said.

Jona huffed with a smirk.** "The reason is simple. Noemi had seen Jolyon's past life, and she had this all planned to begin with. She knew that with our powers combined, we would be stronger than our enemy, but whether we can cross the important obstacle to our success is the answer we need."**

Kaiba smirked, "I knew that that was the reason otherwise this shouldn't have gone so smoothly. And I suppose the reason that no other duelists were chosen to come was because a trap is waiting for us, but you don't know what that trap is, do you."

The spirit nodded. **"I've checked the area of where my body is, but I found no traps set. Noe can protect you from any bizarre drug that will effect or dull your senses, but your step-father must be smarter than that."**

"Meaning that we have to go in blindly." Noe sighed. "I shouldn't be this stressed out for a fourteen-year-old."

"You shouldn't be a cyborg, or even be existing as a fourteen-year-old." The CEO monotonously spatted out. "Since we're actually the same age, you're actually robbing the cradle."

"Shut up, you asshole! At least I didn't attempt to kill the one I love."

"At least-"

**"Stop!"** Jona commanded. They listened.** "The both of you agreed to not let your engraved scars get in the way of your teamwork. They might use this to their advantage."**

Yugi was a little lost in the conversation, but didn't bother to speak.

Suddenly there was a soft, thunderous rumble. Noe clicked her tongue, "Tch, they found us. You guys face the wall like this!" Noe had her floating body face sideways to the ground and face towards a wall. The men were confused, but they followed along and aligned with her. "Now stay calm. Noemi is going to clear a path."

Yugi asked, "And what are we going to do?"

"Shut up, and let me drive."

"Drive?"

The rumble came again with the pillar tilting to the side until it clashed with the sand. "NOW!" Noe detached her arms to stick onto the wall, and rolled it like a speeding wheel as Noemi shot them a path to clear. "This is much easier!"

Jona burst out laughing while Seto and Yugi were grateful for this turn of events. They kept rolling until they finally reached the area. Noe summoned a duel monster that could raise the sand up to create a fortress around the place.

Yugi gasped when his eyes laid on the building. "It...It looks like a pyramid! This is where your body is?!"

Jona nodded. **"The kingdom that used to reside here used to belong to the Gentle Darkness. It used to be a lush green place with lakes, and oceans, forests, and peace after its war with the Light of Destruction."**

"Mind to enlighten us of how you know that, and how and why a pyramid was built for your grave. I remember correctly that your mother abandoned your body." Seto pointed out.

**"The little creatures told me."** Jona entered the pyramid. The others followed. When they entered, torches immediately lit to reveal a hallway. The ancient female whistled a nice tone that bought out little balls of fuzzy darkness. They had small oval or circular yellow eyes on their faces. They didn't look like they were viruses. Just dark attributed duel monsters. **"These little creatures used to be servants of the Gentle Darkness before his death. Despite the dangers lurking, we should move slowly to not set off any traps that I may have missed. It's quite the ways to my body, so perhaps I should tell you the tale myself."**

Yugi was interested. "The Gentle Darkness was reincarnated just like the speck of light right?"

**"Yes, but only twice unlike Jaswinder. She had four reincarnation since she died sooner than the Gentle Darkness did. From what these adorable creatures told me, the Gentle Darkness was reincarnated in this dimension as a commoner, but he was adopted by the king since the people believed that he was fated to defeat the Light of Destruction."**

"What about the Gentle Darkness's parents?" Yugi asked.

**"They were given a hefty sum to live off on. They didn't plan on being parents in the first place, so they didn't mind giving up their child for the greater good."** That was pretty heartless, but a good choice that was made. **"The Gentle darkness or otherwise known as the prince grew up protected from the world until he could unlock his potential to use his hidden powers. However, due to this, wars in this dimension was waged over which kingdom could have the prince under their control. Some wars destroyed kingdoms that didn't want a part of this war. One of those reluctant kingdoms had a genocide massacre of light and darkness attributed citizens."**

"Why would they want to kill people with both those attributes?!" Yugi was disconcerted by this.

**"Belief."** Jona monotonously answered. **"For light and dark attributed creatures to produce a child together was considered a taboo act of nature by many in this dimension. People assumed that these attributes shouldn't be mixed, otherwise it would throw off balance to the world and replace it with chaos."**

Seto speculated, "They believed that because of the creation story of our universe. Light and darkness were enemies, so they assumed that they should remain enemies."

"But there was the speck of light, right?" Yugi pointed out.

**"The part about the speck of light's existence didn't exist in the prophecy of these people. The speck of light was smaller than an atom, so whoever was able to pass on this prophecy into this dimension must've not have seen the speck of light, so falsely believed that darkness created everything by itself."**

Noe was upset to hear this. "Hmph, I'm not surprised by this creation appropriation. It was the speck of light who sacrificed herself for our creation, but she's never appreciated unlike the darkness."

**"It's similar to how people overlook the light in their heart because of the darkness around them."** The three living beings stopped when they came across a slide. They slid through it and then jumped out of the way when a wall nearly squashed them. They were trapped in the darkness, but then the tunnel was illuminated by crystals of different colors all around them. They continued on. **"Onwards with the story, the wars had its cool and hot moments. It eventually ended when the prince became the king. Everyone called him the Supreme King, and he ruled with an iron fist that had all the kingdom become one under his power."**

"Sounds like he became a tyrant to me." Seto declared.

**"The fuzzy ones told me that he was actually a decent person. An astounding leader that when you meet him, you feel this air of intimidation, but there's also a trace of kindness and mercy buried deep under that. Sounds like suitable traits for a king of power, don't you think."**

"Did the speck of light exist with him?" Yugi hopefully asked.

Jona sadly replied,** "Nobody knows. All we do know now is that she exists with us now. That woman is somewhere on Earth, and will sacrifice her life for us in the future, but before that, she will choose who will have her fourth piece, and then the next life will have her last."**

"What will happen when she give that last piece away?"

**"Then she had accomplished her goal, and defeated the light of destruction once and for all...and never be reincarnated again...Or so Jaswinder had told me."** A depressing gloom casted upon her.

"Jona..."

**"I don't know of why she would give this power away, but the one thing I know for sure is that she'll smile when that time comes...Even if I won't be able to see her in the afterlife, I know that she will be happy." **Everyone remained respectfully silent as Jona mourned for Jaswinder. When that moment passed, Jona continued,** "This dimension became a desert when the king committed suicide for unknown reasons. Nearly all of its citizens traveled to a different dimension before this dimension became this. These little fuzzy guys created this pyramid for me out of the little magic they had since they had a glimpse of Egypt before my soul left. It's beautiful isn't it."**

They stopped when they finally found the room. Jona's physical body was lying on a golden casket with a glass cast over it, so she wouldn't be dirtied.

Noe took the first step since she had Jona's heart, but she stopped when she felt a sharp shift in the air. She leaped back before a slice of light nearly split her in half.

"Almost got you, you brat!" Richelle/Gozaburo cried out from the ceiling that they were standing on. A white aura covered them that was similar to the aura covering Seto and Yugi, but this aura maneuvered about in its surroundings without a care of where it went. "Guess who I met!"

Noe tried to not sound afraid when she warned the others, "This is not good. Their power had tripled, and I don't think that they're here to duel."

"Correct!" They lunged themselves at them like a missile! The ground quaked as rubble of stone and sand flew into the air. Smoke hid their appearance. The others weren't prepared when streams of light whipped out at them.

Jona possessed Noe to move her body out of harm while also trying to get closer to her body. When she thought she was getting closer, her ankle was grabbed by an elongated hand from Richelle/Gozaburo. They tossed her carelessly against the wall instead of ending her immediately. Noe clicked her tongue, "Tch, they're playing with us."

Seto and Yugi summoned multiple beasts despite the toll it took on their energy. However it was pointless when their target dodged their onslaught of attacks with heightened speed and precision. They were mocking them.

The genius CEO noticed that out of everything in the room that was being destroyed, the crystals were still in perfect condition. "Yugi! Follow me!" The duelists took sanctuary behind a crystal that seemed to absorb the whips of light.

"What about Jona and Noe?" Yugi tried to inquire calmly, but their was a tone of panic in his voice. "They're being tossed around like a doll!"

"What we need is a strategy. These crystals can act as our shield, but we need duel monsters that can move them, and also figure out how to land a hit on Gozaburo. That speed is ridiculous."

"I'm sure that I can get my magnet warriors to handle the crystals. I don't have any monsters that can catch up to that kind of speed, however."

"That's impossible, that's why we have to limit the space. I have a plan."

Jona and Noe felt the wiring in her body began to burn and chip inside her. Jona had used her skills to make sure that Noe's organic body remained healed. Gozaburo and Richelle was spouting some useless crap like the egotistical sadists they were. The females were just waiting for their duelists to make their counter move since they can't beat them alone.

They waited until they heard the ground shift when walls boxed their enemy. Noe was released from their grip which allowed her to approach the body.

Yugi cried out to her, "Take the body, and get out of here!"

"NO!" Richelle and Gozaburo demolished their containment with their whips of light. "I won't let y-!" They were knocked off their feet by an neuron blast from Blue Eyes Ultimate dragon! Then attacked by Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl from the back! The three duel monsters tried to attack again, but the mixed souls regained their footing to dodge them. When the monsters were destroyed, the duelists summoned more until they were left with no monsters left.

"Ha! You're out of a-" They were interrupted by a large crystal landing in front of them. They laughed at this as they twirled around with their whips of light. Soon they stopped when they noticed the lack of sound of destruction around them. They realized that they were being trapped by crystals that was absorbing the light out of them! "No! No! You can't do this to me! I feel myself weakening! You can't do this to me! You can't!"

Seto sneered at them. "Heh. You should've noticed your surroundings before you engaged in combat, but you acted like a child getting all excited with their new toy. Much like how Noe got hit by a car." He rightfully got a smack at the back of the head by an extended arm from Noe.

She shot back, "Much like the dragon-humping-obsessed-maniac who got beat by a midget."

"Hey!" Yugi felt victimized by that comeback. "I grew an inch!" He blushed, feeling embarrassed of his height.

Noe reached for Jona's body, however she froze when a voice echoed from the darkness, "Don't touch her." The fuzzy dark creatures appeared. They were hopping in a panic for whatever was coming. The voice spoke again, "Don't touch her...Don't...Don't touch my true love."

Everyone turned their attention to the wall that almost collapsed on them. A dark figure approached them. Jona gasped when she recognized the aura. She parted from Noe's body to get in front of the male duelists to protect them.** "Get back! This is the lost spirit of the Supreme King! I know because I felt his presence before when I last drew breath here. The very presence of an intimidating power that should not be denied. Just as Atem and Yugi has their gift to be the King of Games. He is the King of Spirits."**

Yugi felt his whole body stand at attention and become paralyzed in fear when he saw the golden shine of the vicious glare in the Supreme King's eyes. Yet he fought against this paralysis to shout, "The-Then shouldn't you be behind us! You need to beside Noe!"

**"Then she better work fast before I disintegrate to nothing. Got that Noe!"** She smirked at the cyborg who was already at work to do the heart surgery. **"Usually a doctor will need three to four hours to get it done, but you only have an hour or two to get that done."** She sounded optimistic, but her eyes blazed with a fury that only fear could provoke. **"You two protect Noe!"**

"But-" Yugi was interrupted when the pyramid quaked that dust and gravel fell from the ceiling. The duelists looked upward to see virus slipping through the crevices of the room. "Right..." The two ran to Noe's side. They took out their cards from the graveyard to use them again.

Jona and the Supreme King eyed each other. The Egyptian Queen with Pyrrhus at her side glared at him with caution while the King stared at her dismissively. Without a word, they entered a battle of will when their own spiritual aura clashed together. Jona was pushed back and already on one knee. "Fuck!"

"Jona!" Yugi cried out. He stepped forward to help, but Seto held him back.

He lectured him, "It's a battle off their will. You can't do anything unless I kill you right now, but we have more important foes to take care of. Got that Yugi. We still have a score to settle, so don't go off doing something stupid when I'm here."

Yugi gritted his teeth. Jona was already on both knees as the King approached them with one foot at a time. "She might disappear!"

"She gave Noe an hour or two! Plus, aren't you the King of Games! You should've noticed by now!"

"Huh?" Yugi was too worried for Jona to notice anything else.

"Look at the Supreme King's feet. He's struggling to take a step forward."

Yugi now noticed that. He stared at the King's feet to see that it took more than a few seconds to move each of them. "You're right!"

"Of course, I'm right. And looking at Gozaburo, him and Richelle are being sucked away by the crystals. Those crystals must've been forged by the Supreme King himself to keep Jona safe from the light of destruction."

"Right, and there's noway that Jona could be his true love, so he's mistaking her for someone else. Do...Do you think that he ended...things the way he did because she died?" He looked back at Noe who was working with swift precision like a professional surgeon. Blood soaked her hands and medical tools.

Yugi almost fainted at the sight. Seto snapped at him when the viruses bursts through the walls, "Focus because here they come! For your question, I don't know, but it's a most likely reason! I summon Blue Eyes white Dragon!"

Richelle and Gozaburo were lying in the fetal position on the floor. "W-we failed. Are we that pathetic? Were we always this pathetic? I created a world war on Earth. I destroyed a kingdom in another dimension. I created Kaiba Corporation. And yet, we were defeated so easily. Was...Was it because of our ego? We should've been more aware of the crystals, but we didn't know. We didn't know! AAAAURGH!" They got back on their knees with their clasped hands on the nape of their neck. Their eyes boggled when they envisioned their death to be so simple.

But then a strike of light zapped through the ceilings to strike at the crystals until they disintegrated to ashes around them.

Everyone was dumbfounded by the flash of light that hurt their eyes. This light wasn't sent by Noemi. The Supreme King ignored Jona which allowed her to relax and restore energy.

Richelle and Gozaburo stood proudly on their feet when they were re-energized, but then they noticed that someone else was accompany their conscious. It spoke through their mouth, "It's nice to see you again, Gentle Darkness, or what's left of him. Just you wait! I'm going to find your reincarnation, and destroy you with cards that will destroy the Earth!"

Jona chuckled, "You're planning on playing the rules? It's surprising to hear that from a monster like you."

"It can't be helped. When my darling speck of light decided to side with the Gentle Darkness, I can't do anything to this world unless I play by its rules! And I can tell that you're planning to use that beautiful shard of hers to empower you! I don't have the power to destroy you with a flash like I could with those crystals due to my weakened state because of her beautiful sacrifice. Ah, speck of light. I love you."

"QUIET!" The Supreme King commanded! With intense ferocity, he raged, "You never loved her! You abused her and cast her aside. You sick minded fool only speak those words with no passion because you take pleasure out of her need to destroy you once and for all!"

"At least I love her while you don't. You promised to love someone else in this poor reincarnation of yours. Promises are quite hard to break aren't they."

"I SAID TO-" The Supreme King dispersed into droplets of darkness when the Light of Destruct thrust a light bolt at him.

"Now to work." He snapped his fingers.

Seto grunted when he felt his mind taken over. He turned away from the viruses in the Light's favor of approaching Noe until he stood behind her. The cyborg was aware of him, but she kept on working on the heart surgery without a moment of hesitation. Yugi tried to stop him, but his mind was taken over as well.

The light tried to control Noe, but she was resisting him. "That's strange."

Jona snorted to grab his attention. "Noe is half robot, so unless your an expert on her technology, there isn't anything you can do."

"Interesting! So humans do have an advantage! How cute! But I can't have her finish, so whoever you are, do the job. Cut off her head!"

Seto was given a knife-like blade made out of light. Jona tried to possess Seto, but the light held her in place. She struggled against its grip as she watched the reincarnation of her true love raise that blade.

At the KC building, Joey could feel something ominous flutter within him and tickle his skin until it settle heavily into the pit of his stomach.

_Kaiba knew that he should return to his party soon since he was the host. He made his way out of the door after saving and sending his work on his laptop. He mentally ranted to himself of how bored or annoyed he was going to be, but the charity was for orphanages._

_He walked out of the room to the mansion's foyer. He glanced at the side when the color of green caught his eye. He tilted his head up to see of who was coming down the stairs. His sharp eyes widened slightly when he saw a young blond woman making her way down. The word beautiful didn't correctly describe this woman. The correct word would be...fresh? Kaiba felt like he breathed in a new brand of fresh air while in the same time felt like he knew who this person was. Her face was familiar._

_Joey was looking down at the steps as he was trying to feel something close to really liking Alexir De Gon, but it was hopeless. He felt a pair of eyes on him so looked toward the source where he saw Seto Kaiba. And in that moment, all of the bad feelings in his stomach disappeared. What he felt was a breath of fresh air and his heart doing something weird when the air helped it beat._

Jona cried out to Seto in Joey's voice to stop. The CEO seemed to be hesitant to bring the knife down when his hand shook.

_Everyone looked to her, and all of their eyes widened when they realized of who it was. "Hello everybody. From now on you can either call me Joey or Josephine Wheeler! Or Jo for short! If anyone dares to bully me, I'm gonna kick your ass!"...The crossdresser then pointed at Seto directly. A fire burned in his amber eyes. "Eat your words Seto Kaiba, because I will win!"_

_..._

_ "You're an idiot. Can't you see that your life is falling apart because of this! You're already a worthless nobody as Joey Wheeler! But now you're like the annoying stain on my favorite coat that I can't get off unless I put acid on it! Let go of this meaningless game already so everyone else can have a peace of mind!"_

_Joey showed a face of pain and guilt the he didn't hide. He knew that what he was doing was making his friends needlessly upset. But he knew what he was doing. "It started out as a game, but now it's something else entirely." He looked straight into Kaiba's eyes. A fire flowing out of control in his own. "If people think that they can kick me down just because I chose to dress like this, then they have another thing coming! Joey Wheeler won't back down just because it's too hard! You don't know this Kaiba, but others are looking up to me to give them strength to be who they are and look the part!"_

_..._

_"Because I care about you, okay?!" Seto confessed. Both him and Joey was shocked by this._

_"What?" The shorter male whispered. The two then realized that they were facing each other and leaning close as they tried to bring their voices higher and higher. But now it was silent between them._

_Seto sat back against the chair as he covered his mouth. He rewinded their conversation back in his head, and then removed his hand. He decided to not keep the cold facade up anymore. Not when he wanted the upper leverage in this conversation. "I said that I care about you, Wheeler."_

_Joey blinked at him. He was stunned by the confession that he wasn't sure of what to say. But he felt like he had to say something, so he asked, "When?"_

_The brunet wasn't sure, but he was all about giving direct answers. "I supposed that it was back when the lunatic, Dartz, was trying to rule the world with his useless dragon. I felt...worry for when the card, that happened to be in my deck somehow, had its light fade strangely. And I was not happy at all when I found you unconscious next."_

_Joey was dumbfounded because that was last year when they were juniors. He didn't notice Kaiba's attitude towards him change at all. He really couldn't believe the teen next to him. "Uh, wow...But that doesn't change the fact that you're an asshole..._

_..._

_Joey chuckled, "Can't stand not bein' the center of the attention, Kaiba?"_

_Seto silently clicked his tongue against his teeth. "I told you to shut up. Now do you want to continue dancing or would you rather stuff heavily frosted cake in your face that'll give you diabetes."_

_"Geeze, I don't know, Kaiba. One sounds better than the other coming from your mouth." Joey looked over his shoulder at the table that held his chocolate cake._

_Seto inwardly growled, and then forcefully took the lame duelist's in his arms. The blond grinned triumphantly at the glaring brunet. Then the music changed to a song that Joey knew. "Ooh, this one of my favorite songs!" He hummed along with the song known as "What am I to you?" by Norah Jones._

_The two slow danced to the music. When the song sung about looking into your eyes, the two of them once again locked eyes. There feet disappearing under them as they feel as though they are floating once again in each other's hold. Kaiba thought he was going out of his mind for feeling the way he did._

_He wasn't falling in love or having any romantic interest for the blond, but he had to admit that he never had such a dance partner who he didn't consider to be a bore in his arms. He had went to many galas in his life time and danced with so many different people, but this was the first time he fully acknowledged his partner's presence without disdain from having his feet stepped on or hearing pointless babbling. Joey was annoying, idiotic, and talkative, but then all those bad traits didn't seem so bad at all at the moment._

_..._

Yugi was also struggling against the Light's mind control when Jona's Joey voice imitation reached him . His feet moved slowly towards Kaiba, but the Light struck him down to the ground. The Light commanded Seto to strike now, but the brunet didn't do it. His hand still shook.

_..._

_He then knew that there was something he could do, but his cold heart told him that he would be breaking out of his cold exterior that he had been harnessing for years. Admitting that he cared for the blond was an accident, and those feelings could be rid off. He could return to not being friends with Joey if he just walked away right now while declaring their friendship over._

_But he didn't want to do that. He wanted to know of what was bothering the blond. His curiosity getting the best of him, so he removed his glove from one hand, and reached out to hold the closest deathly freezing hand._

_Joey looked at him in shock as Kaiba replied, "That's because that is not good enough, mutt." Their eyes locked on each other. "You've been coming here for awhile, so whatever is making you depress is much more severe than tedious to make you want to return back to making yourself suffer like this. Do not retort me. Answer my question, instead. What is wrong?" He squeezed the hand he held his warmth embracing the other male's freezing hand._

_The actor frowned, and looked away. He finally answered, "It's my mom." Kaiba was surprised. Joey had vocalize of how he wasn't going to abandon his father like his mother; he never spoke about anything good about her ever. Plus, she didn't even live in the city at all, so the CEO was baffled on how she could've caused her son so much pain._

_The abandoned son continued, "I was going to call Serenity on New Years morning to tell her happy new years, but my mom was the one who picked up her cellphone. She told me to never talk to her ever again because I was a disgusting, defiling, disgrace of a human being." Joey let a small sad smile appear on his face when all his adjectives started with a D before falling back to despair. "She didn't say those words exactly, but she was really expressive of how much she was disappointed and ashamed of me. And that I was going to be a bad influence for Serenity. She was appalled by how inhumane that I have become." Fresh tears that he didn't know was filling up his painful swollen eyes. "She said she was sorry that she ever had me!"_

_Kaiba was overwhelmed by this news. Memories of Gozaburo verbally abusing him to no ends to make sure he felt worthless and regretful to have ever existed. But his case was nothing compared to Joey's own since he wasn't blood related to that failure. His blood boiled savagely in his veins as his hand painfully tightened around Joey's own. "OW! Kaiba!"_

_The CEO let go of his hand, and stood up abruptly. "THAT FUCKING HARLOT!" Kaiba never met the woman, but that poor excuse of a parent should be glad that she never did cross paths with him. Furious eyes set on Joey who was stunned by his reaction. "Don't listen to a damn word she says, Wheeler! As if she knows anything about you! She knows nothing! She may be your mother by blood, but she is unworthy of that title if she declares you a disgrace of anything when she hasn't even had a decent conversation with you for years, and knowingly leaves you in the hands of your father knowing full well of what you were bound to go through!" He gritted his teeth as he balled his hands so tightly that they shook! "She relinquished her right to be your mother long before she reliquinshed your right to be her son! You shouldn't give a fuck of what she declares you to be when it's clear to us that she's the disgrace and you're not! It's her damn fault for whatever her narrow-mind thinks! Not yours!"_

_Joey just stared at him stupefied._

_Kaiba continued, "And who the fuck does she thinks she is for declaring you a bad influence on your little sister when you were the one who paid for her eye surgery and gave her courage and strength I saw you give during Battle City! And no matter how many times your opponents spoke complete garbage to your face, you never let them get the best of you because you know they don't know a single thing about who you truly are! Your mother has no damn clue of who you truly are! So don't let her fucking words get to you, Wheeler! So wake up and get over it!"_

_There was no sound except for the sound of Seto's pants. He couldn't remember of when he ranted so passionately before. And before the billionaire knew it, he was being pulled into a big hug by the crying duelist. The jacket he had placed on Wheeler had fallen on the ground but none of them cared about that at the moment...The blond widened his smile into a big grin. He sniffed and then thanked him, "Thanks Kaiba. I needed that." He chuckled, "And I never thought I would hear you swear so much."_

_"Shut up mutt." Kaiba muttered out loud._

_"Hey!" Joey pouted at him with a soft glare. And then grinned again._

_Seto softly smiled down at him._

_..._

_"Why Ryou?" He drank from his water bottle. "Why are you dating a guy like him?"_

_Joey was surprised by the question because Kaiba was initiating a casual talk without an insult at him. There wasn't a single trace from the brunet's tone that he wanted a useless argument. So the blond replied, "I already told you. I think I'm in love with him."_

_"Then you are dating to see if you are in love with him?"_

_"It's just a whirlwind romance. Once we graduate, and he moves to England and I become famous back here in Domino, it's going to end, and we'll remain friends."_

_That sounded really good in Seto's ears. It meant he had a chance. "But what if you fall in love with someone else."_

_Joey looked at the taller teen incredulously. "Who are you and what did you do ta Kaiba? I know Kaiba would never want to talk about feelings! Unless it deals with Mokuba's feelings!"_

_The CEO let out a single, "Ha." and then continued, "You're right. I'm losing my mind by all the natural sea-water air. Take me back to my mansion where I can breathe only the freshest of air."_

_The blond covered his mouth which let out a funny-sounding snort and chuckles. His shoulders shook by how hard he was trying to contain his laughter. "You...You're weird, Seto."_

_"You too, Joey."_

_It donned on them that they used their first names, but then it felt right and no one complained so they just settled down with it._

_..._

_Joey felt his heart skip a beat and his face growing mildly hot. He stirred himself to remain friendly and ended up blurting, "Y'anno, if you were a flower, you'd be a blue rose!"_

_Kaiba was slightly bewildered by the change of subject. He pulled back, and then said as a matter of fact, "Blue roses don't exist."_

_Joey knew that. If he weren't wearing heals on gravel, he'd shuffle his feet. "Yeah, they don't, but in people's minds, they do. A person like you might had come from a nightmare, but people like you, Seto, are pretty rare. I mean ya can find plenty of orange roses like me around, but I don't think anyone can be as complicated as you." Joey then added as an afterthought, "And I bet if blue roses were to symbolize fer somethin', I think it would be somethin' like: complicated and also unparralleled."_

_"That doesn't sound whimsical like the other roses." Though Seto did like his puppy's choice._

_..._

_"WHAT DE FUCK IS WRONG WIT' YOU!" Joey with his male voice cried out in anguish. He did nothing wrong! "I told ya dat I was gonna g't it off!" He threw his wig on the floor. His blond hair was done in a low bun._

_Seto looked up at him. He then realized of what he had just did, but then didn't understand of why he acted the way he did. He saw in Joey's eyes that he, himself, had hurt, scared and confused him. In short, Seto had just assaulted him._

_"I'm..." He took a breath before continuing weakly, "I'm sorry." He cleared his throat, and got up. He said more sternly. "I'm sorry, Joey. I don't know of what came over me. Please forgive me for my actions."_

_Joey diverted his eyes from the brunet. He knew that he shouldn't forgive him easily. "I don't think I can if you don't know of what triggered you to attack me like that." He looked Seto right in the eye making the CEO want to divert his own eyes. Yet, Kaiba continued to look on to Joey with guilt. "Ya need ta see a specialist about this cuz right now, I'm not sure if I wanna be around ya right now."_

_Seto felt like someone had shot a cannon ball to his chest. He could tell that the blond was going to cancel the class today because of him. Thus making the genius face that there was something wrong with him. He was desperate to remain being seen as the person who could stay in control. "Joey, please-"_

_"I'm sorry, Seto." Joey said firmly, leaving no room for discussion. "But what you did is a serious problem. I can't let myself be hurt like that again until you figure out what's wrong."_

_..._

The Light demanded for Seto to end this again! Seto couldn't deny it for much longer. His hand began to lower. Noe could feel the heat of the light on her back, but she still continued her work.

_..._

_Seto had this wild look above him, yet his eyes were observant. The taller man saw in Joey's eye a gasp of fear, then confusion changed into realization and then understanding._

_Intense silence built between them while beautiful amber eyes became a watery pool that overfilled. The water slipped through the corners of Joey's eyes. He breathlessly apologized with a pained face. "I'm sorry, Seto."_

_Seto felt those words strike him. "Nngh! Dammit! Stop that! Stop apologizing first! Stop acting like you are better than me because you're NOT! Just because you can forgive! You can let go! You can move on while I CAN'T! Damn you!"_

_Joey got off the bed to wrap his arms around him. "No. I haven't let go. I haven't moved on, but I learned to forgive myself, and you need to forgive yourself, too. You're not a monster, Seto. You're not that Gozaburo freak. Stop trying to convince me cuz you never will. I understand that it's hard to grieve. I understand that I will never understand, but I'm gonna try. I'm gonna try because I love you."_

_Seto was caught off guard by those three little words. He didn't know how to react, or what to say._

_Joey continued for them, "I know that you didn't mean to hurt me! I know that you freaked out because I reminded you of your mom, and I'm sorry for that!"_

_Seto did not expect Joey to know, but then it must've been Mokuba, again, who told the blond._

_"I didn't mean to bring back your pain, but you need help Seto to face that pain, and you can't do that alone! You won't get better by trying to revert back to your old self cuz that person was never strong to begin with. He hid behind his company, his money, his ego, his anger," Joey sucked in a shuddering breath, "He hid behind all those things so he wouldn't hafta face the painful reality. But you gotta, Seto. Gotta accept that you're not perfect, and that you need help so you can become stronger."_

_"How is-" Seto started, "How is admitting that I'm so weak can make me strong?"_

_Joey let out a sad chuckle, "As stupid as this is going to sound, it's gonna take someone so strong to admit that they're weak if they were you. If they were as proud, self-righteous, talented, and cold-hearted as you." The blond sniffed as he softly smiled. "It's okay, Seto. I won't tell anyone; I won't use this against you; I won't look; I won't do anything but hug and love you cuz you look like a guy who needs a big, lovin', fuckin' hug."_

_Seto felt his breath hitched as he felt something foreign happen to his eyes. His blue eyes, the blue eyes that held a complex world was being flooded, and Joey hugged him tighter when he felt his shoulder becoming damp. Seto rose a shaky hand across the back of Joey's shirt, and clutched it so tightly as he bellowed out his long held pain._

_..._

_And then Joey knew what to say, "To all the arguments in the future."_

_Seto smirked, and followed along, "To all the door slams."_

_"To all the pies in your face."_

_The CEO softly laughed. "To all the hot, dirty sex-"_

_"Okaaaaay!" Mokuba finally made himself known. "I'm still here! Oh gawd, I hope those are not your wedding vows."_

_Joey and Seto laughed,  
_

_..._

_The blond knew his place still, but Seto (maybe he was drunk; maybe he wasn't) took it off._

_Joey's eyes widened at the sight on his lover's torso. Seto waited for his surprised reaction to change, and it changed into a curiosity, and perhaps...happiness. He understood the first emotion, but he wasn't sure of what to think about the second emotion because his torso wasn't something someone would like to see unless he wasn't right in the side._

_The amber-eyed beauty looked up at him, and questioned, "Why now?"_

_Seto hesitated to reply, but he knew he shouldn't since it was now or never for him, so he replied, "It's because even after nearly five months of no contact at all, I still crave you. I will be honest to say that there were days that I haven't thought about you at all because of my busy life, but when I do, I desire your company to the point that everything and everyone else is a complete nuisance than it usually is. Another part of me lust for you and only you. All other bodies disgust or disinterest me. I want you to understand now that I want you as only mine." Joey became a soft shade of red that the blue-eyed male loved on him. Yet, it was a bittersweet sight for him. "I'm sorry for not keeping in contact with you. I-"_

_Joey interrupted him, "It's okay. Your business needed you."_

_"But-"_

_Joey silenced him with a quick kiss, and then told him, "You're here now, and that's what matters."_

_"I should've been here on September."_

_"Duty calls."_

_"Joey!" Seto grasped his upper arms, but he didn't hold them painfully. "I may be new to love, but I know for a fact that despite everything, I should've contacted you. There's no excuse I can tell you to justify this."_

_Joey softly smiled at him. "It wouldn't have meant anything." Seto let go of Joey's arms. He stared at his lover with furrowed brows of confusion. The shorter male explained, "It's just not your style. You're a man of action." He slowly placed his hand on his chest. His finger tips caressed the edges of one of the scars. They were old, so it didn't hurt for the ex-abused child. "You came here cuz you heard 'bout meh gettin' shot. You literally dropped everythin' ta make sure I was okay. That means more to me than anythin' ya could've done these last few months. I missed ya lots, but yur here now, so stop makin' this depressin' n' show meh if ya still love me or not."_

_..._

_They each set down their bouquet of flowers down in between the gravestones, and then fell into an uncomfortable silence. Joey was waiting for one of the Kaiba brothers to speak, but then Seto held a blank expression and Mokuba looked lost. The blond understood. This was the first time in years since they met their parents. There was so many things to say, but it was an instinct to start with what felt like was the most thoughtful thing to say to them even if they couldn't hear anyone anymore._

_Joey helped by suggesting, "Will you like to introduce us?"_

_Seto looked surprised, and then mildly ashamed for his rudeness. "Right." He cleared his throat. "Mother. Father..." Seto felt his heart sank when he said those words. He began to think that what he was doing was stupid and a waste of time. But then he felt Joey's arms wrapped around his arm. There was a look of excitement in those beautiful honey eyes. He found his resolution to continue. "This is Joey Wheeler. I know that he looks like a girl, but he's a male. He's merely cross dressing for his and million of others' amusement. He works as a celebrity duelist and actor. He's not that smart, but he has a good heart, great personality, and I love him because of those traits and so many more."_

_Joey felt his face grow hot by those words. His heart was overflowing with love that he felt like he might suffocate. He shyly greeted, "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Lewis. I hope that you don't mind our relationship. I promise to protect and love Seto with all I got!"_

_Then it was Mokuba's turn. "Uh...Hey mom and dad. It's been a while, and well, I don't know how to tell you this, but I also got a girlfriend. He-I mean she's not what you expect. You can practically call her a trans-person, but she's genderfluid, and she's really great. She's beautiful, smart, confident and passionate. She's sensitive with a bit of an attitude, but she is a good person. She just hasn't had that many good role models growing up, and haven't grown up with any good friends either. But that's changing for her, so I hope that when I introduce her to you guys, you'd welcome her with open arms and accept her as part of our family...so yeah."_

_Joey whispered, "You guys tell them that you love them."_

_Seto and Mokuba simultaneously said, "And we love you."_

_..._

_He looked around for his clothes until he remembered that he teleported to the room naked. He was hungry, but then his appetite was put aside when he saw some kind of square lump in the back pocket of Seto's pants on the floor. Too curious for his own good, he took out the lump and saw that it was a ring box._

_Joey's heart skipped a beat and a lump was caught at him throat when he opened it to find a silver, double-edged engagement ring with a tourmaline gem in the middle. In the ring was engraved, 'I am yours'. Joey didn't know what came over him, but he became short of breath as tears flowed down from the corners of his eyes._

_"You weren't supposed to find that." Seto voice cut into the moment. Joey looked at him from the bathroom. Completely wet with nothing on but a small towel around his waist. The man explained, "With your friends getting engaged, I figured that I shouldn't waste time and think of a way to make my proposal better than theirs when all that ever mattered was us." Joey couldn't speak a words as he approached him with the warmest, blue eyes that he could imagined would be there at their wedding. The CEO took the box from his hands, got on one knee, and said, "I also got one for myself that is identical in appearance as yours except its forged in gold, and the gem is a garnet since you were born in January. There's also an engraving in it as well, but it's more of a message to me from me saying, 'Don't let him go'." Joey felt his chest over flood with love and joy when he knew that the question he wanted to hear was coming. The man asked so softly and endearingly, "Will you marry me, Joey Wheeler?"_

_"Fuck yeah!"_

_Seto chuckled, got up on his feet to receive a passionate, messy smooch before putting the ring to where it rightfully belonged._

_..._

_STAB!_

Joey felt his heart collapse in his chest. He grasped the fabric of his shirt as he slowly, so slowly fell to his knees.

Blood dropped on the stoned floor. Noe looked over her shoulder to only see Seto fall to the floor with a blade in his chest.

"SETO!"

Joey felt the vibrations of Noe's cry. Tears flowed down his cheeks from his widened, disbelieving glowing red eyes. His skin blackened as he panted for air, but the oxygen wasn't reaching his lungs. There was too much pain inside him. Too much pain that he had had to roar it out, so he roared to the heavens until every fragile thing around him shattered to nothing.

Everyone who heard it instantly knew what that roar signified. Joey was grieving.

Seto was dead.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I can't do fight or dance scenes. :P And this took long because I got distracted by Gintama. Shinpachi's my favorite character. Sougo is my least favorite. I was okay with him until the whole Saw movie parody arc. I despise him so much.

._._._.

Jolyon teleported to Joey when he heard his shattering cry. His skin had hardened to black, horns had formed at the corners of his forehead, and red eyes blazed because he knew of what was to come next.

Joey was in the same state as him, but he was slipping from control. Jolyon tried to reach out to him, "Joey, you have to listen to me. Don't do what you're instincts are telling you. You'll compromise the mission, and it will be all for no-" He found himself in the locker room, but with a new hole built to it.

Everyone else in the building were sent to a safe location in the building by Noemi. When questioned of what was happening after a small earthquake passed, the sorceress explained the situation.

Jolyon teleported behind Joey to grab him from behind before he could try to escape their fortress. "JOEY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Joey roared in defiance. Any shred of his sanity had slipped away from him. All he wanted to do was go to Seto. Jolyon understood that feeling. It was their dragon instinct to be by the side of their murdered loved ones, and preserve any remains left of them.

The Knight was pushed back against several walls until he let go, but he remained resilient. However it was pointless when Joey teleported out of his hold. The furious dragon tried to escape the building through teleportation, but Noemi prevented that, so the dragon used force. The balls of light acted like an electric fence, but they wouldn't be able to hold back Joey for long as he struggled through them.

Jolyon grabbed ahold of his legs, and threw him into the ground and through several floors. "I'M ONLY DOING THIS TO SNAP YOU OUT OF IT! NO HARD FEELINGS!" He jumped into the holes with his whole body positioned into attention. His impact increased as Joey dropped through the floors. Once reaching the first level where sand and smoke leaped into the air, Jolyon plunged right onto him, creating a dust cloud.

Joey hacked and coughed out blood. "Sorry, but-" The knight was punched right up to the last upper floor. He landed ungracefully onto his back with a loud thud. He groaned, "I-I gotta stop talking. He's obviously not gonna listen to reason." He rubbed at his sore chin that was healed up.

He heard his reincarnation roar as Joey tried to pass through the balls of light. Jolyon teleported behind him, and choke hold his neck to pull him to the ground. He straddled him to give a barrage of punches to the face. Joey helplessly took the beating until he forced himself up to slam his forehead against Jolyon's.

The knight became dizzy for a second which gave Joey the opportunity to throttle him. Jolyon hacked for air. He pushed his bum back to get into the right angle for his feet to thrust into Joey's abdomen. The croaking dragon let go of him. The blue-eyed blond launched a punch of his own only to be given one in return simultaneously.

The two of them slammed against opposite walls. Both being equally injured with time to breathe, they merely glared at each other. Without a single word or movement, they knew exactly what they should do to end this quickly because neither of them wanted a drawn out battle. So they charged at each other in full force to land hit after hit onto each other. Throwing each other through walls and floors; slamming and holding the other down until he gave in; letting blood spill and wounds remain open by aiming at them the most.

Jolyon coughed out blood and lost half of his sight when Joey elbowed his ribs when he tried to get him from behind. Joey then flung his head back to have one of his horns stab him. Jolyon felt the razor-sharp horn pierce right into his cornea into his optic nerve. He leaped back when his brain panicked by its approach. He fell onto his knees as he felt the pain of his body trying to rearrange his dislocated rib back to his normal place.

The knight let out a hoarse, breathless, high pitch laugh. "You know it's...going to take a few days for that complex organ to heal. Aah, it feels like the blood is seeping into my right eye. That's...haaah...that's alright. But you know newbie dragon..." Jolyon could only see a blur of colors, but he could tell that the fuzzy blackness that he saw before him was Joey who was taking his opportunity to finally escape. "Us dragons strive in an area of heat like an active volcanic mountain." He got back up onto his feet. "A lot of smoke is made which blinds a normal person or dragon depended on sight, but we're so used to living among the smoke that sight becomes irrelevant to us."

Jolyon closed his eyes, and bought forth his sword and armor onto him. Joey looked at him when he felt the shudder of fear around him. "I was playing by your fighting style, but I'm not like you or Jona. It's embarrassing to admit, but I'm not much of a fighter without my sword. Without this beauty, it's like I'm fighting with only one arm while the other is chopped right off. No, a better comparison is that I'm fighting like half of my entire body has been sliced off."

Joey turned his whole body towards his past incarnation. His whole body healed up. Jolyon was all healed up as well with except for his left eye. The knight continued, "I can see that some of you sanity is back. You know that you can't get out unless Noemi lets you, or you'll be killed at this point, so let me speak on her behalf, and reach a fair bargain. Defeat me, and you can leave. You can't if you don't. Agreed?"

Jolyon bought forth a shield to brace against Joey's breath of fire, and then used his sword to clash with Joey's forearm that could've smacked him into the balls of light outside. The knight grinned at the menacing red that stared blankly at him. "Not holding back anymore are you? Good. Let's begin."

At a safe room in the building, they felt an intense earthquake erupt that they thought that the building would collapse at any second. Noemi reassured them, "The building will not fall, and like I had promised, Kaiba will survive."

._._._.

"SETO!" Noe cried out.

**"Noe, focus on the mission!"** Jona reminded her.

The greenette looked to her, and her body. She looked back at Seto, and then nodded to Jona. She continued her heart surgery.

The light of destruction sighed. "Rather die a victim, then kill as a servant. An act I've seen many times by stubborn egomaniacs."

Jona turned her attention to it. **"You're here only for the fun aren't you. You know that their plan won't work. There will be consequences once their plan sets in place."**

The Light uncharacteristically didn't speak. It became an uneasy, misplaced silence between them. Jona thought that if she was in her body now, she would sweat drop by this uncharacteristic silence coming from the Light. Eventually, the Light replied wistfully, "I only love destruction." Jona blinked, and then her eyes slightly widened when realization don on her.

**"You're hoping to find your daughter (speck of light) among this mess. With Richelle's help you've been able to find her each and every time. What is your plan if you were to successfully meet her? Reenact the battle again, but if you were to destroy her, you'd die along with her. Yet, does death scare you?"**

"What do you mean by destroy me? I am like mass. I cannot be created nor destroyed."

**"What you are cannot be destroyed, but at least who you are will. Just like how she was. She is no longer who she was. She is no longer the pure light you knew."**

"I know that, but what she is is good enough for me. She is my daughter no matter how dirty her light is." It grinned.

There was another uncomfortable moment of silence. Jona and the Light inspected the destruction around them. The fuzzy dark creatures had cleaned the room of its dust and rubble, and placed the crystals back to where they were. Yugi and Seto remained lying on the floor while Noe continued to work.

Jona eventually spoke, **"You're surprisingly composed compared to earlier."**

"I was having fun." The Light maniacally laughed for a minute, and then settled down to chuckling. "Hnn. Richelle and Gozaburo's souls are swirling in my body, and I can so easily take them as my energy. They are no longer useful as my pawns, but I'll let them play for a little more while."

The ancient queen crossed her arms. **"You think that you can finally get to your daughter after all this time?"**

"Not at all. I simply have a new pawn in my sight that will do greater damage. I've carefully planned everything since the Gentle Darkness had been reborn into a boy in the human world. It's easy to find that boy since he hadn't let himself be detached from the past."

Jona arched an eyebrow. **"Why are you telling me this? Gloating?"**

"Not that either. I am telling you this because you will play a role in my plan since you have one of my daughter's pieces. You don't know of why she gave that indestructible power away, but I do."

**"Will you tell me the truth?"** Jona didn't plan on trusting the entity, but she chose to listen to pass the time.

The Light didn't bother to answer. Instead, it said, "She danced with you in order to give you that power. Do you know why?" Jona didn't bother to answer since the Light sounded like it didn't need one. It continued, "That's because words didn't exist before. There was no other way to express yourself except for movement and touch." It's eyes illuminated into white when Noe had taken Jona's heart out of a container. The piece that was placed inside glowed brightly yet softly. It lit the dark corners of the room that no shadow could be found.

Jona remembered that full moon night when Jaswinder wanted to dance with her on the roof of the palace. She had taught her the many forms of Indian dances, so she was able to follow along at the beginning, but as they began to synchronize effortlessly, Jaswinder had taken a different step in their synchronization. Her movements were still identical to the Indian dances, but they had a different rhythm and atmosphere to them. Jona didn't realize during their dance together that she was still moving, but not in the way that she was taught, but it miraculously matched with Jaswinder's movement as if they were having an in depth conversation without needing a pause to think of what to say or do.

Soon Nubiti was joining them naturally when she saw them. Then Yanara, then Azeneth, then Seth, then Olympia, Kisara, Bakura, and many others in the palace.

In the end, she held Jaswinder in her arms. The night was cool, but the gap between them was warm. Her nurse and adopted daughter revealed her piece and her true identity that night before leaving to fight the Light.

When Noe had placed her heart into her body, in an instant, the shattered glass piece had healed her entire body. Jona saw the room fade away as a blanket of darkness covered her. She stood in the empty black zone with the expectation to wake up in her own body, but she couldn't will her eyes open. However it wasn't unpleasant as she felt nothing but warmth and comfort around her. It was as if the entire world was a fluffy, non-suffocating cloud.

She heard a familiar voice speak to her, "My queen, it's been awhile. I take it that you finally decided to use the power I graciously gave you before leaving this world to enter a new one."

Jona softly said without moving her lips, "Jaswinder...Why can I not wake up?"

"That's because the piece I've given you has not accepted your heart yet. In order for you to get its acceptance," Jona watched as specks of light danced around in the darkness until they became one as Jaswinder with a duel disk attached to her arm. "You will have to beat me in a duel."

Jona stared at her dumbfounded, and then gasped when she saw that she was wearing one as well. She inspected it to see that there was a deck in there. Jaswinder informed her, "Your deck is composed of the cards that your reincarnation Joey has while mine has the cards that my reincarnation has."

The ancient queen wanted to ask of who her reincarnation was, but she figured it was best not to waste time. Instead, she snorted, "A first time dueling between two dead women. You do realize that my body is completely vulnerable to your psychotic father, don't you?"

The woman gave an enigmatic grin. She drew her cards with four thousand life points at the ready for a beating. "There's no worry. You have Noe at your side. You'll be protected."

Jona chose to trust her dearest friend's words. She drew five of her cards and wasn't surprised to find Pyrrhus in her hand. A soft smile crept on her lips. It formed into a competitive grin when she diverted her attention to her lost missed friend. They both commenced, "Let's DUEL!"

._._._.

Sword and arm clashed against each other. Grinding into the other that it elicited sparks of fire and electricity. Jolyon tried to kick Joey's stance off, but his reincarnation jumped, and took the opportunity to grab his head to jam his forehead against his knee. He was pushed back with shaky feet and a dizzy gaze. His instincts took over to have his shield block him from a deadly punch to the gut, and his sword changed the direction of the oncoming kick.

The knight wanted to comment on his reincarnation's stellar fighting ability, but he didn't have the time to do it. He had to keep moving. There was no time to think a single word clearly. There was no time to hesitate. No time to breathe. One false move, and he may need months to recuperate before he could enter battle again.

Though, he knew on the inside that he felt impressed. He was trained to fight since he was born. A thousand years may pass, but his skills would be and still were sharp as yesterday since his mind and body hadn't deteriorated over time. He understood that the reason that he was having a problem was because his type of fighting skill wasn't as sporadic as his reincarnation who hadn't formed a solid technique in fighting.

Joey's body moved with such speed and intensity with a perfect agile body of an acrobat that despite his moves being thrown recklessly, they didn't harm Joey's body. Jolyon was facing an unpredictable opponent that showed no sign of becoming weary unlike him.

The knight could've laughed since he was the one who was born as a true half-dragon breed. To be beaten by someone who didn't have the power of a dragon a few months ago was truly a laughable defeat.

He loved to laugh, but he was so breathless that he just had to feel like he was laughing on the inside as he tried cut down his reincarnation. He lunged forward with his sword. He successfully cut across his chest. Blood gushed out, but the wound was being healed in a matter of seconds. Not allowing that, Jolyon planted his foot firmly in the ground, and injected his sword into the open wound.

Joey cried out in pain and anguish. His hands held onto the bloodied, shaking sword. Jolyon finally took a gasp of breath to finally let out a chuckle that he's been holding in. "Sorry, but my sword's not easy to break. My sword was forged by my blood and pieces of my soul. You can't break this unless you break me!"

In a split second, he wished that he hadn't said that. The next thing he knew, he was thrown up in the air. He stared at the ceiling as the sword that was firmly planted into Joey's chest was collided to his backbone. He heard the audible crack. He coughed out the flood of blood that filled his new wounds. He was turned around, and helplessly watched as his reincarnation heated his sword by a blow of fire. Once heated, Jolyon felt his breastplate melt against the searing heat, and covered his chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

He was then throw like a ragged doll on the ground. Joey pulled out his sword from his chest and threw it to Jolyon who was waiting for his wounds to heal. Only the sounds of gasping could be heard from the blue-eyed blond. And then there was a chuckling. "That-" He coughed harshly until the rest of the unwanted blood poured out of his mouth. He gasped painfully, and then finished happily, "...was ruthless. I got no one to blame for my poor fighting skills than me. You were trained by Jona who fought with everything she had even if she had a dragon by her side. She never needed...Pyrrhus by her side. But I always depended on the dragon part of me, and those around me to help me through...a fight. Aaaah, and the whole knight thing never fitted me anyway. I'm glad to see...that in my next life, I'm one hell of a fighter who has a choice in his life of whether he wanted to fight or not. Let's rest in peace."

Joey only listened to half of what he was saying out of cursed curiosity. He walked toward the broken wall that whole filled by the balls of light that acted as an electric fence. Positioning himself a few feet from the hole, he lunged himself at full power. But his face was met with the back of a frying pan that was going at the same speed as him. He dropped to the ground out cold.

"BWUHAHAHAHA! OW! OW! AUGH! Princess, heal me up please!" Jolyon called out to his beloved baby sister who he charmingly called, "Princess, please."

Noemi dropped the frying pan that now had a big dent in the shape of Joey's face. She sighed, "Thank you for weakening him so that could work." She healed and cleaned Joey up with just a wave of her hand, and then teleported him to his room. She knelled down beside her own older brother to heal him in a jippy, too. "Are you better?"

The now healed Jolyon sat up with a relieved and appreciative smile on his face. "Yeah, thank you princess. Always glad to help. Augh, I really am weak."

"You've always been weak, but that's because I spoiled you."

"Isn't it the older sibling's job to spoil the younger?"

"That's only if you acted your role, but I love my role as the older one." She gently placed her hand over his. She looked at it gloomily. "The Light is present among us. We can't stop Zorc's awakening. It looks like we'll be meeting her again soon."

"Hey, hey, that means that we'll see him too." He gave her a promising wink, but she replied, "Ew."

._._._.

Noe didn't know of why Jona didn't wake up, but she knew that she needed to take care of Seto. She was not going to return with a dead body.

The Light spoke to itself, "They're having fun in there, but it's pretty reckless to leave herself unguarded."

"She's not unguarded." Yugi breathlessly said as he stood in front of The Light's view. The young man was still physically weak, but he stood strong with unwavering eyes.

The Light mockingly laughed at him while Noe whispered something to herself. It confessed, "No worries. No worries. I just came so this could happen already. It would've happened even if I wasn't here, but I'm not a very patient entity."

"What do you mean? What do you mean that you let this happen?"

"Richelle and Gozaburo are very small minded servants of mine. Once Jona wakes up, I'll leave them to your capable hands."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You're in no power to know the truth." The Light declared. Yugi gritted his teeth. He couldn't retort to that. He was lucky enough to just be standing in front of the powerful entity. There was no way he could demand for an answer and live.

Suddenly a blast of white light expanded from behind him. It threw him over the Light, but was caught by the dark fuzzy creatures who landed him safely on the ground.

A familiar oppressive, stoic voice spoke, "He doesn't." Seto stood up in all of his shirtless glory. His body was covered with silver scales that gleamed white by the light that he was illuminating like a holy saint. The pupils of his eyes disappeared as if his own soul had been closed off, but wings opened up from behind him like an angel sent to battle out of his own selfish desire like Lucifer. "But I'm up for negotiations since it's a practice I have to do in my state of business. However you must understand that we won't strike a deal until I'm satisfied."

Yugi didn't understand of how Seto was alive, but then he saw that Noe was holding a beating heart in her hand, which she placed in the container that once held Jona's heart.

The revived brunet looked over his shoulder to see Noe who was gasping tiredly for air. Her eyes were unfocused since doing the ritual on Seto took too much of her power. He solemnly declared, "Noe Kaima aka Noah Kaiba, as the head of the Kaiba family, you have my acceptance."

Noe tiredly smiled. Her eyes were half lidded as she lied down next to Jona. She weakly spoke, "Moki's...and my wedding ceremony will be on...top of the Kaiba tower." The CEO smiled amused as the greenette fell asleep. An automatic turned on shield protected her, Jona and Yugi for what's to come.

The Light suffocated the room with amused laughter at Seto who just stared at it stoically with his arms crossed. It began, "Let's!"

Seto kicked the Light out of the Pyramid and into the sand. He flew to the sky with his whole body lit until it broke out dozens of white lightning blasts at the viruses around him.

The Light let out a maniacal laughter. "You didn't strike me with that tremendous blast huh. Then you must've known that light-attribute attacks don't work on me huh."

Seto replied, "It'd be pathetic if such attacks did harm an entity such as yourself."

"Bwuhahaha! You know how to make me laugh! You always did. I've always watched you be a father figure to my daughter."

The half blue-eyed white dragon landed a few feet away from it. "I take it that you mean the reincarnation of the speck of light. You must've been worse than Gozaburo since I'm far from the ideal father-type either."

"You've made your mistakes in the past, but you're a better man than any of us." The Light said as he stood. "My daughter looked up to you because despite having a fragile heart, you have quite the thick shell just like how a traditional father should be. A symbol of strength that can lift the sensitive without breaking them completely. Instead you forge. While your lover is open-minded, nurturing and a survivor. A perfect traditional mother. You work from the outside in whilee he works on the inside out."

"Do you love listening to yourself talk, or am I detecting envy in your voice."

"Bwuhahaha! Am I that obvious? It's been awhile since the core of myself had spoken in quite awhile so I'm pretty lame at hiding my true feelings, and end up sounding like a person with multiple personalities, Ayai ayai!" It gave a friendly laugh while scratching the back of its head. Then suddenly had a serious expression on its face, "Fighting would be pointless between us. I love destruction, but even I like to be organized about it. You will play a part in my plan set in the distant future. I only came out to play."

The Light found itself back on the ground again, but this time it actually felt pain. It didn't understand until it realized that the man it underestimated was using his power to twist and tear the light within it, and letting darkness fill those gaps from the viruses that the brunet was forcing down its throat.

"MMARRGHARRGHMMARGHARGH!" It flailed helplessly in the restricted boy that it was in.

Seto darkly lectured, "With that form of thinking, you leave yourself heavily unguarded, so you most likely came without much power that would overwhelm a perfectly light attributed monster and duelist like me. You also missed the smallest detail that these viruses were pulled out of people like me, so I'm quite pure on the inside, wouldn't you say. So let me give you some advice from a business man with over a decade of experience, never go out to play. Instead stride out for the sake of winning, so you wouldn't lose like this again."

It replied with a choked laughter and tears before disappearing with Richelle's and Gozaburo's combined body. Seto huffed at the lack of a fight, but that didn't matter for long. He needed to see Joey. He teleported Yugi, Noe and Jona to the others in the building while he teleported to Joey's side. He touched his lover's forehead gently to see what had happened while he was gone.

He grimaced when he saw the brutal fight between him and Jolyon. Noemi was most likely the one who knocked out and healed his beloved from recklessly escaping.

"Mmmh." Joey moaned as he slowly began to wake up by the familiar warmth on his forehead. He felt that warmth travel down to his cheek. He softly whispered, "Seto." He opened his eyes slightly. The blond knew that he should be upset about something, but his brain was currently not active. All he could do was really on his feelings to make a judgement of movement and speech. The first judgement was to cry. His chest felt like a elephant was pressing him down to the bed. It was so painful and suffocating that his eyes blurred. He was annoyed by his lack of sight because he wanted to look at Seto. He felt like he hadn't been able to do that for years. He pathetically sobbed with clenched eyes, "Sseto." He gasped for air, but the oxygen was clogged in his arteries. His face grew irritably hot, and his forehead began to pang with pain.

Slowly, his memories came back to him which only made him cry harder when he couldn't believe that Seto was truly placing another hand on his other cheek and pecking him with soft kisses. He couldn't believe the fervent body that was pressed flushed against his cold skin. It should've been the other way around. When he felt those soft lips against his, he didn't restrain himself at all when his tongue entered his mouth. It became harder for Joey to breathe, but he didn't shove the brunet away. He endured the familiar feel of the kiss that he didn't think that he would feel again so soon.

So many questions flooded inside his brain that it became white noise, so he was left speechless. He could only make moans, grunts and groans when he was spoiled with loving foreplay. His whole body laid out like a free buffet. He didn't resist when his legs were spread open, and his lower back was accompanied by a pillow to ease the aim. He finally breathed when he felt that familiar thick length thrust right into him without warning.

"Fuck Seto! Ease up on me! It's been awhile since we've fucked." He let out without feeling like it was his own words.

Seto evilly smirked down at him. He unsympathetically apologized, "I'm sorry. It's just that you've been a little too complacent for my liking."

"Fuck you. You're supposed to be a dead man, you asshole." Joey felt his chest squeeze again. He didn't mean to be harsh, but he was upset. More of his tears poured down from the corners of his eyes. He focused his breathing to relax and adjust to the size. Seto was gracious enough to put dab his own cock in lube before being a prick and shoving himself in without consideration.

"I was, but now," His eyes glowed an electric blue. "It looks live I've been given another five hundred years to live."

Joey's eyes glowed red when he sensed the incredible strength seeping from his back. He saw the faint illusion of the Blue Eyes white dragon on top of him. Completely shocked again, he was unprepared for the onslaught of thrusts into his body. Joey screamed in both pleasure and pain. He was pulled up into a sitting position to be encouraged to join.

Joey wrapped his arms around Seto as he tried to move his hips in rhythm to his thrusts, but he was more focused on holding Seto closer to him. Taking in his scent from the curve of his neck. His hold was a bit too tight and his weight pushed Seto back onto the bed. The brunet smiled at his childish lover. "I'm here Joey. I won't be entering the next life for a long time, puppy. Not as long as you or Mokuba is beside me."

"You better promise me, you bastard." Joey half-heartedly threatened. He felt more relieved to hear Seto say those words to him, and then felt his heart ease up when he genuinely swore, "I promise to try."

"Good." Joey lightened his hold on Seto so they could continue. He leaned up to look down at his beautiful lover. So beautiful hat he wanted to punch him for being such a pretty boy. Instead he kissed that breathing mouth harshly as a little pay back for worrying him. Seto countered his kiss, so they were having a messy smooch until they pulled away. Determination gleamed in their eyes for domination.

Seto turned Joey over onto his back, but the blond pushed him over to be in control. They struggled for who would be on top until Seto roughly pushed him onto his side. He picked up his leg to allow him entrance. Joey yielded to this position, but did his part to push his hips back against the pleasurable thrusts.

"Mmn, nnghm, uhhh." He moaned. "Yes like that." Seto thrust faster and harder to elicit a louder moan and enjoyed the sound of Joey sucking in air between his teeth as he bit his bottom lip. Joey groaned when Seto barely grazed against his prostate. "Oooh. I don't know of what I would do without your dick." He got a hard, loud smack to the ass and a snort.

"Is that all you'd miss about me?" The top asked rhetorically.

"There's more? OW!" Joey got a well deserved smack to the same spot on the same butt cheek. He apologized, "Sorry, tryin' ta lighten de mood." His chest still ached, but it was feeling better.

Seto stopped his thrusts to give Joey a loving kiss on the jaw-curve-line behind his ear. "And crude jokes is all you could think to do?"

"Want me to go all porn star on you instead?"

"I'm too good for you to continue faking the screams and compliments anyway."

"Bastard." Joey smiled up at him nonetheless. "I doubt it." Seto gave him a competitive smirk in return as expected.

._._._.

Noe's and Yugi's injuries were healed by Noemi. Noe told everyone of what happened in the last few days that they've been gone. Seto and Joey had joined in the story telling with reassuring everyone that they were fine. Joey apologized to Jolyon for beating the crap out of him. The knight laughed it off, and told him that he had no grudge against him.

Jona hadn't woke up yet since her heart had been returned. Noemi explained that it might take a few more hours before she will.

However Jona could've woken up earlier, but within her body, she was having too much fun dueling with Jaswinder. "Hahahaha! I win again!" She cheered like a child.

"That's only six-out-of-eleven! I'll definitely win this next duel!"

"I'd love to, but I think your glass piece is already warming up to my heart." The ancient queen smiled sadly. She had a duty to perform. "It is...fun seeing you again, Jaswinder."

The ancient nurse sadly smiled back, "It is, but you have to save the world like usual since dueling can't do it, so the pharaoh's reincarnation is pretty useless in this situation."

"Straightforward and rude like usual. Yugi and Kaiba can still help me in battle. Plus, I sense that Kaiba had gained a new ally within him."

"Light and light don't cancel each other out like how a sin cannot cancel out another sin. It's all just a 'mess of conscience'. This Yugi does have an arsenal of dark and earth attributed monsters, but they're pointless to viruses, and they wouldn't be sufficient enough against my parent."

"I need all the help I need."

"But you know that you won't succeed. When the Light is involved, one of you will lose their dragon to Zorc."

"I know, but I won't let that happen without a fight."

Jaswinder stared at her with a deep thought in mind. Eventually the Indian nurse nodded. "Yes, but this time, you won't be a coward to use the gift I gave you five thousand years ago!"

"I already apologized, Jaswinder, but I suppose that I have to say it properly without words." Jona got into position with a stance that showed that she was prepared to apologize through dance. Jaswinder was slightly surprised, but she understood, so she got into her position to follow along. No music played, but their feet moved in synchronized rhythm as if they had practiced the same dance together over a hundred times.

They didn't step on each others feet. Their movement blended together as they drew together without smacking the other. They both smiled throughout the entire dance. They even smiled when they reached the end. Jona held Jaswinder in her arms before the speck of light faded away.

"She's waking up!" Mokuba cried out when he saw her eyes fluttering open. Everyone crowded around her.

She smirked, "Oh my, I didn't think I would be this popular among the reincarnations and my descendants." She sat up. "You look all well."

Joey gave her an excited smile, "The Light hadn't made any move on us, so it's been pretty peaceful while you were out. So do you have full control of your glass piece, and what happens to Pyrrhus now?"

"I do have full control of my glass piece, and Pyrrhus is still within me in spirit. We can no longer fight together, but he will remain as my emotional support during battle when I am in doubt. And as much as I want to bask into this moment now that I have revived, we must take into consideration of our next move against our enemy. Now that Richelle and Gozaburo have the Light by their side, we all have to take a part in this battle."

"All of us? Are you asking us to go out their with duel disks? We're good as dead since I have no idea how that game work, unless you're willing to spare us some of that new power of yours." Teagan inquired.

Jona nodded. "Noemi has already sacrificed a majority of her power to bring us to the battle ground. It's up to the rest of us to risk our lives to defeat our enemy. Most notably Jolyon and I since we are awaiting our death after this. We will separate into three teams. Team 1 will follow me to the battle ground. Team 2 will be back up. Team 3 will remain in this battle, and act as a decoy for all the viruses."

"Decoy?" Joey didn't like the sound of that.

"The Light is a far more dangerous enemy. Having viruses on our tail will hinder us. We cannot let the Light take either of your dragons so you are part of team 2 with Serenity and Mokuba. Team 3 will consist of Noemi and Kaiba since they are capable to attract the viruses and destroy them."

Seto reiterated, "We are the flame to the moths."

"Yes. Team 2 will remain with them, and help them in any way they can. Team 1 will consist of me, Yugi, Kane and Teagan."

Kane inquired, "Why are we part of Team 1?"

Jona replied, "Yugi is the king of games, and you and Teagan are my descendants. You have a gift with duel monsters, and you are also the leader of multiple people who are capable and sacrificial duelists themselves. We need soldiers in the battlefield. Each of us will lead our own group into the fight."

Noe said, "You make it sound like the Light will have an army of its own. Since we're distracting the viruses, who would be its soldiers? And would Kane's men really be up for the challenge?"

"I was told by Jaswinder during my duel with her that the Light has a habit of brainwashing. I can protect all of our minds, but the Light may have forged some of the viruses into dueling martyrs. We must act now before he has too many to fight. By my calculations added with the fact that Kaiba harmed the Light, it only has a few hundreds under its control."

Noemi started, "Then team 1 will teleport out once team 3 has begun their tasks. You must be out of range at over half a thousand miles from her to not be effected by the viruses."

Serenity was surprised by the approximation. "Over half a thousand miles? What will happen here?"

Jolyon replied, "Don't worry, Joey and I will keep you safe while team 3 does their work!"

Mokuba curiously asked, "What? What will happen?" He looked to his big brother, but he refused to answer. That worried the younger siblings.

Jona replied, "It's best that you sleep through this event, or else you may have a heart attack." With a snap of her fingers, Serenity and Mokuba fell into a deep sleep. "Let's start."

Joey and Jolyon took Serenity, Mokuba and Noe into their arms to create a shield around them. Noemi bought about almost a thousand balls of light to become Team 1's dueling soldiers. Hundreds of them were to be led by Yugi, Teagan and Kane. Jona was to go alone to go against the Light, but Yugi, Kane, and Teagan will reunite with her once they settled their missions.

When ready to leave, Noemi and Kaiba nodded to each other. Noemi created a bottle that sucked in the balls of lights of families and good people while the bad ones remain outside. She tore them to little pieces to be spread throughout the desert and then return when a whole group of viruses came chasing after it. Seto dealt with the viruses that came first.

Jona teleported team 1 once a swarm of the viruses came chasing after the building. Joey and Jolyon toughened their shield when an entire wave of viruses that ranged from over a hundred feet depress against the building. They clawed their feet to the ground to stop them from falling as the building tilted down until it completely fell onto its side and was sucked into the sand with each and every one of those viruses.

Not a single trace of their existence was left in sight above ground.

._._._.

A/N: Recap: The Light is stronger than all of them combined, but due to it only being a pieced of it within a body with limitations, Seto was able to go against it equally now that he's a dragon, too! Whoo! They're an official dragon couple in my fanfiction!

I hope I didn't bore you. I'm not used to writing action fics.


	32. Chapter 32

The Light stood within a silver marble throne room of its making. Richelle and Gozaburo was released from its control, though they were upset for not being able to know what happened at the pyramid when it took control.

"Are you really on our side?" They questioned.

It answered, "I'm on the side of destruction, and you two have done nothing but gave progress to the construction workers who will fix that destruction. Just like what I wanted." It sat down sideways on the thrown with a cigar appearing at its fingertips. It sucked in the cigar, and then blew out pixie dusts from its mouth.

"What is that supposed to mean?" They angrily yet inquisitively inquired.

"Because Richelle wanted to show off, you lay down the path of Joey fulfilling his role as the red eyes black dragon. Because I killed Kaiba's parents, it set the path to Gozaburo adopting him. Because I manipulated the mind of Ryo Bakura's father to run over dear Noah, it set the path to him becoming similar to Noemi. And so forth and so on, the pharaoh and the thief had a battle of wits and destiny in their hands. And lastly, because I had forced Kaiba to kill himself, it set the role to him finally awakening the dragon within him!"

"Wait, you're responsible for all of that?"

"Don't overestimate me. Fate is its own entity that stays behind the curtains of the stage. It directs the background cast of nature to push us, the improvisational acting crew, to do parts that are predicted since we are such predictable actors the the wise, old-aged entity of fate. So some of the events happened all by themselves. I just gave a little push for things to start when I know that other people's destinies are about to be fulfilled. I'm not a villain. I'm simply doing my job as the person driving the wrecking ball truck." It said with such a graceful voice that as it mixed with his words, it sounded like a creepy instrumental tune meant for an upcoming disaster in a horror movie.

Richelle and Gozaburo decided to question no further. The conversation of fate made them feel controlled and insignificant in their actions. They chose to shake the feeling off. Even if they are simply tools and hate to be them, at least they are achieving a goal with benefits on their end.

The Light suddenly perked up, "Ah, it looks like the desert is clean of the viruses."

"What?!" Richelle and Gozaburo didn't believe that! There was billions of viruses out there! Was this the work of Jona?! But as they closed their eyes to see the desert before them, Jona was nowhere near the sight of where the viruses had all gathered. Yet, they did notice three armies heading there way in three opposite directions while Jona headed towards them alone at her own path towards them. "There's an army coming! And they beat us out by numbers!"

"Nah, nah, don't panic. I don't have enough soldiers, but it's not such a sad war. They'll get to play duel monsters to the death! Isn't that exciting, yes?"

Richelle and Gozaburo knew that they shouldn't worry since they had the Light by their side, but Jona was still someone to fear. She had defeated Richelle multiple times in multiple lives, and now she was jacked with power that can still go against them equally. "Wi-will we fight her physically or through a duel?"

"Hmmmm." The Light got up to make a little twirl. "I don't want to kill her since she's so important. Plus she isn't our objective to get our hands on a dragon. You two will go to where the viruses are gathered and face Jolyon and Joey."

"Are you cra-" They didn't utter another word when the Light completely covered their senses of panic.

"Did I stutter." The Light questioned deeply with a looming glare.

"No, master. We'll go right away with the gift that you so graciously handed us." They bowed, and then teleported away.

The Light smiled, "That's good. Now my soldiers! Head out and have fun!"

The soldiers that surrounded the silver marble kingdom all ran towards the three armies while leaving Jona the leeway to crash right through the back of the castle and into the throne room to land in front of the entity. She turned around with a competitive glint in her red glowing eyes, and a playful smirk on her lips. "Ah, you gave yourself the body of a young child I see, or is that..."

"It is what you think it is. Isn't he beautiful? Reincarnating an essential part of myself like the Dark King would bring me closer to my daughter some day, and we'll all be wrapped up in a huge mess one day. All of us. Floundered by destruction!"

The ancient queen put her hands on her hips as she rolled her eyes. "Let's play your game little boy."

"But you ruined my great scheme! I was gonna let you be played like a gameboy game where you had to pass through different levels of difficult tasks before coming to me! The big boss!" He playfully whined like a child as he flailed his body on the throne. He dropped his body lazily when he was done complaining. He turned his body to sit straight on the fancy chair with a childish, determined expression on his face. "But looks like I gotta turn ta just playin' another game!"

"I'm up for winning anything." The woman playfully said in a haughty manner. "And when I win, you'll have to stick your button nose out of this!" She poked his nose.

The child's face scrunched up for a bit before gleaming a bright smile at her. "Okay lady, but if I win, we hafta play anodda game til ya win!"

"Deal!" She held out a hand which the child vigorously took in his.

._._._.

Richelle and Gozaburo arrived at the area where all the viruses were detected. They saw nothing but the empty desert until a sudden explosion of light and wind threw them carelessly in the air. When they were able to steady themselves, they saw the particles of sands rise into the air. Richelle and Gozaburo dodged from being pelted by the hardening crumbs of earth that solidified into a stadium.

Noemi, who stood at the balcony of the gladiator stadium, looked down at Seto who was zapping each and every viruses entering the arena. Joey and the others were sitting at the bleachers with a shield still covering them.

Noe finally took a breath that she had been holding when she saw the tsunami of viruses almost swallow them. "That was something. My past incarnation and Kaiba had just created a blast that's the equivalent to five atomic bombs. By my calculations that only a fourth of Kaiba's power, and half of Noemi's power. Though that's because she already used the maximum sum of her power before this."

"How strong is Seto?" Joey curiously asked.

"Just as the card says, his attack points are four-thousand, but with his added genius, his attack and defense points had doubled or possible tripled. He just turned into a dragon, so he's still in the middle of making progress."

"Whoa, hey, how strong am I?" Joey pointed at himself. He's not very smart, but he's gotta be stronger than an ordinary red eyes black dragon.

"With your natural instincts and training from Jona, your attack points had tripled, but your defense points has only doubled. You are more of a forefront soldier, after all. Jolyon on the other hand has only original attack and defense points, but when equipped with his sword, they almost triple." She looked at the knight disapprovingly. "You're a slacker."

Jolyon gave a guilty smile, "Hey Bulered was a peaceful kingdom! I was only in like two wars, and they were easy to win since Queen Sanchia got it all under control."

Joey asked, "So you've seriously not been in any serious battles before facing the crazy sorceress?"

The blue-eyed blond slouched against the benches. "Nope! I mean there was some tough opponents, but I won one way or another. I guess you can say that lady fate had always worked in my favor."

"So basically, you're similar to a worthless, spoiled, rich kid."

"Aaah, you're just as mean as Noemi."

Noemi appeared behind them to remark, "She's not wrong."

"I love you, too." He got a smack to the head.

Noe looked to Joey, and placed her hand on his knee. "You're a good boy, Joey."

"Uuuuh, okay." Joey cautiously looked away. He then sensed something off in the air. The slight shift of wind done by an unknown force of speed got him search for the source. He saw through the walls a wild energy of light. He felt Noemi's hand placed on his shoulder.

She ordered them, "Hide underground."

"But we can take them."

"That wasn't a suggestion." She pounded the shield into the desert and then sealed it.

Seto landed beside her. "That was some unnecessary roughness that you showcased there."

"Keep yourself on your toes, and here." She handed him a white, blue and silver striking katana that was shaped fittingly for the blue-eyed dragon. "Within the crystal, I did not only store my energy to transport us into this dimension to find Jona's body. It was also to create this blade to put an end to that worm and your cockroach. I secretly forged this blade within my glass piece which used a majority of my power to perfect. What it does is suck the soul it stabs, and the victim is cut off from the cycle of reincarnations, and its sole purpose will forever remain as a tool within that blade."

Seto sadistically grinned at the blade he held. "You know that I won't return this to you."

"I have no use for that in the spirit world, and it won't cut just anyone. It will only do its destructive purpose when the sword senses your complete and utter, genuine, raw emotions against someone. In short, you want to cut that bitch."

The CEO was liking the blade more and more. "Then let the games begin."

Richelle and Gozaburo combined, physical spirit rose further to the sky to be in sight of their enemy. They multiplied their body to the thousands, and threw themselves recklessly like meteorites. Noemi and Seto dodged them gracefully while searching for their real target. It seemed that their enemy was talented in hiding themselves among the mess.

The sorceress was already at the edge of her power. She needed time to recharge, but the clones relentlessly attacked her. When she thought, she needed to use the remaining power she had, Noe appeared by her side to shield her. "Don't worry. Joey and Jolyon are still underground with Serenity and Mokuba. You shouldn't exert yourself to the point that you'll die on us."

Noemi softly, graciously smiled at her. "It's been awhile since I needed to catch my breath. So this is the hardship without Jolyon and Xiaoling."

"Yeah, we'll leave Kaiba to do all the work. He looks like he's having fun anyway." Her robotic eyes closed in on the brunet who had turned into something similar to an evil shinigami (irony...I think.). They both sat down next to each other. Noe's shield was strong enough to stand some of the attacks. She had them camouflaged and untraceable, so she didn't need to enter combat. Seto may need help, but she didn't necessarily care. They made up, but that didn't mean that Kaiba had a place in here heart. More like in the disposable area of her mind. If Kaiba dies, Mokuba will inherit Kaiba corp, and they will live happily ever after.

"That's the same thought I had when queen Sanchia entered the battlefield. I was considering helping the enemy to kill her, but Xiaoling talked me out of it."

"What was the relationship with a cat like? For a sorceress, you're more like a witch."

"Witches uses earth stuff to make their spells. But I'm not into potions or anything that will make me touch eyesballs and unmentionable body parts, but I did love Xiaoling. She was my only friend who I could confide in. I lived in a kingdom where the female stereotype was to act like Queen Sanchia. Be a graceful, almighty stick figure who uses refined language. But I didn't fuckin' care. She was a *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*! Especially when she *BEEP*, she was a serious *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*."

"I know right. Kaiba is also a total *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*! I mean what does Joey and Jolyon see in them! Someone worth pity?! Hell, Joey doesn't even know why he likes that *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*! He said it was a FEELING! That's some real bullshit! At least my answer to why we like their little brother makes more sense!"

"Kuh, tell me about it! Jolyon and that *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* just got together because they slept together. Talk about cheap love."

_"We can hear everything the both of you are saying."_ Joey and Jolyon said in unison telepathically.

Joey ranted off,_ "N' first of all, I'm not dat shallow! I mean I started liking Kaiba cuz I decided to open myself up ta romance fer once, n' I can see de good sides of him unlike you two!"_ The dragon looked to Jolyon who shrugged,_ "They made harsh exaggerations, but they're pretty on point that we had the relationship for the sex for the most part."_

_"How easy-going n' shallow are you?! Is dis truly what I would've been like if Red Eyes n' I were born as one in de same body."_

_"Hey, I just happened to live a very easy lifestyle! I can't be all rough, and hard and tough like you guys! And people's words just don't get to me! Noemi and Noe are just venting out their stress. Our lovers aren't exactly the easiest people to like unless you're into those sadistic types."_

_"Are you callin' meh a masochist?!"_

_"The whip isn't that bad."_

There was a stretch of silence between everyone. They learned something that they never wanted the answer to.

Nobody dared talk. They prayed that Jolyon wouldn't explain. The knight kept his mouth shut because he thought that everyone decided relax in the quiet.

Eventually Noe said, "I thought masochist had a more stiff character until beaten ragged."

_"NOE!"_ Joey cried out in exasperation. _"Noooo."_ he sobbed.

_"You just really need to be able to enjoy the pain."_ Jolyon provided.

_"NO!"_ Joey growled at his past incarnation. _"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR SICK, TWISTED DUNGEON PLAYS!"_

_"But Sanchia always used the clea-"_

_"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"_

Noemi chuckled, "It looks like Joey's facing an identity crises."

_"FUCK YOU!"_

Seto chuckled, _"That's an interesting discovery."_

_"What?! You were listenin'?! Wait, why are you joinin' de conversation?! Aren't ya fightin' a life n' death fight!"_

_"More like a fight to test my patience. Richelle and Gozaburo know that I stronger than them, so they are trying to get me off guard."_

_"Then don't join de conversation!"_

_"There's no need to be embarrassed. I always knew that there could be a masochistic side to you all along."_

_'THAT DOES NOT MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER! All of you can go get burnt by the Light!"_

"It seems like you're going to need a tighter leash for your dog, Kaiba."

_"Who're ya callin' a dog?!'_

_"I've already tightened it to it's limit. I may need to put a cone around him to teach him some manners."_

_"I'm gonna stick a cone up yur ass is what I'm gonna do!"_ Joey waited for a quip, but it became eerily quiet. _"Seto?"_ He felt his heart skipped a beat when Jolyon grabbed his arm. His eyes were transfixed to the surface.

The knight deathly whispered, "Nah...nope...the-they shouldn't be able to do that trick."

"What?"

"Shhh! Don't make any sudden movements.

Noe and Noemi looked to the battlefield to see that Seto was surrounded by hundreds of marbles scattered on the ground. Each of them evaporating a black smoke that created a person. Noe gasped in horror, and silently cursed under her breath, "I thought the Light took care of him."

The person spoke, "Darkness can fade away in light. They can make the whole room lit. Everywhere, except for under the feet."

Noe looked under her feet, but saw nothing. She went out to the light and saw that dark smoke was seeping from below her feet and formed into marbles to roll to the battlefield. The same thing was happening to Kaiba.

The blue-eyed dragon faced the man. "So the King of darkness decided hide under his feet because he was scared of the Light. You're quite the coward aren't you."

"I am only a shadow of my former self. The Light is no longer my concern. It's her." He pointed at Noemi. "You have a piece of her light. I must have it."

"This doesn't fuckin' belong to you. A shit like you and my Xiaoling never had a relationship to begin with! Even if you did, then you're just a fuckin', rotten-Mmph Mmph!" Noe covered her mouth, and harshly whispered to her, "You're not in a position to smack talk him right now. Your energy is still in need of some replenishing."

"Who cares. My time is near anyway. Let me destroy this motherfucker with all I got left." Noemi stood up, yet in an instant, she found herself thrown through the coliseum's wall and into the sky. The King appeared in front of her. She didn't have a chance to block or dodge for her life. However, Kaiba appeared between them. Unluckily, Richelle and Gozaburo also appeared beside them.

Seto forged a second sword to attack the King who had a red and white, sharp edged duel disk appear on his forearm. It acted as a blade that blocked the attack. Richelle and Gozaburo tried to land an attack, but Noe appeared to shield them.

They all landed on the ground. Noe noticed that the black marbles were around them again. She telepathically talked to her teammates. _"It seems that the dark king can only stay in a stable, physical form by having these marbles around. Maybe if we destroy them, he'll disappear."_

Seto decided, _"I still have a bone to pick with Richelle and Gozaburo. You and Noemi can take care of the balls."_

Noemi tiredly chuckled, _"I'll just lit them on fire. Added with the ones between that prissy's legs."_

Noe warned them, "It's best if we stop breathing. The black smoke is becoming a black mist around us, and by my calculations, this guy is giving his all. It's going to be a battle of the death between you two."

"He's already dead. What's at stake for him is his existence." Noe got out of the way when Noemi charged at the shadow. The King faded from her sight, but his feet didn't disappear. He saw that the balls on the ground had been turned grey. Noemi roared as she lifted the balls with her own power and fused them to become the king's spirit. "You think you deserve this glass piece?! You don't!" She created a boa staff in her hand, and whacked the man in every direction to the point that droplets of his souls were vanishing with each hit. "Were you hoping for a duel with that disk in your arm?! If you hadn't noticed, this rotten place that drives the sweat out of the pores of my skin, is no longer your home where you always win by your sheer power alone!" She broke the duel disk into shattered pieces. "You killed yourself because you never learn! That's what she told me! YOU NEVER LEARN FROM OTHERS!"

Her staff was finally held. "Sh-She talked about me. I...I want to hear her voice. GIVE ME HER LIGHT SO I CAN HEAR HER VOICE!" Noe intervened with her shield before the King could strike Noemi's chest.

"Boy, he really doesn't listen." Noe kicked Noemi out of the way, held onto the boa, and created enough electricity to electrify the spirit.

"AaAugh!" The man's spirit dispersed into cracked pieces of marbles, but the black smoke still poured out. They formed into smaller marbles, and once again created the spirit of the king. "I AM THE SUPREME KING OF SPIRITS! EVERY SPIRIT IS MINE!" His marbles began to glow red. A burst of power made the girls become paralyzed with fear.

A tremendous roar from down below had caused the desert to quake in fear. Jolyon and Joey appeared above ground. Noe was surprised, and her heart panicked because Serenity and Mokuba weren't with them. She immediately abandoned everything to get them to safety before they are suffocated and crushed below the sand. Noemi charged at the King before he could manipulate them.

Jolyon and Joey were semi-aware that they were being manipulated, so they resisted against the control. They pulled themselves to their knuckles and knees on the scorching ground. As they internally fought, the fire within them was burning them alive.

Seto, who was at the sky, was distracted for a moment at the sight of his beloved in pain. He saw Noemi taking charge, and quickly decided to depend on her because he was close to reaching his objective. Richelle and Gozaburo were already at their limit to dodge his blade. He finally gained the advantage to strike, yet their hand took hold of his sword. The dragon pushed until they landed on the ground.

The duelist saw that the combined spirits were using their last remaining strength to hold that blade away from them. He easily pushed forward. When he thought he broke through their persistence, he hadn't realized what had been slipping away. His eyes shined an electric blue as he saw that Gozaburo's spirit was dissipating from his sight, and only Richelle's remained to take the blade that made her slowly disappear forever.

Seto looked to where Gozaburo had went. He was behind Joey. The man he detested the most grabbed for his beloved, but Jolyon held his wrist to plead, "Take mine instead. It's easier."

Gozaburo agreed so moved to him. Noemi was too focused on embracing the king's spirit to be taken with her own self-destruction.

During the ruckus, Jona had won against the Light in a game of Mario smash bros. "It looks like I won. It's about time that you withdraw from this battle."

The child replied, "I already removed my soldiers. Don't worry. Even the ones who lost their duels are still alive. You'll be needing all the help you can get for what's about to come."

Jona knew that. "But it was fun spending time with the parent of my best friend. May I ask you one question."

Yet the Light already knew what she wanted to ask, so he said, "The reason I faded away was because I was losing who I was. Imagine the universe as a box. Half black and half white with a big ol' zigzag in the middle. Naturally, we both only knew that one shall stand. And within the white side, there was a dot of a darker shade of white. I shoved that dot to the darkness to be destroyed, but as I was doing so, I felt possessive over it. I felt love for it, but when I did, the dot willingly left to the darkness when it caught a glimpse of it. When it entered it, it wasn't destroyed. Instead it created. It created all of this with the darkness.

"What I was doing was fading away into single white side of the box while the darkness was lit by stars and life. The box became a ball of beauty, and I love watching its every shade of beauty and ugliness, and I still do." Jona watched as his eyes were filled with images of flames and blood of a war that took place over billions of years ago. A pair of wings seemed to be the focus point among the destruction. "But the decision to keep my foot out of things changed when I heard my daughter cry."

Jolyon cried out in overwhelming pain when his wings were pulled off of his back by Gozaburo. Joey looked in horror at the act of the cruel man swallowing both of the gigantic wings into his body. Seto had tried to stop this, but his sword was still held by Richelle. The man who was blinded by fear and rage didn't realize until a few moments later that his raw emotional need to kill someone was aimed specifically at Gozaburo, so Richelle could still hold him back.

It was too late for Noemi to turn back to help her brother because she finally succeeded her mission in removing the king permanently along with herself that turned into starlight that faded away. Jolyon dropped dead as well and turned into embers that also faded away.

Though Joey finally regained his limbs to hold onto the throat of Gozaburo before he was done swallowing the entire wings. _**"Vomit them out." **_Joey tightened his grip until Gozaburo looked like a choking cartoon. **_"I'll make you."_** The blond punched his gut with mammoth ferocity that Gozaburo's eyes looked like they could bulge out.

Seto was able to gain back control of his emotions to finally finish Richelle off to help Joey, but he was too late. A familiar demonic arm sprouted out of Gozaburo's mouth and smacked Joey away from it. It shoved the wings straight into Gozaburo's body to have a second demonic arm come out. Kaiba pierced through Gozaburo's back, and the man disappeared, or more like the man's skin was ripped off to reveal a sinister sinner below. Zorc in human size took a hold of the blade and broke it in half. It turned into nothing more than dust.

**"That blade can't take my existence. Not when a part of my existence was a part of the creator's brother. It's best that you leave because just like the fireworks, it's best seen from a distance."**

Kaiba and the others left the area since they were all outmatched by the revived monster who could not be defeated by anyone except by the millennium items, and perhaps Jona.

._._._.

A/N: That's quite the battle they won and lost. Shadow of the Supreme king be all cray cray over a piece of glass. Noemi and him dying like Yamcha and Saibaman from DBZ. Joey getting bitch slapped by Zorc. There's vengeance to be had by this messy battle.

Tell me what you think about my version of The Light!

It's a guy vent on destruction because it's what it does, but he goes at such great lengths for vengeance for his daughter who suffered the ugliness of the world! But it doesn't know where she is! But does plan on wrecking the guy (Jaden) responsible!


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Got back in college as a sophomore, so I had to delay this. For those not in college, my only advice is to get used to reading books. I'm not an avid reader, so I'm struggling with reading the text books. In fact I don't like reading novels (I don't have the passion or patience nor do I have the attitude to change that attitude)- Never read Harry potter or any of those popular novel series - might be shocking since I practically write a story that could be as big as one...and I wanna be in a career for writing...but I gotta read in order to write...I'm complicated.

So this is going to be the second to LAST CHAPTER!

I wanna thank everyone for reading 33 chapters of my story and dealing with my bad grammar! I love you and enjoy.

._._._.

The balls of lights that Noemi protected had been transported to Jona who stood with an army behind her. Joey and the others stood beside her. The woman revealed that she cannot fight this alone. Even with her glass piece of light, it's not enough against the darkness that Zorc was not only soaking up from around him but from other dimensions. How he was capable of doing this was by Gozaburo's sacrifice. The man's vessel, that was like a cauldron of a witch's spell given by the Light, gave Zorc that new ability to be able to accomplish their objective with or without them.

Zorc grew into a giant whose face and upper body could no longer be seen within a few minutes. They were able to see his arms that stretched out within the sky above them. His hands pierced through the sky like a cement floor, and tore it to pieces to reveal another dimension that was the spirit world. Zorc somehow grabbed onto the dimension like a piece of fabric and was pulling it down to combine with this dimension. The surroundings around everyone began to shift as a mixture between both dimensions. The desert area became a place of rocky mountains without a sight of life since Zorc was destroying it.

If this kept up, then Zorc would become the new Supreme King. Every material necessity that the dimension could offer must be given through him. Jona made sure to energize all the soldiers, so they wouldn't need any. The citizens falling into this new dimension wouldn't need such things.

She gave the orders with an open hand to suggestions. The only way that she can defeat Zorc is by getting the other holders of the glass pieces of light.

"But Noemi's gone." Joey pointed out.

Jona smiled at him, "Even in death, the glass piece will go with them to the spirit world. Even if the glass pieces have no uses in the spirit world where everything puts people at ease, it would be useless in a world where it isn't where it belongs."

Seto pointed out, "The third one is with the father of the first pharaoh, Shu. The two final pieces aren't decided, meaning that either you have enough strength with three pieces, or we find the reincarnation of the speck of light."

"Correct on all accounts and guesses. Undoubtedly the speck of light is among the other billions of balls of light. I can't foresee future events, but as that dimension of the spirit world is clashing down here, Zorc will rip the ground below him to bring Earth into this mess. Thus bringing heaven on Earth and making it his domain and our hell. We will have to split into separate teams once again. Only I can find the reincarnation of the speck of light, so one group will have to search for Shu and another search for Noemi who must still be weak from her last battle."

Yugi inquired, "If people of the dead are coming here, does that mean..."

"Yes. Atem and everyone who has died is coming. I'm sure more of Kane's soldiers wouldn't mind fighting by his side again."

"It sounds difficult, but easy at the same time." Teagan pointed out.

Kane added, "It must be because Jona had successfully won against the Light. If it had remained, then we would've been in a worst situation."

Jona agreed, "True, but there is still danger among us. Zorc's body is pouring out monsters as he does his mission. All of you will have to be at the ready with your duel disk, and this time you're life will truly be challenged than played with. Now let's split the team leaders. Kane will lead the search for Shu. His blood relations to the lines of Egyptian pharaohs will play as your compass. Trust your instincts. Yugi will accompany you to watch your back. Noe and Seto will lead the search for Miklos who will be at Noemi's side since their connection to Mokuba are deeply rooted. You also have to trust your instincts. Joey will lead the search for civilians and make them into balls of light that will join the others. You can do it, through this." She handed him a small stamp. "Stamp them, and they will come. I will hand the same stamp to the rest of your team. The stamps can also be multiplied if you throw it towards the citizens, and one shall come back to you."

"Okay." He stamped Serenity, Mokuba and Teagan behind their necks in a flash. What Jona instructed happened to them.

The ancient queen nodded to him for his good work. She faced the rest of them. "You know your priorities. Lead."

Yugi, Kane and one-third of his best men went out on the search at whatever direction the godfather thought was best. Seto and Noe headed out alone to a direction that they both surprisingly agreed on. The blue-eyed half dragon passed his red-eyed lover a meaningful glance and a brush of their fingers before heading out. They can't waste anymore time. Joey understood and split himself into multiple clones who will lead several men, and then led them out in all different directions.

Jona remained where she was to concentrate a part of herself into the bottle. Her vision became white, and then shades of colors surrounded her until she found herself in front of a castle that was built in the middle of a round city that had mountains as its walls with a golden gate as its only visible exit and entrance. The kingdom flourished with colors and shapes of nature and buildings that ranged from small to semi-tall. Different duel monsters and humans resided together. Jona noticed that a majority of the citizens here were either dark and light attributed monsters with children of both attributes with some of them mixed with human characteristics as well.

The woman walked away from the castle for the tallest building in the kingdom which was the bronze clock tower that was accompanied with the statues of the light-end dragon and the dark-end dragon. Within the light, the light end dragon gleamed beautifully while in the dark, the dark end dragon's eyes and smile gleamed wickedly. Strangely, it made the woman smile before she entered the building to be met with a transparent spiral staircase.

When she placed her foot on the first transparent staircase, she saw the stairs, that she could see, be colored by the sun rays shining through the windows. With each step she took, the colors never faded before her. She took her time to enjoy the scenery despite the terror that was happening since time within the bottle was faster than the time outside. Plus, it gave the person at the top of the clock tower time to think before she arrived.

._._._.

"Now that I think of it, do we really have a sixth sense of finding Miklos?" Noe questioned as she leaped to the air to crush a gigantic scorpion's exoskeleton to pieces. "I mean, I'm a cyborg using mostly science than magic, and you're probably trying to think of a logical reason for how I got you to shoot electricity and beams out of your own body by only ripping your heart out and spouting a bunch of old words."

Seto wiped out an entire swarm of lesser sized scorpions by making it rain electric bolts. "My theory is convoluted, but you should be able to follow along. I-UGH!"

"Kaiba?!" Noe looked to where he was to see that it wasn't one of Zorc's monsters that attacked him, but what appeared to be a blond female dwarf latched onto his face like a spider.

The girl cried out ecstatically, "Oh my Ra! Oh my Ra! I found him! I found dad! Olli! Az! I found him!"

Noe looked up when she saw a shadow cast over her. Two blue eyes white dragons appeared, and then shift into normal sized females with blond hair, brown skin and blue eyes. One of them was dressed as an Egyptian queen with a regal presence about her. The other was dressed like a peasant with a more relaxed posture and dreamy eyes.

The regal one spoke with a sharp tongue, "That's not our father, Nubiti. That's his reincarnation."

Nubiti was confused until she took a deep whiff of his hair. "Oooooh! You're right! This guy smells like pomegranates like dad's hair, but it smells more," She took another big whiff of it. Seto just stood still and took this all in stride. "Fake?" She continued sniffing the short brown hair.

Noe stepped in, "Uh, hello, I wasn't incarnated in your life time, but I'm sure we're allies."

Olympia questioned, "Are you one of our reincarnated father's friends?"

"Future sister-in-law." The greenette proudly replied.

The queen's glare softened. "Then we can work together. We are Pharoah Seth's and Queen Jona's children. I am the first child: Olympia. My sister next to me is Azeneth, and the animal clinging to our reincarnated father's face is sadly Nubiti."

"Even in heaven, she treats me like a lovable nuisance." Nubiti finally got off of Seto's face, and reverted to her normal size. She was dressed more like an ancient Egyptian soldier. "Hey, so what are you guys doing here? By Olympia's smarts, we're not on Earth so we shouldn't be seein' anyone alive. Wait, does this mean we're zombies, Olli?"

Azeneth softly giggled. "That'd be totally Nile."

Olympia sighed roughly, "No, Nubiti. We are simply corporealized spirits. We are humans, but without the necessities to maintain our form."

Nubiti looked at Azeneth who slowly reiterated, "Not zombies." As if that was what their sister said.

Olympia sighed again, and then faced the other two present. "Like my sister asked, what are you doing in a realm that isn't Earth? We are well aware that our father's first reincarnation has already passed."

Seto explained, "We tried to prevent Zorc from causing this mess, but we've met with obstacles that got in our way."

The queen understood and explained her situation, "We were separated from our family during this disaster. Perhaps we can aid each other in our missions. Nubiti is a notorious tracker from her enhanced sense of smell. If we redirect her scent to search for our uncle Anpu, then we may find Miklos instead."

"Agreed." Seto looked over at the children of his past life. Azeneth was zoning out while Nubiti was wiping her snot on her. He's not disappointed. Nubiti obviously had talent for being a warrior while Azeneth seemed to be the type of person with hidden talents. He's just curious of how their personalities were, and how they came to be.

Olympia noticed him staring at her sisters. She ignored it to get them going. "Then let us spread our wings. The monsters in the sky are easier to fight then those below us. Noe, you may sit on Nubiti's back. I have gotten a glimpse of your fighting ability so please act as her shield and sword."

_"Jona was right when she said I would like you."_ Noe mentally grinned. She got on Nubiti's dragon's back. The other three just spread their wings, and set out to their mission.

._._._.

Yugi fought his way through the dangerous beasts with the help of dark magician and dark magician girl by his side. Kane's men also fought to their death. When they died, they would become balls of light who'll return to Jona. Kane continued to lead them through a ravine. This increased the danger due to the lack of space, but the man was sure that Shu, the father of the first pharaoh, was located through there.

To the king of games surprise, he was right. They caught sight of a man with light blue hair and greenish-grey eyes. "Help!" he cried out as he stood within a transparent shield of light.

Kane ran over to him with Yugi and his magicians in tow. "Is your name Shu?!" He cried out as he leaped through the shield to stand beside the man.

The bluenette nervously nodded, "Uh yeah. Do I know you?"

"I'm your descendant, Kane Perasma. Godfather of the biggest shipping criminal organization."

"Oh." Shu said as if he understood any of that. He did understand one detail. "So you're like my grandson, but...further."

"Yes. I came here on the mission from another holder of the glass piece of light that you possess." Kane informed him.

The shorter male covered his glowing chest. "Please tell me that you're not gonna make me fight that huge monster (Zorc). My wife gave this to me just so I can be safe before she left to fight some great, monstrous entity!"

"There's nothing to worry about. Jona is a friend of your wife, and she needs your company. May you come with us?" Kane gave a persuasive, charming smile that gave a good shiver down the bluenette's spine.

"Uh, sure...but how do we get out of this ravine? The monsters are blocking every way out."

Kane was about to answer, but then a screech of a dragon, and a yell from an unknown man answered for him, "FALL!". Everyone looked up to see ancient Egyptian soldiers raining from the air, and taking care of the monsters with ease as they worked as a team. Their general jumped into the ravine with his horse. Yugi was surprised to see who it was. "Atem?!"

The horse rose on its hind legs and neighed in front of the duelist when the magicians came in front of him for protection. The rider soothed it down, and then jumped off its back. The man did look a lot like Atem, but he was...taller and had red eyes like Joey's. Oh Ra, this is, "Wait, you're Ati."

"Yes, and you are my father's reincarnation, Yugi Muto. He's told me a lot about you and your adventures together once he finally returned to us, and I believe, no doubt, that you are delivering my mother to peace, too." The man stood proudly with his fists at his waists. The magicians lowered their guard, and bowed for their pharaoh's son.

Yugi replied, "Not at the moment, but I know where she is, and we need to unite her and that man over there in order to defeat Zorc."

"Say no more. My army can help yours for the cause." He projected his voice out to his men to give them orders to protect Kane and Shu. Ati picked Yugi up onto his horse, and rode off to whatever direction the king of games pointed while the others followed along.

._._._.

Jona finally reached the top of the spiral staircase, and saw a woman dancing with a child on a balcony above the spinning gears that worked the giant transparent clock. Behind the clock's glass showed a magnificent view of the kingdom, its sky and its castle.

The woman was shaped as a human. She was thin and slender as if the wind could blow her away easily. But even if the wind did take her away, the way she danced would not be disturbed. Instead she'd be dancing on air. Her hair was a slick black mohawk with hues of white and shades of blue. Her mono-lid eyes were terrifying when the woman looked at her with bright, silver eyes that were enhanced by the weirdness of her skin. Her skin made her look like a statue carved from onyx and painted with pure white, diagonal lightning bolts. The woman wore a translucent colorful dress that made her look like she was simply dancing with a rainbow of colors around her.

Jona never met this woman before, but she had the same air around her as Jaswinder did. This soft, comforting, striking love felt just like hers that Jona felt no fear nor nervousness to approach the dancing duet. The two seemed to come to the final step of their dance, and then curtsied to Jona. The child excused himself from their conversation without having to be told to. He walked over to one side of the round balcony to play with what looked like a deck of duel monsters.

The woman spoke all business-like, "I know why you're here, but sorry, my recent reincarnation can only give glass pieces to the one chosen through an intimate connection, and you cannot have more than one in your possession. I do trust you, but I have to stand by my rules."

Jona accepted the rejection. "I understand. May I ask your name?"

"But you already know who I am Jona." The rainbow-wearer gave her an amused smile. Silver eyes sparked with absolute dazzle that Jona had to use a bit of magic to shade her eye lids.

The ancient queen replied, "I know Jaswinder, and I rather not assume who you are."

"Fair enough. I lived by two names and two lives in my single life time. In my first life, I was known as Jun. In my second life, I was known as Wadjet: The mother of the first pharaoh, but please recognize me as your adopted daughter, and close friend, Jaswinder." She held Jona's hand. "There's no need to act formal around me."

The blonde inwardly laughed. "Who said I was acting formal. You're still pretty full of yourself, Jaswinder."

The onyx darling outwardly laughed, "So are you with your queen attitude."

"I prefer it to be called a motherly attitude. That aside, I have to ask if you know how to defeat Zorc? That monster is absorbing the dark matter in the whole universe. At some point, he will replace the supreme King."

Jun gave her a soft, wispy smile with her white, thin lips. She closed those dazzling eyes as if she was in the process of lulling herself into a deep sleep. "You're wrong, Jona. Zorc isn't in the midst of replacing the supreme King. He already is the Supreme King." She explained, "During the beginning years of reincarnation, entities are vulnerable to those of the past who hunt us. Truths and lies pile on each other, so I'm not surprised that you didn't know their real plan. Yes, Richelle and Gozaburo were planning for universal domination, and did that by controlling people through their dark side that's expressed through not force of survival, but envy. Along with that evil emotion that's followed by feelings of rage, the reincarnation of the gentle darkness could be found and extracted from the child."

Jona was dumbstruck by what she was told. It all made horrifying sense. "That is diabolical. The Light was always a step ahead of us. You told me before that rage awakens the Supreme King's power. If the cursed cards had ignited people's rage and created the dark monstrosity from their bodies, I would've guessed that the supreme king played a role in their plan. Taking a guess by your reincarnation's age, he's only a babe. What could they have done to such a child."

"The Light helped Gozaburo and Richelle swallow the reincarnation of the gentle darkness, and then revived and fused Zorc with him. The Supreme King still survives within Zorc. The only way to defuse the two of them is by connecting the three glass pieces and sacrificing two thousand lives to create the super de-fusion card."

"Two thousand lives?"

Jaswinder looked ashamed. "Each piece is worth a thousand lives, and the card can only be used once, but once is all you need. However...afterwards those lives will not be returned. They will remain as energy within your cards."

Jona became hesitant with the decision. She can't do that. It's one thing to take life while believing that there is an after life, but to just become nothing but pure energy...She didn't think that there was enough crazy people who would wish to be nothing but energy.

"May I help?" The two of them looked to the child. "I'm sorry, but I can't help eavesdropping. You sound like you're having problem with making a card because you need energy. Well, I have lots of it!"

Wadjet knelled down to his height level. She spoke sweetly, "Sparkling, you cannot give your last two pieces to this cause. You can only do so when you create an intimate connection."

"I know, but these pieces are inside me. I can just use them myself, right?"

The women looked at each other. The child was only six years old, and the power should be more than he can handle in such a small, young body. Jona inquisitively stared at Jaswinder who was unsure. The entity questioned her reincarnation, "Sparkling, do you even know how to unleash such power? Just like the power of the gentle darkness, it can only be released through intense rage. But for a little spark like you, you must feel great, intimate love. A compassion and affinity for another complicated soul. You're far too young to understand that complicated emotion."

"I don't understand the words you're spouting, but I know I can do this. We know we can." A flash of light and black mist of darkness appeared behind the child and formed into a dragon. "This king you're talking about is also a kid. We can do this."

._._._.

Joey was sure that he was almost done finding and saving innocent civilians among the deadly mountain ranges that was filled to the brim with monsters that was hard to identify. Thankfully on his mission, he was able to find powerful warriors who were willing to risk their lives to defeat Zorc's beasts. However, if they receive a mark from the beast, they were to be sent back to Jona to prevent their unknown death.

As he made his way through a mountain road, he saw four blue eyes white dragons fly by him, and a crowd of warriors trampling through the monsters to get to wherever they needed to be. He had a feeling he knew who they were, but chose to focus on his duty.

A crowd of people came running towards his way. He threw his stamp that multiplied and stamped everyone within a five mile radius. When the civilians cleared, he was faced with a charging, sorry, deformed beast that wanted the misery put out of her. Before Joey could react, it was sliced in half. At the other end of the finely sliced meat, Jolyon stood there with a laid back grin. "So wanna see Sanchia?"

"Jolyon!" Joey gave him a bear hug. "Dude, you're fine! Are you still-"

"Don't worry. I'm still a half dragon breed with wings. Well...more like three or four quarters of a dragon breed because that crazy guy only took mostly my dragon side. I'm still pretty strong with flight, but don't expect me to blast massive fire balls anymore."

"It's not like you're any good with those anyway." The brown-eyed blond joked.

The blue-eyed knight chuckled, "Good po-Nghjkngjhk!" A whip had wrapped itself around the his throat. He didn't need to breath, but the words were hard to pass through a squished throat.

"Jo-!"

"Batty, what did I tell you about leaving my side?"

Joey looked up the steep mountain to see a woman who frighteningly, yet beautifully resembled his Seto. She wore a nicely fitted knight's armor with a breast plate that was custom forged to fit her chest comfortably. A chest that beat Jona's own in cup size unsurprisingly. The intimidating queen leaped down from her cliff, and turn her wrist to flip her lover onto the ground, so he could cushion her landing. "Thank you for your contribution to your queen, batty." She thanked with a venomously sweet voice.

Joey couldn't imagine having this kind of relationship with Seto at all. Even if he was to be a woman, he would grabbed her ankle to make her fall ungracefully if he couldn't get away with anything else. However when she got off, Jolyon looked up at her with a casual smile. He stood up, love in his eyes, and adorned her beauty like gems. Sanchia was taller than him which made the couple look awkward, but no less good looking from where Joey was standing. The unhurt knight told her, "You're still as wicked as ever my sweet plum."

"You know I hate it when you give me the silly names, batty. Call me one again, and I'll..." She whispered whatever she would do in his ear while snapping out her whip to one of the monsters that tried to ambush them. It was electrified to dust. Joey never felt fear crawl on his skin like this woman did without doing anything at all.

"Uuuuuuuuuh." Joey wasn't sure of what to say to this awkward, lovey-dovey-SM-mixed moment.

Sanchia glared his way. Joey was startled by the intensity in her blue eyes. His Seto was an ominous, soul-crushing creature himself, but this one didn't crush souls. She let people keep them because even if their souls were within their property, it didn't feel like those souls were theirs anymore. He became concerned for her citizens who had to have her as a queen even in the afterlife.

He felt his cells quivering by each step she took as she approached him. He tried to find courage or bravado within himself, but what he found was a temptation to remain tame. He stopped breathing when he felt her soft fingertips touch the bottom of his jaw. She observed him with eyes that Joey noticed was a shade different from his Seto's. Fear was replaced by astonishment from his discovery. Her reproductive organs wasn't the only thing that differentiate her from his true love. While Seto's blue eyes ranged from sapphire to dark blue, her eyes ranged to the lighter shades of blue.

Sanchia smirked down at his cute, baby-like expression. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Joey."

"Jo-Jo? Uh hum! Jolyon told you about me?"

"Don't be dimwitted. Just as the saying goes that you are watched over by love ones, don't be surprised to know that you're also watched by bored or curious spectators. We can see anything that happens like that device that you call a television or computer. Well, we can't see everything. The spirit world respects a person needs for privacy in designated bathrooms, or places for physical intimacy." The way she said that last word made Joey shiver. He was questioning his sexuality for a second there. "Unless the couple or group loves to be watched by the unknown. It's exciting isn't it."

Jolyon interrupted their moment. "Sanchia, stop playing with his soul. He's still a babe."

"I'm very well aware that his masochistic side has yet to be awaken."

Joey cried out, "I'M NOT A MASOCHIST!"

"Quiet." The queen ordered, and his mouth closed. He was slightly upset that he obeyed. He wanted to fight, but this wasn't his Seto and they were in the middle of what could be called a war.

They were wasting time. He stepped back from the woman's touch. "Whatever. It's nice ta meet ya, but we have a war goin' on here, lady, so let's skip the idle chat, and get to work. Civilians lives are in danger." He ran pass them.

Sanchia smirked at his back. "I remember when you used to be that resilient against the idea of pain."

The knight shrugged with a laid back smile. "I still do, but unlike that babe, I can tell the difference between good pain and bad pain. Seto and Noe are heading towards where Miklos and Noemi should be, so how about we help him."

The queen gave a soft irritated sigh. "I was hoping to use this whip on your back. Make you feel all my anguish and wistfulness the moment you arrived, but it looks like you will have to settle with playful blows after all this is over."

The half-dragon smirked at her with loving eyes. "I love it when you talk sexy."

"I know batty." She leaned down to kiss his cheek before they set off as Joey's back up.

._._._.

Noemi screeched at a mountain to create an avalanche that buried the monsters on and below it. "All these *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*! Can they just *BEEP* the *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* with the *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*!"

"Uhm, I don't think that's doable even with their weird forms." Miklos pointed out. The two were currently standing on top of a pillar in the middle of a crater surrounded by mountains. Noemi was slowly crumbling the mountains to nothings as the monsters were approaching them. Mokuba's past incarnation was currently holding onto waist from behind. He looked just like Mokuba, except his hair was the color blue instead of black and his eyes were violet instead of indigo.

Noemi glared at him. He apologized and remained silent. The greenette rolled her eyes, and said, "Miklos, I'm'ally stressed out cuz I'm fuckin' dehydrated of light, so let's not be a smartass, n' if you can figure out how ta refresh my glass, then you'll start bein' some real help."

"Uhm, okay. What about this?" Miklos turned her around and kissed her before she could say another curse. Noemi felt his chest burn bright and zap Miklos into the air. "AAAAAAH!"

"SHIUCK (Shit! Fuck!)!" Noemi used her revamped powers to heal Miklos' chest and bring him back to her. When he got back to her, she slapped his face, held his cheeks, and then kissed the hell out of him as her power bursts into shooting stars that destroyed anything in their way, but Noemi didn't give a damn. With the intense heat of those attacks, lava poured into the crater, and destroyed the pillar, but Noemi kept them afloat the disaster.

From afar, Noe and the others saw the fireworks show. They wisely knew to not approach it, so they waited from afar for it to stop.

._._._.

Jona looked up when she heard the sound of a violin playing from above. As the sweet melody sang, the stained glass dome ceiling's colors lit. The painted, shadowy stick figures danced among the different seasonal scenery.

Jun smirked at the ceiling with her arms crossed. "It seems that Noe's glass recharged."

"Keeping tabs on your glasses, Jaswinder? No pun intended."

"Yes. It reminds me that love exist in the world of my fabrication from my innards."

"Hey," the child with his dragon was still present in the room. "So are we facing Zorc or not?"

The women looked at each other. Jona reminded, "He's you."

Jaswinder looked at her reincarnation one more time. He was only a six year old with such a skinny body. To have him face Zorc would be like an exaggerated adaptation of Goliath and David. However, despite how insane that sounded, she responded with a relaxed smile, "Sure. Why not. Love knows no age."

"Is that wise Jaswinder? You are an entity, but you aren't fate nor all knowing."

"I've been instilled with the wisdom of three lives. I learned that despite someone being small and frail, its their brain and courage that matters the most. That lesson came from Shu. I learned from you that no matter how dark the past was, letting it cling onto me wasn't going to make moving forward possible or easier, so my best choice is to face it, find the best way to free myself without hurting myself or others, and then when I'm free, I have to make a run for it, but expect to be clung onto again. However, I'll be stronger when that happens. And I learned from Noemi that the world is something worth fighting for and against. Making what seems like the hardest questions in life be so simple when their answered. Plus, we're out of humane options." She squatted down to Chazz height with an excited smile. "You're not afraid are you, Chazz."

"Even big shots like me can be afraid but with Light and Darkness dragon by my side," The Princeton child grinned up as his spirit partner, "there's nothing we can't do!"

Jona proudly smiled at the little one. "I'm going to miss this optimism after he hits puberty." The women laughed. Chazz was confused, but he didn't bother looking to deep into this. Him and his dragon just got the okay to go face a big demon monster, so they're happy.

._._._.

Noemi and Miklos were united with Noe and the others. The sorceress, cyborg and half-dragon discussed about what was happening and the plan. The triplets surrounded and stared at Miklos as they compared him with their uncle Anpu.

Nubiti leaned forward to sniff his hair. "His hair smells like melon with a bit of olives like our uncle Anpu, but there's also the faint smell of apricots. Must be because his hair is blue."

Olympia scoffed with a look of disappointment at their uncle's reincarnation. Miklos felt insecure under her sharp gaze that was just as piercing as his older sister's glare. "What's with this pathetic timid attitude. You're a prince aren't you? You may have not been the next in line, but that shouldn't deter you from learning to gain confidence."

Azeneth reasoned with a soothing voice, "Level down Pia. Personality may be dismal, but he's still heating with a powerful woman. Gotta have perks to win that."

Seto arched an eyebrow at the girls. Nubiti acted like a child, Olympia acted like she was his daughter, and Azeneth sounded like a high hippie from the seventies. His curiosity grew at the sight of them.

Noemi disturbed his thoughts, "So let's get to bitchin' Jona, n' kill de freak. Looks like the damn spirit world is two-thirds on its way of becoming one with this freak zone. Need a ride, Noe? Don't want to get left behind do you."

Noe nodded. "I must admit that I am baffled by how you can be so...straight forward and confident."

"Different lives leaves different scars on the different parts of the heart, mind and soul. But we both know deep down in our core that we alike cuz we selfless. I let myself get hurt too many times by different people that I had to learn how to fight back, n' you were just hurt by one person that you didn't feel that you had the right to fight back against. Can't expect you to be as strong as me when you didn't get the same trainin'."

Seto cut in, "Touching. You two can continue your pep talk after we're done with out mission. You four!" He called out to the triplets and prince. "We're leaving."

The triplets looked at each other. Nubiti muffled her squeal, and whispered to her sisters, "He's so cool! Bossy like Olympia, but both of you are cool!"

Olympia rolled her eyes at her sister's affection. She spread her wings to get away from her. Nubiti and Azeneth smiled at each other before taking Miklos by the arms and flying him toward Jona.

._._._.

Yugi felt like he was watching a hero in action. Ati talked with a hearty, polite voice, and fought valiantly with a spear. Every monster that came their way were easily dealt with by his quick, thorough attacks and his strategic and tactical mind of a general, which bought his soldiers and other uniting soldiers to fight along side with him.

The young duelist and his magicians tried to be of aid, but the man seemed to be able to protect them first, so they were left as simply navigators. Then to his surprise, four blue eyes white dragons and greenettes flew above them. When they lowered, Yugi noticed the shape of the human bodies, and then recognized them.

Ati cried out joyfully, "Ah, sisters! You have retrieved your reincarnated father as well! And one of our uncle! I am impressed! However, I do wonder of where the reincarnation of our mother is."

Seto answered, "The one that isn't a clone is five miles from the west, and he's closing in on us. That must mean that he had succeeded his mission and is taking a double check to make sure that he didn't miss anyone."

Just then, a red and blue streak crossed them, and then came back. It slowed down when it was running at their speed, which revealed to be Jolyon who was running while carrying who must be Sanchia.

Noemi sneered at her, "Still usin' my brother as your pack mule huh."

Sanchia smirked, "It''s all he's good for these days now." Jolyon just smiled carefree.

A black streak caught up to them, and then revealed to be Joey. "Whew! Running that fast was weird!"

The knight informed, "You'll get used to it."

"Good to know, and I can see that we have more company than before. Whoa, are you guys-"

Seto interrupted him as he lowered himself to Joey's side. He mentally told him, _"You'll get an introduction after we reach Jona. They're more excited to see their long lost mother than they are to meet her reincarnations."_

_"Gotcha. I just hope that Jona has a game plan once we reach her. Zorc's almost finish with layin' de carpet."_

_"His speed is also increasing. By the time he's finished with the spirit world, I take it that it will only take him a day or two to get our dimension mixed in with this mess."_

_"Now that you mention time, how long have we been here? The spirit world is huge, and I think I reached its corners."_ Joey didn't want to think that years had gone by, and they were still young because time no longer existed.

_"Does it matter?"_

_"...I guess not."_ Since time didn't exist, Joey guessed that he worried for nothing.

._._._.

"I can't believe it's been five thousands years since we've been apart from each other. " Pharaoh Seth told Atem. They stood in front of Jona who stood still while holding the bottle of life and death in her hands. Her eyes were close, face was blunt, and beauty still glowing.

"You said the same thing about me, but here she is cousin. Your wife and the mother of our children is right before us, and will lead us to victory against Zorc." Atem claimed.

His cousin nodded in agreement. The two remained silent. Atem remained silent out of respect for his cousin who must be feeling multiple emotions at once. To be separated from the love of his life for thousands of years, he felt complete and utter relief washed into his chest and was mixed and twisted with anger, love, sadness, impatience, insecurity and so much more.

Within the bottle, Jona said her farewells to Jaswinder. She took Chazz's hand into hers, and the two departed. Their form became balls of light that exited the containment. Jona returned to her body while Chazz corporealized into a human being beside her.

Before she could open her eyes, a pair of lips were attached to hers with a ferocious passion that her lips hurt, but the emotions flooding into her made her respond with an equal passion once she realized who was kissing her. The bottle dropped from her hands so she could wrap her arms around the lithe yet muscular body of her true love.

Chazz caught the bottle and blushed at the raw, passionate sight of two people sucking each others faces. His eyes were covered by Atem who respectfully looked away.

Once the two departed their lips, Jona opened her eyes to see the beautiful ocean blue eyes that she hadn't been able to be swallowed by for millenniums. Both of them were filled with tears that rained on the ground. Seth held her cheeks with a firm gentleness and rubbed his nose against hers delicately. Jona smiled a smile that her cheeks, but she couldn't stop smiling.

Seth gasped for air that he didn't need before he spoke, "I missed you so much. Time was made with numbers so we could keep track of ourselves, but I lost track of it so I lost track of myself during your absence. Time no longer existed for me, but now, it's ticking away again, and I am reborn anew in your heavenly presence."

Jona's smile became an awkward line between a frown and a smile. She sobbed, "Me too. Me too." They kissed again and hugged each other as they cried their heart out.

"Our children and everyone else is coming soon, and we'll be here to help you." Seth told her.

"I appreciate that very much, my love." She then pushed Seth out of the way before a humongous charcoal spear with a piercing, blazing tip plunged them. She bought her forearms together and with the power of the glass piece, she was able to stop the spear. She then grabbed hold of it, and chucked it to the sky.

"Whoa!" Chazz cried out with stars twinkling in his eyes. "That was awesome! You threw it away like it was a toothpick!"

Jona smirked at the exhilarated child, and then threw a light spear over his shoulder. The child looked over it to see that a virus almost touched him.

The woman called out with a projected, declaring voice, "Zorc, I know that you know of my plan to defeat you! As long as I am here, you may never lay a hand on this child!"

The world shook when the demon gave a mere chuckle, and then spoke with its smug tone,** "You think that just because you have a few pieces of light with you, that you can defeat me! _THE KING OF DARKNESS!_"**

Chazz spouted, "You're just a bully!"

**"Silence child! You are too green to speak to me! I absorb the universe's darkness into me! And in doing so, I am far more invincible than any of you!"** The demon had finally finished completely combining the spirit world with the former supreme king's dimension. **"With this strength, I can and I will bring Earth and its universe _HERE_!"** Zorc pulled at the ground as if it was a sheet of blanket. Jona was able to bring forth everything to her side and shield them the black fog that completely surrounded them. No one could see anything except themselves.

"Mom!" Jona's children cried out to her, and embraced her simultaneously.

Jona smiled at the familiar faces. "Ati, Olympia, Nubiti, Azeneth, it overwhelms me with joy to finally reunite with you, my children!"

Olympia replied and questioned, "We feel the same, mother, but we shall expand on that at another time. We have the other two pieces of glasses you need. What are your commands?"

Jona nodded, "Zorc was only speaking out of bravado. He knows that we can defeat him with our glass pieces united, so he bought us into another dimension, and thought that we would be tricked into thinking that we could find him in this dimension, thus making us waste time and effort here. He must be aiming to try to contact the Light again to be his backup."

Joey added, "But that's not gonna happen since you two made a deal. Plus, you're bringing the spark of Light's reincarnation into this, and that psycho entity wouldn't try to hurt her. Not like this hopefully. Where is she anyway?"

"Here! And I'm a boy, Wheeler!" Chazz cried out both indignantly and happily.

Nearly everyone's eyes bulged out and jaw slightly dropped. Joey yelled out, "Chazz?! He's only five years old!"

"I'm six and I have my own deck now, Wheeler! And my own dragon! Say hello to Light and Darkness Dragon!" The dragon appeared behind the child, but did not roar to emphasis its greatness like Chazz did.

The dragon spoke, "Chazz, I believe it's best to take a more modest approach. Mr. Wheeler, we may be young, but we are capable to be of aid."

Joey felt a like he was shown his place by how mature the dragon acted. "Yer this twerp's dragon?"

"A dragon demonstrates their partner's different surface qualities, and forges each other until they are in sync. Chazz likes to be loud and favored while I prefer to be meek and modest."

_"A shy one with a vibrant one. One of the many cliche pairings in history."_ Seto thought to himself, and then spoke, "Then I gather that you two know how to control the last two glass pieces."

Chazz vigorously nodded. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba!" The child and the dragon placed their arms on their chest, and then drew it forward to reveal their glass pieces. "Light and Darkness dragon has one since I chose him to hold it until I find someone else!"

Jona told them, "The first reincarnation of the spark of light gave me important information." She transferred her knowledge to the others. Shu, Noemi, and Chazz stood beside her. She then continued, "We will need our five pieces to create the super defusion card."

Sanchia questioned, "But what are the conditions to do so?"

Noemi replied, "We have to enter into a duel with that humongous, *beeping* bastard, but that guy will obviously not agree to a duel. He may show to have a large ego, but he isn't stupid to enter a duel out of pride, so..."

Chazz announced, "We're going down his throat!"

Light and Darkness dragon added, "The soul of the reincarnated supreme king is within his body, and he never denies a match."

Shu fidgeted nervously. "It'll be dangerous since it will be like entering the shadow realm."

Jolyon concluded, "So down the throat we all go, and be your stepping stones to reach to the young boy."

Jona warned them, "There is no possibility that we will all survive, and I do not know what will happen to those who are spirits, if they were to die. I advice you to stand down."

Sanchia scoffed, "I'll stand down when my legs are mutilated, and so will my warriors."

Noe suggested, "I'm sure that you five can find a way to prevent them from completely disappearing like if they were to be hurt, then they will become pieces of light that'll return to the bottle."

Shu replied, "We could do that, but then that will require the pieces to be separated, so when we reach the supreme king, the remaining dead soldiers have to return to the bottle."

Jona included, "But we are heading into unknown territory, and the five of us may be separated. Chazz and the Light and Darkness Dragon are inexperienced with their pieces. We cannot put our plan at risk, so I advise you again, step down."

Sanchia and Jolyon looked at each other. The queen sneered while the knight shrugged with an accepting smile. Miklos told Noemi to not be too sorceress gave him a displeased look, and ordered to be kissed which the prince happily provided. Jolyon just gave her pat on the head. Sanchia and her glared at each other, and then turned their backs to each other.

Noe and Seto looked at each other, and then crossed their arms as they looked on with amusement.

Seth, Atem and their children didn't want to leave, but they understood that they couldn't risk the safety of the spirits and ruin their plan. Jona kissed each of them on their forehead, and gave Seth a gentle rub on his nose with hers.

Shu just stood there as he stared at Chazz. The child obviously noticed. "Want something?" he questioned.

"Ah, no!" The older bluenet shook his head. "It's just...I'm surprised that Wadjet reincarnated into a male."

The child looked at him as if he had turned monstrously ugly. He couldn't think of anything clever to say, so he said, "You're weird."

Shu just faintly smiled and said nothing for fear that it would turn more awkward.

._._._.

Once goodbyes were made, the spirits entered the bottle, which left the five glass pieces holders, and Seto, Joey and Yugi.

Jona gave her orders, "Noemi and I are able to protect ourselves. Seto and Joey will accompany Chazz while Yugi will accompany Shu."

Chazz gasped excitedly and ran over to Seto and Joey to hold their hands. Joey ruffled his raven spikes. "Ready little guy."

"I'm ready bronze medal winner."

Seto smirked in amusement when he understood that tease. Joey, however, quirked an eyebrow up in confusion until he remembered that he was the third best duelist in the world. He pinched the kid's cheek. "Don't be a cheeky brat with me." He childishly threatened.

The rich kid just just his tongue out at him, and Joey did the same. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Now, you dang maggots better keep your ears and eyes wide and open cuz I'm not gonna save your worthless lives if you die on me!" Noemi cried out like a drill sergeant. Jona and her faced their hands towards the same direction in the darkness. They used their hands to slice through the air and create two portals.

Jona told Kaiba, Joey and Chazz to follow her while Shu and Yugi went with Noemi. They followed instructions, and entered different portals.

Noemi's own opened up right above Zorc's eye while Jona's own opened right above his mouth.

The sorceress did a quick kick in the air, which released an explosive light blast into the monster's eye socket. Blushed gushed into the air and rained down on the ground as if a massacre took place in the sky. Zorc cried out in agony. The women protected the from the sonic shout as they cut through the wind, and entered the creature's throat.

A dark purple fog imprisoned them immediately. There was nothing else in sight except the howling of grieving people. Chazz held onto Joey's leg, and the light of darkness dragon shielded their sides with its wings. The duel monster cooed, "There is nothing to fear, Chazz. We can protect each other."

The child looked up at his dragon who showed no sign of fear. Chazz felt a tinge upset at his cowardly behavior, so corrected it by letting go of Joey to face the fog bravely.

Seto inspected their surrounding, and then shot a lightning blast at nowhere in particular. It did nothing as it disappeared once it made contact. "It looks like this fog is capable of absorbing light. There's no way that any of us is capable of clearing the fog to find this king."

The Light and Darkness Dragon said, "This fog will most likely separate us if we were to enter it." He use his glass piece to create a rope that was tied to everyone's right wrists. The rope was long so it there was still freedom of movement.

Jona added her energy to strengthen the ropes. "Good. Now we have to find a way to find the king. Wandering aimlessly isn't a choice."

Noemi charged the rope as well. "This fuckin' bastard must've figured we weren't retards, so got this all prepared for us."

Shu nervously suggested, "Maybe Chazz can find him. The spark of light and the darkness are one in this universe."

Chazz gave the ancient Egyptian guy a mean look again. "I don't know what he's talking about."

Though the duel monster reasoned, "He may be on to something, Chazz. You have some control over this world. Even inside Zorc. No matter how dark he can be, he must have a single spark of light, or he wouldn't be his own individual."

The six-year-old understood some of what his dragon said. He was only a kid, and basic academics, he can achieve, but philosophy and the such, not so much. All he knew was that he was the one responsible for getting the job done, and he was the type to do it.

"I'll do it, but don't be surprised if I don't do anything. Aren't you guys the adults?" He faced away from them, and felt embarrassed because he honestly didn't know how to start. He didn't want to move a single part of his body because he felt like he would embarrass himself, and the adults would laugh at him like all adults always do as if children were animals at the zoo or the circus.

Everyone fell silent as the child stood there. Just then, Joey's and Jona's ears picked up on something. The two blondes looked at each other.

The reincarnation questioned, "You hear that, too."

"It sounds like the sniffling of a weeping child." The ancient queen pointed out. "That could be the child who we could be looking for, but I can't tell which direction that he is crying from."

"That's pathetic." Chazz commented. "I'm always left alone at home, and you don't see me crying."

"There's a difference, brat." Noemi spatted. "He's in the tummy of a fuckin' monster, n' yur chillaxin' at a fuckin' castle."

"Still wouldn't cry." Chazz crossed his arms defiantly.

"He takes this from your side." Joey joked to Seto.

"And he takes his childishness and poor comebacks from you." The brunet joked back.

Chazz heard them, and didn't understand that they were just joking. By taking it literally, he pointed out, "There's noway that you guys can be my parents. You're both dudes."

Noemi snorted, "We noticed genius. Now how the fuck are we gonna find that fuckin' brat. If hearing's not gonna help than how about ya sniff him out?"

"Fog is blocking his scent." Joey informed her. "Can't even sense his energy. It's fuzzied in all de other dark energy around us."

Seto pointed out, "There's also the fact that Gozaburo and Richelle only swallowed the dark side of the child. The light side must be within the bottle."

Jona said, "I do not favor the choice to bring out the light side of the supreme king because it may bring about some unknown chaos, but seeing our situation, we have no choice, but to make it." She opened the bottle, swirled her hand, and out came a ball of light that turned into a child who looked around Chazz's age.

The adults scanned him, and saw that the child looked to be just an empty shell.

Yugi suggested, 'This must be because the Supreme King's soul was created entirely of darkness, and the light has to be its shell."

Jona notified them that his name was Jaden Yuki, an upper middle class member and only child. He had a competitive spirit, but a naive, stubborn mind.

Chazz walked up to the kid, and Jaden's brown irises turned into gold. Chazz's grey eyes turned silver. The two just stared at each other until the raven's shadow appeared and stuck itself on half of Chazz's body. His entire half being was completely covered in darkness while his iris still shone silver like a moon.

Suddenly, the rich child's clothes turned into light, and reshaped itself into a traditional ballerina's attire that consisted with the color of purple, black and white, a tutu crafted by birds' and bats' wings, purple ballet pointe shoes that left a trail of twinkling sparkles if the child were to move his feet, and black tights made of lace. Half of his skin was pale as snow, but lips, nails and upper eyelids were dark like onyx.

While Jaden was simply dressed in a medieval, velvet black and gold, royal tunic with ivory white tights and pointe shoes.

Noemi commented, "Nice."

Joey asked, "What's happening?"

Jona replied, "It's the reunion of the Supreme King and the spark of light. This is the first time since their last and first reincarnation to meet again. And so just like the first time they met, they communicated through movement or a dance. This reincarnation, Chazz, knows ballet, and plans to communicate through that."

Noemi impatiently asked, "Can't they just talk like ordinary kids? I mean Xiaoling loved to dance, but if she was communicatin', then I've been missin' on the beat."

"Just watch."

They did.

The kids started with a formal bow, and then initiated the pas de deux. Jaden stayed still with his hands on his chest. Chazz danced brilliantly with every battement, pirouette, saute, arabesque, and other ballet movements that made him gracefully float above the floor. Everyone was entranced by this babe's skills that it was impossible to see him as a babe of little life experience. The movements were meticulous, yet free-flowing with story.

Though his movements were beautiful, they seemed sad and wistful as if hinting or showing them his grief of the separation between him and the king. However, Jaden showed no sliver of emotion on his blank face.

Chazz continued to dance despite the lack of consideration given to him by his danseur, but that slightly changed when he decided to leap in to the air. The king leaped into his rescue to catch the sides of his arched back. No emotions were still not displayed on the slightly tanned boy's face, but he gently put down Chazz and followed him as the ballerina pirouetted away. He caught him as Chazz did an arabesque.

Jaden seemed to move automatically, but also cautiously unlike Chazz who was far more emotional yet free-spirited. It was a definite clash of personalities that matched so well.

The adults were enchanted by their charisma until they began noticing that the children were disappearing farther into the fog.

"CHAZZ!" Joey flew to them in a split second. Seto and the others immediately followed him.

"Wait dear Joey!" Jona called out to him. "Do not ruin their rhythm! This may lead us to the Supreme King!"

"But the fog! That kid is not wearin' a rope!"

"On it!" Noemi created a lasso and launched it at the deadpanned child. It successfully caught one of his wrists.

The grown ups were relieved, but then those feelings were stumped when two more human sized Zorcs appeared in front of the dancing duo.

Jona and Joey didn't hesitate to lunge themselves to kick their necks with full brutal force that the monsters plummeted down. The children did not react to what was happening around them. They simply continued on as if the ground did not quake.

"It looks like we're going to have to play background dancers." Seto said as the two Zorc duplicates rose up again. However, this time they had duel disks on.

Jona ordered them, "I'll take care of these two alone! You six protect the kids!"

Yugi worriedly inquired, "Are you-" He was interrupted by a rather hurtful grip to his wrist and pulled forward by Noemi.

"Don't worry starfish, she'll be fine! We girls may not be card duelists, but we're quick learners, and she's a hell of a great strategist and tactician! She ain't stupid enough to get herself into a mess that she couldn't handle!"

Everyone moved forward to keep the children safe as they continued to dance with no troubles in the world. The light and darkness dragon kept himself floating above them while the humans blasted away the increasing numbers of Zorc duplicates. Jona was able to catch up to them, but she appeared to be worn out from her duel. She claimed to have done exceptionally, but then she realized that the fog around her was a field spell that absorbed the attack strength of light attribute monsters.

Jona was a victim to using much of hers during a duel, so the group decided to resort to violence, and not accepting to duels unless they had no choice.

Jona, Noemi, Yugi and Shu were caught being in forced into a duel when the Zorc duplicates finally had them surrounded. In order to force them away from the children was by bounding them by the dueling rules. Apparently in the spirit world, when a duel and a deal is made, nothing can break that duel or deal unless both duelists had reached a mutual agreement.

Zorc had agreed to the duel to not let any part of him do harm to the children until he had won the duel, so the four of them were left behind while Seto, Joey and the light and darkness dragon continued to follow the children. The glass pieces were handed down to the dragon. Jona was becoming weaker, but she still strove on as she initiated the game.

._._._.

"It looks like Zorc's keepin' his word." Joey said as he began to pant from exhaustion. He started to see the children as the gods that they were since they hadn't taken a break from dancing, or showed any sign of becoming exhausted, feet bleeding, arms and legs trembling, or even a single mistake. "Damn, these kids are impossible."

"They are the center of the universe. That's to say that we are the prime universe."

"What?"

"Simply a theory on dimensions. You won't understand."

"Mind tryin'?"

"Seeing as we have time before those three reach their untimely end-"

"Don't say that! They'll win that duel! Yugi's with them, and he always wins!"

Seto wanted to correct him, but he knew better than to further worry and anger his true love. "I'm sorry, Joey, but you have to accept the worse in this situation. It may not have been played out like a typical war, but we are at war. You can try to be optimistic, but if you don't want the traumatizing impact on yourself to be worse, you have to prepare yourself for it."

"I know, but it should've been us dueling back there instead of them. I don't want to die if we did lose, but..." Seto pulled Joey close to him as they walked. Joey rested his head on his fiance's shoulder.

"Right now would be best to have those optimistic thoughts. Besides, I want to be married before we die, but the officiant won't use the words, 'until death do us apart' because by the evidence that's been shown to us, that line is complete bullshit."

Joey let himself smile faintly. His ring was currently protected under his black scales just like Seto's. "I wouldn't mind being with you forever. Hermos and Critias didn't seem to mind. Now dat I think about it, I didn't seem them at all during my mission. You don't think-"

"Positive thoughts puppy." Seto told him.

Joey tried, but then those positive and negative thoughts had to be put on hold when two Zorc duplicate, triple in size than their last ones, appeared. The black dragon was horrified by what this could mean, but he pushed those thoughts away so he could protect the children.

Joey charged in first and took the crimson blasts from Zorcs' dragons. Seto stayed behind to strike his lightning blasts at them while his lover protected him. When the duplicates knew that they were being overwhelmed, they grew in size and increased their numbers. One of them reached out to capture the dancers. The light and darkness dragon blasted them away with his shining breath.

"Can't let dem touch them!"

"Then I guess that it's our turn to bound them by our word." Seto had a duel disk appear and locked one of the duplicates into a duel. "You know the drill, Zorc. You may have beaten the others-though it's hard to believe that you, even with the universe's energy, can defeat Yugi or any of the other duelists present-But none of that matters right now. We're going to duel, and even you can't fight against the law of this world. At least not yet. "

Zorc made a sound between a growl and a sigh, and then a duel disk appeared on his arm. "Then let's begin." Joey put a duel disk on his arm, too. The three of them activated them, and then initiated the beginning of their battle.

._._._.

Chazz wasn't in love with dancing. However, he found it to be a comfort just like taking a long shower just to feel the droplets of water slide down a person's body. With his six-year-old mind, he wasn't sure of what he was doing. It felt natural, but it was weird because it was too spontaneous and perfect within the violet fog draining his light away.

Eventually the dance finally came to an end, and Chazz realized that he was no longer surrounded by the purple fog. No, instead he was within a destroyed library that had its stained glass roof forced open. Nothing was crushed, but everything had fallen and papers and books had scattered across the floor. The light that poured through the ruined ceiling made the shattered glass pieces gleam like gems above or beside the red paint that was splattered all across the room.

Chazz immediately noticed a pattern to the red paint. He guessed that they were supposed to be distorted arrows while a crooked clearing on the floor led him to somewhere near the middle of the room.

"Chazz, please be careful." The Light and Darkness Dragon advised. He and Jaden had followed the boy.

"There's nothing to be afraid about if we're together, so let's keep going." They continued on until they were met with a whimpering man dressed like a king on his knees. From the patterns of the red paint, this was where it started from. Chazz felt incredibly uncomfortable with this creepy and awkward situation, but he needed things rolling now! So he yelled, "Hey! Who are you, and what are you crying about? Is it because your library's a mess?"

"She's gone." The man replied in a restrained breathy voice.

"She? Who's she?" Chazz interrogated.

"My light. My one and only beautiful Jun." The man rose his hands to his face as if he was inspecting them. "During the fated war with the Light of Destruction, she was supposed to be by my side. She was supposed to be by my side as my aid, my love, but she was here in this library. Killed, and forevermore gone!" His hands trembled as if they were the ones that did that act. They clenched themselves in rage and disbelief.

Chazz didn't understand. He looked to his dragon for answers, but the dragon refused to explain. Instead he advised Chazz to escape from this man. He denied his spirit partner in favor for the truth. Upset, Chazz glared at the man, approached him, and smacked his head.

The adult caught his wrist, but Chazz kicked his chin, and then held him in a choke hold. The man tried to remove his arm, but couldn't do it.

"Cha-Chazz!" The dragon was astounded by such a violent display of communication.

"This guy is hopeless." The boy said sadly with an observant voice. "Slade and Jagger told me that a person who fights with a strong, firm and pre...precise grip is a passionate person. And I learned about passion and hope and a lot of other words that my big brothers like to teach me. I...I'm a kid, and these words sound simple, but the meaning behind them are...bigger than their words. People are bigger than words." He let go of the man who breathed again. "Love shouldn't have made this man weak. Instead it should make a person stronger...Like...like Wheeler and Kaiba."

"Chazz?" The dragon was surprised and worried for what his partner was coming to realization. A child becoming wiser can be both a gift and curse cause it can be an invisible wave of change that could either be good or bad.

His partner wasn't sure as he replied, "I don't-I don't know why, but I feel like I've seen and felt their love bloom again and again and again, and...again. There love is so...eccentric? I don't know that word, but it feels right to say. When they're together, they seem to be so at odd with each other. Like no love so good and pure can be made with those two together, but what some people tend to forget is that love weaves itself when a mind is open to possibilities."

Chazz closed his eyes while Joey has his wide open and watching Seto as he places down his trap cards and spell cards. His heart was panicking, but his chest compressed it down to slow it because he had faith in the man he love. The person he had chosen to fallen in love with when he opened his heart to the idea of it.

"Despite being at odds with each other, there's something worth learning from the other, and common ground can be found between two people who seem to be worlds away from each other just like two flowers. They may be different species, different shapes and colors, but they can't deny that they share the same soil that helped them become who they were. We all have a common ground no matter how alienated we seem to be from each other."

Chazz placed his hand on his chest while Seto kept his fingers firmly on his cards. Eyes sharp and concentrated while his love acted as his defense, and he be his lover's offense, and vice versa if the battle field called for it. He remembered of how he fell for his puppy when he took their similarities to consideration. They were both strong, passionate, and they do not love the same, but there was love that they both desired from each other.

"Even at the hardest time, some people would be so surprised to see the stubbornness in these two individuals who'd strive to win together even if they're way of thinking, their goals, and among other things didn't line up in a perfect row. Perfection. Perfect communication doesn't create an operable couple. It's their own individuality that they create together, and whether they're proud and in love with the idea of themselves together. If that didn't make sense, then that's okay. Happiness doesn't make sense usually."

Joey and Seto both were aware of the tragedy that they were facing if they lose. They knew that, but they were exhilarated with the battle. The both of them weaving their battle strategies together against Zorc, and there was the panic and worry when one of them lost a few life points, but they continued on. Despite being practically polar opposites of each other, they both understood each other silently, and dueled on with everything they got.

Chazz placed his hands on the man's shoulders. His grey eyes were once again the color of silver. A sweet feminine voice whispered to him, _**"I may have disappeared from your sight, but what kept us connected...our relationship is immortal. Live as if I'm watching. Be strong again, my king."**_

For a faint moment, Chazz became Jun and gave the king a chaste kiss on his forehead. The man closed his golden eyes and let himself fade into nothing along with the library.

The two children and the dragon were left in a world of white, but a Jaden look-alike was huddled up and crying with loud sniffles. Chazz approached him but the golden-eyed boy barked at him to stay away! He was afraid to hurt them.

"Hurt me? How is a pisqueak like you going to hurt me?" challenged the ravenet.

"I-I'm the darkness." The brunet sobbed the answer. "I-I'm evil. The darkness is a dark and scary place. You should leave. I-I don't want to hurt anyone."

Chazz was bewildered by this boy. He corrected him, "The darkness doesn't hurt anyone. It's the things inside it who does. And why do people think the dark is like the WORST place ever. I mean yeah, you can't see anything, but the dark can be a nice place to like when you're in the movie theater. They off the lights since it makes the movie's colors pop more, and it focuses a person's directions, and if there was no darkness, then how will we sleep?! I don't know about you, but I don't want light shining at my face twenty-four/seven."

"Bu-But I'm the bad darkness."

"As far as I see it kid, you're just a snot-covered scaredy cat who's been lied to. If you were bad, then you wouldn't be crying but trying to hurt us." Chazz reasoned as he sat next to the boy. "Anyway, we bought the other part of you."

The light part of Jaden approached his dark half. The two stared at each other. The light version was emotionless while the dark half was curious, confused, and overwhelmed by the whole situation.

Chazz and light and darkness dragon stared at them staring and then stared at each other. Chazz asked, "Are they going to do something? I'm supposed to duel this kid who's the king right? Do I have to duel them both?"

"I do not know." The dragon honestly replied.

Chazz grimaced at the answer, and then stared at the boys again. He then placed one of his hand sideways beside his lips to whisper to his partner, "Should I just put the pieces together and zap them with it?"

"That is unethical! No good!" Light and darkness dragon scolded him. "You have to enter into a duel! It's the vital rule!"

"Fine! Hey you two! Do something so we can duel!" Chazz demanded!

The look alikes looked at him, and there was a faint glitter in both their eyes. Suddenly the two morphed together, and out popped the real Jaden with his HUGE childish grin! "You want to DUEL?! Really?! Really?! Oh boy, I've been wanting to duel! My parents bought me this super cool deck full of heroes, and I really wanted to try them out!"

"Geeze! Slow down! For someone who was sad, you jumped back up like a rabbit!" Chazz complained. "Anyway, you're lame hero deck is nothing compared to my dragon deck!"

"Hey, don't bad mouth my hero deck!" Suddenly an array of heroes appeared behind the child king.

Chazz snorted, and had a duel disk appear on his forearm. "They don't impress me! Come on Light and darkness dragon!"

"Yes Chazz!" The spirit partner returned itself to its card.

Jaden gasped when he caught a glimpse of the dragon before it returned. "Is that dragon one of your monsters! Oh boy! I'm so excited! I wanna duel! I wanna duel!"

The ravenet felt irritated with his hyperactive attitude. "Hey! Focus! We're going to duel!"

"Sweet!" Jaden automatically had a duel disk attached to his forearm. "Let's duel!"

._._._.

Seto and Joey were down to only five life points while Zorc had about fifteen. It was an intense, and gritty battle that made the lovers smile and breathlessly laugh.

"Are you alright, babe?" Joey asked Seto. The two were panting for air. Seto was trembling as he forced himself to stand straight despite all the blows and unfathomable pain that he had felt throughout the duel.

He snorted, "I should be asking you that question. You took more blows than me. I'm only in this miserable state because I had to sacrifice my life points." he said as if they were having a casual conversation, but there was that hidden tone of worry. He felt a rising desperation in his chest to end this quickly because no matter who Zorc chose to finish off, Joey would stupidly jump in to take the hit just like before.

Seto still hadn't forgiven himself for blinding his true love. If Joey wasn't fused with his Red Eyes...The man shook off the guilt to concentrate on the game, and his rash lover's smile.

Joey tiredly chuckled, "Still burned doing that though. Ready to end this?" He grinned. Fire sparking in those beautiful reddish gold irises.

Seto grinned back at him. "Yes, let's end this." He drew his card. He and Joey wordlessly had a strategy and many others to defeat Zorc in the most important and final turn. "I summon-"

The brunet was interrupted by a sword that somehow ended the duel in a draw. The sword then flung itself back to its owner.

"Jolyon?!" The engaged couple were confused by this. They were also surprised to see Timaeus, Critias and Hermos! Yugi, Jona and the others were also with them.

"Sorry to end the best duel of your life as partners, but Zorc there is cheating." The knight explained.

Jona elaborated, "It's no surprise that the monster would have hidden eyes in this fog to peek at your cards, and lead you onto this played out duel." The woman stomped her foot, which somehow cleared the fog and revealed two small flying versions of Zorc over Joey's and Seto's shoulders. They wiped them out in a second. The other duplicates of Zorcs vanished.

"No wonder why it felt staged." The billionaire commented.

Noemi informed them, "Looks like the brats are dueling like planned, but Zorc's tryin' to be a party crasher. But it looks like he's using a whole bunch of his own damn energy to do it since the fog weakened enough for Jona here to clear it."

Yugi told them, "We almost lost to Zorc during our duel with him, but Critias, Timaeus and Hermos stopped it. They entered through Zorc's mouth before us, and were lost together, but they found us thanks to the shining from the glass pieces. They were able to see through Zorc's tricks because their eye sight are practically super human."

Timaeus spoke, "Our original plan was to discover his weak point from within, and use it to our advantage, but I see that you have planned something more fitting for the situation. I'm afraid to say that there is nothing that we can do to prevent Zorc from interrupting the duel. It's up to Jun and our king to handle the situation."

Joey looked over to the direction where Chazz went off to with Jaden. "Doesn't mean we can't be there for them." He spread his wings and flew off.

Everyone followed him until they found themselves before a dome of black mist.

"Oi, Jolyon cut through it!" Noemi demanded!

"Right-o." He twirled his sword in his hand to get it in the right grip, and then with both hands, he stabbed into the dome, but only the tip broke in. "Well, that's a disappointment."

"It's pointless." Jona said. "This is Zorc's doing, and we are no longer with our pieces. We can only hope that they will aid Chazz."

"Maybe we could see what's happening in there." Shu nervously suggested. "Those pieces are pra-practically a part of us. Maybe we can connect to them."

"I get the jist of what blueberry said here, so let's get to work." Noemi declared and held Shu and her brother's hand. Everyone else held each other's hands.

Joey chuckled, "I'm getting duelist kingdom nostalgia."

"Don't ruin the tension, puppy." Seto lightly scolded him before closing his eyes. He wasn't exactly sure of what to do, so he let his guard down a little bit to let the glass piece wielders do their jobs.

In a second, a projection of themselves entered the dome to see Chazz and Jaden dueling. Zorc's humongous hands were cupped around them, and looked to be struggling to grasp the children, but a force field protected them.

"I bring back Bubbleman from the graveyard!" Jaden cried out. The emotionless kid who the adult's met was now a firecracker of energy!

"Again?! Do you have a thing for bubbles or something?!" Chazz complained! His chest was softly glowing however, which meant that he was enjoying himself in Jaden's company. Both kids were completely unaware of Zorc's presence which made the terrifying scene to be underwhelming.

Noemi burst out laughing! "Even with all the dark power in the universe, he can't clutch a couple of brats!"

Jona made a sigh between relief and disappointment. "I supposed that not every war has to end dramatically like my supposed death."

"Or getting stuck in crystal for thousands of years in a dark place of misery." Jolyon added.

Everyone softly smiled at each other. They knew that this was going to be the end, and a happy one that it will be. They finally let themselves get in a good breath, and then sighed it out. Fatigue setting and leaking out rapidly from the center of their very soul.

All of this mess was coming to an end once Chazz plays the card.

._._._.

"That was so much fun! I wanna duel again!" Jaden exclaimed ecstatically. Zorc had been defeated, and the dark energy and the combined universes were back to where they were in their original state. Everyone was currently standing in a world of darkness, and could still see each other.

"Shut it slacker! Our duel had to end after I played my card! But I swear that when we duel again, I'm going to be the victor!"

"You're name's Victor?"

Chazz made keen, muffled, angry noises behind his mouth as he looked like was on the verge to claw at something or someone. Instead he mumbled, "Idiot."

"So what now?" Seto inquired. He faced the glass piece wielders. "You have your pieces again, and have the power to do unlimited things. Is going back to the after life all you're plannin to do?"

Shu shrugged. "To be honest, if my powers were unlimited, I would wish for Wadjet to come home, but, apparently, she had another." He looked to the dragon knights, except Jolyon.

Hermos spoke, "Jun leaving us after our war with the Light was devastating, but it's been a consolation to know that she created a legacy."

"I have one question though." Joey said. "So you guys," he referred to Timaeus, Critias, and his past incarnation, Hermos. "Were actually knights for the Supreme King, and you were practically family with the speck of Light, Jun who turned into Wadjet. And by how..." He questionably looked at Chazz and Jaden who were still childishly arguing about something. "...intimate the speck of light and darkness is, what was the relationship between Jun and the Supreme King, and why did she leave your universe for Earth?"

The knights looked at each other, and then Critias replied, "It's...a long story that we may tell at another time if you wish to visit. I am sure that you have pieces of the story, and questions, but it's best not discussed among...children."

Chazz and Jaden turned their curious heads towards them. Their past lives having been bloody, tragic, and heart-breaking.

Jona lightened up the mood, "Perhaps there is one change that could suit our desires. After all, I would like to be present for Joey's and Kaiba's wedding."

._._._.

A/N: I honestly had nothing planned of how to defeat Zorc in the most suspenseful and dramatic way like Naruto so just...look forward to the epilogue wedding! It's how I imagine their wedding to be, so yeah...College life is grim. I mean the people at college are amazing, but everything else...uuuuuuuggggghhhhh!


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Years skipped, so Joey and Seto should be twenty-two while Mokuba and Noe should be...seventeen. They're supposed to be eighteen, but it's May, and Seto/Joey will marry at June before their birthdays.

Epilogue

_About three years later_

Joey panted as he was being pounded down to the mattress. He could feel Seto's desperate desire to mark him with his scent after months of not being able to touch or hear from each other! Their bed was crafted by magic where it could repair itself after the many times they ruined the previous beds by their claws and teeth. Most notably Joey's own as he clawed at the bed sheets and the mattress while he tried to not cum too fast.

His legs were trembling, and he cried out when he swore that Seto had gotten bigger inside him. Hitting his prostate on point with each and every violent thrust that had the bed legs scratching the floor while being on the verge to break at any second.

"Ooooh! Yes! Yes! Fuck my slutty boy hole! It missed sucking in your big, fat dick so much!" Joey cried out without any inhibitions. His brain was a puddle, his form was on the verge on turning into a dragon, and his whole entire body felt electrified both figuratively and literally. Seto loved sending small jolts of pleasure every now and then to drive Joey insane.

The blond was put on his tummy and then hauled up so he was sitting right on his fiance's lap, and his dick entered him even deeper. Seto's arms were hooked under his knees which left the blond unable to control the speed, but Joey did his best to bounce a bit to contribute to the pleasure for the both of them.

Seto licked the sweat drops that slid down his lover's neck. Then huskily whispered in Joey's ear, "I'm going to cum."

Hearing that, Joey felt himself relax and reach over the edge without warning. He came, making a mess of his torso and the bed. Seto came within a split second, ass deep inside his lover with a growl that burst out into a roar! Joey mewled and shivered at the feel of the hot cum being pumped into him like a horse.

Both of them flopped onto the bed. Seto remained on top of Joey and inside him. He needed to get his breathing rhythm back to regular after the hours of sex the two had together. As he panted, heaved, and gulped down his saliva, he watched as Joey kissed his right arm. His new, human right arm.

It used to be robotic after the blimp incident, but with his new dragon abilities, he was able to regain a real arm last year.

A lot had happened after the defeat of Zorc. As downplayed as the ending was, there was still problems to face. Zorc may have perished, but not without the monster launching viruses in different dimensions and possibly parallel universes. The glass pieces were only able to make sure that the viruses didn't spread to farther dimensions or universes. Destroying them was another matter.

The viruses were created purely from the dark matter from the darkness. The glass pieces could only destroy creations that were once born with or combined with the light, so this mission had to be a face to face one. Some viruses were intelligent or not, but dangerous all the same.

Joey, Yugi and the others devoted themselves to wiping them out. Luckily, none of the viruses were capable of reproduction. Those who could clone would lose their clones, if they, the original, died.

Kane remained alive and taking over his criminal empire along with Teagan who decided to take over the company after her father. Joey was, however, put under oath in the Kane family to be their guardian who they will call on if needed. Joey accepted the oath, and fulfilled it every time he was called on.

Kane and Seto had been able to work together to improve their businesses, and Seto had used some of Kane's assassins whenever he needed someone, who was abusing their power, to be removed. It was quite the hypocritical move since Seto had been a man who had abused his power, but he had changed somewhat. He still ruled his company with an iron grip, and a sharp claw if needed, but he wasn't as unmerciful as before.

Chazz wasn't heavily impacted with the war on Zorc since he barely remembered much of the events. He just mainly remembered that he had to duel a really, annoying kid. Jaden was somewhat also the same. He didn't remembered anything at all of the event, and just wanted to duel the black haired kid again.

Everything seemed to fall into place. Especially after Jona made some liberties to change some universal rules without consequences, so she and others could leave from the after life at will, and become of aid.

"The wedding plans." Seto rolled himself off Joey to lie on his back and relax. "We're getting married next month. We already planned a few things months before."

"Yeah," Joey said lazily as he recollected. "We agreed that I would take care of the food while you took care of the bookings and decorations. Remember that we agreed to make the wedding-"

"The wedding's color theme will be white, black and violet. We included violet because the combination of our favorite colors blue and red creates it. The wedding ceremony location will take place at a beautiful private beach in Domino City and will start at mid afternoon. The chairs will be white with violet ribbons; the wedding arch will be black and decorated with violet sheer curtains and flowers. After the ceremony, we will have to take pictures with and without your bride maids and Mokuba."

"Oh, haha." The blond said dryly.

Seto sat up and smirked down at him. "Aren't they going to wear dresses like you will?"

"Hey! I only agreed to wear a wedding dress because it's part of my legacy! I am a crossdresser after all! Plus I hate wearing suits remembah!"

"I know puppy." He leaned down to kiss him on the corner of his forehead. "Just don't wear a ballgown. I want to be able to fondle you on our first dance."

Joey snorted. "The evah stoic CEO of the Kaiba corps. is such a perve. If there was gonna be paparazzi at our wedding, they'd have a field day!" He turned around and sat up. The bed was already a mess with his cum, so he didn't mind letting Seto's own spill out on it. "Talkin' about first dances and dresses, due to my busy schedule, I had to put off picking one. Me n' my friends, my dad n' McConner are going to go dress shopping later today."

"Good to know. Please tell me that you have our wedding cakes, drinks, and dish choices for the cocktail hour and reception done."

"You bet! Our wedding is dragon themed after all, so I made sure to make an awesome cake! Did you pick out the center pieces and stuff?"

"Of course. What kind of man do you take me for?" Seto looked slightly insulted by the question.

Joey gave a cute, apologetic kiss to his cheek. "Make sure that they're good fer a dragon theme." He somewhat joked to tickle Seto's nerves. "Anyway, we chose for the songs right?"

"Yes. One from the Beatles for when you walk down the aisle, and another one from Norah Jones for our first dance. The rest is a mix of R&amp;B, smooth jazz and hip hop just like you wanted. But don't expect me to dance to any of them, and don't let anyone grind against you."

Joey covered his mouth as he snorted again. "Don't worry. There's no one on our guest list who I would do that to...Unless, Critias or Seth happens to be on the dance floor. OW!"

"You deserved that." Seto let go of his lover's pinched butt cheek. "Well, I better get ready for work. Good luck wedding dress hunting. You'll need it."

"It can't be that hard!"

A few hours later...

"FUCK! What do I chose?!" Joey cursed as he stared at himself in a dress and looked at several other dresses that he fell in love with. He never realized that he would become such a wedding dress whore. Jona, Serenity, Tea, and even his Red eyes from the inside was laughing at him. Noemi, Mai and his other friends couldn't make it since they either had work or other more important stuff to do.

"Wow Joey, I never took you as the type to worry about a dress." Tea giggled.

"I do." Jona chuckled, amused. "He likes to wear a dress as long as it isn't covered in sparkles."

"That explains why none of the dresses are bedazzled. I wouldn't mind a little sparkle though." Serenity said.

Yugi, Tristan, Joey's dad and McConner were present as well, and were silent. They knew nothing about dresses, so it was best to pretend that they were invisible until the groom/bride wanted their opinion.

Though Tristan joked, "Just promise me that you won't turn into bridezilla, man. And to make it crystal clear, Yugi and I are not wearing dresses?"

Joey rolled his eyes, and answered, peeved, "No, yur not. Can't let anyone else look good fer my wedding day." He joked, and then returned to the problem at hand. "I mean, Seto took care of the decorations. Knowing him, it's going to be GORGEOUS! I know that I look like an idiot fer worrying about a dress, but you guys haven't gone through the same transition I did when I decided to dress up like a girl. Clothes really do make the man-err, woman. Whatevah." He checked himself out again.

He had stayed away from ball gowns as promised, but that didn't shorten his choices of dress types. He had a variety of choices to make from color, dress type, neckline, jewelry, makeup and more. He practically was a wedding unlike Seto who made the easy choice of bein' chill fer once, and wear a linen beach suit with a blue tie n' still look freakin' gorgeous in it! Damn his future husband.

Joey did have an idea though. He wanted a dress that was classy, but sexy. He also wanted a dress that would show off his legs since he new that those were his best feature since he obviously didn't have boobs to show off like Jona, and didn't want to make them. He also wouldn't mind a dress that would hug what Kaiba's tapping.

So Joey agreed to only try on tight fitted wedding dresses that were short or had a high-low skirt. He didn't want to wear stark white, so he chose for the champagne color. For the fabric, he decided on lace to match the dragon theme. The neckline was tricky with his chest. He wasn't exactly flat chested. He had pectoral muscles that had the sweet heart neckline give off the illusion of female boobs. He wasn't sure if he wanted that. He didn't want to look too feminine, but didn't want to give off that weird vibe of being a man in a dress. He was going to be Joey Wheeler in a dress! There's a difference.

"I like this one because it hugs me nicely." Joey commented as he looked himself at different angles.

"You mean that it hugs your ass nicely." Jona corrected with mirth.

"Jona! My dad's here!"

"Ump!" His dad got up from his seat. "I think I've seen enough dresses for over an hour. How about the boys and I go to the restaurant nearby and you call us when you think you found the dress."

"Good idea!" Tristan jumped in immediately. "We'll also get you girls something when we get back."

The females gave their orders, and Joey did, too. He let them leave since he knew he just needed the girls around, but it was nice to have their support for a while.

With the guys gone, the girls got off their seat to get a closer look at the variety of wedding dresses. Tea and Yugi already married two years ago, and it was a beautiful garden wedding with a lot of sweet alcoholic drinks, and cute designs that fitted the cute couple. Seto didn't arrive at the wedding because of work, but he sent them a wad of cash in an envelop with an incredibly short congratulations letter and private message to Yugi. No one was surprise, though Joey was a bit peeved at his rich boyfriend.

"Have you decided on what you hair and makeup will look like?" Tea inquired.

"Yeah, figured that I'd jut have a messy low side bun for my hair. And for my makeup, I decided on an understated cat's eye, and light pink blush and lips, so my eyes can pop for my wedding day since Seto likes my eyes the best. Second to my legs, and third to my butt."

Serenity suggested, "Instead of buying a dress, why don't you just make one with your magic. The dress you created for royals day a few years ago was amazing."

"Mmm, I considered it, but I didn't want to make my dress be similar to cosplay. Not dat der's anythin' wrong with dat. I just like to take my wedding day a little bit more serious. I doubt Seto's plannin' on doin' a second one. We barely were able to keep this weddin' in schedule becuz of our really busy schedule."

"That reminds me," Jona said, "I should check on the barrier that Noemi and I placed on this Earth. No one including the viruses should be able to get through other realms, except for the shadow realm. However, it's not as strong as before, so only tiny virus pests can sneak in. Luckily, they're not as strong as cockroaches, so they'll die in a few seconds once they succeed."

That made Joey relaxed somewhat. At least these monsters didn't bother his home world. He definitely didn't want these pests to ruin his wedding. He then asked her, "How many people are ya brinin' again, Jona?"

"Just my immediate family. You did want to keep it small, but my people will be celebrating for you in the afterlife, just as Queen Sanchia's people will do. She told me that she will try bot to outshine you when she comes."

Joey snorted. "That's good to know." He decided to change into another dress so with a simple swing of his finger, he was dressed in a strapless empire wedding gown with a flared high-low skirt, and a bow. "Cute, but not the one." He continued trying on dresses, and he fell for some, but none of them really made him not second guess or cry. "Ugh, I wish I could just poof up the perfect dress."

"Maybe we can try again tomorrow." Serenity suggested. "Maybe you'll get a better idea of what you want then?"

Joey agreed with a helpless sigh. "You're right. Call dad n' tell him that we'll shop tomorrow, but him n' de boys don't hafta show up."

Later that evening, Seto came home to a delicious home made meal that he hadn't had in months with his true love, his beloved little brother Mokuba, and his girlfriend Noe. The teenage couple had graduated from Highschool at the age of sixteen. Mokuba was currently attending college and still working for Kaiba Corporation, while living in a condo with Noe.

Seto was not pleased with that decision before, but Mokuba deserved to be free to make his own decisions like an adult. But he had to call Seto once a week, keep his security upgraded and working, and wear a purity ring. And Mokuba did that...except he lost his purity ring...and the promise with it.

Noe was grinning despite Seto wishing death on her. He didn't care that his little brother, who he raised, had lost his virginity to her, but he was aware of the kinds of power and manipulations that came with doing something like that.

However, Seto had been able to let go of his wish of death after killing several armies of viruses in several different dimensions, a lot of coaxing from Joey and Mokuba, and then eventually him and Noe having a reasonable discussion over the matter. The two still felt an ingrained hatred for each other, but they were willing to resist its urges to kill the other person in favor for making the people they love happy.

Noe also worked for Kaiba corporation as co-vice president with Mokuba. She was heavily watched under surveillance at first, but after showing her competence and faithfulness to the company, Seto put her under light surveillance.

"So how was wedding dress shopping?" Kaiba inquired during dinner.

Joey weakly groaned. "Let's jus' say dat there's allotta them."

"So it was a failure." The man rephrased.

The bride slumped his shoulders and frowned in pain. "I seriously thought that picking a dress would be easy! I mean, I knew what I wanted, but when I started wearing different dresses, I realized I didn't! This is as bad as doing an essay the day before the due date!"

"This is why I told you to pick out your dress before you left." Noe reminded him. "I already have mine picked out."

Seto choked on his water. He quickly turned his whole body sideways before he spit out the water, and coughed violently. Mokuba did his best to calm him down.

Joey and Noe ignored this since they were used to it by now. Joey asked her, "Really? Can I see?"

"Sure." She took out her phone, and showed him of what appeared to be a 3d model. The dress was a faded bluish green color almost like Noe's bangs. It looked to be a gorgeous one shoulder, linen wedding ballgown with a belt embellished with flowers that resembled lilies. The single should strap was also made of those lily flower pieces.

"Oh wow, that's beautiful."

"I know." Noe said proudly.

"Ever considered going into wedding dress making?"

"Do you want me to make your dress?"

"You don't mind? At this point, I don't care what it is. Just make me hot on my wedding, n' I'm good."

"Then how about this?" Noe went to work on making it on her phone. She was already done eating her dinner, and she only needed one hand when Joey bought out the dessert which was a delicious brownie topped with ice cream, hot fudge, and chopped fruits.

The next day, Noe presented him a 3d model from her phone. The two of them were at the Kaiba mansion in Joey's room since the both of them had day offs. Joey had called his sister and the others that he cancelled or delayed dress shopping depending on whether Noe succeeded or not.

And the cyborg had succeed very well.

Her 3d model consisted of a champagne wedding dress with a high low skirt just like how Joey wanted it. It was formed into an a-line, chiffon, pleated wedding dress with cap sleeves and a v-neck line.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful."

"Yup, and I decided to take liberties to provide you my personal choice of your hairstyle. The makeup choice you told me before is perfect, but you're going to need to change your hairstyle to match with this." She reached her hand into the bag that she bought over to take out of what appeared to be a flower veil. She also took pair of earrings and a perfume bottle. "These three are gifts from your previous lives. Jona crafted this lovely flower veil with shrunken flowers of roses, crocuses, violets, irises, lilies, and," She inspected the tiny flowers that's been weaved around an unbreakable, sturdy thread, "and larkspurs. It'll look great with your hair down, and maybe a bit wavy at the ends. This ribbon was manufactured by Jolyon. It has a spell to make sure that your dress stays on your body in case of any accidents. And this perfume was concocted by your first reincarnation Hermos. He told me that this perfume is actually for your honeymoon. Weddings weren't fancy during his era since they there was no ceremony. They just went straight to the reception, and the engaged couple makes it official on their honeymoon."

"So what does the perfume does exactly?"

"I don't know, but Hermos said to only spray yourself once, and he promises that it isn't an aphrodisiac. I guess you'll just have to figure out when the honeymoon happens."

Joey took the perfume in his hand, and tried to scan it with his red eyes, but there were components in it that were unidentifiable since the whole thing was crafted from extinct materials from the Supreme King's dimension. The blond was a bit curious, but also worried. He trusted Hermos, but they weren't exactly the same species. There could still be side effects that the knight couldn't know about yet. He decided to put it in his luggage.

Then he refocused on his wedding dress, and took the ribbon and flower veil from Noe. With a swiping gesture from his arms, he was dressed in an a-line, pleated chiffon, champagne wedding dress with its v-neck line, cap sleeves, free flowing high low skirt, and flower veil. His hair was given a waterfall braid with wavy golden locks down his back. His makeup was just as he described with his understated cat eyes, and pink blush and lips on his natural glowing skin. Joey looked to where the ribbon should've been, but it wasn't around his waist. Instead it wrapped around his feet, and turned into barefoot sandals.

Joey tested if it could work by trying to tear at his dress, but it was tough as steal, and even if he tried to stain it, the stain disappeared. He whistled at the impressiveness. "Whooo, where were you when Sally from third grade threw mud outside and inside my pants."

The blond decided to tryout his dress by holding his skirt up and twirling around, running, walking, and then made a bouquet of orange roses appear. He made one of the windows bigger so sunlight poured into the room to give him the beautiful radiant glow before he closed his eyes, and imagined that he was walking down the sandy aisle to his beloved Seto who he saw at the end...literally. Joey opened his eyes, and he was staring right into his fiance's eyes.

Kaiba's eyes were wide and lips were slightly parted but nothing came out between them. Noe disappeared when the CEO arrived without warning Joey.

"SETO?! You're supposed to be at work!"

Kaiba was at a loss for words, but he eventually regained his senses and swallowed down the imaginary lump in his throat to reply professionally, "My client had to cancel our meeting due to prior engagements. Is that what you're wearing?"

"Yes! And don't look!" Joey lightly punched his arm. "It's bad luck to see your bride in his wedding dress before the wedding!"

"You're right." Seto wrapped his arms around his bride/groom-to-be's waist. "We should have the honeymoon right now."

Joey raised an eyebrow at him, and then lightly slapped his chest. "Stop playin' around! I gotta erase yur memories, so when I actually walk down de aisle, you'll fall so deep in love with me so hard again dat it'll feel like ya were dosed by hundred pounds of cocaine in that huge egocentric brain of yurs."

"If that's true, then I guess you could say that...I found you drop dead gorgeous."

Joey made a strange sound between a snort and a chuckle. He covered the lower part of his face to not show his weird expression. "Oh gawd, yur already high dat yur makin' dumb jokes. I better erase yur memories now."

Seto took no offense to being a poor joker. He softly smiled at his love. He found Joey's ridiculous superstitious behavior to be both hilarious and pathetic, but he had to agree that perhaps it was best that he forgot how incredibly, irresistibly beautiful he was right now. He's always alluring even without the makeup. It was the clothing that made the difference. It's very symbolism was that Joey was going to be his in a whole new other level. He will proudly make Joey his husband, so everyone will know without a doubt that this gorgeous being was his and his alone romantically and lustfully.

After a sweet kiss, Joey caressed his temples while turning back to his regular clothes. The brunet opened his eyes with awareness that his memories were touched. He felt a spike of curiosity, but he knew that he will discover the truth at the right time.

And so after a month later of waiting, it was time for the wedding.

Seto was making sure that the wedding was perfect while Joey was stuck in his room getting perfect with Jona, Tea, Serenity, Noe, Noemi, Sanchia, and Mai. Not all of them were his bridesmaids.

Tristan and Yugi were his groomsmen, and were getting ready at a separate room. Tristan was supposed to be the best man, but he gave his place to Serenity to be his maid of honor. It felt right to do that, and the sister felt honored. Tea, Mai, Jona, and Noe were also his groomswomen.

The men were to wear only a white dress shirt and beige slacks. Kaiba had Mokuba wear a linen beach suit like his, but he would wear a purple bow tie. They also had Chazz be their ring bearer, and wore a sapphire bow tie with his suit. The couple had still kept in touch with the eight year old to make sure he was safe from the viruses and the Light.

Joey's groomswomen were wearing beautiful sleeveless, chiffon, floor-length dresses with a pleated sweat heart neckline. Their hairs and makeup were done in whatever fashion that they preferred while the professional team that Kaiba hired took care of them.

Sanchia and Noemi were around to chat with them, and the queen had done as she promised to not outshine the groom/bride. But she was still gorgeous in her sleeveless chiffon dress with a bedazzled halter top neckline, and looked like someone took a gorgeous photo of different food colors spilled in water, and plastered it on. She also wore diamond and tear shaped topaz jewelry and platforms. Noemi hated wearing dresses, but could tolerate wearing them if it was necessary, or she was too tired to change. This time she wore a white bustier top with crisscross straps, high waist shorts, and flip flops. Not expected in a wedding, but not indecent to wear one.

The other wedding guests were mostly...okay, all of them, except for Roland and probably Kisandra, were Joey's friends. He invited Jona's kids and closest love ones, the dragon knights, Jolyon and his dear ones, Duke, Bakura, Mr. Muto, Rex, Marik and his family, the biker gang from season 4, freaky fish guy, and a few more others.

When the beginning of the wedding drew near, every guest was seated at their chair. Seto stood at the arch with Roland as his officiant and Mokuba standing beside him as his best man. Joey's groomsmen/women got into a line. Joey stood near it, and realized that he forgot something. He mentally cursed as he wondered what he could be possibly missing!

"Need these?" Joey's father handed him a bouquet of orange roses.

"YES! I knew I was missing something! Thanks pop!" He took the bouquet and stood up straight. His father offered his arm, which Joey gratefully and happily took.

His dad chuckled, "I gotta say that even if this is the weirdest thing that I have ever done, you look beautiful today."

"I know!" Joey said cheekily, and then warmly smiled up at his dad. "Thanks for walking me down the aisle."

"I should be thanking you. If you didn't have faith in a bastard like me, I wouldn't be able to do a lot of amazing things with McConner. He's sitting at the front row, and takin' video."

"Good to know." Joey took a deep breath in through the nose, and sighed it out to calm his nerves. He knew it was silly to be nervous, but he was going to show everyone out there of how much he loved Seto Kaiba, and even though four years of dating had passed, he still felt like they were going to perform a miracle. "Gawd, dad I'm going to marrying Seto Kaiba."

"The billionaire."

"And asshole."

"With money"

"And a fetish for dragons."

"and able to buy them if he liked to."

"Is his money all you can see when you look at him dad?"

"For every thanksgiving dinner we had together."

Joey softly jabbed his elbow at his dad's side. Kaiba and his father had met several times throughout the years during celebratory events, and they get along. They are not chummy with each other, but they acknowledge that the other person is important to Joey. That was enough for the blond.

The song, "Here comes the sun" by the Beatles started to play. It was time to walk down the aisle. Joey took a deep breath again, and then smiled as he sighed his nervousness away. He stepped forward with his father and continued on for everyone to see him. His smile widened when he could see Seto's relaxed expression fade away to be replaced by one of awe. He just wanted to run over to him and kiss him, so he abandoned his father to pick up his skirt and run. The wedding guests already have him filmed and taken picture of him, so he didn't need to be like a model trotting down the runway.

HE WANTED TO BE MARRIED, AND HE WANTED TO BE MARRIED NOW!

When he reached Seto, he gave Serenity his bouquet, and told the band that they could stop. Everyone laughed. Joey's father was not at all surprised, and felt the irony of how much this represented his relationship with Joey. He was there for the first few steps, and then Joey slipped away from him. He sat down next to McConner who comforted and kissed him.

Seto was happy that Joey did that. He wanted to be married already, too. Roland started his job, and his the next half hour of saying beautiful words about marriage and love, he gave the stage to the couple to say their vows.

The couple didn't bother to say any long promises, cherishing words, or anything like that. They just took the rings from Chazz, and Joey asked while he slid the ring on his beloved dragon's finger, "Promise not to be too much of a dick in the later years?"

"I'll try, but if I do, I know you'll beat sense into me, just like how I'll make sure you don't slip through my fingers. I've reached my senile years if I do." He responded as he slipped the ring on his cherished puppy's finger.

"Right back at ya." Joey promised.

"Now I present you as wi-I mean husbands." Roland cleared his throat, and then finished, "You may kiss your soulmate."

Seto and Joey were instantly snogging each other with the blond's arms wrapped around the brunet. Everyone clapped for them as the song "Happy" by Pharrell Williams came on as the couple sped walk out of there to get to the next part.

The couple had to take wedding photos while everyone else gathered at a nearby grand hotel to have a cocktail hour so they could mingle with each other. The couple and the groomsmen/women had fun with posing together both professionally and silly. Joey had to pinched Seto's cheeks together for the silly part.

In one photo with the couple alone, Seto picked Joey up in his arms bridal style, and grinned mischievously. The crossdresser didn't have time to react when he was thrown into the water! The photographer took the photo when Joey was in midair.

"This should be a reminder that just because we're married, doesn't mean that it will be filled with unconditional trust." The cruel, playful CEO said mockingly.

"OH HELL NO!" Joey used his dragon powers to throw his husband into the water, and have a huge waves twirl him over and buried under the sand with his legs sticking out. Joey dug him out, and Seto was still smiling as he laid on the lap of his wet lover who still looked gorgeous. His bride tried to glare at him, but the both of them ended up laughing.

"Yur lucky I'm a dragon cuz I woulda killed ya fer ruining my perfect dress on my perfect day. Yur also lucky mah makeup is waterproof cuz I woulda came at ya like a really disturbed ghost bride out ta kill punks like you."

Seto continued to amusingly smile at him. "You would've only drowned me for a few seconds, and then get over it, and wear something pretty and casual to the reception."

"I woulda made sure ya learned a lesson during those few seconds." Joey said as a matter of fact.

The brunet softly laughed, and the two got up. They went over to the limo that Roland drove, and dried themselves up inside. Joey wrapped his arms around Seto's arm to snuggle up to his husband. "Now yur aaaaallll mine!" He cried out exaggeratedly.

"I thought I was yours the moment we made filthy love after you gave me a pole dance show on my birthdays for the last few years we've been together." Seto could still remember how flexible and wonderfully indecent Joey was to that pole. It was practically burned into his retinas.

Joey snorted, "Mmhmmm. No one's gonna give ya dat nice of a show. Mmm. I wonder how our next reincarnations will be like. Do you think we'll be both girls whore lesbians or bisexuals or another weird match."

"As long as we are together, I don't really care for the details, except for who is the more dominant one."

"Considering Queen Sanchia, your highness, I can see a lot of toys involved. N' I mean a lotta lot of butt plugs and dildos layin' around de house. Speakin' of toys, the perfume that Hermos gave us is in my luggage. I can't wait ta figure out what it does! I've been dyin' ta find out."

"Me too, and if you wa-"

"We are going to the reception mister!" Joey cut him off. He always knew that when Seto's voice dipped into a particular sexy tone that he's only heard, and his husband finished that sentence, it was practically like he carved the words of law into the stone of destiny because no matter what Joey said, it was going to happen. So the party-loving husband quickly said with a half-way hysterical voice, "I made an awesome cake, and we will cut that bitch, and I will throw it on your face!" Joey somewhat joked as he jabbed his finger at Seto's chest.

The intellectual husband rolled his eyes, and then softly grinned. "I love you."

Joey softly grinned back. "N' ya betta know dat I do, too, ya big lug."

The two kissed each other sweetly until it got hot and heavy. Seto reached his hand under Joey's skirt to feel a piece of lace. He evilly grinned as he withdrew from kissing his dazed hazel-eyed husband to put his head under the skirt. Joey panicked and tried to push Seto's head out. "WAIT! NO! THE RECEPTION!" He shivered when he felt Seto's teeth lightly graze against his thigh and then felt something tugged at. Seto's head came out with a wedding garter in between his teeth.

Joey blushed bright red. He then glared at him. "You are not throwing that." He declared.

Seto took the wedding garter out of his mouth, and chuckled. "But it's traditional, puppy." He teased.

"Richboy, nothing about our wedding is a hundred percent traditional so ya better put it back or I'm burnin' it." he threatened.

"You sound a bit hostile for a freshly wed husband." Seto pointed out.

Joey frowned a bit. "I just don't want to feel embarrassed on our special day. I'm not exactly comfortable with people actually knowing when you put your head under my skirt or hands in my pants." He reasoned.

Seto understood. He put the wedding garter back, and then sweetly kissed the corner of Joey's cheek. "I'm sorry." he sincerely apologized.

Joey found the apology unneeded, but it was nice to know that Seto deeply cared about how he felt.

The limo stopped. The couple straightened their outfits before exiting and heading over to the double doors.

Mokuba in his grand stylish way announced the couples arrival as they came in. It quickly shifted to the first dance with the song, "Come away with me" by Norah Jones. It was an appropriate upgrade from their last song by the same singer.

The couple swayed through the floor while staring only at each other as the crowd watched on. They had danced together whenever they could get the chance. Especially on a cold night and the moonlight is pouring through the window pane. They would just hold each other and shift their feet on the chilled floor mindlessly as they feel their hearts beat and skin heat up during the serene moment.

When the song ended, they moved to the cake cutting part. Joey had sculpted the blue eyes white dragon and red eyes black dragon positioned to attack with a three tiered cake. The top part of the cake looked to be a duel arena with miniature sculptures of Kaiba wearing his trademark dueling outfit, and Joey wearing casual clothes as they drew cards from their duel disk. The rest of the tiered cake was decorated to look like duel cards supported the tiers while duel monsters that Kaiba and Joey commonly used stood or sat around the cake.

Joey explained to his husband, "This was a bitch to make. What do you think?"

"Did you use your Red Eye's help to make this?"

"Kinda. He got me the ingredients I needed, and put them where I need them to be. I did the mixing and sculpting by myself. I take pride in what I make, n' I ain't bout takin' short cuts." he described, "The flavors are chocolate and peanut butter banana, but red eyes is made of velvet cake in the inside, and your dragon is sculpted from vanilla. The eyes and wings are made out of candy, and it was a bitch to make those stand up without collapsing. I also made sure that the dragons gleamed. Can ya see dem gleamin'?"

"Yes, Joey. It's breathtaking. It feel reluctant to cut this cake."

"Well, we are cuz I didn't make dis fer sight seein'. I made dis ta make it feel special in ya tummy of yurs." He took the knife and had Seto hold the handle with him. They cut into the bottom and took two slices. The two of them then began to feed each other, but were hesitant as that cake was entering the other's mouth. Joey flinched back when he saw Seto attempt to smash the cake in his face. Seeing that it was a fluke from the asshole, he smashed the cake on his face. Joey found cake on his face. Everyone in the room gasped, but were not surprised, and laughed.

After the couple cleaned their faces, everyone went to their tables to eat their meals before enjoying themselves with chatting or dancing. The rest of the night went out like a blur as everyone was having fun, and not too soon did a dueling match happened between all the duelists and newbies.

Eventually, Joey threw his bouquet for all the single ladies, and the one to catch it was Noe. She wasn't even participating, so she knew that Joey rigged his throwing.

At the end of the night, Kaiba carried Joey away from the party, and teleported them to their honeymoon suite. Joey didn't drink a drop of alcohol, but he acted like he was drunk. On the bed he lied on, he was flushed and giggly, and dazed. His hair was a mess. His dress was still perfect thanks to the ribbon, but he was sweaty and sleepy.

But he wasn't going to get any sleep yet. Not with how Kaiba was gazing at him. Joey looked up at him with a lazy smile and bedroom eyes. The brunet didn't waste time with taking off Joey's veil and barefoot sandals, so he could remove his wedding dress by a snap of his fingers. Seto kissed his foot and continued upward across his shin to his knee and across his thigh. He affectionately kissed his hip.

Joey's lazy smile widened at the feet of the simple pleasure of being kissed. He softly gasped when he felt Seto's tongue trace against his side to the corner of his jaw. The blond softly moaned as he closed his eyes and slept. Seto watched him snore softly on the bed. He wasn't upset. Tonight was a fun night. And they have their whole honeymoon to look forward to, and know what Hermos's little gift of a perfume could do.

He lied down next to his beloved and held him close. With a confidential whisper of love from the dragon to puppy, he closed his eyes and slept.

The End

A/N: Yeah, leaving the perfume as a mystery, and ending this story with tranquility.

Thank you for using up your time to read my story! Bye!


End file.
